Cuando pierda la razón
by youarethereason
Summary: SORATO. Continuación de la saga de "Nuestra Historia", 5ª parte.
1. Chapter 1

_**En el medio del camino**_...

... _**Cuando pierda la razón**_

Os voy a poner en contexto para que no os perdáis leyendo por aquí. Ha pasado más o menos un año y medio desde donde nos quedamos la última vez. Así que estamos en el último trimestre del año 2022. De manera que la edad de los personajes principales, ronda los 34 años y la de la rubiecilla ya son dos añitos y medio. Así que andad con cuidado todos que ahora habla y anda enredando por casa y alrededores dejando a su paso un rastro de familiares y amigos tirados en el suelo fangirleando.

En la anterior parte cerrábamos la historia con ellos por fin mudándose a casa y adaptándose a una completa estabilidad tanto por el frente laboral como familiar. Tenía ya su casa perfecta, los puestos de trabajo estables y una niña a la que entretenerse en criar. Vamos a ver qué tal les ha ido en esta temporada y cómo nos encontramos a los Ishida. No me voy a molestar tan siquiera en disimular el por qué de la elección de esta fecha, simplemente hay que hacer cuentas… Pero bueno, tiempo al tiempo y a lo mejor de repente algunas cosas que parecieron no tener importancia perdidas por otras partes de la historia la cobran ahora… Pero, para eso vais a tener que seguir leyendo.

Os sigo lo de siempre, ya sabéis que siempre subo la historia nueva cuando la tengo bastante avanzada. Y en este caso está más que eso, pero, también he notado que cada vez que tengo menos tiempo o neuronas funcionando, de manera que, volveremos al ritmo de un día sí y un día no con las actualizaciones. Os la subo hoy porque sé que mañana no voy a tener tiempo de hacer absolutamente nada más allá que mirar mal a la gente en el trabajo, así que las tardes de domingo están para cosas como esta.

Nada, tampoco es digo nada nuevo… Pero muchas gracias por vuestra constancia, vuestras reviews, amenazas, tomatazos y todo. Lo he dicho muchas veces, pero, posiblemente si no fuera por vuestro apoyo no me hubiera animado a volver a escribir y, la verdad, es que nadie más que yo sabe qué bien me hace para poder desconectar, incluso cuando vengo con la cabeza echando humo que ni yo me explico cómo consigo escribir algo.

Y no me enrollo más…

_**...Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de la vida de la familia Ishida**._


	2. Capítulo 1: ¿Estoy de mejor humor?

Yamato entró en la sede de la JAXA con paso distraído, todavía guardando las llaves en su bolsillo mientras que avanzaba por el pasillo. Aquella mañana no había ido caminando hasta allí, ya que primero se había ofrecido a acompañar a Sora al trabajo y así de paso dejaba él a Aiko con su hermano.

Saludó a aquellos con los que se cruzaba por el camino, llegando por fin hasta el ascensor, aprovechando el momento en el que se cerraban las puertas para bostezar, relajando algo más el gesto. Aquella temporada estaba teniendo más trabajo de la cuenta y necesitaba sacar tiempo de debajo de las piedras para poder estar algo más en casa. Por ese mismo motivo había madrugado más aquel día para poder aprovechar.

Continuó con su camino cuando llegó a su planta, llegando hasta el que desde hacía ya una temporada era su despacho, sorprendido por no encontrarse caras conocidas por el camino todavía. Se quitó el abrigo, dejándolo colgando en el perchero antes de lanzar una mirada a su alrededor comprobando que todo estuviera en su sitio.

Localizando la carpeta con la que había estado trabajando el día anterior, la cogió, yendo a sentarse a la mesa con ella, distraído con la lectura. Parecía que alguno de los proyectos que estaban en desarrollo se había empezado a adelantar más y estaban más pesados de la cuenta desde hacía una temporada. Al menos, hasta dónde él sabía, más allá de revisar datos y autorizar algunas pruebas, por el momento, no se iba a ver implicado en nada más, algo que a aquellas alturas agradecía.

Siempre había tenido miedo de que el paso del tiempo le hiciera ver con malos ojos el puesto que le habian dado. Era justamente la parte de su trabajo que menos le gustaba y no contaba con haberse adaptado con tanta facilidad, aunque estaba seguro de que eso tenía que ver con que sus prioridades hacía tiempo que eran diferentes.

\- Qué raro… Ya me parecía raro que no hubieras llegado todavía – una voz provocó que diera un respingo-. ¿Qué?

\- Katsu… ¿no tienes nada mejor qué hacer? – negó con la cabeza, recuperando del todo la compostura-. ¿Pasa algo?

\- No, solo que me pasé antes por aquí y no te vi, y como normalmente suele llegar algo antes.

\- Fui a dejar a la niña con mi hermano – explicó, dejando la carpeta encima de la mesa.

\- ¿Esos son los informes? – preguntó al ver lo que posaba.

\- Sí… ¿por qué?

\- Porque quería revisar un par de detalles contigo, así luego no me puedes echar las culpas por nada…

Viendo como el rubio se limitaba a reírse por lo bajo y a negar con la cabeza, terminó por hacerle un gesto para que cerrase la puerta tras él y que se acercara para poder hacer lo que le decía. Seguro que así se le iba a hacer mucho más ameno que simplemente mirando los papeles una y otra vez.

* * *

\- ¿Entonces os vais esta semana o no? – preguntó Sora mientras que Andrew terminaba de pasarle uno de los patrones en los que habían estado trabajando desde hacía días.

\- Pues sigo sin saberlo, ¿te afecta mucho?

\- No, no… Claro que no. Solo lo preguntaba por saber – aunque le supusiera quedarse sin su mejor ayuda allí, no había sido una pregunta de trabajo precisamente.

\- Cuando las compañías aéreas dejen de reírse de mí directamente en mi cara te lo confirmo – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Me parece bien, pero intenta no acabar tirándole algo a la cabeza a ninguno de ellos, que seguro que está mal visto – bajó la vista por fin al dibujo que tenía entre las manos empezando a estudiar los detalles.

Hacía meses que había empezado por fin con un proyecto común con él, haciendo que las cosas fueran mucho más sencillas para todos. Siempre le habia gustado trabajar con Andrew, ya que, aunque tenían estilos diferentes, solían ponerse de acuerdo con bastante facilidad y rapidez. El boceto qe acababa de pasarle él la prueba de ello, ya que era un dibujo que ella misma había hecho y que él se había encargado de hacerle las modificaciones. Y, sin duda, le gustaba lo que veía, asintiendo con la cabeza antes de devolvérselo.

\- Me gusta, ¿tienes idea del color?

\- La verdad es que no demasiado, porque creo que podría quedar bien con cualquier color. Aunque… con el diseño y siendo sin estampados… Yo creo que quería muy bien de color rojo.

\- ¿Rojo?

\- Rojo – asintió-. Es elegante como para que al ser de ese color no quede demasiado llamativo.

Los ojos de ella volvieron a fijarse en el dibujo, terminando de visualizarlo en el color que él sugería, viendo que posiblemente pudiera tener razón. Un color más apagado convertiría el diseño en algo demasiado serio y así tenía el contraste perfecto con todo lo demás.

\- ¿Ves por lo que me gusta trabajar contigo?

\- ¿Por qué estoy en minoría si se me ocurre llevarte la contraria y que tengo a tu sicaria viviendo bajo el mismo techo que yo?

\- Aparte… - aunque mantuvo la sonrisa, la dejó convertirse en una más maliciosa-. Yo creo que podemos darlo por terminado, ya le doy color yo más tarde.

La pelirroja aprovechó el momento para recoger las cosas, cerrando así su cuaderno y su material para apartarlo, sentándose de forma más relajada. Tardó en darse cuenta de que Andrew la estaba vigilando, girando la cabeza de nuevo hacia él.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- Te veo de mejor humor hoy por la mañana, ¿alguna novedad que deba saber?

\- No… - arqueó una ceja-. ¿Estoy de mejor humor?

\- Lo pareces, últimamente te estaba notando algo más alicaída… Pero no sé, hoy estás diferente.

Permaneció con aquel gesto unos segundos más, terminando por darse cuenta de que quizás sí que estuviera de algo mejor humor que el resto de días. Y sabía perfectamente el motivo de aquello. Dibujó una sonrisa delatadora en sus labios antes de encogerse de hombros.

\- Yamato está hasta arriba de trabajo y últimamente casi ni lo veo, nada más que por las noches y eso cuando no llega muy tarde y poco más y se va directo a dormir. Pero hoy se ha empeñado en traerme y así de paso podíamos desayunar tranquilamente por la mañana…

\- ¿Ves? Si es que eres demasiado evidente. ¿Tiene problemas en el trabajo?

\- No, para nada. Más bien todo lo contrario. Últimamente les ha entrado prisa con un proyecto y se dedican a volverlo loco. Pero eso es bueno para él y se las arregla para sacar tiempo para Aiko, así que, por el momento, creo que podremos sobrevivir.

Andrew se quedó observándola, dándose cuenta de que todo aquello encajaba a la perfección con la forma en la que la había estado viendo comportarse aquellos últimos días. Y, conociéndola como la conocía, posiblemente fuera una de las primeras veces que conseguía que dijera algo.

\- ¿Tiene eso que ver con que estés tan interesada por mi viaje?

\- No, eso no tiene nada que ver. Solo me preocupo de que me vengas diciendo que le has estrellado los billetes en la cabeza a alguien en el aeropuerto.

\- Pues por eso puedes estar tranquila porque ahora los tengo en el teléfono y no tengo ganas de quedarme sin él – bromeó para distraerla-. Puedo encargarme yo de ultimar algunas cosas para que…

\- Frena ahí – negó con la cabeza-. Soy mayorcita, sé comprender que a veces el trabajo requiere bastante más de lo que nos gustaría, no me voy a morir por ello. Así que lo que puedes hacer ahora es entretenerte es en ayudarme a recoger.

Negando con la cabeza por la respuesta que él le había dado, empezó a hacer lo que ella le decía para poder terminar lo antes posible, girándose únicamente cuando sintió la puerta de la sala de reuniones abrirse, viendo aparecer a Haru.

\- ¿Cuánto lleváis ahí vosotros dos? – fue su saludo.

\- Un buen rato… Pero ya hemos terminado. ¿Has hablado con los de producción? – le dijo él cuando llegó hasta su lado.

\- Sí y se han quedado a la espera de que les lleguen los nuevos patrones.

\- Pues justo acabamos de terminar de revisar los últimos, solo tengo que entretenerme en darles color. Ya te los enseño más tarde que ahora tengo que hacer una llamada…

\- Deja, ya se los enseño yo ahora, tú vete a hacer lo que tengas que hacer de una vez.

Agradeciendo su ofrecimiento con un gesto, la pelirroja dejó todo en la mesa, poniéndose en pie y echando a andar de nuevo hacia su despacho. La mañana todavía no había terminado y ella tenía unas cuantas cosas qué hacer. Sintió su teléfono vibrar en el bolsillo y al sacarlo no pudo más que sonreír viendo que era una foto de Aiko jugando con sus primos.

* * *

\- No miras con esa misma cara los informes – dijo Katsu al ver la cara que había puesto el rubio.

\- Ni a ti tampoco, fíjate tú que coincidencia – le contestó apartando la mirada de la fotografía que acababa de recibir, decidiendo girarlo para que pudiera verla él también-. Esos dos parecen hasta buenos en fotografía.

\- Madre mía, ¿ese es tu sobrino? – alargó la mano para poder acercarse mejor la pantalla.

\- Los dos, ¿por qué?

\- Porque el rubio es un miniclon…

\- No, el rubio es un miniclon de mi hermano.

\- Y ese es un miniclon tuyo, así que deja de darme vueltas. Si va a tener razón Mai con eso de la genética…

No pudiendo más que darle la razón, se echó a reír con suavidad. Dai había salido algo más diferente, eso no lo podía negar nadie, pero Reiji y Aiko se parecían muchísimo. Y el motivo no era otro que el mismo por el que Takeru y él también se parecían bastante. Recordando así los dramas que había arrastrado su padre cuando le habían llegado aquellos dos nietos y se había dado cuenta de que habían sacado los rasgos de Natsuko en realidad, volvió a reírse.

\- Ya te dejo de dar la lata – le dijo Katsu mientras que le devolvía el teléfono-. Yo creo que tendrás más cosas que hacer que dejarte marear.

\- Si lo que intentas decirme es que te has aburrido de mí y que tienes ganas de ir a pelearte con Takao un rato, puedes ir sin ponerme excusas.

\- Mientras que no haya liado alguna mientras que yo no miraba creo que me doy por contento…

Dando por terminado lo que había ido a hacer allí, se puso en pie, despidiéndose del rubio con un gesto antes de seguir su camino de vuelta a la zona de desarrollo, dejándolo seguir con sus labores. Aprovechando el momento, Yamato volvió a mirar hacia la fotografía que había recibido, observando así a la pequeña antes de sonreír. Era increíble lo rápido que volaba el tiempo. No se podía creer que la niña tuviera ya más de dos años, aún le parecía que estaba viéndola por primera vez en el hospital. Algo le decía que el año próximo que se acercaba iba a ser más duro de lo que a él le gustaría.

Aunque habían decidido ya a qué escuela iban a llevarla, estaba completamente seguro de que lo iba a pasar él mucho más horriblemente que ella. Con mucha más diferencia, además, aunque quizás se sabía de alguien que iba a estar muy enfadado porque no lo dejaran acompañarla. Contando que Gabumon solo se había separado de Aiko unas semanas en toda su vida, ya se estaba viendo con él, los dos dramatizando en la puerta del colegio.

\- Comandante– una voz lo devolvió a la realidad, encontrándose a la secretaria de uno de sus superiores.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – confuso, tardó en sintonizar unos segundos más.

Se acercó hasta la mesa, tendiéndole un papel para que pudiera leerlo con tranquilidad antes de despedirse con un gesto. Únicamente se le había indicado que llevara el mensaje, pero no sabía de qué iba nada de todo aquello.

\- Gracias – contestó el rubio, aceptándolo.


	3. Capítulo 1: ¿Venís?

\- Pero bueno, ¿y esta sorpresa?

La pelirroja estaba aún en su mesa cuando al levantar la vista se había encontrado con Takeru llegando acompañado por Aiko, la cual echaba a correr hacia ella. Se había puesto en pie automáticamente para poder cogerla en brazos y sujetarla contra ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Pues como sé que sueles salir más o menos a esta hora se me ocurrió venir a traértela y así ahorrarte algo de tiempo de la que voy a buscar a Hikari – respondió él, observando la escena.

\- Muchas gracias – levantó la vista hacia él la pelirroja, sonriendo-. ¿Qué tal te has portado con tu tío?

\- Esa pregunta sigue siendo trampa con esos dos elementos… Y eso que ahora Dai está más tranquilo desde que le apareció el Yukimibotamon. Creo que se le ha metido en la cabeza que tiene que cuidarlo y ha dejado de aterrorizar al pobre Gabumon.

La mención del digimon hizo que la pelirroja los buscara con la mirada, entendiendo que seguramente hubieran ido a saldar a Haru. Se acercó a su cuñado sin soltar a la pequeña, la cual estaba agarrada a su madre sin intención de soltarla.

\- Bueno, seguro que Reiji tiene una sorpresa cualquier día de estos y ya el único peligro público sigue siendo Daigo.

\- Con el historial que tiene Daigo… Mucho me temo que no va a servirle de demasiada ayuda si de repente le aparece una visita de ese tipo.

\- No… más bien veo a Koemi haciendo las maleas y buscando un sitio en el que esconderse…

Echándose a reír a la vez, aprovechó para darle un beso a la niña, habiéndola echado de menos como todos los días que pasaba en el trabajo sin poder llevarla con ella. Se entretuvo así unos segundos más antes de volver a enfocar al rubio.

\- Gracias por cuidármela.

\- No se dan – alargó la mano hacia su sobrina, revolviéndole el pelo ligeramente a modo de despedida-. Me voy, que no quiero hacerla esperar. Si mañana necesitáis niñero otra vez, llámame, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Que sí… Venga Aiko, dile adiós a tu tío – todavía demasiado ocupada en quedarse pegada a su madre, la pequeña escondió la cabeza más contra ella, dejando así la cara apoyada contra su hombro-. Oye, no seas así… Dile adiós a Takeru.

\- Déjala, si ya me tiene muy visto, ¿a que sí? – sonrió-. Me voy ya.

\- Muchas gracias otra vez…

Haciéndole un gesto para quitarle importancia echó a andar hacia la puerta caminando distraídamente. Quería ir a recoger a Hikari a la salida del trabajo y así poder ir los dos a hacer un recado.

\- ¡Tito! – acabó por llamarlo la voz de Aiko, provocando que frena sus pasos, haciéndole así un gesto de despedida con la mano, sacándoles a los dos adultos una sonrisa.

* * *

Yamato miró su teléfono, comprobando la hora y dándose cuenta de que no iba a tener tiempo para ir a comer a casa. Hacía ya rato que estaba esperando a ser atendido y algo le decía que iba a ser para largo. Decidió que la mejor de sus ideas iba a ser llamar a Sora para ver cómo iban las cosas y avisarla, viendo justo en ese momento como la puerta se abría y no teniendo más tiempo que para enviarle un mensaje avisando.

\- Perdona por la espera – Isao, uno de los principales encargados de la administración de aquella sede, salió, haciéndole un gesto para que entrara con él.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo? – preguntó sin querer esperar tampoco demasiado más, curioso porque lo hubiera llamado tan repentinamente al despacho.

\- No, pero quería hablar contigo de un asunto importante – le indicó una de las sillas para que tomara asiento.

Revolviendo entre los papeles que tenía en la mesa, acabó por girarse hacia el rubio segundos más tarde con un papel donde seguramente vendría mucho mejor detallada la información de lo que él podría explicarle. Se lo tendió para que él mismo pudiera leerlo, dejándole unos segundos para que se adelantara.

\- ¿Y esto que tiene que ver conmigo? – preguntó Yamato cuando llegó más o menos a la mitad del documento-. Yo ahora mismo no tengo nada que ver con ningún proyecto importante de la JAXA.

\- Sí, pero formaste parte del equipo que viajó dos veces a Marte. Es más, la segunda de las veces eras el comandante a cargo. Así que hemos pensando en que quizás deberías de encargarte tú.

\- ¿Yo? – arqueó una ceja.

Odiaba aquello. No era la primera vez que le hacían algo parecido. Sabía que había formado parte de uno de los mayores éxitos del lugar y que había sido algo sonado a nivel mundial. Pero eso seguía sin significar que estuviera por la labor de tener algún tipo más de relación con la prensa que la que tenía con sus padres.

\- Eres la mejor opción. Ya has hecho algo así más veces y creemos que puede ser bueno para la organización. Que el proyecto puede traer nuevas caras y no nos vendrían mal algunas nuevas solicitudes.

\- ¿Y se os ha ocurrido que yo soy la mejor opción?

\- Exacto. Y además sabemos que tu familia es parte del mundo, así que no creo que vaya a ser tan complicado. La semana que viene tendremos una reunión con los responsables. Te enviaré toda la información por correo para que puedas leerla.

\- Pero… Yo ahora mismo no tengo tiempo para gran cosa más. Estoy con las revisiones de los detalles de…

\- Eso será por el momento una segunda prioridad. Dudo que todo esto vaya a llevar mucho tiempo.

Se quedó mirando de nuevo hacia el papel, poniendo mala cara sin molestarse en disimularlo. Estaba seguro de que había mejores opciones que él, con que tuvieran las más mínimas ganas de hacerlo seguro que todo iba a salir mejor y con más fluidez. Tenía ya bastante trabajo como para que le vinieran con tonterías que no tenían nada que ver con su labor.

\- ¿Algo más? – preguntó con tono algo seco.

\- Por el momento no – negó con la cabeza.

Asintiendo, se puso en pie sin muchas ganas de estar allí y tener que aguantar más las formas. Estaba de mal humor y no dudaba que estando más tiempo allí fuera a ayudar. Se puso en pie y salió en dirección a su despacho. Había perdido tiempo para ir a comer a casa y para encima para algo como aquello. Frenó en seco, decidiendo que podría ir a buscar alguna cara conocida con la que poder quedarse a gusto mientras tanto. Cualquiera de sus antiguos compañeros de equipo no estarían demasiado lejos y sin duda tendrían alguna que otra cosa que decir también sobre el tema, eso si no estaban también metidos en aquello.

* * *

Sora miró el mensaje que Yamato acababa de mandarle, frunciendo el ceño mientras que caminaba con Aiko por el jardín. Había notado que se le estaba haciendo tarde y que era extraño no haber sabido nada más de él aún, pero hubiera preferido que hubiera tenido tiempo para pasar por casa a comer.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Sora? – preguntó Biyomon alzando el vuelo.

\- Nada… que Yamato no va a llegar a comer.

\- ¿Papi? – dijo la niña al escuchar el nombre de él.

\- Sí, papi no va a poder venir a comer. ¿Qué te parece si vamos luego a hacer la compra y le hacemos algo para cenar a su gusto? – se agachó para poder quedar a su altura.

Aquella tarde se la podía tomar libre y así tener tiempo para estar con la pequeña. No le gustaba que Yamato estuviera tan ausente, pero no era un pensamiento egoísta, sino que le preocupaba más bien por él y por la niña. Se lo había notado en el humor aquellos días atrás o cuando lo había pillado apoyado en la puerta de habitación de Aiko mirándola sin decir ni media palabra porque había llegado demasiado tarde a casa y ella ya estaba dormida.

\- ¿Vas a ayudarme tú a comprar y a cocinar? – la pinchó con suavidad en la barriguita, viendo como se reía.

\- Quiero comer – le dijo a su madre, mirándola por debajo de flequillo, consiguiendo que ella se lo echara hacia atrás.

\- Claro que sí, preciosa – se incorporó, tendiéndole la mano-. Vamos a calentar la comida, ¿venís? – le dijo a los digimon antes de echar a andar viendo como las seguían inmediatamente.

* * *

Horas más tarde, Yamato entró en la casa con aire cansado. Llevaba todo el día revisando documentos y, sin duda, el mal humor con el que llevaba desde el mediodía no había ayudado a que se lo tomara con más ánimo. Dejó el abrigo en el perchero, descalzándose, bastante ajeno a la realidad hasta que de repente sintió unos correos se acercaban a él. El gesto en su cara cambio por completo cuando vio aparecer por la esquina a Aiko, acelerando para poder llegar a su lado lo más rápido posible, llamándolo en voz alta. Sin duda, cosas como era le servían para dejar de odiar al mundo tras haber tenido un mal día.

\- ¡Papi! ¡Papi! – llegó hasta él, sin dejarlo agacharse del todo y dando un saltito para que la cogiera, tal y como otras muchas veces había hecho Sora, sacándole así la primera sonrisa del día.

\- Hola tortuguita – la cogió, levantándola por encima de él, escuchándola reírse-. ¿Me has echado de menos? Porque yo a ti mucho – la mantuvo unos segundos más así antes de bajarla para poder darle un beso en la mejilla.

Se fijó en que Aiko ya estaba con el pijama puesto y que por lo tanto ya habría cenado y se habría bañado, pero, con el ritmo que llevaba en la última temporada, se conformaba con haber llegado estando ella despierta todavía. Repitió el gesto de antes, besando la otra de sus mejillas antes de quedarse mirando para ella.

\- ¿Dónde te has dejado a mamá?

\- Cocinando – contestó, acabando por apoyar los bracitos sobre los hombros de él.

Asintió, echando a andar con ella hasta la cocina para asomarse y ver allí a la pelirroja, distraída, revolviendo con la cuchara antes de posarla en la encimera y girarse hacia donde ellos estaban. Sonrió a modo de saludo, acercándose así a ella.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Me ha estado ayudando Aiko a hacerte la cena… - guardó las distancias con él ya que tenía a la pequeña en brazos-. Ya verás que bien sabe hoy… ¿Por qué no te vas a poner cómodo y luego echas tú a la niña mientras que termino yo aquí?

Sonrió a modo de respuesta, acercándose a ella para que pudiera darle un beso a la niña antes de llevársela con él a la habitación. Se pondría el pijama más tarde, pero, por el momento le sobraba con quitarse la americana y la corbata para estar mucho más cómodo. Posó a Aiko en la cama mientras que había aquello, viendo a los digimon asomarse también.

\- Hombre, traidor… ¿Qué tal el día? ¿Se han portado bien, Aiko? – dejó caer de forma intencionada la chaqueta por encima de la niña, escuchando como se reía.

\- Dai ya no acosa a Gabumon, ahora se pasa el día pegado a su digimon – dijo Biyomon alzando el vuelo para llegar hasta donde estaban ellos-. ¿Cuándo crees que tendrá ella uno? ¿Sabes qué será?

\- No lo atosigues – contestó el otro colocándose al lado de su compañero-. Eso ya se verá, Aiko es más pequeña.

\- Tranquilo, ya somos los dos que queremos que se quede así de chiquitina – dijo, viéndola asomar la cabeza por debajo de la chaqueta, quedándose echada esperando por él en la cama.

Conociéndola más que de sobra, interpretó aquel gesto como que tenía sueño, terminando rápido de dejar lo que había ido a quitarse encima de la cama, cogiéndola a ella en brazos para poder llevarla a su habitación.

\- ¿Venís? – le dijo a los digimon antes de salir seguido por ellos.

* * *

**Natesgo:** sí, Takeru tira de Aiko para que dome a las otras dos fieras, y después de él los Yagami. Que esos nenes tienen en sus genes ser unos terremotos y para que por el momento la rubiecilla del grupo sirve de buena influencia con ellos y los deja algo más tranquilos, cosa que algunos ya pensarían que era imposible. Así que a la chiquitina se la siguen rifando entre todos. Estos dos nunca van a tener problemas con los niñeros me parece a mí. Y parece que la cosa está más o menos estable con estos dos, adaptados a la vida normal de una pareja con una nena en la que trabajan los dos. Y yo, dentro de lo que cabe, los encuentro bastante cómodos con todo, así que por el momento no tiene pinta de que nadie les haya armado alguna desgracia por el camino.

La colaboración de esos dos para tener algo más de tiempo y vida invertida en algo más que correr de una parte del mundo a otra era más que necesaria y como llevo mucho tiempo con ello, pues ya iba tocando. A ve cuánto tardan en sacar los alfileres, sí.

¡Un beso!

**AnnaBolena04:** sí, si se queda quietecito mucho tiempo hasta da el pego de ser alguien completamente serio y respetable. Que si lo pillan ya con gesto concentrado engaña a más gente todavía. Luego claro, le llega una foto de le nena y pierde todo el glamour si se empieza a babar encima como siempre, pero bueno, mientras que eso no pase está todo controlado.

Y ahora ya tenemos al rubio en casa, que parece que viene cansado y se le han pasado todos los males de golpe porque Aiko llega a las carreras a buscarlo y a enredar un poco con él. Con lo bien que viven esos dos con sus rutinas, seguro que intentan sobrellevar una época de más trabajo de la cuenta para todos como pueden. Y sino solo hay que ver cómo se mueve sola la chaqueta del serio y formal comandante de la JAXA por la cama.

¡Un besito de tortuguita!


	4. Capítulo 3: ¡Yamato!

Observó a la niña quedarse dormida en la cama, notando que le contagiaba su paz y tranquilidad. Todo el mundo sabía que era su mayor debilidad y que la adoraba de una forma en la que nunca se lo hubiera podido imaginar. De manera que verla dormida tan tranquila y cómoda con su pijama y bajo la atenta vigilancia de los digimon, le servía como cura de sus malos humores durante el día. La mejor de todas las curas. Se aseguró de colocar bien las mantas y observarla unos segundos más antes de alargar la mano para apagar la luz, susurrando un "buenas noches" a Biyomon y Gabumon antes de dejar la puerta entrecerrada para que no le molestara la luz del pasillo, lanzando así una última mirada a la pequeña y saliendo por fin.

Dirigió sus pasos de nuevo hacia la cocina, aquella vez notando el olor de la cena recién hecha llegar hasta su nariz, notando de repente todo el hambre que no había tenido en todo el día. Observó a la pelirroja unos instantes en silencio hasta que ella se giró y pudo observarlo, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa. Reaccionando de forma automática, caminó hasta colocarse delante de ella, posando las manos en su cintura para acercársela y poder inclinarse hacia ella para poder dedicarle un beso. Cuando se separó de ella y abrió los ojos, cogiendo aire y dejándolo ir lentamente, se encontró con la sonrisa de ella. Aquello era lo último que le hacía falta para terminar de sentirse de nuevo en casa.

\- ¿Mal día? – le preguntó, aún con las manos apoyadas en sus costados.

\- No quiero ni acordarme… - murmuró-. ¿Qué has hecho de cena?

\- Ya lo verás…

Aceptando el cambio de tema, sonrió y señaló con la cabeza hacia la mesa para que fuera a sentarse antes de empezar a echar la comida en los platos de ambos. Lo notaba agotado, pero no físicamente solo, sino mentalmente y eso no le gustaba. Esperaba que la cena sirviera de ayuda, dejándole así el plato delante y yendo a echarse ella también no tardando en volver a su lado.

\- Espero que te guste – le dijo, viendo como no esperaba demasiado ni a que enfriara antes de empezar-. Ten cuidado, Yamato, que luego te quemas… ¿Con quién has comido hoy?

\- Katsu y Takao – aprovechó a decir mientras alargaba la mano para coger su vaso de agua-. Perdona por no haber podido venir a comer a casa y por ni siquiera haberte llamado…

\- Yamato, me avisaste por mensaje. Me vale… Sé que estás teniendo una temporada complicada, pero no te preocupes, ¿vale? Tú ahora cena tranquilo… ¿Quieres hablar del tema?

\- No, por el momento no… Que me pongo de mal humor y tú no tienes la culpa – posó su mano encima de la de ella unos segundos-. Gracias por la cena.

\- No seas bobo… - sonrió a pesar de todo, bajando su mirada a las manos de ambos antes de que la soltara para poder seguir cenando-. Además, me ha estado ayudando Aiko. Le gusta mucho enredar en la cocina, hasta en eso se te parece – pudo ver como él sonreía también-. Sé que te gusta bañarla, pero se nos hacía un poco tarde y…

\- Sora, es la primera vez en lo que va de semana que llego a casa con ella despierta. La única reclamación en todo esto debería de ser la de ella hacia mí porque últimamente no tengo tiempo. Así que el sábado por la mañana ya me buscaré un buen chantaje…

\- Yo creo que con que te pases la mañana en la cama con ella se le pasa. Si incluyes tortitas en el desayuno mejor… Si me aceptas el consejo.

Encantada por ver como parecía relajar el gesto y se empezaba a reír, comenzó a cenar ella también. Echaba de menos tenerlo por casa más tiempo, pero no iba a ser ella la que le diera más rompederos de cabeza de los que ya podía tener. Eran adultos, los dos tenían una vida laboral muy activa. Sin duda, podía vivir con ello. Prefería que cuando tuviera más tiempo se lo dedicara a la pequeña de ambos, era la que más lo necesitaba.

No le dijo nada más para que pudiera cenar tranquilo, que no le iba a venir nada mal. Sabía que tenía algo más en la cabeza dándole vueltas, pero, como ya había dicho ya esperaría ella al momento oportuno para que se lo contara. Empezó a cenar ella también de forma tranquila, no queriendo distraer al rubio más de la cuenta.

\- Vino Takeru a traerme a Aiko al trabajo – dijo cuando ya estaban terminando-. Tenía que ir a recoger a Hikari y aprovechó el viaje.

\- Para algo tenía que acabar sirviendo mi hermano. Se le da bastante bien hacer de niñero – asintió-. ¿Todo bien?

\- Sí claro, creo que el único que tiene problemas en casa es el pobre digimon…

\- El pobre digimon – repitió tras ella, quedándos distraído hasta que se dio cuenta de quien estaba hablando-. Ah – dejó ir una suave risa-, pobre bicho.

Se puso en pie, quedándose pensativo, yendo hacia la encimera para poder coger la tetera para poder calentar agua y dejar hecho el té. No solía tomarlo a aquella hora de la noche, pero le apetecía tomarse algo caliente tras la cena.

\- ¿No vas a querer postre? – le preguntó la pelirroja.

\- Estoy bien, tranquila… ¿Quieres té? – había puerto agua de sobra para los dos, acercándose hasta el armario donde guardaban las infusiones. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como se parecía querer incorporar, haciéndole un gesto-. ¿Qué te doy de postre?

\- Puedo cogerlo yo – murmuró con suavidad-. Dame una naranja, por favor, que las he traído hoy por la mañana para Aiko y me llevan apeteciendo desde entonces…

Sonriendo ligeramente por la respuesta de ella, fue a por lo que le había pedido, sujetándolo en la mano hasta dejársela delante en la mesa, aprovechando el momento para darle una suave caricia en el brazo.

\- ¿Tú qué crees que le saldrá a Aiko? – preguntó, dejando ver lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

\- ¿Eh? – distraía por la caricia de él, tardó unos segundos en entender de lo que le estaba hablando-. ¿De compañero? – esperó a ver como asentía-. ¿Tú crees que ella también va a tener?

\- Bueno… Se supone que todos tenemos uno, ¿no? No solo nosotros… Otra cosa es que el mundo se haya vuelto loco demasiadas veces y que todo se haya ido a paseo, pero… Yo creo que sí.

\- ¿Sabes qué estaría bien? – contestó teniendo que darle la razón, viendo como arqueaba las cejas-. Que no tuviera nada que ver con ellos…

\- ¿Y eso? – sacando las tazas para el té, las dejó encima de la encimera.

\- Porque esos dos quieren tanto a nuestra chiquitina que los veo disgustándose con cualquiera de las dos opciones…

Entendió automáticamente las palabras de ella. Sin duda tenía toda la razón del mundo, si de repente aparecía un buen día tras los pasos de Aiko un pequeño Nyokimon o un Punimon… la otra parte iba a tener drama para un par de semanas. Se tomó su tiempo para llenar las tazas y coger las infusiones, buscando aquellas que ayudaran a descansar y dormir, volviendo con ellas en las manos.

\- Gracias – le dijo la pelirroja cuando llegó de nuevo a su lado.

\- Sí, como si tuvieras que dármelas – aprovechó para arrastrar la silla y dejarla a su lado, entretenido en posar sus manos en la taza, disfrutando así del calor-. Yo… Siento estar tan ausente esta última temporada – soltó tras un rato en silencio.

Giró la cabeza hacia él, no esperando ese cambio de tema tan de repente, quedándose mirando hacia el rubio, intentan estudiar en sus rasgos lo que de verdad estaba detrás de esas palabras. No era solo cansancio lo que las motivaba, se le notaba en la forma en la que estaba mirando.

\- Yamato…

\- No. Ya sé que no es mi culpa, pero os afecta a las dos directamente y no me gusta.

\- Bueno, en eso creo que estamos absolutamente todos de acuerdo – se tomó unos segundos antes de llevarse un gajo a los labios-. Y claro que te echamos en falta, especialmente Aiko… Pero hasta ella sabe que es que si no puede ser no puede ser – se encogió de hombros-. Lo que no quiero yo es verte así de decaído, ¿eh? Nosotras nos arreglamos, y tú ya tendrás una época más relajada dentro de nada cuando acabe todo.

Giró la cabeza para observar a su esposa, sabiendo que tenía toda la razón, pero no podía evitar tener aquella idea metida en la cabeza. Se entretuvo en estudiar sus gestos, en la forma en la que se estaba peleando con otro de los gajos para librarse de las pepitas, no queriendo tampoco ponerse más pesado de la cuenta con algo con lo que sabía que se pusiera como se pusiera, no iba a tener mucho arreglo. Alargó la mano hacia ella, quitándole el gajo al final para ser él quien se lo acaba comiendo teniendo que echarse a reír con la cara que se le quedó a la pelirroja no habiéndolo visto venir.

\- ¿Tú no estabas lleno ya? – protestó, intentando sonar seria.

\- Es por las molestias de haberte traído el té… - se metió en gajo en la boca, aprovechando para tragar-. Cuando terminemos si quieres puedes ir a cambiarte ya termino yo de recoger por aquí…

\- No – negó con la cabeza-. No me voy a ir a cambiar y tú no vas a recoger. Ya se hará mañana por la mañana. La máxima elección que tienes que hacer es si prefieres irte a hacer el vago en el sofá, en la cama o en la bañera…

\- ¿No me dejas más opciones?

\- No – sonrió de forma divertida-. Así que vete decidiéndote, que con la cara de cansado que me traes no te pienso dejar que hagas otra cosa. Como mucho te dejo hacer una combinación de las dos.

Se echó a reír ante las palabras de ella, agradeciéndolas hasta un punto que estaba seguro que se podría imaginar. Volvió a alargar la mano para robarle otro gajo, divertido al ver como arrugaba la nariz por aquello.

\- Mira, recogemos mejor entre ellos dos para reposar algo la comida y luego yo veo muy bien la opción del baño caliente. Nos va a venir bien a los dos…

\- ¿Nos? – arqueó una ceja.

\- Nos. Exigencias del que llega cansado a casa… Así que venga, termínate el té.

No pudiendo decirle que no de ninguna de las maneras sonrió, cogiendo ahora ella un trozo de la naranja para acercárselo a la boca. No tenía tampoco mucha hambre y le gustaba que él terminara de cenar en condiciones, aunque fuera simplemente por hacer la tontería.

\- A Aiko le han gustado un montón, se me rebozó entera a la hora de la merienda, pero justo le fue a tocar la que más zumo tenía. Creo que Gabumon sigue oliendo a naranja ahora mismo, de hecho…

Entretenido con lo que ella decía, volvió a posar sus manos en la taza, acercándosela ahora a los labios para soplarla y ayudar a que estuviera a una temperatura más agradable para beber. Sin duda la opción de ir a relajarse un rato en la bañera con Sora, de repente, era lo que necesitaba para que se le pasara el cansancio y el mal humor. Aunque el segundo se le había ido nada más poner un pie en casa y sentir los correteos de Aiko para ir a recibirlo.

\- Oye, ¿de qué es el té? – escuchó como ella preguntaba devolviéndolo a la realidad tragando el sorbo que había dado.

\- No sé – se encogió de hombros-. Olía bien… Yo ya sabes que me bebo cualquier cosa y más a esta hora…

\- Olía bien dice… - se acercó la taza a la nariz, olisqueándolo-. Creo que es el de caramelo que traje el otro día…

\- Y yo pensando que eras tú la que me había olido bien… Si es que normal que tenga que meter yo en la bañera… - negó con la cabeza, chasqueando con la lengua fingiendo hacerse el digno.

\- ¡Yamato!

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** ahora que parlotea es una verdadero peligro para la salud de su padre. Aunque bueno, no es que precisamente ese hombre la necesite despierta tan siquiera para ponerse a fangirlear con ella, queda más que claro por si alguien tenía la más mínima duda. Que ha llegado a casa, lo ha ido a buscar la nenita y la pelirroja ya lo andaba esperando con una de sus cenas favoritas. Normal que al pobre se le pasen los males de rubio cascarrabias que arrastra. Si es que ni aunque estuviera muy empeñado en seguir de morros, quedaba claro que no había forma.

Parece que la rutina sigue sin afectarlo y que, justamente al contrario, la valora muchísimo. Que a él mejor lo dejan llegar a casa a su hora a hacer sus cosas a su ritmo y que dejen de darle tanta vuelta de comandante importante de la historia de la JAXA, que tiene una nenita con la que revolver por casa y una pelirroja a la que atender un rato - sea en el sentido en el que sea - que no le toquen las narices o el que va a empezar a usar el fénix a modo de amenaza va a ser él.

¡Un besito de tortuguita!


	5. Capítulo 4: No puedo culparlos

Sora se había adelantado, preparando las cosas para el baño. Había hecho la sugerencia con intención de que él aprovechara para relajarse antes de irse a la cama, de hecho, ya se había duchado hacía un buen rato. Pero no iba a ser ella la que rechazase la invitación. Le gustaba mucho la costumbre que habían ido adquiriendo con el tiempo, y que, al igual que con todo lo demás, tenían algo abandonada por falta de tiempo.

Cerró el grifo cuando consideró que se había llenado lo suficiente la bañera, entreteniéndose en añadir una de sus bombas de baño favoritas y esperar que hiciera su efecto antes de dejar cerca las toallas y las demás cosas que pudieran necesitar. Una vez que todo estuvo listo, decidió ir metiéndose en el agua entre que el rubio llegaba y no. Dejó su ropa doblada encima del lavamanos, entrenado poco a poco para ir adaptándose a la temperatura hasta que, finalmente, tomó asiento.

\- Una pena, porque eso sí que eran buenas vistas – la voz de Yamato llamó su atención, dándose cuenta entonces de que había estado vigilándola apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

\- ¿Cuánto llevas ahí? – preguntó, girándose hacia él.

\- Lo suficiente – dibujó una de sus características sonrisas de medio lado antes de caminar hasta quedar a su altura-. He cerrado la puerta, por si acaso – comentó.

Escuchó como ella dejaba ir una leve risa por su comentario, empezando a quitarse el uniforme para dejarlo también doblado encima de la ropa de ella. No solía ser tan cuidadoso, aquella que lo acompañaba era la principal testigo de ello, pero no tenía gana de tener que ponerse a adecentarlo a la mañana siguiente.

Cuando terminó, se giró hacia ella, pasándose la mano por el pelo, dejándoselo algo más revuelvo, yendo junto a la pelirroja, teniendo cuidado de no tropezar con ella. Cuando se habían mudado, sin duda, había sido una de las primeras cosas que había estrenado. Le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se apartara, queriendo hacer como solía ser más normal y dejar que fuera ella la que se apoyase en él. Arqueó una ceja, confuso, haciéndole caso tan solo unos segundos más tarde y acomodándose. No tardó en notar como ella se le acercaba desde atrás, tirando de él hacia donde estaba sentada, dejándolo que la usara como punto de apoyo.

\- Sora, que peso más que tú – murmuró por lo bajo, dejándose mover a pesar de todo.

\- A callar – volvió a reírse, terminando de dejarlo donde ella quería-. ¿Así estás bien?

\- Perfectamente – cedió finalmente.

Solía forzar las cosas para que fuera ella la que se quedara apoyada en él, a fin de cuentas, como le había dicho, era él quien pesaba más y ocupaba más, seguramente estaría mucho más cómoda de la otra forma, pero agradecía sus intenciones. Dejó caer hacia atrás la cabeza lentamente para usar así su hombro como apoyo sonriendo ampliamente al sentir como dejaba un beso en su mejilla.

\- Yo con esto ya me arreglo – murmuró Sora por lo bajo, haciendo referencia a la conversación que habían tenido antes.

No respondió al momento, dejando así sus ojos cerrados, concentrándose más bien en el agua caliente recorriendo su cuerpo, ayudándolo a relajarse y a descansar de sus malos humores, que poco tenían que ver con la pelirroja que empezaba a jugar de forma distraída con su cabello. Alargó la mano para coger una de las de ella, finalmente, llevándosela así a los labios, dejando un beso en ella.

\- Quieren endosarme atender a un grupo de gente que quiere hacer una especie de reportaje o documental sobre el trabajo que se hace allí y los logros de la JAXA – habló por fin, no queriendo darle más largas con ese tema.

\- ¿A ti?

\- Dicen que soy el adecuado, que dentro de la organización soy la mejor opción.

\- ¿No se han aprendido aún lo mucho que gruñes con esos temas?

\- Claro, y le gruñí al simpático que me lo dijo, pero como estuve en el primer viaje a Marte y fui el comandante del segundo… - se perdió en sus propias palabras, distrayéndose por completo al empezar a sentir las manos de ella empezando a recorrer sus hombros con suavidad-. Como si tuviera ya poco trabajo yo esta temporada.

\- ¿Vas a tener que estar a las dos cosas a la vez? – no se molestó en ocultar el fastidio en su voz.

\- No, lo que estoy haciendo ahora pasará a segundo plano. Tengo una reunión para que me lo expliquen bien… No sé cuándo y si te digo la verdad tampoco me importa demasiado.

Se entretuvo en observar a Yamato, fijándose en las expresiones que iba poniendo. Se le notaba a distancia lo poco que le gustaba aquello. No era que ella lo conociera de sobra para saber lo que pensaba sobre aquel tema, con ver cómo le había cambiado la cara desde que había sacado el tema. Agradecía que se lo estuviera contando, pero quería que se relajara y que descansara y no tenía pinta de que hubieran ido por el camino correcto.

Colocó bien sus manos en torno a sus hombros, abrazándolo de esa forma y dejando su mejilla pegada a la de su marido, evadiéndolo de esa forma de lo que fuera que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

\- No puedo culparlos – terminó por murmurarle al oído-. Eso te pasa por ser tan guapo, que te quieren para hacer publicidad…

Intentó sonar seria, pero la cara de él no la dejó, provocando que le entrara la risa, no tardando mucho en contagiársela sin que pudiera vengarse de ella porque tal y como estaban, no iba a poder revolverse lo suficientemente bien para atacarla con cosquillas como haría en situaciones como aquella.

* * *

Cuando sonó el despertador, Sora fue la primera en abrir los ojos. Estaba confusa, ya que no terminaba de tener demasiado claro dónde estaba, tardando unos segundos en ubicarse y recordar que la noche anterior, cuando habían salido del agua se habían acabado echando en la cama para ver una película y ni siquiera recordaba cómo había empezado. Se había quedado completamente dormida y en el lado contrario en el que siempre solía hacerlo.

Se giró hacia el otro lado, viendo a su marido completamente ajeno a que hubiera sonado el despertador. Decidió salir de la cama sigilosamente para no despertarlo, alargando la mano para coger su bata notando el frío de la mañana más intenso de lo normal. Seguramente se le hubiera quedado el pelo húmedo cuando se había dormido y ahora le estaba pasando factura.

Salió de la habitación para no molestarlo con intención de preparar el desayuno. Como se habían pasado un buen rato en la bañera, Yamato no iba a tener que ducharse y si ella le hacía el desayuno, iba a ganar algo de tiempo que, sin duda, podría aprovecharlo en la cama desayunando y con ella y la niña. Revolvió por la cocina para buscar algo que le pudiera apetecer, dejando el agua calentando al fuego mientras que iba de un lado para otro, dejando así la bandeja encima de la mesa para ir colocándolo todo en ella. Cuando terminó y lo único que le quedaba era esperar a que las cosas terminaran de hacerse, se dirigió a la habitación de la pequeña.

\- Aiko – la llamó con suavidad nada más abrir la puerta, sin encender la luz-. Chiquitina… Despierta que vamos a ir a desayunar con papi…

Sonrió a los digimon cuando los vio empezar a desperezarse habiéndola escuchado, aunque estaba segura de que el olor a las tostadas recién hechas estaba también implicado en que hubieran dado señales de vida. Posó su mano en la cabeza de Biyomon para acariciarla, sin poder llegar al otro digimon por su posición.

\- Aaiko… - repitió, viendo como empezaba a frotarse los ojitos con la mano-. Te he hecho una tostada para ti solita…

Poco a poco fue viendo como parpadeaba, quedándose mirando hacia su madre algo confusa aún por estar más dormida que despierta. Se acercó hasta ella, empezando a acariciarle la cara con suavidad hasta que la vio algo más espabilada, alargando entonces los brazos y cogiéndola con ella.

\- Buenos días, preciosa – le dio un beso en la frente-. ¿Vamos a desayunar con papi? Luego te puedes quedar durmiendo en nuestra cama si quieres. Te voy a llevar con él y luego llevo el desayuno, ¿vale?

Divertida porque la pequeña parecía estar haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo para mantener los ojos abiertos, volvió a darle un beso, echando a andar con ella, cruzando una mirada con los digimon, quienes no las siguieron, decidiendo que iban a seguir durmiendo un rato más. Cerró la puerta con cuidado para no molestarlos, dirigiéndose hacia la habitación donde había dejado a Yamato y asomándose para ver que estaba aún dormido. Sin duda cada día llegaba más cansado a casa. Comprobó de nuevo la hora, asegurándose de tener tiempo, antes de caminar con Aiko y dejarla al lado de su padre.

\- Venga, despiértalo, yo voy a por el desayuno…

Tenía toda la pinta de que se iba a encontrar a los dos a cada cual más dormido cuando volviera, solo tenía que ver a la pequeña buscando más la cercanía de su padre para seguir durmiendo. No estaba segua de hasta qué punto pudiera ser buena idea aquello, sabiendo que le iba a tocar disgusto por parte de Aiko cuando él se fuera, pero, había que aprovechar. Salió con paso rápido para volver al cabo de unos minutos con la bandeja, posándola al otro extremo de la cama para que el rubio no tropezara con ella.

Sonrió nada más ver como la niña se había metido bajo las mantas también y ahora dormía plácidamente abrazada al brazo de su padre. Cambió de estrategia, yendo a despertarlo a él, esperando que fuera más efectivo así todo, sentándose a su lado sobre el colchón.

\- Yamato, despierta – dijo, posando su mano sobre él, haciéndose así notar-. Venga… _Amor…_Que se te va a hacer tarde.

\- ¿Qué hora es? – escuchó como murmuraba, todavía sin abrir los ojos.

\- La de desayunar, venga… Despierta que tienes que irte en un rato…

Poco a poco, tal y como había hecho Aiko momentos atrás, fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, queriendo llevarse una mano hasta ellos para frotárselos, sin poder. Confuso por aquello, notando un peso extraño, giró el cuello para encontrarse que tenía otra acompañante con la que no contaba.

\- ¿Y esto? – esbozó una sonrisa.

\- La traje para que te despertara, pero está muerta de sueño la pobrecita… A ver si se despierta con la comida.

\- Podemos sacarle una foto y así tengo pruebas de que he sido secuestrado – habló totalmente embobado mirando a la niña-. Aiko – la llamó, girando el brazo con cuidado, para dejar su mano contra ella de esa forma, para hacerle cosquillas-. A desayunar, señorita, que te han traído tu propia tacita.

Como solía pasar desde siempre, la voz de él sí que pareció llamar la atención de la pequeña, la que volvió a abrir los ojitos lentamente, mirando hacia uno y otra antes de sonreír al verse con sus padres.

\- Buenos días – le dijo Sora, respondiéndole al gesto-. Anda, venga, a desayunar que se te va a enfriar… - se puso en pie para poder acercar la bandeja y ponerla donde todos pudieran alcanzar.

Se dio cuenta perfectamente de los ojos de Yamato se desviaban hacia donde estaba el desayuno de la pequeña, encontrándose con el plato y la taza del tamaño apropiados para ella. Habían sido un regalo de su hermano, pero, al verlos en contraste con los de ellos, se le ponía una sonrisa en la cara.

\- Oye, tortuguita, vas a tener que soltarme, porque sino no vamos a poder desayunar… - le dijo, volviendo a la realidad.

Escuchado la risa de ella por la forma en la que la había llamado, no tardó en ver como hacía lo que le había pedido, únicamente para acabar yendo a sentarse encima de él.

\- ¿Vas a desayunar ahí? Vaya buen sitio que te has buscado – le dijo Sora antes de acercarle su tostada para que la mordisqueara.

* * *

**Guest Vecina:** hoola vecina. Sí, ahora Aiko ha subido de nivel de peligrosidad asi que cuidado al caminar por el suelo no te vayas a resbalar. Ahora tiene más movilidad y además parlotea que da gusto, así que seguro que se les va a hacer complicado a todos sobrevivir a un rato con ella. A ver qué tal lo llevan. Sin duda no es de extrañar que al pobre Yamato se le atragante el estar fuera de casa tanto tiempo y llegar casi que cuando la peque se le va a la cama si es que no llega más tarde. Debe de tener un buen mono y nadie va a poder culparlo.

Pero bueno, parece que también hay formas y formas de controlar los malos humores de Yamato, no pasa nada. Tenemos a Sora en posesión de un master de tratamiento de rubios y sabe por dónde salirle para que se le pasen las ganas de morder a alguien o, en todo caso, que sea un mordisco de otro tipo y ella se ofrece voluntaria jajajaja

Y mira, es que hasta tengo cuidado no poner a Sora diciendo algo sobre olores jajajajajaajaja El otro día se lo decía a Anna, que tengo prohibido usar esa frase porque vamos jajajajaja Van a saltar las alertas de todo el mundo y bueno, ya se verá cómo van a ir evolucionando las cosas por estos lares cofcofcof

Ains, ¿qué tal todo vecina? Yo terminé el jueves las dos semanas del horror, también conocidas como semanas de los globales de bachillerato de la segunda evaluación. Pero bueno, como el clima está chiflado - seguro que tú me comprendes - he acabado pillando un buen catarrazo, así que hoy estoy vagueando en la cama para ver si repongo para la semana que viene para cogerla con ganas, si es que eso es factible. ¿El trabajo aquel para el que tenías la entrevista qué tal te fue?

¡Un bico grande vecina!

**AnnaBolena04:** sí, laboralmente es la misma situación. Personalmente, antes lo usaba como refugio para no odiar al mundo y ahora está allí a punto de morder a alguien porque él quiere estar en casa con la nenita y Sora. Que hagan el favor de soltarlo que de verdad que tienen más personal que él para hacer las cosas que no lo anden mareando que si llega muy tarde la cosita se le duerme y no puede verla despierta y eso lo mata de pena.

Hay que recurrir a mimos de otro tipo para que se le pasen los males y menos mal que tiene a alguien en casa más que encantada de hacerlo. Que mira, que la cosa va por rachas, que no se le estrese que eso no es sano, que ella lo mima todo lo que necesite y luego le suelta a la tortuguita por la mañana en la cama y ya seguro que ve las cosas con otros ojos.

Dile a la tortuga que se eche protector solar que luego acaba como Yamato y eso no puede ser, que yo mientras tanto sigo con bata en la cama jajajaja Un plan de sábado perfecto, sin duda. ¡Un besito de tortuguita!


	6. Capítulo 5: Que voy a llegar tarde

\- A ver, que me tengo que ir ya – le dijo a Aiko mientras que caminaba con ella en brazos por la casa en dirección de vuelta a la habitación-. ¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer tú ahora? Meterte en la cama con tus dos peluches que está muy frío.

\- No – protestó la niña mientras que se sujetaba mejor a él.

\- Anda, tortuguita, que sino voy a llegar tarde – aquello era algo bastante normal, no hacía falta que él hubiera estado más ausente que en otras ocasiones por casa para que la niña no quisiera soltarlo-. ¿Y cómo hacemos si llego tarde y luego me quedo sin trabajo?

Divertido al ver como la niña únicamente se pegaba más a él a modo de respuesta empezó a buscar a Sora con la mirada, encontrándosela no demasiado lejos, todavía intentando sacar la cabeza de dentro de su jersey. Cuando vio que se quedaba mirándolos, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se acercara y lo ayudara.

\- Ven conmigo, cariño – cogió a la niña por la cintura, notando que tampoco protestara demasiado al pasar de brazos de uno a los de la otra-. ¿Vas a venir a comer hoy a casa?

\- No lo sé – hizo una mueca-. Querría decir que sí, pero no te prometo nada.

\- Bueno, no te preocupes, ya me arreglo yo sino. Hoy me voy a llevar a una señorita conmigo al estudio cuando termine de recoger por aquí, que no tengo la mañana demasiado ocupada. ¿Qué te parece? – le dijo a la niña-. Así puedes ir a robarle las gafas a Andrew.

Caminó con ella para dejarla en la cama, notando el gesto que le hacía Yamato, dejándolo así pasar par que se pudiera despedir de la niña. Aprovechó el momento para buscar unos pantalones que ponerse y terminar de cambiarse del pijama mientras que el rubio era el que se quedaba al lado de Aiko.

\- Venga, ponte cómoda, que te tapo para que te quedes en mi lado de la cama – le dijo mientras que tiraba de las mantas.

\- ¿No puedo ir contigo? – preguntó quedándose mirando para él.

\- ¿Conmigo? Pero si te vas a aburrir un montón. ¿No ves que vas a estar mucho mejor pintando y enredando toda la mañana en el estudio?

\- Pero yo quiero ir contigo – repitió, intentando recurrir a su mejor cara de pena para intentar convencerlo.

Giró la cabeza hacia la pelirroja de una forma más exagerada de lo normal, como si buscara que ella no se enteraba de lo que pasaba, agachándose para quedar más cerca de la niña con aire confidencial.

\- Necesito que me hagas un favor – le murmuró por lo bajo-. Mira a mamá… Anoche durmió muy poco y está muy cansada, necesito que vayas tú con ella para ayudarla, ¿vale? Si vas con ella al estudio yo ya me voy a quedar mucho más tranquilo.

Los ojos de la pequeña se desviaron hacia Sora, la cual, se había sentado justamente para poder empezar a pelearse con sus pantalones, completamente ajena a lo que estaba pasando por detrás de ella.

\- ¿Cuidar a mamá?

\- Sí, yo no puedo hacerlo, porque tengo que trabajar… ¿Me haces ese favor? – esperó a verla asentir, dando gracias de que hubiera colado la treta aquella, la cual solía funcionarle con bastante facilidad. Sonrió a modo de respuesta-. ¿Me das un beso?

Amplio aún más su sonrisa cuando vio que se revolvía para alcanzarlo y poder hacer lo que pedía, llegando así a su mejilla. Se entretuvo unos segundos más con ella cuando se volvió a echar, asegurándose de que se quedaba bien tapada. Cruzó una mirada con los digimon significativa antes de ponerse en pie.

\- Me voy ya – dijo, reclamando así la atención de la pelirroja.

\- Espera, que te acompaño a la puerta – le dijo ya estando completamente vestida, girando la cabeza hacia la niña viéndola desaparecer del todo bajo las mantas sacándole así una sonrisa a su madre.

Saliendo los dos y dejando la puerta cerrada tras ellos para no molestar a la pequeña, apagando la luz a su paso. No le dijo nada, solo adelantándose así para acercarle las cosas que había dejado encima de la mesa para que él pudiera ponerse la ropa de abrigo.

\- Te prometo que intentaré venir a comer hoy – dijo, todavía terminando de meter los brazos por las mangas.

\- Déjate de tonterías – se acercó hasta él con la bufanda en las manos, esperando que se agachara para colocársela en torno al cuello-. Si puedes venir, bien y sino, no te preocupes. No andes dándole vueltas, hazme el favor – se aseguró a colocarle bien la prenda.

Cruzó una mirada con él, aprovechando que le quedaba más a la altura, intentando que no le dijera nada más respecto al tema. Sin duda le encantaría que pudiera ir a comer con ellas, pero no se iba a enfadar con él si no llegaba. Por suerte, entendió bien la mirada de ella, no insistiendo más en el tema de esa forma, dándose por rendido con la conversación. No se llegó a incorporar, usando la mano que tenía libre para dejarla en su barbilla y así poder acercarse a darle un beso.

\- Te veo luego – le murmuró antes de separarse-. Y yo que tú tendría cuidado, porque le he dicho a Aiko que te tiene que cuidar.

\- Intentaré no darle demasiado trabajo – le contestó, sonriendo-. Y no gruñas mucho a la gente en el trabajo, que tampoco te pega demasiado ya.

\- Lo intentaré – le devolvió la sonrisa.

* * *

Sora hacía un rato que había llegado al estudio y aunque estaba pendiente de revisar los diseños en los que había estado trabajando con Andrew, sus ojos se desviaban de vez en cuando a la niña, la cual estaba entretenida dibujando no demasiado lejos de donde ella estaba. La había dejado dormir un rato más y luego la había empezado a preparar.

Sonrió al verla totalmente concentrada, poniendo exactamente la misma cara que le había visto tantas veces a Yamato cuando estaba revisando algunos documentos. Distraída de esa forma, posó los papeles encima de la mesa, entreteniéndose en mirarla. Arrugó poco a poco el gesto cuando empezó a notar una molestia en el estómago unos segundos, sintiendo como se le revolvía todo.

\- ¿Estás bien? – la voz de su ayudante, la cual se había asomado para llevarle unos papeles.

\- Ehm… Sí, tranquila – sintió la molestia remitir ligeramente, enfocándola.

\- ¿Segura?

\- Sí, dime, ¿necesitas algo?

\- No, te venía a traer unos papeles para que me los firmes. Son los contratos con los proveedores de telas para las nuevas colecciones – caminó hasta su mesa para dejárselos-. ¿Te los dejo y los lees?

\- Sí, luego te los dejo firmados en la mesa, tranquila – se quedó mirando hacia ella unos segundos, dándose cuenta de que seguía pendiente-. Estoy bien, Kaori, de verdad. Además, con la vigilancia que tengo yo hoy no hay nada de lo que preocuparse.

Giró la cabeza hacia la niña, sonriendo al verla levantar la cabeza hacia ellas y saludaba con la mano a la chica antes de volver a ponerse a dibujar, entretenida con todos los colores que le había dejado su madre.

\- Vale, os dejo trabajar. Cuando tengas los contratos firmados avísame y los mando de vuelta a los asesores legales.

\- En un rato te lo mando – le dijo asintiendo.

Dándole la espalda a la pelirroja, Salió del despacho para ir a su puesto, dejando a las dos tranquilas, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Aquellos días estaban siendo más tranquilos para ella también gracias a que todo estaba en proceso de desarrollo aún y no tenía tantas reuniones que preparar para sus jefes. Por eso mismo, se quedó distraída unos minutos en su silla, revisando así su agenda. Con lo que no contaba era con ver pasar de repente a Sora con paso rápido en dirección al baño y, segundos después a la niña.

\- ¡Mami! – correteó tras ella.

\- Ven, ven conmigo – se puso en pie rápidamente, yendo a cogerla de la mano-. Vamos a esperar a por ella aquí.

\- ¡Sora! – Biyomon salió también revoloteando tras ellas dos, echando el freno cuando vio a Aiko también en el pasillo, no tardando en estar alcanzada también por Gabumon.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Kaori.

\- Se levantó de repente y salió corriendo – explicó la compañera de la pelirroja.

\- ¡Mami! ¡Mami! – la niña siguió llamando a su madre.

\- Se ha ido al baño, tranquila – le dijo-. ¿Está enferma o algo? – de giró hacia los digimon.

\- Papi me dijo que tenía que cuidarla – contestó la niña por ellos los cuales no parecían tener demasiada idea de lo que pasaba-. ¡Quiero ir con ella!

\- ¿Ir con quién? ¿Qué hacéis de reunión vosotros aquí? – la voz de Haru los distrajo, provocando que se girasen hacia ella. Unos pasos tras ella llegaba Andrew, el cual observaba la escena también confuso.

\- Vete al baño – le pidió automáticamente a la recién llegada.

Frunciendo el ceño sin entender demasiado, aunque hizo lo que le decían, echando a andar por el pasillo en dirección al baño. Volvió a escuchar a la niña llamar a su madre, empezando así a atar cabos. Llamó a la puerta antes de abrirla y encontrarse a Sora apoyada en el lavamanos más blanca que las paredes del lugar.

\- Pero bueno… ¿qué te ha pasado? – le preguntó nada más verla, yendo hasta su lado-. ¿Estás bien?

\- No sé, me han empezado a dar nauseas… - negó con la cabeza, soltándose del lavamanos para apoyarse en Haru-. ¿Aiko?

\- Fuera con los digimon, Kaori y Andrew, tranquila. ¿Te traigo agua?

\- Espera… Espera… - resopló-. Creo que si meto algo en el estómago ahora mismo se iría para fuera.

\- ¿Vamos a sentarnos?

\- No me fio de no tener que volver a las carreras – arrugó la nariz-. Dame un par de minutos.

Asintiendo a las palabras de su jefa, dejó que siquiera usándolo de apoyo. Sin duda no se la veía con demasiado buen talante. Prefirió no atosigarla con preguntas, dándole su tiempo para reponerse algo más.

\- ¿Asusté a la chiquitina?

\- Pues… yo ya llegué cuando estaba en el pasillo con Kaori, pero te andaba llamando.

\- Bueno, entonces vamos fuera anda. Puedo vivir abrazada a la papelera…

\- ¿Segura?

\- Anda, vamos… - lanzó una última mirada a su reflejó en el espejo antes de echar a andar.

Los correteos de Aiko fue lo primero que pudo escuchar nada más abrir la puerta, la cual no tardó demasiado en quedarse abrazada a sus piernas que era donde llegaba. No se agachó para cogerla, no queriendo hacer el esfuerzo.

\- ¡Mami!

\- A ver, enana, ven aquí – dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba, Haru la cogió para dejarla a la altura de su madre.

\- Tranquila cariño… ¿Te he asustado? – agradeciendo que su socia se hubiera percatado y le hubiera acercado a la niña, le dio un golpecito con la nariz.

\- ¿Estás malita? Papi me dijo que te tenía que cuidar…

Dejando ir una sonrisa, no pudo más que quedarse observándola. Se podía imaginar la treta que Yamato le había contado a la pequeña, ya que ya lo había visto hacerlo en varias ocasiones. Quiso abrir la boca para poder distraerla, pero tal y como había temido, tuvo que salir de nuevo a las carreras hacia el baño.

\- Ven Aiko, vamos a ir a que te lleve Andrew a por un chocolate a la máquina – intentando distraerla, echó a andar por el pasillo hacia él, pasándosela, lanzándole una mirada significativa.

Entendiendo lo que quería, asintió alargando los brazos para poder cogerla, esperando que la palabra chocolate hubiera servido para distraerla. Pudo ver como Gabumon se iba tras los pasos de ambos, agradeciéndolo también.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a Sora? – preguntó Haru una vez que se quedó sola con Biyomon y Kaori.

\- Tenía mala cara cuando entré antes a llevarle unos papeles – explicó la ayudante-. Pero no sé…

\- Yo la vi bien por la mañana – dijo la digimon-. Fue de repente.

\- Qué raro… - Haru se cruzó de brazos-. Esperemos que no haya pasado alguna desgracia laboral mientras que nadie miraba, porque ese drama me lo conozco yo más que de sobra…

* * *

**Natesgo:** jajajaaj ¿verdad? Si los de la JAXA son un poco listos ya tienen ellos a alguien que les haga de rostro jajaja Que además tiene un buen currículum a sus espaldas y nadie se va a quejar de que lo pongan a él, que de verdad que da el pego. Seguro que cuando se enfada y anda de morros lo que acaba consiguiendo es tener un aire serio/profesional para los que no lo conocen que todavía causa más efecto jajajaja

Lo sé. Aiko es ese prototipo de niña-no-patada que no se pasa el día chillando, dando por el culo o convertida en una miniterrorista, lo cual, por desgracia a día de hoy, cada vez es más extraño que ver. Siempre he dicho por ahí que aunque precisamente Yamato no se ajuste tampoco mucho a los cánones que vemos a pie de calle a diario por ahí sí que lo considero realista porque conozco a gente que es así. Pero, en el caso de Aiko, ya os digo yo que no jajajaja Pero bueno, tú me comprendes cofcofcof Y aquí sigue intentando cargarse a su padre. Por el momento parece que lleva buen camino.

¡Un beso!


	7. Capítulo 6: Menudas exigencias

Yamato cerró la puerta de casa tras él. Le había extrañado que todo estuviera en silencio y que la niña no hubiera ido a buscarlo a las carreras como siempre solía hacer. No había podido ir a comer con ellas, pero se las había arreglado para salir antes y poder llegar temprano a casa. Sin duda no debería de estar la niña dormida ya. Quizás estuviera distraída jugando en alguna parte de la casa.

Dejó sus pertenencias donde siempre, descalzándose antes de apagar la luz tras él y echar a andar. No necesitó caminar mucho para darse cuenta del motivo por el que nadie había ido a recibirlo. Al llegar al salón había visto la cabecita rubia de Aiko asomar, mientras que la niña lo miraba fijamente y se llevaba el dedo a los labios.

Confuso, buscó algo mejor con la mirada, y entonces fue cuando vio a Sora completamente dormida en el sofá. La niña estaba sentada en el sillón, junto con los digimon y parecía ser ella la que estaba vigilando que todo estuviera bien. Sonrió y caminó hasta ella, agachándose a su lado.

\- Shhh – le dijo la niña cuando vio que iba a abrir la boca-. Mami está malita.

La sonrisa que se le había dibujado en los labios desapareció gradualmente, mirando así hacia los digimon, los que asintieron a las palabras de la niña. Giró la cabeza para poder observar a la pelirroja, la cual ni siquiera se había enterado de que ya había llegado y se había hecho más un ovillo sobre sí misma bajo la manta. Sabía que era demasiado pronto para que la pequeña hubiera cenado tan siquiera, aunque sí que pareciera que Sora la hubiera ya bañado y cambiado. La cogió en brazos, haciéndole un gesto a Gabumon para que fuera con él y poder así caminar hacia la cocina.

\- Tranquila, la cuida Biyomon. ¿Has cenado ya?

\- No, mami dijo que se iba a echar un rato y se quedó dormida.

\- Pues vamos a dejarla dormir, ¿vale? ¿Tienes hambre? – la posó en la encimera para que se quedara sentada, pudiendo así saludarla con un beso en la frente.

\- ¡Andrew me llevó a merendar!

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué has merendado tú, señorita?

\- Chocolate – confesó como si hubiera hecho alguna travesura.

\- Vaya morro que tienes. A mí nadie me ha llevado chocolate… Voy a ir a cambiarme y ya hago la cena yo. ¿Me ayudas o te quieres quedar cuidado a mami?

\- ¡Mami!

Sonrió antes de cogerla en brazos de nuevo para darle otro beso y soltarla en el suelo para que se fuera correteando de nuevo hacia el salón. Fue en ese momento cuando se quedó mirando hacia su compañero, el cual los había seguido hasta allí.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó al digimon mientras que caminaban hacia la habitación.

\- No sé. Sora estaba bien y de repente salió corriendo para el baño. Haru ha dicho que ha estado devolviendo. No comió nada y cuando pudo se echó en el sofá y lleva durmiendo desde entonces.

Yamato había ido arqueando una ceja a medida que el digimon había ido hablando. Había llamado a Sora para saber si iba a estar en casa cuando había salido de la JAXA y no había recibido respuesta. Había dado por supuesto que estaría ocupada, no que iba a estar dormida en el sofá.

\- ¿Por qué nadie me avisó?

\- Dijo Sora que te iba a llamar, pero se quedó dormida antes.

\- ¿Y tú? Creo que sí que sabes usar un teléfono… - farfulló mientras que empezaba a dejar tiradas las prendas de su uniforme por encima de la cama y se ponía el pijama. Se dio cuenta de que había sonado algo más cortante con el digimon de lo que le gustaría-. Perdona. No me gusta no tener tiempo ni para enterarme de que está enferma – explicó-. Voy a despertarla a ver si quiere algo para cenar y echarla para la cama.

\- No te preocupes.

Intentó relajar el mal humor que acababa de aparecer de la nada. Nadie de los de la casa tenían la culpa de que no tuviera tiempo de nada en los últimos tiempos. Si hubiera podido ir a comer a casa habría podido ver lo que estaba pasando y se habría ahorrado aquello. Frunció algo más el ceño mientras que buscaba su teléfono, buscando el nombre de Haru entre los contactos para llamarla a ella para que le explicara lo que había pasado.

Sora abrió los ojos lentamente al escuchar como alguien la llamaba de fondo. Ni siquiera era consciente de haberse quedado dormida y estaba completamente desubicada. Podía notar un cansancio recorriéndola y un malestar grande, pero, era normal. Aquella mañana había devuelto varias veces y eso le había pasado factura.

\- Sora – volvió a escuchar, reconociendo entonces el tono de Yamato.

\- ¿Qué…?

\- ¿Cómo estás?

Parpadeó confusa, empezando a recordar que se había sentado en el sofá a descansar un rato y, por lo que parecía, se había quedado completamente dormida hasta entonces. Abrió los ojos más, buscando a Aiko con la mirada, viéndola sentada no demasiado lejos.

\- Me dormí… - se empezó a excusar.

\- ¿Estás mejor mami? – la pequeña se había acercado a ellos asomándose para poder observar a su madre.

\- Claro que sí, cariño – mintió, estaba agotada.

\- Oye, tortuguita. ¿Por qué no te vas a jugar con los digimon a tu habitación mientras que terminamos de hacer la cena? Ya la cuido yo, no te preocupes - le dijo el rubio, esperando que quisiera hacer caso.

Agradeciendo para sus interiores que los dos compañeros de ambos se dieran cuenta de lo que realmente quería, sonrió levemente, viendo como se aseguraban de que la niña saliera correteando tras ellos. Fue entonces cuando se agachó para quedar donde antes había estado ella, observando así a Sora.

\- Me ha contado Haru lo de esta tarde, ¿cómo te encuentras?

\- Pues… revuelta. No sé ni a qué hora me quedé dormida y no debería de haberlo hecho.

\- ¿Cómo que no?

\- Yamato, me quedé dormida con Aiko sola en casa.

\- No, te quedaste dormida con los digimon cuidado de Aiko. Creo que sabemos los dos muy bien que son perfectamente capaces de cuidar de ella – la vio dar un escalofrío, posando su mano en su frente-. ¿Tienes hambre? He hecho algo suave para cenar. ¿Te apetece?

\- Sí… Ya va siendo hora de que me levante, que sino no voy a pegar ojo por la noche. ¿Ha cenado la niña?

\- No, hoy cena con nosotros, que al ser suave no va a tener problema ella tampoco. ¿Qué te parece?

\- Preferiría que le dieras la cena primero… - confesó, bajando la mirada hacia la manta que en algún momento alguien le había echado por encima.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- No quiero que, si me sienta mal la cena, me vuelva a ver a las carreras al baño…

\- Sora… - alargó la mano hacia ella para atraerla contra él y darle un beso-. Mira, hacemos una cosa. Le doy la cena a Aiko y te llevo la tuya a la cama.

No llegó a entender lo que le contestó, escuchando solo cómo gruñía algo contra su hombro, no dejándola escaparse. Solo la soltó para ayudarla a ponerse en pie y acompañarla hasta la habitación para que pudiera seguir descansando.

\- ¿Te habías encontrado mal ayer? – le preguntó mientras que iban por el pasillo.

\- No, fue de repente. Me empezaron a entrar nauseas y tuve que salir corriendo. La pobrecita Aiko se tuvo que asustar – dijo hasta con pena-. Menos mal que llegaron Andrew y Haru justo en ese momento.

\- Tendrías que haberme llamado…

\- Yamato… Que yo de repente tenga nauseas o note revuelto el estómago es lo más normal del mundo. ¿Para qué te voy a andar molestando a ti o a nadie? Me vine para casa cuando pude y ya está. Tendría que haber llamado a mi madre para ver si podía venir a cuidar de Aiko y ya… Pero no te iba a molestar por eso.

\- Eh – alargó la mano para cogerla por el brazo y girarla hacia él-. Tú nunca molestas, ¿queda claro? Y ahora, métete en la cama de una vez, venga – se acercó a donde había dicho, empezando a abrírsela para que ella solo tuviera que echarse-. Si te vuelves a dormir, ¿te despierto para que cenes?

\- Si tengo hambre… - farfulló por lo bajo, colándose entre las sábanas y dejando que la tapara.

\- Pues entonces eso tampoco es mala señal – sonrió ante el comportamiento que le notaba.

Sabía reconocerlo, y cuando ella se encontraba mal solía dejar salir un lado menos serio y más mimoso de lo normal. La ayudó a terminar de acomodarse antes de colocarle las mantas por encima y luego darle una caricia en la mejilla.

\- Descansa, voy a darle la cena a Aiko – le dijo antes de salir de la habitación e ir a buscar a la pequeña.

Nada más salir de la habitación pudo ver una cabecita rubia asomada desde el final del pasillo vigilándolo. Eso le sacó una sonrisa antes de agacharse para quedar mejor a su altura y esperar que ella llegara correteando hasta donde estaba. Curvó más sus labios cuando vio que no tardaba apenas unos segundos en hacerlo, cogiéndola con él y echando a andar por el pasillo.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? – le preguntó.

\- ¿Mami?

\- Se ha dormido otra vez – no estaba seguro de ello, pero tampoco le parecería nada raro-. Voy a darte la cena yo hoy, ¿vale?

La respuesta de la pequeña fue apoyar la cara contra él, quedándose así pegada a su padre mientras que la llevaba a la cocina. Posiblemente fuera la que más lo echara en falta aquella temporada pero tampoco estaba seguro de poder explicarle bien lo que pasaba. Se inclinó para dejarle un beso en el pelo, dándose cuenta de que los digimon también iban tras ellos.

\- Venga que vosotros dos si queréis cenar ahora aprovechad… ¿Os apetece algo diferente o queréis de lo Aiko? Hoy hay el mismo menú para todos.

\- ¿Sora? – notó los aleteos de Biyomon a su lado.

\- En la cama, luego ya le llevo yo algo, tranquila.

Llegó con ellos a la cocina, dejando a la niña en su silla, estirándose para coger de la encimera su babero para que no se ensuciara su pijama con la comida. Dejó escapar una leve sonrisa al coger el plato de ella. Aquellas cosas tenían más o menos en él el mismo efecto que habían tenido los calcetines. Lo veía todo tan pequeño aún, especialmente en comparación cuando era él quien lo cogía, que siempre conseguía ponerlo de buen humor.

\- ¡Papi despierta! Tengo hambre – escuchó la voz de la niña reclamándolo.

\- Oye, menudas exigencias, ¿eh?

Haciendo exactamente lo que le había dicho, volviendo a la realidad, se tuvo que reír suavemente por lo bajo antes de empezar a echarle la comida en el plato y volver a la mesa para posárselo delante.

\- Ten cuidado, no te vayas a quemar, espera un poco a que te lo dé yo -le dijo adivinando sus intenciones al verla coger sus cubiertos-. ¿De qué te apetece el yogurt? – se acercó a la nevera para poder sacarlo y que no estuviera tan frío para ella.

\- Fresa.

Volvió a la mesa con el que le había pedido, dejándolo no muy lejos y volviendo a ir a echar la comida de los digimon. Podía notar que tenía el estómago vacío él también, pero prefería esperar y no dejar a Sora cenando sola, aunque no las tenía todas consigo de que fuera a cenar. Una vez que ya tuvo todo listo, tomó asiento al lado de la pequeña, cogiéndole el cubierto que ella le pasaba.

\- Ya verás qué rico, que hoy además vamos a cenar todos lo mismo – le dijo antes de soplar la comida para que la pequeña no se quemara.

Aiko se quedó mirando para él, abriendo la boca a la espera de que le acercara la comida. Divertido por su comportamiento, no tardó demasiado en hacerlo, teniendo cuidado de que no se cayera nada por el camino.

\- ¿Está bueno? – le dijo una vez que le hubo dado la primera cucharada, encantado por ver como asentía mientras que, al igual que cuando era mucho más pequeña, movía sus piernecitas en la silla.

* * *

Hoy me paso por aquí rápido para no dejaros sin capi que tengo un dolor de cabeza feo y no tengo gracia tampoco para nada, tortuguitas. Pero el capi yo os lo subo, que la cosa tiene que seguir avanzando... Y así de paso me hago la loca y no contesto a las conspiraciones de mi Vecina cofcofcof.


	8. Capítulo 7: Serás idiota

A pesar de que la noche anterior no se había acostado demasiado tarde, el cansancio de la semana le había pasado factura y aquel día no había despertado temprano. Era sábado y no tenía que madrugar, por lo que Yamato no tenía ninguna prisa tampoco más allá de poder aprovechar la mañana con Aiko como le habría dicho que haría.

No fue hasta que sintió movimiento a su lado en la cama que abrió ligeramente los ojos, pensando que quizás podría ser Sora queriendo acercarse algo más o incluso la niña que se hubiera colado en la cama. Lo único que alcanzó a ver fue un borrón que se escapaba entre las mantas y lo siguiente que escuchó fue la puerta del baño cerrarse.

Tardó unos segundos en asimilar lo que pasaba, dándole cuenta de que era Sora la que lo había despertado al levantarse y, por la dirección que había tomado, se había ido a las carreras hacia el baño. No necesito mucho más para recordar que el día anterior había tenido nauseas y que aunque al final se había levantado para cenar, se había pasado el resto del día agotada.

Se sentó en la cama, desperezándose y quedándose pendiente de ella, no queriendo agobiarla al saber que no le gustaba que lo hiciera cuando se ponía así, pero tampoco le hacía mucha gracia la situación. Dudó sobre si levantarse o no para acercarle un vaso de agua, pero no tuvo tiempo, viendo cómo la puerta se abría de nuevo y que la pelirroja se quedaba mirándolo con cara de susto.

\- ¿Te he despertado?

\- ¿Estás bien? – ignoró por completo su pregunta.

Pudo ver como a modo de respuesta ella únicamente se encogía de hombros, caminando despacio hacia la cama. Llevaba unos cuantos días más cansada de la cuenta y aquello, sin duda, no estaba ayudando a lo que pasaba. Cruzó unos segundos una mirada con Yamato antes de quedarse sentada en el borde de la cama.

\- Eh, ¿qué pasa? – le preguntó, arrastrándose para quedarse a su lado-. ¿Te estás encontrando mal otra vez?

\- No… Es cansancio y malestar – contestó.

Confuso, arqueó ligeramente una ceja notándola algo extraña. Se arrastró con suavidad para quedar algo más cerca de ella, posando así la mano en su brazo, queriendo llamando así su atención esperando a que dijera algo más. No le contestó de palabra al principio, teniendo cuidado, aprovechando para echarse a su lado aprovechando su cercanía de esa forma.

\- Oye, ¿de verdad esperas que te vaya a dejar en paz si andas así? – aprovechó para colocar su brazo por debajo de la cabeza de ella antes de que la apoyara en la almohada, dejando así que lo usara a él como tal-. Venga, confiesa Sora…

\- Tengo nauseas desde hace unos días, pero ayer empeoraron – habló no alzando mucho más el tono-. Y me he estado encontrando muy cansada. Pensaba que era por el trabajo, la niña y todo lo demás, pero… No tiene pinta de que vaya a ser eso – hizo una pequeña mueca.

\- ¿Y no me habías dicho nada? – casi que tener que hacerle aquella pregunta molestó al rubio-. Que yo sé que no he estado demasiado por casa esta semana, pero oye que tampoco…

\- Yamato, tengo un retraso de dos semanas – soltó de golpe, a sabiendas de que sino seguramente empezaría a dar vueltas como siempre y no se lo acabaría de decir.

\- ¿Qué?

Aunque estaban las cortinas corridas y se colaba poca luz por las ventanas, Sora pudo ver a la perfección tanto la cara de susto que se le acababa de quedar a él como el poco color que en aquella época del año había en el rostro de su marido se iba del todo. Lo observó unos segundos, dándole así la oportunidad de procesar lo que le había dicho.

\- No te había dicho nada porque no le di importancia los primeros días y esta semana tampoco me atrevía… No quería asustarte sin motivo, pero… Es que esto…

\- ¿Retraso? Pero…

\- Es que… No sé, en el último viaje que tuve hace más de un mes…

\- ¿Cuándo se te olvidó llevarte la caja nueva de pastillas y no te las tomaste? – recordaba aquella conversación, aunque no había vuelto a pensar en ella en ningún momento hasta entonces-. Pero… ¿No se supone que luego todo había vuelto a la normalidad?

\- Sí, pero bueno… No sé. No lo sé. Yo sé que a veces no tenemos cuidado – parecía que se estaba excusando realmente-, pero es que… Se me ha pasado por alto.

No queriendo resultar brusco con ella, intentó retirarse hacia atrás, queriendo quedarse sentado en la cama. Notaba que necesitaba algo más de espacio en ese momento. Su cabeza, sin duda, debía de querer más aire, porque el que parecía que se estaba mareando era él. Claro que sabía a qué momentos se refería ella con eso de que no habían tenido cuidado. Y, si se ponía a pensar, todo encajaba a la perfección.

\- Yamato – sintió como se incorporaba también-. Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento…

Escuchando como empezaba a excusarse ella, pareció empezar a reaccionar algo más, asimilando bien la información que le estaba dando, girándose cuando la tuvo sentada a su lado, negando con la cabeza.

\- ¿El qué sientes? No digas tonterías – intentó tranquilizarla-. Tú no tienes nada que sentir, que para algo somos dos en esto… - cogió aire y lo soltó lentamente, intentando tranquilizarse. Sin duda, no era la noticia que hubiera esperado escuchar-. Entonces, ¿crees que podrías estar… embarazada?

La respuesta que obtuvo fue un encogimiento de hombros. No estaba segura de nada, pero sí que parecía que todo apuntaba hacia aquello. Había motivos más que de sobra para sospechar y las nauseas y el cansancio podrían ser una evidencia. Ella, sin duda, estaba encantada con aquella idea, pero no las tenía todas consigo de cómo se lo tomaría Yamato. No habían vuelto a hablar del tema desde hacía ya más de un año, no queriendo insistir más de la cuenta tampoco, ni pecar de pesada. No sabía hasta qué punto podría estar de acuerdo o no.

\- Eh – escuchó como el rubio reclamaba la atención, posando su mano en su brazo-, no me pongas esas caras, ¿de acuerdo? No vamos a alterarnos ni a sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo.

\- Ya… - contestó con un suave hilo de voz.

\- ¿Quieres que te vaya a por una prueba?

Levantó la vista hacia el rubio. Sin duda era la opción más lógica y la que debería de haber tomado ella misma días atrás antes de decirle nada a él. Hubiera sido mejor irle con la confirmación o no llegar a asustarlo con una falsa alarma, pero… No lo había podido evitar. Posiblemente necesitara más su apoyo para aquello de lo que pensara. Asintió levemente.

\- Vale, pues vamos a hacer una cosa. Tú te quedas en la cama un rato más y yo voy a por ella.

\- Aiko…

\- Bueno, puedo traerla contigo si quieres hasta que vuelva y luego la dejamos desayunando con los digimon en el salón. ¿Te parece bien?

Vio como asentía a la pregunta, dedicándole una sonrisa así para ayudarla a tranquilizarse. Se acercó un poco más para darle un leve beso en los labios. Estaba guardando mucho las apariencias con ella. Estaba mucho más nervioso, alterado, confuso… de lo que se estaba permitiendo demostrar. Pero, tal y como parecía encontrarse ella, no quería ser él quien le empeorase las cosas.

\- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de desayunar?

\- No, no… Déjame con el estómago vacío un rato más. Lo que sí… ¿Me traes un vaso de agua?

Sonrió a su pregunta, asintiéndole antes de salir de la cama para ponerse en pie. Iría primero a por lo que le había pedido y luego a por la pequeña, no queriendo despertarla por las ideas y venidas de él.

Agradeció el salir de la habitación y poder dejar de aparentar la tranquilidad que, sin duda, no tenía. No hubiera esperado escuchar algo así tan temprano, ni siquiera su cabeza había sido capaz de asociar las nauseas y el cansancio de ella con un posible embarazo. Hacía tiempo que no había vuelto a caer en todas esas paranoias. No estaba seguro de si sabía cómo reaccionar a la noticia. No era capaz de considerarla de ninguna forma, simplemente estaba todavía intentando que su cabeza fuera capaz de digerirlo. Por el momento se había quedado con que Sora podría estar embarazada y no era capaz de salir de ese punto. No sabía si estaba aterrado ante la idea, volviendo a notar todos y cada uno de los miedos que siempre había tenido con ese tema, o si de verdad acababa de recibir una de las mejores noticias que le habían podido dar. Estaba en un punto entre medias en el que únicamente parecía haberse quedado con la cabeza sin ser capaz de funcionar.

Llenó el vaso de agua que ella le había pedido, cogiendo aire antes de entrar, de nuevo volviendo a controlar sus expresiones par que no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza. Se dio cuenta de que la pelirroja se había quedado dormida de nuevo, posiblemente a causa del cansancio del día anterior y del esfuerzo de haber estado devolviendo otra vez y prefirió no molestarla. Cogió la ropa que había dejado en la silla preparada para poder salir a correr aquella mañana, poniéndosela antes de salir a buscar a Aiko.

Entró en la habitación de la pequeña intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, cogiéndola con sumo cuidado en brazos para no despertar ni siquiera a los digimon y volviendo a salir con ella de vuelta. Esperaba que Sora no se volviera a encontrar mal mientras tanto y la pequeña se volviera a asustar. Ese pensamiento fue algo que lo acompañó mientras que salía por la puerta de la casa en dirección hacia la calle. Como Sora estuviera embarazada de verdad y volviera a pasar por el infierno que había pasado los primeros meses, hasta Aiko iba a verse afectada y a ver cómo se lo explicaban. Ya ni qué decir si las cosas empeoraban…

Chasqueó la lengua, intentando alejar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza. Por el momento lo que tenía que hacer era ir a por la prueba y dejar de montarse él solo historias de terror en su cabeza que, en cualquiera de los casos, ni siquiera sabía si llegarían a pasar o no. Llegó a la esquina de la calle, quedándose confuso, pensando a dónde podría ir que le quedara más cerca o si a aquella hora estaría abierto algo. Se frotó los brazos, notando frío, dándose cuenta que con los nervios y lo rápido que había salido de casa, ni siquiera se había acordado de coger ropa de abrigo. Frunció el ceño y llevó la mano a sus bolsillos, sin ser capaz de encontrar tampoco su cartera.

\- Serás idiota… - gruñó en voz baja.

Por suerte, comprobó que tenía con él su teléfono y con eso le serviría para poder salir del apuro. Aprovechando la ropa que traía puesta, decidió que podía aprovechar para ir corriendo antes de acabar él también en casa con un buen resfriado, dirigiéndose finalmente hacia donde creía que podrían estar abiertos.

Solo esperaba no tener que dar demasiadas vueltas porque no estaba para ello. Quería llegar cuanto antes a casa con la prueba y salir de dudas de una vez. Luego, ya tendría tiempo de preocuparse sobre el tema. Ahora no necesitaba tardar una hora o dos en volver a casa sin ser capaz de dar con lo que buscaba, porque no necesitaba muchas provocaciones para llevar a Sora al hospital para que le hicieran análisis de sangre. Con semejante duda en su cabeza no se iba a poder quedar tranquilo hasta que supiera lo que estaba pasando.

Respiró tranquilo cuando, tras doblar una esquina en la calle, pudo ver como la farmacia que más cerca les quedaba de casa estaba abierta.

* * *

Ya sé que no os tengo que contestar por aquí, pero lo hago porque me apetece. Lo que pasa es que ahora mismo, me duele mucho la cabeza otra vez y además se me cerró al web cuando ya tenía casi todo contestado, así que tengo ganas de cargarme a alguien en estos momentos. Así que me vais a perdonar que hoy os deje el capi y ya porque no estoy yo para andar contestando nada otra vez. El brote de mi querida sinusitis esta vez está viniendo encantadora encantador y cuando llega esta hora del día no sirvo ni para hacer de zombie.

Así que nada, besitos de tortuguita y a seguir con la espera para saber qué pasa realmente en casa de los Ishida.


	9. Capítulo 8: ¿Lo miras tú?

Sentir a alguien tocando su cara provocó que Sora volviera a abrir los ojos. No era consciente de haberse quedado dormida de nuevo, pero, a quien encontró a su lado fue a Aiko en vez de a Yamato. Confusa se quedó mirando hacia la pequeña, la cual era quien la había despertado, probablemente sin querer. Necesitó unos segundos para recordar por qué estaba allí y la conversación que había tenido hacía un rato con el rubio.

\- Buenos días – le dijo a la niña, sonriéndole.

\- ¿Ya no estás malita?

Ampliando más su sonrisa, se giró para quedar echaba bocarriba, dejando así que la pequeña se acomodara junto a ella, apoyando su cabecita sobre su hombro, tal y como solía hacer ella con Yamato. Dobló el brazo, entreteniéndose así en acariciar a la pequeña de forma distraída.

\- No te preocupes – le dijo-. Oye, ¿tienes hambre?

\- Un poco – contestó, pegándose algo más contra ella-. ¿Papi?

La atención de la pelirroja se desvió precisamente hacia aquella pregunta. Recordaba a dónde le había dicho que iba, pero como se había quedado dormida, no tenía ni idea de si llevaba cinco minutos fuera o más tiempo. Y si no se había vuelto a pasar por la habitación para despertarla eso era que no había vuelto aún. Se mordió el labio, pensativa. Lo cierto era que estaba completamente segura de que debía de haberlo dejado hecho un manojo de nervios. Sabía perfectamente lo que pensaba él sobre aquel tema, pero le preocupaba que él hubiera esperado que, con el paso del tiempo, ella se hubiera olvidado de la idea de tener otro pequeño y que ahora no estuviera demasiado de acuerdo con el tema. A fin de cuentas sabía qué era lo que a él le preocupaba de todo aquello, pero, quizás ahora que las cosas laboralmente estaban demasiado complicadas, tampoco tuviera demasiadas ganas él.

Alejó esos pensamientos de su cabeza, porque era una tontería darle tantas vueltas sin tan siquiera saber si no era más que una falsa alarma o si de verdad volvía a estar embarazada. El cansancio, las nauseas, y, sobretodo, el retraso, eran una clara señal de lo que podía pasar, pero no quería dar nada por sentado. Bajó la mirada hacia Aiko, dándose cuenta de que a medida que seguía con sus caricias, se estaba volviendo a quedar dormida.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, notando el efecto calmante que siempre había tenido ella en los dos y aprovechó para taparla algo más con la manta para que no tuviera frío. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose, reclamó su atención, levantando la vista hacia ella y encontrándose con el rubio allí.

\- ¡Papi!

\- Pero bueno, si tú te estabas quedando dormida otra vez… - se rió suavemente.

\- Alguien habrá olido el desayuno – cruzando así una mirada con la pelirroja, se acercó a coger a la pequeña en brazos-. Oye, ¿tienes hambre? Porque os he preparado el desayuno a los digimon y a ti en el salón.

\- ¿En el salón?

\- Sí, para que puedas desayunar viendo los dibujos en la tele. Vamos a dejar a mami que termine de levantarse mientras que tú desayunas, ¿vale? Luego si quieres vuelves a la cama con ella otro rato.

Habiendo conseguido así distraerla, salió con Aiko de la habitación para poder hacer lo que había dicho. No era demasiado complicado que se distrajera desayunando con la televisión y que no supieran nada de ella. Además, al igual que pasaba con Sora, solía llevarle su tiempo terminarse la comida y eso les daba algo más de margen. Caminó hasta el sofá con ella hasta dejarla sentada en medio de ambos digimon.

\- Ale, a desayunar todo el mundo. Yo voy a ayudar a Sora a que termine de levantarse, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo aquello mirando especialmente hacia la compañera de su esposa, esperando que no quisiera ir ella tambié de que la treta de la televisión le hubiera servido con los tres, volvió hacia la habitación principal, dejando la puerta cerrada tras él. Se fijó en que la pelirroja había recuperado el color en la cara y no como cuando la había encontrado por la mañana. Se acercó hasta ella, tomando asiento en el borde de la cama-. ¿Estás mejor?

\- Creo que sí – asintió, levantando la vista hacia él-. ¿Se ha quedado desayunando tranquila?

\- Puede que no se acuerde de que existimos hasta dentro de un rato – explicó-. Que sepas que del susto que me diste me fui hasta sin abrigo ni cartera, pero bueno, yo creo que me las he arreglado para sobrevivir – empezó con aquello para relajar los ánimos.

\- ¿Encontraste alguna farmacia abierta?

\- Sí, sí – metió la mano en su bolsillo, sacando así la cajita para que lo viera-. De hecho estoy bastante seguro de que ya sabían lo que quería antes de que lo pidiera, porque solo le faltó reírse cuando se lo dije.

Sabía que estaba parloteando porque estaba también nervioso y, además, quería distraerla un poco a ella y que se relajara también. Lo conocía y sabía muy bien cómo se comportaba en algunas ocasiones. Cogió aire y lo soltó lentamente para luego mirar hacia la cajita.

\- ¿Tú qué…?

\- No – negó él con la cabeza-. No vamos a sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo, ¿vale? – le contestó-. Primero vamos a salir de dudas.

Tuvo que asentir ya que sabía que él tenía toda la razón con aquello. Sin duda, lo primero era saber si tenían motivos para preocuparse o no. Alargó la mano, cogiendo así ella la prueba y arrastrándose por la cama para salir de ella, teniendo un pequeño escalofrío al hacerlo.

\- Puede que tarde un poco, vete si quieres a hacerle compañía a la chiquitina – le dijo.

Asintió, queriendo dejarla tranquila y no queriendo agobiarla. Lo que acababa de decir sobre que era mejor que primero supieran si tenían algo por lo que preocuparse o no, lo había dicho más bien para él que para ella. Estaba intentando no entrar en pánico antes de saber si de verdad tenía motivos, y, así no exteriorizarlo demasiado y que ella pudiera malinterpretarlo. La siguió con la mirada hasta que despareció en el baño haciendo lo que ella le había pedido. Quizás podría aprovechar el momento para prepararle algo caliente para cuando saliera y si luego quería desayunar, ya se lo llevaría.

Sora salió del baño al cabo de un rato, llevando el dispositivo entre sus manos. Estaba muy nerviosa y había tardado algo más de la cuenta en salir porque había vuelto a notar las nauseas, aunque aquella vez, conociéndose como se conocía, sabía que quizás estuvieran provocadas por los nervios más que por cualquier otra cosa.

\- ¿Ya? – preguntó el rubio, el cual había entrado de nuevo hacía unos minutos.

\- Sí, es que me volví a revolver – contestó caminando hasta la cama y dejando la prueba en la mesita.

\- Te he traído una infusión para eso – señaló hacia la taza humeante que había dejado justo al lado de donde ella había dejado el objeto.

\- Gracias… Yo creo que en unos pocos minutos ya estará – le dijo, pudiendo ver como asentía a sus palabras-. ¿Está Aiko pendiente de nosotros?

\- No, para nada. Es hija tuya, si tiene que elegir entre galletas u otra cosa… Las preferencias son las que son.

\- Tonto… - dejó ir una leve risa por las palabras de él, alargando la mano hacia la taza para empezar a soplarla.

Sonrió al ver su reacción, decidiendo ir a tomar asiento a su lado, dejando su brazo en torno a sus hombros. Sin duda la primera vez que habían tenido dudas de ese tipo, años atrás, él no había estado enterado hasta el último momento. Incluso cuando había resultado que por fin estaba embarazada, ni la propia Sora había tenido sospechas. Por su parte, se podía decir que era la primera vez que estaba viendo lo eternos que se podían hacer aquellos minutos.

Intentó decir algo, no siendo demasiado capaz de sacar cualquier otro tema que no estuviera directamente relacionado con el tema en el que estaban inmersos. Tenía miedo de meter la pata antes de poder saber nada, tanto para bien como para mal. Se entretuvo en observar a la pelirroja, notando que estaba muy nerviosa, pudiendo verlo en sus gestos, en cómo el líquido de la taza se movía notablemente. No sabía tampoco demasiado bien qué decirle en ese momento, porque estaba igual de nervioso que ella, y, además, sabía que dijera lo que dijera, no iba a servir de nada. Lo único que iba a ser útil era que, por fin, pasara el tiempo y pudieran ver el resultado.

\- Oye – le dijo la pelirroja pasado un rato-. Ya tiene que estar la prueba, ¿lo miras tú?

\- ¿No te atreves a verlo? ¿Y quién te ha dicho que yo sí? – intentó que sonara a broma a pesar de que estaba hablando totalmente en serio. Optó por hacerle el favor, poniéndose en pie para poder alcanzar hasta la prueba con la mano, sin ver todavía lo que ponía-. ¿Y si lo miramos a la vez?

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Venga, los dos a la vez – posó la prueba por detrás de él para quitarle la taza de las manos y dejarla donde no molestara. Una vez hecho aquello, aprovechó para volver a coger el test y girar hacia Sora-. Venga…

Cruzó una mirada con la pelirroja antes de llevar su mano al frente y poner a la vista el resultado por fin para ambos, atreviéndose él también a enfocarla la mirada en la pequeña pantalla en la que aparecía…

\- ¿Negativo? – dijo en voz alta sin poder evitarlo.

Miró de reojo hacia ella, quien estaba con la vista fija en la pantalla aún, como si estuviera intentando asegurarse de lo que leía. No supo demasiado bien como reaccionar a aquello. Tampoco habría sabido como reaccionar a lo contrario. Era una de sus mayores bipolaridades. Estaría encantando de ampliar la familia, no contaba que fuera necesario que aclarara ese detalle, pero a pesar del tiempo que había pasado, seguía aterrorizándole que aquello volviera a poner en peligro a Sora.

\- Negativo – la escuchó murmurar por fin.

El tono que utilizó y la expresión que pudo leer en su rostro, fueron la aclaración que él necesitaba para saber lo que pasaba exactamente por esa cabeza. No hizo falta que dijera nada más, sino que podía leer en ella como en un libro abierto. Le quitó la prueba de delante para poder dejarla encima de la mesa nuevamente, antes de sentarse ladeado hacia ella.

Sabía reconocer perfectamente la decepción en el rostro de su esposa. No se le había olvidado las veces que ella le había dicho que quería tener otro pequeño, que tenía muchas ganas. ¿Cómo se le iba a olvidar?

\- Sora…

\- No – negó con la cabeza-. Vete a ver a Aiko… - murmuró sin subir demasiado el tono.

\- Escucha anda…

\- No, por favor. Ahora no, déjame. Vete a ver si la chiquitina ha terminado de desayunar o si necesita algo. Yo… Yo quiero estar un momento tranquila.

Con la vista clavada en ella, notó que se le formaba un nudo en la boda del estómago por verla así. Estaba decepcionada y triste, se le notaba absolutamente hasta en la forma en la que respiraba y cómo estaba buscando estar sola para no preocuparlo.

\- Yamato, por favor, déjame sola y vete a ver a Aiko. Por favor – repitió nuevamente.

Sin estar demasiado de acuerdo con aquello, cedió, poniéndose en pie para ir a ver si la niña necesitaba algo más de la cocina o si todo estaba en orden. De no estar acompañados por ella seguramente le costara más a la pelirroja convencerlo para que la dejara sola. No iba a dejar pasar aquello tampoco con tanta facilidad, pero sí que le iba a conceder un momento para que se tranquilizara.

\- Está bien – dijo-. Vengo ahora…

* * *

Bueno, venga, ya estoy más o menos viva o al menos por el momento. Al menos no me tengo que ir a trabajar y yo creo que eso suma puntos a cualquier estado. Pero bueno, que ni yo os sé decir cómo ando porque se me ha juntado un bonito catarro por los cambios de temperatura, con mi amada sinusitis propia de esta fecha del año y, como respuesta a todos los medicamentos ahora tengo el estómago revuelto, pero, ey, hasta el miércoles lo tengo que ir al trabajo. Solo un par de horitas pero por mi cuenta a una particular que tengo que es amor, así que, por ese frente, no creo que se declare ningún drama...

Y ahora, a lo que nos importa... Recordadlo, claramente, estoy pocha, así que pensad en ello mientras que me tiráis tomatazos.

**AnnaBolena04:** bueno, mira, yo creo que al final voy a fingir vivir en la ignorancia. Que todo esto solo va a servir para que cuando termine con estas partes me ponga a hacer mi propia versión de los hechos de cada una de esas cosas y seguro que me lo paso muy bien. Que no creo que engañe a nadie diciendo que me encanta liarla y que con más material con el que poder armarla en condiciones, seguro que me monto una buena fiesta.

Y yendo al tema que nos interesa, pueees... parece que la cosa no va a ser tan sencillo. Que ha llegado un negativo que, evidentemente la pelirroja no quería ver y que no sabemos si el rubio quería ver o no por el momento. Que los fundamentos de sospecha están basados en un simple retraso y en Sora encontrándose algo mal, lo cual, podría ser por mil motivos... Así, por el momento, yo me voy escondiendo y veremos cómo evolucionan las cosas de ahora en adelante y si Yamato consigue sobrevivir.

¡Un besito de tortuguita!

**Natesgo:** mira, te contesto casi que de memoria a lo que recuerdo de tu review porque no sé qué ha hecho la página con ella y yo hice limpieza de email hace un ratejo... Así que esperemos que aparezca en un rato o sino, pues que alguien me explique dónde se ha ido, por favor...

En el mundo de Digimon seguro que alguien te podría decir que en vez de Myrtle la Llorona pueden tirar de Meiko, pero bueno, venga, que nadie quiere invocarla en ninguno de los contextos por el momento. Los seres estos del mal son rancios hasta para eso, que ni siquiera se han disfrazado este año. Así que mira, al menos me libro de aguantarlos hasta el miércoles y yo estoy más que contenta por ello.

Y parece que no tenemos nene en camino... Yo creo que esto ya os lo he dicho y, aunque alguna vez me haya tentado que sea un nene-accidente... Después de cómo lo acabó pasando nuestra pelirroja en el anterior embarazo, los tengo a los dos como buenos adultos funcionales para que sea algo intencionado. Porque sino, a Yamato alguien puede ir ingresándolo ya y poniéndolo en cuidados intensivos en la sección de cardiología. Así que habrá que esperar a ver cómo se desarrollan los hechos.

¡Un beso! Y disfruta del puente, que supongo que también tendréis por ahí por el sur.

**Guest Vecina:** ya lo sé, vecina, de hecho, cuando se me borró el otro día lo que os había escrito justamente eso decía. Ya sé que no tengo que hacerlo, por no tener no tendría ni que subir capítulo aunque solo sea pasarme a ponerle un nombre y darle al botón (voy por el 57 jajajaja). Pero lo hago porque me gusta y porque me apetece. Al igual que el escribir... Pero bueno, tal y cómo he andado estas dos semanas pasadas, tampoco es que esté avanzando gran cosa (sí, también lo sé voy con mucha ventaja jajaja como si quiero pasarme un mes en huelga).

¿Qué tal el encargo de tomates? ¿Bien? Mira a ver que te quede alguno luego, que oye, en mi defensa diré que si llega un nene tras el caos del anterior embarazo, de repente, sin aviso y por accidente nos quedamos sin Yamato porque le da un patatús de golpe. Que en ese caso mejor que primero comprobase ella si estaba embaraza o no y luego avisara a Jou para que estuviera presente cuando le diera la noticia al rubio porque sino se le muere ahí mismo del susto. Así que poco a poco que luego tenemos un funeral jajajaja

Y vecina, tu review tampoco me la enseña la página, así que te contesto de lo que me acuerdo que hoy parece que está como la nueva peli de Digimon, sin saber si va o viene... Aaaains, espero que tengas un buen puente y que el clima no se nos vuelva loco por aquí por el norte como suele ser tradición en estas fechas. Que a mí ya me parece hasta raro que haga sol y no diluvie un día como hoy.

¡Un bico grandote grandote!


	10. Capítulo 9: Solo si me ayudas tú

Sin tenerlas todas consigo había optado por hacerle caso a la pelirroja y dejarle algo de espacio. No le gustaba demasiado la idea porque, evidentemente, algo le decía que precisamente tenían una conversación pendiente y que tal y como estaban las cosas en aquel momento tampoco deberían de aplazarla demasiado. Pero, por otra parte, tampoco quería agobiarla tan pronto y a Aiko la había tenido bastante abandonada aquellos días como para no aprovechar aquella mañana.

Con una última mirada hacia la puerta que acababa de dejar cerrada tras su paso, echó a andar por el pasillo hasta llegar al salón en donde pudo ver a la pequeña más ocupada en darle una galleta a Gabumon que de lo que estaba viendo en la televisión.

\- ¿Cómo está Sora? – preguntó Biyomon, la cual, parecía haber estado esperando por él.

\- Mejor, ¿quieres ir con ella? – sin duda esa compañía sí que le iba a hacer bien a ella.

Como respuesta salió revoloteando por la misma dirección por la que él había aparecido, consiguiendo así que esbozara una leve sonrisa antes de acercarse a la niña. No quería tampoco que Aiko notara que algo pasaba. Tampoco entraba dentro de sus planes explicarle nada a la pequeña y era mejor que siguiera pensando, en todo caso, que su madre únicamente estaba algo revuelta.

\- ¿Qué te pasa tortuguita? ¿Gabumon no quiere galletas? Eso sí que es nuevo…

\- Son suyas, es su desayuno – protestó el digimon.

\- Bueno hombre, a mí bien que me las robas de la que miro… - caminó hasta sentarse junto a ellos-. Seguro que si te la da es porque ella no quiere más. Sino seguro que no lo haría, ¿a que no? – alagó la mano hacia Aiko, haciéndole cosquillas así en la barriguita.

\- ¡Toma! – en vez de dárselas al digimon, se la tendió a su padre, el cual, aunque no tenía demasiadas ganas de nada en aquellos momentos la aceptó para seguirle el juego a la niña-. ¿Vamos a ir hoy al parque?

\- Pues… Depende de cómo esté tu madre, que no la vamos a dejar sola si sigue encontrándose mal. O bueno, podemos escaparnos un rato de la que vamos a hacer la compra luego, ¿qué te parece?

\- ¡Bien! Si mami sigue malita yo no quiero ir mucho rato al parque, quiero cuidarla.

Sonriendo sinceramente por primera vez desde hacía un rato aquella mañana se quedó mirando a la pequeña. Sin duda con ella les había tocado el premio gordo. No había nunca querido pararse a pensar en el futuro, de manera que hubiera sido complicado que hubiera podido llegar a imaginarse a una personita como la que lo acompañaba en aquel momento. No era complicado entender que, incluso con el miedo que le daba que Sora volviera a ponerse mal, incluso él se hubiera decepcionado al ver el negativo. Quizás debería de hablar con ella más seriamente luego sobre lo que pasaba por su cabeza antes de que el problema pudiera derivar a otros terrenos que no eran ciertos.

\- ¿Qué te apetece hoy para comer? – le preguntó a la niña, distrayéndola.

\- Hmmm… ¿vas a hacerlo tú?

\- Solo si me ayudas tú… - se inclinó ligeramente hacia ella para decirle aquello de forma más confidencial.

* * *

Sora salió de la habitación un rato más tarde, habiéndose echado una bata por encima de los hombros. Tenía algo de hambre y eso la había llevado a querer levantarse de la cama. Lo poco que había conseguido cenar la noche anterior se había perdido aquella mañana en uno de sus paseos al baño. No le vendría mal comerse algo, aunque fuera una simple tostada, para tener algo más de moral aquella mañana.

\- ¿Aiko? – le preguntó a Yamato.

\- Jugando con los otros dos – dijo él levantando la vista hacia ella, habiendo estado hasta entonces entretenido recogiendo las cosas por el salón-. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

\- Pues… Vamos a dejarlo – se encogió de hombros-. Voy a intentar desayunar algo, que no creo que me venga mal.

\- Espera, que te preparo yo algo.

\- Yamato no hace falta… - murmuró, girándose hacia él.

\- Ya, ya sé que no hace falta. Pero lo voy a hacer porque me viene en gana, ¿queda claro?

Pasó por delante de ella de camino a la cocina, consiguiendo que lo siguiera con la mirada antes de echar a andar tras él dejándolo que hiciera lo que quisiera sin discutir con él. Se limitó únicamente a sentarse en la mesa de la cocina, con aire ligeramente ausente mientras que seguía sus idas y venidas por allí.

\- Estoy bien – dijo en voz alta de repente-. Solo es que… No sé si te acordarás, pero hace tiempo te…

\- Me dijiste que te haría mucha ilusión tener otro pequeño cuando pasara el periodo de riesgo – la cortó-. Me acuerdo perfectamente, ¿cómo crees que se me iba a olvidar algo así? Y si no me has vuelto a sacar el tema es porque el cobardica con el que te has casado podría acabar en urgencias.

Parpadeó, confusa, buscándolo con la mirada sin haberse esperado que le saliera tan pronto con las cosas tan claras. Sin duda no habían vuelto a hablar del tema, por lo que esperaba alguna que otra vuelta más por parte de él. Incluso ella había necesitado unos momentos para mentalizarse de que iba a tener que decir las cosas más o menos como pasaban por su cabeza para que entendiera por qué había reaccionado así.

\- ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Que no me iba a acordar? Lamentablemente debo de tener tantas ganas como tú de que eso pase – se encogió de hombros cuando llegó hasta donde estaba ella, dejándole así una taza delante con algo caliente mientras que el resto estaba listo.

\- Como nunca habías vuelto a decir nada… - murmuró, confusa.

\- Porque también sigo pensando exactamente lo mismo que cuando hablamos de ello la primera vez. Claro que me muero de ganas de tener otro hijo contigo… Pero me da mucho más miedo que te pueda pasar algo.

Lo observó unos segundos. Entendía lo que le decía, siempre lo había entendido. Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Había pasado ya tiempo desde que la niña había nacido como para que fuera seguro para ella volver a quedarse embarazada. Y el susto terrible que se habían llevado con Aiko en el cual prefería no pensar tan siquiera, no tenía por qué repetirse.

\- A mí tampoco me ha gustado ver ese negativo.

La voz de él la devolvió a la realidad, observándolo aún más confusa que cuando había empezado a hablar. No estaba segura de si le extrañaba más que estuviera siendo tan directo con algo así sin que ella insistiera o lo que le acababa de admitir tan de golpe.

\- Quita esa cara, no creo que te tenga que extrañar tanto después de lo que te acabo de decir. Tampoco te voy a decir que si hubiera visto un positivo no tendrías que estar buscando un tranquilizante que meterme en vena, pero… No me gustó verlo.

\- No sabía si decirte nada, precisamente te quería evitar esto – habló de nuevo la pelirroja.

\- Pues para la próxima vez, espero que no se te vuelva a pasar por la cabeza…

Frunció el ceño, extrañada, viendo como aprovechaba el momento para dejarle el desayuno que le había preparado delante de ella. Quizás fuera que no se estaba encontrando demasiado bien desde hacía unos días, el disgusto que se había llevado aquella mañana o que simplemente su cabeza no funcionaba del todo correctamente con aquel tema, pero no era capaz de saber a lo que se refería él.

\- Si… te dijera que primero quiero hablar bien con tu médico para estar completamente seguros de que los riesgos son mínimos, ¿te parecería bien?

\- ¿Qué? – todavía sin ser capaz de entender demasiado lo que estaba pasando no pudo evitar seguir mirándolo sorprendida.

\- Que me parece bien empezar a buscar un hermanito o hermanita para Aiko siempre y cuando me garanticen que no te va a pasar nada. Si tenemos suerte… se sacarían los mismos años que mi hermano y yo, y no te voy a mentir… Eso me suena muy bien.

\- Yamato, ¿hablas en serio?

\- ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? No creo que sea el mejor tema para decir algo implemente por quedar bien contigo, por poco que me gustara la carita que se te quedó hoy por la mañana cuando me echaste de la habitación. Hablo totalmente en serio, Sora. Así que si quieres, yo busco tiempo debajo de las piedras si hace falta para acompañarte a consulta y dejar las cosas claras.

Estaba segura de que se había quedado con la boca ligeramente abierta incluso debido a la sorpresa. No contaba con que la conversación que tenían pendiente sobre ese tema fuera a tomar esa dirección. Más bien tenía pensadas y ensayadas sus palabras de disculpa por el descuido que había tenido tras insistir ella en que era una estupidez que tomando ella sus pastillas también tuviera que usar protección él. Sin duda, no eran una pareja conociéndose que no sabía nada del otro, todos los riesgos no relacionados con un embarazo quedaban descartados entre ellos.

No fue capaz de decirle nada. Quizás fuera la debilidad que tenía encima desde la tarde anterior o que la había pillado con la guardia baja desde el disgusto de aquella mañana, pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba empezando a verlo borroso debido a la humedad de sus ojos. Usó la manga de su pijama para poder secárselos e intentar enfocarlo bien.

\- ¿Me lo estás diciendo completamente en serio?

Dándose cuenta de la reacción que acababa de provocar en ella, se quedó mirándola sorprendido. No pudo mucho más que reírse, notando como la reacción de ella lo había hecho enternecerlo. Se acercó hasta ella para rodear sus hombros con su brazo, atrayéndola hacia él antes de bajar la cabeza y dejar un beso en su cabello.

\- Ahora hazme el favor de ponerte a comer algo o te va a acabar dando un bajón de tensión o algo y eso no va a ayudar – dijo.

No lo dejó apartarse de ella, rodeando desde donde estaba su cintura, quedándose así abrazada a él un rato más. Cuando levantó la cabeza para observarlo, le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas.

\- Gracias…

\- Déjate de tonterías, que aquí salimos los dos ganando – se acercó de nuevo a ella para dejar un beso en su frente. Frunció el ceño nada más hacerlo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Estás ardiendo – dijo, soltándola para posar ahora su mano-. Sora, ¿tienes fiebre?

\- ¿Hm?

Frunció algo más el ceño, apartándose de ella para poder ir hasta el cajón en el que tenían guardadas algunas cosas, entre ellas, el termómetro que solían usar para la pequeña. Olvidándose de lo que habían estado hablado por el momento, volvió al lado de la pelirroja antes de acercárselo a la frente.

\- Ahora pórtate bien y no revuelvas – usó las mismas palabras que solía decirle a la niña, viendo como ella ponía los ojos en blanco-. Pues sí que tienes fiebre, ¿eh? – giró el termómetro dónde se podía ver claramente que la temperatura de ella estaba cerca de los 38 grados.

Confusa, se quedó mirando también hacia la lectura de la temperatura. No se encontraba bien, no era un secreto, pero no había pensado en que pudiera estar enferma realmente. Aunque, ahora que sabía que el motivo de sus nauseas no era un nuevo embarazo, sin duda era la explicación más coherente.

\- A la cama – dijo él.

\- Pero…

\- A la cama, ya te llevo yo el desayuno. Venga, delante de mí…

Arrugó ligeramente la nariz en una pequeña mueca, cediendo sin dar mucha más guerra y poniéndose en pie para hacer lo que le había dicho. Si había cogido algún virus no quería andar por casa y acabar contagiando a la niña, ya bastante tiempo había pasado con ella desde el día anterior.

\- Venga… - cogiendo la taza y el plato para ponerlo en una bandeja y caminar a su vez, salió junto a ella por el pasillo.

\- Que ya voy…

* * *

**Natesgo:** bueno, en realidad yo me decantaría a que este ataque está más enfocado a lo que estoy escribiendo en estos momentos y no en lo que aparece por aquí jajajaja Esto, en el fondo, creo que ya se puede ver, no ha sido más que generar el escenario apropiado para que estos dos tengan la conversación necesaria y que al menos Yamato dejara más claro lo que pasaba por su cabeza.Y no creo que nadie pueda culpar al pobre rubio de paranoico en esta ocasión, que la otra vez no se puede decir que se aburrieran en el embarazo. Eso sin tener en cuenta que en realidad lo que más pánico le tiene que dar el volver a tener que vérselas con las hormonas alteradas de Sora, que eso sí que le da miedo jajajaja

Pero bueno, no he sido taaan mala a fin de cuentas, venga. Este nene no podía tan siquiera pensar en venir sin que sus padres tuvieran esa conversación si pretendía conocer a su padre, que si le llega a Yamato un positivo, así, sin verlo venir ni de lejos, se nos muere de golpe del susto. O de uno de los peores ataques de bipolaridad de su vida.

Así que voy a ver si aprovecho que hoy, por el momento, parece que estoy más o menos decente, para seguir haciendo mis trastadas, que, además, tengo un miniproyecto en mente y estoy todavía dándole vueltas.

¡Un beso!

**AnnaBolena04:** venga, vamos a darle el premio al rubio por ser capaz de actuar acorde a su edad y decir las cosas como y cuando las tiene que decir. Que con esta base ya les va a ser mucho más sencillo hacer las cosas bien sin que nadie salga malparado. Que todos sabemos la facilidad que tiene él para emparanoiarse, para meter la pata con un comentario que no refleja exactamente lo que piensa y la facilidad que tiene Sora para pensar en el que él no quiere y que no debe de ser pesada. Que si los dejamos en cosa de cinco minutos tienen un buen drama encima sin sentido. Ahora, con las cosas más que claras, yo creo que el riesgo de infarto a Yamato se le ha bajado un 10%. Y luego salir y encontrarse a Aiko intentando darle galletas a Gabumon otro 10%.

Aunque parece que la pelirroja al final sí que está pocha, así que ya tiene entretenimiento para el fin de semana, que le toca hacer de enfermero y más allá de lo que le preocupe o no ella, seguro que él está completamente encantado de cuidarla.

Me voy a hacer trastadas... Que la cosa se viene interesante con el capítulo que justo tengo delante. ¡Un besito de tortuguita!


	11. Capítulo 10: No tienes pruebas

\- Creo que mi padre debe de estar gruñendo por todo Kobe porque se está perdiendo la oportunidad de quedarse él de niñero – dijo Yamato divertido mientras que dejaba lo que su suegro le había traído encima de la mesa de la cocina.

\- No voy a ser yo el que se queje porque nos haya tocado a nosotros haceros de niñeros – se encogió de hombros-. Ya conoces a Toshiko – señaló hacia la bolsa que le había dado antes-, en cuanto se enteró de que Sora estaba revuelta, aprovechó para mandarme de recadero con algo de comida.

\- Seguro que lo agradece – asintió-. Le había dicho a Aiko que este fin de semana lo iba a pasar con ella y que la iba a llevar un rato al parque, así que si tienes tiempo…

\- ¿Para llevarme a Aiko al parque? – sonrió-. ¿Sora?

\- En la habitación. Creo que está despierta, o al menos lo estaba la última vez que la fui a ver. Aiko estará enredando con los digimon por alguna parte. Estuvo antes rondando a su madre, pero mejor evitar que se pueda contagiar.

Haciéndole un gesto a Haruhiko para que caminara con él y poder ir así a saludar a Sora, fue hablando mientras tanto. Le daba rabia tener que dejar a la niña fuera de casa, pero la fiebre de la pelirroja, el estómago revuelto y que la había escuchado estornudar un par de veces ya empezaba a hacerlo pensar que pudiera tener gripe o algo parecido. Y ninguno de los dos quería que Aiko acabara contagiándose también.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación, asomando la cabeza para comprobar que la pelirroja estuviera despierta y en condiciones, dándose cuenta de que giraba la cabeza entre las mantas y se le quedaba mirando sin asomar poco más que sus ojos.

\- Está aquí tu padre – dijo-. ¿Qué hacemos con él?

\- Dile que entre – contestó rápidamente, arrastrándose por la cama hasta quedarse sentada. Se llevó la mano al cabello, intentando colocárselo, provocando que el rubio se empezara a reír antes de apartarse y dejarlo pasar.

\- Hola papá – lo saludó nada más verlo asomar.

\- Voy a prepararte a Aiko…

Dejando así que pudieran estar tranquilos, Yamato se perdió por el pasillo para ir a por la niña y, seguramente los digimon que querrían acompañarla. En aquella ocasión tenía sus dudas sobre si Biyomon estaría muy por la labor, siendo Sora la que estaba enferma, pero también tenía pinta de querer irse tras Aiko.

La pelirroja se terminó de colocar bien en la cama, echando un vistazo hacia la mesita para comprobar que no hubiera nada por allí que pudiera delatar que horas antes habían estado haciendo el test. No creía que fuera muy buena idea que su padre se enterase de esos asuntos tan pronto.

\- ¿Cómo estás?

\- No te me acerques mucho que seguro que te acabo contagiando – gruñó ligeramente, notando como uno de los primeros reflejos de él era posar la mano en su frente.

\- ¿No te ha bajado la fiebre?

\- No tiene pinta… Si es que debo de haber cogido gripe o algo así. Ayer empecé a devolver en el estudio y cuando llegué a casa me quedé dormida. Ahora me duele todo, especialmente las muñecas…

\- Nada nuevo – sonrió, divertido, recordando todas las veces que ella había pasado por algo así cuando era una niña y él había estado presente. Todas ellas había empezado escuchando quejas del dolor de muñecas-. Tu madre os ha mandado algo de comida, ya la conoces.

\- No hacía falta… Si ya tengo a Yamato en casa estos dos días…

\- Sí, eso vete y díselo a tu madre. Esperemos que no lo acabe pillando él también, que sino menudo par vais a estar hechos.

\- ¿La chiquitina se va con vosotros?

\- Sí, no he tenido tiempo de intentar conseguir que corten las comunicaciones con Kobe para librarme de Hiroaki, pero, por el momento están él y Natsuko fuera de la ciudad trabajando y no van a poder dar la lata.

\- ¡Papá!

\- ¿Qué? Es exactamente lo que hacen. Al menos él. Que tiene más nietos, que reparta más su tiempo. Aiko es mi única nieta y debería de poder pasar más tiempo con ella.

La mejor respuesta que pudo darle fue empezar a reírse, dejándose volver a caer algo más entre las mantas buscando acomodarse. Estaba malagusto en todas las posturas, ya que le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero al menos, cuanto más se escondía en la cama, menos frío tenía.

\- No deberías de taparte tanto, es malo para la fiebre… ¿Te has dado una ducha?

\- No he salido de la cama. Luego…

\- Bueno, tú no te preocupes más que de descansar y de ponerte bien, que de lo demás ya nos encargamos el resto. Y dile a esa jefa obsesiva que tienes que haga el favor de dejarte en la cama el lunes si aún te hace falta…

\- Se lo diré, tranquilo – dijo sonriendo a pesar de todo-. Vete papá, no quiero contagiarte. Dile a mamá que luego la llamo pero que muchas gracias por la comida… Y si necesitáis algo para Aiko o lo que sea avisadnos.

\- Sí claro, que te has creído tú que te vamos a devolver a la niña tan fácilmente – se inclinó hacia ella para darle un beso en la mejilla-. Ya le digo a tu madre que la llamas luego. Tú ponte buena.

Asintió a las palabras de su padre, volviendo a quedarse del todo echada mientras que él salía de la habitación. El profesor fue en dirección al cuarto de la pequeña, sabiéndose el camino y escuchándola además hablar con su yerno. Se quedó apoyado en la puerta observándolos hasta que la niña se dio cuenta de que estaba allí y echó a correr hacia él para ir a saludar a su abuelo.

\- ¡Abu! – se agachó para cogerla rápidamente.

\- Hola – saludó a la pequeña, dejándola bien sujeta-. ¿Qué? ¿Ya has preparado todas tus cosas?

\- Sí, papi dice que mami está malita y que no me puedo quedar porque podría ponerme malita yo también – hizo un pequeño puchero-. Yo quería cuidarla.

\- Si te pones malita tú también seguro que eso no ayuda a que ella mejore, piensa en eso – le dijo, quedándose mirando hacia su yerno-. Además, ¿no te apetece ir a ayudar a tu abuela con la tienda? Le han llegado nuevas flores y tiene que colocarlas en la tienda.

Atrayendo por completo la atención de su nieta así, sonrió. Sabía lo mucho que le gustaba a ella poder ayudar a su abuela con todo aquello desde que era pequeña al contrario de cómo había ocurrido con su madre.

\- Ya lo tenemos todo. Se van contigo los dos digimon también. ¿No te importa?

\- Claro que no, esos dos son siempre bienvenidos en casa – negó con la cabeza-. Seguro que Biyomon se entretiene revolviendo por las cosas de Sora como siempre. No se debe de haber aprendido aún bien de memoria los primeros diseños o algo…

\- Voy a despedirme de Sora – dijo el ave saliendo a las carreras por el pasillo para ir a ver a su compañera.

Provocando así la risa de ambos adultos, la niña se quedó mirando hacia la digimon hasta que desapareció por el pasillo. Yamato aprovechó el momento para coger la mochila de Aiko y acercarse de nuevo hacia su suegro, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza para echar a andar también ellos por allí.

\- ¿Vamos a que te despidas de tu madre? – le preguntó a la niña, alargando los brazos para cogerla de los de su abuelo-. Pero rápido ¿eh? Que no te puedes poner tú enferma también.

Viendo como asentía, echó a andar con ella hacia el interior de la habitación, posando a Aiko en la cama para que fuera de paseo hasta donde Sora estaba. La niña se quedó abrazada a su madre unos segundos, siendo ella la que le diera un beso sonoro como los que solía recibir, provocando que la pelirroja volviera a reírse.

\- Pórtate bien con tus abuelos ¿vale? Cuando esté bien yo ya te compenso… Te lo prometo.

\- Tú ponte bien mami.

\- Venga, corre chiquitina, que no quiero pegarte nada.

Buscó a su marido con la mirada, indicándole así que cogiera a la niña él y que salieran ya. A bastante drama solía tener ella sola cuando Aiko estaba enferma con un simple catarro como para contagiarle lo que parecía una gripe. Haruhiko se asomó también para poder despedirse de ella con la mano, esperando a que salieran para cerrar la puerta él y echar a andar con Yamato hacia la puerta.

\- Voy a dejar las cosas en el coche y a los digimon, despídete tú de ella – le dijo al rubio antes de salir, no queriendo hacer a la pequeña esperar mientras que colocaba bien la silla y todo lo demás.

Asintiendo a lo que le decía, se quedó unos segundos más con Aiko en brazos siguiendo al profesor con la mirada. Cogió a la niña bien para poder girarla y quedarse mirando para ella.

\- Tú no te preocupes, ya la cuido yo, ¿vale?

\- ¿Está muy malita?

\- No, claro que no – negó con la cabeza-. Es un catarro.

\- Vosotros no os vais cuando yo me pongo malita.

\- Porque nosotros somos los que te tenemos que cuidarte a ti – intentó no sonreír para que lo tomara más en serio-. Además, los pequeños no nos podéis pegar las cosas a nosotros – mintió-. Pero al revés sí.

\- ¿Y mami no quiere pegármelo?

\- Exacto tortuguita. Cuando esté bien, ¿qué te parece si nosotros nos escapamos un fin de semana fuera de la ciudad? Solo los cinco, ¿vale?

\- ¡Vale!

\- Pues venga, vete con tus abuelos – le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de posarla en el suelo para que echara a correr tras Haruhiko, viendo como no tardaba en hacerlo, girándose antes de subirse al coche para despedirlo con la mano.

Permaneció unos segundos más en la puerta hasta que, al final, cerró la puerta tras él. No le hacía mucha gracia tener que mandar a la niña fuera el fin de semana cuando había estado casi todos los días llegando a casa con ella ya dormida. Pero, prefería eso a tenerla a ella también con fiebre. Quizás además les viniera bien poder hablar más tranquilamente a ellos dos sin tener que andar con cuidado de que ella los fuera a escuchar.

Se acercó hasta la habitación, decidió dejar la puerta abierta, comprobando si Sora seguía despierta o se había vuelto a quedar dormida, dándose cuenta de que lo estaba observando.

\- ¿Qué tal estás?

\- Pues… Estoy.

\- ¿Quieres que llame a Jou para que te recete algo? Ahora que trabaja para él mismo no tiene excusa para no dejarme chantajearlo aunque sea invitándolo a cenar.

\- ¿Tú crees que me hace falta?

\- Yo diría que sí, tienes toda la pinta de estar a punto de empezar con un buen gripazo. Por eso mandé a Aiko con tus padres.

\- Voy a acabar pegándotelo, Yamato.

\- Pues me aguanto y que la agencia espacial del país se aguante también. Creo que podrían sobrevivir sin mí unos días.

\- Ahá… ¿Estás intentando usarme de excusa a mí para no ir unos días?

\- No tienes pruebas… - intentó poner un gesto interesante-. ¿Quieres darte un baño? Te va a venir bien…

\- Oye, me duché ayer, no debo de oler tan mal para que vengáis mi padre y tú para decirme lo mismo – bromeó-. Tengo mucho frío, no quiero salir de la cama.

\- Eso es por la fiebre – entró en la habitación por fin, quedándose a su lado y tendiéndole la mano-. Venga… Te va a venir bien.

Se rio entretenido al escucharla bufar, protestando por lo bajo antes de ceder y salir de la cama a regañadientes. Notó automáticamente el contraste de temperatura con su cuerpo, empezando a temblar rápidamente, encogiéndose sobre sí misma.

* * *

**Natesgo:** mejor no te cuento la fiesta que me estoy montando poquito a poquito yo sola. Tú tranquila jajajaja

Yamato parece que de una historia a otra ha madurado algo más neuronalmente hablando. Que oye, nunca viene mal, sobretodo con la edad que ya va teniendo y la vida que se ha buscado. Así que no creo ni que haya tenido que ensayar un par de veces delante del espejo lo que le ha dicho a Sora para que suene creíble - igual solo una-. Jajajaja Se ha ido a por la opción segura y que deja a todo el mundo contento. Ahora solo falta ver qué tiene que decir el médico sobre ese tema y Jou sobre el gripazo que parece que ha cazado Sora. A ver si no acaban los dos en la cama con la nariz roja y estornudando.

Y sobre los nenes, pues, ya te lo dije ayer. Tampoco me he matado a investigar, me he fiado de lo que he visto/vivido o me han contado. Más que suficiente para mí jajaja Y si no queda coherente con la edad pues pensamos que también está intentando cebar a galletas a un ser de un mundo paralelo al nuestro que cuando tiene a bien hacerlo se convierte en un lobo metalizado o que anda en vaqueros... Jajajaja

¡Un beso!

**AnnaBolena04:** Aiko es una de las principales interesadas de que esa barriguita se mantenga. Que ella seguro que lo sigue usando de peluche aunque ya no se le pueda echar encima del todo seguro que sigue usándolo de cojín y más ahora que empieza el frío en la ciudad y es un peluche calentito. Así que ella le pasa sus galletas de contrabando, que oye, tiene que compartir que ya se ha llenado y ya que lo tiene a mano se las da a él.

Seguro que le ha estado dando vueltas más veces a lo largo de estos años. Que él quiere un nene, pero se muere del pánico porque le pueda pasar algo a Sora. Así que habrá tenido sus épocas de echar humo por las orejas intentando llegar a una conclusión decente y, por fin, cuando le hizo falta, salió con la mejor de todas ellas. Que la decisión de si es seguro o no, evidentemente, no es de ellos y que tienen que hacer las cosas bien antes de intentar tener más nenes. Por el momento, la pelirroja puede ir pensando en ponerse bien de esa gripe que ha pillado, que luego los contagia a todos y verás tú la que montan en casa.

Y Hiroaki gruñendo desde Kobe porque se ha enterado de que Aiko está con su otro abuelo jajaja Pobrecito, esperemos que al menos esté en buena compañía... cofcof

¡Besitos de tortuguita!


	12. Capítulo 11: Sé sobrevivir sola

Cuando el rubio se asomó a la habitación de nuevo, pudo ver a Sora completamente dormida. Había estado pendiente de ella desde que se había vuelto a meter en la cama y había estado escuchándola toser bastante seguido. Cada vez estaba más seguro de que lo que le pasaba era que tenía una gripe, a pesar de que todavía no hubiera podido ver a Jou directamente para que se lo confirmara.

Distraído, acercó la puerta sin llegar a dejarla cerrada, no queriendo que el ruido pudiera molestarla, volviendo hacia el salón. Sin duda no era su plan para el fin de semana, pero tampoco estaba en sus planes el susto que le había dado a primera hora. Lo último que se le hubiera ocurrido pensar era que le iba a salir con que tenía un retraso de un par de semanas y que existía la posibilidad de que estuviera un bebé en camino. No podía haberlo pillado más por sorpresa en todos los sentidos.

Al contrario que había pasado la primera vez, no estaba esperando por escuchar algo así. Cuando al poco tiempo de haber vuelto de la Luna de Miel ella le había dicho que quería intentar tener un pequeño, había sido un secreto a voces donde de lo único que había tenido que preocuparse era del tiempo que iba a tardar en decírselo directamente. Se notaba a leguas lo que ella quería y eso sin contar que él tampoco podía ser más evidente con el tema tampoco. Aquella vez, aunque sí era cierto que también le había dejado las cosas claras, había sido tiempo atrás y de ninguna manera contaba con despertarse de esa forma aquella mañana.

Había sido él quien había pasado por la habitación para recoger la prueba de embarazo con el negativo de encima de la mesa y cualquiera rastro de ella que hubiera podido quedar cuando su suegro había dicho que se iba a pasar por allí. Sin duda, no necesitaban alertar a nadie sobre aquel tema, especialmente tal y cómo sabía que les gustaba a ambos manejar aquellos asuntos.

Se quedó sentado en el sofá, entretenido en observar algunos de los juguetes que Aiko había dejado dispersos por el salón y que aún no había terminado de recoger por haber estado pendiente de otras cosas. Sin duda, no podían haber tenido más suerte con su pequeña. De todas las opciones que hubieran podido tener, no era capaz de imaginarse alguna más perfecta que ella. Pero, ni siquiera aquello había sido capaz de quitarle de la cabeza lo que había sentido cuando le habían dicho que Sora estaba en el hospital y que podría haber peligro para ella y para la niña. O la sensación que lo había recorrido cuando habían vuelto a casa y se había puesto a recoger toda la ropa y se la había encontrado manchada de sangre.

Eso era algo que sabía que lo iba a perseguir durante bastante tiempo, incluso más de lo que lo habían hecho las pesadillas después del accidente al volver de Marte la primera vez. Se lo había dicho a Sora en su momento. Era capaz de asimilar lo que le pasaba a él, pero no quería ni saber de la posibilidad de que a su familia le pudiera ocurrir algo. Y aquella vez había estado bastante cerca de tener que lamentar algo que no estaba seguro de poder ser capaz de superarlo en algún momento de su vida.

Le aterraba la idea de que pudiera volver a pasar. Se había informado después de que había pasado y sabía que existía la posibilidad, por eso había dejado que las cosas fueran siguiendo su rumbo sin sacar el tema. Pero, ahora… ¿Ahora qué? Empezando porque se le hacía bastante complicado decirle que no a Sora en cualquier cosa que le pudiera pedir, peor aún cuando era algo por lo que él también se estaba muriendo de ganas. Seguramente el ver el negativo en la prueba lo había ayudado a intentar pensar en la parte buena de todo aquello y que seguramente le compensaría todo lo demás. Tampoco quería sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo, prefiriendo que fuera la médico que solía atender a Sora la que les explicara bien los riesgos que podía haber. Con esa carta sobre la mesa, sin duda, podrían tomar una decisión más seria sobre aquello a pesar de lo que ya le había dicho a ella.

Volvió a la realidad cuando escuchó el sonido del timbre de la puerta, bajando la vista hacia el reloj, arqueando una ceja. Se podía imaginar perfectamente quién era, pero no había contado con que fuera a llegar tan pronto. Se puso en pie, echando a andar hacia la puerta, comprobando primero que fuera quién él pensaba antes de abrir.

\- ¿En serio? Tampoco corría tanta prisa… Juro que no estoy en un rincón balanceándome…

\- ¿Seguro? – dijo Jou antes de que lo dejara entrar-. Anda, sujeta – le digo tendiéndole su maletín para empezar a quitarse la chaqueta.

\- Te llamé porque…

\- Me llamaste por es a quién tienes que llamar – divertido, no pudo más que reírse antes de recuperar sus pertenencias, dejándole ahora la chaqueta para que la pusiera donde mejor considerase-. A ver, cuéntame…

\- Nada, yo diría que lo que tiene es una buena gripe. Tiene fiebre, ha tenido el estómago revuelto y ha empezado con tos no hace demasiado…

\- ¿Estómago revuelto?

\- Nauseas – se encogió de hombros tras dejar colgando la chaqueta en el perchero-. Ha devuelto algunas veces… Y a la niña nos la ha robado ya su abuelo materno, tú no te preocupes.

\- Eso no lo pondría en duda – riendo, avanzó a la vez que el rubio.

\- ¿Dónde está?

\- Pues… Está durmiendo, creo. La dejé en la habitación y la última vez que miré estaba completamente dormida. Tenía casi 38 de fiebre cuando lo miramos a primera hora.

\- Bueno, si está durmiendo, por mucha pena que me dé, es mejor que le despierte para poder verla y que luego ya pueda dormir de seguido si quiere. Así si quieres te puedo ir yo a por las cosas a la farmacia o quedarme con ella mientras que tú vas. Que nos conocemos…

Sonrió entretenido por sus palabras sin atreverse a llevarle la contraria, porque estaba totalmente en lo cierto. No era precisamente alguien al que le hiciera gracia dejarla sola, aunque fuera por una tontería. Guió al médico por la casa en dirección a la habitación de ambos, asomándose para ver si por casualidad estaba despierta, encontrándose con que no.

\- No le enciendas la luz, abre un poco mejor las cortinas – le dijo Jou-. Que si tiene fiebre no me extrañaría que le doliera la cabeza e igual se acuerda de todo tu árbol familiar…

Asintiendo, pasó él primero, yendo a donde le había dicho para abrir poco a poco y dejar que se fuera colando la luz poco a poco, aprovechando que el día estaba nublado para que no le molestara tanto a la pelirroja. Él sabía a lo que se refería su amigo, ya que tenía los ojos claros y los días que había mucha más luz de lo normal y se encontraba con contrastes. Se acercó a la cama, tomando asiendo al lado de ella y posando la mano en su brazo.

\- Sora – la llamó-. Eh, despierta, venga…

\- ¿Qué quieres? – murmuró en poco más que una protesta, sin darse cuenta de que tenían compañía.

\- Sora… - repitió, bajándole la manta de delante de la cara para que no se escondiera de nuevo-. Ya te he dicho que tampoco es bueno que te tapes tanto para la fiebre…

\- Yamato déjame… - entreabrió los ojos finalmente, encontrándose con su marido, sí, pero pudiendo ver perfectamente tras él al médico, despertándose así de golpe-. ¿Qué…?

\- Y yo pensando que ibas a ser una buena paciente… - le dijo nada más ver que se había dado cuenta de que él también estaba-. ¿Cómo estás?

\- Pero… ¿Qué haces tú aquí Jou?

\- Pues… venir a recetarte algo para que tengas un poco más de pinta de ser humano, cosa que, si me lo permites, no es lo que más pareces ahora mismo…

\- Te dejo con ella, así si te quiere reñir te puedes poner en modo autoridad sanitaria a ver si así tiene a bien hacerte algo más de caso…

Dejándoles su espacio, a sabiendas de que no molestaba tampoco, salió de la habitación para poder preparar un té y ofrecérselo luego a su amigo por las molestias. Con la infusión delante ya podría empezar la discusión con él sobre si se dignaba de una vez por todas a aceptarle el pago por el servicio o no.

\- Lamento tener que decirte esto, pero Yamato tiene toda la razón – le tiró ligeramente de la manta-. Haz el favor de salir de ahí debajo…

\- Puff… - la escuchó protestar-. Vale, voy… Pero es que tengo muchísimo frío.

\- Es la fiebre, pero no es bueno… A ver si te doy algo para que te la baje y al menos puedas estar menos dolorida. ¿Qué te duele?

\- ¿Qué no me duele?

\- Vale, cambio de pregunta, ¿qué síntomas has tenido? – entretenido por ver a Sora comportarse de esa forma más infantil, empezó a revolver por su maletín para poder sacar algunas cosas que necesitaba.

\- Fiebre, dolor de cabeza, cansancio… Dolor en todos y cada uno de los huesos… ¿Sigo?

\- ¿Has vuelto a tener nauseas?

\- No… Mira, eso la verdad es que no. Y eso que sí que he desayunado algo – explicó, encogiéndose de hombros, viendo como acercaba a ella el termómetro. Se arrastró algo más para quedarse completamente sentada y colaborar algo más despierta ya.

\- Eso es bueno – le dijo, agradeciendo que se incorporase, tomándole así la temperatura con más facilidad, frunciendo el ceño al ver que tenía más de la que le había dicho Yamato-. Te ha pegado fuerte, ¿eh?

La respuesta de ella fue arrugar la nariz en una pequeña mueca conocida ya por todos los que solían tratar con ella. Había un virus rondando por la ciudad, había visto ya varios casos en cuestión de los últimos días. No era de extrañar que alguien que se pasaba el día en una de las zonas más bulliciosas y corriendo de un lado para otro hubiera caído tan rápidamente. Le hizo un gesto para que se girase y poder auscultarla.

\- Está frío, aviso – le dijo antes de poder hacerlo, viendo como daba un respingo.

\- ¡No te rías!

Yamato volvió a entrar en la habitación pasado un rato para poder saber qué tal estaban las cosas. No le preocupaba demasiado el diagnóstico, ya que se lo podía imaginar a la perfección, pero quería estar enterado cuanto antes de si tenía razón o no. Se quedó apoyado en la puerta, dejándoles su espacio, no abriendo la boca hasta que se dio cuenta de que Sora posaba los ojos en él.

\- ¿Qué tal la ves?

\- Pues con unos cuantos motivos para ponerse gruñona y no querer salir de la cama – se encogió de hombros-. Es gripe, no hay que preocuparse. Pero bueno, lo importante por ahora es bajarle la fiebre y lo demás… Cama y paciencia. Tienes para unos cuantos días.

\- ¿Días? – protestó ella.

\- Sí, días. Y tengo muchos posibles espías que usar en tu contra para que se aseguren de que no te mueves de ella – dijo señalándola con el dedo-. ¿Entendido?

\- ¿Y Aiko?

\- Bueno, no creo que tengáis problema de niñeros, pero a lo mejor hasta el lunes yo no la traería de vuelta por casa… Aunque estando como está y contigo teniendo que ir al trabajo quizás lo mejor es que esté con sus abuelos unos días.

Dijo aquello tras haber girado la cabeza para mirar él también hacia Yamato, viendo como asentía. No pudo evitar sonreír de forma amable al escuchar a la pelirroja resoplar. Seguramente no estaba de acuerdo con que el mudo tuviera que pararse por su culpa, pero, en aquella ocasión era lo que le tocaba.

\- No te preocupes, ya la vigilo yo – le dijo Yamato-. ¿Qué necesita tomar? Aprovecho y voy a por ello yo ahora si no tienes prisa y así no se queda sola.

\- Yamato, soy adulta ya, sé sobrevivir sola.

\- Tú a dejar de protestar y a hacerle caso al médico – contestó Jou por el rubio-. Ahora mismo te doy las recetas.

* * *

**Guest Vecina:** llevo con esto abierto desde poco después de que me llegara tu review jajaja Pero es que no me han dejado actualizar en ningún momento, así que aprovecho ahora que tengo un ratejo. ¿Qué tal el puente vecina? Yo, persona inteligente y valiente como yo sola, tenía que trabajar hoy por la mañana y ayer se me ocurrió salir jajajajaja Así que no te quiero decir más. Sigo viva, que es lo que cuenta.

Jajajajajajajaja es que entre que por fechas cuadraba y que los síntomas que tenía eran los que era jajajajaja No es la primera vez que os la lío con algo así, pero venga, que no quiero cargarme a Yamato, que iba a estar muy feo dejar a Aiko sin padre que es muy chiquitina todavía y a ver cómo se las arregla. Y ya ha venido el médico maravilloso a domicilio y parece ser que están todos calmados salvo la enferma, que tiene frío y no tiene gana de que le anden tocando las narices jajajaja

Sí, la abuela tiene que estar que se le cae la baba porque con la nieta tiene el camino ganado con ese tema y, además, como es para estar babándose encima todo el día mirándola mientras que ella se limita a existir o a soltar por la boquita alguna adorabilidad, que eso se le da de maravilla a la peque. Y la guerra de abuelos parece que sigue igual de dramática que siempre, que los dos quieren a la peque con ellos.

El mono de conocer al pelirrojito que hizo que se te olvidara que la cabecita de esos dos, especialmente la de Yamato, quiere garantías antes de atreverse a dar un paso así, que la otra vez alguna retorcida se la lío bastante y creo que ya han tenido sustos para unos cuantos nenes jajajaja Que se le ponen todos los pelos de punta al pobre hombre de solo pensarlo.

Ánimo con la semana vecina, que esta es cortita y se nos va a hacer menos horrorosa seguro. Del catarro estoy mejor, ahora a ver si no caigo otra vez en cuanto vea a las fieras... ¡Un bico grandote!

PD: y ahora que me acuerdo jajaja Lo de las muñecas es algo que me pasa a mí jajaja Cuando tengo fiebre, sea por lo que sea, me empiezan a doler los huesos de las muñecas como si no hubiera mañana. Siempre lo noto así jajaja


	13. Capítulo 12: Te voy a contagiar

\- Te voy a contagiar – protestó la pelirroja después de que Yamato hubiera aprovechado para ir a posar la tableta en la mesa tras haber hablado con Aiko por videollamada.

\- ¿Quieres dejar de protestar? – le dijo volviendo a donde estaba ella echada, quedándose sentado a su lado-. Si me contagias me aguanto, pero me voy a quedar un rato contigo que me aburro.

\- Bah… - revolviéndose mejor, empezó a moverse hasta quedar sentada-. Si lo haces para vigilar que coma no hace falta…

\- Sí, sí, a otro con ese cuento. Al menos la sopa que te ha hecho tu madre tienes que tomártela o sino te van a sentar mal los medicamentos.

Dando la batalla por perdida resopló limitándose a coger postura mejor, alargando la mano para coger su bata y echársela por encima de los hombros a pesar de seguir dentro de la cama. Se encontraba algo mejor desde que la fiebre había empezado a bajar con lo que Jou le había dado.

\- Oye – cayendo en la cuenta, se quedó mirando hacia el rubio-. ¿Te dejó Jou que le pagaras la consulta?

\- ¿Tú qué crees? – la observó antes de negar con la cabeza-. Lo que no sabe es que tengo guardado su número de cuenta… Así que donde las dan las toman… Para encima que vino por aquí a las carreras casi…

Era la guerra de siempre con él. Por muy amigos que fueran, su trabajo era su trabajo y siempre se las arreglaba para no querer ni que lo invitaran a un café para compensar por la molestia. Ella solía hacerlo en muchas ocasiones, pero una cosa era que tuviera alguna idea de un diseño y aprovechara un rato libre para hacerle un detalle a alguien y otra las veces que se madrugada había aparecido por su casa a las carreras porque lo habían llamado.

\- Creo que ya debe de estar caliente la sopa. Voy a por ella. Luego si quieres te vuelves a dormir que no te va a venir mal.

\- Eh – reclamó su atención-. ¿Y tú cuándo vas a comer?

\- Luego cuando recoja un poco…

\- ¿No quieres comer conmigo? – vio como negaba con la cabeza-. ¿Por qué?

\- Porque solo he calentado tu ración de sopa – se encogió de hombros-. Ya me hago yo algo más tarde, no te preocupes, por el momento sigo sabiendo sobrevivir a la cocina.

\- ¿No me digas?

Dejó escapar una leve risa mientras que él se terminaba de poner en pie de nuevo, saliendo de la habitación con la intención de ir a por su comida. Si no tenía ganas de cocinar siempre se podía entretener con algo de lo que tuvieran en el congelador, no iba a ser tan grave la cosa. Echaría de menos tener a Aiko rondando, pero, sin duda, no le iba a hacer daño pasarse el fin de semana en pijama en casa.

Volvió al cabo de un rato con la comida de la pelirroja, teniendo cuidado de no tirar nada. Le había echado la sopa en una taza para facilitarle las cosas, dejándole así la bandeja encima de la mesita de noche y que ella pudiera revolverse con más comodidad.

\- Ten cuidado no te vayas a quemar – le dijo.

\- Gracias – contestó cuando vio que, además, dedicaba unos segundos a darle la taza para que no tuviera que estirarse.

\- ¿Qué tal vas con el dolor de huesos?

\- Mal – protestó, entendiendo entonces por qué se había asegurado de darle él el objeto-. Las muñecas es lo que más me duele, pero dentro de lo que cabe, he podido salir de debajo de la manta.

\- Come anda – negando con la cabeza, fue a buscar donde sentarse de nuevo-. Le he hecho chantaje a Aiko…

\- ¿Chantaje? – entretenida por el cambio de conversación, empezó a soplar el líquido.

\- Sí, cuando estés sana ya puedo inventarme algún sitio al que ir a pasar un fin de semana todos.

\- Suena interesante – contestó, pasando a dejar sus dos manos en torno a la taza, afianzándola así mejor entre sus dedos y volviendo a soplar-. Seguro que podemos robarle a mi padre las llaves de la casa de Kioto e irnos a pasar un fin de semana.

\- Eh, no se me había ocurrido – habló sorprendido.

\- ¿Te parece bien la idea?

\- Claro que sí, no queda demasiado lejos y si vamos en tren tampoco nos va a llevar demasiado tiempo. Seguro que a Aiko le gusta mucho Kioto – explicó-, es un sitio muy tranquilo.

\- ¿Ves? – divertida con lo rápido que había aceptado su idea, volvió a soplar-. Si es que hasta con gripe tengo buenas ideas… - decidiéndose por fin a dar un trago, empezó a beberse la sopa.

La dejó comer tranquila, dándole su espacio, notando que iba más despacio de lo normal debido a que tenía sus dificultades al respirar por culpa de la gripe. No iba a insistir con que comiera nada más que aquella sopa a no ser que le pidiera algo más. Sabía que aunque solía ser ella la que tenía más afición por la comida de los dos, también era la primera en perder el apetito por cualquier motivo.

\- ¿Está buena? – le preguntó, viéndola asentir-. Tienes para la cena también.

\- O podrías tomar tú también de ella, que seguro que mi madre lo ha hecho para los dos para que no tengas que andar cocinando además de estar pendiente de mí…

\- A callar. Venga, sigue comiendo que hasta te está volviendo el color a la cara.

Negando con la cabeza ante sus palabras, decidió hacer lo que él le pedía, notando como el líquido caliente entraba de maravilla en su cuerpo. Gran parte del cansancio que notaba se debía a que apenas había comida nada desde el día anterior, echando lo poco que había sido capaz de tragar. Esperaba que aquello no siguiera el mismo destino.

\- He estado pensando – dijo él, reclamando su atención.

\- ¿En qué? – lo alentó ella al ver que se quedaba callado de nuevo.

\- En lo que hablamos esta mañana – cruzó una mirada con la pelirroja-. En lo de tener otro niño.

No había necesitado la aclaración para entender a lo que se refería con lo de por la mañana. Había sido el tema importante, sin lugar a dudas. Eso sin tener en cuenta que ella se había pasado dormida casi el resto del tiempo. Se quedó mirando hacia él, esperando que dijera algo más, aprovechando el momento para dar otro trago.

\- ¿No estás seguro? – dijo al ver que no terminaba de animarse.

\- No, lo que te iba a decir era que la semana que viene, se supone que el martes tengo el día libre porque se ha convocado una reunión. Si quieres podemos pedir cita a tu médico para ir a hablar con ella. Bueno, si quieres no, si ya estás menos moribunda - le hizo un gesto con la mano para que siguiera comiendo-. Creo que es mejor que todos tengamos las cosas bien claras antes de empezar a pensar en nada más. ¿Qué te parece?

\- ¿Tienes tiempo para venir conmigo?

\- Si no tengo tiempo, lo saco. Estoy yo más interesado que tú en ir a esa cita, así que si te parece bien puedo intentar conseguirte cita y así vamos los dos y salimos de dudas de una vez. Y si estoy yo delante también cuando te den algo más de información, pues mejor, así no me tienes detrás dándole la lata cada cinco minutos.

\- Tú no me das la lata – sonrió ligeramente, todavía sin haber alejado la taza demasiado de ella-. Me parece muy bien que quieras venir conmigo. Pero… nada de echarme a mí y ponerte e interrogar a la pobre mujer, que nos conocemos…

\- Tranquila, Sora, puedo interrogarla contigo delante. Creo que este tema me interesa lo demasiado como para no querer quedarme con ninguna duda. Además, espero que estés totalmente enterada de que esta vez te voy a tener vigilada todo lo que pueda y que me voy a poner mucho más pesado que la última vez.

\- No contaba con otra cosa. Tranquilo y todos tus cómplices yo creo que van a estar totalmente de acuerdo con eso, no te preocupes por ello… - sabía que era una verdad total y absoluta, pero lo intentaba hacer sonar como poco serio-. Yamato, no soy tonta ni estoy loca… Y creo que la fiebre no me está haciendo delirar por el momento. Hasta yo sabría aceptar que no si nos dicen que hay riesgos… No es una tontería y no puedo poner en riesgo tanto. Tenemos a Aiko y ella es más que suficiente. ¿De acuerdo?

Curioso por lo que estaba escuchándola decir, no podía estar más de acuerdo. Aiko era mucho más que suficiente para ellos dos, hasta un punto en el que ni siquiera él se hubiera podido llegar a imaginar. Pero, quizás por eso mismo, era por lo que les gustaba tanto la idea de que no creciera sola. Acabó por sonreír, asintiendo a lo que la pelirroja decía.

\- ¿Tengo que ponértelo por escrito? Podemos usar a la tortuguita como testigo…

\- Qué simpático – terminó la sopa, dejando apartada así su taza y dejándola encima de la mesa para poder coger en cuenta la servilleta-. Pues mira, ahora que la llamas así, si quieres chantajearla un poco este fin de semana por no haberlo podido pasar con nosotras puedes comprarle esa famosa tortuga…

Recordando la conversación a la que ella estaba haciendo referencia, terminando por reírse ligeramente por lo bajo. Aceptaba el cambio de tema de Sora ya que daba por terminado el anterior. Cuando todo lo demás estuviera claro, ya podrían entrar en más detalles sobre el tema y de cómo iban a hacer ni a organizarse para que todo fuera lo más tranquilo y calmado posible. Con la parte práctica, estaba seguro de que no iban a tener problema alguno.

\- ¿Quieres algo más? ¿Te traigo algo de postre?

\- Creo que no quiero forzar las cosas, no vaya a ser que me vuelva a doler el estómago.

\- Me parece bien – asintió-. Si tienes hambre a la hora de merendar ya me lo dices y te traigo algo. Ahora tómate las pastillas y échate a dormir otro rato, venga… A ver si por lo menos para el lunes estás mejor.

Asintió con la cabeza a lo que él le decía, cogiendo el vaso con agua y tomándose la medicación con calma para no meter tanto líquido de golpe en el estómago. Nada más terminar, se dio cuenta de cómo le quitaba el vaso de las manos para ser él quien lo posara en la mesa, ayudándola así a acomodarse de nuevo y a dejarla bien tapada con las mantas.

\- Haz el favor de ir a comer ahora tú algo, ¿quieres? Creo recordar que ayer dejé preparadas cosas para la cena en la nevera, mira a ver, porque solo había que meterlo en el horno y ya estaría listo.

\- Vale, ya miro yo ahora. Tú descansa. Si necesitas cualquier cosa avísame, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Que te vayas a comer de una vez pesado…

Aprovechando el momento para esconderse de nuevo entre las sábanas, no dejó mucho más allá de sus ojos a la vista. Posando su mano en su cabello unos segundos, aprovechando así para comprobar que sí que estaba más fría, lo echó hacia atrás antes de recoger las cosas y salir de nuevo de la habitación para poder hacerse él la comida.

Le gustaba la idea de que también pudiera tener algo en la nevera que simplemente tuviera que poner a hacer para no andar dando vueltas. A pesar de no estar demasiado de acuerdo con tener a la pelirroja enferma, se había quedado en un estado de calma que derivaba de la conversación que habían tenido. Al menos sabía cuáles eran las prioridades de ella y que no estaba por delante el hecho de tener otro hijo frente a lo demás. Viniendo de ella, no podría decir que no le hubiera extrañado lo contrario.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** el pobre Jou contaba con que encontrarse la pelirroja amable de todos los días, no una que quisiera hacerse un ovillo por debajo de las mantas porque tiene fiebre. Pero bueno, seguro que tampoco se asusta y ya la ha cazado en alguna de estas en más ocasiones. Tampoco vamos a culparla que la pobre tiene que encontrarse hecha un asquete. Y el pobre Yamato se lo toma lo mejor que puede, que seguro que el pobre hombre tenía otros planes para el fin de semana, pero mira, tampoco se puede hacer otra cosa y no va a dejar a la pelirroja sola.

Que si no fuera porque no tiene a la chiquitina con él estaría más que encantado de hacerle de enfermero a la nena grande aunque pudiera contagiarlo, que ya le tiene dado sustos mucho más gordos y ahora está casi que contento que sea algo que con cama y descanso se acaba pasando. Aunque dentro de todo tiene pinta de que lo va a echar de la habitación para que no se ponga él malo también jajaja Tal para cual, eso sin duda.

¡Un besito de tortuguita!


	14. Capítulo 13: No te voy a llamar Ishida

Aunque no había tenido que ir al trabajo el lunes, habiendo pedido permiso para poder estar todavía pendiente de Sora, la cual no estaba del todo recuperada, sí que le habían dicho que no se perdiera la reunión. Había cedido sin protestar demasiado en aquel ocasión, ya que ya estaba algo más resignado y le parecía un cambio justo en cuenta de tener que ir y dejar a la pelirroja sola. Sabía que se las podría arreglar perfectamente ella, pero no le hacía demasiada gracia no tenerla vigilada por el momento. No se había molestado tan siquiera en ponerse en uniforme, llegando a la sede con aire distraído y no viendo a Hideki caminando hacia él por el mismo pasillo hasta que estuvo a punto de chocar con él, mirándolo sorprendido como si hubiera aparecido de la nada.

\- ¿Estamos en el mismo planeta? – fue el saludo del general.

\- No te lo podría decir demasiado seguro… ¿Vas a la reunión?

\- Sí, claro… Tenemos un poco complicado el escaparnos de todo este jaleo…

Dejó ir una ligera mueca, viendo como el rubio no podía más que asentir a sus palabras. No le hacía demasiada gracia todo aquello, pero tampoco era la primera vez que algo parecido pasaba. Intentaba mentalizarse de lo que se le venían encima, pero cada vez que lo pensaba, le gustaba menos la idea. Estaba todavía en una fase en la que todo aquello le producía más gruñidos que otra cosa.

\- ¿Qué haces vestido de calle? – dándose cuenta de ello mientras que avanzaban por el pasillo.

\- ¿Hm? – bajó la vista hacia su propia ropa, girando el cuello hacia él-. Solo he venido para la reunión. Tengo a Sora con un gripazo horroroso en cama desde el viernes y les pedí un par de días.

\- ¿Gripe?

\- Fiebre alta, vómitos… Hoy estaba mejor, pero no anda demasiado bien. Así que no me hacía mucha gracia dejarla sola.

\- ¿Y la niña?

\- Con mis suegros. Mejor prevenir – se encogió de hombros-. Así que ten cuidado, no vaya yo detrás y estés paseándote con el virus por los pasillos y acabes tú también en la cama una semana entera.

\- No me des ideas para librarme de esta reunión… - admitió, antes de ponerse completamente serio al llegar al final del camino-. Vamos a ver qué nos cuentan, porque creo que esto es algo internacional y vamos a tener una buena temporada…

Yamato asintió a lo que decía, teniendo que darle toda la razón. Sabiendo lo que sabía sobre el tema, tenía exactamente la misma opinión que él sobre todo aquel asunto. Entró tras él a la sala, dándose cuenta de que ya había algunos presentes esperando.

\- ¿Estamos todos ya? – preguntó Hideki.

\- Los que vamos a venir casi. Creo que han tenido un problema con el avión y que no van a poder llegar hasta la semana que viene, pero por el momento, yo creo que nos vamos a arreglar. Sentaos, por favor.

Uno de los encargados del proyecto, se había adelantado a contestar la pregunta del general. Había recibido la noticia del retraso del vuelo con el poco tiempo suficiente como para no poder atrasar la reunión.

\- De todas formas, el productor sí que va a poder acompañarnos por videollamada para poder atender todos los detalles. Por el momento creo que con eso nos vamos a arreglar todos…

El sonido de unos pasos acercándose rápidamente por el pasillo y el posterior golpeteo en la puerta, dejaron paso a una acalorada Mai, la cual parecía que había hecho gran parte del camino corriendo.

\- Perdón – se disculpó cerrando tras ella y yendo a colocarse al lado de Yamato y Hideki-. ¿Llego tarde? ¿Qué haces en ropa de calle? ¿Tan poca gana tienes de hacer esto que planeabas cargarte a alguien?

Haciéndole un gesto con la mano, sin dignase a contestarle, no quiso entrar en sus conversaciones de besugos con ella. No había sacado el tema con Mai, pera era completamente lógico que ella también hubiera estado metida en todo aquello. Había demasiados motivos por los que era un blanco perfecto para llamar también la atención de los medios.

\- ¿Takao y Katsu? – preguntó el encargado mirando hacia ellos.

\- Han tenido un problema el programa de desarrollo, no van a poder venir. Algo de que tenían cosas mejores que hacer que ponerle buena cara mientras que saben que algo puede estar muy roto…

\- Lo de siempre – contestó Hideki, negando con la cabeza-. Empezamos sin ellos. Si hay algo importante que tengan que saber, ya se lo diré yo más tarde.

* * *

Sora se había levantado de la cama cuando Yamato se había ido. No estaba aprovechando que no la estaba vigilando para hacer lo que le viniera en gana, sino que había ido al baño a darse una ducha. En aquel ocasión, el agua caliente había hecho maravillas con ella y se encontraba mucho mejor.

Se había puesto un pijama limpio, se había entretenido un rato echándose sus cremas y desenredándose el pelo y cuando había terminado se había entretenido en rehacer la cama. Le gustaba meterse entre las sábanas cuando estaban estiradas y fresquitas y, ahora que se encontraba mejor y tenía la oportunidad para ello, no la iba a dejar pasar.

Cuando hubo terminado con todo, decidió dejar las ventanas abiertas para que ventilase la habitación del todo, saliendo así ella al salón para no coger frío mientras tanto. Cogió su ordenador y arrastrando con ella la manta que tenían doblada en uno de los sofás, se sentó cubriéndose con ella y dejando así el aparato encima de sus rodillas. Tenía que aprovechar que se encontraba mejor para dejar contestados los correos electrónicos que le hubieran podido llegar del estudio.

El sonido de su teléfono reclamó su atención, viendo el nombre de Taichi en la pantalla, sacándole así una sonrisa. Contestó automáticamente, aprovechando para acomodarse, decidiendo que le interesaba saber más de él que seguir con los correos que no se iban a ir a ninguna parte.

\- Me ha dicho un pajarito que estás pocha… - fue su saludo.

\- ¿No me digas?

\- Sí, si quieres más detalles es un pajarito de color rosa que andaba correteando tras una rubiecilla por el parque. ¿Tienes idea de quién puede ser?

* * *

Taichi había vuelto aquella mañana de un viaje fuera del país por motivos de trabajo. Desde que se había convertido en un embajador de la ONU aquello estaba a la orden del día, y no pasaba un mes sin que tuviera que estar fuera unos días. Por suerte, se las solía arreglar para pode viajar acompañado y así no perderse tanto tiempo con los suyos.

Aquella tarde había salido con Daigo a dar un paseo y se había encontrado con Haruhiko, los digimon y la niña. Aunque lo más justo sería decir que al que lo había encontrado a él había sido su ahijada que había salido corriendo a buscarlo nada más reconocerlo entre la gente. Cuando había llegado a casa y dejado que el niño se fuera detrás de su madre en busca de la merienda había querido aprovechar el momento para saber de su amiga.

\- ¿Qué tal estás? – tomó asiento cómodamente en el sofá.

\- Mejor. Tenemos un buen médico a domicilio que entiende un poquito de lo suyo… Lo que no sé yo es si seguirá a la gresca con Yamato con eso de aceptar pagos o no – bromeó.

\- Se te nota de buen humor…

\- Estoy de buen humor. Créeme… Me he pasado un fin de semana asqueroso temblando en la cama y con dolor en cada uno de mis huesos… Hoy que solo he tenido unas décimas por la mañana estoy hasta de buenas. Tengo hambre incluso, así que iré a acosar a Yamato cuando vuelva para que me haga la cena…

El embajador se acomodó algo más, riéndose por las palabras de su amiga. Sin duda parecía estar mejor, o, al menos, estar de buen humor. Le hubiera gustado ir a verla, pero tampoco quería molestarla sabiendo que estaba enferma o acabar contagiándose.

\- Espera, ¿cuando Yamato vuelva? – dijo tras caer en la cuenta de sus palabras.

\- Se ha ido a una reunión a la que no podía faltar. Tranquilo, puedo sobrevivir un par de horas sola, no hay que declarar emergencia nacional.

\- ¿Segura? Porque yo sigo sin fiarme de ti ni un pelo. No te habrás levantado de la cama aprovechando que no tienes vigilancia, ¿verdad?

\- Me he levantado porque ya me encuentro mejor. Y tampoco estoy de paseo por casa o trabajando, estoy en el sofá con la manta. Si me porto yo mucho mejor que vosotros dos como para que andes dando la lata, Yagami…

Divertido por el tono que estaba usando ella, podía imaginarse perfectamente las caras que iba poniendo incluso sin tenerla delante. No era demasiado digna de confianza con eso de que se hubiera quedado sin hacer nada y descansando como seguramente le habrían dicho, pero no sonaba demasiado grave.

\- ¿Y tú qué? ¿Hasta cuándo te quedas por Tokio esta vez?

\- Hasta nuevo aviso – contestó, aprovechando que Daigo pasaba correteando tras Agumon para cazarlo y sentárselo encima-. Eh, ¿quieres saludar a Sora?

\- ¡Sora!

* * *

Entretenida por escuchar la voz del niño de fondo, sonrió. No los veía tanto como le gustaría por culpa del trabajo de unos y de otros, pero sí que estaba puesta al día de que, al menos, Aiko sí que solía enredar con Daigo siempre que podía cuando se quedaba con sus padres.

\- Hola enano – dijo, abriendo la boca para comentar algo más pero sin poder llegar a hacerlo al escuchar revuelo al otro lado y como la voz del niño se iba alejando mientras que llamaba a su madre-. No me lo digas, ¿acaba de llegar Koemi a casa?

\- Premio… Oye, si necesitas algo llámame o mejor, dile al estirado que me llame que ya me acerco yo.

\- Que sí, que tranquilo, que nos las arreglamos. Tengo gripe, nada más que eso y ya se me ha quitado la fiebre, así que no te me pongas pesado. Si estoy mejor podríais venir a cenar este viernes. Si te apetece claro.

\- ¿Cómo narices no me va a apetecer?

\- Porque te pasas viajando más días de lo que te gustaría y a lo mejor tienes planes propios, zoquete.

\- Pues no, zoqueta. Me vale como un buen plan, así que ya te estás poniendo bien para este viernes – pudo escuchar como se reía-. Voy a ayudar a Koemi con las cosas, que no creo que se las arregle con Daigo colgando…

\- No suena demasiado bien para ella, no… Te veo el viernes, Yagami.

\- No te voy a llamar Ishida, me niego…

Sin darle tiempo a contestar algo más, dio por terminada la llamada. La pelirroja bajó la vista hacia el teléfono, riéndose divertida. Daba igual el tiempo que pasara que habría cosas que nunca cambiarían y una de ellas era Taichi Yagami. La única diferencia que tenía en ese momento en comparación a cuando lo había conocido era que se las había arreglado para aprender a engañar a la gente o lo que otros llamarían aprender a comportarse en público. Para todo lo demás seguía siendo su niño grande favorito.

El sonido de su propio estómago quejándose de hambre la devolvió a la realidad arqueando las cejas. Era el primer día que notaba hambre como tal y que no cumplía simplemente con no tener el estómago vacío para que no le sentara mal la medicación. Aquello era buena señal y, sabiendo que seguramente le gustaría saberlo, cogió el teléfono, abriendo la conversación con Yamato.

* * *

Saliendo de la reunión, notó como su teléfono vibraba en su bolsillo sacándolo mientras que iba hablando con Mai por el pasillo. Al ver el nombre de Sora optó por desbloquearlo pensando que quizás pudiera necesitar algo, riéndose por lo bajo al ver lo que ponía.

_"¿Te queda mucho? Lamento informarte que empiezo a morirme de hambre, así que tú verás si tengo autorización para irme a la cocina o vas a aparecer pronto por casa"._

\- No os estaréis mandando mensajitos a estas alturas, ¿verdad? – dijo ella divertida al ver la cara que había puesto.

\- Sí, de los subiditos de tono. No te los enseño porque sino te me pones celosa – contestó sin dignarse a mirarla.

Aprovechando para contestar que ya estaba de camino de vuelta, no podía negar que le hubiera gustado leer que tenía hambre, ya que eso era buena señal. Guardó de nuevo el telefono quedándose mirando hacia la piloto.

\- ¿Has acabado ya?

\- Sí, me voy a casa. ¿Quieres que te lleve? Porque conociéndote si solo has venido para la reunión habrás venido andando.

\- No te preocupes, aprovecho y hago un par de recados por el camino – se encogió de hombros.

\- Qué domesticado andas, Ishida… Quién te ha visto y quién te ve.

\- ¿Qué? La tengo en casa con gripe, que menudo fin de semana se ha pasado…

\- ¿Aiko tiene gripe?

\- No, su madre. Que normalmente es la primera que no se queja, pero le subió la fiebre mucho y no era capaz ni de salir de la cama. Así que el siguiente seré yo, ya verás.

\- A la niña no la tendréis en casa, ¿verdad?

\- Madre mía, todos preguntáis lo mismo, ¿eh? Está con mis suegros para disgusto de mi padre. Los llamé el sábado por la mañana para ver si podían cuidárnosla ellos que mi padre sigue en Kobe.

\- Porque tu versión en miniatura es adorable y nos preocupamos todos por ella… Venga, fuera de mi vista que tienes que irte a hacer cosas útiles en casa seguramente.

Asintiendo, ya que no podía tener más razón, se despidió de ella con un gesto antes de echar a andar en dirección contraria para llegar a la salida.

* * *

**Guest Vecina:** acabo de ver que ayer se debió de cruzar tu review con el capítulo jajajaja Eso hacía tiempo que no nos pasaba. O la publicaste antes y yo me volví a quedar alelada de la vida dos horas con esto delante y ni me enteré, cosa 100 % viable. Con decirte que llevo cosa de media hora mirando con cara rara un vídeo de física de partículas... Me asesinan las neuronas.

Estoy completamente segura de que se traen el drama de amigo-que-trabaja-de-algo-que-necesitas y que estarán en el eterno bucle de que no les quiere cobrar porque OMG, ¿cómo iba a ser eso? Y los otros dos que estarán en el punto de que ¿cómo que no les dejan pagar? Jajaja Así que seguro que la vez que Yamato se hizo con el número de cuenta se lo guardó jajaja Pero sí, Jou es todo un amor y seguro que se da hasta por pagado solo por reírse de la seria y adulta diseñadora profesional a la que solo le faltaba hinchar los mofletes y gruñir.

Y mira quién te aparece hoy por aquí aunque sea a modo de llamada. Que todavía no habíamos sabido nada de don importante embajador de la ONU y ya se le echaba MUCHO de menos. Esta primera parte de la historia está bastante más centrada en la parejita y casi que el entorno superinmediato-laboral, también te aviso ya. Así que igual no vemos a algunos personajes tanto como deberíamos salvo... trastadas aparte, pero, tiempo al tiempo cofcofcof

¿Qué tal la entrevista? ¿Esta vez te han contado algo interesante? Espero que hayas tenido suerte y que ahora que nos llega el fin de semana otra vez aproveches para descansar otro poquito que este marzo se anuncia largo y yo ya lo miro con pereza y ni siquiera ha empezado. ¡Un bico grandote vecina!


	15. Capítulo 14: Eso es lo de menos

Sora se quedó mirando hacia su reloj, nerviosa. Sabía que Yamato ya había salido del trabajo y que debería de estar a punto de llegar, pero no podía negar que aquel día, llevaba todo el día más alterada de la cuenta. Hacía ya unos cuantos días que había podido reincorporarse al estudio y hacer vida normal, habiendo conseguido controlar la fiebre y los peores síntomas rápidamente gracias a la visita de Jou.

Al escuchar la puerta abrirse, tropezó con la taza en la que tenía metidos los lápices de colores con los que había estado trabajando, dando un respingo. Levantó la cabeza para comprobar que era Haru la que había entrado y la estaba mirando, curiosa, por la reacción que había tenido.

\- ¿Tan mal me he peinado hoy por la mañana? – bromeó antes de acercarse hasta ella, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

\- Estaba en otro planeta… - contestó empezando a recoger lo que había tirado.

\- No, ya… No hace falta que me lo jures – dijo agachándose a por los que habían quedado por el suelo-. ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, sí… Estaba distraída y cuando has abierto me has asustado…

Prefería no hablar del tema con nadie antes de que pudieran ir al médico primero. No le apetecía que llegara a oídos de nadie más lo que ella y Yamato habían hablado y luego, ya vería cómo lo manejaba. No era un tema que le gustaba que fuera demasiado público, ya que pocas cosas podían ser más de los dos que aquello. Se había comportado exactamente de la misma forma cuando años atrás habían decidido tener a Aiko, solo abriendo la boca cuando había tenido el retraso y necesitaba hablar con alguien o acabaría explotando. Aquella vez esperaba ser capaz de hacer las cosas de la misma forma, especialmente porque no tenía ganas de que nadie fuera a recordarles a ninguno de los dos de que quizás en aquella ocasión debieran de tener mucho más cuidado, especialmente ella.

\- ¿Querías algo? – preguntó una vez terminaron de recoger todo.

\- Solo venía a ver si seguías por aquí, que yo me voy ya a comer.

\- Vete tranquila. Estoy esperando por Yamato que ha quedado en venir a buscarme. Habrá pillado algo de tráfico a esta hora, no te preocupes.

\- Vale, ¿vas a volver luego?

\- No tengo ni idea, ¿por qué?

\- Bueno, no te preocupes. Tengo unas cosas que enseñarte pero sino te las enseño mañana por la mañana. Tú a lo tuyo – asintió-. Me voy ya que el otro estaba muerto de hambre porque cuando se bajó del avión solo tenía ganas de salir de allí y ni siquiera tuvo la brillante idea de parar a comer algo…

\- ¿Ya ha vuelto Andrew? – arqueó ambas cejas.

\- Y tiene hambre – se quedó mirando como ella se echaba a reír por sus palabras, encogiéndose de hombros finalmente-. Me voy ya anda…

Despidiéndose de ella con un gesto, se quedó siguiéndola con la mirada hasta que desapareció de su vista. No tardó demasiado en recibir un mensaje de Yamato diciéndole que estaba abajo y que la esperaba en el coche para no tener que andar buscando donde aparcar. Sabiendo cómo solía estar la zona a esa hora del día cogió su bolso y su abrigo rápidamente antes de salir y dejar la puerta cerrada de su despacho, despidiéndole de su ayudante con un gesto.

No sabía si iba a volver por allí o no hasta el día siguiente, pero, como dueña que era se podía permitir esas cosas. Tampoco tenía demasiado trabajo acumulado. Había llegado a ese momento en el que tenía absolutamente tan controlado que no necesitaba volverse loca y matarse a trabajar como había hecho en sus comienzos. Ahora ya tenía sus bases asentadas y podía permitirse relajarse algo más.

Cuando salió del ascensor aprovechó para ponerse el abrigo a sabiendas de que, aunque iba a estar poco tiempo, en la calle iba a hacer frío y ella todavía no estaba del todo recuperaba. Llegó a la salida del edificio, mirando hacia los lados en busca del rubio, no tardando en ubicarlo y acelerando el paso para llegar hasta dónde estaba.

\- Hola – saludando nada más sentarse a su lado, girándose para dejar el bolso tirado en la parte de atrás y poder ponerse el cinturón.

\- ¿Llevas mucho esperando?

\- No… No. ¿Vamos con tiempo?

\- De sobra, tranquila – miró por los retrovisores antes de poder volver a reincorporarse al tráfico-. Había algo de atasco en la entrada de siempre, ya se me había olvidado lo poco que me gustaba esa entrada al centro a según qué horas.

Dejó ir una risa a modo de respuesta, terminando de acomodarse. Por suerte, estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para poder ir andando si hubieran querido, de manera que, aunque él hubiera llegado algo más tarde, no hubieran tenido problemas tampoco. El hecho de que estuviera haciendo bastante mal tiempo y que él hubiera venido desde Chofu era el motivo por el que no lo habían hecho.

\- ¿A qué hora tenías la cita?

\- Pues… Dentro de media hora.

\- ¿Has comido algo?

\- No, no he tenido tiempo. Es mala hora… Pero bueno, yo creo que sobrevivo hasta que salgamos, ¿no?

\- Puede – sonrió ligeramente de medio lado.

Había querido aprovechar que aquel día había tenido únicamente turno de mañana para acompañarla al médico como había dicho, y, ya que estaban, se había entretenido en hacer una reserva para comer. Esperaba que estuvieran los dos de humor cuando salieran, y que él, fuera lo que fuera lo que tuviera que escuchar, no terminara teniendo que hacer una parada por el área de cardiología.

Cuando llegaron al hospital no tuvo demasiados problemas para aparcar, saliendo de forma distraída para poder coger su abrigo de la parte de atrás y el bolso que ella antes había tirado. Como solía hacer siempre, se acercó hasta la puerta de Sora para abrírsela, no llegando a hacerlo al adelantarse ella.

\- Oye – alargó la mano para sujetarla por el brazo cuando se le acercó.

\- ¿Qué? – confusa, se quedó mirando hacia él.

\- ¿No me vas a saludar o qué? – preguntó delatándose con una leve sonrisa.

La respuesta de ella fue dejar ir una leve risa negando con la cabeza antes de adelantarse los pasos que le faltaban para estirarse y poder darle el beso que no le había dado por haber estado conduciendo.

\- ¿Estás nerviosa? – le dijo una vez que ya habían entrado, caminando hacia el pasillo que les correspondía.

\- Un poquito menos que tú, pero bastante…

\- ¿Un poquito menos que yo? Pues vaya suerte que tienes, porque yo no tengo demasiado seguro de no acabar entrando en la lista de pacientes.

\- Exagerado… - dándose cuenta de que ya habían llegado a su destino, se detuvo, aprovechando el momento para distraer algo a Yamato colocándole los cuellos bien de la camisa del uniforme, la cual tenía pinta de haber sido la víctima de las carreras de última hora de él-. ¿Has tenido mucho lío hoy?

\- El normal. Esta semana, por suerte, está siendo tranquila – bajó los ojos hacia ella, entretenido al seguir los movimientos de sus manos-, a ver lo que me dura. Aunque con la tontería del reportaje ese es como si de repente se hubieran olvidado de que tengo más cosas que hacer y solo me tienen pendiente de tonterías…

\- Mira, mejor. Así has podido venir hoy conmigo sin tener que andar pidiendo horas ni nada – sonrió, soltándolo.

\- Sí, como si a mí me importara mucho… ¿Te digo la cantidad indecente de horas que me siguen debiendo de cuando estaba en Tanegashima? ¿O cuando me hicieron reincorporarme antes de la cuenta dos veces?

\- No te me pongas cascarrabias que te pones muy mono y luego tengo que andar mirando mal a las enfermeras…

Echándose a reír por sus propias palabras, lo soltó del todo, dejando algo más de separación con él, a la espera de que los llamaran para entrar. Estaban los dos nerviosos, pero dentro de lo que cabía sabía manejarlo más o menos lo suficiente como para distraerlo aunque fuera mínimamente. Agradecía que hubiera querido ir con ella. Aunque podría haber el pensar que iba con ella para escuchar de primera mano lo que la doctora tenía que decir, cosa que era totalmente cierta, sabía que tampoco quería hacerla ir sola o tener que meter a alguien más en todo aquello por el momento.

* * *

\- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó la doctora mientras que tomaban asiento-. Me extrañó cuando vi el nombre en la lista de pacientes ya que hicimos la revisión no hace mucho, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, todo está perfectamente – asintió la pelirroja, tomando ella algo más el control de la situación-. Y Aiko está también muy bien.

\- Me alegro – tomó asiento la mujer también, quedándose mirando hacia ellos unos segundos. No era demasiado complicado adivinar lo que podría pasar, especialmente por la presencia del marido de ella. No se quiso adelantar, únicamente quedándose a la espera de que fueran ellos los que hablaran.

\- La verdad es que venimos más que nada a hacer una consulta… - se notaba el nerviosismo de la pelirroja al hablar, sobretodo porque no era capaz de dejar sus manos quietas-. Hemos estado hablando y... Y nos gustaría volver a ser padres – soltó casi como si hubiera cogido aire para poder decirlo de golpe sin tener que pararse a pensar más sus palabras-. Ya ha pasado el tiempo de riesgo de la cesárea y… Es algo que nos gustaría a los dos.

\- Sí, a los dos años ya es seguro de nuevo – asintió ella-. Y ya han pasado unos cuantos meses desde eso además, no tendría que haber ningún problema por ello. Lo único que una vez que se tiene una cesárea, lo más probable es que en siguientes embarazos vuelva a ser el método utilizado. Y más en su caso…

Asintió a lo que estaba escuchando. Sin duda de todos las cosas que podía escuchar era algo que le daba exactamente igual. Jamás entendería el drama de muchas por no haber podido tener un parto natural. A ella lo que le importara era que Aiko hubiera nacido sana y sin problemas. Su cabeza no había estado muy de acuerdo con aceptar la cicatriz que se le había quedado después de aquello y ahora, incluso sin haberse ido por completo todavía, no podía importarle menos.

\- La duda no es por eso – habló de nuevo, al notar la mirada de la doctora en ella.

\- Lo suponía – asintió-. Siempre existe un riesgo de que pueda repetirse el episodio, no voy a engañar a nadie. Es una posibilidad que hay que tener en cuenta. Pero, como también hay que tenerlo en cuenta con cualquier otro embarazo. Son dos personas responsables y no creo que vaya a suponer gran problema tener algo más de seguimiento médico en este embarazo – aquella vez se quedó mirando hacia Yamato también, entendiendo perfectamente su presencia allí.

\- Claro que no – escuchó como la pelirroja contestaba-. Todo lo que haga falta.

\- Eso me parecía. Lo que podemos hacer es espaciar menos las revisiones y así tener un control más detallado y poder anticiparnos a cualquier problema. Ni siquiera habría que llegar a recurrir a todas las precauciones de la última vez, pudiendo llegar vida totalmente normal solo que algo tranquila.

Desde su perspectiva, podía ver la cara de ambos y, a pesar de que los ojos de Sora estaban fijos en ella, prestado toda la atención que podía, el que más le llamaba la atención era el marido de ésta el cual parecía que se había olvidado de cómo se respiraba. Aprovechó que sus miradas se cruzaban, esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

\- Los riesgos están presentes como podrían estar presentes en otro embarazo, pero yo no veo motivos por los que preocuparse de más. Un poco más de cuidado debería de servir para que no afecte a la vida de ninguno de los dos, ni laboral, ni… de pareja tampoco.

\- Eso es lo de menos – acabó por abrir la boca él finalmente-. La principal preocupación es que pueda haber peligro para ella.

\- Todos los embarazos suponen un peligro para la madre, Sr. Ishida. Y en este caso, más, pero no es nada que no se pueda controlar. Yo no veo ningún problema – volvió a mirar hacia Sora-. Puede que en esta ocasión les cueste algo más conseguirlo que la anterior, ya ha pasado el tiempo, pero todo es perfectamente viable. Las pastillas que está tomando ahora son algo diferentes a las de antes y el efecto debería de empezar a remitir a partir de las primeras semanas de no tomarlas. Supongo que lo habrá notado, que permiten algún que otro desajuste en ocasiones, pero eran más adecuadas…

Sora asintió. Sin duda el retraso que había tenido la última vez era la perfecta prueba de lo que le estaba diciendo la doctora y, aunque no se hubiera fijado demasiado, tenía todo el sentido del mundo. Cuando había vuelto a tomarlas le habían dicho que eran diferentes y más suaves, no solo porque aún estaba en periodo de lactancia con Aiko, sino por la situación.

\- Pueden preguntarme cualquier duda que tengan… Que seguro que hay unas cuantas, pero prefiero que quede todo claro ahora que tener que acabar yendo a pasar visita por la planta de arriba.

Se pudo escuchar la risa de Sora automáticamente al entender la referencia, viendo como Yamato intentaba relajar algo más el gesto, quitando la mano del reposabrazos de la silla, al cual llevaba agarrado como si se lo fueran a quitar, desde que se habían sentado.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** bueno, si parece que la pelirroja ya puede hacer vida normal y se ha ido a informarse de un tema MUY importante para los Ishida. Que va en serio el tema del nene y que van a buscar hacerlo todo de la forma más segura posible. Ya sea por el bien de quien sea, parece que estos dos tienen luz verde médica para poder empezar a intentar buscar un nene pelirrojo escupechupetes.

Y la médico debe de pasárselo muy bien cuando le va Yamato de visita porque las caras que debe de poner el pobre hombre deben de ser dignas de grabar. Debe de entrar con la misma cara con la que entraría yo a un examen de la universidad jajajajaj Y luego, el pobrecito ahí agarrado a la silla como si se la fueran a quitar y tuviera que ir luego a hacer una visita por cardiología. Que para él esto es muy serio, que la simple idea de que la pelirroja se le ponga mal - aunque solo sea los tres primeros meses otra vez - se le hace muy cuesta arriba y eso sí que no puede ser de ninguna de las maneras.

Y me he portado bien hoy, que lo sepas jajaja Y mañana no tengo nada más que hacer que maldades por aquí. Que eso si que es histórico. ¡Un besito de tortuguita!


	16. Capítulo 15: ¿Intentas mentalizarte?

Tal y como había predicho, estaba en una de esas situaciones en las que no sabía tan siquiera como reaccionar. Había escuchado lo que seguramente consideraba la opción buena, pero, su cabeza no podía evitar haberse quedado con las advertencias que también había recibido. Quizás se preocupaba demasiado y se estaba ahogando él solo en un vaso de agua, pero, no le gustaba escuchar que siempre existía el riesgo de que pudiera pasar algo. El miedo ya no era solo por Sora, por lo que pudiera suponer físicamente para ella, son que si algo salía mal también le daba pánico cómo pudiera afectarles.

Y, justo como había predicho también, cada vez que se quedaba mirando hacia la sonrisa que se había dibujado en la cara de Sora nada más que había escuchado las palabras de la doctora, se le contagiaba con suma facilidad. Posiblemente fuera uno de los casos de bipolaridad más graves que hubiera sufrido en su vida, pero, cualquiera en su situación estaba seguro de que lo entendería.

No podía negar que no tuviera las mismas ganas de ella de dejar que la familia creciera, pero, por otro lado, se acordaba de lo mal que lo había pasado la pelirroja los primeros meses del embarazo de Aiko. Casi que hubiera sido hasta de esperar que algo más se acabara torciendo ya que su estado de salud tampoco había sido el mejor de todos.

\- Yamato… ¿sabes que tienes una cara de pánico bastante delatadora? – la voz de ella lo devolvió a la realidad.

Giró la cabeza hacia ella, dándose cuenta de que lo había pillado de pleno. No necesitaba tampoco demasiada ayuda para delatarse con ella, entraba dentro de ese grupo de personas a las que era una tontería intentar engañar. Y aunque creía que estaría distraída con la carta tras haberse sentado en la mesa del restaurante, seguramente lo habría estado vigilando.

\- Si… Si has cambiado de idea no pasa nada, solo hemos venido a informarnos, ¿vale? No quiero que por mi culpa…

\- No – la cortó-. No me malinterpretes – alargó la mano para poder posarla encima de la de ella-. Solo estoy preocupado por ti.

\- Ya has oído a la doctora, no me va a pasar nada… Estará todo bien.

\- Ya… Lo siento, no me puedes pedir que no me preocupe. Te pusiste mala con gripe y poco me faltó para despertar a Jou a las cinco de la mañana porque no parabas de toser por la noche. ¿Qué quieres que haga cuando estamos hablando de algo mucho más serio?

A pesar de todo, la pelirroja sonrió. Lo hizo de una forma diferente a la que lo llevaba haciendo desde habían salido de la consulta, dejando que fuera una sonrisa más dulce que tranquilizara a su marido.

\- Yamato… Vamos a llevarlo muy controlado en esta ocasión. Como si tengo que ir a revisión una vez a la semana para que te quedes tranquilo… - por suerte, se podían permitir llevar un control médico más exhaustivo aunque no fuera por la vía pública, y no se le ocurría otra forma mejor en la que invertir parte de sus ganancias que en aquello-. Te prometo que la máxima preocupación que vamos a tener esta vez es la guerra abierta que podemos organizar a la hora de elegir a los padrinos.

Se quedó mirándola, aprovechando el momento para mover sus dedos sobre los de ella, tomando ese tiempo para relajarse algo más. Poco a poco, terminó por sonreír a la vez que la pelirroja. Quizás debería de intentar enfocar las cosas desde el lado ilusionado y evitar que los miedos fueran los que lo controlasen porque sino se le avecinaba una temporada bastante fea.

\- ¿Tan grave crees que va a ser el problema? – dirigió el tema hacia la parte con la que mas cómodos iban a estar los dos.

\- De los peores que se recuerdan – encantada con que le hubiera seguido la corriente, volvió a mirar hacia la carta-. La otra vez con Taichi y tu madre nadie se atrevió a protestar ni media palabra… Ahora que los más evidentes ya no están disponibles creo que vamos a tener mucho drama…

\- Bueno… siempre podemos dejar a Mimi marginada, yo estaría encantado de aceptar esa culpa – bromeó. Sin duda era una de las que más lata iba a dar con el tema y entendería perfectamente el por qué. Sin embargo, a la vez, se le ocurrían otros nombres que podrían ocupar esa posición… No pudo evitar que su cabeza terminara por pensar en Mai.

\- ¿Ves lo rápido que te he distraído? – le dijo ella-. Anda, mira a ver qué te apetece para comer que todavía se nos va a hacer tarde.

Mirándola extrañado, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, relajándose más por fin antes de bajar la vista hacia la carta. Ya tendría tiempo de ponerse histérico, era mejor no adelantarse a los acontecimientos.

\- Como si no supieras exactamente lo que voy a pedir… - murmuró por lo bajo.

* * *

Aprovechando un descanso, Hideki se había acercado hacia la cafetería esperando poder encontrarse a alguien conocido con quien pudiera aprovechar el tiempo. Seguramente estaría alguno de los de su anterior equipo por allí en vez del grupo de estirados con el que tenía que pasar los días. No tardó demasiado en reconocer en una de las mesas a Yamato, completamente distraído mirando hacia la nada.

\- ¿Molesto? – dijo, devolviéndolo a la realidad.

Tuvo que reírse al ver como los ojos de él tardaban en encontrarlo unos segundos, casi que asustándose cuando se dio cuenta de que se le había acercado. No lo había visto tan siquiera entrar en la cafetería.

\- Ehm… - tardó todavía en conectar.

\- Tomaré eso como un no – dejando la taza que traía con él, tomó asiento finalmente en la mesa.

\- No, claro que no – reaccionó por fin-. Perdona, estaba…

\- En un planeta que seguro que le gustaría visitar antes que nadie a la agencia – se quedó mirando hacia él, antes de dejar la espalda apoyada en la silla del todo-. ¿Todo bien?

\- Sí, sí… - guardó silencio, dándose cuenta de que aún no había tocado si su propio café tampoco. Sabía que estaba siendo demasiado evidente y, quizás, necesitara hablar con alguien de aquel asunto antes de volverse loco. Alguien que se preocupara lo suficiente pero que no fuera a meterse tampoco más allá de lo correcto y sano-. En realidad… Ayer acompañé a Sora al hospital.

\- ¿Ha empeorado? – aquello sí que reclamó su atención.

\- No, está mucho mejor ya…

\- ¿Entonces? – arqueó una ceja, confuso.

\- Queremos tener otro bebé – dijo por fin, soltándolo de golpe antes de levantar la vista hacia el general-. Fuimos a hablar con la doctora para evaluar los riesgos y que nos orientase.

Pudo ver la clara sorpresa en el rostro de él, posiblemente siendo lo último que esperase escuchar en aquel momento y así de repente, especialmente viniendo de Yamato, quien solía ser siempre bastante cerrado.

\- No queremos que nadie sepa nada – explicó, mirando ligeramente hacia los lados-. Así que te pediría discreción… Posiblemente no tendría ni que haberte dicho nada a ti, pero mis opciones empiezan a ser eso o darme cabezazos.

\- No te entiendo, ¿qué problema hay? ¿Tú no quieres?

\- Claro que quiero, pero me aterra que pueda ser peligroso. Podría llegar a preferir quedarnos como estamos antes de ponerla en riesgo otra vez.

\- ¿Y no has sido capaz de decirle que no?

\- Más o menos… Supongo que morirme de ganas yo también tampoco ha ayudado, claro – se encogió de hombros.

\- Creo que me he perdido del todo, Yamato. Si era tu intención, enhorabuena, lo has conseguido…

El rubio tuvo que reírse, no pudiendo más que darle la razón con lo de que seguramente lo hubiera dejado más perdido de lo que estaba. Era exactamente un buen reflejo de lo que pasaba por su cabeza desde que habían hablado con la doctora.

\- Pues eso mismo, que me muero de ganas por tener otro enano corriendo por casa y a la vez del pánico porque pudiera pasar algo otra vez. Tranquilo, me va por rachas. Si te huele a quemado no son Katsu y Takao liando alguna, soy yo que empezaré a echar humo por la cabeza en cualquier momento.

Ladeó la cabeza, observándolo, empezando a entenderlo. Estaban hablando por fin en el mismo idioma, acabando por aprovechar el momento para dar un sorbo de su taza, tomándose así su tiempo para contestarle.

\- Bueno, creo que nadie podría culparte. Se lo has dicho a ella, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, claro. Bueno… En realidad, le he dicho que estoy completamente de acuerdo con todo.

\- Yamato…

\- Eh, déjame terminar. Le he dicho que estoy de acuerdo porque soy completamente incapaz de decirle que no. Pero también le he dicho que me da pánico la idea por ella y por su seguridad. Me tiene calado, tranquilo. Debo de llevarlo escrito en la frente como para no decírselo.

\- Bueno, vale, porque sino podría dar pie a que lo pudiera malinterpretar…

\- No, si además no es la primera vez que abordamos el tema. Ya me lo dijo antes de que nos fuéramos en el último viaje.

\- ¿Hace año y pico?

\- Sí… Y todo salió ahora porque tenía un retraso y tenía motivos para pensar que quizás podría ser un embarazo. Le dio por empezar con nauseas la gripe… Pero bueno, que ya está. Solo necesito mentalizarme y dejar de montarme yo solo paranoias en la cabeza. No tiene por qué pasar nada y al final voy a ser yo solo aterrorizándome porque me da la gana no porque tenga motivos.

\- ¿Intentas mentalizarte?

\- Exacto… A ver lo que tardan en pillarme en casa mi familia… Esperemos que no se den cuenta, que no tenemos ganas de andar explicando qué pasa hasta que sea seguro todo.

\- Me parece lógico – asintió.

Recordaba el problema que había tenido la esposa de Yamato durante el embarazo la vez anterior. Además de haber visto en primera fila lo mal que lo había pasado los primeros meses a base de ver al rubio llegar tarde, enfadado o nervioso casi todos los demás, había sido él quien había ido a verlo al hospital cuando la habían ingresado. Sabía a lo que se refería cuando decía que le daba pánico que algo pudiera pasar.

\- Es más, yo que tú empezaría a tener como principal preocupación el elemento que te pueda venir ahora – sonrió, intentando distraerlo-. Con la suerte que habéis tenido con Aiko, no sé yo si se os volverá a salir tan bien la jugada.

Viendo como se transformaba la cara de Yamato a una mucho más relajada y tranquila, se dio cuenta de que había dado precisamente en el clavo con aquel comentario. Era lógico que les hubieran quedado más ganas de tener otro hijo con el amor de niña que habían tenido que jamás había dado un solo problema.

\- Aiko salió demasiado tranquila, sí. Incluso ahora que ya anda enredando todo el día por casa da gusto. Y yo creo que le va a hacer mucha ilusión tener un hermano o una hermana. ¿La viste cuando le presentamos a Tami?

El general se rio mientras que asentía a la pregunta de él. Había coincidido que había estado presente cuando habían llevado a Aiko a que conociera a la segunda hija de Mai y, sin duda, había acabado más contenta la pequeña que el resto de los adultos.

\- Ahora que te han metido en todo el lío del documental y que ya no están pasándote proyectos a todas horas para que los supervises es un buen momento para que lo intentéis. Hazme caso… Y no te comas tanto la cabeza, que estoy seguro de que si Sora está segura de que todo va a ir bien, irá todo como tiene que ir. Ella es bastante más lógica que todos los demás juntos.

\- Lo sé. Fíjate que no ha sido así siempre, ¿eh? No es precisamente alguien que se preocupe demasiado por sí misma. Siempre pone a los demás por delante, pero… Ahora tenemos a la niña y las cosas han cambiado mucho. Aunque solo sea porque por delante de todo y de todos está la pequeña.

\- Pues ya está. Si ella ha decidido que todo está bien y os han dicho en el médico que no hay muchos riesgos, no te vuelvas loco, Yamato.

Guardó silencio, volviendo a revolver su café, el cual tenía que estar completamente congelado ya, dándolo por perdido. Levantó la cabeza hacia Hideki, esbozando por fin una sonrisa sincera antes de abrir de nuevo la boca.

\- Muchas gracias.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** bueno, por el momento igual tienen que hacer otra visita al médico antes de ponerse en el modo tortuguoso. Que hay que comprobar que a Yamato no le va a dar un infarto por hacer cosas que requieren un alto rendimiento físico jajajaja Que al final el que va a acabar ingresado va a ser él. Y míralo que poco ha tardado en tener que hablar con alguien del tema. Seguramente su primera opción sería su padre para hablar de este tema, pero Hideki era una opción buena también ya que no se veía tan implicado en todo como podría estar Hiroaki. Hay que tener algo de prudencia antes de dar la alarma en casa jaaja

A ver si llegan todos vivos al final del embarazo, que la cosa es que ese nene nazca en una familia completa, que no sé yo cómo llevaría la variante masculina de la familia todo ese asunto... Pero bueno, no nos adelantemos a lso hechos que por ahora solo sabemos que hay luz verde y que seguro que estos dos se lo toman como una buena excusa para dedicarse a sus aficiones favoritas.

¡Besitos de tortuguita!

**Guest Vecina:** bueno vecina, si es que no estando registrada, como subo los capis según me viene bien, es normal. En teoría es día sí, día no, pero mira, es que acabo de escribir el 70 y me puede el ansia jajaja Tú vete a tu ritmo y cuando puedas. Y si se te juntan varios pues igual así no te dejo con uno de mis cortes delante de las narices y te evitas el mirarme mal desde el Oeste jajajajaa

Al embajador lo echo yo más de hecho que los de la historia, pero te adelanto desde ya que me las he arreglado para que chupe mucha mucha cámara dentro de unos capítulos, tú no te preocupes. Que ahora se pasará menos tiempo rondando a estos dos, pero tiene que hacerse notar, sino no se queda tranquilo y lo sabes tan bien como yo. Sobre lo de la nena... No creo que ni contemple la opción de disimular lo muchisimo que debe de querer a esa cosita. Tiene que pasarse las tardes que va a jugar con Daigo babándose encima (y que vaya entrenando para cuando venga el pelirrojito, que ese sí que va a mandarlo al suelo).

Hideki toma la voz de la experiencia y acaba ganándose las confesiones de Yamato. Dudé mucho sobre si ponerlo rondándolo a él o a su padre, pero es que Hiroaki iba a ser demasiado ¿directo? ¿cercano? No sé si me explico jajaja Era mejor que se fuera con alguien menos implicado para poder desahogarse tranquilo. Y, lo del riesgo, pues ya sabes que depende de cómo de malvada me levante yo en realidad jajajajaaja Los tartarugueos están más insinuados que escritos, aviso, pero cuando tocan... TOCAN también aviso jajaja Ahora a esperar a ver si Yamato deja de hiperventilar por los rincones y mantiene a su yo-adulto al mando.

Y esperemos que no te mareen mucho con lo de que te llamen de ahora a Agosto, que yo para andar esperando no valgo, nop. Suerte con la semana vecina, si es que Jorge - o como se llame el frente del mal este que tenemos - no nos saca volando. ¡Un bico para ti y otro para las tartarugas!


	17. Capítulo 16: No me hagas la pelota, amor

La risa de Aiko pudo escucharse en todo el salón cuando su padre la cogió en brazos para sentarla encima de sus hombros. Había aprovechado que aquel día había salido a su hora para poder estar con la pequeña, la había bañado como solía hacer siempre él y había sido él quien le había dado la cena. Sabía que ella estaba disfrutando con aquello, pero no más que él.

Nadie más que él podría disfrutar de los ratos que pasaba con su pequeña.

El sonido de su risa era uno de sus favoritos y por eso se entretenía haciendo el tonto con ella más tiempo del que debería. Sabía que ya era algo tarde para la niña, pero aún estaba intentando mentalizarse para mandarla a la cama. Vio asomarse a Sora desde la cocina y cómo se quedaba apoyada en la puerta mirando para ellos. Como si hubiera leído lo que pasaba por su cabeza, no dijo nada, simplemente quedándose mirando hacia la escena con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

\- Venga, para la cama, que sino mañana vas a estar cayéndote de sueño encima de tu taza en el desayuno – le dijo, arreglándoselas para bajarla de encima de sus hombros, dejándola así sujeta bajo su brazo, como si hubiera cogido una carpeta.

\- ¡Papi!

\- Nada de papi, a la cama, venga… Vamos a darle un beso a tu madre…

Volviendo a escuchar como la niña se seguía riendo echó a andar hacia Sora para poder dejarla a su altura y que se despidiera de ella. Posiblemente la estuviera revolucionando más de la cuenta, pero como llevaba todo el día jugando con sus primos, había muchas posibilidades de que se quedara dormida con facilidad.

\- Buenas noches, cielo – le dijo la pelirroja-. ¿La echas tú?

\- Sí, tranquila – asintió él-. Me sacrifico yo y meto a esta tortuguita en la cama. Si es que puedo claro… - divertido por cómo empezaba a intentar trepar por él para que la dejara subirse sobre sus hombros de nuevo dio un paso hacia atrás para no darle a Sora antes de cogerla para facilitarle el trabajo.

Echando a andar así con ella para la habitación de la pequeña dejó que la pelirroja se fuera a vigilar la cena de ambos. Sabía que los digimon estaban esperando ya para irse a dormir con la niña, más que nada porque había salido corriendo desde allí hasta el salón hacía un rato para que él la persiguiera, dejándolos esperando.

\- A ver, venga – la posó en su cama.

Hacía unos meses que habían decidido dejar la cuna de lado y que Aiko empezara a dormir en una cama apropiada para ella. Había tenido un episodio parecido al que había sufrido cuando había ido por primera vez a comprarle calcetines a la niña. Ver las cosas tan pequeñas aún le afectaba a pesar de que llevara ya más de dos años en sus vidas.

Sonrió al ver como se metía entre las sábanas, quedándose a la espera de que fuera él quien la tapara. Vio como los digimon se habían acomodado no demasiado lejos de ella. Lo bueno de que todo lo de Aiko fuera a juego con su tamaño era que había espacio para poner algo para que ellos dos estuvieran cómodos también.

\- ¿Mañana vas a ir al trabajo con mamá? – le preguntó, dándole algo de conversación para que terminara de relajarse y no seguir revolucionada.

\- Sí, mañana voy a ir a ayudar a mami – convencida de ello, asintió con la cabeza, alargando las manos cuando él le acercó uno de sus peluches.

\- Muy bien. Así vigilas que no se vuelva a poner enferma, ¿vale? – estiró las sábanas y las mandas por encima de la niña, asegurándose de que no fuera a tener frío por la noche.

\- ¿Y ellos dos no tienen frío? – señaló hacia los digimon.

\- No, ellos dos están bien. ¿No ves a Gabumon como va de abrigado todo el año?

\- El otro día me dejó su mantita porque me vio tener frío…

El rubio no pudo más que arquear ambas cejas con las palabras de ella. No debería de ser algo que debiera de extrañarle, ya que a él se lo había hecho cuando la necesidad había aparecido, pero, escucharlo de labios de su pequeña, conseguía que notara algo en su interior demasiado agradable.

\- Porque te quiere mucho – movió su mano hacia la mejilla de la niña, acariciándola con suavidad-. Tanto como Biyomon, claro… - aclaró antes de girar la cabeza hacia ellos unos segundos-. Venga, a dormir chiquitina.

Inclinándose hacia la pequeña, dejó un beso en su frente, esperando a incorporarse unos segundos más antes de echar a andar hacia la puerta para poder apagar la luz. Deteniéndose junto antes de salir, se giró hacia los tres que se quedaban dentro.

\- Buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches papi.

Apagado la luz por fin, cerró la puerta tras él para que los ruidos no la molestaran, saliendo de allí con una sonrisa en la cara de oreja a oreja. Adoraba a esa niña mucho más de lo que se hubiera podido imaginar en cualquier momento de su vida. Llegó a la cocina donde se había quedado Sora, observándola unos segundos hasta que ella se dio cuenta.

\- ¿Ya se ha dormido?

\- No, pero bueno, se ha quedado tapada con los otros dos. No creo que tarde demasiado – explicó, caminando hasta ella-. Esa niña va a acabar conmigo un día de estos. Te aviso para que lo tengas en cuenta.

\- Oh, muchas gracias por el detalle de avisarme con antelación – estudió su rostro, viendo la cara que traía. Una cara que le encantaba ver porque estaba relajado, contento, y, además, solo le faltaba ir por ahí con un cartel encima de la cabeza en donde estuviera escrito lo mucho que quería a la pequeña de ambos-. Anda, vamos a cenar, que tienes que tener hambre.

Asintió, reconociéndolo. Había comido algo en el trabajo para no perder tiempo y poder llegar primero a casa. Además, aquel día había estado entrenando también con los nuevos, aprovechando para hacer de apoyo y que estaba demasiado frío por las mañanas como para tener ganas de salir antes de la cama para ir a correr.

\- ¿Qué has hecho de cena?

\- Ya lo verás… - entretenida, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que fuera a sentarse.

\- ¿Saco algo yo?

\- Que te vayas a sentar, Ishida.

Riéndose, obedeció por fin, acercándose a la mesa para tomar asiento a la espera de que pusiera la cena. Olía bien y probablemente fuera a quedarse contento con cualquier cosa porque le iba a gustar, había preguntado simplemente por mostrar algo de interés. Por el momento no había probado nada que hubiera hecho Sora que no le gustara. No se podía decir lo mismo al revés, habiendo tenido gruñidos por parte de ella en la época de la anemia cuando había cumplido su amenaza de sacar las espinacas.

Ese pensamiento consiguió que se empezara a reír solo, dándose cuenta así ella de la que se quedaba delante de él con el plato en la mano.

\- ¿Quiero saber de qué te ríes?

\- No, que me pones el plato de sombrero – intentó poner su mejor cara de no haber roto un plato-. Gracias…

\- Sí, sí… Dame las gracias – dejó también el suyo en la mesa-. Anda, vamos a cenar de una vez.

Tomó asiento por fin, dándose cuenta de lo cansada que estaba de todo el día. Ahora que ya estaba todo hecho, empezaba a notar cómo le pasaba factura. Se tomó unos segundos para disfrutar de haberse sentado por fin y luego alargó la mano hacia el vaso para dar un trago de agua antes de empezar.

\- ¿Qué tal hoy? – le preguntó él.

\- Bien, como siempre. Ya hemos mandado a producción la colaboración.

\- ¿Ya? – sorprendido, se quedó mirando hacia ella.

\- Sí, ya. Es Andrew… Se nos da demasiado bien ponernos de acuerdo. Y seguro que con Haru viene con las cosas discutidas de casa. Ha sido el trabajo más fácil y cómodo que he hecho en mi vida. No sé cómo he tardado tanto tiempo en hacerlo…

\- Me alegro – asintió-. Aunque tengo que darte la razón. No sé cómo no se te ocurrió primero, porque no te he visto más tranquila empezando algo de cero desde hace una buena temporada.

\- Lo sé. Ha sido una estabilidad que no me ha podido venir mejor. Es que ni siquiera hemos tenido problemas con los proveedores. ¿Sabes lo raro que es eso?

\- A lo mejor ya se han aprendido la amenazada del fénix como algo más que factible…

\- Podría ser… - dejó ir una leve risa antes de empezar a cenar por fin.

Imitando las acciones de ella, también se llevó algo de comida a la boca. Hacía unos días que estaba pudiendo llegar primero a casa y eso había ayudado a que estuviera más relajado. Al final, por poco que le hubiera gustado al principio la idea del documental, iba a venirle bien para delegar algo más la carga de trabajo y poder escaparse antes a casa.

\- Me llamó mi padre por la tarde, es verdad – reclamó así la atención de ella-. Va a tener que quedarse más tiempo en Kobe.

\- ¿Más?

\- Sí… Pero fíjate tú la mala suerte que ha tenido que esta semana se ha encontrado, de pura casualidad, con mi madre por allí.

\- Ah, claro. De forma totalmente casual entiendo. ¿Se va a quedar con él?

\- Sí, tiene unos días libres y así lo entretiene un rato, que está muy pesado con que le mande vídeos de Aiko a todas horas.

\- Bueno, tú no te preocupes, que cualquier día nos llegan con que han decidido volverse a casar…

Viendo como el rubio se atragantaba con lo que estaba comiendo empezó a reírse abiertamente, empeorando aún más cuando lo vio tener que alargar la mano para coger el agua y dar un trago para poder pasarlo.

\- Tranquilo hombre, que era una broma – le dijo divertida.

\- Sora…

\- ¿Qué? A ver, venga, dime qué tendría de malo. ¿Qué te quedarías sin abuelo? Fíjate que yo creo que sería al que menos le extrañaría todo.

\- Mira… nada, no tendría nada de malo – dijo cuando por fin fue capaz de recuperar la compostura-. Y yo estaría muy contento por ellos, pero no me pegues estos sustos de repente. Yo creo que están bien exactamente como están. Al menos ya no juegan la escondite conmigo y con mi hermano, lo cual es de agradecer.

\- Bueno, yo sigo diciendo que eso era por no aguantar a Takeru detrás de ellos montando el drama todo el día. Pero mira, es que me hace mucha gracia que todavía usen excusas de trabajo para que tu madre se lo "haya encontrado por casualidad". Son más evidentes que tú y yo en nuestra época.

\- ¿En cuál de todas ellas?

\- Te dejo elegir la que más te guste… - divertida, se quedó mirando para él-. Aunque bueno, casi que me quedo en la época en la que nos solíamos encontrar de casualidad porque "pasábamos por allí".

El rubio la miró, necesitando unos segundos para terminar de ubicarse. No estaba seguro de si se estaba refiriendo a cuando él había vuelto de Tanegashima la primera vez o justamente a los meses antes de irse en los que habían tenido un acercamiento y ambos habían estado jugando a las casualidades, especialmente al principio.

\- Sea como sea, yo mientras que mi padre esté contento que siga jugando a pensar que los demás no nos enteramos de lo que hace o deja de hacer.

\- Ya… - se quedó pensativa-. Yo es que me alegro mucho por ellos. Pero bueno, son mayorcitos. Así que tú y yo mejor nos preocupamos de que no se nos enfríe la cena que a este paso vamos a cenar frío…

\- Estaría bueno igual – dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- No me hagas la pelota, _amor_...

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** las autoridades sanitarias advierten que Yamato jugando con la tortuguita puede resultar perjudicial para la salud.

Que lo sepas jajajajaja Si es que menuda escena. Yo me acuerdo de cuando escribí este capi que me debí de tirar fangirleando yo sola cosa de media hora con la escena con la que abre. Que tiene una nenita que quiere aprovechar que lo tiene en casa y claro, pasa lo que pasa. Si es que el pobre hombre quiere también pasar todo el tiempo que puede con ella y así acaban. Pobre Sora, debe de andar con el abanico a mano por casa.

Y la doctora en el fondo tiene que reírse con esas cosas. Debe de tener una buena colección de caras de padres histéricos digna de museo. Seguro que el pobre Yamato sale entre las primeras posiciones porque estaba ahí que parecía que le iban a dar todos los males a la vez, que mirase a ver si necesitaba un tranquilizante o algo antes de irse ara casa, que de verdad que no tenía buena cara jajajajaja Menos mal que parece que van con las cosas claras y de mutuo acuerdo, que sino, a saber qué podría pensar cualquiera.

¡Un besito de tortuguita!

**Guest Vecina:** pues mira, en ello ando. Madre mía, si es que tengo peores pelos que Yamato levantado a la mañana siguiente de su noche de bodas. Que entre el viento y la tiza, creo que te puedes imaginar el contexto ¿no? Monísima jajaaja

Lo sé, si es que yo te comprendo. Yo también lo hecho demasiado en falta, pero tal y como se han ido dando las cosas no he tenido oportunidad. Si es que estoy muerta de ganas de llegar a una parte donde va a chupar demasiada cámara por todas partes y es que se me eterniza jajaja Pero bueno, que tú lo tienes dentro de no mucho rondando por ahí, no te preocupe. Si el otro día estuve leyendo otra vez fanfics por aquí del otro ship, pero shhh, que mis bipolaridades me las entiendes tú jajajaja

Hideki el pobre se debe de haber amparado bajo el lema de que si no puede con ellos es mejor unirse, que mira, que son muchos años y en el fondo les tiene aprecio. Sobretodo ahora que ya no se pasa todo el día pendiente de que los nenes no se maten los unos a los otros, que cuando estaban en Tanegashima el pobre hombre parecía tener sus dudas. Ahora está ahí, como punto intermedio entre una cosa y otra y cuando quiere, sabe evitar que a Yamato se le funda la neurona de tanto pensar.

Jajajaja ¿hacemos porra con los padrinos? Porque te juro que a la NASA le costaría mandar al hombre a la Luna pero a mí me está costando más decidir eso, así te lo digo jajajaja Y los Ishida salir vivos de esa decisión más todavía.

En fin, vecina, ¿qué tal va la semana? La mía ya ha vuelto a la normalidad con el caos. Y, por cierto, que sepas que estamos planeando un viaje por tus tierras antes del verano jajaja Así que mira a ver qué haces con las tartatugas que no quiero tener que ir de incógnito por si acaso he liado alguna y me vas a tener más a mano para el linchamiento. Cofcofcof Es el viento, que me provoca tos cofcofcof

¡Un bico grandote grandote!


	18. Capítulo 17: No tienes remedio

Yamato se entretuvo en recoger su uniforme para poder utilizarlo al día siguiente, posando la chaqueta lo más estirada que pudo encima de la silla para que se pasara toda la noche sin arrugarse. No había cambiado en sus costumbres de olvidarse las cosas tiradas por casa, sin embargo, el uniforme era algo que tenía que tratar algo mejor. Especialmente aquel que era más nuevo.

Totalmente distraído no se dio cuenta de que hacía un rato que Sora estaba observándolo. Aquel día estaba de buen humor, especialmente desde que su entretenimiento antes de la cena había sido ver jugar a sus dos rubios favoritos. Terminó por caminar hasta él, quedándose abrazada a él desde la espalda, apoyando su cara en ella, concentrándose únicamente en su cercanía.

A pesar del susto que le dio al no haberla sentido acercarse, sonriendo y posando sus manos sobre las de ella, echándose ligeramente hacia atrás. Sabía que era una costumbre de ella el acercarse a él de esa forma y quedarse un rato en esa posición. Y no iba a negar que le encantaba, sobretodo a última hora del día cuando no tenía que salir corriendo a ninguna parte.

\- ¿Qué tal el día? – le preguntó él, no habiendo llegado a hacerlo durante la cena.

\- Bien, tranquilo – contestó al cabo de unos segundos-. Me he vuelto a comprar un pijama de esos esponjosos…

Pudo escuchar como se reía ante sus palabras. Estaba más que acostumbrado a encontrarse esos pijamas. Sin duda había sido una de las primeras cosas con las que había aprendido a convivir en cuanto habían tenido algo más de confianza entre ellos dos. No se había molestado en fingir un tipo de forma de vestir distinto al que ella tenía solo para impresionarlo. Eso se le daba de maravilla en ocasiones. Y, si era sincero, tampoco le hacía falta recurrir a esos métodos. No tenía demasiados problemas para quedarse embobado aunque apareciera con un pijama con orejas otra vez.

\- ¿No me lo vas a enseñar?

\- No… Sorpresa…

Ya tendría oportunidad de soltar un día a Aiko por casa con uno igual que el de ella, ya que, como era ya costumbre también, siempre que se compraba algo así se dedicaba a buscar otro para la niña que fuera lo más parecido posible. Aquella vez había tenido suerte y no había tenido que rebuscar demasiado. Distraída en sus propios pensamientos, movió sus manos por el torso de él, acariciándolo por encima de la ropa.

Aquello delató algo más sus intenciones, aunque hubiera podido adivinarlas sin muchos problemas, tampoco era demasiado complicado. Dudó si girarse o no, aprovechando para disfrutar de sus caricias todo lo que pudo antes de buscar encararla.

\- ¿Te han entrado los mimos? – le dijo, llevando sus manos a sus mejillas, moviéndolas hacia atrás para echarle el cabello hacia atrás.

\- Puede… - murmuró dejando ir una sonrisa.

Hacía ya una temporada que tenían que buscar el tiempo para aquellas situaciones. Aiko les comía mucho de su tiempo libre, pero merecía la pena, y el trabajo de ambos tampoco ayudaba. Si tenían en cuenta que ella había estado enferma hacía algunas semanas y que a pesar de que había empezado pronto a hacer vida normal, una gripe era una gripe y había tardado en pasarla. Con la tontería, llevaban mucho más tiempo del que les gustaría a ambos sin poder dedicarse un rato para ellos. Y, con cierto asunto que ahora se traían entre manos, quizás no fuera la mejor de las situaciones.

Amplió la sonrisa, quedándose mirando hacia ella. Le gustaba cuando la diferencia de alturas la obligaba a levantar la cabeza y la vista hacia él. No podía evitar que aunque fuera algo a lo que debiera estar acostumbrado, en ocasiones no podía evitar que le gustara demasiado estudiar la comparación entre ambos. El verla tan pequeña en comparación con él. Era diferente a cuando hacía lo mismo con la niña. La pequeña le despertaba cariño y ternura, su esposa… Otras cosas además.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó ella al darse cuenta de que se había quedado pensativo.

\- Pues… Ahora que ya se me ha ido pasado la histeria… Yo creo que ya puede ir siendo hora que tú y yo nos empezamos a tomar más en serio un asunto que tenemos pendiente.

Tardó unos segundos en entender de lo que le hablaba, sobretodo con lo de la histeria, acabando por caer en la cuenta y cambiando de esa forma la expresión de su cara. Sin duda, no era una tema en el que hubiera querido insistir, pero seguía teniéndolo muy presente en su cabeza. Que fuera él quien sacara el asunto a relucir de esa forma, amplió su sonrisa.

\- ¿Ya se te ha pasado la histeria? – le siguió la broma-. ¿Completamente seguro de eso?

\- Por el momento sí… - sonrió de medio lado-. No te prometo nada más adelante…

No la dejó contestarle, inclinándose hacia ella para poder atrapar sus labios y no dejar que contestara. Movió sus dedos hacia atrás, enredando así su mano en su cabello, sujetándola con firmeza contra él, dejando ir a poco a poco el aire que hubiera podido coger. Sonrió, a pesar de todo, al sentir como sus manos volvían a posarse en sus costados, abrazándolo de esa forma.

Apoyó su frente en la de ella unos instantes antes de entretenerse en acariciarla lentamente, empezando a mover sus dedos por su cuello siguiendo las líneas en su cuello y clavícula, bajando por su figura hasta dejarla así apoyada en su cintura. Encantado de ver como ella iba entrecerrando ligeramente sus ojos ante sus caricias, se la pegó algo más, eliminando la distancia entre ellos.

\- ¿Mañana tienes que madrugar? – le murmuró por lo bajo.

\- Soy la dueña… Tengo que madrugar, si quiero madrugar – le contestó, poniéndose de puntillas y siendo ella ahora quien le devolviera el beso.

La dejó tomar el control de esa forma, entreteniéndose en disfrutar de los besos de ella y aprovechando para mover la mano que tenía en su cabello para dejarla a juego con la otra y apretarla bien contra él. Sonrió entre sus labios cuando notó como se ponía de puntillas y entrecruzaba sus brazos tras su cuello. Cuando la volvió a observar, decidió que aquella vez podía tomarse las cosas con calma y no dejarse llevar tan rápidamente. La levantó del suelo, no como siempre solía hacer, sino que llevándola en brazos hacia la cama para dejarla sobre ella con cuidado, apoyando la rodilla primero para acomodarse él también a su lado.

Buscó su mirada canela, encontrando la calidez que tanto le gustaba en ella antes de volver a dedicarle una suave caricia en su mejilla. Posiblemente hacía tiempo que no le decía lo mucho que la quería, lo absolutamente enamorado que estaba y que cada día iba a más, pero había encontrado poco útil perder tiempo con palabras. Prefería buscar pequeños detalles que dejaran claro aquello y, sin duda, uno de ellos era la forma en la que la estaba mirando en ese momento.

Agachó la cabeza hacia ella para darle un corto beso en los labios y uno aún más rápido en la punta de la nariz, comenzado a buscar su cuello. Escuchar como dejaba escapar el aire entre sus labios y dejaba la cabeza hacia atrás lo motivó a continuar con sus acciones, recorriendo toda la piel que quedaba al descubierto. Movió su mano en busca del final de la blusa de ella, tirando hacia arriba para poder colarse por dentro, acariciando su vientre de esa forma.

_\- Amor - _pudo escuchar como le susurraba por lo bajo-. La puerta…

Conectó con la realidad, quedándose mirando hacia donde ella indicaba. Sora la había dejado entreabierta y, aunque la hubiera cerrado del todo, moviéndose Aiko ya con total libertad por casa y no teniendo escaleras entre medias, en situaciones como aquella era mejor echar el pestillo. Se levantó a regañadientes, yendo a hacer precisamente aquello antes de volver al lado de la pelirroja.

\- Últimamente me llamas más veces de lo normal así – bromeó quedándose mirando hacia ella, cuando no lo dejó volver a reclinarse tal y como había estado.

\- ¿Y cómo quieres que te llame? No se me ocurre otra forma mejor – sonrió, manteniendo sus palmas unos segundos más sobre él, reteniéndolo.

Era fácil saber que quería, consiguiéndolo sin que él se hiciera de rogar, viendo como dejaba caer lejos la camiseta del pijama hacia atrás. La sonrisa inmediata que se dibujó en los labios de ella sirvió para que buscara su cercanía de nuevo, no sin antes ver como dejaba los brazos hacia atrás, indicándole de esa forma que igualase las condiciones entre ambos. Sin duda, posar las manos sobre la cintura descubierta de ella le gustaba demasiado apretándola contra él, disfrutado de como cada una de sus curvas se amoldaba a él a la perfección.

La dejó moverse para que fuera ella la que se quedara sentada encima, dándole su tiempo para que se acomodara con una rodilla a cada lado, posando las manos en sus muslos. Sonrió al ver que las manos de ella se perdían en su propia espalda, quitándose el sujetador para que no molestara antes de inclinarse hacia delante.

El cosquilleo que le producía el leve roce de su pecho contra él, era una de sus sensaciones favoritas mientras que la dejaba explorar su cuello y sus hombros con sus labios. Al igual que siempre, tenía que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos por no ser él quien se encargara de todo. Posó las manos en su espalda, recorriéndola de esa forma con suavidad, acariciándola.

La dejó apartarse, viendo como se colocaba a su lado para poder colar su mano por dentro de su pantalón, tanteándolo por entre las capas de ropa antes de buscar el contacto directo. En aquella ocasión empezó a mover lentamente sus dedos, sin prisa, para ayudarlo a estar listo cuanto antes sin tener que recurrir a más provocaciones. Cuando vio que entrecerraba los ojos mordiéndose el labio, sonrió, notando que estaban surtiendo efecto sus acciones.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?- susurró en su oído cuando se inclinó hacia él.

Ladeó el cuello para aprovechar que la tenía cerca y poder así dedicarle un beso a modo de respuesta, no dejándola ir con tanta facilidad, buscando despistarla de esa forma y poder hacer fuerza para girarse. Lo consiguió sin muchos problemas, dejándola de nuevo bocarriba, sin darle tiempo de reacción dando paso a que sus labios empezaran a explorar sus curvas.

Posó sus manos en su cadera a medida que llevaba sus besos más abajo, dedicándole especial atención a sus senos, primero uno y luego otro, jugando con suaves mordiscos, disfrutando plenamente de sus reacciones antes de empezar a tirar de toda la ropa que le quedaba a ella puesta. Se incorporó, ayudándola a que sacara primero una pierna del pantalón y luego la otra. Como siempre, aprovechó el tiempo que acababa de ganar en deleitarse la vista.

Se le pasaban varias ideas por su cabeza, teniéndola así a su disposición. Le despertaba demasiadas ganas e ideas simplemente por estar echara en esas condiciones a su lado. Aunque, ella se lo había dicho, era su propia jefa, si no quería madrugar, tampoco tenía por qué hacerlo. No le dijo aquello, pero la sonrisa de medio lado que reflejó en su rostro lo delató de forma más que evidente.

Paseó sus manos por su figura, buscando así su vientre, moviéndose con lentitud antes de buscar desabrocharle el pantalón, tomándose su tiempo también con aquello, librándose de ellos y también del resto de ropa que le pudiera quedar a ella, riéndose cuando le costó más de la cuenta poder sacarlos de sus piernas.

\- ¿Qué? Tú que me has visto ponérmelos por la mañana dando saltitos deberías de saber que salen casi de la misma forma – divertida por la reacción de él, le duró poco la distracción, en cuando sintió como posaba su mano en la cara interna de su muslo.

Aprovechó el momento para separarle las piernas, colocándose entre ellas, aprovechando la vista que así tenía de su esposa. Se inclinó hacia delante, quedando a la altura de su rostro para poder darle un beso en los labios. No se recostó aún sobre ella, quedándose sujeto por un brazo, deslizando el otro por su figura hasta perderla entre sus muslos, sabiendo exactamente la forma exacta de hacer cada movimiento al gusto de ella. Lo notó de forma instantánea cuando se apartó del beso con un jadeo, dejando su frente apoyada en la de él y los ojos cerrados.

Contento con la reacción automática de la pelirroja, decidió prestarle algo más de atención, explorando más con sus manos, perdiéndose en su cuerpo cada vez más deteniéndose en el momento exacto en el que sabía que debía de hacerlo. La forma en la que ella se le quedó mirando provocó que sonriera de miedo lado. La estaba provocando y estaba teniendo el mejor de los resultados.

Retrocedió para escaparse de ella cuando vio que levantaba la cabeza para besarlo, negando de esa forma el contacto, divertido por las reacciones y caras de ella. No iba a negar que le encantaba ver como se desesperaba ella sola y, por eso, volviendo a esquivarla empezó ahora a recorrer su cuerpo con sus labios. Bajó por su cuello, acercándose así a su pecho.

No jugó con ella en ese momento, disfrutando también él, pudiendo ver cómo se arqueaba hacia atrás para facilitarle el acceso. Suave besos entremezclados con caricias y algún que otro mordisco rompieron por fin el silencio de ella, al no poder aguantarse más. La posición que había tomado, permitió que pudiera continuar bajando por el hueco que marcaban sus costillas por su vientre, desviándose en el último momento hacia uno de sus muslos nuevamente. Justo en el límite.

\- Yamato… - acabó por protestar, provocando que se riera.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ya tendré oportunidad, ya… - no se estaba quejando, al contrario, pero empezaba a desesperase con las idas y venidas de él. No lo podía evitar. Era una de las personas más pacientes que todos habían conocido, pero hasta ella tenía sus límites.

Haciendo un esfuerzo para no reírse, no considerándolo el mejor momento, se apartó lo justo para poder tenderle la mano y ayudarla a incorporarse ante su atenta mirada. Al principio no tuvo demasiado claro qué era lo que podía estar pasando por la cabeza de él, pero, no necesitó tampoco demasiadas aclaraciones. Probablemente no iba a tener queja de ninguna de las maneras. Aprovechó el momento para quedarse observándolo, dejándole su espacio para que terminara de desvestirse, no habiendo tenido ella oportunidad de colaborar con aquello.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que se volviera a acercar a ella posando las manos en su cintura, pero no para acercársela, sino para para indicarle que cambiara de posición. Divertida al entender por fin sus intenciones, sonrió, colaborando para darle la espalda, sin contar con que justamente cuando fuera a inclinarse hacia delante se lo impidiera, rodeando su cintura con los brazos y besando así su cuello lentamente durante unos segundos, moviendo sus manos desde donde las había pasado por su cuerpo, acariciándola, distrayéndola así, hasta que, de repente, la empujó él mismo hacia delante, cogiéndola algo más por sorpresa de esa forma pudiendo así dejarse de provocaciones.

Sonrió al ver como las manos de ella se cerraban con fuerza sobre las mantas mientras que terminaba de posicionarse correctamente él, empezando por fin a moverse. Le gustaba mucho ver cómo ella misma se impacientaba, pero no podía negar que también le pasaba factura a él. Le gustaba por parte iguales hacer que dejar que le hicieran y cuando él mismo se comportaba de esa forma acababa notando también como le hervía la sangre. Y eso se podía notar en la forma en la que se estaba comportando en esos momentos, olvidando las delicadezas sin poder evitarlo. No ayudaba tampoco que, a pesar de intentar ser lo más discreta posible siempre que podía, Sora perdiera también el autocontrol. La notó llegar antes que él al climax, pudiendo sentir cómo se tensaba y tenía que hacer el esfuerzo para mantenerse en esa posición hasta que él llegara también, no tardando demasiado en conseguirlo y teniendo que dejarse caer sobre ella exhausto también.

Se apartó de encima lo antes que pudo, no queriendo agobiarla con su peso, rodando hacia el lateral, dejando que así ella pudiera girarse también, quedándose tumbada bocarriba sobre las sábanas. Giró la cabeza para poder observarla. Le encantaba desde el primer momento hasta el último cuando estaban juntos, pero había algo en aquellos instantes, cuando apenas acababan de separarse, que le gustaba todavía más. Seguramente estuviera relacionado en que se quedaba completamente embobado mirándola.

Era algo que no podía evitar y que pasaba todas y cada una de las veces. La forma en la que se quedaba tendida, con los ojos entrecerrados y la respiración alterada aún siendo la responsable de que su pecho subiera y bajara con rapidez. Y, sobretodo, cuando por fin giraba la cabeza hacia él y le dedicaba la mejor de sus sonrisas. Una que, quería pensar, solo la conocía él.

Alargó la mano hasta posarla en su cintura, moviéndola lentamente para poder acariciarla con suavidad, acabando por dejarla en el lado opuesto al suyo, rodeándola ligeramente con su brazo así. Aunque ninguno hubiera dicho nada, no era un silencio incómodo o algo que se le pudiera parecer. Simplemente era un momento en el que no hacían falta las palabras entre ellos dos. Habían encontrado a comodidad también en el silencio. Sonrió él también al sentir como posaba su mano sobre la de él.

Reaccionando a eso se arrastró de nuevo hacia ella, para quedarse a su lado, bajando así la cabeza y pudiendo dedicarle un beso, tomándose su tiempo en aquello, centrándose en cómo después de tanto tiempo, había ciertas cosas que cada vez le gustaban más. Era en momentos como ese cuando realmente se daba cuenta de que lo mejor que le había podido pasar en la vida había empezado gracias al mayor susto de toda su existencia. Se separó de ella no sin antes darle otro corto beso y quedarse mirándola.

\- ¿Qué? – le dijo por fin, llevando la mano a su cabello para empezar a jugar con él.

\- Nada, ¿no te puedo mirar?

\- Estás pensando en algo, se te nota en la cara… - bajó lentamente su mano hasta su rostro, moviendo su dedo índice por las formas de su rostro-. ¿No me vas a contar en qué?

\- Puede que sí… o puede que no – sonrió, disfrutando de sus caricias.

\- ¿Ah no?

\- Tendré que pensármelo…

Torció sus labios en una sonrisa ladeada a la vez que veía como ella arrugaba la nariz en una pequeña mueca por no haber obtenido respuesta. Le encantaba que hiciera aquello y por eso mismo no pudo evitar inclinarse de nuevo hacia ella para intentar conseguir otro beso, no teniendo suerte al apartar ella la cabeza, fingiendo ofensa por no haberle contestado.

\- ¿No me lo vas a dar? – puso un puchero.

\- No, no te lo mereces…

\- ¿No? ¿Ni un poco?

\- Ni un poquito… - negó con la cabeza.

Divertido por la forma en que se estaba comportando, la cual, también estaba completamente seguro de que era algo que conocía solamente él, se quedó mirándola hasta que sus facciones se curvaron de nuevo en un gesto divertido. Como si se le hubiera acabado de ocurrir alguna travesura.

\- ¿Vas a seguir sin contármelo?

\- No… Yo creo que mejor te lo explico de otra forma…

Se quedó mirando para él con una ceja arqueada, confusa, sin entender demasiado bien de lo que le estaba hablando. No estaba muy segura de si seguían hablando tan siquiera de los mismos temas, pero cuando estaban juntos, tampoco se le podía pedir demasiado a su cabeza, ya que desconectaba bastante de la realidad. Lo siguió con la mirada mientras que se incorporaba, dándole el beneficio de la duda antes de protestar porque se alejara de ella.

Dándose cuenta de que estaba observándolo, se tomó su tiempo en dejar ver sus intenciones, limitándose únicamente al principio a moverse él, de forma muy arbitraria hasta acabar por ponerse de rodillas, posando su mano en una de sus piernas. Divertido por las caras de ella, la movió, haciendo que la dejara en una posición mucho más apropiada para lo que tenía en mente. Hizo lo mismo con la otra, sin darse prisa, levantando la vista hacia el rostro de la pelirroja.

Se volvió a inclinar, quedándose apoyado sobre sus brazos, observándola así más de cerca. No le hacían ya falta muchas explicaciones llegados a ese punto sobre lo que tenía en mente, y se podía notar en la forma en la que lo estaba mirando. No iba a volver a repetir la jugada de antes para provocarla, sino que en aquella ocasión volvió a recorrer su cuerpo con sus labios, deteniéndose en cada curva unos segundos, sin entretenerse demasiado. Tenía claro su destino en aquella ocasión y cuando lo alcanzó, no se entretuvo en provocarla.

Escuchó el sonido de sorpresa escapar de la boca de ella, dándose por contento por el momento, no tardando en notar como iba adaptando mejor la posición a él, arqueándose hacia atrás. Hizo lo mismo, acomodándose para poder seguir con lo que estaba haciendo, subiendo una de sus manos así por su cadera en dirección hacia su cintura, acariciándola y así pudiendo sujetarla algo cuando notó que se empezaba a revolver.

No hubiera esperado por aquello. Sin duda, se había quedado más que contenta con la forma en la que habían transcurrido las cosas. Siempre lo hacía. Estaba segura de que era algo complemente sugestionado por su cabeza, que la simple idea de estar con él ya la afectaba de forma más que suficiente, pero a aquellas alturas de su vida, ambos se conocían tan perfectamente en aquellos aspectos, que era imposible no saber cómo hacer las cosas bien.

Sonrió ante su propio pensamiento, levantando la cabeza para poder observarlo, quedándose completamente hipnotizada cuando se percató de que la miraba unos segundos, clavando sus ojos azules en los de ella. No duró demasiado, ya que fue la pelirroja la que cortó el contacto echando de nuevo el cuello hacia atrás dejando los ojos cerrados por lo que estaba sintiendo. Su mano temblorosa buscó la que él había afianzado en su cintura para que no se revolviera, dejándose hacer por completo pero necesitando un punto al que aferrarse. La situación en la que había decidido hacer aquello había provocado que sus reacciones fueran más rápidas, ya que hacía muy poco tiempo que habían terminado de acostarse y todo su cuerpo seguía completamente sensible y reaccionaba con mucha más facilidad a cualquiera de sus acciones.

Se llevó la otra mano a los labios, llevándose el dedo índice y corazón a éstos, intentando de esa forma al morderlos ligeramente no hacer tanto ruido, no queriendo que pudiera escucharla Aiko bajo ningún concepto, pero se le hacía complicado. La conocía tan sumamente bien que le costaba un gran esfuerzo y eso parecía que era lo que estaba buscando el rubio. No estuvo segura de en qué momento desconectó del todo de la realidad, pero sus sentidos se nublaron y lo único que pudo hacer fue echar del todo la cabeza hacia atrás, soltándolo.

La soltó cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba llegando el momento de nuevo. Sabía que por acto reflejo primero solía ser el temblor en sus piernas y prefirió sujetarla así para dejarlo terminar sin impedimentos de ningún tipo. Se apartó por fin, sonriendo al encontrarse a su esposa todavía con los puños cerrados con fuerza sobre las sábanas, ligeramente temblorosa aún. No se quitó del todo de encima de ella, manteniéndose sobre sus brazos para poder volver a subir hasta la altura de su rostro, observándola más de cerca.

Aprovechó para darle algo más de tiempo para reponerse, pasándose la mano por los labios antes de intentar ganarse el beso que antes le había denegado, notando automáticamente como le echaba los brazos al cuello tirando así de él contra ella para dárselo.

* * *

Se había quedado con la cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho, dejando una de sus piernas enredada con las de él. Sabía que Yamato estaba durmiendo por la forma en la que estaba respirando y ella, al contrario, y a pesar de todo, no podía conciliar el sueño. Le daba hasta pereza cerrar los ojos y que aquel momento terminara para ella también.

Con el tiempo habían ido teniendo menos tiempo para ellos y eso hacía que aquellas situaciones las valorase mucho más. Y algo le decía que tanto ella como el rubio estaban en la misma situación porque aquella noche, sin duda, parecía haber querido dejárselo claro. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo ante ese pensamiento. Si alguien le hubiera dicho algo así años atrás cuando estaba enfadada consigo misma y con su cabeza porque una simple noticia en la televisión había provocado que sus sueños fueran por libre, seguramente se hubiera echado a reír y luego habría buscado un buen sitio en el que darse cabezazos.

No era algo en lo que hubiera querido pensar nunca. Incluso la vez que habían querido intentar algo cuando ya tenían una edad más acorde a aquellos temas, no se había quedado pensando en cómo sería o dejaría de ser todo. Ni tampoco cuando él había vuelto de Tanegashima por primer vez, por ganas de ir a meter la cabeza bajo el chorro de agua fría que hubiera tenido alguna que otra vez. Y sin embargo, allí estaba, exactamente en el único sitio en el que quería estar en ese momento.

\- Yamato – susurró de forma suave, aunque lo suficientemente aceptable para que pudiera escucharlo-. Despierta…

\- Hmm….

\- Venga, despierta, que tenemos que vestirnos que no nos podemos quedar así… - entretenida por ver como parecía querer ignorarla, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, empezo a pincharlo con suavidad en el costado.

\- Si es que me he casado con un ser del mal… - gruñó finalmente, abriendo los ojos.

Hacía ya tiempo que habían decidido hacer el esfuerzo para no quedarse con la puerta cerrada por si Aiko necesitaba algo en mitad de la noche. Y como siguieran así era exactamente lo que iba a ocurrir. Se echó a reír cuando lo volvió a escuchar protestar, quitándose de encima para que pudiera hacerlo.

\- Tú quieta ahí – le dijo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque dicen que es mejor que no te muevas mucho y te quedes echada si queremos tener suerte rápido…

Confusa a más no poder, frunció el entrecejo, provocando que el que se riera entonces fuera el rubio, quien se alejó de ella para poder acercarle su pijama, empezando a buscar por el suelo la ropa interior, la cual no tenía demasiado claro dónde había podido tirarla antes.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tengo que estar yo más informado que tú de estos asuntos?

\- ¿En serio? – aún confusa, se dedicó a seguirlo con la mirada aprovechando las vistas.

\- Ponte el pijama de una vez no vaya a ser que luego nos cojas gripe otra vez…

Negando con la cabeza, hizo lo que le decía. Sí que sabía de lo que le estaba hablando, pero no esperaba que viniera de él un comentario de ese tipo. Le gustaba que los hiciera, porque eso dejaba claro que estaba menos histérico con la búsqueda del nuevo embarazo. Sabía que lo había llevado bastante mal al principio y ahora parecía haberlo asumido completamente y que estaba hasta ilusionado con intentarlo.

\- Deja de poner caras y ponte el pijama – dijo él devolviéndola a la realidad.

\- ¿No me habías dicho que me quedara quietecita?

\- No me hagas ponerte el pijama a mí que sabes que soy más que capaz.

\- ¿Si me porto bien de la que me lo pones me vas a dar una galleta de contrabando?

Viéndose pillado por completo con esa última pregunta, la cara que no pudo evitar poner provocó que ella se echara a reír abiertamente. Parecía que él seguía pensando que no estaba enterada de sus asuntos con Aiko antes de cenar y que acababa de descubrir que era de todo menos un secreto. No tardó mucho en verlo unirse a su risa y negar con la cabeza.

\- Lo digo en serio… Tengo algo de hambre…

\- No tienes remedio… - se puso rápidamente los pantalones del pijama, inclinándose hacia la cama para darle un beso en la frente-. ¿Qué te traigo…?

Metiéndose la camiseta del pijama por la cabeza, escuchó su respuesta de la que salía de la habitación.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** para que empieces el día bien aprovecho que tengo un ratejo y dejo esto por aquí. Que ya venía tocando, que ya sabemos todos que estos dos, a pesar de todo, no son muy amigos de quedarse quietos y ahora están buscando un nene y tienen la excusa perfecta para ello.

La longitud simplemente hace referencia a lo que me refería, que tampoco hay tantos tortus ahora, pero cuando los hay, los hay. No le veo sentido a cortar en la mitad solo por mantener la extensión promedio que tienen los capis, así que como no creo que os vayáis a quejar, cofcofcofcof Pues aquí estrenamos el primero de la nueva temporada.

Probablemente se levante fangirleando si abre los ojos y se encuentra a los dos con los pelos mirando para cada esquina. Debe de tener unas cuantas fotos de esos despertares que seguramente estarán en manos de Hiroaki si no han acabado en manos de Taichi y Takeru también. Todo depende del drama que quiera provocar entre esos, claro jajaajaja

Y venga, que hoy toca día algo menos feo de lo que pensaba, que me he librado de la clase extra de última hora y saldré a mi hora - o dentro de lo posible - según la manada de gente me deje con ganas de tirarme por la ventana o no. O si el clima no decide, no sé, mandarnos una nevada, porque es lo que le falta al día... Desde que salí de casa por la mañana ya me ha pillado de todo... Así que nada... ¡Un besito de tortuguita!


	19. Capítulo 18: No fastidies

Yamato tomó asiento en uno de los bancos de la zona de entrenamiento, quedándose distraído y aprovechando para recuperar el aliento. No contaba con que aquella mañana fueran a empezar con aquello, pero así se quedaba más despierto para lo que quedaba de día. O también era probable que después de la hora de comer se quedara dormido encima de la mesa. Eran sus dos opciones y algo le decía que las cosas iban a variar mucho en función de cómo se presentara el resto del día.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Te pesa ya el trasero?

La voz de Mai lo devolvió a la realidad, provocando que diera un respingo al no haberla escuchado acercarse. No era tan normal que se la encontrara con tanta facilidad dado a que las labores de ambos ahora no podían ser más diferentes y, aunque era más probable que ella pisara por las mañanas por aquel lugar que él, no solían cruzarse a no ser que fuera de forma más intencionada.

\- ¿De dónde sales tú? – le preguntó, girándose hacia ella.

\- Hoy toca piscina con los nuevos, así que los he dejado allí un rato y decidí asomarme por aquí a ver quién andaba. Creo que les toca aprender a salir de debajo del agua con algún que otro problemita…

Entretenido por la respuesta de ella aprovechó para quitar las cosas de encima del banco y dejar que se sentara a su lado. Habían sido tantos años de trabajar todos los días junto a la piloto que ahora que no la tenía enfrente tirándole bolitas de papel cuando se aburría casi que hasta la echaba de menos, aunque ya hiciera más de un año que cada uno había adoptado sus respectivos puestos actuales.

\- ¿Mi gordito favorito?

\- Pues… a esta hora estará probablemente dormitando en alguna parte del estudio. Hoy Sora se podía llevar a la niña con ella.

\- Vendido por una versión tuya en miniatura, pero no creo que te cuente nada nuevo – sonrió, dejando vagar la vista por la zona-. Con los dos elementos que tengo yo por casa, me parece a mí que estaría más que vendida.

\- Eh, no te metas con mi minipiloto y ahijada favoritas…

\- Ya, como si conocieras más – divertida, giró la cabeza hacia él-. ¿Te han dicho lo de la reunión?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Ya me parecía que estabas de demasiado buen humor. Por eso han puesto el entrenamiento a esta hora, ¿no te avisaron?

\- No, llegué justo para que me dijeran que habían cambiado de hora las cosas, pero no el motivo. ¿Otra vez lo del documental?

\- Creo que sí y que esta vez sí que han llegado todos los responsables y quieren aprovechar para hacer las presentaciones y todo…

La piloto no pudo más que reírse al ver la que estaba poniendo él. Lo conocía perfectamente para saber lo poco que le gustaba todo aquello, pero también estaba pudiendo ver la resignación. Era algo de lo que no podía librarse desde hacía una temporada. A cuanto más alto ascendiera dentro de la JAXA más le tocarían aquellas cosas, ya que los puestos que quedaban más libres de todo aquello estaban a años luz de ellos.

\- Algún día Katsu y Takao conseguirán terminar el nuevo prototipo y la noticia serán ellos solos… Y yo me habré librado, ya lo verás.

\- ¿Seguro? Mira que el que les firma las autorizaciones y todo lo demás eres tú…

\- Mai… ¿Quieres desmoralizarme? Porque si esta es tu intención vas por buen camino, que lo sepas.

Los dos se rieron a la vez, a sabiendas de que estaba totalmente en lo cierto y que a la vez estaba dramatizando más de la cuenta. Ya no veía tan mal todo aquel proyecto, ya que gracias a él sus ocupaciones estaban algo más aplazadas y podía llegar a casa primero y eso era algo que le compensaba mucho.

\- Te veo luego – le dijo ella, poniéndose en pie-. Voy a ver que ninguna se me haya ahogado. Creo que escuché a alguna por ahí diciendo que con un poco de suerte si andabas cerca igual podrías sacarla tú del agua…

\- Mai… vete a hacer tu trabajo, corre. Venga…

Viendo como ella se volvía a reír y finalmente hacía lo que había dicho, se tomó un par de segundos más para seguirla con la vista y luego se puso también en pie para volver junto a los que estaban bajo su cargo aquella mañana.

* * *

\- Si es que esta cosita cada día está más guapa – dijo Haru, la cual se había quedado tirada en el suelo enredando con Aiko.

Hacía ya un rato que había ido a buscar a Sora para poder llevarle unas fotografías que ella misma había sacado en la sección de producción. Al ver a la pequeña, había preferido que fuera la pelirroja la que se entretuviera con ellas y sentarse en el suelo a jugar con la niña.

\- ¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¿Me lo enseñas?

Divertida, pudo ver como escondía el papel tras ella. Nada más llegar al estudio Sora le había dejado unas cuantas hojas y colores para que pudiera entretenerse en dibujar todo lo que quisiera.

\- Creo que no tienes derecho a ver su trabajo a no ser que estés en casa y vayas a verla en su superescritorio… - dijo la madre de la pequeña, devolviendo la atención hacia ellas dos-. Están perfectas Haru… ¿O hay algo que quieras que vea en concreto?

\- No, pero es que prefería enseñártelas yo directamente por si había algo que cambiar o lo que fuera.

\- Claro que no… Si es que ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, duermes con el enemigo. Así que más nos vale hacerle un poquito la pelota para que no se nos ponga en contra que sería competencia y de la mala… - divertida, posó el teléfono, quedándose mirando hacia ellas ya del todo.

\- Lo sé, créeme… Tengo visto algunas de las ideas que tiene a medio hacer. Pero bueno, es adorable, se lo tendré que perdonar por eso al pobrecito Andrew.

\- ¿Dónde está? – preguntó Aiko, llamando así de nuevo la atención de ambas.

\- Pues… trabajando lejos.

\- ¿No va a venir a vernos?

\- Cuando pueda vendrá, ya lo verás. Le voy a decir yo que tienes gana de verlo ya verás lo rápido que coge un avión…

Sora se puso en pie sonriendo por las preguntas de Aiko. Evidentemente que le gustaba que la niña quisiera a la gente con la que ella se relacionaba, y si eso era así era porque ellos también la quería mucho. Amplió más la sonrisa ante sus propios pensamientos llegando hasta donde estaban y tomando asiendo en el suelo.

\- ¿Por qué no le haces un dibujo y así cuando venga a verte se lo das? – le dijo, viendo como rápidamente parecía hacerle saco y se iba correteando a por otra hoja.

\- Esa niña va a acabar con todos nosotros – le dijo Haru, provocando que la pelirroja asintiera. Los ojos de la castaña se quedaron fijos en su socia, estudiando sus gestos durante unos segundos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Me he rebozado la cara con el rimel esta mañana? – preguntó dándose cuenta de que estaba siendo observaba.

\- Tienes buena cara…

\- ¿Estás diciendo que ayer no la tenía?

\- Bueno… tienes mejor cara que ayer – sonrió-. Tienes _esa_ cara. Y créeme no es tan común vértela últimamente…

Enrojeció al verse delatada, haciendo más evidente que Haru tenía toda la razón. Sin duda estaba de buen humor y el motivo saltaba a la vista. Escuchó a la otra chica reírse al darse cuenta de cómo se le habían subido los colores.

\- No es solo eso… - admitió abiertamente-. Últimamente llega primero y llámame tonta… Pero eso me gusta - viendo como Aiko se echaba al lado de los digimon, se quedó mirando hacia ella unos segundos para comprobar que estuviera distraída y no pendiente de lo que ella hablaba o dejara de hablar.

\- ¿Tiene menos lío en el trabajo?

\- Creo que sí. No lo tiene claro ni él, pero sea por lo que sea, suele llegar casi a la vez que yo a casa. Ayer estuvo jugando con la chiquitina hasta tarde… Y ella tiene que darse cuenta de eso. Que hace unas semanas, antes de que me pusiera yo enferma… Lo echaba mucho de menos.

\- Supongo. No es que estemos de alguien que no adore a esa cosita preciosa que tenéis. Bueno, pues me alegro mucho… Que no te queda nada mal esa sonrisita. Que oye, seguro que los otros motivos son también dignos, pero no creo que me los vayas a contar con la compañía que tenemos hoy…

\- Haru… cállate… - enrojeciendo algo más consiguió que se echara a reír abiertamente.

* * *

Yamato terminó de colocarse bien los cuellos de la chaqueta en el reflejo de una ventana antes de entra en la reunión que tenía pendiente. Sabía que no llegaba tarde porque había estado haciendo tiempo para que Hideki lo alcanzara en el pasillo, pudiendo entrar así los dos a la vez. Ya casi que tenía curiosidad por saber más detalles de todo aquello, porque estar completamente a ciegas no era lo que más le gustara en el mundo.

\- ¿No te has ahogado al final? – dijo el rubio por lo bajo a Mai a modo de saludo.

\- Claro que no… Si soy yo la que necesita que alguien la saque del agua ya me puedo ahogar… - fingió ofensa en la voz, bromeando.

\- Eh, que sí que me tiraría al agua detrás de ti… Pero para asegurarme de que no sacas la cabeza, por si acaso…

\- Madre mía, ¿da igual los años que pasen con vosotros dos? – dijo Hideki quedándose mirando hacia ellos.

No recibió respuesta al escuchar el sonido de la puerta abrirse tras ellos, viendo llegar al principal responsable del proyecto acompañado de aquellos que se habían hecho de rogar por culpa de problemas de aeropuertos. Yamato giró la cabeza, distraído, posando la vista en ellos quedándose completamente helado.

Él conocía a ese equipo.

Ese grupo era el mismo que había cubierto el primer viaje a Marte. Y, entre ellos, había una cara que conocía más de lo que le gustaría en aquel momento de su vida. Hacía un par de años que se la había vuelto a encontrar en Londres. Y aquella vez sí que se acordaba del nombre perfectamente. Intentó reflejar imparcialidad en el rostro cuando se dio cuenta de que acababa de fijarse en su presencia y se había quedado observándolo.

Mai, a su lado, se quedó confusa al ver las caras que estaba poniendo él. Sin duda ella también reconocía a aquella gente. No le extrañaba que fuera el mismo equipo de siempre, y habían estado bastante pendientes de lo que hacían o dejaban de hacer años atrás. La noticia era bastante gorda como para dejarla pasar con tanta facilidad. Ahora que todo "había salido bien" o eso era lo que decían todos y cada uno de los informes de la JAXA era de esperar que volvieran a por más detalles.

Sin embargo, ya cara del rubio había llamado su atención especialmente. Giró el cuello, observándolo primero a él y luego dándose cuenta de que una de ellas también lo estaba vigilando. Frunció levemente el ceño, intentando hacer memoria. La cara de susto de Yamato daba pie a que quisiera echar la vista atrás.

\- Buenas tardes – dijo el responsable de la JAXA de todo aquello-. No creo que sean necesarias las presentaciones. Hemos escogido el mismo grupo para evitarnos problemas. Ya sabemos todos así como funciona todo y será más sencillo trabajar con todos los detalles.

Haciendo un gesto con los brazos, indicó que tomaran asiento para poder empezar la reunión de una vez y poder ir dejando las cosas hechas. Encima de la mesa habían dejado unas carpetas en con todo lo que necesitarían discutir aquella tarde.

Mai se había quedado pensativa no prestando demasiada atención a lo que habían empezado a comentar. Su atención estaba todavía centrada en las caras de Yamato, el cual se había puesto mucho más serio de lo que había entrado, y eso sí que hacía tiempo que no lo veía.

\- No fastidies… - murmuró por lo bajo, consiguiendo que él la escuchara.

La forma en la que se giró para pedirle que se callase solo con una mirada, confirmó todas sus teorías. Claro que se acordaba del motivo por el que estaba repentinamente tan serio él, el motivo por el que estaba siendo observado desde el otro extremo de la mesa atentamente.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** que seguro que llevaban unos días sin rodarse el uno al otro entre una cosa y otra, que la pelirroja debía de andar pocha y Yamato hasta las orejas de trabajo. Así que claro, si después de estar por ahí jugando con la nenita lo van a rondar, no va a ser él quien diga que no, que ya sabemos que aunque quiera tampoco sabe quedarse quieto y no tarda mucho en ser él quien saca la delantera.

Aunque ahora parece que se debe de haber quedado más blanco de lo que ya es porque se ha encontrado con algunas caras conocidas que a lo mejor no parece alegrarse tanto de ver. Mejor vamos a preguntarle a Mai a ver qué tiene que decir ella de todo el asunto, porque algo me dice a mí que puede que esté riéndose durante varios de los siguientes capítulos que vienen.

¡Un besito de tortuguita!

**Guest Vecina:** jajajaja pues normal que fuera directa a cazarlo en cuanto se quedaron solos esos dos, que a la pobre le deben de entrar los sofocos a la mínima de cambio sin mucho esfuerzo conviviendo bajo el mismo techo con ese. Y si viene de verlo enredar con la nena, pues... Ahí que va. De hecho, no lo estaba haciendo queriendo hasta que me di cuenta, pero, esta vez ha sido mi subconsciente. Siempre he dicho que me gusta crearles patrones de comportamiento a los personajes porque así se sabía la forma de reaccionar. Y si te fijas en todas las veces en que es ella la que va a rondarlo se le queda abrazada desde la espalda jajaja Me di cuenta revisando capítulos.

El drama paterno me parece a mí que va a durar eternamente, que esos dos tienen más mono de la nieta que ella de ellos. Y es que yo entro en crisis porque aquí Hiroaki se ha ganado chupar cámara, pero es que ese tiene más nietos, que comparta un poco jajajajaja Y sino que se vaya de viaje de "trabajo" con Natsuko jajajaa Lo que se traen esos dos entre manos yo creo que por el momento ni ellos lo saben y que de paso se ríen un poco de ese par de hijos tan especialitos que tienen que siempre es sano.

LO SÉ, ya era superhora de que ellos dos arrancaran a trabajar juntos. Llevo mucho tiempo con ello sobre la mesa y por fin los puedo poner haciéndolo. Que Sora le echará morro y dirá que en parte también es por ayudar a Haru y que él tenga que viajar menos, pero seguro que lleva queriendo hacerlo desde hace siglos que parece que esos dos laboralmente se entienden todavía mejor.

Jajajaja lo del pestillo seguro que les viene de algún drama. Los digimon ya estaban escarmentados, pero hay referencias de algún que otro percance, así que ahora que no están protegidos por unas escaleras... A saber si un día se les coló la nena por ahí y desde entonces intentan hacer el esfuerzo jajaja Aunque bueno, seguro que no es siempre y que se quedaran KO muchas más veces que lo otro.

El tema de los padrinos es el horror, porque tengo varias opciones en mente y todas ellas son buenas jajajaja Así que no me puedo decantar por una ni por otra. Lo único que te puedo decir es que me voy a guiar porque a la madrina la escoge el rubio (adiós Mimi jajajaja) y al padrino Sora. Así que ver veremos cómo se rompen las neuronas, que va a ser una buena competencia.

La semana meh, yo creo que ya me he ido acostumbrado y aunque sean feas ya sobrevivo y solo me quejo cuando son demasiado feas Jajajajaja La semana que viene es fin de evaluación de todos los cursos menos segundo de bach (esos tienen recus) así que estoy planeando darme a la fuga o cogerme la baja. Les digo que me han atacado las tartarugas e igual cuela, ¿tú qué crees? Jajaja ¿Te han llamado al final de ese trabajo?

Y no me enrollo más porque llevo una hora para subir el capítulo y entre que no me dejan y te estoy poniendo un testamento me van a dar las seis jajaja ¡Un bico grandote grandote!

PD: lo de bipolarizar con Taichi y Sora te lo cuento a ti porque sino la de más arriba me tira cosas a la cabeza jajajaa


	20. Capítulo 19: Por escrito

Yamato no había abierto demasiado la boca en toda la reunión, prefiriendo quedarse algo más apartado y no llamar demasiado la atención. Sabía que era una tontería porque era más que consciente de que lo había visto, no era nada nuevo. No hacía tampoco tanto tiempo que se habían visto y que él mismo había decidido comportarse como un adulto de su edad y no esconder la cabeza bajo la mesa más cercana. No le quedaba otra opción que hacerlo estando dentro del ámbito laboral.

Cruzó una mirada con Mai, la cual había estado más pendiente de él y de las caras que iba poniendo a lo largo de la reunión. Evidentemente que podía adivinar lo que pasaba, y aunque no tuviera una lista de todos sus líos, fueran del tipo que fueran, quizás aquel sí que le sonara algo más, a pesar de que hubiera durado demasiado poco.

* * *

_\- ¿No te parece que estás un poco grande ya para seguir jugando a las miraditas? – dijo la piloto divertida._

_Hacía ya un buen rato que había estado riéndose al ver el intercambio de miradas que se traían Yamato y una de las reporteras que habían llegado hacía unos días para cubrir la noticia del despegue. Por parte de ella no le extrañaba, estaba acostumbrada a ver cómo alguna se quedaba tonta cuando se cruzaba con él, pero no era tan normal que él estuviera también interesado._

_\- ¿Dónde te has dejado a Arata hoy?_

_\- ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres llevártelo a cenar contigo? Viene a buscarme luego, así que puedes perderte con quien te venga en gana luego, que no tienes que hacerme de niñero._

_Dándose cuenta de que había dado precisamente en el clavo, se echó a reír mientras que decidía empezar entre la gente a otras caras conocidas para poder dejarlo solo. No iba a ser ella la que privase al rubio de sus entretenimientos. Pudo ver no demasiado lejos a Katsu y dio por sentado que tampoco debería de andar mucho más perdido Takao._

_\- Me debes una, maravilla rubia… - murmuró antes de bajarse de la silla en la que se había sentado en la barra del local en el que se habían acercado a tomar algo-. Ahora pórtate bien que no tengo gana de volver de Marte y encontrarme a la prensa llamándonos de todo._

_\- Fuera…_

_\- Mañana te veo – divertida por la forma en la que la se estaba comportando, no tardó mucho en perderse entre la gente, haciéndolo de tal forma que pudo pasar por el lado de la periodista a la cual no pudo evitar guiñarle el ojo-. Todo tuyo, Emiliy, si gruñe mucho, tú ignóralo que al final no muerde tanto como parece…_

* * *

La piloto estaba sufriendo para no reírse al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando justo a su lado. Aquella situación había hecho que se le viniera a la cabeza aquel día en la playa en la que una turista se había acercado a pedirle indicaciones a Yamato sin intención alguna de ir a ningún sitio más allá que a ponerle ojitos al rubio y él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Las cosas no podían haber cambiado más con el tiempo.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó divertida cuando por fin terminó la reunión.

\- ¿Qué de qué? No empieces, ¿quieres?

\- No he dicho nada… pero intenta no poder semejante cara de pánico, que eres demasiado evidente. Puedes traerte a Gabumon para que te haga de guardaespaldas si ves que lo necesitas…

\- Mai vete a… - cortó sus palabras al darse cuenta de que precisamente el motivo de todo aquello se les había acercado con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

\- Cuánto tiempo – dijo a modo de saludo-. Aunque algunos más que otros, claro… - dirigió entonces su mirada hacia la piloto-. A ti te voy a dar la lata más de la cuenta si no te importa Mai.

\- ¿A mí? – confusa, arqueó una ceja intentando aparentar seriedad-. ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Te parece poco ser la piloto del grupo? – recalcó el artículo-. Eso sí que es una novedad para este sitio… ¿Dónde te has dejado a esa cosa adorable que siempre andaba tras tus pasos? – enfocó a Yamato de nuevo.

\- Pues… en casa supongo – explicó sin estar demasiado seguro por la hora que era-. ¿Cómo es que os han asignado a vosotros esto? Hasta donde yo sé estabas metida en otros temas más de moda…

\- Lo otro pedí yo, esto me lo han asignado – se encogió de hombros.

Confusa, Mai se quedó mirando para uno y para otra sin ser capaz de seguir del todo la conversación. Tenía la sensación de que se estaba perdiendo algo, pero ya tendría tiempo de acorralar al rubio para sonsacarle.

* * *

Sora se quedó distraída. Había dejado que Haru se fuera con Aiko a por algo de merendar, quedándose ella sola un rato. Se había apoyado en su propio brazo y éste lo había dejado encima de la mesa mientras que su cabeza estaba completamente perdida en la noche anterior. Le había costado a horrores centrarse aquella mañana, no pudiendo evitar que sus propias ideas se perdieran, pero, es que sin duda, su cabeza iba por libre.

La noche anterior Yamato parecía que se hubiera propuesto lucirse, pero desde que había entrado por la puerta hasta que se habían quedado dormidos, no había hecho más que mejorarle el día. Cuando había sonado el despertador le había costado cielo y ayuda levantarse, habiéndose quedado agotada la noche anterior. Sin duda, hacía tiempo que no pasaban un rato como aquel, el trabajo de Yamato lo había agotado muchísimo en los últimos tiempos y aunque habían continuado sacando tiempo para ellos, no habían tenido ni punto de comparación.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, intentando que su cabeza no la volviera a traicionar evocando recuerdos, notando que su rostro se encendía de solo sin poder conseguir dejar la mente en blanco.

\- No sé si traerte un abanico o empezar a pedirte detalles… - divertida, Haru volvió a asomarse por el despacho-. Kaori me ha robado a Aiko un rato, no te importa, ¿no?

\- No, claro que no…

\- Creo que estaba en su descanso y se la ha llevado a merendar… Me la robó por el camino. Esa niña nos tiene a todos metidos en el bolsillo – caminó hacia la pelirroja tendiéndole su taza-. ¿Qué?

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Anoche bien?

\- ¡Haru!

\- ¿Qué? Si lo tienes escrito en cara, que solo te falta ir suspirando corazones por las esquinas. Peor que cuando empezasteis, de verdad te lo digo…

La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco sin poder evitarlo, aprovechando para posar sus manos en los laterales de la taza esperando que así entraran en calor. No dijo nada durante unos segundos esperado que se enfriara el café para poder dar un sorbo.

\- Solo te voy a decir que cuando vayas por los tres años y medio con Andrew, si os va tan bien como a nosotros… Habrás tenido tanta suerte como yo – sonrió-. ¿Cómo no quieres que ande así? Si me llego a imaginar que las cosas iban a ser entre nosotros le hubiera metido cuatro gritos hace muchos años que se le pasaba la tontería en cosa de minutos, así te lo digo…

\- Pues oye, ¿dónde tengo que firmar? – divertida por las palabras de ella, sonrió-. Si no me puedo alegrar más por verte así de contenta hoy, que ya te lo dije antes, se te notaba algo apagadilla por ahí atrás.

\- Porque me tiene demasiado malacostumbrada y cuando no tiene casi tiempo, pues… tengo que quejarme por algo, ¿no?

\- Claro, tú como yo, buscando algún motivo por el que poder protestar un poco, ¿no?

\- Exacto, solo que a mí no me da por montarme paranoias raritas… - sonrió divertida-. ¿Te puedo contar una cosa?

Haru arqueó una ceja, curiosa por la forma en la que había hablado ella.

* * *

\- A ver, creo que me he perdido – dijo Mai una vez que se hubiera quedado de nuevo suela con el rubio.

\- ¿El qué te has perdido? – giró la cabeza hacia ella, volviendo a la realidad.

\- ¿Cómo sabes tú que ella está más metida en temas de moda y cómo es eso que a unos nos ve desde hace más tiempo que a otros?

\- Ah… - se tomó unos segundos, acabando por encogerse de hombros-. Me la encontré en uno de los desfiles de Sora en Londres el año pasado. Como estaba solo por allí mientras que ella lo preparado estuvo hablando conmigo…

La piloto se quedó mirándolo, sorprendida. No hubiera esperado escuchar aquello, aunque también entendía que él no le hubiera dado importancia como para que se lo hubiera contado. Era Yamato a fin de cuentas.

\- ¿Te la encontraste en un desfile?

\- El de las fotos…

\- El de las fotos… - repitió, confusa-. ¡Ah! ¡El de las fotos! Claro, si es que te vas por ahí llamando la atención de la prensa y te pasa lo que te pasa. ¿Te la encontraste estando con Sora?

\- No, no… Ella no estaba.

\- Osea, que no sabe de su existencia.

\- Mai, fue un lío de unas noches años atrás…

\- Es verdad, es verdad… Que como tengas que hacerle recuento de todos tus escarceos de tu época de morros con el mundo porque ella no te hacía caso, igual te acaba diciendo que se lo pongas por escrito porque la pobre ya o sabe si va o viene.

\- ¿Te mando yo o te vas tú sola? – gruñó antes de echar a andar por el pasillo.

La risa de la piloto pudo escucharse por todo el lugar, no tardando ella en salir corriendo tras él para poder alcanzarlo. Seguía siendo demasiado divertido meterse con el rubio pasara el tiempo que pasara, sobretodo con temas que conseguían que se pusiera de todos los colores.

\- Anda, no te me enfades. Si es que es una tontería… - aceleró para poder alcanzarlo, que una zancada de él eran un par de las de ella-. ¡Yamato no seas cascarrabias!

* * *

Haru parpadeó confusa tras escuchar lo que Sora le acababa de decir. No se hubiera esperado escuchar de repente aquello.

\- ¿Es en serio?

\- ¿Qué tiene de raro? Yo siempre he querido tener otro pequeño, no sé de qué te extrañas.

\- Ya pero… ¿no es peligroso?

\- No – negó con la cabeza-. Haru, estoy casada con Yamato. ¿Tú crees que él iba a ceder tan fácilmente? Hemos ido primero al médico. ¿Recuerdas cuando me puse enferma? – esperó a verla asentir-. Pues además tenía un retraso y con las nauseas… Ya te puedes imaginar lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza. Salió el tema y lo hemos estado hablando seriamente… Tiene tantas ganas como yo, Haru, solo que tiene miedo porque me pueda pasar algo.

\- Y no se le puede culpar – dijo ella-. ¿Qué os dijo el médico?

\- Que hay el mismo riesgo que podría tener un embarazo normal si lo controlamos bien. Haru… no estoy loca y tengo una chiquitina en casa. No me la jugaría si supiera que de verdad supone un peligro serio para mí. Me muero de ganas de tener otro chiquitín o chiquitina, pero Yamato y Aiko están primero. Estamos en una situación en la que nos podemos permitir realizar muchos más controles aunque sea por la medicina privada. Va a ir todo bien.

La que un día hubiera sido su ayudante siguió observándola, curiosa. Lo cierto era que no era la primera vez que escuchaba a Sora hablar de lo mucho que quería volver a ser madre, pero ella era la primera que apostaba porque Yamato no iba a ceder tan fácilmente. Ella lo había visto aterrorizarse él solo lo suficiente cuando Sora había acabado ingresada y aunque se podía imaginar que él también quería ampliar la familia, no se hubiera imaginado escuchar eso así de repente.

\- Deja de mirarme así – murmuró la pelirroja-. Lo hemos hablado muchas veces. Lo que pasa es que con el retraso y las nauseas hicimos una prueba de embarazo por si acaso y le gustó tan poco como a mí ver el negativo…

\- Bueno, precisamente, de todas las personas que te rodean, dudo mucho que lo que yo diga o tenga que decir sea importante para estas cosas. Pero, si habéis hablado con el médico y os dice que no hay mucho riesgo… Yo mientras que no te me pongas mal otra vez, te consiento todo lo que quieras y más.

\- Te equivocas, lo que tú digas o dejes de decir me importa y mucho… Así que no te vuelva a escuchar decir algo así – sonrió a su amiga, dejando un momento su mano apoyada sobre la de ella-. Esta vez, cuando lo consigamos me pienso dedicar a que no me entren todos mis pantalones y que tengas que dedicarte a estar haciéndome ropa de premamá.

\- ¿Tengo que pedirte que me lo pongas por escrito?


	21. Capítulo 20: ¿Enfadarme contigo?

No estaba del mejor humor del mundo, no lo iba a negar. Al igual que tampoco iba a negar que no estuviera esperando que se le pasara por arte de magia antes de llegar al estudio. No tenía gana de dar demasiadas explicaciones de lo que le pasaba o le dejaba de pasar. Estaba seguro de que había cientos de miles de personas que podían realizar el trabajo como para que hubiera tenido la mala suerte que había tenido.

No se encontraba cómodo con aquello, aunque estaba seguro de que no iba a ser más que la novedad y que luego no iba a tener ningún problema con el día a día. Pero, en su caso, no tenía ganas de ver todos los días a alguien con quien se había cruzado en alguna que otra ocasión en una época en la que no quería ni pensar a esas alturas. Por otra parte, su propia cabeza le decía que estaba haciendo un drama peor que las paranoias que le daban con sus suegros, sin pies ni cabeza y que tenía hasta coherencia que fuera el mismo equipo de periodistas el que se ocupara de aquello. Con ellos había empezado, era lógico que con ellos siguiera.

Arrugó algo más el ceño antes de atravesar la entrada principal del edificio en el que estaba el estudio de Sora, pasando ya por donde estaban los recepcionistas, saludándolos. Era una cara más que conocida para ellos a esas alturas, y dirigiendo sus pasos hacia el ascensor, lugar en el que se quedó mirando a su propio reflejo unos segundos. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era relajar el gesto para no delatarse él solo,

Por suerte, que en cuanto se abrieran las puertas, lo recibiera una de sus piezas favoritas del estudio, la cual llevaba ya ahí más de tres años, sirvió como el remedio de todos sus males. Alguna vez se había encontrado a Aiko ahí sentada mirando hacia el vestido de novia de su madre, y poco más y había necesitado que alguien fuera a reanimarlo, aunque tampoco era nada nuevo. Su relación con ese vestido y todo lo que de él derivaba tampoco había sido muy sana.

\- ¡Papi!

La voz de Aiko lo devolvió a la realidad pocos segundos antes de que un borrón rubio hubiera cogido carrerilla nada más verlo para ir directa a que la cogiera en brazos. Hasta ese momento había estado entretenida con Kaori todavía terminando su merienda, pero en cuanto había visto quién hacía acto de presencia en el estudio se había olvidado de todo lo demás. Y, el miso efecto tuvo lugar en la cabeza de su padre, quien se aseguró de cogerla rápidamente en cuanto la tuvo a su alcance.

\- Pero bueno, ¿de dónde sales tú ahora? – pudo por que no demasiado lejos estaban los digimon, los cuales se habían quedado pendientes de la niña nada más haberla visto echar a correr.

\- Estaba merendando conmigo – le dijo le ayudante de Sora, acercándose a saludar-. La secuestré hace un rato…

\- Osea, que también se dedican a pelearse por ti en el estudio. Entre tus abuelos y la gente de por aquí… Vas a acabar causando una crisis en el país – le dijo a la niña, viendo como se reía cuando él pinchaba con suavidad sus mejillas con un dedo-. ¿Está reunida Sora?

\- No, creo que está con Haru. Si la niña está conmigo literalmente porque de la que pasaba le dije que si quería merendar…

\- ¿Tú? ¿Yéndote con alguien a cambio de comida? – sonrió primero mirando hacia una y luego hacia la pequeña-. Luego dirán que te pareces a mí…

Divertida por la escena, no quiso entretener demasiado más a los dos rubios y los digimon, dejándolos que siguieran su paso hacia donde estaban las otras dos, provechando entonces para recoger todo lo que tenía por encima de su mesa.

Sora se había quedado mirando hacia la puerta desde que había escuchar la vocecita de su chiquitina dando un grito más que familiar para salir corriendo a por su padre. No necesitaba verlos para poder imaginarse exactamente la escena, ya que era algo demasiado familiar ya para ella. Y se le había dibujado una sonrisa nada más escucharlo, haciéndole un gesto a Haru para dejar la conversación que habían estado teniendo.

\- Uy, mira, nos han pillado… - dijo Yamato nada más abrir la puerta y darse cuenta de que los estaban observando-. ¿Cómo se habrán dado cuenta?

\- No sé, no tengo ni la más remota idea – dibujó una amplia sonrisa ya que sabía por lo que hacía la pregunta-. Has salido pronto hoy…

\- Me he escapado antes de que alguien venga a darme la lata – caminó por la sala, saludando también a Haru-. ¿Habéis tenido mucho trabajo?

\- No, si es que desde que nos hemos juntado con Andrew solo tenemos que dar el visto bueno a todo lo que nos va llegando.

\- Quién te iba a decir a ti que te ibas a casar con alguien útil, oye – no pudiendo evitar el comentario, se agachó a dejar a la niña en el suelo viendo como se iba a revolver e dónde tenía todas las cosas con las que había estado dibujando-. ¿Qué tal?

\- Bien, ha estado entretenida toda la tarde. Creo que le ha hecho un dibujo a todo el mundo, así que dentro de poco tendremos que hacer ruta para repartirlos – contestó la pelirroja cuando por fin se le acercó para saludarla con un beso, sin importarle que estuviera Haru presente, habiendo confianza suficiente para esas cosas.

\- ¿Os vais a ir a casa ya? – les preguntó la castaña.

\- Pues… No lo sé. Yo he venido a ver si alguien me quería por aquí, pero lo mismo me da quedarme haciendo tiempo con Aiko si no has acabado… - se quedó mirando hacia su esposa-. Me adapto, ya me he escapado de la JAXA en cuanto no han mirado más de la cuenta, así que me vale cualquier otra opción.

Pudo ver como la pelirroja se reía ligeramente, cerrando las cosas que tenía encima de la mesa. No tenía gana importante pendiente aquel día y sin duda podía permitirse irse con ellos a casa tranquilamente. Se dio cuenta de que él la estaba observando, intercambiando así una sonrisa antes de girarse hacia Haru.

\- Yo creo que ya hemos acabado por hoy – asintió-. ¿Quieres que te acerquemos?

\- No, no… Tengo alguna cosa que terminar y aparte no tengo prisa.

\- ¿No ha vuelto aún Andrew?

\- No, lo tienen secuestrado. Pero bueno, yo ya le he dicho que Aiko le ha hecho un dibujo que él verá si quiere venir a por él o no – sonrió, acercándose a darle un pequeño mimo a la niña.

\- ¿Quieres cenar con nosotros? – preguntó la pelirroja al darse cuenta de que las expectativas de noche de ella eran muy diferentes a las de ellos-. Es más, puedes quedarte si te apetece para que no tengas que estar sola.

\- ¡Si! – dijo Aiko-. ¡Quédate a dormir conmigo! Yo te dejo uno de mis peluches.

\- Anda… Que yo me las arreglo bien sola y no quiero andar molestando.

\- Sí, porque molestas mucho. Casi tanto como mi hermano y Taichi… - dijo Yamato negando con la cabeza-. No seas boba, vienes con nosotros y mañana os acerco yo tranquilamente por la mañana.

\- ¿Seguro que no os molesto?

\- Haru, si tengo que recurrir a que la niña te ponga carita de pena para que dejes de decir bobadas. ¿A que sí cariño? Haru cena con nosotros hoy y fin de la tontería. Pídeselo tú, venga…

Aprovechando que estaba en el suelo, apoyó sus manos en las piernas de ella para pedir que la cogiera en brazos, haciendo exactamente lo que acababa de decir su madre y poniéndole una de sus mejores caras de pena.

\- Creo que esa es la que le pone a mi padre… - dijo el rubio divertido antes de tenderle a Sora su bolso para que empezara a meter sus cosas-. Y como lleves tan bien como él decirle que no te veo perdida…

\- Pero es que ni siquiera tengo un pijama… - cogió a Aiko en brazos, quedándose mirando hacia ella-. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a dormir con el frío que hace? ¿Me vas a dejar tú uno de los tuyos?

\- Espero que eso no lo estés diciendo en serio y que te preocupación no sea no tener pijama, porque apareces en casa con él puesto de una colleja por la tontería tan gorda que acabas de decir.

\- Podría apuntarme yo también a esa amenaza. Venga, cenas con nosotros y así no pasas la noche sola – le dijo el rubio-. Seguro que vas a pasar mejor la noche con nosotros cinco que sola en casa.

La pelirroja se quedó mirándola. Se podía oler por dónde iban las evasivas de su amiga, queriendo dejarlas algo de tiempo por lo que habían estado comentando antes sobre que Yamato con el tema del trabajo pasaba menos tiempo en casa de lo que les gustaría a todos. Sin duda, el día que había aparecido en su puerta buscando que le tutelase las prácticas había sido uno de los que más suerte había tenido. Buscando la mirada de su amiga intentó que entendiera que aunque pensaba aprovechar que él hubiera salido primero, el tenerla a ella también por casa, no restaba, sino todo lo contrario.

\- Venga anda, que Aiko te ha dicho que te deja uno de sus peluches. Además, echamos a Yamato a la cocina y que nos haga algo decente de cena, que se le da muy bien – sonrió ella, consiguiendo así que se diera por vencida.

\- Pero solo porque me has ofrecido dejarme uno de tus peluches, que lo sepas – bajando la vista hacia la niña, dijo aquello como si quisiera que solamente ella la escuchas segundos antes de bajarla para que fuera tras su padre quien estaba descolgando la ropa de abrigo del perchero-. De verdad… ¿no os molesto?

\- ¿Tengo que enfadarme contigo?

\- No pero es que antes habías dicho que…

\- Haru, fin de la discusión. ¿O prefieres pasar la noche a tu aire? Porque si es por eso y te da cosa decírmelo adelante, ¿eh? Que en ese caso sí que no me voy a enfadar…

\- Mi plan de noche era ponerme el pijama y cenar tirada en el sofá… ¿Tú qué crees que prefiero?

\- Pues entonces déjate de bobadas. Te dejo uno de mis pijamas y duermes en la habitación de invitados. Mañana por la mañana vienes cuando yo y fin del problema. Si Aiko ahora que ha escuchado la idea se muere de ganas… Es más, no me extrañaría que no intentara que durmieras con ella. Aunque bueno, eso seguro que es más de tu agrado.

\- ¿Por qué? Claro es que es de mi agrado dormir con esa cosita…

\- No, si lo digo porque lo tuyo viene siendo dormir con cosas adorables…

Dejándola teniendo que procesar bien sus palabras, aprovechó para coger lo que su marido le tendía para poderse la chaqueta. Los colores que la pequeña había estado usando estaban todos en la caja en la que solía guardarlos, podían dejarlos en el sofá para el día siguiente junto con las hojas de colores. Tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para no echarse a reír cuando la cara que estaba poniendo Haru al haberse dado cuenta de por dónde habían ido sus palabras antes, poniéndose su chaqueta en ese momento.

\- Anda, vete a por tus cosas. Aiko, cariño, lleva a Haru para que recoja que sino ella no sabe sola y así te aseguras de que no se te escape… - sonrió de forma inmediata al verla corretear hacia la otra para cogerla de la mano y empezar a darle tironcitos para hacer exactamente lo que le había dicho su madre.

Siguiendo con la mirada a las dos que salían por la puerta, el rubio se colocó al lado de su esposa, divertido, habiéndose dado cuenta de las últimas caras con las que había salido la castaña.

\- ¿Cómo puede ser que después de tanto tiempo siga pensando que molesta?

\- Bueno… los hay que después de más tiempo aún siguen pensando que alguien puede juzgarlos por lo que hicieran en épocas faltas de neuronas – dijo girándose hacia él para llevar las manos a sus cuellos de la chaqueta, colocándoselos bien.

\- ¿Tengo que tomármelo como un ataque personal?

\- Deberías – sonrió antes de ponerse de puntillas, quedándose a muy poca distancia de sus labios pero sin legar a tocarlos-. Al menos hoy tiene pinta de que voy a poder dormir porque llevo todo el día agotada…

\- A saber qué andarías haciendo anoche – le contestó en un tono que esperaba que nadie más que ella pudiera escuchar, posando sus manos en su cintura, dibujando poco a poco una mueca traviesa en su rostro-. A ver qué tal se te da dormir hoy de noche…

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** a Haru hace tiempo que la tiene comprada Yamato, y sin necesidad de recurrir al tema de la JAXA. Que sabe que le tiene mucho aprecio a la pelirroja y que le va a echar un ojo siempre que pueda. Así que cuando llegue el momento seguro que cuando esté en el trabajo se despreocupa porque sabe que la tiene vigilada y asegurándose de que no se salta ninguna de las comidas en ningún momento ni nada que se le parezca. Eso es porque Mimi, en mi cabeza, debe de ser la típica cotorra que se pone a gritar cosas y a usarlo a modo de indirecta cuando no debe. Ya sabes, ni mal concepto sobre ese personaje y el carácter que tiene, que, hasta me extraña que a la pobre Sora le caiga bien porque yo ya le habría dado una patada en el culo hace bastante tiempo jajajaja

Y para que se te pasen los gruñimientos aquí te dejo visualizando a la nenita a las carreras en busca de su padre, que eso le arregla el día a cualquiera. El pobre papi se tiene que haber babado encima mucho, mucho, el pobre hombre. ¡Un besito de tortuguita!

**Guest Vecina:** ¿qué tal todo por ahí vecina? Yo mira, estoy saturadísima estos días. La gente se está volviendo loca y a mí solo me entran ganas de empezar a repartir collejas por subnormales a todos. El temita este del virus es que me pone enferma y no precisamente por contagio. No sé si me pone de peor humor la tele o las reacciones de todo el mundo que antes fui a por pan a Mercadona y ya te puedes imaginar el show que había. ¿Cómo anda el patio por ahí? No nos vamos de vacaciones, nos vamos de despedida si es que no se termina de volver loco el mundo y se nos chafan los planes. Y yo no tengo ni media queja con los gallegos, de hecho, me encanta vuestra tierra. Siempre que he ido me ha gustado mucho, la gente bien y me lo he pasado de maravilla, así que nada de mal conceptos de los vecinos, vecina jajaja

Mai y Yamato son también para documental. Podemos dejarlos a ellos dos y a Taichi y Sora y luego tiramos todos voladores jajaja Yo, la verdad, me lo pasaría de maravilla. Y sí, claro que Yamato no dijo nada. Si es que el pobre hombre pues... ¿para qué iba a hablar del tema? Tampoco le dio la más mínima importancia, fue un lio de algunas noches hace mucho tiempo y como era su etapa de morros, seguro que no le contaba a Mai sus asuntos de ese tipo jajajaja Así que ya tiene ella entretenimiento más que de sobra para estos días, que algo me dice que el rubio va a querer esconder la cabeza en alguna parte.

También está Andrew en la lista de padrinos... Si es que es interminable, que va a haber una verdadera guerra por ver quien hace esas funciones con el nene. Que yo creo que si Taichi ve cómo va a salir se pone él también a reclamar jajajajaja Yo tengo el padrino en mi cabeza elegido casi casi, solo te digo eso. Sigo dudando con la madrina... Pero bueno, al final me veo tirando un dado jajaja.

En fin vecina, que mira qué horas son y yo aquí todavía... Ains, si además tengo la garganta destrozada de tanto gritarle a estos salvajes. Qué horror... ¡Un bico grande grande!


	22. Capítulo 21: Duermas solita

-A ver… ¿qué te pasa?

Sora llevaba un buen rato vigilando a Yamato, el cual estaba con la vista fija en la pared como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. Lo conocía más que de sobra como para saber que le pasaba algo, ni siquiera era necesario tenerlo tan calado como ella para aquello. Aprovechando que Haru estaba hablando por teléfono y que Aiko se había ido tras ella, se había acercado hasta donde él estaba sentado, tomando asiento justo a su lado.

\- ¿Hm? – giró el cuello hacia ella, dejando claro que acababa de volver a conectar con la realidad.

\- Te pasa algo… - insistió, aprovechando el momento para dejar su brazo en torno al de él, quedándose ladeada.

\- Nada… Nada importante – se corrigió a sabiendas de que era demasiado evidente-. Cosas del trabajo y del documental famoso… Tonterías.

No mentía realmente era exactamente lo que le pasaba, aunque el motivo de todo, ya no era solo lo poco que le pudieran gustar aquellos temas, sino otro bien diferente. Sabía que era una completa estupidez y que estaba poniéndose de mal humor él solo por nada. No veía tampoco motivos por los que entrar en más detalles con Sora por el momento, estaba seguro de que no iba a ayudar demasiado tampoco.

\- Para ser hijo de dos periodistas y hermano de… No sé ni cómo llamarlo ya… Pero para venir de una familia tan relacionada con ese mundo no te puede gustar menos. Creía que de los dos la que renegaba de las tradiciones familiares era yo…

\- Es que me lo has pegado – sonrió ligeramente girando la cabeza hacia ella cuando sintió como apoyaba su barbilla en su hombro-. No me hagas caso, ya se me pasará…

Dándose por contenta con aquella explicación, aprovechó para quedarse tal cual estaba hasta entonces, sonriendo al notar como se acercaba más hacia ella y dejaba su frente apoyada en la de ella. Se sabía más que de sobra los dramas de él con todo aquello, siempre los había tenido en cuenta a la hora de pedirle que al acompañase a eventos o asuntos parecidos. También sabía que posiblemente estuvieran altamente relacionados con que no hubiera querido seguir de forma más seria con la música en su vida. Cambió su sonrisa a una más divertida, levantando la mirada hacia él, aprovechando que lo tenía tan cerca.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó al darse cuenta de la forma en la que lo estaba mirando.

\- ¿Te imaginas siendo parte del mundillo de la música? Con los periodistas persiguiéndote a todas partes y apareciendo en las revistas con cotilleos…

\- Tengo al principal traidor en casa que estaría encantado de airear todos nuestros detalles personales para contarle a todo el país que por fin tiene la cuñada que se le había antojado. Tú no le des ideas… - centrándose algo más en lo que ella había dicho al principio, se quedó mirándola-. ¿A qué viene eso?

\- Intento imaginarte en esa situación…

\- ¿Y te cuesta?

\- Mucho – se echó a reír finalmente, pegándoselo a él también.

* * *

Haru colgó el teléfono, entretenida por la conversación que había tenido. Por suerte, las noticias eran buenas y seguramente tuviera a Andrew en casa antes de que terminase la semana. Llevaba bien los viajes de ambos, pero, siempre agradecía tenerlo rondando. Se sentó en la cama para dejar el teléfono conectado al cargador que le habían dejado, quedándose distraída unos segundos, revisando las notificaciones que le habían llegado.

Un ruido reclamó su atención, haciendo que se pusiera a mirar hacia los lados hasta que, al otro lado de la cama, pudo ver un par de orejitas que asomaban desde el otro extremo. Arqueó una ceja, inclinándose algo más hacia delante, pudiendo encontrarse con la cabecita de Aiko cubierta con la capucha de su batita de andar por casa. Sonrió de oreja a oreja sin poder evitarlo.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo tú ahí?

Viendo como echaba a andar hacia ella cuando alargó sus brazos para invitarla a acercarse, esperó a tenerla delante para inclinarse a cogerla, sin conseguirlo cuando la pequeña retrocedió un pasito hacia atrás, dejando ver que en una de sus manos tenía un peluche y se lo tendía.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Para que no duermas solita.

Sorprendida, acabó por entender que se lo traía para ella, y que estaba esperando que lo cogiera. Le sonaba aquel peluche, ya que la había visto llevarlo consigo muchas veces al estudio. Era un conejo que hacía ya bastante tiempo que le había regalado uno de sus dos abuelos, no sabría jurar cual, ya que era la historia de casi todos los juguetes de la pequeña. Alargó la mano para cogerlo, siguiéndole así el juego a la niña.

\- ¿Y tú?

\- Yo duermo con Gabu y Biyo, ellos me cuidan.

Escuchando la voz e su madre que la llamaba mientras que la debía de estar buscando por casa, se acercó rápidamente hasta Haru para conseguir que se agachara y así darle un beso en la mejilla antes de salir correteando en búsqueda de Sora. No pudiendo más que seguirla con la mirada y sonreír, aprovechando para dejar el peluche que le había traído encima de la cama.

Negó con la cabeza, volviendo a dejar la vista en el juguete, optando por alegrarle también el rato a Andrew al envidarle la foto de su compañía par aquella noche y el origen de éste. Tenía serios problemas con Aiko ya que conseguía que esa idea de que ella no quería tener niños se le olvidase a ratos, pero, volvía a la realidad sin que pasara demasiado tiempo. Riéndose de sus propias tonterías y tras volver a dejar el teléfono cargando, salió de la habitación para ver dónde estaban los otros dos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Todo bien por la otra punta? – preguntó Yamato al cruzársela en el pasillo.

\- ¿Ya la has echado a dormir?

\- Lo he intentado… - se encogió de hombros.

\- Por Los Ángeles todo bien – asintió-. Como siempre, de hecho. Si hasta vendrá habiendo cogido algo de color para dejarnos un poco mal a los demás.

\- ¿Cuándo vuelve?

\- Creo que esta semana lo tendremos otra vez por aquí – explicó-. Si nada se tuerce esa es la intención…

Asintiendo a sus palabras le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguiera para poder ir a cenar. La compañía de cualquiera del grupo de amigos que tenían se le hacia muy llevadera, pero, a la hora de estar bajo el mismo techo estaba muy acostumbrado a que aquella que lo seguía fuera la que lo hiciera. Habían sido unos cuantos años siendo él quien se les colaba en cas a ella y a Sora como para dejarlo correr.

\- Yo no sé cómo la convences para que se duerma tan fácilmente – dijo Sora cuando llegó tras ellos.

\- ¿Yo? Ja… Se hace la dormida primero conmigo, seamos realistas – contestó entretenido-. ¿Dónde cenamos?

\- Pues… será por sitio – se acercó hasta Haru-. ¿Todo bien?

\- Sí, claro. Esa minirrubia que tenéis suelta por casa vino a buscarme a la habitación para dejarme su conejo de peluche para que no pase miedo por la noche…

\- Pues si no quieres que se te cuele en la cama cierra cuando te eches porque sabe abrir puertas muy bien… Yo te lo advierto.

Riéndose por sus palabras, no poniéndolas en duda ya que ella recordaba que antes había dejado la puerta cerrada mientras que hablaba por teléfono. Despertarse con la compañía de la niña en la cama sin duda no era la peor opción que se le pudiera ocurrir aquella noche.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta, intentaré sobrevivir si eso ocurre – le dijo-. A ver, venga, que os ayudo con la cena que ya bastante hacéis adoptándome hoy.

\- Sí, porque nos molestas terriblemente, ya lo sabes – contestó Yamato desde el otro lado de la cocina-. ¿Por qué no lo dejamos todo en el salón y así estamos más tranquilos? Hoy no tengo la mesa invadida con nada…

\- Porque lo recogiste por la mañana para llevártelo al trabajo, que te vi la jugada…

\- No sé de lo que me hablas… Voy a llevar los platos…

Negando con la cabeza, entretenida por la situación, dejó que se fuera antes de girarse hacia la castaña, dándose cuenta de que la estaba observando. Suponía por lo que lo hacía, ya que habían estado teniendo una conversación bastante interesante cuando había llegado él y la había cortado.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No lo ves con muchas papeletas par que le dé un infarto?

\- Eso te iba a decir, que lo veo bastante tranquilo…

\- Porque esa conversación ya la tuvimos hace unas semanas. Ha tenido tiempo para digerir bien la decisión, créeme…

\- ¿Estamos hablando del mismo?

\- Del mismo que ayer se me puso creativo con consejos para que "tuviéramos suerte" primero… - se echó a reír suavemente por la cara que se le quedó a ella-. Déjalo, mientras que esté de buenas con el tema todo bien, que ya bastante tiene con el trabajo. Algo le ha pasado hoy pero prefiero no insistirle más de la cuenta.

\- ¿Por? Si hoy ha llegado pronto, ¿no? – dirigiendo su atención hacia el otro tema, extrañada al no haber notado ella extraño a Yamato o molesto en ningún momento, no pudo más que extrañarse.

\- Sí, pero bueno, a saber. Déjalo, si es algo importante ya vendrá a confesar no tardando. Aunque no creo que lo sea… Lo que le pasa es que le da alergia todo lo relacionado con la prensa y lleva cascarrabias con el tema desde que le dieron la noticia.

Curiosa, asintió a la explicación que le daba la pelirroja. Algo le sonaba haber escuchado sobre todo aquello y, sin duda, no iba a ser ella la que se metiera en la vida de Yamato de repente a indagar motivos que podrían tenerlo de mal humor por culpa del trabajo.

\- A ver, ¿qué os llevo para el salón yo? – dijo aprovechando para dar el tema por terminado.

\- Ah, no, ni hablar. Tú como muchos llevas tu encantadora presencia y con eso sobra y no quiero protestas que para algo eres la invitada.

\- No, soy la secuestrada…

\- Lo que sean. Venga, circula para el salón…

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Se nos pone rebelde la niña? – preguntó el rubio volviendo a aparecer por al cocina-. Sora, ¿por qué no aprovechas mientras que yo termino de dejarlo todo y le dejas el pijama para que lo tenga a mano ya? Yo me arreglo solo.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Sí, venga, que sino luego igual se nos hace tarde…

\- Ya has oído, y tengo que fingir que hago caso a las ideas que tiene de vez en cuando, que sino el pobrecillo coge complejo – divertida, sonrió hacia él antes de arrastrar a su socia con ella sin terminar de escuchar lo que murmuraba él.

Yamato las siguió con la mirada hasta que salieron de la cocina. Le hacía gracia el comportamiento de su invitada después de tanto tiempo, era casi como si estuviera realmente convencida de que estaban haciendo un esfuerzo y que fuera cierto que estaba estorbándoles. No podía ser algo más alejado de la realidad, si hasta Aiko estaba encantada de tenerla por allí y a él no se le podía ocurrir ningún motivo por el que le estorbaría.

Con la facilidad con la que Sora se había dado cuenta de que no estaba del todo de buenas casi que prefería tener más compañía por casa antes de tener que empezar a entrar en detalles en los que no quería entrar. Arrugó el gesto ante ese pensamiento, sacudiendo la cabeza intentando borrarlo de su mente por lo que quedaba de día. Ya tendría tiempo de ponerse de malas si fuera necesario.

\- Si es que tú solo te estás montando paranoias raras… - se dijo por lo bajo antes de decidir terminar de preparar la mesa.

Tenía toda la lógica del mundo que fuera el mismo equipo con el que una vez habían trabajado. Que él en su momento hubiera tenido la brillante idea de aprovechar para evitar volverse loco de los nervios antes del primer viaje a Marte la compañía de una de las integrantes, no era más que responsabilidad suya. Era un adulto y era hora de que se comportara también mentalmente como tal.

Resopló antes de acercarse al horno para poder sacar la cena y llevársela con él.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** pues aquí sigue haciendo de las suyas la nenita, ahora parece que intenta cargarse a Haru con su adorabilidad. Que ella no quiere que duerma sola y se le ha colado en la habitación para dejarle un peluche. Así que es bastante posible que encuentren a Haru tirando cosas por la ventana porque esa nenita es demasiado adorable.

Y ahora los tenemos a los tres "adultos" en la cocina, muy serios ellos. Si además es que Yamato y Sora están encantados por tenerla en casa, que seguro que pasaron buenas temporadas con las que el que se les colaba en casa era él. Que no debe de ser nada raro una cena a tres entre ellos, y no iban a dejar a la pobre sola pudiendo entretenerla un rato. Que seguro que se quedaron cansados de la noche anterior y les viene bien tener vista para evitar la tentación de repetir.

¡Un besito de tortuguita!

**Natesgo:** me parece que ahora vamos a tener tiempo para comentar, pero bueno, a ver en qué queda la cosa. Ains, la verdad es que llevo unos días en los que casi no estoy escribiendo nada porque entre todos me están volviendo la cabeza loca, peeero bueno, tampoco es algo que me he preocupe, que teno yo más capítulos escritos que la gente más madrugadora paquetes de papel de baño en casa.

Aiko es hija de su madre, y, si no fuera por el parecido tan delatador, cualquier diría que tiene algo que ver con Taichi jajajaja Pero bueno, mientra que solo sea con la comida con lo que se deja comprar - y con peluches por parte de los abuelos - parece que todo queda bajo control. Ahora habrá que ver si no se carga ella sola a la población de la ciudad por ser tan sumamente cuqui.

Ánimo con el día de mañana y a ver si tenemos algo más de información. ¡Un beso!

**Guest Vecina:** ¿Cómo estáis? Yo estoy dándome cabezazos contra la pared porque por el momento, aunque se ha decretado la suspensión de clases, en el trabajo han dicho que tenemos que ir. Así que mira, yo ya no sé qué pensar con la que se está montando. Ni sé si el lunes tendré que trabajar, si me quedaré en una especie de paro temporal o si habrá algún tipo de arreglo. Así que te podrás imaginar el caos que hay a mi alrededor por todas partes. No me quiero imaginar los que estén en un laboratorio en Madrid... Mucho ánimo para ella que tiene que estar necesitándolo. Por el momento hemos cancelado los planes, porque ¿quién reserva algo ahora?

Normal. Yamato llega a casa y de repente le viene Aiko a las carreras a buscarlo, pues se baba encima el pobre hombre que da gusto. Y nadie puedo culparlo, que tiene que ser una buena visión. Seguro que el primer día que se lo hizo hubo que reanimarlo durante un rato a ver si se le pasaba al pobre.

Haru la pobre sigue teniendo demasiado poco concepto de sí misma y hasta se cree que estorba donde no puede ser más bienvenida. Casi que familia como le han dicho, que se lo ha ganado. Y posiblemente mucha gente me mire mal por ponerla a ella donde debiera de estar Mimi pero tú me entiendes.

En fin vecina, mucho ánimo mañana y ten cuidado, que la cosa yo ya no sé ni por dónde cogerla. ¡Un bico grandote!


	23. Capítulo 22: Nueva fan

Mai estaba entretenida sentada en una de las mesas, esperando que le llevaran unos papeles para poder completar unas peticiones, pero, sin lugar a dudas, no era de eso de lo que estaba pendiente en aquellos momentos. Hacía ya un buen rato que los ojos de la piloto estaban fijos en unas mesas más allá donde Yamato estaba con Hideki ultimando algunos de los detalles con el grupo de periodistas.

Hacía ya unos días que habían podido llegar y que todo el proyecto estaba en marcha y ella, por su parte, se lo había estado pasando de maravilla. Sin duda, el una vez serio y digno, Yamato, era más transparente que el agua para ella y podía notar que seguía bastante reticente con el tema. Aunque los motivos eran una mezcla muy divertida. Y eso era lo mismo que la tenía entretenida desde hacía un buen rato. La mezcla entre lo poco que le gustaba el proyecto y que aún no estaba del todo cómodo con los encargados, iba a sacarle unas cuantas arrugas en el ceño de tanto tenerlo fruncido.

Se vio sorprendida por él cuando levantó la vista, dedicándole la mejor de sus sonrisas sarcásticas mientras que agitaba sus dedos en el aire. No respondió, como era de esperar, probablemente prefiriendo ignorarla por completa a sabiendas de lo que le pasaba. Ya tendría tiempo más tarde para ir a tocarle las narices.

Sin embargo, no era solo eso lo que la tenía entretenida allí. Desde donde estaba sentada podía ver perfectamente a Emily, la cual llevaba mirando para el rubio de una forma bastante evidente y descarada desde hacía un buen rato. Estaba acostumbrada a poder ver momentos así, lo conocía desde hacía muchos años como para ser consciente del efecto que solía causar Yamato, pero claro, aquella ocasión la situación contaba con el hecho de que en algún momento la atención había sido mutua.

Y prácticamente desde que habían vuelto, no le había quitado los ojos de encima. Hasta cierto punto podía entenderla, no hablaban de alguien ni poco llamativo ni que no se las hubiera arreglado para mejorar con el tiempo, pero, quizás debería de cortarse un poco. Sabía que Yamato estaba algo incómodo, pero por sus propias paranoias mentales. Estaba completamente segura de que no se había enterado de que alguien se lo llevaba comiendo con la mirada desde que había puesto un pie en la sede.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Takao, sentándose a su lado.

\- Mira para ahí – señaló hacia donde estaban los demás.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Nuestro rubio favorito tiene una nueva fan?

\- Pues ya está, si hasta tú te has dado cuenta la cosa tiene que ser grave…

\- Vamos a ver, que tengo ojos en la cara. Y él tiene que darse cuenta también…

\- No, no se da cuenta, te lo digo yo – ladeó la cabeza hacia él-. Este año estábamos en la playa con Arata, Sora y los niños y tuvo que acabar yendo ella a librarlo de una turista más buscona de la cuenta porque no era capaz de darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Que ya no es el que conocimos hace años… Te lo digo yo.

Curioso por las palabras de ella, se quedó mirando él también hacia los demás, pudiendo ver la forma tan evidente en la que estaba siendo observado Yamato, casi que encontrándolo gracioso y dándose cuenta de que Mai tenía toda la razón y que no se estaba enterando de nada.

\- Pues… para lo que fue cuando salía con nosotros hace… ¿Una década?

\- Más o menos – sonrió, asintiendo-. Me parece que sus neuronas están totalmente saturadas con lo que tiene en casa. Pero vamos, que a este paso voy a tener que darle la charla antes de que se le complique un poco más el asunto.

\- Déjalo… Si no se entera, a lo mejor gruñe menos por las esquinas.

\- Ya… - dando por terminada su sesión de vigilancia, se quedó mirando para el ingeniero-. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

\- Pasaba por administración y me tiraron esto a la cabeza para que lo trajera – contestó tendiéndole una carpeta.

Arqueando ambas cejas, aprovecho para abrirla y ver que era exactamente lo que había estado esperando. Podía dar por terminada su sesión de vigilancia a Yamato desde allí, con Hideki de niñero a su lado seguro que no tendrían ninguna desgracia demasiado grave que lamentar.

\- Anda vamos, que tengo que seguir trabajando… Te acompaño, no vaya a ser que te me pierdas por el camino…

* * *

Hideki se distrajo unos segundos viendo como desaparecían por el final del pasillo Mai y Takao, quedándose algo confuso, pensando en que quizás estaban esperando para algo importante, aunque, conociéndolos, seguramente estuvieran simplemente aburridos y haciendo tiempo.

\- La pena es que todo el material y las instalaciones que podrían ser de vuestro interés están al Sur… Aunque bueno, yo creo que si buscáis directamente algo de información deberíais de ir a hablar con Takao y Katsu – haber visto a uno de ellos le había servido para caer en la cuenta-. Ellos formaron parte del equipo que diseño y puso a punto todo las dos veces y son quienes más os podrán ayudar.

\- Pues en ese caso puedes ir tú mañana a hablar con ellos – contestó Emily a su compañero.

\- ¿Yo? – confuso, la miró unos segundos.

\- Sí, seguro que tú te las arreglas mejor con ellos. Ya me sigo yo encargando de lo de por aquí. ¿Te parece bien?

\- Hace tiempo que no hay que preocuparse que le vayan a tirar algo a la cabeza a alguien por andar experimentando en su zona – habló Yamato, entretenido por el tema-. Pero sí, ellos dos son los más indicados.

\- Pues entonces perfecto. Además, yo tengo que hablar con Mai, que todavía no he tenido tiempo – contestó ella, aprovechando para ponerse en pie-. A ver si la semana que viene…

Hideki asintió, encontrando aquello con bastante sentido. Miró hacia el reloj, frunciendo el ceño y despegándose de la pared en la que había estado apoyado hasta entonces con un gesto de disculpa.

\- Tengo otra reunión y de esa sí que no me puedo escapar. Si me necesitáis para algo que me llame Yamato que así hace algo útil…

\- Qué gracioso… - le dijo negando con la cabeza antes de asentir dejando así que se fuera-. Te veo más tarde… ¿Y vosotros dos necesitáis algo?

\- No, yo creo que podemos dar por terminado esto también. ¿Sabéis si van a tener mucho trabajo ahora los dos que decíais antes?

\- ¿Takao y Katsu? Pues creo que tienen bastante trabajo pendiente siempre, pero mira, por intentarlo no pierdes nada porque a lo mejor los pillas con un rato libre.

\- O destrozando medio edificio en el intento. Ven conmigo si quieres, te acompaño yo que me pilla de camino – dijo el general antes de terminar de salir de la sala.

Viendo como el otro asentía, esperó para que saliera con él.

* * *

\- Pero vamos a ver… ¿Me repites eso de que es que no quieres molestar?

Sora había puesto los ojos en blanco nada más escuchar las palabras de Miyako. Se la había encontrado cuando estaba dando una vuelta por Ginza a la salida del trabajo para poder ver algunas tiendas. No esperaba haber encontrado una cara conocida entre el tumulto.

\- Yo qué sé, Sora… Tienes que estar hasta arriba de trabajo. Si es que estáis todos igual… Yo que poco más y solo estoy pendiente de los pequeños, pues tampoco quiero andar volviéndoos locos a ninguno.

\- Pues muy mal – negó con la cabeza-. Muy, muy mal. Estoy hasta arriba de trabajo, tienes toda la razón, pero tengo mis prioridades. Así que última vez que te oigo algo así…

\- Vale, vale, pero no me pegues – divertida, acabó por sonreír-. ¿Te ibas ya para casa?

\- Iba a mirar unas tiendas, ¿me acompañas? – contenta por ver la dirección que había tomado la conversación.

Amplió más su sonrisa al ver como ella asentía, colocándose a su lado y echando a andar a su vez, Apenas tenía oportunidad de mantener el contacto tanto como le gustaría con todos los miembros del grupo. La vida de unos y de otros se empeñaba en que les costara cielo y ayuda ser capaces de reuniones con más frecuencia. Ella tenía suerte ya que al final, las relaciones familiares tiraban por todo lo demás y podía más o menos mantener un trato estable, pero había algunos, que, sin duda, los tenia más perdidos.

\- ¿Qué tal la versión en miniatura de Yamato? ¿Dónde te la has dejado?

\- Con su abuela… Y yo preocupaba en mi época adolescente porque mi madre se quedaba sin una buena aprendiza para seguir con la tradición familiar… Y no hay quien saque a Aiko de allí – se encogió de hombros-. ¿Tú no andas muy sola hoy?

\- Se han quedado con su padre, que tiene una semana de vacaciones que le debían. Ya sabes, hay que aprovechar el tiempo…

\- ¿Ellos con su padre o tú para escaparte de compras?

\- Las dos cosas, evidentemente – echándose a reír giraron en una de las esquinas, accediendo a una de las calles laterales y saliendo de la arteria principal.

La pelirroja se limitó únicamente a seguir sus pasos para poder acompañarla. No tenía rumbo fijo y así disfrutaba un rato de su compañía. Yamato había quedado con que la llamaría cuando pudiera pasarse a buscarla, de manera que podía despreocuparse y buscar algo que pusiera ser de su interés por las tiendas de la zona.

\- La verdad es que para trabajar aquí estoy bastante desconectada de… - cortó sus propias palabras cuando notó como su propio estómago se empezó a quejar sonoramente del hambre.

\- Bueno, si nos vamos a poner así igual sí que me parecería bien empezar por algo comestible antes de empezar a dar vueltas por las tiendas… - habiéndose dado cuenta, divertida, se quedó a la espera-. Y ya te digo que para eso sí que me tienes que guiar tú que conocerás mucho mejor que yo esta zona…

Dejando de lado el gesto de disculpa, la pelirroja asintió. Era ya una buena hora para tomarse algo aunque fuera para salir del paso, Aquella mañana había salido a las carreras por la mañana porque se le habían pegado las sábanas. Toda la culpa era de Yamato, quien se había asegurado de que no conciliase el sueño hasta altas horas de la noche. No se le ocurría quejarse del cómo y el porqué, eso ni loca, pero ahora estaba empezando a pasarle factura lo demás.

\- Ven, que te llevo un sitio que te va a gustar bastante, ya verás – acercándose a ella para cogerla por el brazo para poder caminar sin perderla de vista, se movió hacia el lugar que había descubierto hacía poco tiempo.

\- ¿Esto está tan hasta arriba de gente siempre?

\- O peor… - se encogió de hombros-. No es ni mala hora ni mala fecha… Dentro de un mes hablamos, si es que no eres capaz de escuchar tú los gruñidos de Yamato desde casa porque se le ha ocurrido venir a buscarme…

\- ¿Qué tal está?

\- Bien, no creo que se pueda quejar demasiado. Hace tiempo que no amenaza con tener que hacerle ninguna llamada a Ken porque alguien lo tiene hasta las narices, así que yo creo que eso es buena señal.

\- Eso es porque hace tiempo que no tenemos a Daisuke de visita por el país y según tengo entendido Yagami viaja mucho últimamente…

\- Sí, pero ahora vivimos más cerca de Mimi así que una cosa compensa con la otra…

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros divertida por la situación y por la conversación. Aunque sonaba a broma, sin duda algo sabía que eran unas verdaderas muy grandes. No pudo evitar sentir un ligero pinchazo de nostalgia al hacer referencia a lo mucho que les costaba a todos ser capaces de estar en el mismo país aunque fuera.

\- Mira – volvió a la realidad, señalándole el lugar con la cabeza-. Aquí es…

* * *

Bueno gente, aprovecho por aquí para, lo que seguramente unos cuantos dirían, meterme donde no me llaman. Pero si estáis en alguna zona/país de peligro, por favor, **quedaos en casa** todo lo que podáis. No merece la pena arriesgar a nadie por un capricho personal. Sed coherentes y tened cuidado, que poco se nos pide para lo mucho que se puede evitar. Y por favor, si conocéis a alguien que esté comprado papel de baño como si sirviera para protegerse de una hecatombe nuclear, por favor, dadle con un rollo (o dos) en la cabeza.

**AnnaBolena04:** Aiko sin duda tiene que ser una imagen demasiado cuqui con esas pintas. Que llevará el pijama de peluche y la batita con orejitas a juego con sus intenciones de dejarle el peluche a Haru para que no duerma sola y a esa pobre se le despierta hasta las ganas de tener nenes que no pensó tener en su vida jajajaja

La chiquitina ya ha aprendido a abrir bien puertas y ahora no tiene unas escaleras que la separen de sus padres. A saber por qué habrán cogido la costumbre de cerrar la puerta y luego asegurarse de que no se quedan dormidos tal cual se quedan después de sus momentos más tortugosos, que luego a Yamato le dura el estar más rojo que un tomate todo el día y en el trabajo se dan todos cuenta de lo que le pasa y se ríen de él. Y sí, Haru puede hacer cualquier cosa es casa de los Ishida menos estorbar, eso debería de tenerlo más que claro a estas alturas, que ya ha dejado atrás la época en la que se ponía roja cuando se cruzaba con el rubio por la mañana. Ahora puede ser al revés por el puñal que le haya soltado ella a él. Y, aún así, él encantado de tenerla también rondando por allí.

Por aquí tenemos a Mai empezando a tener alguna que otra idea y a expresarla en voz alta con el resto de seres inteligentes de la JAXA. ¿Será paranoia de ella?

¡Un besito de tortuguita!


	24. Capítulo 23: ¿Te tienes que ir ya?

\- Pero, ¿qué te cuesta? Vamos a ver… ¿A quién quieres que mande sino?

Takao resopló empezando a perder la paciencia. Desde que Mai había terminado por ir con él después de que se la hubiera encontrado, llevaba mirándola con caras raras por las ideas brillantes que estaba teniendo.

\- Pero vamos a ver, ¿tú te oyes?

\- ¿Qué? Hasta donde yo sé la compañía que tienes esperándote en casa es el gato, ¿qué te cuesta?

\- Venga ya, si partimos de la base de que estás segura de que el que le ha entrado por el ojo es nuestro rubio comandante, ¿qué narices crees que pinto yo en todo esto? Que no. Que me dejes en paz.

\- Takao, anda… Si solo quiero que indagues un poco para dejar bien claro que ya está fuera del mercado.

\- Mai, coges a Yamato y se pones a sacudirle la mano hasta que todo el mundo vea el anillo y luego empapelas los pasillos con fotos de Aiko, que no creo que haga falta tener un premio nobel para darse cuenta de dónde ha salido. Pero a mí déjame en paz.

Se dejó caer hacia atrás en la silla, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Si es que no tendría que ser ella la que estuviera pendiente de todo aquello, pero conocía a Yamato y no se fiaba de sus capacidades. Además, aunque ella fuera a decirle algo al rubio para ponerlo sobreaviso, también estaba segura de que iba a decirle que lo dejara en paz que eso era una tontería y que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. No podía parecerle mejor el enfoque que él le iba a dar, pero es que era tan evidente que no lo podía evitar.

\- Además es mayorcito, ¿no te parece que con lo borde que es seguro que es capaz de arreglárselas él solo?

\- Mira, con todo lo que le ha costado tener la situación que tiene ahora mismo en casa, es que solo faltaba que ahora viniera nadie a tocarle las narices.

\- Otra vez, Mai… Es mayorcito. Y también es un borde de categoría capaz de espantar a cualquiera, por muchos aires de princesita británica que se gaste. Si no se da cuenta de que deben de estar teniendo pensamientos poco inocentes con él, mejor… Que capaz es de montarse alguna paranoia. Y si se da cuenta, pues veremos como amablemente la manda a paseo y o bien se esconde tras Hideki o se pasa una temporada rondando por Ginza más de la cuenta. Y sino, seguimos teniendo el famoso fénix que arregla el asunto…

\- Hmm… - se quedó pensativa, llevándose las manos a los labios.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tengo que convencerlo para que se venga con Gabumon. Seguro que él se presta a enseñar el diente…

\- ¿Ves? Eso sí que es una buena idea…

Ante la referencia del digimon se acabaron echando los dos a reír. Era una posibilidad más que viable y factible ya que ella estaba completamente segura de que Gabumon se prestaría con facilidad a espantar a las moscas que rondaban más de la cuenta sin tener que llegar a recurrir al fénix.

\- No sé si quiero saber qué os pasa – dijo Hideki, apareciendo tras ellos-. Pero ya me lo contareis más tarde… Takao – reclamó su atención-. Ven conmigo anda, que vamos a ir a buscar a Katsu – señaló con la cabeza hacia el otro reportero-. ¿Estabais haciendo algo importante?

\- No, para nada – se pudo en pie rápidamente-. Vamos, que además tengo que ir a llevar unos documentos…

\- Cobarde… - contestó la piloto sin disimular demasiado-. Tú no te has librado, te recuerdo que sales a la misma hora que yo y que te tengo que llevar a casa…

Sin decir nada más sobre el asunto, Mai se giró, echando a andar hacia el otro lado dejándolos allí. Hideki, confuso, la siguió con la mirada, como si esperase que pudiera añadir algo más, acabando por buscar al ingeniero para ver si él podía responderle algo.

\- Mejor no te lo cuento… - negó con la cabeza-. ¿Vamos?

* * *

Sora se entretuvo en posar las manos en los laterales de la humeante taza de chocolate que le habían puesto delate. En aquella época tan fría del año, no podía evitar que le apetecieran aquellas cosas en cualquier momento del día.

\- Si es que no me puedo creer que te pases el día en Ginza o no estés a todas horas de compras… - dijo Miyako, mirando todavía hacia las bolsas con todo lo que había comprado-. Lo digo en serio.

\- Pues… ¿No me conoces ya? ¿Ves la nueva casa? ¿Sabes quién de los tres tiene más ropa? Pues después de ella va Yamato y te digo que se pasa la mayor parte de la semana con la ropa del trabajo…

\- Lo dicho, diseñadora y trabajando en Ginza… El mundo está mal repartido.

Divertida negó con la cabeza, llevándose la taza a los labios, aprovechando el momento para disfrutar del olor de la bebida antes de dar un trago. Sabía que Miyako tenía toda la razón, pero contando que la gran mayoría de las cosas que estaban en proceso de desarrollo acababan en su armario o en el de Haru en algún momento.

\- ¿Qué tal los niños?

\- Bien, no me puedo quejar demasiado. Hace mucho tiempo que no los ves, ¿no? Están enormes ya… - dejó ir una leve sonrisa-. No te pregunto por Aiko porque tu suegra sigue viviendo cerca de mis padres…

\- ¿En serio? ¿Ella también?

\- No, pero tu suegro se pasa demasiado por allí y cualquier día va a ir repartiendo fotos de la niña.

La pelirroja se echó a reír más abiertamente, posando la taza para que no se le terminara derramando. No le sonaba nada raro, ni que Hiroaki rondase más de lo que seguramente Takeru y Yamato quisieran estar enterados, ni que anduviera con las fotos de los niños.

\- Bueno, no me suena raro – contestó por fin, levantando la mirada hacia ella-. Mi padre anda igual por toda la facultad. Creo que el pobre de Shuu tiene más vista a mi chiquitina que a su sobrino, con eso te lo digo todo ya…

\- No se les puede culpar – sonrió, teniendo que quedarse mirando para su teléfono cuando vio que la pantalla se iluminaba-. Y creo que ya se me ha acabado la escapada. Eso o entre dos niños se las han arreglado para dejar a su padre fuera de juego.

\- Pues… Entre mis sobrinos y Daigo ya han dejado a tres que yo me sé para el arrastre unas cuantas veces. Y se supone que Taichi y Yamato siguen escapándose por las mañanas cuando están los dos en la misma ciudad para correr…

Divertida, aprovechó para coger su bebida y terminársela. Sabía perfectamente a lo que ella se refería, conociendo a esos tres niños y sabiendo que serían capaces de agotar a cualquiera incluso por separado, así que no quería ser ella la que tuviera que sobrevivir a la combinación de los tres.

\- ¿Te tienes que ir ya? – preguntó Sora.

\- Sí, vienen a buscarme y o quiero que estén esperando tampoco… Me ha gustado mucho verte, hacía demasiado tiempo desde la última vez.

\- Eh, ya te lo dije antes… Eres bienvenida tanto en casa como en el estudio. Pero bueno siempre puedo usarte como excusa para intentar juntar a unos cuantos.

\- Si es para eso me dejo sin mayores problemas – se puso en pie finalmente-. Termina tranquila, ya me voy yo dando un paseo que no quiero ser quien se interponga entre la taza de chocolate y tú…

Negando con la cabeza, divertida con sus palabras, se despidió de ella con un gesto de la cabeza y siguiéndola con la mirada cuando se alejó. Tenía toda la razón del mundo con que a medida que había ido pasando el tiempo, se les iba haciendo cada vez más imposible ser capaces de reunirse más allá de una vez al año. Sin duda era una de las principales responsables, ya que su estilo de vida no se lo permitía todo lo que le gustaría. Eso sin contar los que directamente estaban fuera del país.

Ese hilo de pensamientos la llevó automáticamente a acordarse de Taichi. En los últimos tiempos había sido la ausencia que más estaba notando. Cuando estaba en Tokio no podía culparlo porque no tuviera demasiada intención de hacer planes más allá de su familia, pero desde que se había incorporado, hacía ya más de un año, a su puesto como embajador de la ONU, era complicado tenerlo rondando.

Sacó el teléfono, sonriendo automáticamente al ver una foto de Aiko. La cual acababa de llegarle. Estaba demasiado entretenida de nuevo con las flores de la tienda de su madre como para darse cuenta de que la estaban fotografiando. Sin duda, le gustaba que a la niña le llamara la atención todo aquello, sabía que su madre disfrutaba muchísimo con ellos.

Pasando de largo tras contestar, buscó el nombre de Taichi, abriendo la conversación para empezar a escribir intentando adivinar exactamente en qué parte del mundo estaba en aquel momento.

* * *

\- ¿Hasta cuándo vais a estar en Tokio? – preguntó Yamato una vez que salió de la sala en la que habían estado reunidos todos momentos antes.

\- Pues la verdad es que no tengo ni idea – contestó Emily aprovechando para ir tras él-. Las órdenes vienen de más arriba. Pero no creo que os estemos molestando demasiado teimpo con todo esto.

El rubio no se molestó en disimular demasiado que ella estaba totalmente en lo correcto, no lo necesitaba tampoco, era bastante evidente que no estaba demasiado contento con todo aquello. Asintiendo a la respuesta que ella le había dado continuó su camino, distraído.

\- Se supone que teníamos que haber hecho esto justo cuando volvisteis la primera vez de Marte, pero no supimos más del proyecto.

\- Culpa nuestra. Intenta, después de casi dos años, decirnos a alguno de los que estábamos metidos en todo ese proyecto que no podíamos volver a casa para ver a nuestra familia.

Mintió sin intentar disimular siquiera. Cualquiera que hubiera estado algo pendiente del tema hubiera sabido que había pasado algo extraño en la llegada, pero, también era fácil suponer que era un tema completamente vetado y que era una tontería insistir en el tema.

\- Hasta donde yo recuerdo, casi que me extraña escucharte eso – dijo ella, no queriendo hacer demasiado evidente que no se creía ni media palabra.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿No eras tú el que no tenía ganas de tener que aguantar ataduras familiares en este planeta?

\- Bueno… Dos años dan hasta para echar de menos a mi hermano pequeño, fíjate tú…

No le gustó demasiado escucharlo. No mentía, ella tenía toda la razón. Pero lo que no le gustaba era que le recordara alguna de las estupideces de las que estaba convencido por aquella época que habían sido su principal sistema de autoconvencimiento. Cuando ellos se habían conocido, había sido un momento complicado. Muy complicado. Estaba tan muerto de miedo por lo que se le venía encima como emocionado. Y tenía tantas ganas de esconderse de todos los que le importaban como de ir corriendo a buscarlos. Podría considerarse bipolaridad, estaba seguro de ello.

\- Y puede que hablara de cosas de las que no tenía ni idea – se encogió de hombros-. Me faltó tiempo para volver a casa de mi padre por aquel entonces. Tampoco era demasiada buena idea creerse todo lo que salía por mi boca por aquel entonces…

\- No lo sé, tampoco tenía demasiado con lo que juzgar. Pero bueno, puedo entenderlo más que de sobra. Yo también es lo que habría hecho – asintió-. No te molesto más – habló deteniéndose y quedándose mirando hacia él con la mejor de sus sonrisas-. Mañana puede que te dé la lata un rato, necesito que me cuentes algunos detalles…

\- ¿Yo? ¿Detalles?

\- Sí, que yo sepa sigues siendo el único con una sombra peludita detrás a todas horas… Hablando del cual… ¿Dónde está?

\- Ah – divertido por la dirección que había tomado la conversación, se encogió de hombros-. Hace ya mucho que me tiene vendido. De hecho, se ha vuelto raro hasta verlo por aquí. Sin embargo puedo decirle que venga un día conmigo y así puedes hablar con él si quieres. Es el consentido de la zona.

\- Pues te lo agradecería… - amplió algo más su sonrisa-. Y ahora sí que no te molesto más. Te veo mañana…

* * *

Como siempre, aprovecho por aquí. Si alguien miembro del sistema sanitario me lee, repartidor, cajera... Cualquier persona expuesta al caos que tenemos encima... Gracias y por favor, cuidaos mucho todos. No nos olvidemos también de esa gente sin la que no tendríamos ni el pan por la mañana, por favor.

**Guest Vecina:** mira, vecina, si es que estoy por reñirte jajajaja Porque como no tienes cuenta la única forma que tengo de saber de ti es de review en review y eso está muy, muy mal jajaja Ains, ¿cómo estás vecina? Yo estoy que no sé si voy o vengo, me va por ratos. Por un lado creo que simplemente estoy esperando a que mi cerebro se dé cuenta de lo que pasa y empezar a subirme por las paredes como sería típico de mí. Por otro, pues me han llamado para continuar con las clases de forma telemática y al menos estar entretenida. Prefiero no agobiarme mucho, pero llevo toda esta semana que solo he conseguido escribir un solo capítulo desde el lunes, supongo que es fácil entender por qué. A mis alumnos particulares, les he ofrecido la opción de videollamada, pero ya está.

Ah, y dale MUCHO, pero MUCHO ánimo a tu mejor amiga, que yo sé lo que es trabajar en un lab de hospital con un ritmo normal simplemente en una mañana en la que toca diálisis ordinaria y se merece todo el ánimo y respeto del mundo.

Y ahora, a lo que nos interesa a todos que es una realidad mucho más bonita que la que tenemos delante de nuestras narices ahora mismo. Aiko es un buen remedio para cualquiera de los problemas de la gente que la rodea, hasta para la ausencia de instintos maternales. Yo creo que como vivo rodeada de niños patada pues intento que ella sea lo menos posible y de ahí le sale a la pobrecita. Su padre, que tampoco es que dé para mucho, a ver cuánto tarda en darse cuenta de que le están poniendo ojitos en la sede, si es que no se lo explica Mai con un par de collejas.

La periodista en cuestión, yo creo que tiene que estar muy confusa, porque vale que lo conociera en su momento, pero seguro que el carácter de él no tiene nada, pero nada que nada que ver con lo que pudo ver en su día. Si es que lo mismo hasta debe de haber ido a ver si se equivocó de persona o algo jajajaa

Y, la verdad, es que de los 02 el que mejor me cae a mí es Daisuke - y soy MUY fan de su hermana jajajajaa - pero ni pincha ni corta gran cosa en esta historia. Lo de sacarlos de vez en cuando es simplemente por darle algo de coherencia a todo y a veces es hasta a suertes. A mí también me recuerda bastante a Mimi, pero, en este caso, me hacía gracia el efecto que tenía en Sora cuando se juntaban jaajajaja

Voy a ver si hoy soy capaz de escribir algo, que de verdad creo que me va a venir bien. Muchos bicos más que nunca, vecina.


	25. Capítulo 24: No suena mal

Yamato sonrió al darse cuenta de que Sora se había quedado completamente dormida apoyada sobre él. Sabía que no podía dejarla demasiado tiempo así ya que podría quedarse él también dormido y no les gustaba dejar la puerta cerrada toda la noche, pero ella parecía estar demasiado cómoda y él no se iba a quejar precisamente.

Había sido él quien había directo a rondarla nada más que habían terminado de cenar, consiguiendo sin problemas que le siguiera el juego y ahora, después de haber terminado la había dejado acomodarse sobre él como siempre solía hacer, jugando con sus dedos en la curva de su espalda hasta que su respiración la había delatado.

Estaba entretenido observándola, atengo a lo mucho que destacaba su cabello pelirrojo contra el blanco de su piel en aquella época del año en la que estaba en sus puntos máximos de palidez. Aquel invierno estaba haciendo más frío de lo normal y estaban viendo muy poco el sol y eso se notaba hasta en su esposa, la cual, si no se quedaba a su lado como estaba en ese momento, también parecía bastante pálida.

Alargó la mano con la que no estaba jugando con sus dedos en la espalda de ella para llegar hasta una de las mantas que habían quedado descolocadas para poder echársela por encima a ella. Solía ser él quien más sueño notaba después de estar juntos, pero también sabía que la carga de trabajo de Sora aquellas últimas semanas era más densa de lo que a ella le gustaría y se notaba. Sonrió al ver como se movía ligeramente buscando más su cercanía, rodeándola mejor con los brazos.

\- Sora – reclamó su atención poco a poco-. Despierta o me voy a acabar quedando yo también dormido…

\- Estoy despierta – murmuró si apenas levantar el tono.

Confuso, arqueó una ceja, dándose cuenta de que levantaba levemente la cabeza para enfocarlo y que estaba totalmente en lo cierto. Le dedicó una sonrisa divertida, reajustando mejor su postura, aún sin dejar de usarlo a él como apoyo.

\- Sueles ser tú el que parece dormido y me asustas… Solo estaba demasiado cómoda – explicó.

\- Vamos a tener que hacer algo con esto de tener que hacer el esfuerzo por levantarnos…

\- Déjate… Que sino dentro de un rato empezaría a morirme de frío y verías tú que drama porque tengo que salir de la cama… De hecho, ya estoy pensando en el drama que va a ser salir de debajo de las sábanas ahora.

\- Suena como un problema de los serios – la apretó algo más contra él.

\- Yamato, así no me ayudas - divertida, estiró el cuello lo que pudo para poder darle un beso, dulce y tranquilo, tomándose su tiempo-. Anda, déjame levantarme…

Tardó en hacer lo que ella le pedía, teniendo sus recelos a la hora de soltarla. No le apetecía ni lo más mínimo dejarla ir, ya fuera porque estaba cómodo, porque le gustaba demasiado sentirla tan directamente a su lado, o porque él también era consciente de que se iba a morir de frío nada más que se levantara alguno de los dos. Resoplando y provocando así que su propio flequillo se moviera, abrió los brazos para dejarla escaparse. La risa de la pelirroja fue lo primero que escuchó, tal y como solía haciendo la pequeña, se había reído al ver cómo su flequillo se movía por su gesto.

\- Quédate en la cama – le dijo al rubio-. Hoy has madrugado mucho… - se levantó rápidamente, buscando su ropa para poder empezar a vestirse.

\- ¿Y dónde pretendes ir tú?

\- ¿Yo? A hacernos algo calentito para beber antes de irnos a dormir…

Se ladeó, aprovechando el momento para observar a la pelirroja en sus idas y venidas mientras que se vestía de nuevo, disfrutando de cada uno de sus movimientos. Lo admitía sin problemas, seguía exactamente igual de embobado que siempre, posiblemente más, ya que la primera vez que habían estado juntos no había sido capaz de observarla como le hubiera gustado. Se cruzó con la mirada canela de ella, divertida.

\- ¿Tienes buenas vistas?

\- De las mejores – sonrió de medio lado-. Pero las prefiero cuando las tengo aún más cerca para para poder estudiar bien todos los detalles…

\- Anda… déjate de tonterías – se puso la bata por encima del pijama antes de caminar hasta la cama, apoyando una rodilla para poder rozar rápidamente sus labios-. Ahora vuelvo…

Dejó cerrados los ojos algo más de tiempo de lo que duró el beso, dejándose caer hacia atrás entre las sábanas cuando ella se fue. Estaba muy cansado de todo el día, pero aún podía aguantar un rato más despierto. Estaba demasiado cómodo con la vida que tenía y adoraba situaciones como aquellas en las que se podían permitir olvidarse de todo lo demás. Sonrió in darse cuenta, quedándose pensativo.

Al final todo el tema de los periodistas no estaba siendo tan grave como él había pensado. Aunque quizás todo influyera en que estaba de muy buen humor aquella última temporada. Sabía perfectamente el motivo, claro. O más bien los motivos. Uno de ellos estaba durmiendo en su cama desde hacía rato con los digimon y el otro no tardaría en volver a su lado. No iba a negar que se había ido olvidando de las paranoias por el peligro que supondría un embarazo y que se había quedado con las ventajas que tenía buscarlo.

\- Eh, comandante importante si me has echado a mí de la cama para ponerte a dormir tú no sé cómo me voy a tomar yo esto… - la voz de Sora lo devolvió a la realidad al volver un rato más tarde y encontrárselo más dormido que despierto.

\- ¿Qué? – perdido, la buscó con la mirada.

\- Anda… Vístete, no vaya a ser que Aiko acabe amaneciendo con nosotros como todas las mañanas últimamente…

Caminó hasta la cama para posar las bebidas en la mesita del lado, girándose para caminar hasta donde el rubio tenía su pijama, acercándoselo y pasándole el resto de ropa que le pudiera hacer falta para dejárselo a su lado. Se estiró, haciendo el esfuerzo de vestirse de una vez por todas, sabiendo que ella tenía toda la razón, tardando apenas unos segundos en volver a quedarse sentado en la cama.

\- Gracias – le dijo aceptando la taza que ella le tendía-. ¿Qué es?

\- Pruébalo… - haciéndose la interesante, se llevó la bebida a los labios para soplarla y poder darle un pequeño trago.

\- ¿Té? Pero… - se lo acercó hacia la nariz, intentando adivinar de lo que era.

\- Es con leche y le he echado canela… A ver si te gusta. Lo probé el otro día con Mimi y me ha gustado mucho… Sobretodo para por las noches.

\- ¿Mimi? ¿Quieres que se me indigeste? – bromeó antes de imitar sus acciones soplando también y bebiendo algo.

Sonrió al ver las caras de él, aprovechando para acomodarse bien entre los cojines y las mantas. El líquido caliente estaba ayudando a que volviera a entrar en calor, dejando sus dos manos en torno a la taza.

\- ¿Te gusta? Sino déjalo y te traigo otra cosa ¿eh?

\- Está bueno, pero no se lo digas a Mimi, que sino pierdo todavía más mi fama – sonrió, divertido, quedándose mirando hacia Sora-. Casi que me hubiera esperado que vinieras con algo de chocolate… - se dio cuenta de la risa delatadora que dejaba escapar la pelirroja, quedándose a la espera de que hablase de nuevo.

\- Como vaya a por todo el chocolate que me apetece últimamente voy a dejar de gustarte y eso sí que no puede ser… - se entretuvo unos segundos en volver a mirar el interior de la taza-. Me encontré a Miyako hoy por Ginza y ya me he tomado mi chocolate del día… Bueno, el de la tarde.

Arqueando una ceja notablemente con sus primeras palabras, teniendo que hacer un esfuerzo para ser capaz de diferenciar si estaba bromeando o no, prefiriendo tomárselo como una broma y quedarse con el resto de la información que le había dado.

\- Te hace falta mucho más que pasarte el día a chocolate para que eso pase, tú tranquila – dijo a pesar de todo-. Hace siglos que no veo a esa mujer… A sus padres sí que los veo cuando voy a dejarle a Aiko a mi madre, pero a ella la tengo perdida del todo.

\- Pues… la tendrás igual de perdida que la tenía yo. Hacía muchísimo que no sabía nada ni de ella ni de Ken… Pero bueno, últimamente es lo de siempre, con los trabajos de unos y de todos cada vez es más difícil.

Se quedó ligeramente distraía con esas palabras, dejando pasar de largo la contestación que le había dicho al tema del chocolate, centrándose en el que consideraba más importante. No le gustaba no poder saber del resto del grupo porque la vida no les daba para más a ninguno de ellos. Se llevó la taza nuevamente a los labios, tomándose su tiempo.

\- ¿Por dónde anda Taichi? – preguntó él.

Aunque hablaba del resto del grupo, sabía exactamente que había un nombre entre todos que destacaba mucho más. Primero porque la conocía como la palma de su mano y segundo porque él estaba exactamente en la misma situación. Pudo ver como se encogía de hombros, empezando a arrastrarse poco a poco hasta llegar a su lado y dejar la cabeza apoyada sobre él.

\- No lo tengo demasiado claro… Pero se hace echar demasiado en falta. Entre que yo no paro y que él viaja ahora más que antes… Estoy demasiado mal acostumbrada a tenerlo rondando y a que aparezca de la nada cuando nadie lo espere.

\- Ya… - contestó, no pudiendo estar más de acuerdo con lo que decía, aprovechando para rodearla con el brazo-. Hasta su versión en miniatura se deja ver menos de lo que me gustaría. Y como digas algo de lo que acabo de decir sí que me vas a dejar de gustar…

Él también echaba en falta el tener todo el contacto que le gustara con los demás, especialmente con el embajador. Estaba más acostumbrado dado al estilo de vida que había llevado durante muchos años, pero también lo habían acomodado entre todos demasiado a la compañía. Taichi había sido uno de los pocos que siempre, más o menos, pero siempre, había forzado por mantener el contacto con él fuera como fuera.

\- Bueno, puedes decírselo a Mimi y ella misma se encarga de aburrirnos a todos hasta que seamos capaces de cuadrar todas las agendas. Y si alguno pone pegas va a buscarlo ella y lo trae a rastras si es necesario – hizo aquel último comentario para conseguir que se riera aunque lo primero podría ser un buen método.

\- No suena mal, lo sabes, ¿no?

Dejó caer más su cabeza contra él, acomodándose del todo e incluso dejando sus ojos cerrados unos segundos disfrutando de su cercanía. Estaba volviendo a malacostumbrarse a tener más atenciones de lo normal por su parte desde que habían empezado a buscar el embarazo. No es que normalmente tuviera queja, pero era fácil acostumbrarse a lo bueno.

\- No me hagas caso – levantó la vista hacia él-. Me tenéis malacostumbrada entre todos y me entra la pataleta cuando no os tengo cerca todo el día. Termínate el té que debes de estar muerto de sueño y mañana tienes que madrugar.

\- No es pataleta, y sí que te hago caso. Yo también echo en falta tener algo más de tiempo todos para poder vernos – admitió-. Pero eh, míralo por el lado bueno, así todo el que me queda libre solo tenéis que repartíroslo entre Aiko y tú.

\- Y tu hermano, no te olvides de él.

\- A ese puedo fingir que no lo veo si es por el bien de mi propia salud mental. Y mis padres… Mira, que vuelvan cuando tengan que volver, yo ya no quiero saber si están trabajando o de vacaciones…

\- Yamato, que te termines el té – divertida por su contestación, negó con la cabeza, quedándose quieta cuando adivinó sus intenciones, dejándolo darle un beso en la frente.

* * *

**Guest Vecina:** pues sí, deberías vecina, porque tal y como está el patio te voy a contar que ando actualizando a diario para ver cómo andas jajaja Que no no tengo la cabeza operativa para andar escribiendo con la frecuencia que toca, que, sí que me sobran los capis, pero oye, que no suelo tener costumbre. Al final me he pasado el día trabajando porque como todo esto pilló por "sorpresa" tengo todo el material en el trabajo y claro, no me puedo pasar por allí, así que hay que crearlo todo de la nada. Pero mira, así no me aburro. Si me apuras estoy pillada de tiempo y todo para llegar a las entregas marcadas.

Pues me alegro un montón de que haya dado negativo, porque es a lo que se arriesga principalmente la gente. Si al final la fiebre va a ser del propio agobio en el que está metido. Me pasó a mí el año pasado que del agobio me pegó un bajón todo y me tiré un par de días con fiebre en la cama, así porque sí. Así que además ahora que casi que la pobre pensaría que es solo cuestión de tiempo pillar algo... Qué asco, de verdad. A ver si esto pasa y luego se tiene en cuenta todo lo que está haciendo la gente que se ha quedado en sus puestos.

Y aquí tenemos la prueba de que precisamente Yamato solo tiene ojos para dos chicas, así que posiblemente esté en su propia burbuja y ni se entere de lo que pasa a su alrededor. A él mejor lo dejamos en casa tranquilamente con las dos, que seguro que encuentra la forma de entretenerse. Y ahora se han puesto a echar de menos los dos al embajador. Si es que se debe de hacer notar su ausencia de forma muy exagerada.

Sí, recuerda mucho a Taichi, es el requisito de todos los "líderes" de cada grupo, pero a mí los dos Motomiya me hacen mucha gracia jajaja Entre los dos no deben de sumar una neurona sana y, la verdad, es que siempre me he reído mucho con ellos dos cada vez que salían. Quizás por eso a Daisuke no lo saque mucho más de lo que podría hacerlo - tengo la excusa de que en teoría vive fuera - pero, tengo miedo a que quedara casi que en modo "comedia" y pobrecito, solo tiene las neuronas algo peor que la de Taichi.

Así que, vecina, hazte cuenta de una vez... Aunque solo sea para poder pasarte algún otro medio por el comunicarnos jajaja Un bico grandote y ten cuidado no te peguen intentando hacer la compra, que a mi padre casi lo linchan por ir a por una bandeja de pollo una señora con un carro...

**AnnaBolena04:** Mai se tiene ganado un buen puesto, que tiene calado al rubio y tampoco es que se corte demasiado, así que se convierte en el perfecto personaje para tirarle de las orejas cuando haga falta y no por provocarlo como haría Mimi, sino porque... es Mai. Y ella tiene que regar a su cactus favorito, que sino se le seca.

El rubio mejor que se entretenga en cómo sea que ha llegado a la situación con la que abrimos el capítulo de hoy, que no creo yo que tenga mucha queja. Que ya sabemos que fangirlea porque se le haya adormilado encima tanto como por lo cariñosos que se hubieran podido poner antes. Cuando escribo escenas así de ellos dos se me viene a la mente a veces "la primera vez" que pasaron, es decir, en algún momento seguro que se quedaron tal cual estaban en la primera escena por primera vez en su historia y las neuronas de Yamato debieron de estar fangirleando dos semanas.

Aiko es digna de que todos se queden embobados mirándola, que la chiquitina es que es para ello. Ya solo con verla, que ya te digo yo que una versión en miniatura de Yamato tiene que ser digna de ello, sobretodo en esta época que son todo ojotes, y, los de Aiko, además no son poco llamativos que se diga.

Suerte mañana con el trabajo, a ver cómo os evoluciona todo por ahí, yo seguiré aquí, intentando adaptarme a lo que sea que nos venga, que 2020 promete. ¡Un besito de tortuguita!


	26. Capítulo 25: Perfecto

Las cejas de Sora se arquearon mientras que hablaba por el teléfono de un lado a otro de su despacho. Hacía ya un buen rato que había recibido una llamada importante y había tenido que parar toda su mañana para atenderla personalmente. Por mucho que ella confiara en Haru, había según qué cosas que tenía que no tenía más remedio que hacer ella. Y, además tampoco quería estar delegando a todas horas en ella los asuntos de ese tipo.

\- Sí, no se preocupen. Me encargaré yo misma en persona. Cuando tenga la fecha definitiva enviaré el email confirmado para poder organizarlo todo. Muchas gracias…

Consiguiendo dar por terminada al final la llamada, posó el teléfono encima de la mesa mientras que arrugaba la nariz. No le gustaba tener que viajar, ni mucho menos salir del país desde que había tenido a Aiko, pero cuando no tenía más opción era lo que le quedaba. Caminó por el despacho hasta asomarse a su puerta, llamando así la atención de su ayudante.

\- Cuando puedas búscame un vuelo que saga directo desde Tokio para Sídney, por favor…

\- ¿Sídney? Sí… Para la semana que viene a poder ser, y solo para mí. Mira a ver qué encuentras y me avisas, ¿de acuerdo?

Viendo como asentía, dejó la puerta abierta a sabiendas de que no iba a tardar demasiado en llegar con lo que le había pedido. Avanzó para ir hasta su silla y poder sentarse cómodamente unos segundos, esperando que se le pasara el ligero mal humor que le había provocado la noticia. No estaba segura de qué era lo que le daba más pereza, si que iba a morirse del calor porque allí estarían en verano, si que no le apetecía tener que depender de un vuelo de casi diez horas de duración o tener que estar nos días fuera de casa.

Pero, era su trabajo, era su estudio y era su carrera laboral. No se iba a poner quisquillosa con esos temas a esas alturas de su vida. Sin duda podría sobrevivir a ello. No pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa al ver como apenas unos minutos más tarde la cabeza de Kaori se asomaba de nuevo por la puerta.

\- ¿Ya?

\- Eh, me has pedido un vuelo a Sídney, no uno sin escalas y en un horario coherente a Tanegashima…

El comentario de ella terminó por hacerla echarse a reír. Tenía toda la razón del mundo, le había pedido algo que no debería de ser demasiado complicado, no como cuando años atrás había intentado escaparse algún fin de semana con Yamato y poco más y había sido completamente imposible por culpa de la escasez de vuelos a la isla y más en aquellas fechas.

\- A ver, cuéntame que te escucho… Por cierto ¿quieres venir? Tengo que atender unos asuntos con unos socios comerciales del tema de las telas y tampoco me vendría mal llevar algo de ayuda conmigo.

\- ¿Yo? – confusa, se quedó mirando hacia ella.

\- Claro… Bueno, si quieres. Me las puedo arreglar yo sola, no es una orden de trabajo, lo decía por si te apetecía acompañarme… - divertida por las caras que estaba poniendo, no pudo disimular cuando le entró la risa-. ¿Eso es un sí? – no tardó en ver como finalmente asentía.

No le iba a venir mal la compañía y no pensaba dejar que Haru viajase con ella en aquella ocasión. Sabía que Andrew llevaba una temporada de una punta para la otra y sabía que aquel mes le tocaba pasarlo entero en Tokio y no iba a ser ella la que diera pie a que la que tuviera que viajar ahora fuera Haru. Se negaba rotundamente, pero, a pesar de todo no le apetecía ir sola.

\- ¿Quieres que reserve para Yamato también?

\- Ojalá… Pero mucho me temo que va a tener que trabajar. Así se queda él con la niña, que no tengo gana de tener a los abuelos peleándose por ella – se encogió de hombros suavemente-. Haz la reserva para el día que te venga bien, lo dejo todo a tu elección. Y… Cuenta más o menos con unos cinco días o así, porque entre los viajes y demás no quiero andas a las carreras.

\- Perfecto.

* * *

Yamato terminó la reunión con la junta directiva del proyecto dejando todos los papeles que había estado supervisando allí ya firmados para que pudieran encargarse ellos de todo lo demás. Ya no quedaba en sus manos y serían ellos los que tendría que dedicarle más tiempo a todo aquello. Ahora podría volver a dedicarse a sus quehaceres de siempre y aquello, por la hora en la que era incluía pasarse a supervisar los entrenamientos.

Le iba a venir de maravilla para despejar la cabeza y eso siempre le gustaba mucho más que cualquier otra actividad de por la zona. Dirigió sus pasos directamente hacia el vestuario para poder ir hacia su taquilla y así poder cambiarse de ropa antes de nada. Dejó colgada la chaqueta para que no quedara demasiado arrugada hasta el día siguiente, dejando el resto de ropa doblada encima del banco. Cuando sacó su ropa de deporte pudo ver como algo caía al suelo, frunciendo el ceño aunque solo fuera cosa de unos segundos ya que una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara de oreja a oreja.

En el suelo se podía ver uno de los peluches de Aiko. Se le ocurrían muchas formas en las que podía haber acabado ahí y aunque fuera incluso un accidente, todas ellas le gustaban. Se agachó a cogerlo, quedándose entretenido con él en las manos unos segundos.

\- ¿No eres mayorcito ya para jugar con esas cosas? – le dijo Katsu apareciendo desde la otra punta del vestuario.

\- ¿Qué haces tú ahí?

\- Lo mismo que tú – caminó hasta colocarse a su lado, estando ya completamente cambiado él-. ¿Qué tal la reunión?

\- Apasionante… Más te vale que todo funcione bien, que luego los problemas de tus desgracia me los como yo – dijo dejando el peluche encima de su uniforme-. ¿Vas o vienes?

\- Vengo, así que lo mismo hasta tienes compañía hoy… Mai creo que sigue en la piscina, de hecho. No sé, debe de pretender comprobar lo mucho que se puede arrugar a un novato o algo…

\- O está intentando ahogar alguno, que viniendo de ella también me lo creería – riéndose por lo bajo aprovechó para dejar también la camisa y poder sacar la camiseta y ponérsela-. ¿Todo bien?

\- ¿No has visto los informes?

\- Te preguntaba a ti, idiota – dijo sacando la cabeza y quedándose mirando hacia él.

\- Eh, a mí no me vengas ahora con cosas de persona normal que me asustas…

\- Bah…

Poniendo los ojos en blanco sin conseguir no reírse por la tontería, terminó de cambiarse por fin, saliendo con Katsu de los vestuarios uniéndose al resto de los que ya estaba allí, no viendo demasiado lejos tampoco al otro de los ingenieros, como no podía ser de otra forma.

\- No te pongas celoso que me lo he encontrado únicamente en el vestuario, que no me metería yo en medio de vosotros dos.

\- Mira, ahora entre que bromea, estaba con cara de merluzo mirando un peluche y que hasta tiene conversaciones de persona empieza a pensar que nos han dado el cambiado de Yamato – dijo Katsu cuando llegaron donde estaba el otro.

\- ¿Por qué os sigo aguantando?

\- Oye, es que nos tienes descolocados. Llevamos demasiado tiempo conviviendo con las malas caras y los gruñidos. Nadie podría esperar los efectos que alguien que te llega por la rodilla iba a tener en ti.

\- ¿Que le llega por la rodilla? Este ya andaba con cara de tonto por el mundo desde bastante antes, aunque ahora la cosa sea más grave.

\- Bueno, si os vais a poner así, me voy a ver si Mai ha terminado de ahogar a la gente, ¿eh? No se puede hablar con vosotros normalmente…

\- Sí, sí, claro, pero es que nos tienes perdidos del todo – dijo Katsu empezando a estirarse lentamente.

Yamato negó con la cabeza por las tonterías que estaba escuchando, cogiendo algunas de las cosas que pudieran hacerle falta antes de imitar a los otros dos, aún sin querer hacerles demasiado caso. No podía negar que no tuvieran toda la razón y que verlo en la actualidad no podía ser más diferente de cómo lo habían conocido. Pero, ¿qué otra cosa esperaban que hiciera? También esperaba que lo tuvieran lo suficientemente calado ya a esas alturas para comprender absolutamente lo que habia motivado sus malos humores durante tanto tiempo.

\- Aunque… - Takao llegó con esterillas para dejar en el suelo-. ¿No te enfades conmigo? ¿De acuerdo?

\- ¿Eh? – ladeando la cabeza hacia él, lo miró confuso.

\- Pues… Que nosotros sabemos que lo que te pasa es que se te cae la baba con lo que tienes en casa y que de ahí te vienen tus buenos humores y que no parezca que vas a morder a nadie en cualquier momento. Pero eso podría ser malinterpretado.

\- Creo que no estamos hablando en el mismo idioma, Takao…

\- Que cierta examiguita tuya puede acabar interpretándote mal, que solo hay que ver como se te queda mirando cada vez que os cruzáis – acortó Katsu, siendo más claro y directo con el rubio.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- ¿Hoy estás duro de entendederas? Que te estamos diciendo que tengas cuidado con Emily que podría llegar a pensar que vuelves a esta interesado y no creemos que eso sea lo más acertado.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué tontería es esa?

\- Que ni en una reunión oficial se corta en comerte con la mirada, Ishida. ¿Lo pillas así? Que oye, debe de ser lo normal en tu día a día, pero es que es imposible que no te hayas dado cuenta.

Apoyó las manos en el suelo para quedase sentado mirando para ellos con el ceño fruncido. Realmente estaba seguro de que no estaban hablando en el mismo idioma, porque sino no entendía nada de lo que le estaban diciendo. No pudo más que fruncir más el ceño, mirándolos confuso.

\- Eh, antes de que digas nada o que preguntes que si estamos idiotas, venga, pregúntale a Mai a ver qué te dice ella… - contestó Katsu de nuevo.

\- Pero… ¿queréis dejaros de memeces? ¿De dónde narices habéis sacado eso?

\- Yamato, que tenemos ojos…

\- ¿Y yo no? – se terminó de sentar del todo-. ¿Yo no tengo ojos para haberme dado cuenta de nada? Venga ya… Sé cómo se las juega, de todos soy el que más calada la tiene.

\- Por eso mismo. Que dudo que ahora mismo tengas las mismas intenciones que entonces, así que no seas idiota antes de que te metas en un problema.

\- No… No me voy a meter en ningún. Par vuestra información sabe perfectamente lo que hay. Me la encontré hace tiempo en uno de los desfiles a los que acompañé a Sora.

Takao lo miró, sorprendido al escuchar aquellas palabras. Posiblemente fuera algo que no contara escuchar tampoco, ya que el rubio solía ser más cerrado con esas cosas. Sin embargo, a pesa de que sus palabras parecían dejar las cosas más claras, eso no le quitaba la idea que ya tenía formada en la cabeza.

\- Te lo digo yo, que nunca me entero de nada. Me atrevería a decir que…

\- Que nada, Takao. Nada… Venga ya… Son tonterías y ya está. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? ¿Ponerle mala cara y no contestarte?

\- Pues viniendo de ti eso seguro que no le extrañaría a nadie. No tienes que hacer nada, Yamato, solo te lo estamos diciendo para que tengas cuidado que luego puede haber malentedidos. Y si te lo estamos diciendo es por ti… Nada más que por eso.

\- Bah… - negó con la cabeza-. Os digo que son tonterías… Seguro que Mai ha estado volviéndoos locos con el tema y no es más que una suposición suya… Mirad, vamos a dejar el tema que no tengo gana de ponerme de mal humor que quiero entrenar y desconectar un rato de todo…

Dándose por vencidos, únicamente cruzaron una mirada entre ellos antes de dar por zanjado en el tema por el momento, no teniendo gana de discutir con el rubio.

* * *

_Bueno, hoy justo que tengo ya a mi vecina con cuenta me parece que solo os voy a subir capi sin contestaros porque estoy con un precioso dolor de cabeza de estos míos y hoy no tengo tampoco el humor para mucho más. _

_Así que nada, aquí os dejo con los Ishida que son más sanos para todos que la realidad casi siempre, ¡un besito de tortuguita grande grande y ánimo!_


	27. Capítulo 26: No seas tonta

En vez de despejarse la cabeza, lo que había acabado consiguiendo Yamato había sido tenerla dando más vueltas de lo que le gustaría. No contaba, para nada, con la conversación que se le había venido encima y casi que hubiera preferido no haberla tenido. Él no había notado nada extraño en el comportamiento de la periodista, pero, también era cierto que había tenido exactamente siempre el mismo con él incluso años atrás. Quizás por eso él no estaba notando nada extraño.

O quizás eran paranoias de los otros tres y no era nada. Sonaba demasiado prepotente incluso en su cabeza, pero no dejaba de ser una verdad, y estaba demasiado acostumbrado a convivir con determinado tipo de miradas hasta el punto de haberlo normalizado. Siempre le había pasado, era plenamente consciente de ello. Eso había acabado derivando en que no fuera ni siquiera consciente de que fueran algo extraño o que a los demás pudiera llamarles la atención.

Además, Katsu y Takao no le preocupaban, a fin de cuentas, sabía lo que había. Pero le habían dicho que era Mai precisamente la que más vueltas le estaba dando al asunto y ella sí que era alguien de quien se fiaba a más y que, a aquellas alturas, casi que podía considerar como que la conocía de toda la vida. Gruñendo por lo bajo, tras darse una ducha, decidió ponerse la ropa de calle al término de su jornada, echando a andar hasta quedarse no demasiado lejos de dónde debería de aparecer Mai no tardando. Distraído con sus propios pensamientos, se pasó la mano por el pelo, el cual había estado secando con la toalla lo más que había podido para no salir al frío de la calle con él mojado todavía.

\- ¿No has ahogado a nadie? – preguntó sin levantar la cabeza al escuchar unos pasos acercarse hacia él-. Me han dicho los otros dos que estabas arrugando a los nuevos bajo el agua… - levantó la vista hacia el origen, quedándose helado al ver que no era quien él pensaba.

\- Mai todavía no ha salido – contestó Emily-. He estado con ella por la tarde haciéndole algunas preguntas, así que lamento informarte que no hay ahogado a nadie… Al menos que yo haya visto – sonrió, quedándose mirando hacia él.

\- Eso explicaría por qué lleva desaparecida toda la tarde – contestó, intentando alejar de su cabeza los pensamientos que había estado mareando en su mente, se despegó de la pared, poniéndose algo más cerca-. ¿Sabes si le queda mucho?

\- Ni idea, ¿por qué? Si quieres puedo ir a buscarla y avisarla…

\- Oh, no… No, no – negó con la cabeza-. No te preocupes, no me corre prisa. Si tarda mucho ya mañana hablo con ella.

Pudo ver como se encogía de hombros a modo de respuesta, aprovechando él así el momento para observarla más detenidamente, intentando notar algo extraño relacionado con lo que le habían estado diciendo antes. Incluso cuando ella se giró de nuevo, levantando la mirada hacia él.

\- Tengo que hacerte también a ti algunas preguntas. Vas a tener que decirme qué día te viene bien.

\- Pues… La verdad es que puedes avisarme primero y así te digo cuando tengo un hueco libre. O mejor, como os estáis pasando con frecuencia por aquí, pásate directamente por mi despacho y te digo…

\- Prefiero avisarte primero, te mando un mensaje y listo.

\- Vale, como quieras, pero espera que entonces te tengo que apuntar el número que tengo aquí para que puedas avisarme…

\- Oh, no te preocupes. Creo que sigo teniendo tu número – contestó, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza-. Luego lo busco bien y te lo digo, que me quedé sin batería hace un rato.

Curioso por las palabras de ella, no pudo más que asentir en un principio, extrañado, pero tampoco sin llegar a pensar en cosas raras. Él tenía guardados números que hacía muchos años que ni siquiera pensaba en utilizar, por la simple pereza de no borrar las cosas.

\- Vale. Y yo creo que mañana ya hablaré con Mai que no quiero llegar demasiado tarde a casa.

\- ¿Te vas? – esperó a verlo asentir-. ¿Por dónde?

\- Pues… Tengo que ir hasta Odaiba y luego me voy a casa. ¿Por qué?

\- Porque como me he quedado sin batería no puedo llamar para que me vengan a recoger y a lo mejor no te importaba acercarme… Como tampoco conozco a mucha gente en Tokio…

Las cejas de él se arquearon en un gesto involuntario, no habiendo visto venir la petición. Tampoco era algo extraño desde su punto de vista, ella tenía razon, no conocía a mucha gente y, de todos ellos, con el que más trato podía tener era con él. Si no fuera por la conversación que había tenido con los otros dos, ni siquiera hubiera tenido algún pensamiento fuera de lo normal. Fue a abrir la boca para contestar, sin poder llegar a hacerlo.

\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí, maravilla rubia? – la voz de Mai colocándose a su lado reclamó su atención.

\- Ehm… Buscarte, pero ya me he cansado y me iba a ir a casa.

\- Pues mejor, que tengo que ir a buscar a Arata al centro.

\- Pues yo también voy para el centro porque tengo que pasarme por Odaiba…

\- ¿Qué se te ha perdido a ti ahí?

\- Pues… la siempre honorable Toshiko Takenouchi está en poder de algo muy preciado y tengo que ir a ver si me la devuelve – sonriendo de forma relajada por primera vez, miró hacia una y luego hacia la otra, dejando la vista fija en la inglesa-. ¿Dónde te quedas?

\- ¿Por qué? – cortó Mai, mirándolos-. ¿Sigue sin funcionarte el teléfono? Si quieres te llevo yo a tu hotel, Emily que tengo a mi marido en ese mismo barrio.

\- Bueno yo…

\- Nada, venga, nos vamos que como tarde más de la cuenta se me estresa el pobre que lo he dejado con las dos niñas – dio un paso hacia delante, rápidamente-. Te veo mañana, saluda a Sora, la chiquitina y los peluches de parte…

Quedándose todavía sin saber muy bien como reaccionar con la rápida salida de la piloto, limitándose únicamente a poder despedirse de ambas con la mano y observarlas mientras que se alejaban por el pasillo.

* * *

\- Gracias mamá… - dijo Sora mientras que cogía a Aiko en brazos.

\- Anda, no seas tonta. ¿Qué otra cosa voy a querer yo más que cuidar a la única nieta que tengo? Si entre ella y Biyomon tengo las mejores ayudantes para la tienda…

Dejó mejor sus brazos en torno a la pequeña, sujetándola mejor contra ella para acercarse y darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla de esos que todavía provocaban que se echara a reír sonoramente. Toshiko sonrió al verlas, distrayéndose al ver aparecer al otro lado de la puerta de la tienda a su yerno haciéndole un gesto para que no lo delatara y poder acercarse así a ellas por la espalda. Aprovechándose así de la diferencia de alturas, cuando llegó hasta donde estaba Sora, se asomó por encima del hombro contra el que tenía apoyada a Aiko.

\- Buh – se hizo notar por fin, consiguiendo que ambas dieran un respingo.

\- ¡Papi! – la voz de la niña resonó de forma automática empezando a alargar los brazos hacia su padre para que fuera él quien la cogiera.

\- ¿No tienes otra cosa mejor qué hacer? – le dijo Sora, divertida a pesar de todo, cuando se giró hacia él para dejar que cogiera a la chiquitina, negando con la cabeza.

\- Es muy divertido ver los brincos que das – manteniéndole la mirada, sonrió antes de bajar la cabeza de nuevo hacia Aiko-. Hola tortuguita…

Ampliando su sonrisa a más no poder al ver como la pequeña se abrazaba a su padre pidiendo mimos, la pelirroja se colocó al lado de su madre para poder ver bien la escena. Podría pasarse horas viendo a sus dos rubios favoritos enredar, de hecho, era una de sus aficiones favoritas cuando llegaba la noche y estaban ellos dos por casa.

\- Hola Toshiko, que no me dejan saludarte… - miró por fin hacia su suegra unos segundos antes de volver a enfocar a Sora-. ¿Llevas mucho esperando?

\- Acabo de llegar ahora mismo. No nos hemos cruzado en la calle de pura casualidad…

\- ¿Queréis quedaros a cenar? – dijo la mujer-. Tu padre tiene que estar también a punto de llegar y seguro que agradece tener semejante visita por aquí…

Sora miró hacia Yamato, quien se encogió de hombros. Hacía ya tiempo que había dejado de lado los dramas con sus suegros de manera que hasta se podía decir que estaba cómodo en su compañía.

\- A mí me parece bien, pero no le digáis a mi padre que no me he puesto a montar el drama…

Entendiendo rápidamente la referencia de él, las dos mujeres que lo acompañaban se echaron a reír, acercándose Toshiko a por su nieta para cogerla de los brazos de su padre y dejar que él se pudiera quitar la chaqueta cómodamente y dejarles algo de intimidad a la pareja para que pudieran saludarse.

\- Ven conmigo, vamos a avisar a los digimon de que hoy cenáis en casa…

\- ¡Vale!

Sora sonrió dejando que ambas se fueran antes de caminar hacia el rubio, siendo ella quien lo ayudara a quitarse el abrigo. Lo dejó doblado encima de su brazo, quedándose así delante de él.

\- Mira qué guapo me vienes hoy… Aunque un poco despeinado, ¿voy a tener que preocuparme por lo que has estado haciendo con Mai?

\- Mejor no te lo cuento – contestó de forma automática-. Hay que recurrir a la toalla ahora que hace tanto frío… Pero la próxima vez le diré que disimule algo más tú no te preocupes…

Escuchando al risa de Sora, sin poder pensar en más interpretaciones de la conversación que acababan de tener, posó las manos en su cintura para acercársela y poder saludarla con un beso aprovechando el momento de intimidad que Toshiko les había regalado.

\- Tengo malas noticias – murmuró ella arrugando la nariz al separarse-. Tengo que irme la semana que viene a Sídney.

\- ¿Sídney?

\- Sí… Tengo que ir yo y con el tiempo que ha estado Andrew viajando no quiero que tenga que ser Haru la que vaya. Así que me llevo a Kaori conmigo… Será cosa de cinco días o así… Lo siento.

\- Pues más lo siento yo que dudo que te pueda acompañar esta vez – dijo tras chasquear la lengua en un claro gesto de no estar del todo de acuerdo con el tema-. ¿Nos vas a dejar a Aiko y a mí solitos?

\- Sí, pero tranquilo, ya le daré yo indicaciones para que te cuide en condiciones. ¿No te importa?

\- Claro que me importa. Me gustaría poder ir, pero… Me toca aguantarme. Es tu trabajo, es lo justo.

\- Y a mí me gustaría que vinieras conmigo, aunque bueno… Allí están en verano, ¿eh?

\- ¿Y qué? – no necesitó que ella terminara de responderle, adivinando sus intenciones antes de entrecerrar lentamente los ojos-. Qué simpática – movió sus manos hasta dejarlas en su cintura, pinchándola así en los costados.

\- Oye que yo solo me preocupo porque no te quemes que luego andas pelando por las esquinas y lloriqueándome para que te eche aftersun.

\- Ya hablaremos tú y yo más tarde en casa…

\- ¿Es una amenaza? – siendo ella la que dibujara una sonrisa de medio lado aquella vez, buscó escaparse de su agarre para poder echar a andar hacia la puerta de la tienda-. Anda, ya recojo yo por aquí, tú sube que seguro que Aiko se muere de ganas de que la mimes un rato.

Entretenido, hizo exactamente lo que ella le decía conociendo ya el camino después de tanto tiempo, subiendo rápidamente para llegar a donde estaban el resto. También tenía muchas ganas de poder estar un rato con la niña, sobretodo antes de que llegara su suegro para no tener que pelearse con él por ella.

* * *

ElenaAA23: pues mira, te contesto hoy y así todos contentos. Hoy estoy viva, lo prometo. Ayer me me juntó todo y lo máximo que conseguí fue meterme en la cama y quedarme dormida horas y horas hasta hoy por la mañana que me levanté. Pero es que entre que anda la cosa alterada, que no hago más que currar todas las tardes desde el pc y que además me bajó la tensión ayer solo daba para eso.

¡Bienvenida oficialmente por aquí vecina! ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Sobreviviendo?

Yo la verdad es que sigo preocupándome por estar tan "tranquila". Debe de ser que como todavía no he tenido tiempo de hacer nada más que enfadarme y gastar bolígrafos rojos corrigiendo cosas, pues no me he salido demasiado de la rutina. Puedo enfadarme desde casa también. En vez de clase a distancia es enfado a distancia. No les puedo dar con el libro cual Snape jajaja

Jajajaja tranquila, también tengo escrito el caso contrario. Vamos a ver un poco de todo con esos dos, tú no te preocupes jajaja Al igual que también te digo que estos días me estoy dando el gusto de pasear a Taichi por ahí, que no puede venirme mejor para distraerme. Solo te diré que he soltado un Taichi apoderándose de una Aiko. Así que tengo para fangirlear intensamente. Así como spoiler jajajajaja También te digo que está cerca de aparecer por dónde vais leyendo.

Normal, el acoso y derribo que tenía con él era demasiado bueno jajajajaja No hace mucho que estuve revisando algunas cosas y acabé buscando esas escenas. Que aparte como siempre, acabé descubriendo cosas que nuestro querido doblaje nos había ocultado y cambiado, pero bueno, nada nuevo.

Un bico enorme vecina. Y cuidame a las tartarugas que nos hace bastante falta a todos un poquito de desconexión con la realidad estos días.

AnnaBolena04: que sepas que tu review la leí por la mañana desde la notificación y acaba de aparecer ahora en la página, pero bueno, venga, no le voy a dedicar tomatazos hoy, que vengo a actualizar jajaja

Es bastante probable que eso haya pasado unas cuantas veces y luego claro, el pobre cuando va a cambiarse de ropa o a sacar algo se queda fangirleando un rato porque se ha encontrado alguno de los peluches de Aiko. Que como lo pillen con algo en la mano acaba sacudiéndolo por ahí y si están cerca alguno de los del grupo seguro que sobre ellos jajajaja

No me tires tú a mí tomatazos por soltar hoy a tu nueva bff del alma, porfi, que no estoy de humor. Mejor tíraselos a Yamato, que de verdad, lo que debe de haber sido y para lo que ha quedado jajaja Que de verdad que le faltan las luces de neon y Mai está por matarlo de lo atolondrado que parece que se le ha quedado. Que se ha ido de un extremo al otro en cuestión de unos años y la acaba desquiciando de las dos formas. Que vamos a ver... Que no puede estar tan tonto.

Peor claro, el pobre estará pensando precisamente en llegar a casa y pillar a la tortuguita para que lo reciba de esa forma y no se entera de nada. Aunque, quizás sea que no se quiere enterar ya que le sale mucho más rentable hacer como que no pasa nada a su alrededor. Habrá que verlo si es que no desquicia a Mai antes y lo acaba tirando a la piscina de una patada en el trasero.

¡Un besito de tortuguita! Y ya te lo dije antes, pero me alegro mucho de que te hayan mandado para casita en esas condiciones❤


	28. Capítulo 27: Sídney

\- ¿Solo vas a estar en Tokio el fin de semana?

Yamato se había quedao tirado en el sofá aprovechando que Sora estaba en la ducha y que la niña estaba ya durmiendo. Cuando el teléfono había sonado y había leído el nombre de Taichi en pantalla había aprovechado para acomodarse y quedarse haciendo el vago un rato.

\- Sí, así que estaré con Koemi y el niño. Acabo de llegar y tengo que mirar a ver qué meto en la maleta y que no… No me gusta esta temporada en la que no hacen más que marearme con cumbres y demás.

\- Bueno, pero míralo por el lado bueno. Según me has dicho vas a tener diciembre y enero en paz, ¿no?

\- Vete preparándote para padecerme, sí. Ya me iba tocando una temporada tranquilo en casa. ¿Vosotros dos qué tal?

\- Bien. La semana que viene me voy a quedar yo solo con la niña también, tengo a Sora preparando un viaje fuera del país para algo del trabajo. Así que me toca ponerme del lado de Koemi esta vez.

\- Eh… Tú sigues teniendo una niña adorable por casa, no a un terremoto de categoría.

\- Ahí no puedo decirte nada… - divertido, tiró de uno de los cojines para dejárselo encima al notar algo de frío-. La verdad es que nos va a venir bien a todos tenerte por aquí en Navidad. No le digas nada, ¿de acuerdo? Pero alguien está demasiado acostumbrada a tenerte rondando cada dos por tres y el otro día me estuvo diciendo que te echaba de menos.

Obtuvo silencio al otro lado de la línea, pudiendo imaginarse a la perfección las caras que él pudiera estar poniendo. No creía haberle contado ningún secreto, ni siquiera algo que no fuera mutuo. Ya sabía más que de sobra la clase de relación que había entre Taichi y Sora, no necesitaba que nadie fuera a hacerle un esquema.

\- Es más, a estas alturas, ya casi que me aburro sin tener con quien salir a correr por las mañanas. Que ir solo no es tan divertido…

\- Sí claro, porque a ti lo que te gusta es correr y discutir a la vez – contestó por fin-. Ya… Me lo puedo imaginar, tú tranquilo. Me hago bastante bien a la idea de lo que puede pasar por esa cabecita pelirroja… A ver si cuando vuelva de Sídney me paso por allí aunque solo sea un rato…

\- Pues no estaría nada mal… Aunque, ¿cómo narices sabes eso?

\- ¿Cómo narices sé el qué?

\- Lo de Sídney.

\- ¿Cómo que cómo lo sé? ¿Tú que crees que soy tonto?

\- Un poco, pero no sabía que fueras también adivino.

\- ¿Adivino? ¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo voy a ser adivino? Si me han dicho el destino de la cumbre hace dos semanas, idiota…

\- ¿Cumbre? ¿Qué cumbre?

\- Madre mía… Tú te has dejado las neuronas en el espacio flotando. ¿De qué narices hablas?

\- ¿De qué narices hablas tú?

\- ¿Yo? Yo hablo de que tengo que irme con los canguros la semana que viene a una cumbre internacional que hacen en Sídney. ¿De que narices voy a estar hablando? Claro que sé el destino, si ya tengo el hotel y todo…

\- ¿Te vas a Sídney?

\- Madre mía, Yamato, de verdad, lo de ser rubio a veces te afecta mucho más de la cuenta, en serio. Esperemos que no se le pegue a Aiko…

\- ¿Te vas o no?

\- Que sí, idiota. ¿Qué problema tienes con eso?

\- Pues que Sora también.

\- ¿Cómo que Sora también? ¿También qué?

El resoplido de Yamato pudo escucharse por todo el salón.

* * *

Sora salió del baño con el pijama puesto y el pelo ya seco. Estaba cansada de todo el día y aunque si Yamato estaba por la labor de rondarla no le iba a decir que no, lo que le apetecía era meterse con él bajo la manta lo que quedaba de noche. Lo visualizó sentado en el sofá aún, distraído con la mirada en el teléfono, acercándose hasta él con paso lento hasta quedarse delante de su marido.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Ha llamado Taichi – dijo empezando a moverse para dejarle sitio, adivinando sus intenciones y dejándola colarse a su lado.

\- ¿Si? ¿Qué te ha dicho? – sonriendo por el ofrecimiento se acomodó rápidamente a su lado, agradeciendo que no solo se limitara a taparla sino que también la rodeara con los brazos.

\- Nada, que tiene otro viaje y que este fin de semana iba a estar aquí pero que lo iba a pasar con Koemi y el niño como era de esperar. Pero me ha dicho que en diciembre y enero está destinado en Tokio y que vamos a tener que aguantarlo – sonrió al sentir como se acomodaba a su lado, facilitándole las cosas.

\- ¿Los dos meses?

\- Esperemos que sí… Así que puedes dedicarte a acosarlo con Aiko para que te devuelva el tiempo perdido, que yo ya pienso ir a buscarlo a casa el primer día por la mañana para que me llame de todo.

\- Ahá… - levantó la vista hacia él-. Si es que estás a la par conmigo. Desde que no tienes con quien discutir de forma tan profesional te debes hasta de aburrir.

\- Bueno, a Takao y Katsu se les da bastante bien, no te vayas a pensar.

Sus propias palabras hicieron que se quedara pensativo, pasando desapercibido el gesto la volver a acomodarse la pelirroja y empezar él a mover sus dedos en su cabello. Acababa de recordar la conversación que había tenido por la tarde con ellos dos sobre un tema que no le había gustado un pelo. Estaba seguro de que malinterpretaban la situación y que les parecía más de lo que realmente era.

En primer lugar, mientras que a él le diera exactamente igual nadie debería de meterse en donde no lo llamaban, pero, en segundo… Él tampoco veía nada raro. Le parecía hasta lógico que si, de todos ellos, con el que más trato tenía fuera a él a quien acudiera en situaciones como la de última hora de la tarde. Prefería esa situación a tener malas miradas y problemas en el trabajo por culpa de un lío de última hora de años atrás.

Volvió a la realidad, bajando la vista hacia Sora. No le costaba demasiado dejar la mente en blanco de tonterías y pensar en otras cosas más importantes como en la conversación que había tenido con Taichi momentos antes. Sin duda no podía haberle gustado más enterarse de que ella y Taichi iban a coincidir en el viaje que tenía la semana que entraba. Esperaba que todo saliera bien y no supiera nada hasta entonces. Notó como se encogía algo más sobre sí misma, provocando que arquease una ceja.

\- ¿Tienes frío? – esperó por respuesta, obteniendo únicamente una negación con la cabeza-. ¿Entonces? ¿Ya haces como Aiko que empieza a hacerse un ovillo cada vez más hasta que acaba encima de mí?

\- Me duele la barriga – gruñó pasado un rato.

\- ¿Te ha sentado mal la cena? – confuso, la miró algo más serio.

\- No, no me duele la barriga por eso – levantó la cabeza para lanzarse una mirada significativa que no necesitó muchas más aclaraciones.

Entendiendo, asintió levemente. Ya les habían avisado de que iba a tener que pasar algo más de tiempo para que tuvieran suerte con los intentos de tener otro pequeño, tampoco tenía prisa. No era como la primera vez que cuando a ella le había venido el periodo se habían llevado un buen disgusto. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo quería reaccionar en aquella ocasión, salvo por el hecho de que pasar su brazo algo más en torno a ella y acercársela le pareció la mejo idea.

\- Odio que me pase cuando tengo que viajar – habló de nuevo, haciendo una mueca-. No me llevo bien con los aviones en estas circunstancias y más si son viajes por trabajo que no me van a dejar estar a mi aire mucho tiempo.

\- Va Kaori contigo, ¿no?

\- Sí, sí… Ya me lo confirmó. Ya va siendo hora de que empiece a acostumbrarse más a estas cosas. Es buena también en lo suyo y el estudio como sigue creciendo… Pues mira, que me ayude en todo lo que pueda y el tiempo dirá qué hago con ella.

\- Fíjate tú… Con lo loca que te estabas volviendo hace unos años sin saber cómo poder abarcar tanto tú sola y lo fácil que se te está dando ahora delegar un poco… - viendo que el tema había quedado desviado, no protestó, dejándolo pasar y no queriendo empeorarlo.

\- Oye, no te metas conmigo, que estaba a nada de volverme loca pero más o menos me las arreglaba. Así que a callar… ¿Por qué no me traes una infusión a ver si se me calma con algo de calor?

\- Pues… lamento informarte de que para eso vas a tener que soltarme… - divertido por sus palabras, tardó unos segundos en hacerle caso para ir a por lo que le había pedido.

¿Cómo se iba a preocupar por las paranoias de esos zoquetes con los que compartía trabajo? No eran más que estupideces, porque, por lo que a él respectaba, precisamente en esos temas, solo le importaba cómo lo miraba o lo dejaba de mirar aquella a la que podía ver en aquel momento esconderse más debajo de la manta.

* * *

Mai puso los ojos en blanco mientras que dejaba los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Había aprovechado su descanso para acercarse a la cafetería y allí se había encontrado a Katsu y Takao los cuales habían aprovechado para ponerla al día sobre la conversación que habían tenido el día anterior con el rubio.

\- Es que no sé por qué le decís nada a él. Yamato no se entera de nada y si se entera se le da de maravilla fingir que no lo hace. Vamos a ver… - se apoyó mejor en la mesa, mirándolos-. Os lo digo yo que lo he visto ya y que lo conozco desde bastante antes que vosotros. Está demasiado acostumbrado a estas cosas, tanto que las ve tan normales que jamás se le pasaría por la cabeza pensar mal.

\- Pues no lo veía yo tan tonto cuando estaba soltero… - Katsu se encogió de hombros.

\- No estoy diciendo eso. No es tonto, es más, de aquella como le interesaba él era el primero que estaba pendiente, pero ahora… No le puede importar menos. No sé si me explico.

\- Bueno, pero es que me estás dando la razón entonces. Si partimos de la base de que la periodista esta que ni sé cómo se llama parece querer tontear y él pasa de todo… ¿Qué problema hay?

\- Que no me gusta ni un pelo nada de todo esto. Hacedme caso. Lo conozco a él y la conozco algo a ella de la otra vez…

Hideki había visto la escena desde lejos, acercándose hasta ellos lentamente para enterarse de lo que estaban hablando. Llevaba días encontrándose escenas así cada dos por tres y empezaba a estar intrigado, aunque algo le decía que se iba a arrepentir de aquello. Y, efectivamente, nada más escuchar el tema, no pudo más que darse la razón a sí mismo.

\- ¿Queréis dejarlo en paz? Es mayorcito, ¿no? Si se está haciendo el tonto o si de verdad no se da cuenta, es cosa suya. Y me parece la mejor de las posturas que puede adoptar.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Tú también te has dado cuenta? – Takao giró la cabeza hacia el general, no habíendose dado cuenta de que se había acercado a ellos.

\- Tengo ojos en la cara… Y llevo más reuniones que vosotros. Pero mira, a mí no me preocupa. Que se ponga ella como quiera, no me parece a mí que estemos en el caso de que él le vaya a hacer el más mínimo caso.

\- Hideki, por favor, evidentemente que no – dijo Mai, cortándolo-. Lo que me preocupa es que ella lo malinterprete y acabe haciendo algo que le cause un problema a Yamato. Que para estas cosas es muy poco avispado y es capaz de buscarse él solo un buen lío… Tú hazme caso.

\- Pues espero que te equivoques.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** yo sigo pensando que se está haciendo el tonto y que prefiere ver las cosas así. Que mira, que sabe lo que hay, que no es ego, se ha visto en el espejo y ha vivido toda su vida en esa situación. Ahora que la sabe llevar de otra forma más allá de meter la cabeza bajo tierra, pues tiene que ignorar situaciones así. Lo que pasa es que Mai está algo más espabilada que él y ella ya pone en duda los alcances de tu querida alagartada jajajajaja Que Mai sí que está costumbrada a ver las cosas desde fuera y aquí además está en territorio conocido. Lo bueno es que ahora se ha ido directa a meter hasta a Hideki en el ajo... A ver cómo acaba todo esto.

Por otro lado, ¿qué tal la vuelta de la vida matrimonial Yagami-Ishida? Una conversación que, sin duda, pasará a los libros de historia como una de las más profundas de esta sociedad jajajaja A saber a qué conclusión habrán llegado entre los dos, que seguro que tiene tela jajajaja

Un besito de tortuguita y mucho ánimo.

**ElenaAA23:** vecina, que sepas que acabo darme cuenta de que no entiendo por qué tu nick no es Guest Vecina jajajaja, ains... Si es que me patina ya la cabeza. Acabo de perder media hora de mi vida sin hacer conexión neuronal de ningún tipo y no siquiera sé lo que he hecho entre medias jajaja Por cierto, echa un vistacito a la bandeja de PM si estás desde el pc porque tienes una cosita por ahí.

Las clases pues están dando más trabajo así que en físico... No le grito y mi garganta lo agradece, pero vamos, que no es por falta de ganas. Si te lo entregan todo hecho con el mismo interés que Agumon en un programa de dieta vegana fit pues... Estoy mirando a ver si el boli rojo llega al final de la cuarentena o voy a reclamarles uno uno. Qué deastre, de verdad... Y la verdad es que estar por casa en cuarentena sola tiene que ser un asco. Por un lado es libertad y no te agobias con la misma gente por casa peeeeero, todo tiene sus contras. Ya sabes, cotillea los PM cofcof

Jajajaja oficialmente el trabajo de la ayudante es ir con Sora. Otra cosa es que ella hubiera preferido irse con Haru, pero oye, cada uno con sus ocupaciones Y... mira quién te aparece por aquí, aunque sea de forma telefónica a tirarse de los pelos con su querido marido del alma. Empieza a salir a pasear y nos alegra el día... Como cada vez que sale, que es que tengo un mono considerable de escribir una cosa, que es el comienzo de una buena trastada pero da igual jajaja Tengo MUCHA gana de escribir eso. Y recordad, no está permitido saltarse la cuarentena para venir a tirarme cosas.

Venga, que mañana ya es viernes y es un día menos de esto, dure lo que dure. Y no te preocupes por los bajones, son normales en mí en según qué fechas, solo que a veces me dan fuertes y me atacan así... Es lo que hay el gustillo del género femenino jajajaja ¡Un bico enorme!

**Natesgo:** pues la verdad es que no lo había pensado, pero sí, un buen día para sacar a Aiko reclamando atenciones de su padre. Un padre que dentro de poco se va a llevar la colleja de su vida porque Mai lo va a cazar porque ya la está desquiciando hasta a ella. Pero bueno, hay que quererlo, pobrecillo.

Nadie quiere saber el caos y la histeria con la que puede haber pegado a estos adultos funcionales nuestros si de repente hubiera podido hecho la línea temporal del simpático del virus. Entre que Jou estaría dándose cabezazos por los rincones, la historia general, Aiko y Sen (La nena de Mimi) en camino y por lo tanto más locura en torno a ellas, y las idas y venidas de Taichi de un lado para otro... Mira, mi cabeza no está capacitada.

Yo llevo desde hace meses - sí, meses - pensando en que va a acabar desquitándose y tirándola a la piscina. Todos sabemos que Mai es más que capaz y que oye, si Yamato parece andar atolondrado, pues hay que hacer algo. A él lo tirará a la piscina de una patada en el trasero también y entonces se quedara muy a gusto. También sabemos todos que es más que capaz.

Venga, que al final lo he conseguido, que yo tengo el neuronavirus estos días encima y me cuesta la vida hacer nada. ¡Un besito de tortuguita!


	29. Capítulo 28: Aeropuerto

\- Gracias por traerme – dijo Sora cuando llegó por fin al principio de la cola del control del aeropuerto.

\- No digas tonterías – Yamato dejó la maleta de ella a su lado, observándola.

\- Te has tenido que pedir la mañana para acompañarme…

\- Porque no tengo otra cosa mejor qué hacer que venir contigo y así que Aiko tampoco se nos ponga a llorar. Así que deja de protestar – alzando la mano le dio un ligero toquecito en la nariz.

Escuchando la risa de Sora, miró hacia los lados para asegurarse de que todavía no había llegado la ayudante. No es que él fuera el rey de los comportamientos sociales socialmente aceptados en aquel país, pero prefería aprovechar que estaban solos. Posó sus manos en la cintura de la pelirroja, pillándola así desprevenida y acercándosela.

\- ¿Vas a echarme de menos?

\- Tonto… - sonrió, levantando la vista hacia él-. Claro que sí, ¿qué voy a hacer yo por las noches cuando llegue de las reuniones?

\- Seguro que algo encuentras para hacer y no aburrirte. Con un poco de suerte hasta me encuentras un repuesto – intentó sonar serio, sin ser muy capaz de conseguirlo por las caras que ella le estaba poniendo.

\- Qué considerado – empezó a ponerse de puntillas apoyando primero sus manos en su pecho y empezando a subirlas hasta poder dejar sus brazos entrelazados tras su cuello-. ¿Tengo permiso también para entretenerme por la noche en la habitación?

\- Bueno, oye, tampoco me voy a poner quisquilloso con las condiciones – la apretó algo más contra él cuando ella terminó de acomodarse.

\- Intenta que Aiko no te haga chantaje todas las noches, que nos conocemos ya…

\- No te prometo nada – divertido, sabiendo que con la niña tenía las de perder, se inclinó por fin para poder darle un beso de despedida a su esposa, quedándose con su frente apoyada sobre la de ella-. Vete tranquila, nosotros vamos a estar de maravilla, ya lo sabes.

Pudiendo ver por el rabillo del ojo la cara de Kaori no demasiado lejos ya de donde ellos estaban le hizo un pequeño gesto a la pelirroja para separase con suavidad de ella y tener algo de espacio entre ambos para no incomodarla.

\- ¿Has tenido problemas para llegar? – le dijo a modo de saludo.

\- No, para nada… Si me queda cerca y todo el aeropuerto – sonrió, saludándolos a ambos.

\- Tranquila, no soy de montar el drama demasiado en los aviones, ya lo sabes – miró hacia el rubio-. Creo que sería bueno que vayamos pasando el control…

\- Sí id con tiempo y si eso os tomáis algo en el otro lado, así me vuelvo yo a por Aiko y no le da tiempo a su abuelo a comprarle otro juguete.

Sora sonrió, dando un paso hacia atrás para colocarse al lado de la otra chica para poder cruzar una mirada con Yamato, algo más cortara con la presencia de ella. Dándose cuenta de la forma en la que se comportaba, evitando reírse, se quedó mirando hacia su jefa.

\- Voy a pasar yo primero el control, que ya sabes que les lleva tiempo, tú no te preocupes que te espero en la otra parte…

Observándola con un gesto de agradecimiento, no pudo más que seguirla unos segundos con la mirada antes de volver a centrarse en Yamato, dando unos pasos hacia él para volver a abrazarse a su marido.

\- No me gusta viajar sin vosotros cuatro, pero con lo mal acostumbrada que me tienes últimamente se me va a hacer una semana horriblemente larga – susurró por lo bajo al sentir que bajaba la cabeza para acercarla a la de ella.

\- Pues entonces mejor será la vuelta – usó el tono apropiado para aquello, dejando muy claro el sentido de sus palabras-. Anda, vete… Que como sigamos así te van a acabar cerrando la puerta de embarque y creo que ya hemos estado en situaciones peores…

Escuchando como ella se reía, la apretó con algo más de fuerza, dejando así un beso en su frente y dejándola ir. Tendrían tiempo más que de sobra cuando ella volviera para estar todo lo juntos que quisieran.

\- Te veo en unos días – le dijo con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

\- Te llamo en cuanto llegue al hotel – asintió, decidiendo comportarse como una adulta funcional antes de girarse y poder, finalmente, ponerse a la cola para poder pasar el control.

Se le iba a hacer eterna la semana sin él y sin la pequeña a su lado. Ni siquiera Biyomon la acompañaba aquella vez habiendo querido quedarse con la niña y no podía culparla. Quién le iba a decir a ella, años atrás, que le iba a costar tanto irse a cumplir con su trabajo por tener que dejar a los suyos unos días.

\- Anda que… Menuda agonías estoy hecha – dijo cuando colocó al lado de Kaori.

\- Yo creo que nadie te culparía – sonrió, girándose hacia ella-. ¿La peque?

\- La dejamos con mis suegros antes de venir para aquí que no tenía moral para que se me echara a llorar, que entonces igual te mando a ti en mi nombre…

\- Bueno, podemos traerle un peluche de un koala a modo de compensación.

Riéndose, giró la cabeza para poder lanzar una última mirada al rubio, el cual era demasiado sencillo de encontrar entre la gente, alzando su mano en último gesto de despedida y poder girarse hacia aquel que le estaba pidiendo su tarjeta de embarque.

* * *

Se quedó vigilando a Sora entre la gente hasta que la había perdido de vista tras las puertas del control. Hacía ya una temporada en la que había hecho el último viaje de más de un par de días desde que él se había quedado de forma definitiva en Tokio. Estaban demasiado malacostumbrados el uno al otro, no se molestaba ni en pensar otra forma de describirlos mejor, pero era lo que había y tenía que convivir con ello.

De los dos, era él quien salía ganando ya que Aiko se quedaba con él aquellos días. Estaba bastante seguro de que se le iba a querer colar en la cama y, sin duda, no iba a ser él quien se lo impidiera. Le iba a costar bastante eso de tener que imponerse y no consentirla demasiado aquellos días, pero tampoco iba a ser demasiado grave la bronca que le pudiera caer si lo hacía.

Salió del aeropuerto con paso lento, distraído y pensando en sus cosas. Sus pasos iban a ir directos a casa de su padre, y luego ya vería cómo se las arreglaba con Aiko. Aquel día lo había pedido libre para que la pequeña no notara tanto la ausencia de su madre y poder ir adaptándose a estar ellos con los digimon aquellos días. Le hubiera encantado poder acompañarla, pero había sido completamente imposible.

\- Hola papá – saludó nada más entrar en el apartamento.

\- ¿Ya has vuelto? – se giró desde la cocina, viendo pasar a Aiko a las carreras para que su padre la cogiera en brazos.

\- El vuelo despegó hace media hora… Hola – saludó a la pequeña una vez que se incorporó-. Ya se nos ha ido mami. ¿No te me vas a poner triste porque la echas de menos, no?

\- No, me dijo que tenía que cuidarte – negó con la cabeza, agarrándose mejor a él.

\- Di que sí, Aiko. Tú hazle caso a tu madre que ella es la que más sabe. Vigila bien a tu padre estos días que es capaz de liar alguna él solito sin Sora para vigilarlo…

Escuchando la risa de la niña, acabaron uniéndose los dos alumnos no pudiendo más que aceptar que estaban diciendo algo bastante cierto. Era más probable que ella pudiera hacerle de niñera a él que al revés, Sobretodo cuando le entrara el mono de compañía por las noches.

\- ¿Os quedáis a comer? – preguntó Hiroaki.

\- Sí, pero ya te hago yo la comida. Quítate de ahí… ¿Me ayudas? Porque si tu abuelo nos cocina algo lo mismo acabamos teniendo que llamar a Jou…

\- Qué gracioso eres… - caminó hasta ellos-. No le hagas ni caso que bien que se come todo cuando le hago yo la cena…

\- A mí me gusta la comida del abu – dijo Aiko, quedándose mirando hacia él.

\- Tú eres una minicopia de tu madre y a ella le gusta todo lo que le dan – divertido por las palabras de ella empezó a reírse.

* * *

Sora se quedó mirando desde la ventana del avión donde se podía ver el aeropuerto apareciendo poco a poco. El viaje se le había hecho largo y para nada llevadero ya que con el poco tiempo que habían tenido para prepararlo todo ni siquiera habían podido ir sentadas juntas ella y Kaori. Descruzó las pierdas, colocando bien la bandeja del asiento delantero y ajustándose bien el cinturón cuando las luces lo indicaron.

No era la primera vez que estaba en el país, estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para buscar proveedores allí. Había metido ropa de verano en la maleta y se estaba oliendo que el contraste de temperatura iba a ser bastante drástico, pero cuando llegase al hotel ya se cambiaría de ropa. Hacía tiempo que no tenía un vuelo tan largo y se le había hecho demasiado eterno. Se notaba agotada y con ganas únicamente de irse a la cama tras haberse dado una ducha. Quizás eso fuera lo que haría, con un poco de suerte Kaori estaba en las mismas condiciones y podía dejar pasar el día tranquilamente.

Cuando por fin salieron del aeropuerto, notando el fuerte contraste de calor, el cansancio se le echó todavía más encima, poniendo la peor de sus caras mientras que sacaba las gafas de sol para ponérselas y hacerle un gesto a su ayudante para que la siguiera en busca de un taxi.

\- ¿Habías estado alguna vez? – le preguntó.

\- No, con la carrera y lo demás no he tenido mucho tiempo para poder viajar demasiado…

\- Eso tiene fácil solución. Solo tengo que empezar a secuestrarte más a menudo para que vengas conmigo – sonrió a pesar del cansancio, reclamando por fin la atención de uno de los conductores y dándole la dirección del hotel mientras que las ayudaba a meter las maletas en el maletero-. ¿Tienes gana de hacer algo?

\- La verdad es que… Espero que no te importe – le dijo con gesto apenado, casi que con vergüenza por tener que admitir aquello-. El vuelo me ha dejado muerta…

\- No sabes lo mucho que me gusta escuchar eso – divertida, se echó a reír-. Estoy demasiado casada… No me ha tocado el viaje en buena fecha y creo que por el momento solo quiero darme una ducha. Así que… ¿qué te parece si hacemos precisamente eso, descansamos un rato y luego ya nos pensamos si bajar a cenar?

\- Me parece muy bien – sonrió.

Era el primer viaje que hacía únicamente con Sora ya que siempre solía ir acompañada de Haru y más gente del estudio. Aquella vez eran ellas dos y no podía evitar estar nerviosa. Cuando la había conocido, ya era lo suficientemente famosa como para sentirse intimidada al principio, costándole mucho trabajo ser capaz de comportarse de forma más normal con ella. Sin embargo, la pelirroja siempre se había mostrado cercana y amable con ella. Pronto había aprendido que su nombre estuviera en las listas de las principales semanas de la moda de todo el mundo, pero que no podía tener más la cabeza en su sitio y las cosas claras. Sin embargo, no podía evitar seguir estando algo nerviosa por ser solo ellas dos en aquella ocasión.

\- ¿Hizo mucho drama Aiko cuando te despediste?

\- Un poco – contestó mirando hacia ella-. Desde que nació he hecho por viajar lo menos posible para no dejarla sola, ya lo sabes. Bueno, sola… Que si me oye su padre seguro que tiene algo que protestar… Pero ya me entiendes. Así que cuando le dije que iba a tardar unos días en volver me tocaron pucheros. Pero bueno, nada que no se pueda arreglar luego con chantajes.

\- Siempre podemos llevamos otra maleta para la vuelta llena de cosas para ella…

* * *

**ElenaAA23:** me ahorran los gritos, pero dan más por el saco así. Porque de la otra forma tengo material yo allí y no tengo que prepararlo para que me lo devuelvan hecho un asco y tener que pasarme el doble o triple de tiempo con las correcciones. Osea, es que ni se molestan en hacer bien las fotos para devolverme lo que les mando, me tiro más tiempo intentando adivinar lo que pone en ellos que corrigiendo. Un desastre. Si ya lo digo yo, que estos seres han hecho un casting. Como Gran Hermano, pero en versión académica.

Fíjate que yo tengo escritas las cosas de hace tiempo y claro, no me acuerdo de lo que toca. Cuando me puse a revisar por encima lo que había en el capi me estuve riendo un buen rato jajajajaaj Si es que entre los dos no hacen uno cuando quieren. Y si algo de lo que sea que hayan hablado les sale bien seguro que es porque estaba Koemi a mano y puso algo de orden, porque si de ellos depende... No sé yo qué tal les irá jajajaja Yamato echa tanto de menos a Taichi como Sora, y viceversa. Que se han acostumbrado todos a ser una constante en la vida de todos y cuando uno no anda cerca tienen que notarlo mucho. Que a ver con quién va a tener semejantes conversaciones de besugos Taichi si no es con él jajajaja Que pierde la fama rápidamente.

Hideki el pobre... A saber lo que lleva aguantando desde que los está padeciendo. Si en el fondo no sabe si se arrepiente o no del momento en el que empezó a bajar la guardia con ellos porque esos van de mal en peor. A veces tiene que asomarse a imponer algo de orden, pero solo porque no se maten entre ellos que seguro que iba a quedar feo en el historial de la JAXA.

Bueno vecina, viernes ya. Sea como sea, un día menos de encierro. Mañana a ver qué hago, porque va a ser el primer día "libre" que voy a tener y no me fio de por dónde se me vayan las neuronas, pero bueno, eso ya se verá.

¡Un bico grande grande!


	30. Capítulo 29: Cosita

Sora salió del baño, ya cambiada, directa a tirarse en la cama. Hacía mucho que un viaje no la agotaba tanto y, aunque había hecho el esfuerzo de bajar a cenar con Kaori para no dejarla sola, llevaba un buen rato soñando con morirse en paz sobre las sábanas. Aprovechó para recogerse el pelo antes de buscar su teléfono, el cual había dejado cargando para no quedarse sin batería y poder llamar a casa.

Mandó primero un mensaje a Yamato para no pillarlo ocupado o en mal momento, no teniendo demasiada clara la diferencia horaria que había entre ellos, sonriendo al ver como apenas pasaban unos segundos antes de que contestase. Se acomodó algo mejor mientras que se alargaba para coger la tableta y poder así recibir la videollamada en una pantalla más grande.

\- Vaya dos… - dijo nada más ver aparecer a sus dos rubios favoritos en pantalla.

\- ¡Hola mami! – acercando su cara del todo a la pantalla, pudo ver como Aiko estaba sentada encima de Yamato ya con su pijama puesto.

\- A ver, déjame coger bien la tableta, tortuguita que todavía se nos cae y se nos fastidia el invento – alargó la mano para cogerla mejor, quedándose así en una postura más cómoda para los dos-. ¿Qué tal el viaje?

\- Largo… Ya hemos cenado y ahora iba a meterme en la cama a ver si mañana ya soy persona otra vez. ¿Qué tal se ha portado papi? – miró hacia la pequeña.

\- Muy bien, se ha terminado toda la cena sin protestar. Hoy comimos con el abuelo, papi le hizo la comida para que luego no se ponga malito.

La pelirroja se rio con las explicaciones de la pequeña, aprovechando el momento para saludar a los digimon, a los cuales se podía ver asomarse desde no demasiado lejos. Echaba de menos a todos aquellos que veía, no estaba costumbrada a viajar ya y preferiría estar con ellos allí que donde estaba en aquellos momentos.

\- ¿Y tú qué tal te has portado?

\- Pues estábamos discutiendo sobre si tenía que irse a la cama o no, y no estaba demasiado de acuerdo. Aunque claro, la cosa iba de que quería hablar contigo antes de irse a dormir.

\- Bueno, pues cuando colguemos te vas corriendo a dormir ¿eh? Que sino mañana te pasas la mañana muerta de sueño y tienes que ayudar a tu abuela con las flores.

\- Hoy voy a dormir con papi para que no tenga miedo por la noche solo.

De fondo pudo ver como él se echaba a reír por lo bajo con las conclusiones de la pequeña, sin quitarle la vista encima.

\- Eso ya me lo parecía a mí, que iba a aprovechar para darme el cambiazo. Tú vigila que duerma bien y que no se quede haciendo el tonto con el teléfono con Takeru, ¿vale?

\- Vale mami, no te preocupes.

\- Oye, ¿me dejas a mí hablar con ella? – pinchándola con los dedos en los costados para hacerle cosquillas-. ¿Mañana por la mañana tienes alguna reunión?

\- No, son por la tarde. La mañana la tengo para poder estar tranquila y descansar un poco antes.

\- Pues desayuna bien y no andes remoloneando, que nos conocemos ya. ¿A que sí Aiko? Díselo tú a ver si nos hace caso.

\- Que sí…

\- ¡Mami no te saltes el desayuno! Que sino te hace ruido la barriguita.

Echándose a reír de las palabras los dos adultos, Yamato cogió la tableta mejor para acercársela a la niña y que pudiera despedirse mejor de su madre. Sabía que le viaje había sido largo y que el contraste hasta de temperatura debería de haberle pasado factura a la pelirroja y era capaz de notarle en la cara el agotamiento.

\- Venga, dale un beso que tú te vas a ir a dormir ahora mismo.

\- Buenas noches, cielo – dijo Sora, sonriéndole a la pequeña cuando la vio acercarse de nuevo a la pantalla.

\- ¡Buenas noches mami!

El rubio sonrió de fondo, dejando claro que ya podrían hablar ellos dos más tarde de forma más tranquila. Se despidió de ella con un gesto asegurándose de seguir enfocando a la niña hasta que terminaron la videollamada. Posó el objeto encima de la mesa, poniéndose en pie para ello y luego quedándose mirando para ella.

\- ¿Así que vas a dormir hoy conmigo? – la escuchó reírse mientras que intentaba colarse bajo las mantas de la cama de sus padres, escondiendo la cabeza bajo uno de los cojines provocando que él se riera también-. Vale, pues mira, vamos a hacer una cosa. Te quedas con los digimon mientras que yo termino de recoger y luego vengo contigo. ¿Qué te parece?

\- ¡Vale papi! – asomó los ojos solamente

Negó con la cabeza, entretenido por la forma de comportarse de ella, mirando unos segundos hacia los digimon, volviendo a centrarse en ella para taparla bien y comprobar que estuviera lo más cómoda posible. Se inclinó hacia ella para poder darle un beso en la frente.

\- Y no hagas como tu madre, que cuando se va para la cama ella primero luego no me deja sitio… Oye, ¿dónde has dejado tu peluche? ¿Ya no duermes con el conejo que te dio tu abuelo?

\- Sí… Pero se lo metí en la maleta a mami para que ella no duerma solita.

El rubio amplió aún más su sonrisa, revolviéndole el pelo a la pequeña antes de salir de la habitación y dejar la luz apagada para que pudiera dormir. Tenía miedo de que se desvelase por su culpa, por sentirlo meterse en la cama más tarde, pero tampoco quería quedarse despierto a su lado y no dejarla dormir. Quería hablar con Sora a solas, habiéndole dejado así el protagonismo a la niña para que pudiera hablar con su madre. Sacó su móvil del bolsillo mientras que caminaba hacia el sofá para dejarse caer sobe él a la vez que esperaba que ella descolgara.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Largo el viaje?

\- Largo, horroroso… He cenado con la pobrecita Kaori por no dejarla tirada pero no me apetecía ni salir de la habitación.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Pues… Ya sabes que no estoy en mis mejores días. Pero bueno, me he dado una ducha y ahora me voy a meter en la cama a dormir.

\- Pues no te molesto y haz el favor de irte a descansar, anda…

\- No. Ya que no has podido venir conmigo te toca entretenerme.

\- ¿Cómo me tengo que tomar eso? ¿Cómo una insinuación o como que quieres que te mantenga algo más de tiempo despierta?

\- Creo que los tiempos de lo primero los dejamos atrás hace bastante…

Divertido por la respuesta que ella le había dado, aprovechó para terminar de acomodarse. Había dicho la última insinuación a modo de broma, a sabiendas de lo que le iba a decir. Sin duda ella tenía toda la razón y por suerte esos tiempos habían quedado muy atrás. Ahora que ya estaba hecho a la vida en casa, echaba la vista atrás y todo aquello le llegaba a parecer hasta gracioso.

\- ¿Cómo se llamaba el hotel en el que te quedabas?

\- ¿Por? _Amor,_ estoy tan cansada como para quedarme dormida incluso si te me apeteces de repente, así que tampoco te molestes.

\- Vaya, me has fastidiado el plan…

\- Estoy en el Pullman Quay Grand o algo así. No lo sé, te hice caso al final, así te sabrás tú mejor que yo el nombre. Y bastante le costó a la pobre Kaori conseguir las habitaciones. No sé qué congreso hay y está todo a tope.

\- Eh, yo solo te dije que me había hablado bien de él y que está en la bahía.

\- A saber quién te habrá hablado de él… - pudo escuchar cómo se reía antes de bostezar.

\- Sora, vete a dormir. Venga, deja de dar vueltas que nos conocemos y yo no te puedo poner el pijama hoy.

\- Vaya mandón que estás hecho… Mañana te hablo para ver si puedes hablar cuando tenga un rato, ¿vale? Dale un beso enorme a la niña de mi parte. Y nada de ir a comprarle todos los dulces que quiera, que nos conocemos – usó las mismas palabras de él intencionadamente.

\- Que sí… Que no le he dado ninguno para cenar. Venga, a dormir…

\- Oye, ¿pretendes que me vaya a dormir así como así?

El rubio sonrió ampliamente con el camino que había tomando la conversación. Por un lado, le gustaba que ella echara en falta la compañía de ellos, no lo podía negar. Era evidente por la forma en la que se comportaba y las cosas que decía.

\- Vete a dormir…

\- Qué rancio eres cuando quieres – escuchó como resoplaba-. Ya me voy a dormir, ¿contento? No te mando un beso de buenas noches a ti.

\- ¿Cómo que no?

\- No, que te lo dé Aiko. Me voy a dormir. Buenas noches, Ishida.

* * *

Sin darle tiempo a poder contestar nada, dio por terminada la llamada riéndose por lo bajo mientras que negaba con la cabeza. Cualquiera que los escuchara pondría en duda la edad de ambos, pero a ella le encantaba aquella forma de comportarse entre ellos, no lo cambiaría por nada. A sabiendas de que el rubio tenía toda la razón del mundo y que lo que necesitaba era irse a la cama se acercó hasta su maleta para poder sacar la ropa que se iba a poner al día siguiente y dejarla a mano. Abriéndola y empezando a revolver, no tardó en fruncir ligeramente el ceño confusa.

\- Pero… ¿qué? – tiró cerrando así sus dedos sobre el objeto extraño que se había encontrado no tardando en descubrir el peluche favorito de Aiko.

Arqueó las dos cejas sorprendida, tardando unos segundos en darse cuenta de que seguramente hubiera sido ella la que se lo hubieran metido en la maleta. Le había visto la jugada más veces y seguramente lo habría hecho para que no durmiera sola y no tuviera miedo. La sonrisa se fue dibujando en su rostro cada vez más amplia, mirando el juguete con ternura. Se lo había regalado Haruhiko a la pequeña, lo recordaba perfectamente, y sabía que su chiquitina lo adoraba.

Lo cogió con ella, llevándoselo a la cama y olvidado así la ropa que había ido a preparar, posándolo a su lado. Era capaz de percibir el olor tan característico de todas las cosas de Aiko y eso la hacía sonreír aún más y echarla más de menos de lo que ya la echaba en aquellos momentos. Sería una adulta ya, pero aquella noche iba a dormir más feliz que nadie con el peluche que su hija le había colado en la maleta.

Abrió la cama para meterse en ella, notando el cansancio del día apoderarse de su cuerpo nada más que se acomodó, alargando el brazo hacia el peluche para dejarlo sobre ella, apoyado en sus rodillas para observarlo.

\- Cosita… - murmuró por lo bajo antes de alargar la mano hacia su teléfono, viendo que tenía un mensaje de Yamato.

"_Descansa y mañana no se te ocurra madrugar que te hace falta reponer. Te quiero"_

Apuntó con la cámara hacia el peluche, sacándole así una fotografía para poder enviársela a él a modo de contestación a su mensaje, todavía sonriente por la situación. Sin duda todo aquello había mejorado su día exponencialmente en cuestión de minutos. Desde la conversación con él a la sorpresa que se había encontrado en la maleta al abrirla.

* * *

Yamato se quedó algo más en el sofá, entretenido aunque le hubiera colgado. No le extrañaba tampoco demasiado y por eso le había contestado con un mensaje. Cuando al poco tiempo volvió a notar la vibración del teléfono y vio el nombre de ella en la notificación de la pantalla volvió a reirse.

"_Te he encontrado sustituto como acompañante esta noche en la cama. Yo que tú estaría preocupado, Ishida."_

Viendo el peluche se tuvo que echar a reír abiertamente.


	31. Capítulo 30: Conversación de besugos

Tras haber terminado de recoger todo por casa y sin nada mejor qué hacer, a sabiendas de que la mañana siguiente iba a tener que madrugar algo más para que le diera tiempo a todo, decidió que podía irse a la cama y así no molestar a Aiko dentro de un rato. Estaba cansado de todo el día y seguro que no le iba a costar demasiado conciliar el sueño.

Para no hacer más ruido de la cuenta había ido a uno de los baños de fuera de la habitación, apagando todas las luces a su paso hasta que por fin entró con sumo cuidado en el dormitorio, cerrando la puerta tras él lo más suave que pudo, acercándose a la cama comprobando primero que la niña estuviera dormida. Podría haberse quedado despierta por la novedad y porque la había dejado antes de tiempo allí porque ella también se iba a tener que levantar más temprano, pero conocía a Aiko y era bastante fácil que se hubiera rendido al sueño.

Sonrió al comprobar que estaba plácidamente dormida, apartando las sábanas con cuidado y no tardando demasiado en meterse él también, dejando el teléfono en la mesita como siempre solía hacer, comprobando que estuviera la alarma bien puesta para el día siguiente. Giró para coger postura quedándose así mirando a la niña, dejando que se dibujara una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Evidentemente que no era la primera vez que se les colaba en la cama, era algo bastante habitual. Al igual que tampoco era la primera noche que ellos dos pasaban solos y aunque prefería que Sora estuviera también por casa, no iba a ser él quien negase que le gustaba quedarse solo con ella.

Era una de esas cosas que por mucho que hubiera querido no podría haberse llegado a imaginar en ningún momento de los años pasados. Tampoco porque hubiera pensado en ello en algún momento precisamente demasiado, solo en algunos momentos puntuales después de que su hermano hubiera tenido a Dai. Movió la mano con cuidado para dejarla ella como todavía solía hacer, sonriendo al ver lo pequeña que seguía siendo a pesar de que ya había pasado el tiempo.

Tenía curiosidad por saber cómo se iba a tomar ella la noticia de que iba a ser hermana mayor, si es que llegaban a tener suerte aquella vez. Saltaba a la vista que estaba demasiado acostumbrada a las atenciones de todos centradas únicamente en ella y que existía el riesgo de que ella pudiera resentirse. Sin embargo, cada día parecía más evidente que el carácter que predominaba en ella era el de su madre y eso seguramente significase que no iban a tener problemas por ese frente. Tampoco podrían saberlo hasta que llegase el momento. Ni siquiera era capaz de saber cómo lo iba a llevar realmente él como para poder saber lo que pasaba por otras cabezas.

En situaciones como aquella, no podía más que darle la razón a Sora sobre que les hacía falta otro enano o enana correteando por casa y casi que hasta se le olvidaba todo lo demás. Se había obligado a sí mismo a dejar de pensar en ello y pensar únicamente en lo bueno y en que, lo que tendría que ser, sería. Al menos había conseguido llegar a un acuerdo con ella sobre llevar un control mucho más detallado sobre todo para poder evitar cualquier problema y eso lo dejaba mucho más tranquilo. Estaba seguro de que de poco iba a servirle a él y que a la mínima queja por parte de la pelirroja se le iban a poner todos los pelos del cuerpo de punta, pero aunque no hubiera riesgos, también era algo que había pasado años atrás, así que no podía echarle la culpa a ella de aquello.

Decidiendo dejar de dar tantas vueltas a las cosas en su cabeza y que la mejor de sus ideas iba a ser irse a dormir el también, intentó dejar la mente en blanco y cerrar los ojos. Posiblemente la mañana siguiente despertara con la niña encima, de eso sí que estaba seguro.

* * *

Sora abrió los ojos cuando el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta hizo que diera un brinco en la cama. Estaba completamente desubicada y tardó unos segundos en ser capaz de darse cuenta de que no estaba en casa y que posiblemente se le hubiera hecho tarde y Kaori hubiera ido a ver si seguía viva.

\- Ahora mismo voy – dijo en voz alta.

No tenía tanta confianza con ella como para abrirle la puerta recién levantada de la cama con pintas de loca, por lo que se tomó unos segundos en pasarse las manos por el cabello e intentar colocarlo lo mejor que pudo antes de acercarse a la entrada.

\- Perdona, se me hizo tarde… - empezó a decir antes de tan siquiera enfocar para el pasillo dando por sentado que era ella.

\- ¿No me digas? Menos mal que alguien se ha pasado por aquí a traerte el desayuno antes de que se te pasara la otra…

La voz que contestó sus palabras, sin duda, no fue la de su compañera, enfocando entonces bien hacia donde tenía que hacerlo viendo por fin quién estaba delante de ella, quedándose mirando hasta él con la mejor de sus caras de susto.

\- ¡Venga ya!

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Taichi divertido.

\- ¿Por eso estaba Yamato tan emperrado en que me quedara en este hotel?

\- Puede… - sonrió antes de abrir los brazos adivinándole las intenciones y dejar así apartada la bolsa que traía con él para que no acabara por los suelos.

Negando con la cabeza, se adelantó para poder abrazar a su amigo con ganas. Había sabido el día anterior que había un congreso y que casi todos los participantes se hospedaban en aquel hotel, si hubiera llegado a saber de qué era, le habría sido muy sencillo sospechar de algo extraño. Sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara, cerró los ojos mientras que se quedaba todavía abrazada unos segundos más a él.

\- ¿Te parece bonito? ¡Llevo muchísimo sin verte!

\- Ya lo sé – dijo, casi que medio gruñendo-. Pero no hacía falta que te inventaras un viaje hasta aquí para buscarme, ¿eh?

\- Idiota… - divertida, levantó la vista hacia él antes de dar un paso hacia atrás-. Anda entra…

Riéndose por las reacciones y caras de ella entró tras los pasos de la pelirroja, cerrando la perta a su paso. Dejó encima de la mesa la bolsa que traía con él, quedándose mirando hacia la habitación unos segundos.

\- Tampoco te creas que ha sido una conspiración demasiado grande. Estábamos en plena conversación de besugos cuando nos dimos cuenta de que tú y yo íbamos a estar en las mismas fechas aquí – empezó a explicar-. Así que creo que se dedicó a volver loca a tu pobre ayudante para ver si conseguíais habitación aquí para tener las cosas más fácil y ya está. Todos contentos.

\- A saber qué conversación de besugos… Creo que sigo estando más contenta viviendo en la ignorancia.

\- Mejor, nos perderías algo más el respeto todavía. Vamos a decir que al menos vivo con alguien con un poco más de cabeza que yo... - carraspeó-. Y hablando de respeto...Que bueno, con esas pintas de recién levantada… ¿Dónde te has dejado el pijama de muñecos?

\- Eh… Estamos en verano aquí, no me toques las narices… - se quedó mirando por fin hasta la bolsa-. ¿Qué has traído?

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes hambre?

\- ¿Qué has traído? – repitió poniéndose en pie y acercándose hasta él.

* * *

Yamato dejó a Aiko en el suelo para que echara a correr hasta donde estaba su abuelo. Haruhiko había llamado hacía un rato para decirle que no se preocupara, que podía ir pasarse a por la pequeña y así no tenía que andar él a las carreras. Había aprovechado el momento para hacer un desayuno más elaborado para los cuatro, prefiriendo que la niña se llevaba algo caliente al estómago aquella mañana, la cual era bastante más fría que la del día anterior.

\- Gracias…

\- Anda… - negó con la cabeza levantándose con la pequeña-. Buena gana tenías tú de ir hasta el centro y luego volver hasta aquí. A mí me queda de camino porque tengo que recoger unos papeles en mi despacho y luego tengo el resto de la mañana en paz.

\- Eso de en paz… - alargó la mano hacia su hija, revolviéndole el pelo-. Venga, que está muy frío para que estés aquí en la calle, vete con tu abuelo. Cuando salga de la reunión me paso a buscarte, ¿vale?

\- Vale papi.

\- ¿Vosotros dos os vais con ellos? – dijo girándose hacia los digimon, sorprendiéndose al ver como Gabumon negaba con la cabeza-. ¿Cómo que no?

\- ¿No me dijiste que querías que fuera un día contigo?

\- Increíble… - divertido, se encogió de hombros, viendo como Biyomon sí que se iba con su suegro y la pequeña-. Cualquier cosa me llamas, ya sabes que no hay problema con eso.

\- No te preocupes – asintió-. Y tarda lo que tengas que tardar, que ya sabes que nosotros estamos encantados con esta señorita correteando por casa.

Le hizo un gesto a Yamato para que esperase, yendo a dejar a la niña en su silla en el coche y que no siquiera pasando frío. Cuando llegaran a casa seguramente se iría a enredar tras Toshiko, pero, en el trayecto de ida solía quedarse completamente dormida, por eso la tapó ligeramente con su abrigo, cubriendo también así a la digimon que se había colocado a su lado.

\- ¿Has hablado con Sora? – le preguntó a su yerno una vez que hubiera terminado.

\- Anoche. Supongo que os llamará hoy cuando vuelva a ser persona. Estaba hecha polvo del viaje, el cambio de estación y todo…

\- Bueno, es mayorcita, yo creo que podremos sobrevivir hasta que dé señales – sonrió-. Salúdala de mi parte cuando sepas de ella.

\- Lo haré – divertido por la respuesta de su suegro asintió esperando ya a que se fuera para despedirlo con un gesto.

No entró en casa hasta que lo vio desaparecer de la casa con el coche, bajando entonces la mirada hacia el digimon que se había quedado a su lado. Posiblemente desde hacía más de un año no había ido tras él hasta la sede de la JAXA. No contaba con que fuera a hacerlo.

\- Ya que Sora no anda por aquí pues tengo que vigilar yo que no te pase nada – dijo como si hubiera adivinado lo que pasaba por su cabeza antes de echar a andar hacia el interior de la casa.

\- Eh, que me sé cuidar yo solo de maravilla – farfulló yendo tras él.

* * *

Sora sonrió cuando se acomodó bien en el sofá con su taza. No se podía creer todavía haberse encontrado a Taichi al otro lado de su puerta en otro país… No, en otro continente diferente al de ellos dos y que hubiera sido todo una conspiración entre él y Yamato para aprovechar bien las circunstancias. Dio un ligero sorbo antes de poder seguir desayunando.

\- ¿Hoy no tienes nada qué hacer? – le preguntó.

\- Sí, sí… Pero tengo un par de horas libres y no se me ocurría mejor forma de aprovecharlas.

\- ¿Qué día te vas?

\- Me voy dentro de cuatro días, así que me parece que te va a tocar padecerme más de la cuenta…

\- Padecerte… - sonrió algo más dejando caer su cabeza hacia donde él estaba para dejarla apoyada sobre su hombro como solía hacer muchas veces-. Si es que no tenéis remedio ninguno de los dos.

\- ¿Te ha dicho que posiblemente tenga un par de meses tranquilos en Tokio? – bajó la vista hacia ella, ayudándola a coger mejor la postura.

\- Sí, claro. Creo que ya se ha pedido el ir a buscarte para ir a jugar por las mañanas, tú no te preocupes, que ahora que vive cerca del trabajo por las mañanas anda más ocioso.

Riéndose por las palabras de ella, dio un mordisco al croissant que había sacado de la bolsa para él. Había desayunado ya, pero no iba a ser él quien rechazara un segundo desayuno. Había cosas que no cambiarían pasara el tiempo que pasara.

\- Yo tengo una reunión esta tarde, pero luego estaré libre. ¿Te llamo cuando termine? – escuchó como contestaba afirmativamente todavía tragando-. Aunque tengo a Kaori conmigo… ¿Te importa?

\- ¿Qué me va a importar a mí?

\- No sé, lo mismo Koemi te tira algo a la cabeza…

\- Eh, eh, eh, que ella se ponga más radiactiva que yo hace años cuando entraba al trabajo no quiere decir que sea culpa mía…

Automáticamente se echó a reír por las palabras de él y la cara que se le había quedado de pánico.

* * *

**Natesgo:** ¿verdad? Jajajaja Si es que ayer me asomé por el capi primero a leer un poco por encima de qué iba, porque ya os digo que hace tiempo que tengo todo escrito y ya ni me acuerdo de las cosas "poco relevantes" como la nena dejando peluches por el mundo. Además, que no es cualquier juguete el que le ha dejado a su madre, sino el famoso conejo que en su momento le regaló su abuelo cuando fue de visita a Tanegashima. Que hay que hacerle alguna concesión al pobre Haruhiko.

Normal que Yamato se haya quedado pensando en que quiere más nenes si le van a salir como Aiko, aunque debería de tener cuidado, que solo tiene que ver los sobrinos que lo rodean y ellos a han tenido la lotería con la rubiecilla. A saber por dónde les puede salir un nuevo miembro de la familia, que lo mismo sale igual de hiperactivo que el tío y tienen drama para un par de semanas.

¿Qué tal la noticia del día? ¿Bien? Yo espero alegraros un poco la tarde sacando a Taichi de paseo ya que nosotros no nos vamos a poder pasear en una buena temporada. ¡Mucho ánimo!


	32. Capítulo 31: Semejante información

\- ¿Cómo que ya me vale? ¿A mí? Yo no he hecho nada…

Yamato se apartó ligeramente del grupo cuando al sonar su teléfono en el descansado de media mañana fue el nombre de Sora el que pudo leer en la pantalla. Se podía imaginar perfectamente lo que ella tendría que decirle, habiéndole mandado un mensaje Taichi ya temprano para confirmar la habitación en la que estaba.

\- Ya sabes que él tiene un sensor. Algo tenía que hacer bien, ¿no? Estos días que precisamente andabas echándolo más en falta tenía que irse al mismo sitio por trabajo que tú.

\- Ya, pero de ahí a entreteneros los dos en conspirar en mi contra…

\- Deja de protestar, que seguro que te ha hecho mucha ilusión que te hayan llevado el desayuno a la puerta- divertido, empezó a reírse por lo bajo-. Vino tu padre temprano a buscar a Aiko para llevársela, así no tenía que andar dando tantas vueltas yo.

\- ¿Ves? Si es que tus suegros son un encanto…

\- No más que los tuyos – acabó por dejar una sonrisa de medio lado, apoyándose distraído en una de las columnas-. ¿Tienes mucho lío hoy?

\- Tengo una reunión en un rato, sí. Pero ya cuento como persona otra vez, así que no hay que preocuparse.

\- Vale, pues en ese caso llama a tus padres para saludar, que me preguntó él por la mañana por ti.

\- Lo haré. Voy a ir a buscar a Kaori que creo que sigue mirándome mal después del susto que se llevó hoy por la mañana… Que no tengo ni idea cómo de lejos está todo, hace muchos años que no piso por aquí.

\- Pues ten cuidado no vaya a ser que la que acabe perdida por ahí seas tú esta vez, porque pienso reírme mucho.

\- Ten cuidado, Ishida, no vaya a ser que me dé por quedarme por el embajador, que seguro que hay unos cuantos que siguen haciendo sus apuestas.

Cuando por fin colgó volvió hasta donde estaban los demás, dándose cuenta de que estaban mirando para él fijamente, cada cual con una cara peor que el anterior. Estuvo tentado de pasar de largo, no teniendo gana de aguantarlos, llegando por fin hasta donde estaban.

\- Se te sigue quedando la misma cara de idiota – dijo Katsu.

\- A mí se me quedará, pero otros vienen con ella de serie – aprovechó para guardar el teléfono-. ¿No tenéis nada mejor qué hacer?

\- No, es muy divertido verte poner cara de bobo, nos alegra el resto de la mañana.

Puso los ojos en blanco, no pudiendo evitar ver llegar a Mai y caminar hacia ellos. Sin duda no iba a ser el mejor momento para que fuera a aparecer, porque seguro que se iba a unir a las tonterías que estaba teniendo que aguantar.

\- Vosotros dos, os buscan en dirección para que firméis unos papeles – dijo a los dos ingenieros-. Y rapidito que creo que corría prisa… Así que vosotros sabréis qué habéis liado otra vez… - aprovechó para quedarse con el sitio de uno de ellos cuando consiguió que se levantaran para librarse de ellos.

\- ¿De verdad tienen que firma algo? – el rubio tomó asiento de nuevo otra vez, quedándose mirándola.

\- Sí, eso seguro. Pero bueno, que he aprovechado para espantarlos, también.

\- Pues has llegado para salvarme porque se estaban empezando a ensañar conmigo porque me había llamado Sora desde Sídney.

\- Oh, es verdad que me lo habías dicho. ¿Qué tal? ¿Has sobrevivido a dormir solo?

\- Bueno… amanecí con Aiko durmiendo encima, pero como era algo de esperar yo creo que todo lo demás lo tengo bajo control. Vuelve en unos dias yo creo que podemos sobrevivir.

\- Sí, se las arregla bien – asomándose desde detrás de Yamato, Gabumon se dejó bien provocando que toda la atención de Mai se centrara en él.

\- ¿¡Pero qué estás haciendo tú aquí!? – se levantó de golpe de la silla para poder arrodillarse en el suelo y quedar así a su altura-. Hace siglos que no te veía.

El rubio negó con la cabeza al ver como rápidamente el digimon se ganaba todas las atenciones de la piloto. No iba a ser él quien dijera que no tenía razón ya que entre que ella ahora tenía dos niñas y que la carga de trabajo no había sido la más suave, tampoco había tenido demasiada oportunidad de cruzase con ella.

\- Ni que no tuvieras fácil venir a verlo siempre que quisieras. Te traes a mi ahijada y a mi minipiloto favorita para que enreden con Aiko por el jardín y nos quedamos todos contentos. Asi, el pobre Arata se siente más en minoría de lo normal…

\- Pobrecillo, si le digo lo mismo se me asusta – alargó las manos hacia el digimon para terminar de cogerlo en brazos y dejarlo sentado encima de ella como si fuera un peluche-. ¿Y cómo has venido tú hoy?

\- Según él, como Sora no está tiene que hacerme de niñero para que no me desgracie o algo por el estilo.

\- No le puedo quitar la razón… - sonrió bajando la vista hacia él entreteniéndose en empezar a darle caricias en la cabeza.

* * *

Sora salió finalmente de la reunión, guardando todos los papeles que había estado revisando. Tras sus pasos iba Kaori resoplando mientras que se abanicaba con la mano provocando así que la pelirroja se girase.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Vamos bien?

\- Un minuto más ahí dentro y me da algo, en serio – negó con la cabeza-. Necesito aire fresco.

\- No sé yo si en este país en esta época del año tendrán de eso, pero podemos buscarnos un sitio fresco donde tomarnos algo, ¿qué te parece?

\- Vale, pero ¿podemos pasar primero por el hotel a dejar los trastos y a cambiarnos de ropa? Me estoy muriendo de calor…

La pelirroja se echó a reír asintiendo mientras que volvía a echar a andar con ella por el pasillo. No podía estar más de acuerdo con ella, necesitaba cambiarse a algo más fresco. La reunión que había tenido era lo suficientemente importante como para que no considerara apropiado el aparecer con uno de sus vestidos de verano. Pero a sabiendas de las temperaturas de aquella época del año los había metido en la maleta.

\- Es más, podemos quedarnos en la terraza de arriba del hotel si te apetece. Creo que tiene también piscina y mejor que allí no vamos a estar en ninguna parte. Podemos entretenernos en provocar el odio de Haru.

Escuchando la risa de su ayudante a modo de confirmación, sonrió ligeramente al recordar que esa noche había quedado con Taichi para cenar. Ahora que lo había tenido por la mañana rondándola se había dado todavía más cuenta de lo muchísimo que lo había echado en falta aquella temporada.

\- Con el sol que hace me parece que voy a pasarme primero a comprar factor de protección del alto porque voy a acabar quemándome por todas partes – escuchó como hablaba ella.

\- Oh, tranquila. Le robé a Yamato su protector solar por si acaso ya que no sabía dónde tenía el mío. Tranquila, eso para hasta los rayos en la propia superficie del Sol… Lo que yo no entiendo es cómo se me sigue quemando igual… - admitió con resignación finalmente.

* * *

Yamato se quedó mirando hacia Gabumon cuando se alejó de ellos para ir a sentarse más cómodo. Se las habían arreglado para tener el entrenamiento a la vez todos y poder seguir coincidiendo aunque estuvieran en distintas zonas del edificio.

\- Oye, ¿qué querías el otro día cuando me viniste a buscar a la salida del vestuario?

\- Pues… - miró hacia los lados, esperando que no tuvieran oídos indiscretos pendientes de lo que ellos hablaban o no-, ¿qué tontería es era de Emily?

La piloto arqueó una ceja no esperando que el rubio fuera a ser capaz de sacar un tema así de forma tan repentina. Viniendo de él lo normal sería que estuviera dando vueltas hasta que por fin fuera capaz de abordarlo.

\- ¿Tontería? A saber lo que has estado haciendo en esa cabeza desde que volvió por Tokio… No me mires así, solo hay que ver la cara que pone cada vez que te la cruzas. Yo estaba contigo hace años cuando le diste algo de coba y no era tan descarado.

\- Y por eso Katsu y Takao han venido a darme la lata a mí con el tema… Que sepas que me parece que son estupideces. Yo no he notado nada raro.

\- Yamato que todavía hace poco la pillé buscándose que la llevaras tú al centro…

\- Vamos a ver, Mai… De todos, me guste o no, soy con el que más trato ha tenido y es normal que sea conmigo con quien tenga algo más de confianza para…

\- ¿Para comerte con los ojos? Venga ya, que ni tú eres tan descarado cuando te ponemos a Sora delante. Es que te lo digo en serio, Yamato. Me preocupas, ¿cómo puede ser que no te estés dando cuenta de nada?

\- Tengo otras cosas mejores en las que pensar…

\- Bueno, pero es que te puede acabar buscando un problema.

\- ¿Por qué? Mira, si es verdad que en su cabeza pasa algo que poco tiene que ver con la realidad, pues… ¿bien por ella? Yo ya bastante tengo con estar intentando con que Sora y yo estemos intentando volver a ser padres como para preocuparme por lo que un lío de faldas de unas noches de hace años haga o deje de hacer.

\- Eso no es lo que…

Silencio.

De entre todas las palabras que acababa de decir él, solo unas pocas habían llamado su atención, provocando que fijara la vista en él con la mejor de sus caras de sorpresa. ¿Acababa de escuchar lo que ella creía? ¿Y se lo había dicho con tanta facilidad? Ver como se empezaba a reír ligeramente confirmó sus preguntas.

\- Yamato Ishida, ¿cómo tienes la poca decencia de soltarme semejante información así de golpe?

\- Pues… para que se te quite de la cabeza semejante estupidez. Mi cabeza está centrada en lo que tengo en casa y ya está. Si Emily quiere algo más, que vaya buscando en otra parte porque poco va a encontrar aquí. Aunque ya te digo que creo que estás equivocada.

\- Déjate de periodistas… ¿Cómo que estáis intentando volver a ser padres?

Divertido por la forma en la que había captado la atención de la piloto agradeció haber podido sacar el tema por fin. Era algo que habían acordado no ir comentando por ahí hasta que fuera una noticia fija, pero sabía que en ella podía confiar y empezaba a necesitar tener con quien tratar aquel tema.

\- Hace unas semanas tuvimos un susto. Tenía un retraso de un par de semanas y cuando lo comprobamos y dio negativo salió el tema que llevo evitando desde que salimos del periodo de peligro tras la cesárea.

\- ¿Evitando?

\- Sí, evitando. No me mires con esa cara, quiero tener otro enano por casa tanto como ella, pero antes de hablar con su doctora me daba demasiado miedo que volviera a tener un embarazo peligroso. Nos han dicho que no tendría por qué y Sora ha accedido a hacer las revisiones mucho menos espaciadas así que…

\- Espera, espera… ¿Ya habéis ido a hablar con el médico? Pero… ¿Y cuándo pensabas contarme algo de todo esto?

\- Lo estoy haciendo ahora, Mai. Hace algo más de un mes que empezamos con todo esto… Asi que calma. Como comprenderás, no me puede importarme menos lo que pase fuera de mi propia ahora mismo…

Sorprendida por la repentina confesión, debía de admitir que tendría que haberlo visto venir. Siempre que estaba en casa por las dos niñas, se notaba de sobra que a él le gustaría que Aiko no fuera hija única. Lo que ella no contaba era con ponerse a reñirlo por no enterarse de que estaba siendo algo más acosado de lo que debería y que le saliera con aquel tema de repente.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** sí, los dos capis pasados venían cargados de adorabilidad. Por una nena de edad y por un nene grande. Que estaba claro que esa conversación de besugos entre Taichi y Yamato iba a acabar teniendo consecuencias, fueran del tipo que fueran. Aquí parece que ha salido bien la cosa y que la pobre pelirroja se ha encontrado una sorpresa más que grata en la puerta del hotel.

A saber de cuántos colores se puso la pobre ayudante cuando se enteró de quién estaba también por allí. Que la pobre ya debe de estar más que acostumbrada pero otra cosa es que aparezca salido de la nada y con pinta de ser un buen perrito faldero de ellas jajaja Mientras tanto parece que en Tokio todos siguen de una pieza y que Mai ya está puesta al día de que el rubio intenta reproducirse otra vez...

¡Un besito de tortuguita!


	33. Capítulo 32: Sobrevivirían

Sora sonrió mientras que se quedaba con la cabeza apoyada sobre su mano escuchando así a Taichi. Hacía un rato que le había preguntado por lo que había estado haciendo durante la tarde provocando que le estuviera explicando con todo lujo de detalles los motivos del congreso y de su presencia en aquel país. Lo había echado lo suficiente de menos como para no disfrutar con el hecho de simplemente verlo parlotear.

Más allá de las bromas a costa de su ayudante en algunos momentos aislados, la situación se veía cómoda para todos y cuando la noche había caído y la temperatura había empezado a bajar, ella se había quedado encantada sentada en la terraza cenando. No mentiría si dijera que hubiera preferido otra compañía algo más rubia, pero, no se iba a quejar en absoluto.

\- ¿Has llamado a casa? – le preguntó Taichi a Sora devolviéndola así a la realidad.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres saludar por allí? Ya los llamé antes. Teniendo que ir a llevar Yamato a la chiquitina a casa de alguno de los abuelos se levantan primero, así que la metió más temprano en la cama – amplió algo más al sonrisa al hablar de la niña.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Se sobrevive a no habértela traído contigo?

\- Malamente… - se encogió de hombros-. Aunque no sé yo si me los hubiera podido traer conmigo – cruzó una mirada divertida con Kaori, la cual no tardó en adivinar a lo que ella se refería.

\- ¿Por qué? – confuso, se quedó mirando hacia ellas.

\- Se le achicharran los dos con este sol… - contestó la ayudante, echándose a reír-. Me dejó antes el protector que se trajo y tuve que darme una ducha antes de bajar a cenar.

\- ¿Se lo has robado otra vez a Yamato?

\- El mío se había acabado… Y era el que tenía a mano. Y tú no te metas con él porque cuando viniste a vernos hace un año a Tanegashima te acabaste quemando toda la cara por listo.

\- Porque me quedé dormido en la playa y nadie tuvo a bien despertarme – protestó alargando la mano hacia su copa.

\- Ya, ya… Tú lo que querías era ir a juego con Yamato y no sabías ya como decirlo – divertida, se echó a reír de la cara que había puesto él.

Puso los ojos en blanco a pesar de todo, intentando mantener el gesto serio unos segundos más antes de echarse a reír junto a ellas. Ese día cuando se había visto en el espejo se había aterrorizado él solo al verse hasta los párpados rojos. Había estado montando el drama tras Koemi para que le dejara alguna de sus cremas, especialmente cuando había empezado a mudar de piel como él decía.

* * *

Yamato había metido a la niña en la cama hacía un rato. De nuevo había querido dormir con él y él no era demasiado experto en eso de decirle que no. Habían pasado a recogerla cuando había salido del trabajo y se la había llevado con él para ir a hacer la compra. Ahí es cuando de nuevo había vuelto a demostrar que decirle que no, sin duda, no era lo suyo negarle nada de lo que le pedía. Pero, como Sora no estaba no le iba a gruñir por ver llegar a la niña con dos cajas de galletas diferentes. Ya se entretendría él en acabárselas si hacía falta, porque al final Aiko solo quería un par de ellas y las demás las iba dejando.

Se había quedado distraído en el sofá, pensando en la conversación que había tenido con Mai. Hasta cierto punto, no estaba seguro de si debería haberle dicho algo a ella o no, pero había más que confianza entre ellos como para que pudiera considerarla una buena compañera de cabezazos. En cualquier otra ocasión hubiera ido directo a su padre, Takeru o Taichi, tenía que reconocerlo, pero aquellos se iban a ver demasiado afectados por el tema y no quería que estuvieran pendientes de ellos hasta que realmente llegara el momento. Mai, sin embargo, podía darle las collejas que fueran necesarias cuando le diera la paranoia y a la vez serle de ayuda sin meterse demasiado.

Le había sentado bien tener con quien tratar el tema más allá de con Sora. Y, sobretodo, le había sentado bien tener la versión de Mai. Y, además, podía servirle de ayuda ya que ella tenía dos niñas en casa y había ciertos temas que preocupaban al rubio más allá de la salud de Sora. Le daba miedo que Aiko fuera a resentirse al ver divididas las atenciones. El carácter de la pequeña no daba pie a pensar nada como aquello o tan siquiera parecido, pero no podía evitar preocuparse por ese tema. Quizás el ver a un recién nacido del que iban a tener que estar pendientes del todo, a Sora más ausente y a él a punto de tener dos infartos cada vez, fuera a pasarle factura y eso sí que le preocupaba y no iba a poder saberlo hasta que no llegara el momento.

Chasqueó ligeramente la lengua, sintiendo en ese mismo momento la vibración del teléfono, distrayéndose. Sabía que Sora estaba de cena con Taichi y no contaba con que fuera ella a esas horas, sin embargo, fue el primer nombre que le vino a la cabeza. Pudo ver que era un mensaje, viendo un número que no conocía aparecer en la pantalla de bloqueo. Confuso, abrió la aplicación para poder ver quién estaba hablándole, no tardando demasiado en caer en la cuenta.

\- Te dije que tenía tu número. Mañana he visto que tienes un hueco a la hora de comer, si te parece bien comemos juntos y me contestas a algunas preguntas… - leyó en voz alta.

No necesitó más aclaraciones para saber que era Emily. No pudo evitar que se le viniera a la mente la conversación que había estado teniendo con Mai. No iba a negar que quizás no tuvieran algo de razón, pero, contando que precisamente la periodista estaba ahí para hacer su trabajo y hablar con ellos, ¿tenía que malinterpretar aquellos detalles? Podría decir que le daba exactamente igual. Si bien quería trabajar o buscarse alguna excusa para rondarlo, a él no debería de importarle. Estaría más cómodo con lo primero, tampoco lo iba a negar, pero le iba a hacer el mismo caso en ambas situaciones. No necesitaba complicaciones, y no tenía ni el más mínimo interés en cualquier aspecto más allá del laboral o el de ser amable en todo aquello. No quería tener que dejar de lado la amabilidad para sacar su mal carácter.

Resopló, gruñendo ligeramente antes de decidir que era buen momento para irse a dormir. Bajó la vista de nuevo hacia el teléfono, volviendo a leer el mensaje un par de veces antes de decidir contestar ya que salía que lo había leído. No se molestó demasiado, diciendo simplemente que mañana se lo confirmaría. No lo hacía por darle largas, era cierto que no tenía ninguna reunión para esa hora, pero no podía dar nada por seguro todavía.

No le apetecía tampoco seguir dándole vueltas al tema. La única chica en la que estaba interesado en aquel momento estaba durmiendo abrazada a otro de sus peluches y, podría llega a decir que en medio de la cama. Volvería a tener que ponerse original para meterse sin despertarla, pero todo fuera por no molestar a Aiko.

* * *

\- Lo bueno de no estar en Japón es que nadie se va a tirar de los pelos por esto – dijo Taichi mientras que caminaba con Sora de vuelta a la habitación.

Hacía un rato que la ayudante de ella se había retirado, diciendo que quería hacer algunas llamadas todavía y que estaba cansada agradeciendo la pelirroja el gesto. Ahora volvían desde la terraza del restaurante en el que habían cenado y había decidido secuestrarlo con ella por lo menos un rato más.

\- Y da gracias porque no me dé por cerrarte la puerta por dentro para que te quedes, que eso sería todo un escándalo – sonrió, divertida-. Y de los gordos, que seguro que tenemos más historial de la cuenta.

\- Bueno, tú por si acaso no te hagas muy famosa, que aunque Koemi y Yamato precisamente vayan a ignorarnos muy descaradamente, no tengo gana de aguantar a la gente viniendo corriendo a decirme que ya lo sabían…

Echándose a reír sonoramente por su contestación, se detuvo en su puerta para poder buscar así la llave de la habitación y abrir y dejarlo a él entrar primero, entreteniéndose en quitarse las sandalias que llevaba antes de dejarlas por ahí tiradas.

\- Menos mal que me queda tu versión en miniatura para poder entretenerme en Tokio cuando no estás – dijo cuando por fin terminó, caminando hasta donde tenía su maleta para empezar a revolver en ella-. Antes me dijo Yamato que Aiko se empeñó en comprar galletas de las de dinosaurios para tener en casa para cuando viniera Daigo…

El castaño sonrió, caminando hasta la ventana, aprovechando para ver desde alli la impresionante vista a la bahía que tenían. Sin duda habían sabido escoger bien hotel. Se tomó unos segundos distraído antes de girar la cabeza hacia ella de nuevo.

\- Seguro que se puso a protestar porque a su nenita no se le puede acercar ningún chico ni siquiera ahora… Que oye, no lo culpo. Imagínate que a Aiko le toca aguantar a un bipolar como él…

\- ¡Taichi! – protestó divertida entendiendo la referencia.

Uniéndose a la risa de la pelirroja, volvió a girarse unos segundos más tarde cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía el pijama en la mano. Contaba con que se fuera al baño, pero le iba a dejar su espacio de todas formas.

\- Vengo ahora mismo… - la escuchó decir, confirmando así su teoría-. Si tienes que madrugar mañana no te quedes vigilándome, ¿eh? Que no quiero que estés cansado por mi culpa.

\- Vete a ponerte el pijama, pesada…

Riéndose, hizo lo que le decía entrando al baño. No le daba vergüenza hacerlo allí, pero mejor hacer las cosas como tenía que hacerlas. Salió pasado poco tiempo recogiéndose el pelo en una coleta y caminando hasta colocarse al lado del embajador.

\- Mañana voy a tener que pasarme el día entero trabajando así que no sé si te voy a poder ver demasiado… Además, tengo que irme a mirar tiendas.

\- ¿Tiendas?

\- Claro, como poco tengo que aparecer por casa con un peluche de un koala y otro de un canguro. Eso no puede faltar como ofrenda de paz por haberme ido unos días…

* * *

Yamato sintió movimiento en la cama, abriendo los ojos y notando como, poco a poco, Aiko empezaba a subirse encima de él para dormir echada sobre su pecho. Cuando era un bebé solía ponerla él ahí, pero ahora pesaba algo más y no solía hacerlo con tanta frecuencia. Sin embargo, lo único que hizo fue ayudarla con el brazo y luego doblarlo para dejarlo en torno a la pequeña.

Sabía que estaba completamente dormida y que no tenía ni idea de lo que hacía, de manera que ni se preocupó en que sus propios movimientos fueran a despertarla. Tenía el sueño profundo y no sabría de ella hasta por la mañana. Bajó la cabeza hacia ella, observando la cabecita rubia apoyada sobre él, sonriendo antes de intentar dormirse él también. Sin duda, pasara lo que pasa a su alrededor tenía la solución más efectiva con él en aquellos momentos. El otro remedio que siempre le venía bien estaba a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia, pero se las podía arreglar. Sabía que la había dejado en la mejor de las compañías y que le iba a venir aprovechar unos días fuera de la ciudad. Mientras que Aiko no se disgustara porque su madre no estaba en casa aquella semana todo iría bien, y aunque sí que había notado que la echaba de menos, por el momento se podía arreglar y no era nada demasiado grave.

Sobrevivirían.

* * *

**ElenaAA23:** me acordé bastante de ti cuando saqué el capi de Taichi apareciendo sí. Pero bueno, eso es porque sé por dónde nos vamos las dos. Que nos gusta demasiado el embajador y más si lo dejamos con su pelirroja, así que estos capítulos sabía que te iban a gustar tanto como a mí. Primero porque es lo que nos gusta y segundo porque hace tiempo que no sale a saludar él y ya le iba tocando.

La nena, como siempre, haciendo de las suyas y matando a su padre del amor. Que estará con dolor de espalda pero no le va a importar porque el motivo que se lo ha provocado ha sido Aiko decidiendo usarlo a él de colchón. Así que se despertará dolorido pero con la baba cayendo jajaja

No creo que la preocupación de Mai tenga nada que ver con Yamato, sino con los problemas que le pueda causar a él, como bien dices tú. Salta a la vista que él no puede estar más embobado con su familia como para acordarse de que existe nadie más, pero, lo mismo puede meterse en algún problema por bobo porque no se tan evidente para los que no lo conocen. Que si lo has visto ser un borde siempre y ahora se comporta como una persona normal pues lo mismo ella puede malinterpretarlo y acabar empeorando las cosas.

A ver por dónde nos salen todos cofcofcof... ¡Un bico enorme vecina! Espero que estés llevándolo todo mejor, que ya queda un día menos.


	34. Capítulo 33: Eres un idiota

Cuando por fin se hubo puesto el pijama, la pelirroja volvió a salir del baño, comprobando que su amigo estaba todavía en la terraza. Sonrió, acercándose a la cama a dejar tirada la ropa encima de ella y poder caminar hasta su lado para poder quedarse apoyada también en la barandilla. No dijo nada, dejando la vista perderse en el paisaje que tenía delante. Era muy diferente a lo que tenían en Tokio, pero no le gustaba ni más ni menos, no se podía comparar simplemente.

\- No tendrás que madrugar mañana, ¿verdad? – le preguntó a Taichi.

\- Ya te he dicho que no… ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Vienes conmigo mañana a rondar por las tiendas y encontrar algo para Aiko? Kaori tiene amigos aquí y me ha pedido la mañana… Así que le he dicho que mañana no tengo intención de verla por aquí…

\- ¿Tú no tienes nada qué hacer?

\- Nada. Así que paneaba irme de compras…

\- Pues ya tienes compañía. Aunque bueno, vas a tener que déjame comprarle un par de peluches a mi ahijada.

\- Solo si tú me dejas comprarle algo a tu versión en miniatura adorable – sonrió a modo de contestación. Estaba segura de que no iban a tener demasiados problemas a la hora de ponerse de acuerdo con aquellas materias.

Volvió a quedarse en silencio, contenta con las conclusiones a las que habían llegado. Notaba el cansancio de todo el día, eso sin duda, pero tampoco tenía demasiadas ganas de irse a dormir. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que había podido pasar un rato con él sin nadie más y en momentos así era cuando más se daba cuenta de lo que lo echaba en falta.

\- ¿Te acuerdas cuando me fui de Tokio el primer año? – dijo girándose hacia él ligeramente.

\- ¿A qué viene eso? – se ladeó también para observarla unos segundos-. Claro que me acuerdo, no me dejaste llevarte al aeropuerto.

\- Porque me llevaban mis padres – arqueó una ceja-. Si al final también apareciste y montamos los dos un buen drama…

\- Ya, uno de los buenos – asintió-. Y peor fue cuando me aburría y no tenía nadie a quien rondar. Fíjate que podría decirse que para matar el aburrimiento me dio por ponerme a estudiar y a terminar el máster de una vez.

\- Soy una buena influencia, deberías de saberlo. Pero sí, por eso mismo lo decía. Sabes hacerte echar de menos muy bien.

Giró mejor la cabeza para poder observarla. Sabía perfectamente de lo que le hablaba. Era él quien llevaba una temporada viajando mucho más de lo que le gustaría. Como era de esperar, cuando estaba en casa no se despegaba demasiado de Koemi y el niño y tenía al resto del grupo más descuidado. Así que había tenido tiempo más que de sobra para echarlos en falta lo suficiente.

* * *

_2012_

_\- Si es que no entiendo por qué no has querido irte a pasar la Navidad con el chico ese que te lo dijo el otro día – dijo Andrew mientras que terminaba de cerrar la maleta._

_\- ¿Quién? – confusa, levantó la cabeza del boceto con el que estaba trabajando._

_\- Sí, el rubio ese más pequeño que nosotros…_

_\- Ah, Takeru… - se encogió de hombros-. Estaré bien, haz el favor de irte o vas a acabar perdiendo el avión. _

_\- ¿Segura que estarás bien?_

_\- Fuera – cogió una de las bolitas de papel que había tenido con ella hasta entonces lanzándosela._

_\- Cabezota…_

_Despidió a su amigo una vez que se terminó de recoger todo, quedándose distraída. Había coincidido con Takeru días atrás y había casi acabado discutiendo con él porque no había querido ir a cenar aquella noche con él y su familia. Sin duda no era por Takeru por quién había declinado la invitación. No porque pensara que su hermano fuera a estar presente sino porque no tenía demasiadas ganas de verse en ese contexto después de todo. Agradecía el gesto ya que no había querido que sus padres gastaran más dinero de la cuenta comprándole un billete de vuelta por esas fechas y Ryo estaba, como siempre, demasiado ocupado con todo como para pensar tan siquiera en la opción de que fuera a verla. _

_Estaba bien. No iba a pasar nada porque se quedara aquellos días adelantando trabajo sin nadie que la distrajera. Hubiera preferido que Biyomon estuviera con ella, pero, desde que había empezado el master había preferido que se quedara en Tokio con su madre, no queriendo dejarla sola tanto tiempo. Cogió aire, soltándolo lentamente antes de volver a centrarse en su trabajo._

_No fue hasta que un par de horas más tarde unos golpes en la puerta la devolvieron a la realidad. confusa, frunció el ceño antes de levantarse a abrir. Sin estar segura de si al final había pedido comida o si solo lo había pensado. Llevaba demasiado tiempo trabajando como para poder tan siquiera centrarse en algo más. Caminó por la habitación hasta abrir la puerta, casi sin preocuparse de las pintas con las que pudiera estar, abriendo de forma distraída._

_Se quedó con la boca abierta y congelada por completo sin poder creerse lo que estaba viendo delante de ella._

_\- Oye, sé que vengo de un vuelo de más horas de las que se debería de considerar legal, pero no estoy tan desgraciado para que me… - habló Taichi divertido por la reacción de ella._

_Le cortó la frase de forma inmediata al avanzar rápidamente para abrazar a su amigo con todas las ganas que pudo. Hacía meses que no había podido verlo y jamás se habría podido imaginar que fuera a ser él quien estuviera al otro lado de la puerta. No tardó demasiado en devolverle el gesto, rodeándola con sus brazos y apretándola contra él de esa forma. _

_\- ¿Qué narices estás haciendo tú aquí? _

_\- ¿Yo? Venir a verte. Y no quiero protestas que me he tenido que buscar un trabajo para los fines de semana para poder aparecer por aquí. _

_Levantó la cabeza hacia él, observándolo sin haberlo soltado aún. Estaba allí._

_\- Eres un idiota – murmuró apenas antes de sonreírle y volver a buscar quedarse de nuevo abrazada del todo sin importarle estar en medio del pasillo._

* * *

Yamato caminaba de forma distraída por el pasillo de camino a su despacho. No tenía gran cosa que hacer ya, habiendo terminado todo el trabajo que tenía pendiente hacía ya un rato y habiendo ultimado algunos detalles de uno de los proyectos que había estado manejando la semana anterior con otros encargados.

A aquella hora, solo le quedaba hacer algo de tiempo hasta la hora de comer y podría llamar a casa de su padre a ver qué tal se estaba portando Aiko y poder saludarla. Sonaba como un buen plan y como una idea bastante apetecible. O al menos la más apetecible que se le podía ocurrir hasta ese momento y con las condiciones que tenía a mano.

\- ¡Yamato! – una voz reclamó su atención desde el final del pasillo, sintiendo así pasos que se acercaba rápidamente hacia él antes de tener tiempo para girarse. Sabía perfectamente quién era y justo en el momento en el que la tuvo delante no pudo más que cerrar los ojos con una mueca en la cara.

\- Me olvidé por completo de contestarte anoche… - no mentía, sin duda había estado entretenido y Aiko se había encargado de que se olvidara de todo lo demás.

\- Eso suponía – contestó al periodista, divertida al ver la cara que él había puesto-. No pasa nada… ¿Puedes al final? Me gustaría poder empezar a escribir cuanto antes…

\- Ehm… Pues… Tengo un rato ahora si te viene bien para que no tengas que andar pendiente de mi hora de comer.

\- Ya que te tengo que dar la lata lo menos que puedo hacer es invitarte a comer…

La miró, intentando dejar de lado las palabras del resto porque aquello solo iba a servir para que se sintiera más incómodo, si era posible, con toda la situación. No quería reflejar gran cosa en su expresión y confiaba que siguiera siendo uno de sus fuertes, especialmente con aquellos que no lo tenían tan sumamente calado. Sabía que aquello era parte de su trabajo y que iba a tener que hacerlo tarde o temprano, así que cuanto antes de lo quitase de delante, antes acabaría y se quitaría aquella situación de encima.

\- Salgo dentro de algo más de media hora – contestó por fin.

\- ¿No puedes salir primero si ya no tienes nada qué hacer? Seguro que así es más fácil encontrar alguna parte interesante a la que ir… Porque como me digas que podemos quedarnos en la cafetería eso te dejaría como más aburrido de lo que recordaba…

\- No tengo por costumbre salir antes de mi hora por capricho, pero si quieres empezar ahora… Iba para mi despacho – se encogió de hombros.

Asintiendo a sus palabras, pareció darse por contenta y cuando él echó a andar, lo hizo a la vez que él. No se había molestado en saber de ella cuando había vuelto de Marte la primera vez, sobraban las explicaciones de cualquier tipo, pero, aunque todo hubiera salido bien, tampoco lo habría hecho. Evidentemente tenía ojos en la cara y sabía que era alguien que resultaba llamativa, sino no le habría hecho caso años atrás. A aquellas alturas no le gustaba admitirlo, pero sabía que era la verdad. No había buscado más que intentar tranquilizar su histeria con alguien que le parecía atractiva.

Pero aquello había sido muchos años atrás y ahora, su cabeza no podía funcionar de una forma más diferente. Sabía que por aquel entonces ella también había sido plenamente consciente de lo que pasaba, había sido claro, de manera que no contaba con que las cosas pudieran ser más que lo que realmente eran.

\- ¿Si te hago alguna pregunta un poco inapropiada vas a gruñirme? – la voz divertida de ella lo devolvió a la realidad, habiendo ya llegado al despacho, provocando que arqueara una ceja a la espera de que dijera algo más-. ¿Por qué la JAXA no hizo esto tras el primer viaje?

\- ¿El qué? ¿Dejamos meter las narices de forma un poco más interna a la prensa por aquí? ¿Tú crees que yo tengo la más remota idea de lo que pasa por esas cabezas? – contestó, dejando que pasara ella primero para dejar la puerta arrimada tras ellos-. Puedes preguntarle eso mismo a Hideki, seguro que lo sabe mejor que yo.

\- Me ignoró deliberadamente, pero eh, tengo que intentarlo – sonrió, divertida, yendo a tomar asiento para dejar encima de la mesa la carpeta que traía con ella-. Podemos probar a preguntas más suaves por ahora… ¿qué tal de ha ido?

\- ¿Eso cuenta como pregunta laboral o personal?

\- Tómatelo como quieras – sonrió algo más, quedándose apoyada en la mesa tras cruzar de forma distraía las piernas-. Creo que este puesto no te ha caído del cielo porque sí, así que no tienes pinta de que te haya ido demasiado mal.

\- No, no me puedo quejar, Supongo que es donde te deja haber pisado dos veces Marte.

\- Sí, yo diría que sí. No creo que nadie te vaya a acusar de haber tirado de influencias para llegar aquí – no sacó su material de trabajo, dedicándose a observarlo unos segundos-. Deja las preguntas de trabajo para luego… ¿qué tal te va todo? Tenías demasiada cara de susto cuando te vi en Londres hace una temporada, te prefiero en este contexto.

\- ¿No me digas? – relajando algo más el gesto y decidiendo tomar asiento él también, la observó-. Yo diría que estoy más en lo mío aquí. Lo que no entiendo es cómo sigues tú interesada en el mismo proyecto, seguro que tienes cosas mejores que hacer.

\- Me interesa. Me parece un tema importante y que necesita algo más de cobertura. Además, como cuando me mandaron hacer años no me resultó demasiado complicado tener trato con vosotros, pensé que sería buena idea. Aunque con algunos más que otros… - dejó caer de forma casual, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza unos segundos, tanteando la reacción de él-. Gabumon siempre se dejó chantajear con más facilidad.

No pudo más que reírse al no haber visto venir esa salida. Tenía toda la razón y no iba a ser él quien se la quitara. Gabumon, sin duda, era una fuente de información fácilmente sonsacable a base de comida.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** pues vamos a seguir muriendo de amor con Taichi suelto por el mundo, ya sea en presente o en pasado. No me acordaba de haber escrito este FB y casi me muero del amor al leerlo... Si es que ljahjalaflkjaf A este hombre lo ponen de cuarentena y se las arregla para escaparse e ir un rato a ver a la pelirroja, no vaya a ser. ¿Cómo iba a dejar él que pasaba la Navidad sola? No señor, ni hablar. Se le colaba por allí como que se llamaba Taichi, y, de paso, pues aprovechaba y le tiraba un poco de las orejas al minirubio.

Mejor pensar en ellos y olvidarte de la pelandrusca, que son mucho más sanos y podemos fangirlear un buen rato que a nadie le va a venir mal en estos días. Yo, por ahora, voy a ponerme un rato a hacer el zombie y seguir viendo vídeos raritos de esos de los míos jajajaja Luego les cuento el royo a los mosntruos y verás tú qué susto les pego.

¡Un besito de tortuguita!


	35. Capítulo 34: ¡Mira qué alta soy!

La periodista sonrió, quedándose mirando hacia el reloj, dándose cuenta de que había pasado el rato con rapidez y que podrían irse ya. Se puso en pie, consiguiendo así que la siguiera con la mirada sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué? Tengo hambre, así que ya estás buscando un sitio decente por esta zona porque no la conozco todavía.

\- Tienes suerte de que yo sí. No vivo demasiado lejos – explicó fijándose también en la hora, hizo lo mismo que ella.

\- ¿Vives por aquí?

\- ¿Qué tiene eso de raro? – dijo al ver la expresión de ella.

\- Que te imagino más bien viviendo en alguna zona moderna del centro…

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Por qué?

\- Te queda mejor…

\- Nunca me gustó el centro y sus aglomeraciones – explicó-. No estaba solo por motivos laborales en Tanegashima.

No iba a entrar en detalles sobre aquello, pero sin duda tampoco mentía. Prefería la vida tranquila y eso no era ningún secreto. Se acercó a por su abrigo para poder ponérselo y así salir y no perder demasiado tiempo. Distraído, se colocó la prenda, peleándose unos segundos con las mangas para que no se le enredase todo. Dándose por contento, estuvo a punto de girarse hacia ella cuando tuvo que evitar dar un respingo al sentir como posaba las manos en sus hombros unos segundos, bajándolas lentamente con suavidad.

\- Tenías una pelusa – murmuró antes de volver a alejarse.

\- Lo raro es que no tenga unas cuantas más – murmuró, no queriendo darle tampoco ningún tipo de importancia a aquello-. Vamos, que luego tengo unas reuniones que no me quiero perder.

Avanzó para poder salir de allí y hacer exactamente lo que había dicho. Tenía hambre, no lo iba a negar, llevaba desde hacía demasiadas horas sin haber comido nada. Y la idea de no tener que comer en la cafetería también le parecía bastante bien, por lo que su único entretenimiento fue colocarse bien la bufanda.

\- ¿Has hablado ya con el resto?

\- Sí, el otro día que Mai me acercó al centro me adelantó bastante del trabajo por suerte. Así que yo creo que dentro de poco solo me quedará sentarme a escribirlo todo bien.

\- Seguro que tienes ganas de acabar y salir de este aburrimiento.

\- Tampoco es todo tan malo…

Alargó la mano, cogiendo la puerta para poder abrirla y dejarla pasar a ella primero, saliendo tras sus pasos. Estaba seguro que si en vez de Emily hubieran envidado a su compañero de trabajo para tratar con él, Mai no estaría tan paranoica y no tendría que haber escuchado tanta tontería.

\- Vale, creo que podemos ir a un sitio que no est…

\- ¡Papi!

Una voz mucho más aguda que la de Yamato cortó sus palabras, desconcentrando por completo al rubio y provocando que se girase en busca de aquella que lo llamaba, no tardando en vez un pequeño borrón rubio correr hacia él como si llevara un par de meses sin verlo y quedarse abrazada a sus rodillas.

\- ¿Pero qué estás haciendo tú aquí? – confuso todavía, apenas tardó unos segundos en agacharse para coger a Aiko en brazos.

\- El abu dijo que teníamos que venir a darte una sorpresa – se agarró bien a su padre, encantada de que la hubiera cogido.

\- El abuelo… - levantó la vista de la pequeña, mirando a su alrededor y no tardando en ver a Hiroaki no demasiado lejos, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza.

\- ¿Y esta niña tan guapa? – preguntó la periodista, quedándose observándola-. Hola – saludo acercándose para poder observarla, sin conseguirlo al esconder Aiko la cara contra su padre.

\- Oye, ¿no saludas?

\- No – negó con la cabecita, sin separarse de él.

\- El poco gusto por la prensa debe de haberlo sacado de mí – sonrió, posando la mano sobre la cabeza de la pequeña, cubierta con un gorrito para que no cogiera frio-. Creo que vas a tener que ir a comer sola y ya terminaremos el trabajo más tarde. Hola papá – saludó a Hiroaki cuando llegó hasta donde estaba él.

\- ¿Molestamos?

\- Oh no – contestó Emily por el rubio-. Iba a aprovechar para hacerle unas preguntas a Yamato pero creo que se ha encontrado mejor compañía.

\- ¿Preguntas?

\- Sí, papá, preguntas. A la competencia le hago algo más de caso que a ti – sonrió-. Lo siento, ya te aviso cuando tenga hueco.

\- Papi se viene a comer conmigo – dijo la pequeña, casi escondiéndose dentro de la bufanda de él.

\- Ya has oído, tampoco tengo demasiada opción…

Usando esas palabras como despedida, le hizo un gesto a su padre para poder echar a andar con él también, dejando atrás a la periodista. Sin duda, no iba a decir que esperase la visita de ellos y que tenía gana de quitarse de encima todo aquello, pero, aceptaba el cambio más que gustoso. Sonrió bajando la cabeza para dejar un beso en la frente de la pequeña.

\- ¿Me explicas algo o me lo tengo que imaginar yo solo?

\- ¿No te lo dije? ¿Te hablé del famoso documental?

\- ¿Por el que llevas protestando desde hace semanas?

\- Pues es la periodista encargada e iba a terminar parte de las preguntas que me tienen que hacer…

\- Osea, que de tu madre y de mí reniegas pero a otros periodistas sí que les das la razón. Muy bien, hijo… Y yo trayéndote a Aiko a modo de sorpresa – se rio viendo las caras que estaba poniendo él-. Menos mal que parece que te hemos salvado.

\- Esta tortuguita siempre me saca de los apuros – sonrió consiguiendo separarla algo de él para maniobrar y arreglárselas para conseguir subirla sobre sus hombros.

\- Ten cuidado hijo, que ahí arriba como poco le va a llegar menos oxígeno del que necesita.

\- ¡Mira qué alta soy! – divertida desde donde la había dejado su padre, empezó a reírse.

\- Oye, ¿no faltan dos?

\- Se han quedado con tu madre. Nos hemos venido a secuestrarte para que comas con nosotros. ¿Te parece bien?

Sonrió a modo de respuesta. Sin duda se quedaba con el cambio de planes que acababa de tener. Prefería comer con Aiko y sus padres sin lugar a dudas. Podría aprovechar algún hueco que tuviera libre para terminar y quitarse el problema de encima de una vez.

* * *

\- Oye, te he dicho que te dejo comprarle algo a Aiko, no que te lleves media tienda para ella. Vamos a ver… Que como sigamos cogiendo cosas no nos va a cerrar la maleta a ninguno de los dos.

\- ¿Has cogido algo para Reiji también?

\- ¡Ay!

Respondiendo así a la pregunta de él, giró sobre sus propios pasos para volver a la estantería en la que había estado revolviendo con los peluches de los animales típicos de la zona. Sin duda iba a cogerle uno igual que a su hermano, así se evitaba problemas de que uno quisiera el del otro.

\- Vale, pues si yo les cojo esto, tú deberías que mirar algo de comida y así se quedan más tranquilos…

\- Eso en el aeropuerto, que no tengo gana de que me aburran en los controles. Aunque cueste más caro, me veo ganando años de vida así.

\- ¿Controles? ¿Te has venido con equipaje de mano?

\- ¿Qué? – se encogió de hombros-. Tampoco necesito tanta ropa…

\- Pero si es casi una semana… ¿Y no se te arruga la ropa?

\- Eh, perdona. Llevo años sobreviviendo a este tipo de ropa y de vida. He aprendido a poder meter una americana en la maleta y que luego esté presentable.

\- ¿Has pedido que te planchen la ropa en el hotel? – dijo divertida cruzándose de brazos.

\- No voy a contestar a eso…

Echándose a reír los dos a la vez, volvieron a echar a andar por el pasillo. No pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que sintió como vibraba su teléfono en su bolsillo, haciendo que la pelirroja se apresurase a intentar conseguir contestar antes de que se cortase, sonriendo al ver quién llamaba.

\- ¿Te pillo ocupada?

\- Pues… Puede… - le acercó el teléfono a Taichi.

\- Hola rubio – contestó él.

\- Ya te he dicho muchas veces que dejes de hacer eso, Chi…

\- ¡Chi! ¡Chi! – pudo escucharse de fondo a Aiko.

\- Aburrido… Dale un beso de mi parte a esa cosita que escucho de fondo, ahora te devuelvo a la otra cosita – un silencio seguido de una protesta por parte de él consiguió que Yamato se echara a reír, adivinando perfectamente lo que acababa de pasar.

\- Idiota… - escuchó protestar a Sora todavía mientras que recuperaba el teléfono-. Estamos de compras.

\- Espero que le hayas dado fuerte… Ven Aiko, ven a saludar a mami.

\- ¡Mami!

\- ¡Hola cariño! ¿Te estás portando bien?

\- Claro que sí, ella siempre se porta bien – contestó él mientras que escuchaba a la niña reírse de fondo.

\- Mami te echo de menos, vuelve pronto, ¿vale?

\- En un par de días estoy aquí, tú tranquila. Tú mientras tanto sigue cuidado a papi.

Escuchó algunos ruidos de fondo, tardando unos segundos en volver a escuchar algo coherente al otro lado de la línea.

\- Acaba de llegar mi hermano y se ha ido a por él – dijo Yamato-. ¿Todo bien?

\- Sí, estamos comprando algunas cosas al refugio del aire acondicionado. ¿No comes hoy en el trabajo?

\- Iba a comer con la encargada del famoso documental para dejar hecha mi parte, pero se me cruzó una rubia en el camino y no pude negarme a su invitación.

\- ¿Ya estáis avanzando con ese tema?

\- Sí, por lo que me ha dicho le debo de quedar yo y con lo que ya tienen ella y su compañero puede ponerse a escribir. Así que dentro de nada volveremos a la normalidad por aquí.

\- Pues me alegro, porque te sabes poner muy cascarrabias cada vez que alguien te lo recuerda… ¿Libras de tarde?

\- No, tengo que volver ahora y aun no hemos comido…

\- ¡Yamato! Ponte a comer de una vez que luego no te da tiempo y andas atragantado.

Taichi dio un ligero brinco al escucharla protestar, echándose a reír por sus posteriores palabras, volviendo a alejarse de la pelirroja al ver venir otro manotazo, perdiéndose unos pasos más allá entre las estanterías de juguetes.

\- ¿Me has oído?

\- Ahora mismo voy. Oye, ¿a qué hora llegas?

\- No lo sé todavía, ¿Por qué?

\- Porque quiero que me avises para ir a buscarte, ¿queda claro? Así llegues de madrugada.

\- Yamato…

\- No, ni Yamato ni nada. No quiero que andes pendiente de taxis ni nada, te voy a buscar yo y así te vas directa a casa, que falta te debe de hacer ya, ¿entendido?

\- Sí… - sonrió, girándose para que Taichi no la viera poner caras-. Ya te aviso con la hora exacta en cuanto estemos en el aire, prometido. Anda, vete a comer… Y… oye, te echo mucho de menos. A los dos, pero… Me tienes muy mal acostumbrada a no dormir sola.

* * *

Las palabras de la pelirroja provocaron que sonriera de forma delatadora, aprovechando para apartarse unos pasos más de donde estaban su hermano y su padre, no teniendo ganas de aguantarlos más tarde.

\- Pues… Te he encontrado sustituta, que lo sepas. Hoy he despertado con una tortuguita encima… - bromeó mientras tanto, quedándose al final cerca de la ventana-. Yo también te echo mucho de menos. Más de lo que te puedes imaginar.

\- Vete a comer, anda… Te veo en un par de días.

\- Oye – no queriendo dar todavía por terminada la llamada, reclamó así su atención unos segundos más.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No, nada… Que… - miró hacia los lados, vigilando que no tuviera a Takeru cerca para tocarle las narices, que te quiero.

\- Tonto…

\- Y ya, ya me voy a comer. Disfruta del día, te llamo por la noche otra vez.

\- Eh – fue ella la que reclamó su atención ahora-. Que yo también te…

\- Yo sí que te quiero, rubio – soltó Taichi habiéndose acercado a la pelirroja sin que ella se diera cuenta, quitándole el teléfono de nuevo de entre las manos.

\- ¡Taichi que me des eso!

Fue lo último que pudo escuchar Yamato antes de que la llamada se cortase, echándose a reír. Pasara el tiempo que pasara, había cosas que no iban a cambiar. Y esos dos que acababan de colgar, sin duda eran un claro ejemplo de ello.

\- Mira qué cara de bobo traes… Si te ve con ella puesta la periodista que te andaba poniendo ojitos a la salida del trabajo tenemos que abanicarla…

\- Papá… Vete a buscar a Aiko, corre – haciéndole un gesto, espantó a su padre.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** ¿alguien decía algo de zorranta? Porque parece que hemos tenido un primer intento de acercamiento y si Mai lo ve, allí hay carpetazos para todos. Para ella por pasarse de la raya y para él por no darse cuenta de lo que pasa... O más bien no querer darse cuenta. Menos mal que ha llegado la nenita para poder salvar a su padre de las dudosas intenciones de una pelandrusca. Que ahora ya tiene claro de que ese rubio es propiedad de Aiko Ishida y que, cuando tiene a bien, como mucho se lo deja a su madre.

De la declaración de amor de la otra parte del matrimonio mejor no hablamos, ¿verdad? Que hacía ya tiempo que el pobre rubio no sufría un ataque de esos en los que creía que iba a escuchar la voz de Sora y el que le contesta es el otro. Seguro que tiene algún que otro escalofrío en esas ocasiones, que vamos a ver, por favor, que ya bastante tiene con sufrirlo en directo. Que haga el favor de dejarlo dialogar con su señora esposa en paz.

¡Un besito de tortuguita!

**ElenaAA23:** bueno, no pasa nada, así te lo lees todo del tirón y te queda más rato entretenida. Ayer me di cuenta de que no había subido capi cuando ya me estaba metiendo en la cama y me acerqué al pc a cerrar las cosas, es decir, que me había dejado esta pestaña abierta y mis neuronas se habían ido por la ventana. No tengo la cabeza como siempre, la verdad, no consigo concentrarme para nada. Pero eso creo que tiene que ver con la forma de trabajar tan mala que estamos teniendo estas semanas. Al próximo que vea llorando por las redes porque "ohdiosmio" voy a ir a su casa a darle tal par de leches que hasta se va a considerar motivo de peso para romper la cuarentena.

Esos dos tienen un vínculo de esos que son más complicados de conseguir y que, en el fondo, pase lo que pasa, estén en dónde estén, no se va a romper. Pasaron por mucho y tuvieron la suerte de entender que mira, se prefería como una constante en la vida del otro antes que poder meter la pata intentando llevar las cosas a otro terreno cuando tuvieron el accidente. La amistad de esos dos vale demasiado para ellos como para poder hacer algo que pueda perjudicarla. Y ya no se diga ahora que tienen entre sus entretenimientos favoritos babarse por el enano que corretea por la casa del otro.

El otro día cuando leí tu review me hizo gracia, porque la periodista ya empieza a hacerse querer, está claro, pero es que estoy llevando las cosas a un terreno en el que me di cuenta de que de entre todos... tú vas a tenerle un cariño muy, pero que muy especial. No te digo más y ahí te dejo para que tengas algo más divertido en lo que pensar.

Y claro que estoy pendiente, vamos a ver, vecina, que ya llevamos una temporada por aquí y no estamos precisamente en el momento de no estar pendiente. Espero que estés mejor y que este fin de semana descanses un poquito, que esto genera un agotamiento de otro tipo mucho peor, lo estoy notando hasta yo que convivo mucho con el agotamiento mental... Pero bueno, eso, ¡ánimo! Un bico enorme y cuídate mucho.


	36. Capítulo 35: ¿Dejas de robarme a Aiko?

\- ¿Cuándo vuelve Sora? – preguntó Hideki, quedándose mirando hacia Yamato.

\- Mañana, ¿por qué? – confuso, dejó lo que estaba haciendo.

\- ¿Tú crees que podría llamarla hoy?

La cara de confusión del rubio consiguió que el general se echara a reír abiertamente. Había ido a buscarlo nada más salir de una de las reuniones y lo había encontrado revisando todavia algunos de los papeles que tenían pendientes con algunos cálculos de trayectorias. La cara de no entender nada de nada con la que lo estaba observando ahora sin duda no era por ninguna de las ecuaciones que estaban en el papel.

\- ¿Para qué la quieres? ¿Has liado alguna y necesitas que ella te defienda de Shiori? – acabó por ser capaz de reaccionar, sonriendo de medio lado.

\- Entra dentro de mis estrategias de emergencia… Pero no, por el momento no se me acusa de nada tan grave. Que yo sepa al menos – se acercó hasta él, cerrando la puerta tras su paso-. Escucha… ¿Te dije que estábamos terminando detalles para nuevos uniformes?

\- No… ¿en serio? ¿Qué tienen de malo los de ahora?

\- Yo qué sé… La cosa es que hemos tenido un problema y o lo arreglamos o van a acabar volviéndome solo. Se me había ocurrido que quizás ella me pudiera ayudar.

\- ¿Quieres pedirle socorro porque algo raro os ha pasado con los uniformes?

\- Básicamente, ella tiene más idea que todos los demás juntos y creo que podría ayudarme. ¿Tiene mucho lío? Porque tampoco quiero molestarla.

\- Depende de para lo que sea, pero llámala tranquilo. Creo que tenía la última reunión hoy por la mañana así que si quieres le digo yo que te llame si tiene un hueco, ¿te parece bien?

\- Me salvas la vida…

\- Pues ya está – asintió-. Todo arreglado.

\- Gracias… - aprovechó para tomar asiento, no teniendo gana de volver a sus ocupaciones por el momento-. ¿Has terminado tu parte de la entrevista?

\- Sí, hoy por la mañana. Cuando llegué me lo quité de delante. Así que ya podéis dejar de acosarme por las esquinas con tonterías…

\- Oye, que yo no he dicho nada…

\- Ya, claro – puso los ojos en blanco, cerrando la carpeta dando por perdidos sus intenciones de concentración-. ¿Cuándo se van?

\- No tengo ni idea, pero ya no deberían de tener que estar pendientes de nosotros tanto. Que por cierto, los de arriba quieren hacer una cena hoy por la noche con ellos y quieren que estemos presentes todos.

\- ¿Una cena?

\- Sí, aquí al lado… Se lo he ido diciendo a los demás y ya han dicho que irán, así que…

\- Pues… Ya sabes que Sora no está – se encogió de hombros-. ¿Qué hago con Aiko? Ya bastante es tenerla todo el día con mis padres… Que sí, que ellos felices, pero no me gusta que pase tanto tiempo fuera de su casa y sin nosotros. No sé si debería ir…

\- Te entiendo. No es obligatorio, es tu decisión, creo que también me apetecería más quedarme en casa con esa niña que aguantar a los del trabajo más tiempo de la cuenta. No te puedo culpar.

El rubio sonrió, agradeciendo la comprensión. No lo hacía por obligación o porque considerase que debía de ayudar en casa o con la niña. No tenía que ayudar, era tanto responsabilidad de Sora como de él. Pero, además, disfrutaba cuidando de Aiko más de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginarse.

* * *

Sora se quedó confusa tras colgar el teléfono con su marido. No hubiera esperado escuchar que Hideki quisiera hablar con ella sobre temas de trabajo, pero, tampoco iba a hacerlo esperar. Había aprovechado para convencer al rubio para que fuera a la cena aquella, que hacía mucho tiempo que no iba a ninguna de ellas y que le vendría bien entretenerse un rato.

Salió a la terraza de la habitación, aprovechando el aire fresco que se había levantado, tomando asiento en una de las sillas antes de buscar el número del general. Lo tenía desde hacía mucho tiempo, cuando se había quedado sola en Tanehashima con la pequeña y tanto él como Shiori habían estado pendientes de ella a sabiendas de que había estado algo enferma semanas antes de aquello. No sabía para qué podría quererla, pero no iba a hacerlo esperar. Marcando el nombre del contacto, se quedó a la espera de que contestase.

\- ¿Tanto te da la lata que tengo que ponerme a mediar yo? – fue el saludo de la pelirroja.

\- Bueno, lo tenemos ya más o menos domesticado… No estarás ocupada, ¿verdad?

\- Claro que no, ¿qué pasa?

\- Pues hemos tenido un problema con unos nuevos uniformes y no sé a quién más pedir ayuda…

\- ¿Uniformes? – arqué una ceja.

\- Para la sede. La empresa con la que teníamos encargado todo ha tenido problemas con proveedores y algunos directivos y al final han llamado hoy para volverme loco y amargamente la existencia. Me preguntaba si podrías pasarte por aquí una vez que estés en Tokio y te lo explico con más calma.

\- Tengo tiempo ahora, Hideki. Se te nota estresado, ¿qué pasa? A lo mejor te puedo ayudar desde aquí…

\- No, tranquila. No me corre tanta prisa y prefiero que veas todo con calma. Así que si quieres pasarte por la sede te lo agradecería.

\- Pues… Sí. Cuando vuelva te aviso… - sorprendida todavía, tardó unos segundos más en sonreír, divertida-. No le digas nada a Yamato, así aprovecho para darle un susto apareciendo por Chofu.

\- Ni media palabra. Muchísimas gracias, Sora. De verdad…

\- No me las des, que no he hecho absolutamente nada todavía. Te llamo cuando esté en Tokio. Y no te preocupes, que si está en mi mano lo tienes resuelto.

Confusa todavía por la llamada, colgó el teléfono antes de quedarse mirando hacia Kaori, la cual estaba sentada en la cama con todas las cosas que había comprado Sora para la niña y los demás a su alrededor, entretenida mirando unas y otras e intentando encontrar alguna forma de que pudieran entrar en la maleta de ambas.

\- A saber qué habrán liado en la JAXA para que tenga que llamarme a mí un general para que le arregle el problema – divertida, se acercó hasta la mesa para poder posar el terminal.

\- ¿Eh? – levantó la vista, confusa.

\- Ni idea. Era el… ¿jefe? ¿Antiguo jefe? Lo que sea que es ahora de Yamato. No sé qué problema han tenido con unos uniformes pero creo que somos la solución que mejor le viene. No sé, cuando volvamos tener que pasarme por allí y así ver qué pasa… - caminó hasta la cama sentándose también-. ¿Tenemos algún avance con todo eso?

\- Sí, que tendríamos que haber traído una maleta más grande – asintió provocando que la pelirroja se echara a reír.

* * *

Mai se quedó sentada en el borde de la piscina. Hacía un rato que habían terminado las prácticas y había decidido quedarse un rato más ella sola. Estaba distraída, con las piernas dentro del agua, completamente alejada de la realidad pensando en sus cosas. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Yamato había entrado hacía un rato y que se había podido ir acercando a ella lentamente sin que se diera cuenta quedando a su espalda. Incluso para él, quien solía dárselas de serio y de persona perfectamente adulta, no podía dejar pasar una oportunidad así, inclinándose para darle un ligero empujón. Lo suficiente para desequilibrarla y provocar que se cayera al agua.

Echándose a reír al haberse salido con la suya, simplemente se limitó a quedarse a la espera de que volviera a sacar al cabeza del agua, no tardando en ocurrir y encontrándose con la peor de las miradas por parte de la piloto, empeorando entonces su risa.

\- ¡No tienes nada mejor qué hacer! – protestó.

\- No – fue capaz de decir por fin, quedándose mirando hacia ella con una sonrisa ladeada-. Una de las mejores decisiones que he tenido en todo el día.

No dándole tampoco demasiado tiempo a protestar o a amenazar con salpicarlo, fue él mismo el que aprovechó para lanzarse al agua. Para eso había ido hasta aquella zona, estaba en su tiempo de entrenamiento y, sin duda, su forma favorita era aquella. Asomó de debajo del agua, notando como cuando lo hacía le caía más líquido encima.

\- Simpático – volvió a protestar ella-. Que ya estaba a punto de recoger para irme…

\- ¿Vas a ir a la cena? – le preguntó, alejándose algo para estirarse ligeramente.

\- No lo sé. Tengo que ver si Arata se puede quedar con las niñas porque no te creas que me apetece mucho. Prefiero amenazaros un sábado cualquiera que tener que estar pendiente de poner buenas caras. ¿Tú?

\- Lo mismo. Además, no sé si me apetece tener que dejar a Aiko con sus abuelos más tiempo. No por ellos, que esos si me descuido no em la devuelven.

\- Yo tampoco te la devolvería – se acercó hasta las escaleras para empezar a salir del agua-. Te lo digo luego, ¿vale? Porque si voy yo, más te vale venir a ti también porque no te garantizo que salgamos todos de una pieza sino.

Respondiendo a las palabras de ella con una risa, dejó que se fuera para empezar a hacer precisamente lo que había ido a hacer allí: aprovechar un rato para nadar y dejar la cabeza completamente despejada.

* * *

Hiroaki estaba sentado en el sofá con Aiko encima de sus rodillas. Hacía ya un rato que le había puesto una película a los tres niños que se estaban quedando con ellos, pero Reiji y Dai habían salido corriendo tras Natsuko cuando habían escuchado algo sobre la merienda, al igual que los digimon. La única que se había quedado donde estaba había sido la niña. Y, conociéndola, seguro que no era por estar ignorando la merienda, sino porque estaba a gusto con su abuelo.

Sonrió, desviando la vista de la pantalla para poder dejarla sobre la cabecita rubia de Aiko. La temporada que la había pasado fuera por culpa de trabajo se había hecho echar de menos bastante, no lo iba a negar. Por eso, los días que tenía libres, se ofrecía él de niñero lo antes que podía para evitar que se les pudiera ocurrir a sus consuegros hacerlo.

\- ¿Me estás escuchando? – la voz de Natsuko lo devolvió a la realidad.

\- ¿Qué? – giró la cabeza hacia ella.

\- Yamato, que le han dicho que tiene una cena esta noche de trabajo.

\- Pues que vuelva cuando le venga en gana, que yo me quedo con Aiko el tiempo que haga falta. ¿A que sí? – bajó la vista hacia la pequeña.

\- ¿No va a venir papi? – giró la cabeza hacia su abuela.

\- A ver, que te lo paso – le acercó el teléfono a la pequeña, haciéndole un gesto a Hiroaki para que fuera él quien lo sujetara.

\- Hola papi, ¿cuándo vas a venir? – dejó que la niña hablara con su padre, distraído, observándola unos segundos antes de cruzar de nuevo una mirada con la otra mujer.

Se podía imaginar lo que pasaba por la cabeza del rubio sin muchos problemas. No debía de tener ganas de ir, ya no las tenía en condiciones normales, más aún no estando Sora. Podía escucharlo protestando cuando le dieron la noticia casi que como si estuviera delante. Sonrió, divertido, mirando de nuevo a la niña al notar que le pasaba el teléfono a él.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Intentas que Aiko te salve?

\- Más o menos – dijo el rubio al otro lado de la línea-. No tengo demasiada gana.

\- Vete, entretente, no creo que te siente mal airearte un rato. Ya me quedo yo con ella y vienes mañana por la mañana a por…

\- No, no… Echa el freno. Que no me pienso quedar hasta tarde. Ceno y me voy a por ella.

\- Vas a volver más tarde de la cuenta y ya va a estar durmiendo, haces el favor de venir mañana temprano a por la niña y no la sacas de la cama fuera de hora.

\- Papá que no voy a llegar tarde.

\- Me da igual.

\- Oye, ¿dejas de robarme a Aiko?

\- Tu madre me está mirando con cara de darme la razón, así que llevas las de perder. Hace muchisimo frío para que se ande paseando fuera de hora hasta la otra punta de Tokio. No seas bobo. Vete a la cena y si te quieres ir pronto, te vas. Si prefieres venirte a dormir aquí, también eres bienvenido. Si, hacemos eso.

\- Bueno, eso no me parece tan mal…

\- Pues ya está. Mira Aiko, hoy os quedáis los dos a dormir aquí y así amenazamos a tu padre por la mañana para que nos haga un desayuno decente, ¿qué te parece?

Lo único que escuchó de fondo fue la risa de la pequeña.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** la culpa de todo esto la tiene Yamato por ser estúpidamente guapo, que claro, le pasa lo que le pasa. Y si luego tenemos en cuenta que parece no querer darse cuenta de lo que pasa, pues ahí lo tenemos... Al menos al pobre no se le puede echar la culpa de nada más allá de estar entretenido pensando en que su tortuguita lo fue a buscar al trabajo y en que tiene gana de tener de vuelta por casa a la pelirroja. Que con eso tiene a la neurona ocupada y no le podemos pedir mucho más al pobre hombre.

Y claro, ahora lo meten en el apuro de tener que cumplir con una cena a la que no tiene gana de ir y verás tú... Que a él si lo dejan se queda en pijama con la tortuguita más feliz que nadie. Además, Hiroaki aprovechando para echarlo y apoderarse de la nenita ya es tema aparte jajajaja

¡Un besito de tortuguita!

**Natesgo:** alguien tiene que poner orden que su señor padre está con la neurona saturada pensando en otras cosas y no se entera de que si se descuida se lo llevan al armario de las escobas un rato. Que el pobre está atolondrado - o parece estarlo - y no es del todo consciente de lo que pasa alrededor y va acabar llevándose un buen susto a este paso. Esperemos que por parte de Mai dándole una buena colleja a ver si así le reordena las ideas, que no parece que a ella le falten ganas.

Chi el pobre a este paso se va a poner celoso de Sora, que ella ve mucho más a su marido que él y eso seguro que le supone algún tipo de trauma. Que a ver con quién tiene conversaciones de besugos de ese tipo... Que en el mundo exterior tiene que fingir ser alguien serio, adulto y completamente funcional y eso no siempre se le da demasiado bien.

Jajajaja yo creo que el pobrecito ya debe de haber salido de ese pozo. Que ahora ha aprendido a hacer bien la maleta y que, con los hoteles que tiene pinta de gastarse con su nuevo puesto, seguramente tenga quien le planche las cosas si se le arruga un poco - mucho - en la maleta. Pobrecito él, que seguro que hasta echa de menos el poder ir vestido de forma más relajada...

¡Un beso grande grande!

**ElenaAA23:** lo llevo peor porque ellos están respondiendo mucho peor y al final estoy currando el triple para nada. Literalmente para nada porque ya te digo yo que hasta me estoy guardando las correcciones para enseñárselas a los padres en cuanto todo esto pase.

Son una buena pareja de cuatro, que tenemos que meter a la pobre Koemi en la ecuación para que no se sienta la pobre desplazada. Si es que Taichi y Yamato son el vivo reflejo de relación de "ni contigo ni sin ti" porque son la versión digital de Pepa y Avelino jajajaja Y ahora que se ven menos los días que esos dos se cruzan tienen que ser dignos de grabar, que pasan mucho tiempo guardándose los puñales del uno para el otro seguro.

Y nadie podría culparlos porque lleguen de Australia con una maleta de más llena de cosas para los nenes. Que es que ahí los peques no juegan limpio y la que no es la cosita más adorable de toda la familia es un miniclon de su padre y por tanto los "titos" Ishida están que se mueren del amor con él. Así que a nadie le extrañará que lleguen con un buen cargamento. Y más si la chiquitina anda por ahí salvando a papi, que ella no se lo deja a ninguna otra chica que no sean la abuela o mami. Para todo lo demás es propiedad de ella exclusivamente.

¡Un bico grande grande y espero que hayas tenido un buen sábado!


	37. Capítulo 36: Gracias por traerme

\- ¿Tú no decías que no querías dejar a Aiko sola? – dijo Mai mirando hacia Yamato cuando por fin tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con él.

\- Ya, ¿y que te dije también? – giró la cabeza, quedándose observándola a la espera de su respuesta, viendo como entendía lo que le decía echándose a reír-. Me dijo que si quiero que vaya yo a dormir también a casa y que ya por la mañana nos arreglamos. Pero vamos, que eso de saltarme yo la cena o tan siquiera ir por casa a llevármela más tarde que ni se me ocurra.

\- Bueno, oye, sacar a esa cosita de la cama con el frío que hace creo que se considera ilegal – asintió.

\- Acabas de decir lo mismo que mi padre…

Y en el fondo también lo pensaba, pero no le hacía gracia dejarla en casa de sus padres la noche entera también sin estar él con ella. Así que la solución de quedarse él también le sonaba de maravilla, que así no tenía que andar dando más vueltas de la cuenta. Giró la cabeza hacia Hideki quien estaba no demasiado lejos de ellos.

\- ¿Has hablado al final con Sora?

\- ¿No te lo ha dicho?

\- No, fíjate que se me olvidó hablar de ti con ella el rato que tenía a solas antes… - ironizó, divertido-. No, la verdad es que me acabo de acordar.

\- ¿Para qué ha llamado a Sora? ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Te ha mandado Shiroi al sofá? – la piloto intervino.

\- Cría cuervos… - negó con la cabeza-. ¿Os tengo que repetir que os puedo abrir un expediente?

\- Perdona, pero yo ahora soy instructora de vuelo y estoy en otro departamento. Así que… Cuenta, ¿qué has hecho para tener que recurrir a una diseñadora famosa?

\- Nada, son cosas de trabajo – se encogió de serio, quita esa cara, necesitaba hacerle unas preguntas porque os quieren cambiar el uniforme y estamos teniendo problemas.

\- ¿Le has dicho que experimente con su querido maridín? Mira que luego crea falsas expectativas y… ¡Ay! – protestó al recibir un codazo del rubio.

El general puso los ojos en blanco, haciendo el esfuerzo por no entrar en la discusión ya que sabía perfectamente cómo iba a acabar la cosa. Además, tampoco tenía mucha idea de nada, por lo que podría estar hablando de cosas que ni sabía. Cuando le habían dicho que tenían un problema se le había venido el nombre de ella directamente a la cabeza, porque, ¿qué mejor opción que ella para pedir ayuda?

\- ¿A que sí, Emily? – dijo Mai llamando así la atención de la periodista que estaba no demasiado lejos de ellos-. ¿A que tengo razón?

\- ¿Con qué? – confusa, se acercó hasta donde estaban.

\- Con que si quieren cambiarlos el uniforme y Hideki le ha pedido socorro a la esposa de Yamato debería de probar con él que para algo lo tiene a mano… Da bien el pego, y si se casó con alguien del mundo de la moda, ahora que se aguante…

\- ¿Quieres dejar de decir tonterías?

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo de que si te quedas quietecito te clave alguna alfiler? – se echó a reír, volviendo a mirar de reojo hacia Emily, la cual los estaba mirando aún con gesto confuso.

\- Claro, así la próxima vez que me lo encuentre en un desfile seguro que no es entre el público – acabó contestando ella por fin, mirando a unos y a otros-. Oye, perdona por no haberte preguntado primero pero como te fuiste tan rápido… ¿Cómo se llama la niña?

\- Aiko – la pregunta de ella atrajo la atención de Yamato automáticamente, haciendo que Mai volviera a reírse-. Es que vinieron a buscarme ella y mi padre para ir a comer justo cuando nos íbamos - le cambiaba la expresión de la cara al rubio cuando se nombraba a la pequeña, eso saltaba a la vista. Estuviera en la situación en la que estuviera, si se le nombraba a la niña acababa sonriendo-. Y debería de irme a buscarla a ver si la pillo despierta… - hacía ya un rato que habían terminado de cenar y tampoco tenía mucha más intención de quedarse demasiado rato más. Dio un respingo al sentir su teléfono sonar, sacándolo rápidamente y viendo el nombre de Sora en pantalla-. Vengo ahora mismo – se disculpó con los demás.

Emily se quedó en la mesa, esbozando una ligera sonrisa a modo de contestación antes de ponerse algo más seria. Se quedó mirando hacia Mai unos segundos, pensativa. Sabía lo que pasaba y estaba un poco harta ya de que estuviera insistiendo cada cinco minutos con el tema siempre que la tenía delante.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa? – habló por fin cuando la atención de los demás dejó de estar pendiente de ellas-. Me contó él hace un año y pico que estaba casado y que tenía una niña. No hace falta que me lo repitas cada poco… No entra dentro de mis planes tirarme a su cuello. Y si así fuera, desde luego que no sería asunto tuyo.

\- ¿Perdón? – confusa, se quedó mirándola con los ojos abiertos.

\- Ya me has oído. Y creo que es mayorcito tambien para saber lo que hace o deja de hacer, así que haz el favor de dejar el temita.

Mai siguió sorprendida, no esperando que fuera a decirle aquello de repente. Necesitó unos segundos para darse cuenta exactamente de lo que estaba pasando, relajando el gesto de sorpresa y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

\- ¿Segura? Porque ya nos conocemos y para tener bien claras las cosas cualquiera diría que le lanzas unas miradas no muy coherentes…

\- Las miradas que lance o deje de lanzar son cosa mía.

\- Te lo digo por tu bien…

\- ¿Por mi bien qué? No tienes ni idea de lo que pasa por mi cabeza y tampoco me conoces, así que deja de dar las cosas por sentado. Ahora… si me disculpas, me voy al baño.

Sin darle tiempo a contestar se alejó del grupo, caminando hacia el baño tal y como había dicho. La piloto la siguió con la mirada, aún demasiado confusa para que tan de repente se hubiera puesto de tan mal humor y que le hubiera dicho aquello en público.

\- Tú te lo has buscado, Mai – dijo Hideki, quien sí que había escuchado la conversación.

\- Pero si se come a Yamato con los ojos… Esta no me la da, pero lo digo yo…

* * *

\- No, me voy ya a casa – contestó Yamato, apoyándose en la pared-. Quiero pillar a la peque despierta, que tiene que echarnos mucho en falta… Sí, ya le doy un beso de tu parte, no te preocupes. Llámame mañana por la mañana cuando tengas un rato…

Emily había ido al baño, buscando relajarse, decidiendo no volver con el grupo después, sino que era mejor salir al exterior donde había podido ver a Yamato salir con el teléfono. No era tonta, en su momento sabía a lo que se exponía, pero, ¿qué tenía de malo? Años atrás el rubio llevaba un cartel en la cabeza que dejaba bien claras sus intenciones, es más, él las había dejado claras, a ella le había parecido bien y se habían servido de entretenimiento mutuo. No era una ex loca, no iba suspirando por las esquinas resentida por él.

Con lo que no contaba era con que el tiempo le hubiera tratado tan bien y que en aquel entonces estuviera incluso mejor de lo que ella recordaba. Aprovechó que estaba distraído para observarlo más detenidamente, quedándose apoyada no demasiado lejos de donde él estaba.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó él una vez hubo terminado la llamada.

\- No te había visto…

Confuso, se quedó mirando hacia ella, dándose cuenta de que no tenía la misma expresión en el rostro que antes. Tenía el ceño fruncido y el gesto serio.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo? – preguntó finalmente.

\- Acabo de discutir con Mai – explicó, esquivando la mirada del rubio-. Ya se estaba pasando con el tema y he explotado…

\- ¿Tema? ¿Qué tema?

\- Sí, ahora finge que no te has enterado de nada…

El último comentario de ella provocó que el rubio arquease ambas cejas. ¿En serio había ido a decirle algo Mai? Una cosa era que se lo dijera a él y otra muy diferente que hubiera acabado por meter a la periodista en toda la tontería más allá de tocarle a él las narices.

\- No le hagas caso – habló por fin-. Cuando quiere no sabe más que decir tonterías. Y, tampoco es demasiado asunto suyo llegado al caso… Así que ignórala – ya hablaría él con Mai más tarde-. ¿Por qué no vuelves dentro?

\- No, creo que pediré un taxi. No tengo gana de seguir por aquí, tengo trabajo pendiente.

\- ¿Un taxi? ¿Dónde tenías el hotel?

\- En el centro de la ciudad.

\- Pues te llevo yo, que tengo a Aiko en casa de mi padre y tengo que ir hacia allí.

\- No… No – negó con la cabeza-. No creo que sea tampoco la mejor de las ideas ahora mismo.

\- No digas tonterías… Que ya somos adultos todos. Venga anda, vamos, que tengo algo de prisa.

\- ¿No te importa?

Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que echara a andar hacia la entrada del local donde habían dejado todos el abrigo y sus pertenencias. Había avisado de que se quería ir pronto para poder llegar primero a casa de Hiroaki, así que no consideró necesario pasar a despedirse y tampoco tenía ganas de cruzarse con Mai en aquel momento.

No se llegó a poner el abrigo, teniendo demasiado cerca el coche, notando el frío de la noche nada más poner un pie fuera del local. A su lado, pudo ver de reojo a Emily aun con mala cara. No dijo nada, tampoco teniendo ganas de ser él quien fuera a animarla, porque tampoco era algo que considerase importante, limitándose únicamente a hacerle un gesto para indicarle cuál era el coche, abriendo así la puerta.

\- Ten cuidado, que seguro que hay algún juguete donde menos te lo esperes – dijo antes de cerrar a sabiendas de que Aiko podría haber dejado alguno de sus peluches en cualquier parte-. ¿Qué hotel era? – le preguntó una vez que tomó asiento él también.

Esperó a que le indicase el destino, arrancando entonces. No tenía problemas para meterse por el centro de la ciudad a esa hora del día, no iban a tener demasiado tráfico por lo que decidió centrarse en la carretera. No quería enfadarse con Mai aunque no estuviera de acuerdo con lo que ella había hecho. Una cosa era decirle algo a él porque tenía confianza y otra que hubiera metido ya a más partes en el problema.

Tampoco le hacía gracia que hubiera llegado tanta tontería a oídos de ella, ya que eso la metía también en el problema aunque él no le diera importancia. Y lo único que quería hacer él con todo aquello era olvidarse de todo y hacer como si no pasara nada. Intentaba mantener una buena relación en algo que no le gustaba con alguien que quisiera o no, lo incomodaba, ahora la cosa no iba a ir a mejor.

\- Es este – la voz de ella lo devolvió a la realidad, señalando hacia uno de los luminosos letreros del centro.

Asintió, buscando un lugar no demasiado lejos de la entrada en el que poder detenerse y así no estorbar en mitad de la calle y que ella pudiera bajarse.

\- Gracias por tráeme…

\- Ni no menciones – se giró ligeramente viendo como se desabrochaba el cinturón-. Y no se lo tengas en cuenta, tampoco creo que hablara demasiado en serio.

\- Sea como sea… - se encogió de hombros-. Además… - sonrió, mirándolo de una forma completamente diferente en ese momento-. Si tuviera otra idea en mi cabeza me iba a dar bastante igual con quién estuvieras casado… - se acercó mientras que decía aquello para poder despedirse de él con un rápido beso en la mejilla-. Pero no me pongas esa cara de terror, que no muerdo y los ingleses también bromeamos en ocasiones… Gracias por traerme. Te veo en el trabajo…

Sin dejar que pudiera llegar a responder nada, se bajó del coche cerrando la puerta tras ella y sin mirar hacia atrás, caminando hacia la entrada del hotel con paso rápido huyendo así de la helada que estaba cayendo a aquella hora de la noche.

* * *

_**Es que soy la leche, ni tiempo para actualizaros en condiciones tengo. Así que os dejo el capi y no os puedo contestar a las review, cuaando pueda os las contesto, prometido. Y ya, ya sé que no es obligación pero ya sabéis que me gusta. ¡Un besito de tortuguita! Y no me matéis que nos conocemos ya...**_


	38. Capítulo 37: De eso no había duda

\- Aiko, métete en la cama de una vez que es tarde…

\- ¡No! Quiero esperar a papi despierta.

Hiroaki estaba intentando que la niña se acostara de una vez, sin conseguirlo. Hacía ya rato que le había puesto el pijama y que estaba intentando que dejara de dar vueltas por casa. Hacía frío y ella solía irse a dormir mucho antes. Hasta los digimon estaban esperando por ella para hacerle compañía pero no había forma.

\- Cuando llegue le digo que venga a verte, pero métete en la cama al menos que está muy frío, venga…

\- ¡No!

Puso los ojos en blanco. Era muy raro que ella se pusiera rebelde, pero también sabía el mal de Yamato que tenía y que no iba a ser tan sencillo que cediera. Así que esperaba que su hijo no tardara demasiado en hacer acto de presencia o la cosa iba para largo. Por eso, cuando escuchó el timbre sonar, ni siquiera se extrañó de ver como salía corriendo en pijama por toda la casa para ser ella la que fuera a abrir.

\- ¡Espera! Espera, espera… Que tú no llegas a la mirilla y no se puede abrir la puerta sin saber quién está al otro lado… - aceleró el paso, dando gracias de que a pesar que estaba cansado e iba más despacio que en otras épocas, su zancada seguía siendo varias de las de la niña.

Abrió la puerta nada más ver a su hijo para que Aiko fuera a recibir a su padre a las carreras como siempre solía hacer, estando ya él esperando por ella para cogerla en brazos. Era lo de todos los días y, sin duda, algo de lo que no se iba a cansar nunca más. Sonrió levantándola y acercándola a él para darle un sonoro beso como los que Sora le daba.

\- ¿Qué haces levantada tú a estas horas?

\- Esperarte – echándole los bracitos al cuello, dejó la cabeza apoyada en él-. No me quería ir a dormir sin darte las buenas noches, papi.

\- Eso, tú déjamelo más tonto de lo que ya está con esas cosas… - negando con la cabeza dejó que entrara en casa para poder cerrar bien la puerta.

Sin duda debía de hacer mucho frío fuera por lo encogido que había visto llegar al rubio, pero, no dijo nada, solo lo dejó que se encargase de lo que se tenía que encargar, que Aiko llevaba esperando por él desde hacía un buen rato.

\- Anda, vamos a meterte en la cama, tortuguita…

Hiroaki se quedó mirando para su hijo, dejándolo pasar con la niña, que ya iba siendo hora de que se acostara. Lo notaba algo más serio de lo que debería, pero también llevaba todo el día ocupado y podría estar cansado, de manera que no dijo ni media palabra. Además, estaba con la niña y ya le tocaba, por lo que se quedó a la espera. Yamato posó a Aiko en la cama, aprovechando para saludar a los digimon mientras que abría las sábanas para que se fuera a acomodar ella.

\- ¿Has hablado con mami?

\- Sí, me llamó antes mientras que cenaba – se sentó, quedándose mirando hacia él.

\- En nada la tenemos aquí de vuelta, no te preocupes – llevó la mano a su cabello, revolviéndoselo-. ¿Has cenado bien? – sonrió al verla asentir-. Pues a dormir, que mañana he conseguido librar.

\- ¿Te vas a quedar conmigo?

\- Sí señorita, así que venga, que no son horas para una tortuguita como tú. ¿Quieres un peluche? ¿Cuál? – se quedó mirando para ella, dándose cuenta de que se empezaba a reír mientras que dejaba que él la tapara-. ¿Te ha comprado otro tu abuelo?

\- ¡Mira! – revolviendo entre las sábanas sacó el juguete en cuestión, dejando que viera el peluche con forma de reno que había conseguido que su abuelo le compara cuando habían ido a hacer los recados.

Yamato no pudo más que echarse a reír, negando con la cabeza. No podía culpar a su padre, él solía ser el primero que le aparecía con esas cosas por casa a la niña. Esperó a que se terminara de acomodar para inclinarse hacia ella y darle un beso en la frente.

\- Buenas noches, chiquitina. Y no te me andes levantando por la noche para colarte conmigo en la cama que hoy va a hacer mucho frío.

Asegurándose de dejarla bien tapada, sonrió hacia los digimon a modo de despedida antes asegurarse de que Aiko estaba bien tapada e irse a apagar las luces para que pudiera descansar. Era consciente de que no era su hora para estar despierta y que si había aguantado era para poder verlo a él. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento, caminando por el pasillo tras dejar la puerta cerrada tras él para buscar a su padre.

\- ¿Té? – preguntó la voz de él-. Te vendrá bien para entrar en calor…

\- Si, gracias – girando la cabeza hacia la cocina al haber notado que la voz venía de allí-. ¿Qué tal se ha portado?

\- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

\- No sé, ya he visto el nuevo peluche… - divertido, se quedó apoyado en la encimera, mirando hacia su padre.

\- Eh, ha sido tu madre, a mí no me mires.

\- Ya, claro… - se rió por la forma en la que había respondido, volviendo a guardar silencio, quedándose distraído.

\- ¿Has hablado con Sora? – preguntó pasado un rato el mayor de ambos, acercándose a tenderle la taza.

\- Sí, me llamó hace nada, justo cuando me iba a ir de la cena. Por allí todo bien, aunque se muere de ganas de volver ya, que no está acostumbrado a pasar tanto tiempo fuera de casa.

\- Sí, lo sé, hablé algo con ella cuando llamó para saludar a Aiko – asintió-. Vamos a sentarnos al sofá anda, que llevo todo el día de niñero y uno ya no tiene la edad que debería para esas cosas…

Se rio por lo bajo de las palabras de él, cogiendo la bebida de los dos y echando a andar hacia donde había dicho para poder esperarlo. Hiroaki se entretuvo en ese momento en observar a su hijo, volviendo a notarlo algo distraído. Casi más bien como si tuviera la cabeza en otra parte más allá del cansancio.

\- ¿Tan grave es tener a Sora fuera del país? – preguntó cuando tomó asiento no demasiado lejos de él.

\- ¿Hm?

\- ¿Estás bien? – alargó el brazo para recuperar su té, volviendo a quedarse mirando hacia él.

\- Pues… - guardó silencio, quedándose unos segundos distraído antes de volver a girarse hacia él con el gesto más serio-. No lo sé. No tengo demasiado claro lo que acaba de pasar… Lo que sí que sé es que no me termina de hacer demasiada gracia y creo que voy a tener que meterme la lengua por donde me quepa.

Sorprendido por la forma de hablar de él, arqueó una ceja, quedándose a la espera de que siguiera hablando. No era tampoco demasiado normal que Yamato empezara a hablar tan pronto y con tanta facilidad de algo. Quizás hubiera conseguido hacerle entender por fin que era una tontería que le escondiera las cosas porque lo tenía demasiado calado.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de que cuando me fuiste a buscar al trabajo con Aiko estaba acompañado?

\- Sí, por una periodista, ¿no? ¿Has tenido problemas con el tema del documental? Mira que para ser hijo de periodistas te da alergia el tema ¿eh?

\- No, no he tenido problemas con eso… Lo que pasa es que esa misma periodista y yo estuvimos liados hace unos cuantos años – dijo mientras que se volvía a encoger de hombros, dando entonces un trago de su taza-. Justo antes del primer viaje a Marte.

Esas palabras no las vio venir y estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el sorbo que había dado de su bebida, empezando a toser. No lo había visto venir, ni mucho menos de manera tan directa por parte de su hijo, quedándose a la espera de que él siguiera hablando intentando no atragantarse demasiado.

\- ¿Qué? Mejor no entramos en detalles de esa temporada… Pero la verdad es que a ella sí que le hice algo más de caso del que debería. Que cuando la volví a ver años más tarde ni me acordaba de cómo se llamaba… Y ella también sabía lo que había, tranquilo.

\- ¿Estás de malas pulgas por eso? No te voy a decir que no hayas tenido algo de mala suerte pero tampoco es tan grave, ¿no?

\- Grave es que llevo una temporada diciéndoles a la gente del trabajo que dejen de decir estupideces y que no hay nada raro y que no me anda rondando… Y creo que acabo de empezar a pensar que tienen toda la razón del mundo.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo?

Teniendo en cuenta que venía de una cena en la que posiblemente estuvieran todos los implicados en aquel tema, casi que estaba seguro de que sí que había pasado. No sabría decir el qué, porque tampoco parecía alterado su hijo como para tener que preocuparse, sin embargo, tampoco le hacía demasiada gracia el tema.

\- No quiero bromitas, ¿entendido? Lo que pasa es que hace ya una temporada que empezaron con la tontería de que me andaba rondando por las miradas que me echaba y demás y yo… Pues no le daba importancia.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Estás demasiado acostumbrado a ser estúpidamente guapo? Tranquilo hijo, es cosa del apellido – no pudo evitar el comentario, sabiendo por donde iban a ir por tiros por el color del que había empezado a ponerse la cara de su hijo al hablar. Intentó no echarse a reír, al ver que él permanecía serio a pesar de todo.

\- Pues eso… Pero hoy… No sé. No me ha hecho demasiada gracia. Se supone que me la crucé de la que volvía yo de hablar con Sora y estaba molesta con Mai porque algo le había dicho sobre el tema…

\- ¿Mai le dijo algo?

\- Mai debe de haberle enseñado hasta las fotos de mi boda… - puso los ojos en blanco-. Lo que pasa es que como soy idiota, de la que venía para el centro la acerqué a su hotel que me quedaba aquí cerca.

\- Me creo lo de las fotos de la boda – conocía a la piloto y se podía imaginar cómo estaban las cosas con ese tema. Y hasta cierto punto lo agradecía porque su hijo cuando quería sabía ser bastante atolondrado. A pesar de todo, a medida que él iba hablando, no podía evitar empezar a imaginarse cómo habían ido las cosas, intentando ayudarlo a dejar de dar tantas vuelvas-. ¿Ha pasado algo durante el trayecto?

\- No, pero a la hora de despedirse cambió totalmente de talante, como si hubiera estado aparentando estar más afectada de la cuenta hasta entonces. Tampoco me hizo demasiada gracia la forma en la que habló o cómo se comportó.

Y en aquel ocasión estaba completamente seguro de que no era una diferencia cultural como le había pasado con Andrew cuando lo había conocido. Hubiera podido ser un detalle a no tener en cuenta en cualquier otro contexto o situación, pero en aquella que se hubiera despedido de él así, solo le había hecho empezar a plantearse las cosas de otra forma que no había hecho hasta el momento.

\- ¿Seguro que no ha pasado nada?

\- No, no, tranquilo – negó con la cabeza-. Solo se me acercó para darme un beso en la mejilla y ya está. Pero no me ha gustado demasiado la situación, ni la forma en la que lo ha hecho. Más bien parecía que estábamos una década atrás y no…

\- Osea, que sí que pueden tener razón ¿no?

\- Toda la razón del mundo… Ya he terminado mi parte del trabajo con ella al menos.

Una cosa incluso hubiera sido que se hubiera pedido con dos besos rápidos o que no hubiera dicho nada de aquella forma. Pero había sido el conjunto, cómo se había comportado y que parecía todo demasiado estudiado. Hasta cierto punto de sentía estúpido con todas las letras por haber caído tan fácilmente en la tontería.

Levantó la taza para poder dar un trago, quedándose pensativo, esperando que fuera su padre el que hablase de nuevo, ya que para algo se lo había contado. Sobraba decir que por su parte no había gran problema, no tenía ni el más mínimo interés en el tema, pero si antes había estado incómodo, ahora iba a ser mucho peor.

De eso no tenía duda.

* * *

_**Bueno, ni ánimo, ni humor, así que os subo capi aprovecho solo a deciros que espero que estéis todos muy bien y llevando las cosas lo mejor que podáis. Un beso enooorme para todos los que leéis.**_


	39. Capítulo 38: Bienvenida a casa

\- Hijo – reclamó su atención pasado un rato, habiendo estado en silencio dándole vueltas al asunto-. No me malinterpretes, porque ya me sé más que de sobra tu posición con todo esto. Pero… Ten cuidado, porque no te mereces tener un problema gordo por culpa de…

\- ¿Problema gordo? – giró la cabeza hacia él, volviendo a la realidad-. ¿Por qué?

\- Porque yo que tú aprovecharía y le contaría a Sora lo que pasa antes de que se puedan malinterpretar las cosas – contestó, dándose cuenta de la cara con la que se quedaba observándolo-. No digo que vaya a desconfiar de ti, no parece de esas. Pero seguro que es buena idea que de enterarse de algo se entere por ti y no por lo que alguien diga.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Sí. Sé listo, ahórrate problemas, que bastante bien te va con ella como para que los caprichos de alguien se os metan por el medio. Que por el momento lo único de lo que se te puede acusar es de estar más atolondrado de lo que deberías.

\- Qué gracioso…

Lo cierto es que había pensado en contarle lo que pasaba realmente con la periodista en su momento. Cuando se había enterado de que iba a ser ella una de las encargadas se había planteado decírselo a la pelirroja y que supiera que años atrás las cosas habían sido diferentes, pero, él mismo se había acabado convenciendo de que era una estupidez como una casa de grande. Que aquello era solo trabajo y que daba igual lo que hubiera pasado años atrás. Ahora se estaba planteando que su padre tuviera toda la razón.

\- Tienes razón, con las cosas por delante puedo evitar malentendidos. Además, ahora que ya vuelve del viaje puedo aprovechar.

\- Míralo por el lado bueno, con un poco de suerte te deja al fénix y ya tiene a quien darle picotazos.

Relajándose por el comentario de él, no pudo evitar reírse por las palabras de él. Sin duda lo había hecho para quitarle peso al asunto, pero también sabía que tenía toda la razón y que era lo más probable. Volvió a encogerse de hombros antes de dejar ir un bostezo, girando la cabeza hacia su padre.

\- Voy a irme a la cama, que estoy muerto de todo el día. ¿Dónde se supone que puedo dormir?

\- Pues… Te preparé la habitación del fondo ya que la tuya está ocupada…

\- Acabaría primero metiéndome en la cama con ella, porque lo que va a tardar en irse detrás de mí…

\- Lo sé, pero bueno, con un poco de suerte está durmiendo ya y no anda por ahí enredando que está muy frío para ella estos días.

\- ¿Dónde te dejo las tazas?

\- Trae, ya lo recojo yo todo, tú vete a descansar.

Asintiendo a lo que le dijo, poniéndose en pie para precisamente irse a la cama. Notaba el cansancio de todo el día, y aunque no estaba de todo seguro que fuera a poder dormirse tan fácilmente, iba a intentarlo. Necesitaba dejar la mente en blanco y dejar de darle tantas vueltas a todo. No había hecho absolutamente nada de lo que nadie pudiera acusarlo más allá de estar más atontando de lo que debería.

\- Ah, hijo – reclamó su atención-. Te he dejado uno de mis pijamas en la habitación porque dudo que te vaya a apetecer demasiado dormir sin él.

\- Gracias papá – contestó echando a andar por fin por el pasillo.

Hiroaki lo siguió con la mirada unos segundos, terminando por bajar la vista hacia la mesa. No le había gustado nada lo que había escuchado. Sin duda alguna no porque de repente le diera miedo que a su hijo se le fuera a ir la cabeza, sino porque con todo lo que le había llegado a la estabilidad que tenía en aquel momento no le hacía ni la más mínima gracia que nadie fuera a meter las narices donde nadie debiera meterlas. Sabía también que su nuera no iba a ser problema, a no ser que se viera más implicada, pero, realmente, no podía hacerle gracia de ninguna de las maneras.

Aquello no era reírse de su hijo porque se hubiera puesto rojo hasta las orejas porque alguna se le hubiera quedado mirando más descaradamente. Aquello solía ser mucho más normal, y se lo tomaban como como algo gracioso. Esto era diferente. Se puso en pie, cogiendo las tazas para ir a dejarlas en la encimera e irse él también a la cama. Había pasado gran parte del día con sus nietos y él sí que estaba notando como le había pasado factura. Posiblemente hubiera caído rendido entre las sábanas de no ser porque ahora tenía la cabeza a punto de empezar a echar humo.

* * *

\- ¿Cuándo tienes el vuelo? – preguntó la pelirroja a Taichi mientras que volvían del desayuno.

\- Pues… Yo me voy la semana que viene al final, así que aún tengo para algunos días más. Pero bueno, cuando esté de nuevo en Tokio ya va a ser para quedarme una buena temporada, prometido. Puedes decirle a ese rubio que tienes por mascota que ya vuelve a tener compañía por las mañanas.

\- Siempre tiene compañía por las mañanas – contestó divertida empezando a reírse ella también, intentando hacerlo sonar de alguna forma más sugerente sin conseguirlo-. Estamos en invierno, por la mañana lo complicado es escaparse de la cama porque tenemos a Aiko con nosotros, más concretamente encima de su padre.

\- Tengo la competencia bastante alta, entendido – se unió a la risa de ella al poder imaginarse la escena-. Pues ya que tengo transporte personal para mientras que esté aquí te llevo yo al aeropuerto más tarde y así no tienes que andar dando vueltas.

\- ¿No tenías unas reunión?

\- La cancelé – contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Voy a tener que invitarte a comer por eso?

\- Sí, pero cuando estemos de vuelva en Tokio y me dejes monopolizar a mi ahijada un buen rato.

\- Pues te peleas con su padre por ella, que ya sabes que ese tema suele ser complicado – divertida, acabó por asentir-. Pero yo te prometo que voy a intentar allanarte las negociaciones, no te preocupes – cuando llegaron a la zona de los ascensores, se quedó mirando hacia la puerta y luego hacia él-. ¿Vienes a sentarte encima de mi maleta para ver si consigo cerrar?

Entretenido por las palabras de ella acabó por asentir, subiendo así al ascensor a la vez que la pelirroja para dar al botón de la planta en la que estaba la habitación de ella. Por todo lo que la había visto comprar para los que se habían quedado en Tokio, de verdad veía más que factible el tener que sentarse encima de la maleta para que pudiera cerrarla.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa? No tenía nada de ganas de venir a este viaje, pero mira tú por dónde… Siempre te las tienes que arreglar para que se me acaben pasando los morros por tener que estar fuera de casa.

\- Bueno, algo se me tenía que dar bien – sonrió antes sus palabras antes de alargar el brazo y tirar de ella hacia él para sujetarla como si fuera a abrazarla pero dedicándose únicamente a aprovechar para revolverle el pelo.

\- ¡Taichi!

\- ¿¡Qué!? – protestó imitando su tono usando uno más agudo-. Oye, tú imagínate todo lo que daríamos que hablar si fueras algo más dada a la vida pública.

\- Sí, "vista famosa diseñadora dándole una patada en el trasero a serio embajador por bobo al salir de un ascensor".

\- Sí, pero con los pelos que te acabo de dejar seguro que da pie para malpensar un rato…

Negando con la cabeza, terminó por salir cuando llegaron a su destino, decidiendo ignóralo y dedicarse a negar con la cabeza. No podía quitarle la razón porque si tuviera una vida más pública los escándalos con él iban a ser el día a día en la ciudad.

\- Qué horror – comentó al darse cuenta de una detalle-. Imagínate que fuera famosa de verdad… Esto sería como volver al instituto, pero peor…

Las palabras de ella hicieron que echara el freno a sus pasos, quedándose con las cejas arqueadas antes de caer en que no podía tener más razón, empezando a reírse abiertamente antes de acelerar para poder alcanzar a la pelirroja.

* * *

Yamato se quedó apoyado en una columna en la zona de llegadas. Había llegado bastante antes de lo que debería, pero no lo había podido evitar. La ausencia de Sora se había hecho notar demasiado, especialmente aquel día en el que las horas se le habían hecho eternas hasta que se había acercado el momento de ir a buscarla.

Sabía que venía con ella Kaori, y no tendría ningún problema en ofrecerse a llevarla a ella a su casa antes de poder estar de nuevo a solas con la pelirroja, pero no quería adelantar acontecimientos. En otra circunstancia, hubiera buscado la forma de que ambos se quedaran solos en casa y poder pasar la noche ellos sin que nadie molestase pero ahora había alguien que tenía todavía más ganas de él de ver a Sora. Sonrió, distraído ante sus propios pensamientos, imaginándose la reacción que pudiera tener Aiko nada más ver aparecer a su madre.

Buscó con la mirada la pantalla de llegadas internacionales, viendo que por fin habían puesto la puerta por la que iban a llegar, caminando hacia aquel lugar para tener tiempo ganado. Sabía que seguramente Sora todavía tendría para rato co el tema de la maleta y demás, pero prefería estar allí a quedarse en la otra punta de no haciendo nada más que ver pasar el tiempo.

Dejó la vista perdida en la nada mientras que le daba vuelta en su cabeza a lo que había estado hablando con su padre por la noche. Posiblemente tendría que aprovechar un momento a solas con Sora para explicarle lo que estaba pasando y ponerla al día pero no sabía tampoco demasiado cuando iba a ser buen momento ya que estaría cansada del viaje. Lo sacó de su ensimismamiento escuchar cómo por megafonía avisaban de que los pasajeros del vuelo procedente de Sídney ya habían aterrizado. Sonrió, guardándose el teléfono y quedándose a la espera.

* * *

\- ¿Te vienen a buscar? – preguntó Sora una vez que había recuperado su maleta.

\- Que sí, que no lo digo por no darte la lata, te lo prometo.

\- Si ya sabes que a nosotros dos nos da igual…

\- Que ya lo sé… Sora, de verdad. Que me vienen a buscar y ya está, ¿no puedo tener yo también quien me esté esperando fuera?

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y me lo dices ahora? – divertida, pudo ver como se le subían los colores-. Por eso no te me andabas muriendo de la vergüenza por culpa de la visita sorpresa que tuvimos…

\- Eh perdona… Que eso era completamente diferente. Que una cosa es que me pudiera parecer mono y otra nada más…

\- Si lo decía de broma, Kaori – echándose a reír, divertida por sus reacciones, volvió a caminar-. Vale, pues si te vienen a buscar no te doy la lata más. Bueno, sí, para otra cosa… No te quiero hasta el lunes en el trabajo, ¿queda claro? Tómate unos días para descansar y no quiero protestas.

La sonrisa de su ayudante fue la mejor respuesta que pudo obtener antes de cruzar por fin las puertas de salida de las llegadas internacionales. Más que estar pendiente de buscar a Yamato en ese momento, lo estuvo de esperar a que ella encontrara a aquel que la había venido a buscar, despidiéndose se ella.

Fue entonces cuando se giró y empezó a buscar entre la gente. Sabía que iba a ser sencillo dar con él, ya que destacaba entre las demás cabezas. Quizás hubiera pillado tráfico y por eso no hubiera llegado. Avanzó para no quedarse atravesada en medio, llevando consigo su maleta, intentando verlo por alguna parte.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Se te ha perdido alguien? – la voz de él a sus espaldas le sacó una sonrisa.

\- Puede… - contestó antes de girarse.

\- Bienvenida a casa – la recibió con la mejor de sus sonrisas en cuanto la tuvo de frente.

Respondió con una sonrisa también, soltando la maleta. Aquella vez no dio un salto para quedarse colgada de su cuello, sino que avanzó hacia él para buscar abrazarlo y esconder así la cabeza contra su pecho rodeando su cintura con sus brazos. Segundos más tarde, pudo sentir perfectamente como bajaba la cabeza hasta dejarla apoyada sobre la de ella, estrechándola con firmeza contra él.

* * *

Vale, estoy igual de estresada, pero, tengo la ventaja de que me adapto muy rápido a estas cosas y creo que hoy anda el patio más tranquilo. Al menos por el momento, así que quiero aprovechar par ver si puedo terminar el capítulo que tengo a medias.

**Natesgo:** Y sí, tienes toda la razón. No creo yo que fuera a haber muchas quejas por un cambio de uniforme en según quién. La verdad, todo hay que decirlo, sobretodo nuestra querida nueva moscona petarda jajajaja Seguro que tener una diseñadora a mano para gente que tampoco parece tener demasiada idea sobre el tema de todo lo demás. Por el momento habrá que esperar a ver si ella les puede arreglar un poco más cosas y, por ahora, esperar a ver con qué nos salen todos a la vuelta.

Y, como siempre, aquí tenemos a Hiroaki haciéndole de voz de la razón a su hijo, que el pobre ha mejorado mucho en el aspecto social de su vida, pero todavía tiene alguna que otra asignatura pendiente. Parce que le ha hecho un buen croquis de lo que parece la mejor idea del año y que él se lo ha tomado al pie de la letra y se ha ido más contento que nadie a buscar a su pelirroja favorita al aeropuerto.

¡Un beso grande!

**ElenaAA23:** bueno vecina, ya estoy por aquí. Que no se diga. Parece que hoy estoy algo menos de malas pulgas, porque he estado trabajando sin parar, pero al menos la gente que me tocaba hoy ha respondido bien y han venido con dudas y con material para poder trabajar, así que al menos no sientes que estás tirando el tiempo por mucho que te sobre por la cuarentena.

Bueno, yo creo que este capi te va a gustar y te va a despertar menos ansias asesinas que los anteriores porque tenemos a Hiroaki haciendo de... eso, de él mismo y cogiendo de las orejas a su nene para terminar de dejarle las cosas más claritas. También tenemos a Taichi y Sora comportándose como serios adultos que son y luego ya la tenemos a ella de vuelta. Yo creo que este capi al menos es más coherente con el universo.

Así que ahora queda esperar a ver si el rubio es listo y se atreve a confesar y no le da una de sus paranoias sobre que Sora pudiera enfadarse y que era mejor ahorrarle el disgusto por una tontería... Cofcof que todos sabemos que es más que capaz y acabar liándola él solito. ¿Apostamos por la fiabilidad de la versión adulta de las neuronas de Yamato?

¡Un bico enorme vecina! Espero que tengas un buen fin de semana dentro de lo que se puede.


	40. Capítulo 39: Tú no te mueves de ahí

Abrió ligeramente los ojos cuando se separó mínimamente de su marido, pudiendo ver que Kaori se iba por fin, y, como había dicho, acompañada. Volvió a centrarse en lo que realmente le interesaba en ese momento, quedándose un rato más en la misma postura, sin querer moverse. Habían sido unos días, pero había echado demasiado de menos aquellos. Sintió los dedos de él jugar con su cabello, buscando reclamar su atención para que lo mirase, dejando la mano en su mejilla.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? – preguntó sin levantar mucho el tono.

\- Cállate – le cortó antes de ponerse de puntillas para poder alcanzar sus labios y darle un beso.

Divertido por sus palabras, prefirió centrarse en sus acciones, aprovechando para sujetarla mejor y llevar su mano a su nuca mientras que dejaba que lo alcanzara. No pudo evitar que se le viniera a la cabeza otras veces que se habían visto en esa situación años atrás. Cuando solo tenian un fin de semana al mes con suerte para verse. Sin duda, la situación ya no podía ser más diferente, pero a la vez se le hacía familiar. Estaba tan acostumbrado a su compañía todos los días que notaba prácticamente la misma sensación que antes.

\- Iba a traer a Aiko, pero mi padre me gritó que hiciera el favor que hacía mucho frio en la calle para ella – murmuró cuando se separó de ella, todavía jugando con sus dedos en su cabello.

\- Me parece muy bien… Ya va a hacer mucho frío para mí que vengo de estar tomando el sol… - sonrió, quedándose mirando hacia él.

\- Ya… ¿Cómo vas a hacer? Porque no te veo yo con mucha pinta de no morirte de frío en el intento.

\- Pues… por ahora estoy bastante bien – tiró de él algo más contra ella, acercándoselo-. Y como supongo que habrás dejado el coche en el aparcamiento y que de ahí iremos a por la chiquitina… ¿Cambiarme en casa de tu padre antes de irnos para la nuestra?

\- Suena razonable – sonrió-. Puede que alguien haya sido previsor y de la que pasaba por casa te haya dejado un abrigo en el coche…

Sonrió a modo de respuesta de nuevo antes de volver a ponerse de puntillas para besarlo. Lo había echado demasiado de menos y si cuando llegaba le salía con detalles como aquel tan sencillos, que a ella le parecían los mejores del mundo.

\- Anda vamos, que seguro que tienes gana de estar tranquilamente en casa. Aunque te advierto que mi padre anda con los secuestros a la orden del día así que lo más probable es que nos quedemos a cenar con él.

\- Me parece muy bien – sonrió, separándose de él por fin ligeramente-. Anda, vamos, que me muero de ganas de ver a la cosita…

\- ¿Corremos peligro de que explote la maleta? – bromeó mientras que alargaba la mano para coger el objeto.

\- Bueno… podría decirle que le dije a Taichi que hiciera el favor de sentarse encima para ver si conseguía así cerrarla…

Lo hizo sonar a modo de broma, pero era algo totalmente cierto. Habían tenido un buen espectáculo para poder conseguir cerrarla ya que entre las cosas que había comprado para sí misma, de recuerdo para los demás, y que los de los controles quizás hubieran pensado que pensaba montarse una tienda de peluches en Tokio… La maleta había sufrido bastante para poder cerrarse.

Echó a andar a la vez que Yamato sin protestar cuando él cogió su equipaje, a sabiendas de que era una costumbre ya de él, llevara lo que llevaba o fueran a dónde fueran. Sonrió algo más al notar como posaba la otra mano en su cintura, aprovechando así el momento para pegarse algo más a él mientras que caminaban.

* * *

\- ¡MAMI!

El grito de Aiko pudo escucharse por todo el pasillo. Desde que su abuelo la había dejado salir al descansillo para poder ir a recibirlos, se había quedado a la espera y cuando había visto la puerta del ascensor abrirse, había echado a correr hacia su madre, la cual tardó solo unos segundos en soltar todas las cosas y arrodillarse en el suelo para quedar a su alcance. Aceleró algo más cuando vio el gesto de su madre, llegando hasta donde estaba para dar un saltito y quedarse abrazada a ella.

\- Hola preciosa – le dijo la pelirroja, rodeándola con los brazos con fuerza y bajando la cabeza para dejarla contra la de ella, apretando el cuerpo de su chiquitina contra ella.

Olvidándose de que estaba fuera de casa y de que seguramente estaba su suegro vigilando desde la puerta permaneció así, disfrutando del recibimiento de la niña, dándose cuenta de que la había echado mucho más de menos de lo que ella hubiera podido llega a pensar mientras que había estado fuera. Abrió los ojos para ver que a escasos pasos de ella, los digimon se habían acercado también. Sonrió más, abriendo los brazos para cazarlos también por sorpresa y unirlos al abrazo, incluso al tímido Gabumon.

\- Os he echado mucho de menos – dijo a los tres.

Yamato amplió mucho más su sonrisa ante la escena, cruzando así una mirada con su padre. Por cosas como esa merecía la pena todo lo que hubieran podido pasar en el pasado, que cada día estaba más seguro de que esa niña estaba empeñada en acabar con ellos.

\- Bienvenida de nuevo, Sora – saludó Hiroaki llegando también hasta donde ellos.

Levantó la vista hacia su suegro, sonriéndole a él también. Sin duda, también se alegraba de verlo. No necesitaba estar casada con su hijo para tenerle aprecio, se lo había ganado con el tiempo, especialmente desde la época en la que poco más y habían estado a punto de tirarle el edificio de trabajo encima de la cabeza. Hizo fuerza para ponerse en pie con Aiko en brazos, la cual se negaba a soltar a su madre.

\- ¿Qué tal se han portado contigo? – le dijo a la niña, la cual tampoco contestó, solo escondió mejor la cabeza contra ella provocando que la sonrisa de ella se ampliase.

\- Anda, vamos para dentro que te me vas a acabar congelando – dijo Yamato posando su mano en la cintura de ella para que echara a andar-. Ya te llevo yo las cosas.

Asintiendo a sus palabras, la pelirroja empezó a caminar para poder entrar, sujetando bien a la niña con ella. Esa, sin duda, era una buena bienvenida, aunque no estaba segura de si le quitaba todavía más las ganas de tener que viajar sin ella.

* * *

Sora bajó la vista hacia la cabecita rubia que se había quedado dormida encima de ella en el sofá. Hacía ya un buen rato que habían vuelto a casa y, no queriendo echar para la cama a Aiko todavía, se había entretenido en acomodarse en el sofá con ella y con Yamato. La pequeña se había quedado dormida en brazos de su madre.

\- ¿No deberíamos meterla en la cama ya? – preguntó Yamato sin alzar casi el tono, no queriendo despertarla.

\- ¿A la nuestra? – levantó la vista hacia él.

\- ¿Me estás poniendo cara de pena para que te diga que duerme con nosotros?

\- Podría ser… - sonrió.

Entretenido por la situación, asintió. Sin duda no iba a ser él quien le dijera que no iban a tener a la pequeña con ellos esa noche. Se le ocurrían algunas cosas que podría hacer sin ella presente, pero, tenía otros planes que iba a intentar ser capaz de llevar a cabo. Se puso en pie, alargando los brazos hacia Sora para que le dejara a la niña y así poder llevársela a su habitación. Sonrió al verla dejar un beso en la frente de la pequeña antes de dejársela. Se quedó siguiéndolos con la mirada hasta que desaparecieron por el pasillo.

A aquella hora del día notaba el agotamiento pasarle factura. El jet lag empezaba a hacerse notar muy seriamente, y posiblemente al día siguiente no fuera a moverse de la cama en todo el día. No era un plan y seguro que Aiko se apuntaba a hacerle compañía. Giró la cabeza hacia la puerta de la cocina desde allí, pensando en que quizás podría aprovechar para retomar su costumbre de tomarse algo caliente antes de ir a la cama.

\- Ni se te pase por la cabeza – dijo la voz de Yamato, devolviéndola a la realidad, pasando de largo y adivinando sus intenciones-. Tú no te mueves de ahí…

Echándose a reír por haberse visto pillada, obedeció, enroscándose mejor en la manta de la que se había apoderado. No iba a ser ella la que protestara por el plan que se le presentaba. Alargó la mano hacia su teléfono, viendo que tenía algunos mensajes de Taichi preguntándole si le había explotado la maleta o no. Se entretuvo en contestarle, aunque posiblemente estuviera durmiendo desde hacía bastante, no contaba con despertarlo, sabía más que de sobra con quién se las gastaba. Estaría durmiendo con la cabeza media debajo de la almohada y la ventana abierta de par en par. Podía visualizarlo, incluso.

\- Le he dejado a Aiko uno de los peluches que le has traído – explicó el rubio desde la puerta, observándola desde allí.

\- Pues tu querido Yagami le ha comprado alguno que otro más…

\- Vaya dos… En vez de aprovechar para iros a la playa, os vais de compras de juguetes para niños…

\- Y da gracias de que no me traje uno para mí, que había unos que eran muy bonitos – giró la cabeza hacia él-. Menos mal que tengo otra cosa a la que me gusta dormir abrazada por las noches.

Pudo escuchar como se reía antes de volver a entrar a la cocina. Aprovechó para acomodarse algo más mientras que esperaba que volviera. Yamato entró de nuevo en la cocina, yendo directo a vigilar cuanto tiempo le quedaba al microondas. Se podía imaginar que con el calor que había pasado la pelirroja en Sídney seguramente había pasado días gruñendo cada vez que alguien le acercaba algo caliente. Ahora con el contraste tan drástico de temperatura que había, iba a agradecer especialmente una taza del chocolate que tanto le gustaba.

No iba a negar que llevaba un rato con la cabeza en otra cosa. En un tema que necesitaba sacar con Sora y que sabía que no le iba a hacer gracia. Pero, su padre tenía toda la razón del mundo y era mejor poner las cosas claras desde el principio antes de que le pudieran suponer un problema mayor. Esperaba que todo fuera bien, la conocía más que de sobra y además, estaba seguro de que iba a agradecer que él fuera directamente con todo. Ahora, lo que más bien ponía en duda, era su capacidad de poder arrancar.

El sonido del microondas lo devolvió a la realidad, haciendo que se acercara a la puerta para poder sacar la leche que había estado calentando antes de empezar a preparar la bebida. Aunque él no era tan aficionado como ella a aquellas cosas, sin duda esa noche la iba a acompañar, que no le iba a venir mal. Solo esperaba que no se le hubiera quedado dormida mientras tanto, porque ya bastante le había costado mentalizarse.

Una vez que estuvo lista la bebida, la echó en las tazas y cogió cada una en una mano para poder volver junto a ella, vigilándola aún desde la puerta antes de coger aire y echar a andar hacia su lado.

\- ¿Qué has hecho? – sin darle tiempo a llegar a su lado, giró la cabeza hacia él.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Huele rico… - se estiró viéndola como intentaba adivinar lo que traía.

\- Bueno, a lo mejor yo también te he echado e menos y te he comprado chocolate nuevo para por las noches… - sonrió divertido por su comportamiento-. Tiene avellana por eso huele así…

\- ¿Me has hecho chocolate?

\- Anda, coge la taza… - se la tendió, dejándole también la de él para poder acomodarse a su lado en el sofá.

* * *

**Natesgo: ** tampoco es lo mismo, creo que la diferencia es que aunque pasen tanto de tu cara como de la mía - verdad universal - la cosa es que tú al menos eres la que organiza. ¿Que no te lo devuelven? Pues tienes el poder de suspenderles, dentro de lo que cabe, que ya sabemos como funciona la educación en este país, lo sé. Yo eso no lo puedo hacer. Yo tengo alumnos de 8 cursos diferentes, de centros diferentes, profesores y asignaturas diferentes. Ahora, lo que tú dices, intenta aplicarlo en mi contexto en el que el único poder que tengo yo es devolvérselo corregido entero a rojo - tras las horas que me haya llevado liquidar todo eso - y ya está. No sé si me explico. No tengo notas con las que suspenderlos y, al revés, si el angelito de turno suspende, las quejas me las llevo yo porque "para algo viene a clase conmigo". Son casos que más allá del melasudismo de los padres y niños y la sobreprotección que hay con ellos, apenas se cruzan y que se manejan de formas que no pueden ser más diferentes. Y déjate, que yo por suerte no he caído en un ERTE como otros compañeros del "gremio" que están en las mismas condiciones para encima, que por ahí no me puedo quejar ni media palabra.

Pero bueno, que ya hemos cambiado un poco la dinámica de trabajo y aunque termino más tarde de lo que debería, la cosa se ha ido estabilizando algo más y dentro de lo que cabe debe de ser que ya me he acostumbrado jajajaja Si de esta no me cargo a nadie, me darán una medalla. Ya les tengo dicho a algunos que cuando acabe la cuarentena se escondan por su propio bien.

Y ahora a lo que realmente nos interesa... Jajajaja Sí, Hiroaki siempre aparece para poner orden en la cabeza del rubio incluso cuando las cosas fueran totalmente evidentes como en este caso y quizás el propio Yamato hubiera podido llegar a la conclusión él solito. Le viene bien escucharlo de alguien a quien hace bastante caso y que, hasta ahora, todos los consejos que le ha dicho dando le han venido bien. Y ahora, como ha tenido horas para comerse la cabeza, se ha ido a comprar chocolate para allanarse el terreno jajaja Si es que ya sabe con lo que juega. A ver qué tal se toma Sora la noticia si es que se atreve a decírsela él al final...

¡Un besito de tortuguita!

**ElenaAA23:** pues eso, te dejo la explicación mejor arriba jajaja Más o menos estamos en el caso de que tienes 0 control sobre ellos, y más a distancia, pero si luego sacan un 1 la culpa sí que es 100% del profesor de particular. Aunque creo que debemos de haber echado a unos 4-5, al menos hasta que la cosa vuelva a la normalidad porque es un pasar de todo continuo tan descarado que se ha preferido perder el dinero.

Sí, la pobrecita también tiene derecho jajajaja Yo creo que la sorpresa viene porque como se le subían los colores al ver rondar por ahí al embajador se habían quedado atascadas con eso. Que oye, puedes estar casadísima y tener que ir a por algo para abanicarte dada la situación, no lo vamos a negar jajajaja Así que nada, ahora seguro que ya le caen menos picoteos por ese frente.

Y, os he dejado un bonito corte en el momento en el que las cosas pueden ponerse un poco delicadas. Parece que el rubio le ha hecho caso a su padre y, por si acaso, se ha ido a por chocolate para tener la cosa controlada. Habrá que ver si le sirve de algo o lo mandan a dormir al sofá por atolondrado, que podría ser también porque para darle una colleja por estar mentalmente en su mundo nadie puede decir que no se la merezca jajaja Que sí, que el "pobre" está acostumbrado, pero vamos a ver... Que la cosa apestaba un poquito ya.

Espero que hayas tenido un buen fin de semana vecina a pesar de la maravillosa noticia de otras dos semanitas más... ¡Un bico enooorme!


	41. Capítulo 40: A ciegas

Yamato se quedó observando a Sora en silencio, todavía pensando en cómo debería de empezar la conversación mientras que ella soplaba su taza tranquilamente, acabando así por dar un trago del chocolate.

\- ¿Está bueno? Lo vi el otro día en la tienda y lo traje… Contando que mi padre nos ha tenido secuestrados en casa tampoco he tenido tiempo para probarlo.

\- ¿Ha puesto en duda que seas capaz de sobrevivir con Aiko cuidándote?

\- Más o menos – dijo divertido, girándose para quedarse más de frente a ella.

\- Está muy rico… - contestó, sonriéndole antes de volver a soplarlo para darle un pequeño trago.

\- Me alegro… - hizo lo mismo que ella, ganando algo más de tiempo así antes de armarse de valor y arrancar con el tema-. Escucha… Tengo que hablar contigo de algo.

Confusa, levantó la vista hacia él sin haber terminado de tragar todavía, dejando que fuera el rubio quien continuara hablando cuando lo considerase apropiado. Pudo ver como él parecía volver a intentar ganar unos segundos antes de abrir la boca, haciendo así que frunciera el ceño, preocupándose ligeramente.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo? – acabó por preguntar.

\- No… Sí… No sé – se encogió de hombros-. ¿Te vale como resumen que he descubierto que soy mucho más tonto de lo que ya creía?

\- Creo que no te entiendo…

\- A ver – se estiró para poder dejar su taza en la mesa-. ¿Te acuerdas de lo del famoso documental?

\- ¿Has vuelto a estar gruñendo contra eso?

\- No, no es eso… Lo que pasa es yo ya conocía al equipo que ha venido a terminarlo. En teoría empezaron a hacerlo antes de irnos por primera vez a Marte y hasta ahora no se les permitió poder terminarlo. Ya sabes, no quieren que nadie se entere de los desastres que arman…

\- Suena lógico – asintió, aprovechando para acomodarse mejor, pasando sus piernas sobre las de él y asegurándose así de dejarlos a los dos cubiertos con la manta.

\- Ya… Lo que pasa es que una de las periodistas y yo ya nos conocíamos.

Aquello provocó que la pelirroja volviera a arquear una ceja y que se quedara mirándolo algo más seria, empezando a entender por dónde podía ir todo aquello. Su única respuesta fue asentir levemente con la cabeza para poder dejarlo seguir hablando.

\- Yo ya sabes que esa época pues…

\- Yamato – lo cortó-. Lo que tú hicieras antes de que volviéramos a vernos es cosa tuya… - aparte, no era una información que quisiera acabar teniendo. En aquella época habían sido completamente libres de hacer lo que les viniera en gana, no necesitaba justificaciones.

\- Ya, ya lo sé – posó su mano encima de su pierna, dándole un ligero apretón cariñoso-. Lo que pasa es que desde que me enteré y empezamos con todos los preparativos he tenido a Mai dándome la lata por los pasillos con que tenga cuidado que no le gustaba ni un pelo cómo se estaba comportando conmigo. Y no solo Mai, sino que los otros tres también.

Sora se estiró para poder dejar ella también su taza, prefiriendo centrarse más en la conversación que estaban teniendo que cada vez le estaba gustando menos. Algo le decía que fuera lo que le fuera a decir Yamato, no tenía ni la más mínima pinta de ser algo que quisiera oír.

\- ¿Tres?

\- Hideki también – se encogió de hombros-. Lo que pasa es que… Yo tampoco notaba nada raro… O no lo quería notar. Hasta me acabé enfadando con toda esa tontería porque el máximo argumento que tenían era las miradas que me lanzaba… - dejó la mirada puesta encima de la mano que había dejado sobre las piernas de ella-. Yo a eso tampoco le di importancia, ¿sabes? No es algo que me preocupe…

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Ya estás acostumbrado? – hizo el comentario intencionadamente, buscando relajarlo al notarlo tan nervioso. Confiaba en él a ciegas y aunque no era algo que le hiciera gracia, tampoco esperaba que fuera nada grave como para no intentar facilitarle las cosas.

\- Más o menos… - admitió casi que para el cuello del pijama-. Lo que pasa es que… ¿La cena del otro día? Aprovechó par venir a contarme que había discutido con Mai precisamente por eso y yo, como buen idiota ciego que soy, me lo tragué.

\- Yamato…

\- No, espera, déjame acabar. Como soy idiota y me lo tragué me ofrecí a traerla hasta el centro de la que iba yo para casa de mi padre y ahí sí que no me gustó nada lo que vi, ni su comportamiento. Puede que vaya a tener que darle la razón a Mai y meterme la lengua por dónde me quepa…

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Intentó acercársete más de la cuenta?

\- No sé si era la intención inicial o solo una declaración de intenciones aprovechando que no había nadie más pero… - negó con la cabeza-. No me gustó ni un pelo. Venga ya, me la encontré en tu desfile del año pasado en Londres y desde entonces sabe la situación en la que estoy. ¿Cómo se le puede pasar por la cabeza que yo…?

\- ¿Te la encontraste en Londres? – confusa, se quedó mirándolo-. No me habías dicho nada.

\- Estaba entre la prensa de tu desfile, pero solo me la crucé un rato hasta que empezó el pase. Y tampoco es que estos días haya hecho nada extraño, o al menos a mí no me lo parecía… Hasta el otro día.

Sora estaba observándolo. Cualquiera que no lo conociera empezaría a preocuparse seriamente por lo que hubiera podido pasar, pero, por suerte, sabía cómo era Yamato y que posiblemente para él sí que fuera algo bastante grave y que lo podía tener preocupado. No hacía falta que de verdad hubiera tenido que pasar algo como tal para verlo en esa situación.

\- Pues… Yo agradezco mucho que me lo cuentes – dijo por fin posando su mano sobre la de él-. No me gusta escucharlo, pero aprecio mucho el gesto.

\- No tienes que preocuparte porque yo no estoy interesado en ella y…

\- Yamato – lo cortó-, no necesito justificaciones. Evidentemente que no me gusta escuchar que puedes tener a alguien rondándote. No me gusta absolutamente nada… Pero también es cierto que me fio completamente de ti, ¿entendido?

Giró la cabeza hacia ella para poder observarla. Sabía que, conociéndola, esa iba a ser la reacción más esperable en ella. Tampoco él había hecho nada para dar pie a que pudiera enfadarse con él más allá de por idiota. Aunque todo aquello fuera mucho más grave y la periodista lo hubiera rondado mucho más descaradamente hubiera tenido la misma reacción en él. No estaba interesado absolutamente de ninguna de las maneras. Era fácil de entender, tenía a su lado justa y exactamente a la persona que tenía que tener. No existían más opciones para él, tampoco habían existido antes. En épocas pasadas había buscado otra cosa, eso no lo iba a negar ni a empezar a avergonzarse de repente, no lo hacía, pero a la vez, aquello no podía ser más diferente de su realidad actual.

\- Ya lo sé, Sora… Pero quería que lo supieras porque no me gustaría que pudieras llegar a malinterpretar algo o a escuchar algo fuera de contexto – se llevó la mano que tenía libre al pelo, revolviéndoselo.

\- Y te lo agradezco, de verdad… Y si necesitas que te deje al fénix para que te la espante solo tienes que decirlo – hizo el comentario con toda la intención de que se relajara algo, no necesitando ver el delatador gesto de él para caer en la cuenta-. ¿Puedo preguntar qué pasó exactamente el otro día?

\- Nada – contestó-. Lo peor es que nada fuera de lo normal. Pero vamos, casi que me molesta más que haya venido con que Mai le había dicho algo para luego hacer como si nada… No sé si me estoy explicando.

Asintió sin decir en voz alta lo que realmente pasaba por su cabeza, no queriendo empeorarle las cosas a él. Lo que estaba claro es que lo que a él le molestaba era darse cuenta de que parecía que le habían visto cara de tonto y que hasta el momento se habían aprovechado de ello. No le hacía gracia. Una cosa era reírse de él porque no se enteraba de que una turista no le estaba pidiendo indicaciones precisamente y otra muy diferente que un lío de faldas del pasado se estuviera aprovechando precisamente de eso.

Nunca había sido celosa, ni siquiera años atrás cuando no era más que una adolescente que salía con el popular líder de una banda de música. Tampoco habían sido las mismas circunstancias, ni nada que se le pudiera comparar. Pero una cosa era eso y otra que pudiera tomarse aquello como si nada.

\- Si te digo la verdad cuando me la encontré en Londres ni siquiera me acordaba de cómo se llamaba…

\- Yamato, no me des explicaciones… De verdad – ni siquiera había considerado en su momento contarle ella a él que había estado a punto de casarse-. Mientras que estábamos en Londres también nos encontramos a Ryo y… creo que a la que casi le da el infarto fue a mí. Aunque ahora que caigo… Por eso parecías todavía más incómodo con todo esto.

\- Bueno, no te voy a decir que si ya no me gustaba, cuando me di cuenta de quiénes iban a estar en el tema también… - negó con la cabeza.

\- Pues no te preocupes por mí… ¿de acuerdo? Más bien deberías de ir a hablar con Mai… Porque me puedo imaginar a dónde le habrás mandado como poco…

Volvió a mirar hacia la pelirroja. Lo cierto era que realmente él no había hecho nada por lo que pudiera enfadarse, pero siempre se le olvidaba el detalle de que era Sora y que lo más probable era que de dónde él hubiera reaccionado de otra forma y se lo hubiera tomado peor, ella hubiera encontrado cómo intentar comprenderlo. No debería de ser nada que le sorprendiera a aquellas alturas.

\- Yo por mi parte voy a seguir haciendo como siempre, lo único que he hecho hasta el momento ha sido ser todo lo correcto que puedo dentro del trabajo. Con un poco de suerte mi parte ya está terminada y no hay más excusas…

\- Pues ya está – se revolvió, encogiéndose algo más para poder quedar más cerca de él-. ¿Entendido? – esperó a ver cómo se quedaba enfocándola, sonriéndole así-. Te ha tenido que "amenazar" tu padre para que me lo contaras, ¿de verdad?

La cara que puso el rubio lo delató en cuestión de segundos, consiguiendo que se riera ligeramente, quitándole así algo más de peso a todo aquello. Posó la mano que tenía libre en la mejilla de su marido, acariciándola un par de veces con suavidad. Dejó que se la cogiera, siguiendo sus movimientos con la mirada.

\- ¿Voy a tener que ir a defenderte yo también? – bromeó, viendo como por fin era él quien se reía con suavidad.

\- Oye, yo te dejo si quieres… Suponía que ibas a entenderlo, pero no podía evitar estar preocupado…

\- Yamato, me fio de ti a ciegas y creo que hago bien haciéndolo, ¿o me equivoco?

La única respuesta de él fue volverse a reír, inclinándose hacia delante para aprovechar que la tenía cerca y poder dejar así su frente apoyada sobre la de ella, cerrando los ojos unos segundos. Debería de haberse imaginado que aquello era exactamente lo que iba a pasar, a esas alturas de su vida, la conocía más que de sobra como para poder intuirlo.

\- Termínate el chocolate o se te va a acabar enfriando – le dijo a la pelirroja-. Y después directa a la cama, que tienes que estar agotada de verdad para que yo te esté dando la lata…

Tuvo que darle la razón dejando ir una leve sonrisa. No se había vuelto a acordar ni de lo uno ni de lo otro debido a la conversación que habían estado manteniendo pero lo que necesitaba era meterse en la cama. Ya tendría tiempo al día siguiente de volver a acordarse del resto del mundo.

* * *

**Natesgo:** igual con el cambio de rubio no se da cuenta. Además, con lo cansada que debe de llegar del viaje y todo lo demás, no creo que tuviera ganas de ponerse más mimosa de la cuenta con él, así que si por usar a alguien de peluche es siempre le viene bien la nena. Que Aiko es peque y por mucho que se empeñe, seguro que mide cosa de una tercera parte de lo que su padre, por no decir cuarta, yo creo que la pelirroja puede salir ganando jajajaja

Pero bueno, parece ser que Sora sabe lo que tiene en casa y que mira, ella vive más feliz en la ignorancia de las que él podría liar o no en su época de soltero. A fin de cuentas, de aquella fingían no saber quién era el otro, estaban en su derecho de hacer lo que les viniera en gana. Otra cosa es la pelandrusca de turno, que sabiendo lo que hay, parece que se ha vuelto insistente como para que él se dé cuenta y eso seguro que ya no le hace tanta gracia esta vez a ella. Por el momento, tenemos una reacción coherente y esperable por parte de ella. Habrá que esperar si es que necesita consultarlo con la almohada o no.

¡Un besito de tortuguita!

**ElenaAA23:** los correos llegan cuando la página quiere muchas veces además, o no llegan nunca, o aparecen todos juntos. Con eso ya te acostumbrarás porque se suele montar unas fiestas preciosas. Una vez me llegaron a mí TODOS, pero TODOS de golpe y casi me da un algo jajaja Pero bueno, venga, pobrecita página que últimamente tampoco da la lata demasiado ni me vuelve loca más allá de comerse palabras y cosas cuando edito los capítulos.

Gabumon tenía que ser parte del abrazo. Estoy segura de que Sora quiere tanto a esa cosa adorable como si fuera su propio compañero. Aparte del carácter que tiene, por cómo quiere a la nena y, porque, le devolvió al rubio de una pieza cuando nadie hubiera podido apostar por ello. Sin duda que tenía que meterlo en el abrazo aunque se pase dos días rojo él solo.

Yamato sabe con quién vive. Sabe que es un tema delicado y que mejor ir facilitándose el terreno a sí mismo con algo de comida. Y si es dulce y caliente ahora que ella ha vuelto al invierno, mejor. Porque la pobre no tenía motivos para sospechar de la noticia que se le venía encima, que sino seguro que podría considerarse hasta delatador jajajaja Pero bueno, sea o no por el chocolate parece que se lo ha tomado como se lo tenía que tomar. Como alguien que sabe que puede confiar a ciegas en Yamato y que por parte de él no tiene que preocuparse ni lo más mínimo más allá de lo ciego y atolondrado que sabe estar en ocasiones. Ahora habrá que ver si cómo digiere ella esa información en su cabeza, que ya sabemos también como funciona Sora con el tema de quedarse las cosas para sí misma.

Espero que tengas buena semana vecina, ¡un bico grandote!


	42. Capítulo 41: Ofrenda de paz

Sora abrió los ojos al sentir algo rozar su mejilla y hacerle cosquillas. Lo primero que vio fue un mechón de cabello rubio cerca de su cara. No le dio demasiada importancia, suponiendo que ella misma seguramente se habría acercado a Yamato más de la cuenta por el frío. Con lo que no contó fue que al revolverse algo más y mover su mano hacia él, fue dar con un cuerpo mucho más pequeño.

Sonrió aún sin abrir los ojos durante unos segundos más, ya algo más despierta. Cuando por fin los abrió, pudo ver que lo que la había despertado era Aiko buscando su cercanía y dejando su cabecita encima de su brazo. Amplió más su sonrisa ante la escena de la pequeña. Aquello no era algo extraño, solía hacerlo con bastante frecuencia, pero tras unos cuantos días sin tenerla a su lado le gustaba mucho más lo que estaba viendo.

Miró hacia los lados con cuidado de no despertarla dándose cuenta de que Yamato dormía al otro lado. No quiso mirar la hora para saber si aquella mañana él la tenía libre o si simplemente ella se había despertado antes de la cuenta y aún lo había pillado en casa. Le Servían las dos opciones, no se iba a quejar en aquel momento. Observándolo, no pudo evitar que se le viniera a la mente la conversación que habían tenido la noche anterior y eso hizo que la sonrisa se le esfumase.

Quizás se lo había tomado mejor de lo que debería. No todos los días llegabas de un viaje de varios días y te recibían con la noticia de que un antiguo lío de tu marido se había entretenido en intentar acercarse más de la cuenta. Pensado de esa forma, de hecho, no podía sonar peor… Pero Yamato no tenía la culpa. O al menos solo la tenía de no enterarse de lo que pasaba. Entendía el _despiste _de él, ya que, les gustara o no, siempre había sido el foco de comportamientos de ese tipo hasta el punto de acabar por normalizarlos. Eso derivaba en que no se diera cuenta de detalles que a otros sí que les parecerían extraños. Pero, no era un motivo por el que enfadarse con él, ni siquiera se le parecía.

Otra cosa era la otra parte del problema, la cual, esperaba que no pensara dar ni un solo paso más, porque no iba a dudar en dejar a Biyomon desquitarse con esos picotazos que llevaba tanto tiempo amenazando con darle a alguien. Quizás debería de enterarse algo mejor de las cosas y eso, sin duda, quizás dependiera de fuentes externas a Yamato. No porque él no le hubiera contado lo que de verdad le importaba, sino porque algo le decía que Mai iba a ser de más utilidad.

Giró la cabeza hacia la pequeña de nuevo, intentando que su humor no se crispase por la mañana, ni mucho menos con los que no tenían la culpa, dándose cuenta de que los ojitos de ella se entreabrían unos segundos.

\- Duérmete otra vez – le dijo, llevando su mano al puente de su nariz, acariciándoselo con suavidad, esperando que surtiera efecto, estando segura de que ni siquiera se había llegado a despertar del todo.

Cuando pudo ver como se quedaba dormida de nuevo, volvió a sonreír ligeramente. La niña seguía teniendo el mismo efecto de siempre, hacía que se le fueran de la mente cualquier tipo de pensamientos no relacionados con ella. Decidiendo que la mejor de sus ideas era aprovechar seguir durmiendo un rato más, ya que no tenía pensado ir al estudio, al menos por la mañana.

* * *

\- Mira a ver si se despierta – le dijo Yamato a la niña, la cual hacía un rato que llevaba rondando a sus padres, habiéndolo despertado a él primero.

Había aprovechado para ir a preparar el desayuno para que todo estuviera listo cuando ella se despertara, habiendo vuelto minutos antes y dejado que la pequeña empezara a rondar a su madre. Le tentaba la idea de dejarla dormir todo lo que necesitara aquella mañana, pero tambien sabía que tendría hambre. Tampoco entraba dentro de sus planes dejarla escaparse de la cama y tenía una buena cómplice para ello.

\- ¡Mami! – reclamó su atención la niña, quedándose arrodillada a su altura-. Mami despierta que ya está el desayuno. Papi nos ha hecho tostadas.

Riéndose por la forma en la que la pequeña había decidido intentar llamar la atención de la pelirroja se giró hacia la mesa donde había dejado las cosas, decidiendo ir a por ellas para tenerlas a mano y que no se enfriarse la comida, sobretodo cuando empezó a notar actividad por parte de su esposa, viendo que estaba estirándose, aprovechando para esconderse bajo las sábanas.

\- ¡Mami! – repitió de nuevo la niña, divertida ahora por el comportamiento de ella.

\- Como no salgas de ahí debajo Aiko se va a comer tu desayuno… Y sabes que no es una amenaza, sino un hecho más que probado…

\- Eh, que vengo de pasarme unos cuantos días con Taichi rondando… He estado entrenando – dando señales por fin de vida, se echó a reír, asomando los ojos-. ¿Te parece bonito venir a despertarme?

\- Pero huele muy rico…

\- Ya la has oído, huele muy rico, así que venga, deja de remolonear…

Dándose por vencida por fin, se arrastró para poder quedar sentada finalmente en la cama, tapándose al notar el frío de la mañana y mirando para uno y para otra. Apenas unos segundos más tarde, tuvo que hacer el esfuerzo de no caerse hacia uno de los laterales cuando la pequeña de ambos dio un ligero saltito para quedarse sentada encima de ella.

\- ¿Vas a desayunar ahí? – le preguntó divertido el rubio.

\- ¡Sí!

\- Ya la has oído. Y venga, que ya que me habéis despertado tengo hambre ahora… - arrugó la nariz y utilizó un tono que provocó que la niña se echara a reír-. ¿Vas a comerte una tostada tú sola?

Viendo como se reía y se apoderaba de la que su padre le tendría, no pudo más que observarla más detenidamente, encantada con lo que tenía delante. Aún por aquel entonces seguía moviendo sus piernecitas cuando comía algo que le gustaba y ese, sin duda, debía de ser el caso. Levantó la vista hacia el rubio para cruzar una mirada divertida con él y acabar tendiéndole la mano para que le acercara también algo a ella.

\- ¿Tienes la mañana libre?

\- Pues… más o menos. He cambiado un par de turnos para tener hoy el día libre – le acercó la comida.

\- ¿A quién le has hecho chantaje?

\- A nadie en concreto… Solo le he dado un poco la lata un poco más de la cuenta a Hideki. El cual, por cierto, no me has dicho todavía qué quería…

\- Yo tampoco lo sé – se encogió de hombros-. Quedé en hablar con él cuando estuviera de vuelta en Tokio, así que cuando tenga algo de tiempo lo haré. Por ahora yo creo que entenderá que estoy bastante ocupada – movió la mano que tenía libre para pinchar en uno de los costados a la niña-. Oye, ¿has ido a mirar lo que hay dentro de mi maleta? – le dijo en modo confidencial bajando la cabeza hacia ella.

Atenta a las palabras de su madre, se giró hacia ella aún terminando de dar un mordisco, revolviéndose de entre sus brazos para escaparse de la cama e irse a las carreras a donde ella le había dicho.

\- Oye, que en casa de mi padre ya no caben más juguetes… La dejé el otro día con ellos y cuando volví tenía juguete nuevo…

\- Pues espera que vuelva también Taichi a Tokio… - contestó divertida mientras que la seguía con la mirada, viendo como se ponía a revolver en busca de algo que pudiera ser para ella.

No tardó demasiado en dar con un peluche de un koala, cogiéndolo con las dos manos al dejar su desayuno sujeto en su boca y volver corriendo a la cama abrazada a él, siendo interceptada por su padre a mitad de camino.

\- ¿Qué tienes ahí? Vamos a tener que cambiarte la habitación para que puedas tener más hueco donde meter todos esos peluches – alargó él la mano para cogerle la tostada y que pudiera sujetar el peluche.

\- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó la pelirroja.

Ocupada en morder de nuevo, contestó a su madre quedándose abrazada al juguete con ganas, pegándoselo lo más que pudo. Es provocó que la mujer sonriera ampliamente, encantada con ello. Era la primera en protestar por el exceso de peluches que tenía la niña pero no iba a negar que solo por la reacción que tenía cuando alguien le aparecía con uno merecía la pena.

\- De verdad que si no llega a ser porque conseguí que Taichi se sentara encima de la maleta no sé cómo la habría cerrado, con lo gordito que es, no había forma… - hizo referencia al juguete-. Aunque podría haber venido abrazada a él en el avión…

\- Como toda buena adulta – dijo el rubio entretenido-. Además, ¿qué tal dormiste por las noches?

\- Muy bien… Alguien me metió una buena compañía en la maleta para que no tuviera miedo – alargó el brazo para pinchar ligeramente a la niña viendo como se reía por las cosquillas-. Acuérdate de cogerlo luego para llevártelo a la habitación, ¿eh? Tengo que meter toda la ropa en la lavadora y…

\- Frena – dijo él haciéndole un gesto-. No te me aceleres, que tú no tienes permiso para moverte de la cama en toda la mañana y pienso usar a Aiko para que se asegure de ello.

\- ¿Ni siquiera para darme una ducha?

\- No, eso más tarde. Que todavía tienes cara de estar agotada, así que solo te vas a levantar cuando esté la comida…

\- ¡Eso! Yo no la dejo que se levante, papi.

\- Secuestrada en mi propia casa… ¿Tú no me vas a ayudar ni un poco Biyomon? – le dijo a la digimon viendo que se había asomado por la puerta, todavía terminando su propia comida.

\- No, cuando hay que darle la razón a Yamato se la hay que dar… Así que si te mueves de la cama te vuelvo a meter yo a picotazos.

El rubio sonrió divertido con las palabras de la digimon, especialmente al ver a su compañero detrás de ella asintiendo con la cabeza. Parecía que tenía la discusión más que ganada. Él también tenía ganas de poder estar un rato verdaderamente a solas con la pelirroja, pero, por el momento, le interesaba más que descansara. Todavía no estaba del todo seguro de cómo estaban el asunto de lo que habían estado hablando la noche anterior.

Frunció el ceño al caer en la cuenta de que él sí que tenía algo importante que hacer aquel día y se quedó mirando hacia Sora.

\- Debería de llamar a Mai…

\- Deberías, sí – asintió, entendiendo lo que él le quería decir-. Es más, ¿a qué hora sale ella?

\- Creo que ella tenía unas prácticas por la mañana y que luego tenía el día libre, ¿por qué?

\- Porque deberías de hablar con ella, pero en persona… Que yo creo que es la mejor forma de hacer las cosas.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Sí, y si de paso se trae a esas dos cosas preciosas que tiene por casa para que Aiko tenga con quién enredar un rato… Pues mejor que mejor, ¿no te lo parece? ¿Tú qué opinas? ¿Le decimos a Mai que venga con Nyoko y Tami a jugar contigo? - viendo como la niña giraba la cabeza rápidamente hacia ella con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sonrió alargando la mano para darle un toquecito en la nariz con suavidad.

\- Suena bastante bien… Hasta puedo decirle que se traiga a Arata y así al pobre le da un poco el aire…

\- Oye, no seas malo… Pero sí, que se vengan y cenamos tranquilamente con ellos…

\- ¿Y quién se supone que va a hacer la cena? – dijo con el tono preciso para que ella se diera cuenta de que estaba de acuerdo con el tema.

\- Puedes usarlo como ofrenda de paz… - cogió otra de las tostadas para seguir desayunando.

* * *

**ElenaAA23:** el rubio si lo dejas tiene para un par de historias en su cabeza con las paranoias que le da por montarse. Yo creo que si llega a tardar más días ella en volver y tiene que quedarse solo con sus propias ideas empieza a pensar que va a volver durmiendo en Tanegashima él solito con las famosas arañas que había en la nevera cuando volvía de algún viaje tras varios meses en el espacio, que ya lo tenemos más que calado.

Ahora más le vale ir pensando cómo va a sobrevivir a la colleja que le va a pegar Mai cuando vaya con las orejas gachas a decirle que tenía razón y que mira, que lo siente. Va a estar dándole la lata y tirándole de las orejas durante un mes como mínimo. Pero claro, es que no se quería dar cuenta el pobre hombre y ahora debe de tener que pensar cómo lo arregla a base de comida de la que a ella le pueda gustar. Puede recurrir a Aiko como parte de evitar el morir, si la tiene en brazos seguro que no le tira nada a la cabeza. Los tendremos hablando a pesar de todo, tranquila jajaja

Mañana no tengo videoconferencias al menos, solo tengo que corregir. Así que me pondré de mala uva, pero nadie más que el perro lo verá muajajaja Ains... Esperemos que estos días pasen tranquilitos. ¡Un bico enoooorme vecina!


	43. Capítulo 42: Un nene chiquitín

\- Si es que te lo dije… Mira que te lo dije que se estaba haciendo la tonta – dijo Mai mientras que cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho después de que Yamato le hubiera explicado lo que había pasado la noche anterior-. Que llevo años padeciéndote, que ya he visto todo tipo de teatrillos a tu alrededor, vamos a ver… Una cosa es que te hayas quedado idiotizado con la vida que tienes en casa y otra que hasta Hideki se haya dado cuenta y tú no.

\- Eh, Hideki suele darse cuenta antes que nadie de casi todo, pero no anda gritándome por las esquinas – se defendió.

\- Si, porque para eso estoy yo… - se acomodó mejor en la silla-. ¿Sabes qué es lo que peor me sienta? Que todavía haya tenido la cara de irte con el cuento de lo que digo o dejo de decir…

Sabía perfectamente qué era lo que iba a decir, la tenía bastante calada como para saber que lo había provocado que volviera a saltar era precisamente aquello. Giró la cabeza hacia donde se había quedado Sora sentada en el suelo con las tres niñas, dándose cuenta de que los ojos de la pelirroja estaban fijos en Aiko, la cual estaba muy pendiente de lo que hacía Tami, siguiéndola para que no se hiciera daño en ningún momento. Sonrió adivinando lo que podía estar pensando ella.

\- Mai – dijo volviendo a la realidad-. No te me sulfures. Ya está… Y tampoco quiero que le digas nada, vamos a hacer como que no hemos tenido esta conversación.

\- ¿Cómo que no? ¿Tú crees que no le voy a decir nada?

\- No, porque como soy idiota como bien dices tú, pues tampoco tengo por qué haber visto o notado nada extraño. Así que vamos a dejar las cosas estar y si alguien tiene que tomar cartas en el asunto, voy a ser yo y ya está.

\- ¿Y tú crees que me voy a morder la lengua?

\- No, solo te pido que te muerdas la lengua con respecto a mí. No le digas que te he dicho nada y ya está… No vamos a empeorar las cosas más, ¿de acuerdo?

Empezando a entender lo que él le quería decir, resopló, quedándose mirando hacia el rubio unos segundos más y acabando por hacer una mueca de fastidio. Al menos podría disimular y seguir mirándola mal después de cómo habían terminado en la cena del otro día. Eso le servía como compensación por el momento.

\- ¿Se lo has dicho ya a Sora?

\- Ayer… Fue ella la que me amenazó para que te llamara hoy…

\- ¿Y qué te ha dicho?

\- Pues… Lo esperable para ella. Que se fía de mí y que no puede enfadarse conmigo solo porque sea tonto.

\- Si es que tienes mucha suerte, porque me llega Arata a mí con semejante descubrimiento y le quito la tontería de un par de…

\- Pobre hombre. Eso es porque tú eres una agresiva. Pero no te preocupes, que Sora tiene al fénix a mano, aunque creo que me lo quiere dejar como método de defensa.

\- Eh, esa es una muy buena idea, yo creo que te iba a ahorrar nos cuantos dolores de cabeza, y si me das la lata más de la cuenta a mí seguro que puedo convencerla para que te los dé.

\- Me lo creo – se encogió de hombros-. Al menos no me ha causado ningún problema en casa, es lo que más me importa.

\- Casi que me extraña que se lo hayas acabado contando a ella… La verdad, es que…

\- ¿Es que qué? Me tiene demasiado calado y… Cuando mi padre tiene razón la tiene. Es mejor así antes de que pueda haber malentendidos.

\- Bueno, alguien del género masculino con el apellido Ishida tenía que demostrar actividad neuronal…

Cogió uno de los cojines que le quedaban a mano para tirárselo a la piloto, escuchando como ella se empezaba a reír, atrayendo así la atención de Nyoko, que echó a correr hacia donde estaba su madre sin conseguirlo al ser atrapada por el rubio.

\- ¿Ya has destrozado el último avión de juguete que te compré?

* * *

Sora estaba completamente ida con la vista fija en su pequeña y Tami. Desde que habían llegado, Aiko se había ido corriendo a verla tanto a ella como a Nyoko, pero, la que más le llamaba siempre la atención era la menor de ambas hermanas. Era como si estuviera acostumbrada a ser ella la pequeña de todos los que la rodeaban y que al ver a alguien menor que ella, le llamara mucho la atención.

Quería interpretar eso como que si conseguían el nuevo embarazo la niña se lo iba a tomar bien. Era el centro de atención de todo el mundo siempre que estaba presente y no sabía cómo podía llevar el tener que compartir las atenciones. Esperaba no equivocarse con lo que estaba viendo y con el carácter que siempre habia tenido, apuntando todo a que iba a estar más que encantada de dejar de ser hija única.

\- ¿Hizo mucho calor? – la voz de Arata la devolvió a la realidad, haciendo que girase la cabeza hacia él-. Bienvenida de nuevo…

\- Ehm… - no se molestó tan siquiera en disimular, dedicándole una sonrisa de disculpa-. ¿Decías?

\- ¿Pasaste mucho calor? – repitió, divertido.

\- Mucho – contestó-. Si te digo la verdad, acabé comprándome ropa de baño para irme a la piscina. Era eso o morirme de calor…

\- No, si no hace falta que lo jures, se te nota… No te pongas demasiado al lado de Mai que luego se enfada – dijo divertido-. Bueno y tampoco demasiado al lado de Yamato, que yo creo que se te va a notar más todavía…

Echándose a reír a sabiendas de que tenía toda la razón. Solo había cogido algo de color, pero nada en comparación on lo que solía ser normal para ella. Apenas tenía algo de marca, pero, los ratos de descanso que había pasado en el hotel, los había pasado en la piscina. El viaje al final el había acabado saliendo mucho mejor de lo que ella hubiera pensado.

\- ¿Has estado?

\- Sí, no hace demasiado tampoco. Tenía unas reuniones de trabajo y era el punto que nos venía mejor a todos. Me pilló en invierno, al menos… Lo que pasa es que yo estuve en Melbourne.

La pelirroja abrió la boca para poder contestar, no consiguiéndolo al sentir la mano de Aiko posarse en su rodilla, llamando así su atención antes de cogerla y empezar a tirar de ella.

\- ¿Qué pasa chiquitina?

\- Tengo hambre, mami…

\- ¿Tú? Qué raro… - se puso en pie, lanzándole una mirada a Arata de disculpa-. A ver si encuentro algo… ¿Puedo? – le preguntó a él para no dejar a las niñas también mirando.

\- ¿Cómo que si puedes? Cuando te des cuenta vas a tener a Nyoko detrás… A buen sitio vas tú.

\- Pues nada… Venga, las tres conmigo, que seguro que encontramos algo por la cocina… ¿tú quieres algo?

\- No, no gracias – negó con la cabeza entretenido al ver como efectivamente había acertado y que estaban las tres niñas tras de la pelirroja.

* * *

Yamato, quién había posado a Nyoko segundos antes para que pudiera ir tras las otras dos, se quedó mirando hacia la escena sonriendo. No hacía falta conocerlo para saber que le gustaban los niños, no era algo que se pudiera esconder demasiado.

\- Creo que Sora les ha traído algo para ellas… No le cerraba la maleta con todos los recuerdos que se entretuvo en traer par todos. Algo decía de que iban a pensar que tenía una obsesión extraña con los koalas…

\- Bueno, se casó contigo, muy normal la pobre mujer no puede ser – dijo Mai echándose a reír y caminando así hacia donde estaba su marido-. ¿Ya se han ido a buscar comida? ¿No has ido tú también?

\- Qué graciosa – le dijo entretenido-. ¿Ya te ha leído la cartilla? Porque menuda nochecita que me dio el otro día cuando volvió de la cena. Madre mía… Si es que me estaban entrando ganas de ponértela en el manos libres para que te montara jaleo a ti…

\- No, si también me lo ha montado a mí. Lo que pasa es que tiene que repartir los gritos entre unos y otros, no vaya a ser que nos pongamos celosos el uno del otro.

\- Celoso y medio te voy a dar yo a ti como te vuelva a ver quedarte atontado con cosas así. Si es que manda narices, lo que fuiste y lo que…

\- Eh, perdona… Lo que fui. No fui nada. No te confundas – acabó por decir divertido, cruzando los brazos-. Veo lo que quiero ver. Si algo no me interesa lo ignoro descaradamente.

\- Ya, ya… Ahora intenta arreglarlo. Más te vale que hayas hecho algo de cena decente para compensármelo.

\- ¿Y quién te ha dicho que he sido yo el que ha hecho algo?

\- Porque sí… Además, ahora que me acuerdo, ¿te parece normal que el otro día me tirase a la piscina?

Echándose a reír ya de forma descarada, retrocedió unos pasos para esquivar el manotazo que la piloto amenazaba con darle. Tampoco era algo que hubiera podido evitar aquel día, la había encontrado demasiado a mano para hacerlo, incluso él, que se las solía dar de serio, tenía momentos que no podía dejar pasar.

\- Es que tenías cara de tener calor – comentó, entretenido.

\- Sí, sí, para encima de que te hago de niñera, vas y me tiras al agua…. Ya vendrás cuando necesites que te proteja.

\- Me ha dicho Sora que me deja llevarme al fénix como método de defensa.

\- Sí, pero no contra mí, porque sabe que si te quiero tirar algo a la cabeza seguramente será más que merecido…

\- No es porque me vaya a mandar a dormir al sofá, pero, seamos realistas… Cuando Mai tiene razón se la hay que dar.

\- Muy bien, así me gusta…

Volviendo a reírse, se dio cuenta de que Aiko volvía a aparecer por el salón con una galleta en la mano. Entretenido sonrió, acercándose a ella para cogerla de la que pasaba, manteniéndola en brazos.

\- Mira lo que he encontrado… ¿Vienes a defenderme de Mai? – sonrió al ver cómo ella se echaba a reír, dando un mordisco a la galleta-. ¿De dónde has sacado eso?

\- Me la ha dado mami – contestó-. Papi…

\- ¿Qué?

Divertido, pudo ver como se quedaba con la mirada hacia abajo. Solía comportarse así cuando quería decirle algo que le daba algo de vergüenza. Entretenido por ello amplió algo más su sonrisa caminando unos pasos con ella, para ver si sí era más sencillo que hablara dejándola también terminar de tragarse el trozo de galleta que había mordido.

\- ¿No me vas a decir qué quieres, tortuguita? – le hizo ligeramente cosquillas con los dedos-. Anda… Dímelo.

\- Papi… Yo también quiero.

\- ¿El qué? – arqueó una ceja, confuso, sin saber de lo que podía estar hablando. Entretenido, vio como pegaba la cabecita contra él-. Uy, ¿y esto? ¿Te han entrado los mimos de repente?

\- Quiero un nene chiquitín como Tami para jugar…

Abrió los ojos sorprendido por lo que acababa de decirle la pequeña. No hubiera esperado escuchar aquello de repente por parte de Aiko a pesar de que llevaba todo el rato pendiente de cómo jugaba con ella. Pero…

\- Anda papi, así lo cuido yo… - levantó la cabeza para quedarse mirándolo, poniendo una de sus mejores caras de pena, abriendo los ojos iguales que los de él lo más que podía.

Mai, quien estaba pendiente de la escena, escuchando ligeramente, no pudo más que echarse a reír por las caras de Yamato. Sin duda, era una pena no tener a mano una cámara para poder haberlo grabado solo por la cara de error neuronal que tenía puesta él.

* * *

**Natesgo:** ¿fue tu cumpleaños? Si lo peor es que no sé por qué me extraña porque la cantidad de gente que conozco que cumple años en este mes es siniestra jajaja Bueno pues felicidades atrasadas en ese caso. Date por tirada de las orejas desde el otro extremo del país.

Si la cosa iba de fangirlear con Aiko ahora podemos preguntarle a Yamato qué tal lo lleva, porque con lo que le acaba de pedir la nena yo creo que tiene para estar babándose encima un buen rato, luego echar al Sr, Sra y Srtas Mai y dejar a los digimon de niñeros un rato jajajaja Que como no sabe decirle que no a la niña, pues más le vale ponerse más en serio con el tema. Que ahora es Aiko la que se lo ha pedido.

Parece que Mai se ha tomado las cosas bien. Que ya sabes que Yamato, cuando quiere, sabe ser muy rubio, y le patina la neurona en condiciones, así que como mucho usará todo esto para reírse de él como era de esperar, no creo que a nadie le vaya a extrañar. Mientras tanto puede seguir pensando en el día que en el que pueda tirar a la piscina a su querida periodista, que todos sabemos que tarde o temprano acabará pasando.

¡Un beso!

**ElenaAA23:** Bueno, ayer dentro de lo que cabe enviaron cosas los que son más o menos responsables, que estará mal o bien, pero se ve que está intentado. Del resto no supe nada porque "están de vacaciones". Pero mira, mejor. A ver qué tal se da la tarde de hoy.

Jajajajaajaja bueno... solo te diré... Que puede que algo sí que haya hecho jajajaja Así como pequeño minispoiler jajaja Que una cosa es que evidentemente no vaya a ir a ladrarle al pobre rubio por tonto, pero oye que ya sabemos cómo se las sabe gastar cuando quiere. Por el momento parece que con Mai para mantener a raya a la periodista se van a arreglar, y sino se recurre al fénix y listo. Y Yamato agachando las orejas y pidiendo perdón pues era algo que iba a tener que pasar, y es algo que ella va a usar para picotearlo lo que quiera y más, eso está más que claro. Pero bueno, por suerte esos dos tienen la dinámica que tienen y no se ha enfadado con él por estar en Yamatolandia más de lo que debería, que ya tiene que saber lo que pasa a su alrededor, que es mayorcito.

Por otro lado, ¿qué te ha parecido la nena pidiéndole a papi un hermanito? ¿Crees que el rubio va a sobrevivir o van a tener que ir a limpiarle la baba? Yo apuesto más bien por lo segundo jajaja

Espero que tengas un buen "puente" vecina, dentro de lo se pueda. Yo por el momento, voy a ver si estoy pendiente de los regalitos de los petardos estos que me vaya llegando para ir enfadándome un ratito que sino no me quedo contenta. ¡Un bico grande grande!


	44. Capítulo 43: Cara de cansada

Sora volvió acompañada por las dos niñas y por los digimon hasta donde estaban el resto, entretenida en sujetar bien a Tami ella en brazos ya que era la más pequeña y a la que más le costaba alcanzarlos. Se quedó mirando hacia los dos adultos presentes los cuales estaban mirando hacia Yamato con cara de risa.

\- ¿Qué ha hecho ya? – preguntó llegando hasta donde ellos.

\- Tú ten cuidado, o esa versión suya en miniatura se lo va a acabar cargando – dijo Arata girando la cabeza hacia ella para poder recuperar a su propia pequeña-. ¿Qué? ¿Ya le has sacado comida a alguien?

Dejando que la niña fuera con su padre, se acercó hacia dónde estaban los dos que a ella realmente le interesaban, sonriendo al rubio antes de inclinarse para darle un beso a Aiko, dejando que él la soltara para que volviera a irse correteando por ahí a jugar.

\- Creo que la cena va a estar lista dentro de un rato, ¿vamos poniendo la mesa?

\- Ehm… Vale, espera, que te ayudo a sacar las cosas – giró la cabeza hacia los demás-. Vamos a ir poniendo la mesa…

\- ¿Os ayudo? – dijo Mai.

\- No, tú quédate ahí que ya estoy saturado de aguantarte…

Dijo aquello posando la mano en la cintura de la pelirroja, echando a andar con ella hacia la cocina para poder sacar lo que hiciera falta y, de paso, poder comprobar que la cena estuviera perfectamente. Frenó al llegar a la puerta, volviendo a mirar hacia fuera.

\- ¿Os caliento la cena de Tami? – dijo.

\- Míralo, ahora que es todo un experto en temas de niños hasta se acuerda de esos detalles – dijo la piloto antes de asentir-. Creo que Sora lo dejó en la nevera cuando llegamos… ¿Te digo cuál es?

\- No, que te tengo muy vista te he dicho ya, no seas pesada…

Sin escuchar a contestación de ella, prefirió darle un leve toquecito a Sora para que continuara caminando, yendo hacia la cocina para poder empezar a preparar las cosas. Escuchó la risa de ella mientras que se desviaba hacia donde había dejado la cena terminando de hacerse, dedicándole unos segundos de atención.

\- A ver, cuéntame, ¿por qué dice Arata que Aiko me va a dejar viuda? – dijo divertida tras observarlo atentamente unos momentos.

\- ¿Eh? – posó la cuchara con la cual había estado revolviendo.

\- No te hagas el interesante, Ishida, que te tengo más que calado…

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué no me dices tú entonces qué es lo que me ha hecho Aiko?

\- Porque es más cómodo que me lo digas tú – sonrió, acercándose hasta él sin que se girase para quedarse abrazada a él.

\- Oye, tenemos visita y varias menores de edad sueltas por casa, no sé yo qué tal se nos dará que te me acerques con esas intenciones…

Sora frunció el ceño, sin entender muy bien a lo que podía estar refiriéndose él al principio, no tardando en caer en la cuenta, dándole un manotazo desde esa posición en la que lo tenía tan a mano escuchando como se echaba a reír de forma automática.

\- Tonto… - gruñó, sin soltarlo a pesar de todo, intentando que no se le pegara la risa a ella también.

\- Eh, que yo ya sabes que no soy el rey de los miramientos, así que no me des ideas… - bromeó, permaneciendo unos segundos más así antes de hacer por girarse-. ¿Sabes qué me ha dicho esa hija tuya?

\- ¿Ahora es solo mía? – sonrió, levantando la cabeza hacia él, manteniéndole así la mirada.

\- Sí, para estas cosas sí, porque iba a quedar muy feo que atentara contra su propio padre – sonrió, estudiando los gestos de la pelirroja-. Me ha pedido un nene chiquitín al que cuidar ella…

Sora arqueó ambas cejas, sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar. Sin duda, no era lo que hubiera pensado que le fuera a contar él que hubiera salido de la boquita de Aiko, pero, a la vista de que llevaba toda la tarde cuidando de Tami, tampoco debería de extrañarle.

\- Esa misma cara se me quedó a mí – dijo divertido al ver sus reacciones.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, debe de haberse cansado de ser la pequeña de todos y quiere ser la hermana mayor de alguien – amplió más la sonrisa-. Supongo que… ¿son buenas noticias?

\- Bueno… A mí me daba miedo que pudiera llevarlo mal, que está demasiado acostumbrada a ser el centro de todos, pero si ella misma lo pide… - dejó que su sonrisa se ampliara, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio.

Encantado con las vistas que tenía desde donde estaba, aprovechó para bajar el cuello y quedar algo más cerca de Sora, observándola desde allí más atento, pendiente de sus gestos y rasgos, como si no se los supiera ya más que de memoria.

\- Vamos a tener que empezar a aplicarnos algo más porque ya sabes que a mí no se me da nada bien negarle nada a la Srta. Ishida.

El comentario de él automáticamente consiguió que ella se echara a reír de forma abierta, aprovechando el momento para ponerse de puntillas para poder alcanzar así sus labios y darle un beso rápido para después escaparse de su contacto.

\- Anda, vamos a preparar la cena de Tami que seguro que tiene hambre y luego la de su madre que algo me dice que ella también…

\- Ya te pillaré más tarde, ya… - murmuró, no queriendo levantar demasiado el tono antes de hacer exactamente lo que ella había dicho, ya que, a esas horas, él también empezaba a tener hambre.

* * *

Mai estaba entretenida observando a la pareja una vez que habían terminado de cenar. Todavía le parecía extraño ser capaz de ver a Yamato en ese contexto. No por el hecho de que hubiera sido capaz de hacer las cosas como una persona normal, sino porque con lo cerrado que él era, incluso con aquellos con los que tenía más confianza, le parecía extraño que fuera capaz de estar tan sumamente relajado con más gente delante. Hacía un rato que estaba totalmente distraído mirando hacia la pelirroja y no se había dado cuenta absolutamente de nada más.

\- Voy a por el postre, vengo ahora – dijo él, saliendo de sus ensimismamiento, viendo como Sora parecía querer acompañarlo, posando la mano en su hombro-. Me arreglo yo solo, tranquila…

Entretenida por el comportamiento de ambos, la piloto sonrió siguiéndolo con la mirada hasta que lo perdió de vista, momento en el que posó sus ojos en Sora al escuchar su voz y cómo reclamaba su atención.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Le has tirado mucho de las orejas? – se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla-. Creo que voy a tener que hablar yo contigo para que me cuentes mejor la versión de los hechos… No creo que no me haya contado algo, pero sí que no se haya enterado de la mitad.

\- Cuando quieras – dijo ella, entretenida por los gestos de ella-. Yo te cuento todos los detalles que quieras…

\- Oye, ¿no es ya mayorcito para salir él solo de sus propios problemas? – dijo Arata, arqueando una ceja cuando la piloto se giró hacia él-. ¿Qué? No me mires así… Si además, con lo embobado que lo tienes… Que haga lo que quiera la otra y listo. Si se pasa de la raya seguro que es más que capaz de dejarle bien claro que no está interesado.

\- Arata…

\- Eh, no, no. No he dicho nada – negó con la cabeza, provocando que Sora se echara a reír sin poder evitarlo-. Que sí, que esa "alagartada mentirosa" es el mal y no hay nada más que discutir

\- Así me gusta… - giró la cabeza hacia la pelirroja, viendo que se estaba riendo todavía-. Lo dicho, que yo te pongo al día con lo que necesites cuando sea.

\- Pobre Arata – dijo entre risas, todavía alargando la mano hacia su vaso para poder dar un sorbo de agua-. Me preocupa por él, que ahora que se ha dado cuenta vaya a estar incómodo, pero bueno… A ver, es lo que dice él – señaló al otro presente-, para algo es mayorcito.

\- Tranquila, si la cosa va de tirarla a la piscina de una patada en el culo yo lo hago, pero ya por motivos personales… - cruzó los brazos-. No me mires así – observó a su marido unos segundos-. Es que me parece muy mala que haya ido con cuentos a mi costa. Lo siento, pero no, es que es toda una z…

Se mordió la lengua justo a tiempo, viendo como Nyoko se había asomado desde donde estaba sentada al escuchar a su madre alzar algo más de la cuenta la voz, dándose cuenta la mujer a tiempo y no siguiendo con lo que estaba diciendo.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Nyoko? ¿Tú también quieres postre? – dijo Yamato distraído al llegar por fin por lo que había ido a busca a la cocina, viendo la cabecita de la niña asomar-. A ver quién viene primero a mendigar… Si alguna de vosotras tres o cierta pelirroja que yo me sé…

Girando la cabeza hacia él con las cejas arqueadas, no pudo evitar que los ojos canela de ella se fueran hacia la comida que traía el rubio, dejando que él se diera cuenta y que se empezara a reír, dejando cerca de ella el postre a la vez que veía como las tres niñas y los digimon no tardaban en aparecer también a su lado.

\- Claro, solo me hacéis caso cuando tengo comida…

\- Oye, para algo tenías que servir. Y mira que muchas veces era yo la que tenia que arrastrarte a casa a cenar…

\- Porque se me olvidaba hacer la compra y tenía la nevera vacía – contestó él poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- No la tenías vacía, la tenías llena de telarañas… - murmuró Gabumon mientras que alargaba las patas para que Sora le pasara un plato con el postre.

Habiendo conseguido con ese comentario que todos se echaran a reír y que el rubio frunciera ligeramente el ceño, el digimon se quedó cerca de Aiko, esperando que ella también tuviera su ración de postre para volverse con ella a dónde habían estado sentados.

\- Cría cuervos…

* * *

Sora se dejó caer en la cama, quedándose tendida bocarriba, subiendo lentamente las piernas. Estaba muy cansada todavía del viaje en avión, pero había sido una buena tarde. Le hacía gracia, hasta cierto punto, que fuera Mai la que estaba más enfadada de todos los implicados en aquello, pero, por otra parte, le gustaba mucho ser consciente de lo mucho que le importaba todo aquello. Siguió con la mirada a Yamato cuando lo vio salir del baño, girando la cabeza hacia él.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo al darse cuenta-. Tienes cara de cansada…

\- Yo no sé cómo pude sobrevivir al año en el que nos casamos… ¿Cuántas horas me pasaría en aviones?

Contestando a las palabras de su esposa, se empezó a reír ligeramente mientras que caminaba hacia ella, observándola desde un punto de vista más alto, acabando por decidir que se le ocurrían lugares mejores dónde estar. Se movió hasta poder posar una de sus rodillas en la cama, deteniéndose al darse cuenta de que la pelirroja adivinaba sus intenciones y se colocaba mejor para dejarlo quedarse sobre ella.

\- Sigo ganando yo en mis intenciones de recuperaciones de viajes largos…

\- ¿Si? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué vuelves con los pantalones a medio caer? – divertida, volvió a reírse, acomodándose a la nueva posición, dejando sus brazos en torno a su cuello-. Te quedó muy rica la cena, que lo sepas.

\- Con lo enfadada que lleva Mai con todo desde hace una temporada, había que intentar esforzarse – dijo, dejando ir una leve risa, terminando de ajustarse a la situación-. Si te digo la verdad, casi que lo que peor me parece a mí también es lo mismo que a ella.

\- ¿Con qué? ¿Con que al final sea ella a la que más le han tocado las narices? No te preocupes, puedo dejarle el fénix a ella.

\- ¿Mai? ¿Con semejante guardaespaldas? ¿Qué quieres que aterrorice a toda la sede? – bromeó, a sabiendas de que seguía siendo un tema poco delicado. Se entretuvo en ver como los ojos de Sora parecían cansados, sobretodo cuando dejó ir un leve bostezo. Aprovechó el momento para inclinarse y poder darle así un suave beso-. Vamos a dormir anda…

Sin protestar, asintió a sus palabras pero sin soltarlo, más bien todo lo contrario, haciendo presión con los brazos para no dejarlo moverse. Entretenido por su reacción, se dejó atrapar, incluso dejando de mantener su propio peso con sus brazos y buscando apoyarse sobre Sora, dejando la cabeza apoyada de tal manera que su nariz quedara encajada a la altura del cuello de ella. Sonrió al empezar a sentir como jugaba con su cabello.

* * *

**Natesgo: **no te he llamado siniestra a ti, lo que he dicho es que me parece siniestro que gran parte de la gente que conozco cumpla años el mismo mes, que son cosas diferentes jajajaja

Y aquí tenemos al rubio haciendo lo que todos esperaban que hiciera, irse a rondar a la otra implicada en eso de encargar otro nene. Que oye, que mira, que si tiene que ponerle más ganas o aumentar la frecuencia de intentas no lo veo yo con demasiado drama por eso, y más si es que Aiko le ha pedido tener un hermanito. Eso seguro que ayuda a que al pobre se le pase la paranoia un poquito, que parece que se ha quedado muy tranquilito con el tema por el momento.

¡Un beso!

**ElenaAA23:** me he pillado a mímisma poniendo Guest Vecina jajaja ¿qué tal vas vecina? Yo hoy tengo el día encantador... - saca el cartel de ironía-. Estoy un poquito más irascible de lo normal, pero bueno, el combo de todo. Así que las contestaciones hoy rápidas por prevenir Pues de los petardos no he sabido nada, la verdad, solo me han mandado cosas para corregir los que sí que hacen algo, y eso estaba relativamente bien o intentado. Luego a última hora han dado señales un par de ellos y me han puesto de peor humor. Pero bueno, es lo que hay.

Esos llevan también unos cuantos años aguantándose los unos y los otros y ya tienen un dinámica de picoteo continuo desarrollada. Y sí, Yamato no engaña a nadie porque no se ha dado cuenta porque está en su mundo, ahora sí, no le vamos a negar que si está en su mundo es directamente culpa de dos chicas que tiene esperándolo en casa. Así que el pobre en el fondo no miente aunque no le valga de excusa jajajaja

No tenía pinta de que a la nena le fueran a molestar los peques, no. Pero quién sabe por dónde puede salir la nena, que es la más mimada de toda la familia y oye, siempre les puede quedar la duda de cómo va a reaccionar con eso de tener que compartir a su padre. Pero bueno, ahora parece que no van a tener mucho problema.

Voy a irme a terminar un capi que tengo a medias y luego a hacer el vago un rato a ver si se me pasa la psicosis. ¡Ánimo vecina! Un bico enorme.

**AnnaBolena04:** sí, debe de querer heredar pronto o algo, porque sus intentos van a dar sus frutos. Que si le llega de repente a su padre con semejante petición es más que probable que se ande abanicando por las esquinas para luego irse a rondar a la pelirroja tal y como ha hecho.

Mai un día se va a juntar con Taichi y los dos van a dejar la espalda de Yamato como un colador. Que ahí va a haber para todos jajajaja Si es a la pobre Mai le ha tocado ver lo peor del rubio y ahora que lo ve en lo mejor, pues tiene que aprovechar a poner orden y que todo siga como tiene que estar y que nadie se meta donde no los han llamado. Y yo creo que son muchos los que la animarían si decide irse a por la periodista, tú tranquila. Con o sin fénix jajaja

¡Un besito de tortuguita!


	45. Capítulo 44: Venganza personal

\- Buenos días – saludó en recepción tras haber atravesado las puertas de la sede de la JAXA en Chofu -. Tengo una entrevista con el gen…

Se había acercado hasta el que estaba sentado tras el mostrador, suponiendo que tendría que hablar primero con él para que avisara de que ya estaba allí o que, en su defecto, le diera un pase o algo por el estilo. Era la primera vez que estaba allí para algo que no fuera un evento informal y solo esperaba no llegar a cruzarse con Yamato o alguien que pudiera irse de la lengua ya que pensaba reírse un rato más tarde de la cara de susto que se le quedaba al verla.

\- Sora - la voz de Hideki reclamó su atención, cortando así sus palabras y consiguiendo que se girase hacia ella-. Qué puntual… - le hizo un gesto al recepcionista para que no se preocupara, siendo él mismo el que le tendiera el pase a la pelirroja.

\- Bueno, no se puede decir que me quedéis muy lejos de casa – sonrió a modo de saluda cogiendo lo que él le daba para colocarse en su lugar-. ¿Estabas esperándome?

\- Sí… Tampoco conoces el lugar, así que dudo que fueras a encontrarme con mucha facilidad. Ahora estoy en el otro edificio – lo señaló con la cabeza haciendo un ligero gesto con la mano para que lo acompañara-. Y como se supone que no se le puede decir nada a nuestro comandante favorito, pues suponía que no te haría él otra vez una visita guiada…

Tardó unos segundo en caer en la cuenta de lo que él estaba diciendo, echando a andar a la vez que él. Cuando por fin lo hizo, sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Había sido en la primera visita que Yamato le había dado por Tanegashima a la sede de allí cuando había conocido al general. Ahora que ya sabía cómo eran unos y otros, no se extrañaba e incluso le hacía gracia que hubiera aprovechado la excusa de que el rubio hubiera olvidado la chaqueta en su escritorio, pero entonces se había sorprendido de aquel gesto.

\- Tranquilo, creo que las malas caras de Yamato algunos días por la mañana siguen provocando que si me ven pasar con él siga habiendo revuelo… - bromeó.

\- Con lo que viene últimamente en con toda la cara roja del frío – contestó divertido mientras que la guiaba por los pasillos-. ¿Todo bien por Australia?

\- Muy bien, la verdad es que se me hizo más cuesta arriba de lo que debería por culpa de cierta señorita ausente, pero por todo lo demás no tengo queja alguna.

Sonrió a las palabras de ella, continuando con el camino hacia su destino. La reunión no iba a ser solo con él, se lo había avisado, y por lo que podía ver, estaba viendo la faceta más seria de la pelirroja que conocía hasta el momento, aunque solo fuera por la forma en la que estaba vestida aquel día.

\- Escucha, antes de que lleguemos… Es una tontería, pero fuiste la primera que se me vino a la cabeza cuando empezaron los problemas. Nadie mejor que tú para poder aconsejarnos qué hacer…

\- No te estarás excusando, ¿verdad? – giró la cabeza hacia él-. Creo que te debo unos cuantos favores a estas alturas, y aunque no lo hiciera, estaría encantada de poder ayudarte si está en mi mano y lo sabes. Así que déjate de tonterías… Lo que no me has dicho es qué os pasa exactamente…

\- Porque yo de estas cosas no entiendo y creo que es mejor que lo veas tú misma y así te enteres mejor. Créeme – pudo ver cómo se echaba a reír-. Más o menos lo que pasa es que los que se supone que tenían que asegurarse de entregar a tiempo los diseños nos han dejado tirados.

\- ¿Ya teníais un contrato con ellos?

\- Más o menos…

\- ¿Más o menos?

\- Anda – llegando hasta la puerta, se detuvo frente a ella, abriéndola para dejarla entrar primero- seguro que ahora alguien te lo puede explicar mejor que yo.

* * *

Yamato sacó los papeles de la carpeta que había llevado con él desde la sala de reuniones. Había estado más de hacía una hora reunido ultimando detalles de algunos nuevos proyectos que requerían de su supervisión. Se alegraba de que poco a poco la temática de su trabajo volviera a la normalidad, ya que se le hacía mucho más llevadero que toda la tontería del documental, el cual, había vuelto a conseguir sacar la parte más cascarrabias de él, al menos en su cabeza. Sabía que iba a tener otra reunión más tarde sobre aquel tema, pero, por el momento, prefería centrarse en los detalles de unas trayectorias que tenía que supervisar y firmar. Distraído, se giró en la silla quedándose atento a la lectura girándose únicamente hacia su escritorio cuando terminó de revisarlo todo para coger su bolígrafo y poder firmarlo todo como le habían pedido.

\- Mira que llevo años teniéndote rondando y esa cara de concentración no te la conocía… - la voz de Sora hizo que diera un respingo en la silla, levantando la cabeza automáticamente hacia ella.

\- ¿Cómo…?

Hacía ya un rato que había terminado la reunión con Hideki, saliendo más que contenta de ella. Sin duda, fuera lo que fuera que hubiera provocado aquello, a ella no le había podido venir mejor y luego, gracias a las indicaciones del general, había conseguido dar con Yamato para poder pillarlo por sorpresa. Sonrió de forma divertida al ver el susto que acababa de darle, quedándose apoyada en la puerta.

\- Buh… - murmuró.

\- ¿De dónde sales tú?

\- ¿Yo? Soy una diseñadora mundialmente reconocida y tengo mis asuntos privados con la propia JAXA, comandante… - dando unos pasos hacia dentro lentamente, miró hacia los lados. Era la primera vez que estaba allí y tenía curiosidad.

\- Es verdad… El día que Hideki me preguntó por ti… ¿Y no se os ocurrió a ninguno de los dos que sería buena idea avisarme de que íbamos a tener una visita tan sumamente importante por la sede?

\- Sin duda que tú no supieras nada estaba dentro del trato – sonrió de forma traviesa como si estuviera de esa forma admitiendo la travesura del día-. ¿Estás ocupado?

\- Para ti nunca – negó con la cabeza, poniéndose en pie por fin para ir hasta donde ella estaba-. ¿Dónde has dejado a la tortuguita?

\- ¿Tú qué crees? Revolviendo entre las flores de mi madre… - se quedó a la espera de que llegara a su altura-. Resulta que los que tenían que entregar los diseños no lo hicieron y los han dejado tirados sin mucha más explicación previa… Así que, menos mal que el sabe de alguien que lo puede ayudar a salir del paso y poder hacer las cosas a tiempo.

\- ¿Te vas a encargar tú? – llegando hasta donde ella, posó una mano en su cintura,, sin poder evitarlo aunque estuvieran allí.

\- Más o menos – sonrió ante su gesto-. Digamos que no es mi especialidad, pero sí que sé de alguien que últimamente trabaja mucho conmigo que estaría más que encantado… - dio un paso hacia el rubio, posando sus manos en las solapas de su chaqueta para empezar a subirlas por ella hasta dejarlas tras su cuello-. ¿Qué te parecía estar en manos de Andrew?

\- Creo que podría sobrevivir a ello, aunque prefiero estar en manos de otro personaje del mundo de la moda, si te soy sincero – atento a sus movimientos, esperó a que volviera a enfocarlo para inclinarse hacia ella, quedándose a escasos centímetros-. No sé si te puedes hacer a la idea de a quién me refiero…

\- Podría ser…

De la forma más inocente que pudo, retrocedió, escapándose de su marido, caminando de espaldas hasta poder volver a alcanzar la puerta, la cual cerró antes de quedarse apoyada en ella, mirándolo de forma algo más significativa. No tardó en verlo arquear una ceja antes de avanzar hasta donde estaba, no era complicado saber que, de los dos, la que tenía algo más de reparos con los demás era ella y, saludarlo en condiciones, iba a requerir algo más de privacidad, al menos para ella. Cuando la alcanzó, posó una mano en la puerta y llevó la otra a la mejilla de su esposa, dedicándole una suave caricia antes de usarla para atraerla hacia él.

Estaba seguro de que nadie se iba a escandalizar si pasaba por allí y los veía, a fin de cuentas, solo era un beso, pero agradeciendo la privacidad, podía dedicarle algo más de atención de la que habría hecho de la otra forma. Sonrió sin separarse de ella al sentir como colaba las manos por dentro de su chaqueta para dejarlas apoyada sobre su espalda. Dejó un beso en la frente de ella cuando notó que al separase se apoyada en él.

\- Si me esperas un rato, puedo volverme a casa contigo a comer… - le dijo, quedándose sin mucha intención de moverse.

La pelirroja sonrió ante sus palabras, levantando lentamente la vista hacia él, tomándose unos segundos en hacerlo, tras rozar con sus labios su cuello, teniendo cuidado con la camisa, cruzando una mirada con él antes de hablar de nuevo.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que voy a hacer yo hasta que salgas? ¿Vas a dejarme esperando por ti?

El tono de ella y la forma en la que lo estaba mirando, lo dejaron confuso. Estaba seguro hasta cierto punto que cualquier matiz malsonante en ellas era solo en su cabeza y que posiblemente fuera uno de esos casos en los que estuviera escuchando lo que él quería escuchar. Sin embargo, seguía mirándolo de aquella forma y había cerrado algo más sus brazos en torno a él.

\- ¿Sora?

\- ¿Qué? – sonrió algo más, poniéndose de puntillas ahora para poder alcanzar su oído-. Tengo derecho a mi venganza personal…

* * *

Hideki se quedó mirando hacia el final del pasillo donde podía ver a los periodistas que tenían desde hacía una temporada pululeando por la sede. Entre ellos, estaba alguien que había sido la causante de algunos dolores de cabeza y eso lo hizo quedarse pensativo.

\- Emily – reclamó su atención, haciéndole un gesto para que se acercara viendo como se despedía de los demás para ir hasta él, curiosa-. ¿Estabas ocupada?

\- No, la verdad es que no. ¿Necesitas algo?

\- Necesitamos algo – asintió-. Tengo las autorizaciones para que os podáis poner a terminar de cerrar los últimos detalles. Solo hace falta que el resto de interesados los firmen por las políticas de datos y todo lo demás.

\- ¿Ya? – sonrió.

\- Sí, les han entrado las prisas de repente. Creo que los demás lo han firmado ya y que solo quedamos Yamato y yo. Así que si quieres te fimo los papeles yo ahora y luego si se los llevas a él… Ya estaría.

\- Perfecto, sí – caminó tras él cuando lo vio dirigirse hacia su despacho para poder coger lo que precisamente le había dicho, sacando los papeles de la carpeta y tardando unos segundo más en firmarlos-. Si vas a buscarlo ahora seguro que lo pillas, como mucho puede estar reunido con alguien, pero no debería de perdérsete de vista.

\- Pues… puedo aprovechar y así poder empezar a dejar todo listo de una vez.

Asintiendo, bajó la cabeza hacia el papel de nuevo, dejando todo listo en unos segundos y luego se lo tendió a la periodista con la mejor de sus sonrisas. Sabía lo que había pasado la noche de la cena, era imposible no saberlo porque, aparte de haber estado presente al principio, luego Mai se había pasado gruñendo con el tema toda la semana con lo demás.

\- Si te hace falta algo más háblalo con él que seguro que te puede ayudar.

\- ¿Dices que está en su despacho ahora?

\- Sí, si está reunido espera hasta que termine, tú tranquila… ¿o tienes prisa?

\- Para nada, y creo que esto prioriza mucho más – cogió los papeles cuando se los tendió.

* * *

**ElenaAA23:** hoy os dejo capi primero porque tengo un ratejo. Me he puesto en huelga y no voy a corregir nada que provoque que me quiera sacar los ojos. Cojo, lo devuelvo con un maravilloso repetir escrito y listo y así puedo tirarme toda la cuarentena, dure lo que dure. Ya me he cansado de tanta tonterí hoy poco más y me pasa el antivirus las cosas para evitarme un disgusto.

El pobre sabe que tiene algo de ventaja con el tema de la comida así que puede usarlo a su favor. Sea con quien sea, si le funciona, tiene que intentarlo. Si cuela con Mai y la distrae para que deje de querer tirarle cosas a la cabeza seguro que se queda más que contento. Aunque también está mentalizándose de que le va a tocar una buena temporada de picoteos por parte de ella.

Y... aquí tenemos al más listo y elegante de todos ellos haciendo de las suyas de la forma más sutil posible. Que cualquier diría que ha hecho hasta queriendo todo para que se diera la bonita ocasión de que nuestra querida periodista se cruce con la parejita poniéndose cariñosa. Y lo peor es que nadie sospecharía de él jajajaja Anda que no les queda nada que aprender de Hideki a los otros para poder llegar a tal nivel de perfección jajajaja

Y ahora a ver si me mentalizo que en media hora empiezo con las videoconferencias y ya me estoy poniendo de malas pulgas de solo pensarlo porque como nadie me ha entregado nada de lo que les mandé a lo largo de la semana pasada hoy me las tendré que pasar ladrando. Aaains, en fin, un bico grandote vecina y ánimo con la semana.


	46. Capítulo 45: Contigo siempre

Se había quedado mirando hacia Sora confuso, no lo podía negar. Las últimas palabras de ella no habían ayudado a que fuera capaz de decidir si de verdad iba la cosa en serio o era todo un producto de su imaginación. La situación al revés era mucho más sencilla de interpretar… A él pocos motivos le hacían falta para querer rondarla y, además, era mucho menos _serio _que ella en esos aspectos, de manera que a nadie le extrañaría que la rondara en lugares calificados como poco apropiados.

De Sora sí que podía esperar salidas de la normalidad también, pero en contextos totalmente diferentes y no sabía si de verdad estaba hablado en serio, si se estaba riendo de él o si simplemente era todo cosa de su cabeza. Arqueó una ceja, intentando que con ese gesto era fuera algo más clara.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó divertida, volviendo a ponerse de puntillas para encararlo algo mejor-. ¿Vas a decirme que tienes algo mejor qué hacer? – volvió a echar la cabeza hacia atrás para escaparse de él cuando parecía querer alcanzar sus labios.

\- ¿Qué te he dicho ya de jugar con lo que no se debe? – acabó por decir, aún sin quitarle la vista de encima.

\- ¿Quién te ha dicho a ti que esté jugando? – imitando el gesto tan característico de él, le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas de medio lado.

No las tenía consigo, pero, tampoco tenía nada que perder por posar la mano que antes había tenido en su mejilla en la puerta, buscando de esa forma el pomo para asegurarse de cerrar bien por dentro, intentando mantener el gesto neutral aún cuando escuchó el sonido del seguro. Lo que vio a modo de respuesta le gustó, ya que aunque no había quitado la vista de encima del rostro de su esposa, el gesto de ella había cambiado de forma radical, intentando disimular su sonrisa por haberse salido con la suya mordiéndose el labio.

\- Si alguien tiene todo el derecho del mundo a acosarte en el trabajo esa soy yo, que te quede claro – le dijo justo antes de aprovechar la ligera confusión del rubio para echarle los brazos al cuello y acercándoselo del todo de esa forma para poder, por fin, alcanzar sus labios.

A pesar de la sorpresa de todo, no lo pilló tampoco demasiado desprevenido, recibiéndola con ganas y haciéndola retroceder de nuevo para que quedara atrapada entre la puerta y él pegándose a su cuerpo de esa forma. Dejó las manos en sus costados, moviéndolas con suavidad mientras que se encarga de disfrutar del movimiento de los labios de ella sobre los de él, asegurándose de atrapar ligeramente uno de ellos cuando se separó.

Cruzaron una sonrisa cómplice mientras que buscaban recuperar el aliento, aprovechando él para bajar sus manos por ella y posarlas en su cadera, tomándose unos segundos en darle un tirón y levantarla contra él, apoyándose él contra la pelirroja para que quedara bien sujeta entre la puerta y su cuerpo. Sonrió algo más al sentir como hacia fuerza con sus rodillas en torno a su cadera.

\- Qué rápido se te ha pasado la cara de susto… - murmuró divertida.

\- Me debe de haber venido la inspiración por otra parte – contestó levantando la cabeza al notar que ella se dedicaba a dejar pequeños besos en su cuello, dejando ir una leve risa por su contestación.

Movió las manos de nuevo para poder posarlas mejor en su cadera, entreteniéndose con el contacto de esa forma, aprovechando la postura para poder acariciarla así, colando las manos por dentro de su falda, notando entonces, al volver a sujetarla como estaba antes, que quizás todo aquello fuera más premeditado de lo que parecía. Arqueó una ceja, enfocándola de nuevo y viendo la mejor de las sonrisas delatadoras en los labios de ella.

\- Te lo he dicho, tengo derecho a venganza…

Volvió a buscar sus labios, tirando así de él hacia ella jugando con su cabello mientras tanto los segundos antes de que notara que se movía para despegarla de la puerta y poder llevarla a dónde estuvieran más cómodos. Se aferró mejor a sus hombros hasta que sintió cómo la sentaba en la mesa, llevando entonces de forma automática sus dedos a la corbata del uniforme para quitársela. No iba a desvestirlo, por mucho que le apeteciera, sabía dónde estaban y que tampoco tenían mucho tiempo, pero había cosas que le estorbaban y, cuando consiguió deshacer el nudo y tirar de ella, lo siguiente fue su chaqueta. Aprovechó así para poder abrazarse a su cintura continuando aún con sus besos, notando como acariciaba sus muslos por debajo de la falda.

Su propia indumentaria la había delatado, ya que, en aquellas fechas, posiblemente no hubiera recurrido a un vestido para una reunión, ni mucho menos a medias hasta el muslo, ya que tenía frío. Pero, al cerrar sus piernas de nuevo en torno al rubio, dejando que la falda se levantara, no era precisamente en aquello en lo que estaba pensando. Se inclinó hacia él cuando sintió sus dedos buscar la cremallera, facilitándole las cosas con esa posición y aprovechando para volver a besar su cuello mientras tanto.

Todavía sin poder creerse muy bien lo que estaba pasando, decidió dejarse llevar por sus propios instintos y aprovechar el tiempo que tenía a pesar de que los labios de la pelirroja en su cuello conseguían distraerlo con mucha facilidad. Cuando Yamato logró su objetivo, bajó la cremallera del todo, notando como colaboraba rápidamente y ella misma sacaba sus brazos de las mangas, No contento con ello, aprovechó la situación para llevar las manos a sus hombros y así arrastrar con él los tirantes del sujetador y dejarlo algo más suelto, inclinándose de forma automáticamente hacia las nuevas zonas que habían quedado al descubierto, tentándola por encima de la ropa con las que no.

Dejó ir una sonrisa ladeada cuando volvió a colocarse a su altura, aprovechando las vistas que ella ofrecía. Posiblemente se había acabado el poder usar su despacho para concentrarse y trabajar mejor, ya que algo le decía que se le iba a ir la cabeza a pensamientos de otro tipo, aunque también era consciente de él solo se lo había buscado. Y estaba muy orgulloso de ello, eso sin duda alguna. Se dejó arrastrar por ella cuando sintió sus manos aferrarse a sus cuellos, tirando de él contra él volviendo a buscar sus labios con avidez, bajando sus manos hacia los botones para poder abrir algunos de ellos.

Colocó las manos por debajo de la falda de ella de nuevo, aprovechando a buscar con sus manos la ropa interior, tirando de ella rápidamente hacia abajo, dándose cuenta de que hacía fuerza con sus brazos para facilitarle el trabajo, consiguiéndolo con facilidad y ayudándola a sacar las piernas. Cruzando una mirada con ella, sonrieron a la vez antes de dejar la prenda encima de la mesa, apoyando así sus manos en la madera también.

No le gustaba apurarse en aquellas ocasiones con ella, pero, sin duda, no estaban en casa para poder tomarse las cosas con calma y si no querían quedarse con las ganas porque alguien los fuera a interrumpir más les servía no andar dando vueltas. Se quedó quieto al darse cuenta de que las manos de su esposa habían cambiado de lugar y ahora estaban soltando el cinturón de sus pantalones para segundos más tarde hacer lo mismo con los pantalones. No se quedó quieta, colando sus dedos entre la ropa para poder facilitarle las cosas a él. No necesitaba tampoco que lo ayudara demasiado, pero le gustaba ganar unos segundos así teniéndolo a su disposición. Se inclinó hacia delante para poder volver a recorrer su cuello.

El rubio entrecerró los ojos, dejándose hacer en aquella ocasión. Se le ocurrían otras cosas que podría estar haciendo, pero, por dejarse únicamente en ese momento no se iba a morir. Iba a disfrutar del momento y, por ello, levantó la cabeza algo más para dejarle mejor acceso a Sora, haciendo el esfuerzo de no hacer más ruido de la cuenta. Fue él mismo, quien segundos más tarde llevó su mano a la muñeca de ella, deteniéndola antes de darle un tirón por las rodillas, acercándosela más.

Sonrió al ver como adaptaba rápidamente su postura a la de su marido, dejándose caer algo más hacia atrás solo para tener algo más de margen de maniobra y provocar de esa forma que terminase de caer hacia abajo el sujetador que hasta entonces de mantenía por la cercanía entre ambos. Amplió su sonrisa al ver como los ojos de él se desviaban automáticamente justo antes de tener que cerrar ella los suyos al sentirlo por fin maniobrar para colocarse correctamente y dar un ligero empujón. Tomándose ambos un momento para adaptarse a la nueva situación, cuando él empezó lentamente a moverse, pudo ver como los ojos canela de la pelirroja se abrían de nuevo y se quedaban clavados en los suyos pudiendo leer en ellos mucho más en ellos que deseo. La enfocó algo más, quedándose hipnotizado al volver a verla morderse el labio, solo volviendo a entreabrirlos para gesticular un _"te quiero"_ sin tan siquiera alzar el tono.

Se inclinó algo más hacia ella para poder besarla, notando como rápidamente le volvía a echar los brazos al cuello pegándose lo más que pudiera a él, cerrando también sus piernas de nuevo en tono a su cadera para poder notarlo lo más que podía contra ella a pesar de la situación en la que estaban. Notando que se le hacía complicado seguirle el beso, se apartó, apoyando la cabeza contra su hombro, especialmente los labios, para intentar no hacer ruido en el momento en el que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando ya a él. Enredó sus dedos en el cabello de él casi sin darse cuenta, notando como se tensaba algo más, ganando algo más de fluidez e intensidad con sus movimientos.

Podría llegar a hacerle gracia que después de tanto tiempo siguiera dándose cuenta del efecto que tenía estar con él. Estaba completamente segura de que la situación en la que estaban ayudaba a que la excitación aumentara y no necesitara tampoco demasiadas atenciones para reaccionar más rápido, pero también estaba completamente segura de que todo aquello seguía estando relacionado con Yamato. Y la facilidad que seguía teniendo tanto tiempo después de que se le siguiera poniendo incluso el vello de punta por una simple caricia. Sonrió ante su propio pensamiento justo antes de que su propia cabeza perdiera por completo el hilo de los pensamientos, teniendo que abrazarse con firmeza a su marido, escondiendo su cabeza en su pecho para intentar no hacer ruido, cerrando sus puños con fuerza en su camisa.

El rubio notó perfectamente la reacción en ella, dejándola usarlo como punto de apoyo, disfrutando de la total cercanía que había provocado ella de esa forma, centrándose en esa idea hasta que por fin él mismo no pudo continuar con sus movimientos haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo para no levantar apenas el tono, quedando totalmente relajado y apoyado contra Sora cuando por fin dejó de moverse. Notó cómo la tensión en los brazos de ella se desvanecía, quedándose únicamente abrazada a su marido,

\- Me estás haciendo cosquillas – murmuró él divertido cuando fue capaz de recuperar el aliento, haciendo referencia a que la punta de su nariz rozaba su cuello. Encantado por el ligero ruidito que emitió ella a modo de respuesta, girando mínimamente la cabeza para dejar un beso en su frente.

\- Tenemos que adecentarnos… - protestó con un tono que hubiera podido ser usado por la propia Aiko.

\- Sí, pero tú y yo nos vamos a casa a comer ahora…

\- ¿No vamos a por la chiquitina?

\- Se me ocurre alguna que otra cosa que podría ser más productiva sin ella cerca – reuniendo fuerzas para separarse de ella por fin, pudo quedarse mirándola de frente.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Te has quedado con gana de más? – divertida, fue a sonreír, sin ser capaz de llegar a hacerlo al sujetarla él de repente por la barbilla y acercarse hasta rozar sus labios con los suyos.

\- Contigo siempre tengo gana de más.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** bueeeno venga. No iba a subir capítulo, pero como he escrito uno, pues aprovecho. A ver si consigo avanzar un poquito más e ir cogiendo mi ritmo habitual, que aunque parezca que ahora tengo más tiempo... ya sabes tú que no es que ande precisamente desocupada.

Y el momento de fangirl del otro capi yo creo que no se va a quedar atrás con este o con lo que pueda estar por venir. Que ya lo ha dicho la señora Ishida, que ella es la única con derecho de acosar a su marido en ese despacho - o en cualquier otra parte -. Así que a ver ahora quién consigue que ese rubio sea capaz de centrar las neuronas mientras que esté trabajando entre esas cuatro paredes porque me parece a mí que va a estar pensando en otra cosa encima de la mesa en vez del papel que le pongan delante. Todo ello con la cara de merluzo correspondiente. Pero se lo tiene más que merecido después de andar rondando a su pelirroja en el trabajo, sí.

¡Un besito de tortuguita!

**ElenaAA23:** bastante bien, la verdad. Salvo por dos o tres merluzos que no quieren hacer nada y lo que hago es pasar de ellos, la cosa está medianamente manejable por ese frente. Así que bueno, hoy, la verad, la cosa está más tratable. Espero que hayas tenido tú también buen día, vecina.

Sora ha estado por allí en alguna que otra ocasión como en la cena que salió en un capítulo, pero claro, no se conoce el camino. Ni mucho mejor el del nuevo despacho de Hideki, así que mira, ya le hace él el favor y luego le dice dónde puede encontrar a su rubio favorito. Si por la cabeza de él pasaba que fueran a acabar así o si simplemente se iban a poner más cariñosos de la cuenta, pues no se sabe. Hideki creo que debe de ser alguien que podría ser el troll perfecto. Serio y con reputación pero luego cuando nadie mira las lía que da gusto. Mai de esta le pone un par de estatuas y le pide un autógrafo, ya verás tú jajajajajaja

¿Recuerdas cuando te decía que seguramente Sora sí que iría a marcar un poquito de territorio? Pues yo creo que ha quedado más que marcado jajaja (O más que va a quedar, cofcofcof). ¡Un bico grandote!


	47. Capítulo 46: La esposa de Yamato

Yamato se giró hacia Sora para comprobar que ya estaba perfectamente vestida y como si no hubiera pasado nada entre ellos, necesitando la pelirroja algo más de tiempo ya que era la que más ropa había pedido por el camino en el momento. Sonrió, quedándose embobado del todo, al ver como tenía en aquel momento la falda levantada y sus dedos terminaban de ajustarse bien una de las medias. Esperó a que terminara, viéndose pillado al levantar la mirada hacia él.

\- … - fue a abrir la boca para decirle algo, sin conseguirlo, viéndose interrumpida por el sonido de su estómago quejándose.

\- Entendido – echándose a reír sin poder evitarlo, quitó el seguro de la puerta, volviendo al lado de ella, no queriendo abrir del todo tan de repente y que fuera todo demasiado evidente, dejándola apoyada sin más.

\- Pues sí, algo me habrá dado hambre… - se encogió de hombros, girándose hacia la mesa para recoger algo de encima-. Anda, ven aquí, que menudos pelos con los que me andas por el mundo…

\- Alguna indecente que me habrá atacado… Deberías de dejarle alguna que otra cosa clara – hizo lo que ella le pedía, quedándose delante de ella a la espera, le encantaba que fuera su esposa la que le intentara colocar el pelo y más en una situación como aquella.

\- No me des ideas… - se estiró para poder alcanzar bien, notando como se inclinaba para facilitarle el trabajo.

Sonrió, atentó a la cara de concentración de ella mientras que se peleaba con su flequillo, intentando ser capaz de poder dejarlo de una forma no tan delatadora. Sabía que llevaba las de perder, pero le gustaba hacer aquello.

\- Deja de mirarme así que no me concentro – le dijo dándose cuenta de que tenía los ojos fijos en ella.

\- ¿Por qué? – divertido, sonrió ladeadamente.

\- Que no me mires así – protestó, revolviéndose cuando sintió cómo la pinchaba con los dedos en las costillas.

No pudieron más que echarse a reír los dos.

* * *

Mai caminaba por el pasillo con una carpeta entre las manos, echando el freno nada más acercarse a la puerta de Yamato. No tenía en mente pararse a saludarlo a aquella hora del día, podía sobrevivir lo que quedaba de jornada hasta cuando solían coincidir entrenando sin discutir con él. Sin embargo, la risa que escuchó, llamó su atención, sobretodo porque venía de dónde venía.

Frunció el ceño, confusa, quedándose mirando hacia la puerta. No solo había escuchado la risa del rubio sino que lo que lo había acompañado había sido también una de mujer. No tardó en volver a escuchar algo, reconociendo entonces claramente la voz de Sora, arqueando ambas cejas. ¿En serio? Aquello provocó que ella también se riera y negara con la cabeza, volviendo a echar a andar, con intención de asomarse.

\- ¿Está Yamato? – la voz de Emily reclamó su atención-. Me ha dicho Hideki que le traiga esto para que me lo firme pero que igual estaba reunido.

\- Ya debe de haber terminado – contestó automáticamente casi sin pararse a pensarlo-. Adelante, yo solo iba de paso…

Sonrió de manera amable a pesar de todo, tardando unos segundos en darse cuenta de que había dicho que el que la había mandado hasta allí por aquel momento era Hideki, empezando a entender lo que estaba pasando. Cambió poco a poco el matiz de su sonrisa, decidiendo que lo mejor que podía hacer esa quedarse apoyado en la mesa de delante de la puerta, esperando a ver las reacciones de uno y de otro. Posó los papeles que llevaba entre las manos en la mesa, quedándose atenta a lo que pasaba viendo como la periodista, encontrando la puerta abierta, no llamo primero, sino que dio unos ligeros golpes en la puerta mientras que se asomaba buscando así reclamar la atención de aquel que estaba dentro.

* * *

Yamato dio un ligero respingo cuando sintió los golpes en la puerta, girando la cabeza hacia allí encontrándose la cara de sorpresa de Emily. Tardó unos segundos más en ser capaz de reaccionar del todo, quitando las manos de la cintura de Sora donde las había terminado posando, carraspeando a la vez que ella retiraba las suyas de su cabello y daba un paso hacia atrás.

\- ¿Molesto? – arrancó por fin a hablar la periodista.

\- No, ¿querías algo? – pudo ver por el rabillo del rojo como la pelirroja se apartaba, quedando algo más apartada, acercándose a la mesa sin poder ver lo que hacía o no, simplemente pensando que estaría recogiendo algo que hubieran podido tirar antes.

\- Necesito que firmes una cosa para poder ponerme a retocar los detalles finales.

\- Vale, ahora mismo te lo firmo – alargó la mano para coger los papeles, sin enfocarla todavía, no queriendo que se subiera el color a su cara más de la cuenta, tampoco queriendo pensar en la situación en la que estaba en aquel momento.

Sora aprovechó para dejar en uno de los cajones, de forma disimulada, lo que antes había recogido de encima de la mesa, tomándose unos segundos en aquello, y luego quedándose mirando hacia aquella que los había interrumpido, dándose cuenta entonces de que no llevaba el uniforme de la sede. ¿No era una trabajadora de allí?

Necesitó unos segundos y ver la cara de Yamato para darse cuenta de quién era realmente, no pudiendo más que observarla entre curiosa y sorprendida. Le resultaba muy familiar, pero, era lógico, por lo que le había dicho Yamato también solía moverse por el mundillo de la moda, de manera que era más probable que se hubieran cruzado en algún momento. Intentó no sonreír al darse cuenta de que cuando habían llegado estaban mucho más cerca de lo que deberían, ella todavía colocándole el cabello. En otro contexto podría darle algo de apuro, pero, en aquel, nada más alejado de la realidad.

Se dio cuenta de que la estaba observando, de una manera menos directa que ella, haciendo entonces el esfuerzo de echar a andar de nuevo hacia delante, dejando la mesa tranquila tras haber metido en el cajón lo que ella quería, recogiendo su chaqueta de dónde la había dejado tirada.

\- Esto ya está – dijo el rubio girándose con los papeles firmados, dándose cuenta del cruce de miradas.

\- Yamato, cuando quieres sabes hacerle honores al mote que te ha puesto Mai de cactus… - puso los ojos en blanco de la mejor forma de fingida inocencia que sabía antes de sonreír-. Creo que ya nos hemos visto alguna vez fuera de estas paredes – alargó la mano-. Sora Ishida, la esposa de Yamato.

\- Sí, sé perfectamente quien eres. Ya he estado presente en alguno de los desfiles – asintió aceptando así el saludo y presentación de ella-. Lo siento, no os quería molestar, solo necesito una firma y ya me voy.

\- Oh, no, tranquila. Si nosotros ya hemos terminado por aquí y solo estamos esperando para irnos a casa – comentó después de saludarla, notando como él se colocaba a su lado habiendo terminado de firmar los papeles,

* * *

Mai estaba escuchando perfectamente la conversación desde fuera, ya que no habían vuelto a cerrar la puerta, teniendo que ladearse desde donde estaba sentada para asomarse ligeramente, consiguiendo que Yamato pudiera verla así, a la vez que escucha las últimas palabras de la pelirroja. Sufrió para no echarse a reír, posando la mano sobre sus labios para que no la escucharan, no tardando mucho en ponerse en pie y hacerle un gesto con los dos pulgares levantados a él antes de seguir por el pasillo rápidamente. Sin duda, Hideki tenía más que derecho de ser informado de lo que había provocado.

* * *

Yamato puso un pie fuera de la sede, dejando la puerta abierta para que saliera Sora tras él, agradeciendo el aire frío que le golpeó en la cara automáticamente. Estaba todavía en un estado que no sabría ni cómo definir después de cómo había acabado la mañana. Estaba ligeramente distraído de todo lo que le rodeaba, pero eso era algo normal que derivaba de que cuando estaba íntimamente con Sora, no podía evitar desconectar de la realidad. Pero, sin duda, no esperaba tampoco que nadie fuera a mandar precisamente a Emily allí en aquel momento.

\- ¿Quieres hacer una apuesta? – dijo la pelirroja devolviéndolo a la realidad.

\- ¿Hm?

\- Te apuesto hacer la cena de mañana a que Hideki ha estado muy entretenido conspirando desde que se le ocurrió pedirme socorro a mí…

\- ¿Hideki?

\- Hideki… A ver si te crees tú que no sabía perfectamente dónde estaba yo todavía, Yamato. Que seguro que lo de mandarla a que la firmaras esos papeles… Si es que se ha enterado hasta Hideki de lo que pasa y tú no – su tono sonó hasta dulce, como si se diera cuenta de lo sumamente inocente que podía llegar a ser él en ocasiones y eso le pareciera encantador.

\- Ese es el peor de todos, te lo digo yo… - farfulló, resoplando y provocando que se le moviera el flequillo.

Divertida por la reacción de él, se le acercó para cogerse de su brazo y así aprovechar para darle un beso en la mejilla y poder caminar los dos de vuelta a casa. No se iba a poder enfadar con él ni queriendo por nada de todo aquello, ya que saltaba a la vista que no podía ser más despistado cuando quería. Aunque, más que despistado, ella lo catalogaría como desinteresado. Lo conocía ya más que de sobra como para saber que cuando no iba con él el tema no prestaba ni la más mínima atención. Y eso, sin duda, era lo que había pasado, que no se había percatado absolutamente de nada porque no era algo de lo que quisiera enterarse.

Y lo que más le gustaba de todo aquello era que, si no entraba dentro de su campo de interés era por culpa tanto de ella como la chiquitina preciosa que tenían. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, delatándose ante él, quien arqueó una ceja al verla.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó.

\- Nada…

\- Ya, claro – soltó su brazo del de ella, rodeándola con él por encima de los hombros, notando que se había encogido algo más sobre sí misma por el frío-. ¿Estás bien? Si quieres podemos quedarnos a comer por aquí cerca.

\- No, ya me aguanto hasta llegar. Me cambio allí y listo, ya me pongo algo que abrigue más.

\- Claro, andas por ahí con según qué conjuntos indecentes para hacer sabrán los ancestros qué y luego te me quejas de frío. Como te pongas mala con otra gripe yo no te hago de enfermero, ¿eh?

\- ¿Seguro que no? – levantó los ojos hacia él con la mejor de sus caras de pena.

\- No me pongas cara de Aiko pidiendo helado, que empiezo a intentar inmunizarme.

_\- Amor, _pocas cosas menos ciertas que esa frase he escuchado salir de tu boca en toda mi vida…

Echándose a reír a sabiendas de que ella no podía tener más razón, siguieron el camino de vuelva a casa. El clima permitía dar un paseo y tenía algo de tiempo para poder aprovechar con ella. Sin duda podían pedir algo para no tener que andar cocinando y así disfrutar del tiempo entre los dos, que desde que había vuelto apenas habían tenido oportunidad.

* * *

Mai llegó hasta el despacho de Hideki, viendo que estaba la puerta abierta y que aquel que había ido a buscar estaba distraído mirando su teléfono. Golpeó en la madera varias veces para reclamar su atención viendo como levantaba la vista.

\- ¿Pasa algo? porque menuda cara con la que vienes…

\- Quiero un autógrafo… ¿Has sido tú?

\- ¿Que si he sido yo qué? – algo más perdido de lo que cabría esperar se quedó mirándola.

\- Te has perdido la cara de tonta que se le ha quedado a la periodistucha esa cuando se fue corriendo con la excusa que le habías dado a acosar a Yamato…

Pudo ver como posaba el teléfono encima de la mesa, con tranquilidad y sin prisa, acabando por sonreír hacia la piloto, delatándose del todo. No era algo que se iba a molestar en disimular, pero tampoco iba a alardear de nada. Todavía sin contestar, se puso en pie, caminando hasta ella.

\- ¿Te vas a comer a casa?

\- No, ¿por qué?

\- Porque te invito, venga, nos vamos, que no tengo gana de comer solo hoy…

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** ¿de quién decías que eras fan? Porque yo creo que Mai va a enmarcar el autógrafo de Hideki si es que al final lo consigue. Si es que el siempre serio y digno jefe acaba de conseguir hacer una buena trastada y sin despeinase. Que él solo pidió ayuda por un tema serio de trabajo, no porque ya los tenga calados y supiera que iba a tener la oportunidad perfecta para que Emily se enterase bien de quién era la Sra. Ishida.

Parece que por fin ha ocurrido ese maravilloso encuentro y que las neuronas de Yamato no están demasiado seguras todavía de lo que ha pasado delante de él. Se va a quedar con que la pelirroja parece haberse quedado de buenas y que se lo llevan a casa a comer. Aunque no debe de tener demasiado seguro de si van a empezar por el postre o no, eso habrá que esperar a ver por dónde nos salen estos dos.

¡Un besito de tortuguita!

**Natesgo:** ¿Verdad? Yo creo que no lo habían estrenado primero por el contexto en el que está. No es como el de Sora en el que hay un paso más libre, así que seguro que no se le puede colar una visita tan fácilmente sin que algún pez gordo lo autorice. Y ahora que han tenido la oportunidad perfecta pues ya ha quedado claro que Sora iba con intenciones de aprovechar la visita.

Y y que estaba, pues dejar claro que ese rubio es propiedad privada a la pelandrusca que se lo anda rondando. Que por parte de él no hay posibilidad a desconfiar porque salta a la vista que lo que le pasa es que ni se entera de la fiesta, pero siempre viene bien hacerle la aclaración de turno a la acosadora del momento y luego irse tan tranquilamente. Y Hideki, sin que nadie pueda sospechar de las que lía, todo digno en su despacho y sin confirmarle nada a Mai, la cual, seguramente desde ese momento se declara fan incondicional de él.

¡Un besito de tortuguita!

**ElenaAA23:** ¿iban por aquí tus ganas de leer? Jajajajajaja si es que Hideki es el mejor. Si te fijas ya las ha liado antes, como cuando estaban todos revolucionados porque empezaban a ver a Yamato con una pelirroja por la isla y nadie sabía nada y ya se las arregló él solito para tener los honores de conocerla antes que los demás y poder estar puesto al día. Si es que tiene algo más de práctica ganada con la experiencia, eso seguro jajajaja

Y Sora, siempre encantadora, no ha podido hacer más que presentarse. Que deben de ser muy pocas veces en las que se presente de esa forma, no sé por qué me da a mí, pero oye, si hay que recalcar que ese rubio es propiedad de ella y de la nena se recalca como sea. Por si acaso le queda la duda a alguien. Y casi que se puede decir que es una pena que no haya llegado a oír algo más de lo que acababa de pasar allí que seguro que iba a ser poco del agrado de Emily.

Mai va a irse a la cama feliz ese día, está claro. Entre el poder ver la escena desde primera fila y luego darse cuenta de quién es el responsable... Creo que lo considera la compensación de los enfados de los días anteriores, sin duda jajaja Esto va a tardar en olvidársele a ella.

¡Un bico grandote grandote vecina!


	48. Capítulo 47: Qué preguntas tienes, amor

Sora se rio mientras que se estiraba para posar la comida. Hacía un rato que habían llegado a casa y se habían quedado en el sofá. Ninguno de los dos había tenido moral de ponerse a cocinar nada a aquella hora del día y con el tiempo que tenían, pidiendo a uno de sus sitios favoritos. Yamato la siguió con la mirada mientras que ella volvía a dejarse caer hacia atrás, subiendo las piernas hacia el sofá.

\- Deja de reírte de mí – le dijo, pinchándola en el costado.

\- Es que me tengo que reír… Con lo tranquilito que te levantaste tú hoy y mira la que te hemos liado.

\- Claro, nada nuevo. Si la víctima de todo esto siempre soy yo. Ya verás cuando me acabe cazando Mai más tarde… Que esa se ha debido de ir corriendo a buscar a Hideki.

\- No me das nada de pena – sonrió de forma traviesa-. Tampoco has salido perdiendo tanto…

El rubio se quedó mirándola, teniendo que imitar la sonrisa en los labios de ella, dejando ir una leve risa por lo bajo. No iba a ser él quien le llevara la contraria, eso sin duda, ya que la única pega seria que podía sacarle a todo lo que había pasado en aquel día era que iba a ser completamente incapaz de volver a concentrarse en ningún momento de su vida entre esas cuatro paredes.

\- Es más – la voz de su esposa lo devolvió a la realidad, viendo como se movía hacia él, buscando quedarse echada con la cabeza apoyada sobre el regazo de él, encarándolo de esa forma -, te lo tienes más que merecido.

\- ¿Por qué? – sabía que ella había adivinado lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, y también que tenía toda la razón. Se hizo el tonto a pesar de todo, bajando la mirada para observarla.

\- Y todavía nos queda bastante camino hasta estar en igualdad de condiciones, que mejor no hacemos recuento de todas tus jugarretas…

No se molestó en disimular, empezando a reírse. Sin duda las últimas veces que la había rondando en el estudio y habían llegado a algo, se había entretenido en provocarla y que se olvidara de que podía quedar más gente por allí. Era una de las mejores motivaciones que se le ocurrían para aprovechar cuando se quedaban solos allí.

\- Oye, ¿qué andabas rondando por mis cajones antes? – le preguntó.

\- ¿Yo? – sonrió-. Pensé que estabas más preocupado controlando que no me diera por tirarle nada a la cabeza a la simpática esa que se dedica a rondar a _mi_ rubio.

Divertido pro las palabras que acababa de escuchar, no pudo más que sonreírle. Le gustaba esa calificación, sin lugar a dudas, sobretodo por la forma con la que había notado que recalcaba el posesivo. Ni siquiera fue capaz de disimular su reacción, sonriendo de la forma que era totalmente esperable, encantado por ello. Bajó algo más para poder alcanzarla y poder darle un beso, dejándola moverse algo más para que alzara algo más el cuello para facilitarle el trabajo.

\- Todavía tenemos un rato – le murmuró ella, no dejándolo escapar al sujetarlo por la corbata.

\- Sora…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Hace cuánto que no estamos los dos solos de verdad?

\- Pero no sé si me va a dar tiempo… Aunque bueno, tengo entrenamiento…

\- Pues… me sé de alguna cosa que cuenta también como eso – se mordió el labio ligeramente tirando algo más de él hacia ella-. Y así luego no tienes que cambiarte al uniforme.

\- ¿Se supone que tengo alguna opción a protestar?

\- ¿Se te pasa alguna por la cabeza?

Admitiendo que la mejor forma que se le ocurría para pasar el tiempo era la que ella proponía, dejó fue él quien recortó la distancia entre ellos dos y decidiendo explicarle de esa forma lo de acuerdo que estaba con aquella idea con gestos y no con palabras. Pudo notar como ella sonreír ligeramente sin romper el beso esperando a poder separarse de su marido para revolverse y poder estar en una posición algo más favorable para ella.

Se dejó manejar por él cuando sintió que tiraba de ella hacia arriba para que se quedara sentada en su regazo, colocándose frente a él y posando las manos en sus hombros antes de empezar a pasear sus palmas por su cuerpo hasta donde podía dada la posición. Sonrió al notar como los dedos del rubio se colaban por debajo de la falda, aprovechando así la posición en la que estaban, subiendo por sus piernas para sujetarla por la cadera contra él. Se quedó pendiente de su reacción, divertida, notando como arqueaba una ceja, sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué? Nos interrumpieron antes de que pudiera terminar de vestirme del todo…- intentó sonar lo más inocente qué pudo.

\- ¿Eso hacías antes revolviendo en mi mesa? – entendiendo por fin lo que la había visto hacer cuando habían estado en el despacho intentó no reírse.

\- Puede que sí… Yo que tú miraría bien por los cajones cuando vuelva, por si acaso…

Adelantó la cabeza de nuevo hacia ella para besarla, dedicándole su tiempo a cada movimiento y afianzando las manos mejor, apretándola así contra él más. Atrapó con sus dientes el labio inferior de su esposa, soltándolo con cuidado antes de volver a hablar.

\- No tienes remedio – le dijo, esquivándola ahora para empezar a besar su cuello.

Decidió dejarse, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para dejarle mejor acceso a él, llevando sus manos ahora a su cabello, empezando a jugar con él, acariciándoselo mientras que disfrutaba de las sensaciones que él le provocaba. Se apartó ligeramente, dándole un leve manotazo en los brazos para que la dejara moverse, pudiendo así echarse algo más hacia atrás de forma estudiada, arrastrándose por su regazo hasta poder ponerse de pie.

\- ¿Quieres ir a la habitación? – preguntó confuso, estando a punto de seguirla.

\- Tú quieto ahí, Ishida – le dijo empujándolo hacia atrás para que volviera a sentarse lo poco que se había incorporado.

Curioso por su comportamiento, la dejó ir, atento a lo que hacía, perdiendo el gesto interrogante cuando se dio cuenta de que ella llevaba las manos a su propia espalda, bajándose la cremallera del vestido lentamente. Sonrió, sin ser capaz de quitarle la vista de encima, notando como se estaba tomando su tiempo en quitarse el vestido, dejándolo caer al suelo tras empujarlo más allá de su cadera, dándole una ligera patada para que no estorbase. Entretenido porque faltara la parte inferior de la ropa interior de ella, aprovechó a deleitarse la vista unos segundos, volviendo a levantarla cuando volvió a ver que sus brazos buscaban ahora el cierre de su sujetador, librándose de él de forma bastante lenta, sonriendo de forma traviesa al notar la impaciencia en la mirada de él.

No lo dejó caer sin más, acercándose de nuevo hasta él, sin dejarlo cogerla, inclinándose así para darle un beso en los labios, corto y dulce antes de coger la prenda y acercarse hacia él, posándola encima de sus ojos.

\- ¿En serio? – casi que sonaba con fastidio, gustándole demasiado observarla en situaciones así.

\- A callar – le contestó divertida, asegurándose de que no se iba a caer-. Y da gracias a que no tenga tan mala idea como tú e hiciera esto hace rato… - murmuró en su oído antes de empezar a dejar besos por su cuello.

Sus manos fueron rápidamente hacia su camisa, empezando a abrirla, de nuevo tomándose su tiempo con cada movimiento, terminando con todos los botones y aprovechando así para pasar las manos por su torso, acariciándolo hacia abajo y volviendo a subir hacia sus hombros para empezar a tirar de ella hacia abajo dejándolo inclinarse hacia ella para poder quitársela. La dejó caer hacia uno de los laterales, volviendo a acariciar su cuerpo antes de deslizarse ella misma con lentitud hacia abajo para poder quedarse arrodillada entre sus piernas.

Se inclinó hacia delante, aprovechando que así tenía más complicado moverse, besando su torso, tomándose su tiempo, subiendo y volviendo a bajar, llegando cada vez más abajo mientras que una de sus manos se colocaba sobre sus pantalones, empezando a tentarlo por encima de la ropa sonriendo al notar que no le hacía tampoco demasiada falta.

Se centró en disfrutar del cuerpo de Yamato, tomándose su tiempo en cada movimiento, sonriendo al ver como su respiración se iba alternado cada vez más, sobretodo cuando sus labios se acercaban a zonas más bajas y sus dedos soltaban su cinturón y su pantalón, quedándose a la espera de que colaborase para poder bajárselos juntos. Posó sus manos en su cintura de nuevo cuando lo consiguió, haciendo que se sentase de nuevo bien, arrastrándolas por su cuerpo de nuevo hacia arriba, acariciándolo con las yemas y luego suavemente con las uñas, divertida al ver como se le erizaba la piel.

Levantó la vista hacia él, siendo capaz de no reirse después de lo que había usado para no dejarlo ver lo que hacía, pudiendo imaginarse su expresión. Alargó la mano hasta su rostro, decidiendo que le gustaba más sentir sus ojos azules clavados en ella que aquel juego que se traía. Le sonrió de la mejor forma que pudo cuando cruzaron de nuevo la mirada antes de, por fin, llevar sus labios a donde realmente quería.

Yamato dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos, intentando relajarse y adaptarse a la sensación poco a poco después de que hubiera estado provocándolo antes. Cuando notó como sus manos volvían a pasearse por su torso, llevó una de las de él para cogerle una, apretándola y volviendo a enfocarla. Aprovechó para posar la otra en su mejilla dedicándole una caricia unos segundos antes de dejarla seguir, apoyando las manos en el propio sofá, cerrando los puños de vez en cuando, dejando escapar algunos jadeos.

Levantó la vista hacia él, entretenida al verle la expresión de la cara justo antes de decidir que prefería acabar las cosas de otra forma, apartándose. No le dio tiempo a reaccionar, notando las manos de Yamato en su cintura agarrándola con fuerza para dejársela sentada encima sin darle opción a protestar. Cuando lo hizo, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar tampoco tiró de ella al posar una mano en su nuca y desquitarse con un beso, consiguiendo que le echara los brazos al cuello y lo dejara llevar el control. Sin haberse separado de él todavía, hizo fuerza con sus rodillas para poder colocase bien, dejando que fuera él quien facilitara las cosas y volviéndose a acomodar. Se quedó tensa, rompiendo el beso, necesitando tomarse unos segundos para que su cuerpo se adaptara a la nueva situación, dejando su frente apoyada sobre él.

Llevó las manos a las mejillas de la pelirroja, acariciándolas con cuidado, entretenido al ver el rubor en ellas, ya fuera por la situación como por el acaloramiento, pero le sentaba de maravilla. Fue él el primero que se movió, muy levemente, tentándola y dejándola tomar el relevo debido a la posición, notando como poco a poco establecía un ritmo, dedicándose mientras a recorrer con sus labios su cuello y pecho. Amplió su sonrisa cuando notó que le costaba mantener el ritmo, aprovechando para girar y tumbarla en el sofá para tomar el control él.

Esperó a que se terminara de acomodar antes de retomar el ritmo, inclinándose hacia ella para poder besarla notando como apoyaba sus manos en su espalda, apretándolo contra ella.

\- ¿Vas a volver a marcar territorio? – le susurró al oído al llegar hasta él.

Casi como si hubiera querido responderle con sus gestos en vez de con sus palabras, notó cómo se agarraba a él con mucha más firmeza, notando la presión que había con sus rodillas contra él, Olvidándose de todo lo demás, se incorporó levemente para poder ver la expresión de su rostro, encantado al ver como ella entreabría los labios buscando conseguir algo de aire y cerraba sus ojos mientras que se revolvía ajena a su propio control bajo él. Estaba seguro de que se había ganado algún arañazo, pero no podía importarle menos, sobretodo cuando él también llegó a su punto máximo y no pudo más que dejarse caer sobre ella, dejando su cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho mientras que ambos intentaban recuperar el aliento.

Necesitó unos minutos antes de llevar sus manos de nuevo hacia los rubios mechones de Yamato y empezar a jugar con ellos, dando un ligero escalofrío al sentir como dejaba un beso en uno de sus senos, demasiado sensible aún por la situación.

\- No te muevas – protestó cuando lo sintió intentar incorporarse.

\- Sora…

\- No – volvió a rodearlo con los brazos-. Cinco minutos…

Riéndose, no pudo más que concedérselo. Si llegaba tarde al entrenamiento no pasaría nada y si alguien le daba un toque de atención iba a haber merecido totalmente la pena. Asintió, acomodándose de nuevo. A él tampoco le apetecía moverse de dónde estaba.

\- Echaba de menos tener un momento de verdad a solas para los dos – la escuchó decir.

Sonrió, a sabiendas de lo que quería decir. No era lo mismo tener la casa para ellos dos y no tener que preocuparse porque Aiko o los digimon pudieran aparecer, que andar a las carreras y más pendientes de la puerta que de otra cosa. Aquel momento era solo de ellos dos.

\- ¿Y si no vas hoy de tarde?

\- ¿Y qué excusa le pongo a mi jefe?

\- Que ya has hecho suficiente ejercicio por el día de hoy y que tu pobrecita esposa no está segura de poder salir de la cama en lo que queda de tarde sin echarse una buena siesta y que estaría feo que la dejaras sola…

El tono menos adulto que le conocía a Sora y que estaba sonando en aquel momento no pudo más que hacerlo sonreír. Sin duda, sonaba demasiado bien como para no planteárselo en serio. Solo tenía que cumplir con supervisar el entrenamiento, pero eso realmente no era responsabilidad suya su jornada de trabajo había terminado hacía un rato.

\- Y si se ponen tontos les dejo sin arreglo del tema de los uniformes…

\- ¿Vas a chantajear a la propia JAXA?

\- ¿Por echarme una siesta a tu lado? Qué preguntas tienes, _amor._

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** ¡FEEEELICIDADES! No te canto que te llueve, así que te tiro de las orejas en la distancia y espero que tengas un muy muy muy buen día dentro de lo posible. Hoy no tenía pensado subir capi, porque no tocaba, pero oye, es la mejor forma que se me ocurre de colaborar a que tengas un mejor día.

Mai somos todos, pero en muchas de las cosas de esta vida. Mai somos todos cuando quiere linchar a la periodistucha, cuando se pone a fangirlear con los Ishida o porque Hideki demuestra que es más listo que todos ellos juntos. Esta es la típica jugada que Mai va a ir pregonando siempre que pueda porque ella sí que tiene un - antiguo - jefe que mola jajajajajaja Que mucho decir que ellos son unos elementos, pero él no se queda atrás. Debe de sufrir para fingir seriedad bastante, que poco a poco va dejando ver que sabe liarlas igual de bien.

Y hablando de liar... Parece que la Señora Ishida se ha salido con la suya y que su rubio se ha quedado en casa con ella. Debe de haber usado algún método para convencerlo muy efectivo o algo... Yo creo que debe de haber llegado a un punto en el que Yamato tiene más control con sus propios horarios laborales, porque si lo comparas con el que hacía las mismas horas de más al día que yo...

En fin, eso, ¡que tengas un muy buen día y muchos besitos de tortuguita para ti!

**ElenaAA23:** ella tiene toda la clase del mundo y sabe cómo dejar las cosas claras de la forma más elegante jajajaja Que con esa amabilidad también hace ver como que no tiene ni idea de nada o que pasa de todo porque su rubio solo tiene ojos para otra chica más que ella, y por el momento le llegará por la rodilla con un poco d suerte. Si es que Mai les va a ir a pedir un autógrafo tanto a ella como a Hideki. Que sí, que mira, que a cualquiera se le pondrían los dientes largos después de haber tratado con Yamato, pero vamos a ver... Que el pobre tiene que tener una cara de bobo mirando hacia Sora que en fin jajajaja

Y ahora parece que debe de haberse ganado algunas atenciones más de la cuenta porque se ha ganado un buen postre. Que esos dos cuando se ponen cariñosos parece ser que no tienen por bueno eso de andar con prisa. Que mejor aprovechar que tienen la casa para ellos para no tener que andar con cuidado de lo que hacen o dejan de hacer para que nadie los escuche. Seguro que tenían ganas de un ratito de esos de los suyos. Y mira qué fácil que se ha dejado convencer él para quedarse por casa... Si es que voluntad nula jajaja

No, no tienes la mente sucia jajajaja Y no me enrollo más vecina, que ya toca ir a vaguear un rato por mi parte. ¡Un bico grandote grandote!


	49. Capítulo 48: Señor cascarrabias

Aiko echó a correr por entre las flores de su abuela nada mas haber escuchado la voz de su padre, la cual siempre había podido reconocer con mucha facilidad, escapándose de la vista de Toshiko, la cual, al escuchar también a su yerno de fondo, no le dio más importancia.

\- ¡Papi! – echó a correr hacia él nada más verlo, acelerando para que la cogiera en brazos.

\- Oye, ¿y a mí no me saludas? – le dijo la pelirroja, revolviéndole el pelo viendo como se reía.

Sabía que a la pequeña le iba a hacer ilusión que llegara él a buscarla ya que en teoría Yamato no iba a llegar hasta por la noche y no debería de estar allí en aquel momento. Por eso la pequeña se había tirado directamente a los brazos de su padre nada más verlo. Siguió de largo antes de ir a saludar a los digimon, posando la mano en la cabeza de ambos.

\- Hola mamá – saludó a Toshiko.

\- Hola… Llegáis pronto, ¿no?

\- Yamato ha salido primero y venimos a buscar a la peque por si le apetece irse a merendar con nosotros… - se giró a la vez que decía aquello viendo como los ojos de la niña se fijaban en ella automáticamente al decir la palabra mágica-. ¿Quieres venir?

\- No, no… Id vosotros, yo tengo todavía algunos encargos que terminar.

\- ¿Segura?

\- Sí, y más os vale no entreteneros conmigo porque con la carita que está poniendo Aiko cualquier diría que no le he dado de comer hoy… - observó como su yerno se acercaba hasta ella, pudiendo así alargar la mano hacia ella, haciéndole así cosquillas.

\- ¿Es verdad eso de que tu abuela no te da de comer? – le dijo Yamato a la niña, divertido-. Pues no te lo creo porque me da de comer hasta a mí y eso ya es mucho decir…

Sora se rio por lo bajo por las palabras del rubio. Al final lo había convencido para que se tomara la tarde libre y se saltara el entrenamiento. Sorprendentemente, Hideki no había puesto ninguna pega tampoco y se había empezado a reír. Algo le decía que la visita de cierta periodista mientras que estaban en el despacho tampoco había sido la mayor de las casualidades.

\- Entonces nos vamos ya que si se nos hace muy tarde luego aquí la tortuguita no va a querer cenar… - dejó que la pequeña le cogiera la mano cuando se la acercó, quedándose mirándola unos segundos.

\- Sí, como que la niña o tú no vais a querer a cenar luego, con ese cuento a alguien que os crea… - riéndose, cruzó una mirada con su suegra quien había hecho lo mismo que él.

\- Venga, fuera, que se os va a hacer tarde al final – dijo Toshiko-. Y que te dejen elegir a ti donde te llevan, que no me entere yo de lo contrario… - se acercó a la pequeña para darle un beso a su nieta, la cual no parecía tener demasiada intención de soltarse de su padre.

* * *

Mai se quedó sentada en la piscina con las piernas en el agua. Era una costumbre que tenía en los últimos tiempos, solía hacer algo de tiempo sola antes de volver hasta el vestuario. Normalmente aprovechaba para tener alguna de sus serias y profundas conversaciones con Yamato, pero, aquel día, sabía que no iba a ser precisamente el caso.

Se había estado riendo gran parte de la tarde, sobretodo desde que había llegado un mensaje del rubio diciendo que había tenido una complicación y que iba a tener que dejar pasar el entrenamiento. Tanto ella como Hideki sabían a la perfección lo que le había _complicado _la tarde al rubio, no necesitaban de más explicaciones. Con lo que no contaba ella era con que Hideki hubiera tenido la brillante idea de haber mandado, de la forma más disimulada posible a la periodista al despacho de Yamato cuando sabía perfectamente con quién iba a estar y, seguramente, en qué condiciones iba a estar. No era un secreto que al pobre se le caía la baba con su esposa, por lo que verla aparecer de repente solo iba a servir para que estuviera más aún atontado de lo normal, que ni siquiera le había lanzado una mirada desdeñosa cuando se había asomado.

Decidió que saltar al agua y dar otro par de largos antes de ir a cambiarse, encontrándose con caras más que conocidas saliendo de la zona de los vestuarios cuando ella estaba saliendo del agua.

\- ¿De dónde sales tú? – le dijo Katsu nada más verla.

\- ¿De dónde voy a salir? ¿Te las tuberías? Pero tranquilos que no se me ocurriría meterme en vuestra vida matrimonial… - sonrió, aceptando su albornoz, el cual le estaba teniendo él-. Gracias.

\- ¿Has visto a Yamato? – le preguntó Takao.

\- Sí, se fue como un buen perrito faldero tras Sora hace un rato. La hemos tenido de visita por motivos laborales…

\- Te lo dije – giró la cabeza Katsu hacia el otro-. Te dije que estaban hablando de ella.

\- Y dale… ¿Y qué sabía que iba a estar ella por aquí?

\- ¿Qué os pasa ya? – la piloto cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

\- Nada, algún listo que no tenía demasiado claro que esa era precisamente la siempre encantadora Señora Ishida, así que como le contemos a Yamato los comentarios que despierta, igual se trae al fénix en miniatura ese con él para que reparta picotazos por el mundo.

\- Bah, ni que nunca la hubieran visto – puso los ojos en blanco-. La que la vio más que bien hoy fue mi querida amiga… De pleno y muy cariñosa con nuestro comandante favorito… Así que yo ya me doy por más que contenta.

Takao arqueó una ceja, mirando primero hacia ella y luego hacia el otro ingeniero provocando que la piloto se echara a reír con las caras del uno y del otro antes de asentir y encogerse de hombros de forma más calmada.

\- Yo solo le dije amablemente que Yamato no debía de estar ocupado y que podía pasar a que le firmara los papeles que Hideki le había dicho… Y ya sabéis cómo se las gastan esos dos cuando estan solos. Así que yo hoy voy a dormir más que contenta. Creo que no la tenemos por la sede desde poco después de eso, pero sino me hubiera gustado ir a decirle alguna que otra cosa.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Hideki?

\- Si es más listo que vosotros dos juntos, no sé por qué ponéis caras de susto… - sonrió de nuevo-. Pero bueno, que yo ya me iba porque me vienen a buscar Arata y las niñas y no os lo toméis a mal, pero tengo más ganas de verlas a ellas que a vosotros dos…

Alzó una mano, agitando los dedos de ésta en el aire antes de echar a andar hacia los vestuarios ella también.

* * *

Yamato se aseguró de dejar sujeta a Aiko en sus rodillas. Hacía un rato que había trepado por él para que la cogiera y poder quedarse sentada desde donde pudiera verlo todo mejor, provocando así que Sora sonriera de oreja a oreja desde la barra donde se había acercado a pedir, quedándose distraída mientras que esperaba por su consumición. Cuando se la acercaron, el rubio le hizo un gesto por si necesitaba ayuda, viendo como le negaba con la cabeza antes de caminar hasta ellos con la bandeja que le habían dado.

\- ¿Tú crees que te traerá lo que le dijiste? – le dijo a la niña, acercándose hacia ella para murmurárselo.

\- Pues claro que se lo traigo – hizo una mueca, arrugando ligeramente la nariz y provocando que Yamato se riera-. La chiquitina quería una tortita y le he pedido una grande para ella sola.

\- ¿Te la vas a comer tú sola?

\- ¡Sí! – dijo alargando la mano hacia el tenedor, sin querer esperar.

\- ¿No me vas a dar un poco?

\- Es mía – dijo empezando a cortar un trozo de la tortita para poder pincharla.

\- ¿En serio? ¿No me vas a dar ni la prueba?

\- ¡No!

Y sin esperar mucho más se llevó el trozo a la boca provocando que se echara a reír su madre, la cual estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo que la niña. Nadie iba a poder negar a quién se parecía Aiko. Yamato miró hacia ambas antes de negar con la cabeza divertido. No solía merendar normalmente, pero, aquel día no iba a ser él quien dijera que no tenía hambre.

Se las había arreglado para acabar moviéndose del sofá a la cama, aunque, la intención había sido dormitar un rato, tenía que admitirse a sí mismo que sabía cómo funcionaban las cosas en su cabeza cuando tenía a Sora cerca y estaban solos. Y ya mejor no hablar del modo en el que habían estado desde hacía ya algunas horas. De manera que aunque sí que se habían quedado dormidos, no había sido cuando él había esperado. Así que empezaba a tener hambre ya, y no le había hecho ascos a la idea de poder acompañar a Sora y Aiko. El único problema era que no se las arreglaba para poder maniobrar bien con la niña sentada sobre él, aunque no fue capaz de evitar una sonrisa cuando se dio cuenta de que podía sentir cómo movía las piernecitas.

\- ¿Has estado ayudando a tu abuela en la tienda? – le preguntó Sora.

\- Sí. Yo coloqué las flores – totalmente distraía por la merienda, ni siquiera miró hacia ella.

\- ¿Quién le iba a decir a Toshiko que iba a tener una versión adorable de Yamato correteando tras ella a la que sí que le gustasen esas cosas?

\- Eh, a mí me gustan las flores. Solo tengo miedo de meterme en territorio peligroso – contestó riéndose por lo bajo antes de decidir que la mejor forma de no liarla con la comida era coger un trozo de su gofre con la mano y así poder morderlo tranquilamente-. Con tener una sola Takenouchi a la que ofender me doy por contento.

\- Aiko, dile algo a tu padre que se está metiendo con tu abuela y conmigo – protestó viendo como la niña únicamente se reía siguiendo con su merienda.

Habían llevado a la niña a una de las zonas que sabían que le gustaban más del centro comercial que les quedaba de camino a casa. El sitio en el que habían parado había un pequeño parque en el que podían dejarla mientras que ellos permanecían sentados en la mesa tranquilamente. De manera que Aiko, habiendo sido la primera en terminarse su comida, había salido corriendo seguida de los digimon hacia la zona de juegos. Sora aprovechó para cambiarse de sitio, quedándose así sentada al lado del rubio, pudiendo vigilar también hacia la pequeña, llevándose con ella su taza.

\- ¿No te has pedido chocolate? – le dijo él mirando hacia su bebida-. Creía que ya te había dejado claro que si te dedicas a comer todo el que te apeteciera me ibas a seguir gustando igual… - bromeó.

\- Alguien que ha encargado de hacer que esté algo cansada hoy – murmuró por lo bajo quedándose mirando hacia él- y necesito algo de ayuda para estar más despierta. Así que café como tú, que no nos va a venir mal a ninguno de los dos.

\- No tengo nada que decir en contra de eso – dijo divertido-. Y que sepas que estoy totalmente a favor de que te pases por alli de vez en cuando si este es el plan, que lo sepas…

\- Tonto… - murmuró por lo bajo antes de levantar su taza hacia sus labios-. Tengo que hablar con Andrew, que no se me olvide. Yo creo que estará encantado, pero si tiene mucho lío ya me encargo yo, que no es plan de dejar al pobre Hideki con el problema.

\- ¿Tú crees? Porque el cachondeo que se va a traer mañana a mi costa seguramente haga que se merezca que lo dejes un poco estresado. Te digo yo que él y Mai se han debido de pasar una tarde muy divertido.

\- Lo que pasa, señor cascarrabias – se acercó algo más a él para darle un beso en la mejilla – es que ellos dos se preocupan más por ti que tú mismo y si tienen que hacer alguna trastada de vez en cuando para que dejen en paz… Saben cómo hacerlo bien.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** si es que cuando estos dos se ponen extra... Se ponen extra jajaja Que estaban solos y podían ser todo lo poco cuidadosos que quisieran que no corría peligro que una chiquitina los escuchara o se les quisiera colar en la habitación. Que ahora tampoco tienen vecinos cerca y si les apetece, pueden desquitarse todo lo que les apetezca y más. Que ya sabemos cómo se las gastan cuando tienen un rato para ellos dos solos sin que nadie pueda interrumpirlos de ninguna forma.

Y así está la cosa que se han tenido que ir a por la meriendo para reponer fuerzas, que mira, que la cena queda lejos y tienen a Aiko como excusa para poder hacer una parada jajajaja Que la pelirroja necesita cafeína para seguir despierta porque claro, no contaba ella tampoco con tener un día tan... ajetreado. Y pobre del que diga algo de que Yamato se ha salto el entrenamiento porque ese día ha hecho ejercicio para toda la semana.

¡Un besito de tortuguita!

**ElenaAA23:** jajajajaja esta Sora ya está algo más suelta de lo que era al principio de la historia. Yamato le debe unas cuentas, y la pena es que la haya cazado, porque sino seguro que hubiera disfrutado de saber hasta qué punto se le habían subido los sofocos al rubio al encontrarse cierto regalito entre sus cosas del trabajo. Llega Mai y se lo encuentra abanicándose con las carpetas, eso sin duda jajajaja

No lo tiene demasiado complicado tampoco. Sin duda alguna, tiene el trabajo bastante ganado con Yamato y tiene demasiado sencillo el llevarlo por donde ella quiere, más aún en estos temas, que el pobre ya funciona casi como el eslogan de la tele de "calentar y listo" jajajajaja Luego querrá la periodista que le haga caso, vamos a ver, si ese pobre va a estar sin poder trabajar en su despacho una buena temporada porque se le va a ir la cabeza a cuando lo que tenía encima de la mesa no eran los papeles precisamente...

En fin vecina, ¡un bico grandote grandote!

**Natesgo:** jajajaja nos vamos a comer todas con él y que mientras tanto nos vaya firmando los autógrafos, sí. Que mira, que a fino no lo gana nadie. Siempre se sale con la suya sin que nadie sospeche que de verdad está tramando algo. Lo peor es que parece que Shiori tiene todavía las de ganar con él, así que el pobre hombre debe de estar casado con el enemigo o con la mejor de las maestras jajaja Son las dos opciones posibles.

Sora se ha quedado contenta y para encima la han llevado a merendar. Uno de esos días que hay que apuntar en el calendario vamos a ver. Le ha salido la jugada más perfecta del mundo y seguro que acaba engañándolo para que sea él el que les haga la cena y acaba durmiendo como un angelito más feliz que nadie porque, sin duda, se ha quedado cansada de la aventura del día jajajaja

Hoy no sé si te pillo metiéndote en la cama, pero todavía acabo ahora de estar haciendo todo lo que tenía que hacer T_T ¡Un besito de tortuguita!


	50. Capítulo 49: Espinacas

\- Haru… Ya sé que tengo ojeras. Y sí, sabes muy bien de lo que son, pero hazme el favor de no ser tan evidente… - dijo la pelirroja mientras que miraba de reojo hacia la que un día había sido su ayudante.

\- Es que…

\- Nada, es que nada… Que a saber qué habrás estado haciendo tú anoche también…

\- ¿Yo? Nada, dormir, ¿no te acuerdas que estoy sola?

\- Ya, ya… A saber qué haces tú con el telefono… - usando precisamente aquellas palabras con todas las segundas intenciones del mundo, intentó sonar seria, sin conseguirlo, echándose a reír al ver la cara que le estaba poniendo.

Se acordaba perfectamente de la vez en la que aquella conversación había sido al revés y como aunque le había intentado sonsacar información en más de una ocasión no lo había conseguido. Incluso por aquel entonces seguían exactamente igual y simplemente había hecho el comentario para reírse de ella y de lo roja que se estaba poniendo.

\- Luego la evidente era yo… - murmuró antes de entrar en su despacho y poder empezar a hacer algo productivo con su vida-. Hola peque – le dijo a Aiko, la cual estaba sentada con los digimon dibujando.

\- Haru, ¿por qué estás tan roja?

Nada más escuchar las palabras de la pequeña, la pelirroja no pudo más que volver a echarse a reñir mientras que Haru se podía todavía más roja, sin ser capaz de decirle nada a la pequeña a modo de contestación ya que a ella, sin duda, no la podía mandar a paseo.

\- Pues que ha subido por las escaleras y mira cómo nos ha llegado – acabó contestando Sora por ella.

\- ¿Te has cansado? – le preguntó la pequeña.

\- Claro, ¿no la ves? ¿Por qué no le haces un dibujo?

\- ¡Vale!

Sin darles tiempo a reaccionar, agachó de nuevo la cabeza, cogiendo todos los colores y una hoja limpia para poder empezar a hacer lo que le había dicho su madre. Seguramente Haru acabaría colocándolo también en su despacho junto a todos los demás. Se abanicó ligeramente con su tableta, la cual había llevado bajo el brazo, para finalmente posarla encima de la mesa.

\- Entonces, ¿estás sola hoy?

\- Sí… Vuelve mañana.

\- ¿Y te dejas secuestrar hoy?

\- Oye, que puedo sobrevivir yo sola aunque él no esté.

\- Ya, pero, ¿te dejas secuestrar o no? No seas tonta, vienes, cenas con nosotros tranquilamente y así no tienes que quedarte sola esta noche. Mañana te traigo yo al estudio y todos contentos.

\- Pero yo no os quiero molestar…

\- Haru, ¿tengo que recordarte los años que me pasé yo con todos encima porque cada vez que Yamato estaba fuera de Tokio pensabais que me iba a dar un mal?

\- ¿Por qué papi no estaba en Tokio? – la cabecita de Aiko apareció al otro lado de la silla de su madre, sin que se hubieran enterado de que se había acercado a ellas-. ¿No estaba contigo?

Posó los ojos en la pequeña nada más escuchar su vocecita, quedándose observándola unos segundos. Sin duda la pequeña había escuchado la palabra mágica y había centrado su atención ene ellas, no pudiendo más que sonreírle antes de alargarlos brazos hacia ella para cogerla y dejarla sentada encima de sus rodillas.

\- No, no estaba conmigo. Eras muy chiquitina todavía pero, ¿te acuerda de la casa de la playa? – la habían llevado más veces con ellos, sobretodo en verano. Esperó a ver como la pequeña asentía-. Pues él antes vivía ahí.

\- ¿Vivía ahí solito?

\- Con Gabumon, claro – levantó la vista hacia Haru, cruzando con ella una sonrisa.

\- ¿Y no tenían miedo solitos?

\- A tu padre lo que le da miedo es que haya demasiada gente, Aiko. Tú hazme caso – acabó por contestar divertida la castaña, alargando la mano hacia ella para darle un toquecito en la nariz.

* * *

Yamato dio por terminada la reunión de aquella tarde. Por una vez no era él quien había sido convocado, sino el qe la había organizado para poder ultimar los detalles del último proyecto que estaba bajo su supervisión. Y estaba contento con los resultados, ya que todo parecía estar saliendo como tenía que hacerlo. El haberse estado volviendo a loco durante unos meses atrás, parecía que surtía efecto por fin.

\- Hasta mañana – despidió a los últimos antes de decidir quedarse un rato más revisando algunos detalles.

Tomó asiento con calma, esperando unos segundos antes de abrir de nuevo la carpeta en la que había estado tomando notas sobre los detalles a modificar aunque eran pocos. Prefería dejarlo ahora anotado todo y que así no se le olvidara nada. Distraído completamente, empezó a trabajar en sus cosas completamente despreocupado de lo que pasaba o dejaba de pasar a su alrededor, alargando la mano para poder coger unos post-it que ir dejando con las aclaraciones.

\- En el fondo te pega todo esto…

Una voz salida de la nada hizo que levantara la cabeza, dando un ligero respingo, al no hacer esperado escuchar a nadie hablar, siendo completamente ajeno a no estar solo. Frunció ligeramente el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que era Emily.

\- ¿Tú no estabas de vuelta en Europa? – hacía ya más de dos semanas que no la había vuelto a ver desde el episodio del despacho.

\- Sí, pero he tenido que volver a terminar algunos detalles – se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Buscabas a alguien? – no era un lugar en el que debiera de estar él tampoco.

\- Puede… - sonrió, quedándose apoyada en una de las sillas-. La verdad es que no tengo demasiada intención de tener que cruzarme con nadie demasiado pesado por los pasillos.

No arqueó una ceja anterior su comentario, sino que intentó mantener el gesto bastante neutral. Sabía por dónde iban los tiros de los dos comentarios y no estaba seguro de cual de los dos le gustaba menos. Parecía que las sutilezas se habían quedado un poco perdidas por el camino desde la última vez que la había visto.

\- Pues agradezco que te hayas acercado a saludar, pero, como puedes ver, estoy bastante ocupado ahora mismo – dijo, manteniendo el tono de voz neutral.

\- Vaya… - se encogió de hombros-. ¿Ya te han puesto en mi contra?

Estuvo tentando de volver a bajar la cabeza hacia los papeles e ignorarla deliberadamente. A nadie le extrañaría viniendo de él con la fama que se había ganado a lo largo de muchos años, sin embargo, se tomó unos segundos para cerrar la carpeta que tenía delante de él antes de ponerse en pie para poder encararla de forma más directa al hablar.

\- Sé que soy un poco lento para algunas cosas, pero mira… Tenemos ya una edad para estas estupideces.

\- ¿Estupideces?

\- ¿Usar a Mai a modo de pretexto para que te llevara yo al hotel? ¿Para qué? No se puede decir que me conozcas gran cosa, pero creo que para estos temas sí que sabes que soy bastante claro.

\- No te…

\- Sí, sí que me entiendes – se cruzó de brazos no demasiado lejos de donde ella se había quedado apoyada-. Si tuviera el más mínimo interés estoy seguro de que ya te habrías dado cuenta. Hasta donde yo sé, tienes buena memoria. Así que no hacía falta que tampoco metieras a Mai en todo esto.

Se podía notar la sorpresa en la cara de ella. Después de toda aquella temporada en la que el rubio se había hecho el despistado totalmente con ella, lo que menos esperaba era que de repente viniera con algo así como asi de la nada.

\- Tampoco te dije nada que no fuera cierto. Tú lo has dicho, tenemos una edad como para que fuera ella la que viniera a meterse donde nadie la llamaba y menos delante de la gente.

\- Puede ser que tengas razón – se encogió de hombros.

\- Es más – lo cortó ella antes de que volviera a decir nada-, ya que estamos dejando las cosas claras, si tanto tenemos una edad para hacer las cosas de otra forma, no creo que haga falta que sigas haciéndote el despistado.

\- No lo hago, simplemente no le doy importancia a algo que no me interesa – soltó de golpe, sin tan siquiera pensar en moderar algo más sus palabras-. Tú haces tu trabajo, yo hago el mío. Fin del asunto. No creo que haga falta que te dé más explicaciones.

\- ¿Va a venir de nuevo tu querida mujercita a marcar territorio?

\- No le des ideas – lo hizo sonar de forma ambigua, aunque la creía más que capaz-. No hagamos las cosas más complicadas, no creo que tampoco vayas a salir demasiado perdiendo con tomarte las cosas de otra forma.

\- Ya lo veremos, Ishida… - dejándolo con la palabra en la boca se limitó a encoger de hombros unos segundos antes de caminar hacia la puerta sin darle tiempo a responder.

Se quedó mirando hacia el punto en el que había estado ella apoyada con el gesto confuso. No estaba seguro de si quizás hubiera sido mejor seguir haciéndose el idiota o intentar ponerle las cosas claras como había hecho. Quizás hubiera sido más feliz en la ignorancia, pero, que hubiera metido a Mai en todo aquello sí que lo había enfadado. A él podía rondarlo lo que le viniera en gana, podían jugar a ver cuánto tardaba él en olvidarse de las delicadezas y mandarla a paseo sin muchos miramientos.

Negó con la cabeza antes de girarse y recoger todo lo que tenía encima de la mesa. Había acabado por aquel día, no tenía gana de más encontronazos. Aquella mañana le había dicho a Sora antes de irse que iba a ir a buscarla al estudio porque seguramente saldría pronto y eso, sin duda, era la mejor de las ideas que podía tener en aquel momento.

* * *

Sora se quedó mirando hacia Haru, la cual estaba sentada con Aiko y los digimon en el sofá mientras que ella atendía una llamada de teléfono importante. Así que ahorraba el tener que darle luego los detalles a su socia sin tener que andar dando vueltas, pero, además, se los veía muy entretenidos a los cuatro. Cuando por fin terminó, se quedó observándolos unos segundos más.

\- No sé quién quien de todos tiene la edad mental más adulta… - sonrió-. ¿Te has enterado de lo importante?

\- Sí. Mañana a las 12:00 tenemos la videoconferencia para ver lo de los nuevos bocetos.

\- Muy bien, recuérdate que te dé una galleta más tarde por ser tan efectiva – bajó la vista hacia su reloj-. Tiene que estar Yamato a punto de llegar si es que no está en medio del tráfico gruñendo. No tendría que haberlo dejado venir a buscarnos…

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque tiene que dar una vuelta estúpida, Haru.

\- No me da ni un poquito de pena. Que se pasee un poco, que no le va a venir mal que últimamente anda demasiada acomodado.

\- Tú dile eso, verás cómo no te va a hacer la cena…

\- Eh, que yo soy capaz de hacerme la cena solita. Soy toda una nena mayor ya, como Aiko – miró hacia la niña, la cual estaba atenta a la conversación-. ¿A que sí?

\- Tienes las de perder con ella. Si alguien se va a poner de parte de Yamato, sea con lo que sea, es ella…

\- ¿Hasta si saca las espinacas?

Haru tuvo que echarse a reír sin poder evitarlo al ver la cara que acababan de ponerle tanto Sora como la niña ante la mención de aquellas verduras. No hacía demasiado tiempo que se habían ido a comer las dos por ahí y ella había pedido algo que las llevaba. Durante la comida había podido ver a la pelirroja mirar con cara de asco su plato varias veces.

\- Si saca otra vez las espinacas lo mandamos a dormir al sofá de tu casa, que seguro que ahí está muy contento – dijo antes de ponerse en pie para acercarse a ellas.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** creo que la conversación sobre las orejas dejado claro lo que ha estado pasando por ahí jajaja Que parece que ninguna de las dos ha dormido demasiado y cada una por sus propios motivos. Aaay Haru Haru, que donde las dan las toman y parece que la gracia del teléfono se ha vuelto en su contra. Pero bueno, no pasa nada porque parece ser que la han secuestrado los Ishida y eso siempre sale bien.

Y, mientras tanto, parece que por fin Yamato se ha decidido a poner los puntos sobre las ies y está tomándose las cosas un poco más en serio. Yo creo que eso casi que te gusta tanto leerlo como otras cosas de capítulos anteriores jajajaja Que por fin se está haciendo notar ese mal humor tan suyo pero en buenos usos como espantar pelandruscas.

¡Un besito de tortuguita!

**ElenaAA23:** hoy, de hecho, estaba escribiendo una cosita de estos dos mientras que pensaba en lo de calentar y listo jajajajajaja Se estaba haciendo el digno para demostrar que no, que hay que trabajarlo un poco más jajajajaja Pero ya sabemos todos que no se lo cree ni él.

Si es que está de demasiado buen humor como para poder pensar en que la suegra pueda querer lincharlo, que mira, si se lo carga en ese momento se le ocurren pocas tardes igual de buenas que la que se ha pegado. Que si él se va a por merienda también es porque de verdad parece necesitarla jajaja Y también parece que la tarde entretenida que se han pasado ellos dos ha ayudado para que Yamato se tome más en serio lo de espantar a la pelandrusca. Que ya le ha tocado un poquito las narices que ande intentando ponerlo en contra de Mai. Que eso sí que no.

Y Haru parece que ha pasado de nuevo al bando de las acusadas y es ella ahora la que se pone roja hasta las orejas por las venganzas de su socia. Hm... A saber qué habrá estado haciendo jajajajaja Aunque por el momento parece que ha sido secuestrada con los Ishida y que ha estado a punto de ganarse un collejón por eso de andar diciendo que no quiere molestar. Precisamente ella... Para darle.

¡Un bico grandote grandote vecina!


	51. Capítulo 50: ¿Cómo que ha vuelto?

\- ¿Cómo que ha vuelto? – preguntó Sora arqueando una ceja cuando Haru había aprovechado para hablar por teléfono, obteniendo como respuesta un encogimiento de hombros-. ¿Y se puede saber a qué?

\- Pues… no tengo ni idea. Sé lo mismo que tú, Sora. Supongo que el asunto no tiene que ver conmigo ahora y por eso no me han dicho nada.

\- Ya… no tiene que ver contigo – arrugó la nariz mientras que posaba las cosas encima de la mesa.

Le resultaba curioso que se hubiera enfadado automáticamente nada más mencionarle el nombre de la periodista. No había necesitado entrar en detalles de la conversación que habian tenido para que ya se le pudiera notar el mal humor en la cara, el cual, cuando se lo había explicado, había empeorado. Le sorprendía especialmente porque hasta dónde él sabía, la máxima rección que había tenido por parte de ella, hasta aquel momento, habia sido mucho más neutral y relajada.

\- Ya sabes cómo son, seguramente si tienen algo que hablar o firmar prefieran hacerlo en persona a tener que tratarlo por videoconferencia. A mí mientras que no se me avise de lo contrario ni me va ni me viene.

\- Ya… - resopló ligeramente-. Por eso una de las primeras paradas que ha hecho ha sido ir a rondarte. Y por lo que me dices se ha dejado por fin de hacerse la tonta.

Seguía observándola completamente confuso. No entendía el cambio de manera de reaccionar de ella. Sí, era cierto que la situación aquel día había sido más directa que cualquiera de las anteriores, pero, a fin de cuentas, no era nada nuevo o que no supieran. Hubiera entendido aquel comportamiento la primera vez que se lo había contado, pero, se lo había tomado con mucha más calma. O, al menos, eso era lo que él había visto. Algo le hizo de repente click en la cabeza. Claro que era lo que él había visto. Era Sora, parecía mentita que hubiera caído tan fácilmente en la supuesta indiferencia de ella conociéndola como la conocía desde hacía tanto tiempo. Se estaba empezando a sentir muy idiota por hacer caído tan fácilmente ante aquella supuesta reacción de la pelirroja.

\- Yamato, despierta – le dijo ella-. Pásame lo que te he pedido, anda.

\- ¿Eh? – parpadeó, volviendo a la realidad.

\- Que me pases ese plato que tienes delante – puso los ojos en blanco, alargando la mano hacia él antes de cogerlo por fin y girarse.

Demasiado confuso ante todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza lo único que pudo hacer fue obedecer y darle lo que le había pedido fue a abrir la boca para decir algo más, no llegando a hacerlo al escuchar los pasos de Haru volver por el pasillo, decidiendo volver a cambiar el gesto e intentar aparentar toda la normalidad que pudiera.

\- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó.

\- Sí, se acaba de subir al avión, así que mañana por la mañana llega…

\- ¿Llega mañana por la mañana? – dijo la pelirroja-. Pues…

\- No, mañana tenemos esa reunión importante así que no voy a faltar. Tampoco sabe seguro la hora así que le he dicho que venga directo al estudio y luego, si ya hemos hecho la reunión me voy con él a casa.

\- Pobrecillo… - dijo Yamato, aprovechando el nuevo tema para actuar con normalidad-. Voy a poner los platos en la mesa del comedor… - anunció, buscando quedarse unos segundos a solas.

\- ¿No cenamos en la cocina?

\- Haru, deja de protestar – le dijo la pelirroja-. Así tenemos más especio para los tres. Y me parece bien que te quieras quedar a la reunión. No me apetece mucho quedarme sola tampoco.

\- Oye, ¿no eras tú la que hace cosa de dos segundos estabas a punto de decirme que fuera a buscarlo?

\- Bueno… Pero eso no quita que no me apetezca atenderlos sola. Saben desquiciarme con mucha facilidad y el tema de mañana es bastante importante. No tengo gana de verles la cara estando yo sola.

\- ¿Ves? Si es que eres lo peorcito, no te vas a morir por actuar de forma mínimamente egoísta alguna vez, te lo prometo… Y ahora, haz el favor de darme algo para hacer que yo también quiero colaborar.

\- Pues… Si quieres puedes ir llevando la bebida, a ver si Yamato no se ha quedado mirando hacia la pared él solo en el salón…

Lo hizo sonar a broma, y como tal lo interpretó su amiga, pero lo decía por el nivel de despiste que le había visto al final de la conversación que habían tenido. No estaba segura de querer saber lo que le pasaba por la cabeza después del tema que habían estado tratando. Prefería no ponerse de mal humor otra vez con Haru delante. Seguramente se lo acabaría contando, pero no en aquella circunstancia y no con la noticia tan fresca.

* * *

Haru salió del baño horas más tarde, ya con el pijama puesto, caminando distraída por el pasillo. Hacía ya rato que habían terminado de cenar y que había decidido irse a la cama. Estaba cansada del día y Yamato tenía pinta de estar todavía más, no habiendo abierto demasiado la boca durante todo el tiempo, de manera que no iba a ser ella la que provocara que tardara más todavía en irse a dormir. Con lo que no contaba, de ninguna de las maneras, era con ver sentada en la cama de la habitación invitados, fue a Aiko, la cual parecía haber estado esperándola. Arqueó las cejas sorprendida, entrando a la habitación.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces tú despierta a estas horas? – le dijo sin alzar mucho el tono.

\- ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

\- ¿Desde cuando pides permiso para eso? – sonrió-. La última vez me desperté con un conejo a la derecha y a la izquierda con una cabecita rubia.

Escuchó la risa de la pequeña, la cual se empezó a arrastrar por las sábanas hasta la esquina de la cama para poder meterse entre ellas. Era tarde para ella, de manera que podría quedarse dormida con bastante facilidad. Sin embargo, si había ido a buscar a Haru había sido por otro motivo y esperó hasta que se echara ella también en la cama para hablar de nuevo.

\- ¿Por qué papi no vivía con mami antes?

\- ¿Cuándo? – sorprendida, se quedó confusa ante la pregunta de ella.

\- Cuando yo no estaba… - la castaña no pudo más que seguir intentando encontrar sentido a la pregunta de la pequeña, acabando por caer en que se refería a la conversación que habían tenido ella y Sora por la tarde. Al parecer, se había quedado dándole vueltas al asunto-. No me gusta que papi esté solito.

\- Pues… trabajaba allí. Pero no estaba solo, aparte de Gabumon estaban con él Mai y los demás compañeros de trabajo que tiene ahora.

\- ¿Y mami?

\- Iba a verlo cuando podía y él tambien venía.

\- No me gusta. Papi se pone triste cuando no está en casa.

\- Pero eso ya fue hace tiempo – le dijo aprovechando para echarle el flequillo hacia atrás-. De hecho a Sora tampoco le gustaba y se fue con él una temporada para hacerle compañía – se quedó mirando hacia la cara que ponía ella, sonriéndole-. El fin de semana, aprovecha y que te cuenten ellos cosas. ¿Has visto las fotos de la boda?

\- Lo vi en el cajón de papi – hacía tiempo que mientras que Yamato se duchaba la había dejado con él en la habitación y había estado revolviendo en los armarios hasta que lo había encontrado. Aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba viendo, se había encontrado con fotos de sus padres cuando eran incluso adolescentes.

\- Pues cógeselo otra vez y enséñaselo y que te cuenten – divertida con la confesión de la pequeña, adivinando a lo que se podía referir, podía imaginarse perfectamente lo que habría encontrado.

No necesitaba saber exactamente qué había, pero Sora sí que le había dicho que desde que le había regalado al rubio un álbum por el primer aniversario con fotos para que lo siguiera completando él había acabado cogiéndolo por costumbre, así que la pequeña seguramente habría dado con uno de ellos. Seguro que se entretenían bastante contándole a la chiquitina algunas cosas ahora que parecía empezar a querer saber sobre ellos.

\- De hecho, espera, mira… - alargó la mano hacia la mesita de noche cogiendo así su teléfono-. Pero me prometes que luego te vas a dormir ¿eh? – esperó a ver como asentía con la cabecita antes de empezar a buscar en su galería hasta encontrar la carpeta de las fotos de la boda-. Mira qué guapos que están aquí.

Le enseñó a la niña una de las fotos que tenía todavía guardadas. La gran mayoría de ellas eran del vestido de Sora, no lo podía negar, y por eso mismo las seguía teniendo en el teléfono. Estaba segura de que iban a pasar los años y aquel diseño iba a seguir siendo de los que más le gustaban y al que más cariño le tenía. Entre todas ellas, había algunas de la pareja que había dejado, porque, como le había dicho a la pelirroja muchas veces, ella los usaba como su _OTP _en la vida real.

Conectó de nuevo con la realidad viendo como la chiquitina sonreír al ver la foto. Como casi todas las que les había sacado, había sido a traición, sin que ellos se enterasen, lo cual había sido bastante sencillo ya que se habían pasado bastante pendientes el uno del otro toda la noche como para saber más del resto del mundo. Y justamente la que le había enseñado a la pequeña era una que les había sacado mientras que bailaban. A él no se le veía la cara, porque estaba girado hacia Sora y ligeramente inclinado, seguramente aprovechando para decirle algo a ella. A la pelirroja sí que se le podía ver algo del rostro, todo lo que la altura de él permitía y, la expresión que tenía en el rostro era digna de haberla pillado en fotografía.

\- Yo quiero un vestido como el de mami – dijo levantando la cabecita hacia Haru.

\- Uy, no digas eso con tu padre delante que se desmaya tres veces.

\- Mami está muy guapa.

Se dio cuenta del comentario inocente de ella y que lo decía simplemente por el vestido, olvidándose de que fuera uno de novia, lo cual provocaría que Yamato sufriera varios infartos seguidos. Se tuvo que reír al imaginarse la escena sin poder evitarlo, cogiendo el teléfono de las manos de Aiko y dejándolo donde había estado.

\- Venga, señorita, a dormir que sino mañana no nos va a levantar a ninguna de las dos de la cama… - se acercó hacia ella para darle un beso de buenas noches antes de apagar la luz.

Seguro que cuando fueran a despertarla por la mañana y no la encontraran en su cama sabrían con facilidad donde se había metido, ya que era una costumbre que siempre había tenido. No había una sola noche que se hubiera quedado en casa de Yamato y Sora que no hubiera amanecido al día siguiente con Aiko en la cama o, al menos, desde que tenía capacidad para moverse ella sola.

Le hacía gracia que hubiera ido a buscarla a ella directamente para preguntarle por aquello en vez de a sus padres, los cuales seguramente estarían despiertos a aquella hora de la noche. A lo mejor le daba vergüenza ir a interrogarlos directamente, o quizás se equivocaba y Yamato sí que había caído en coma en la cama a la vista de cómo lo había visto en la cena. Fuera lo que fuera, volvió a bajar los ojos hacia ella, viendo que estaba a punto de quedarse dormida. Seguramente hubiera hecho el esfuerzo por aguantar despierta para poder ir con ella y ahora estaba que ya no podía más. Podía ver cómo le caían los párpados cada vez más y que, aunque parecía no querer cerrarlos, al poco volvía a pasarle lo mismo.

Intentó no reírse para no distraerla, volviendo a empezar a jugar con su flequillo para que se quedara dormida, consiguiéndolo con rapidez.

* * *

**ElenaAA23:** Yamato creo que empieza a estar preocupado de que le vaya a volar a él algo a la cabeza. Que parece que a Sora no le ha sentado nada, pero nada de nada bien que su rubio sea acosado otra vez por esa pelandrusca. Que mira, que el pobre es tontito y que hay que tenerle paciencia pero es que tampoco tiene picardía. Aunque bueno, también se puede ver desde el punto de vista de que prefiere ir con la verdad por delante y evitar que se enfade por no contárselo, aunque por contárselo también se enfade.

Y Aiko, mientras tanto se va a rondar a Haru para lo que ella cree que es cotillear, pero lo que en realidad hace es que la pobre se ponga a morirse del amor con la nena. Si es que hasta yo que veo un niño y estornudo - por motivos más que evidentes - seguro que fangirlearía con ella cerca. Que ahora dice que quiere un vestido como el de mami y como a Haru se le ocurra hacerle la trastada a Yamato de hacerle un vestido como el de Sora a Aiko vamos a tenerlo ingresado un par de semanas.

Espero que hayyas tenido muy sábado, vecina. ¡Un bico grandote!

**Natesgo:** suena a que está más que claro que tiene ganas de repetir con el rubio ese y que tal y como lo conoció ella es perfectamente capaz de pensar que es simplemente su carácter de todos los días y que se está haciendo el interesante. Y parece que Yamato va, confiesa en casa y le gritan a él. Si es que el pobre a este paso va a ir a esconder la cabeza detrás del sofá, pero en casa de su padre, que ese, al menos, solo se ríe de él un rato. Y ahora no se puede esconder detrás de Aiko, porque está ocupada cotilleando con Haru.

Jajajajajaja oye, funcionab con mascotas pero también con muchas personas. A mí si me motivas de la que entro al trabajo con que a la salida vamos a por una galleta, lo mismo hasta las ansias asesinas bajas un poco. Solo un poco, no nos vayamos a pasar.

¡Un beso!


	52. Capítulo 51: ¿Qué quieres?

Yamato se había quedado dándole vueltas en la cabeza a la conversación que había tenido con Sora horas atrás. Ya no tanto por la forma en la que ella había reaccionado, sino por lo que había terminado por entender sobre toda aquella situación. Si es que estaba todavía confuso por el hecho de que él solo hubiera picado con la reacción tan tranquila de ella en su momento. Conociéndola como la conocía debería de habérselo imaginado.

\- Yamato, ¿quieres hacer el favor de dar vueltas? – la voz de la pelirroja hizo que diera un respingo, habiendo supuesto que estaba dormida-. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No puedes dormir o qué?

Giró la cabeza hacia ella, dándose cuenta de que se había incorporado y lo que estaba mirando desde más arriba. La noche anterior no habían dormido gran cosa, habiéndose tomado su tiempo en estar juntos y deberían de haber caído rendidos nada más llegar a la cama, pero, no había sido el caso.

\- No… - dijo finalmente, teniendo que cerrar los ojos de golpe al sentir como ella encendía la luz, no queriendo que le molestara.

\- ¿Y se puede saber por qué?

Cuando por fin volvió a enfocarla, se dio cuenta de que tenía pinta de estar más o menos en las mismas circunstancias que él, ya que lo normal para la pelirroja a aquella hora del día sería estar rendida desde hacía ya un buen rato.

\- ¿Es porque me enfadé antes? – esperó que dijera algo, dándose cuenta rápidamente de que había dado en el clavo al ver como se quedaba intentando pensar algo que decirle-. Yamato, ¿cómo no me voy a enfadar? No me gusta que esa idiota te ande rondando aunque tú no le hagas caso…

\- Pero…

\- ¿Pero qué? No estoy enfadada contigo – dijo encogiéndose de hombros-. Creo que eso es más que obvio… Pero no me puedes pedir que me lo tome a risas cuando ya no es una tontería.

Él no estaría pudiendo dormir, pero tenía la sospecha de que sus neuronas sí que estaban durmiendo desde hacía un rato porque era incapaz de unirse a la conversación como cabría esperar de alguien de su edad. Acabó por fingir un bostezo para ganar así unos segundos antes de incorporarse él tambien.

\- ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato? ¿Qué te pasa? Vamos a ver…

\- Nada, Sora… Osea, realmente no me pasa nada – arrancó por fin-. Pensé que como ya habíamos hablado el tema te lo habías tomado de otra manera…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Pensabas que me hacía gracia que una descarada esté rondando a _mi _marido? ¿Me estás diciendo eso? – esperó unos segundos, viendo la cara que se le quedaba a él-. ¡Yamato! Mira que todavía sí que me voy a enfadar contigo.

\- No, no – alzó las palmas en gesto de defensa-. No me malinterpretes.

\- ¿Y cómo quieres que te interprete? ¿Cómo, según tú, me iba a tomar la noticia?

\- Y yo que sé, Sora…

\- ¿Y tú qué sabes? Bueno, lo que me faltaba ahora por escuchar. Pues me lo tomo como me lo tengo que tomar. Mal. Una cosa es que me ría de ti porque te acosan cinco minutos y no te enteras y otra cosa de algo así. ¿Qué te crees? ¿Qué no importa? Es que no me lo puedo creer…

Confuso totalmente, no llegaba a entender la forma en la que estaba reaccionando ella, teniendo que mirarla todavía sin ser capaz de saber qué decir ni cómo hacer. ¿Estaba tan enfadada de verdad? ¿Llevaba desde que se lo había contado por primera vez guardándose todo aquello y estaba explotando? ¿Se lo tenía más que merecido por idiota y por no darse cuenta conociéndola como la conocía?

\- Sora…

\- No. Sora no. Es que no me puedo creer que hayas tenido la iluminación de todo esto ahora… Pues mira, ahora sí que estoy enfadada contigo.

\- Sora, no digas tonterías. Claro que suponía que no te sentaba bien pero…

\- ¿Ahora digo tonterías? ¿Tú te estás escuchando hoy?

\- Pero… ¿qué he dicho ahora? Vamos a ver, ¿qué se supone qué he dicho para que te pongas así ahora conmigo? Si lo sé no te cuento nada…

\- Ah, claro… Si es que ahora voy a ser yo una exagerada que se pone de malas porque sí y porque se aburre. Como en el estudio hace tiempo que no me dan problemas tengo que enfadarme con alguien y te ha tocado a ti hoy… - puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Sora, cálmate. No es para tanto…

Se quedó mirando hacia ella, atento a lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer, esperando por su reacción, dándose cuenta de que parecía estar pensando qué decirle. Y, sin duda, hubiera preferido que volviendo a decir algo, porque cuando la vio empezar a revolver entre las mantas para ponerse en pie, no pudo más que mirarla con cara de susto.

\- ¿Dónde vas? – le preguntó confuso.

\- Pues… Como no hago más que decir tonterías, voy a ver si me aireo y así dejo de decirlas…

\- ¿Qué? – estaba seguro de que se le había escapado un tono mucho más agudo de lo esperado-. ¿Qué dices ahora? ¿Dónde se supone que vas? Haz el favor de volver a la cama…

\- Yamato…

\- No, no. Es que ahora sí que estás diciendo tonterías de las de verdad. Vamos a ver, solo te estoy diciendo que no pensé que te molestara tanto. Es más, mientras que yo la mantenga a una distancia, tampoco lo veo tan grave. No entiendo a qué viene que te pongas así de repente y sin motivo alguno solo porque te he contado lo de hoy…

\- ¿Sin motivo? - volvió a poner los ojos en blanco-. ¿Sabes qué? Sí que estoy diciendo tonterías, yo no me voy a ir a airear a ninguna parte… Te vas tú por listo. Así que ya estás tardando.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que te quites de mi vista.

Se incorporó, ya buscando estar a su altura para poder escribir con aquella conversación, quedándose de pie. Estaba demasiado confuso para ser capaz de entender tan siquiera cómo habían llegado a aquel punto tan de repente. ¿De verdad llevaba enfadada desde que se lo había contado? ¿Venía el enfado de ella desde entonces y por eso ahora había explotando?

\- ¿Te has estado guardando todo esto desde que volviste de Australia? – preguntó.

\- ¿Quieres decir desde que te dignaste a contármelo? Porque claro, como esto viene desde hace bastante pero a ti no te había dado la gana tan siquiera de enterarte… O de querer contármelo, claro.

\- Deja de decir estupideces…

\- Que te quites de mi vista – se ladeó, señalando hacia la puerta.

\- Sora, cálmate un momento y…

\- No, no me calmo. No te quiero ni ver delante ahora mismo. Fuera, venga…

Se quedó con la boca ligeramente abierta, sin que le saliera la voz para poder protestar. Sin duda alguna, la pelirroja estaba hablando en serio y él no era capaz de entender nada de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor en aquel momento. Solo fue capaz de alargar la mano hacia su bata en un arranque y hacer lo que ella le había dicho, saliendo de la habitación. Algo le decía que iba a ser la opción buena porque tal y como se había puesto Sora, tenía miedo de acabar contestándole algo que no debiera y entonces, sí que iban a tener problemas. Cerró la puerta con algo más de fuerza de la que debería, sin haberse dado cuenta tan siquiera.

Estaba seguro de que no había dicho nada que hubiera podido provocar semejante enfado de repente, o, al menos, él no era capaz de entenderlo. Hubiera entendido más que se hubiera puesto así la primera vez que le había contado lo que estaba pasando, pero ¿ahora? No le había dicho nada diferente, incluso ahora él se había puesto a la defensiva nada más ver a la periodista, no le entraba en la cabeza semejante enfado por parte de su esposa más allá que se hubiera estando guardando las cosas para ella y ahora estuviera explotando de repente. Chasqueó la lengua, enfadado por ser incapaz de entender nada, dejándose caer en el sofá.

* * *

Sora dio otra vuelta en la cama incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Desde que le había dicho a Yamato que se quitara de su vista no había hecho más que intentar dormir sin conseguirlo. La cama se le hacía demasiado grande estando sola y, además, no estaba a gusto. Se había ido relajando poco a poco y ahora, en vez de tener ganas de gritarle por las tonterías que decía, lo que le apetecía era tenerlo a mano para poder dormir pegada a él.

Resopló quedándose bocarriba con la vista fija en el techo, estaba demasiado malacostumbrada a tenerlo rondando como para no echarlo de menos y más después de haberse enfadado con él. Lo que ya no era tan normal era el ser incapaz de dormirse por estar pensando en que lo había mandado al sofá, ya que, aunque habían tenido sus peleas, no solían acabar así. Resopló, provocando que su flequillo se revolviera antes de quedarse sentada en la cama de nuevo.

Volvió a repetir el mismo gesto antes de tirar las mantas hacia el otro lado, poniéndose en pie antes de tener tiempo de arrepentirse y abrir la puerta de la habitación sin llegar a encender la luz, buscando con la mirada al rubio. No tardó en ver asomar su cabeza por el otro lado del sofá, acercándose con paso lento hacia él, quedándose de pie a su lado.

\- Yamato… - lo llamó tras encontrárselo con los ojos cerrados viendo que los entreabría, estando despierto.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

Se mordió el labio antes de volver a hablar, tardando unos segundos antes de avanzar unos pasos hacia delante para acabar por tenderle la mano a modo de invitación. La miró interrogante, sin saber muy bien lo que hacer o a qué atenerse, pero no tenía ganas de dormir allí, por lo que acabó por ceder y cogérsela antes de ponerse en pie.

Con lo que no contaba era con que nada más que se incorporase lo soltara y se le quedara abrazada, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho de tal forma que podía usarlo para esconder su cara. Totalmente confuso y perdido, tardó en poder reaccionar antes de revolverse para poder devolvérselo.

\- Anda – le dijo bajando la cabeza para hablarle más cerca-, vamos a dormir…

Tardó unos segundos más en soltarlo, asintiendo muy levemente y volviendo a buscar su mano para cogérsela y así poder llevarlo con ella de vuelta a la habitación sin volver a abrir la boca. Lo mejor que podían hacer era acostarse y no volver a decir nada más hasta el día siguiente. Ya podrían hablar las cosas con más calma cuando estuvieran solos.

No entendía a qué venía de repente el arranque mimoso de Sora, ya que, nada más echarse él, había buscado quedarse abrazada a su cuerpo, dejando la cabeza encima de su brazo buscando su cercanía lo más que podía. Tampoco se atrevía a preguntar, no queriendo que pudiera volver a enfadarse con él de nuevo. Quizás le podía salir con que si ahora la estaba acusando de estar loca… Y como no estaba demasiado seguro de lo que pasaba, prefería quedarse con la boca cerrada y aprovechar del nuevo arranque. La prefería mimosa a gritándole, fuera el motivo que fuera el que había provocado todo aquello.

Cogió aire, soltándolo lentamente antes de bajar la cabeza para dejar un beso en su cabello, a sabiendas de que estaba nerviosa, y que aquello iba a ayudar a relajarla. Luego, volvió a dejar la cabeza hacia atrás decidiendo que su mejor opción era intentar dormir y olvidarse de todo lo demás. El día de mañana se iba a hacer muy largo sino y, ya había dormido poco la noche anterior como para sumarle otra noche casi sin pegar ojo.

* * *

**ElenaAA23:** ¿decías algo de reacción "fuerte" por parte de Sora? Jajajajajaja Alguien está mucho más enfadada con todo el asunto de lo que parece. Y claro, Yamato, el pobre, es exactamente lo que dices tú, tan listo para unas cosas y tan tonto para otras. De manera que no lo ve venir y se pega unos buenos sustos él solito de repente de los que no sabe ni cómo salir.

Aunque claro... Parece que ella tampoco tiene muy claro si está enfadada o no con él. Que se enciende a ratos pero luego descubre que no puede dormir sola y tiene que irse a buscarlo. Alguien debe de estar demasiado bien acostumbrada a dormir con tan buena compañía que si no lo tiene rondando no concilia el sueño. Y normal, su es que debe de ser el mejor cojín que puede tener a mano, vamos a ser realistas.

Creo que celosa, lo que viene siendo celosa, nunca la habíamos visto. Y aunque no es un ataque absurdo de "ohdiosmionomefiodenada" pues es lo más que la vamos a poder ver admitir. Que en el fondo sabe que Yamato no tiene la culpa, pero también sabe que Yamato precisamente tiene todas las habilidades de este mundo para mandar a alguien a paseo y quedarse tan contento en cuestión de segundos. Que ya está tardando en mandarla a pastar y no lo hace.

Y a mí ya me han puesto hoy temprano del mismo humor del que anda Sora, así que... dudo que lo mío se me vaya a arreglar con la misma facilidad que a él. ¡Un bico grandote grandote vecina!


	53. Capítulo 52: ¿Y uno chiquitín?

\- ¿No me vas a explicar qué te pasaba anoche? – le preguntó Yamato tras haber dejado a Aiko en el coche para ir a dejarla con su padre, habiendo posado sus dedos en la barbilla de Sora para obligarla a mirarlo.

\- Preferiría no volver a hablar de ello… Al menos hasta que podamos hacerlo de forma más calmada – se dejó mover, quedándose con la vista fija en la suya.

\- Está bien – se inclinó, no habiéndola soltado, pudiendo así dejar un beso en sus labios-. Te llamo cuando salga a ver dónde estás y cuánto te queda.

\- Saluda a tu padre de mi parte – dijo cuando se separó de él, dejándolo ir por fin y retrocediendo unos pasos para que pudiera irse tranquilamente y no andar a las carreras.

Si no hubiera sido porque ella tenía una reunión importante y tenía que llevar también a Haru con ella, se encargaría ella misma de llevar a la niña. Pero, aquella mañana quería centrarse más en su trabajo, el cual, tampoco le hacía demasiada gracia.

\- Haru – dijo cuando entró-. ¿Estás lista ya?

\- Más o menos… - dijo desde la habitación en la que había dormido.

\- ¿Qué haces? – caminó hasta colocarse en la puerta dándose cuenta entonces de que estaba haciendo la cama-. Oh por favor, deja eso. Ya lo recojo yo por la noche cuando llegue.

\- Pero…

\- Nada de peros… Lo que me faltaba, para encima que te secuestro. ¿Te dejó Aiko dormir bien anoche? – le dijo al acercarse y ver que había un peluche encima de la manta.

\- Claro que no, si la pobrecita se durmió nada más metérseme en la cama y no supe más de ella. Aunque para que lo sepas, vino a cotillear sobre que como era eso de que su querido papi no había vivido en Tokio contigo siempre.

\- ¿En serio? – sonrió, divertida.

\- Sí, así que no me extrañaría que fuera a rondaros cualquier día de estos.

\- Pues… que no se cruce con su tío que me la devuelve cuando sea mayor de edad de todo lo que ha estado contándole…

Riéndose, le hizo un gesto a Haru para poder salir de allí. Quería llegar con tiempo a la reunión y poder antes comprobar que todo estuviera a su gusto. De manera que, cuanto antes salieran, mejor. No quería tampoco cruzarse con demasiado tráfico de camino al estudio.

\- ¿Puedo conducir yo? – preguntó la castaña de la que salían.

\- ¿Ya tienes edad legal para ello?

\- Qué graciosa eres cuando quieres… - dijo entrecerrando los ojos-. Se te pega de Yamato y eso no es nada bueno…

* * *

Cruzó la entrada principal del estudio, caminando por el pasillo. Nada más que había puesto un pie en el ascensor había empezado a encontrarse mal, notando una sensación extraña en el estómago. No estaba queriendo darle importancia, conociéndose más que de sobra, pero, cada vez notaba la molestia más intensa.

\- Haru espera un momento – le dijo, posando la mano en su brazo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Has olvidado algo? Uy, qué pálida estás… ¿Te has mareado por mi forma de conducir? ¿En serio? Pero si soy muy suave…

\- No lo sé – arrugó la nariz.

\- Anda ven, vamos a echarte un poco de agua a la cara que te va a venir bien – entendiendo por qué Sora había frenado a esa altura del pasillo, solo tuvo que dar unos pasos hacia los baños para hacer lo que le había dicho-. ¿Es por la reunión? ¿Estás nerviosa?

\- Pues… Anoche no dormí muy bien – no entró en detalles-, así que sí, debe de ser eso. Estoy que salto a la primera y ahora creo que me estoy empezando a poner como siempre.

\- ¿No te parece que a estas alturas de tu carrera deberías de tenerlo controlado ya?

\- Eh, eso díselo a mis nervios… - terminó la frase, quedándose en silencio unos segundos con la vista fija en el suelo. Apenas unos segundos más tarde, aceleraba el paso hacia uno de los baños individuales.

Haru la siguió con la mirada. Si fuera cualquier otra persona, quizás se preocuparía, pero era Sora y ya estaba más que acostumbrada a aquellos problemas cuando se ponía más nerviosa de la cuenta. Se limitó a aprovechar el momento para salir pudiendo ir hasta la máquina y coger una botella de agua que tener lista para ella para cuando terminara.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó.

\- Más o menos… - abriendo de nuevo la puerta, pudo ver como se quedaba apoyada en el marco, más blanca que su marido.

\- ¿Seguro? Toma, te traje agua – caminó hasta ella, tendiéndosela y a la vez esperando para dejarla usarla de apoyo por si estaba mareada-. ¿Le digo a Kaori que te prepare una infusión?

\- Pues… Yo diría que… - cerró los ojos unos segundos, intentando volver a relajarse-. Sí, anda, dile que me traiga algo para calmar el estómago…

\- Vale, tú quédate aquí sentada por si acaso – señaló la silla que tenían que siempre hacía las funciones de decoración-. Y no te muevas de ahí mientras que yo no estoy.

\- No creo que llegue muy lejos… - se pasó la mano por la cara intentando despejarse.

* * *

Yamato llamó al timbre a la espera de que su padre abriera, todavía tiendo a Aiko agarrada a él por debajo de su abrigo. Se entretuvo el tempo que tardó en llegar Hiroaki en pinchar con la punta de su nariz la mejilla de la pequeña.

\- Y nada de dejar que tu abuelo te compre otro peluche, que no tenemos donde meterlos ya, ¿eh?

\- ¿Y uno chiquitín?

Riéndose por la contestación de ella miró hacia la puerta cuando su padre por fin abrió, dejando que entrasen los cuatro directamente para poder esconderse del frío de la mañana. Yamato soltó a la niña, la cual, estaba todavía vestida con uno de sus pijamas de peluche por debajo del abrigo.

\- ¿Vas a volver a meterte en la cama? – le dijo Hiroaki a modo de saludo acercándose a darle un beso antes de ver como salía corriendo para su propia habitación para colársele en la cama.

\- Si pretendías volver a dormir, creo que lo vas a tener complicado – dijo Yamato-. Gracias papá. Aquí te dejo todas sus cosas… Sora creo que terminaba la reunión al mediodía así que puedes ir por allí cuando quieras.

\- Tranquilo. Te invitaría a desayunar, pero aparte de que creo que ya lo has hecho, has acertado con eso de que pensaba volverme a la cama y más ahora que tengo buena compañía.

\- Yo me voy ya al trabajo… Voy a despedirme de Aiko y me voy. Vosotros dos, ¿vais a quedaros ahí? – les dijo a los digimon al ver que se quedaban mirándolos.

\- ¿Por qué no vais a la habitación también?

\- Yo estoy bien aquí – dijo Biyomon alzando el vuelo hasta el sofá a la vez que Gabumon se ponía rojo e iba tras ella.

\- Vaya dos… - negando con la cabeza, el rubio fue hasta la habitación de su padre, encontrándose un bulto sospechoso bajo las mantas-. A ver, tortuguita, que yo ya me voy. Vigila que tu abuelo se porte bien, ¿de acuerdo? – pinchó con los dedos la manta, viendo como se revolvía hasta asomar la cabeza de Aiko-. Te veo a la hora de comer.

\- Hasta luego, papi – le dijo estirándose para darle un beso.

Yamato sonrió y volvió a ponerse en pie, cruzándose con su padre el camino el cual estaba dejando las cosas de la pequeña en la habitación que un día había sido de él y que ahora no tenía espacio para más peluches y cosas de Aiko.

\- Vete para la cama tú también, que ya me sé el camino más que de sobra.

\- Tienes cara de haber dormido poco… - le dijo su padre.

\- Sí, pero no te voy a contar el por qué – dejó ir una sonrisa de medio lado, dando a entender otro motivo muy diferente al que realmente había provocado su cara de cansado de aquella mañana-. Te veo más tarde…

\- Que no pilles mucho tráfico… - negando con la cabeza por las palabras de él, echó a andar hacia la habitación para dormir lo que quedaba de mañana hasta que le sonara el despertador en la mejor compañía que se le podía ocurrir.

Yamato siguió a su padre con la mirada hasta que sintió la voz de Aiko llamándolo para que se diera prisa y fuera con ella, momento en el que sonrió y terminó de salir de la casa, despidiéndose de los digimon con un gesto. Podría haber aprovechado el momento para contarle a su padre el verdadero motivo de sus ojeras, pero algo le decía que prefería intentar manejar la situación él solo sin que nadie más se metiera por el momento.

Sabía que la reunión que tenía Sora dentro de un rato la tenía nerviosa, de manera que era probable que estuviera más fácilmente alterable de lo normal y que simplemente él hubiera abierto la boca en mal momento. Eso explicaría que ella hubiera ido a buscarlo para dormir abrazada a él toda la noche tras haberlo mandado a dormir al sofá. Sonaba hasta lógico asi pensado y por la mañana la había notado tan calmada que hasta se lo podría creer. Intentaría abordar el tema por la noche con calma a ver qué era lo que realmente pasaba por su cabeza.

Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, se dirigió hacia donde había dejado aparcado el coche para poder retomar su camino hacia Chofu.

* * *

\- ¿Segura que estás bien ya? – murmuró Haru mientras que esperaban en la sala de reuniones.

\- Que sí, tranquila. No te preocupes, ¿vale? Me he tomado la manzanilla que me trajo Kaori y ahora lo único que tengo es hambre. Creo que con eso puedo sobrevivir a una reunión de este tipo.

\- Vale, pero en cuanto terminemos te llevo de la oreja a que comas algo suave, que no te quiero con el estómago vacío y tampoco creo que te vaya a sentar muy bien picar algo rápido de la máquina…

\- No te parezcas tanto a mi madre que luego aterrorizas a medio Tokio tú sola y a ver cómo hacemos para que el pobrecito Andrew no salga corriendo a esconderse a Los Ángeles debajo de la cama.

\- Mientras que sea ahí donde decida esconderse… Tengo copia de la llave, sería fácil de encontrar – comentó divertida por la comparación antes de ver como la puerta se abría.

Sora se puso en pie para poder recibir a aquellos con los que iban a reunirse saludándolos de la forma más correcta y con la mejor de sus sonrisas cordiales, ya se encontraba bien y no tenía pinta que fuer a necesitar volver a salir corriendo al baño en mitad de la reunión. Estaba segura de que los nervios por la reunión, la discusión con Yamato la noche anterior y que, realmente, se había enfadado al saber que la periodistucha aquella había vuelto y ahora parecía venir más directa, se le había juntado y por eso su estómago había acabado haciendo de la suyas. Le gustaba esa idea, porque el pensar que pudiera ser una gripe otra vez no le apetecía ni lo más mínimo, que no se llevaba nada bien con la fiebre.

\- Si les parece bien vamos a empezar con la reunión cuanto antes y así podemos aprovechar la mañana lo más que podamos – dijo con su aire más profesional, levantando la vista hacia Kaori-. ¿Puedes traerles té?

\- Sí, claro – asintió-. ¿Alguna preferencia? – preguntó a los recién llegados, esperando por una respuesta por su parte antes de girarse hacia Sora-. ¿Y tú? ¿Te traigo otra?

\- Sí, anda… Muchas gracias Kaori.

\- Espera un momento – dijo Haru antes de salir al pasillo con la ayudante-. Hazme un favor, busca por dónde quieras y mira a ver si le consigues algo a Sora para qe desayune cuando termine la reunión.

\- ¿No ha comido nada?

\- Sí, pero ya has visto la aventura que hemos tenido con el baño – se encogió de hombros-. Pídele algo suave, no vaya a ser que le siente mal, ¿vale? Y pídelo con mi cuenta… Y si te apetece algo para ti, aprovecha, ¿queda claro?

\- Vale, tranquila.

\- Muchas gracias… - sonrió antes de volver a entrar a la sala de reuniones.

* * *

**Natesgo:** sí, si es adulto bastante y con experiencia en la materia como para que sea totalmente lícito meterle cuatro gritos por no darse cuenta de lo que pasa. Que además es que ya estaban en territorio conocido, debería de ser capaz de reconocer el comportamiento de la periodista como para que al primero al que le hubiera saltado la alarma hubiera sido a él. Que una cosa es que se le quede mirando, cosa de la que no podríamos culparla y otra que haya sido la reina de la sutileza perfectamente.

Pero bueno, parece que se le pasó rápido el enfado a Sora y con que le haya hecho de almohada para dormir está algo más relajada respecto a sus ansias asesinas hacia él. A ver cómo van evolucionando las cosas, que, por el momento, parece que está algo más alterada de lo que debería de estar y que le está pasando algo de factura...

¡Un besito de tortuguita!

**ElenaAA23:** bueno, parece que está algo más revolucionada de lo que debería. Bien sea porque le ha sentado peor de lo que esperaba la noticia de la vuelta de la periodista. Eso o lleva intentando no saltar con el tema una temporada y ahora se le ha juntado todo y claro, se nos pone como se nos pone porque está casada con la cosa más borde que ha conocido a lo largo de su vida y él solito parece que no es capaz de espantarla. Que porque lo tiene más que calado y no tienen un problema de confianza entre ellos, que sino era para acusarlo hasta de hacerlo queriendo jajajaja

Pero por el momento parece que solo se he levantado con el estómago algo más revuelto de la cuenta y que se le han pasado las ansias asesinas, al menos hacia Yamato. Quién lo diría de alguien tan tranquila como ella que fuera a tener esas ideas y venidas porque un moscón le ronda al rubio. Que a ver, con lo que le costó tener la fiesta tranquila que ahora venga a meter nadie las narices es motivo más que suficiente para saltar. También vamos a concederle eso a la pobre mujer jajaja

¡un bico grandote vecina!


	54. Capítulo 53: Celosa

Haru se había quedado pendiente de que Sora se terminara todo lo que le había traído Kaori, casi como si fuera al revés y la más pequeña fuera la pelirroja y la que debiera de cuidarla fuera ella. Aunque ya no tenía tan mala cara como cuando habían llegado, sin duda se la notaba cansada. Estaba algo paliducha todavía y parecía que lo que le hacía falta era echarse a descansar un rato, pero, al menos, había conseguido que se lo terminara.

\- A ver, ¿quieres que me quede yo y así te vas tú a descansar?

\- ¿Qué? – levantó los ojos hacia ella-. Ni de broma. Estoy bien, solo que volví a dormir poco anoche.

\- Pues… no tienes cara de "haber dormido poco anoche" – arqueó una ceja-. Además, que estaba yo cerca… Un poquito de…

\- No seas malpensada – negó con la cabeza riéndose por lo bajo muy ligeramente antes de volver a pinchar con el tenedor la comida-. Ojalá fuera por eso…

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Estabas nerviosa?

\- No, la idiota que andaba rondando a Yamato ha vuelto a Tokio y parece que se ha cansado de hacerse la tonta. Yo sé que no es culpa de él, pero me enfadé más de la cuenta… - acabó por confesar.

Sorprendida porque hubiera soltado aquello con tanta facilidad y en la forma en la que lo había hecho, se quedó mirando hacia la pelirroja con una ceja arqueada. De repente que Yamato no hubiera abierto demasiado la boca durante la cena le parecía lógico y que poco tenía que ver con que estuviera cansando del trabajo.

\- Acabé discutiendo con él anoche, no sé si nos escucharías… Si es así, lo siento – bajó algo la mirada al decir aquello, ya que sabía que se había olvidado por completo de que ella estaba también en casa, especialmente cuando lo había echado de la habitación.

\- No… No te preocupes, no escuché nada. Pero… ¿ha pasado algo?

\- Pues… Yo qué sé. Osea, él no ha hecho nada si es lo que preguntas. Pero es que ya me está tocando las narices todo esto. Vamos a ver, ¿qué hace en Tokio otra vez? ¿No hay más malditos periodistas en este planeta? Yo mira, así, sin buscar, ya sé de tres y no he tenido que salir tan siquiera del ámbito familiar…

Siguió observándola, escuchando lo que decía y cómo lo decía y, a pesar de lo enfadada que parecía estar, no pudo más que empezar a reírse por lo bajo consiguiendo que volviera a enfocarla y que se le quedara mirando de forma interrogante.

\- Creo que es la primera vez que te he visto celosa…

\- No estoy celosa – gruñó automáticamente.

\- No… Claro que no, solo estás que muerdes porque alguna más descarada de la cuenta se dedica a acosar a tu rubio…

\- No estoy celosa.

\- Sora, venga, que estamos las dos solas, puedes admitirlo. ¿Que es la que me dijiste que había tenido algo con él hace años?

\- Uno de sus líos pasajeros, sí – arrugó la nariz al decir aquello-. Si es que a este paso iba a ser mejor cuando se pasaba los días enfadado con todos, porque claro, ahora se comporta como una persona normal y viene una idiota como esta y se piensa lo que no es… ¡Deja de reírte! No estoy celosa.

\- Estás celosa perdida… Y sobra decirte que sin motivo, ¿no?

\- No desconfío de Yamato – contestó todavía más rápido que cuando había negado estar celosa solo que ahora no de forma defensiva, sino de forma contundente-. Y de verdad espero que no le dé a él por montarse una de sus paranoias por ese frente, porque sino de verdad que le mando a Biyomon a que le dé unos cuantos picotazos.

\- ¿A cuál de los dos?

\- A los dos, a uno por tonto y al otra por zo… - cortó sus palabras justo al escuchar la puerta del estudio abrirse, viendo entonces la cara de suegro no demasiado lejos de la entrada, entendiendo el motivo de que se hubiera abierto sola.

\- ¡Mami! – la pequeña echó a correr hacia ella.

\- ¡Hola preciosa!

La cara de la pelirroja cambió por completo nada más que a la niña correr hacia ella, habiendo tenido suerte de morderse la lengua a tiempo. Alargó los brazos para cogerla y dejarla sentada en sus rodillas después de darle un abrazo, levantando entonces la mirada hacia su suegro para saludarlo con una sonrisa.

\- Buenos días – dijo-. ¿Llego bien de tiempo?

\- Perfectamente. Muchas gracias por cuidarla hoy por la mañana…

\- Tonterías. De hecho, ahora me voy a por los otros dos, que hoy tengo el día libre y voy a ver si me los llevo con Natusiko a pasar la tarde, que para cuidar de esos dos hacen falta más manos.

\- No voy a ser yo la que te diga que no – se dio cuenta de que los digimon se habían quedado fuera, entretenidos con Kaori que les estaba dando mimos-. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

\- No, no, gracias, me voy ya.

\- Pues entonces – posó a Aiko en el suelo-. Corre a despedirte de tu abuelo, señorita – le dio una ligera palmadita en el trasero para que saliera correteando.

Pudo fijarse en que las manos de la niña fueran directas al bolsillo del abrigo de él, revolviendo para sacar de él un pequeño peluche, el cual, no le sonaba haber visto, pero, aquello solo consiguió que se echara a reír por lo bajo, ya dando por perdida la batalla con Hiroaki y ese tema. ¿Quién era ella para quitarle esa felicidad al pobre hombre? Desde luego que nadie. Sonrió algo más viendo como la pequeña se despedía y luego volvía a salir corriendo hasta donde ellas estaban, pidiendo de nuevo a su madre que la cogiera.

\- Debe de tener mamitis – dijo Hiroaki-. Me voy ya… Que tengáis una buena mañana.

\- Igualmente – sonrió despidiéndolo así antes de volver a enfocar a Aiko, dándose cuenta de que los ojos de la pequeña se posaban sobre la comida que no se había terminado todavía-. ¿Qué? ¿Tienes hambre ya? – alargó una mano para poder acercar la bandejita y dejárselo a su alcance.

Volvió a buscar a los digimon con la mirada, viéndolos que por fin entraban y se quedaban mirando hacia ellas, dedicándoles entonces una sonrisa. Haru, cuando llegaron hasta la mesa, se entretuvo también en saludarlos con algunos mimos también.

* * *

Yamato se quedó mirando hacia Hideki después de que, mientras que estaban hablando en uno de los pasillos, se les hubiera acercado uno de los superiores acompañado todavía del grupo de los periodistas para avisarlos de que tenían una reunión con ellos aquella tarde.

\- ¿Para qué? – preguntó el general, prefiriendo hablar él y no el rubio, el cual, iba a ser demasiado evidente con el tono.

\- Faltan todavía algunos detalles que ultimar.

\- Ishida está ocupado con cosas más importantes, y yo creo que poco más tengo que hacer o decir en todo ese tema. ¿De verdad os hacemos falta? Porque se está empezando a atrasar otro proyecto mucho más importante por todo esto – sonó serio, quedándose mirando a unos y otros-. Yo creo que sea lo que sea que quede por ultimar, no somos necesarios ninguno de los dos. Y, en todo caso, iré yo, que eso estaría fuera del horario de Yamato y bastantes horas ha hecho de más esta semana ya.

Confuso por la forma en la que estaba reaccionando él, Yamato no abrió la boca dejando que fuera Hideki el que se encargara de todo. Si veía que le podía suponer algún problema, ya hablaría y diría que si no podía evitarse iría a pesar de todo, pero, por el momento, parecía que las palabras de él estaban funcionando.

\- Yo creo que no – dijo el otro antes de girarse hacia los demás-. Es verdad que el otro proyecto importante bastante más y lo hemos tenido apartado. ¿Qué tal la reunión de ayer por la mañana, Ishida?

\- Perfectamente, señor. Tengo todavía que modificar los últimos detalles que se han acordado ya que ayer se me interrumpió cuando iba a hacerlo – contestó, aprovechando en ese momento para lanzar una mirada generalizada hacia el resto, dándose cuenta de que el principal de sus problemas no estaba presente.

\- Pues entonces céntrate en lo que te tienes que centrar – asintió antes de decidir continuar con su camino-. Si hace falta algo, ¿te encargas tú? – miró hacia el general de nuevo.

\- Sí, tranquilo. Luego me paso por tu despacho para comentarte algunas cosas, de hecho – dijo a modo de despedida.

\- Perfecto…

Continuando con su camino, no pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que se perdieron de vista, provocando que Yamato se relajara y que volviera a quedarse mirando hacia Hideki, con gesto de agradecimiento en la cara.

\- Que sepas que eres mayorcito para salir tú solo del problema, pero que has trabajado estos dos últimos meses muchas más horas de las que deberías es verdad como para que te anden aburriendo la existencia con estas tonterías.

\- Gracias… - se quedó algo ido unos segundos, decidiendo ponerlo al día a pesar de todo-. Si la verdad es que no sé hasta qué punto soy capaz de arreglarme yo solo. Ayer discutí con ella… Bueno, discutir… Mi intención era dejar las cosas más claras, pero creo que me quedé como estaba y para encima, luego se lo conté a Sora y esta vez sí que se ha enfadado.

\- ¿Se ha enfadado?

\- Y bastante… - no quiso entrar en detalles tampoco, porque no sabría muy bien lo que explicarle ya que él no lo tenía demasiado claro-. Pero bueno, por el momento parece que no está hoy por aquí.

\- Ya me enteraré a ver si ha vuelto a tener que salir del país a hacer algo de nuevo o lo que sea, luego le pregunto…

\- Si ha tenido que salir del país, avísame, que lo mismo el pesado de Yagami con eso de que trabaja para la ONU puede hacer algo con los visados de entrada – farfulló por lo bajo-. De verdad, si a mí me da igual, que haga lo que quiera, pero no me apetece que Sora se enfade.

\- Pero, ¿se ha enfadado de repente o qué?

\- No lo sé… La verdad es que no lo sé. Yo se lo conté hace tiempo todo y pareció tomárselo todo lo bien que se lo podía tomar. Ayer, sin embargo, nada más que le saqué el tema ya se enfadó y por la noche acabamos discutiendo como si lo que le hubiera dicho fuera algo nuevo o mucho más grave.

Hideki se le quedó mirando, atento a sus palabras. Conocía a la pareja ya mucho más allá del ámbito laboral y les tenía aprecio, por lo que no le gustaba nada lo que estaba escuchando. Era una persona que no buscaba meterse en la vida de los demás, ni mucho menos cotillear lo que pasaba o dejaba de pasar, pero, en aquel caso, lo hacía por preocupación genuina.

\- ¿Será que lleva tiempo dándole vueltas y ayer explotó?

\- Es lo que pensé… - se encogió de hombros-. Lo que pasa es que luego me echó al sofá porque no tenía gana de verme delante y al rato vino a buscarme porque "no podía dormir sin tenerme al lado" y creo que se quedó dormida al poco usándome a mí de almohada.

\- ¿Así sin más? – lo miró quedándose en silencio unos segundos-. Oye Yamato… ¿No será qué…?

No llegó a terminar la pregunta, viendo como el rubio daba un respingo porque su teléfono empezaba a vibrar y al ver el nombre en la pantalla de aquel por el que estaba esperando para terminar el trabajo del día anterior, contestó, haciéndole un gesto de disculpa a Hideki.

\- ¿Ari? Sí, sí… ¿Estás libre ahora? Vale, pues vete para mi despacho que yo voy ahora mismo y terminamos esos papeles para poder entregarlos de una vez.

Hideki le hizo un gesto de despedida para dejar que Yamato se fuera, prefiriendo no continuar con la conversación que estaban teniendo, no queriendo darle más dolores de cabeza al rubio. Más bien fue tras los pasos de aquel que se les había acercado antes para poder hablar con él de algunos temas más serios.

* * *

**ElenaAA23:** y aquí tenemos a Hideki salvando el pellejo al rubio, que mira, que el pobre parece estar a punto de ponerse a patear en el suelo. Que mejor que se vaya a casa tranquilamente a descansar a su hora y que no tarde más de la cuenta y por esos motivos, porque igual tiene que hacerle un hueco en el sofá de casa si llega fuera de hora. Nunca le he fijado una edad a ese hombre, es mayor que ellos, pero no te sabría decir si 10 años o más. Por el trabajo que tienen supongo que andará por ahí la cosa, pero parece que está algo más espabilado y que puede haberse dado cuenta él de algo...

Y Haru muerta de risa porque la siempre digna y profesional de su socia está celosa jajajaja Y a ver, tiene que ser algo llamativo. Porque nunca lo ha sido y estando con quién está, seguro que la cosa no ha debido de ser fácil durante mucho tiempo jajajaja Pero ahora verla saltar así tiene que ser muy divertido. Especialmente porque debe de estar a punto de hinchar los mofletes como la niña.

¡un bico enorme vecina!


	55. Capítulo 54: Demasiado importante

Andrew apareció por fin por el estudio. Había pasado por casa para poder dejar la maleta y luego, como no le quedaba demasiado lejos, se había acercado hasta allí. Tenía el tema del avión ya demasiado interiorizado en su vida como para no haberse pasado todo el viaje durmiendo y estar más o menos descansado y poder hacer vida normal. Cuando Haru lo había llamado y le había dicho que Sora se había encontrado mal, él mismo le había dicho que ya se acercaría él cuando terminase.

Y eso mismo era lo que había hecho. Se había dado una ducha, se había cambiado de ropa y había ido a hacer un recado antes de ir a buscarla al estudio, aunque no tenía intenciones de irse demasiado pronto de por la zona, sin fiarse de que la pelirroja no estuviera aparentando estar mejor de lo que realmente estaba. Además, estaba seguro de que todavía tenía para rato, ya que lo que tría entre sus manos iba a ser de interés de todos.

Saludó a las caras conocidas que se iba cruzando en el pasillo hasta llegar al despacho principal, a sabiendas de que estarían allí con Aiko, asomando la cabeza para comprobarlo, sonriendo al verlas pendientes de la niña. Entró, sin hacer ruido para poder llegar hasta donde estaba su esposa para poder inclinarse por encima de su hombro, aprovechando que estaba sentada.

\- Buh – murmuró viendo como daba un respingo al no haberlo escuchado.

\- ¡Andrew! ¿De dónde narices sales tú?

\- De un avión… En realidad de la ducha, que mi trabajo me ha costado salir de debajo del chorro de agua caliente pero… - retrocedió unos pasos cuando notó como echaba la silla hacia atrás para poner levantarse-, he hecho el esfuerzo para venir a verte y todo, para que luego te andes quejando… Quieta ahí – le dijo anda más verla querer echar a andar hacia él para saludarlo.

\- ¿Por qué? – confusa, se quedó mirando hacia él.

\- Porque ya nos conocemos y tienes que tener cuidado.

\- ¿Cuidado con qué? – se fijó en que una de sus manos estaba pendiente de algo que parecía tener dentro del abrigo, provocando así que frunciera el señor, llamando así también la atención de los demás presentes-. ¿Qué tienes ahí? ¿Me has traído algo? – preguntó rápidamente, acercándose a él.

\- Puede - sonrió.

\- ¿Cómo que puede? ¿Me has traído algo de verdad? – se pudo notar el tono emocionado en su voz a la vez que curioso mientras que caminaba hacia él-. ¿Qué es?

\- Calma…

\- ¿Qué es? ¿Qué me has traído? – insistió colocándose ya donde él, dejando la vista fija en lo que él parecía esconder.

\- Mira Aiko, Haru ahora se comporta como si fuera más pequeña que tú – dijo él divertido, levantando la vista hacia la rubia que había ido a sentarse encima de su madre de nuevo-. A ver, calma, ¿de acuerdo? Y ten mucho cuidado…

A medida que iba hablando habia llevado su otra mano al abrigo bajando poco a poco la cremallera hasta dejarla a la altura del brazo que tenía contra él. Haru, curiosa ya a más no poder por saber qué era lo que se traía, avanzó unos pasos hacia Andrew pudiendo ver entonces lo que traía con él.

\- No…

\- Sí…

\- ¿Es en serio?

\- Totalmente en serio – con sumo cuidado, sacó de dentro de su abrigo un pequeño cachorro de perro que parecía estar despertándose al salir de su refugio calentito.

\- Pero no lo decía en serio… - hacía unos días que habían tenido una conversación en la que había salido algo así a relucir, bromeando con ello sin intención de que fuera a tomárselo en serio-. Andrew…

\- ¿Qué? ¿No te gusta?

\- ¿Cómo no me va a gustar si es una bolita de pelo preciosa? Hola… - volvió a acercarse, acercando su mano con cuidado para que la olisquease-. Hola bonito… o bonita, no sé lo que eres - alargando las dos manos por fin, lo cogió contra ella, dándose cuenta de que dejaba su cabecita apoyada en ella mientras que empezaba a mover su colita y darle besos allá dónde llegaba-. Eres lo peor del mundo, que lo sepas… - pudo medio decir, emocionada por tener aquel pequeño ser en su poder.

\- Lo sé, entreno duro todos los días – se fijó en que Aiko tenía los ojos clavados en ellos, sonriendo. Caminó hasta colocarse al lado de Haru, pasándole el brazo por encima de los hombros y atrayéndola hacia él para dejarle un beso en el cabello-. Es chico, ya le pondrás el nombre que te apetezca.

\- Dime por favor que todo esto no viene de la conversación de besugos del otro día sobre "que yo no quiero niños propios prefiero un perro" del lunes pasado… - acabó murmurando Sora antes de tener que soltar a Aiko, la cual llevaba mirando con los ojos abiertos como platos hacia el cachorro-. Ten cuidado, que es muy pequeñito – le dijo a la niña la cual ya había llegado a la altura de Haru.

Totalmente ajena todavía a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, con el cachorro en su mano, alternaba las miradas entre el animal y Andrew, demasiado confusa todavía, empezando a reaccionar algo más cuando el pequeño ser empezó a moverse algo más animado y despierto en brazos de su nueva dueña, reclamando su atención aún más y moviendo con más fuerza su colita.

\- Hola chiquitín – lo cogió mejor-. Hola, sí, hola – sonrió de oreja a oreja volviendo a acercárselo consiguiendo únicamente que volviera a dejar más lametones en su rostro echándose a reír.

\- ¡Quiero verlo! – dijo Haru estirándose todo lo que podía-. ¡Porfa!

Dándose cuenta de que la pequeña estaba a su lado, Haru sonrió, haciéndole un gesto a Andrew para que cerrase la puerta y poder acercarse así a al alfombra y posar al pequeño animal en el suelo, dejándolo que fuera él quien decidiera a quién se acercaba y a quién no, sonriendo al ver que Aiko hacía también lo mismo, acercando su manita hacia él casi con miedo de hacerle daño.

\- Como me empiece a pedir uno, te mando a Gabumon a ti para que te muerda… - divertida por la reacción de Haru y de la pequeña, Sora sonrió a su amigo-. Que ahora sí que me parece a mí que vamos a tener que dejar a Yamato que le compre la tortuga…

Aiko se había tirado a la larga en la alfombra, al lado de Haru, la cual estaba vestida de forma acorde a la seria e importante reunión que habían tenido aquella tarde y daba una imagen muy digna de capturar, lo cual debió de pasar también por la cabeza de Andrew ya que no tardó en verlo sacar el teléfono y apuntarlas.

\- Mira Aiko, mira que chiquitín es. ¡Hola cosita! Uy vaya barriguita que tienes, ¿eh? – al ver que el pequeño animal se ponía patas arriba, las dos se entretuvieron en empezar a hacerle cosquillas.

\- ¡Es muy chiquitín!

\- Sí, Yamato a comprar la tortuga y Gabumon a morderte a ti… - no pudiendo más que sonreír ante la escena, se quedó mirándolas totalmente distraída.

* * *

Yamato frunció el ceño mientras que salía del ascensor del estudio. Se había quedado, como siempre, completamente atontado unos segundos mirando hacia el vestido de novia de Sora que seguía allí expuesto. Daba igual lo que hiciera, aunque incluso no fuera pensando en ello, su propia cabeza giraba en esa dirección. Lo que lo había vuelto a la realidad había sido un sonido extraño, el cual, le había sonado como un ladrido especialmente agudo. Y no era algo que pudiera escucharse con normalidad en aquel lugar.

Se quitó el abrigo, notando el contraste de temperatura con le exterior. Aquel día había tenido tiempo para cambiarse a ropa de calle de nuevo antes de poder salir del trabajo y de esa manera, se quedó en jersey antes de echar a andar de nuevo, pensando que quizás se lo hubiera imaginado.

Le extrañó que Kaori no estuviera en el escritorio, pensando que quizás tuvieran muchos trabajo y que entonces se tendría que ir con Aiko a casa dejando a Sora en el estudio, pero, lo que se encontró nada más abrir la puerta, lo dejó todavía más confuso. ¿Por qué había tanta gente en el suelo?

\- Pero… ¿qué? – no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, viendo como Gabumon aceleraba hasta llegar a su lado y poder engancharse a sus piernas para empezar a subirse a un punto más alto-. ¿Dónde vas? – dijo teniendo que soltar el abrigo y coger al digimon para evitar que se cayera.

Confuso, no tardo en ver el motivo por el que había salido corriendo, encontrándose con un pequeño ser peludo que iba corriendo tras él, y, unos pasos por detrás, Aiko. Confuso, a más no poder, dedicó unos segundos a asegurar al digimon bien en sus brazos antes de intentar procesar la información y la escena que estaba viendo.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Le tienes miedo a eso? – acabó por decir, divertido. De nuevo, suponía que era el mismo drama que tenía con Dai, que tenía miedo a hacerle daño a algo tan pequeño-. De verdad te lo digo… Que vas de mal en peor – se metió un poco con él-. Oye, ¿y a mí no me saludas?

\- ¡Mira papi! ¡Mira qué chiquitín! – dijo Aiko, todavía persiguiendo al pequeño animal, llegando hasta donde estaba e intentando que fuera con ella, sin atreverse a cogerlo por miedo a poder lastimarlo.

\- ¿Has visto? – le dijo Sora por fin, caminando hasta él-. Aquí, que mientras que tu padre se entretiene con peluches en miniatura para Aiko, Andrew se entretiene con uno de los que se mueve para la otra niña de la familia…

\- ¿En serio? ¿Qué es para ir entrenando? – sonrió divertido, acercándose al sofá a posar a Gabumon.

\- Qué gracioso eres… - agachándose para ser ella la que cogiera al perro, se giró hacia la niña-. Aiko, siéntate en el sofá que te lo pongo encima, ya verás que así no le vas a hacer daño…

Viendo la cara de emoción que puso de repente la niña mientras que echaba a correr hacia donde ella le había dicho, Yamato no pudo más que sonreír, volviendo hacia atrás para poder quedarse al lado de Sora, aprovechando que parecía de bastante mejor humor en aquel momento para pasar su mano en torno a su cintura. Sonrió al notar como automáticamente se dejaba caer algo más contra él, usándolo como punto de apoyo.

\- Ahora que os tengo a los dos aquí… - dijo Andrew, entretenido con la escena también-. ¿Tenéis planes para el fin de semana?

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó el rubio mientras que veía como la niña parecía estar aguantando hasta la respiración mientras que Haru dejaba al perrito sobre ella.

\- Porque tengo una presentación en el Skyline de Yokohama y – metió la mano en el bolsillo sacando dos pases-, evidentemente si os apetece…

\- ¿Y si no nos apetece qué? – divertida, Sora alargó la mano, cogiéndolos antes de levantar la mirada hacia Yamato-. ¿Qué crees?

\- Yo creo que sí, hace tiempo que los viernes hasta solo tengo turno de mañanas… - asintió-. Solo queda bien la guerra de todos los días por ver quién se queda con la señorita Ishida…

\- Oye, que os dejó que os la traigáis, ¿eh?

\- ¿Tú no te estás volviendo demasiado importante últimamente, Evans? A ver si vamos a tener que empezar a tener problemas… - le dijo Sora.

\- ¿Para qué te crees que he traído al perro?

Arrancando automáticamente a reírse todos los adultos que estaban pendientes de la conversación, Aiko los observó unos segundos. No tardó demasiado en volver a centrar su atención en el pequeño animalito que estaba sobre sus rodillas, el cual parecía estar empezando a quedarse dormido mientras que ella acariciaba con suma delicadeza su cabeza, todavía con miedo a hacerle daño.

\- ¿Cómo puedes tenerle miedo? – dijo Biyomon girando la cabeza hacia Gabumon.

\- No le tengo miedo – bufó-. No me gustan los seres cargantes…

* * *

**Natesgo:** la pobre mujer está tan confusa con el tema de los celos y además es nueva en la materia. Porque una cosa es que reírse de él porque lo acosan un poco y otra que alguien a quien sí que le hizo caso lo ande rondando ya de forma totalmente descarada. Y si para encima sumamos que este hombre tiene fama de borde suficiente como para espantar a quien se le acerque que no sea de su agrado... Pues claro la pobre mujer se enfada. Y además, parece que no está del todo en su estado normal y que anda más revolucionada de lo que debería con todo en general.

Menos mal que ha llegado Andrew a entretener a las niñas de la familia con la versión peluda de los más parecido a un nene que debe de tolerar Haru ella sola. A ver quién de las dos se arregla para acosar más al pobre bicho peludo nuevo de la familia, si Aiko o Haru. Se abren apuestas mientras que el pobre Gabumon se esconde porque de verdad que a él los cansinos... No jajajaja

¡un besito de tortuguita!

**ElenaAA23:** Jajajajaajaja vas leyendo con la libreta al lado para luego tener bien hecha la lista de cosas que tirarme a la cabeza cuando las lio jajaja

Sí, que una cosa es que yo no los saque pelándose por estupideces, pero estos dos seguro que tienen sus roces. Que seguramente se los arregle Aiko respirando o existiendo y que luego se vayan a arreglar los problemas a puerta cerrada en la habitación, pues seguro. Pero no viene mal que se descubra que a Sora también le dan episodios de psicosis y que no todo es azúcar como puede parecer. Ahora bien, si además de tener una moscardona rondándole al rubio el pobre no se entera de una ni se las arregla para espantarla... Pues normal que la mujer se enfade más. Y si además parece que hay algo más detrás de todo esto... Yamato a dormir al sofá jajaja

Lo sé, la relación de esos dos ha ido cambiando muucho. Primero porque el rubio era más rancio que una lechuga pocha en su momento y seguramente que tampoco hacía por relacionarse de forma más normal. Y posiblemente a Hideki le pasaría como a mí, que por mucho que intentas hacerte el serio llega un momento en el que solo dices "mira tío, paso" jajajajaja Que si no puedes con ellos únete jajajaja Se aseguró de que poco a poco se fueran con él a Tokio, yo creo que les debe de tener aprecio. Eso o vive aferrado al "más vale malo conocido que peor por conocer". Y sí, Yamato se ha ido tras él para tener ese apoyo al que recurrir sin que sea demasiado cercano - como podía ser ir a rondar a Taichi, Takeru o su padre - e implicarlo demasiado, pero que dentro de lo que cabe tiene algo más de experiencia.

Y ahora que los Evans también tienen un nene peque en casa, pues seguro que se entretienen todos un poco jajajaja A ver si se escapan los Ishida al evento y así se les pasan los males de repente y se quedan tranquilitos.

¡Un bico grandote!


	56. Capítulo 55: ¿Tú crees?

\- ¿Te gustó el perrito de Haru? – le dijo Sora a Aiko mientras que iban hacia casa, habiéndose bajado ya del coche y caminando distraídamente.

\- Era muy chiquitín – levantó la vista hacia su madre, llevando en la otra mano con la que no estaba cogida a ella el juguete que Hiroaki le había comprado-. Era más chiquitín que el osito.

\- Es verdad… Oye, ¿y ese osito?

La risa de la pequeña fue la respuesta que obtuvo, girando la cabeza para ver a Yamato llegar hasta donde estaban ellas, esperando que las alcanzara mientras que se peleaba con la chaqueta por tener una manga enredada. Cuando por fin lo consiguió, aceleró el paso para que pudieran seguir el camino y entrar en casa por fin, sacando así las llaves del bolsillo para abrir.

\- Venga, para dentro que hace frío – les dijo dejándolas pasar a ellas primero, bajando la vista hacia Aiko antes de ayudarla a quitarse la ropa de abrigo y los zapatos antes de ver como salía corriendo con el juguete nuevo con todos los demás-. ¿Se lo ha dado mi padre?

\- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es eso? – sonrió mientras que se giraba al darse cuenta del gesto de él ofreciéndose también a quitarse el abrigo-. ¿Pedimos la comida?

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No tengo gana de hacer nada… - admitió cuando volvió a enfocarlo-. Me puse nerviosa hoy por la mañana antes de la reunión y creo que el resto de la historia ya te la sabes…

\- ¿Has estado devolviendo de nuevo? Llevas así desde hace unos días… ¿Seguro que estás bien?

\- Desde que me confirmaron lo de la reunión sí… - se encogió de hombros, cogiendo las coas de la pequeña para ir a posarlas en su sitio-. Estoy bien ahora, prometido, pero estoy cansada.

Desde que había llegado al estudio había visto a Sora más apartada de lo que quizás hubiera sido normal para ella, y más con la escena que había presenciado nada más llegar. Había dado por supuesto que sería cansancio de la noche anterior, pero ahora parecía salir a la luz lo que realmente pasaba.

\- ¿Prefieres que haga yo algo? Igual te vendría bien algo de arroz…

\- ¿Me vas a hacer El Arroz?

\- Puede…

\- ¿Después de que ayer se me cruzaran los cables y te mandara al sofá?

\- Es verdad, en ese caso te debería de hacer espinacas… - bromeó, quitándose también su ropa de abrigo-. ¿Sabes qué pasa? Que ayer el altamente cualificado miembro del programa espacial de este país se dio cuenta de que a lo mejor sí que te enfadaba más de lo que le había parecido todo este asunto.

\- ¿No me digas? – dijo dejando de lado la mueca que había hecho cuando había nombrado las espinacas.

\- Sí, tuvo una buena iluminación. De las grandes ¿eh?

\- Bueno, no me hace gracia lo que está pasando, no creo que sea un misterio tan grande – admitió, encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero partiendo de que de lo único que se te puede acusar es de ser un poco tonto, tampoco creo que fuera motivo para nada de lo que te dije… No estoy teniendo unos buenos días.

\- Llevas aguantándome los malos humores a mí unos cuantos años, yo creo que puedo sobrevivir a que sea al revés – sonrió, acercándose hasta ella para poder acercársela con intención de poder darle un beso en la frente, viéndola poner una mueca-. ¿Pasa algo?

\- Estoy dolorida – esperó unos segundos antes de adaptarse a su contacto.

\- ¿Dolorida? – arqueó una ceja.

\- Sí, creo que son las costillas y me refleja todo por aquí – se señaló hacia la parte superior del torso-. Estuve un rato abrazada al retrete, ¿vale? Son agujetas ya…

\- No tienes remedio – negando con la cabeza, ahora con mucho más cuidado, hizo lo que había tenido intención al principio-. Vete a ver qué anda haciendo Aiko, ya hago yo la comida y os aviso cuando esté.

\- ¿Tienes tiempo?

\- Tengo la tarde libre – asintió-. Hideki que a veces es el mejor cómplice que tengo a mano…

El gesto de ella cambió, volviéndose una sonrisa mucho más amplia al escuchar que tenía la tarde para estas con ellas. Quizás ella también se la tomara libre, estaba demasiado cansada para todo y no se veía con intenciones de estar en el despacho. Tenía diseños que retocar y eso, sin duda, podría hacerlo desde casa.

No pudo evitar sentirse mal con Yamato mientras que lo seguía con la mirada de la que volvía a la cocina. Quizás la noche anterior se había tomado las cosas demasiado a malas con él, especialmente cuando lo había echado. No había sido una reacción propia de ella, lo tenía que admitir, pero, tampoco había sido una situación común.

Llevaba toda su vida conviviendo con aquello, lo admitía. No era algo nuevo. Desde siempre había podido ver desde primera fila como Yamato no pasaba precisamente desapercibido. No era una sorpresa de última hora, y, muchas veces, se lo había tomado como algo gracioso al ver los apuros que pasada. Incluso ahora, siendo ya un adulto, cuando pasaba algo así, solo le faltaba buscar dónde esconderse. Pero ese caso era diferente.

Chasqueó la lengua, decidiendo hacer algo útil y recoger las chaquetas de todos, caminando hacia el vestidor para dejarlas en su sitio. Una de las habitaciones sobrantes de la casa la habían utilizado para meter toda la ropa. Les había llevado bastante tiempo, pero porque Yamato había pasado mucho más tiempo del que debería entretenido con las perchas chiquitinas de Aiko y luego, viendo la ropa de ella colocada. Ese pensamiento provocó que sonriera, volviendo a sentir la punzada de culpa de antes, quizás algo más intensa en ese momento.

Arrugó la nariz en una mueca bastante característica de ella cuando algo no le gustaba. Posiblemente Haru tuviera razón y no hubiera podido dejar que todo aquello le afectara y notar la punzada de celos. Eso tampoco era nuevo, recordaba perfectamente la vez que lo había sentido. Y Yamato aún tenía una marca en la ceja que lo demostraba, sin necesidad de que ella hubiera tenido que decirle nada. Sin duda, la situación no podía ser más diferente. Pero no era lo mismo ver como alguien que ni siquiera lo conocía le ponía ojitos, que sabes que la que lo estaba rondando, en algún momento, había sido parte de su vida. Aunque en este caso fuera más bien parte de su historial de cama.

\- ¡Mami! – la voz de Aiko al devolvió a la realidad, viéndola entrar correteando tras ella con el juguete que su abuelo le había regalado ese día-. ¿Has visto qué bonito?

\- Tu abuelo va a tener que pedir una subida de sueldo en el trabajo con la de cosas que os compra. Y como se lo enseñes a tu otro abuelo, él también, porque irá corriendo a comparte otro – sonrió, quedándose mirando hacia el juguete, antes de fijarse en que la pequeña caminaba hacia ella. Amplió su sonrisa, agachándose para quedar a su altura-. ¿Sabes una cosa? – esperó a ver como negaba-. Hoy tenemos la tarde libre los dos… Así que nos va a hacer la comida papi.

Se fijó en cómo Aiko se quedaba mirándola antes de acercarse más a ella para pedirle que la cogiera, respondiendo rápidamente al rodearla con los brazos. Llevaba unos días que estaba especialmente mimosa con ella, quizás la estaba notando algo más nerviosa o era capaz de darse cuenta de que tenía demasiadas cosas pasando por su cabeza. Se levantó cogiéndola con ella.

\- Y creo que tenemos arroz en el menú, ¿qué te parece? Uy, vaya mimos que tienes tú hoy – le dijo al verla esconder la cabecita contra ella, agachándose para darle un beso en el cabello-. ¿Te pongo el pijama y así estás calentita y cómoda? Venga, ven conmigo. Podemos estrenar el que tenemos a juego las dos…

Hablando así con la pequeña salió del vestidor de camino hacia la habitación de ella donde tenía el pijama para luego llevarla a la principal y así poder ponerse ella cómoda también. Sin duda, su plan de tarde había mejorado mucho más de lo que hubiera podido imaginarse.

* * *

Yamato terminó de dejar todo listo, colocando la tapa en su sitio y esperando que la comida terminara de hacerse. Después de la nochecita que habían tenido un plan tranquilo no le podía sonar mejor. Y más sabiendo que Sora no se había encontrado bien por la mañana. Entraba dentro de sus planes no dejarla hacer gran cosa e incluso intentar convencerla para que se echara a dormir un rato. Por suerte, tenía a la mejor cómplice a mano y seguramente Aiko lo fuera a ayudar con eso. Nadie mejor que la pequeña para convencer a cualquiera de que se echara una siesta con ella.

Revisó que todo estuviera bien antes de salir de la cocina para ir a cambiarse de ropa y no ensuciarse, llegando hasta la habitación y viendo a Sora sentada en la cama con Aiko sobre sus rodillas jugando con ella a que pareciera que la dejaba caer, provocando que se echara a reír. Se fijó en que se habían puesto el pijama las dos y que iban a juego, teniendo que sonreír mientras que se quedaba apoyado en la puerta.

\- Mira Aiko, tenemos vigilancia… - le dijo ella a la pequeña al darse cuenta.

\- Tengo hambre, papi…

\- ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Tú? Jamás me lo hubiera imaginado – le dijo él mientras que por fin se adentraba en la habitación-. Pues la comida ya esta casi lista, así que voy a ponerme cómodo yo también.

\- ¿Quieres que vigile yo?

\- No, tranquila. Lo he dejado terminando de hacerse con el fuego al mínimo – explicó antes de empezar a revolver en busca de su pijama-. ¿Dónde se han metido estos dos?

\- Pues… No tengo ni idea, pero, conociéndolos… ¿No se había vuelto a enganchar Gabumon al programa de Mimi?

\- ¿Puedo ir a buscarlos mami?

Dejó a la pequeña en el suelo, siguiéndola con la mirada cuando salió correteando de la habitación en busca de los digimon, quedándose donde se había sentado, recogiendo de la cama unos segundos más tarde la camisa que Yamato acababa de dejar encima de la cama tirada para colocarla bien y que no se arrugara.

\- Oye, esta vez no me has dado tiempo ni de quitármela casi… - dijo al darse cuenta.

\- Deja de protestar – caminó hacia la silla en la que la iba a dejar colgada para que se estirase, dejándola pegada a ella para disfrutar del calor y del olor característico, dejando ir una leve sonrisa-. ¿Cómo te han dado la tarde?

\- No me la han dado, ya la tenía libre por el horario. Querían ponerme una reunión de tarde, pero Hideki me salvó – se encogió de hombros al explicar aquello, prefiriendo no entrar en detalles sobre el motivo de la reunión-. ¿Estás mejor ya?

\- ¿De qué? – confusa, frunció el ceño.

\- ¿No me dijiste que habías estado revuelta por la mañana? – estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio al ponerse bien el pantalón.

\- Sí, pero fue antes de la reunión… No estoy enferma ni nada, ni que no me conocieras ya…

\- Bueno, pero eso no quita que ahora puedas seguir algo mal…

\- Sobreviviré, tranquilo. Y creo que este pijama de peluche y el menú que tengo hoy para comer va a ayudar bastante con ello.

\- Tú ten cuidado no te confine en el sofá o en la cama toda la tarde con Aiko como guardiana o a modo de peluche, según la veas más a mano – se quedó mirando hacia ella, viendo como sonreía antes de que meter la cabeza dentro del pijama.

\- Esa chiquitina está supermimosa hoy, aviso. Lleva toda la mañana rondándome hasta que llegó Andrew con la bolita de pelo que claro, nos la dejó hipnotizada. Ya te veo cumpliendo lo de la tortuga…

\- ¿Tú crees? – divertido, se acercó hacia ella.

\- Totalmente, aunque tampoco es garantía de que Gabumon no te gruña, claro…

* * *

**Natesgo:** más bien, si lees bien, la cosa va de que posiblemente hayan estado bromeando con el tema y ella le haya dicho que lo que quiere es un perro jajajaja Que es mi típica contestación cuando el típico idiota de turno viene a hacer la gracia desde que tengo memoria, porque una de las típicas batallitas más repetidas de la historia en esta casa es cuando una señora me enseñó de pequeña a su nieta repollo y me preguntó que si no quería una hemanita así y le espeté que yo lo que quería era un perro jajajajaja

Y posiblemente sea un ser cargante para él. Teniendo en cuenta que será una cosa hiperactiva, revoltosa a más no poder y a la que le dará miedo hacerle daño para quitárselo de encima como le pasaba con Dai el pobre loe quiere es huir. Es eso o darle con la pata y mandarlo a pastar un rato y seguro que se le iba a enfadar la tortuguita. El pobre que es un incomprendido. Menos mal que ya está en casa a salvo de todos los males.

¡Un besito de tortuguita!

**ElenaAA23:** jajajajaja yo voto por lo segundo, que además seguro que así se entretiene con semejante terremoto por casa cuando él no esté. Aunque por lo que he escrito yo ya voy avisando de que al que pasa a chantajear emocionalmente es a él el animalillo jajajaja Si parece que la pobre Aiko está más preocupada por poder hacerle daño a la bolita de pelo que otra cosa. Yo creo que por ese frente puede estar tranquilo todo el mundo cuando venga de visita el "nene chiquitín" o le aparezca su propio digimon. Aunque tampoco se va a sorprender nadie con ella ya.

La nena era amor y no una cosa hiperactiva y cansina jajajaja Yo creo que es lo que le pasa, que él es muuuuy tranquilo y estos bichos peludos son el mal de bebés. El mío se entretenía en vigilarnos cuando estábamos por casa para luego, cuando no mirábamos, irse corriendo a arrancar las hojas a la una planta que teníamos jajaja Entre eso, ser polvorilla, ir con él mordiéndote los pantalones y a rastras por toda la calle... El pobre Gabumon está muy estresado pensando en la idea de que la nena fuera a pedir uno así, que ya sabe él que con el padre tienen la batalla perdida y que le d a la nena todo lo que pide.

Y por lo que se ve a la nena grande también, porque poca falta le ha hecho a ella rondarlo para conseguir que le haga la comida después de haberlo mandado la noche anterior al sofá. Aunque también vamos a decir que tiene razón, lleva ella ya muchos años aguantándole a él el modo cascarrabias y que mira, por un día que a ella le dé por ahí - y con motivo - tampoco puede protestar demasiado. Por el momento perece que han llegado a un buen entendimiento y que la cosa se va a solucionar en paz y con comida. Suena razonable.

Un bico grandote, vecina.


	57. Capítulo 56: Es culpa tuya

Sora se quedó mirando su reflejo en el espejo. Se había apoderado del baño de la habitación del hotel, tomándose su tiempo. Aquella noche iba de invitada y no tenía que preocuparse más que de disfrutar de la noche con Yamato. Y, eso era exactamente lo que se había propuesto, empezando porque quería ver la cara que ponía cuando viera el atuendo que había escogido aquella noche.

Llevaba unos días no encontrándose demasiado bien, ni física ni anímicamente. Había estado encontrándose mal, cansada y sin ganas de hacer nada los últimos días, y, aquello sumado a que cada vez que se acordaba de la existencia de cierta periodista se ponía de mal humor con un facilidad impresionante, habían provocado que aquella noche tuviera intenciones de olvidarse de todo. Empezando porque necesita un empujón a su autoestima, el cual se había terminado por ver afectado con todo aquello.

Sonrió a su propio reflejo cuando terminó de arreglarse, guardando las cosas en su neceser y aprovechando para colocarse los zapatos antes de salir. Se había perdido con Haru una tarde entera para buscar algo qué ponerse, acabando por ser secuestrada entre los modelos de muestra de los últimos proyectos de Andrew y probándose algunos de ellos bajo amenaza. Y no se arrepentía de haberse dejado amenazar. Sin duda no solía vestirse de un tono como aquel con mucha frecuencia, pero, el rojo oscuro, casi granate de su vestido contrastaba mucho con la palidez de que piel de aquella época del año.

La primera vez que lo había visto, había tenido serias dudas de ser capaz de meterse dentro de él, pero ahora se alegraba de haberlo intentando ya que, de cintura para arriba, se encajaba a la perfección a su cuerpo marcando cada una de sus curvas justa y exactamente cómo debía. Posiblemente hubiera protestado con que era demasiado, ya que tenía tirantes finos y un escote, de nuevo, más pronunciado de lo que ella estaba acostumbrada, pero, al encajar tan bien en ella, no se movía y no enseñaba nada que no debiera enseñar. Y, lo que la había terminado de convencer era el largo y forma de la falda, la cual no se ajustaba a ella y llegaba por debajo de las rodillas, contrastando perfectamente con la parte superior.

Se había recogido el cabello para que destacar aún más el efecto del vestido, dedicándole algo más de atención a la hora de maquillarse, sin salir de su linea sencilla. Y el resultado completo era de su agrado, la sonrisa que se había dibujado en su rostro lo delataba. Terminó de ponerse la pulsera que Yamato le había regalado tiempo atrás en Londres, encajando perfectamente con lo que llevaba puesto antes de salir, esperando pillar a Yamato desprevenido.

Tuvo suerte, ya que cuando salió estaba distraído sentado en la cama contestando un mensaje en el teléfono, sin estar pendiente de ella, dándose así su tiempo para avanzar unos pasos hasta quedarse colocada enfrente, carraspeando para llamar su atención.

\- ¿Ya estás? – le preguntó, todavía tardando algo más en levantar la vista hacia ella, terminando de contestar a su padre, guardando el teléfono en su bolsillo.

\- Yo diría que sí – contestó, quedándose atenta a su reacción.

Yamato se tomó su tiempo aún, no esperándose la jugada de Sora tan de repente, enfocándola por fin y quedándose procesando lo que tenía delante unos segundos más de lo normal. No mentía cuando decía que a él, incluso recién levantada con el pelo apuntando para cada lado de la casa y la cara de estar todavía intentando mantener los ojos abiertos, le gustaba. Lo decía completamente en serio. De manera que cuando se encontraba algo delante de sus narices y sin verlo venir necesitaba su tiempo para ser capaz de reaccionar a lo que veía.

La sonrisa en el rostro de ella, delataba que lo había hecho con aquella misma intención. Parpadeó un par de veces, aprovechando que al estar sentado tenía mejores vistas de todo, tomándose su tiempo para deleitarse la vista con lo que estaba viendo, consiguiendo por fin ponerse en pie y acercarse hasta donde estaba.

\- ¿Te parece bonito?

\- ¿El qué? – amplió su sonrisa sin poder evitarlo.

\- Ya te lo he dicho alguna que otra vez, si buscas formas de quedarte viuda se me ocurre alguna que otra menos cruel.

\- ¿Cómo iba a querer yo eso? ¿Qué le cuento luego a Aiko que ha pasado con su padre?

\- Ese es tu problema por hacerme semejantes cosas – posó las manos en su cintura, pero no para acercárselas, sino para que girase y poder verla mejor escuchando como se reía, no ayudando para nada a que la atención del rubio se centrase.

\- Como me sigas mirando así no sé si también tendré que hacer alguna acusación en tu contra – le dijo, quedándose frente a él.

\- Le tengo aprecio a Andrew, ya lo sabes. Pero ahora mismo me estoy pensando muy seriamente darle plantón porque se me están ocurriendo muchas cosas para hacer ahora mismo que iban a ser mucho más de mi agrado – tiró de ella para dejársela pegada, notando como posaba sus manos encima de sus hombros.

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

\- Me apetecía arreglarme algo más hoy… Creo que me va a venir bien – admitió, prefiriendo dejar las cosas claras.

Se dio cuenta del tono que había usado ella, arqueando levemente una ceja durante unos segundos. Podía llegar a entender a lo que se refería con aquello, y, le gustaba escuchar que parte de aquel aspecto era precisamente para ella misma. No iba a ser él quien protestara y, si aquello mejoraba su humor y su estado general de aquella última semana, más que le iba a gustar el aspecto de ella de esa noche.

\- Estás preciosa – le dijo, sonriéndole antes de inclinar la cabeza ligeramente hacia abajo, dándose cuenta de la altura que había ganado con el calzado-. Y alguna que otra cosa más que no es apropiado decirle a una respetable mujer casada – murmuró aquello en su oído, con un tono algo más provocativo, antes de dejar un beso en su cuello.

Pudo ver como de forma inmediata la piel de ella se erizaba a modo de respuesta, dibujando una sonrisa en los labios antes de repetir el gesto algo más estudiadamente, ampliándola al sentir cómo dejaba escapar el aire.

\- Yamato, vamos a llegar tarde – dijo con el fastidio presente en la voz.

\- ¿Y qué? – divertido, la apretó algo más contra él.

\- Pues… que tenemos toda la noche para nosotros dos… - ya tendría tiempo para intimar más tarde.

\- Bueno, yo creo que todavía vamos algo bien de tiempo. ¿No te parece? – dejó que sus manos perdieran altura posándose en la cadera de ella.

\- Yamato… - murmuró en tono de advertencia-. Todavía tenemos que llegar hasta dónde está el evento y aunque dudo que pueda comer gran cosa con este vestido, creo que debería de tener tiempo de cenar algo primero.

Se echó a reír sin poder evitarlo al escuchar el tema de la comida y del vestido. Se tomó su tiempo antes de soltarla a pesar de todo, volviendo a dejar un beso en su cuello antes de dejarla ir, manteniendo el gesto divertido en el rostro.

\- ¿Esta vez ha priorizado la comida?

\- Pues… Con la semanita que llevo yo creo que si pretendo sobrevivir la noche o incluso poder tomarme algo tranquilamente más me vale aunque sea picotear algo…

\- Si el motivo es ese, no vas a picotear nada, vamos a bajar ahora para ir con tiempo y así podemos cenar algo en el restaurante…

\- No, ahora no – se le escapó en un tono casi que podría haber sido propio de Aiko-. ¿No te apetece cenar tranquilamente a la vuelta?

Echándose a reír sin poder evitarlo, decidió dejarla a su aire, limitándose únicamente a recoger los abrigos de ambos de encima de la cama para que no le entraran de nuevo tentaciones con respecto a su esposa, cogiendo el de ella para poder ayudarla a ponérselo.

\- ¿No deberías de abrigarte algo más?

\- Tengo la bufanda…

\- ¿Bufanda? ¿Vas a ir con una de tus bufandas gigantes en las que te escondes con semejante look?

\- No, voy a ir con una de mis bufandas serias. Y, para que lo sepas… - se estiró para quedar de puntillas, agarrándolo de las solapas de la americana azul para que se agachara algo más y poder hablarle al oído-, tengo más frío por las piernas por culpa de los gustos de alguien…

No necesitó muchas aclaraciones de la indirecta que acababa de lanzarle, entendiendo a lo que se refería. Tampoco iba a decir que fuera mentira, y prefería no intentar entrar al juego de interpretar del todo sus palabras y empezar a echarle imaginación a lo que pudiera haber por debajo del vestido porque, entonces, ya podían llamar Andrew y Haru lo que quisieran que no pensaba descolgar el teléfono ni para mandarlos a paseo.

\- Anda… Vamos… - decidió no mostrar demasiada reacción a sus palabras, dejándola terminar de vestirse, colocándole él bien la bufanda antes de hacer él lo mismo y ponerse su abrigo-. Oye, no pensarás conducir tú así, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó, girándose hacia él tras coger su bolso, divertida, entendiendo por lo que lo decía.

\- Anda, dame las llaves…

Asintió, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo y dándoselas. Sin duda, ni el calzado ni la indumentaria iban a dejarla poder hacerlo tranquilamente, y tampoco le molestaba que fuera él quien la paseara. Se acercó a terminar de colocarle bien los cuellos, dedicándole una sonrisa.

\- ¿Vamos?

\- Vamos… Y así de paso tengo unas palabritas con el anfitrión sobre lo que tiene guardado en sus colecciones privadas y el uso que deja a su querida mujercita darle…

\- ¿Cómo…? – divertida porque se hubiera dado cuenta del origen de lo que llevaba puesto, echó a andar a la vez que lo miraba confusa.

\- Que ya os tengo calados a los tres, que aquí la víctima soy yo y nadie puede negarlo.

\- Sí… La víctima y el principal dis… No, la víctima – sonrió. Aquella noche no solo se había arreglado por él, sino porque le apetecía. Prácticamente se podía decir que se había vestido de esa forma para sí misma. Y por el momento parecía que le había sentado bien.

Esperó que el rubio cerrase la puerta antes de volver a acercarse a él y buscar su mano para salir caminando tranquilamente. Hacía ya bastante tiempo que había decidido que le daba exactamente igual lo que quisiera decir la gente sobre las costumbres. Si a ella le apetecía ir así por la calle, iba a ir. Y si había alguien que tenía que protestar, podía hacerlo, que a ella no le podía importar menos.

\- Además – le dijo pasado un rato-. Deja de protestar, que a este paso voy a tener que andar vigilándote el atuendo cada vez que vamos a alguna parte.

\- ¿Vigilando?

\- Sí, ¿voy a tener que hacerte algo yo para cada vez que me acompañes a algo así?

La miró sin entender muy bien a lo que se refería. Se acordaba perfectamente de la vez que le había salido con la sorpresa de haberle diseñado algo en exclusiva para él, pero no terminaba de captar el matiz de sus palabras hasta unos segundos más tarde cuando se fijó en cómo lo estaba mirando. Entonces sonrió.

\- Eh, también tengo derecho a defenderme. Lo que pasa esta vez es que has ido a traición…

\- Es culpa tuya.

\- ¿Mía?

\- Sí, porque me quería poner la pulsera que me regalaste en Londres y tenía que buscarme algo que conjuntara – se echó a reír tras haber usado la peor de las excusas-. Estás muy guapo hoy…

A pesar de la cantidad de tiempo que llevaban juntos y que, sin duda, minutos antes había sido él quien había estado diciéndole lo mucho que le gustaba su aspecto aquella noche, no pudo evitar que el rubor subiera a sus mejillas, estando a punto de revolverse el pelo.

* * *

**ElenaAA23:** sus abuelos deben de verla posar los ojos en algo y ya estarán corriendo a comprárselo jajajaja Que la nena no tiene pinta de pedir gran cosa, pero es que no le debe de hacer falta. Eso le pasa por ser la buena de la familia, no como los otros dos terremotos, que tiene el abuelo completamente dominado. Y por le otro frente como es la primera y única nieta ya ni se dice.

Yo creo que ha vuelto a al normalidad y que además ha vuelto con ganas de dejar un poco tonto a su marido. Además, le viene bien a ella misma para estar algo más contenta, que siempre nos viene bien eso de aprovechar un día para adecentarnos un poquito más. Porque aunque seamos como ella y tengamos otras muchas prioridades por encima del aspecto seguramente que tener a Yamato detrás cual buen perrito faldero le sirve bastante.

Aunque, como bien dices tú, también lo deja KO si se pone un pijama adorable a juego con la nena. Si es que no lo tiene demasiado complicado con él. Menos mal que ya lo tiene asumido el pobre hombre y vive feliz con ello. A ver qué tal se les da la noche a estos dos, que ya sabemos que cuando se escapan sin compañía suelen entretenerse más de la cuenta.

¡Un bico grandote!


	58. Capítulo 57: Esa

\- ¿De donde salís vosotros dos?

Haru había estado pendiente de la llegada de aquellos dos que le faltaba, buscando entre todos los presentes una cabeza rubia que sobresaliera más que el resto, consiguiéndolo cuando casi era la hora para que empezara el evento. La risa de Sora a modo de respuesta a sus palabras provocó que no hiciera falta que le contestara.

\- ¿Ya te has perdido?

\- No me he perdido – refunfuñó-. Lo que pasa es que la entrada al aparcamiento de ese sitio estaba casi escondida…

Tranquilo, sigues pudiendo disimular con eso de trabajar para la JAXA, yo no te voy a juzgar – echándose a reír ella también, posó finalmente la mirada en Sora, observando que al final le había hecho caso. No dijo nada, únicamente cruzando una mirada con ella antes de hacerles un gesto-. Venga, que os enseño dónde están vuestros sitios…

\- ¿Y tú?

\- ¿Yo? Aquí don importante no tiene ataques de histeria como yo, así que está ocupado trabajando y yo voy a poder verlo todo con vosotros – se encogió de hombros-. Oye, que no dejo de ser la competencia…

\- Como tratemos a toda la competencia como lo tratamos a él no sé yo qué tal nos va a ir laboralmente – dijo Sora divertida, aprovechando para echar a andar al lado del rubio mientras tanto.

\- ¿Os han atacado mucho con las fotos?

\- Lo justo y necesario – contestó el rubio-. Por el momento nada que no pueda sobrellevar…

\- ¿Ya sabes lo que te toca el lunes cuando lleguemos a Tokio? – le dijo la pelirroja riéndose de nuevo.

\- Con bloquear a mi hermano, Taichi, Mai, Katsu, Takao…

\- Acabas antes diciendo que mejor nos escapamos a Tanegashima a escondernos una temporada, _amor – _aquella última palabra la murmuró por lo bajo para que solo pudiera escucharlo él viendo como se giraba con un gesto entre divertido y ofendido antes de volver a alcanzar a Haru.

Tomando asiento donde les había tocado, se entretuvo en seguir con la mirada a Sora unos segundos. Estaba en su universo laboral, por lo que eran muchas caras conocidas las que la rodeaban y tenía que aprovechara para saludar. Dejándola completamente a su aire, se distrajo unos segundos en terminar de lanzar una mirada a su alrededor. Sin duda, no hubiera imaginado estar sentado donde estaba de ninguna de las maneras, ni siquiera si hubiera seguido por el camino de la música. No pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo ante sus propio pensamiento justo antes de levantar la vista al notar a Haru tomar asiento también.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Podría dedicarme a ser asesora de compras?

\- Mira… tú y yo vamos a tener serios problemas un día de estos. Bueno, tú y Andrew si es que se atreve a asomarse por aquí luego.

\- Bah, no es culpa nuestra que le quede así de bien – hizo una ligera mueca divertida-. Hoy no te voy a amenazar con lo que haces o dejas de hacer luego con el vestido, que mira, ese sí que no lo pretendo exponer en el estudio.

\- Ah, muy amable, muchas gracias… No pensaba que fueras a tener tal consideración conmigo.

\- Oye, que se te va a poner celoso Taichi como te andes peleando así con Haru por las esquinas – dijo Sora tomando asiento ella también, tardando unos segundos en acomodarse-. ¿Qué tal el nuevo bebé de la familia? Aiko está enfadada porque no la dejaste a ella hacerte de niñera…

\- Pobre perro… Que estaban también Dai, Reiji y Daigo en casa. ¿Qué quieres que lo desmoralicen siendo un cachorro ya? – dijo el rubio.

\- No seas exagerado…

\- No lo es – negó con la cabeza la pelirroja-. No lo es para nada, pobre animalito…

No pasó demasiado tiempo antes de que las luces se apagaran, decidiendo dejar la conversación para más tarde, guardaron silencio esperando que el desfile empezara. Por lo que había dicho Andrew iba a ser muy corto porque el evento era por otro motivo, de manera que tampoco se verían piezas nuevas aquella noche. Se notaba en la forma en la que Sora se estaba comportando, ya que estaba mucho más distraída y no tan pendiente de lo que pasaba delante de sus ojos. No observaba el trabajo de Andrew normalmente como haría con otros miembros de su profesión, ya que tenía una relación completamente diferente con él. Pero, aquel día, estaba aún más distraída, porque ya lo había visto.

Yamato, más entretenido en observar a la pelirroja que lo que pasaba delante de él, estaba ocupado estudiando a detalle el aspecto de ella aquella noche. Era el conjunto de todo lo que destacaba. No era el hecho de que hubiera elegido precisamente aquel vestido, aquel peinado o que se hubiera arreglado más. Sino que en general todo el aspecto le daba de nuevo ese aire de confianza sin el que la había visto los últimos días. Bien fuera por su humor, porque se había estado encontrando mal, o por lo que fuera. Sonrió, entretenido, alargando el brazo para pasarlo con suavidad por encima del de ella, rozándolo en una caricia viendo como daba un respingo.

\- Para… - escuchó que susurraba entre una leve risa.

\- ¿Molesto? – sonrió de medio lado repitiendo el gesto, acabando por echarse a reír al ver como le intentaba dar un leve manotazo.

Cuando volvieron a subir las luces, Haru aprovechó para irse a buscar a Andrew, el cual, tras haber terminado, había desaparecido de nuevo. Posiblemente hubiera escogido que aquel evento tuviera lugar en Japón para que fuera más sencillo el poder ir, pero, su nombre era mucho más conocido en el otro extremo del mundo y una revista de allí había querido dedicarle un homenaje por haber llegado a dónde estaba a su edad. Se alegraba por él más que nadie, ya que sabía lo muchísimo que se había esforzado para estar donde estaba.

Ella, aunque no se podía quejar del éxito que estaba teniendo, hacía ya una temporada que había intentado enfocarse más en esa parte más tradicional de la costura japonesa y los kimonos solían ocupar su tiempo. No jugaban en la misma liga y eso, sin duda, ayudaba mucho a la forma de trabajar conjunta que tenían incluso. Realmente, aquello de que era competencia, no podía ser menos cierto se mirase por dónde se mirase. De otros asuntos de la firma más apartados de los Kimonos sí que se encargaba Haru, pero ella los dejaba arreglarse como quisieran entre ellos.

Sonrió ante sus propios pensamientos girándose hacia Yamato y aprovechando para posar las manos en sus cuellos de la chaqueta, colocándoselos bien antes de levantar la vista hacia él, dejando unos segundos su vista fija en la mirada azul de él, algo que seguía fascinándola tantos años más tarde.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó él divertido.

\- Nada… Que me alegro mucho por Andrew…

Yamato sonrió, acercándose a ella para dejarle un beso en la frente, manteniendo algo más las distancias ahora que ya estaban de pie y con las luces de nuevo como tenían que estar. Se quedó mirando hacia la pelirroja cuando se alejó algo más de él, atento de nuevo a sus expresiones, cuando, sin venir a cuento, el gesto de ella cambió por completo. Se borró absolutamente de golpe todo rastro de lo que había podido ver segundos antes cuando la había pillado observándolo distraída. Confuso a más no poder, esperó algo más, solo para ver como terminaba por fruncir el ceño.

\- ¿Sora? – sin entender nada, estuvo a punto de girar su cabeza antes de verla enfocarlo de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué hace _esa _aquí?

Para bien o para mal, la forma en la que ella dijo aquellas palabras hicieron que de forma automática se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Y, por un momento, lo único que quiso fue tener la habilidad de poder desaparecer de repente. Ni siquiera giró la cabeza para comprobarlo, prefiriendo seguir en la ignorancia y no confirmar lo que no quería confirmar.

\- Es que no me lo puede creer… - la escuchó protestar por lo bajo, dejando de lado toda la tranquilidad y el buen humor que parecía haber tenido hasta el momento-. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? – repitió.

\- Y yo qué sé… - contestó encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero mira, justamente el otro día me enteré de que no estaba ya por la JAXA.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Te enteraste?

\- Eh, venga, no te enfades – intentó que volviera a distraerse-. Estamos aquí por Andrew y hasta ahora estábamos perfectamente…

\- ¿Cómo no me voy a enfadar?

\- Sora… Venga, ¿quieres tomar algo? Venga, vamos… - le puso la mano en la cintura, dándole así un ligero empujoncito para que caminara hacia el otro extremo, pudiendo ver por fin aparecer a la pareja que les faltaba-. Mira, ya han salido…

\- Sí anda, vamos… - cediendo sin mucha más queja, apartó la vista del otro extremo, haciéndole caso y caminando a la vez que él, intentando no ponerse de más mal humor-. Es que no entiendo por qué nos la tenemos que encontrar aquí también.

\- Sora, Andrew, quieras que no, es extranjero. La revista que ha organizado esto, tiene su sede más importante fuera del país… Es lógico que haya prensa de fuera del país…

\- ¿Y no hay más prensa que ella? – refunfuñó girando la cabeza por fin hacia él.

\- Venga, olvídate de ella – aprovechó que lo miraba para volver a posar las manos en sus brazos, acariciándola levemente-. ¿Qué te apetece?

\- Pues… me da igual – el cambio del tono de voz de ella fue notable, usando uno mucho más suave en ese momento-, pero que no tenga alcohol, por favor, que no me fio de no acabar devolviendo otra vez.

Tras volver a lanzarle una mirada, asintió, acercándose un par de pasos hacia la mesa para volver hasta donde estaba con la bebida, habiendo escogido dos refrescos ya que él tampoco iba a tomar nada más ya que iba a conducir más tarde. Aprovechó que acababan de alcanzarlos Andrew y Haru también para que Sora se distrajera.

\- Mira, ha llegado don importante… - dijo el rubio.

\- ¿Has visto? – se rio él-. Querían hacerlo en Nueva York, pero yo solo quería llegar a casa y que dejaran de marearme. Además, últimamente tengo más vida aquí que en Estados Unidos, yo creo que iba a estar más cómodo aquí.

\- No te vamos a juzgar porque admitas que has preferido hacerlo aquí porque no tenías gana de volver a viajar y pasar más tiempo lejos de casa y Haru, tú tranquilo, que nosotros te entendemos – dijo Sora haciendo el esfuerzo para olvidarse de todo lo demás-. Enhorabuena…

\- Tonterías…

\- Enhorabuena, he dicho… - sonrió sinceramente-. Que en tu campo la competencia es mucho más grande y mira dónde has llegado…

\- Oye, Taken… - miró hacia Yamato-. ¿Takenouchi? ¿Ishida? Como sea… No me vengas tú ahora a sacarme los colores. ¿Y qué hacéis con refrescos vosotros dos? ¿No tenéis edad para otra cosa o qué?

Yamato pudo echarse a reír al sentir como automáticamente los ojos de Haru se posaban en él esperando que dijera algo sobre la diferencia de edad que tenían todos los presentes con ella. Por suerte, eso ayudó a relajarlo, dejando su mano nuevamente en la cintura de Sora.

\- Yo te saco los colores cuando quiera y con el apellido que me plazca… Evans – contestó Sora, sonriendo levemente al sentir la mano de Yamato-. Voy al baño… ¿sabéis dónde está?

\- Pues… Voy contigo, que así aprovecho yo también – dijo Haru adelantándose para señalarle a la pelirroja el camino.

Despidiéndose con un gesto de ellas, el rubio agradeció que Sora no hubiera ido sola, esperando que aprovechara para relajarse, especialmente con la compañía que llevaba. La cual, apostaría que estaba completamente al día, y si no, estaba seguro que los había escuchado hacía algunas noches.

\- Enhorabuena – le dijo a Andrew volviendo a la realidad -. Me ha dicho Sora que esta revista es bastante importante.

\- Bueno, tampoco tanto – sonrió-. Gracias…

\- Algo importante sí que es – una tercera voz reclamó la atención de ambos-. Lamento interrumpir, pero, ¿podría concederme unas palabras?

Al igual que antes no había necesito seguir la mirada de Sora para saber dónde estaba mirando, aquella vez tampoco había necesito hacerlo para reconocer la voz. Yamato se giró ligeramente para poder ver que Emily se les había acercado por fin.

* * *

**ElenaAA23:** pues... no sé, ya te digo que la página suele liarlas mucho con esas cosas. Lo normal suele ser que suba día sí día no, pero bueno, si te esconde algún capi así lees los demás más juntos jajaja

Sí, que mira que estamos hablando de alguien que precisamente debe de seguir ignorando bastante todo ese tipo de preocupaciones, incluso dedicándose a lo que se dedica, pero de vez en cuando no viene mal. Y juro que escribí eso antes de que se volviera loco el mundo y quitarse el pijama fuera algo que contara ya como arreglarse jajajaja Pero creo que la podemos entender más que nunca ahora mismo. Y más si le sirve para lo que le sirve, que parece que al final han sido capaces de llegar sin entretenerse por el camino al evento.

Aunque claro, para encontrarse lo que nadie se quería encontrar por allí. Creo que Andrew está pidiendo una nueva identidad y billetes a un destino aleatorio y bien lejos de Japón, que mira, que primero en Londres por su culpa fue les fue a saludar Ryo y ahora tiene a la periodista favorita de todos en el evento jajajaja El pobre va a querer esconder la cabeza donde nadie pueda verlo jajaja A ver qué tal se desarrolla la velada...

¡Un beico grande grande!


	59. Capítulo 58: ¿Tú crees?

Andrew se había girado hacia aquella que le había hablado, confuso, sin haber sentido que alguien se les hubiera acercado. Haciéndole un gesto de disculpa a Yamato, decidió atender a la periodista cuando le explicó el medio para el que trabajaba y se presentó.

\- Muchas gracias – dijo ella-. Serán solo unas preguntas rápidas, tampoco quiero molestarle…

\- Tranquila – sonrió-. Y por favor, de tú, que no va conmigo tanta formalidad…

Yamato se había quedado al margen, pensando si sería demasiado sospechoso que de repente le entrara a él gana de ir al baño. Por otro lado, tampoco tenía gana de que ella cayera en la cuenta de que las cosas habían llegado a tal punto en el que al rubio le fuera necesario darle esquinazo para evitarse problemas. Decidió quedarse, entretenido en terminarse tanto lo que tenía en su copa como en la que Sora le había dejado en la mano, esperando que, con un poco de suerte, de verdad le acaban entrando ganas de ir al baño. El sonido de un teléfono provocó que diera un respingo, llevando los ojos hacia el otro presente en el grupo viendo como hacía un gesto de disculpa antes de contestar.

\- Vengo ahora mismo… Es una llamada importante – anunció segundos más tarde-. Espera aquí y ya terminamos cuando cuelgue. Cinco minutos, prometido…

Estando a punto de atragantarse con lo que estaba bebiendo, cuando escuchó esas palabras estuvo seguro de que el pánico se vio reflejado en su cara. Aquello, sin duda, era lo último que necesitaba y más cuando Sora se había ido y no sabía cuando iba a volver.

\- ¿Quién me iba a decir a mí que te iba a encontrar ahora por los desfiles de moda? – escuchó que le hablaba por fin, teniendo que enfocarla.

\- ¿De verdad te extraña? No creo que te tenga que explicar con quién he venido…

\- No lo digo por eso, sino porque nadie diría que es lo que te pegaría. Y tampoco te pega demasiado…

\- Tampoco me importa mucho lo que la gente piense que me pega o no – se encogió de hombros.

\- Estoy aquí de pura casualidad, deja de hiperventilar – habló, divertida-. Como estaba en Tokio me pidieron a mí que viniera, no te ando siguiendo, te diga lo que te diga tu querida Mai.

\- Ya te dije el otro día que hagas el favor de dejar a Mai fuera de esto. O mira, si quieres dedicarte a tirarte de los pelos con ella por los rincones, por mí perfecto… Pero a mí no me metas.

\- Yo no te meto, Yamato. Te mete ella… - se encogió de hombros-. Te veo muy solo, ¿dónde te has dejado a la niñera? No creo que sea muy buena idea dejarte por aquí tan solo con esas pintas, uno nunca sabe con lo que se puede encontrar…

Puso los ojos en blanco. Normalmente hubiera tomado ese comentario como lo que seguramente era, algo más en broma que en serio, pero habían llegado a un punto en el que prefería ponerse a la defensiva antes de cualquier otra opción.

\- ¿Por qué debería de preocuparme por eso? Que me encuentre con lo que tenga que encontrar, otra cosa es que yo tenga que reaccionar de alguna manera.

\- Antes no eras tan aburrido… ¿Qué te pasa? A ver…

\- Sabes perfectamente lo que me pasa. Yo creía que las cosas estaban más que claras desde el principio…

\- Oh, venga ya… Bueno, claras sí que estaban no te lo voy a negar, pero hasta dónde yo sabía, contigo a no ser que hubiera segundas intenciones de por medio había que utilizar el traductor de gruñidos.

\- ¿Quieres que te las aclare ahora?

\- No, gracias… Estoy trabajando.

* * *

Sora se quedó en el baño, cerca de la ventana, disfrutando del aire fresco que entraba por ella. Eso, sin duda, era lo que necesitaba para relajarse un poco. Estaba esperando a que Haru saliera, tomándose su tiempo en dejar la mente en blanco, cerrando los ojos unos segundos.

\- ¿Te pasa algo? – le preguntó ella cuando salió.

\- ¿Hm?

\- Tienes mala cara… ¿Te encuentras mal?

\- ¿Te acuerdas de la petarda que anda rondando a Yamato? – soltó de golpe, viendo la oportunidad perfecta para desahogarse y no pagar con el rubio una culpa que no tenía-. Pues… ¿a que no sabes quién está entre la prensa esta noche?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo que oyes… Acabo de verla entre la gente – giró la cabeza hacia su amiga para observarla-. Es mala suerte, lo sé, pero… ¿qué narices pinta esa aquí hoy?

\- Pero… ¿Cómo que está aquí?

\- Pues estando, Haru. Debe de haber venido a trabajar. Es Andrew, es más famoso en Occidente que aquí, tiene hasta sentido… Pero anda que no habrá periodistas. ¿Les presento a mis suegros? Yo le digo a Natsuko que vaya a hacerle una entrevista a Andrew si hace falta…

\- Sora, eres muy graciosa cuando estás celosa, que lo sepas… - bromeó-. Si es mala suerte y solo está aquí por trabajo, pues aprovechas para pasearte tal cual estás hoy con Yamato babeando detrás, como lleva toda la noche, y que os vea en primea fila. ¿Queda claro? Y si se pone pesada aprovechamos que tenemos enchufe con el homenajeado y seguro que la echa.

Tuvo que echarse a reír ligeramente con las palabras de ella. No sabía exactamente qué le gustaba más como sonaba, pero sin duda eso había terminado de relajarla algo más. Se separó de la pared en la que había estado apoyada, acercándose al espejo para comprobar que todo estuviera correctamente.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Te ha dicho algo del vestido?

\- Haru… Solo te diré que quizás ahora mismo hubiera sido mejor dejarlo con sus intenciones cuando me vio aparecer ya vestida. Me habría evitado algún que otro mal rato… - no solía hacer comentarios como aquel con mucha frecuencia, lo cual llamó la atención de ella-. Deja de mirarme así… Me tiraste a la cabeza el vestido precisamente con esa intención… Así que venga, anda, vamos a volver antes de que se monte una paranoia él solo sobre que estoy enfadada y le estoy dando esquinazo…

\- Totalmente cierto – divertida, se acercó hacia la puerta para abrirla, notando que ella le hacía un gesto antes.

\- Espera, que aprovecho – se subió ligeramente la falda para colocarse bien las medias y así no tener que preocuparse más por ellas.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Qué piensas hacer tú esta noche cuando te pierda de vista?

\- Bueno… negaré haber dicho esto – comentó distraída mientras que terminaba de colocarse bien-, pero puede que sepa perfectamente los puntos débiles del importante astronauta con el que estoy casada…

Sorprendida de nuevo de la forma de hablar de la pelirroja, decidió no darle más importancia, ahora sí, esperando a que llegara junto a ella para abrir y poder volver a la sala en la que tenía lugar el evento.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, incluso me parece bien que esté aquí. Que nos vea bien esta vez, que igual aprovecho para que se me olvide un poco la mentalidad del siglo pasado de este país…

\- Anda, camina… Que tú debes de tener encima un manojo de hormonas que no hay ni por dónde cogerte, que con las subidas y bajadas de esta semana o te acusamos de locura transitoria o no te veo tan bipolar desde que estabas esperando a Aiko…

Sora no la estaba escuchando ya que desde la entrada podía ver perfectamente a Yamato donde lo había dejado, solo que con una compañía totalmente diferente. Automáticamente todo su buen humor se estaba esfumando con cada segundo que pasaba. Sin darse cuenta de que se había detenido, Haru tropezó con la pelirroja.

\- ¡Sora! – protestó, tardando unos segundos en ver lo mismo que ella-. ¿Es esa?

No necesitó que le contestara al ver la cara que estaba poniendo. Sin duda, era la periodista de la que llevaba oyendo hablar aquellos últimos días. Y sí que le sonaba haberla visto en otros eventos, pero nunca hubiera pensado que tuviera algo que ver con Yamato. Y también entendía que a Sora le pudiera llegar a molestar tanto, ya que, de entre todos los casos con los que se había cruzado, era bastante llamativa.

Por suerte, pudo ver como Andrew se acercaba también a donde estaban los otros dos, guardando el teléfono en el bolsillo con gesto de disculpa. Dudó unos instantes antes de hacerle un gesto a Sora para que esperase allí, echando ella a andar hacia donde estaban los otros tres.

\- Perdón por la espera – estaba diciendo justo él-, era importante.

\- No te preocupes – contestaba la periodista justo cuando Haru se les unía.

\- Andrew, ya me quedo yo con Yamato, tú vete tranquilo a responder lo que necesites – contestó con amabilidad y la mejor de sus sonrisas.

\- ¿Segura?

\- Sí, sí… Ya nos quedamos aquí metiéndonos el uno con el otro, no te preocupes…

Contenta por ver que surtía efecto y que él le hacía un gesto a Emily para poder ir a hablar más tranquilamente algo más allá, esperó algo más antes de cambiar el gesto por completo y girarse hacia Yamato.

\- ¿Sora?

\- Pues… No la he dejado venir – resumió-. ¿Te estaba molestando?

\- Está trabajando – mintió, sin querer que la pelirroja llegara a enterarse y enfadarse más-. Pero agradezco que me hayas salvado…

\- No me des las gracias. Vete a ver a Sora, anda, que la he dejado en la entrada y no me fío…

Asintió sin decirle nada más, echando a andar en busca de la pelirroja, asomando la cabeza al pasillo y encontrándosela de brazos cruzados. No le gustó, para nada, el gesto que traía en la cara, pero a pesar de todo se acercó rápidamente.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- ¿Tú qué crees? – le dijo-. ¿No puedo ir al baño tan siquiera?

\- Vino a hablar con Andrew y justo lo llamaron por teléfono…

\- Ah, claro – se despegó de la pared para girarse y mirar hacia Yamato-. Pues para lo mucho que se supone que te molesta no se te veía tan malagusto antes…

Esas palabras hicieron el mismo efecto en él que si le hubiera dado un tortazo, quedándose completamente descolocado y sin saber tan siquiera si lo estaba escuchando o se lo estaba imaginando. Parpadeó varias veces, tratando de centrarse, estudiando la cara de ella viendo el enfado claramente en su gesto y en la forma en la que lo estaba mirando.

Al contrario de lo que solía pasar en ese tipo de situaciones, no se le quedó la mente en blanco, sino que por primera vez en todos aquellos días lo vio completamente claro delante de sus ojos. Y la miró muy sorprendido, casi que atónito.

¿Estaba celosa? ¿Todas las cosas sin sentido que había dicho o hecho ella aquellos días derivaban de que estaba celosa? ¿Podría ser?

\- Deja de mirarme con cara de susto, Yamato. Estoy enfadada – se cruzó de brazos-. Es que no entiendo a qué viene tanta mala cara y tanta tontería si me voy al baño un momento y cuando vuelvo te encuentro hablando tan feliz con ella – siguió hablando al ver que él no le contestaba-. Si Andrew tiene que atender una llamada y tú, según dices, no tienes ganas de aguantarla no creo que sea necesario que guardes las formas. Te vas y la dejas con la palabra en la boca…

\- ¿Tú crees? – preguntó aún con la idea que se había formado en su cabeza tomando sentido.

\- ¿Cómo que si yo creo? Te digo lo que veo. Tú no eres como yo y no creo que ahora tengas muchos miramientos a la hora de dejarla con la palabra en la boca si de verdad quisieras.

\- ¿Y si no lo hago, según tú, se puede saber por qué es? – hizo la pregunta acercándose más hasta donde ella estaba para aprovechar a colocarse frente a ella, mirándola todavía incrédulo por la conclusión a la que acababa de llegar.

* * *

Que sí, que ya sé que no os tengo que contestar por aquí, pero ya sabéis que me gusta hacerlo. Pero bueno siendo la hora que es, como comprenderéis, me apetece poquito y como me parece que el día de mañana va a ser igual de completito que el de hoy, pues aprovecho y os lo dejo subido, que tiene un buen corte ahí de adorno y así me puedo ir a la cama riéndome maléficamente.

¡Besitos de tortuguita para todos!


	60. Capítulo 59: Nos vamos

Haru se quedó mirando de reojo hacia donde se había ido Yamato, sin volver a verlo aparecer ni tampoco a Sora. Frunció ligeramente los labios en una mueca de disgusto antes de chasquear la lengua.

\- ¿Te han dejado sola? – preguntó Andrew llegando por fin con ella. Giró la cabeza hacia él para observarlo, terminando por ladearla antes de sonreírle de una forma que lo confundió todavía más, consiguiendo que se quedara mirándola interrogante-. ¿Pasa algo?

\- ¿Te acuerdas cuando hace un año andabas por Londres diciendo que te ibas a tirar tú solo al Támesis antes de que te tirase Sora por el lío que se podría haber montado cuando te fue a saludar Ryo? – aunque estaba preocupaba por lo que pudiera estar pasando con el humor que se gastaba su amiga aquellos días, no pudo evitar echarse a reír al ver la cara de no entender nada que se le había quedado a él-. ¿Sabes quién te acaba de entrevistar?

\- Pues…

\- No, no – lo frenó-. No lo sabes.

\- ¿Cómo que no? Pero si presentó antes – confuso a más no poder, miró hacia su alrededor intentando encontrar de nuevo a la periodista, viéndola no demasiado lejos-. Mírala, está ahí…

\- Andrew… Esa tal Emily…

\- ¿La conoces? – volvió a mirar hacia Haru-. Bueno claro, si es del mundillo de la prensa seguro que la tienes que conocer… - guardó silencio cuando vio como ella le hacía un gesto.

\- ¿Sabes que hace unos cuantos años estuvo liada con Yamato y ahora parece que lo anda rondando desde que tiene un proyecto con la JAXA? Sora lleva semanas molesta por el tema y mejor no te cuento esta última cuando se enteró de que había vuelto a Tokio… Y, sorpresa… Mira tú dónde se la ha encontrado.

Frunció el ceño volviendo a girar la cabeza hacia la periodista con la cabeza completamente saturada con la información que acababa de recibir. Tampoco le había notado a Yamato nada extraño cuando ella se les había acercado, pero, a pesar de todo el tiempo que hacía que lo conocía ya, tampoco se podía decir que lo hiciera tan a fondo como para llegar a darse cuenta de esos detalles.

\- ¿En serio? – se quedó mirando hacia Haru.

\- Sí, la has vuelto a liar tú solito de la forma más inocente posible…

\- Pero… ¿Estuvo liado con ella en serio?

\- No, no creo. El historia de nuestro rubio favorito antes de que sentara cabeza, por lo que me ha contado Sora, es de todo menos estable… Así que vete tú a saber. Lo que pasa es que supongo que dentro de eso habrá casos y casos y justamente es uno de los casos más delicados. Y digo delicados porque parece que sigue rondándolo bastante en serio.

\- Bueno pero… ¿él?

\- ¿Él? Si parece ser que esto viene de hace tiempo y hasta que no fue excesivamente evidente ni siquiera se enteró.

\- ¿Entonces? – muy perdido en todo el asunto, volvió a mirar a su alrededor, dándose cuenta entonces de que Sora y Yamato no estaban.

\- Andrew… Si me entero yo que alguna ex tuya te anda rondando, te enteres o no… Que conociéndote seguramente no te enterarías, vamos a ser sinceros… Puede que me enfadara un poquito…

\- ¿Un poquito? – sintonizó con la realidad con esas palabras, sin preferir no decir lo que realmente pasaba por su cabeza, ya que, evidentemente si fuera así el caso, él sí que se enteraría. Pero, no por él, sino porque solo había que preguntarle a cualquiera que la hubiera conocido para que dijera que estaba loca.

\- Un poquito solo – sonrió de forma irónica-. Así que te puedes imaginar, esta semana que Sora andaba a las reuniones con los proveedores que siempre nos dan tantos dolores de cabeza, ha vuelto a aparecer y justamente la ha visto antes cuando volvíamos del baño hablando con él.

\- Eso es culpa mía porque me llamaron por teléfono y los deje solos…

\- Pues ya sabes, la has vuelto a liar tú solo… Que además, Sora esta semana está intratable. Osea, de repente salta de estar enfadada a estar ida completamente. O te empieza a contar cosas que normalmente no habría forma de que contara o le da un bajón que ni con chocolate y galletas se le pasa…

\- No estará embarazada otra vez, ¿verdad?

Tenía la cabeza todavía demasiado saturada por la información que acababa de recibir, la cual, ni se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza de ninguna de las maneras. Tenía imaginación, pero no tanta como para poder llegar a pensar la que se había armado simplemente porque alguien de la prensa de fuera del país hubiera ido a cubrir el evento.

Haru prefirió quedarse con la última frase de él, encontrándole un sentido demasiado coherente de repente a todo lo que llevaba pasando las últimas semanas con Sora. Todo el tema de la periodista lo sabía desde hacía meses, pero, hasta aquella semana no había reaccionado de una forma tan dramática. ¿Y las veces que la había con nauseas por la mañana no era porque estuviera nerviosa?

\- ¿Me estás escuchando? – dijo Andrew devolviéndola a la realidad.

\- ¿Eh?

\- No, no me estabas escuchando… - se rio, optando por acercarse algo más a ella-. Te decía que mira, que mientras que no vengan a gritarme a mí ninguno de los dos…

\- ¿Sabes que me dijo hace tiempo que estaban buscando tener otro niño? – le dijo, volviendo a estar distraída complemente.

Entendiendo por fin la desconexión que había provocado con el comentario sobre si estaría embarazada otra vez. Todos conocían a Sora y sabían que era una persona tranquila, coherente y que no se alteraba con tanta facilidad. Al menos en lo que manifestarlo exteriormente se trataba.

\- Bueno, ellos verán… Y si Sora está con las hormonas revueltas porque les ha salido bien la jugada… Suerte para Yamato, yo con que no me vengan a gritar a mí porque es "Mi culpa" me doy por contento. Que uno trabajaba para el gobierno y la otra tiene el fénix en casa. Y no tengo gana de que no me dejen entrar en el país ni de que den picotazos…

\- ¿Y si no te dejan entrar en el país cómo vamos a hacer? – aceptando el cambio de tema, se giró hacia él -. Porque el perro se queda conmigo, ¿eh?

Arqueando las cejas por la contestación de ella, no tardó en echarse a reír por lo bajo, optando por olvidarse del drama que pudieran tener la otra pareja en aquellos momentos, que poco podría ser asuntos de ellos.

\- Anda – posando la mano en su cintura, la guio entre la gente-. Que le grite Sora todo lo que quiera, tú y yo mejor nos vamos a aprovechar lo que queda de noche.

\- ¿Tengo permiso para presumir de acompañante?

\- Todo lo que quieras – riéndose de nuevo por su forma de decir aquello, consiguió que por fin se perdieran entre la gente.

* * *

Sora se había quedado en silencio ante la última pregunta que le había hecho Yamato sin ser capaz de pensar ninguna respuesta que pudiera tener sentido en su cabeza. Aunque claro, para eso tendría que existir y no era el caso.

Además, notaba como de repente todo su enfado se había esfumado de golpe, quedándose únicamente con la cabeza prácticamente en blanco. Y, en medio de todo ese blanco, empezaba a querer asomar la sensación de haber metido mucho la pata y la preocupación porque él se hubiera enfadado con ella.

\- ¿No vas a contestar? – le insistió-. Porque no sé yo hasta qué punto puedo tomarme esa pregunta como si nada.

\- Bueno pero… Si tanto te molestara la habrías dejado con la palabra en la boca – no sabiendo muy bien por dónde salirle, viéndose sin argumentos cuando minutos antes había tenido muchos y con sentido en su cabeza.

\- Podría ser, no te lo voy a negar – se encogió de hombros, mirándola de una forma extraña-. Pero como no me viene en gana darle el gusto no entra dentro de mis planes salir corriendo a la primera de cambio.

De nuevo, le fue incapaz decirle nada. Tenía toda la razón del mundo y es que, como siempre le había dicho, se fiaba absolutamente a ciegas de lo que él hacía y decía, de manera que no tenía ni un solo motivo para pagar con él sus malos humores.

\- ¿Vas a seguir sin decirme nada? – repitió, acercándose más hasta ella hasta quedarse frente a la pelirroja.

Cada vez estaba más seguro de lo que le pasaba a Sora. Quizás debería de tomarse a malas un arranque de celos como aquel o como el día que lo había echado de la habitación por la noche, ya que, él no había hecho nada. Sin embargo, y posiblemente relacionado con el efecto que solía tener ella sobre él, no estaba enfadado. Estaba sorprendido y, hasta cierto punto, molesto consigo mismo porque, en vez de enfadarse por la manera de actuar de ella, había reaccionado de una forma muy diferente.

No podía decir que le gustaba la idea de que ella estuviera celosa, pero, a la vez, sí que le gustaba. Verla reaccionar de esa forma, cuando siempre había sido él quien había tenido esos arranques, le parecía cuanto menos curioso. Se quedó observándola en silencio, pensando en sus opciones. Podría decirle que volvían a la fiesta y no volver a sacar el tema, arriesgándose a que se volviera a enfadar porque tuvieran otro encontronazo y que la cosa acabara todavía peor. O, se le ocurría una opción que le parecía mucho más atractiva.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? – se atrevió a contestarle al final.

La tenía lo suficientemente calada como para reconocer el tono que estaba usando, dándose cuenta de que ahora era incapaz de demostrar de nuevo enfado porque no tenía motivos. Eso le aligeraba más la preocupación ya que confirmaba todavía más que había sido un arranque de celos y nada más.

\- Nos vamos – le soltó de golpe-. No tengo gana de más problemas esta noche.

\- Pero… Andrew y Haru… - murmuró por fin tras unos segundos en silencio.

\- Mándales un mensaje.

No mentía, no tenía ganas de volver a entrar y volver a tener más problemas de los que él necesitaba. Ahora mismo estaba en un punto en el que la reacción que los celos de ella habían provocado se podía considerar hasta buena, pero, no quería ahondar demasiado en el asunto y que pudiera acabar enfadándose de verdad. Iba a ser mejor aprovechar el momento y que, de verdad tenía ganas de desaparecer del resto del mundo con ella un rato.

Quizás debería de dejar entrever que no era enfado lo que pasaba por su cabeza, pero, llegados a ese punto, estaba seguro de que se merecía convivir con esa duda durante un rato, por cómo había reaccionado contra él sin que hubiera hecho absolutamente nada. Y, así, de paso, se cobraba también la bronca que habían tenido hacía algunas noches cuando ni siquiera había sido capaz de entender de qué se le acusaba,

Al ver que la pelirroja no reaccionaba, alargó la mano para coger la de ella y que dejara de estar congelada mirándolo con cara de preocupación. Todavía tenían que ir a por los abrigos de ambos y podía aprovechar el camino para avisar a los otros dos para que no pensaran que pasaba algo. Sacó el móvil mientras que estaban en el ascensor para mandarles un mensaje, añadiendo que no se preocupan que simplemente habían preferido irse, y luego volvió a guardarlo.

Se entretuvo en observarla, viendo que tenía la vista fija en sus zapatos en vez de en él. Sabía lo que significaba aquel comportamiento, y le estaba empezando a dar pena, pero, por otro lado, estaba completamente seguro de que se lo merecía.

\- Coge los abrigos tú, yo voy a por el coche – le dijo simplemente cuando llegaron a al recepción antes de echar a andar hacia el aparcamiento.

* * *

**ElenaAA23:** jajajajajaja ¿No ves que te acabo de decir que Haru no era la que se daba cuenta? JAJAJAJAJAJAJA pues mira lo que retengo informaciones últimamente que ni siquiera me acordaba de lo que pasaba aquí. Así que rectifico a que hay dos personajes aparte de ella jajaja Y que sepas que me he estado riendo con lo de la tablet y el teléfono. Lo que te tengo dicho, vas a acabar haciendo análisis sintáctico y morfológico a lo que escribo a ver si acaba saliendo por alguna parte la intención de liarla o alguna pista de alguna maldad.

El pobre Andrew se nos ha quedado con trauma por la que se ha vuelto a liar por su culpa, que de verdad que no lo hace queriendo, que no está buscando que Yamato termine por lincharlo o que le llevan picotazos de la nada, que por favor, piedad. Va a empezar a pedir listas de nombres y luego a vigilar él personalmente los posibles invitados a estos eventos, porque creo que en un tercer reclamo a él ya no lo cogen.

Y por otro lado, parece que a Yamato se le han quitado las ganas de quedarse en la fiesta. Que al final ha dado la vuelta la situación y parece que el que se ha puesto de morros ha sido él, y, por una vez, vamos a decir que con razón. Que mira, que de verdad tiene la culpa por no haberla mandado a paseo primero, pero una cosa es eso y otra que de repente se le cruce el cable a cierta cabecita pelirroja.

Y me voy a ver si preparo las cosas para las videoconferencias, que como te podrás imaginar, me apetece una barbaridad... ¡Un bico!

**Natesgo:** no te contesté el lunes, pero aprovecho ahora para hacerlo. Y evidentemente el encontronazo ha sido casual igual que el de Londres, vamos a darle crédico a la chica, pero claro, si está por allí aprovechará a cubrir aquello que también es de su campo. Ahí no se le puede echar la culpa ni a ella ni a Andrew, que el pobre un día d estos va a llevarse asistencia médica con él porque le acabará ando algo.

Si además lo mejor que pueden hacer es fingir que ni la han visto. Parece ser que lo que quiere es tocar las narices y mostrar el menos interés por su presencia allí es la mejor de las opciones, por mucho que unos picotazos pudieran venirle bien. Si seguro que ella se lo pasa bien solo por la cara de susto que debía de tener puesta el rubio en cuestión al verla aparecer allí y acercarse. Que estaría pensando qué ventana le quedaba más a mano par escaparse por ella. Y eso sin duda se le tiene que notar a la legua jajaja Y ahora que parece que se ha enfadado porque le han salido con la acusación absurda del día pues claro, se le quitan las ganas de fiesta del todo.

¡Un besito de tortuguita!

**AnnaBolena04:** jajaja tiene un buen sensor de cuando aparecer. Por suerte, antes de que la vieran seguro que habrá podido ver como el perrito faldero conocido como Yamato andaba detrás de su pelirroja atontado perdido. Que lo habrá visto bien, incluso cuando llegaron, que no creo que se moleste tan siquiera en disimular en las miradas que le lanza y habrá alguna que otra foto en la que habría que decirle que por favor que se cortara un poco que habia más gente delante jajaja

Otra cosa es que ahora se hayan enfadado con él con acusaciones sin sentido y que además él se haya acabado, por lo que parece, enfadando por la repentina pataleta de su pelirroja celosa, que mira, que por favor que poco más puede hacer él si se la han encontrado en el evento que no quiere dormir en el sofá otra vez.

A ver qué pasa... ¡Un besito de tortuguita!


	61. Capítulo 60: Depende

Continuó observado a su marido de reojo, el cual no había vuelto a abrir la boca desde que se habían ido. No estaba segura de si debería de insistir o no, pero algo le decía que Yamato estaba enfadado. Habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos como para no ser capaz de reconocer sus gestos. Pero, por otro lado, no terminaba de estar del todo convencida. Giró la cabeza, mirando hacia el panorama mientras que continuaban el camino de vuelta en coche, prefiriendo guardar silencio, por lo menos hasta que llegaron por fin a su destino, entrando en el garaje.

\- ¿No vas a decir nada? Llevas sin abrir la boca desde que nos fuimos – reclamó por fin su atención.

No obtuvo respuesta tampoco, dejándolo estar ya que pudo darse cuenta de que estaba ocupado aparcado haciéndosele eterno el tiempo que tardó en aparcar.

\- Yamato… - insistió cuando lo hubo conseguido, no teniendo tiempo a reaccionar al ver como salía, siguiéndolo con la mirada unos segundos, chasqueando la lengua.

No se había quedado esperando para que fuera él quien le abriera, simplemente tomándose unos instantes para desabrocharse el cinturón y salir ella también con cuidado de no tropezar con la falda del vestido. Giró la cabeza cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, viendo que el propio Yamato se había acercado.

\- No entiendo por qué sigues sin hablarme – protestó mientras que se bajaba, no teniendo demasiado cuidado con hacerlo de forma correcta, asegurándose de que sus piernas estaban libres de impedimentos textiles y evitándose así tropezar con los tacones-. ¿Estás enfadado o no?

Sin contestar, cerró la puerta tras ella, cruzando así la mirada con ella por primera vez desde hacía un rato. Aquello fue lo que realmente sorprendió a Sora. No fue enfado lo que pudo ver en su rostro, sino que la estaba mirando con una mezcla de seriedad y otra cosa que, por suerte, sabía reconocer muy bien a aquellas alturas: deseo. Confusa, absolutamente sin entender nada, mantuvo la mirada en la de él, interrogante, buscando alguna explicación. No parecía que se la fuera a dar, ya que la única respuesta que obtuvo de él fue el recorte de distancia entre ambos, aprovechando el momento tras haber cerrado la puerta.

Al menos no estaba enfadado y aunque no entendía cómo habían cambiado tanto las cosas de repente, se quedaba con aquella opción. Se quedó mirando hacia él, retrocediendo un paso para quedarse apoyada en la puerta, manteniendo una expresión apropiada para la situación en la que estaban, intentando dejar de poner cara de sorpresa. Se mordió el labio al notar como posaba sus brazos a ambos lados de ella.

\- ¿No crees que deberíamos subir? – susurró.

Quizás debería de escaparse y dejarlo con las ganas, por no haber tenido narices de contestar a ninguna de sus preguntas mientras que llegaban hasta allí habiendo llegado a preocuparla. Desde que se habían ido se había comportado algo mas seco de lo normal hasta llegar a aquel punto. Pero mentiría si dijera que era capaz de dar dos pasos seguidos mirándola como la estaba mirando para alejarse de él.

Llevó sus manos hacia él, posándolas en la camisa, a la altura de su abdomen no dejándolo así avanzar más, subiéndolas muy levemente y luego devolviéndolas a su sitio. Obteniendo finalmente una ligera sonrisa ladeada se la devolvió sin poder evitarlo. Al igual que tampoco pudo evitar soltar un leve jadeo de sorpresa cuando dio un tirón de ella, cogiéndola por la cadera contra él. Y no pudo más que dar las gracias ya que de la manera en la que la besó justo después estaba segura de que no podría fiarse de la estabilidad de sus propias rodillas. Intentando ser capaz de reaccionar, se abrazó a él, asegurándose de colar una de sus piernas entre las de él, dedicándose a subirla muy lentamente de tal forma que su muslo rozase zonas más sensibles de él de forma estudiada.

Retrocedió empujándola de nuevo contra la puerta del coche, arrastrando antes sus manos hacia la parte baja de la espalda de su esposa, apretando con sus manos la zona, disfrutando así de su figura. No se molestó en recuperar el aliento, separándose de sus labios para ir directo hacia su cuello, recorriéndolo y llegando a inclinarse para pode seguir bajando por la línea del escote del vestido. Notando como su esposa tiraba de él hacia arriba enredado así sus dedos en su cabello, volvió a besarla con viveza.

Cerró sus puños sobre su vestido, empezando a tirar de él hacia arriba, sin importarle ni lo más mínimo donde estaban. Con la hora que era dudaba que fuera a bajar nadie, pero, debía de admitir que le daba igual, que en aquellos momentos lo único que le interesaba era terminar de subirle la falda para poder llevar directamente su mano a la cara interna del muslo de la pierna que ella aún mantenía entre las suyas. Movió la palma por él, tanteándola, clavando sus ojos azules en su rostro, estudiando sus gestos y reacciones, viendo como se mordía de nuevo el labio con impaciencia ante sus tentativas.

Volvió a esbozar su sonrisa de medio lado, aquella vez de forma más notable, más confiado aún, disfrutando de cada segundo de espera de ella. Se entretuvo mientras tanto en subir su otra mano hacia uno de sus tirantes dejándolo caer por el brazo de la pelirroja, haciendo exactamente lo mismo con el de la ropa interior, dejando así más al descubierto el principio de la curvatura de su pecho.

Hizo algo más de presión para que se apoyase más en la puerta, pudiendo así inclinarse mejor hacia ella, buscando cubrir su clavícula con algunos besos antes de continuar descendiendo aún más hasta el límite impuesto por la ropa. Distraído al notar las manos de ella colándose por dentro de su chaqueta, empezando a tirar de la camisa para sacarla de dentro del pantalón, se sorprendió cuando la sintió colar sus manos por debajo de la ropa hacia abajo. Volvió a sonreír sin poder evitarlo repitiendo las acciones anteriores, solo que en sentido contrario, llegando a quedar cara a cara con ella.

\- ¿Nos vamos a la habitación? – murmuró, asegurándose de que sus labios rozasen los de ella al hablar y que, por fin, sus dedos cambiaran de lugar aún valiéndose de la frontera textil para limitarse a provocarla únicamente.

La pelirroja adelantó la cabeza hacia él, atrapando así el labio inferior de su marido entre sus dientes con suavidad, no dejándolo alejarse de ella así, conociéndole las intenciones, aprovechando así para intentar tomarse un respiro e intentar pensar con claridad, cosa que no le estaba poniendo fácil.

\- Tú da gracias de que no te haya dado con la puerta en las narices – le dijo cuando lo soltó, cerrando mejor sus manos, pegándoselo algo más.

No, sin duda que no quería moverse de dónde estaba, no era un secreto para ninguno de los dos que no le costaba absolutamente nada olvidarse hasta del lugar en el que estaban sin que Yamato tuviera que esforzarse demasiado. Había algo que hacía que se olvidara de absolutamente todo lo demás que no fueran ellos dos, sin importar, como le había dicho él ya varios años atrás, el dónde o el cuándo. En cuanto había visto cómo la estaba mirando había notado una cálida sensación empezar a recorrerla, lo cual, combinado con lo nerviosa que había estado todo el camino pensando que había estado enfadado con ella, había derivado en que en aquel momento le importase absolutamente nada estar en el aparcamiento aún.

Encantado con la respuesta que ella le había dado, repitió de nuevo la acción anterior, llevándose por delante los tirantes de ella del lado contrario, sonriendo al verla echar la cabeza hacia atrás dejándole así total acceso a dónde él quisiera. Amplió más su sonrisa cuando la luz del lugar se apagó, quedando únicamente las de emergencia, dándoles así algo más de intimidad.

Apartó por fin la ropa interior de ella, empezando a acariciarla de forma más estudiada, dándose cuenta de que las provocaciones que había estado llevando acabo habían servido para su propósito. El jadeo de su esposa y su posterior acomodación para facilitarle las cosas hicieron que ampliara su sonrisa, dedicándose a observarla. A deleitarse la vista con la expresión de ella, con como se revolvía poco a poco y con como se mordía el labio intentando no hacer ruido que pudiera llamar la atención de nadie. No le hacía falta trabajar para la JAXA para poder decir que tenía vistas realmente privilegiadas.

Volvió a conectar con la realidad cuando tiró de él habiendo sacado una de sus manos de entre los pliegues de la ropa de él, enredándola en su cabello para hacerlo besarla. De esa forma evitaba alzar más el tono de lo que se veía capaz de controlar y correspondía a sus acciones. Fue ella también la que se apartó, dejando su frente apoyada en su marido, haciendo un esfuerzo por respirar, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, agarrándose con fuerza a él.

El rubio no pudo más que sonreír cuando notó como necesitaba sujetarse mejor a él, al fallarle ligeramente la pierna sobre la que aún estaba apoyada al cambiar el foco de sus movimientos, no pudiendo aguantar más el silencio que había intentado mantener hasta entonces.

\- Yamato… Yamato por favor, frena…

\- ¿Por qué? – sabiendo lo que pasaba, se inclinó hacia ella para poder decir aquello en su oído.

No le hizo caso, limitándose a posar la mano en su costado, cerrado sus dedos en torno a la tela del vestido para tirar más de él hacia abajo, buscando poder tener más piel al descubierto, consiguiendo que debido al movimiento una de las copas de sujetador se había movido también consiguiendo su objetivo. Con eso le servía, no se podía olvidar en aquella ocasión de dónde estaban y que aunque con la hora que era no existía la posibilidad de que nadie fuera a aparecer, debía tener más cuidado.

Fue entonces cuando la soltó solo para volver a sujetarla con firmeza por los muslos, levantándola, pegándose del todo a ella dejándola así entre él y la puerta bien sujeta. Notó como pasaba sus brazos en torno a su cuello para sujetarse mejor, mirándolo todavía con la respiración alterada y la impaciencia en sus ojos.

Sonrió, acercándose a ella para poder volver a acariciar su piel con sus labios, yendo directo hacia el pecho que había quedado expuesto, pillándola desprevenida cuando le dedicó un ligero mordisco. No pudo más que reírse al sentir el leve manotazo que ella le propinó, volviendo a centrarse en ella, ahora dedicándole suaves besos que no tardaron en volver a provocar que jadease de nuevo.

No queriendo dar más vueltas, él mismo retiró una de las manos del agarre que tenía sobre ella para poder desabrochar su pantalón, retirándolo lo necesario. Agradeciendo que no fuera uno de esos momentos en los que tuviera que echar el freno porque no tenía nada con él para poder usar como protección. Había dejado de preocuparse por ello cuando se habían puesto de acuerdo para intentar conseguir otro embarazo.

La pelirroja se dio cuenta perfectamente y se dedicó a observarlo mientras tanto, sujetándose mejor a él para facilitarle las cosas rodeando así con sus piernas su cadera, asegurándose de que el vestido quedaba totalmente levantado por delante. En el momento en el que lo sintió hacer algo de presión, posó sus labios en su cuello, distrayéndose de esa forma, de nuevo, no queriendo hacer ruido.

No podía negar que aunque la había cogido por sorpresa, aquella forma en la que se estaba comportando, había colaborado notablemente a que estuviera mucho más perceptiva y que todo su cuerpo respondiera. Notaba que le estorbaba toda la ropa y mucho más le estorbaba la de él, pero a la vez aquello conseguía llevar la situación a otro punto al que quizás no estaba tan acostumbrada. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, dejándose manejar por él, dejándolo marcar el ritmo y limitándose a disfrutar.

Cuando volvió a sentir sus labios en la sensible piel de su pecho, notando como acariciaba de esa forma cada parte de él, entreabrió su boca para poder respirar mejor, empezando a olvidarse de dónde estaba y del cuidado que estaba teniendo para no hacer ruido. Se revolvió como mucho para poder tirar de su camisa por los cuellos, soltando asi algunos botones de arriba para poder colar sus dedos de esa forma por dentro, acariciándolo. Dándose cuenta de que parecía tomarse aquello como una motivación y que provocaba que diera más intensidad a cada uno de sus movimientos no tardó en empezar a notar como su percepción de la realidad de volvía borrosa hasta que lo único en lo que pudo ser capaz de centrarse fue en la mirada azul de él clavada en la suya.

Abrió los labios sin ser capaz de emitir algún sonido, notando como todo su cuerpo se tensaba, no quedando un solo lugar en ella sin notar aquella sensación electrificante que únicamente era capaz de conseguir él. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación hasta que la realidad la fue reclamando poco a poco, dejándolo a él continuar todo lo que necesitara, facilitándole las cosas para que no solo dependiera de él sujetarla.

* * *

Le temblaron las piernas cuando tocó el suelo de nuevo, quedándose entonces abrazada a su marido, el cual había quedado con la cabeza apoyada en el hueco de su cuello. permaneció con los brazos en torno a sus hombros aún, jugando con los mechones de su cabello. Quería decir algo, pero era incapaz todavía, dedicándose a disfrutar únicamente de su cercanía, quejándose suavemente cuando notó como se apartaba dejando de usarla como apoyo.

No le dijo nada, quedándose únicamente mirando hacia ella, con el gesto mucho más relajado, acabando por adelantarse mínimamente para dejar su frente posada sobre la de ella y cerrando los ojos. Necesitaba esos momentos de más para reponerse, ya que aquella vez le había supuesto más esfuerzo físico del normal, pero, sin duda, no había podido aguantar más. Cogió aire, soltándolo lentamente, volviendo a abrirlos, encontrándose entonces con la atenta mirada de Sora.

\- Ahora, ya que estás, espero que no se te ocurra volver a tener tan siquiera una idea que ni se le parezca a la de hoy…

\- Depende… - sonrió ligeramente, observándolo-. Si las consecuencias van a ser estas podría estar bastante de acuerdo con tener ideas de ese tipo – se inclinó levemente hacia delante para poder rozar sus labios con los suyos-. Será mejor que vayamos a la habitación…

Se alejó mínimamente de ella, lo justo para colocar bien su pantalón y poder lanzarle una última mirada, aún con la ropa descolocada, recreándose así la vista antes de ser él mismo quien empezara a colocársela con cuidado, asegurándose cuando terminó de colocar los mechones de cabello sueltos de ella tras las orejas.

* * *

**ElenaAA23:** te creo más que capaz, tú tranquila jajajaja Aunque vaya mala fama que me vais dando por ahí, de verdad... Vergüenza debería daros, con lo bien que me acabo portando siempre al final con todo, tsk cofcofcof

Jajajajajaja un día se pone a pasar el control del aeropuerto y le dicen que tiene denegado el acceso al país, sí jajajaja Que mira, que seguramente no tendrá demasiado claro qué es lo que ha hecho o de qué se le acusa, pero al menos sabrá que la cosa viene de haberle liado alguna gorda a Yamato otra vez sin enterarse jajajaja Pobrecito, menos mal que nadie puede acusarlo de nada, que ni siquiera Haru sabía el nombre de la periodista como para haberse dado cuenta. Además, como bien dices, parece estar mucho más espabilado para otras cosas que los demás, que eso, viniendo de él que parece - PARECE - ser tan despistado...

Y ¿qué decías de que le iba a durar poco el cabreo al rubio? Por muy fingido que fuera jajajaja Lo que le pasaba era otra cosa. Que esta vez no le ha parecido mal en ataque de celos de su pelirroja, sino que le han subido los calores de golpe y no ha sido capaz ni de llegar a la habitación del hotel, y mira que estos dos son dados a tener estos apuros, pero creo que posiblemente esta vez haya sido la más descarada jajajja Que una cosa es irse a una playa sin nadie y otra esta, pero bueno, creo que se les han ido todos los problemas de golpe jajaja ¿tú qué opinas?

¡Un bico grandote vecina!


	62. Capítulo 61: ¿De verdad?

Yamato salió del baño con la parte inferior del pijama puesta únicamente, deteniéndose unos segundos antes en la mesa de la entrada para poder coger la carta del servicio de habitaciones. No habían llegado a cenar nada todavía, encontrando otros temas en los que entretenerse en cuanto habían llegado a la habitación.

\- Sora… Así no ayudas – le dijo a la pelirroja al posar la vista en ella y darse cuenta de que se estaba estirando.

Se había quedado tirada encima de la cama tal cual habían terminado, sin molestarse en vestirse o cubrirse de nuevo con las sábanas ligeramente adormilada. Tal y como había predicho horas antes, lo único que había quedado puesto eran las medias que había escogido para aquella ocasión. Llevaba encima demasiados altibajos aquellos últimos días y, especialmente aquella noche, y notaba el cansancio pasándole factura muy seriamente. Era de esperar que no tuviera ni la más mínima intención de moverse y, con la calefacción, ni siquiera el frío la motivaba.

\- ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? – dijo divertida. No lo había hecho queriendo, sintiendo la necesidad de estirarse para no terminar por quedarse dormida. Tiró de las sábanas que habían quedado descolocadas, tapándose con ellas mientras que se arrastraba para quedarse sentada-. ¿Sirven a esta hora?

\- Pone que es durante todo el día – se encogió de hombros, caminando hasta ella y tomando asiento a su lado-. A ver, mira a ver qué te apetece antes de que te quedes dormida y mañana por la mañana me despierte tu barriga quejándose de hambre…

\- Exagerado… - farfulló por lo bajo antes de coger la carta y quedarse leyéndola, sin poder evitar que sus ojos se desviaran rápidamente hacia la última parte donde se podían leer los postres.

Se echó a reír automáticamente antes de volver a levantarse para ir a por el teléfono y así poder llamar cuando ella se hubiera decidido.

* * *

Se había medio vestido para poder cenar tranquila, no porque fuera a darle vergüenza que se le cayera la sábana con Yamato ahí. No iba a ser el caso, pero sí que prefería estar más cómoda, de manera que había cogido la parte de arriba del pijama y se había puesto la ropa interior, sin ser capaz de encontrar sus propios pantalones antes de que llegaran con la cena.

Ahora estaba sentada con el postre entre las manos, habiendo caído rápidamente en la primera cosa con chocolate que había visto, no se dio cuenta de que Yamato la estaba observando entretenido.

\- ¿Se supone que era para compartir?

\- ¿Qué te ha hecho pensar eso? – le dijo levantando la vista hacia él antes de volver a meterse el tenedor en la mano con el trozo de pastel de chocolate, intentando no reírse porque no iba a ser una imagen para nada digna. Esperó a tragar antes de coger un trozo de nuevo y acercárselo.

\- Lo decía de broma, Sora…

\- A callar – le acercó más el tenedor para que le hiciera caso.

Haciéndole caso, aceptó el ofrecimiento de ella, sin protestar. No solía pedir nunca postre ya que al contrario que ella, prefería centrarse en la comida principal y no dejar hueco como solía hacer la pelirroja. Además, se acababa entreteniendo más riéndose de ella por esos temas.

\- Aiko se hace menos de rogar que tú.

\- Aiko, si la dejas, te lo roba y sale corriendo con ello – dijo él riéndose cuando por fin tragó.

\- ¿Quieres más?

\- Come – le dijo, negando con la cabeza.

Entretenido por la cara que volvió a poner la pelirroja, para nada acorde a su edad, pudo ver que poco después hizo exactamente lo que decía continuando con su cena. Sin duda, en aquel momento no podía estar más tranquila. Bien fuera porque allí nadie podía molestarlos, porque tan él como ella se habían empeñado en encontrar la mejor forma de relajar la tensión que habían formado entre ambos o porque realmente se había quedado cansada, estaba mucho más calmada de lo que había estado en días.

\- Siento lo de antes – admitió finalmente sin alzar demasiado el tono-. Y lo de esta semana… Te prometo que no malpienso de ti… Pero es que no lo puedo evitar. Es superior a mí… La primera vez que me lo contaste te engañé un poco, no creo que haga falta que te lo aclare… No me hizo tanta gracia como parecía…

\- ¿No me digas? – la dejó hablar, pudiendo imaginarse lo que iba a decir, dejándola desahogarse así.

\- Es que… Mira que ya hemos pasado por cosas así…

\- ¿Eh? ¿Cuándo? – confuso sin entender de lo que hablaba tan siquiera en aquel momento.

\- Sí… - pudo ver como enrojecía al meterse en aquel tema-. Hace años… Incluso cuando estábamos en el instituto… Nunca me había sentado tan mal. Que alguna que otra vez me entraron ganas de estrellarle la raqueta en la cara a alguna que yo me sé, no te lo voy a negar, pero… Nunca me había afectado tanto.

Estuvo a punto de echarse a reír con esas palabras de ella, no llegando a hacerlo por no estar demasiado seguro de si se lo podría llegar a tomar mal o si simplemente le acabaría pegando la risa. La observó, notando como se quedaba pensativa, ganando algunos segundos volviendo a comerse un trozo de pastel.

\- Yo creo que sé me molesta porque sé que en algún momento tuviste algo con ella. Que sí, que ya sé que no fue nada importante – aclaró antes de que él dijera algo más-. Pero… No me gusta que te ande rondando tan descaradamente y punto.

\- Me parece muy bien que no te guste, siempre que tengas claro que yo no tengo ni el más mínimo interés. Ni siquiera laboral, si me permites la aclaración. Lo que no me gusta es lo alterada y nerviosa que has estado esos días.

\- Ya bueno… Yo tampoco lo entiendo demasiado. Es como si escapara a mi control esta forma de reaccionar. Supongo que se me habrá juntado todo. Si no sé por qué me enfada y me afecta tantísimo…

Se quedó de nuevo con la vista fija en la comida, guardando un silencio que Yamato no tardó en entender, mirándola casi que con cara de susto cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que pasaba era que se le había entrecortado la voz porque se dio cuenta de que… ¿se le había puesto a llorar? Paralizado, no supo tan siquiera cómo reaccionar a aquello, mirándola atónito.

\- Oye, oye… ¿Qué pasa?

Aquello sí que lo dejó completamente desconcertado, porque hasta dónde él sabía la conversación que estaban teniendo era bastante tranquila como para que ella fuera a salir de repente con algo así. Era incapaz de entender lo que estaba pasando, porque no había absolutamente nada que pudiera haber provocado aquella reacción en Sora, sobretodo ahora que estaba más calmada.

Fue incapaz de decir nada tampoco porque no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba pasando. En ocasiones así sabía que era mejor dejarla a su aire y que ella misma se desahogara, por mucho que no le gustara que de repente hubiera reaccionado así. Estiró la mano hacia la bandeja en la que habían traído la cena, cogiendo una de las servilletas y acercándosela.

\- Gracias… - murmuró muy suavemente-. Perdona… Son los nervios de todo que me tienen muy alterada y ahora me siento fatal por haberte gritado…

\- Anda… déjate de bobadas y ponte a terminarte el postre. Ya te lo dije el otro día, si hoy no he hecho nada, ya será por algo que haya liado otra vez… Venga, come.

\- ¿No quieres?

\- Come…

En el fondo le daba pena que estuviera así de nerviosa como para reaccionar de esa forma. Siendo como era Sora tenía que haber algo que de verdad la estaba teniendo completamente descolocada porque no era para nada normal en ella. Absolutamente nada normal. Sí que se podía enfadar, eso no era extraño. Lo que no tenía sentido era que saltada de la normalidad al enfado y luego a la tristeza sin venir a cuento. Solo la había visto en esa situación tiempo atrás cuando estaba en sus peores momentos del embarazo, donde la había llegado a pillar llorando porque una tostada del desayuno estaba rica.

De repente, se quedó helado.

La miró como si acabara de verla por primera vez. Evidentemente que la última vez que la había visto en esas condiciones era cuando estaba embarazada. La primera y la única vez. ¿Podría ser? Le había gritado sin demasiado motivo y aquella noche, sin ir más allá había pasado de un extremo al otro en cuestión de segundos. Solo tenía que ver cómo estaba de nuevo secándose con la servilleta.

¿De verdad?

Si fuera así ella se lo habría dicho, y, le parecería muy extraño que no se hubiera dado cuenta o no hubiera tenido sospechas. No entendía del tema más allá de lo que había aprendido cuando esperaban a Aiko, ni tampoco tenía idea de como podía notarlo ella. También se acordaba a la perfección de que hasta que no se había desmayado de repente y Taichi se la había llevado al hospital. En aquella ocasión le había parecido normal ya que era la primera vez que pasaba por ello, pero, ahora sería la segunda… ¿Serían todas las veces igual? ¿Debería ella de estar más pendiente? ¿Debería de poder notarlo antes?

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó ella de repente al darse cuenta de la cara de susto que tenía-. No me hagas caso, Yamato. De verdad, no estoy así por nada que hayas dicho. ¿Quieres otro trozo?

\- No, no, es para ti – negó con la cabeza, casi que de acto reflejo-. Y termina de una vez, no vayas a coger frío que estás a medio vestir.

\- Mira quién fue a hablar… - le dijo haciendo referencia a que seguía solo con los pantalones del pijama-. Anda, ayúdame a terminar que me estoy llenando ya y no quiero que se estropee…

Intentando dejar de lado sus propios pensamientos y actuar con normalidad, se acercó de nuevo para hacer lo que ella decía. No le era tampoco demasiado difícil y, seguramente desde ese mismo momento no le fuera a quitar el ojo de encima, intentando buscar algo que pudiera confirmar sus sospechas. Tampoco quería decirle nada directamente. Si ella no le había comentado la posibilidad sería porque no lo sospechaba y tampoco quería ser él quien empeorase las cosas si volvían a ver otro negativo.

\- Solo porque te empeñas – le contestó cogiendo también el tenedor de la bandeja para poder ayudarla, intentando aparentar toda la normalidad posible.

Sonrió al ver como se podía decir que aquello había sido una treta para que nada más que lo tuvo al lado empezara a arrastrarse hasta quedar sentada de tal forma que pudo quedarse apoyada en él, usándolo completamente de apoyo.

\- A ver, ten cuidado – le dijo, colaborando para que pudiera colocarse justo entre sus rodillas y que así la espalda de la pelirroja se quedara por completo apoyada sobre él-. Que lo de engañarte con comida para que te acerques es una treta mía no tienes que robármela para venir a pedir mimos… - le murmuró por lo bajo cuando tuvo la cabecita pelirroja de ella a su alcance-. ¿Estás más tranquila ya? – esperó a verla asentir, sonriendo ligeramente, ya que eso era un gran avance, dejando así un beso en su cabello a modo de respuesta.

No quería dejar que su cabeza se fuera por ninguna parte libremente por el momento porque podía aterrorizarse él solo sin motivo o bien hacer ilusiones también sin motivo. Como bien habían acordado la primera vez, mejor tener las pruebas definitivas delante y no simples sospechas porque no quería desilusionarse. Le esperaba unos días bastante bipolares por lo que estaba viendo. Actuó con normalidad, empezando a comer él también, posando su otra mano en torno a uno de los brazos de ella, jugando así con sus dedos de forma distraída sobre él.

* * *

**Natesgo:** oye, es una buena forma de hacerle un croquis sobre que no tiene motivo alguno para ponerse celosa. Aunque tiene pinta que se lo ha preferido explicar otra vez cuando llegaron a la habitación, por si acaso le había quedado alguna duda. Y mira tú por donde que parece que por fin uno de los dos se está dando cuenta de que está pasando algo extraño. Que normalmente la normal de los dos suele ser ella y ahora mismo hay algo que no cuadra aquí. Que en cuestión de unas horas se ha enfadado, dejado liar para no llegar ni a la habitación y ahora se le echa a llorar. Sí, sin duda pasa algo raro taaaan cantoso que hasta él se ha dado cuenta.

Él solito y sin que nadie tenga que hacerle un esquemita para que llegue a la conclusión. Ya tiene que ser superevidente la cosa para que hay venido por aquí la sospecha dentro de ellos dos. A ver si entre los dos le dan mejor a la neurona aunque se le pasen los ataques de locura a la pobre mujer, que por el momento parece que se ha quedado tranquila, pero ver veremos lo que le dura.

¡Un besito de tortuguita!

PD: Que no te mienta la vecina, lo que pasa es que no se fía de mí y me vigila a nivel profesional T_T

**ElenaAA23:** bueno, eso me tiene pasado a mí cuando os escribo aquí las respuestas a las review, que luego se me olvida guardar y claro, aquí me quedo, con cara de tonta delante de la pantalla como si se le hubiera cortocircuitado el cerebro jajaja

El pobre tiene mérito, que se aguantó hasta casi llegar a la habitación. Que claro, que si venía sin decirle ni media palabra era porque se iba a delatar él solo y además así pues se vengaba un poco de los ataques de locura transitoria que le estaban entrando aquellos días de repente a la pelirroja sin motivo alguno. Y sí, tú lo has dicho, a ver quien es la guapa que lo espanta, porque evidentemente seguro que eso también tiene premio. Y no es por las bodas jajaja fíjate en que lo que pasa es que normalmente estos dos tienen predilección por cuando se van fuera de la ciudad o se quedan solos del todo sin tener que preocuparse por la nena o los digimon. Ahí está lo importante jajaja Lo que se viene llamando poder hacer lo que les venga en gana y cómo sin tener que preocuparse de que nadie escuche nada raro o llegue en mal momento. Aunque lo de las prisas de Yamato antes de llegar a la habitación eso ya es puro calentón y apuro.

Y, mira quién parece haberse dado cuenta de la mayor evidencia de la historia de las evidencias. Manda narices que tenga que ser Yamato quien parezca darse cuenta por fin de lo que puede estar pasando y que ella no. Que además seguro que ya debería de reconocer ella sola algunos de los síntomas, que para algo los vivió en primera persona en su momento. Pero bueno, al menos alguien de los interesados ya tiene la mosca detrás de la oreja, solo ha hecho falta que le griten, lo dejen hacer cositas en lugares públicos, repetir en la habitación y luego echarse a llorar par que se dé cuenta de que esas hormonas están demasiado alteradas como para ser algo normal o derivado de un ataque de celos. Ver veremos...

Un bico grandote.


	63. Capítulo 62: Podría ser que estés

Yamato se quedó mirando hacia su padre, el cual se había acercado a buscarlo a la hora de comer el trabajo para ahorrarle dar vueltas más tarde. Hacía un rato que no estaba escuchando ni media palabra de lo que él decía, estando completamente desconectado, todavía pensando en la conclusión a la que había llegado el sábado pasado.

No se había atrevido todavía a comentarlo con nadie, ni siquiera se quería dejar a sí mismo darle más vueltas por si acaso era una simple falsa alarma. Se suponía que las pastillas que tomaba Sora como método anticonceptivo se basaban en hormonas, a lo mejor le estaban pasando efectos secundarios ahora que las había dejado. ¿Eso podía ser? ¿Tenía la más remota idea de cómo funcionan esas cosas? La respuesta de la primera pregunta no la sabía, de la segunda la conocía a ciencia cierta. No tenía ni idea de ninguno de esos temas.

\- ¿Estás en el mismo planeta que yo? – le dijo Hiroaki, esperando que volviera a la realidad. No esperó a que le respondiera, dando por evidente la respuesta-. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Problemas otra vez con la periodista?

\- Ehm… - tardó unos segundos en volver a sintonizar, dejando de darle vueltas al plato que tenía delante, ganando algo de tiempo mientras que se llevaba algo a la boca.

\- ¿En serio? ¿No me habías dicho que ya habías hablado con Sora y que estaban las cosas claras? Porque con la cara de susto que llevas casi que desde que te he visto parece que me vayas a decir que se te ha tirado al cuello de la que no mirabas…

\- No… - negó con la cabeza-. No es eso. La verdad es que empiezo a sospechar que es la menos culpable de todos los enfados de Sora de esta semana.

\- ¿Se ha enfadado contigo? ¿Qué le has hecho?

\- ¿Si te digo que creo que nada? – guardó silencio de nuevo, acabando por mirar hacia Hiroaki, sonriendo de una forma que todavía provocó más la curiosidad de su padre-. No te alteres, y aunque creo que sobra que te lo diga, ni media palabra de esto a nadie. Ni siquiera a Natsuko… Pero lleva unos días actuando de forma muy extraña. Pensé que estaba enfadada conmigo por todo el tema este…

\- Hijo, normal. Suele ser normal que le parezca mal que de repente alguien salido de la nada le acose al…

\- No, no – lo cortó-. No va por ahí la cosa. Te estoy hablando de unos cambios de humor tan drásticos que ni siquiera sé cómo manejarla. Te lo resumo en que el otro día me echó a dormir al sofá sin que tenga demasiado claro el motivo y poco después vino a buscarme porque no quería dormir sin mí. Y… Hablamos de Sora, no creo que tenga tampoco que recordarte que es de las personas más cuerdas que conocemos.

\- Sí, el único episodio de locura del que se la puede acusar incluso a día de hoy es el haberte hecho caso, pero ese no es el tema ahora – intentó relajar algo más a su hijo con el comentario-. ¿Crees que le pasa algo?

\- Y bastante gordo… Pero no me quiero hacer ilusiones antes de saberlo seguro. Si ella no me ha dicho nada supongo que es porque son paranoias mías…

* * *

\- Sí – contestó Sora a su madre mientras que sujetaba a Aiko contra ella después de que se le quedara abrazada-, si me dijo Hikari que se había pasado todo el fin de semana diciendo que quería verme. Que a ella y a Natsuko les llamó la atención porque esa señorita se pasa el día persiguiendo a su padre – bajó la cabeza hacia ella para mirarla unos segundos, sonriendo cuando levantó la vista hacia ella-. ¿Me has echado de menos?

No le dijo nada, escondiendo más la cabecita contra su madre, consiguiendo que ampliara más su sonrisa, jugando con sus mechones de pelo rubios unos segundos hasta que volvió a mirar a Toshiko, la cual estaba encantada con la escena.

\- ¿Qué tal el evento?

\- Pues… Andrew lo está haciendo muy bien. Se merecía que alguien le reconociera su trabajo de una vez. Estaba muy contento y Haru, evidentemente, también. Le dije que no se le ocurriera venir por el estudio hoy, y, por el momento, me ha hecho caso.

\- Pues me parece muy bien. ¿Tú tienes que volver?

\- No, yo ya me he pasado por allí y hecho todo lo que tenía que hacer. Así que vamos a esperar a que Yamato llegue a buscarnos y nos vamos a ir con él a casa, ¿qué te parece?

\- ¡Sí! – dijo Aiko antes de escuchar la puerta abrirse, adivinando que podía ser su abuelo el que acababa de llegar bajándose por fin de su madre para echar a correr hacia él.

Sora sonrió al ver a la niña hacer aquello, quedándose mirando hacia su madre, dándose cuenta de que Toshiko no le quitaba la vista de encima. Confusa, frunció el ceño y la miró interrogante esperando que fuera a aclarar algo, pero no tuvo tiempo al ver entrar a su padre por la puerta de nuevo.

\- Oye, si lo llego a saber me escapo del trabajo primero – dijo mientras que se acercaba a saludarla con la niña en brazos.

\- Hola papá – contestó la pelirroja sonriendo-. ¿Qué tal en la universidad?

\- Bien, como siempre… ¿y tú? Tienes cara de cansada, ¿has madrugado mucho hoy?

\- Pues… Un poco, entre el viaje y todo lo demás nos hemos levantado muy temprano.

\- ¿Y mi yerno?

\- Trabajando, aunque creo que iba a comer con su padre. Si no se le hace muy tarde dijo que venía a buscarnos aquí.

Haruhiko asintió, entreteniéndose en la pequeña que tenía en brazos antes de volver a posarla en el suelo para que se fuera a enredar con los digimon, yendo entonces a saludar a Toshiko también, la cual parecía estar muy alejada de la realidad.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- ¿Tienes gana de ir hasta la tienda? Me acabó de acordar de que necesito huevos para la cena y no me acordé de llamarte…

\- ¿Huevos?

\- Sí… Oye – bajó la vista hacia Aiko cuando la vio volver a asomarse-. ¿Quieres ir con tu abuelo a hacer la compra? Seguro que te compra esas galletas que tanto te gustan… - sonrió al ver como la pequeña abría sus ojos de par de en par girando la cabeza hacia su abuelo.

\- ¿Me las compras, abu? – posó sus manitas en el pantalón de él, siendo a donde mejor llegaba poniéndole la mejor de sus caras de pena para ello.

\- ¿Y cómo se supone que no protesto yo ahora? Anda… Vamos a por tu chaqueta que hace mucho frío fuera – miró hacia Sora-. ¿Tú quieres algo?

\- No… Gracias, papá. Chiquitina, no me cojas frío, ¿eh? Que está nevando…

\- Ya le pongo yo la bufanda – poniéndose en pie, Toshiko echó a andar hacia donde estaban las cosas de ella para asegurarse de que su nieta se iba bien abrigada, colocándole bien la bufanda y el gorrito de tal forma que solo se le vieran sus grandes ojos azules asomar-. Venga, que os acompaño hasta la puerta…

* * *

Frunció el ceño quedándose mirando así hacia Yamato, intentando terminando de atar los cabos para saber de lo que le estaba hablando su hijo. Hasta dónde él sabía el único problema que parecían tener estaba relacionado con el ámbito laboral y eso parecía que no era el tema del que estaban tratando. ¿Le pasaba algo a su nuera? Lo que llamó más su atención fue escuchar como él decía que no se quería hacer ilusiones, empezando a captar el hilo de la conversación y a mirarlo con unos ojos muy diferentes. ¿Estaba entendiendo bien? Pudo ver como tras quedársele mirando unos segundos se encogía de hombros.

\- No lo sé, papá. Motivos para sospechar hay más que de sobra, pero me llama la atención que ella misma no haya dicho nada. A fin de cuentas, no es algo que no hayamos hablado y estemos buscando intencionadamente – dejó caer por fin.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Dónde se ha quedado eso de que te daba demasiado miedo que pudiera pasar algo que has repetido hasta que te has aburrido?

\- Pues… Que no sé decirle que no – admitió con una leve sonrisa a pesar de todo-. A ver, no me malinterpretes. Creo que me conoces más que de sobra para saber que yo también quiero…

\- Ya, no hace falta conocerte para eso, hijo…

Amplió algo más la sonrisa, teniendo que darle la razón. Sabía por lo que lo decía, nunca, ni siquiera cuando la situación no había podido ser más complicada, ni siquiera con la propia Sora se había molestado en ocultar que le gustaban los niños y que cada vez que veía a Takeru con Dai se le caía la baba. Tan poco secreto era que se lo había llegado a decir a la propia pelirroja cuando no tenía ni siquiera por cierto que pudiera llegar a mudarse a Tokio.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando se puso enferma con gripe? Pues los primeros síntomas que se le manifestaron fueron nauseas y malestar de estómago… Coincidiendo con un retraso. Así que cuando me lo dijo hicimos una prueba y dio negativo. Seguramente fuera el virus y el estrés… Pero eso derivó a que hablásemos en serio el tema ahora que ya no está en riesgo por haber tenido un cesárea.

\- ¿Y?

\- Pues que le dije que primero íbamos a ir hablar con su médico y que solo si ella estaba de acuerdo y nos garantizaba que no había muchos riesgos – por no decir los mínimos posibles fuera de lo normal-, me parecía bien intentarlo. Y eso fue lo que nos dijo, que si hacíamos un seguimiento más detallado esta vez sería muy fácil prevenir cualquier riesgo… Y créeme, si se diera el caso yo creo que no iba a encontrar otra cosa en la que gastarme el dinero que me pudiera parecer mejor.

* * *

Viendo como Sora se reía y se quedaba sentada en la cocina, despidiéndolos con la mano, Toshiko los acompañó, aprovechando el momento para poder volver a comprobar que la niña iba abrigada, incorporándose después.

\- ¿Algo más que huevos?

\- Pues… Si quieres puedes traer algo que te apetezca para cenar y cuando venga Yamato lo secuestramos y que cenen con nosotros en casa. ¿Te parece bien?

\- ¿A mí cuando no me va a parecer bien tener a los tres en casa? Bueno, a los cinco – miró hacia los digimon-. ¿Venís con nosotros?

Sonrió al ver que los digimon parecían de acuerdo con la idea ya que Biyomon alzaba el vuelo para quedarse a su altura y Gabumon parecía seguirla, volviendo a calzarse entonces y abriendo la puerta para poder salir de casa con su nueva compañía.

\- Oye mamá – escuchó a Sora hablar desde el salón-. ¿Qué flores son estas que tienes aquí?

\- ¿Cuáles hija?

\- Las azules, huelen muy fuerte, ¿no? Me llegó el olor desde la cocina…

\- ¿No te gusta?

\- Sí, sí, pero no pensé que unas flores pudieran oler tanto siendo solo estas pocas… ¿Tienes más por aquí?

\- A mí no me huele gran cosa – contestó Toshiko, quedándose mirando hacia ella apoyada en la puerta-. Sora… Vuelves a tener esa cara.

\- ¿Qué cara? – confusa a más no poder, miró hacia su madre, volviendo a oler la flor en cuestión.

\- Pues… No te lo sabría decir, pero… Tienes algo diferente.

\- Será lo que decía papá, que tengo cara de cansada – se encogió de hombros-. Llevo unas semanas horribles, he estado muy nerviosa por el trabajo y hasta he estado devolviendo antes de las reuniones.

\- ¿Las reuniones _por la mañana_? – recalcó la hora del día.

\- ¿Y qué más da cuando fueran? No me gusta ese grupo de gente, me ponen de los nervios. Si al final he acabado pagándolo con el pobre Yamato incluso, asi que a ver si me controlo un poco más porque va a acabar pensando que me vuelto loca como siga con estos altibajos.

\- Así que has estado encontrándote mal _por las mañanas_ y luego te has dedicado a andar _cambiando de humor_ cada cinco minutos drásticamente.

\- Horrible, si el sábado pensé que hasta se había enfadado él conmigo. Me llegué a asustar… y cuando se me pasó acabé llorando yo sola sin saber por qué, ¿te parece normal? – arrugó la nariz-. Si es que no sé cómo no se harta de mí y no me manda a paseo en vez de estar tan pendiente y… En serio mamá, estas flores huelen demasiado.

Toshiko no contestó en aquella ocasión en un primer momento, limitándose a volver a observar a su hija fijamente, dejándola hablar y siguiéndola con la mirada cuando se alejó de las flores. Solo abrió la boca cuando volvió a quedarse frente a ella.

\- Yo no huelo nada… Será que tienes el olfato demasiado sensible…

La pelirroja la miró, confusa, no pudiendo entender cómo podía ser, frunciendo el ceño. La forma en la que la estaba mirando su madre la tenía completamente perdida, ya que parecía saber algo que ella no. Lo único que tenía claro era que el olor estaba empezando incluso a revolverla y que hacía ya mucho tiempo que no había notado semejante sensibilidad en el olfato.

\- Cariño… - dijo su madre, siguiéndola con la mirada cuando la vio salir del salón de vuelta a la cocina, tras haberse quedado pálida de repente, como si algo hubiera encajado en su cabeza por fin.-. ¿Podría ser que estés…?

\- … embarazada – escuchó como murmuraba.


	64. Capítulo 63: Ya estoy de vuelta

Atónito por lo que estaba escuchando sin haberlo visto venir por ninguno de los frentes, simplemente se quedó escuchando la explicación que Yamato le estaba dando. Sabía que la cabeza de su hijo se había ido enfocando cada vez más, pero escuchar aquello le parecía tan lógico y simplemente coherente que le costaba incluso pensar que llegaría a escucharlo. A fin de cuentas, había sido él quien lo había encontrado segundos antes de explotar, ya tiempo atrás, muerto de miedo porque pudiera volver a repetirse el susto que habían pasado con Sora y Aiko. No le hubiera extrañado escuchar de él que prefería quedarse con las ganas de tener más familia antes que plantearse tan siquiera la idea de que algo pudiera pasar. Y estaba seguro de que nadie podría culparlo por ello.

\- Pero no me quiero hacer ilusiones tampoco – volvió a hablar el rubio-. Nadie mejor que ella debería de ser capaz de darse cuenta y si no me ha dicho nada seguramente sea una falsa alarma. Puede que esté teniendo los cambios de humor por otra cosa… Y esta semana ha estado con nauseas, pero también estaba con unas reuniones que no quería tener.

\- ¿No te ha dicho ni media palabra?

\- No, absolutamente nada.

\- ¿Y se te ha ocurrido a ti solito todo esto?

\- Qué gracioso… - reaccionó al tono de su padre riéndose ligeramente-. Si es que el sábado me vi en una situación que me recordó demasiado a lo que pasaba cuando se le cruzaban los cables durante el embarazo de Aiko. Estaba enfadada, y tan rápido como ella sola se enfadó se le pasó y luego, sin motivo, cuando me quise dar cuenta la tenía llorando… Y repito, estamos hablando de Sora.

\- ¿Vas a hacerme abuelo otra vez? – habló tras tomarse unos segundos para pensar en lo que acababa de decirle, no pudiendo estar más de acuerdo con las sospechas de Yamato.

\- Ojalá, papá… - sonrió-. Si es que hasta Aiko me lo ha dicho. Un día que estaba Mai en casa con las niñas… Que me vino corriendo a decir que quería un nene chiquitín al que cuidar ella también.

Se echó a reír al ver la cara que se le quedaba a su hijo al decir aquello, ya que sin duda alguna estaba para fotografía. No sabía si decir que se le notaba nervioso, confuso, ilusionado y, al mencionar lo de la niña, atolondrado. Y eso en Yamato, que durante tanto tiempo los había tenido acostumbrados a su cara de impasibilidad, era digno de inmortalizar.

\- Pues… Ahora que me lo has contado, lamento decirte que si es una falsa alarma solo te puedo decir que más te vale esmerarte un poquito más, que no te veo yo con falta de motivación…

\- Papá… cállate…

Soltando una carcajada realista al ver como Yamato se había puesto rojo a más no poder con sus últimas palabras, no pudo evitar más que estar riéndose de él un buen rato más. Las noticias que le había dado y cómo se las había dado para él eran una alegría, no lo podía negar. Y aunque también le preocupaba que hubiera algún riesgo para su nuera si habían tomado la vía de consultar primero al médico y si estaban dispuestos a hacer un seguimiento tan riguroso, se quedaba mucho más tranquilo. De esa forma podía centrarse en una de las mejores noticias que había escuchado desde hacía varios meses.

Además de reírse de que su hijo, quien a sus más de tres décadas de vida, unos cuantos de relación y otros cuantos de casado, se seguía poniendo rojo cuando alguien le hacía uno de esos comentarios.

\- Oye, supongo que si no le puedo decir nada ni a tu madre es que no lo sabe nadie, ¿verdad?

\- Pues… yo solo lo he comentado en el trabajo con Mai y Hideki. No me mires así… O lo hablaba con alguien o explotaba y ellos dos, dentro de lo que cabe son mucho más neutrales y no se van a poner histéricos, ni acosar a Sora cada cinco minutos como podría hacer Taichi si se lo cuento a él. Y algo me dice que dudo que ella le haya dicho algo incluso hasta a su madre.

\- Bien, bien… Es decir, que si es afirmativo, el primero en enterarse de la familia voy a ser yo. Así me gusta… A ver quien aguanta luego a tu hermano con el drama de que siempre es el último en enterarse de lo importante.

\- Ah, no, yo no quiero saber nada – negó con la cabeza, algo más tranquilo tras haber hablado con su padre-. Si monta el drama lo aguantas tú, que yo bastante voy a tener con una buena época de bipolaridades. Que el que va a dar miedo voy a ser yo y no Sora con las hormonas revueltas.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Cómo que por qué? ¿Tú qué crees que voy a hacer esta vez aparte de bipolarizar entre estar muy contento por la noticia y ponerme histérico cada vez que la oiga hacer la más mínima queja? Y si me apuras, me sé de otra que se va a poner igual o peor que yo…

\- ¿Tú crees? – entendió perfectamente a quién se refería-. Sería divertido ver a Toshiko perder un poco los nervios, pero no voy a ser yo quien le desee eso.

\- Y nadie podría culparla tampoco. También recordaba a la perfección el día que lo había llamado por teléfono de los nervios porque era incapaz de contactar con Yamato y decirle que estaba con su hija en el hospital. Prefería o saber tampoco demasiado más por la situación que se había vivido aquel día más allá de lo que había visto, lo cual, le parecía más que suficiente.

\- Pobre Sora…

\- ¿Por qué? – lo miró confuso.

\- Porque va a acabar de tonos nosotros hasta las mismísimas narices…

\- Bueno, tú hazme sitio en el sofá que yo voy a ser el primero y los peluches de Aiko ya tienen colonizada la cama…

* * *

Ella misma repasó todo lo que le acababa de decir a su madre. Había estado agotada, con nauseas y con unos cambios de humor sin sentido con los que podía pasar de un extremo al otro en cuestión de segundos y sin motivo aparente. ¿Podría ser? ¿Por eso había echado a Yamato al sofá sin motivo? ¿Por eso había tenido ese arranque el sábado y al final había acabado llorando? ¿De verdad no era nervios?

\- Dicen que cuando la madre está esperando otro pequeño, si ya tiene otro hijo no se despega de ella y tiene mucha más dependencia – escuchó como su madre hablaba-. Y esa cosita preciosa de mi nieta no se ha despegado de ti desde hace semanas… Sora, ¿hay motivos para creer que pueda ser eso?

\- Llevamos meses intentándolo… - casi sin alzar el tono de voz contestó a su madre-. Yo… yo…

Buscó donde sentarse, necesitándolo de verdad. De repente todo aquello le parecía tan obvio y evidente que se sentía hasta estúpida por no haberse dado cuenta primero. No era el primer embarazo, podría haber reconocido los síntomas. Si hasta había sentido el pecho más sensible y dolorido algunos días. Todos y cada uno de las cosas que había experimentado aquellos días atrás no era nuevas.

\- ¿Meses?

\- Sí… Desde una falsa alarma que tuvimos… - levantó la vista hacia su madre, posando su mano en su vientre-. ¿Crees que puede ser?

\- Hija, pocas cosas más evidentes he visto en esta vida. ¿Por qué te crees que he echado a tu padre? ¿Quieres salir de dudas o prefieres que llegue Yamato?

\- ¡No! - negó rápidamente con la cabeza-. No quiero alterarlo sin motivo. No quiero que sepa nada hasta estar yo segura.

\- ¿Y cómo hacemos? ¿Quieres que te baje yo a por una prueba? Está la farmacia aquí al lado puedo ir en cinco minutos…

Estaba paralizada por el shock. Hasta cierto punto se sentía idiota por no haber sido capaz de ver lo que estaba pasando. Si hasta la gente le había hecho comentarios de que no se había vuelto tan loca desde que esperaba a Aiko. Solo pudo cruzar una mirada con su madre, esperando que ella la entendiera antes de ver como Toshiko ni siquiera se molestaba en despedirse de ella, saliendo rápidamente de la cocina para coger su abrigo y las llaves de casa, llevando su bolso al hombro.

Sora no pudo más que quedarse sentada, todavía con la mano en el vientre. No quería hacerse ilusiones hasta hacer la prueba, pero, ¿cómo no se les iba a hacer? Todo apuntaba a que su madre tenía razón y que había estado ciega. O más que ciega. ¿Y Yamato? ¿Sospecharía algo él y no le había dicho nada? ¿Por eso no la dejaba sola ni cinco minutos cuando estaba él en casa desde el sábado por la noche? Había sido uno de sus peores episodios de bipolaridad y quizás él se había percatado.

¿Podría ser? ¿Lo habían conseguido?

Toshiko salió rápidamente de casa, dejando con la palabra en la boca a una de las vecinas en el portal, no teniendo tiempo para ella. Quería llegar lo primero que pudiera a la farmacia y que su marido no se enterase tampoco de lo que pasaba, ya que Sora se merecía poder contárselo ella a quien quisiera.

No tenía ni la más remota ida de que estuvieran buscando otro pequeño. Hasta cierto punto, no podía culparlos, solo había que ver a Aiko para entenderlos. O ver como su yerno miraba a la niña… Pero, había tenido siempre sus dudas al respecto, ya que ella más que nadie podría entender que Yamato tuviera miedo. No esperaría de Sora aquello, ya que no hablaban de alguien que se pusiera a sí misma en primer lugar nunca, pero, Yamato era otro tema. Ahora bien, si ella había dicho que lo estaban buscando quizás fuera que habían tratado el tema.

Llegó a la farmacia, agradeciendo que no hubiera nadie conocido que pudiera intentar meterse donde no se le llamaba, pidiendo la prueba y volviendo a salir con paso rápido, casi a las carreras de vuelta a casa. No quería dejar tampoco a Sora sola mucho tiempo y más con semejante duda encima de sus cabezas. Y aunque estaba casi segura de que iba a ser abuela por segunda vez, no quería adelantarse a los hechos y dar las cosas por sentado cuando no podía hacerlo.

Esperaba también que Haruhiko tardara lo que siempre solía hacer. Aquella vez no lo iba a reñir porque hubiera tardado mucho con Aiko en la tienda y tenía sus esperanzas en su nieta para que ella lo entretuviera todo lo que pudiera en la sección de juguetes o la de galletas. Con un poco de suerte en las dos. Prefería que Sora y ella estuvieran solas, aunque luego no sabía cómo iba a hacer para no contárselo a él si es que era verdad. Sabía que tenía que ser Sora la que le diera permiso porque el que tenía más derecho que nadie se saberlo era Yamato…

No quería pensar en nada más que en llegar a casa otra vez. Iba también a necesitar que ella le explicara unas cuantas cosas, porque no hubiera pensado recibir una noticia así de ninguna manera. Sin embargo, aquella mañana cuando su hija había llegado a casa la había empezado a notar extraña.

Y era un extraño demasiado familiar. Luego, cuando le había empezado a contar cómo llevaba aquellos días pasados no había podido sospechar de lo que podía estar pasando y, aquella frase sobre el olor era lo que había terminado de alterarla. Con Aiko habían tenido demasiada suerte de que todo hubiera salido bien al final y estaba segura de que su nieta era un amor a modo de compensación por el embarazo tan malo que había pasado su hija.

Llegó finalmente a casa de nuevo, metiendo las llaves en la cerradura y abriendo, decidiendo dejar todo ese tipo de pensamientos fuera, no queriendo preocupar a Sora más de lo que ya pudiera estar. Cogió aire y cerró haciéndose notar por fin.

\- Ya estoy de vuelta.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** je, es que tienen que llegar los padres para hacer entender a estos dos que parece ser que viene el nene. Que al pobre solo le faltaba empezar a hacer señales de humo porque nadie se enteraba de que estaba por allí.

Que es que Sora lleva una temporada siendo un spoiler con patas y ella misma está cayendo en la cuenta ahora porque su madre le ha hecho ver lo que pasa. La verdad es que después de haber pasado por ello una vez es hasta gracioso que haya sido capaz de no verlo. Que por entre cambios de humor, nauseas y luego ponerse pesada con los olores... Más evidente la pobre mujer que podía ser.

Al menos parece que por fin van a salir de dudas... ¿seré retorcida o de verdad vendrá nene esta vez? Creo que esta vez es evidente la respuesta jajaja ¡Besitos de tortuguita!

**ElenaAA23:** mira, te cuento. Lo de Aiko persiguiendo a su madre es algo que, en teoría, hacen los nenes cuando la madre está embarazada. Yo de esto no entiendo, ya sabes que si veo un nene gruño, pero la señorita de un poco más arriba me pasó el chivatazo jajaja Resulta que incluso sin saber lo que pasa de repente empiezan a no despegarse de la madre. Y ahí tienes a Aiko persiguiendo a su madre en vez de andar detrás de Yamato cuando lo tiene a mano.

Hiroaki fangirleando porque podría ser el primer familiar en enterarse... No sabe que juega contra Toshiko Takenouchi y que ella sí que tiene bien calada a su hija y le arregla el problema en dos segundos. Lo raro es que no la pillara la primera vez cuando estaba esperando a Aiko, aunque bueno, se suponía que andaba por Kioto entretenida. Ahora a ver qué pasa cuando salga a la luz el verdadero motivo de la aparente locura transitoria de la pobre Sora, que al final mira, no iban a ser nervios o ataques de celos en exclusiva, que tenía las hormonas liándola que daba gusto y ella sin saberlo.

Y, otro corte de esos que tanto me gustan a mí mientras que me voy riéndome maléficamente. Ya tengo castigo ahora al tener que ponerme a trabajar, así que nada, tengo derecho a hacer maldades. ¡Un bico grandote!


	65. Capítulo 64: Lo importante

Toshiko se quedó sentada en la habitación, pendiente de la puerta del baño y de la de casa. La primera no podía aguantar más tiempo para que se abriera y, la segunda, esperaba no tener que escucharla dentro de un rato. Cogió su teléfono, teniendo una idea, marcando rápidamente el número de su marido esperando que descolgara.

\- ¿Dónde estás?

\- Pues… Me he encontrado con Yuuko que iba con Daigo, así que todavía no he llegado a la tienda siquiera, ¿por qué?

\- Porque se me ha olvidado decirte que traigas también leche – sonrió por lo que acababa de escuchar, adivinando sin necesidad de que le explicara que Aiko había estado un rato enredando con el otro niño.

\- ¿Ha llegado ya Yamato?

\- No, así que si quieres hacer algo de tiempo con la pequeña en los juguetes… Diré que es culpa tuya porque la tienes demasiado consentida, pero déjala que escoja algo. Así se pasea un poco que con el frío que hacía lleva todo el día el casa.

\- Vale, no te preocupes. Yo creo que nosotros nos podemos arreglar bien, ¿a que sí Aiko?

Dando por terminada la llamada, sonrió contenta por no tener que preocuparse por ellos dos. Quería darle su tiempo a Sora, a sabiendas de que iba a estar muy nerviosa fuera cual fuera el resultado de la prueba. Ni siquiera le gustaba la idea de haberla dejado sola, pero, tampoco quería agobiarla. Dejó el teléfono en la mesa de nuevo antes de volver a quedarse mirando hacia el baño.

Sora se había quedado apoyada en el lavamanos tras haber conseguido hacer la prueba. Estaba demasiado nerviosa. Mucho más de lo que hubiera esperado estar al comprobar aquello. No había estado tan histérica la primera vez, aunque, tampoco había esperado tan siquiera enfrentarse a aquella situación cuando se había desmayado años atrás y casi había matado a Taichi del infarto.

Levantó la vista hacia el espejo, dándose cuenta de la cara de susto que traía puesta y lo pálida que se había quedado simplemente ante la idea. Cogió aire, alargando la mano hacia el objeto, antes de salir del baño por fin y quedarse mirando hacia Toshiko.

\- Ya está, ahora solo me queda esperar… ¿Crees que hago bien no esperando por Yamato?

\- Pues… Creo que lo que tú decidas en esto es la buena opción. Entendería que quisieras tenerlo contigo en vez de conmigo, pero también entiendo que no quieras decirle nada hasta saber el resultado. ¿Le vas a decir algo si es negativo?

\- Supongo – se encogió de hombros, yendo a sentarse a su lado-. Me tiene demasiado calada, va a saber lo que me pasa. De hecho… ¿cómo me las voy a arreglar para no decirle nada al verlo entrar por la puerta?

\- ¿Y por qué no le ibas a decírselo al verlo?

\- Porque dentro de dos días es… Bueno – enrojeció al admitir aquello-, es nuestro "aniversario" – hizo el gesto de comillas con los dedos tras haber dejado el objeto en la mesa.

\- ¿Aniversario? ¿De qué? Si os casasteis en abril y volvisteis en serio en verano… ¿o me he perdido algo?

\- Bueno, digamos que hemos cogido alguna que otra mala costumbre el día 24 de diciembre. Fue la primera vez que le dije que me gustaba mamá…

Toshiko la miró confusa, echando la vista hacia atrás unos cuantos años intentando ubicarse. Sabía que esos dos llevaban dando vueltas desde hacía muchos años, pero no se hubiera esperado enterarse ahora que, seguían teniendo detalles de ese tipo.

\- ¿Estás hablando de hace… veinte años?

\- Sí, exacto. Hace veinte años que me armé de valor y le regalé una caja de galletas por Navidad. Hace no mucho que descubrió que tenía la caja guardada todavía… - dejó ir una sonrisa que, sin duda, conseguía evadirla de los nervios de la espera-. Yo creo que si es que no… Debería de esperar a llegar a casa al menos y así Aiko no se entera. Y si es que sí…

\- Pobrecito mi yerno. Oye, que a pesar de las paranoias que le entran a veces me cae bien y le tengo mucho aprecio. Así que haz el favor de no intentar matarlo… - sonrió, posando su mano encima de las de Sora, dándose así ánimos-. ¿Estás nerviosa?

\- Mamá, no sé si esconderme debajo de la almohada, ponerme a llorar de los nervios o a hiperventilar…

\- ¿Por hormonas o por nervios?

\- No lo sé… - contestó, agradeciendo el gesto de su madre viendo como se volvía a reír-. Me disgusté mucho la vez que sí que hubiera sido sin querer… Y eso que pensaba que Yamato se iba a enfadar.

\- ¿Quién? ¿Yamato enfadarse contigo? – se rio por lo bajo.

\- Mamá, créeme, lo que me acabó pareciendo raro fue que me dijera que estaba de acuerdo con tener otro pequeño – habló, intentando relajarse y que el tiempo de espera no le pareciera eterno-. Tiene miedo de que me pueda pasar algo – resumió todo en esa frase.

Toshiko cayó rápidamente en la cuenta nada más escucharla. Y estaba segura de que nadie mejor que ella podía entender a su yerno. Y, por un momento, ese miedo se apoderó de su cabeza. No se había parado a pensar en que al final el embarazo de Aiko se había terminado considerando peligroso. Ella había estado ahí el día que había visto a su hija empezar a encontrarse mal y a perder sangre. Pocas cosas tenía tan grabadas en la cabeza como esa.

\- Fuimos al médico para ver si era seguro, fue la condición que me puso – escuchó a Sora volver a hablar-. Y nos dijeron que siempre que tuviéramos un seguimiento más detallado para prevenir cualquier problema no debería de haber riesgos… No estoy loca, tengo muchísimas ganas de tener otro chiquitín por casa, pero… No es algo con lo que jugar. Y, por suerte, él tiene la cabeza más fría que yo.

\- Cuando quiere – le dijo, encontrando una completa lógica en lo que estaba escuchando, no pudiendo estar más sorprendida de lo coherente que sonaba todo y agradeciendo que su yerno hubiera tenido aquella idea-. Entonces… ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis intentándolo?

\- Pues… Desde que se me pasó la gripe de hace un par de meses.

Arqueó una ceja, sonriendo a su hija pasados unos segundos de tal forma que acabó por conseguir que volvieran a subírsele los colores, agradeciendo haberla distraído mientras que esperaban.

* * *

Yamato dejó a su padre a la salida de la JAXA, agradeciendo que hubiera tenido tiempo para poder acompañarlo hasta allí. Tenía que recoger unos papeles para llevarse a casa y después podría irse a buscar a Sora y a la niña a casa de sus suegros. Fue directo hacia su despacho para poder recoger las coas y todo lo que necesitaba y poder dar por terminara la jordana de trabajo. Marcó el botón del ascensor, agradeciendo que estuviera en la planta de recepción, entrando e indicando así el piso al que iba.

Cuando iba por la primera planta se detuvo, suponiendo así que alguien más había llamado, esperando que las puertas se abrieran de nuevo, teniendo que poner los ojos en blanco nada más ver quién entraba. No se molestó tan siquiera en aparentar indiferencia en aquella ocasión.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo vais a estar dando vueltas por aquí, Emily? – protestó apartándose de donde estaba.

\- Eh, yo no tengo la culpa. Por raro que te parezca, no te estoy persiguiendo. Estoy destinada aquí y voy a dónde me mandan.

\- No te estaba acusando de nada. Pero, ¿hasta cuándo?

\- Hasta que a los de arriba les venga en gana – se apoyó en la otra pared del ascensor-. ¿Qué tal el sábado? Te perdí de vista muy rápido…

\- Tenía cosas mejores qué hacer – se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Se enfadaron contigo?

\- No, y si así fuera, no sería de tu interés.

\- Mira, ese carácter sí que es el que yo recuerdo – ladeó la cabeza-. Si es que tampoco has cambiado tanto con todo este tiempo. Sigue estando ahí el cascarrabias, el cual, en según qué ocasiones, le daba un giro interesante a las cosas.

La observó, confuso, pensando en lo que podía estar insinuando, no tardando en poner los ojos en blanco de nuevo y preferir guardar silencio. Dio la gracias mentalmente cuando la puerta por fin se abrió, llegando a su sitio.

\- ¿Tampoco te vas a despedir?

\- Se me da muy bien ignorar lo que no me interesa – soltó de golpe antes de echar a andar para ir a por lo que había ido a buscar.

* * *

La mano de Sora, temblorosa, sujetó la prueba mientras que llevaba la otra a sus labios. Sus ojos estaban clavados en la pequeña pantalla del objeto, demasiado nerviosa y emocionada para poder contestar tan siquiera a la preguntaba que acaba de hacerle su madre. Por suerte, su reacción era demasiado delatadora como para que Toshiko no se hubiera acercado hasta su hija para poder verlo con sus propios ojos.

\- Positivo mamá… - la escuchó murmurar a pesar de estar viéndolo ella también.

\- Enhorabuena cariño – le dijo pasando el brazo en torno a ella para atraerla contra sí, viendo como se dejaba rápidamente buscando así refugio en su madre.

Notó que estaba tan nerviosa que se había echado a temblar, rodeándola mejor con sus brazos para intentar tranquilizarla. Las noticias no podían ser mejores, sabía que todo el nerviosismo de su hija era alegría y el no saber manejar la noticia. Aunque no pudiera verle la cara, sentía la humedad en las mejillas de ella, teniendo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para no unírsele.

\- ¿Tú sabes las ganas que tenía de ver esto? – escuchó que volvía a hablar.

\- Me lo puedo imaginar – contestó, llevando la mano a su cabello para acariciárselo con suavidad.

\- Se lo dije a Yamato hace casi dos años… - habló, separándose para poder enfocarla-. Estoy embarazada…

No pudiendo más que enternecerse al ver la reacción que estaba teniendo, algo en cabeza le decía que la situación cuando se enteró de que estaba esperando a Aiko debió de ser parecida y, sin duda, estaba muy agradecida de haber tenido la oportunidad de verlo. Estaba emocionada por volver a ser abuela, no lo iba a negar, pero poder ver tan de cerca la rección de ella no lo cambiaba por nada.

\- ¿Y ahora cómo hago para no decírselo a Yamato? – se llevó la mano a los ojos, secándoselos.

\- Pues no lo sé, pero como te vea con todo el maquillaje que te acabas de rebozar por la cara vas a asustarlo… - pudo ver cómo se reía, volviendo a intentar secarse los ojos-. Anda, aprovecha que estamos las dos solas para calmarte y poder lavarte la cara. Yo te hago una infusión para que te tranquilices, ¿vale?

Pudo ver como Sora se quedaba mirándola sin ser capaz de volver a abrir la boca, solo adelantándose de nuevo hacia su madre para quedarse abrazada a ella

* * *

\- Oye, Aiko… ¿quién es ese que viene por ahí? – le dijo Haruhiko a su nieta al visualizar a Yamato acercarse por la calle-. Corre a buscarlo, venga…

Viendo como la cabecita de la niña empezaba a buscar hacia todas partes, cuando enfocó a su padre la soltó para que echara a correr hacia él por la plaza en la que estaban llamándolo, aprovechando que habían limpiado ya la nieve de esa zona. Sonrió al ver como él se arrodillaba sin importarle mojarse para recibirla y dejarla escondida entre sus brazos.

\- Así da gusto volver a casa, ¿eh? – le dijo al rubio cuando llegó hasta donde él, seguido de los dos digimon obteniendo una sonrisa a modo de respuesta-. ¿Qué tal el día?

\- Bien, bien… - bajó la cabeza de nuevo hacia la niña para asegurarse de cogerla bien antes de incorporarse-. Pero ahora mucho mejor.

\- Con la compañía que te has buscado no creo que nadie se atreva a negártelo. ¿Ibas ya para casa?

\- Sí, ¿te ayudo con las cosas?

\- Tú lleva lo importante, que creo que alguien tenía ganas de ver a su padre – le dijo al ver como Aiko se había vuelto a esconder dentro del abrigo del rubio.

* * *

**ElenaAA23:** je, gracias, vecina. Sí, acertaste, la review era la número 100. A pesar de que la página las esconda o no me las quiera dejar ver en días jajajaja

Están aquí cada cual más emocionado que el anterior. Y... por fin tenemos la confirmación. Que a ver, que era más que evidente, pero bueno, ahora sí que sí sabemos oficialmente que viene por fin el nene pelirrojo y que no se estaba volviendo loca ella sola, sino que la ayudaban las hormonas. Ahora a ver si se las arregla la pobre mujer para aguantar sin ir corriendo a darle la noticia a Yamato.

Y Hiroaki ya no es el primero en enterarse, que algo de ilusión de más seguro que le hacía, pero bueno, puede ir entrenando con los fangirleos si quiere jajaja Que ahora ya es oficial y solo falta ver cómo se las arregla para no pregonárselo a todo el mundo. Y lo de los nenes... yo es que no tenía ni la más remota idea, pero bueno, tengo a la secretaria que me pasa las informaciones de temas de los que no tengo ni la más remota idea jajaja Que aunque investigo y cosas así, pues oye, no lo tengo controlado el asunto.

Ahora no te me puedes quejar de cortes a traición, venga, que en este me he portado bien. Un bico grande grande.


	66. Capítulo 65: Merecía la pena

Yamato se quedó mirando hacia Sora de reojo aprovechando un semáforo en rojo. No le había quitado la vista de encima desde que había llegado, notándola de nuevo extraña, pero, siendo incapaz de adivinar lo que le pasaba todavía. Ahora se había quedado dormida, al igual que la niña, provocando que sonriera al darse cuenta.

Seguramente estaría cansada de todo el día, ya que habían estado corriendo de un lado a otro desde temprano para poder dejar hecho todo y poder volver al trabajo antes de que nadie los echara en falta. Apenas habían tenido tiempo de ir a buscar a la niña y estaba seguro de que Sora, al insistir para que Haru se quedara con Andrew tras el evento, tenía trabajo acumulado. Era de esperar que la pelirroja se hubiera quedado dormida.

Volvió a la realidad cuando vio que cambiaba el color del semáforo a azul, continuando con el camino de vuelta a casa, aparcando antes de volver a girarse hacia ellas, viendo que ninguna de las dos se había despertado ni siquiera al llegar. Alargó la mano para posarla encima de la rodilla de su esposa, apretándola con suavidad.

\- Sora – la llamó, dándose cuenta de que no estaba tan dormida como parecía ya que ante su contacto abría los ojos y se quedaba mirándolo-. Ya hemos llegado.

\- ¿Ya? – confusa, miró hacia su alrededor.

\- Te quedaste dormida al poco de salir de casa de tus padres – sonrió-. Anda, vamos… Coge tú a Aiko ya recojo yo las cosas y las meto para casa.

Giró la cabeza tras desabrocharse el cinturón para comprobar que la niña estaba completamente dormida, asintiendo entonces a Yamato y saliendo del coche por fin antes de ir a por la pequeña, echándole su propio abrigo por encima antes de caminar hacia la entrada seguida de los digimon. El rubio aprovechó para seguirlas con la mirada hasta que las perdió de vista, bajando entonces él también y yendo a recoger la bolsa en la que habían llevado las cosas de Aiko, viendo automáticamente un nuevo peluche asomar que él, sin duda, no le conocía. Entre los dos abuelos iban a acabar consiguiendo batir un record. Aceleró el paso al notar el frío de la noche, posando la vista en el jardín y viéndolo completamente cubierto por la nieve todavía.

\- ¿Dónde…?

\- Shhh… - Sora cortó sus palabras llevándose un dedo a los labios y señalando con el otro hacia el sofá donde Aiko seguía durmiendo bajo el abrigo de su madre.

Sonrió automáticamente y señaló con la cabeza hacia la habitación de ella viendo como ella asentía. Ya tendrían tiempo al día siguiente para recogerlo todo bien. Ahora, la niña necesitaba ponerse el pijama y meterse en la cama. Se llevó la bolsa con él y no tardó en volver a sentir los pasos de su esposa seguirlo a sabiendas de que se llevaba a la pequeña con ella.

\- ¿La cambio yo? – le preguntó nada más verla entrar y posarla en la cama sin apenas alzar la voz.

\- Si te apetece… - asintió a la vez que sonreía-. ¿La podemos secuestrar esta noche?

\- ¿Si me apetece a mí? – acabó por murmurarle al oído divertido antes de asentir-. Vete a ponerte el pijama tú, ya la llevo yo.

Sora asintió, sonriéndole de vuelta después de que volviera a inclinarse hacia ella para darle un beso en la mejilla. No era solo que hubiera echado de menos a la niña los días que habían estado fuera, sino porque no quería quedar sola con Yamato. Daba gracias de haberse adormilado en el viaje de vuelta a casa, porque, hora que estaba más despejada solo tenía en mente la noticia que tenía que darle y no sabía cómo iba a ser capaz de aguantarse. Aiko durmiendo entre ambos era un buen método para no abrir la boca más en lo que quedaba de noche.

Y que la pequeña no se quisiera despegar de ella desde que había vuelto no era precisamente algo que quisiera pasar por alto, ya que le hacía ilusión. Si era por el motivo que su madre le había dicho, aunque no tuviera forma de saber nada Aiko, le parecía una de las cosas más tiernas que había visto en todos sus años de vida, y no iba a ser ella la que no la quisiera dejar rondarla todo lo que quisiera.

Además, estaba cansada. Como siempre. Ahora lo entendía todo. Había echado la culpa a lo _nerviosa _que había estado y a todo lo que se le había ido acumulado, pero, ahora sabía lo que motivaba todo aquello y no podía evitar sonreír. Inconscientemente se había vuelto a llevar la mano al vientre sin darse cuenta, dando un brinco cuando vio a Biyomon mirándola desde no demasiado lejos.

\- ¿Te duele la barriga? – le preguntó revoloteando hasta ella.

\- No… Es que estoy muy llena – explicó, intentando disimular-. Oye, hoy vamos a llevarnos a Aiko con nosotros, ¿quieres venir?

\- No – negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿No? ¿Y eso?

\- Porque sois unos pegajosos y yo quiero dormir…

Diciendo aquello echó a volar hacia la habitación provocando que la pelirroja se quedara riéndose. No iba a negárselo porque sabía que tenía toda la razón y que especialmente en un día como aquel iba a ser ella la primera que buscara la cercanía del rubio. Volviendo a la realidad con ese pensamiento, no queriendo que la viera allí plantada sin mucha explicación, echó a andar hacia la habitación para poder ponerse el pijama de una vez.

* * *

Yamato salió del baño tras haber terminado de ponerse el pijama, no queriendo molestar. Hacía ya un rato que había llevado a Aiko con ellos a la habitación y como Sora ya estaba en la cama lista no había tenido más que echarla al lado de ella para que se quedara profundamente dormida. Sonrió con la escena antes de apagar la luz y darse cuenta de que Sora aún estaba despierta al llegar a su lado.

\- Voy a tener que ponerme celoso – susurró al ver que la niña tenía la cabeza encima del brazo de su madre y ésta estaba jugando distraídamente con sus dedos en su cabello.

\- Eso te pasa por pasarte tanto tiempo delante del espejo – bromeó levantando la vista hacia él unos segundos-. ¿Mañana a qué hora entras?

\- Como hoy… Y tengo una reunión por la tarde, así que no sé a qué hora saldré.

\- Bueno, no te preocupes, ya nos organizamos nosotras – aquello era un alivio para ella. cuanto menos tiempo viera a Yamato al día siguiente, mejor. No se veía capaz de aguantar si lo tenía rondando.

Se quedó mirando hacia él unos segundos más antes de dedicarle una sonrisa. Sin duda la pequeña era la mejor de las excusas para no seguir hablando aquella noche, no queriendo despertarla por nada del mundo. Y, por suerte también, él lo entendió a la perfección ya que únicamente se limitó a dejar preparada su alarma para por la mañana y apagar la luz para poder meterse en la cama.

* * *

\- ¿Segura que papá tenía la mañana libre? – preguntó Sora a su madre mientras que volvía a descruzar y cruzar las piernas de nuevo.

\- Que sí, que luego hemos quedado con él para que te traiga a Aiko. Y haz el favor de estarte quieta que me estás poniendo nerviosa. Si es que no sé por qué estás tan alterada, si ya sabes que ha sido positivo.

\- Bueno, pero esas pruebas a veces dan falsos negativos…

\- Cariño, luego dices que Yamato es el paranoico… - sonrió, posando la mano encima del brazo de Sora dándole unas suaves pasadas por él, intentando calmarla- habían ido al hospital para pode hacer bien la prueba, pidiendo unos análisis para que Sora se quedara tranquila ya que había dicho que no se atrevía a decirle nada a nadie hasta que no estuviera completamente segura-. ¿Cómo llevas el no decirle nada a Yamato?

\- Mal… Aunque me quedé dormida, la verdad. Al poco de subirme al coche ya se me cerraron los ojos. Y Aiko también. Así cuando llegamos a casa le dije que si nos llevábamos a la peque con nosotros a la cama y así me libré un poco.

\- Pobrecito… ¿Sigues pensando que se lo quieres decir mañana?

\- Sí, si soy capaz de aguantarme sí… Al que se lo voy a decir en cuanto salgamos de aquí es a papá – sonrió-. Se lo merece.

\- ¿A tu padre?

\- Fue el último en enterarse de la familia la otra vez. Se merece ahora tener un poquito de ventaja.

\- ¿Por eso llevas todo el rato preguntando si va a estar por casa? Bueno, me parece bien. Podemos dejar a Aiko en el salón viendo alguna película y se lo dices a tu padre. O puedes dejarle los análisis como si fuera alguna carta que nos ha llegado…

\- Eso se lo hice a Yamato la primera vez – se quedó ligeramente distraía, acordándose de cómo le había dado la noticia al rubio-. Le pegué una notita que ponía "hola papá"… Puede que repita la jugada…

Toshiko sonrió al ver la cara que se le había quedado a su hija, girando la cabeza hacia la puerta nada más escuchar cómo se habría viendo a la enfermera que las había atendido llegar. Podrían haber pedido consulta para la doctora de Sora, pero ella había preferido hacer aquella prueba rápidamente y luego ya dejaría la cita concertada para poder ir con el rubio y dejar claro todo lo que tuvieran que dejar claro. Se dio cuenta de que la pelirroja posaba su mano encima de las suyas.

\- Bueno, yo creo que ya está todo – habló la mujer que acababa de entrar, dejando la carpeta encima de la mesa-. Y supongo que las noticias son buenas – levantó la vista hacia la pelirroja-. Enhorabuena, está embarazada de cinco semanas. Aunque por lo que me comentó antes ya tenía la sospecha…

Toshiko sintió los dedos de su hija cerrarse con fuerza sobre los suyos, girando de nuevo la vista hacia ella para ver que si no decía nada, era porque, al igual que cuando se había enterado en casa, se estaba emocionando.

\- Muchas gracias – contestó por ella.

\- Si tienen cualquier duda lo mejor será que pidan cita con su médico y ya les explicará él todo los detalles. Puede irse cuando quiera – sonrió atenta a la reacción de Sora, viendo que por fin la enfocaba y dibujaba un gracias en sus labios sin que llegara a salirle el tono.

Sonriéndole a la pelirroja, la enfermera se concentró en poder dejar todo los papeles en orden para que se los pudiera llevar con ella los resultados y cualquier otro que pudiera necesitar, no queriendo distraerlas demasiado ya que todavía tenía muchas más pacientes que atender.

* * *

Cuando por fin salieron del hospital, Toshiko iba todavía mirando de reojo hacia su hija, sabiendo que estaba todavía en un estado extraño. Divertida, no pudo evitar intentar imaginarse el numerito que podrían haber montado entre ella y Taichi la primera vez que había pasado aquello. Sin duda hubiera merecido la pena poder verlos y grabarlos porque iba a pasar a la historia.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿O le has cambiado el trabajo a cierto rubio que yo me sé? – reclamó así su atención.

\- Pues.. Más o menos – sonrió, cogiendo aire unos segundos antes de volver a enfocarla-. Vamos a ir a buscar a papá, anda. O se lo cuento a alguien más o yo sola me voy a acabar delatando por las esquinas.

\- Probablemente… Porque lo tienes escrito en la cara, lamento informarte. Que esa carita con la que llevas desde hace un rato sobra como explicación de lo que te pasa…

Amplió más su sonrisa con las palabras de su madre sabiendo que tenía toda la razón. Que ella no podía estar más encantada con aquella situación. Había tenido tiempo para asimilar que iba a ser una de las personas más vigiladas de todo Tokio. Era consciente de lo que se le avecinaba. Sabía que existía el peligro de que volviera a tener por delante los tres peores meses de su vida, y que quizás tendría que volver a renunciar a cosas que le gustaban, pero, sin duda alguna, merecía la pena.

Merecía muchísimo la pena.

* * *

**ElenaAA23:** hombre, es que le ponen mucha insistencia cuando quieren estos dos jajajaja Y bueno, también te digo que con la tontería han pasando dos tres meses más o menos. Así que nada, la insistencia, que ya sabemos que estos dos no tienen problema con ello, les hace el trabajo jajajaja Lo de la falsa alarma es que me matáis jajaja Está claro.

Toshiko es que yo creo que prefiere que no le suban demasiado los niveles de azúcar con esos dos jajajaja Que mira, ella encanta, pero por favor, que luego le dice el médico que tiene los niveles de glucemia por las nubes y es culpa de su hija, yerno y nieta.

Perfecto, me encanta que digas eso de la zorrupia esa jajaja Eso quiere decir que me las he arreglado para hacer una buena asquerosilla de estas que lees que respira y te enfada que lo haga jajajja Y eso me gusta, porque ese tipo de personajes se me suelen atascar porque cuando escribo me entran ganas de darles una colleja a mí misma y noto como si forzara demasiado las cosas.

Y ayer me estuve riendo sola con tu review jajajaja Creo que eso que dices tú de que se vaya a enterar primero que el otro abuelo... Se le va a torcer a Hiroaki jajajajaa Que la pobre mujer o se lo cuenta a alguien más o se muere. Ahora hay que ver si de verdad es capaz de sobrevivir a tener a Yamato rondando por casa y no decirle nada...

¡Un bico grandote!


	67. Capítulo 66: ¿Me hacéis un hueco?

Haruhiko escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse, levantando la vista de los papeles y viendo aparecer a su hija y su esposa. No tenía demasiado claro dónde habían estado toda la mañana, pero tampoco había estado demasiado preocupado. Había aprovechado el tiempo con Aiko y cuando ella se había querido sentar a ver una película con los digimon, se había puesto a revisar algunos papeles del trabajo.

\- Empezaba a pensar que os habíais ido a comer por ahí sin nosotros… - dijo le profesor a modo de saludo.

\- Bueno, conociendo a mamá no creo que te quisiera dejar solo a la hora de la comida – Sora caminó hacia él para dejar un beso en su mejilla a modo de saludo.

\- ¡Mami! ¡Mami!

Bajándose del sofá de un salto echó a correr hacia su madre para que la cogiera. Aquella mañana se había despertado abrazada a ella y luego había querido desayunar también a su lado, lo cual, provocaba que Sora estuviera totalmente encantada. La cogió en brazos, levantándola algo por encima de ella, viendo como se reía cada vez que la bajaba para darle un beso en la mejilla derecha y luego en la izquierda.

\- ¿Qué tal se ha portado tu abuelo?

La respuesta de la pequeña fue echarse a reír y terminar por echarle los bracitos al cuello cuando se la acercó para quedar mejor cogida a la pelirroja, la cual se giró hacia su padre al sentir que las estaba observando.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Nada, comprobando que todo estuviera en orden después de que me dieran el cambiazo por la tele… Estuvo conmigo hasta hace nada.

\- Claro, es que ahora echan sus dibujos favoritos, ¿a que sí? – le habló a la pequeña-. Lo peor es que Haru también se queda atontada a veces mirando para ellos cuando se los pongo en el estudio con el ordenador para que se entretenga…

Escuchó como Toshiko se reía mientras que caminaba hacia la cocina para dejar las cosas que traía y poder ir colocándolas en su sitio habiendo aprovechado para hacer la compra. Siguió a su madre con la mirada hasta que desapareció volviendo a enfocar a su padre.

\- Oye tortuguita, ¿vuelves a ver la tele un rato? Voy a ayudar a la abuela a colocarlo todo… ¿Si? – sonrió al ver como asentía-. Venga, vamos…

Caminó hasta el sofá para poder dejarla sentada de nuevo sonriendo a los digimon a modo de saludo y aprovechando para dejar una manta por encima de los tres para que estuvieran más cómodos allí, ampliando su sonrisa al ver como Aiko se colocaba de tal forma que quedaba acurrucada entre ambos.

\- Papá, ¿vienes a ayudarnos? – le dijo a Haruhiko cuando consiguió dejar de mirar para ellos.

\- Voy… Total, esto si es más aburrido se lo tendría que mandar a uno de mis ayudantes… - negando con la cabeza se puso en pie, dejándolo todo donde estaba antes de seguir a su hija hasta la cocina-. Habéis tardado un montón, ¿había mucha gente?

\- Bueno… Es que nos hemos distraída por el camino – le contestó ella, acabando por entrar a la cocina y dejando la puerta ligeramente arrimada una vez que él también entró-. Oye, tengo unos papeles que me han llegado esta mañana y no me entero de nada de lo que ponen… ¿te importaría ayudarme?

\- ¿Para eso querías que viniera yo? – lanzó una mirada a su esposa-. A ver… Aunque no sé de qué pueden ser yo que no te puedas arreglar tú sola.

\- Bueno… Es que no sé, últimamente tampoco me concentro muy bien y creo que es mejor que me ayudes tú – le tendió el sobre, dando gracias que no tuviera el logotipo del hospital, esperando que él lo cogiera.

Sonrió al ver que su padre se ponía las gafas de nuevo para poder leer lo que ponía, tomándose su tiempo. Se acercó a Toshiko para permanecer a su lado mientras que él empezaba a sacar los papeles de la hoja y estirarlos para poder leerlos. Estaba nerviosa, no lo podía evitar. Aquellos días estaban siendo un caos para sus propias emociones y las hormonas, por una vez en días, no estaban teniendo nada que ver.

Pudo ver como su padre fruncía el ceño nada más empezar a leer, casi sin ser capaz de entender lo que estaba leyendo. Sin duda, lo que esperaba encontrar era cualquier cosa menos un informe de hospital, decidiendo continuar con su lectura por si acaso. Fue entonces cuando la expresión de su cara cambió por completo. Acababa de llegar en la línea en la que aparecía el resultado. Estaba leyendo exactamente el número de semanas del que estaba embarazada su hija. Se quedó congelado con la vista clavada sobre el papel, solo volviendo a levantar la cabeza hacia ella para enfocarla y quedarse observándola como si fuera la primera vez que la veía.

\- ¿Cómo…? – carraspeó-. ¿Estás…?

\- Vas a ser abuelo otra vez – le dijo su esposa-. ¿Qué te parece la noticia?

Posó los ojos en ella y luego volvió a mirar a Sora, completamente perplejo. Aunque sí que había notado un comportamiento extraño entre ellas durante todo el día, nunca hubiera podido imaginar lo que estaba pasando.

\- ¿Es en serio? Pero… - bajó la vista de nuevo hacia los papeles-. Cinco semanas…

\- ¿Qué pasa, papá? ¿No te alegras? – caminó hasta él para quedarse frente a su padre.

\- Claro que… - su cabeza estaba mucho más lenta de lo que estaba acostumbrado y ni siquiera había sido capaz de procesar aún lo que estaba pasando ahí. Cogió aire, volviendo a leer la misma línea por cuarta vez-. ¿Cómo que estás embarazada?

\- No te asustes, Haruhiko – intervino Toshiko-. Lo primero que nuestro yerno hizo fue llevarse a Sora de la oreja al médico antes de intentar nada… Nos ha salido más listo de lo que pensábamos. Parece ser que es completamente seguro – para ser un embarazo – y buscado.

\- ¿Has hablado con el médico?

\- Sí, papá. Nos ha dicho que no tiene por qué pasar nada esta vez, que es seguro – posó su mano encima de la de él-. Te lo prometo. Tengo un motivo muy importante par no jugar con estas cosas viendo la tele en el sofá. Haremos revisiones más seguidas y estaremos mucho más pendientes… - empezó a explicar.

Lo que no vio venir fue que se adelantara de repente hacia ella para poder rodearla con los brazos y darle así un abrazo a su hija, apretándola con fuerza. No tardó en sentir la cabeza de ella apoyarse contra él. No iba a negar que se había asustado al escucharlo, no pudiendo evitar recordar el susto que les había dado a todos, preocupándose de forma inmediata. No quería volver a vivir una situación así nunca más, no podía ver a Sota otra vez como la había visto.

\- ¿Estás contento? – escuchó como le preguntaba apenas con un hilo de voz.

Como respuesta, todavía demasiado saturado por la información, la abrazó con más fuerza, buscando la mirada de Toshiko para comprobar, ahora que sabía que Sora no lo veía que ella parecía tranquila y que asentía, confirmando toda la explicación que había recibido. Algo tenía que decir a favor de Yamato y era que estaba completamente convencido de que no hubiera dejado tan siquiera que a su hija se le pasara por la mente aquello si hubiera el menor riesgo. Eso se lo tenía que conceder.

\- Estoy más que contento – le contestó por fin.

\- Ayer te mandé a la tienda porque justo cuando llegaste me estorbabas… Aquí la lista de nuestra hija estaba haciéndome recuento de todos los síntomas que tiene encima y no se había dado cuenta de lo que podía ser, ¿te lo puedes creer? – se acercó hasta ellos para posar la mano en el cabello de ella, acariciándoselo con suavidad – escuchó como ella se reía sonriendo-. Pero bueno, se lo vamos a perdonar por la buena noticia que es.

\- Oye, no es que no me diera cuenta es que no había tenido tiempo a pensar en ello… - se quedó mirando hacia ellos cuando por fin su padre la soltó, mirando hacia él-. Dentro de más o menos 8 meses vas a tener una personita queriendo conocerte, así que intenta no ponerte demasiado paranoico.

\- ¿Lo sabe ya mi yerno? – preguntó pensando automáticamente en él al escuchar la palabra paranoico.

\- No, no le he dicho ni media palabra. Se lo voy a decir mañana.

\- ¿Mañana?

\- Sí… Cosas nuestras – sonrió-. Y a la gente creo que se lo diré a lo largo de las vacaciones aprovechado las reuniones que tenemos…

\- ¿Y Aiko? ¿Cómo crees que se lo tomará? – preguntó Toshiko.

\- Yo creo que bien. Le pidió un "nene chiquitín" a su padre para cuidarlo ella, así que yo creo que todo tiene buena pinta. Me preocupa más no dejarla sin padre del infarto…

\- ¿No se lo huele?

Sora se encogió de hombros. Motivos le había dado más que de sobra para sospechar. Todos y cada uno de sus comportamientos habían estado apuntando a la misma dirección desde hacía ya días. Quizás no hubiera sabido verlas ella porque estaba pendiente de las reuniones y de la idiota que estaba rondando más de la cuenta a Yamato. Pero, ¿quizás él sí? La tenía demasiado calada para no haberlo visto, como para no haber notado algo extraño en ella.

\- Podría ser… Y podría ser que no se hubiera atrevido a decirme nada. No lo sé. Estos últimos días lo mismo me pongo a gritarle sin motivo porque se le ha ocurrido recordarme que existe, así que a lo mejor no se le ocurre venir a rodarme con teorías de esas. Que cuando le da la paranoia ya lo suelo mandar a paseo – confesó casi que divertida por lo absurdo que sonaba dicho en voz alta.

\- Pobrecito… - Toshiko se echó a reír sin poder evitarlo-. Anda, explícale bien las cosas a tu padre que yo voy a ir a ver a la chiquitina a ver qué está haciendo…

Asintió a lo que ella le decía, siguiéndola con la mirada antes de volver a enfocar a su padre, quien estaba mirando otra vez los análisis. Lo arrastró con ella hacia la mesa para quedarse sentados mientras tanto y poder contarle bien los detalles de cómo habían llegado hasta aquel punto queriendo dejarlo lo más tranquilo posible.

* * *

Toshiko salió de la cocina con una sonrisa en los labios todavía, decidiendo coger por el camino una de las cajas que había en el interior de las bolsas que nadie había recogido todavía, sacando de ella tres zumos a sabiendas de que iban a querer también los digimon.

\- A ver – llamó la atención de los tres que se habían quedado viendo la televisión-. ¿Me hacéis un hueco?

Sonrió al ver como Biyomon se apartaba para dejarla ponerse entre ella y Aiko, acercándose así hacia ellos y tendiéndoles los zumos, viendo como automáticamente los tres los cogían sin hacerse de rogar. No quedaba tampoco demasiado para la hora de la comida y así los tenía entretenidos sin miedo a que luego no quisieran nada más.

Se quedó pensativa, dándole vueltas a la escena que había visto en la cocina minutos atrás con su marido y su hija. Entendía la cara de miedo que se le había quedado al profesor cuando había escuchado que estaba embarazada. Nadie mejor que ella para entender que la noticia causaba tanta alegría como preocupación. Pero, entendía el contexto en el que llegaba y si había precisamente dos personas que iban a seguir a rajatabla toda recomendación, procedimiento y calendario de revisiones que el médico impusiera iban a ser su hija y su yerno. Ella porque no iba a dejar que absolutamente nada pudiera pasar con el bebé y él, porque además de preocuparse por el bebé, estaba segura que ni siquiera quería saber de la opción de que Sora pudiera volver a ponerse mal.

Al igual que recordaba su propia reacción cuando la había llevado al hospital, podía recordar la cara de preocupación de él cuando le habían contado que estaban esperando a Aiko, sin tener que irse a peores situaciones. Se le notaba la sincera preocupación por ella incluso cuando lo que le pasaba era solo una consecuencia del embarazo.

Eso, sin duda, era una tranquilidad, ya que sabía que Sora no iba a poder tener mejor vigilancia.

* * *

**ElenaAA23:** jajajaja oye, los buenos vicios hay que cultivarlos. Y estos dos parece que ya han dejado claro cuál es su favorito entre todos. Así cuando se ponen a tener el nene es más que normal que no tarden. Aunque también había pensado hacerles la puñeta y que les costase lo suyo, pero si quería mantener el margen de edad entre los dos peques no se podía.

Y ahora ya tenemos al pobre abuelo materno recibiendo la noticia, que al pobre esos sustos mejor que se los den con calma porque sino se nos altera. Que no es solo contarle que va a ser abuelo, sino recordarle que a la pobre Sora la tuvieron en el hospital bastante pocha por ese tema. Ya veremos luego los morros del otro abuelo cuando se entere de que se le han chafado los planes jajaja

La nena es que vale para todo con esos dos. Así claro, se duerme primera y no hay conversación no vaya a ser que la despierten. Eso sí, a ver cómo se las arregla para seguir aguantando sin decirle nada a Yamato, que ahora está superconfirmado y claro, se muere de ganas la pobre ya.

Hoy respuesta rápida que estoy contestando mientras tengo a las fieras trabajando jajajaja Bichos grandes vecina.

**Limae:** ¡hola! Muchísimas gracias por pasarte a dejarme una review. Me alegro un montón de que te haya gustado la historia. Si que si te he amenizado un poco la cuarentena con ella ya me dices mucho, que bastante royo estamos pasando todos.

Yo encantada de tenerte por aquí leyendo, que por el momento tenemos para rato con estos dos y con las trastadas que les hago. Así que, tú a tu ritmo leyendo y cuando quieras pasarte a saludar aquí estaremos encantados de leerte. Suelo dejar capi en días alternos cuando tengo un huequito, por si la web no te avisa, que últimamente las lía que da gusto.

Muchas gracias, de verdad. ¡Un beso!


	68. Capítulo 67: Contento

Yamato se quedó mirando hacia Sora cuando entró en la habitación, la cual se había quedado dormida antes de que él llegara. La había notado cansada, pero tampoco le había extrañado. Sabía que llevaba todo el día de un lado para otro y llevaba varios días quedándose dormida hasta en el sofá si se sentaban un rato.

A pesar de todo, aquel comportamiento de ella no hacía más que darle más motivos para sospechar de que sus teorías quizás fueran ciertas. Porque, sin duda, prefería no tener que pensar en que ella había vuelto a enfermar. Seguía sin atreverse a decirle nada a ella directamente, dejándola estar y limitándose a esperar y a facilitarle las cosas lo más que pudiera.

Cerró la puerta tras él no queriendo molestarla al no tener sueño todavía, aprovechando para ir a dejar la ropa en el vestidor antes de que Sora la encontrara a la mañana siguiente tirada donde siempre y empezara a protestar. Llegó hasta uno de los cajones, donde tenía los jersey, revolviendo entre ellos hasta sacar el pequeño paquete que tenía guardado desde hacía días allí. Esperaba que ella no lo hubiera encontrado, no estropeándosele así la sorpresa.

Se quedó observándolo unos segundos antes de sonreír y volver a guardarlo donde estaba, dejando por fin la ropa y saliendo de nuevo. Dirigió sus pasos hacia la habitación de Aiko para asomarse intentando no hacer ruido y comprobar que estaba completamente dormida, dándose cuenta de que los ojos rojos de Gabumon se posaban en él. Se llevó el dedo a los labios para que no hiciera ruido, no tardando en ver que se acercaba hasta él. Retrocedió hasta salir y poder dejar algo de distancia con la habitación de la pequeña.

\- ¿Te has quedado con hambre? – le dijo al digimon sonriéndole.

\- No… ¿Tú?

\- No, ¿qué haces despierto todavía?

\- ¿Qué haces despierto tú?

Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro unos segundos antes de que el rubio se echara a reír con la conversación de besugos que estaban teniendo. Le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera y poder alejarse más de las puertas en las que pudieran molestar, acabando por llegar hasta el salón dónde se sentó en el sofá, esperando a ver el cuerno dorado de él asomar desde el otro lado, alargando entonces las manos para cogerlo y dejárselo sentado en las rodillas.

\- ¿Qué tal se ha portado Aiko hoy?

\- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? – el digimon puso los ojos en blanco-. Bien, como siempre…

\- Oye, perdona… - divertido, se quedó mirándolo-. A ver, esto entre tú y yo, ¿entendido? ¿Qué tal ha estado Sora hoy?

Gabumon volvió a enfocarlo de forma más directa, casi que sorprendido por la pregunta que acababa de hacerle, no tardando en encogerse de hombros llamando así la atención de Yamato, el cual lo observó interrogante.

\- Yo la noto rara. Por la mañana llegó con Toshiko y se quedó hablando con el profesor y los dos llevan raros desde entonces. Sobretodo él… - empezó a parlotear.

\- ¿Él? – confuso, frunció el ceño.

\- Sí, algo dijo de hospital. No sé, no me entere de más porque estaba con Aiko en el salón.

El rubio frunció el ceño, confuso. Sora no le había dicho nada sobre su padre, y, si algo estaba pasando, quizás ese fuera el motivo de que ella hubiera estado actuando tan extraña aquellos últimos días. ¿Le pasaba algo a su suegro y no se había enterado? Lo había visto en la cena del día anterior y no había notado absolutamente nada extraño.

\- ¿Y nadie dijo nada más? – esperó a que negara con la cabeza-. Bueno, esperemos que hayas escuchado mal y que no haya que preocuparse por nada – a fin de cuentas, dejando de lado que fuera su suegro, no tenía absolutamente nada en contra de él.

Ya hacía tiempo que había dejado de pensar en los muchos problemas que había tenido la propia Sora ante la ausencia de su padre todos aquellos años. Por suerte, ahora tenía él una pequeña personita que se dedicaba a perseguirlo que lo había llegado a hacer ver con otros ojos que posiblemente, el que peor lo hubiera llevado de los dos hubiera sido el propio Haruhiko.

* * *

Sora abrió los ojos, confusa, mirando a su alrededor. Lo primero que vio fue el cabello rubio de Yamato, estando echando dándole la espalda, completamente dormido. Buscó con la mano su teléfono en la encimera, queriendo saber la hora y sonriendo al ver que aún tenía algo de tiempo antes de que sonara el despertador. Sin duda, no le podía gustar más la idea.

Salió de la cama con sumo cuidado de no hacer ruido y poder molestar a su marido, cogiendo la bata para echársela por encima de los hombros y poder dejar la habitación. No iba a dejar pasar la tradición que había adoptado a lo largo de los años, solo que, aquella mañana no iba a despertar a Aiko. Había cosas que quería hablar con Yamato primero y no quería que su hija los escuchara. No aún.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

Estaba nerviosa, no podía no estarlo. Le hacía demasiada ilusión el poder decirle por fin que estaba embarazada. Los días que había tenido que esperar se le habían hecho eternos, mucho más largos de lo que se hubiera podido imaginar. Y ahora por fin iba a poder decirle lo que estaba pasando. Esperando que se tomara la noticia con la misma alegría que ella y que no se asustara él solo con el tema. Sabía había un 50% de probabilidades de que cualquiera de las dos cosas pudiera pasar y tampoco iba a poder culparlo.

Amplió más su sonrisa al ver que sus manos temblaban cuando sacaba el sobre con los análisis del bolso en el que lo había dejado guardado. Al igual que la otra vez, había subrayado el resultado y ademas, le había pegado la nota de nuevo en la que había escrito "hola papá". Aquella vez, dentro de la caja no había dejado galletas, sino algo que esperaba que le gustara mucho más.

Echó a andar de nuevo hacia la habitación llevándose con ella las cosas, notando como su nerviosismo crecía cada vez más. Le hacía muchísima ilusión estar embarazada de nuevo, estaba completamente segura de que aquella vez iba a salir todo bien y que no se iban a llevar ni solo susto más. No podía ser de otra forma. Encendió la luz al entrar, asegurándose de dejar la puerta cerrada tras ella.

\- Yamato… - susurró acercándose a él tras haber dejado las cosas encima de la mesita-. _Amor… _Despierta – se inclinó, hablándole así al oído, quedándose cerca de él, sonriendo al ver que se empezaba a revolver-. No te hagas de rogar…

\- ¿Qué hora es? – murmuró sin abrir los ojos.

\- Temprano… - se inclinó más, pudiendo así dejar un beso en su mejilla-. Despierta.

Abrió los ojos por fin, enfocándola por debajo del flequillo, tardando unos segundos más en reaccionar y poder así cogerla y provocar que se cayera en la cama, girando entonces para lograr que fuera él quien se quedara con la posición de ventaja.

\- ¿Has cerrado la puerta por dentro con alguna segunda intención? – confesó finalmente, delatando que se había estado haciendo el dormido, echándose a reír al ver a la pelirroja mirarlo con cara de haberse visto pillada-. ¿No me contestas? – se inclinó para dejar un beso en la punta de su nariz.

\- Hoy es 24 de diciembre… - se limitó a susurrar.

\- ¿No me digas? No me había dado cuenta – sonrió ante sus palabras-. ¿Hoy no me traes a Aiko con el desayuno?

\- No, hoy no – negó con la cabeza, aprovechando para llevar la mano hacia su cabello, echándole así el flequillo ligeramente hacia atrás para poder fijar sus ojos en los suyos-. Creo que hoy voy a ser un poquito egoísta.

Por la forma en la que la estaba mirando, pudo adivinar lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza del rubio, especialmente cuando se acercó algo más hacia ella buscando besarla. Lo detuvo, posando su dedo sobre los labios de él y negando ligeramente con la cabeza.

\- ¿No vas a abrir tu regalo? – señaló con sus ojos hacia la cajita que había posado.

\- Me van a gustar igual aunque se enfríen… - dando por supuesto que eran las galletas que siempre solía hacerle aquel día, volvió a intentarlo, encontrándose con la misma reacción de ella-. ¿De verdad?

\- Oye, no he madrugado más de la cuenta para que las tradiciones tengan que esperar…

Divertido por el tono con el que lo dijo, la soltó finalmente y volvió a sentarse, esperando que ella hiciera lo mismo para poder coger la caja. Le extrañaba que el olor no delatara lo que había dentro, ya que otros años podía sentirlo antes de abrirla incluso. Eso lo hizo mirarla con algo de extrañeza y levantar la vista hacia Sora, sorprendiéndose al ver la expresión del rostro de ella.

No queriendo hacerse de rogar más, tiró del lazo que hacia de cierre para poder abrirla finalmente, no encontrándose en su interior el desayuno que ya hacía años siempre le hacía aquel día. En su lugar lo primero que cayo encima de la cama fue un calcetín muy, muy, pequeño. Los ojos de él se quedaron clavados de forma automática en la diminuta prenda, congelado por completo pudiendo únicamente alargar la mano para cogerlo y dejarlo en la palma de su mano.

Posiblemente con aquello sobraba cualquier otra explicación, Sora lo sabía. Con todas las veces que se había reído de él porque se pasaba mucho tiempo guardando los calcetines de Aiko cuando era un bebé, no podía haber nada más delatador que aquello. No le hubieran hecho falta los análisis ni la notita para que él pudiera saber lo que le quería decir de esa forma. Se quedó mirándolo, atenta a la expresión de su rostro, no siendo capaz de poder verla ya que la única reacción fue rodearla con sus brazos y atraerla contra él. Sonrió ampliamente dejando su rostro apoyado sobre su torso.

\- ¿Estás contento? – murmuró sin apenas levantar el tono cuando fue capaz de hacerlo.

La respuesta que obtuvo fue sentir como hundía la cabeza contra su hombro, acercándola todavía más a él y apretando más su abrazo sobre ella. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando más del contacto y del momento. Posiblemente, siendo ese el más importante de todos los 24 de diciembre que habían pasado juntos.

\- Estoy de cinco semanas – volvió a hablar a sabiendas de que él no había llegado a leer el informe-. Ayer me acompañó mi madre al hospital a hacerme los análisis. Lo sé desde hace dos días que hice la prueba en su casa… No me daba cuenta, pensaba que estaba nerviosa por todo y… Siento los numeritos de estos días…

\- Shh – la cortó al ver por donde iba la dirección de sus palabras, incorporándose para poder enfocarla-. No quiero oír ni media disculpa – sonrió, dejando ver que tenía los ojos brillantes por la humedad. Posó la mano en su mejilla, acariciándosela con suavidad unos segundos antes de volver a hablar-. Vas a tener que darme algo de crédito a pesar de todo.

\- ¿Por qué? – como siempre que lo tenía tan cerca, no pudo evitar quedarse con la mirada fija en la suya.

\- Porque tenía mis sospechas – admitió.

\- ¿Soy la última tonta en darme cuenta?

Yamato se echó a reír al ver la cara que se le había quedado a la pelirroja, faltándole solo hinchar los mofletes como Aiko. Eso hizo que se inclinase algo para poder alcanzarla y dejar así por fin un beso en los labios de ella.

\- El sábado… - se limitó a explicar.

Ella misma tuvo que admitir que tenía toda la razón del mundo. No había podido ver más evidente aquella noche. Había tenido unos de los peores cambios de humor que recordaba desde hacía tiempo, pasando del enfado a la pena y entre medias olvidarse de que estaban en el aparcamiento del hotel, en cuestión de minutos. Arrugó ligeramente la nariz, escuchando como él se reía.

\- Estoy muy contento…

* * *

**ElenaAA23:** ya te tengo dicho que muchas veces me paso más rato discutiendo con las neuronas para que no hagan ninguna trastada demasiado mala que escribienod, que van por libre y cuando no miro, ya la están liando. Así que me entran ataques de tos para ver si las asusto un rato.

Es que la otra vez lo dejaron para el último último y bah pobrecito él. Que se lo tiene más que ganado a pesar de ser la figura más ausente de la infancia de Sora, que se le cae la baba con Aiko como el que más y algo me dice que cuando vea que el nene que viene es un calco de ella alguien va a tener que llevárselo a cardiología, porque si Hiroaki está embobado del todo con la nena, verás tú el abuelo con el nene.

Y aquí tenemos el capi que estabais esperando por aquí, que la cosa no podía aguantar mucho más y la pobre Sora ya no sabía cómo hacer para no ir corriendo a decírselo a Yamato, que se moría de ganas. Ahora ya es oficial y ya está el otro principal interesado enterado, solo habrá que ver qué tal lo lleva o si de repente le entra la histeria y se pone especialito como él solo.

Un bico grande, grande, vecina.

**Limae:** bueno, es que después de que te hayas leído todo todo del tirón, seguro que un capi solo te sabe a todo sí jajajaja Que además, menudo atracón te has tenido que pegar porque son unos cuantos capítulos para leer todos los que he ido dejando en estos dos años.

Aquí te dejo la reacción de Yamato, que no podría ser de otra forma, y que también iremos viendo más detalladamente a medida que pasen los capis, que el pobre, a pesar de todo, tenía tantas ganas como ella de recibir esa noticia. Solo esperemos que las paranoias no le impidan disfrutarla en condiciones.

¡un beso enorme!


	69. Capítulo 68: Me habría desmayado

Yamato estaba aún demasiado abrumado por la noticia para poder terminar de procesarla a pesar de haber podido intuirlo antes de tiempo. El comportamiento de Sora había apuntado todo el tiempo en la misma dirección y, ahora que lo sabía, todo parecía encajar perfectamente. Si hasta se había quejado de que le dolía la zona del pecho un día, y ella había llegado a pensar que eran agujetas por haber estado con vómitos por la mañana. Cada una de las piezas encajaba en su sitio.

\- ¿Cómo puede ser que precisamente haya tenido que venir tu madre a decirte que podría ser eso?

\- Yo que sé… - se rió, acomodándose mejor a su lado-. Si es que hasta que no me puse demasiado pesada con el tema de los olores yo misma no me di cuenta. Y te digo que antes que nadie la que me pilló fue Haru, que andaba por ahí diciéndome que no me recordaba tan bipolar desde que estaba esperando a Aiko.

\- Porque debería de pasarle un sueldo por lo bien que te vigila… - sonrió, desviando por fin la mirada de nuevo hacia ella-. Entonces, ¿los saben tus padres, verdad? Gabumon escuchó algo, me lo dijo ayer… Lo que pasa es que a la mejor conclusión a la que llegamos era que igual tu padre tenía que pasar por el hospital.

\- Osea, ¿también lo usas a él para espiarme? - levantó la vista hacia él cuando notó que la mirada, sonriéndole-. Se lo dije a mi padre… Sí. Me parecía que tenía derecho a saberlo un poquito antes él primero. Y eso de que igual tiene que pasar por el hospital no te digo yo que no sea verdad, porque el pobre hasta que no le expliqué que íbamos sobre seguro no estoy segura de si sabía si alegrarse o asustarse.

\- Bueno, si te soy sincero… No voy a ser yo quien lo culpe por ello - la miró algo más serio-. No, no voy a empezar ya con el drama. Pero en cuanto tengas tiempo ya estás cogiendo cita con…

\- Yamato… Te conozco mejor que nadie, con perdón de tu padre - sonrió-. Tenemos vez hoy a la hora de comer. Creo que me dijiste que hoy terminabas el turno justo a las 12:00, ¿no?

Arqueó una ceja observándola, sin duda, para el poco tiempo que había tenido para procesar la información no parecía haber dejado ni un solo cabo sin atar. No iba a ser él quien se quejara tampoco de que hubiera tenido en cuenta aquello, ya que, de una manera o de otra, había algunos temas que quería hablar con la doctora, e incluso, otros que le gustaría hablar a solas con ella para saber realmente cómo manejar algunas situaciones.

\- Esta vez no te voy a pedir que esperemos a los 3 meses para decírselo a nadie. No sería justo que mis dos padres lo supieran y los tuyos no… Así que puedes decírselo cuando quieras.

\- ¿Y con Takeru qué hacemos?

\- No sé… ¿lo sentamos al lado de Taichi y así escuchan la noticia a la vez para no tener que aguantarlos? - bromeó-. Es tu hermano y aunque yo lo quiero también un montón, te voy a ceder los honores de entenderte con él en estas materias…

\- Qué amable - se rio antes de asentir-. Sí, hoy salgo pronto. ¿Vas a ir al estudio?

\- Sí, claro. Tengo trabajo pendiente de ayer que me pasé toda la mañana con mis padres. No prometo que no se me escape el acabar diciéndoselo a Haru…

\- Tampoco te podría culpar - sonrió, girando la cabeza hacia la mesita justo cuando el despertador sonaba por fin, alargando la mano para apagarlo.

Sora aprovechó el momento para escaparse de él y poder ponerse en pie para preparar el desayuno de una vez. La tarde anterior había dejado las galletas listas con Aiko y ahora solo tenía que meterlas en el horno para que estuvieran listas.

\- Dúchate tranquilo, yo voy a despertar a la tortuguita y te esperamos con el desayuno, ¿vale?

\- ¿Me visto en el baño mejor?

\- Bueno, a mí no me vas a encandalizar… - sonrió ampliamente antes de dejarse alcanzar por él de nuevo para que le dedicase un beso-. Te quiero… Y cada día que pasa no sabes lo que doy las ganas de que Gabumon te trajera de vuelta a casa conmigo porque no hubiera sido capaz de imaginarme absolutamente nada de todo esto si no es contigo.

Dejó que aquellas palabras que tantas veces habían pasado por su cabeza salieran a la luz, viendo la cara de sorpresa de él, seguramente no esperando poder escucharlas en un momento así, de repente y sin previo aviso.

\- ¿A qué viene eso?

\- Supongo que no te lo digo todo lo que necesito hacerlo - se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Pretendes que me vaya a la ducha después de eso?

\- Sí, porque cierta señorita tiene que venir a desayunar contigo a la cama, porque si yo pienso eso, mejor no te digo lo que piensa ella - amplió más su sonrisa-. Ahora intenta no ahogarte, _amor,_ que va a quedar muy feo…

Se echó a reír por la cara que puso él antes de soltarla y poder irse por fin a abrir la puerta y empezar el día antes de que Aiko se despertara y fuera a rondarlos y todavía los pillara dando vueltas.

\- Guarda los papeles, que no me fio de que no se cuelen los otros dos también… - dijo antes de salir finalmente.

* * *

Yamato abrió el agua del grifo y esperó unos segundos antes de acercarse al espejo y poder comprobar su reflejo en él. Estaba todavía intentando procesar la mañana que acababa de tener. Si bien era cierto que no era algo que le hubiera pillado del todo por sorpresa, no podía evitar estar todavía intentando digerirlo. Era una noticia demasiado grande como para poder hacerlo rápidamente. Era algo que quería y le parecía la mejor forma de celebrar aquel día tan especial para ambos, pero, su cerebro necesitaba algo más de tiempo para procesar que iba a ser padre otra vez.

Ahora que tenían a Aiko entendía mucho mejor que antes la magnitud de aquello. Lo entendía de una forma totalmente diferente de la primera vez y estaba totalmente abrumado. Ni siquiera era capaz de acordarse del miedo que siempre había provocado aquella idea en su cabeza. En aquel momento solo sabía una cosa, y es que era completamente feliz.

Su propio reflejo lo devolvió a la realidad, viendo la cara que tenía, sin ser capaz de ponerle nombre a la expresión que había puesto, decidiendo que la mejor de sus opciones iba a ser meterse en la ducha de una vez e intentar despejarse de una vez.

Salió un rato más tarde vestido ya con su ropa de deporte, ya que aquella mañana tenía un entrenamiento nada más llegar, el cual, no estaba demasiado seguro de cómo iba a llevarlo a cabo sin estrellarse él solo con alguna de las esquinas. Se rio por lo bajo ante su propio pensamiento mientras que en su cabeza se proyectaba también la idea de que no estaba seguro de poder aguantar la jornada de trabajo sin contarle aquello a cualquiera de su grupo más cercano de compañeros.

Quizás debiera llamar a su padre de camino al trabajo, no quería que se enterase nadie primero que él por su boca y sabía que aquella vez iba a ser completamente incapaz de aguantar.

\- ¡Papi! - la vocecita de Aiko sentada en la cama entre todas las mantas y cojines lo devolvió a la realidad.

\- ¿Ya te has levantado? - dejó su pijama en la silla, acercándose hasta ella para cogerla y sentarse con ella encima-. ¿Has dormido bien? - le dijo bajando la cabeza para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Obteniendo como respuesta de la niña una risa, se entretuvo haciéndole cosquillas hasta que Sora volvió a aparecer por allí, llevando ahora con ella el desayuno para todos, posándolo con cuidado encima de la cama.

\- Oye, vosotros dos, haced el favor de entrar a desayunar también con nosotros o me voy a tener que enfadar. Sí, tú también, Gabumon, no me hagas mandar a Aiko para que vaya a por ti… - la escucharon cuando volvía a salir para traer la bebida-. Deja de ponerte rojo y hazme el favor... Si es que igualito que tu compañero… Pero igualito…

El rubio no pudo más que echarse a reír, sobretodo cuando lo vio aparecer por fin por allí con las mejillas encendidas, señalándoselo a la niña y acercándose a la orejita de ella para poder fingir hablarle de forma confidencial, sin hacerlo realmente buscando que lo escuchase el digimon.

\- ¿Has visto? Le da vergüenza. No deberías de darle ninguna galleta.

\- ¡Pobrecito!

\- Tiene razón Yamato - dijo Biyomon posándose no demasiado lejos de ella-. Siempre se está poniendo rojo.

\- Oye, no empecéis la guerra otra vez, que os ponéis muy pesados - advirtió el rubio-. Vamos a intentar tener el desayuno en paz, que según me han dicho Sora ha tenido una muy buena ayudante esta vez - posó los ojos en la niña, viéndola reírse-. ¿Es verdad?

\- Sí, pero ellos también ayudaron - los señaló.

\- Bueno, Biyomon siempre acaba echándole una mano a Sora, aunque se le da mejor ayudarla a hacer pasteles - levantó la vista hacia el ave.

\- ¿Pasteles? - preguntó la niña.

Sora estaba apoyada en la puerta con la jarra que traía entre las manos. Se había detenido al ver la dirección que estaba tomando la conversación, atenta a lo que decían unos y otros antes de volver a avanzar para poder empezar a llenar las tazas con el chocolate que había preparado aquella mañana.

\- Venga, cuéntaselo a la niña, que seguro que le gusta escucharlo… - dijo divertida.

\- ¡Se lo cuento yo! - saltó rápidamente Biyomon.

Yamato levantó la vista hacia la pelirroja, viéndola con la vista fija en la digimon y en la niña antes de negar suavemente con la cabeza mientras que reía para poder continuar echando el desayuno, esperando a tenerlo todo listo antes de caminar hacia la mesita para dejar allí la jarra para evitar que pudiera caerse. Caminó hacia el otro lado de la cama para poder sentarse ella también, aprovechando que pasaba cerca de Gabumon para cogerlo ella y poder levantarlo y asegurarse así de que él también los acompañaba, yendo entonces a sentarse al otro lado de Yamato y la niña.

\- ¡Quiero saberlo!

\- Hasta donde sé, creo que también ha estado interrogando a Haru - le murmuró a Yamato por lo bajo antes de alargar la mano y coger su taza para empezar a soplar el líquido.

\- Que se quede con su tío un día, verás… - contestó él divertido acercándole a la niña las galletas para que cogiera una.

\- ¿No me lo vas a contar? - dijo Aiko mirando hacia Biyomon con la mejor de sus caras de pena, abriendo los ojos lo más que podía-. Porfa - aceptó la galleta que su padre le daba.

\- Sora le dijo a Yamato que le gustaba hace veinte años llevándole un pastel y yo la ayudé a prepararlo - habló por fin habiendo tardado únicamente porque tenía el pico lleno -. ¡No se atrevía a dárselo!

\- Porque el merluzo este no daba señales de que a él le gustase ella, que le daba vergüenza - habló Gabumon de repente-. Llega a rechazar el pastel y esa vez sí que lo muerdo. Y muy fuerte.

Yamato se atragantó con la galleta que estaba comiendo al empezar a reírse con las palabras de su compañero, teniendo que coger la taza con bebida para poder pasarlo, tosiendo, pegándole así la risa a la pelirroja.

\- Papi no comas tan rápido - girándose hacia él, la niña lo regañó, tardando unos segundos en volver a girarse hacia los digimon-. Quiero saber más… Porfa…

Sora continuó riéndose de la situación, acabando por dejar caer su cabeza hacia el rubio con la mirada atenta en la pequeña dejando que fueran los digimon lso que sacaran a relucir los detalles del pasado que con tanto cariño recordaba.

\- Oye - susurró por lo bajo para que él pudiera escucharla-. ¿Tú te habrías a atrevido a decirme algo?

\- ¿Por quién me tomas? - la miró girando levemente su cabeza-. Me habría autoconvencido de hacerlo y en el momento de la verdad me habría desmayado. Más o menos así es cómo habría sido… Segundo arriba segundo abajo...

* * *

**Natesgo:** jajaja el pobre hombre intenta enterarse de algo ahora que sabe que lo han vendido del todo por las chicas de la familia, pero el pobre Gabumon tampoco se entera muy poco de la fiesta. Mejor mandar al pobre Haruhiko al hospital que pensar que igual, con todas las sospechas que tiene ya él, igual, solo igual, Sora haya ido a comprobar el serio si viene el nene o no jajajajaja Y lo de Aiko preguntando eso dudo que lo vayas a leer porque me parece una de las mayores tonterías de la relación padre-hijo pequeño de la historia de las tonterías. En serio, es el típico episodio hiperrecurrente que de verdad que nop. Y bastante os paseo a Aiko con lo que me gustan a mí los críos pequeños como para caer en los clichés jajajajaja

Ver veremos cuánto tardan en ir contándole a la gente la noticia y a quién se la cuentan primero ahora que ya hay permiso para empezar a correr la voz entre todos, que es que la noticia es más que evidente con el plan en el que se estaba manifestando todo en la pobre Sora, que era un spoiler con patas.

¡Un besito de tortuguita!

**ElenaAA23:** jajajaja es mejor llegar a la conclusión de que el suegro tiene algo que pensar que oye, ya que parece que tienen encima todas las señales de que van a padres de nuevo, pensar que quizás ella haya ido al médico para ir sobre seguro con la noticia jajaja Es Yamato, hay que quererlo como es, que el pobrecito tiene sus momentos de darle una colleja jajajaja

Debe de seguir con el drama de los calcetines, que cada vez que se cruza con las miniaturas de la nena por casa se tira él solo un rato con la baba ahí cayendo jajajaja Así que sí, la mejor forma con él era meterse un calcetín en la caja, que él ya solito iba a entender de lo que iba todo. Aunque ahora parece que ya nos hemos metido un poco dentro de esa cabeza rubia y el pobrecito no puede estar más contento. Luego sale del baño y se encuentra a la tortuguita esperando por él ya sentada y le da más el mono jajajaja Pobrecito, se lo dicen hace una década y no se lo cree y le dura la mala leche un par de semanas jajajaja

El regalo a la inversa me lo reservo para más tarde, porque, como se puede suponer, si Sora se va a quedar solo con esto ni él va a dejarlo pasar, así que poco a poco. Por el momento vamos con las primeras reacciones y luego ver veremos. Y tranquila vecina, que se te entiende de maravilla con o sin alergia haciendo de las suyas.

¡Un bico grandote!


	70. Capítulo 69: Habla por ti

Yamato salió por fin de casa, aún sin ser capaz de conectar con la realidad como debería. Aquella mañana las calles no estaban cubiertas de nieve por lo que había decidido ir dando un paseo para ver si era capaz de volver a centrarse. Recordaba en aquellos momentos perfectamente el día que ella le había dado el primer susto algunos meses atrás, cuando había salido hasta sin dinero para ir a comprarle la prueba. Sentía el mismo tipo de aturdimiento mental, solo que ahora, estaba también emocionado.

Se llevó la mano al bolsillo del abrigo, buscando su teléfono para volver a comprobar la hora, decidiendo que no podía aguantarse más y buscando entre sus contactos el número de su padre.

* * *

Hiroaki estaba desayunando todavía, más dormido que despierto mientras que tomaba su café para intentar empezar el día. Bajó con el dedo las noticias en la pantalla de su teléfono mientras que leía los titulares, dando un respingo cuando todo se le bloqueó y unos segundos más tarde en la pantalla aparecía el nombre de su hijo.

\- ¿Te he despertado? - fue el saludo de él.

\- Más o menos, pero ya estaba sentado en la mesa intentando desayunar - contestó, siendo realista-. Hoy no te puedo hacer de niñero tengo que ir a hacer un reportaje…

\- No te llamo para eso - lo cortó-. Tranquilo, que por falta de niñeros tampoco iba a tener problemas.

\- Sí, me lo puedo imaginar perfectamente - dijo riéndose, quedándose en silencio después en silencio a la espera de que Yamato hablara de nuevo para saber por qué lo había llamado tan temprano aquella mañana.

\- Vas a ser abuelo otra vez - soltó de golpe tras unos segundos de silencio en los que seguramente habría estado pensando en cómo darle la noticia a él.

Hiroaki estuvo a punto de tirar su taza al tropezar con ella sin querer nada más escuchar las palabras de su hijo. No esperaba que le fuera a decir algo así tan de repente y sin dar vueltas. A fin de cuentas, era Yamato de quién estaba hablando y cuando quería sabía ser el rey de irse por las ramas. Aunque, también justamente lo contrario y ahí tenían un claro ejemplo.

\- ¿Papá?

\- ¿¡Cómo que voy a ser abuelo otra vez!? Pero… ¿no me habías dicho que era una sospecha y que si ella no te estaba diciendo nada seguramente no fuera más que coincidencia?

\- Ya.. Lo que pasa es que hizo la prueba hace un par de días y quiso esperar a hoy para decírmelo. Está de cinco semanas, se lo confirmaron en el hospital.

\- Voy a ser abuelo otra vez… - repitió por fin, empezando a asimilar la noticia que le estaba dando-. Hijo, enhorabuena… ¿Estás contento?

\- ¿Cómo no voy a estarlo? Bajo las circunstancias en las que estamos es una noticia maravillosa, papá.

Hiroaki sonrió sabiendo a lo que se refería. Entendería que se habría podido tomar la noticia de otra forma si no hubiera sido buscado, si no hubieran pasado primero por el médico. A fin de cuentas, no era una tontería lo que les había pasado la última vez. Pero, sabiendo que las cosas eran menos feas de lo que la cabeza rubia de su hijo era capaz de imaginarse, solo le quedaba la opción de alegrarse. Y él, desde luego, no se podía alegrar más. No podía negar que se le caía la baba con sus tres nietos, un cuarto, solo iba a mejorar las cosas desde su punto de vista.

\- ¿Puedo darle la enhorabuena a ella?

\- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? - escuchó como se reía-. Te he llamado ahora en vez de esperar a decírtelo en persona porque lo debo de llevar escrito en la frente y tengo miedo de entrar por el trabajo y contárselo a todo el mundo…

\- ¿Y tenías que contármelo a mí primero?

Esas cosas de Yamato era algo que todavía a esas alturas de la vida seguía llamándole la atención y llegándole mucho más dentro de lo que se pudiera pensar. A fin de cuentas, cualquiera que lo conociera, sabía lo suyo que era su hijo y que siempre hubiera acabado acudiendo a él para muchas cosas antes que a nadie, le gustaba. Habían sido ellos dos durante muchos años.

\- ¿Se lo habéis dicho a Aiko?

\- Todavía no. Creo que por el momento vamos a intentar tomarnos las cosas con algo más de calma. La idea era juntar a la familia para decíroslo a todos en persona. Así que cuidado con mamá y Takeru, ¿quieres?

\- Oye, que yo nunca cuento nada de lo que me pides que no cuente.

\- Ya lo sé, no te pongas cascarrabias que te acabo de decir que vas a ser abuelo otra vez. Es más, yo que tú empezaría a pensar en ir ahorrando porque como te pases el día comprándole también peluches como a cierta tortuguita me parece a mí que vas a tener que buscarte otro trabajo.

\- Y lo haría más que encantado, que lo sepas - sonrió-. Me alegro muchísimo. Y seguro que la peque se lo va a tomar de maravilla.

\- Yo creo que sí. Es más, parece ser que cuando la madre está embarazada no se suelen despegar de ella.

\- No, ni con espátula - contestó automáticamente sin darle tiempo a seguir hablando-. Pero de llegar a casa y que ni siquiera se enteren porque están muy ocupados pendientes de si algo en la barriga se mueve o se deja de mover.

\- Pues con lo cansino que es Takeru no sé si pedirte disculpas y todo…

Se echó a reír cuando su hijo se dio cuenta de por qué lo estaba diciendo, divertido por la contestación que le había dado. Sin duda había hecho referencia a cuando era Natsuko la que estaba embarazada de nuevo y Yamato el que se pasaba el día detrás de ella por todas las partes de la casa nada más que la veía.

\- Además - volvió a hablar el rubio-. Cada día estoy más seguro de que se podrá parecer a mí todo lo que digáis.

\- ¿Digamos? Si más que hija tuya parece que te hemos clonado.

\- Bueno, lo que sea… - se rió nuevamente-. Que cada vez estoy más seguro de que se ha heredado el carácter de su madre. Así que tú dale a Aiko un "nene chiquitín" al que poder cuidar…

Amplió todavía más su sonrisa entendiendo también por lo que lo decía de esa forma, suponiendo que habría salido de la propia niña. Tenía toda la pinta de que fuera a ser así y que la pequeña estaría encantada con la idea de convertirse en hermana mayor. Solo había que verla con sus primos y cómo se relacionaba con los demás. Ahora que iba a ser ella la mayor, algo le decía que no se iba a poner celosa y que ella misma sería la que estaría más pendiente del nuevo bebé.

\- Papá, estoy llegando al trabajo. Si quieres te llamo más tarde y hablamos, ¿vale?

\- Tranquilo - asintió aunque no pudiera verlo-. Además, tu madre no va a estar por la zona estos días porque se ha ido a ver a tu abuelo, así que no corre peligro que me cace. Takeru ya sabes que me ignora más.

Tras escuchar como su hijo se despedía, dio por terminaba la llamada, dejando el teléfono encima de la mesa. Iba a ser abuelo otra vez. Esas palabras no podían sonar mejor en su cabeza las mirase como las mirase.

Lo que le sorprendía era que hubieran sabido manejar tan bien la situación para poder llegar a un acuerdo en el que estuvieran perfectamente seguros de lo que hacían y con el que Yamato no hubiera acabado en una de las esquinas de la casa histérico y con la cabeza escondida. Se alegraba mucho por él. Sabía lo mucho que le gustaban los niños y si aunque estaba seguro de que le esperaban unos meses muy complicados - si lo apuraban estaba seguro de que era capaz de pasarlo peor él que la propia embarazada -, iba a merecer muchísimo la pena para su hijo. A fin de cuentas, en la situación en la que estaba en la actualidad pocas cosas se le ocurrían ya que pudieran hacerle más ilusión a él. Y no solo a él, sino que sabía que su nuera también iba a estar completamente encantada con la noticia.

Y él... iba a ser abuelo otra vez. Era la idea que se había quedado fijada en su cabeza y de la que no podía alegrarse más. No era por el hecho de que el nieto viniera de parte de Yamato y Sora, sino por el hecho de lo que eso significaba. A fin de cuentas, Takeru había sabido hacer las cosas mucho mejor que su hermano. Había sabido estar fuera del país y no tener que esconderse del resto del mundo para poder sobrellevarlo. Y cuando había vuelto, hasta se había tomado las cosas con prisa. No lo criticaba, aunque en su momento quizás hubiera dudado de si estaría corriendo demasiado, ya que parecía que no podía tener las cosas más claras con su vida personal. Y, no se había equivocado, así que no iba a ser él quien le quitase el crédito.

Pero, Yamato… Yamato había sido un mundo completamente aparte, porque, cuando por fin se había decidido a dejar de hacer el tonto y de dar tantas vueltas, había sido todo lo demás lo que se le parecía haber puesto en contra. Sabía que por parte de Sora no iba a ser que no lo intentara hasta que se le agotaran las opciones y que, después de eso, buscaría más. Pero siempre había tenido miedo de que a Yamato se le volviera a meter en la cabeza que fuera mejor desaparecer de la vida de todos para hacer las cosas más fáciles. A fin de cuentas, su vida seguía estando más en el sur del país que en Tokio. Luego, todo había empezado a encajar hasta llegar al punto en el que acababa de llamarlo para decirle que lo hacía abuelo otra vez.

Miro el reloj, dándose cuenta de que si no quería llegar tarde al trabajo más le valía dejar de estar con cara de tonto sentado en la cocina. Todavía tenía que terminar de prepararse y recoger por allí antes de pelearse con el tráfico de la ciudad.

* * *

Yamato guardó el teléfono con la sonrisa en los labios todavía dándose cuenta de que ya estaba casi llegando a la sede de la JAXA. El paseo lo había ayudado a conectar de nuevo con la realidad y a salir de la burbuja mental que se había montado él solo. Intentó dejar su gesto en uno más neutral a medida que echaba a andar hacia la entrada principal, enseñando su acreditación como hacía todos los días antes de dirigir sus pasos hacia el pabellón de entrenamiento.

\- ¿Qué estáis haciendo vosotros dos aquí? - preguntó nada más ver a Takao y Katsu sentados en el banco.

El idiota este que tuvo la brillante idea de venir primero para no molestaros y hemos acabado aquí sentados… - contestó el primero de ellos cuando el rubio llegó hasta dónde ellos.

\- No me lo digas, ¿habéis vuelto a tener una de vuestras discusiones de besugos? Porque yo no quiero saber nada de nada del tema, que hoy estoy de buen humor…

\- ¿Y eso? - le preguntó Takao.

\- Porque os voy a perder de vista hasta el año nuevo - ironizó con la mejor de sus sonrisas de medio lado-. Tengo entrenamiento ahora con los del grupo, si queréis aprovechar… Prometo no tiraros nada a la cabeza.

\- Eso pónmelo por escrito, Ishida…

La voz de Mai hizo que diera un respingo al no haberla visto acercarse hasta donde ellos tres estaban a pesar de que sí que contaba con su presencia aquella mañana, habiéndolo avisado él la noche anterior para que aprovechara.

\- Oye, tengo aceptado que seáis unos cobardicas cuando piloto, pero, con los pies en la Tierra tampoco me considero tan terrorífica.

\- Habla por ti - le dijo Katsu antes de reírse él también.

* * *

Hoy paso rápido por aquí porque se me acumula basura para corregir, literalmente basura, y ya estoy fuera de horario por culpa de la gentuza asquerosa de turno. Nooo, no estoy de malas pulgas, no, para nada... Jajajaja os dejo con los Ishida, que sin duda están de mejor humor que yo, y sino que le pregunten a Yamato.

¡un besito de tortuguita a todos!


	71. Capítulo 70: Mírate ahora

Sora llegó al estudio tranquilamente. Aquella mañana se la había tomado con calma ya que sabía que iba con algo más de tiempo. Había terminado de arreglarse cuando Yamato se había ido a trabajar y luego se había encargado de dejar a Aiko en casa de sus abuelos, aprovechando para contarles cómo habían ido las cosas. La principal pregunta que había recibido era que si se había quedado viuda o si seguían teniendo yerno.

No podía culparlos, era un tema delicado para el rubio y ella misma había tenido algo de preocupación porque no se le hubiera puesto histérico él solo ya por la mañana temprano. Tampoco podría haberlo culpado a él, había que ser realista también con aquello.

Caminó hasta llegar a su mesa donde decidió tomar asiento para revisar su agenda de aquella mañana y comprobar que no tuviera que hacer algo por la tarde que se le hubiera olvidar. En aquellas fechas, por contradictorio que pudiera parecer por la cantidad de volumen de ventas y encargos que se registraban, no solía tener demasiado trabajo. A fin de cuentas ella se encarga de diseñar y supervisar y eso sí que hacía tiempo que había quedado todo hecho. Los del departamento de ventas eran los que estaban más saturados, pero, ella, podía tomarse las cosas con calma.

Sonrió al ver que podía continuar con sus planes e ir con Yamato a pasar revisión con la doctora. No pensaba que ella necesitara verla todavía, pero, lo hacía por él. Sabía que ella iba a poder dejarlo más tranquilo si le explicaba todos los detalles y los cuidados que debían de tener ahora en adelante. Tampoco quería tenerlo de los nervios los ocho meses de embarazo que quedaban por delante.

No tenía tampoco intención de pasarse más de un año sin que él se le volviera a acercar. Esa era una de las pocas cuestiones egoístas que tenía en mente. No pensaba renunciar a aquello de ninguna de las maneras, que ya sabía lo que venía después de que hubiera tenido al bebé.

Frunció el ceño, confusa, notando la dirección que habían tomado sus pensamientos mientras que ella simplemente estaba pensando en la revisión del médico, teniendo que reírse. No le iba a echar la culpa a las hormonas del todo, no necesitaba tenerlas alteradas para llegar a esa conclusión.

\- Sora, ¿se te pegaron las sábanas esta mañana? - preguntó Haru a modo de saludo-. ¿No te has traído a la chiquitina?

\- No… - sonrió levantando la vista hacia ella-. ¿Y tú no te has traído al chiquitín?

\- No, cuando me fui de casa estaba durmiendo encima de Andrew patas arriba - se encogió de hombros caminando hacia ella-. ¿Todo bien?

\- Sí, sí… Fui a llevar a la peque a casa de mis padres que hoy tengo cosas que hacer después de la reunión y está mejor con ellos.

Los ojos de Haru, una vez que llegaron a donde estaba la pelirroja, se posaron en ella, haciendo que se quedara mirándola curiosa al darse cuenta de que la mano de ésta estaba posada encima de su vientre. Seguramente la hubiera dejado ahí sin darse cuenta cuando su cabeza había desconectado y se había ido por libre, delatándola con suma facilidad.

Confusa porque estuviera mirándola tan fijamente, Sora bajó la mirada para seguir la dirección de los ojos de ella, dándose cuenta entonces de lo que estaba pasando en ese momento e incluso de la posición de su mano. Lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír.

\- ¿De verdad? - dijo Haru automáticamente.

\- De verdad…

\- ¡AH! ¿EN SERIO? LO SABÍA, ¡LO SABÍA, LO SABÍA!

No pudiendo evitar sonreír al ver la reacción de su amiga, se quedó mirándola sin ni siquiera molestarse en decirle que bajara el tono. Llevaba dándole esquinazo a demasiada gente desde que se había enterado solo para poder ser capaz de no contárselo a nadie antes de tiempo.

* * *

\- ¿Qué estáis haciendo vosotros cuatro aquí? - preguntó Hideki cuando se asomó por una de las puertas del pabellón-. Se os oye desde el pasillo, solo os voy a decir eso.

\- ¿Qué les va a pasar? Lo de siempre. Que están discutiendo sobre si la piloto loca está loca o no - contestó Yamato.

\- Creo que no pienso contestar a eso… Al menos sin alguien que sepa que me va a defender presente - entretenido, se quedó mirando hacia unos y otros-. ¿Os ha coincidido un entrenamiento?

\- No, la maravilla rubia no puede vivir sin mí y me llamó anoche para quedar conmigo aquí. Estos dos creo que llevan un rato aquí haciendo… prefiero no saber el qué…

El general bajó la vista hacia ellos, mirándolos con la cara con la que solía mirarlos. Sin duda aquella situación había sido el día a día durante muchos años en Tanegashima y no iba a negar que viéndolo así podía llegar a admitir que lo echaba de menos. Levantó la vista hacia Yamato viendo como estaba mirando hacia él bastante serio y que cuando su mirada se cruzó con al suya la bajaba.

\- ¿Pasa algo? - le preguntó-. Dime, por favor, que no volvemos a tener problemas mediáticos porque yo de verdad que me doy cabezazos contra la primera pared que…

\- ¿Que si pasa algo de qué? - Mai giró la cabeza también hacia ellos-. ¿No, verdad? Porque de verdad que no voy a tener problemas de acabar tirándola a la piscina a semejante zo…

\- Vamos a ser padres otra vez - soltó de golpe.

Hideki se quedó mirándolo fijamente, no habiendo esperado de ninguna de las maneras escuchar aquello de repente. Y, al igual que él, los otros tres estaban igual de sorprendidos. Parecía que todos tenían más o menos la misma idea sobre aquel tema.

\- ¿Perdón? - acabó por preguntar la piloto.

\- Eso… Que Sora me ha dicho hoy por la mañana que está embarazada.

\- ¿En serio? - dejó ligeramente la boca entreabierta, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

\- No, verás, si os lo cuento es porque me aburro y me… ¡AH! - dio un paso hacia atrás cuando de repente ella se adelantó sin miramientos para abrazarlo, estando a punto de hacerlo perder el equilibrio.

Tardó unos segundos más en reaccionar, no habiéndose esperado lo que él llegaría a considerar ataque por parte de la piloto. Cuando por fin lo hizo, sonrió, devolviéndole el abrazo con ganas y mirando así de reojo hacia los demás, los cuales todavía estaban mirándose entre ellos confusos, especialmente los dos ingenieros, ya que no recordaba haberles comentado a ellos dos nada del tema.

\- Ya me lo olía - dijo cuando Mai lo soltó, adelantándose al interrogatorio-. Lleva unos días en los que era ya todo demasiado evidente, pero… Me lo confirmó hoy por la mañana.

\- ¿Por qué hoy? ¿Lo sabía ya?

\- Pues… porque sí - enrojeció sin poder evitarlo ante esa pregunta-. Porque ayer fue al hospital para asegurarse por si la prueba de farmacia fallaba…

\- Sí, y por eso te estás poniendo rojo hasta las orejas…

\- Mai, déjalo, son cosas de ellos - dijo Hideki intentando defenderlo-. Enhorabuena… ¿podemos saberlo oficialmente?

\- Esa no es la pregunta, Hideki. ¿Por qué te lo ha tenido que contar hoy y no nada más enterarse?

\- Mira que eres pesada, ¿eh? - el rubio puso los ojos en blanco-. Sí, claro que lo podéis saber, esta vez no es un secreto de estado, aunque bueno, tampoco te costó mucho pillarme la última vez.

\- Eras demasiado divertido… - admitió el general, riéndose.

\- Yamato, no me cambies el tema - volvió a insistir Mai.

\- Me lo ha dicho hoy porque hace 20 años empezamos a salir juntos - soltó de golpe-. ¿Contenta? Cotilla… Más que cotilla - le hizo un gesto con la mano para que lo dejara estar-. Y sí, es intencionado, y sí es seguro. Así que tranquilo todo el mundo.

\- ¿Nos lo dices a nosotros o te lo estás repitiendo a ti mismo? - acabó por hablar Katsu-. Enhorabuena…

\- ¿Como que veinte años? - Takao se quedó mirándolo muy confuso-. Pero si tú te ibas con todo lo que te entraba por el ojo y se movía mientras que estábamos en la playa… - miró hacia unos y otros totalmente perdido.

\- Déjalo, Takao, que ese ahora no es el tema….- le dijo Hideki-. Supongo que estaréis contentos si está todo bajo control, ¿no?

\- Mucho - asintió é sabéis vosotros, mi padre, los padres de ella y creo que por el momento nadie más, aunque supongo que ahora lo sabrá su socia… También lo sospechaba. Pero Aiko todavía no sabe ni media palabra, ni los digimon, así que… discrección, por favor - giró la cabeza hacia Mai.

\- ¿Por qué me miras a mí? - entrecerró ligeramente los ojos.

\- Porque te tengo que mirar exactamente a ti - imitó el gesto de ella.

\- Pienso gritarlo por todo el edificio, maravilla rubia. Y lo sabes.

\- Y yo doy fe de ello… - añadió el mayor del grupo.

\- ¡Pero es que vuelves a ser papá! ¡Tú! Que te intenté llevar con Arata y conmigo a casa cuando salimos del hospital porque me moría de pena de saber que ibas a estar solo con Gabumon… ¡Y mírate ahora! - volvió a adelantarse hacia él, consiguiendo aquella vez que adivinara sus intenciones antes para esta vez abrazarla en condiciones.

* * *

Haru había estado atenta a toda la explicación de Sora después de la reunión que habían tenido. Sin duda, necesitaba saber todos los detalles de la noticia, ya que aunque el sábado no se lo había del todo en serio, ahora que lo veía con perspectiva no podía tener todo más sentido.

\- ¿Y Yamato? ¿Se aterrorizó mucho?

\- Se lo olía… Haru que desde que nos perdiste de vista me enfadé con él, acabamos llegando con prisas - le lanzó una mirada significativa para que entendiera de lo que hablaba - a la habitación - y a lo que no era la habitación - y acabé echándome a llorar yo sola. Todo esto antes de terminar de cenar tan siquiera… ¿cómo no lo iba a sospechar? Deja de reírte que el día que te toque ya verás la gracia que tiene… - cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

\- Ay Sora… Es que me haces mucha gracia. Eres una de las personas más cuerdas que conozco y que me cuentes estas cosas de repente me llama mucho la atención porque no pueden pegarte menos… Más bien me pegan a mí bipolarizando con el pobrecito de Andrew - sonrió-. Estoy contentísima por la noticia, que lo sepas.

\- Lo sé…

El sonido de unos golpes en la puerta reclamó la atención de ambas, provocando que Sora levantara la vista hacia ella e indicara que estaba abierto, que podían entrar. No estaba esperando por nadie a aquella hora del día, de manera que estaba muy perdida. Con lo que no contaba era con ver de repente a su suegro entrar.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Cuándo te lo ha contado? - adivinando automáticamente qué estaba haciendo allí, lo recibió con la mejor de sus sonrisas, poniéndose en pie.

\- ¿Ese? Antes de entrar al trabajo me llamó porque quería contármelo a mí primero y, literalmente, no se fiaba de sí mismo - sonrió-. ¿Qué tal estás? - se fijó en que Sora no estaba sola, pero no le hizo falta aclarar si Haru lo sabría o no por la forma en la que ella lo había recibido.

\- Bien… Muy contenta… - se quedó mirando hacia él, viéndolo dudar cuando la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

Ese gesto la hizo sonreír, reconociendo automáticamente de dónde le venía a Yamato aquella duda que tenía en ocasiones cuando no sabía muy bien cómo actuar con alguien. Fue ella la que aprovechó para recortar la distancia hasta su suegro y poder abrazarlo. Sabía que era uno de los que más se iba a alegrar con aquella noticia, eso no lo podía negar.

\- Tenemos el médico hoy al mediodía - dijo ella-. Cuando salgamos ya le diré que te llame para que estés al día - sabía que la mayor preocupación de todos sería también el posible riesgo en aquella ocasión.

\- Os lo agradecería muchísimo - le contestó cuando ella se apartó-. Agradezco saberlo desde antes en esta ocasión.

\- Bueno, es tontería andar escondiéndolo otra vez. No he sido la menos evidente del mundo - señaló hacia Haru con la cabeza-. Puedes preguntarle a ella.

\- Para que Yamato me contara que sospechaba que pudieras estar embarazada hace unos días, ya te digo yo que muy poco discreta tenías que estar siendo - admitió provocando que ella se echara a reír-. Toma - adelantó una pequeña bolsita que traía en la mano que había dejado libre-. Te he traído una tontería para que lo celebres…

\- Pero no tenías por qué… - dijo automáticamente nada más escucharlo.

\- Sora, hazme caso, se me ocurren pocas personas a las que puedo tener más que agradecerle algo aparte de a ti. Así que hazme el favor… Que además ahora tienes que comer por dos.

Esas últimas palabras de él provocaron que la sonrisa de ella volviera a ampliarse.

* * *

Ya me pasaré respondiendo review cuando tenga algo más de tiempo, prometido. Por el momento ando pillada de tiempo y, yo os juro, que si sale en el telediario que alguien se ha cargado a los operarios de una grúa sabréis que he sido yo. Os juro que me está empezando a pasar factura nerviosa y no es broma.


	72. Capítulo 71: La verdad es que sí

Sora se quedó mirando con gesto muy concentrado a la caja que tenía delante. Hacía un rato que su suegro se había ido, dejándola todavía con una sonrisa en los labios. No solo porque le había traído una caja con bombones en la que le había dejado una nota que ponía que quería otro peluche que guardar hasta el nacimiento y porque lo había visto muy ilusionado de nuevo.

Entendía por qué Yamato había necesitado contárselo, sin duda, ellos dos tenían una relación muy especial. Y nadie mejor que él para saber como manejar al rubio, incluso mucho mejor que ella en algunos temas. Especialmente cuando se ponía cabezota y la cosa iba de no intentar preocuparla a ella. Acabó por terminar de decidir cuál le apetecía comerse, escuchando en ese momento como la puerta se abría, viendo asomarse a su marido, pillándola con la boca llena.

\- Fíjate tú, que no voy a decir que me extraña lo que veo - fue su saludo.

Automáticamente, al verse cazada, y por sus palabras, no pudo más que llevarse la mano a los labios para taparse ya que debía de tener los dientes manchados de chocolate todavía, ya que ni siquiera había tragado, echándose a reír tardando unos segundos en conseguir tragar.

\- ¿De dónde los has sacado? - caminó hasta quedarse a su lado.

\- Tu padre - se quitó la mano de los labios por fin-. ¿Quieres uno? - le acercó la caja, viendo como se distraía al ver la nota que había en la tapa, volviendo a sonreír-. Vino a verme y a darme la enhorabuena porque alguien ya había ido corriendo a chivarse bien temprano por la mañana.

\- Me lo puedo imaginar… - sonrió a su vez, inclinándose hacia ella para saludarla con un corto beso-. ¿Todo bien?

\- Tengo bombones… - se rió ligeramente-. Anda, coge uno, venga…

\- Pero no se lo digas a él que seguro que me gruñe porque son para ti - bromeó, a sabiendas de que era que probablemente podría ocurrir con facilidad-. ¿A qué hora tenemos la consulta?

\- Dentro de una hora… Ya sabes que es aquí al lado, así que tenemos tiempo más que de sobra para ir con calma. Termino de recoger unas cosas por aquí y si quieres podemos irnos ya.

\- ¡Estás aquí!

La voz de Haru reclamó la atención de ambos viéndola aparecer en la puerta, quedándose mirándolos unos segundos antes de adentrarse e irse directa hacia ellos, para, tal y como había hecho Mai un buen ratos antes poder abrazar también al rubio, quien, sorprendido, no pudo más que devolvérselo.

\- Hoy debo de tener el día - dijo divertido cuando consiguió tragar el chocolate-. Debo de suponer que ya te has enterado, ¿o te has aburrido del Sr. Haru tan pronto?

\- Porque hoy no te mereces que te dé una colleja te libras… Enhorabuena - dijo sonriente.

\- Gracias… Aunque tampoco creo que te haya pillado demasiado por sorpresa, ¿no?

Divertida, retrocedió para dejarle su espacio negando con la cabeza. En situaciones como aquella le hacía gracia acordarse de como al principio del todo se ponía completamente roja cuando se la encontraba por casa. Habían evolucionado todos muchísimo desde aquel punto, eso no había nadie que pudiera negarlo.

\- Bueno, pues como a ti. Si es que esta vez la única que no se enteraba de nada era aquí la pelirroja - dijo señalándola-. ¿Solo te has comido dos?

\- Uno se lo he dado a Yamato - dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Llevas desde que te dejé sola intentando decidir cual te comías? - esperó a ver la respuesta de ella, recibiendo una sonrisa divertida antes de echarse a reír-. Si es que no tienes remedio… Oye, si vais al médico yo quiero que me llaméis cuando tengáis un rato para saber qué os ha dicho, ¿eh?

\- Que sí, Haru. De verdad, es que os voy a meter a mis padres, mi suegro y a ti en la misma conversación y ponemos en videollamada con la doctora… - puso los ojos en blanco, acabando por reírse-. No te preocupes, ¿vale? Además, si te voy a ver a ti antes que a todos ellos.

\- A otro con ese cuento, Sora. Que no te crees ni tú que no te voy a perder de vista en cuanto salgas por esa puerta…

La pelirroja cruzó una mirada con el rubio, entretenida por la situación. Sin duda, apreciaba lo muchísimo que estaban pendiente de ella los que ya lo sabían. Su madre la había llamado hacía rato para saber si Yamato seguía vivo, lo cual, sabía que era una de sus grandes preocupaciones.

\- ¿Os vais ya? - les preguntó.

\- Sí, yo creo que sí, así vamos dando un paseo. ¿Qué te parece? - le dijo a él.

\- Ya, ahora usa esa treta para fingir hambre luego y así quedarte a comer en donde siempre… - divertido, asintió.

\- Yamato… ¿Desde cuando necesito yo andarme con esas tonterías contigo? Tenemos mesa para dentro de un par de horas - dijo teniendo que echarse a reír a la vez que se ponía en pie-. Voy a por el abrigo y… Bueno, no. Voy al baño y nos vamos…

Se apartó para dejarla pasar, quedándose así siguiéndola con la mirada hasta que se quedaron él y Haru solos. Esperó un poco más antes de enfocarla. Sabía que iba a ser, al igual que lo había sido la anterior vez, una de sus principales ayudantes a la hora de saber que Sora estaba perfectamente en todo momento.

\- ¿Tienes todo listo? - le preguntó ella devolviéndolo así a la realidad.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- ¿Como que para qué? - se rio-. ¿Con qué llevas dándome la lata desde hace un par de meses?

\- Ah… Sí, tranquila. Si es que ya ni me acordaba. No contaba yo con despertarme hoy con semejante noticia - se encogió de hombros-. Que tampoco me voy a quejar, ¿eh? Llevo todo el día dándole vueltas a ver con qué nos sale la doctora.

\- Intenta que no seas tú el que acabe ingresado con un ataque de pánico, ¿eh?

\- Ah, sí, como si estuvieras tú en demasiada buena condición para hablar… - sonriendo de medio lado, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho-. Creo que si sobreviví a la primera visita, esta vez debería de ser todo más sencillo. Además, hay muchas cosas que quiero saber para poder tenerlas en cuenta desde ya. A ver si ella tiene alguna recomendación para que Sora no vuelva a pasar otro empiezo de embarazo como la otra vez.

\- Mira, cuando te pones en ese plan casi que hasta podría dejarme de darme escalofríos de los malos el tema.. Pero por suerte se me pasa tan rápido como me viene…

\- No me hagas usar esas palabras en tu contra - le dijo a Haru escuchando los pasos de Sora de vuelta y acercándose para dejarle el abrigo cuando la vio entrar.

* * *

Sora se quedó mirando hacia el rubio divertida ante las caras que estaba poniendo. No pudo evitar sonreír antes de moverse ligeramente en la silla y dejar así caer su cabeza sobre su hombro. Sabía que estaba nervioso, pero también sabía qué era lo que lo motivaba y no se iba a enfadar con él por ello, sino todo lo contrario. Movió su mano para poder dejarla sobre las de él.

\- Van a decirnos que todo va a estar en orden y bien - le dijo sin alzar demasiado el tono-. ¿Tengo que ponerte por escrito y ante notario que prometo no matarte del infarto esta vez?

\- Sí claro, ¿tengo que recordarte que me asusto yo solo sin necesidad de tu ayuda? Aunque te gusta colaborar de forma bastante efectiva, eso no te lo voy a negar - acabó por decir, girando la cabeza hacia ella unos segundos antes de bajar la mirada y poder dejar así un beso en su frente-. ¿Tienes hambre?

\- No, estoy bien por el momento, tranquilo - sonrió al notar su gesto-. De los dos el que le preocupa a todo el mundo eres tú.

\- No me voy a molestar en fingir que no tienes razón tan siquiera - le dijo volviendo a reírse, dejando que su atención se centrase en la enfermera que salía de la consulta.

Habían acudido a la consulta privada de la doctora, la cual estaba situada en uno de los hospitales del centro. Se habían tomado al pie de la letra de que, ya que se lo podían permitir, iban a tener cuidado con cada paso que daban desde el principio. Por eso Sora había preferido pedirle cita así que esperar a que se la dieran en el hospital al que solía ir. Se fijaron cuando ella se acercó hasta donde estaban, indicándoles que podían pasar ya.

\- Buenos días - saludó la mujer nada más verlos-. Por lo que tengo entendido tengo que darles la enhorabuena.

Sora era capaz de recordar que los días que había estado ingresada y justo antes de la cesárea, la había llegado a tratar con más confianza, incluso a tutearla, pero ahora que volvían a estar en un ámbito más profesional, guardaba las distancias más. Sonrió a sus palabras, asintiendo a pesar de todo.

\- ¿De cuánto?

\- Cinco semanas - contestó la pelirroja, acercándose a la mesa-. Lo sé desde hace un par de días solo. Y él desde hoy por la mañana - dijo señalando al rubio con la cabeza.

\- Vale, pues, yo creo que antes de lada vamos a pasar a que revise cómo está todo y luego ya hablo con ambos, que supongo que para eso es para lo que han venido. Puede esperar fuera tomando un café si quiere… - le dijo a él.

\- No, no, espero aquí, muchas gracias.

Sora echó a andar detrás de la doctora tranquilamente y pasando a donde ella le indicaba para poder dejar que la viera. Hacía aquello principalmente por Yamato, pero ella también se quedaba tranquila al saber ya cómo estaban las cosas.

* * *

La doctora salió de nuevo al cabo de un rato, dejando así que la pelirroja en la otra estancia para que pudiera volver a arreglarse cómodamente y a su aire, sonriendo ligeramente hacia el rubio mientras que avanzaba hacia donde estaba.

\- Tranquilo, por el momento todo está perfectamente - explicó-. Cuando ella salga ya les cuento un poco las cosas bien… Pero, a sabiendas de la situación por la que pasaron la última vez… Me gustaría tener unas palabras a solas con usted.

\- ¿Conmigo? - confuso, arqueó ambas cejas, empezando a pensar el nivel de cara de pánico que debía de llevar puesta.

\- Tiene que hacer vida totalmente normal, salvo que con algo más de cuidado. Yo creo que ella misma notará cuando necesite hacer un descanso o desconectar de todo - explicó-. Y cuando me refiero a vida normal, es vida normal en todos los sentidos. No hace falta que cambie sus horarios laborales o haga un reposo excesivo como les recomendé cuando la tuvimos ingresada hace un par de años. Al igual que tampoco es necesario interrumpir las relaciones entre ambos como la otra vez. No creo que tenga que entrar en detalles sobre lo alteradas que pueden estar las hormonas en estas etapas y tampoco es bueno para ella que se tenga que mantener inactiva. Al final lo que se podría arreglar por un lado se empeoraría por el otro ya que tampoco es bueno que tenga enfados o disgustos fuertes…

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Completamente. Si no fuera así no lo diría, creo que lo de menos en estos casos es la vida íntima de la pareja si por evitarla esquivamos problemas mucho más serios. Ya habrá tiempo de tener más cuidado en las etapas más avanzadas del embarazo, pero, como en cualquier otra embarazada, Sr. Ishida.

Se quedó mirándola, procesando lo que acababa de escuchar. Realmente estaba de acuerdo con ella, en toda su lista de prioridades en aquello, no estaba el poder seguir haciendo vida de pareja, pero, lo agradecía. No iba a ser él quien negara que prefería no tener que quedarse en abstiencia más de un año y, además se quedaba mucho más tranquilo. Había estado dándole vueltas a como se había comportado con ella el sábado tanto en el garaje como cuando habían llegado a la habitación y se había preocupado ligeramente por haber podido ser demasiado brusco, quedándose ahora más tranquilo.

\- Antes de que venga ella, ¿tiene alguna duda más?

\- Pues… - miró de nuevo a la mujer, volviendo así a la realidad-. La verdad es que sí...

* * *

**Natesgo:** aprovecho y os contesto las review pasadas hoy que tengo algo más de tiempo, que no demasiado tampoco, pero bueno jajaja

Es una buena excusa, que así además lo distrae con facilidad. Seguro que si anda detrás de ella dando la lata con algo le menciona a la niña o le recuerda alguna monería que haya hecho y ya lo tiene distraído, que no da para darle la lata a ella y babarse encima a la vez. Un método excelente para ello.

Sí, supongo que es la típica pregunta que hacen, pero lo decía por eso, con que ya poco me gusta pasearlos, bastante que sufro para sacar a Aiko en el día a día de sus padres y ponerla interaccionando con ellos como para irme por esos lares jajaja Que ya nos conocemos, que la saco porque hay que sacarla, que sino seguramente estaría por ahí en modo stand by jajaja

¡Un besito de tortuguita!

**Limae:** sí, tienes razón con que hubiera pegado que se lo dijera de frente, ya sabemos cómo se llevan esos dos y cómo se las gastan, pero el pobre Yamato se iba a sentir mal si llegaba por el trabajo a las carreras pregonando que iba a tener otro nene sin decírselo primero a él. Pobre jajaja Si es que le hace ilusión contárselo a él el primero y normal, ya que solo hay que ver la relación que se gastan esos dos.

Lo de los calcetines ya ha quedado claro para todo el mundo que parece ser uno de sus puntos débiles. Que debe de verlos taaan pequeños que tiene para rato. El día que le crezca Aiko se va a morir de pena, eso lo tiene asumido todo el mundo. A ver si ahora consigue no morirse él solo del estrés por el hecho de tener más miedo que vergüenza a que puedan tener complicaciones como la vez anterior. Habrá que ver qué tal me he portado en esta ocasión.

¡Un besito de tortuguita!

**ElenaAA23:** no me riñas, ya sabes que me gusta contestaros jajajaja Otra cosa es que esté acordándome del árbol genealógico de alguien o que de verdad ande a las carreras de un lado para otro incluso en cuarentena.

Jajajaja Haru es que los tiene como OTP, así que ella fangirlea con ellos y les cuida a Aiko y seguramente al nene encantada, pero, por favor que luego pasen sus padres a recogerlos, que ella todavía es muy joven jajajaja Ella aún se resiste la pobrecita, que tiene muchas cosas que ir haciendo todavía como para andar pendiente de un nene y más aún con el pobre Andrew de un lado para otro.

Te haces esa terrible pregunta de ¿si estos son lo mejorcito que tienen... cómo era lo peor? Jajajaja Pobres, eso tiene pinta a que fueron accediendo a los puestos por el trabajo sobre papel y que nadie los vio interactuar a todos ellos juntos, porque sino... Además, seguro que tiene mucho que ver con el cambio de humor de Yamato, que antes seguramente si le decían algo los mandara a paseo en plan borde y fin del drama. Eso o los mandaron a ellos a Marte por no aguantarlos una temporada, lo cual no suena demasiado desencaminado jajaja

¡Un bico grandote vecina!


	73. Capítulo 72: Soy humana

\- ¿Y cómo se lo vamos a decir a Aiko? - dijo Yamato tras haber llevado a Aiko a la cama.

\- Pues… - se encogió de hombros-. No tengo ni idea. Yo creo que de cualquier forma es buena, pero… Deberíamos decírselo a ella antes que a nadie.

\- ¿Hm?

\- Sí… Si se lo decimos a la familia va a acabar escuchando algo, y yo creo que ella y otros dos que yo me sé deberían de saberlo antes que nadie.

\- Si quieres se lo podemos contar mañana por la mañana y así aprovechamos a contárselo a los demás en la cena. ¿Qué te parece?

\- ¿Me estás dando tan poco margen para procesar la información? - dijo acercándose hasta ella con gesto divertido.

\- ¿Procesar la información? - arqueó una ceja-. ¿Todavía no estás seguro si estás histérico o contento?

\- Yo creo que un 50% cada una de las opciones y que va a ir variando según el día - sonrió, posando la mano en su cintura para tirar de ella y poder acercársela-. Así que intenta poner de tu parte para que no me tenga que poner histérico…

\- Eso, no me lo tienes que decir a mí - le dijo entendiendo por lo que lo decía-. Pero bueno, no pensemos ahora en el par de meses que puedo tener por delante, no vaya a ser que los invoques, ¿vale? Es más, se me ocurre una cosa para no pensar en ello…

Entretenida con la cara que la miró, siguió su brazo para llegar a poder coger así su mano y tirar de él para que la siguiera después de que la hubiera soltado. Sin duda podía imaginarse lo que podía estar pasando por su cabeza, ya que ya hacía un rato que habían cenado y que la niña se había dormido, quedándose ambos a solas. También había tomado la dirección hacia la habitación de ambos, y eso, en cualquier otra circunstancia sería bastante delatador.

En aquella ocasión, se equivocaría si estaba pensando en aquello. Esperó a que él entrara en el dormitorio para cerrar la puerta tras ambos y quedarse apoyada en ella observándolo unos segundos, esperando que se girase hacia ella, mirándola interrogante, decidiendo recortar la distancia entre ambos por fin, no contando con que alzase las manos para frenarlo.

_\- Amor_… Son veinte años, no creas que no llevo días pensando en esto… Lo del embarazo ha sido la sorpresa de última hora - sonrió-. ¿Sabes que valoro más este aniversario que el de verdad?

\- ¿Más que el de la boda? - arqueó una ceja, atento a lo que hacía o no.

\- No, al de… No sé ni cómo llamarlo - se rio-. Cuando "volvimos" juntos… Pero bueno, no creo que necesites que te explique demasiado el motivo de por qué lo hago, ¿verdad?

No era demasiado complicado de entender. A fin de cuentas, las idas y venidas que habían dado a lo largo de los años habían conseguido que todo se viera como un continuo, especialmente a aquellas alturas de la vida. Cuando habían vuelto a estar juntos, ya unos cuantos años atrás, había sido de una forma tan gradual y cambiante que tampoco se podía considerar que hubiera una fecha en concreto. ¿La boda de Taichi? Aquello solo había sido cuando ella, de nuevo, había decidido dar el paso. ¿Cuándo se habían vuelto a encontrar en Tokio? ¿Cuándo le había dicho que la quería? ¿La primera noche que habían pasado juntos? ¿Cuando habían hablado del tema de una vez por todas? Sin duda, el 24 de diciembre sonaba mucho mejor.

\- Te he comprado una cosa…

\- Sora… ¿no te parece suficiente lo que me has soltado esta mañana?

\- Pues… es que esa noticia llegó demasiado tarde, ya te lo he dicho - se empezó a reír-. Y ese tipo de protestas son más bien mías, así que no me las quieras robar ahora… Será que te has ganado algo este año… Pero, una advertencia. Si no te gusta o no es el modelo que tiene que ser, o… Cualquier pega que le puedas sacar, quiero que me lo digas ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¿Por qué iba a sacarle pega alguna a nada que me regales tú?

\- Porque quería algo que supiera que te podía gustar y… No es algo de lo que entienda demasiado - levantó el brazo para darle un suave toquecito en el mentón y así poder escaparse de dónde la había arrinconado para que la siguiera.

No mentía cuando le había dicho que prefería saber su verdadera opinión, ya que el regalo era algo que escapaba completamente a su control y de lo que no entendía nada. Se quedó mirando hacia él unos segundos antes de echar a andar hacia la terraza de la habitación donde lo había dejado.

\- Yo… Espero que te guste - dijo antes de llegar a la ventana y que él pudiera verlo desde fuera.

\- No digas tonterías, claro que me va a gustar… - comentó confuso porque ella estuviera abriendo la puerta de cristal, dejando a la vista entonces el regalo-. Oh…

El sonido escapó de entre sus labios sin darse cuenta tan siquiera. El regalo de Sora era, ni más ni menos, un telescopio. Miró sorprendido hacia el objeto y luego giró la cabeza hacia ella, confuso a más no poder no habiendo esperado algo así por parte de ella. Ahora tenía sentido lo que le había dicho sobre tener idea sobre cosas de ese tipo, ya que dudaba que entraran dentro de sus habilidades como diseñadora el manejo de esas cosas.

\- Supongo que la vista con toda la contaminación lumínica que tenemos en Tokio no será demasiado impresionante pero… Ya que tu trabajo ha cambiado tanto por nosotras dos… Me apetecía regalarte algo con lo que pudieras seguir teniendo una buena vista de ello - dijo mientras que se encogía de hombros.

\- Pero…

\- Como se te ocurra salirme con que es demasiado duermes con Aiko hoy - contestó rápidamente, sonriendo por la cara que tenía puesta-. ¿Te gusta?

No le contestó, teniendo que volver a mirar hacia el objeto antes de salir de la habitación y avanzar hasta colocarse al lado de él, observándolo. No era una entendido en aquellos objetos, al menos en cuanto a modelos y especificaciones, pero sí que estaba acostumbrado a usarlos. Sonrió al posar sus dedos sobre él antes de volver a enfocarla.

\- Claro que me gusta - dijo por fin-. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió semejante idea?

\- Pues… - salió tras él, caminando con calma-. Pensé que te podría gustar…

Amplió más su sonrisa, colocándose frente al objeto para poder adaptarse bien a la posición y al objeto, graduándolo bien con sus dedos para adaptarlo a su visión, tardando unos segundos en hacerlo y, finamente, buscando enfocarlo en algún punto que pudiera resultarle conocido.

\- Ven - alargó la mano hacia ella pasados unos instantes-. ¿Has usado alguna vez uno de estos?

\- ¿Yo? - negó con la cabeza-. Claro que no. Si cuando fui a por ello me dediqué a mirar con cara rara al que me atendió…

\- Tienes toda la razón con que esto daría una vista mucho más impresionante en Tanegashima, pero tampoco estamos en el centro - comentó antes de tirar algo más de la pelirroja para colocarla delante de él-. Mira, ven… Avísame cuando veas claro, ¿de acuerdo?

Esperó a que ella se colocara para poder empezar a colocar bien los puntos para que se adaptara a la vista de ella, tomándose su tiempo hasta que la escuchó indicarle que ya estaba bien. Dejó que fuera la pelirroja la que se entretuviera en mirar hacia donde quisiera, sin querer molestarla.

Apreciaba el gesto por parte de ella. Siempre había sabido que no podía interesarle menos todo el mundo en el que él se movía y, ahora, si lo mostraba, era por él. Posiblemente todo el rechazo se debiera a lo que significó durante algunos años hacía ya más de una década, pero, había visto como se había ido adaptando solo para poder mostrar interés hacia él. Y ahí tenía la prueba delante de él.

Sora no hacía regalos por hacerlos, seguramente habría tenido la idea y habría estado rebuscando e informándose una buena temporada antes de poder dárselo para asegurarse de que hacía las cosas correctamente. Ella no regalaba cosas sin quedó mirándola desde su posición unos segundos, inclinándose hacia ella finalmente, pensando en las palabras que le había dedicado momentos antes sobre el haber reconducido su carrera hacia donde estaba en aquel momento por ellas.

_Por ellas._

Podía verse así, no lo iba a negar. De no haber vuelto a reaparecer Sora en su vida seguramente habría puesto en grito en el cielo cuando lo habían mandado retirarse de los viajes y seguiría en Tanegashima. Pero, sin duda, lo había hecho también por él. No cambiaría la vida que tenía en aquel momento por absolutamente nada de lo que tenía antes, ni siquiera por otros viajes mucho más serios o importantes. Era cierto, se lo había dicho muchísimas veces a ella, la parte del trabajo que más le gustaba era la relacionada con el espacio, poder salir y verlo con sus propios ojos. No era alguien hecho a la vida de oficina, y más desde que había ascendido hasta su actual puesto, pero, por poco que le gustara, había terminado por entender que no solo era el trabajo lo que valoraba. El ambiente de trabajo era también de vital importancia para él y eso lo había notado más cuando todo el equipo se había trasladado en su totalidad. Y, estaba seguro de que habría podido aguantar con cualquier cosa si el precio a pagar era perder a su familia.

Familia que ahora estaba a punto de aumentar. Adelantó sus pasos hacia ella, pegándose a su espalda y abrazándola desde ahí al notar que no se había abrigado para salir y que la noche empezaba a refrescar demasiado.

\- Me encanta, muchas gracias - murmuró en su oído-. Mucho.

\- ¿De verdad? - giró el cuello para observarlo.

\- Claro que sí - agradeciendo que lo hubiera hecho, se adelantó para poder dejar un beso en sus labios-. Y espero no tener que volver a escucharte que puedo echar de menos algo de cómo era mi trabajo antes. Prefiero ver otras cosas a diario que poco tienen que ver con el espacio exterior - sonrió-. Pero, yo creo que me podré entretener mucho enseñándole alguna que otra cosa a cierta tortuguita.

\- Yamato… - dijo al cabo de unos segundos-. Te he regalado esto porque pensé que te iba a gustar no para llegar un día y verte con Aiko aquí, que soy humana, que se supone que no estamos en el mejor momento para que a mí solita me dé algo… - bromeó, a sabiendas de que tampoco estaba demasiado alejada de la realidad.

\- Te aguantas, porque tampoco podrás protestar porque será culpa tuya del todo - se rio, volviendo a inclinarse para darle otro beso-. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió?

\- Pues… Mis dolores de cabeza me costó - habló echándose hacia atrás para poder usarlo de apoyo-. Pero bueno, a veces tengo buenas ideas y todo…

\- Sí, de las mejores - sonrió-. Voy a tener que enseñarte a interpretar lo que ves también a ti, ¿eh?

\- Ten cuidado con lo que dices, Ishida, no vaya a ser que te tome la palabra al pie de la letra y tengas que aguantarme como toda una buena alumna preguntona…

\- Mira que les digo que me he pillado yo gripe ahora en el trabajo y me paso un par de semanas contigo en casa para eso…

\- No iba a ser yo la que protestara - sonrió más-. ¿Qué se supone que estoy viendo ahora?

\- Pues… A ver, espera - la apretó con algo más de fuerza contra él para poder llegar al telescopio y quedarse unos segundos intentando adivinar lo que pudiera haber visto ella.

Sora ladeó la cabeza para facilitarle el acceso, entretenida en observarlo y así poder estudiar su expresión. Sonrió, encantada por tenerlo tan cerca y que le gustara el regalo, para algo había estado dándole tantas vueltas. Sabía que lo importante de aquel día era que iban a ser padres de nuevo, pero, agracedía que le hubiera gustado el regalo.

* * *

**ElenaAA23:** ese hombre no deja que nadie le tosa a la nuera, vamos a ver. Que Hikari es un amor también, pero Takeru era un caso mucho menos perdido que Yamato jajajaja Que ya dejando de lado cómo le caiga o le deje de caer, ha visto desde primera fila el efecto que tiene ella en el cabezota del mayor de sus hijos y pues llevarle bombones seguro que le parece poco. Y sí, sigo el canon original, así que ese nene va a matar a unos cuantos... Y para que vayas fantaseando... Tenemos que dejar a Taichi suelto por el mundo con un miniSora por ahí a ver si quiere enseñarlo a jugar a la pelota.

Cuando esos dos se cruzaban por casa no sabría decir quién de los dos se quedaba más cortado jajaja Pero bueno, han tenido una evolución sana. Seguro que ha fue derivada de la de veces que se encontrarían por la mañana en casa los días que aún vivía Haru bajo el mismo techo que Sora, que al final a base de sustos fue creciendo la confianza y ahora la tiene comprada para ser su espía personal en el mundillo laboral.

¿Qué te ha parecido el regalo de Sora? Yo creo que se la ha sabido jugar bien al rubio, aunque claro, se puede volver en su contra. Todos sabemos que llegará un día a casa y se lo encontrará precisamente con la nena ahí... Y puede que eso esté escrito por ahí cofcofcof

¡Un bico grandote vecina!

**Natesgo:** al menos no es un mujer complicada para regalarle algo. Ya que el tema de las flores es algo con lo que nadie se atreve, seamos realistas, le va a gustar mas el chocolate que unas flores jajaja Aunque luego se pueda ver cómo le sale humo de la cabeza intentando adivinar cuál se va a comer y cuál va a dejarle coger al rubio, no vaya a ser que se coma alguno que tenga ya fichado.

Como ves me he saltado lo que sea que ha hablado con la doctora, pero no porque no vayamos a saberlo en algún momento, simplemente lo tengo reservado para otro punto que ya saldrá más adelante. Por el momento vamos a dejarlo recibiendo su regalo de aniversario, que al pobre casi que le hace más ilusión el ponerse a fantasear con enseñarle cosas con él a la nenita que con todo lo demás. Quién lo ha visto y quién lo ve.

Ahora que ya le han dado su regalo, más vale que él haya sabido ponerse a la altura también... Vamos a ver por dónde nos sale Yamato, que tiene que ponerse al nivel de la noticia que le dio ella por la mañana y ahora esto. Menos mal que sabemos que sabe estar a la altura normalmente.

¡Un besito de tortuguita!


	74. Capítulo 73: Dentro

Yamato se quedó colocado detrás de Sora, habiendo posado sus manos algo más abajo de la cintura, a la altura del vientre. Cuando había estado esperando a Aiko, le era imposible no tenerla cerca y posar sus manos ahí. Y ahora todo apuntaba a que iba a estar en la mismas. Bajó la vista hacia ella, observándola unos segundos mientras que no podía evitar que a su cabeza acudiera la conversación que había tenido con la doctora.

Le había dicho que siguiera con el día a día con normalidad, que no se preocupara, y, sin duda, eso iba a ayudar con lo que le estaba apeteciendo para terminar aquel día. Pero, algo en su cabeza no podía evitar estar asustada y recordarle que podía ser peligroso. Cerró los ojos, cogiendo aire suavemente antes de volver a acercarse a ella, dejando de nuevo la barbilla encima de su hombro mientras que ella seguía distraída.

Quizás fue el volver a estar tan sumamente cerca, o el olor que desprendía, pero no pudo evitar acabar girándose para dejar un beso en su cuello. Y otro. Y otro.

No tardó en notar como se desconcentraba de lo que estaba haciendo, ocupándose únicamente en dejar la cabeza echada hacia atrás para dejarle libre acceso mientras que sus labios recorrían su piel, haciéndola dejar ir un ligero suspiro.

En momentos así era cuando realmente agradecía que estuviera tan cerca de ella como para poder usarlo de apoyo y no caerse al suelo. Era curioso como con el tiempo no había conseguido inmunizarse a las atenciones de él, notando un cosquilleo que la recorría por completo cuando la rozaba. Su piel seguía erizándose por su cercanía. Como ya le había dicho en una ocasión… Iban a peor. Sonrió ante su propio pensamiento mientras que él continuaba acariciando su cuello con sus labios, llegando por fin hasta su oído.

\- Vámonos dentro - le susurró usando un tono de voz más sugerente.

Pudo ver como se giraba hacia él ligeramente, quedándose mirándolo unos segundos antes de asentir. Sin duda, aunque no estuvieran en aquella fecha, no se le ocurría una mejor forma de poder terminar el día. Sonrió mientras que la soltaba para dejarla girarse, buscando su mano para guiarla de vuelta al interior.

Cuando se habían mudado a aquella casa, esa había sido una de las cosas que más les había gustado. En la habitación principal había un gran ventanal que daba a una terraza en la que, la mayor parte del tiempo que hacía bueno, los tres pasaban las tardes. Era lo más parecido a las tades que se habían podido pasar en el jardín de Tanegashima. No podía evitar que le trajera recuerdos de aquello.

\- ¿Estás contento? - le preguntó.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Porque me hayas dado la mejor noticia del año? - pudo ver como sonreía-. Siempre te digo lo mismo, pero, en días como este, ojalá tuviera que darle la razón a Takeru. Veinte años… Eso suena demasiado bien.

\- ¿Tengo que darte otra vez la charla sobre que podemos hacer como si fuera verdad? A fin de cuentas… Con la lata que hemos dado yo creo que podemos compensar lo uno con lo otro.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Si quieres podemos hacer una encuesta - dijo antes de cerrar el ventanal tras ellos, sujetándola al quedarse quieto y evita que se pudiera alejar-. ¿Debería guardarlo dentro antes?

\- Pues… - desvió los ojos hasta la terraza de nuevo.

Seguramente debiera de hacerlo, pero, sin duda, lo que ella quería era que se quedar a su lado y que se tomaran más en serio las acciones que él había empezado besando su cuello mientras que estaban fuera. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que volviera a meter el telescopio que le había regalado al interior, quedándose a la espera. Sonrió al ver como lo hacía. Parecía que le había gustado y eso también la alegraba. No le gustaba hacer regalos por hacerlos. Eso no iba con ninguno de los dos. Aunque, sin duda, el regalo para ambos había sido otro muy diferente.

Distraía por sus propios pensamientos, no sintió cuando se colocó a su lado para tirar de ella tras posar las manos en su cintura, atrayéndola.

\- ¿Te cuento una cosa? - le murmuró por lo bajo, entretenida en echarle los brazos en torno al cuello.

\- Sorpréndeme…

\- Quería que fuéramos al médico lo antes posible porque había un tema muy importante que quería aclarar - empezó a jugar con suavidad con sus dedos con los mechones de pelo de él a los que alcanzaba.

Entendió sus palabras sin ninguna explicación más, teniendo que arquear una ceja porque lo admitiera de una forma tan directa y luego, empezar a reírse. Sin duda, él no se había atrevido a preguntarle directamente a la doctora, pero agradecía que ella misma hubiera sido la que le hubiera salido con el tema cuando se habían quedado solos.

\- Ya bastante poco tiempo tenemos para nosotros dos como para que te me pongas histérico.

\- ¿Yo?

\- Sí, tú - usó un tono ligeramente divertido antes de ponerse de puntillas para darle un beso en los labios-. Confiesa, ¿has estado pensando en lo del sábado?

\- Podría decirte que sí y no entrar en detalles si me he puesto paranoico o solo he estado acordándome de otras cosas - dejó que sus manos se movieran por sus costados, acariciándola-. Pero me niego a confirmar cuál de las dos opciones es

La pelirroja se echó a reír también, sabiendo que efectivamente había acertado de pleno. Ni él ni ella habían sido los más delicados del mundo y estaba segura de que en la cabeza de él eso podía significar problemas. Cortó su risa cuando se inclinó a darle un beso, arrastrando la mano por su espalda hasta dejarla en su nuca, buscando que se le olvidara cualquier otra cosa con aquello.

Dedicó su tiempo a besarla, notando como dejaba de jugar con su cabello y usaba sus manos para agarrarse mejor y poder acercarse más a pesar de la diferencia de alturas. Manteniendo los ojos cerrados, como otras tantas veces, cuando se separó de ella, posó su frente en la de ella, aparentemente tomándose su tiempo antes de continuar.

La pilló por sorpresa cuando sintió empezar a tirar de su jersey hacia arriba, escapándosele así una sonrisa y soltándolo para poder dejar sus brazos levantados y facilitarle las cosas. No le dio tiempo a volver a abrazarse a él cuando sintió que sus manos ahora bajaban hasta sus pantalones, tirando de ellos hacia abajo también. Ese comportamiento llamó la atención de ella, ya que Yamato solía tomarse las cosas con calma siempre en cuanto a ese tema se trataba. Le gustaba llegar a ver cómo se estresaba porque iba demasiado despacio. No estaba acostumbrada a que la desvistiera en apenas dos movimientos, pero, tampoco se iba a quejar.

Lo miró interrogante, sobretodo cuando lo vio inclinarse hacia ella para volver a dejar un beso rápido en sus labios tras ayudarla a sacar las piernas del pantalón. No la dejó acercársele, limitándose únicamente a arrodillarse delante de ella, posando ambas manos en su cadera, sujetándola así unos segundos antes de volver a arrastrarlas hacia delante, dejando las palmas nuevamente sobre su vientre, acariciándoselo con suavidad.

\- Hola - surruró muy suavemente, tal y como había hecho en su momento cuando la noticia de que la pequeña Aiko estaba en camino.

Sin poder hacer más que mirarlo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la sonrisa que se le estaba dibujando en los labios con la escena. Recordaba perfectamente cómo había reaccionado él años atrás, y tampoco debería extrañarla verlo comportarse así, pero, no podía evitarlo. Se mordió el labio, intentando permanecer tranquila y emocionarse más de la cuenta sin conseguirlo.

Llevó los dedos a su cabello, revolviéndoselo lentamente mientras que permanecía en aquella posición, notando como volvía a acariciarla con suavidad antes de posar sus manos en su espalda, a la altura de la cintura, acercándosela así algo más y ahora poder repetir los movimientos de antes con sus labios provocando que entrecerrase los ojos por la sensación.

Subió con cuidado de no tropezar con ella hasta volver a colocarse a su altura, atento a la expresión que tenía en el rostro, sacándole así una sonrisa al verla. Posó ahora las manos en sus mejillas para acercar su rostro al suyo y poder volver a dedicarle un beso en los labios, aprovechando el momento para cogerla desprevenida y así poder alzarla del suelo.

Riéndose por la sorpresa, le echó los brazos al cuello para agarrarse bien a él. Aquella vez la había levantado de forma más suave, manteniendo una mano en torno a su cintura y la otra bajo sus piernas para poder llevarla de vuelta a la cama.

No le extrañaba que la forma de comportarse de él fuera más delicada de lo que solía acostumbrar, lo conocía de sobra como para saber que en su cabeza seguía estado el estado en el que ella se encontraba ahora y que era incapaz de no tratarla como si se le fuera a romper en cualquier momento. No le molestaba para nada, y dejó ir una sonrisa cuando la posó sobre las mantas, quedándose mirándolo unos segundos antes de hacer fuerza con sus manos para tirar de él hacia ella, buscando alcanzar así sus labios consiguiéndolo sin muchos problemas mientras que bajaba algo más para quedar ladeado a su lado. Arrastró las manos por el cuerpo de ella, acariciándola con suavidad hasta dejarlas en su cintura, disfrutando del contacto directo de su piel, notando que ella acababa teniendo un ligero escalofrío.

\- ¿Tienes frío? - le murmuró cuando se separó de ella.

\- Estoy bien - contestó, llevando las manos hacia su espalda, colándolas así por debajo del jersey que llevaba puesto aquella tarde. Divertida, pudo ver como volvía a abrir la boca, levantando el cuello para besarlo y cortarlo antes de que volviera a hablar-. Si tanto te preocupa, yo que tú buscaría la forma de que se me pase.

No pudo más que echarse a reír por la contestación que ella le había dado, haciendo fuerza con sus brazos para poder incorporarse y quedar arrodillado para quitarse la prenda con la que ella hubiera estado jugando hasta entonces. Aprovechó el momento para colocarse mejor, pudiendo tener un acceso más fácil a ella, acercáncándose hasta poder dejar un beso en la punta de su nariz.

\- No te me pongas mandona… - le murmuró-. Que veinte años son muchos…

Agradeció haberse acercado tanto a ella para poder verla desde aquella distancia reaccionar a esas palabras, inclinándose por fin algo más y empezando a besar su cuello, tal y como había avisado, tomándoselo con calma.

Sonrió al sentir como de entre los labios de ella salió un suspiro, llevando sus dedos a su cabello para jugar con él mientras que se concentraba en aquella zona de su cuerpo, bajando hacia la clavícula y volviendo a subir a la misma velocidad. Se dejó dejó empujar hacia atrás cuando sintió que dejaba sus manos sobre su pecho, queriendo ser ella la que tomara la posición de ventaja, facilitándole el trabajo.

Se entretuvo unos segundos en igualar las condiciones de ambos y quitarle los pantalones antes de poder sentarse sobre él, dejando una rodilla a cada lado de él. No se inclinó hacia él, aprovechando la vista y acomodándose bien, asegurándose de hacerlo de la forma que más lo pudiera rozar a él. Posó sus manos en su abdomen, subiéndolas poco a poco por él, entreteniéndose, haciéndolo en algunas ocasiones con la punta de las uñas, sin querer arañarlo.

Cuando consiguió posar sus manos en sus hombros, se dejó ir hacia delante, esquivándolo en el último momento y no llegando a besar sus labios como pareciera que iba a hacer. Dejó un leve beso en su cuello, a la altura de la nuez, empezando a imitar las acciones de él de antes, sin frenar al llevar a la clavícula, entreteniéndose así y dejando ir una leve sonrisa al sentir como acababa cediendo del todo, dejando sus brazos bajo su propia cabeza, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Te vas a quedar quietecito o te da miedo acercarte tan siquiera? - no pudo más que comentar al volver a enfocarlo.

\- Nunca lo sabrás - ladeó sus labios en una sonrisa característica.

Negó con la cabeza, divertida, antes de poder inclinarse de nuevo y entretenerse en recorrer su cuerpo con sus labios, agradeciendo que por una vez se dejara con tanta facilidad, no siento tantas las oportunidades que tenía ya que le costaba muy poco olvidarse de cómo coordinar sus propios pensamientos cuando estaban en una situación así. Aprovechó para deslizarse sobre él y tener más libertad de movimiento, pudiendo así dejar besos por su clavícula, bajando por su torso, siguiendo la dirección que las formas iban marcando, centrándose en aquellas partes que ya conocía a ciegas como puntos más sensibles de él. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo al sentirlo revolverse bajo ella cuando había llegado por fin al abdomen, incluso en sus tiempos más vergonzosos entre ambos, no había tardado apenas tiempo en caer en la cuenta de lo fácilmente que reaccionaba a cualquier roce en esa zona. Le dedicó algo más de tiempo de la cuenta, bajando hasta el borde de la ropa interior que le quedaba puesta, incorporándose entonces para poder librarse de ella acariciando con sus dedos la línea marcada de la cadera de él de la forma más lenta que pudo hasta dejarlos por fin en dónde quería.

Dejó que él se incorporase, teniendo cuidado al hacerlo, para que quedara sentado y así poder alcanzarla y besar sus labios. Se dejó acercar intentando tener toda la delicadeza que pudo, entretenida en seguir con lo que estaba haciendo, notando como llevaba las manos a su espalda para empezar a desvestirla del todo.

\- Oye, ¿no te da vergüenza? - le susurró al oído-. Que ya tienes unos cuantos añitos de práctica conmigo… - divertida por el gesto que puso al ver que se metía con él, dio un ligero respingo cuando sintió que le daba un leve mordisco en el cuello, consiguiendo así soltarle el sujetador.

\- ¿Ves? No soy tan inútil - le murmuró de vuelta, asegurándose de empezar a librarse de él.

Escuchó como ella se reía ante sus palabras, colaborando con sus movimientos, teniendo que soltarlo finalmente para dejarlo terminar de quitárselo. No la de dejó reaccionar tampoco demasiado, sujetando con sus manos sus mejillas y atrayéndola de nuevo hacia él y dedicándole un beso, tomándose su tiempo a pesar de la situación en la que estaban. Aún sin haberse separado de ella, empezó a bajar sus manos por su cuerpo, hacia el cuello y bajando cada vez más, acariciándola suavemente, apenas perfilando con sus dedos la curva de sus senos, bajando por su cintura, dejando sus manos ahí unos segundos antes de continuar bajando para llevarse con él el resto de ropa de ella, dejándola apoyarse en él para que pudiera sacar las piernas.

Tirando de su mano una vez que lo hubo conseguido, le indicó que se sentara sobre él, teniendo cuidado de no adelantar las cosas. Cerró los brazos en torno a ella, disfrutando del contacto por completo de entre ambos, volviendo a reclamar así un beso que solo la necesidad de aire hizo que se apartara de ella, dejando su frente posada sobre la de ella, mirándola a los ojos desde aquella corta distancia.

\- Te quiero - le dijo él de golpe-. Demasiado… - la pilló por sorpresa con sus palabras, soliendo ser en todo caso ella la que saliera con algo así en aquellas situaciones, sonriendo al ver la cara con la que lo estaba mirando.

No la dejó reaccionar o responder, adelantándose algo más para rozar sus labios antes de hacer fuerza con los brazos para girar con ella y que así quedara con la espalda sobre la cama, tomando por fin el control. Rápidamente volvió a besar su cuerpo, teniendo especial cuidado al llegar al pecho a sabiendas de que solía notar mucha sensibilidad en aquellas situaciones, no queriendo hacerle daño. Sonrió al sentir como enredaba sus piernas con las de él, no dejándolo moverse más, indicándole así lo que quería, decidiendo hacerle caso y colocarse correctamente.

Se mantuvo sobre sus brazos, quizás algo más levantado, para evitar apoyarse en ella, disfrutando entonces de la vista que tenía delante, primero cuando mantenía sus ojos canela clavados en los de él y luego cuando no pudo más que arquearse hacia atrás, dejándole una mejor perspectiva, dejándose por completo manejar por él.

Pasado un tiempo reclamó su atención, intentando tirar de Yamato contra ella, queriendo sentirlo más cerca, sin conseguirlo. Lo único que logró fue que tirase de sus muñecas para ser ella la que acabara moviéndose y pudiera quedar sentada, adoptando una nueva posición, tardando unos segundos en adaptarse de nuevo.

Cerró los ojos cuando no pudo más, dejando sus brazos en torno a su cuello y quedándose aferrada a él aprovechando su posición, habiéndose quedado ella sentada sobre su marido, quien también estaba en la misma postura para poder encararla. Sabía por qué había preferido hacer las cosas así y no podía evitar encantarle aquella forma que tenía de tratarla en situaciones así. Sonrió, dejando un beso en su cuello mientras que intentaban que la respiración de ambos se calmara, apoyando luego su frente sobre su hombro.

* * *

**ElenaAA23:** en breves breves, sí. Todos hemos visto ya el carácter de esa nena y no tiene mala pinta. A los digimon es bastante probable que les entre los sudores fríos por el estrés, claro jajaja Pero bueno, seguro que tardan poco tiempo en ponerse a fangirlear, que con Aiko tienen buenos referentes, que la nena más buena no puede haberles salido, que aunque haya genes Ishida por el camino malo será que la madre no salve el día.

Y a ver, no podía pasar una noche de aniversario sin que estos dos se demuestren lo mucho que se quieren, que vamos a ver, que Yamato ya se quedó con ganas por la mañana. Que no es que ellos necesiten excusas nunca, pero es que en días señalados como ese, pues hay que celebrar que la doctora les ha dado el visto bueno para esas cosas y celebrarlo por todo lo alto.

En el siguiente veremos cuál es el regalo del rubio, tu tranquila... A ver por dónde nos sale cofcofcof ¡Un bico grandote vecina y suerte con el día de estudio!

**Natesgo:** es bastante probable, y también puede ser que esté escrito para que nos muramos todos un poco de amor con la escena, pero habrá que esperar para verlo, que está claro que lo que debe de llevar en la cabeza del rubio desde que la doctora le dijo que no tenían problema con ese tema.

Tienen que ponerse de acuerdo, porque si empiezan a tener en cuenta todas las veces que pasó algo importante entre ellos dos no les da el sueldo de los dos combinado que no debe de ser pequeño. Así que mira, así se quedan todos contentos, y Takeru más. Dejamos todo lo que haya pasado por el medio en un borrón y mejor fingir que llevan siempre desde esa fecha, que a efectos de idiotez de los dos, cuela perfectamente porque cuando no era él, era ella.

Y ahora los dejamos celebrando los "veinte años" por todo lo alto, que con lo que les ha costado llegar a ellos es para ello jajaja ¡Un besito de tortuguita!


	75. Capítulo 74: Lo sé

\- No te duermas - le dijo Yamato mientras que observaba como se le cerraban los párpados tras haberse hecho un ovillo contra él-. Sora…

\- Hoy podemos dormir con la puerta cerrada - susurró haciendo el esfuerzo.

Estaba demasiado cómoda como se había quedado, sin molestarse en vestirse pero escondida entre las sábanas, disfrutando del contacto de la piel de ambos, agradeciendo el encontrarse todavía entre sus brazos. La simple idea de tener que moverle le parecía atroz, tanto como para querer dormir a puerta cerrada sin pensárselo dos veces.

\- Podemos - dijo él bajando la cabeza hacia la de ella para besar su cabello- Yo solo te digo que no te duermas.

\- Estoy despierta - levantó los ojos hacia él-. Pero no te prometo que dure mucho…

Entretenido por la respuesta de ella decidió darle unos minutos más. Él también estaba demasiado cómodo con la situación, teniéndola así a su lado en un día que significaba tanto para los dos. Movió sus manos por su cuerpo, buscando que sus dedos llegaran a rozar su todavía inexistente vientre, viendo como ella sonreía al darse cuenta.

\- ¿Tienes frío? - le preguntó pasado un rato, volviendo así a comprobar que de verdad no se le hubiera quedado dormida.

\- Estoy maravillosamente bien, _amor. _No te me pongas paranoico ya - se escapó algo más de su agarre, pudiendo entonces estirarse todo lo que pudo, sin preocuparse de lo descolocadas que pudieran quedar las sábanas, echándose a reír al sentir como volvía a cubrirla-. No tienes remedio, que lo sepas - sonrió.

\- No me cuentas nada nuevo - sonrió también de medio lado-. Además, si es que no quiero que te me quedes dormida.

\- ¿Y por qué no? ¿No te acuerdas ya de que soy un verdadero lirón cuando estoy embarazada? - sonaba demasiado bien decir aquella palabra.

\- ¿Solo cuando estás embarazada? - se rio ligeramente por lo bajo, entretenido en ver cómo se giraba para quedar ladeada hacia él-. ¿De verdad pensabas que ibas a tener tú un regalo y yo no?

Divertido por la cara que le puso la pelirroja, se revolvió. Hacía ya un rato que había escondido en el cajón de la mesita del lateral de la cama el sobre que había tenido en el armario, entre su ropa, los últimos días. Había sido sencillo, pudiendo hacerlo pasar por cualquier papel sin importancia.

\- Aunque no creo que vaya a estar a la altura a la noticia que me has dado hoy por la mañana, que lo sepas - se giró del todo hacia ella, dejando que viera lo que tenía en la mano-. Pero yo lo he intentado.

\- Qué considerado - sorprendida, se arrastró por la cama hasta quedarse sentada, llevando con ella la sábana para no volver al drama de él por el tema de que tuviera cuidado con coger frío.

La observó unos segundos antes de tendérselo para que pudiera cogerlo, esperando unos segundos antes de mover su mano hacia atrás, sin dejar así que lo consiguiera. Tuvo que reírse al ver la mueca que ponía arrugando la nariz antes de dejarla cogerlo. Aprovechó unos segundos para dejar escondido debajo de la almohada otro pequeño paquete antes de volver a girarse hacia la pelirroja.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué has metido aquí? - preguntó la pelirroja mientras que se peleaba con él para abrirlo consiguiéndolo finalmente. Frunció el ceño empezando a sacar los papeles de allí-. ¿Esto es…?

Yamato había metido en el sobre una reserva para ir a pasar el Año Nuevo los cinco fuera de la ciudad. A la localidad de Hakone. Le sonaba aquel lugar porque era bastante conocido tanto por su cercanía al Monte Fuji y por lo en serio que se tomaban la temporada de Navidad. Sabía que tenían un museo de cristales que en aquellas fechas era digno de vez, sobretodo por los niños. Fue dibujando poco a poco una sonrisa en sus labios mientras que leía los detalles.

\- Cuando estuviste enferma de gripe le dije a Aiko que tenía que pensar en irnos los cinco a algún sitio como compensación por no haber podido pasar con ella ese fin de semana. Así que he buscado un sitio al que podamos llegar fácilmente con ella. Y no es un hotel… Osea, sí, pero no es de habitaciones, sino que tenemos una residencia para los cinco esos días. No quería que la pequeña se quedara aparte y… Tampoco que no podamos tener un rato a solas los dos - dijo, consiguiendo que así lo mirase, sonriéndole de esa forma-. ¿Qué te parece?

\- ¿Nos vamos los cinco de vacaciones?

\- Sí, claro. Y no, no tienes que ver cómo tienes la agenda del trabajo, eso ya lo han hecho dos a las que tengo chantajeadas. Y yo tengo los días libres porque me los deben de otras vacaciones que me tuve que quedar aquí y horas extra trabajadas. Así que los dos digimon, cierta señorita, tú y yo, nos vamos a celebrar el año nuevo a Hakone.

Estaba aún demasiado confusa por la sorpresa, no habiéndola visto venir. Volvió a bajar la vista hacia el papel y luego, segundo más tarde de nuevo hacia el rubio con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

\- ¿Tengo que interpretar eso como que te gusta?

No tuvo tiempo de esperar por ninguna respuesta por parte de ella, viendo como de repente se adelantaba hasta poder echarle los brazos al cuello y así alcanzar sus labios, provocando que se cayera hacia atrás, quedando tendido sobre las sábanas, riéndose entre medias por la reacción de ella.

Sin duda le había gustado la idea, pero, también le había encantado que el motivo de la elección del lugar y que se fueran los cinco, hubiera sido porque le había prometido a la pequeña que pasarían unos días fuera a modo de compensación.

\- Oye, voy a empezar a sentirme realmente mal por haberte tenido algo de manía hace años - comentó divertida cuando se separó de él-. Me encanta… Me ha gustado mucho y los cinco lo vamos a pasar muy bien.

\- Bueno… Los seis - contestó tras quedarse unos segundos pensativo en silencio.

Se quedó mirando hacia el rubio, estudiando sus gesto y su rostro mientras que su cabeza decidía hasta qué punto le gustaba lo que acababa de escuchar. Sin duda, era complicado, porque referirse a ellos como "seis" provocaba que una sensación cálida la recorría de lado a lado.

\- Muchas gracias… - susurró, volviendo a inclinarse hacia él intentando besarlo de nuevo, sin conseguirlo, al posar él un dedo en sus labios.

\- No es todo…

\- ¿Cómo que no?

\- No - entretenido por el gesto de ella, se quedó mirándola unos segundos-. En esta casa tenemos nuestras tradiciones…

\- ¿Cómo que tenemos tradiciones? ¿Te parece poco que nos vayamos de vacaciones con la chiquitina?

Riéndose por lo bajo cogió el paquete que había dejado debajo de la almohada, dejando que lo viera, riéndose al ver la pequeña mueca en su rostro, arrugando la nariz en aquel gesto tan característico.

\- Pero si no lo quieres no te lo doy, ¿eh? - lo dejó a su alcance, apartándolo justo cuando estaba a punto de cogerlo, echándose a reír más aún al ver la cara que volvía a ponerle.

\- Vas a ir a dormir con Aiko, que lo sepas…

\- Seguro que ella me recibe bien - volvió a alargar la mano para dejarla cogerlo, aquella vez sin provocarla.

La pelirroja, a pesar de todo, le dedicó una pequeña mirada desdeñosa antes de centrarse en abrir el pequeño paquetito. Por el tamaño, y a sabiendas de las costumbres que tenían, se podía imaginar lo que era, hacía ya tiempo que él había cogido la costumbre. Confirmó sus sospechas cuando bajo el papel de regalo sabía una cajita con una marca que ya le era conocida.

\- Voy a quedarme sin espacio en la pulsera para seguir colgándolos - murmuró con una sonrisa antes de levantar por fin la tapa-. Oh…

Sin duda, había acertado con el contenido de la cajita, con lo que no contaba era con la forma del colgantito para la pulsera que años antes le había regalado. Levantó la vista hacia el rubio unos segundos, viéndolo sonreír y luego devolviendo la mirada al pequeño chupete que tenía delante.

\- Puede que hoy me haya escapado a algún sitio antes de llegar a por ti para ir al hospital - murmuró por fin, atento a sus reacciones, llevándole una mano al cabello para echárselo hacia atrás y despejarle así el rostro.

Llevó su dedo al pequeño objeto, trazando su forma con su yema, sonriendo cada vez más. No hubiera esperado porque él le saliera con algo así, no era consciente de que hubiera tenido tiempo para ello tan siquiera, o para asimilarlo aunque fuera. Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba el colgante con forma de chupete.

\- … - abrió la boca para decirle algo, no consiguiéndolo, solo quedándose mirándolo con los labios apretados, intentando controlar sus reacciones, algo más sentimentales de lo normal, debido a su nuevo estado.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Eres… - el tono de voz que se le escapó fue delatador y a la vez, nada adulto, provocando una carcajada en él.

\- Anda… - alargó el brazo hacia ella para atraerla contra él pudiendo dejar así un beso en su frente al hacerlo y después rodearla con sus brazos-. Si ya deberías de saber que tenía yo tantas ganas de esta noticia como tú, solo que yo… Pues me tomo las cosas con un poco más de miedo que tú - murmuró.

Sintió como lo rodeaba con los brazos, dejándolos en torno a su cintura, quedándose así, en silencio, no queriendo decir nada más en aquel momento, sin sentir necesario tener que decir nada más, acurrucándose donde estaba y dejando así sus ojos fijos en la pequeña joya que tenía en la caja aún. Podía quitar la que le había regalado tiempo atrás con el nombre de ellos tres, la que le había regalado el aniversario pasado de una tortuga con su caparazón rosa haciendo referencia a Aiko y ahora, aquello, y colocarlas en una cadena más larga para poder llevarla siempre con ella. Tardó unos segundos en revolverse para poder observarlo desde donde se había quedado.

\- ¿Te gusta? - le preguntó él.

\- Gracias - susurró-. Es perfecto.

\- Sigue siendo mucho mejor el regalo que me has hecho tú - dijo haciendo referencia a la noticia con la que habían empezado el día.

\- Bueno - sonrió, divertida-. La sorpresa te la habré dado yo, pero yo creo que has tenido bastante que ver con el haberlo llevado a cabo…

\- ¿No me digas? - curvó sus labios de forma característica.

\- Es más… Estoy de cinco semanas. ¿No se te ocurre qué estábamos haciendo hace cinco semanas? Estuve dándole vueltas - continuó hablando ante la cara de no entender a lo que se refería ella-, y… ¿te acuerdas del día que tuve la reunión yo con la gente de la JAXA que luego te fui a rondar?

Yamato tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, arqueando las cejas por la sorpresa cuando por fin fue capaz de ubicarse. Claro que se acordaba de aquel día. No se podía decir que se hubieran estado demasiado quietecitos el uno con el otro, pero, seguiría manteniendo que había sido culpa de ella por haber ido a buscarlo con segundas intenciones a su despacho, que a él ya le habían durado para lo que quedaba de día.

\- No te diría yo que no… Porque todavía sigo sin ser capaz de concentrarme entre esas paredes por tu culpa.

\- Hay culpas que acepto más que gustosa, _amor._

\- Me lo imaginaba - bajó la cabeza hacia ella, consiguiendo así darle un beso en los labios-. Tengo gana de que se lo digamos a la chiquitina… Quiero ver su reacción. ¿Tú crees que podría llegar a ponerse celosa en algún momento?

\- Pues... - empezó a hablar, encantada con el cambio de tema de él ya que ella también se moría de ganas-, yo creo que no. Es un cielo de niña…

\- Ya, pero está demasiado acostumbrada a ser ella el centro de atención de todo y de todos…

\- Porque los otros están…

\- Asilvestrados, esa es la palabra, Sora. Asilvestrados…

\- Eso - intentó no reírse-. Yo creo que no, que no se va a poner celosa, que va a ser hasta capaz de dejar de acaparar a Gabumon una temporada y todo. Aunque bueno, eso será si él no se vuelve a convertir en mi sombra desde mañana otra vez - sonrió-. Me acuerdo de cuando se enteró que venía Aiko… - amplió más su sonrisa-. Sin más se levantó y se puso a mí lado… Y cuando le pregunté qué le pasaba me dijo que es que tenía que cuidarnos…

\- Claro, así te tiene comprada porque sabe que le es más fácil sacarte a ti comida… - bromeó, conocía a su compañero, sabía perfectamente lo que había-. Lo mejor es que no lo hace solo por mí, ni siquiera por la niña que venía en su momento.

\- Lo sé - asintió, manteniéndole la mirada unos segundos antes de volver a bajar la cabeza y dejarla, de nuevo, apoyada en su pecho.

* * *

**ElenaAA23:** bueno, la review sigo por el espacio digital, debe de habérsela comido Agumon. Pero, como yo puedo verla desde el mail, te contesto igualmente.

Creo que ya te lo comenté, pero no hablan en serio del todo, los dos son bastante conscientes de que tienen una década ahí por el medio que si se llegan a ver entre medias igual ella le tira algo a la cabeza y él sale corriendo a esconderse. Aunque no te voy a decir yo que no hubiera estado entretenido que Yamato hubiera aparecido, aunque fuera de casualidad y se hubiera quedado con la bonita noticia de que no solo ella estaba con alguien, sino que la cosa iba lo suficientemente en serio para tener anillo de por medio. A ver qué tal le dejaba el humor. (Pobre Gabumon, si es que está claro que hice por su bien jajaja)

Y ahora claro que les toca celebrar el aniversario por todo lo alto, aunque, sí, ya podemos ver que las prisas que le pueden entrar a él en muchas situaciones se han acabado perdiendo. Que aún le dura el susto de la última vez y mira, se queda contento igual. Y menos mal que no le dio tiempo a entrar en paranoia con lo del aparcamiento y a posteriori en el hotel porque ahí lo que viene siendo delicado, no es que haya sido demasiado. Pero no voy a ver tan mala con él, que luego se enfada Sora y lo manda al sofá por paranoico.

Y ya conocemos el regalo de Yamato por fin. Yo creo que no es sorpresa, ya que hemos podido ver que les gusta irse a pasar las vacaciones fuera de la ciudad, pero ahora la cosa va relacionada con que se lo había prometido a Aiko y claro, la pobre Sora que anda con las hormonas revolucionadas solo podía acabar la noche moqueando un poquito jaajajaja Pobrecita, le esperan unos meses entretenidos.

¡un bico grandote vecina!


	76. Capítulo 75: Hola nene

Yamato salió de la habitación, dejando que Sora terminara de darse una ducha. Se les había hecho más tarde de lo normal aquella mañana, pero, también habían tenido una noche más movida de lo esperado. Por suerte, la pequeña no parecía haberse despertado ni haber ido a buscarlos, que era uno de los miedos que ellos solían tener, ya que en invierno parecía gustarle colárseles en la cama bien temprano.

Abrió con cuidado la puerta de su habitación, viendo que estaba completamente dormida todavía, sonriendo al ver que los dos digimon se habían echado con ella. Nunca, en toda su vida, hubiera pensado ver algo así. Ponía en duda que hasta la cabeza de su hermano fuera capaz de imaginárselo. No queriendo despertarlos, tras observarlos en silencio unos segundos, volvió a cerrar. Prefería hacer el desayuno primero y ya tendría tiempo luego para ir a levantarlos.

A fin de cuentas, la noticia que les tenían que dar aquella mañana era bastante importante y conociéndolos como los conocía, era mejor tener comida de por medio. Se acercó hasta la nevera, pasándose la mano por el pelo, distraído, abriéndola y quedándose un rato mirándola intentando pensar algo para hacer.

Alargó la mano para sacar la leche y poder dejarla a mano, a sabiendas de que hiciera lo que hiciera le iba a hacer falta. Lo dejó en la encimera, abriendo entonces uno de los armarios para ver lo que había por allí, viendo que estaba el paquete pan de molde, optando por recurrir a una de las opciones favoritas de Sora. Total, con Aiko sabía que no iba a tener problema. Ese pensamiento provocó que se riera por lo bajo mientras que empezaba a sacar las cosas.

* * *

Sora salió de la ducha pasado un rato, habiéndose puesto el pijama y la bata, caminando por la casa, mirando hacia los lados en busca de que alguien se hubiera levantado ya más allá de Yamato, no dando con él ni siquiera en la cocina. Frunció el ceño, volviendo a mirar a su alrededor antes de suponer dónde podría estar.

Se asomó por el salón, desde donde podía ver la mesa del comedor, encontrándose las cosas del desayuno puestas, confirmando así su teoría y echando a andar hacia la habitación de la niña, no tardando en escuchar las voces de ambos antes de llegar tan siquiera a verlos.

\- Pero bueno, ¿de fiesta y nadie me avisa?

\- ¡Mami!

La pequeña se escapó de encima de su padre, donde había decidido quedarse sentada más haber estado lo suficientemente despierta, acercándose hasta el borde de la cama para alargar los brazos y que la cogiera, sacándole así una sonrisa a la pelirroja.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Has dormido bien? – le dijo tras dejar un sonoro beso en su mejilla.

\- ¡Sí! – aprovechó que su madre la había cogido para quedarse abrazada a ella, esperando que fuera ella la que caminara por las dos-. ¿Y vosotros dos? – les dijo a los digimon.

\- ¿Has terminado ya en el baño? – le preguntó el rubio.

\- Sí, así que venga, que se nos va a enfriar el desayuno… ¿O no tienes hambre? – le dijo a la niña, viendo como se reía a modo de respuesta-. Ya me lo parecía a mí… Anda, vamos a ver lo que nos ha hecho tú padre…

Adelantándose con la pequeña y notando como Biyomon alzaba el vuelo tras ellas dos, echó a andar hacia donde había dicho, bajo la atenta mirada de Yamato que tardó algo más en ponerse en pie.

\- Tienes cara de tonto – le dijo Gabumon arrastrándose hasta quedar sentado a su lado.

\- Ah, muchas gracias – giró la cabeza hacia él.

\- Me hace gracia – se encogió de hombros-. Siempre se te queda la misma cara de tonto con ellas.

\- Cuando tengo que darte la razón… Te la tengo que dar – divertido por sus palabras, a sabiendas de que eran totalmente cierta se puso en pie, girándose hacia él sin darle tiempo a seguirlo, cogiéndolo con él.

\- Sí que estás de buen humor, sí… - murmuró el digimon sin poner ningún tipo de impedimento.

\- Puede – le dijo, divertido, echando a andar por donde habían desaparecido las otras tres-. Venga, que tiene razón Sora, se nos va a enfriar el desayuno y luego acabas terminándote tú el desayuno de Aiko frías.

\- Yo no me termino siempre el desayuno de Aiko… - farfulló por lo bajo.

Yamato se echó a reír tras sus palabras.

* * *

Aiko se había querido quedar sentada encima de su madre mientras que desayunaban, quedándose con su tostada en sus manos, mordisqueándola, casi que de la misma forma en la que lo estaba haciendo la pelirroja, provocando, de esa forma, que el rubio se quedase mirándolas sin darse cuenta del número de vueltas que había dado ya con la cuchara a su café sin haberle llegado a echar el azúcar.

Se dio cuenta de que Sora estaba mirándolo de reojo pasados unos segundos, preguntándole sin palabras lo que ya suponía, tardando unos segundos en volver a la realidad y asintiéndole ligeramente con la cabeza, bajando la mirada rápidamente hacia la niña.

\- ¿Está rica la tostada? – le preguntó a la pequeña, atrayendo así su atención hacía él, viendo como asentía.

\- Claro que está rica, es igual que la mía – volvió a mirar hacia el rubio.

\- Oye, vosotros dos no hacéis más que lanzaros miraditas raras – dijo Biyomon dándose cuenta-. Y no son de las de siempre.

\- ¿Cómo que no son de las de siempre? – peguntó Yamato girando la cabeza hacia ella.

\- No, no son de las que os lanzáis cuando pensáis que no nos damos cuenta.

El rubio arqueó las dos cejas por las palabras de la digimon, decidiendo que era un buen momento para darle un sorbo a su café, soplándolo antes de llevárselo a los labios. Lo siguiente que se pudo escuchar fue la risa de la niña al ver la cara que acababa de poner su padre al no esperar el sabor tan amargo.

\- ¡Papi no le has echado azúcar! – dijo entre risas, a las cuales no tardó en unirse la pelirroja.

\- ¿Dónde tendrá la cabeza papi hoy? – fingió decirle aquello de forma confidencial a la niña, acercándose a su orejita pero sin bajar demasiado el tono.

\- No lo sé… - contestó él, bajando la taza y terminando de tragar, viendo como la niña se seguía riendo.

\- Oye, chiquitina… Nosotros tenemos que decirte una cosa – levantó la vista también hacia los digimon- A los tres, de hecho.

Esas palabras reclamaron la atención de ellos, consiguiendo que se quedaran mirándola, especialmente la niña que levantó la cabeza hacia su madre, quedándose mirándola con sus grandes ojos azules fijamente, sacándole así una sonrisa. Llevó la mano hacia la punta de su nariz, dándole un leve toquecito con el dedo en un gesto cariñoso.

\- Quiero que nos digas qué te parece, ¿vale? – miró hacia Yamato unos segundos, notando como asentía dejándola así ser ella la que le diera la noticia-. Vas a tener un hermanito o hermanita… - acarició suavemente su mejilla.

\- ¿Un nene chiquitín?

\- O una nena chiquitina, todavía no lo sabemos – asintió.

\- ¿Para cuidarlo yo?

\- Claro, vas a poder cuidarlo todo lo que quieras – contestó Yamato por fin, distrayéndose al sentir la pata de Gabumon tirar de su brazo-. Está todo bien – le dijo-. Luego te lo explicado bien, ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¿Estás contenta? – preguntó Sora, continuando con los mimos hacia ella, temerosa de cómo pudiera terminar de reaccionar.

\- ¿Dónde está? – preguntó curiosa.

\- Pues… - bajó la mano hacia la de ella para cogérsela y así poder posarla encima de donde dentro de unos meses se podría apreciar a la perfección la curva-, aquí. Tiene que crecer para que puedas conocerlo o conocerla… Pero seguro que se muere de ganas por hacerlo.

\- ¿Está en tu barriguita? – confusa, se quedó mirando hacia su madre.

\- Tú también estabas ahí – dijo el rubio, divertido por la reacción de ella, sin poder dejar de observarla.

Los ojos de Aiko seguían fijos en su madre, como si pudiera atravesar el pijama y tener una mejor vista del bebé. No había llegado a contestar a la pregunta que ella le había hecho, intentando comprender todavía cómo se podía haber metido ahí. No tardó demasiado en decidir que prefería dejar ese pensamiento para luego y acercarse más a Sora, quedándose abrazada así contra ella, especialmente contra su aún inexistente barriga.

\- Hola nene.

Con los ojos abiertos como platos por la reacción de la pequeña, Sora sintió cómo sus ojos se quedaban borrosos, emocionándose de esa forma por la reacción de la pequeña, no pudiendo más que rodearla con sus brazos y bajando la cabeza contra la suya, o tardando en notar como Biyomon no se aguantaba más e iba también hacia donde estaban para unirse.

Yamato, quien estaba observando la escena, parpadeó varias veces, intentando no demostrar demasiado su reacción en aquel momento al ver a Aiko hacer aquello, pero se le hacía complicado, acabando por sonreír de oreja a oreja y secándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano antes de ponerse en pie e ir hacia ellas, frenando en seco a mitad de camino y dando la vuelta para llevarse con él a Gabumon también.

\- Vamos a ser uno más – dijo, agachándose para quedar a la altura de la rubia, acariciándole el cabello-. Pero por el momento a la que tenemos que cuidar mucho es a tu madre, ¿vale Aiko? ¿A que me vas a ayudar mucho en eso? – sonrió al ver como desviaba sus ojos hacia él sin querer separarse de ella-. Tenemos que asegurarnos de que come muy bien y descansa mucho.

Pudo ver como asentía automáticamente a lo que le decía, volviendo a acomodar la cabecita contra Sora y así poder seguir abrazada a ella del todo. No hacía falta que le dijera a nadie lo mucho que se alegraba de convertirse en hermana mayor, con la forma que estaba teniendo de comportarse, sobraban las explicaciones de cualquier tipo.

* * *

Yamato se había ofrecido a recoger todo mientras que Sora se había quedado echada con Aiko en la cama, aprovechando que la pequeña se había adormilado. Tras ellas también se había ido Biyomon y, hasta dónde él sabía, Gabumon también. No sabía que estaba equivocado y por eso, cuando vio el cuerno de él asomar, se sobresaltó.

\- Pensé que estabas con Aiko – le dijo.

\- Por eso tenías tanta cara de tonto y estás de tan buen humor, ¿verdad? – le dijo, caminando hasta él.

\- Pues sí – contestó, agachándose para quedarse a su altura-. ¿Qué te parece la noticia?

\- ¿Es seguro?

\- ¿El qué? Claro que está embarazada, lo comprobó… - cruzó una mirada con el digimon, entendiendo lo que realmente le había preguntado. Guardó silencio, tomándose así unos segundos para observarlo, casi que encantado porque lo hubiera hecho. Sabía que aquel digimon le tenía mucho aprecio a Sora y que se preocupaba por ella sinceramente-. Es seguro. Nos lo ha dicho la doctora que la atendió la otra vez. Esta vez todo va a salir perfectamente, sin sustos. ¿De acuerdo?

No estaba seguro si se lo decía al digimon o si se lo repetía a sí mismo, pero, esperaba no equivocarse. Esperaba que Sora aquella vez, no solo nos les diera un susto tan gordo, sino que contaba con que no lo pasara tan mal los primeros meses. No quería tener que volver a verla sin apenas tenerse en pie ella sola por la mañana mientas que intentaba llegar al baño o sin fuerzas para volver ella sola a la cama después de pasar un rato abrazada al retrete. De verdad que no, y menos ahora con Aiko en casa, ya que se podía asustar.

\- ¿Vas a dedicarte a perseguir a Sora a todas partes otra vez? – alejando esos pensamientos de su cabeza, enfocó de nuevo al digimon.

\- Pues claro, alguien tiene que hacerlo cuando no estás en casa – chasqueó la lengua.

* * *

**ElenaAA23:** ¡sorpresa! Capi extra. Pero es que creo que tenéis tantas ganas de leer esto como yo de que lo leaís. Así que... ¿Qué tal la reacción de la nena? ¿Te has muerto ya del subidón de azucar vecina?

Tenemos de todo en este capi, porque hasta Gabumon ha tenido que salir a decir la perlita del día con eso de que alguien tiene que cuidar a Sora y al "nene chiquitín" cuando el rubio no ande por casa. Y la nena... Pues claro, la nena quería tener a quien cuidar y ha tenido que dejar claras sus intenciones y conseguir que se le escape el lagrimón a toda la familia. Si es que lo llegan a ver los abuelos y los mandamos directamente al hospital. Parece que Aiko ha llegado para cargarse a toda su familia.

Pero bueno, ella se ha quedado contenta con la noticia y los padres y los digimon más todavía, así que, por el momento, todo bien. A ver si no se muere nadie de la adorabilidad, que va a estar complicado. Ahora ponte a pensar en lo que será cuando de verdad tenga al nene chiquitín ahí. Y, además, parece que la tortuguita ha heredado la manía de su padre de saludar al nene cuando aún está en la barriguita... Je. Es peligrosa Aiko.

¡Un bico grandote!


	77. Capítulo 76: ¡Chi!

\- ¿Entonces ya se lo habéis dicho? – dijo Toshiko mientras que observaba a su nieta.

\- Sí – Yamato asintió a su suegra-. Creo que es la que más contenta está de todos… Que ella quiere conocer ya al "nene chiquitín".

\- ¿Nene?

\- Sí, no sé si es que quiere que sea niño o que le sale llamarlo así, pero lo anda llamando así… - hablando de forma distraída, pensando en la escena que había podido ver durante el desayuno-. Pero se lo ha tomado de maravilla. Gabumon me cogió cuando nos quedamos a solos para asegurarse de que no era peligroso.

\- ¿Si? – buscó al digimon con la mirada-. Bueno, tampoco me extraña. Conociéndolo mínimamente… Me acuerdo de que se pasó detrás de mi hija durante todo el embarazo – también lo había visto cuando todo se había torcido en aquella maldita tarde y casi había estado él más histérico que ella, diciendo que no, que él tenía que quedarse cuidándolas, que era lo que tenía que hacer. No creyó necesario hacer referencia a aquello delante de Yamato, no queriendo revolver los pensamientos de su yerno con temas que no debía-. Tampoco era de esperar que Aiko se lo tomara mal, con ese cielo de niña que tenéis… ¿Tenéis miedo de que tenga celos?

\- Lo pensé – asintió-. Pero no lo sé, yo tengo dos brazos, puedo repartirme – bromeó echándose a reír y consiguiendo que su suegra lo hiciera también.

Sora giró la cabeza al escucharlos, estando a punto de ir a apuntar en el calendario que su madre y Yamato estaban hablando tan tranquilamente que incluso llegaban a bromear, y viniendo de él, no podía decir que aquello siguiera pareciéndole raro. Caminó hasta ellos, llevando entre sus manos una pequeña prenda, sonriéndoles al llegar.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – le preguntó Toshiko quitando la vista de su nieta y su marido, el cual se había dejado finalmente alcanzar por ella.

\- Pues… El lo que le voy a poner a Aiko para cuando lleguen los demás invitados… - sonrió como si estuviera confesando una travesura-. ¿Qué? – dijo ante la cara que le estaban poniendo ambos-. Me he pasado un par de días sufriendo para no contarte nada… Si hasta fingía haberme quedado dormida primero en la cama para no tener que hablar contigo – confesó, mirando hacia el rubio, viendo como se empezaba a reír él también-. Yo creo que si la dejarmos corretear por casa cuando ya estén todos con ello… Vamos a poder reírnos un rato. ¿Viene tu madre al final, verdad?

\- Sí, me dijo que venía. Takeru, Hikari decían que iban a pasar a por ella, que llegaba del viaje de trabajo esta tarde y ya venían con ella. Mi padre cuando saliera del trabajo venía y… ¿Taichi y Koemi?

\- Como se les ocurra no poder venir voy a buscarlo yo y lo traigo a patadas – dijo Sora antes de asentir-. Sí, me llamó antes para decir que al final podía venir.

No iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de poder decirle a su mejor amigo que estaba embarazada de nuevo. Ahora que ya lo sabían Yamato y la pequeña, lo que quería realmente era dedicarse a contarlo por todas partes y, sin duda, él era una de sus primeras opciones. Ahora, que se enterase antes o después de Takeru solo iba a depender de a quién viera primero la pequeña.

\- Oye, ¿acabas de decir que te hacías la dormida para no tener que verme? – preguntó el rubio pasados unos segundos, recibiendo únicamente como respuesta de Sora que se volviera a echar a reír.

* * *

Ya había aceptado como costumbre que su hijo y su nuera los invitaran a cenar el día de Navidad, y más desde que se habían mudado a la casa más grande, teniendo más espacio para todos. Natsuko, a pesar de que las cosas con Yamato estaban perfectamente a aquellas alturas, seguía valorando mucho que él mismo se encargada de invitarla.

\- ¿Tu padre? – le preguntó al menor de sus hijos mientras que estaban de camino.

\- Pues… Es bastante más probable que sepas tú dónde está tú que yo, mamá – contestó mientras que dejaba a Dai en el suelo y veía cómo iba corriendo hacia la puerta de la casa-. Apostaría porque ya ha llegado y está peleándose con Haruhiko por Aiko.

Sin poder decirle nada contrario a sus palabras, Natsuko asintió a la vez que seguía con la mirada a Reiji, el cual seguía los pasos de su hermano seguido de los dos digimon. Caminó hasta colocarse al lado de Hikari.

\- Los abuelos de Aiko lo van a tener complicado con ella desde que ha decidido perseguir a Sora por todas partes. Los días que estuvieron fuera no hacía más que preguntar por ella…

\- Y eso sí que es raro – cerrando por fin el maletero y llegando hasta donde ellas llevando así todas las cosas que habían traído, Takeru se unió a la conversación-. Porque es el perrito faldero oficial de mi hermano desde que aprendió a moverse ella sola. A lo mejor se ha dado cuenta de que es un cascarrabias y que le va a ir mucho mejor con su madre…

\- Deja de meterte con tu hermano – le dijo Natsuko mientras que alargaba la mano para cogerle una de las bolsas.

\- Deja eso – apartándose, no la dejó cogerla-. Venga, que ya lo tengo todo yo, vamos para dentro antes de que nos quedemos congelados aquí.

Haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza a la rubia y a Hikari, echó a andar con ellas detrás de dónde habían ido los más pequeños de la familia, viendo como Dai estaba intentando alcanzar el timbre para llamar a la puerta.

\- A ver… déjame a mí, anda – posando la mano en el hombro del niño, Hikari se adelantó para poder llamar y avisar así de su llegada.

Se apartó, a sabiendas de que seguramente esos dos terremotos se fueran a tirar encima de su tio nada más que les abriera la puerta. Fue entonces cuando pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo que no eran los únicos que acababan de llegar, reconociendo la silueta de su hermano llegando también.

\- ¿Ahora me sigues? – habló delatándolo de esa forma, viendo también entonces que Daigo se escapaba de su madre y echaba a correr hacia donde estaban para ir a saludarlos-. Ten cuidado no te vayas a resbalar… - le dijo a su sobrino segundos antes de que se le quedara abrazado a las piernas.

\- Yo siempre te sigo, que no me fio de con quien te juntas… - le dijo finalmente, sonriendo a modo de saludo al ver que estaban con Natsuko.

\- Lo típico de estas reuniones – alcanzándolos también, Koemi se quedó a su lado, observando distraída a Reiji y Dai, esperando a que abrieran-. ¿Habéis llamado ya?

\- Sí y mi hermano debe de habernos escuchado y se debe de estar haciendo el interesante para abrir o no… Porque tarda mucho.

Casi como si hubiera escuchado las palabras de Takeru, la puerta se abrió y pudieron ver a un Yamato que tenía que retroceder un par de pasos porque sus dos sobrinos acababan de acelerar para saludarlo abrazándosele.

\- ¡Chi! – saliendo de detrás de su padre y pasando por entre los demás, Aiko aceleró hasta llegar a donde estaba su padrino, yendo directamente a pedirle que la cogiera, cosa que consiguió muy fácilmente.

\- Eso es para que no empecéis con el drama de quién es el tío preferido… - dijo Hikari riéndose mientras que entraba teniendo cuidado con no tropezar con ninguno de los niños, ayudando a Takeru con las cosas para poder quitarse la chaqueta.

Taichi había sonreído nada más escuchar la voz de Aiko llamándolo, aprovechando que Koemi ya había dejado a Daigo en el suelo para poder dejarle la bolsa que traían y así agacharse a cogerla. Hacía tiempo que no había podido verla por culpa del trabajo y parecía que la pequeña lo había echado en falta.

-Si es que eres mi rubia favorita de esta familia… Pero no se lo digas a tu padre que se me pone celoso – le dijo por lo bajo a la niña.

\- Papi no es una nena – le dijo, asegurándose bien con las manos, sin mucha intención de que la bajara, apoyando así la cabecita en él.

Divertida por lo que veía Koemi sonrió, cruzando una mirada con él antes de entrar y poder ir quitándose todos de la entrada. Sin duda, entendía que le entraran de repente las ganas de tener una chiquitina por casa a él también, pero, sin duda, sus nervios no estaba por la labor de tener otro terremoto por casa. Caminó para poder dejar las cosas a la entrada, saludando también a la llegada.

\- Oye, ¿y a mí no me saludáis? – dijo Sora llegando por fin hasta donde estaban.

Daigo, quien se había quedado mirando hacia Aiko cuando había pasado, giró la cabeza hacia la pelirroja nada más escuchar su voz, echando a correr hacia donde ella estaba, viendo como se había agachado para quedar mejor a la altura de los niños.

\- Hola enano – le dijo nada más que llegó hasta onde ella-. ¿Cómo has crecido tanto desde la última vez? – pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo como todos los digimon se habían empezado a juntar en torno al recién llegado a la familia, el cual, seguramente se encontraría mucho más a gusto rodeado de los de su misma especie que de tanto niño-. Como sigas así vas a dejar a tu padre atrás.

\- Bueno, eso no es muy complicado – dijo Yamato llegando hasta donde ellos, consiguiendo así que Dai y Reiji fueran también a saludarla.

\- Mira, cuando tengo que darle la razón a mi hermano… - Takeru siguió sus pasos-. Oye, ¿papá?

\- Pues… Algo decía de que odiaba el tráfico de esta ciudad, así que estará al llegar… - alargó la mano para coger la bolsa que él le tendía-. ¿Qué es?

\- Para la cena – se encogió de hombros.

\- Oye, ¿no te dije que teníamos de sobra?

\- Bueno, eso lo discutes con mamá, yo solo le hago de recadero. Así que déjalo por ahí donde no te estorbe, quejica.

\- ¡Quejica! – Daigo se empezó a reír repitiendo así las palabras de su tío, haciendo que se quedaran mirando hacia él los adultos y se echaran a reír.

Toshiko se acercó a saludar a los recién llegados, acompañada también de su marido, el cual había perdido la atención de su nieta al haber llevado las visitas. Aprovechó para colocarse bien la ropa, tras haber estado tirado en la alfombra jugando con ella.

\- Oye, traidora, qué rápido me has vendido… - le dijo al darse cuenta de que seguía en brazos de Taichi.

\- En algo se tenía que parecer a Sora, Haruhiko… - contestó Toshiko riéndose por lo bajo-. Bueno, en eso y en el buen comer, aunque tampoco he visto nunca protestar a Yamato.

\- Porque Yamato ha estado dos veces en otro planeta, pero todavía le tiene miedo a llevarle la contraria a su suegra – dijo el embajador, echándose a reír.

\- Hmm… ¿no digo nada, no? – murmuró Koemi tras unos segundos en silencio, aprovechando para posar su mano en la cabecita de Aiko y darle así una suave caricia a modo de saludo.

\- ¿Tú de parte de quién estás?

\- De la que mejor me convenga en este momento… - se echó a reír ella también a la vez que el resto por la cara que acababa de ponerle él antes de ir a saludar también a Sora.

La pelirroja levantó la vista también riéndose, saludándola así con un gesto al no poder hablar en ese momento y terminando por ponerse en pie por fin cuando los tres niños se fueron corriendo de nuevo hacia la puerta al volver a escuchar el timbre.

\- Ya voy yo… - dijo Yamato a sabiendas de que aquel era su padre.

\- ¡Abu! – Aiko, sin intención de bajarse todavía de dónde estaba, se quedó siguiéndolo con la mirada-. Papi no le tiene miedo a la abu porque ella lo quiere mucho – murmuró por lo bajito, creyendo necesaria esa aclaración para Taichi.


	78. Capítulo 77: Yo ya soy grande

A pesar de que Hiroaki hubiera llegado, al haber pasado tanto tiempo sin ver a su padrino, Aiko no había querido separarse de él. Había saludado a su abuelo nada más verlo, pero, había seguido con Taichi, quedándose todavía sentada sobre sus rodillas.

\- ¿Ya te han dado tus regalos de Navidad? – le preguntó él en modo confidencial a la niña, viendo como asentía con la cabeza-. ¿Si? ¿Y qué te han regalado? ¿Otro peluche?

\- No – levantó la vista hacia él-. Eso es para nenes pequeños.

\- Ah, claro, ¿y tú ya no lo eres? – divertido por la respuesta de ella, se empezó a reír por lo bajo.

\- No, yo soy grande. Ahora tengo que cuidar de mami y del nene chiquitín.

Frunció el ceño mirándola sin entender muy bien sus últimas palabras, confuso. La niña se rió de la cara que estaba poniendo, pero, sin duda, lo que acababa de decirle no terminaba de encajar en su cabeza. ¿Nene chiquitín? Aiko era la pequeña de toda la familia, en el más amplio sentido de la palabra, salvo por la niña de Mimi, pero apenas se sacaban unos meses. No podía ir por ahí la cosa. Además, también había dicho que tenía que cuidar de Sora.

Siguió mirando hacia Aiko, volviendo algo más a la realidad cuando la escuchó reírse. Fue en ese momento cuando se fijó en la ropa de ella, algo que no había podido ver hasta entonces al tenerla abrazada a él desde que había llegado. Llevaba una camiseta que traía unas letras en ella, y, se podía leer perfectamente en ellas "Futura hermana mayor". Confuso a más no poder siguió mirando hacia Aiko, pensando en si se habría imaginado o no lo que estaba escrito en ella.

Sora se dio cuenta de que Taichi estaba poniendo caras raras, observándolo unos segundos hasta darse cuenta de que tenía la vista fija en la ropa de la niña. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo antes de darle un suave manotazo a Yamato y señalárselo con la cabeza para que él también lo viera. Justo en ese momento pudieron ver como él giraba por fin la cabeza hacia ellos, sonriendo la pelirroja de la mejor forma que puso para terminar de confirmarle lo que parecía haber descubierto alzando las cejas en un gesto divertido.

\- ¿En serio? – dijo de repente antes de soltar a Aiko para que fuera a jugar con los demás-. ¿¡Me lo estáis diciendo en serio!? – se puso en pie, llamando la atención de los presentes al alzar el tono, ignorándolos por completo y yendo a plantarse delante de Sora.

\- ¿Tienes algún problema? – le dijo riéndose ligeramente.

\- ¿No os estáis riendo de mí? – miró también hacia Yamato-. Y si es así, ¿cómo es que no está este ingresado en cardiología?

\- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? – le preguntó Hikari a su hermano al escuchar la conversación, mirándolo con cara extraña.

No le dijo nada, quedándose más bien pendiente de lo que pudieran responderle los otros dos, todavía demasiado ocupados en reírse de las caras que ponía. Natsuko, la cual había estado pendiente de lo que decía, posó la vista en su nieta, dándose cuenta entonces ella también de lo que tenía escrito en su camiseta también.

\- Oh… - se le escapó-. Aiko ven aquí un momento cariño… - llamó así la atención de la pequeña, cruzando una mirada con Hiroaki, el cual, parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo que pasaba y se limitó a asentirle a ella-. ¿De verdad?

\- A ver, ¿qué os pasa? Porque que Taichi cacaree no es novedad, pero… - Takeru también se acercó, mirando a unos y a otros.

Sora sonrió ligeramente cruzando una mirada con Yamato, habiendo estado los dos hablando con Koemi tranquilamente mientras tanto. La sonrisa que había dibujado en sus labios la delataba, y más cuando por fin él se colocó algo más cerca, posando su mano en torno a su cintura para poder posarla sobre su jersey, a la altura de donde unos meses más tarde estaría una abultada barriga.

\- No quiero histerias – dijo Sora-. Ha sido queriendo y bajo permiso médico tras asegurarnos de que los riesgos eran mínimos – habló agradeciendo que la niña estaba distraída, pudo hablar algo más claro-. Estoy de cinco semanas…

\- ¿¡QUÉ?! – pudieron escucharle al menos de los dos hermanos, quien se quedó mirándolos fijamente.

\- Eh, esta vez no lo hemos estado escondiendo, yo lo sé desde ayer por la mañana… Queríamos decíroslo a todos en persona – dijo Yamato, adelantándose antes de que su hermano empezara con el drama de siempre.

\- Por eso Aiko no se despegaba de ti… - dijo Hikari, divertida por las reacciones de unos y otros-. Si es que Dai no me dejaba en paz cuando estaba esperando a Reiji… ¡Me alegró un montón!

\- ¿Cómo no me habías dicho nada? – dijo la madre de Yamato, acercándose hasta donde ellos estaban, siendo la primera en adelantarse para abrazar a la pareja-. No os podéis imaginar lo mucho que me alegro…

-Se lo dije a papá porque o lo hacía o explotaba… - se excusó el rubio-. Y porque ya había estado comentando con él que existía la posibilidad…

\- ¿Y no has tenido mejor ocurrencia que soltar a Aiko con semejante camiseta? – dijo su madre por fin.

\- Ha sido Sora, a mí no me mires…

Toshiko se había quedado observando la escena, divertida. Hacía unos segundos que había dejado la vista posada en Taichi, quien parecía estar a punto de empezar a echar humo por la cabeza intentando procesar la noticia. Sabía lo que pasaba por esa cabeza. Más o menos lo que había pasado por la suya el día que había tenido a Sora rondando por casa y la había visto comportarse cómo lo había hecho. Sin duda, ella lo comprendía. No sabía si alegrarse o ponerse de los nervios.

\- ¿Estás embarazada otra vez? – preguntó de nuevo llamando así la atención de la pelirroja.

\- Taichi… - apartándose de Yamato, se acercó hacia él-. Ha sido queriendo, ¿vale? Lo hablamos, lo consultamos con la doctora y ella misma me dijo que no tenía por qué tener más riesgos que en un embarazo normal…

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Taichi, te he dicho que ha sido queriendo. ¿Se te ocurre que Yamato iba a estar por la labor si no fuera así?

Aquella, sin duda, era la parte clave de todo. Ya que si había alguien que, se pusiera como se pusiera ella, no iba a dejar que hubiera ni el menor riesgo en torno a Sora, era el rubio que ahora lo estaba mirando de reojo mientras que hablaba con su madre. Eso terminó de hacer que todo encajara en la cabeza de él, no dándole tiempo a reaccionar a su amiga y alargando los brazos para atraerla y rodearla con los brazos.

\- Enhorabuena – le dijo antes de bajar la cabeza para abrazarla mejor, apretándola con firmeza tras sentir que ella también le devolvía el abrazo como podía, al haberla pillado por sorpresa.

\- ¿Tengo que ponerte a ti también por escrito que voy a estar bien? – dijo a modo de respuesta.

* * *

Yamato se había quedado distraído siguiendo con la mirada a Sora mientras que terminaba de asegurase de que la comida estaba caliente. Notó que su madre se acercaba hasta él, girando entonces la cabeza y recibiéndola con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué te parece la noticia?

\- ¿Tú qué crees? – imitó el gesto de él-. A ver, explícame bien las cosas, anda…

\- No hay mucho más que contar – se encogió de hombros-. Hace tiempo tuvimos un susto y de ahí salió la conversación y decidimos tomárnoslo más en serio.

\- ¿Y de verdad no hay riesgos? – era lo que más le preocupaba a todo el mundo.

\- Según la doctora… No demasiados más que en un caso sin antecedentes. Además… Mira, creo que no se me ocurre una forma mejor en la que poder gastar… como si es por completo, el sueldo. Nos podemos permitir llevar un control mucho más estricto y lo vamos a hacer. Si la tengo que lleva de la oreja, que no creo que haga falta, una vez cada dos semanas… La llevo.

Natsuko dejó ir una leve risa ante las palabras del mayor de sus hijos, aunque sabía que lo decía totalmente en serio. Y no iba a ser ella la que le dijera que no estaba de acuerdo. Si ellos se lo podían permitir, cuanto más control tuvieran sobre el embarazo, menos sustos podrían llevarse. Sonrió algo más antes de volver a mirar hacia él.

\- ¿Te has fijado en que se van a llevar el mismo tiempo que Takeru y tú?

\- Sí – asintió-. Lo sé, lo hemos comentado en alguna ocasión. Además, es una buena diferencia de edad para que se saquen mucho tiempo y nosotros hayamos podido adaptarnos a tener a la chiquitina con nosotros y no tener que estar tan pendientes de ella en caso de necesidad.

\- ¿Qué tal se tomó la noticia?

\- De maravilla. Esperemos que no cambie de idea cuando llegue el momento y le entren los celos…

\- Bueno, eso ya se verá, que hay tiempo de sobra todavía para saberlo… Ahora solo toca disfrutar de la maravillosa noticia. ¿Cómo nos lo habéis dicho tan pronto esta vez?

\- Porque… Había que decírselo a Aiko y a los digimon antes de que empezaran a ver cosas raras por casa. Y… Ya has visto lo que ha tardado la tortuguita en ir corriendo a decírselo a Taichi. Y a papá se lo dije yo cuando iba para el trabajo ayer por la mañana. Tampoco es que hay sido el más discreto…

\- ¿Y tus suegros?

\- Pues fue Toshiko la que estaba con Sora cuando hizo la prueba. Así que ella ha sido la primera… Aunque era bastante evidente esta vez. Para darme cuenta hasta yo… Por eso se lo dije tan pronto a papá también, tenía sus sospechas.

\- Lo primero, que tú hayas ido corriendo a contarle algo así a tu padre no tiene nada que ver con que le hubieras hablado de tus sospechas y… Lo segundo… Ya tiene que haber sido evidente para que te dieras cuenta…

\- ¡Eh!

Natsuko se echó a reír por la reacción de él, aprovechando el momento para adelantarse algo más y poder acercarlo a ella y así poder abrazarlo. Era Navidad, partían ya de una buena base, pero le había dado una noticia maravillosa y, en la cara de su hijo se podía ver lo contento que estaba. Se alegraba muchísimo por él y por su nuera, se notaba lo bien que habían recibido la noticia.

\- Oye – le dijo sin querer agobiarlo, estando a punto de dar un paso hacia atrás sorprediéndose al sentir que no aflojaba él los brazos, alargando así algo más el contacto entre ambos-. ¿Y esta vez cómo vais a hacer con el tema de los padrinos?

\- Metemos los nombres en un saco y que los saque Aiko – comentó divertido -. Es la única forma que se me ocurre de salir todos vivos de esto… -soltó a su madre, sonriéndole cuando se apartó antes de hacerle un gesto con la cabeza al sentir la alarma del horno indicando que ya estaba todo listo-. Venga, que ya está la cena y tenemos muchos terremotos que pueden empezar a protestar en cualquier momento y nadie quiere ver eso.

\- ¿Te ayudo?

\- Mamá, vete a sentarte… ¡Fuera!

Echándose a reír por aquello, Natsuko asintió, echando a andar hacia la mesa, cazando a Dai por el camino y llevándolo así con ella, asegurándose de que no liara nada por el camino mientras tanto. Lo cogió para ayudarlo a subirse a su silla, al lado de su padre para que no revolucionara demasiado.

\- Pórtate bien ¿eh?

\- Yo siempre me porto bien, abu – contestó girando la cabeza hacia ella.

\- ¿Le preguntamos a Gabumon?

\- ¡No! Gabumon es un quejica.

\- Pues como tu tío – dijo Takeru empezando a reírse por lo bajo.

* * *

**ElenaAA23:** a ver, vecina, deja de dejarme por ahí todo el suelo lleno de babas o de estar aporreando lo que sea que estés aporreando. Que ya sabía yo que tenías ganas de leer esto y... aquí lo tienes.

Parece ser que la encargada de darle la noticia a su padrino ha sido la propia nena. Que claro, aunque estuviera por ahí con la camiseta a modo de spoiler suelta por casa, como se le queda abrazada a él pues no le da oportunidad de leer lo que pone. Eso y que seguro que está bastanate ocupado babándose él también con la minirubia. Y creo que aquí ya se puede empezar a ver a lo que me refería con "por dónde iba a ir la reacción de Tacihi" que más allá de alegrarse parece que se ha quedado con el botón de la preocupación encendido.

Y además así se han enterado el tito y el "tito" más o menos a la vez, de manera que esta vez no se van a poder pelear por ese frente en esta ocasión. Si es que seguro que es uno de los motivos por lo que lo han hecho así, aparte de por reírse de la cara de susto, por no tener que aguantarlos luego. Que ya sabemos el historial de esos dos. Todo será que no acabe recibiendo Hiroaki ataques por saberlo antes que Takeru, que ya sabemos que es capaz.

Te dejo babándote un rato y fangirleando, que estás en todo tu derecho.

¡Un bico grandote!


	79. Capítulo 78: Mejor

\- A ver, dime la verdad – dijo Takeru quedándose mirando hacia su hermano-. En una escala del 1 al 10, ¿cómo de histérico estás?

\- Por el momento estoy contento – se encogió de hombros-. Tiempo al tiempo… ¿quieres? La etapa de histeria la pasé cuando nos empezamos a tomar en serio esto. Solo espero que no lo vuelva a pasar mal…

\- No seas gafe Yamato… - lo cortó su padre-. No tiene por qué pasar nada esta vez.

\- No lo digo por eso – negó con la cabeza antes de girar la cabeza hacia Sora, observándola unos segundos-. Vosotros no la visteis los tres primeros meses la otra vez. No querría que volviera a tener que pasar por eso.

Guardó silencio unos segundos no queriendo entrar en más detalles. Como habían tardado en decirles que venía Aiko para poder decirles que era una niña, los únicos que habían sabido lo que pasaba habían sido Taichi, Koemi, Toshiko y Haru. Ellos junto a él, habían podido verlo desde primera fila. Y él había tenido que irse por las mañanas porque no le quedaba más remedio al principio a sabiendas de que la dejaba cómo la dejaba en casa. Esperaba no tener que volver a pasar por eso, porque además ahora con la pequeña la cosa podía ponerse peor porque podía asustarse. Y conocía a Sora como la palma de su mano como para pensar que posiblemente ella se sintiera culpable de asustar a la niña.

\- Bueno, no nos adelantemos – dijo Hiroaki-. Yo por el momento la veo de maravilla y muy contenta, así que vamos a dejarlo así que es la mejor opción para todos. Además, sabiéndolo toda la familia ahora si necesitáis ayuda vais a tener más opciones.

\- ¿Ya estáis empezando a hacer la lista para acosarla? – se metió Hikari, empezando a reírse-. Haced el favor de dejarla respirar en paz… O vais a salir todos con picotazos… Y me sé de uno que se va a llevar unos cuantos, pero a ese no lo defiendo, que seguro que se los busca.

Yamato se echó a reír por lo bajo con las palabras de su cuñada, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que se estaba refiriendo a Taichi. Pero tampoco iba a ser él quien dijera nada en contra de eso. Quién le iba a decir hacía unos cuantos años que precisamente iba a valor hasta tal punto la relación que tenía él y Sora en todos y cada uno de los aspectos de su vida. No lo había visto nunca más claro que cuando, en su último viaje, había escuchado que él se las había arreglado para estar en Tanegashima.

Saber aquello había sido un alivio que posiblemente sería complicado de explicar a nadie más, especialmente a aquellos que no los conocieran. Pero, tampoco dentro de sus planes ponerse a dar explicaciones de lo que pasaba realmente ahí, se quedaba con poder saber que aparte de sus padres, había alguien que se preocupaba tanto como él por ella. Y la prueba la tenía a no demasiada distancia, porque lo conocía tan bien como para saber lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Taichi con solo ver la cara con la que estaba mirando hacia Sora. Era la misma con la se había pasado él los primeros días después de que hubieran ido médico.

\- Y… ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó Taichi rompiendo el silencio consiguiendo que Koemi se echara a reír de fondo, llevándose la mano a los labios.

\- ¿En serio? – Sora giró la cabeza para observarlo.

\- ¿Qué? – se cruzó de brazos-. Explícame cómo quieres que no me preocupe. ¿No te habrás desmayado otra vez?

\- No, Taichi – cogió aire y lo soltó lentamente-. Solo he echado a Yamato al sofá al pobre por existir y me he puesto más pesada de la cuenta con los olores. ¿Contento?

\- ¿Segura?

\- Madre mía los meses que me esperan… - gruñó con un tono que se podía catalogar como infantil, cruzando una mirada así con Koemi-. Si es que normal que no tengas moral para volver a pasar por esto.

No pudiendo aguantarse más la risa, se echó a reír abiertamente de las palabras de la pelirroja y de la cara que acababa de poner Taichi, no pudiendo estar más de acuerdo que ella. Ella ya había estado a punto de echarlo al sofá de seguido muchas veces y no había tenido complicaciones, así que no se quería imaginar la que se le venía encima a ella.

\- No pasa nada, yo te lo quito de encima si se pone muy pesadito – posó la mano sobre su brazo-. ¿A que sí?

\- Oye, solo me estoy preocupando por ella, ¿tan grave es? Pero nada, no te preocupes, que no te volveré a molestar, ¿eh?

\- No te lo crees ni tú – dijo echándose a reír ella también ante el aparente ataque de dignidad de él, divertida por cómo había reaccionado, aprovechando para pincharlo con el dedo-. Oye – levantó la vista hacia Yamato, dándose cuenta de que los estaba observando - ¿Aiko?

Arqueó las cejas a modo de respuesta, empezando a buscarla con la mirada al hacerla perdido de vista hacía un rato. No tardó en ver asomar un cuerno desde el otro lado del sofá, aprovechando para ponerse en pie y acercarse hasta allí comprobando que, apoyada contra Gabumon, la niña se había quedado dormida.

\- Shhh – pudo escuchar, dándose cuenta de que Daigo estaba sentado no muy lejos y que se había llevado el dedo a los labios.

Divertido por la respuesta del niño se giró para hacerle a Sora n gesto de que la pequeña estaba durmiendo en el sofá, decidiendo dejarla unos segundos más allí y caminar hasta donde estaba la pelirroja para poder hablar más tranquilamente.

\- ¿Está dormida?

\- Como un tronco… Es muy tarde para ella.

\- Pues… Lo mismo estaría más cómoda en su habitación, ¿no crees?

\- ¿La llevo?

\- No, ya la llevo yo – lo cortó Natsuko-. Bueno, si no hay problema, quiero decir…

\- ¿Cómo va a haber problema, mamá? – negó con la cabeza-. Si no han protestado ninguno de los otros dos abuelos es que no lo hay…

Toshiko giró la cabeza hacia ellos, riéndose ligeramente sin meterse en la conversación. Sin duda, Natsuko era la que menos veía a la pequeña de todos, no iba a ser ella la que protesta porque fuera ella quien la llevase a la cama.

\- ¿Sabes dónde tiene los pijamas? Coge el que quieras, le echamos el suyo a lavar esta mañana… - le dijo el rubio a su madre mientras que ella se ponía en pie.

\- Si no los habéis cambiado de sitio… - comentó, esperando a que alguno de ellos contestara, dándose por contenta cuando él lo hizo.

Caminó hasta poder acercarse a la niña y cogerla en brazos con sumo cuidado ante la atenta mirada de Daigo y los digimon, echando a andar con ella seguida de ambos seres. No iban a ser ellos los que dejaran a la pequeña dormir sola, aunque todos los demás siguieran de reunión.

Natsuko se perdió por le pasillo. Sabía a ciencia cierta dónde estaba todo, esperando no tardar demasiado y que la pequeña se le pudiera desvelar a esas horas de la noche ya. Sabía que todavía cenaba antes que sus padres para poder irse a dormir primero, de manera que era normal que hubiera caído rendida. Seguramente aquella mañana hubiera madrugado más de la cuenta y hubiera estado nerviosa toda la mañana con la noticia que le habían dado. Sonrió posado la vista en ella. Al igual que había pasado con Yamato, se podía imaginar que Aiko iba a ser una excelente hermana mayor. A pesar de que parecía haber heredado el carácter de su madre, reconocía en ella detalles de su hijo.

La posó con cuidado encima de su cama, acercándose hacia el cajón de sus pijamas, sonriendo al verlos todos todavía tan pequeños. Seguramente Aiko acabara siendo bastante más alta de lo esperable, lo llevaba en la genética, pero, por el momento que seguía siendo la más pequeña de la familia, ella estaba encantada. Cogió un pijama de los más gorditos para que no tuviera frio y empezó a cambiarla con sumo cuidado.

\- A ver chiquitina, ten cuidado – le dijo mientras que la sentaba para poder maniobrar mejor.

\- Abu… - quiso protestar, llevándose la manita a los ojos y frotándoselos-… Sueño.

\- Ya lo sé… Ahora te meto en la camita, ¿vale? Pero hay que ponerse el pijama…

Divertida al ver como no era capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos, intentó hacer las cosas todo lo rápido que podía sin hacer movimientos bruscos a pesar de todo. Cuando por fin terminó, abrió la cama con cuidado y la cogió para poder meterla entre las sábanas y taparla. Fue entonces cuando sintió la pata de Gabumon que tiraba de ella para llamar su atención, viendo que se había acercado con un peluche para que se lo dejara a Aiko, sonriendo en gesto de agradecimiento mientras que él se iba a su lugar.

\- Buenas noches – le murmuró a la niña antes de dejarle el juguete e inclinarse para darle un beso en la frente.

No queriendo llegar a molestarla, no hizo tiempo, únicamente retrocediendo con cuidado de no hacer ruido, despidiéndose de los digimon con un gesto antes de apagar la luz y poder volver caminando hasta donde se habían quedado los demás con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

\- ¿Se ha dormido? – escuchó la voz de Sora.

\- No creo ni que mañana sepa cómo ha llegado a su cama – asintió-. Estaba muerta de sueño la pobrecita.

\- Lleva todo el día enredando por casa detrás de mí, es normal… Creo que ni siquiera ha dormido la siesta. Muchas gracias.

\- Bah… No se dan por eso – negó con la cabeza-. Más bien te las tengo que dar yo por la noticia tan maravillosa que nos has dado hoy. ¿Qué te ha dicho exactamente la doctora?

\- Nada… Osea, ayer me hizo una revisión, pero poco más me ha podido decir. Por el momento todo está en orden y poco más me ha podido decir. Me ha pedido que intente tener estos meses lo más tranquilos que pueda, pero no creo que vaya a ser mucho problema.

\- Sobra decir que cualquier cosa que necesites… Me tienes para lo que sea. Hasta para dejarle el sofá a Yamato si se pone muy pesado y necesitas un poco de paz – pudo ver como automáticamente su nuera se echaba a reír-. Ya me entiendes.

\- Lo sé – asintió-. Y tendré muy en cuenta lo de mandártelo para casa cuando no me deje ni dormir tranquila porque le ha dado alguna de sus paranoias, tú no te preocupes…

\- Me avisas a mí y ya le doy yo un par de collejas – acercándose hacia ellas, Hiroaki se unió a la conversación.

\- Tú eres capaz de agobiarla más, que nos conocemos – le dijo, dándole un ligero manotazo.

\- Pobre… Si ayer vino por el estudio a darme la enhorabuena en persona y a traerme chocolate… - sonrió-. Por cierto, muy ricos… No me los he terminado, que conste pero hay que compartir…

\- Con lo que os ha tocado aguantar a las dos – señaló a Hikari con la cabeza- un poco de apoyo, aunque sea de esa forma, no os viene mal…

Sora se echó a reír con las palabras de él. Sin duda alguna ella no podía tener quejas de nada, pero sabía que sus hormonas no iban a estar de acuerdo. Ya había echado al pobre Yamato al sofá días atrás sin que hubiera hecho nada, no quería pensar los numeritos que se les avecinaban si se ponía a rondarla más de la cuenta para asegurarse de que ella estuviera bien.

\- Ahora que caigo, ¿se lo puedo decir a mi padre? – preguntó Natsuko, viendo automáticamente como Hiroaki arrugaba el gesto.

\- Sí claro… - asintió-. No me había acordado de él…

\- Mejor – refunfuñó Hiroaki.

* * *

**ElenaAA23:** ¿Has visto que ya me estaba olvidando de subir capi? Porque me lo acaba de recordar mi secretaria personal, que sino nos quedamos sin capi y aquí nadie dice nada. Que no sé en qué día vivo, vamos a ver... T_T

Parece que ya se empieza a ver cómo van a ponerse todos de pesaditos y paranoicos con el tema de Sora embarazada. Taichi no las tiene todas consigo y está que no termina de saber si alegrarse o pedirle él también cita a la doctora de Sora. A este paso van a ir los tres a la revisión, verás tú, como en el Diario de Bridget Jones 3 jajajajajaja Que de verdad no es capaz de quedarse tranquilo sabiendo que ese embarazo por seguro que le digan que es podría llegar a ser peligroso. Lo que sí es que ahora ya sus esperanzas de engañar a Koemi para ver si viene una nena o no se le van a escapar, porque si ya se pone así de pesado con Sora, a ella le espera una buena.

Y, como siempre, Aiko está intentando matar a la gente de la adorabilidad, esta vez a Daigo que la ve dormir ya su abuela cuando se la lleva a ponerse el pijama. Si es que la pobre hasta dormida hace que la familia fangirlee, que esa nena ha tenido un dia movidito con muchas visitas y la gran noticia de que va a ser hermana mayor. A ver cómo van reaccionando el resto de interesados.

Un bico grandote!


	80. Capítulo 79: Esos vienen de mi parte

\- Sora estás muerta de sueño – dijo su madre al darse cuenta de que hacía un rato que estaba con el codo sobre la mesa para poder sujetar así su cabeza al dejarla apoyada en su palma.

\- No… No, estoy bien – contestó, poniéndose algo más recta para disimular.

\- Ya, claro… - negó con la cabeza-. Anda, que ya es tarde y nosotros ya nos vamos…

\- No mamá, que no hace falta…

\- A callar – riéndose cruzó una mirada con su marido, el cual asintió-. Que ahora lo que mejor te va a venir es descansar todo lo que puedas. Además, según tengo entendido, os vais de viaje, ¿verdad?

Despejándose algo más con ese tema, sonrió a modo de respuesta. No había tenido tiempo de pensar en ello demasiado con todo lo demás y le hacía especial ilusión que aquella vez se llevaran con ellos a Aiko.

\- Nos vamos a Hakone, sí…

\- Bueno, creo que está vez has ganado tú con la sorpresa- se rio ligeramente por lo bajo-. Anda, venga, que nosotros nos vamos ya, que sino también se me va a acabar quedando dormido tu padre y anda algo especialito desde que le has dicho que va a volver a ser abuelo.

Sora sonrió buscándolo con la mirada unos segundos. Sabía el susto que le había dado, al igual que a todos. Agradecía que se preocuparan todos tanto por ella, eso no lo iba a negar, pero no estaba loca. Hacía ya tiempo que tenía un motivo muy importante por el que tener cuidado con cada paso que daba, y hacía rato que estaba durmiendo en su cama desde hacía rato. Jamás hubiera insistido con el tema si le hubieran dicho que iba a ser peligroso. Ya no era ella sola. Sin duda su padre era uno de los que más rápido se había preocupado, ya que a pesar de que estaba en Tokio, lo tenía todavía algo más perdido.

\- No digas tonterías – contestó por fin el profesor, poniéndose en pie para ir a coger las cosas-. Además, esta vez al menos no me he enterado el último… Que seguro que había alguno que se me quería colar.

\- Oficialmente me enteré de las sospechas antes… - dándose automáticamente por aludido, Hiroaki contestó a sus palabras, habiendo ido momentos antes él también a por su abrigo y el de Natusko.

\- Papá, por favor, no empecéis… Que voy a acabar teniendo pesadillas con vuestros dramas de abuelos – Yamato, negando con la cabeza, acabó por colocarse al lado de Sora cuando ella se puso en pie.

Hacía ya un rato que tanto Taichi y Koemi como Takeru y Hikari se habían ido. Al tener a los niños con ellos, el sueño había empezado a pasar factura y nadie quería volver demasiado tarde a casa con ellos. Ahora que solo quedaban los más adultos con ellos, la conversación se había ido volviendo más tranquila, acabando en la típica discusión de ofrecer ayuda para recoger las cosas entre unos y otros.

\- ¿En qué te vas a casa? – le preguntó Yamato con el mejor aire de inocencia que era capaz de disimular a aquellas alturas.

\- Me lleva tu padre – explicó mientras que terminaba de ponerse el abrigo, ajena a la mirada que le estaba lanzando su hijo a Hiroaki en ese momento-. No te preocupes.

\- ¿Seguro? Porque si hace falta te llevo yo, ¿eh? Es un momento…

Yamato pudo sentir el suave codazo que Sora le daba para que dejara de picotear a su padre, viendo la cara que le estaba poniendo, intentando así aguantarse la risa cuando Natsuko terminó de colocarse bien el abrigo y poder esperar ya para irse. Tuvo que tomarse unos segundos y carraspear ligeramente, intentando guardar las apariencias.

\- Sí, segura, tú tranquilo. Que no creo que nos vayamos a perder… Además, seguro que Sora tiene gana de irse a la cama de una vez – contestó sin llegar a darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

\- ¿Ves? Ya somos dos las que decimos que tienes más o menos la misma cara que Aiko hace un rato – dijo Toshiko haciendo exactamente lo mismo que ella-. Si necesitáis algo antes de iros de viaje avisadnos, ¿entendido?

\- Ya la mando yo ahora para la cama sin que proteste, tranquilos – dijo riéndose por lo bajo.

Se podía imaginar que no tardaría en quedarse dormida. El día anterior había madrugado más de la cuenta para aprovechar por la mañana y decirle lo del embarazo, luego, no se podía decir que hubieran dormido demasiado por la noche y, de nuevo, por la mañana había vuelto a desvelarse para decirle a Aiko que iba a ser hermana mayor. Además, recordaba que solía tener más sueño de la cuenta durante el anterior embarazo.

Cuando cerró la puerta tras haber despedido a los padres de ambos, Yamato aceleró el paso para atrapar a Sora antes de que se alejara demasiado, cogiéndola así por le cintura desde detrás, reteniéndola de esa forma a su lado.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó con una leve sonrisa usándolo de apoyo de forma automática, dejándose abrazar.

\- ¿Todo bien?

\- Todo perfecto – giró el cuello para poder encararlo y darle un beso en los labios al haberse acercado él-. ¿Recogemos?

\- No, recojo yo. Tú te vas a la cama…

\- No me quiero ir a la cama sola – protestó, arrugando la nariz, provocando que le diera un beso en la punta, divertido por el gesto.

\- Recojo rápido. Meto lo que haya que meter en le nevera y lo demás al lavavajillas. Tú mientras tanto vete a ponerte el pijama y estoy contigo antes de que te duermas, prometido.

\- Te ayudo…

\- Vete a ponerte el pijama. No me hagas llevarte a la cama, que sabes que lo hago…

La soltó lentamente, dejándola que echara a andar hacia la habitación resignada. Se les avecinaban unos meses entretenidos en los que esperaba que no protestara demasiado y se dejara cuidar. A fin de cuentas, era uno de sus entretenimientos favoritos. Luego estaría Mai preocupada sobre si una periodista le hacía ojitos o no… A buen sitio iba con él. No podía estar la cosa más perdida desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Saliendo de su ensimismamiento, se acercó a la mesa para hacer exactamente lo que había dicho, guardándolo todo para que no se estropeara. Al menos iban a tener comida para no tener que preocuparse al día siguiente y poder aprovecharlo para hacer las maletas tranquilamente. Lo mejor seguía intentar gastar todo lo que tenían que se pudiera estropear antes de irse. Colocó todo lo que pudo en la nevera, dejando las cosas lo más organizadas que pudo y todos los platos sucios en el lavavajillas para que solo fuera echarlo a andar al día siguiente. Además tampoco quería tardar demasiado en irse a la habitación. No quería que Sora se quedara dormida y acabar él despertándola al meterse en la cama, de manera que no tardó en apagar las luces e irse a la habitación.

Sonrió al ver que estaba todavía sentada en su mesita, desenredándose el pelo, seguramente haciendo tiempo para esperarlo. Aprovechó el momento para así poder llegar hasta donde estaba y quitarle el objeto de las manos y poder hacerlo él.

\- Mañana no creo que tengamos que cocinar – dijo a modo de conclusión, buscando la mirada de ella en el reflejo.

\- Lo suponía… A no ser que la chiquitina quiera otra cosa…

\- ¿Sí? ¿No habíamos quedado en que no había que consentirla tanto?

\- Eso recuérdamelo cuando no la vea tan contenta por casa porque va a tener un hermanito… - sonrió a la vez que él-. O hermanita… ¿Te hago la pregunta comprometedora o mejor dejamos que sea sorpresa?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué si quiero que sea niño o niña? Pues… La verdad es que me da igual. No creo que te sorpresa la respuesta, pero… Ya puestos a pedir… Yo creo que ya te dije que no me iba a enfadar si decidía parecerse a ti…

Escuchó cómo se reía ella con sus palabras. Sí, se acordaba de lo que habían hablado en su momento con Aiko. Realmente, en el lugar en el que vivían, ambos tenían unos rasgos bastante extraños para su entorno, por lo que ya era algo más raro de ver cualquiera de las dos opciones. Sin embargo, de los dos ella era la que se llevaba la palma. Estaba segura de que alguna de aquellas clases en la que les hablaban de guisantes de un color u otro ella siempre salía perdiendo. Pero, tampoco iba a ser ella la que se quejara si volvía a tener otra cabecita rubia por casa rondando. La sonrisa que se dibujó en su cara, sin duda, delató lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

\- Venga anda, que vas a coger frío, vete par la cama que ya me cambio yo ahora, que anoche no es que hayamos dormido demasiado.

\- ¿Y la culpa de eso de quién es?

\- Toda tuya – se inclinó para dejar un beso en su cabello-. Y mañana por la noche a ver si aprovecho antes de que se nos duerma Aiko y le enseño el telescopio que seguro que le va a gustar.

Posó el cepillo para irse al armario y poder sacar el pijama para cambiarse, haciéndolo rápidamente al notar el contraste de temperatura y pudiendo así irse al baño a lavarse los dientes justo cuando veía que Sora finalmente abría la cama para poder meterse en ella y acomodarse. Realmente, le había dicho la verdad, cualquier opción le iba a parecer bien. Si venía otra niña bien y si conseguían tener la parejita, también bien. No iba a ser él quien se quejara de ninguna de las dos opciones. Si hubiera sido al revés y Aiko hubiera sido un niño, quizás la cosa fuera diferente, aunque solo fuera por culpa de su padre, pero, en el punto en el que estaban, a él se le iba a caer la baba de cualquier forma.

Lo tenía asumido. No era algo que no fuera a ocurrir viniera lo que viniera. Tampoco creía ser capaz de sobrevivir a que le viniera un pequeño o pequeño idéntico a su madre, posiblemente fuera a tener verdaderos problemas para salir de aquella, pero, no quería pensar en ello tampoco. Tenían unos cuantos meses por delante y en lo que prefería centrarse era en que Sora estuviera perfectamente todo aquel tiempo.

Dio un respingo al sentir que le caía la pasta de dientes por la barbilla, mirando su reflejo en el espejo antes de echarse a reír y escupir para poder aclararse antes de desgraciarse el pijama y tener que volver a cambiarse. Alargó la mano para coger la toalla y así secarse una vez que hubo terminado, apagando la luz al salir y acercándose con rapidez a la cama.

\- ¿Qué haces ahí sentada? – le preguntó al verla incorporada.

\- Esperarte… - se encogió de hombros.

\- Esperarte… - repitió negando con la cabeza acelerando entonces para poder apagar la luz y meterse con ella entre las sábanas-. Si tienes más cara de sueño que Aiko cuando la empecé a ver dar cabezadas en el sofá.

\- Anda, deja de dar tantas vueltas y échate de una vez – le dijo esperando a que él estuviera listo, arrugando la nariz al ver que no alargaba el brazo para que ella pudiera usarlo como apoyo.

No pasaron más que unos segundos antes de que empezara a reírse él tanto por la cara que le estaba poniendo como el hecho de que se hubiera quedado a la espera. Alargó el brazo para que pudiera usarlo como apoyo, entretenido por el comportamiento de ella. No se quedó simplemente bocarriba, sino que se ladeó ligeramente para poder encararla y usar su otro brazo para pasarlo en torno a su cintura.

\- ¿Todo bien hoy? – le preguntó.

\- De maravilla – contestó, quedándose con la vista fija en la de él aprovechando así la cercanía-. Me gusta mucho juntar a toda la familia…

\- ¿La parte Yagami cuenta como tal?

\- Esos vienen de mi parte – asintió divertida.

\- Pues… Tampoco te voy a llevar la contraria – sonrió, adelantando el cuello para darle un beso en la frente-. Duérmete venga…

* * *

_**Hoy estoy vaga, así que me vais a perdonar que no os conteste. Os dejo capi extra, que es lo que realmente cuenta, pero me he pasado la tarde entera currando y no da la cabeza para más. Así que venga, aquí os cierro el día de Navidad de estos dos con un poco más de azúcar.**_

_**¡Besitos de tortuguita!**_


	81. Capítulo 80: Y con la madre también

\- Si es que los ves más tú que yo – protestó Mimi mientras que se quedaba mirando hacia Jou tras haber tomado asiento.

\- Oye yo soy solo una víctima más de cuando a Yamato le entran las histerias, creo que no se me puede acusar de nada…

Pudieron escuchar la risa de Sora por las palabras de Jou mientras que se acercaba con el té que había preparado, pasando con cuidado por donde los niños estaban enredando y dejando la bandeja al lado de Koushiro. Sin duda ellos también merecían recibir la noticia que le habían dado a la familia la noche anterior en persona.

\- Al doctor no hay que llevarle la contraria… - dijo sonriéndole antes de empezar a repartir las tazas-. La verdad es que esta temporada ha sido un caos, si hacía meses que no conseguíamos juntarnos para cenar la familia.

\- La familia… la familia… Seguro que el pesado de Taichi se os coló por aquí – dijo Mimi acomodándose algo mejor.

\- Técnicamente cuenta como familia desde que su hermana tuvo la ocurrencia de juntarse con Takeru – comentó Yamato acercándose por fin hasta dónde estaban.

\- Bah… tonterías. Además, seguro que se os habría colado si no lo invitáis vais a ser realistas, sino que igual te nos mueres Yamato.

\- Lo dices como si estuvieras insinuando que prefiero su compañía a la suya…

El tono que había usado delataba que estaba bromeando, pero, no estaba diciendo ninguna mentira y no era un secreto. Divertido, caminó también para llegar hasta un hueco libre en el sofá y poder coger él también una de las tazas, quedándose distraído mirando hacia Hiro y Sen los que estaban rondando a Aiko la cual estaba atenta al pequeño digimon que estaba en brazos del mayor de los niños, sumamente cuidadosa a la hora de acercarse a él.

\- Oye, ¿y tú? ¿Cómo es que has venido solo? – dijo de repente mirando hacia Jou.

\- Lo de siempre…. Las amenazas me han llegado de la que volvía de trabajar y tampoco es que tengamos demasiado tiempo.

\- Pues… Muy mal – dijo la pelirroja tomando siento ella también-. Si es que hace una temporada que no hay forma de juntarse con nadie. Y mira que nosotros dos estamos ahora bastante asentados.

\- Ya… - Mimi giró la cabeza hacia Koushiro-. Si es que además nosotros dos con el cuento de que él trabajo con tu padre no sé cómo nos las arreglamos… Bueno, y con tu hermano. Si es que parece que lo hacemos queriendo.

La castaña pudo ver perfectamente como Yamato optaba por llevarse la taza a los labios en ese momento, viéndolo reírse y no tardar tampoco en darse cuenta de que lo había pillado, lanzándole la mejor de sus miradas irónicas.

\- Sora, dile algo – protestó Mimi ya consiguiendo que él tuviera que dejar de disimular para poder reírse abiertamente.

\- ¿Qué he hecho yo ahora? – dijo intentando defenderse-. Yo he estado trabajando bastante más de lo normal esta temporada no me puedes acusar de nada…

\- No te acuso, son cosas que sé a ciencia cierta.

\- No te metas con papi – dijo la vocecita de Aiko reclamando la atención de todos los presentes-. Él tiene que cuidar al nene chiquitín ahora.

Koushiro, quien estaba dando un sorbo a su bebida no pudo más que atragantarse con ella cuando escuchó las palabras de la pequeña. No era algo que esperara escuchar de repente, no habiendo estado prestando atención a la conversación ya que lo más normal era que Yamato y Mimi estuvieran tirándose de los pelos el uno con la otra. Pero, ahora que todos se habían quedado en un silencio sepulcral, solo se podía escuchar como él tosía.

Sora bajó la mirada hacia la niña, no habiéndose enterado tan siquiera de que se había acercado a ellos, habiéndola visto demasiado entretenida con el pequeño digimon como para pensar que fuera a aparecer en la conversación y menos de esa forma. Levantó la vista hacia los otros tres, observándolos unos segundos mientras que Yamato cogía a Aiko para sentársela en las rodillas.

\- ¿Nene chiquitín? – repitió el médico, cruzando entonces la mirada con ella para verla asentir y encogerse de hombros-. ¿¡Qué!?

\- Pues… por eso insistimos tanto para que vinierais… - empezó a explicar por fin-. Esta señorita se lo anda contando a todo el mundo y no nos ha dado opción a esperar como la otra vez. Y, por favor, antes de que alguien se ponga de los nervios… Sí, es planeado. Y sí, es completamente seguro.

Bajó la vista de esa forma hacia la rubia, dándose cuenta de que estaba distraída con su padre y no prestaba atención a lo último que acababa de decir, ya que no tenía gana de tener que explicarle por qué todo el mundo le preguntaba si aquello no tenía ningún peligro para ella. No tenía tampoco demasiado claro si aunque se lo explicara llegara a entenderlo, de manera que era mejor dejarla en la ignorancia por el momento.

\- ¿De cuánto? – preguntó Koushiro.

\- Poco más de un mes… Me enteré hace nada…

\- ¡Enhorabuena! – levantándose de golpe y yendo hacia ella, Mimi fue directa a abrazarla sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

Se reclinó hacia atrás por el impulso de su amiga, pero no pudo más que devolver el gesto con la mejor de las sonrisas en la cara. Si la niña lo andaba cotorreado por todas partes, ella tampoco es que tuviera menos ganas de hacerlo, simplemente hubiera preferido esperar un poco más y no soltarles la noticia tan de golpe.

\- Si es que ya me parecía a mí que estabais tardando… - le dijo de la que se separaba, dándose cuenta de que la pelirroja señalaba a Aiko con la cabeza y entendiendo de esa manera que en esos detalles ya se adentraría más tarde cuando no estuviera ella delante-. ¡Enhorabuena cascarrabias! – soltándola, se giró hacia el rubio para hacer exactamente lo mismo que con Sora, aprovechando también para pillar a la niña en medio.

Sora sonrió al darse cuenta de que Yamato no protestaba por el ataque que acababa de recibir por parte de Mimi. Sabía que estaba de demasiado buen humor como para ponerse a quejarse por aquellas cosas. Aprovechó entonces ella el mismo para dejar que los otros dos fueran a darle la enhorabuena a ella.

\- Yo que tú iba cambiando de número – le dijo a Jou divertida.

\- De número, de nacionalidad y si me apuras de identidad… - asintió-. Aunque puede que esta vez yo estás más interesado en dejarme acosar…

\- Jou… - negó con la cabeza-. No os preocupéis, ¿vale? Prometo no matar a nadie del infarto esta vez y… Además, hemos hecho las cosas bien. Hemos hablado primero con la doctora, antes de intentar nada.

\- Eso ya me suena más a Yamato – dijo Koushiro divertido-. Enhorabuena, aunque ten presente que os ha tocado demasiado la lotería con Aiko… Cruza los dedos porque no te salga a su tío esta vez…

\- Eso ni lo digas – protestó Yamato metiéndose en la conversación-. Déjate… Que es mejor que el único parecido que pueda tener con mi rama de la familia sea el físico porque sino…

\- La verdad es que entre los dos dais para poner unos cuantos problemas de genética. Cualquiera diría que los rasgos del padre son raros, pero los de la madre… - comentó el médico, divertido-. Y ahí tenemos la prueba… A ver con qué nos salís ahora…

Era bastante probable que volviera a heredar los rasgos más comunes de Yamato, solo había que ver al resto de la familia también. Y, a no ser que en su época más joven el jefe de su hermano hubiera tenido el cabello del mismo color que Sora, ni siquiera era capaz de adivinar de dónde le podía venir a ella. Sonrió, divertido por sus propios pensamientos antes de volver a la realidad.

\- ¿Y a ti qué te parece? – escucharon como Koushiro le preguntaba a la niña.

\- Yo se lo pedí a papi… - asintió a la vez que hablaba.

\- Y el pobre de papi no sabe cómo decirte que no a nada – dijo Mimi con la mejor de sus sonrisas irónicas volviendo a mirar hacia el rubio-. Muy bien, Yamato. Si es que si llego a saber que ibas a ser tan sencillo de manejar y que se te iban a ir de forma más eficaz los malos humores en vez de gruñirte en su momento le hubiera gruñido a una que yo me sé…

Sora se echó a reír al ver la cara que estaba poniendo él, entretenida con la conversación. Entendía que Yamato no fuera capaz de aguantar demasiado tiempo a Mimi, pero ella disfrutaba mucho de los puñales que se lanzaban mutuamente.

* * *

Jou siguió con la mirada a Sora unos segundos antes de girar la cabeza hacia Yamato, con el cual se había quedado sentado más calmado y lejos de los niños.

\- Así que… ¿es seguro? – aprovechó, queriendo dejar bien claro aquello.

\- Hablamos con la doctora de la otra vez – asintió-. Se lo puse de condición a Sora, creo que suena bastante lógico. Lo único que nos ha dicho es que tenemos que mantener más vigilado todo.

\- Ya sabes que yo me ofrezco voluntario para lo que sea…

\- Lo sé, lo sé – le hizo un gesto con la mano, tranquilizándolo-. Me refería a revisiones mucho menos espaciadas. Ahora que ya sabemos que Sora puede tener tendencia a alguna complicación si la vemos con tiempo suficiente se puede prevenir. Así que mira… Todavía no he digerido del todo la noticia, estoy disfrutando de ella únicamente. Pero a la vuelta de las vacaciones tengo que hablar con ella para organizarlo todo bien.

\- Suena lógico – asintió-. Pero evidentemente no me ofrecía a ayudaros con eso. Sora ha tenido muy buena mano escogiendo a su doctora… Lo decía por si vuelve a encontrarse tan mal esta vez.

\- Oh – lo miró-. Muchas gracias… - sonrió.

\- Aunque poco creo que podría hacer ya que es algo que más allá de meterla en la cama de la oreja y taparla para que no proteste…

\- Bueno, igual si se lo dices tú te hace más caso, con eso de que al médico hay que hacerle caso… - se rio-. Espero que no vuelva a pasar por eso. Las hormonas ya las tiene hechas un caos…

\- ¿Por qué? – divertido por la cara de resignación del rubio no pudo evitar la pregunta.

\- Me olía el embarazo… En cuestión de minutos ha pasado de un extremo a otro de humor pasando por todos los puntos intermedios, Jou. Y es Sora… Eso sí que no es normal en ella. Te lo puedo resumir en que el otro día me echó al sofá y al poco volvió a buscarme porque no quería dormir sola.

\- Te esperan unos meses entretenidos entonces… - echándose a reír sin poder evitarlo por la última confesión de él, notando como se le acababa uniendo-. Pues… mira, mi más sincera enhorabuena. Que sé que los dos queréis mucho otro pequeño por casa. Se os ve ilusionados.

\- Mucho – asintió-. Gracias, Jou.

\- Tonterías…

Viendo por el rabillo del ojo pasar a Aiko correteando la cazó, cogiéndola en brazos para dejársela sentada encima, haciendo tiempo que no había tenido oportunidad de verla.

\- ¿Así que estás contenta?

\- ¡Si!

\- Oye… no se lo digas a tu madre, que me pega, pero si vas a revolver en mi maletín de trabajo igual hay algo para ti… - entretenido porque nada más decir aquello los ojos de la niña se abrieran de par en par, la soltó para que pudiera salir corriendo para revolver-. No es otro peluche – dijo antes de cruzar una mirada con Yamato.

\- Más te vale, porque creo que voy a irme a dormir yo al garaje para tener donde meterlos – bromeó.

\- Podría ser… - divertido por ver cómo arqueaba una ceja, se echó a reír-. No, de la que compraba unas cosas para el mío le compré un par de dulces para ella navideños…

\- Vale, con Aiko también funciona eso… Y con la madre también.

* * *

**Natesgo:** venga, como siempre, os contento lo que tengo atrasado de contestar. Hoy tengo otra tarde preeeeciosa, así que aprovecho que ahora tengo algo de tiempo. Lo primero de todo decir, que si te pitan los oídos estaba mañana no es por tu culpa, pero es que llevo todo el día acordándome de toda la ristra de profesores de este país porque les están dando las notas y cada vez que me llega un boletín me pongo a ladrar que me tienes que estar escuchando hasta tú jajajaja

Esta vez no ha sido posible esconder el embarazo porque al tortuguita está ocupada pregonándolo por el mundo al igual que su padre. Así que ahora para evitar problemas pues ya aprovechan y se lo cuentan a todo el mundo porque sino van a enterarse como no deben y seguro que no tienen gana de aguantar más dramas. Y Aiko saliendo a la defensa de su padre porque Mimi se mete con él era algo necesario jajaja Al igual que defiende a Gabumon de Dai, cada uno tiene su moscón.

Y me voy a seguir contestando a las carreras que a este paso todavía no me da tiempo a actualizar... ¡Un besito de tortuguita!

**ElenaAA23:** aaaaaaaains vecina, si es que si no ando a las carreras no me quedo contenta jajaja

He sacado a Mimi por fin que hacía siglos que no sabíamos de ella jajaja Pero tú me entiendes, que tenemos más o menos el mismo concepto de ese personaje y yo cuando tengo que escribirla lo paso hasta mal.

Koemi ya vive demasiado acostumbrada al día a día de "los que tiene en casa". Seguro que tardó muy poco en darse cuenta cuando volvió Yamato de que iban a ser uno más en el matrimonio aparte de la pelirroja. Pero bueno, por los FB sabemos que Taichi sí que le había hablado de él, así que tampoco debería de extrañarle demasiado lo que pudo ver por aquel entonces. Ahora ya vive con ello y parece estar bastante contenta con ello. Se ríe, peo sí, es exactamente lo que dices, en caso de que ve que puede hacer falta para lo que sea ella sería la primera en aparecer más que encantada. Que yo me intento poner en la piel de ella conociendo a Taichi y es que vería aparecer a Sora y me pondría a morder más que con las notas de mis alumnos jajajaja Sería un frente curioso de explorar también.

Y ahora ya se han enterado el resto de gente cercana del grupo, que los demás tampoco son tan pieza clave. Ahora Mimi ya puede ir a gritarle a Takeru y a Taichi que se han vuelto a enterar primero que ella de que viene otro nene, aunque seguro que Aiko los defiende a ellos dos también... Y te digo lo mismo que a Nat, que me voy a recoger porque entro a las 4 y ya se me está haciendo tarde.

¡Un bico grandote!


	82. Capítulo 81: Seis

Aiko echó a correr nada más que la posaron en el suelo de la que, durante aquellos días iba a ser su nueva casa. Detrás de ella fueron los digimon y, mientras tanto, entre sus dos padres terminaron de meter las maletas en el interior. Sora se distrajo nada más cruzar la puerta, quedándose mirando hacia el lugar con una ligera sonrisa ampliándose poco a poco en sus labios.

Era la mejor opción para ellos en la situación en la que estaban. Sin duda eran muchos para una misma habitación y con unos horarios muy diferentes. Cuando la pequeña estuviera durmiendo ya ellos dos seguramente todavía estuvieran con todo a medio hacer y eso sería molestarla y que se anduviera muriendo de sueño por las esquinas. Y la idea de dejarla sola en una habitación aparte no era algo que hubiera pasado por la cabeza de Yamato aunque supusiera que los digimon iban a quedarse con ella encantados. De manera que no le había costado mucho llegar a la conclusión de que en vez de quedarse en un hotel de habitaciones era más sencillo buscar un lugar del estilo en el que se habían quedado en Grecia a medio camino entre un hotel y una residencia privada.

\- ¿Te gusta? – le preguntó a la pelirroja nada más conseguir cerrar la puerta.

\- ¿Tú qué crees? – se giró hacia él con la mejor de sus sonrisas-. Aunque se me sigue dando mejor a mí el secuestrarte, que lo sepas – aprovechó que la niña había salido corriendo para explorar por el lugar para acercarse a él a murmurarle aquello y terminar la frase con un beso-. Y yo diría que a Aiko también…

Sonrió a las palabras de ella, quedándose mirándola unos segundos antes de volver a sentir los correteos de la niña y girarse al verla llegar hacia ellos buscando coger a su madre y tirar de ella para que la acompañara.

\- ¿Dónde me llevas?

No llegó a escuchar la respuesta de la niña, quedándose entretenido hasta que las perdió de vista. Decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era ir quitando las maletas del medio. Le hacía gracia ya que sabía que Sora no era alguien que soliera llevar demasiado equipaje con ella, pero, en aquella ocasión parecía que se iban dos meses de casa. Estaba seguro que el motivo se podía resumir en jerséis gordos y enormes en los que se solía esconder en fechas como aquella. Hacía ya tres años, por aquellas fechas, habían sido los responsables de que él no hubiera descubierto aún que Aiko ya se estaba dejando notar. La otra opción eran los pijamas de invierno. Aquel pensamiento provocó que se empezara a reír por lo bajo antes de empezar a llevar las cosas a la habitación.

Sora se dejó arrastrar por Aiko, notando como los digimon iban con ellas, esperando que la pequeña se detuviera para saber qué era lo que había visto. Se quedó sorprendida cuando lo hizo delante de una ventana y empezó a señalar hacia el exterior.

\- ¿Qué has visto chiquitina? – se agachó para quedar a su altura.

\- Mira qué blanquito está todo mami…

Aquellas palabras hicieron que se diera cuenta de que quizás fuera la primera vez que ella viera tanta nieve junta. Bien era cierto que el invierno en Tokio aquel año estaba siendo más duro, pero el tráfico de gente y vehículos conseguía que no hubiera nieve acumulada. Ahora, lo que se podía ver desde la ventana que había encontrado la niña, era el pequeño jardín de la casa cubierto completamente.

\- ¿Has visto? Vas a tener que ponerte todos tus gorritos y bufandas para poder salir, que aquí hace más frío que en la ciudad, ¿vale? – esperó a ver como asentía, sonriéndole-. ¿Te gusta?

\- ¡Sí!

\- Ha escogido papi el sitio, ¿quieres ir a ver tu habitación? – la respuesta de la niña fue volver a tirar de la mano de su madre para hacer exactamente lo que había dicho.

La habitación seguramente fuera algo más pequeña que la principal pero estaba segura de que iba a tener una cama que, comparada con el tamaño de Aiko, iba a ser bastante grande. Aunque algo le decía que eso era bueno, ya que así iban a poder dormir con ella dos que ella se sabía. Miró hacia los lados, intentando adivinar dónde podría estar, viendo entonces a Yamato asomarse.

\- La nuestra está arriba – explicó señalándole así hacia un pasillo que salía del salón-. Ya he dejado sus cosas allí.

\- Vale – respondió la pelirroja, asintiendo-. ¿Te ayudo con eso?

\- Vete con la niña, corre…

Divertida por la respuesta que le había dado, siguió a Aiko ya que aún la tenía cogida de la mano. Abrió la puerta que había al final del pequeño pasillo para dar por fin con la habitación que faltaba, dejando pasar primero a Aiko, notando como entonces se escapaba para irse corriendo al interior.

\- Vaya cama más grande – dijo divertida mientras que la vigilaba-. A ver si te vas a perder en ella…

Se acercó hasta ella cuando la vio querer subirse, ayudándola al cogerla por debajo de los brazos y así dejarla sentada en ella. Le hizo un gesto para que se estuviera quieta y así quitarle el calzado, que ya la conocía más que de sobra y sabía que se iba a poder a dar saltos.

\- Desde aquí también se puede ver la nieve de fuera – le señaló la ventana-. Vamos a tener que darle las gracias a papi luego, ¿eh? – alargó las manos para hacerle cosquillas, escuchando cómo se empezaba a reír-. ¿Vais a dormir con ella?

Los dos digimon asintieron caminando hacia ellas para acompañar a la pequeña, subiéndose Biyomon de un revoloteo y ayudando Sora a Gabumon al cogerlo tal cual había hecho con Aiko momentos antes, sonriendo ampliamente al ver cómo enrojecía.

\- Oye, me lo voy a tener que empezar a tomar a malas, ¿eh? – dijo divertida porque todavía a esas alturas de la vida le diera vergüenza por algo así-. Aunque, compañero de uno que yo me sé tendrías que ser…

\- Papi siempre se pone rojito – asintió con la cabeza, quedándose sentada entre ellos.

\- Y antes se ponía mucho más – susurró como si le estuviera contando algo confidencial-. ¿Sacamos tus cosas de la maleta? - no esperó a que le respondiera, acercándose a por las cosas de la pequeña para poder sacarlas. Le hacía gracia que al final la maleta de ella fuera casi igual de grande que la de sus padres, pero sabía perfectamente lo que se había dedicado a meter dentro. Intentó no reírse mientras que la dejaba al lado de Aiko y la abría-. No me digas, ¿no sabías cuál elegir? ¡Si vamos a tener que repartirlos por todo el lugar para que tengas sitio para dormir!

\- No mami, entramos todos en la cama – nada más vio que estaba abierta la maleta alargó las manos hacia ella para poder coger algunos de sus peluches.

\- Oye, ese no te lo conocía yo – alargó el dedo hacia ella para pincharla en el costado y hacerle cosquillas.

\- El abu me dijo que "shhh" – imitó el gesto con el dedo.

Ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar qué abuelo había sido en aquella ocasión, echándose a reír sin más por la explicación que le había dado ella. No podía culpar a ninguno de los dos, ella intentaba fingir ser la más seria en ese tema, y también tenía sus problemas para no aparecerle siempre que podía con algo a la niña.

\- ¿Me dejas alguno a mí? Mira que igual luego papi tiene miedo él por la noche – le dijo volviendo a centrarse.

\- Pues te usa a ti para eso como lleva haciendo años – escuchó como soltaba Biyomon de golpe haciendo que girase la cabeza hacia ella y tuviera que echarse a reír, dándose cuenta entonces de que Yamato estaba apoyado en la puerta y que empezaba a estar de un color parecido al de su pelo.

\- A ver, chiquitina, vamos a sacar tus cosas antes de que tu padre empiece a hiperventilar…

Intentando no echarse a reír de manera demasiado evidente volvió a centrarse en la maleta de la pequeña, sacando asi los juguetes y buscando entre todos ellos las cosas de ella para poder dejarlas donde no se fueran a arrugar mientras que estaban allí.

* * *

\- Lo mejor es que no puedes decir que Biyomon no decía la verdad – dijo Sora divertida una vez que se habían quedado solos en la que iba a ser su habitación, sacando también la ropa de la maleta.

\- No lo niego. Yo encantado de poder usarte de peluche – alargó la mano rápidamente hacia ella cuando notó que pasaba cerca de él ya sin los jerséis, acercándosela para poder rodearla con los brazos-, creo que es bastante evidente.

\- ¿Si? Con lo rojo que te pusiste cualquiera diría que no es así – sonrió, dejándose atrapar y girándose hacia él para dejar sus manos en sus hombros, moviéndolas poco a poco hasta dejarlas tras su cuello y así jugar con los mechones a los que llegaba desde ahí-. ¿De dónde te has sacado este sitio?

\- Soy un antisocial, ya lo sabes. Cuando me pongo a buscar sitios de vacaciones lo mío son sitios tranquilos como este o como cuando encontré el pueblecito aquel cerca de Londres.

\- Oye, a mí tampoco se me da nada mal eso de secuestrarte, que lo sepas…

\- Nadie ha dicho lo contrario – sonrió, inclinándose hacia ella para poder besarla, tomándose su tiempo en aquella ocasión, disfrutando de cada roce con ella, moviendo un brazo hacia su cintura para dejarla bien pegada a él y arrastrando el otro hasta dejar su mano apoyada en la nuca de su esposa para acercársela más.

Se quedó pegada a él, dejando los ojos cerrados mientras que intentaba acordarse de cómo poder recuperar el movimiento cuando se separaron. Era gracioso que después de tantos años ya siguiera teniendo el mismo efecto, o peor, en ella. Cogió aire, soltándolo lentamente para poder alzar la vista hacia el rubio, encontrándose con su mirada fija en ella. sonrió de forma automática.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo él.

\- Eres consciente de que cada día que pasa vamos a peor, ¿no?

\- Y estoy altamente orgulloso de ello – movió la mano que había posado en su nuca hasta su mejilla y darle de esa forma una ligera caricia-. ¿Tú no?

Se rió ligeramente, cerrando los ojos de nuevo para disfrutar del gesto de él. Estaba segura de que no era la mejor idea del mundo ponerse cariñosos a esa hora del día habiendo viajado con la pequeña, pero iba a tener que hacer el esfuerzo por no dejar que su revoltijo de hormonas se apoderase de la situación de ninguna manera y simplemente disfrutarla.

\- Es más – la distrajo al hablar de nuevo-. Tampoco es que me hayas dado recientemente ningún motivo últimamente para ello, ¿verdad?

\- Oye – entendiéndolo a la primera, volvió a sonreír-, creo que de eso tenemos bastante culpa los dos. Y cuando digo bastante, quiero decir bastante, porque creo que nos hemos aplicado mucho para ello.

\- Yo me aplico en las cosas importantes – se inclinó, dejando ahora un beso en la punta de su nariz.

Escucharon a la pequeña enredando por el salón, provocando de esa forma que volvieran a conectar con la realidad, separándose ligeramente mientras que él le hacia un gesto a la pelirroja para que fuera a ver qué estaba haciendo Aiko.

\- ¡Mami! Me suena la barriguita… - le dijo mirando hacia ella.

\- ¿Te suena la barriguita? – se giró buscando a Yamato con la mirada-. ¿Has oído? Pues ya somos dos las que tenemos hambre…

\- ¿Y qué me quieres decir con eso? – dejó su propio pijama debajo de la almohada antes de caminar hacia donde estaba la pelirroja-. ¿Tú crees que habrá buscando dónde ir a comer?

\- Si no quieres dormir en el sofá… - sonrió de forma ladeada, bajando el tono antes de volver a hablar sin que nadie más que él pudiera escucharla- O esforzarte mucho, mucho, para que luego te deje volver a la cama…

\- Menos mal que ya os conozco a las dos como haber dejado reservada mesa para seis– habló tras arquear una ceja y quedarse mirando hacia la pelirroja, frenando sus pasos la darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

\- ¿Seis? – la pelirroja lo miró confusa.

No lo había dicho queriendo, pero, los ojos de él se habían posado en donde seguramente dentro de unos meses se notaría la barriguita por fin. La pelirroja siguió la dirección de la mirada de su marido, dándose cuenta al instante de por qué lo había dicho, mordiéndose el labio, intentando controlar un poco su reacción.

\- Anda, vamos a comer – le dijo él colocándose frente a ella para poder darle un beso en la frente-. Oye, tortuguita – habló de nuevo empezando a bajar hacia el salón-. ¿Cómo de alto te suena la barriguita?

* * *

Bueno, que sepáis que la página está haciendo de las suyas. Me llegó que tenía una review de **Nat **y ahora no sé qué ha hecho con ella ni dónde la ha metido, así que cuando la web tenga a bien enseñármela ya la leeré, porque de la bandeja de entrada las suelo ir borrando, así que nada...

**ElenaAA23:** lo raro es que me haya dejado ver la tuya y la otra no, pero bueno, la web sabrá a lo que juega. A ver cuántos días tarda esta vez en dejar de esconderme las cosas.

Mimi es ese típico personaje pedorro petardo al que yo solo querría estrellarle algo en la cara a los 10 minutos de tenerla al lado. Pesada, irrespetuosa, meticona y escandalosa, vamos, el combo total jajajaja Y lo peor es que he tenido que sufrir gente así en el día a día que no pillaban la indirecta tampoco T_T Así que supongo que ahí los gruñimientos de Yamato se basan un poco en mis propias reacciones hacia ese tipo de gente. Y mira que es lo que dices tú, a Mimi la traigo un poco más al campo soportable porque sino me sería imposible escribirla. EL pobre Koushiro... A saber qué pasaba por esa cabeza cuando se le ocurrió el juntarse con ella. Por suerte tenemos a Jou para hacer un poco de mediador entre todos e ir asumiendo que a él también le esperan unos meses de estrés.

Pero bueno, ahora ya se han ido de vacaciones y parece que la más contenta con el destino es la nena. Deben de ser las primeras vacaciones en la que es más o menos consciente de lo que pasa a su alrededor y por eso anda tan emocionada. La pobrecita cuando se la llevaron a Tanegashima seguramente ni se diera cuenta y se acordará de más bien poco. Aunque bueno, mejor para ella, así no se acuerda del mes que tuvo que pasar sin papi a mano. Que menudo trauma sino se le queda a la pobre seguro.

A ver qué tal se les dan las vacaciones a la familia Ishida, que tienen que coger fuerzas para empezar bien el año que les viene por delante. ¡Un bico grandote!


	83. Capítulo 82: Tu hija

\- Ten cuidado, no te vayas a caer – le dijo Yamato a la niña mientras que dejaba que fuera unos pasos por delante de ellos mirándolo todo a su alrededor.

Una de las primeras paradas que habían hecho después de comer había sido casi que obligatoria. En Hakone estaba el museo de cristal veneciano y éste era conocido por colocar elementos navideños en aquellas fechas, incluido un árbol de cristal gigante que hacía las funciones de árbol de Navidad.

Más allá de que aquel lugar entrara dentro de aquellos que le gustaba visitar a él, tranquilos y sin aglomeraciones, había pensado en que a Aiko le iba a gustar verlo. Ya desde la primera vez que la habían llevado a ver las luces de Tokio se había quedado hipnotizada mirando hacia un lado y hacia el otro. Y ahora, un par de años más tarde, ahí la tenían, haciendo exactamente lo mismo seguida ahora de los dos digimon para evitar que se pudiera caer.

\- Fíjate que no tengo recuerdos de haber venido por aquí nunca – comentó Sora mientras que lo alcanzaba tras haber estado sacando unas fotografías.

\- Yo tampoco, pero bueno, ya sabes que Google y yo somos amigos. Se nos da muy bien funcionar.

\- ¿También tienes discusiones matrimoniales con él? – no pudo evitar el comentario haciendo referencia de forma indirecta así hacia Taichi.

\- De las mejores – y no mentía. Divertido, esperó a que llegara a su lado y sonrió al ver como colaba su mano dentro del bolsillo de su abrigo en donde tenía guardada la suya, girándola así para dejarla cogerlo sin sacarla de dónde estaba-. ¿Por el momento te gusta?

\- Claro que me gusta – sonrió, acercándose algo más a él-. Y a la tortuguita yo creo que más. Aunque se nos va a perder en la cama tan grande que tiene para ella sola.

\- Mejor, que el día que se le quede pequeña la cama que tiene ahora en casa voy a ser yo el que monte una buena pataleta.

Sora sonrió, sabiendo a lo que se refería. Incluso por aquel entonces Yamato seguía dejando su mano encima de la niña y quedarse entretenido comparando entre ambos. Sin duda alguna, y por desgracia, hacía ya tiempo que no la abarcaba por completo como le gustaba hacer cuando era un bebé, aunque se las seguía arreglando de una forma o de otra. Sin duda, de los dos, el que peor llevaba ese tema era él. Dejó apoyada su cabeza en su hombro sin darse tan siquiera cuenta, quedándose así vigilando los movimientos de la niña.

\- ¿Estás cansada? – le preguntó al darse cuenta de su gesto.

\- Un poco – admitió-. Pero tranquilo, cuando volvamos puedo apoderarme un rato de la cama o el sofá.

\- Puedo aprovechar para bañar a Aiko, que por la mañana no nos daba tiempo. ¿Qué te parece?

\- Puedo quedarme sola perfectamente, Yamato – dijo divertida-. ¿Por qué no te la llevas a chapotear un rato en la piscina interior que ya he descubierto?

\- ¿Cuándo te ha dado tiempo a ti a eso?

\- Conociéndote… Digamos que ya he ido buscando… - sonrió-. Aprovechad los dos y ya me quedo yo un rato echada. ¿Te parece bien?

\- ¿Segura?

\- Seguro que Gabumon se quiere quedar conmigo y evitarse acabar otra vez a remojo él también.

Se empezó a reír por el comentario de ella. Sin duda sabía por lo que lo decía y la propuesta de ella le parecía bastante bien. Ahora solo faltaba que Aiko quisiera irse con él. Parecía que había sacado la misma afición que su padre por el agua, pero últimamente no se quería escapar del lado de Sora de ninguna de las maneras.

\- ¿Y cómo hacemos si la tortuguita decide que es ella la que se tiene que quedar cuidándote?

\- Dirás cuidándome a mí y al nene chiquitín – contestó tras unos segundos observándola-. En ese caso, si te portas bien, te dejo que te eches con nosotras y que la ayudes. Se te sigue dando muy bien hacerme de almohada.

\- Bueno, para algo tenía que servir yo en esta vida – y aunque estaba claro que estaban bromeando, tampoco sería una afirmación de la que se arrepentiría de hacer. Bajó la cabeza hasta dejar un beso en su cabello.

\- ¡Mami!

Volvieron a la realidad al escuchar a la niña, la cual volvía a las carreras hacia donde ellos estaban para buscar a su madre, a la cual, seguramente, querría enseñarle su último descubrimiento y que sin ningún problema dejó que la cogiera de la mano para poder ir tras sus pasos dejando algo atrás a Yamato. El rubio se quedó observándolas unos segundos con una sonrisa en los labios antes de echar a andar también tras ellas para ver cuál había sido el descubrimiento de Aiko.

\- Con lo rancio y aburrido que te gusta fingir ser este sitio es bonito – la voz de Gabumon lo distrajo, haciendo que bajara la cabeza hacia él.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Se me sigue acusando de lo mismo?

\- De fingir serlo – sonrió.

\- Bah – negó con la cabeza-. ¿Te gusta el sitio? – esperó a ver como asentía, devolviéndole la sonrisa, optando por dejarles algo de espacio a Sora y Aiko, aprovechando para quedarse mirando hacia el digimon-. ¿Qué te ha parecido la noticia?

El digimon detuvo sus pasos, quedándose mirando hacia el rubio en silencio unos segundos, intentando terminar de darse cuenta de lo que le estaba preguntando. No tardó demasiado en caer en lo que se estaba refiriendo.

\- Claro que sí – contestó-. Yo pensaba que lo mejor que te había pasado había sido volver a cruzarte con Sora, pero luego llegó Aiko y cambié de idea. Ahora que vamos a ser uno más, te va a venir todavía mejor.

No podía más que darle la razón en todo lo que había dicho, ya que, era la simple y llana verdad. Posiblemente fuera la combinación de todo, pero nadie iba a poder negar que si echaba la vista una década atrás no podía haber un contraste más drástico entre lo que era y lo que había sido su vida. Estaba seguro de que ni siquiera su hermano iba a se capaz de llegar a semejante conclusión por su cuenta.

\- Oye, ¿y cómo os las vais a arreglar ahora que tenéis que vigilar a Sora y a Aiko? – desvió ligeramente el tema, riéndose por lo bajo la ver la cara del digimon-. ¿No lo habías pensado todavía? La otra vez las tenías en pack para venderme malamente y pasar el día detrás de ella, pero ahora…

\- Podemos turnarnos… O puedes convencer tú a Sora para que se quede más en casa por las mañanas y así las podemos vigilar a las dos.

\- ¿Qué yo convenza a quién para qué? Sí claro, y luego me manda a mí a dormir al sofá por paranoico… - se agachó para cogerlo y así caminar con él para intentar alcanzar a las otras dos-. Os podéis entretener en turnaros y…

\- ¿Tú crees que va a volver a pasar enferma los primeros meses? – preguntó el digimon tras unos momentos de silencio.

\- No estuvo enferma, es normal en un embarazo, ¿sabes? Solo que a ella le afectó más fuerte. Y… espero que no. Lo pasamos todos bastante mal, aunque ahora que ya lo sabe más gente seguro que tenéis que pegaos con ellos para ver quién les hace de niñero.

\- Yo dejo entrar a Toshiko y a los demás les enseño los dientes, tú no te preocupes. Y a tu madre…

\- ¿Y a mi padre no? – arqueó una ceja.

\- De alguna parte te tienen que venir las histerias… A tu padre y al de ella los podemos usar para hacer la compra.

Como respuesta a las palabras de él el rubio se echó a reír. Tampoco podía decir nada ni hacer otra cosa que no fuera darle la razón. Sonaba como un buen plan, aunque esperaba no tener que llegar a aplicarlo. Buscó a Sora con la mirada, quedándose distraído. Esperaba de verdad que no volviera a pasarlo tan mal como la otra vez, dejando de lado sustos más graves, ya que estaba seguro que si le había costado recuperarse de todo había sido por esos terribles tres meses que había pasado. Tenía que haberle pasado factura sí o sí hasta el punto de que cuando por fin su cuerpo había querido volver a la normalidad, le había entrado una anemia que la había dejado en cama un par de días. Y aunque sabía que en el fondo eso no era grave y que tenía fácil solución y explicación, no estaba moralmente preparado para ello. Lo había dicho muchas veces, a él que le echaran encima lo que hiciera falta, pero que a los suyos no se los tocaran de ninguna de las formas, porque no servía para sobrellevar situaciones de ese tipo en las que no podía hacer absolutamente nada más que sentirse inútil.

\- ¡Mira papi! – la voz de la niña lo devolvió a la realidad, dándose cuenta de que estaba señalando hacia el famoso árbol del museo.

Sonrió a modo de respuesta, terminando de alcanzarlas sin haber soltado todavía al digimon, optando por dejarlo ahí mientras que se quedaban apoyados en la barandilla también para poder verlo. Sin duda llamaba la atención ya que a pesar de estar completamente decorado con los adornos navideños se podía ver a la perfección que estaba hecho de cristal. Entendía que a la niña le hubiera llamado tanto la atención.

\- Ese no nos va a entrar en el salón… - acabó por decir, escuchando como Sora se reía.

\- ¿Te gusta chiquitina? – le preguntó a la pequeña.

Pudieron ver cómo asentía, no tardando demasiado en volver a echar a corretear. En ese momento el rubio aprovechó para posar al digimon en el suelo y que fuera tras los pasos de la rubia, quedándose él unos segundos más mirando el panorama desde allí.

\- ¿Estabais de conspiración? – le preguntó Sora, devolviéndolo a la realidad.

\- Estamos negociando sobre a quién va a dejar entrar en casa a acosarte y a quien no.

\- ¿Ah sí? – arqueó una ceja, divertida-. ¿Y habéis llegado a una buena conclusión?

\- Tu madre y la mía tienen permiso, al resto dice que les enseña los dientes porque son unos pesados.

Su respuesta provocó que se echara a reír abiertamente a sabiendas de que era totalmente sincero y que la respuesta de Gabumon también. Siguió al rubio con la mirada notando como se acercaba a ella para rodearla con los brazos desde la espalda, quedándose así observando el panorama con la cabeza sobre su hombro. Sonrió al notar como las manos de él se iban directas hacia donde dentro de algunos meses se vería una curva marcada. Se acomodó entre sus brazos, girando levemente el cuello para darle un beso en la mejilla.

\- El sitio es precioso y la pequeña está encantada. Muchas gracias – le murmuró.

\- Sigues ganando tú con tu regalo de esta Navidad – giró levemente el cuello para poder rozar con su nariz el cuello de su esposa.

\- ¿No habíamos quedado ya en que eso es cosa de los dos debido a tu gran sacrificio y aplicación en los temas importantes?

\- Y te demuestro encantado todo lo que me puedo aplicar con ello cuando tú quieras – contestó de forma automática jugando con su tono, dándose cuenta perfectamente del escalofrío que había provocado en ella.

\- Haz el favor de ir a ver si tu hija no se resbala correteando por ahí, venga – se revolvió provocando que el rubio empezara a reírse.

Empezaba a tener ganas de quedarse a solas con ella, pero iba a dejarla descansar un rato. El plan de aprovechar para llevar a Aiko a chapotear un rato cuando volvieran le parecía muy acertado. Ya tendría tiempo más tarde para poder dedicarle todas las atenciones que quisiera.

* * *

**Natesgo:** sí, debía de estar por ahí abanicándose con el calor. Aunque el de la vecina también ha tardado en aparecer. Si es que últimamente tiene mucha manía. Yo ya los que dejo por ahí estoy hasta pendiente de si llegan o no porque oye, me da rabia que la página ande haciendo la puñeta.

Aiko la pobrecito está alucinando con tanta nieve y todo lo que ve. Que es muy pequeña y debe de ser la primera vez que ve algo así o que al menos tiene recuerdos de ello. Como para no emocionarse, si de repente cae aquí una nevada yo sería la primera en fangirlear por aquí también, no la puedo culpar.

Y sí, precisamente escogí Hakone por eso, porque vi que era un sitio conocido por esos temas. Y, creo que ya he dejado claro varias veces que a Yamato - dejando de lado las cosas no aptas para menores - es un aficionado de esas cosas, así que, era de esperar que eligiendo él fuera a ser algo de ese estilo. Solo te diré que puede que tenga intenciones de varios tipos diferentes con el tema del agua... cofcof

¡un besito de tortuguita y no te ases!

**ElenaAA23:** yo creo que fue cosa de un día de diferencia y por eso le apeteció subir uno y no el otro. Pero bueno, ya ha aparecido todo. A ver si no la lía de nuevo, al menos no en un periodo corto de tiempo, que ya sabemos cómo va esto.

Jajajaja P/Biyomon no tiene mucho filtro. Nunca sabremos si es maldad o que simplemente le salen solas, pero si de ella dependiera el rubio se iba a pasar unos cuantos dias de colorines por culpa de ella. Que Gabumon es más de pasar de todo, pero ella no tiene mucha pinta jajajaja Y a saber las que habrán tenido en el pasado. Creo que ya he hecho referencias de cuando se mudó Sora a Tanegashima y posibles cosas que podrían haber escuchado jajajaja

Y sí, estos dos un día se van a matar el uno al otro de un subidón de azúcar, pero bueno, parece que por el momento de lo que tienen ganas es de quedarse solos y poder aprovechar a sus cosas. Que a ver, es que normal, si tienes a ese por ahí rondándote y para encima las hormonas revueltas pues buena suerte con llegar a casa más o menos de forma adulta, seria y con una nena de dos años rondando. Yo admiro a esta mujer sí jajaja

¡Un bico grandote vecina!


	84. Capítulo 83: Presencia de un abogado

Sora sonrió cuando vio salir a Aiko de la habitación a las carreras para irse a la busca de su padre, que, como bien había dicho un rato atrás, se la iba a llevar a chapotear un rato en la piscina. Le hacía gracia que hasta en eso se tuviera que parecer a él. Una cosa era que la gustara bañarse en casa, con sus juguetes y en sitio conocido y otra muy diferente que desde el primer momento que la habían llevado, todavía siendo un bebé, a Tanegashima el drama hubiera venido cuando la habían intentado sacar del agua. Ahora que el plan incluía estar ellos dos solos y que el agua seguramente fuera caliente… Tiempo le había faltado para salir a las carreras con el albornoz que acababa de ponerse.

Escuchó como las voces de ambos se alejaban, aprovechando para terminar de recoger la ropa que la pequeña había dejado tirada antes de salir de la habitación, encontrándose a los digimon observándola desde el salón.

\- ¿No habéis ido con ellos? – esperó a ver como negaban con la cabeza-. ¿Y eso?

\- Yo me quería quedar contigo – dijo Biyomon consiguiendo que sonriera.

\- Ya, ya… Lo que no os apetece es mojaros…

Divertida ante la cara que pudieron al verse delatados les hizo un gesto para que la siguieran si querían. En realidad, podría haber dio con Yamato y Aiko a pasarse un rato a remojo, pero prefería dejarles a ellos un poco de tiempo para enredar y así aprovechaba ella y descansaba un poco. Lo había ido notando en los últimos tiempos, aunque no se había parado a pensar que fuera cosa de un posible embarazo, sino que lo había achacado más bien a todo lo contrario. Ahora, le parecía la mejor de las ideas tener un rato para quedarse echada si el motivo no era otro más allá que consentir un poco al futuro nuevo miembro de la familia.

\- Voy a ponerme algo más cómoda, vengo ahora – les dijo a ambos, cogiendo sus pantalones de pijama para cambiarse a ellos.

En otra ocasión lo hubiera hecho allí mismo, pero estaba segura de que sería un poco cruel comprobar hasta qué nivel de rojo era capaz de ponerse todavía Gabumon a aquellas alturas de la vida, de manera que prefirió hacerlo en el baño. Cuando volvió a salir, sonrió al ver que estaban sentados en la cama.

\- ¿Qué os parece el sitio? – les preguntó, sentándose ella también.

\- ¿Lo ha escogido Yamato? – dijo Biyomon yendo a colocarse más cerca de ella.

\- Sí, es su regalo de Navidad. ¿A ti no te había dicho nada? – habló mirando hacia el compañero del rubio mientras que se arrastraba para acomodarse entre los cojines-. Ay… - hizo una mueca una vez que consiguió coger postura, dándose cuenta de que desde allí no llegaba a poder taparse-. ¿Me acercas la manta esa?

El digimon negó con la cabeza a la primera de las preguntas mientras que hacía lo que ella le había pedido, viéndose atrapado cuando llegó a su altura par que se quedara también echado a su lado en vez de en la otra punta. Enrojeció automáticamente escuchándose a continuación la risa de la pelirroja.

\- Anda, que me va a acabar pareciendo mal que todavía te dé vergüenza a estas alturas – le dijo, terminando de acomodarse con la manta y los dos digimon.

\- Es un vergonzoso – comentó Biyomon mientras que buscaba acomodarse bajo el brazo de la pelirroja.

Sora posó los ojos en él, dándose cuenta de que se había relajado rápidamente pasada la sorpresa inicial. Tampoco quería agobiarlo, pero, al igual que Yamato años atrás, solo había que darle unos segundos para acostumbrarse y luego, posiblemente, fuera el último de irse de su lado. Sonrió, dejando que su cabeza quedara apoyada en los cojines. Sin duda era una de las mejores ideas que había tenido en lo que llevaba de decía, notando como rápidamente empezaban a pesarle los párpados y que todo le iba pareciendo cada vez más lejano hasta quedarse completamente dormida.

* * *

Yamato se quedó mirando hacia Aiko cuando la pequeña se acercó hasta la orilla de la piscina todavía con el albornoz puesto, entretenido al ver que, como mucha de la ropa de andar por casa de ella, tenía orejitas. Sabía perfectamente a quien acusar de aquello y no iba a ser él quien protestara. Aprovechó el momento para quitarse él también el suyo y luego agacharse para que la niña volviera a su lado.

\- Ven aquí tortuguita – la cogió por la cintura cuando la tuvo a mano, ayudándola así a quitarse la prenda y dejarla encima de la de él.

\- ¿Mami?

\- Tenía sueño, pero no te preocupes que se han quedado con ella Gabumon y Biyomon. Luego tenemos que ir a buscarla.

\- ¿Vas a ayudarla a ella a que se bañe también?

Intentó no reírse, ni mostrar reacción alguna sobre la inocente pregunta de Aiko y lo que realmente había pasado por su cabeza. Sin duda, era su intención para más tarde, cuando la pequeña durmiera.

\- Claro, pero eso más tarde – cazándola con él, se puso en pie y caminó hacia la piscina.

Aún era demasiado pequeña como para soltarla de golpe en el agua, la idea era meterse él y que así ella se fuera acostumbrando poco a poco. Incluso entonces seguía haciéndolo, a sabiendas de que era bastante probable que en cuanto la soltara ella sola se las arreglase para meterse de una carrera y un salto. Dejando ir una sonrisa ante esos pensamientos, terminó de bajar las escaleras.

\- ¿Está bien el agua? – le dijo a la niña, soltándola para que pudiera empezar a chapotear ella sola tranquilamente.

Hacía ya tiempo que Aiko había aprendido a nadar. Sin duda, había sido uno de sus entretenimientos favoritos. Le encantaba que a ella le gustara también una de sus mayores aficiones y había aprovechado el último verano para que ella aprendiera. No confiaba tanto en la situación como para dejarla sola, pero disfrutaba tanto como ella de aquellos momentos, así que estaba encantado de acompañarla. Conectó con la realidad cuando sintió que un chorro de agua impactaba en su espalda, girándose para ver a Aiko riéndose.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Esas tenemos? Ya verás, ya… - aprovechó para meterse él del todo en el agua también, yendo tras la niña buceando.

* * *

Sora se había quedo completamente dormida. A pesar de que su intención había sido descansar solo un rato, el sueño había podido con ella. Se le habían cerrado los ojos y había desconectado con la realidad y había quedado rendida. No sintió el momento en el que Yamato entró de nuevo en la habitación, todavía con el pelo mojado, sonriendo al verla.

Intentando no hacer ruido, caminó hacia donde Sora había dejado sus cosas, revolviendo para poder encontrar el secador de pelo y terminar de secar a Aiko. Hacía un rato que habían vuelto de la piscina, la había ayudado a bañarse después y ahora quería terminar de secarla para que no cogiera frío. Sonrió al ver que los ojos de Gabumon, quien estaba al lado de Sora, se quedaban fijos en él, llevándose un dedo a los labios para que no dijera nada y volver a desaparecer de la habitación segundos más tarde.

Gabumon lo siguió con la mirada, quedándose en silencio, moviendo la cabeza para ver que Biyomon también se había dado cuenta de que los dos rubios de la familia habían vuelto, esperando a verla asentir para irse tras ellos y poder estar un rato también con la niña dejando a Sora a su aire en la cama y asegurándose de que quedaba tapada.

\- ¿Qué estáis haciendo vosotros dos aquí? – dijo Yamato nada más verlos, con Aiko sentada encima de las rodillas-. ¿Has visto? No son capaces de dejarte en paz ni cinco segundos…

\- ¿Mami se ha quedado solita?

\- Mami está más dormida que tú y yo el otro día que nos quedamos dormidos en el sofá – le contestó él riéndose-. Creo que deben de querer verte… Si es que no los puedes dejar ni cinco minutos solos…

Divertido, negó con la cabeza antes de volver a encender el secador para poder terminar de secarle el pelo a la pequeña y que no cogiera frío. Como se iba a ir a la cama no tardando demasiado, tampoco tuvo demasiado cuidado con la forma en la que lo hacía, entretenido en ver cómo se reía al darse cuenta de que su cabello estaba igual de desordenado que el de su padre.

\- Ale, lista, tortuguita. Ya puedes ir a enredar por ahí… Vamos a dejar que tu madre duerma un rato más, así que yo voy a recoger y tú te quedas con ellos dos, ¿vale? – esperó a ver como asentía-. ¿Queréis ir al salón y os dejo la tele puesta? Oye – alargó la mano para pinchar a Gabumon en el costado-, creo que llegas a tiempo para el programa de Mimi.

Entretenido al verlos salir hacia donde había dicho, recogió todos los trastos por allí para ir a dejarlos secando. Él solo se había secado y se había cambiado a ropa más cómoda. Sin duda sus intenciones para más tarde eran otras que no requerían que se terminara de adecentar demasiado. Se llevó la mano al cabello, revolviéndoselo algo más antes de salir y verlos a los tres sentados en el sofá a la espera.

\- A ver… - se acercó, cogiendo una de las mantas y echándola por encima de ellos-. ¿Qué os pongo al final?

\- Yo quiero ver a la tita… - dijo Aiko, consiguiendo que su padre murmurase por lo bajo que debía de ser la única de la familia mientras que les dejaba la televisión encendida-. Voy arriba a recoger, ¿de acuerdo?

\- No despiertes a mami – llevándose el dedo a los labios, la niña se quedó mirando a su padre, el cual sonrió.

* * *

Subió las escaleras que llevaban a la habitación principal, abriendo la puerta y encontrándose dos ojos canela fijos completamente en él.

\- Ey… ¿desde cuándo estás despierta tú?

\- Pues… Tampoco sabría decirte desde cuándo llevo durmiendo – sonrió, aprovechando para estirarse-. ¿Qué tal el baño?

\- Muy bien. A este paso va a nadar mucho mejor que yo… De entrada creo que ya le gusta más que a mí…

\- Bueno, yo creo que es por la compañía. Mira que yo soy más de tenis, pero si me arrastras contigo a la piscina me motivo rápidamente – sonrió alargando la mano para cazarlo cuando pasó cerca de ella, provocando así que se sentara a su lado.

\- Ya la he bañado. Está abajo viendo la tele con los otros dos. No quiero reclamaciones por cómo le ha quedado el pelo… Sigo diciendo que a estas alturas todavía no se me da demasiado bien peinarme a mí mismo como para conseguirlo con ella.

\- Pobrecita Aiko… Me la puedo imaginar – se rió por lo bajo-. Es más tengo la prueba delante de mí...

Hizo referencia a que él tampoco estaba demasiado peinado, teniendo el flequillo revuelto cayéndole por delante de los ojos. La diferencia estaba en que la niña estaba muy graciosa cuando andaba así por casa y que en é… No era gracia precisamente lo que le provocaba. Estaba segura de que tenía que ver con que ella solía irse directa a por el cabello de él cuando estaban juntos y solía dejarlo bastante despeinado. Uno de sus momentos favoritos era cuando se separaban y podía verlo tan de cerca, con sus ojos azules mirándola a través de los mechones del flequillo.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó él, divertido, notando la expresión que acababa de poner, casi que pudiendo adivinar lo que pasa por su cabeza.

\- ¿Qué vamos a cenar? – cambió de tema, volviendo a estirarse más ligeramente que la vez anterior.

\- No lo sé. Yo creo que podemos pedir que nos lo traigan y así escoge la chiquitina, ¿te parece bien?

\- ¿Te ha estado chantajeando?

\- No responderé a esa pregunta sin la presencia de un abogado…

* * *

_**Bueno, como siempre, la web se la comido los comentarios, así que nada, algún día aparecerán de nuevo y os los contestaré, pero, mientras tanto... Yo os dejo capi y os mando un besito de tortuguita para todos.**_


	85. Capítulo 84: Mi Sora

\- ¿Se ha quedado dormida Aiko ya? – preguntó Sora sonriendo al notar que Yamato volvía de nuevo hacia el salón y tomaba asiento a su lado.

\- Sí, ha caído rendida. Después de pasarse media tarde intentando ahogarme creo que se ha quedado cansada – aprovechó para alargar el brazo y pasarlo en torno a los hombros de la pelirroja.

\- Lo dices como si no hubiera estado correteando el resto del día… - sonrió, acomodándose a su lado automáticamente nada más notar su gesto-. Y eso que se quedó dormida por el camino…

\- Pues como otra que yo me sé… - divertido bajó la vista hacia ella, notando como hacía una ligera mueca arrugando la nariz.

No pudo más que echarse a reír por la reacción de ella, apretándola algo más para evitar que le diera el manotazo con el que lo amenazaba. Aprovechó para hacer algo más de fuerza y, de esa forma, arrastrarla con él a medida que se iba quedando recostado en el sofá.

\- Oye, para encima que te traigo a un sitio bonito… - bromeó.

\- Ya… Por el paisaje te libras… - fingiendo ofensa en el rostro, se acomodó mejor, quedándose mirando hacia el ventanal que desde allí se podía ver.

Sin duda eso no se lo podía negar de ninguna de las formas. Desde allí se podía ver la terraza que daba lugar al pequeño jardín privado que tanto le había llamado la atención a Aiko cuando habían llegado al verlo cubierto de blanco. Se revolvió algo más, dejando su brazo apoyado encima de él y así terminar de ajustarse a su lado. Decidió no decir nada, dedicándose únicamente a disfrutar de su cercanía. A aquella hora hubiera sido bastante probable que ella también se hubiera quedado dormida ya. Lo venía notando de las semanas pasadas ya pero lo había combatido como había podido. Ahora que sabía que lo que pasaba no era cansancio sin más, se iba a consentir mucho más el irse a la cama cuando le apeteciera o el levantarse más tarde si consideraba que le hacía falta. Dejó ir una leve sonrisa cuando empezó a sentir como los dedos de Yamato trazaban formas por su jersey a la altura del costado.

\- Oye – le murmuró pasados unos segundos, notando como le indicaba que tenia su atención con un ligero sonido-. ¿No habíamos quedado en que íbamos a estrenar la piscina nosotros dos por la noche?

\- ¿Si? – bajó la vista hacia ella, arqueando una ceja, divertido, haciendo como si no hubiera estado pensando en ello durante toda la tarde-. No lo sé, yo creía que no… - se delató con sus propios gestos-. Podemos dejarlo para mañana si tienes gana de…

\- Termina la frase y duermes en el sofá – le dijo, revolviéndose para poder ganarle algo de ventaja y quedarse apoyada sobre él de esa forma-. ¿Vamos o no?

Intentó no echarse a reía de forma inmediata por la salida de ella, rodeándola con los brazos para terminar por dejársela encima, notando como se acomodaba con facilidad, quedándose ligeramente sentada.

\- Pero para eso vas a tener que subir a la habitación a ponerte algo de ropa de baño – le dijo, colando las manos por debajo de su jersey para dejarlas en su cintura, pero sobre su pie, no consiguiéndolo al encontrar la camiseta interior.

\- ¿Tú crees? – divertida, le sonrió, apoyando sus manos por encima de sus hombros para poder incorporarse ligeramente-. Lo que pasa es que… Me da pereza. ¿Tú crees que alguien se podría escandalizar si no lo hago?

\- Yo. Y mucho – confesó, siendo totalmente sincero-. No me puedes hablar de estos temas con semejante cantidad de capas de ropa encima y esperar que no me escandalice por su presencia.

La pelirroja se echó a reír ante la cara de fastidio que puso el rubio al decir aquello, llevándose ella misma una mano a los labios para no hacer ruido y empezando a revolverse para que la soltara y poder ponerse en pie. Cuando lo consiguió, le tendió la mano para que se pusiera en pie e hiciera lo mismo que ella, estando a punto de perder el equilibrio cuando lo que hizo fue darle un tirón para que se le acercara al quedarse él sentado, en vez de ponerse en pie.

\- ¿Tú crees que me puedes convencer tan fácilmente? – le dijo, levantando entonces la vista hacia ella tras asegurarse de que no se fuera a caer por su movimiento, posando así sus manos en su cintura.

\- ¿Contesto a eso sinceramente o te sigo algo el juego? ¿Cómo ves tus niveles de ego hoy? – divertida, no pudo evitar reírse mientras que posaba sus dedos en su cabello.

\- Podría aceptar un poco de negociación – permitió llevar sus manos hasta la cadera de la pelirroja, arrastrándolas muy lentamente hacia atrás para pegársela algo más.

\- ¿Seguro? – sonrió al notar sus gestos-. Yo creo que quizás deberíamos buscar un sitio un poco más apartado para las negociaciones.

Por mucho que le apeteciera, estaba segura de que estaban demasiado cerca de Aiko como para poder llegar a hacer ruido y que ella pudiera escucharlos e ir a buscarlos. Necesitaban una garantía de que no fuera a aparecer y que ellos no tuvieran que salir a las carreras. Sonrió algo más al sentir como Yamato pegaba su rostro a su vientre.

\- Me he dado cuenta de un detalle horrible – habló él, haciendo una pausa hasta notar que tenía su atención.

\- ¿Cómo de horrible?

\- Espantoso – intentó sonar serio sin conseguirlo-. Feliz Navidad "nene chiquitín"…

Sora arqueó las cejas rápidamente, sorprendida por sus palabras, no pudiendo más que ampliar la sonrisa que había dibujado antes de oreja a oreja por el gesto de él. Entendió entonces la referencia que él le hacía, ya que años atrás, cuando estaban en París, había hecho lo mismo con Aiko.

\- Creo que eso cuenta como hacerme chantaje a mí – acabó por decir, observándolo unos segundos más.

\- Anda – se puso en pie, buscando ahora coger su mano-. Vamos…

No se estaba haciendo de rogar porque no quisiera acompañarla, fuera para lo que fuera, iba a estar más que encantado de ir tras ella a la piscina, solo había querido provocarla un poco. Comprobó que la luz de la pequeña siguiera apagada antes de tirar de la pelirroja para salir con ella hacia el lugar del que habían estado hablando.

\- ¿Sabes qué es lo bueno? – le dijo una vez que entraron-. Que puede que haya dejado algunas cosas yo ya aquí de tarde mientras dormías…

Había dejado los dos albornoces que les habían dejado allí cuando había estado recogiendo las cosas, así como un par de toallas, al igual que también se había dado cuenta de que la puerta podía cerrarse por dentro, haciendo eso nada más que había entrado también la pelirroja.

\- ¿Estás menos cansada ya?

\- Estoy perfectamente, _amor. _Pero si quieres puedes ir metiéndote tú al agua, primero.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? – confuso, la observó.

\- ¿No eras tú el que decía que quizás tenía que convencerte un poco? Venga, al agua… Bueno, espera, que te ayudo yo…

Todavía sin tener demasiado claro lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de ella, dejó que se le acercara. Sabía que fuera cual fuera la conclusión a la que ella había llegado, no podía ser mala. Mantuvo la mirada fija en ella, notando como se acercaba algo más, esquivándolo en el último momento para poder rodearlo, colocándose así a su espalda.

\- Normalmente me acusas de empezar a rondarte de esta forma – le murmuró nada más pegarse a él, rodeándolo con los brazos-. Tómate esto como una aceptación de la acusación – se puso de puntillas para poder dejar así un beso detrás de su oreja.

Se dio cuenta del ligero escalofrío que tuvo él con ese gesto, sonriendo antes de buscar con sus manos el final de la sudadera que él llevaba puesta, metiendo las manos por dentro para empezar a tirar hacia arriba, lentamente, a la espera de que levantara los brazos para ayudarla. Arrastró también la camiseta a su vez, prefiriendo ganar así algo de tiempo.

\- Deja de reírte – gruñó por lo bajo cuando tuvo que ser él quien terminara de quitarse las prendas al no llegar ella para hacerlo bien debido a la altura de él.

No le respondió, aprovechando para girarse hacia una de las tumbonas que había, en donde estaban el resto de sus cosas, para tirarlas hacia allí y evitar que se mojaran de esa forma. Volvió a notar como lo rodeaba con los brazos, empezando a acariciar su torso con sus manos, dejando pequeños besos en su espalda provocando que entrecerrase los ojos. Iba a dejarla tomar el control de la situación a ella, por mucho que le costara estarse quieto en esas situaciones. Se le cortó la respiración cuando sintió que colaba su mano dentro de sus pantalones, acariciándolo de esa forma por encima de la ropa interior, continuando con sus besos en su espalda. Dejó caer algo hacia atrás la cabeza, teniendo cuidado con lo darle a ella, notando como aprovechaba para poder recorrer su cuello con los labios.

\- Hoy me toca a mí – le susurró al llegar a su oído, rozándolo al hablar justo en el momento en el que sus dedos dejaban atrás la ropa interior y se cerraban, con cuidado, sobre donde tenían que hacerlo.

Sonrió al notar la reacción de él, disfrutando de que no podía hacer nada más que dejarse dada la posición. Llevó la otra mano al borde de la ropa, tirando de ella hacia abajo para quitársela y poder tener más libertad de movimiento. Mientras que empezaba a atreverse a ganar más intensidad en sus momentos, tras notar que la gravedad hacía su trabajo con los impedimentos textiles, volvió a acariciar su torso con la mano libre.

_\- Amor… - _aprovechó para susurrarle de nuevo en el oído cuando estuvo contenta con el resultado de sus acciones-. Métete en el agua…

\- ¿Qué? – confuso por sus palabras, conecto con la realidad.

\- Al agua – lo soltó, dando entonces un paso hacia atrás-. Venga…

Se giró hacia ella para poder observarla, aún sin entender nada, notando como ella se alejaba algo más para que no pudiera cogerla y que aprovechaba para recorrerlo con la mirada. La única respuesta que tuvo fue que le señalase el agua con la cabeza. Manteniendo su idea de hacerle caso y dejarla a ella hacer como quisiera, sacó los pies de dentro de los pantalones y la ropa interior, dándole una patada para que quedara lejos del agua y obedeció, agradeciendo que el agua fuera tibia dada su situación.

No solía necesitar mucha ayuda para que Sora consiguiera ese efecto en él, pero, cuando se ponía insistente lograba dejarlo totalmente descentrado, solo pudiendo pensar en ella. Se sumergió, aprovechando ese movimiento para echarse el pelo hacia atrás, volviendo a sacar la cabeza del agua, buscando a la pelirroja con la mirada.

\- ¿No vienes? – dijo al verla todavía de pie y vestida. La sonrisa que le dedicó, lo dejó más confuso aún.

\- Creo que nunca he hecho esto… Y estoy altamente ofendida por ello…

\- Sora… ¿qué?

Ella amplió más su sonrisa, haciéndole un gesto con la mano, llevando un dedo a sus labios, para que guardase silencio antes de acercarse algo, asegurándose de no pisar en zona mojada para no resbalar. En ese momento, clavó los ojos en los de Yamato, bajando el dedo de antes arrastrándolo por su rostro y cuello, lentamente, asegurándose de que él la miraba atento. Continuó con lo que hacía, uniendo la otra mano a sus acciones, dibujando su figura con ellas por encima de la ropa.

\- Algo deberes de haber hecho para ganarte esto – confesó por fin, aclarando sus intenciones a la vez que llegada al borde del jersey.

Yamato entendió en ese momento lo que estaba pasando, abriendo los ojos de par en par ante la sorpresa. Lo único que pudo hacer fue agradecer estar en una zona en la que hacía pie y quedarse hipnotizado mirando como empezaba a quitarse la ropa. De forma más lenta que como lo había hecho con él, entreteniéndose en mover su cadera o cintura de forma más sugerente con cada movimiento. Lo primero en desaparecer fue el jersey, quedando tirado sobre la ropa de él, acompañado de la camiseta.

Tras tanto tiempo juntos, sin duda debería de estar más acostumbrado a verla desnuda, pero seguía teniendo en él el mismo efecto que el primer día, sino más. Sabía que Sora había pasado una mala época por culpa de aquella cicatriz que apenas se podía ver ya, mucho menos desde donde él estaba, pero que a él le gustaba por el significado que tenía. No iba a presumir de la época que había pasado antes de estar con ella, pero podía afirmar que ninguna mujer había tenido el efecto que ella tenía en él.

Clavó los ojos en las manos de la pelirroja, siguiéndolas en cada movimiento que hacía, posadas ahora en su propia cadera para quitarse los pantalones flojos a los que se había cambiado horas antes. En el momento en el que se quedó en el conjunto de ropa interior se acercó más al borde, ya sin miedo a mojarse. Le sonrió, esperando que él le devolviera la sonrisa.

Llevó las manos a sus hombros, empujando los tirantes del sujetador para que cayeran por sus brazos, ganando un aire más sugerente todavia, atreviéndose a trazar ella la curva de su pecho con sus manos, bajando por su vientre hasta rozar la cintura de la pieza inferior, bajándola mínimamente. Incluso con Yamato a cierta distancia, sentía que le ardía allá dónde posaba la mirada por la forma en la que lo estaba haciendo, animándola a seguir. Se mordió el labio, divertida antes de volver a subir por su propio cuerpo para abrir el cierre del sujetador y retirárselo muy lentamente, volviendo a moverse y contonearse de la mejor forma que supo, dejándolo caer, intentando que no pudiera ver su pecho aún, cubriéndolo con un brazo.

\- Sora… - sintió como decía desde donde estaba, habiéndose acercado al borde de la piscina para usarlo como apoyo.

\- ¿Tienes prisa? – le contestó, descendiendo con sus dedos de la mano libre hasta introducirlos muy despacio por el borde de lo único que le quedaba puesto, dejando escapar un jadeo para provocarlo-. Porque yo no – le dijo después de morderse el labio.

Hizo el esfuerzo por no echarse a reír cuando la salpicó, empezando a desesperarse, sacando paciencia de donde no la tenía ya para seguir disfrutando de las vistas, sobretodo cuando ella retiró el brazo, dejando así su torso expuesto y terminando de desnudarse del todo. En ese momento, se aprovechaba de la confianza que la forma en la que la estaba mirando le daba a ella, para poder moverse lo más tentadoramente que pudo, de nuevo, usando sus propias manos para deslizarlas por su piel caminando lentamente hasta quedar justo frente a él.

De esa forma pudo alcanzarla por fin, siendo incapaz de no hacerlo, posando las manos en sus piernas y acariciándola de esa manera hasta donde llegaba, poco más allá del comienzo de sus muslos. La invitó a unirse, tendiéndole las manos como punto de apoyo, sin quitarle el ojo de encima cuando aceptó y tuvo que agacharse para poder hacerlo al no ir a usar las escaleras. Fue en ese momento cuando la sujetó con firmeza, aprovechándose de que tenía más fuerza que ella para obligarla a quedarse sentada, cogiendo algo de impulso para besar sus labios con deseo y fiereza. Necesitaba desquitarse de haber estado aguantando el no tocarla.

Perdió sus manos por su cuerpo, ansioso, acariciando cada rincón de ella que podía alcanzar, buscando perder sus dedos entre sus piernas, buscando su interior, provocando de esa forma que se separase del beso, necesitando aire. El provocarlo a él también le había pasado factura, estando más receptiva, no pudiendo reprimir los sonidos que escapaban de entre sus labios, fruto de los movimientos y besos de su marido.

Yamato sonrió al notar como ella se revolvía para dejarle mejor acceso a su cadera, decidiendo que era el mejor momento para prestarle toda la atención de sus labios a su pecho mientras continuaba con sus movimientos. Esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado tras haberle dedicado un ligero mordisco, escuchando la reacción de ella.

\- Yamato… - susurró su nombre pasado unos momentos-, Quieto… Quieto…

\- ¿Por qué? – contestó en su oído, sabiendo por lo que lo decía.

\- Porque… Ah – no pudo contestar, notando como en vez de hacerle caso, le ponía más ganas.

\- No voy a parar. Yo tampoco tengo prisa, fíjate tú – se apartó ligeramente, volviendo a dedicarse en disfrutar de las vistas, notando como se revolvía y buscaba agarrarse a él para no caerse hacia atrás, necesitando usarlo de apoyo.

Disfrutó especialmente de poderla ver llegar al clímax de esa forma, estando acostumbrado a intentar no perder el autocontrol en otros momentos. Llevó por fin sus manos a su cintura, cogiéndola contra él con fuerza para meterla en el agua, besando su frente cuando se le abrazó. Pasó sus brazos tras su cuello, necesitaba recuperar el aliento unos segundos más.

Cuando la notó levantar la cabeza de nuevo hacia él, cruzó una sonrisa con la pelirroja, adelantando su rostro hacia el de ella para poder besarla, dedicándole su tiempo a aquello mientras que la arrinconaba contra el borde de la piscina para facilitarse más cosas. Se separó de ella cuando sintió como rodeaba su cadera con las piernas, aprovechándose de la facilidad de movimiento que le proporcionaba el agua.

\- Sora… - susurró de nuevo, chocando su nariz con la de ella solo segundos antes de hacer presión y deslizarse en su interior, dejando las manos bajo su trasero para sujetarla bien-. _Mi _Sora…

Lo primero que notó fue que al cerrar las manos sobre su piel, éstas resbalaban y lo arañaba suavemente, dejando que fuera él quien estableciera el ritmo y marcara el movimiento, sabiendo que le gustaba hacerlo así y que tal y como estaban era más sencillo para los dos. Había estado aguantándose las ganas de estar con ella desde que había empezado a provocarlo que era consciente de que le estaban entrando las prisas, descontrolando más el ritmo e intensidad de sus movimientos. Sentir como le clavaba más las uñas y cómo escondía la cabeza contra su pecho le indicó que estaba yendo por el buen camino.

Cuando, pasado un rato, fue incapaz de aguantar más, buscó los labios de su esposa, besándola con ganas y pasión, llegando él en ese momento también al punto álgido, agradeciendo el sentir que ella lo hacía también.


	86. Capítulo 85: Es el humo

Yamato sonrió.

Hacía ya un rato que habían salido del agua y, en lugar de recoger las cosas, se había encargado de arrastrar a Sora con él hacia la tumbona en la que antes habían dejado las cosas, apartándolas hacia un lado para poder quedar ambos recostados en ella. Por suerte, en aquella zona no hacía frío y podían permitirse tener un momento sin preocuparse por vestirse por el momento. Y él lo agradecía espacialmente ya que estaba haciendo una de sus actividades favoritas.

Con Sora apoyada sobre él, se entretenía paseando sus dedos por su espalda descubierta, subiéndolos y bajándolos por ella con lentitud, disfrutando de cada movimiento casi tanto como la que estaba recibiendo las caricias. La cual, no estaba demasiado seguro de que siguiera en el mismo universo que él. Sonrió ligeramente antes de bajar la cabeza para poder dejar un beso en su cabello, dándose cuenta de que ella al tenerlo más largo que el suyo sí que iba a necesitar secárselo y que quizás fuera a acabar enfriándose antes que él. Alargó la mano con la que no la estaba acariciando hacia su albornoz, cogiéndolo específicamente a sabiendas de que era más grande, echándoselo por encima a ella.

\- Como me duerma vas a tener que ponerme el pijama tú, que lo sepas – murmuró la pelirroja.

\- Si eso es una amenaza creo que podría aceptarla… - sonrió, continuando de nuevo con sus movimientos.

\- Sí, no suena como algo demasiado terrible – levantó algo más el rostro hacia él para poder observarlo-. Me gusta mucho el sitio, y creo que a la chiquitina le ha encantado el museo de cristal.

\- Pues… ¿Tú cómo ves que se quede despierta hasta la medianoche? – amplió su sonrisa ante el gesto de confusión que obtuvo como respuesta-. El día de Año Nuevo es el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. Yo creo que le van a gustar mucho pero igual es muy tarde para ella.

\- Bueno, podemos intentarlo y si se nos queda dormida ya vemos cómo hacemos… ¿Se pueden ver desde aquí?

\- Puedo preguntar. Sino podemos verlos desde la terraza de fuera – la señaló con la cabeza-. Y si le entra el sueño nos la llevamos a la cama. Así no coge frío… Y sino podemos ir al edificio principal donde hemos comido hoy que tampoco queda lejos. Es más, creo que van a hacer una cena…

\- ¿Me estás diciendo, Yamato Ishida, que podría existir la posibilidad de ir a una cena de Año Nuevo y que no me has avisado? – entrecerró ligeramente los ojos.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo, Sora Ishida que estás preocupada de repente sobre lo que te vas a poner?

\- Takenouchi para ti en estos momentos…

Soltó una risa por lo bajo, pinchándola en las costillas por el ataque que acababa de recibir. Tampoco era algo que hubiera planeado, no se le podía pedir tanto. Su cabeza planeaba eventos, no se paraba a preocuparse sobre lo que tendría que decirle a ella que tenía que meter en la maleta o no. Normalmente, solía ser al revés.

\- Seguro que te arreglas… Mañana si quieres me informo bien y con lo que sea ya vemos como salimos del apuro…

\- Suena bien… - volvió a bajar la cabeza para apoyarla donde la había tenido hasta entonces.

* * *

Se quedó revolviendo por los armarios de la cocina, buscando donde había dejado las cosas que habían comprado por la mañana. Sabía que en alguno de ellos había dejado lo que necesitaba. Había conseguido convencer a Sora para que fuera a secarse y a ponerse el pijama de nuevo mientras que él se había ofrecido a hacer algo caliente para poder tomarse antes meterse en la cama.

\- Aquí está… - murmuró cuando encontró el chocolate, dejándolo encima de la mesa.

Tenían una pequeña cocina para poder salir del paso si no les apetecía ir al edificio principal o pedir que les levaran algo. Y, conociendo a aquellas con las que convivía, para evitarse que situaciones como aquella se quedaran en nada. Fue hasta la nevera para poder sacar la leche, empezando a dejarlo todo listo.

Estaba seguro de que la escena que había tenido delante de sus ojos un buen rato atrás era algo que iba a hacer que se le fuera la cabeza a las nubes mucho más de lo que ya solía írsele cuando se quedaba pensando en sus propios asuntos. No se dio cuenta tan siquiera, dibujando su típica sonrisa ladeada mientras que estaba pendiente de calentar el líquido y que no se le acabara saliendo por los bordes. Pudo ver a la pelirroja asomarse de nuevo pasado un rato haciéndole un gesto para que no bajara y que se quedara en la habitación, cogiendo con él las dos tazas.

\- ¿Qué has hecho? – le preguntó cuando lo vio con el líquido humeante.

\- Luego si quieres discutimos otra vez si me vas a dejar de gustar o no – le tendió la taza-. Pero por el momento te tomas eso y te metes en la cama a dormir hasta mañana.

\- ¿Me has hecho chocolate? – sonrió, aceptándola-. ¿Vamos a tomarlo como costumbre esto también?

\- Si quieres lo ponemos por escrito. Tú me vienes a rondar por la espalda y luego yo te hago chocolate… Me parece bastante justo.

\- Qué tonto eres cuando quieres… - empezó a reírse por lo bajo antes de ir a sentarse a la cama llevándose la taza con ella.

Tomó asiento, subiendo las dos piernas a la cama y quedándose mirando hacia el chocolate ajena a que Yamato la estuviera vigilando. Si bien antes en la cocina había estado pensando en la forma en la que ella lo había provocado antes de irse al agua con él, ahora solo tenía que verla con su pijama gordito de invierno, que difícilmente pasaría como propiedad de una seria y profesional diseñadora de moda, acomodándose entre las almohadas.

\- ¿No es igual que el pijama de Aiko? – preguntó por fin él.

\- Claro, ¿por quién me tomas? – sonrió de la forma en la que solía hacerlo cuando alguien hacía referencia a la pequeña-. Ya te lo dije, he encontrado un sitio dónde tienen talla para las dos. Así que vete preparándote…

\- ¿No te habrás ido a comprar pijamas a la sección de niña, no?

No obtuvo más respuesta que una ligera risa mientras que, tras soplar un par de veces al interior, se llevaba la taza a los labios para dar un trago, poniéndose cómoda entre los cojines. Ni siquiera en los tiempos en los que habían empezado a volver a verse se había andado con tonterías. Aunque eso seguramente hubiera tenido que ver con el hecho de cuando habían estado juntos más de seguido al principio había sido en verano y que luego, cuando había llegado el clima frío no se habían dado demasiadas ocasiones. Al igual que sobraba decir que las veces que había aparecido por sorpresa en Tokio, la última de sus preocupaciones había sido el pijama que seguramente no se fuera a poner. Luego, cuando por fin habían normalizado las cosas, había pasado a ser una preocupación inexistente y ahora hasta lo usaba en su contra conjuntándose con la niña.

\- No es mi culpa que me valgan perfectamente… - contestó como única respuesta, sin aclarar o no las cosas, volviendo a reírse.

\- Seguro que sí – entretenido, hizo lo mismo que ella, acomodándose y notando de repente todo el cansancio acumulado del día. Sin duda no se podía decir que, a pesar de estar de vacaciones, hubiera pasado mucho tiempo vagueando-. Mira a ver si la próxima vez encuentras uno para mí también.

\- Pensaba que eso ya lo habíamos intentado y no había salido demasiado bien…

El rubio arqueó las cejas, confuso, intentando ubicar las palabras de ella sin darse cuenta. Aprovechó para dar el también un trago al chocolate que había hecho, pensativo, necesitando algo más de tiempo para acabar cayendo en lo que ella decía. Empezó a reírse sin poder evitarlo.

\- Eso es que tienes envidia de lo bien que me quedaba a mí… - ahora se daba cuenta de que ella se refería a una de las visitas sorpresa que le había hecho, cuando, por la noche le había entrado el frío y le había tenido que dejar ella una de sus camisetas, la cual, a Sora le quedaba algo más grande y a él… Mejor no entrar en detalles simplemente por la diferencia de alturas entre ambos.

\- ¿Sabes qué es lo peor? – comentó, ladeando la cabeza para observarlo mejor así-. Que hasta así estás guapo… ¿No te da un poco de vergüenza?

Se quedó a la espera de ver la típica sonrisa ladeada en Yamato, ya que estaba todavía bebiendo de nuevo de la taza. Con lo que no contaba era con que cuando levantara la cabeza, lo que viera fueran sus mejillas algo más rojas de lo normal.

\- ¿En serio? – entre risas, se arrastró algo más hasta llegar a su lado.

\- ¿Qué problema tienes? – hizo como si no fuera consciente de la reacción que sus palabras habían provocado-. Es el humo del chocolate…

\- Ah, claro… - divertida, amplió más su sonrisa-. Pues ten cuidado no te vayas a quemar, que luego te pasas el día protestando – comentó decidiendo que el mejor sitio en el que podía dejar su cabeza en ese momento era apoyada sobre el hombro del rubio.

* * *

ElenaAA23: bueno, vamos a ignorar el lapsus que acabo de tener, porque vamos, se me acaba de poner la pantalla azul de windows en la cabeza jajajajajajaja Luego te preguntas cómo es que doy clase de ciencias a cursos más altos jajajajajajajaja Aay jajajajajajaj Tengo para reírme toda la tarde jajajaa

Bueno, aquí tenemos una sesión de azúcar, lo sé. Pero ya sabemos cómo son estos dos y lo bien que se les da el tema de ponerse ñoños y más aún si han tenido un rato para tartaruguear ellos dos sin que nadie los moleste o tengan que ir con prisas por si Aiko los va a rondar. Fíjate tú que si el otro día comentabas tú lo de Santorini, yo con esta opción tampoco me quejaba, fíjate tú jajajaja

Y el pobre rubio se le ha vuelto a poner rojo a Sora. Que ya no tiene remedio, eso y debe de ser algo natural, porque si es que cualquiera diría que vienen de estar un buen rato más que entretenidos en la piscina para que ahora le de vergüencita que su mujer le diga que está guapo de cualquiera manera (sabiéndolo como lo sabe, que ya sabemos que lo sabe jajaja).

En fin vecina, voy a subir el capi ya antes de que me la líen otra vez las neuronas porque madre mía jajajaja ¡Un bico grandote!


	87. Capítulo 86: ¿Un susto?

\- ¿Pues sabes qué te digo? – dijo Sora mientras que se terminaba de abrochar los pantalones ante la atenta mirada de Yamato-. Que te vas a quedar aquí con los digimon haciendo lo que te apetezca…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – confuso, se incorporó, habiendo estado disfrutando de las vistas que le proporcionaba la pelirroja mientras que se cambiaba.

\- Porque tu tortuguita y yo nos vamos a ir de compras y tú no estás invitado – sonrió, sacando la cabeza de dentro del jersey y quedándose mirando para él-. Es más, vamos a traerte algo para que te pongas tú y vas a tener que fiarte de nuestro gusto.

\- Pobre de mí… - intentó poner un puchero, sin conseguirlo demasiado-. Además, tus gustos no son fiables.

\- ¿Cómo que no? – arqueó una ceja.

\- Venga ya, ¿no había nadie menos rarito hace veinte años en el que fijarte?

_\- Amor, _la cosa estaba entre Taichi y tú, que hayas salido ganando como el más normal de los dos tampoco dice nada demasiado bueno de ti – se apoyó en la cama para darle un beso en la mejilla-. ¡Aiko! – llamó a la pequeña escapándose de Yamato cuando intentó agarrarla, echando a andar hacia las escaleras para bajar al salón.

Yamato se puso en pie, siguiéndola, pero sin llegar a bajar, asomándose a la barandilla de las escaleras para poder ver como Aiko llegaba a las carreras para ver qué quería su madre, seguida de los digimon como era costumbre, dejándose atrapar por la pelirroja.

\- Oye, ¿vienes de compras conmigo? – le dijo una vez que la tuvo en brazos.

\- ¡Sí! – agarrándose a su madre, dejó los bracitos tras su cuello-. ¿Y papi?

\- A papi lo dejamos en casa y nos vamos las dos de tarde de chicas – se la acercó para poder rozar su nariz con la de ella-. Si se porta bien le podemos traer algo y todo…

Entretenida por la reacción de la pequeña escuchándola reírse, echó a andar con ella hasta la habitación para poder ponerle ropa de abrigo y que no fuera a pasar frío por el camino. Se fijó en que los digimon iban tras ellas de nuevo, quedándose observándolas.

\- ¿Queréis venir? Vamos a comprar unas cosas que nos hacen falta para el día de Año Nuevo.

\- ¿Vais los tres? – preguntó Biyomon.

\- No, Yamato se queda. Es tarde de chicas… Bueno, a ti te dejamos venir si quieres, Gabumon – le dijo al digimon cuando vio su cuerno asomar por el otro lado.

\- No, tenéis que cuidar de papi – dijo Aiko mientras que dejaba que Sora la cambiara de ropa-. Sino se queda solito y se queda triste.

\- ¿Y tú vienes a cuidarnos a mí y al nene chiquitín?

Amplió más la sonrisa al verla asentir. Al final iba a acabar consiguiendo que quisiera que viniera un niño en vez de darle completamente igual. Llevaba solo un par de días con la noticia y como no hacía más que escuchar a Aiko llamarlo así ya casi que empezaba a hacerlo ella también. Les esperaban un par de meses entretenidos hasta que supieran el género del bebé.

\- Oye, como ya eres una nena grande el día de Año Nuevo vamos a ir a una cena y si no te entra sueño, a medianoche habrá fuegos artificiales, ¿crees que te entrará sueño?

\- No, mami. Yo ya soy grande… - sacó la cabecita del jersey, asomando con el flequillo completamente revuelto.

\- ¿Vamos nosotros dos también? – dijo Biyomon, alzando el vuelo para quedarse al lado de ellas, observándolas.

\- Claro, nos vamos todos. A no ser que no os apetezca, claro. Aunque seguro que Aiko os iba a echar un montón de menos si no venís…

* * *

Yamato se quedó mirando hacia el exterior a través del cristal. Hacía un rato que lo habían dejado solo con los digimon y ellos hacía ya tiempo que habían pasado a ignorarlo completamente y se habían quedado con la televisión en cuenta. Cogió aire, soltándolo lentamente antes de girarse hacia el interior de nuevo.

\- Voy a la cocina, si queréis algo, avisad – dijo antes de echar a andar a donde había dicho.

Se le había ocurrido que podía hacer la cena para cuando volvieran Sora y Aiko. Tenían cubiertas las comidas, pero, no era un secreto que a él le gustaba cocinar y, además, habían comprado algunas cosas para el día que no les apeteciera tener que andar pidiendo o salir porque estuviera nevando más de la cuenta. Y él se sabía de cierta pelirroja que no le iba a poner ninguna pega si le preparaba el arroz que le gustaba.

Empezó a revolver por los armarios a ver si tenía lo que necesitaba para poder hacerlo, dando un respingo al sentir la vibración de su teléfono en el bolsillo, sacándolo para ver que era Taichi, aburrido, que estaba mandándole mensajes. Riéndose por lo bajo optó por ignorarlo completamente antes de terminar de sacar todo. Luego, subió con rápido a la habitación para poder bajar con su tableta y dejarla apoyada en la encimera donde se iba a poner a cocinar momentos antes de buscar el nombre de su amigo para hacerle una videollamada.

\- Que me aburra yo porque me han dejado solo todavía tiene sentido – dijo nada más contestar-. Pero tú se supone que estás de vacaciones…

\- Se han ido de compras y me han dejado en casa – se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- La cena, ¿por qué?

\- ¿Te dejan tirado en casa para irse de compras y te pones a hacer la cena? – empezó a sonreír.

\- Sí, porque soy autosuficiente y no corre peligro que incendie la casa – atacó viendo como dejaba de sonreír para hacer una mueca.

\- Puedo alimentarme solo.

\- Descongelar comida en el horno no cuenta… Y menos si la quemas – acostumbrado a aquella típica discusión, aprovechó para empezar a buscar distraídamente un cuchillo con el que empezar a cortar algunas cosas.

\- Qué gracioso… ¿Y para qué se han ido de compras?

\- Porque hay una cena el día de Año Nuevo y se me había olvidado avisarla…

\- Así que te han dejado en casa a modo de castigo.

\- Más o menos – tuvo que admitir, riéndose-. ¿Qué tal todo por ahí? ¿Ha destrozado algo más Daigo?

\- Prefiero no ir a comprobarlo… - admitió, encogiéndose de hombros con resignación-. Está con mi querido suegro, así puede entretenerse en liarla todo lo que quiera mientas que nadie mira.

\- Luego te metes conmigo y mis suegros… Y lo mío está justificado.

\- ¿Y lo de mi suegro no?

Estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para decirle que tampoco entendía el motivo del drama, que de entre todas las opciones, tampoco había salido tan desgraciado, que por lo menos, ahora tenía un buen trabajo y el resto… El resto Koemi parecía tenerlo bajo control. Pero esas palabras podrían usarse muy fácilmente en su contra, por lo que prefirió prestarle atención a la cebolla que había cogido.

\- Oye, ahora que no está Sora… ¿Me puedes explicar bien todo el tema del embarazo?

\- ¿El qué? ¿Te hago un resumen o mejor te cuento lo bien que se le da a ella mantenerme entretenido en la piscina privada que tenemos entre que ella se mete y no al agua conmigo? – no pudo evitar el comentario, levantando la vista hacia la pantalla y echándose a reír-. Poco más que tú sé, Taichi – hizo una pausa, viendo que seguía a la espera-. Nos llevamos un susto a primeros de otoño y con eso volvimos a sacar el tema.

\- ¿Un susto?

\- Sí, cuando estuvo con gripe, que como empezó con nauseas ya estaba yo hiperventilando… Pero bueno, a raíz de eso fuimos a hablar con la doctora y nos ha dicho que no tiene por qué volver a pasar… - hizo una pausa, volviendo a soltar el aire de forma algo más lenta-. Sigue siendo un embarazo con riesgo – habló de nuevo-. Ni media palabra de esto, ¿entendido? Aproveché para llamar yo a la doctora sin Sora delante estando en la JAXA.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Sí, claro. Es muy fácil que se repita de nuevo lo que le pasó la otra vez, pero, si se lleva un control mucho más preciso se puede detectar a tiempo. Ella creo que es consciente, pero no con las palabras "embarazo de riesgo" dichas directamente. La había convencido ya para hacer revisiones como mucho cada dos semanas y parece estar por la labor de colaborar.

\- Suena bastante lógico. ¿Y con el trabajo?

\- Pues… Quién me iba a decir a mí que en vez de intentar matarlo con la mirada iba a acabar dando las gracias de tener a Evans colaborando con el estudio… Ahora que se ha centrado más en el tema de los kimonos está más tranquila y no tiene tantísimo trabajo. Yo creo que eso también va a ayudar. Y… que dentro de lo que cabe yo esté ahora mismo en un puesto que me puede permitir gestionar mejor mis horarios… También.

\- Bueno, hasta febrero ya sabes que me puedes usar a mí de niñero – se encogió de hombros-. ¿Por el momento lo lleva bien?

\- Pues… Yo diría que sí. A mí ya me ha gritado y echado al sofá sin motivo, así que eso me lo tomo como buena señal.

\- A mí no se me ha desmayado de repente y por lo tanto no me ha matado del infarto, así que yo creo que también – acabó por sonreír-. Con un poco de suerte esta vez lo lleva mejor.

Yamato arrugó la nariz, quedándose unos segundos confuso, intentando adivinar de dónde venía el olor que le estaba llegando, dando un brinco al caer en la cuenta de que se le había olvidado el aceite en el fuego y que el olor que le llegaba era porque se le había empezado a quemar. Dejó a Taichi con la palabra en la boca y echó a correr hacia dónde estaba el aceite para apagar el calor de la cocina.

* * *

Sora estaba mirando para Aiko completamente embobada. Hacía ya un rato que había conseguido comprarse algo para ella y también para Yamato. Había sigo sencillo, ya que, a fin de cuentas, para algo era parte de la industria de la moda y… se sabía mejor que nadie las medidas de su marido. Pero, a la pequeña, acababa de probarle un kimono, que por el tamaño estaba segura de que podía colar por uno de una muñeca, y no podía quitarle la vista de encima.

\- Si es que da igual el que le probemos, está para comérsela con todos – dijo finalmente contestando a la dependienta de si le gustaba-. A ver, ven aquí chiquitina.

Esperó a que fuera hasta donde ella para poder verla más de cerca. Más allá del problema de que estaba segura de que todo le quedaba igual de bien, cosa que compartía con el padre pero en otro contexto muy diferente, tenía sus serias dudas sobre cuál de todos le gustaba más.

\- Oye, ¿a ti cuál te gusta más? – le dijo, esperando que pudiera así sacarla de la duda, viendo como señalaba el que tenía puesto-. ¿Si? ¿Por qué?

\- Porque se parece al tuyo mami…

\- Ah, claro… - sonrió algo más, levantando la vista hacia la dependienta-. Pues creo que ya tenemos al ganador.

No le parecía nada mal que la niña fuera a juego con ella. La excusa fácil habría sido buscar algo azul por motivos más que evidentes, pero había dejado que fuera ella la que eligiera aquellos que más le gustaban para ponerse. Y si ella quería ir conjuntada con su madre, no iba a ser ella la que le fuera a decir que no.

\- ¿Por qué no vas a escoger algún adornito para ponerte el pelo? – le dijo a la niña señalándole con la cabeza hacia donde estaba la estantería con ellos, viéndola como echaba a corretear hacia allí.

* * *

**ElenaAA23:** esto es para compensar que el otro día se me perdió medio capítulo por vete tú a saber dónde. Yo de verdad que creo que me inventé que me lo había dejado escrito y en realidad no. Pero bueno, mis pobres neuronas dan para lo que dan cuando no tienen que estar pareciendo las activas del lugar.

Y sí, cuando se van de vacaciones se nota mucho, especialmente con Sora. Ahora porque tienen a la nena con ellos, que hace que los niveles de azúcar suban, pero ya sabemos cómo se las suele gastar esa mujer en vacaciones, que parece hasta otra con la forma de comportarse que tiene. Pero bueno, que ahora parece que está entretenida planeando cómo matar a Yamato en cuanto vea a la nena así vestida más a juego con ella. Al pobre se le va a estar cayendo la baba una semana, y cuando esa foto llegue a manos de los abuelos, que se preparen jajajaja

Aiko lo complicado será que no se le quede dormida a papi encima, pero bueno, ver veremos. Por el momento el fin de año de la familia Ishida promete. ¡Un bico grandote!


	88. Capítulo 87: ¿A que sí tortuguita?

\- ¿Tú crees que yo voy a ser capaz de ponerme esto solo? – preguntó Yamato, confuso.

\- Pues… Esperaba que sí, porque si tengo que vestirte a ti, luego a Aiko y luego arreglarme yo… Me va a dar el cambio de año todavía en pijama.

Se acercó hacia la ropa que había dejado encima de la cama, divertida por el drama que traía el rubio. Lo peor es que tanta idea tenía él como podía tener aquello, pero, si tenía que elegir entre ayudar a la niña o a su padre habría dado por supuesto que el adulto iba a ser capaz de arreglárselas mejor.

\- Mira, vamos a hacer una cosa… Traigo a la chiquitina y así os ayudo a los dos a la vez. Aunque quería que la vieras por sorpresa… Pero… ¿Qué te parece? No creo que te cueste mucho imaginarte que la nena está para comérsela… De hecho, así podemos hacer la prueba para ver quien de los dos se porta mejor.

\- ¿Vas a darme una galleta si me porto bien? – ladeó sus labios en una sonrisa.

\- Depende, a lo mejor algo más, según como te portes durante toda la noche – imitó su gesto, acabando por reírse-. Voy a por la chiquitina, ¿vale?

Sin darle tiempo a Yamato a cogerla para poder acercársela, salió hacia la habitación en la que se quedaba Aiko para subir con ella y con sus cosas para que le fuera más sencillo. Ya se arreglaría ella más tarde cuando los dejara a los dos listos. Así se podían vigilar el uno al otro mientras tanto.

\- ¡Papi! – dijo la niña entrando a las carreras para subirse a la cama y así poder quedar más a la altura.

\- ¿Qué tal la siesta? – se agachó para poder quedar más a su altura dándole un toquecito en la nariz-. ¿Has dormido bien?

\- ¡Sí! Y he merendado poquito para que me suene la barriguita para cenar…

La confesión de la niña hizo que su padre se echara a reír, ayudando a Sora a dejar todas las cosas donde no se fueran a arrugar, quedándose mirando hacia la miniatura de adorno para el cabello que acababa de quedar a la vista, adivinando a quién pertenecía.

\- Oh no – dijo Sora dándose cuenta-. Aiko, acabamos de perder a tu padre…

* * *

El rubio se quedó sentado en el sofá mientras que seguía a la niña con la mirada. No había sido tan complicado vestirse, tenía que reconocerlo, en comparación con las vueltas que había visto dar a Sora para terminar de ponerle su kimono a Aiko, él solo había necesitado ayuda para que se lo abrochara. Ahora, su entretenimiento consistía en quedarse completamente embobado mirando a la niña. Parecía una muñeca, Sora tenía toda la razón. No era imparcial, también lo admitía, pero la pequeña peineta que llevaba puesta en un intento de moño para que no se le fuera el pelo a la cara, en combinación con todo lo demás, no ayudaba tampoco. El kimono de Aiko era de color crema con flores en tonos rosados y lila que se iban concentrando más a medida que se acercaban a la parte de abajo y en las mangas. El obi también era de color lila, al igual que los adornos en el pelo.

\- Ven aquí – la cazó de la que pasaba a las carreras tras Gabumon-. ¿No te da un poquito de vergüenza estar tan guapa hoy? – la escuchó reírse-. Vamos a tener que mandarle una foto a tus abuelos, ¿qué te parece?

\- ¿De los tres? – el rubio supo enseguida que se estaba refiriendo al digimon, asintiendo a la pregunta de la pequeña-. ¡Ven Gabu!

Entretenido por el comportamiento de Aiko, alargó la mano para poder coger su teléfono para poder sacar las fotografías, viendo por el rabillo del ojo como la niña acababa consiguiendo que el digimon fuera con ella.

\- A ver, primero una de vosotros dos. Poneos cerca de la puerta de la terraza y así sale de fondo el paisaje nevado que tanto le gusta a Aiko… - se levantó, teniendo cuidado de no tropezar.

A pesar de que solía apreciar las tradiciones del país de ese tipo, no habían sido tantas las veces que se había vestido de esa forma. No iba a negar que se sintiera extraño y que empezaba a echar de menos ir cómodamente con unos pantalones más de su estilo, pero, por una noche podría sobrevivir. Sora había acertado, como siempre, y le había llevado para él también un kimono, solo que en su caso, cambiaba totalmente la forma con respecto al de ellas. Sora le había tenía compasión con aquello y se había asegurado de que fuera lo más cómodo posible para él, y, el mayor problema que tenía por el momento era que no estaba acostumbrado a mangas y perneras anchas. Por lo demás el color azul oscuro casi negro en contraste con el blanco de las capas inferiores le gustaba.

Acabó por apuntar con el teléfono a la pequeña, sacándole varias fotografías, aunque en todas estaba preciosa.

\- Ya verás, a tu abuelo van a tener que ponerle un babero – murmuró divertido.

* * *

Sora se quedó a la espera de que Biyomon le terminara de abrochar bien las cintas, sonriéndole a modo de agradecimiento, aprovechando para colocarse bien las mangas, sacando así del todo los brazos. Su kimono era casi igual que el de la niña, solo que el suyo era algo más elaborado. Con Aiko había priorizado en que fuera más cómoda que en otra cosa, ella, se había permitido ir algo más arreglada. El estampado era el mismo, pero las diferencias venían al notar que llevaba una capa más, ligeramente transparente, que recubría todo lo demás, donde se podía apreciar el estampado de fondo más llamativa. Además, era algo más largo por la parte trasera, teniendo que tener más cuidado al moverse.

\- ¿Te gusta? – le preguntó a la digimon.

\- Son más bonitos los que haces tú – le dijo, quedándose mirándola.

\- Y Aiko está mucho más guapa… - amplió la sonrisa antes de caminar hacia el espejo para terminar de arreglarse el cabello y retocar los últimos detalles-. Yo creo que ya estoy, podemos bajar ya antes de que Yamato le sature del teléfono a medio Tokio de fotos de Aiko.

Se empezó a reír a la vez que el digimon, sabiendo que tenía completamente toda la razón y que lo raro era que no le hubieran empezado a llegar a ella también. Aprovechó para recoger algunas cosas y poder meterlas en el bolso antes de bajar las escaleras con sumo cuidado de no tropezarse.

\- ¡Mami!

La vocecita de la niña la delató, echando así a correr hacia su madre para ir a buscarla. Por suerte, sabía que no les gustaba que subiera sola las escaleras, ya que era demasiado pequeña, por lo que se quedó al pie de ellas, evitando así que Sora pudiera llegar a tropezarse.

\- ¿Qué tal se ha portado tu padre mientras tanto? – le dijo cuando llegó hasta donde ella.

\- Papi está hablando con el abu.

\- ¿No me digas? Será que ha estado mandándole fotos de alguien…

Divertida al ver que Aiko ponía una mueca traviesa que delataba lo que ella ya sospechaba que Yamato había estado haciendo, aprovechó a acercarse a uno de los espejos del armario de la entrada en el que habían podido dejar la ropa de abrigo, lanzándose un vistazo global a todo el conjunto.

No se veía para nada extraña, estaba demasiado acostumbrada a aquel tipo de ropa. Aunque hiciera tiempo que no la llevaba, su madre era quién era, y habían sido muchos años los que la había ayudado, fuera como fuera. La única incomodidad que podía notar estaba relacionada con que aquel kimono quizás fuera algo más elegante que los que solía llevar tiempo atrás, por el largo de las mangas y del conjunto en general. Se distrajo, acercándose al espejo para ajustarse bien el cabello, no dándose cuenta de que Yamato ya había terminado de hablar con Hiroaki y se había acercado hasta ella, colocándose tras ella, aprovechando para observarla detenidamente.

\- ¿Para eso querías que me vistiera yo primero solo? ¿Querías aparecer a la vez con la niña las dos así? – se inclinó algo más hacia ella, pudiendo así bajar el tono y que lo escuchara perfectamente-. ¿Tengo que darte otra vez la charla de que hay formas menos crueles de convertirte en viuda?

La pelirroja sonrió, levantando la vista hacia él. Esa había sido su idea, pero claro, no era tan fácil vestirse con aquellas prendas si no se tenía costumbre y había que ceder para poder ayudarlo. Al final su intención inicial, la cual había sido soltar a la pequeña así vestida y que fuera a rondarlo, había tenido el mismo efecto. Así que tampoco había sido tan terrible la pérdida.

\- ¿Quién te ha dicho que yo intento eso? ¿Tú sabes el caos que debe de ser tener a dos nenes corriendo por casa sin tenerte por ahí? No, no… No es buen momento para quedarme viuda – aprovechó para posar la vista en la de él a través del reflejo, tomándose tambien su tiempo en decidir en que, como era de esperar, también le gustaba con ese aspecto-. Además, la misma acusación podría hacerte yo. ¿Qué formas son esas de estar mirándome en público?

\- Pues porque no estamos en privado, que sino a saber de qué me acusarías – aquello lo murmuró directamente en su oído para asegurarse de que nadie más lo escuchara antes de sonreírle por el reflejo y dar un paso hacia atrás-. A ver, venga… Que de mi padre ya me he encargado antes pero yo creo que tengo que mandarle una buena felicitación de año a mi suegro también…

Tardó unos segundos en conectar y poder darse cuenta de lo que hablaba, pendiente todavía en la forma en la que se le había alterado el pulso solo por las últimas palabras y en la forma en la que las había dicho antes de acordarse de los padres de ambos. Sin duda, algo le decía que pasara el tiempo que pasara, había cosas entre ellos que no iban a cambiar. Aquella misma situación años atrás hubiera degenerado en él intentando decir algo parecido sin conseguirlo y en ella sin ser capaz de levanta la vista del suelo durante un buen rato. Por suerte, estaban demasiado cómodos el uno con la otra y aunque él disfrutase de ver cómo se le podían subir los colores cuando le decía algo así, era una situación que no podía ser más diferente.

\- Ven chiquitina – fue tras Aiko para cogerla con ella-. Vamos a mandarle una foto a mi padre de las dos para que la enseñe por toda la universidad… Aunque luego tenemos que ver cómo nos las arreglamos para hacer una foto de los cinco, ¿eh?

\- Yo creo que podemos buscar dónde dejar apoyado el teléfono y poner el temporizador… Venga, que con esta foto puedo entretenerme un rato también mandándola por ahí.

Sora se rio mientras que colocaba mejor a Aiko a su lado, echándole con cuidado los mechoncitos de cabello hacia atrás para que no le molestase antes de colocarse ella también y esperar a que Yamato les sacara la fotografía, quedándose entretenida unos segundos más mirando para él.

\- Oye, ¿y vosotros dos qué estáis haciendo ahí? – les dijo a los digimon-. Venga, venid aquí ahora mismo. Todavía tenemos un rato antes de que sea la hora de la cena y ya sé en qué lo vamos a gastar. ¿A que sí tortuguita? Que papi tiene un álbum nuevo, que lo sé yo, escondido y tiene que buscarse fotos nuevas para poner…

Yamato levantó la vista hacia ella, riéndose al verse pillado, aunque no fuera algo que escondiera demasiado. Había sido una de las mejores costumbres que había adoptado en aquellos últimos años. Y una de la que más tiempo le consumían cuando tenía la oportunidad de poder dedicarse a echarles un vistazo. Cruzó la mirada con la pelirroja, dedicándole una sonrisa, antes de buscar dónde posar el teléfono y poder hacer lo que había dicho con anterioridad.

* * *

**_Lo primero de todo, si alguien lee por aquí y ve que he cometido errores al describir la ropa, pues sobra decir que no es algo con lo que esté familiariza y tampoco me he hecho un estudio. Tampoco necesito que venga nadie a hacerme una formación express sobre la materia, puedo sobrevivir sin ello, pero por si acaso a alguien le resquema ver algún gazapo aprovecho para disculparme._**

**_Y por favor, gente, imaginad que esto os lo dice Gabumon: dejad de hacer el estúpido y comportaos como seres con cerebro y sentido de lo que hay que hacer en cada momento. Poneos la mascarilla y seguid las recomendaciones, que esto no es un juego de ver quién es más rebelde o malote - o quién sabe más - que las consecuencias las pagamos todos. Y si lo cumples todo lo bien que puedes... entonces mucho ánimo y paciencia._**

**ElenaAA23:** bueno, yo creo que el reguero de babas que debe de tener ahora mismo gran parte de la familia debe de ser digno porque la nena de esa guisa debe de ser un peligro para el que la vea. Y además, si eres el padre, pues también tienes que ver a la madre así. Ese honor mejor se lo dejamos a Yamato y a Haruhiko ya, como estrellas del babeo.

Lo más seguro es que los teléfonos de todo el mundo hayan estado sonando a lo largo de la noche mientras que Yamato les mandaba todas las fotos del mundo, sobretodo de Aiko. Yo creo que de verdad tiene que parecer una muñeca, porque entre que ella no puede ser ya más adorable, pue con esa guisa tiene que ser ya el colmo. Así que nada, que Natusko vaya buscando con qué poder evitar que Hiroaki se le desmaye o algo por el estilo jajajaja

Y respecto a lo de la conversación con la doctora... Oye, si yo ya avisé que la sacaría a la luz cuando tocara, ¿no? Pues nunca mejor que en medio de una llamada matrimonial de esos dos, que siempre viene bien y son dos muy dados a comentar el tema para saber de verdad lo que tienen por delante. Ver veremos qué tal transcurre todo cofcofcof o si se me pasa la tos con un caramelito de menta.

¡Un bico grandote vecina!


	89. Capítulo 88: La foto

Sora llevaba un rato con la cabeza apoyada sobre su codo, distraída totalmente mirando hacia la niña. Se había empeñado en que quería sentarse encima de su padre mientras que se comía el postre, no poniéndole ninguna pega ninguno de ellos porque así era más sencillo que no se manchase la ropa mientras tanto. El año pasado, a aquellas horas, estaba completamente dormida ya, ajena a todo lo demás. Y ahora que la veía especialmente preocupada por no dejar ni una sola gota de la bolita de helado que le habían pedido en el plato, estaba encantada. Sin duda era la mejor forma de acabar el año que se le podía ocurrir y la mejor entrada que iba a tener en toda su vida.

\- ¿Está rico? – le preguntó Yamato a la niña, divertido al verla ponerle especial insistencia a lo que estaba haciendo.

\- No sé – contestó la pelirroja -. Puedes preguntarle a ellos dos, que parecen igual de animados que ella… - señaló hacia los digimon.

Ella también tenía delante su postre, pero se lo estaba tomando con más calma. Tal y como solía pasarle, por mucho que le gustara la comida, como había estado picoteando de unos lados y de otros, le estaba costando terminárselo. Aunque, sin duda, había probado también el del rubio, para no hacerle el feo cuando se lo había ofrecido.

\- Papi… - Aiko levantó la cabeza hacia él, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Yamato intentó no echarse a reír, dándose cuenta de que había terminado y que estaba intentando chantajearlo. Alargó la mano para coger la servilleta y así poder limpiarla, habiéndose manchado la cara con el helado.

\- Anda papi… - insistió tras dejarse limpiar.

\- ¿Te das cuenta de a quién le hace chantaje? – dijo Sora, divertida-. Aiko, cielo, luego te va a doler la barriguita… Mira, te doy yo un poquito de lo mío para que lo pruebes, ¿vale? – cogió con su cuchara un poco de su postre, acercándoselo para que pudiera comérselo.

Él se quedó mirándolas entretenido. Claro que la niña iba a hacerle chantaje a él. Estaba claro. No se molestaba ni en negarlo y ya lo había admitido incluso antes de que naciera. Llevaba las de perder con Aiko. Solía acabar tirándole de las orejas Sora a él cuando lo pillaba consintiéndola más de la cuenta. Y era consciente de que tenía toda la razón. Tenía suerte de que la niña había salido con un carácter bastante bueno, porque de él no podía depender el decirle a algo que no. Simplemente no sabía. Y a la madre tampoco.

\- Debe de estar bueno – comentó al darse cuenta de que estaba sintiéndola moviendo las piernecitas.

Esperó a que terminara para volver a limpiarla. Al igual que Sora, la niña se tomaba su tiempo con aquellas cosas, saboreándolo con calma siempre. Cuando solía ser al revés y era él quien tenía un buen primer plano de ambas mientras que hacían cualquiera de las comidas del día podía entretenerse viéndolas un buen rato.

\- Pues me ha gustado la cena – dijo Sora, haciéndolo despertar de nuevo-. Empiezo a arrepentirme de haberle dicho a Biyomon que me atara bien el obi… Pero bueno, yo creo que puedo sobrevivir.

\- ¿Hoy no te puedes soltar el botón del pantalón? – le dijo divertido-. Bueno, tampoco es que te hayas comido tú sola medio catering. Si al final tanto cuento… y acabo comiendo yo más que tú.

\- Porque a mí me gusta probarlo todo… Ya te tengo a ti para que te vayas terminando lo que yo no puedo – divertida, se empezó a reír.

Solía ser la dinámica a la que solía a recurrir cuando comían fuera de casa, porque por mucho que le gustara, también se solía llenar con facilidad. Ahora con el embarazo, la cosa parecía querer cambiar un poco más. Solo esperaba no tener que volver a ser incapaz de retener nada de lo que comía en aquella ocasión.

\- ¿Quieres algo más? – le dijo ella a los digimon, viendo como negaban con la cabeza-. Oye, esto todo lo dejan incluido en la factura para cuando nos vayamos… ¿o cómo hay que hacer?

El rubio se quedó mirándola, acabando por sonreír de forma delatadora, consiguiendo que ella arquease las cejas al adivinar por dónde podían ir los tiros, quedándose a la espera de la respuesta de palabra de él.

\- Ya te lo dije, es mi regalo de Navidad… Así que no quiero ni quejas ni protestas. Es más, ahora que ya ha terminado el postre la tortuguita… a lo mejor quiere venir conmigo un rato.

\- ¿A dónde papi? – giró la cabeza hacia él, dándose por aludida rápidamente.

\- Bueno, esto es una fiesta y hay que aprovechar, ¿no?

Se les había hecho algo tarde mientras que Aiko terminaba de comer, siendo mucho más lenta que sus padres todavía y hacía ya tiempo que la gente disfrutaba de la fiesta bailando. Todo el mundo sabía que era muy raro que él fuera voluntario a hacer algo así, pero, sin duda, estaba con sus dos excepciones a esa regla y, llevarse a la niña con él a bailar un rato le gustaba más a él que a ella.

\- Huye… huye cobarde – le dijo la pelirroja mientras que lo seguía con la mirada viendo cómo aseguraba bien a Aiko en sus brazos, intentando no perderlos de vista entre la gente.

Era una costumbre que Yamato había adquirido desde que Aiko no era más que un bebé de unos meses. Si tenía oportunidad, la llevaba con él a bailar y ella, no podía más que quedarse mirándolos completamente embobada porque era lo único de lo que era capaz. En aquella ocasión, ella sola tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que había dejado su mano posada sobre su vientre de forma inconsciente.

\- ¿Qué Gabumon? Si te cuentan esto hace un par de décadas, ¿cuánto tiempo habrías estado riéndote? – no pudo evitar el comentario.

\- Hace un par de décadas tenía mis dudas de que tuviera la capacidad de moverse tanto – dijo el digimon, levantando la vista del resto del postre que había quedado sin tocar.

\- ¿Lo quieres? – dijo entre risas, dándose cuenta de hacia dónde había estado , puedes terminártelo.

\- ¿Y yo qué? – protestó Biyomon.

\- Oye, que si os tengo que pedir uno a cada uno solo tenéis que decirlo ¿eh? Que estamos de fiesta hoy… Esperad, ya veréis – le hizo un gesto a uno de los camareros que pasaban cerca pidiéndoles que trajeran algo para ellos.

* * *

\- ¿Tienes sueño? – le preguntó Yamato a la pequeña mientras que bailaba con ella habiendo encontrado un hueco entre la gente.

\- No – negó con la cabecita a pesar de que se le podía notar perfectamente en la cara que estaba empezando a ser tarde para ella-. Ya soy grande, papi.

\- No, tú no puedes ser grande – negó con la cabeza, acercándosela para chocar su nariz con la de ella-. Tú te tienes que quedar así siempre…

\- Pero yo tengo que cuidar al nene chiquitín.

\- Puedes hacerlo así, tú tranquila – sonrió con las palabras de ella-. Oye, ¿me dejas que me traiga a mami conmigo y tú te quedas con Gabumon y Biyomon un rato? Solo un poquito, ¿vale?

Esperó a verla asentir, para echar a andar con ella de nuevo hacia dónde estaba la pelirroja dándose cuenta de que estaba con la vista fija en ellos. Sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente, notando que la pequeña se llevaba la mano a los ojos, frotándoselos.

\- Oye, ¿tú sigues comiendo? – le dijo a su compañero.

\- Déjalo, los he invitado yo – dijo ella, divertida-. Pero bueno, ¿y esa carita de sueño?

\- No tengo sueño mami… - protestó Aiko, quedándose sentada entre los dos digimon.

\- No, claro que no… ¿Quieres que nos vayamos, chiquitina?

\- No – negó con la cabecita-. Tienes que bailar con papi.

\- ¿Ah sí? – preguntó divertida.

\- Ya has visto, lo ha dicho ella, así que no nos queda más remedio que hacerle caso – le tendió la mano a Sora para ayudarla a ponerse en pie, teniendo cuidado con el kimono.

\- ¿Os quedáis con ella?

\- Claro que se quedan con ella. Si ellos están encantados… - le posó una mano en la cintura, guiándola así-. Ten cuidado…

* * *

\- Está muerta de sueño – le dijo mientras que se perdían entre la gente-. Podemos irnos y si aguanta que vea los fuegos desde casa…

\- Me parece bien – asintió-. Pero ahora vamos a aprovechar tú y yo un momento, que no he tenido tiempo de presumir de compañía.

\- ¿Ah no? ¿Y qué hacías hasta ahora?

\- Babarme encima y recordarle que tiene prohibido crecer más… - se encogió de hombros antes de detenerse, esperando que ella hiciera lo mismo para así poder cogerla contra él-. ¿Te ha gustado la cena?

\- Está todo perfecto – asintió, aceptando su agarre, buscando su mirada con la suya-. De los mejores fines de año que recuerdo.

\- Creo que eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo… - entendió perfectamente por lo que lo decía, estando completamente de acuerdo con ella.

\- Algo habrás hecho… - sonrió, dejando caer entonces su cabeza sobre su hombro para dejarla apoyada en él mientras que la rodeaba mejor con los brazos ignorando por completo que hubiera más gente a su alrededor-. Gracias… - le susurró acercándose a su oído.

\- ¿A mí? ¿De verdad me las estás dando? – la apretó algo más contra él, sonriendo.

No quiso entrar en la discusión de besugos en la que podían meterse con el tema limitándose a disfrutar su cercanía. Le hacía gracia la situación dado el atuendo que llevaban ambos. No podía evitar que se le vinieran a la cabeza todas las veces en las que la había visto vestida con kimonos cuando no era más que una adolescente y lo mucho que se había aterrorizado solo ante la idea de decirle lo guapa que estaba. Ahora, podía hacerlo todas las veces que quisiera, pero no quería tampoco romper ese momento. Sonrió levemente, distraído en sus propios pensamientos, entretenido en trazar formas con sus dedos en su cintura, disfrutando de cada segundo, lanzando una rápida mirada hacia dónde estaban los otros tres para comprobar que todo estuviera bien y que la pequeña estuviera perfectamente a pesar de haberla dejado en la mejor compañía posible,

* * *

\- Mira Gabu, ¡están como en la foto! – dijo Aiko señalando hacia la pareja.

\- ¿Foto? – confuso, no se dignó ni a buscar a Yamato y Sora, dando por supuesto que estarían haciendo el pegajoso.

\- Haru me la enseñó. Mami iba muy guapa – bostezó a media frase, tardando algo más en terminarla.

\- Haru le estuvo enseñando fotos de la boda – aclaró Biyomon -, seguro que se refiere a alguna de esas…

La niña bostezó de nuevo, dejando la vista fija en sus padres. Era demasiado pequeña para tener también recuerdos de otros momentos en que los hubiera visto así. Estaba muy hecha a verlos tranquilamente por casa y cuando había escuchado que había existido un tiempo en el que Yamato no había estado en Tokio no le había gustado. Ella los veía en casa, con el resto de la familia y amigos. ¿Cómo no iba a haber estado su padre siempre ahí con todos los demás? Tampoco recordaba el mes que él había estado en el espacio, había demasiadas cosas que no entendía todavía. Volvió a bostezar, notando cómo sus ojitos se cerraban algo más.

\- Gabumon, siéntate más cerca de ella, a ver si se va a caer – le dijo el otro ser alado-. Se está durmiendo.

Asintiendo, arrastró su silla algo más para dejarla del todo pegada a la niña y así que pudiera usarlo de punto de apoyo, viendo como Biyomon hacía lo mismo para vigilar que no hiciera lo mismo para el otro lado, dándose cuenta entonces de que los habían visto los dos adultos y que volvían junto a ellos para poder llevársela a la cama.

* * *

**ElenaAA23**: di tú que yo además soy de las que no valora demasiado las descripciones hiperdetalladas. Son las responsables de que me salte las 10 páginas en las que Martin describe el encaje del vestido de Cersei o que intentar leerme la trilogía de ESDLA me succione años de vida. Descripciones las justas y necesarias para poder hacerse a la idea y de las cosas importantes, que luego me las salto porque me aburren y me pierdo cosas entre medias jajaja Y vecina, hoy va de vuelta, que ya sé que andas por ahí de guía turística, que no tienes que explicarme por qué tardas o no, pero bueno, eso, que no estoy yo guapa para hablar.

Hoy el capi es uno de esos que suben los niveles de azúcar, está claro. No sé yo si Yamato llegará vivo al año que entra si vuelve y se encuentra a la nena usando de cojín a Gabumon porque le ha entrado el sueño. Que el pobre ya viene con los niveles de fangirleo altos de haber estado pasando el rato con sus dos chicas. Que se lo cuentan hace unos años y le vemos nosotros los morros desde Marte. Yo creo que les ha salido bien el terminar el año, ¿no? A ver si la nena consigue llegar a ver los fuegos.

Y os estoy actualizando ahora porque me voy a ir a la playa en un ratito que hay que aprovechar antes de que empiece a llover otro mes seguido. Tú me entiendes, vecina... ¡Un bico grandote!


	90. Capítulo 89: Voy yo contigo

Yamato llevaba con él a Aiko entre los brazos, caminando lentamente para no despertarla. Se le había quedado dormida nada más cogerla, saliendo del edificio principal en dirección hacia el lugar en el que se estaban quedando. Tenían algo de tiempo todavía para que empezaran los fuegos artificiales, por lo que todavía podían ver qué hacían con la pequeña.

\- ¿Está dormida? – preguntó Sora, caminando algo más despacio de lo que solía ser normal para ella, no queriendo resbalar con la ropa que llevaba.

\- Totalmente, no sé yo si sabremos de ella hasta mañana – contestó él, girándose hacia ella-. Si la cambiamos y la metemos en la cama se queda durmiendo hasta que le entre hambre…

\- Y con lo bien que ha cenado me parece a mí que va a ser más o menos al mediodía.

\- Tampoco tenemos mucha prisa. A ver – le hizo un gesto, llegando hasta la puerta-. Mete la mano en el bolsillo.

\- ¿Cuál? – entretenida, se fijó en cómo señalaba con la cabeza hacia el derecho, acercándose y metiendo la mano para poder sacar la tarjeta que hacía de llave-. Si es que tendría que haberla guardado yo…

Sacándola finalmente, se acercó ella a la puerta para poder abrir y dejarlos a ellos pasar primero, esperando hasta lo digimon entrasen, cerrando ella con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Se tomó unos segundos más para quitarse el abrigo y los zapatos, echando a andar hacia el interior, viendo a Yamato seguir hacia la habitación de la pequeña. Fue tras él, dispuesta a ayudarlo, alargando la mano para que le dejara su abrigo y así poder moverse con más facilidad.

\- Voy a ponerle el pijama – murmuró él sin apenas alzar el tono-. ¿Quieres hacer tú lo mismo?

\- No – negó con la cabeza-. Te ayudo…

Se acercó hacia donde había dejado la ropa para dormir de la niña, cogiéndola con ella y volviendo a caminar hasta donde estaba él, tendiéndosela. Habían llevado con ellos algunos de cuerpo entero para que estuviera más caliente a la hora de dormir. La pelirroja se quejó a la espera de que él le fuera dando las piezas del kimono para ir colocándolas con cuidado para que no se arrugasen, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo ante le tamaño de todo.

\- Uy – dijo de repente Yamato al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observado-. ¿Y eso?

Aiko no le contestó, alargando los brazos hacia su madre, pidiéndole así que la cogiera con ella. Sora, que no pudo más que sonreír por el gesto de la pequeña le tendió lo que había recogido para que lo fuera a dejar él a su sitio.

\- ¿Tú no tenías mucho sueño? – le preguntó una vez que la tuvo en brazos.

\- No – negó, llevándose una mano al ojo de nuevo para frotárselo-. Yo quiero ver las luces.

La pelirroja arqueó una ceja, dándose cuenta de que estaba hablando de los fuegos artificiales. Le habían contado que aquella noche los habría varias veces y ahora se acordaba de ello. Sonrió, bajando la cabeza hacia la suya para darle un beso en la frente.

\- Ven, que podemos verlos desde tu ventana – le dijo, acercándose con ella-. No debe de quedar mucho.

Pudo ver como estaba algo más despierta, aunque conociéndola no le iba a durar tampoco demasiado. La sujetó mejor, entreteniéndose en moverse ligeramente hacia los lados mientras tanto hasta que sintió las manos de Yamato posarse en su cintura, colocándose tras ellas.

\- Vosotros dos… Si queréis verlo más os vale venir hasta aquí – dijo él, haciendo referencia a los digimon mientras que se colocaba bien, abrazándolas desde la espalda y asomándose por encima del hombro de Sora-. ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó él.

La respuesta no se la llegó a dar ella, sino que el sonido de los primeros fuegos lanzados le sirvió como tal, seguido del posterior apagado de luces generalizado del lugar. Guardó silencio, divertido al ver como la pequeña había levantado la cabeza para estar atenta a lo que iba a pasar, dejando la vista en el cielo segundos antes de que los primeros dibujos lo iluminasen.

\- Feliz año nuevo, preciosa – murmuró Sora a la niña volviendo a dejar un beso en su cabello.

Si momentos antes había considerado aquel como si mejor cambio de año, ahora sí que estaba completamente segura de ello. Se recostó algo más contra el rubio, usándolo como punto de apoyo y notando como la abrazaba algo más. Así, con ellos dos a su lado y los dos digimon cerca, era exactamente donde tenía que estar. Y donde siempre querría estar.

* * *

Yamato se quedó apoyado en la puerta de la habitación, viendo como Sora iba y venia doblando bien la ropa de la pequeña, aún sin haberse desvestido ella. Sonrió algo más, adentrándose y dejando la puerta cerrada tras él.

\- Se ha quedado dormida del todo, ahora sí que sí – le dijo haciéndose notar de esa forma.

\- Pobrecita, si estaba que se caía cuando la tenía yo cogida – asintió girándose hacia él.

\- Pues tú no tienes cara de estar demasiado despierta, lamento informarte…

\- Estoy bien, y sino ya me despertaré de la que me cambio de ropa, que tengo para rato.

\- Pues… No voy a ser yo el que te diga que no – hizo el comentario, dejándolo en el aire unos segundos antes de tirar de ella-. ¿Qué te tengo dicho de venirme con lazos de los que tirar y tenerme pasando ganas toda la noche?

La pelirroja se echó a reír nada más escucharlo. Sin duda no se la podía acusar de haberlo hecho queriendo en aquella ocasión, era parte de la vestimenta hiciera lo que hiciera ella. Se giró hacia él, divertida.

\- Bueno, de lo mismo podría acusarte yo – habló, dejando que su mano buscara precisamente uno de los cierren de la ropa de él-. Lo que pasa es que yo tengo algo más de autocontrol, claro.

\- Si intentas picotearme con eso no te va a funcionar. Admito abiertamente que lo considero una tentación importante. Sino, ya sabes lo que pasa cuando sales de la ducha solo con el albornoz puesto por encima…

Sin duda era uno de los motivos por los que tanto él como ella solían andar a las carreras por la mañana. Los días que él estaba más despierto de la cuenta, solían acabar igual, pasando ella a por su ropa tras haberse duchado y acabando perdiendo por el camino la poca ropa que tuviera ya puesta.

\- Bueno, no te preocupes. Porque a mí también me gusta tirar de los lacitos para ver qué esconden debajo – dijo dándole un tirón para provocar que la parte de arriba se le soltara, sonriendo-. Y además, me sé de una forma de empezar el año que nos va a dar muy, pero que muy buena suerte.

\- ¿Si?

\- Claro que sí, ven conmigo que te lo explico más detalladamente – le dijo, tirando de la ropa para acercárselo más, notando como las manos de él se posaban automáticamente en su cintura.

Ella sonrió antes de estirarse para poder darle un beso menos comedido que el resto que podían haber compartido a lo largo de la noche con la niña presente que daría pie a otras muchas cosas que tampoco implicaban a la niña presente de ninguna de las maneras.

* * *

Semanas más tarde, Sora estaba sentada en el sofá de casa mientras que terminaba de contestar unos correos electrónicos de trabajo. Aiko, no demasiado lejos de donde ella estaba, dibujaba con todos sus colores desperdigados por toda la mesa.

\- Oye – Yamato apareció, reclamando así la atención de la pelirroja, con el teléfono en la mano- ¿qué día me habías dicho que era el evento que tenías fuera de la ciudad?

\- Dentro de tres días, ¿por qué?

\- Porque tengo que irme mañana a Tanegashima a cubrir unos papeleos importantes que no se pueden posponer… Y no sé si tengo vuelo para poder estar a tiempo para ir contigo…

\- Bueno, no te preocupes, puedo ir sola, no me va a comer nadie.

\- No, no, ni hablar. Tú sola no vas – negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Cómo que no? – arqueó una ceja.

\- No vas a ir sola… ¿Y si te mareas?

\- Oh… No empecemos otra vez con eso. Ya le diré a Haru que me acompañe y sino me voy sola…

\- No vas a ir sola – repitió-. No me mires así – se puso algo más serio-. Si te mareas como te viene pasando estos días no quiero que estés sola lejos de casa. Hazlo solo porque yo me quede más tranquilo, ¿quieres?

Puso los ojos en blanco ligeramente, negando con la cabeza antes de resoplar. Sabía que llevaba las de perder en aquella discusión. Hubiera prefiero que él la acompañara ya que Haru y bastante poco veía a Andrew en temporadas como aquella como para andar arrastrándola a tonterías como aquella donde era un compromiso más bien personal que de trabajo. Pero también sabía a ciencia cierta que llevaba las de perder en aquella conversación. El sonido del timbre hizo que arquease una ceja, confusa.

\- ¿Esperamos por alguien? – preguntó.

\- Que yo sepa no… - le hizo un gesto para indicarle que ya iba él a abrir viendo como Aiko iba tras él correteando para abrir la puerta-. A ver, a ver… Déjame que mire quién…

\- ¡Hola!

El rubio no pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo, abriendo nada más reconocer unas más muy familiares al otro lado dejando que el primero en entrar fuera Daigo, quien ya estaba saludando a Aiko.

\- Pasábamos por aquí cerca y si no lo traemos a veros le da un mal – dijo Koemi, sonriendo.

\- ¿A cuál de los dos? – preguntó Yamato, entretenido, apartándose del todo para dejar que Taichi y ella entraran, esperando para poder ayudarlos con la ropa de abrigo.

\- Pero bueno – Sora se había puesto en pie, caminando hasta donde estaban los demás-. ¿Y este honor?

Ellos eran ese tipo de visitas que siempre eran bienvenidos en casa y que esperaba que se dejaran convencer para quedarse a cenar, sin importarle lo más mínimo que la hubieran pillado ya con el pijama puesto y haciendo el vago en el sofá.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó Koemi a la pelirroja.

\- Si me preguntas a mí bien… Si le preguntas a Yamato te contará un buen drama sobre si me he mareado o dejado de marear…

\- Ya empezamos – protestó él, haciéndoles un gesto para que fueran a sentarse-. Está enfadada porque no la dejo ir sola a un evento que tiene fuera de la ciudad.

\- ¿Sola? – preguntó la castaña.

\- Sí, yo tengo un viaje de trabajo y no quiero que vaya sola. Se anda mareando por las tardes a veces y no creo que sea buena idea que vaya sola.

\- Pues claro que no es buena idea que vayas sola – dijo automáticamente Taichi-. ¿Dónde es?

\- Nada, a menos de una hora de aquí…

\- Pues ya está. Voy yo contigo y fin de todos los problemas – contestó de forma rápida el embajador.

\- Es verdad, así lo aguantas tú un rato y yo me quedo tranquilamente en casa – añadió ella-. Sora, si te andas mareando es mejor que te lleve alguien. A ver si te va a pasar por el camino…

La pelirroja se quedó mirando a unos y otros, acabando por hinchar ligeramente los mofletes en una mueca y echando a andar hacia el salón dando por perdida la batalla. Estaba claro que iba a tener niñero le gustara o no y ella estaba muy cómoda con los cojines de los que se había apoderado antes.

\- Vale, pero que sepas que no sé si va a haber comida – intentó sonar amenazante. En el fondo no podía evitar enternecerse porque estuvieran todos tan pendientes de ella-. Es más, te voy a hacer chantaje. Yo dejo que vayas de niñero – fue hablando mientras que lo seguía con la mirada, viendo como terminaba por sentarse no demasiado lejos-, pero os quedáis a cenar hoy con nosotros.

* * *

**ElenaAA23:** bueno vecina, la review sigue por ahí flotando en el limbo, peeero esta vez no he borrado el mail, así que te puedo contestar jajaaja Es que Tolkien con sus piedras descritas a lo largo de 5 páginas es el gran referente de ser un cansino con la descripción. Soy incapaz de leerme la trilogía. Me gusta que se den los detalles justos para poder imaginar la escena o a los personajes, pero esa gente que a lo mejor le dedica páginas a describir las cosas...

Y sí, era del otro tipo de azúcar jajaja Ya sabes que no soy de escribir mucho tartarugueo seguido, así que se queda la insinuación aquí de que el pobre Yamato ha estado sufriendo mucho al ver tanto lazo el que tirar y tener a la nena cerca, que ya sabemos que el público no es mucho problema y sabe desaparecer rápidamente con Sora en un visto y no visto.

Y mira quien viene por aquí a saludar y a asegurarse de que la pelirroja no pasa más de cinco minutos sin vigilancia no-vaya-a-ser jajajaja La pobre ya debería de estar mentalizada de que no va a tener muchos momentos para estar ella sola hasta que pasen un par de meses después del nacimiento del bebé, pero al menos lo hacen con buena intención y ya sabemos todos que enfadarse con Chi es un poquito complicado, así que lo aceptamos como amigo-cansino. Y más si viene acompañado del resto de la familia, que siempre ayudan.

A disfrutar del sábado vecina, que hoy parece que vamos a tener buen sábado. ¡Un bico grandote grandote!


	91. Capítulo 90: ¿Apostamos?

\- ¿Sabes que es lo mejor? Que aquí solo estoy invitada por el organizar y no hay nadie pendiente de lo que hago o dejo de hacer… - murmuró divertida mientras que echaba la vista a su alrededor antes de volver a posar la mirada en Taichi sonriéndole-. Bueno, al menos dentro de lo que cabe…

\- Sigue protestando, sigue… Ya te dije que aunque tengas a Yamato en Tanegashima estos días estando yo por aquí no te iba a dejar venir sola. Ni que fuera además la primera vez que te acompaño a algo de esto.

\- Sí, pero porque antes me usaba de excusa para que te presentara a alguna de las modelos – dio un paso hacía él, señalándolo acusadoramente con el dedo-. Ni mirar para ellas ahora, ¿queda clarito?

\- Jamás – divertido, echándose a reír alargó la mano para coger aquella con la que lo estaba señalando-. Que luego tengo que ir a dormir a vuestro sofá.

\- Tranquilo, yo creo que te hace hueco Aiko en su habitación entre los peluches – divertida apartó la mano para poder girarse hacia uno de los camareros que pasaban ofreciendo bebidas, aceptando un zumo y esperando que él cogiera lo que quisiera.

Normalmente, cuando se daba la ocasión y quien le ofrecía algo para beber era algún conocido, disfrutaba rechazándolo y diciendo el motivo por el que lo hacía. Aquella vez únicamente se limitó a sonréir para sí misma.

\- ¿En qué has quedado con tus suegros?

\- Pues… En que no tenía ni idea de cuándo iba a llegar y que mañana ya me pasaba a buscar a Aiko. Ahora tendré que pelearme con ellos para que me la devuelvan…

\- No los culpo… Aunque yo sigo insistiendo en que tendríamos que haber buscando dónde pasar la noche aquí.

\- Taichi, que estamos a cosa de una hora de Tokio…

\- ¿Apostamos? – divertido, acercó su copa a la de ella para poder chocharla-. Dentro de un rato hablamos…

Divertido se llevó la copa a los labios. La tenía perfectamente calada y sabía que iban a tener en cuestión de poco tiempo el drama de que se estaba muriendo de sueño a la vez que fingía que no lo tenía. Y él, no estaba demasiado por la labor de tener que volver conduciendo, sobretodo porque hacía ya un rato que no estaba teniendo cuidado para ello y ni loco iba a hacerlo. Había sido más previsor que ella y había estado mirando lugares en los que quedarse dada la situación que iban a acabar teniendo. Luego ya tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para reírse de ella al día siguiente de la que volvían.

\- ¿No quieres ir a saludar a nadie? – le dijo al volver a verla atenta a las caras que había entre la gente.

-Sí, sí, tranquilo… Lo que pasa es que todavía no he visto a quien me interesa. Tampoco te creas que sociabilizo demasiado con la demás gente de mi entorno. No todos son como Andrew… - arrugó ligeramente el gesto.

\- ¿Por? ¿Son todos una panda de repelentes competitivos? De eso hay en todas partes… Todavía hay quien no da nada por los derechos de los digimon y que me mira mal por tener el puesto que tengo. Pero bueno, para eso seguro que me dejas robarte la frase…

\- ¿Qué frase?

\- La de que tengo un dinosaurio en casa… - dijo mientras que se encogía de hombros.

Echándose a reír automáticamente por sus palabras no pudo más que imaginárselo con el aspecto que solía llevar al trabajo, intentando aparentar la mayor seriedad que podía tener y saliendo con aquello. Sobretodo si el que salía detrás de él era Agumon, que, en cuyo caso, seguramente lo haría para decir comida.

\- Deja de reírte de mí – le dijo alargando el brazo entonces para pincharla en el costado.

\- Ten cuidado, Yagami, no te me acerques tanto, no vaya a ser que te vea alguien y luego salgamos en primera plana en la prensa mañana – dijo divertida antes de encontrar por fin entre la gente al organizador del acto-. Ahora pórtate bien que tengo que hacer de diseñadora importante.

* * *

Había ido al baño, dándole así tiempo a la pelirroja a que pudiera atender sus compromisos. Ciertamente, él no pintaba nada allí, pero, como todavía estaba con los mareos había insistido en acompañarla para que no fuera sola y no tener que volver loco a toco el mundo intentando cuadrar agendas. Hacerle compañía era motivación suficiente como para haber ido hasta allí. Aprovechó a colocarse bien la ropa, dejando bien colocada su chaqueta y los cuellos de la camisa. Aquel aspecto, que en su día le habría provocado hasta sofocos, era lo más informal que se había podido vestir desde hacía una buena temporada. Aquello le hacía hasta gracia, especialmente si echaba la vista hacia atrás.

Terminó de colocarse bien antes de salir tranquilamente de allí, de nuevo queriendo darle el tiempo suficiente a Sora para poder terminar de cumplir con los saludos que debiera. Se quedó observándola desde lejos, siendo sencillo poder dar con ella ente el gentío. Su cabello seguía llamando la atención. Se quedó apoyado en una columna, observándola así, atento a la figura de ella como si esperase ver algún cambio, sin ser capaz de notar nada todavía, aunque quizás el atuendo de aquella noche fuera el motivo.

Sonrió al ver que se había dado cuenta de que la estaba observando, no tardando en llegar hasta donde estaba él, quien no pudo más que arquear una ceja en el momento en el que la vio cambiar de expresión, dejando de disimular.

\- ¿Te pasa algo? – le preguntó.

\- Me estoy mareando un poco… - confesó.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí… ¿Te importa acompañarme fuera?

\- ¿No tienes el teléfono contigo? Estuve haciendo tiempo para dejarte saludar a la gente – adelantándose un paso hacia ella, se colocó a su lado para rodear su cintura con el brazo rápidamente.

\- Tampoco es tan grave – refunfuñó por lo bajo-. Solo necesito algo de aire…

Negando con la cabeza, echó a andar al lado de la pelirroja con suavidad. De la que había ido al baño había visto uno de los accesos laterales al lugar, por lo que podrían ir hasta allí y que así le diera el aire a ella.

\- ¿Te voy a por la chaqueta? Bueno, no, yo no te dejo sola. Espera un momento – rápidamente se quitó su propia chaqueta ya que, a pesar de que tampoco iba demasiado abrigado, de los dos, ella era la que estaba más expuesta-. ¿Ves? Como para haberte dejado venir sola… Si es que ya te tenemos calada todos del anterior embarazo… - habló con ella caso como si estuviera hablando con Daigo colocándole bien la chaqueta por encima de los hombros-. No te me vayas a desmayar ¿eh? No necesito un infarto gratuito otra vez.

\- No… Cuando lo ves venir no tiene tanta gracia – sonrió ligeramente-. Vas a coger frío – protestó porque le hubiera puesto su chaqueta-. Solo es un mareo leve, te lo prometo. Un poco de aire y se me pasará.

\- Bueno, pues toma el aire todo lo que quieras – abrió la puerta, dejándola pasar a ella primero.

Esperó a que saliera, acompañándola. No era una noche demasiado fría tampoco, por lo que se limitó a seguirla hasta la barandilla de las escaleras en la que se había apoyado, quedándose unos pasos por detrás, sin terminar de fiarse de que no fuera a ir a más el mareo.

\- Estás algo paliducha, Sora…

\- Déjame, de verdad, solo necesito aire. Cuando se me pase te prometo que nos vamos, ¿vale? Pero ahora mismo no sé yo si voy a poder ir a ninguna parte.

\- Uy sí, menudo problema… - cedió, a pesar de todo, caminando hasta quedar detrás de ella, a su espalda, rodeándola así con los brazos para que pudiera apoyarse. No se terminaba de fiar de que no se le fuera a ir de repente al suelo, así ya no tenía pérdida-. No creo que esto te vaya a suponer ningún trauma, pero, también te vendría bien comer algo.

\- Bueno, no te pases ¿eh? Que los mareos suelen ir acompañados de nauseas y ahora mismo no quiero pensar tampoco en la comida – cerró los ojos, agradeciendo el tenerlo de apoyo y pudiendo así acomodarse mejor.

\- Doña "yo no necesito compañía" – murmuró por lo bajo, casi que divertido, asegurándose de tenerla bien cogida por si acaso.

Sin duda, cualquier que pasara por ahí pensaría que la imagen que tenía delante era cuanto menos curiosa, pero, no entre ellos, ni el entorno que tenían. Y, desde que por fin parecía que Sora había dejado de preocuparse de los estrictos cánones de comportamiento social de aquel país tampoco era tan extraño de ver. Quizás en aquellas circunstancias fuera porque ella se hubiera mareado, pero tampoco sería complicado encontrarse con una escena entre ellos de aquel tipo.

\- Vas a coger frío – le repitió al cabo de unos segundos en silencio.

\- Pues me aguanto – le contestó-. ¿Estás mejor?

\- Sí…

\- No cuela – contestó-. Ese sí me lo conozco yo y tienes la misma credibilidad que Daigo cuando le pregunto si tiene la culpa de haber roto algo.

La pelirroja se echó a reír por sus palabras sin poder evitarlo. Realmente sí que se estaba encontrando mejor, por lo que no quería tampoco alargar demasiado el tiempo fuera. No quería que él acabara cogiendo catarro por su culpa. Los mareos que estaba teniendo durante aquel último mes estaban siendo mucho más leves de lo que habían sido en el primer embarazo. Y, sin duda, estaban durando mucho menos.

\- No te preocupes, ¿vale? Además, si nos vamos ya me quedo sentada un rato en el coche así y cuando lleguemos seguro que se me ha pasado.

\- Vamos a ver, ¿de verdad me estás diciendo en serio que te ha pasado por esa cabecita pelirroja tuya que vas a volver a casa hoy? No. Ni mucho menos te voy a dejar en casa sola si te me andas mareando. Tú y yo nos quedamos a pasar la noche aquí y punto. Tú no vas a conducir, y no sé si te has fijado, pero yo tampoco me he preocupado mucho de ser yo el que lo haga…

\- ¿En serio? – giró la cabeza hacia él.

\- Hombre, claro… Tú vas a cenar algo, preferiblemente en el hotel ya tranquilamente por si te sienta mal y te vas a meter en la cama. Te dejo llamar al rubio rancio ese, pero tampoco te vayas a motivar demasiado.

\- ¿Seguro que no te importa que nos quedemos a pasar la noche aquí? ¿No te dirá algo Koemi?

\- A ver, que tú te empeñaras en ir y volver en el día no quiere decir que el resto no te tengamos calada y ya contáramos con que, en tu situación, te fuera a entrar el sueño y que ya lo tuviera comentado con ella e incluso buscado el lugar. Así que… Hazme el favor.

Se empezó a reír al ver la cara que ella le ponía. Le hacía gracia la facilidad que tenía para dejar de lado todo el aspecto de persona seria y adulta cuando se veía que no tenía por dónde salir y que llevaba todas las de perder en temas como aquel. Estaba seguro que era de quién había aprendido aquellas expresiones Aiko, y él, agradecía ser de los pocos que se las conocía.

\- Vale, tú ganas, Yagami. Pero con una condición…

\- ¿En serio? ¿Todavía vas a intentar negociar?

\- Sí… Que nos vamos ya porque no quiero que cojas frío. Te prometo que no me voy a desmayar de la que no miras – alzó las dos manos para que viera que tenía los dedos extendidos-. Mira, no estoy cruzando nada, te lo prometo…

No consiguió mirarla serio para fingir como si se lo estuviera pensando, echándose a reír automáticamente, teniendo que aceptar la negociación que ella le proponía. Sin duda, había recuperado algo más el color de la cara y esa era buena señal.

\- Tú ganas… Pero, por si acaso, te me quedas sentada mientras que voy a por los abrigos de los dos, ¿queda claro?

\- Que sí…

* * *

**Natesgo:** buena, nada, debe ser que la página se pone en huelga los fines de semana y los lunes llegan las review.

Hombre, no es hacer de las mías, es un embarazo normal y corriente, vamos a ver jajajajaja Que tampoco la vamos a poner entre algodones y sin queja alguna. Con la de niñeros que tiene, eso no le supone ni medio problema, que cuando quiere darse cuenta los tiene detrás haciendo cola a ver quién de todos ellos va a vigilar que ni se despeine la pobre mujer.

Pero bueno, ya sabemos que de entre todos los acosadores, una vez que le quitamos a Yamato se la ecuación, el siguiente en la lista tiene un sensor para cuando nota que tiene que ir a hacer de mejor amigo cansino jajajaja Pobrecito él, que está más que encantado de irse de niñero para vigilar que todo esté en orden y mira tú por dónde que al final sí que ha hecho falta que se fuera de perrito faldero.

Y es que lo de ESDLA con las descripciones es el caso más sonado, peor ya te digo que en el caso de G.R.R. Martin puedo decir que me he llegado a perder algún que otro dato importante por saltarme 5 páginas porque el tío está describiendo hasta el bordado de las enaguas de la prima de la amiga de alguien que ni siquiera está en escena. Y a mí sinceramente, esos datos... pues me aportan muchíiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisimo - saca el cartel de ironía-. Ejem.

¡Un besito de tortuguita!

**ElenaAA23:** la nena la pobre estaba que no sabía muy bien si estaba viendo las cosas o las estaba soñando, pero bueno, pobrecita. Y sí, exacto, lo que dices tú, por el otro lado estaba el rubio intentando comportarse con el tema de los lacitos, que seguro que si lía alguna por ponerse algo más bruto de la cuenta, le dan con el kimono en la cabeza.

Y supongo que te habrás dedicado a fangirlear con este capítulo, porque ya tenemos a estos dos siendo ellos. Ella en modo cabezona con que "está bien" aunque tenga toda la razón porque solo es un mareo y no es el fin del mudo y él en modo neurótico porque "OMG se ha mareado" jajajaja Si es que el día que le pase y tenga cerca tanto a Taichi como a Yamato es bastante probable que les azuce a B/Piyomon para que reparta picotazos a ver si la dejan estar en paz. Pobrecillos, es superior a ellos jajajjaa

Y ya, ya me voy a seguir haciendo de setita, no me riñas. ¡Un bico grandote grandote!


	92. Capítulo 91: ¡Taichi!

\- Sí, está bien. Ya te digo que la he traído al hotel y ya se le ha pasado.

Yamato estaba sentado en el sofá, con el teléfono en la mano, escuchando el parte informativo por parte de Taichi. Hacía un rato que él y Mai habían llegado a su casa. Al contrario de lo que había pasado siempre, había sido él quien habría ofrecido que se quedaran en su casa. Lo había hablado con Sora tiempo atrás y habían continuado escapándose al Sur cuando habían podido para tener el lugar en condiciones, cosa que Mai y Arata no habían podido hacer por el trabajo de él.

Habían dejado las bolsas de las cosas que habían estado comprando, principalmente cosas para las tres niñas y para el futuro bebé que venía en camino, encima de la mesa del salón y ahora Mai lo estaba mirando fijamente tras haber escuchado parte de la conversación.

\- Me dijo que no había sido gran cosa cuando hablé antes con ella – habló.

\- Sí, sí. Osea, se quedó un rato fuera conmigo y se le fue pasando. No ha sido tampoco nada grave, no te ha aligerado las cosas. Protestó un poco cuando le dije que nos quedábamos aquí, tal y como todos habíamos apostado… Pero bueno, sobrevivirá.

\- Vale, pues no le digas que te he llamado a ti luego si no te importa…

\- Tranquilo. Ya te hago yo de niñero por ahora, ¿mañana a qué hora llegas?

\- Sobre las siete de la tarde, ¿por qué?

\- Por echarle un ojo hasta entonces. Con la excusa de que seguro que Aiko y Daigo quieren jugar un rato la engaño fácilmente. Así que avísame cuando llegues y te digo dónde estamos.

\- Gracias, Taichi…

\- Sí, claro. Ahora vas a tener que venir tú a darme las gracias por cuidarla… Vete a dormir tú también, que el clima del Sur te debe de afectar a las neuronas.

\- Vete a dormir tú…

\- Oye – habló antes de que se pudiera cortar la llamada-. Estaba bastante lleno todo y al final solo había una habitación doble…

\- ¿Y qué me quieres decir con eso?

\- Pues que si no te importa…

\- ¿A mí? Pregúntale a ella, a ver si no la vas a dejar dormir en toda la noche… - negó con la cabeza-. Claro que no me importa, es más, mejor. Si se encuentra mal otra vez… Créeme, ya la conozco y sé cómo se puede poner. Mucho mejor contigo al lado.

\- Tú te has dado como cinco golpes en la cabeza…

\- ¿A qué viene eso? – arqueó una ceja.

\- Nada, venga, que me voy a subirnos la cena… Mañana hablamos.

Dando por termina la llamada, se despidió de él riéndose por lo bajo algo más tranquilo. Lo posó encima de la mesa, tardando unos segundos más en levantar la vista hacia Mai, la cual lo estaba mirando interrogante todavía.

\- Sora, que se mareó y tuvo que ponerse en modo de niñero.

\- ¿Está bien?

\- Sí, sí. De hecho… La diferencia con el primer embarazo es abismal. Si le da un mareo se le pasa al poco tiempo y las nauseas no suelen ir a mucho más. Pero bueno, mira, al menos está con Taichi…

\- Pues me alegro de que no la haya pillado sola.

\- Sí evidentemente ella no necesitaba compañía ya lo sabes. Es más cabezona que tú y todo, fíjate lo que te digo.

\- A ver Yamato… Está casada contigo, la pobre chica muy normal no puede ser… - se echó hacia un lado al ver cómo le tiraba uno de los cojines-. Agresivo…

\- Te lo has buscado…

Se empezó a reír a la vez que ella de la tontería de turno. No podía negar que algo de razón tenía ya que hasta él ponía en duda a veces la buena salud mental de Sora para no haberlo mandado a paseo muchos años atrás. Pero no iba a tentar a su suerte queriendo indagar más en el tema.

\- Estaba con Taichi has dicho, ¿no?

\- Sí, ¿por qué?

\- Esos dos se llevan muy bien, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, de siempre – explicó-. Absolutamente desde siempre. Yo suelo decir que te llevo aguantando toda la vida, pero lo de ellos dos es de verdad. Siempre han dado pie a muchos malentendidos, pero, contando que yo tengo más o menos la misma relación con él no creo que te tenga que dar muchas explicaciones.

\- No, puedo sacar mis propias conclusiones. ¿Me dejas contar el lunes en el trabajo que te he sonsacado que entre los tres estáis liados?

\- Por favor, e invéntate detalles de los privados que esos son los que más les gusta escuchar…

No se echó a reír en aquella ocasión, sino que se quedó mirando hacia el rubio, confusa. En todos los años de su vida que lo había conocido, jamás hubiera esperado una respuesta de aquel tipo por parte de él. Siempre serio y cascarrabias, lo más esperable habría sido verlo irse tras pegarle un corte del estilo de que dejara de decir estupideces. No esperaría jamás que de repente le siguiera la broma.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? Te has quedado seria.

\- Quién te ha visto y quién te ve, maravilla rubia – se puso en pie, aprovechando para estirarse-. Oye, ¿no me piensas hacer la cena?

\- ¿Yo a ti? ¿Te doy techo y para encima quieres que te dé la cena?

\- Evidentemente…

Imitando el gesto de ella, se puso en pie también, caminando hasta colocarse a su lado, alargando el brazo de esa forma para cogerla y arrastrarla con él hacia la cocida.

\- Yo te hago la cena, pero tú me vas a ayudar… ¡venga!

* * *

Llamó a la puerta antes de entrar, por si acaso, antes de introducir la llave en la puerta para poder entrar con la cena. A hora que habían llegado, no habían encontrado el restaurante abierto, pero sí que había podido coger algo para llevar. Se empezo a reír por lo bajo al ver que la pelirroja se había lavado la cara, recogido ligeramente el pelo para que no le molestara y que, con todo lo que se podría haber arreglado para el evento, se había sentado en la cama, casi como si estuviera en pijama dejando las piernas cruzadas la una sobre la otra, habiendo dejado los zapatos lo más lejos posible de ella.

\- ¿Qué? – protestó dándose cuenta de que se estaba riendo de ella-. Y ya veremos cómo me las ingenio para dormir que te tengo confianza suficiente como para tener más variedad de opciones…

\- Me lo creo, sí… - se acercó hacia ella, sentándose a su lado-. Nos he conseguido cena.

\- Podíamos haber picado algo en la recepción…

\- A ti te he cogido lo más suave que he encontrado para que no te siente mal, así que nada de "picar algo". Que por cierto, empiezas a tener una cara de sueño importante…

\- No te lo voy a negar. ¿Qué me has traído?

\- Pues… - le tendió la pequeña bolsa que traía, dejándola que empezara a sacar ella las cosas, posándolas sobre la cama para poder ver lo que era de cada uno.

Tenía hambre, se les había hecho tarde y ya hacía rato desde que habían comido y ahora le estaba pasando factura. Estaba segura de que aquello habia ayudado a que no se le revolviera más el estómago cuando se había mareado al tenerlo vacío. Distraída, siguió revolviendo entre la comida para poder sacarlo todo y empezar a cenar.

\- Yo creo que la excursión no ha acabado tan mal – le dijo él al cabo de un rato mientras que terminaban de comer-. Lo que no sé es cómo vamos a hacer para que duermas algo más cómoda. No me voy a escandalizar, pero… Vas a tener frío.

\- Taichi, déjame terminar de cenar, luego ya pienso algo con sentido… Si es que si me lo hubieras dicho pues mira, me traía algo para cambiarme y todos contentos.

\- ¿Cómo que si te lo hubiera dicho?

\- Sí…

\- ¿Cuántas veces te dije que no hacía falta que volviéramos en el mismo día que podíamos pasar la noche aquí?

\- Bueno pero…

\- Mira… Mira… Que todavía te tiro de las orejas. Ponte a terminar de cenar…

Le hacía gracia lo fácilmente que se distraía la pelirroja en la última temporada, teniendo conversaciones como la que acababan de tener, saltaba a la vista que estaba mucho más distraída de lo que cabría esperar de ella. No creía que fuera a dormir muy cómoda con la ropa que traía puesta y la mejor opción que se le ocurría era poder dejarle algo él pero tal y cómo se habían dado las cosas, tampoco iba a estar muy cómoda. Se entretuvo en terminarse su cena, bajando la vista hacia ella.

\- Creo que tengo en el maletero las cosas de entrenar… El otro día iba a ir y al final me pusieron una reunión y está todo limpio. Sí… Creo que tengo algo ahí que te puedo dejar.

\- ¿Vas a ir ahora a por ello? ¿En serio?

\- Sí, no te voy a dejar dormir mal a gusto. Así que si me toca pasearme otra vez, pues mala suerte…

Estaba seguro de que podía dejarle una camiseta y unos pantalones para que pudiera salir del paso. Además, iba a poder reírse de ella cuando la viera con semejantes pintas, porque, aunque no fuera la primera vez que algo así pasaba, hacía ya tiempo desde la última ocasión y, con el paso de tiempo, la diferencia entre uno y otro se había ido haciendo más notable y algo le decía que se iba a reír bastante al verla.

\- Gracias por preocuparte tanto – le dijo devolviéndolo a la realidad.

\- Sí, claro… Ahora me dirás que te acabas de enterar…

\- No, idiota – le dijo-. Pero… me gusta dártelas de vez en cuando. Que con lo poco que pasas por casa desde hace una temporada seguro que estabas mejor ahí que haciéndome a mí de niñero.

\- Bueno, si lo hago es porque me viene en gana. Considérate afortunada.

\- Claro que me lo considero, y mucho – le sonrió-. Por mucho que os gruña cuando os da la histeria a todos conmigo, yo os lo agradezco de verdad…

\- Será por algo que nos tienes a todos pendientes.

\- Oye, que una cosa es cuando no quiero que os pongáis pesados porque me duele una uña y otra cuando tengo a un chiquitín rondando – posó la mano en su vientre- y sé que la cosa a lo mejor es más delicada por mis antecedentes.

\- Sora – negó con la cabeza -. Lo decía por ti y por el aprecio que te tenemos todos… Algunos más que otros, si me permites presumir un poco. Pero no te me vayas a poner ahora a llorar que nos conocemos y esa cara ya me la has puesto más veces… Las hormonas a raya, por favor…

\- Tonto…

\- Sí, sí, lo que tú digas. Voy a bajar a por la mochila a ver si nos arreglamos – se incorporó, aprovechando el momento para revolverle el cabello para hacerla de rabiar.

\- ¡Taichi! – protestó.

\- Termínate la cena, venga, Y vete mentalizándote de que cuando suba te cambias y te vas a dormir…

Escuchando como resoplaba por lo bajo acabó por reírse antes de volver a coger la llave y metérsela en el bolsillo. Con un poco de suerte le salía bien la idea y tenía lo que necesitaba. Si ya tuviera algo más de ropa para poder dormir él algo más cómodo se iba a dar por más que satisfecho. Conociéndola como la conocía, podría haber sido algo más previsor y venir algo más preparado, pero le había dado el beneficio de la duda.

Negó con la cabeza, distraído con sus propios pensamientos, saliendo en una carrera a por las cosas, notando el frío de la noche.

* * *

**ElenaAA23:** seguimos con capis de los que te gustan, que la vida matrimonial puede ir a varias bandas con esta tropa. Y la pobre Sora que ya anda más que prevenida y ya sabe que es mejor que vaya ella y le cuente a su marido que se ha mareado antes de que vaya el marido del marido y se chive. Si es que tiene que quererlos y querer matarlos por pesados a partes iguales la pobre mujer.

Y mientras tanto Mai y Yamato en Tanegashima sin nadie que haga de mediador entre ellos. Esperemos que se sepan comportar y no acaben tirándose de los pelos que parece que ese camino llevan. Aquí en este caso lo único que podemos decir es que la piloto lleva toda la razón sobre quién ha visto al rubio y quién lo ve. Dejando de lado que siga siendo igual de vergonzoso que siempre, hay detalles que años atrás hubieran sido imposibles de ver en él.

Te dejo fangirleando vecina, que yo voy a ver si decido qué hacer hoy con mi vida porque el día se está riendo de mí. ¡Un bico grandote!

**Nadaoriginal:** me has acabado cazando, ¿eh? Jajajaja La verdad es que yo reconozco que son unos cuantos capítulos por historia, pero prefiero ir así con escenas sueltas y publicando más seguido que dedicarme a hacer cosas más largas y luego publicar una vez a la semana.

Sí, Aiko trama acabar con todos de un subidón de azúcar. La pobre, que además en contraste con el resto de la familia, ha salido demasiado adorable y un día se va a cargar a alguien del fangirleo. Pero bueno, si te digo la verdad, aunque no lo parezca, también sufro lo mío con esos episodios azucarosos, porque como te podrán decir por aquí la señorita de arriba y alguna que otra más, si no la lío no me quedo contenta.

Me alegro de que te haya gustado lo suficiente como para haberte metido el atracón para leer hasta la actualidad. ¡Mil gracias por tu review!

¡Un beso!


	93. Capítulo 92: En serio

Taichi se había girado hacia el otro lado de la habitación cuando había sentido como Sora se levantaba rápidamente y la puerta del baño se cerraba tras ella. No había querido ir a atosigarla, sino que permanecía atento por si la escuchaba necesitar ayuda. Esperó a ver que la puerta se abriera.

\- ¿Te he despertado? – dijo sorprendida al verlo.

\- Estaba despierto… ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí – sonrió-. ¿Tengo que pasarte reporte de cuando llevo aguantando la gana de ir al baño porque estaba demasiado cómoda en la cama como para salir? – amplió algo más su sonrisa echando a andar.

Arqueó una ceja. Cuando se había quedado pendiente de ella había sido porque había dado por supuesto que le habían entrado nauseas, ya que sería lo más normal con la noche que había tenido. Sin embargo, la salida de ella, sumada a las pintas que traía con la ropa que había conseguido dejarle, provocó que se echara a reír.

\- Oye, que soy un personaje de la moda, si yo digo que este look es el apropiado para salir de noche, a ver quién es el valiente que me lleva la contraria – continuó con su camino, pasando de largo por la cama en la que ella había dormido, acercándose hasta la de él par acabar sentándose a su lado.

\- ¿Qué problema tienes? – la miró, ignorando el comentario anterior.

\- Tengo hambre… - arrugó la nariz en una mueca característica.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Tengo mucha hambre – subió las piernas, girándose así del todo hacia él-. De verdad ¿eh? Anoche… no sé, yo recuerdo haber cenado bien.

\- Sí, pero como te subí algo suave pues… - se encogió de hombros-. Pero bueno, yo también tengo hambre – bostezó, limitándose a dejarse caer hacia atrás y dejar su cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos-. Creo que en el cajón está la carta del servicio de habitaciones. Así que vete mirando qué te apetece…

\- Ya sé lo que me apetece… - se estiró para poder sacar el objeto igualmente, dejándolo posado encima de él para comprobar que no hubiera otra cosa que pudiera ser de su apetencia.

Bajó los ojos hasta dónde había dejado tirada la carta, intentando alcanzar a leer desde allí también algo para desayunar. No se iba a poner exquisito, seguro que no era la sorpresa de nadie, le valía cualquier cosa para desayunar.

\- ¿En serio? ¿No te aburriste la otra vez de comer durante nueve meses lo mismo para desayunar?

\- No… - sonrió de oreja a oreja, señalando hacia las tostadas.

\- A ver… ¿con qué las quieres? – dijo con resignación, intentando no reírse al coger su teléfono.

* * *

Yamato se quedó mirando hacia Mai, ladeando la cabeza mientras que veía cómo pegaba brincos, haciendo fuerza con los brazos, para poder cerrar la maleta con todas las cosas que había ido guardado de forma diferente en ella y las nuevas que había comprado para las dos niñas.

\- ¿Lo patentamos en la JAXA como nuevo método de entrenamiento?

\- Cierra el pico y haz el favor de venir a ayudarme. Venga, posa el trasero encima de la maleta ya verás como cierro…

\- Anda… - caminó hasta donde ella, dándole un ligero manotazo-. Si es que te complicas demasiado… Si no cierra lo metes en mi maleta y todos contentos – a fin de cuentas, él había traído menos cosas al saber que también las tenía allí-. Déjame intentar cerrártela a mí que sino a este paso vamos a acabar perdiendo el avión.

Se dejó apartar, agradeciendo la ayuda, viendo que él sí que conseguía hacer algo más de presión pudiendo así agacharse para cerrar bien la maleta. Aseguró bien los cierres antes de volver a incorporarse.

\- ¿Dónde tienes a las dos Ishida?

\- Pues… Secuestradas todavía. O peleándose con mi padre por Aiko… No lo tengo muy claro, ¿por qué?

\- Por si os apetecía venir hasta casa a cenar cuando lleguemos…

\- ¿No te has aburrido ya de aguantarme? – sonrió-. Pero te acepto el plan para mañana si te apetece.

\- Tendré que pensármelo… Que hoy me has cerrado la maleta – sonrió-. Además, me sé de dos que van a esta encantadas de veros a todos.

\- Ya… Puedo que yo también tenga gana de verlas a ellas – se incorporó del todo, observando a la piloto-. ¿Voy a tener que lleva más aviones de peluche?

\- Yamato, que te he visto comprarlos ya… Que no cuela – riéndose, se cruzó de brazos-. Anda venga, que así vamos con calma al aeropuerto y no tenemos que andar a las carreras.

\- Voy pero primero déjame que mire que no me dejo nada de comida en la nevera o por ahí que luego se monta una buena…

Pegando media vuelta, salió de la habitación en la que Mai se había estado quedando, caminando distraído hacia la cocina para empezar a revolver por los armarios y por la nevera para comprobar que de verdad no se les quedaba nada por ahí. Habían estado solo un par de días y no se habían molestado en comprar demasiado. Era una ciudad pequeña, la tienda la tenían demasiado a mano.

Escuchó el sonido de su teléfono, el cual lo había dejado tirando encima de la mesa del salón. Suponiendo que podía ser Sora aceleró el paso para cogerlo, extrañándose la ver que el número solo era de su versión en miniatura.

\- ¿Haru? – contestó confuso-. ¿Ha pasado algo? No estoy con Sora, acuérdate que…

\- No, no… Quería hablar contigo.

* * *

Haru estaba sentada en la mesa de reuniones. Había estado dejando todo a punto para el evento que tenían a final de semana. Aquella mañana le habían dejado la lista de asistentes y de los medios que lo iban a cubrir y, tras mucho dudar, había decidido llamar a Yamato para hablar las cosas con él.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo? – repitió, sonando algo más serio.

\- Yo… Espero que no te siente mal lo que te voy a decir. De verdad que sé que no es asunto mío y estarías en todo tu derecho de decirme que meta las narices donde me llaman pero…

\- Estás empezando a asustarme. ¿Qué pasa, Haru?

\- Pasa que he estado revisando la lista de presa a la que se les ha permitido pasar a la presentación de la colección de primavera y… Pues… Han avisado hace poco que algún medio internacional, aprovechando que están colaborando con la JAXA va a estar presente… Y yo… Bueno…

Había suavizado las cosas y lo que acababa de decirle a él era completamente mentira. Había visto la lista de posibles asistentes y había reconocido el nombre de la periodista que tantos dolores de cabeza les había dado entre ellos. La conocía del evento de hacía semanas de Andrew y con lo que sabía de ella no le había sido complicado ubicarla. Había inventado el resto de la historia porque por confianza que tuviera con él a esas alturas, no se atrevía a ser más directa.

\- Ya… - contestó por fin el rubio al cabo de unos segundos-. Creo que ya te entiendo por dónde vas. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Prevenir a Sora?

\- No – ya lo había llamado con la idea clara-. Voy a vetarlos…. De la forma más sutil que se me ocurra, pero… No quiero que se enfade o se lleve un disgusto otra vez estando embarazada. Pero… Quería hablarlo contigo primero.

\- No tienes que involucrar al estudio o hacerlo de forma sutil. Si quieres yo mismo me responsabilizo de ello. Si tú no quieres que tenga un disgusto o se enfade, yo menos…

\- No, no te preocupes. Con no incluir al grupo en las invitaciones es más que suficiente. Puedo hacerlo y Sora tampoco tendría que saberlo.

\- ¿Estás segura de que no te puede suponer ningún problema?

\- Claro que no y… No me importa tampoco admitírselo directamente a la dueña y señora si se entera. Lo hago porque no quiero verla nerviosa en su estado por algo que tiene un arreglo muy sencillo. Pero… Ya sabes, creo que comentarlo contigo es lo menos que puedo hacer.

\- Y te lo agradezco, Haru… Por mí tienes luz verde. Es más, te lo agradezco no solo por ella, sino porque yo tampoco tengo gana de aguantar momentos incómodos. Y deja de ponerte roja, que te veo desde aquí…

Se acabó riendo ligeramente por sus palabras, estando segura de que tenía toda la razón. Se había atrevido a preguntarle porque lo había considerado necesario y, además, después del evento, sonaba hasta lógico que ella estuviera puesta al día.

\- ¿Cuándo vuelves?

\- Justo nos vamos a ir al para el aeropuerto ahora.

\- Vale, pues ni media palabra de esto a Sora y ya me encargo yo de todo lo demás.

* * *

Yamato se quedó mirando hacia el teléfono cuando dio por terminada la llamada, dándose cuenta de que Mai se le había acercado, escuchando la conversación que había tenido con la otra chica.

\- Como la lagarta esa haya hecho algo te juro que la engancho y la tiro a la piscina por el pelo…

\- Shh… - le hizo un gesto-. No te me alteres. No ha hecho nada y no va a hacer nada. Era la socia de Sora, que tienen un evento esta semana y quería asegurarse de que no me parecía mal que se le olvidara incluirla en la lista de invitados.

\- Me cae bien esa tal Haru, ¿lo sabías?

\- Un problema menos – se encogió de hombros-. Haciéndolo bien no tiene ni que enterarse ni la una ni la otra… Si le podemos evitar un enfado a Sora en esta temporada, mejor que mejor… - se dio cuenta de que la piloto lo estaba mirando con una cara divertida, habiendo relajado el gesto con la explicación-. ¿Qué?

\- Nada… Nada… La maravilla rubia haciendo ingeniería para evitarle un disgusto a su pelirroja favorita para que no se ponga mal en el embarazo… Histórico.

\- Mai… No me toques las narices…

* * *

\- ¿Esos no son algunos de los reporteros que estaban ayer en el evento? – preguntó Taichi mientras que terminaban de terminar los papeleos en recepción.

\- Sí, así que ten cuidado, no vaya a ser que alguno de escandalice… - divertida, se quedó mirando hacia él-. Menos mal que no soy demasiado pública, anda, que sino seguro que daríamos bastante que hablar…

\- Sí, sí – se acercó hacia ella para poder hablarle de forma más confidencial-. Tú no me hagas darles motivos de verdad para cotorrear.

\- Quítate – dijo intentando no echarse a reír y dándole un ligero manotazo-. Si es que si no te pones a hacer el tonto no te quedas tranquilo… Y, ni se te ocurra – dijo cuando veía las intenciones de él de adelantarse y pagar.

\- ¿Cómo que no?

\- No – negó con la cabeza-. Para encima que te has tenido que quedar conmigo aquí por mi culpa… No, me niego. Pago yo.

\- No.

\- Sí.

\- Que te digo que no – negó con la cabeza-. Mira, ya haremos cuentas. Pero ayer dejé ya registrada mi tarjeta y el recepcionista nos está mirando como si fuéramos idiotas, cosa que ahora mismo, somos – levantó la vista hacia él dejando así de observarla-. Así que deja de protestar y vete pensando qué día nos invitas tú a cenar…

Negando con la cabeza, decidió no seguir dando el cante, colocándose bien el abrigo por encima de la ropa para no llamar tanto la atención. Taichi no tenía remedio pasara el tiempo que pasara. Y por eso se alegraba tanto de tenerlo en su vida, que aquellas temporadas en las que viajaba mucho más notaba su ausencia demasiado.

\- Oye, si quieres te dejo el outfit de la noche anterior para que sorprendas a nuestro rubio favorito…

\- Si me ve con esas pintas no me deja entrar en casa…

\- No te lo crees ni tú. Pero como no quiero saber nada de vuestra vida privada pues mira, me quedo con que no te deja entrar en casa y no con lo que pueda pasar.

\- En serio… El día en que madures mentalmente lo escribirán a los libros de historia…

* * *

**Nadaoriginal:** bueno porque tiene un par de habitaciones en la casa que sino... Tú no le des ideas, que lo mando al sofá y se queda ella durmiendo más feliz que nadie en la cama sin opción a protesta por parte del rubio. Y estoy segura de que a él no le extrañaría ni lo más mínimo porque ya sabe con quién se la juega.

Pobre Taichi si al final no se le ha puesto rebelde la niña a la que tenía que cuidar. Por suerte con comida y cama en la que caer rendida se le ha quedado tranquila y parece que no le ha salido tan mal la noche. Que se le quedó rendida y solo supo de ella cuando quería desayunar. La cosa es que tuvo que marearse para dar su brazo a torcer y ceder a lo de quedarse a pasar la noche allí, pero parece que por el momento no hay quejas de nadie.

¡Un besito de tortuguita!

**ElenaAA23:** venga vecina, que te me quejarás. Aquí tienes otra buena dosis para tus fangirleos de estos dos. Que hasta por la mañana recién levantados ya son adorables entre ellos hasta cuando se pelear por ver quién de los dos paga o deja de pagar.

Si es que vaya cuatro se han ido a juntar en un mismo capítulo aunque estén todos. Mai y Yamato por un lado simplemente existiendo entre ellos dos, que ya sabemos que la cosa va de lanzarse los puñales entre ellos. Y por el otro lado a Taichi y a Sora más o menos en las mismas dando el cante como siempre. A ver quién de todos ellos demuestra más la edad que tiene.

Ale, te dejo que sigas fangirleando que la verdad, me vas a reñir, pero estoy cansada del día y no me da la neurona ni para seguir por aquí jajajaja ¡Un bico grandote!


	94. Capítulo 93: Cállate Taichi

Sora se quedó con Aiko abrazada a ella. En el momento en el que había quedado a su alcance, la pequeña se había ido a las carreras a abrazarse a la barriga de su madre, con la excusa de que tenía que cuidar al bebé. No iba a ser ella la que le dijera lo contrario, dedicándose a acariciar su cabello mientras tanto levantando la vista de ella desde que había llegado.

\- ¿Qué tal se ha portado? – preguntó por fin mirando hacia su suegra.

\- De maravilla – sonrió-. No puede ser más buena, ya lo sabes.

\- Pues ya se ha portado mucho mejor que la madre – dijo Taichi, el cual se había quedado con ellas para cumplir con la amenaza que había hecho el día anterior.

\- Bah… No empieces, pesado. Así desde que salimos…

\- Bueno, voy a tener que darle la razón. Si es que ya sabes que te mueres de sueño antes de la cuenta cuando estás embarazada – dijo Hiroaki volviendo con las tazas de té que había preparado para todos-. Nos acordamos todos perfectamente, te tenemos vigilada. Toma… - le tendió la taza.

\- Gracias… - la cogió teniendo cuidado con Aiko-. Si ya lo sé, pero no quería que Taichi tuviera que pasar la noche fuera de casa que ya bastante lo hace por su trabajo.

\- Uy sí, como si no lo hiciera gustoso – aceptó también el té, sonriendo a modo de agradecimiento-. Además, con la imagen que tenía esta mañana por la habitación merece la pena…

\- Cállate Taichi – murmuró antes de bajar la cabeza y empezar a soplar su té.

Empezó a reírse por la contestación de ella, no queriendo entrar en detalles delante de quienes estaban, no tenía la suficiente confianza. Otra cosa hubiera sido si estuvieran en casa de los padres de ella, pero, delante de sus suegros, se iba a ahorrar los detalles sobre lo graciosa que podía estar con ropa que, definitivamente, no era de su talla. Se entretuvo en bajar la vista hacia Aiko, viendo que todavía no se había separado de su madre.

\- Pero bueno, una acampada de vez en cuando no nos viene mal. Nada que no tuviera ya en mente conociéndola como la conozco…

\- Ya… Se llevó un buen niñero con ella. ¿Y Yamato? ¿A qué hora volvía?

\- ¿Papi? – Aiko levantó ligeramente la vista.

\- Pues… tiene que estar al llegar según me dijo – contestó Sora-. Creo que nos viene a buscar aquí pero que iba a dejar a Mai en casa para que Arata no tuviera que andar dando vueltas con las niñas. Luego viene a buscarnos, cariño.

\- ¿A los tres?

\- Sí, a los tres – sonrió, entendiendo perfectamente que no estaba hablando de su padrino-. Oye, ¿quieres un poquito de té? Tu abuelo no me va a dar nada con teína, que ya lo tengo calado yo… Mira verás que rico está – sopló algo más la tacita antes de acercársela para que pudiera dar un sorbo.

\- Es la infusión que te gusta – contestó Hiroaki sin molestarse en negar lo que ella le había dicho-. ¿Le echo un poco a ella?

\- ¿Te apetece un poquito? – sonrió al ver como asentía-. Pues ale, corre con tu abuelo que te va a dar un poco – la ayudó a bajarse del sofá para que fuera detrás de Hiroaki, siguiéndola con la mirada hasta que desapareció detrás de la puerta de la cocina con él. Aprovechó ese momento para estirarse, arrugando ligeramente el gesto.

\- ¿No te estarás mareando otra vez? – le dijo Taichi, dándose cuenta de su gesto.

\- Un poco… Pero déjame, que estoy muy bien aquí sentada.

\- ¿Estás mareada? – dijo Natsuko-. ¿Te abro la ventana?

\- No, no, que sino va a estar muy frío para la niña. Estoy bien, de verdad. No estoy tan mareada como anoche que si no uso a Taichi de cojín igual hubiera tenido que levantarme del suelo.

\- Tampoco sería la primera vez… - murmuró él-. Anda, tómate el té que seguro que te ayuda a que se te pase… - se quedó mirando hacia la pelirroja-. ¿Ves? Luego protestaba cuando insistí en ir con ella al evento – aquello lo dijo para Natsuko, sin apartar la vista de ella.

\- Bueno, porque es un mareo, no el fin del mundo – protestó.

\- Tengo que darle la razón a Taichi, así que deja de protestar y hazle caso. Yo voy a decirle a Hiroaki que entretenga a Aiko con alguna de las galletas que no se terminó antes – dijo antes de salir hacia donde había dicho, deteniéndose a mitad de camino al escuchar el timbre de la puerta-. O igual no…

Cambió el rumbo de sus pasos hacia el recibidor, apartándose con cuidado al escuchar los correteos de Aiko, adivinando perfectamente quién era el que acababa de llegar. Sin duda aquello también serviría como entretenimiento para la pequeña, ya que no tuvo más que comprar que era su hijo por la mirilla, abrir y ésta se lanzó hacia su padre para que la cogiera.

\- ¡Papi!

\- Hola tortuguita – se agachó a cogerla nada más escuchar que abrían, imaginándose que iba a estar al otro lado tras haber sentido sus correteos, levantándola en sus brazos y acercándosela para poder darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla-. Uy, vaya bien que hueles…

\- El abu me estaba dando té – dijo, agarrándose bien a él con los bracitos.

\- ¿Té? ¿Eso no es de mayores?

\- Yo ya soy grande, tengo que cuidar del nene chiquitín…

\- Anda, deja a tu padre entrar que sino vais a coger los dos frío – dijo la mujer, apartándose para que pudieran pasar-. Ya te llevo yo la maleta…

Agradeciendo el gesto de su madre y todavía sonriendo por las palabras de la pequeña, se adentró en la casa, fijándose en que los digimon estaban sentados no demasiado lejos observándolo y que en el salón estaban también tanto Sora como Taichi.

\- ¿Sigues de niñero? – le dijo a modo de saludo.

\- Evidentemente, te dije que me iba a quejar vigilando hasta que volvieras. Me da igual que esté acompañada que no…

\- Anda Aiko, ven conmigo a la cocina a que tu abuelo te termine de dar la infusión y una galleta de esas que tanto te gustan – dijo Natsuko acercándose a ella y a su hijo.

\- ¿Galleta?

\- Una galleta, sí… - sonrió a la niña.

\- ¿Puedo papi?

\- Uy, ¿ahora me preguntas a mí eso? – se rio, dándose cuenta de que su madre estaba queriendo dejar a la niña un poco fuera de la ecuación, colaborando al pasársela-. Saluda al abuelo de mi parte… - esperó a que las dos hubieran desaparecido tras la puerta para girarse hacia los otros dos-. ¿Pasa algo?

\- Estoy un poco mareada y parece que se ha desatado el fin del mundo – dijo Sora poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Estoy bien… Es solo un mareo, nada más – aclaró antes de que pudiera decir él nada.

\- ¿Otro? ¿No es un poco tarde para que andes con mareos? – caminó por fin hacia ella-. Anoche y ahora…

\- Yamato… Lo de los mareos y nauseas mañaneras es la peor mentira de la historia de las mentiras. Pero estoy bien, de verdad, solo estoy un poquito revuelta, nada más – levantó la vista hacia él, notando como caminaba hasta ella para sentarse a su lado-. Hoy no había tenido hasta ahora. Tienes al otro pesado de testigo, no miento.

Taichi se rio de fondo con las palabras de ella, asintiendo al tener que darle la razón. Habían tenido un día bastante tranquilo con ese tema, y ya la había visto mucho peor en otras ocasiones, por lo que contaba con que con un poco de tiempo se le fuera a pasar.

\- Mi plan pasaba por secuestraros a cenar a casa, pero… Igual tenéis gana de olvidaros de todo y descansar un poco – habló-. Ya tendremos tiempo…

\- Pues… Yo la verdad es que agradecería poder irme temprano a la cama – dijo ella, girando la cabeza hacia él-. Pero tampoco me importaría ir a ver a Daigo si cenamos pronto.

\- ¿Segura? – comentó el rubio tomando asiento al lado de ella.

\- Claro, si además el zoquete este ya ha avisado a Koemi para que cuente con nosotros. Y con la hora que es seguro que la pobre ya ha preparado algo… Así que podemos ir igual – contenta de que se hubiera sentado a su lado tras un par de días sin haberlo visto, se arrastró ligeramente para quedarse del todo pegada a su marido, dejando que su cabeza cayera sobre su hombro.

Yamato sonrió ante el gesto de ella, bajando la vista hacia ella, hacia esa imagen que tanto le gustaba del cabello pelirrojo contra su hombro. Permaneció así unos antes de volver a levantar la vista hacia Taichi.

\- A mí me parece bien, sobretodo si ya has avisado a Koemi. Puede que tenga algo en la maleta también para tu versión en miniatura y no me importaría poder dárselo.

\- Vale, pues entonces la llamo para confirmárselo y cuando queráis – señaló hacia Sora con la cabeza- podemos irnos.

Sin duda un poco de tiempo para que a ella se le pasara el mareo les vendría bien y luego ya podrían irse tranquilamente hasta su casa. Se había mudado también hacía una temporada y ya no vivía tan el centro, sino en un distrito mucho más cercano al lugar de trabajo de Koemi, haciéndoles la vida más sencillo a ambos. Y, sin duda la casa de los padres de Yamato, no quedaba precisamente cerca.

\- Aiko – la llamó su madre para que llegara hasta donde estaban ellos, viéndola aparecer no tardando demasiado todavía con la galleta que tenía a medio mordisquear en la mano-, ¿quieres que vayamos a cenar con Daigo?

La pequeña giró la cabecita rápidamente hacia su padrino, quedándose mirando hacia él de forma rápida y no tardando en echar a correr hacia él para que la cogiera, dando así por respuesta a su pregunta, sonriendo al levantarla.

\- ¿Quieres ir a ver a Daigo?

\- Y a Koemi…

\- Ya habéis oído, yo creo que no os queda más opción – dijo, mirando hacia los otros dos-. ¿Sabes qué? Voy a ir a ayudarte a recoger tus cosas para que podamos irnos primero, ¿vale?

Agradeciendo el gesto de él, sabiendo que lo que buscaba era darle algo más de tiempo a Sora para reponerse, Yamato lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció por el pasillo, bajando entonces de nuevo la vista hacia la pelirroja.

\- ¿Estás mejor ya?

\- Sí… Y sino me termino de despejar de camino, no te preocupes. Anoche el pobre Taichi se fue al baño y justo fue cuando me mareé – explicó-. Estuvimos un rato en la terraza hasta que se me pasó…

\- Bueno, con lo mal que lo pasaste con el primer embarazo no me voy a escandalizar porque te hayan dado unos mareos… ¿Has tenido nauseas?

\- No… No del todo, pero anoche cené poca cosa por si acaso…

\- Osea, que hoy por la mañana te has despertado muerta de hambre…

\- No sé de lo que me estás hablando – dijo teniendo que reírse por lo bajo, levantando la vista hacia él para poder acercarse y darle un beso, el cual, debido a que tenían compañía, todavía no le había dado-. Anda, vamos de una vez, que no quiero que se os haga muy tarde…

\- ¿Segura de que quieres ir?

\- Sí, quiero ver a ese enano y de paso saludar a Koemi. Además, ya te digo que la avisó hace un rato y conociéndola seguro que ya habrá estado preparando las cosas para que vayamos a cenar – asintió-. Ya estoy mejor, prometido…

Divertido, negó con la cabeza antes de adelantarse para darle otro beso antes de ponerse primeramente él en pie y luego poder tenderle la mano a la pelirroja para que hiciera lo mismo, yendo a buscar a sus padres a la cocina.

* * *

**Nadaoriginal:** tú no le hagas caso a Elena ¿eh? Que me va dando mala fama sin motivo... EJEM. Jajajajaja ¿te parece normal? Que van por ahí avisando de que las lío... Dad gracias a que me corto un poquito y que consigo mantener las trastadas dentro de los límites de los que sé salir jajajaja Que si por mí fuera, la cosa se iba a atragantar pero no precisamente por el azúcar.

Yo creo que como mucho el único entretenimiento que le buscaría Sora voluntariamente a la periodista es hacer una buena maratón corriendo delante de Biyomon porque no la veo con muchos problemas para dejarla que por fin reparta esos picotazos con los que lleva amenazando desde que empezó la historia. Y por el otro lado seguimos teniéndola en modo cabezota con eso de que no necesita niñero. La verdad es que tienen que tenerla hasta las narices porque dudo que esta pobre mujer sepa lo que estar 10 minutos ella y a su aire hasta que haya pasado el embarazo bien pasado. Al menos solo es un reflejo de lo mucho que se preocupan por ella, sobretodo sus dos cansinos favoritos.

Espero que tengas muy buen fin de semana. ¡Un besito de tortuguita!

**ElenaAA23:** es que sé de qué pie cojeas porque es por el que cojeo yo también jajajaja Que se nota lo mucho que nos gusta a las dos tener a Taichi en escena simplemente existiendo, pero, si además lo tenemos en combinación con su pelirroja favorita pues a ver quién es el listo que nos aguanta a nosotras dos fangirleando. Que el pobre más no se puede preocupar. Normal que hasta Aiko le tenga ya tanto cariño como el que le tiene, se lo gana él solito a pulso.

Y si tenía poco con un niñero acosador ahora le han salido unos cuantos más, que está claro que sus suegros no la van a dejar ni cinco minutos sin vigilancia tampoco y más si se les marea en casa. Si a eso le sumas a una nena que tiene que cuidar del nene chiquitín y que Taichi tampoco va a dejarla sola con tanta facilidad, pues normal que Yamato solo pueda llegar y unirse a la causa. Que a ver qué va a ser eso de que se les maree... Que lo que pasa es que por poco que sea un simple mareo seguro que todos se acuerdas de lo mal que se les ponía en el primer embarazo y no se fían de que la cosa no pueda derivar a esos extremos.

Haru aparte de que sigue teniendo a Sora en un pedestal, pues oye, ella que ha estado también viendo desde primera fila la última temporada de los Srs Tortuga y que además reconoce abiertamente que son su OTP pues no está demasiado de acuerdo en que una periodista venga de repente a rondar a Yamato, que por muy normal que sea eso porque al "pobre" solo hay que verlo, esta parece más insistente. Si le puede evitar un problema a Sora, pues bienvenido sea, que sus hormonas son todo un peligro.

Y voy a ver si preparo los trastos para la playa, ¿apostamos si me vuelvo a ir de malas pulgas por culpa de la gente? Aaaains, ¡un bico grandote!


	95. Capítulo 94: A ver tortuguita

Antes de que Taichi hubiera conseguido abrir la puerta de casa, los correteos de Daigo pudieron escucharse desde el otro lado provocando que Yamato posara en el suelo a Aiko para que pudiera ir a saludarlo nada más que abriera.

\- Ten cuidado, ¿eh? No vaya a ser que un día te salga con que tiene novio… - le murmuró la pelirroja, revolviéndose cuando sintió que la pinchaba en las costillas como respuesta del comentario.

Divertida por las acciones de él y bajando la mirada hacia los niños, no pudo más que sonreír y esperar a que los dejaran entrar. No iba a negar que una de las cosas que más le gustaba ver era que Aiko y Daigo se llevaran bien. Sin duda, le recordaban demasiado a aquella época en la que ella y Taichi se habían conocido y eso le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho.

También le encantaba que el pequeño estuviera encariñado y empeñado en cuidar de Aiko. Le parecía totalmente adorable y cuando los veía se distraía con suma facilidad. Sin darse cuenta, se llevó la mano hacia donde aún no se notaba absolutamente su vientre, pero dónde crecía cada día el nuevo miembro de la familia, pensando en las escenas que se le veían en casa cuando llegara. Iba a tener a dos chiquitines por casa rondando todo el día y eso sí que provocó que se le aumentara la sonrisa.

\- Sora, venga… - le dijo Yamato posando la mano en su cintura-. Despierta – divertido, le murmuró aquello por lo bajo.

Despertado de su propia burbuja, sonriendo ante lo que le decía, mirándolo unos segundos, haciendo lo que le decía y entrando por fin en la casa, saludando a Koemi con un gesto, viendo que, tal y como había dicho ella hacia un rato, ya se había encargado de que la cena estuviera lista.

\- En serio… No hacía falta que preparases nada… - le dijo.

\- Deja de protestar – sonrió-. Bastante tienes con haberte quedado secuestrada anoche por este pesado – se quedó mirando hacia Taichi viendo que por fin había cazado al niño y caminaba con él hacia donde estaban.

\- Pobrecito… El que tuvo que aguantarme fue él – dijo riéndose-. Que por la mañana me puse a darle la lata porque tenía hambre y lo desperté bien temprano.

\- Bueno, aquí donde lo ves ahora madruga un montón. Creo que está empezando a convertirse en alguien más serio… Y no tengo que sacarlo de la cama a tirones a media mañana o tirarle al niño encima.

\- Eso sí que no me lo termino de creer. Oye – Yamato se quedó mirándolo-. Ahora que te quedas por aquí… ¿Vas a venir conmigo a correr?

\- Oye, oye… No os paséis – dijo mientras que volvía a posar al niño en el suelo para que fuera a saludar a los que habían llegado con él.

Yamato aprovechó para acercarse también a saludar a Koemi, revolviéndole el pelo a Daigo de la que pasaba corriendo a su lado, ofreciéndose, como siempre solía hacer, para ayudarla a terminar de preparar las cosas.

* * *

Sora se quedó sentada al lado de Koemi, distraída, todavía vigilando con la mirada como los dos niños grandes jugaban con los pequeños. Posó la cara sobre su mano, teniendo el codo apoyado en la mesa, y la enfocó.

\- Como me vuelva a dar la lata con que quiere que vayamos a por la niña… - murmuró divertida Koemi.

\- Anda que no se te iba a caer la baba a ti si lo tienes por casa enredando con una nena pequeña…

\- Ya… Si soy consciente, pero no me veo preparada emocionalmente para que me salga otro terremoto – se rió ligeramente-. En realidad, no te voy a decir que no me apetezca. Ya has visto cómo es con los niños… Pero con el trabajo de los dos… - se encogió de hombros-. No creo que precisamente a ti tenga que darte muchas explicaciones.

\- Entiendo… - murmuró Sora, dándose cuenta entonces de lo que pasaba.

Ella mejor que nadie entendía lo que podía estar pensando Koemi. Ella se había visto en la perspectiva de haber tenido que crecer con su madre todo el día pendiente del Ikebana y su padre fuera de casa y, aunque eso seguramente nunca lo admitiría, había llegado a pensar en cómo podrían ser las cosas con Yamato en la otra punta del país. Sin duda sabía lo que ella le quería decir, que era mejor estar los dos en condiciones para poder plantearse aquella idea.

\- Perdona por haberlo secuestrado anoche…

\- ¿Tú a él? – contestó Koemi mirando hacia ella-. Te digo que él ya tenía mirado dónde os ibais a quedar… Creo que no entiende que solo estás embarazada, no enferma… Pero bueno, lo tuve por casa diciendo que seguro que te ibas a cansar y que era mejor pasar la noche allí. Lo que me extraña es que no te haya obligado a llevarte el pijama…

\- Bueno… Calla… Que me dejó algo de lo que tenía de hacer deporte y no me quieres ver…

\- Eh, solo por esa imagen ya me compensa el haberte secuestrado – dijo Taichi pasando por dónde estaban, llevando la mano al cabello de ella para revolvérselo.

\- ¡Taichi! – protestó la pelirroja-. Vete a jugar con Yamato, corre.

\- Uy, a jugar dice… Luego nos acusan de tener montado un matrimonio de cuatro y te quejas.

\- ¿Yo? Yo no me quejo, soy plenamente consciente de lo que había desde hace muchos años. La que tiene derecho a queja es ella – señaló a Koemi -, que no lo vio venir hasta que ya era demasiado tarde.

\- Era mejor cuando todavía te miraba algo mal porque no terminaba de entender lo que os traías entre los dos – dijo divertida-. Pero yo creo que ahora ya estoy curada de todos los espantos posibles.

Sora se rio por lo bajo, entretenida en seguir con la mirada de nuevo a su amigo tras las palabras de Koemi. No la podía culpar. Para quien no los conocía estaba segura de que su comportamiento podía ser confuso. Y más en la sociedad en la que vivían. Pero llevaban demasiado tiempo compartiendo demasiadas cosas que muy poca gente podría haber vivido y eso, sin duda, había creado un vínculo que era complicado de explicar. Por suerte, Koemi había tardado poco en darse cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba entre ellos y pensando en ella desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás como en alguien más de la familia. Sabía que muchos a su alrededor todavía cuchicheaban, pero cada día le daba más igual.

\- Oye – la voz de Yamato la devolvió a la realidad-. ¿Tú no estabas cansada y te querías volver pronto para casa?

\- Bueno, pero… Estoy aquí sentada y tampoco quiero que por mi culpa…

\- Por tu culpa… -negó con la cabeza-. Aiko hace un rato que se ha empezado a querer subir encima de Gabumon y ya sabes que eso acaba con ella durmiendo. Y tú no me extrañaría que no empieces a hacer lo mismo no tardando…

\- Bah… vaya fama que me das – cruzó los brazos, aprovechando para apoyar la espalda en la silla.

\- La justa y merecida – dijo Taichi metiéndose en la conversación-. Así empezaste anoche y casi te quedas dormida a medio cenar…

Koemi se echo a reír por el comportamiento de ambos hacia ella. Conocía a Sora y sabía que era una de las personas más independientes con las que se había cruzado y, justamente, con aquellos dos, había ido a dar con la horma de su zapato. A cada cual más vigilante con ella.

\- Hazles caso. Tiene que descansar de pasar demasiadas horas seguidas aquí con el respetable embajador de la ONU… Y nosotros tenemos que meter a los dos terremotos de la casa en la cama que no son horas para que anden por ahí enredando – buscó con la mirada a Daigo, viendo asomar su cabello revuelto no demasiado lejos de dónde se había quedado Aiko.

Siguiendo la misma dirección de la mirada de ella, terminó por asentir. Estaba cansada, no lo iba a negar, pero, estaba cómoda con la compañía y no le importaría quedarse más rato de no ser por los niños.

\- ¿Vamos? – levantó la vista hacia Yamato, viendo como asentía, divertido-. Deja de reírte, no me voy a quedar dormida en el coche…

\- ¿Apostamos? – sonrió de forma ladeada.

\- Bah…

Provocando que la otra pareja se echara a reír Sora chasqueó la lengua, poniéndose en pie finalmente para ir a coger a Aiko con ella, murmurando por lo bajo que necesitaba de alguien que la defendiera.

* * *

Yamato aparcó, divertido, mirando por el retrovisor y comprobando que Aiko estaba completamente dormida en su silla junto a los digimon. Pero, hacía rato que se había dado cuenta de que no eran los únicos. Había visto la cabeza de Sora caer hacia uno de los lados y no había vuelto a saber más de ella en todo el trayecto.

\- La que no tenía sueño… - murmuró antes de apagar todo y poder quitarse el cinturón para girarse hacia la pelirroja, posando la mano en su rodilla-. Sora…

\- Hmm… - se movió ligeramente.

\- Sora, ya hemos llegado a casa – apretó algo más con sus dedos en su pierna, reclamando algo más de atención y viendo como finalmente abría los ojos-. Entra en casa, ya llevo yo a la niña…

Desorientada, empezó a mirar hacia los lados, reconociendo la silueta de la casa y luego mirando hacia el rubio, dándose cuenta de que se estaba riendo de ella. Arrugó la nariz en una mueca características, consiguiendo que retirase la mano que tenía en su pierna para darle un toquecito en ella y que dejara de ponerla.

\- Venga, entra en casa – repitió, haciéndole un gesto.

\- Voy…

Sin duda, era una batalla completamente perdida. La anterior vez había pensado que el agotamiento se debía a lo mal que se había puesto por las mañanas, pero no. Parecía que era una consecuencia de su estado que poco tenía que ver con cómo hubiera despertado. A ella los embarazos le daban sueño. Alargó la mano para coger su chaqueta, echándosela por encima de los hombros antes de sacar las llaves y salir finalmente para poder ir hacia la casa como le había dicho él.

Entretenido, Yamato la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció, haciendo lo mismo que ella con la chaqueta antes de bajarse e ir hacia donde Aiko y los digimon estaban, abriendo primero para que ellos se pudieran bajar y después acercándose con sumo cuidado a donde la pequeña dormía aún. No quería despertarla, de manera que le quitó los cinturones de la forma más suave que pudo antes de cogerla en brazos y rodearla bien con su abrigo para que no cogiera frío.

Cerró el coche, asegurándose de que todo quedaba apagado antes de salir del garaje y entrar también en casa. Lo primero iba a ser meter a la niña en la cama y luego a la otra niña. Le hacían gracia esas situaciones en las que casi que tenía que hacer lo mismo primero con una y luego con la otra. Al menos Aiko no protestaba tanto cuando la mandaban a dormir. Caía rendida con la misma facilidad que su madre, pero ella no se ponía a protestar como Sora y a decir que estaba bien y que no tenía sueño.

No exageraba mucho cuando decía que al final la niña se acababa portando mejor que la madre. Entretenido con sus propios pensamientos, caminó hacia la habitación de Aiko con intención de ser él quien le pusiera el pijama, contento por poder volver a hacerlo tras un par de días fuera de casa. Eso sí que lo había echado de menos.

No le gustaba tampoco haber tenido que dormir solo esos dos días. Estaba tan acostumbrado a la vida que tenía en aquel momento que aunque solo fueran unas noches, si se salía de sus rutinas, las echaba muchísimo en falta. Si alguien se lo hubiera dicho una década atrás se habría estado riendo un par de semanas seguidas.

\- A ver, tortuguita… Vamos a ponerte el pijama…

* * *

**Nadaoriginal:** no solo tenía tratado lo de la cena, sino que todo lo demás. Lo raro de todo es exactamente lo que dicen en este capítulo que no se le hubiera ocurrido llevar el pijama ya y hacer que lo llevara también ella, o que no se hubiera dejada hecha la reserva incluso antes de ir. Que a la pobre la tienen más que calada y ya saben lo que le pasa. Aunque no tuvieran en cuenta el mareo, seguro que sí que estaban esperando que le entrara el sueño y que ella seguramente agradeciera el pillar la cama cuánto antes. Así que nada, por mucho que se quiera poner de brazos cruzados e hinchar los mofletes no le queda más remedio que aceptarlo.

Y lo mismo con Yamato y el encariñamiento que tiene Daigo con Aiko. Ya puede ir mentalizándose el pobre hombre, porque con la nena más maja que le ha salido va a tener hasta minimoscones rondando jajajajaja Verás tú los dramas familiares que puede ocasionar eso. Pobre Yamato...

¡Un besito de tortuguita!

**ElenaAA23:** con lo mal que lo pasó yo manteniendo el azúcar sin liarla, vamos a ver jajajaja Que lo tardo en escribir una desgracia frente a lo que tardo en mataros del subidón de azúcar es de risa. Pero bueno, es que yo ya sabes lo bien que me lo paso haciendo el mal cuando nadie mira a la par que me busco destinos en los que huir o que me pongan en el programa de protección de testigos.

Y seguimos en la racha de capis que te gustan a ti, solo que ahora entra también en el juego miniTaichi y Koemi, que esos siempre vienen bien a la vista de todo el mundo. Que el matrimonio a cuatro cuando se junta tiene bastante peligro. Y la pobre Koemi en su momento pensando que cuando se casaba lo hacía solo con Taichi... Pero bueno, anda, tan mal no le ha salido la jugada, que el resto no son tan desastrosos. Si es que cualquiera que vea el estilo de dinámica de ellos, y más en ese país, tiene que saturar la neurona del todo. Todo esto mientras que Daigo vigila que Aiko pueda dormitar tranquilamente encima de su barriga favorita - hasta que la de su madre se note más, que entonces igual empezará la competencia - para gusto de Koemi que debe de ser los únicos momentos en los que ve calmado al nene.

Bueno vecina, se llama pandemia mundial - o no porque tampoco sería tan raro jajajaja - y que no haya a dónde ir sin ponerse de mala leche o teniendo que haber reservado desde la semana pasada si pretendes ir a tomar algo tan siquiera porque estamos hasta arriba de turistas. No es cosa de este año, los odio a muerte todos los veranos porque no se puede ir a niguna parte por su culpa T_T Pero bueno vecina, que dejo de gruñir ya. ¡Un bico grandote grandote!


	96. Capítulo 95: A callar

Sora abrió los ojos cuando todavía no había amanecido. Desorientada, le costó unos segundos saber dónde estaba, reconociendo su habitación y, más importante, a Yamato a su lado. Parpadeó unos segundos para recordar que ya había vuelto a casa del evento y que él también de sus asuntos en Tanegashima.

Sonrió, girándose para quedarse frente a él, dedicándose a mirarlo mientras que dormía. Lo había echado de menos. Llevaba mejor ser ella la que no estuviera en casa que al revés. La casa estaba demasiado vacía sin Yamato enredando con Aiko por ella. Amplió más su sonrisa cuando notó que arrastraba el brazo por la cama, aún más sobre su cintura donde lo había tenido posado para tirar más de ella hacia él.

\- ¿Qué haces despierta? – murmuró abriendo los ojos para enfocarla.

\- ¿No puedo vigilarte mientras duermes?

\- Tú ahora tienes que dormir algo más – se arrastró por la cama más para quedar tan cerca de ella que sus narices pudieran rozarse.

\- Yo te he echado mucho de menos estos días y voy a hacer lo que me venga en gana – comentó, divertida.

\- ¿No te convenció la compañía de anoche?

\- No… Esto que quede entre nosotros, ¿eh? – bajó el tono, como si alguien más fuera a poder escucharlos-. Pero soy más de rubios…

Teniendo que reirse por la genialidad con la que le había salido ella se entretuvo en pasar mejor su mano en torno a ella para poder acercársela así algo más, asegurándose de que su cuerpo quedara pegado al de él antes de adelantar la cabeza para poder atrapar sus labios. No había podido hacerlo desde hacía unos días. Cuando había llegado estaban sus padres, Taichi, Aiko y los digimon y no lo había considerado apropiado y, cuando por fin se habían quedado solos en casa ella se le había quedado completamente dormida. Y, sin duda, era algo que sí que había decidido que le hacía falta con bastante regularidad. Casi sin darse cuenta hizo algo más de presión para provocar que ella dejara de estar de medio lado y que quedara echada sobre su espalda, tomando una posición algo más ventajosa.

\- ¿Esa es tu forma de convencerme de que me duerma otra vez? – preguntó cuando abrió los ojos mientras que enredaba sus dedos en su cabello.

\- Bueno, se me ocurre alguna que otra forma de conseguir que mañana te levantes más tarde si es lo que estás preguntando.

\- ¿Si? ¿Estás completamente seguro de eso? ¿No crees que es una afirmación demasiado seria?

\- Tampoco hace falta que entres a atacarme para que pique… No te lo decía como una provocación, sino como una clara declaración de intenciones.

Volviendo a conseguir que así le entrara la risa por sus palabras, no tardó en sonreír para sí mismo cuando notó que se le cortaba al empezar a dejar pequeños besos por su cuello. Se entretuvo con aquello, acariciado por encima de las mantas su cintura aún, notando como echaba algo más hacia atrás la cabeza.

No iba a ser él quien se quejara de la dirección que habían tomado las cosas desde que se había despertado. Le pasaba desde hacía una temporada. Estaba seguro de que era su propio subconsciente el que lo despertaba al mínimo movimiento que sentía que Sora hacía. A fin de cuentas, estaba todavía preocupado porque pudiera volver a ponerse tan mal como los tres primeros meses que estaba teniendo el sueño más ligero.

Aquella vez, por suerte, no había sido un mareo o nauseas y, las cosas habían tomado una dirección con la que no podia estar más de acuerdo. Coló el brazo por dentro de la sábanas para poder posarlo más directamente sobre ella, buscando el comienzo del pijama y así poder introducir su mano por él, yendo directo a acariciar la zona del vientre de la pelirroja. Otra costumbre que era superior a él, sabiendo especialmente lo que estaba pasando en ese lugar en aquel mismo momento.

Levantó la vista hacia ella al ver cómo le sonreía y dejaba sus brazos caer hacia atrás para facilitarle las cosas y que se librase del pijama. Sin duda no iba a ser él quien protestara, dedicando unos segundos a hacerle cosquillas en cuanto su mano tocó la piel de su cintura, riéndose al ver como se revolvía ligeramente. Aprovechó esa distracción para tirar más firmemente hacia arriba de la ropa y quitársela. Le pareció divertido ver como rápidamente se le erizada la piel al notar el contraste con la noche fría, asegurándose de acercarse a ella sin dejar su peso encima de ella. No solía hacerlo ni mucho menos ahora que por nada del mundo quería poder lastimarla al saber que algunas zonas estaban más sensibles.

Él mismo llevó la mano a su cabello para ser él quien se lo colocara tras haberle quitado el pijama, cruzando así una mirada con ella e inclinándose lo justo para que su nariz chocase con la de ella antes de volver a deslizarse por su cuerpo, cubriendo de besos todo a su camino. La había echado en falta a su lado y aquella era su mejor forma de demostrárselo. Se tomó su tiempo a pesar de todo, llegando por fin al final de la clavícula, notando como se arqueaba ligeramente. Sonrió de forma ladeaba unos segundos, haciendo algo de fuerza con los brazos para poder tener una mejor perspectiva de ella tal cual se había colocado.

Avanzó nuevamente, llegando al comienzo de la curva de su pecho, frenando en ese momento para volver hacia arriba. Aquella vez no estaba intentando hacerla de rabiar, solo quería tomarse las cosas con algo más de calma llegando así hasta su rostro y poder reclamar un beso. Concentrándose en la sensación que le producía incluso después de tanto tiempo el sentir el roce de sus labios contra lo de él, aprovechó para profundizarlo mientras que una de sus manos empezaba a recorrer el cuerpo de ella. No lo iba a negar, le gustaba demasiado el cuerpo de su esposa, pero en situaciones como aquella no podía hacer nada por evitar que sus manos acabaran acariciando su seno.

Sintió automáticamente como ella se apartaba para poder soltar un suave jadeo. Sin duda sabía que era un punto débil, pero también sabía que más en aquellas circunstancias. Se acordaba de la primera vez, cuando se había asustado pensando que le había hecho daño durante el primer embarazo. Ahora había aprendido también como manejar la situación y de qué forma tratarla. Volvió a sonreír cuando se fijó en la forma en la que lo estaba mirando, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para no dejarla alcanzarlo, volviendo a deslizarse por su figura para cambiar ahora su mano por sus labios, entreteniéndose así lo que consideró oportuno.

\- Vas a tener que salir de debajo de las sábanas, me parece a mí… - le dijo divertido cuando se apartó con intención de poder terminar de desvestirla.

\- Pues mira a ver si me convences de alguna manera – se incorporó ligeramente-. Pero aquí quiero igualdad de condiciones.

Riéndose por las palabras de ella, dejó que se encargara de hacer lo que había dicho, posando sus manos en su cintura sin dejarla volver a echarse en un principio, aprovechando para atraerla contra él y poder disfrutar de la sensación del contacto entre ambos. No dejó pasar la ocasión para empezar a arrastrar sus dedos por su piel, cogiendo el borde del pantalón y colando las manos en su interior para llevarse a su vez la ropa interior cuando empezó a tirar de ella hacia abajo. Se inclinó, aprovechando el momento para volver a besar sus labios, bajando su ropa hasta donde alcanzó.

Notó como ella se reía en medio del beso, posando las manos en sus hombros para poder usarlo de punto de apoyo y colaborar, sacando las piernas como pudo. No le quedó más remedio que separarse mínimamente para terminar con aquello, dejando entonces que la ropa quedase tirada ene el otro extremo de la cama.

\- Échate – le susurró una vez lo hubo conseguido, dejando sus ojos fijos en los de ella unos segundos.

No tardó en obedecer, dejándose caer hacia atrás y volviendo a quedar con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada a la espera de que él hiciera lo mismo, quedándose incluso con los brazos extendidos hacia el rubio a modo de invitación. No lo hizo, quedándose mirándola así desde su nueva posición, tardando su tiempo que igualar del todo las condiciones de los dos y volver a su lado, posando las manos en sus rodillas, acariciándoselas para poder hacer presión así y separárselas, adoptando una mejor posición así él entre ellas. Se inclinó buscando alcanzar con sus labios su vientre, prestándole atención a aquella zona en especial. Más allá de lo que le pudiera gustar escuchar cómo reaccionaba ella, ahora mismo había algo demasiado valioso para él ahí y no podía evitarlo.

Desechó esos pensamientos pasados unos segundos, prefiriendo centrarse en lo que realmente se tenía que centrar y volviendo a cambiar la dirección de sus besos, bajando algo más. Levantó la vista hacia ella, notando que tenía los ojos lavados en él, notando cómo se le había ido alterando la respiración hasta aquel momento. Le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas ladeadas antes de volver a bajar, entonces sí, alcanzando su principal destino, notando como automáticamente se arqueaba más, adaptándose mejor a su posición.

La miró de reojo debido a la situación, encantado con las vistas que tenía, observándola unos segundos antes de centrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, dedicándole toda su atención, realizando movimientos estudiados conociéndola ya más que de sobra. Aprovechó el momento para subir una de sus manos por su cuerpo, acariciándola mientras tanto notando cómo subía y bajaba su vientre debido a cómo se le iba alternado la respiración.

No la dejó sujetarlo, escapándose de su contacto para volver a bajar su mano, decidiendo usarla también en lo que hacía, consiguiendo de esa forma que se terminara de dejar caer hacia atrás, dedicándose únicamente a dejarlo hacer lo que quisiera, intentando de esa forma no olvidarse de dónde estaban y que no quería hacer más ruido del que debiera por la cercanía a la habitación de la niña.

Fue por eso mismo, dado a la desconexión con la realidad que estaba teniendo, que no se dio cuenta del momento en el que él volvió a moverse hasta que notó cómo tomaba posición sobre ella. Abrió los ojos, buscando los azules de Yamato, sonriendo al notar como la estaba mirando entre los mechones revueltos de su flequillo, invitándolo a terminar de colocarse al bajar las manos y posarlas al final de su cadera y apretarlo contra ella de esa forma. Hizo por mantener los ojos abiertos y no romper el contacto mientras tanto, sonriéndole antes de que se inclinara para dedicarle un suave beso en los labios.

Se apartó ligeramente de ella para no dejar del todo su peso sobre ella, teniendo también más libertad de movimiento antes de buscar establecer un ritmo constante para poder ir variándolo de forma gradual a medida que ambos se iban adaptando. No puso evitar sonreír para sus adentros al ver que volvía a arquearse hacia atrás, dejándolo hacer al no ser capaz de poder coordinar sus sentidos. La conocía, era capaz de notarlo, por eso había seguido aquel orden en aquella ocasión.

No iba a ser él quien pusiera ni una sola pega a ello, le gustaba demasiado la visión que tenía delante y tenía muchas cosas con las que poder comparar por las que no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo. Se dejó caer algo más hacia delante, notando que necesitaba tener un punto más de apoyo para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo, sintiendo automáticamente como enredaba sus manos en su cabello, buscando atraerlo y desahogarse de esa forma en un beso. No rompió tampoco la distancia entre ambos cuando notó que llegaba el momento, dejando su frente apoyada sobre la de ella con cuidado hasta que tampoco pudo controlar sus propias reacciones. Momento en el que finalmente cedió con sus brazos y se quedó apoyado sobre ella con la cabeza contra su cuello.

Tardó en volver en abrir los ojos, girando la cabeza y viendo el cabello rubio de él, sonriendo así. No lo soltó ni siquiera cuando se dio cuenta de que quería quitarse de encima para no molestarla, emitiendo un sonido de negación antes de empezar a acariciar con suavidad tus costados.

No lo diría en voz alta, porque en realidad, siempre le gustaba cómo se desarrollaban sus encuentros. Habían llegado a tal punto en el que se conocían tan bien que era sumamente fácil para ambos. Pero, aquel día, en el que parecía que la estaba tratando casi con temor a poder lastimarla, le había parecido muy dulce cómo se había comportado. Sonrió, continuando con sus caricias, encantada por la situación en la que estaban.

\- Tú sigue así y me voy a quedar dormido encima de ti… - murmuró levantando la cabeza para poder encararla.

\- No me molestas – dijo, sonriéndole.

\- Peso mucho, Sora… - quiso sonar como si estuviera regañándola, siendo incapaz.

\- A callar… Solo un ratito…

* * *

**Nadaoriginal:** Sora la pobre mujer es que quiere que hagan el favor de acordarse de que es una adulta mucho más funcional que ellos dos, que de verdad que porque esté embarazada no tienen que andar vigilándola todo el día, pero claro, si es que ella seguramente que no podrá más que estar encantada porque sabe por lo que lo hacen. Bipolaridad que se llama. Pero bueno, que yo creo que la van a tener de buen humor en el estudio todo el día sin que proteste por nada.

Que tendremos a Yamato también con unas buenas ojeras en el trabajo pero bien orgullo de ellas, que así da gusto volver a casa, oye. Y hoy dejo respuesta cortita, que estoy cansada de llevar todo el día por ahí de un lado para otro. Espero que hayas tenido muy buen día. ¡Un besito de tortuguita!

**ElenaAA23:** debería de empezar a ponerlo en CV, seguro que lo consideran como un extra en el trabajo jajajaja Con lo bien que me pasé yo liándola con lo de Londres. Creo que ha sido una de mis trastadas favoritas, porque ahí sí que aún no me teníais calada y no la visteis venir hasta que os explotó en las narices y yo me escondía haciendo muajajaja por los rincones jajajaja

En mi cabeza soy de la misma opinión, vecina, además, que el hecho de tener a Yamato y Taichi de consuegros suena como la cosa más maravillosa de este mundo, porque vamos, no sé yo lo que puede salir de ahí. Y el pobre Daigo... jajajaja va a dejar de aficionado al rubio con su paranoia con el suegro. Sobretodo porque el pobre Haruhiko jamás ha dicho o hecho nada y creo que de Yamato no vamos a poder decir tal cosa jajaja Pero bueno, déjalos, que por el momento parece que la nena solo sirve para bajarle un poco las revoluciones al pobre niño.

Y ahora la parejita se nos ha puesto cariñosa, que han pasado un par de días sin verse y eso no puede ver, vamos a ver... No vaya a ser que les dé un mal sin hacer el pegajoso de la forma que más les gusta y que mejor se les da. Que aquí ya podemos ver hasta qué punto se le ha activado a Yamato el modo "tener cuidado con Sora" que ya se lo hemos visto más veces y el pobre incluso en esa situación es capaz, al menos por ahora, de mantenerlo. Si es que como para meterse con él...

En fin vecina, me voy a hacer un ratito el mal. ¡Un bico grandote!


	97. Capítulo 96: Cada día me cae mejor

Yamato salió del baño con el uniforme ya puesto, quedándose completamente distraído al ver a la pelirroja aún dormida en la cama cubierta con la sábana ligeramente. Cuando volvió a al realidad, se acercó hacia ella para tirar mejor de la manta y cubrirla, no pudiendo quedarse observándola más de cerca, alargando la mano hacia su rostro para poder echarle el pelo hacia atrás. Le encantaba verla dormir tan bien por las mañanas. Aún tenía recuerdos de los meses de perros que habían pasado la otra vez, ella con la revoltura y él yéndose de los nervios por dejarla sola en casa en esas condiciones. Pero, ahora, ahí estaba durmiendo plácidamente. Casi que le daba hasta pena tener que despertarla, pero no le quedaba más remedio.

\- Sora… - la llamó con suavidad-. Venga, dormilona… - sonrió divertido al ver como protestaba, empezando a esconderse mejor bajo las mantas-. Venga… No me hagas tener que sacarte de la cama por las malas.

Sabía que lo estaba escuchando, la tenía calada, y por eso mismo no dudó en apoyarse con una rodilla en la cama y buscar sus costados para empezar a pincharla y así hacerle cosquillas, viendo como rápidamente se empezaba a revolver, echándose a reír cuando la vio asomar los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Traidor…

\- Buenos días a ti también – le dijo, atrapando su barbilla con sus dedos cuando tuvo oportunidad para atraerla hacia él y saludarla con un beso de buenos días-. Si te cuelas en la ducha ahora pillas el baño caliente…

La respuesta de la pelirroja fue un gruñido, tentada de volver a esconderse y seguir durmiendo. Se había quedado cansada del día anterior y más aún de la madrugada, se estaba empezando a pensar muy seriamente levantarse más tarde.

\- ¡Mami! ¡Papi! – la vocecita de Aiko y el sonido de sus correteos por el pasillo hicieron que se despertara de golpe.

Dándose cuenta de que la noche anterior no habían tenido cuidado alguno y que la puerta se había quedado abierta, Sora dio un brinco en la cama, despejándose de golpe y saliendo de una carrera hacia el baño para que la niña no la pillara aún tal y como se había quedado dormida. Lo último que escucho antes de cerrar la puerta fue la risa de Yamato, el cual, a pesar de todo, se agachó a recoger la ropa de la pelirroja para dejarla fuera de la vista.

\- Buenos días tortuguita – dijo él cazando a la niña nada más que entraba en la habitación-. Venga, que te voy a hacer lo que te apetezca para desayunar.

* * *

Sora salió completamente vestida de la habitación un rato más tarde aún con el pelo mojado, llegando a la cocina y yendo directa a saludar a Aiko con un sonoro beso en la mejilla antes de sentarse a la mesa antes de que se le enfriara la comida.

\- Oye – levantó la vista hacia el rubio-. Estaba pensando… Mi padre me dijo que él se pasaba hoy a por Aiko ya que yo tengo una reunión… ¿Te llevo yo a la JAXA y así no estamos dando vueltas? – le dijo a él mientras que le sonreía a modo de agradecimiento cuando dejaba una taza humeante delante de ella.

\- Me tomaré eso como un agradecimiento por el desayuno… - posó también delante de Aiko y los digimon la comida-. ¿Os vais con Toshiko hoy?

\- Voy a ayudar a la abu con las flores – dijo la niña antes de coger su tostada con las manos y empezar a desayunar.

La pelirroja sonrió, manteniendo la vista en ella. Le encantaba ver lo bien que comía. Recordaba las veces que se le había puesto enferma y la pena que le daba el verla desganada y sin hambre. Al ser tan pequeña aún, le daba demasiada pena, por eso podría quedar en momentos como aquel totalmente hipnotizada viéndola comer. Llevó a mano a la mejilla de ella, dándole una caricia y luego empezando a desayunar ella también.

\- Ayer nos quería haber secuestrado Mai para agradecerme el haberle dejado quedarse en casa… Pero como ya sabía las intenciones de Taichi le dije que no. Así que me ha hecho chantaje con las dos minipiloto…

\- ¿Chantaje de qué tipo? – contestó divertida.

\- Con que a ver cuándo vamos a cenar con ellos… - se encogió de hombros-. Así que tú dirás cuando te apetece y ya le paso el parte antes de que venga a acosarme.

\- Pues… El viernes tengo el desfile, pero el resto de semana la tengo completamente libre, así que dile que cuando le venga bien a ella salvo el viernes somos todos suyos…

\- No se lo digas demasiado, que yo ya me he pasado un par de días con ella y ya he tenido suficiente.

El sonido del timbre provocó que la niña se bajara de la silla, echando a correr hacia la puerta sin haber soltado todavía la tostada con los dos digimon siguiéndola para ir también a recibir a Haruhiko.

\- ¿Vas o voy? – preguntó ella.

\- Yo creo que entre ellos tres se arreglan – sonrió el rubio-. Voy a por una taza para él… ¿Crees que querrá algo para desayunar?

\- Pues… Casi que sí, porque conociendo a mamá habrá vuelto a ponerle delante té y algo verde y habrá estado gruñendo media mañana.

Entre risas, se bajó de la silla para ir tras los pasos de los otros tres y poder recibir a su padre, acelerando el paso para poder abrir, entretenida al ver que la pequeña estaba dando saltos en la puerta y que los dos digimon, a pesar de intentar ayudarla no se daban cuenta de que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave.

\- Hola papá – saludó una vez que consiguió abrir dejando que la niña fuera a saludarlo.

\- ¿Llego pronto?

\- Claro que no, es que estaban intentando abrirte ellos pero estaba la llave puesta, tranquilo… Anda, entra, que Yamato te está poniendo algo para desayunar.

\- Ya he desayunado…

\- Nosotros no se lo vamos a decir a mamá, tranquilo – dijo divertida dejándolo pasar, esperando a que se quitara la chaqueta para soltar a Aiko y que se fuera a las carreras a pedir que la cogiera en brazos-. Todavía no te la habíamos preparado…

\- No pasa nada, puedo llevármela en pijama y así ronda por la cama un rato más – dijo, sonriendo a la niña, cogiéndola bien contra él-. ¿Qué te parece, señorita? Seguro que tu abuela se entretiene un rato jugando a las muñecas contigo ahora que todavía te dejas no como tu madre, que se le ponía rebelde.

\- Bah… - divertida por las palabras de su padre echó a andar tras ellos.

Sin duda, a ella Aiko no había salido en aquello, aunque aún era pronto para hablar de ese tema. No tenía recuerdos de cuando ella había sido tan pequeña, pero estaba segura de que la rebeldía hacia el estilo de vida que su madre parecía llevar le había llegado más tarde. Y había pasado por los dos extremos. No había querido saber absolutamente nada de todo aquel mundo y luego se había forzado a sí misma a intentar quererlo solo por el hecho de tener a su madre contenta, hasta que había sido la propia Toshiko la que le había dejado las ideas claras.

\- Si es que podría haber venido conduciendo yo… - dijo divertida mientras que se bajaba del coche.

Cuando habían salido de casa, casi que por costumbre y sin pararse a pesar en nada, cada uno había tomado su asiento habitual en el coche y cuando se habían querido darse cuenta, habían caído en que al llegar a la JAXA no les iba a quedar más remedio que cambiarse. Hacía frío y ese era el motivo que provocaba las protestas de ella, que se bajó rápidamente con intención de despedirse de él también con rapidez y poder volver al calor del interior del vehículo.

Frenó en seco al ver a un grupo que se acercaba poco a poco a la entrada principal, reconociendo una cara entre ellos. Nunca le habría dado importancia a algo así como para que la cara de Emily se le hubiera quedado, pero, tras su último enfado, no lo podía evitar. Por suerte, estaba lo suficientemente distraída como para no haberlos visto y eso hizo que sonriera ligeramente antes de volver a retomar su camino.

\- ¿Me has oído? – preguntó Yamato cuando la tuvo delante.

\- ¿Hm?

\- Te decía que si vas tú a buscar a la ni…

La frase del rubio quedó cortada de repente cuando, sin que pudiera verlo venir, su esposa cerró sus manos sobre los cuellos del abrigo que llevaba, tirando de él así hacia abajo para poder dejarlo a su altura y así alcanzar sus labios para asegurarse de despedirse de él de la mejor de las formas. La sorpresa provocó que él tuviera que dar un paso hacia atrás, quedándose así apoyado en la puerta.

Sin duda alguna, de ambos, era él quien menos problema tenía para dedicarse a las muestras de cariño, e incluso de algo más que cariño, en lugares más públicos, pero, no podía evitar sorprenderse cuando era ella la que tomaba la iniciativa. Era cierto que después de haber estado entretenidos como habían estado en la madrugada, siempre solían estar algo más cariñosos de lo normal, pero, sin duda, aquello le sorprendía. De todas formas no pudo más que echarle la culpa a las hormonas revueltas de la pelirroja y aprovechar. Posó las manos en su cintura, apretándola con firmeza contra él, incluso dejando que una de ellas quedara más bien cerca de su cadera mientras que le devolvía el beso con ganas.

\- Te veo al mediodía, Ishida- le susurró ella una vez que se hubo apartado sin apenas separarse, rozando sus labios con los de él al hablar.

Aun sin entender lo que había pasado, no pudo más que asentir, dejándose apartar para que la pelirroja pudiera subirse al coche y así no seguir pasando frío fuera, aunque, en aquellos momentos, a él lo que le hacía falta era un abanico. No estaba muy seguro de nada de lo que pasaba, por lo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que justo en ese momento el grupo pasaba por detrás de él viendo perfectamente el momento mientras que Sora parecía no haber visto absolutamente nada.

Permaneció quieto unos segundos más, consiguiendo despertar para poder despedirla con un gesto a la vez que se iba. No se había enterado de si le había contestado al final o no sobre quién iba a por Aiko, pero, no le podían pedir tanto a su cabeza en ese momento. Respiró profundamente, cogiendo aire frío del ambiente, ya que no era buen momento para que su cabeza pensar en otras cosas, porque la jornada se le iba a hacer muy, pero que muy larga.

Giró sobre sus propios pasos para entrar por fin en la sede, pensando en qué tenía pendientes pocas cosas y que a lo mejor le venía bien empezar el día entrenando. Eso, sin duda, ayudaría a que su cabeza dejara de pensar en otras cosas… Y, después de lo que había pasado hacía una temporada en su despacho, estaba completamente seguro de que no era la mejor de las ideas quedarse allí. Sí, sin duda podría empezar la mañana nadando un rato aunque hiciera apenas un par de horas que se hubiera duchado.

\- Oye, de mí no te despides así cuando te vas, ¿eh?

La voz de Katsu hizo que Yamato frenase en seco, girándose y dándose cuenta de que tanto él como el resto de su grupo de siempre, habían visto la cara de idiota con la que se debía de haber quedado.

\- Si tienes envidia lo siento por ti, no todos podéis tener la misma suerte que yo – farfulló intentando que no se le subieran los colores.

\- Oye, que yo no he dicho nada para que también haya para mí – dijo Hideki intentando aparentar seriedad.

\- Pues… A mí Sora cada día me cae mejor – contestó por fin Mai sonriendo de la forma más descarada que pudo. Ella, era la primera que había llegado y había tenido la suerte de ver la escena y la cara con la que se había quedado mirando la periodista y, sin duda, aquella mañana pintaba bien-. ¿Qué día dices que vais a venir a cenar a casa al final?

* * *

**Nadaoriginal:** con la niña tienen más cuidado, pero con los digimon ya la tienen liada alguna vez. Sobretodo cuando estaban en la casa de Tanegashima donde seguramente no debían de tener tanto espacio ni tanto cuidado. Pero bueno, que aquí la que importa es la nena y por el momento parece que sirve para sacar a su madre, por perezosa que esté, de la cama para que se vaya a las carreras a la ducha por fin y evitar que la pille Aiko en condiciones poco decentes.

Pero bueno, parece que le ha servido todo a la pelirroja para estar de buen humor y que haya querido hacer algo que, aunque parezca poco propio de ella, no creo que levante muchas quejas de su marido. Que se nos ha puesto a marcar territorio, cosa que seguramente sea la primera vez que hace de forma tan descarada y además lo ha hecho sin que él se entere jajajaja Normal que Mai cada día la tenga más en gracia.

Espero que pases muy buen fin de semana. ¡Un besito de tortuguita!

**ElenaAA23:** bueno, vecina, yo creo que este capi te va a gustar al ver que parece que Sora sabe también ponerse en modo serio con eso de restregar que ese rubio es de su propiedad, que vamos a ver, que vale ya de rondarlo que bastante le costó a ella que dejara de hacer el zoquete y entrara por el aro de una vez. Que puede mirar, pero desde lejos y sin rondar demasiado.

Y Mai ya tiene cachondeo para lo que le queda de mañana jajaja Junto con los otros, claro, que esa cara es que les tiene que chocar muchísimo. Yo me los imagino después del humor de perros que debía de tener Yamato justo al volver de Londres... lo que debieron de flipar cuando Sora y él arreglaron las cosas y ella se mudó a vivir allí durante unos meses... La cara con la que debió de llegarles el primer día. Debieron de alucinar lo que no estaba escrito, aunque claro, así andaban, como en los FB que os dejé cuando empezaron a verlos por allí y estaban que no entendían nada jajajaja

En fin vecina, que me voy a la playa que ya va tocando, a ver si no estamos invadidos hoy de gente de fuera de la ciudad. ¡Un bico grandote!


	98. Capítulo 97: ¿Qué uniformes?

Mai sonrió mientras que seguía a Yamato con la mirada. Llevaba gran parte de la mañana riéndose de él por la cara con la que lo había pillado al llegar y por haber tenido el honor de poder ver toda la jugada. Sin duda le caía bien Sora y eso explicaba muchas cosas, como, por ejemplo, que hubiera podido convertir al cascarrabias de turno en una persona mediamente tratable.

Ya lo había llamado varias veces y ninguna de ellas había tenido respuesta. Claramente no era porque no la hubiera escuchado, ya que estaban en la zona de las piscinas y el silencio allí era considerable. Estaba segura de que había hasta eco. Simplemente el rubio estaba unos cantos minutos más hacia el dentro de la ciudad, concretamente en algún distrito muy lleno de gente en Ginza.

Decidió aprovecharse de aquello y echar a andar hacia él ya que todavía le debía una por la vez que la había tirado él al agua, y estaba segura de que nunca iba a tener una oportunidad tan buena como aquella, especialmente cuando se dio cuenta de que tras haber dejado el albornoz se acercaba a la orilla, quedándose de pie, seguramente terminando de colocar bien la goma de las gafas para protegerse los ojos. Aceleró para que no se metiera en el agua antes de que ella llegara, dando gracias de que aquella mañana todavía no había conseguido que le calentaran las manos ni tras pasarse un rato sentada sobre ellas antes de cambiarse de ropa.

Una vez que llegó a dónde estaba el rubio no dudó antes de posar las palmas en sus costados, pillándolo del todo desprevenido y valerse así para darle un ligero empujón que provocó que se fuera directo al agua, parte ayudada por el propio brinco que dio él al sentir el contacto frío de ella.

\- Chof… - dijo justo antes de echarse a reír, quedándose a la espera de verlo asomar de nuevo.

No tardó mucho en ver como asomaba por fin con el flequillo cayéndole por la cara, no necesitando ni haberla escuchado ni echarle demasiada imaginación para saber quién había sido la culpable. Para mala suerte de la piloto, estaba todavía demasiado ocupada riéndose que no vio venir que aprovechara para coger impulso en el borde de la piscina y poder llegar a alcanzarla, aún con el albornoz puesto y provocar que ella también acabar en el agua.

Aprovechó para echarse el pelo hacia atrás y poder ver mientras que se reía y esperaba a que fuera ella la que se asomara, encontrándose con la peor de las miradas que seguramente fuera a recibir ese día.

\- Chof… - ironizó repitiendo así las palabras de ella.

\- ¡Yamato!

\- Ah sí, claro, Yamato ahora… ¿Quién me tiró a mí?

\- ¡Pero yo todavía no me había terminado de desvestir!

\- Se siente… - sonrió todavía más.

* * *

Sora revisó de nuevo la lista de presentes, asintiendo. No tenía demasiada relación con los medios por lo que tampoco controlaba quién era quién, ni siquiera por los nombres de las agencias. Tenía únicamente controlados aquellos que sabía que eran exclusivamente del mundo de la moda y nacionales, para todo lo demás, siempre tenía que andar preguntando. Ni siquiera estaba comprobando la lista de nombres, sino el número de gente que iban a tener por ese frente.

\- Yo creo que está todo bien – dijo levantando la vista hacia Haru-. Si ya sabes que de esto yo…

\- Bueno, pero yo te lo enseño igual y así me das el visto bueno. Yo creo que podemos dejar un par de filas por detrás de la primera y así los dejamos a todos liquidados. ¿Te parece bien? ¿Va a ir Yamato?

\- Haru… ¿Yamato dejándome sola estando en la misma zona del país que yo? – se rió antes de asentir-. Sí, sí que viene. Y como el evento es de tarde nos vamos a llevar a la chiquitina que ella se porta de maravilla y seguro que le encanta verlo todo.

\- ¿Vais a llevar a Aiko?

\- Sí, yo creo que le va a hacer ilusión.

\- ¿Tú quieres que alguien mire para los diseños con esa niña sentada con su padre? Oye, si no te gustan no tienes más que decírmelo ¿eh?

Entretenida, bajó la carpeta que ella le había pasado para poder dejarla encima de la mesa, riéndose. Entendía a lo que se refería, y posiblemente ella se fuera a quedar completamente distraída teniendo a Aiko entre la gente, pero ya era hora. Y pocos eventos de ese tipo eran de tarde, así que para disgusto de los abuelos, en aquella ocasión se la iban a llevar con ellos.

\- ¿Andrew?

\- Pues… Creo que no demasiado lejos de dónde tienes a nuestro rubio favorito.

\- Oh – arqueó las cejas-. ¿Ha podido atender al pobre Hideki antes de que termine de volverse loco?

\- Sí, ya tuvo una videoconferencia con él hace unas semanas y hoy creo que iba a comentar en persona todo.

\- Pobrecillo Andrew…

\- ¿Pobrecillo?

\- Con los otros cuatro sueltos por ahí… Como lo cacen lo desmoralizan en cinco segundos. Que… hablando de gente que no debería de estar en la JAXA y sí que están hoy – arrugó la nariz sin poderlo evitar mientras que se acomodaba mejor en la silla-, ¿sabes a quién vi hoy por la mañana cuando fui a acompañar a Yamato?

\- Con es cara que acabas de poner es complicado no acertar.

\- Se nos quedó mirando, pero bueno, hice como que no me daba cuenta de su presencia mientras que me despedía de él en condiciones – su mueca anterior cambió a una sonrisa delatadora-. Que mire todo lo que quiera a ver si se le aclaran de una vez las ideas.

Haru se rio, no pudiendo evitar pensar en que la decisión que había tomado días atrás cuando había llamado a Yamato. Sin duda Sora iba a agradecer no tener que ver la cara de la periodista aquella en el evento. Mejor dejarla disfrutar únicamente de ser al primero al que iba a llevar a Aiko con ella y nada más.

\- Pues sí. ¿Qué tal por el evento del otro día?

\- Bien, tranquilo. Y la verdad es que menos mal que al final me llevé compañía porque a mitad de todo me empecé a marear. Pero bueno, nada grave que no se arregle con un poco de aire y un punto de apoyo.

\- ¿Ves? Si ya te decíamos todos que era tontería que fueras sola.

\- Lo sé, lo sé… Pero tampoco quería molestar al pobre Taichi. Y sí, ya sé que no es molestia, pero, con lo poco que está tranquilo en su casa con os suyos me da rabia que tenga que irse a hacerme de niñero.

\- Sora, no me hagas darte una colleja… - negó con la cabeza-. Entonces, ¿Todo bien con la lista que te he pasado?

\- Que sí, pesada…

Riéndose por fin por la conversación que estaban teniendo, decidió darse por vencida. En el fondo agradecía que todos estuvieran tan pendientes y empeñados en cuidarla a todas horas. Pero también le daba rabia porque también tenían sus propias vidas y no le gustaba que las parasen por culpa de ella. O más bien por las paranoias que tenían por culpa de ella. Se acomodó mejor en la silla, dejando así sus manos apoyadas sobre su vientre.

* * *

\- Encontrar a Yamato y Mai en la piscina tampoco es nada raro, pero encontrarlos haciendo el idiota… Eso tampoco es la novedad por aquí – dijo Hideki mientras que se quedaba mirando a través de una de las cristaleras.

Por suerte para él había podido ver la escena y no estaba seguro de si quería seguir riéndose de lo mal que se les daba pasar por adultos a esos dos y más cuando se juntaban o prefería renegar de ellos y hacer como que no los conocía. Por mala suerte para él, la segunda de sus opciones no era demasiado válida.

\- Así nadie puede decir que aquí os aburrís – dijo Andrew, alzando la mano a modo de saludo junto en el momento en el que el rubio levantaba la cabeza, saludándolo así-. No le había dicho a Sora tampoco que hoy tenía la reunión, así que seguro que lo vemos aparecer con cara de susto dentro de un rato.

\- Muchas gracias de nuevo. Me habían dicho que tenías la agenda bastante llena y que se te iba a hacer más complicado no estar del todo pendiente con los asuntos de Los Ángeles.

\- Sí, pero para eso tengo gente que trabaja para mí. Esto es sencillo, solo hay que supervisar el proyecto inicial, ajustar todos los detalles y luego ya se puede empezar a delegar en los responsables de producción. Así que no me quita tanto tiempo, sino no habría aceptado – se encogió de hombros.

\- De todas formas, muchísimas gracias. Cuando Sora me dijo que no estaba segura de poder ayudarme porque trabajaba en otras materias y no sabía se podía arreglar casi me da un infarto.

\- Porque hace un par de años se ha especializado por completo en otro tipo de industria y sus proveedores no son los apropiados. Por eso te dijo eso. Ella trabaja con otros locales y más tradicionales desde hace unos años. Y no creo que el nuevo uniforme de por aquí vaya a tener forma de kimono, que, en cuyo caso, creo que sí que te has equivocado de diseñador.

Hideki se rio a modo de contestación a las palabras de él. No tenía tanto trato con él, pero sí que habían coincidido en alguna que otra ocasión y eso ayudaba. Además, estaba muy agradecido porque le estuviera sacando del problema. Cuando se lo habían colgado a él había estado un buen rato dándose cabezazos para ver cómo podía salir del apuro y, al final, la idea había llegado a su cabeza. Le hizo un gesto a Andrew para que caminara con él, a sabiendas de que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que Yamato saliera con cara de susto del vestuario.

* * *

\- Yamato – la voz de Emily hizo que diera un respingo nada más llegar al pasillo.

\- ¿Qué? – contestó casi que se forma automática, girándose hacia ella, todavía confuso por no haberla ni visto.

\- Solo te lo voy a decir una vez – sonaba enfadada y se le notaba en la expresión de la cara. Confuso a más no poder, sin ser consciente de haber podido ser acusado de nada, no pudo más que seguir observándola fijamente-. Una cosa es lo que hago con mi vida personal y otra que se mezcle con el trabajo.

\- Pues… ¿bien por ti? – no había ayudado a que entendiera mejor nada de lo que estaba pasando.

\- Si no sabes lo que pasa puedes decirle de mi parte a quién sí que dónde las dan las toman y que no me voy a quedar tan contenta cuando se me ha cancelado un trabajo por algo que no tiene nada que ver con mi profesión.

Abrió la boca, confuso, no sabiendo demasiado bien todavía de lo que le estaba hablando. Sin embargo, no llegó a decir nada más porque la voz de Hideki reclamó su atención, haciendo que se girase hacia él.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- No… Creo – miró de reojo hacia ella llegando a ver como, sin decir media palabra más, pegaba media vuelta y se iba con paso rápido-. Lo que creo es que me he perdido algo y gordo, pero, como no sé lo que pasa… ¿Qué narices estás haciendo tú aquí?

\- Ver tu triunfal caída al agua – habló Hideki primero antes de que Andrew pueda contestar.

\- Qué gracioso…

\- ¿No te dijo Sora que me pasó lo de los uniformes?

\- ¿Uniformes? ¿Qué uniformes?

\- Madre mía, Yamato, hoy estás en otro planeta, pero de verdad. Última vez que te trae ella al trabajo… Y sino se lo digo yo directamente. ¿Vienes con nosotros?

\- ¿A dónde? – cada vez estaba más perdido con la conversación.

* * *

_**Bueno, antes de que alguien me pegue por aquí, ya sé que no os tengo que contestar siempre, y hoy a estas horas me da perecita, así que... Mejor subiros capi que dejaros sin él. Espero que esteís terminando todos julio lo mejor posible todos.**_

_**Un besito de tortuguita todos y muchas gracias por leer ❤❤**_


	99. Capítulo 98: Lo ha hecho mami

Sora sonrió de oreja a oreja al asomarse y ver directamente a Aiko, sentada sobre su padre mirando hacia todo lo que la rodeaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Quizás fueran las duces, la decoración o toda la gente que no conocía que poco a poco iba tomando asiento. Metió la mano en su bolsillo para poder sacar el teléfono y así poder sacarles una foto y poder enviarla al resto del grupo y familia, ya que era algo digno de ver.

\- ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó Kaori asomándose por detrás de ella.

\- Mira qué dos tenemos en el público…

Confusa, se adelantó para ponerse donde la pelirroja le indicaba, mirando a su alrededor y no tardando en ver lo mismo que ella misma había estado vigilando hasta hacía unos segundos. Dejando de fruncir así el ceño y sonriendo.

\- Esa niña cada día está más guapa, yo no sé cómo lo hace…

\- ¿A que sí? – dijo Sora, encogiéndose de hombros acabando por reírse.

Sin duda, ella no era parcial. A sus ojos era la niña más perfecta del mundo y, si para encima, se empeñaba en parecerse más y más a su padre, no había nada que ella pudiera hacer por no quedarse atontada mirando para ellos dos horas cuando se los encontraba tal cual estaban ahora.

\- A ver, por favor, ¿dejáis de mirar las dos para los rubios estrella del momento? – la voz de Haru las devolvió a la realidad, provocando que se girasen hacia ella-. Te reclaman en vestidores – le dijo a la pelirroja-. Así que deja de acaparar las vistas que para eso los tienes así todos los días en casa…

\- ¿Has visto que mandona se ha vuelto? Se te están subiendo los aires, Sra. Evans…

\- Oye, mira a ver qué me llamas ¿eh?

\- Lo que eres… - entre risas, hizo caso a lo que le había dicho y salió en dirección a donde le estaban haciendo gestos.

Haru aprovechó a asomarse entonces, pudiendo así ver ella también la escena que tenían montada entre los dos rubios, sonriendo cuando se dio cuenta de que la pequeña la había visto, saludándola con la mano. Al darse cuenta de ello, Kaori se asomó también, haciendo lo mismo que ella justo para ver como la niña les devolvía el gesto.

\- Con Aiko suelta le entran ganas a cualquiera de tener una propia… - murmuró.

\- Bueno… A mí Andrew ya me ha traído al perro – se echo a reír apenas unos segundos más tarde de hablar-. Y eso que tú no te has quedado a dormir en su casa alguna vez, porque se me tiene colado en la habitación para dejarme un peluche para que no tenga miedo, o directamente en la cama porque quiere dormir conmigo. Así que yo la catalogaría como un peligro para la humanidad…

* * *

Yamato se quedó mirando hacia Aiko, dándose cuenta de que estaba saludando a alguien, levantando así la vista y empezando a buscar él también. Sonrió al ver a las dos que estaban observándolos desde el backstage. Imitó el gesto de la pequeña.

\- Luego te llevo a verlas – le dijo, bajando la cabeza hacia ella para poder hablarle sin tener que levantar demasiado el tono-. ¿Estás contenta?

\- ¿Y mami?

\- Mami tiene que estar trabajando, pero luego vamos a verla. Tienes que estar atenta al desfile y luego le dices si te ha gustado o no.

\- No hace falta, yo ya sé que me gusta.

\- ¿Si? ¿Y eso?

\- Porque lo ha hecho mami – asintió, convencida de la conclusión a la que había llegado, provocando que su padre sonriera.

Movió la mano con la que la tenía sujeta hacia su costado, haciéndole cosquillas y disfrutando de escucharla reírse. Cuando Sora le había dicho que podían llevarse a la pequeña con ellos no había podido estar más de acuerdo. Aiko se sabía comportar más que de sobra y siendo aquella hora del día no corría peligro que le entrara sueño y que fuera a estar incómoda. Además, a él también le gustaba llevarla a que viera a su madre trabajando. Siempre le había parecido muy interesante como era capaz de cambiar la manera de actuar de un escenario a otro en cuestión de segundos. Cuando a Sora activaba el modo profesional, se convertía en alguien totalmente diferente y él había tenido la oportunidad de verlo, así que le parecía una idea perfecta que Aiko pudiera hacerlo también. Y él estaba encantado de tenerla sentada encima tan tranquila mirando hacia todas partes.

Sabía que Sora había estado entretenida revolviéndole a él por el armario los días antes para asegurarse de que encontraba algo que ponerle a la pequeña a juego con su padre para la ocasión y lo que había conseguido. Era uno de los entretenimientos del estudio todavía en la actualidad el jugar a las muñecas con la niña.

\- Vaya dos – la voz de Andrew lo devolvió a la realidad.

\- ¿Te han liberado?

\- No, no me han dejado entrar. Lo que pasa es que llego tarde por culpa de algunos papeleos… Pero bueno, ya veo que estás en buena compañía. Hola señorita, ¿te han dejado el asiento privilegiado para ti? – alargó la mano para pincharla suavemente en la mejilla con el dedo escuchándola reírse.

\- Claro que sí, yo soy solo el cojín para que vea desde un punto más alto. ¿Quieres ir con Andrew un rato?

\- ¡No! Tengo que cuídate, papi.

Echándose a reír tras las palabras de la pequeña, ninguno quiso insistir más con aquello, notando como por fin se apagaban algo más las luces indicando así que el desfile estaba a punto de comenzar, optando por centrarse en lo que se tenían que centrar en aquel momento.

* * *

\- ¡Mami!

Hacía ya un rato que Yamato había llegado hasta el backstage con Aiko en brazos, soltándola en el momento en el que se aseguró de que Sora fuera a poder prestarle atención por fin a la niña, sonriendo para ver como echaba a correr hacia ella. Tal y como era de esperar, la pelirroja había girado la cabeza hacia el origen de la vocecita y se había agachado para poder cogerla rápidamente en brazos cuando llegó hasta donde ella estaba.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Te ha gustado? – cuando había salido a saludar no había podido evitar distraerse por la imagen que ella y su marido proporcionaban, habiendo podido únicamente sonreírles antes de continuar.

\- Yo también quiero.

\- ¿El qué? ¿Quieres un kimono para ti?

\- ¡Sí!

\- Pues si me lo pides así tendré que hacerte uno – se la acercó, posando los labios en su mejilla y dándole un largo y sonoro beso en ella antes de girarse hacia el rubio-. Teníais los dos puesta la misma cara de concentración, que lo sepas.

\- Es que teníamos que darte nuestra opinión más crítica. Yo creo que ya te la daré luego en privado, que creo que va a ser más apropiado – aquello último se acercó algo más para poder murmurárselo, viendo como a la pelirroja se le subían ligeramente los colores por el tono que había utilizado.

\- ¡Yamato! – la voz de Haru hizo que se distrajera, buscándola con la mirada-. ¿Te parece normal pasarte el desfile con la niña así? – el rubio arqueó una ceja, confuso-. No me mires así que sabes de lo que te hablo.

\- Oye, ¿qué querías que hiciera con ella? ¿Esconderla? Nadie tenía más ganas de ver el desfile que la tortuguita, así que mejor deja de quejarte – posó uno de sus dedos en la punta de la nariz de la pequeña-. Además, su madre debió de encomendarle la tarea de vigilar que su padre llegara de una pieza a casa, porque ha estado diciendo por ahí que tiene que cuidarme…

Sora se echó a reír por las palabras de él, imaginándose la situación. Sin duda la idea de tener que hacerle un kimono a la pequeña le había encantado y ya iba a tener entretenimiento para un par de semanas. Además, iba a ser diminuto y algo le decía que se iba a pasar más tiempo de la cuenta mirándolo con cara de boba que haciéndoselo. Y mejor no hablar ya de Yamato, quien se seguía quedando más tiempo de la cuenta perdido en la sección de ropa de niños cuando iban a por algo, especialmente con los calcetines. Ahora que iban a tener que ir a por cosas para Aiko y cosas para el nuevo miembro de la familia cuando llegase más le valía llevarse una silla con ella si pensaba recuperarlo en algún momento. No se podía quejar tampoco, ella estaba encantada de pasar el rato mirando para las caras que ponía él.

\- ¿Y el perrito? – le preguntó a Haru.

\- Esperándonos en casa. Él no podía venir con nosotros hoy, pero ya sabes que puedes venir a verlo siempre que quieras.

\- Eso, y que se lleve a Gabumon con ella verás el drama. Que, por cierto, ¿dónde se habían quedado esos dos al final? – preguntó mirando hacia Sora.

\- Con mi madre. Ya sabes que él se agobia y Biyomon está encantada de revolverme la habitación entera y de perseguir a mi madre por toda la casa. Así que… Estaban mejor con ella que aquí con tanto caos.

\- Y por eso le han dicho a Aiko que me cuide, claro… Me han dejado en buenas manos – dijo el rubio antes de reírse ligeramente-. Menos mal que la tengo a ella para que me proteja…

Bajó la mirada hacia la niña, entretenido con las conclusiones a las que había llegado ella. Ahora parecía que no tenía cuidar solo del "nene chiquitín" sino que también era su deber vigilar que su padre siguiera de una pieza. Seguro que muchos le daban la razón, él el primero.

\- ¿Tienes que ponerte a atender a la prensa ahora? – le dijo a la pelirroja, volviendo así a la realidad.

\- Por desgracia… Pero solo un poco. Ya hablé con ellos antes de empezar y ahora solo será para ver algunas reacciones. La verdad es que esta vez casi todo lo que hay son medios realmente de la moda y del país. Cómo se nota que me he tirado a algo más nacional… Pero bueno, mejor, que todos esos pajarracos me gustan menos que a ti – dijo riéndose al final mirando hacia el rubio.

Aquella vez no habían llegado juntos ya que al llevar a la pequeña Aiko habían preferido no exponerla a las cámaras a ella. Sabía que era bastante probable que la atosigaran y tenía tan fácil arreglo como llegar cada uno por su lado y así llamar menos la atención. Ella era la cara conocida de aquel mundillo, si la pequeña llegaba con su padre iban a pasar más desapercibidos y así nadie los molestaría.

\- Oye, Evans – giró la cabeza hacia Andrew cuando lo vio aparecer-. ¿Qué tal mis esfuerzos por atarte cada vez más en el país?

\- ¿Lo dices por pasarme descaradamente un proyecto del gobierno? – ironizó antes de encogerse de hombros-. Bien, la verdad es que están tan agobiados que a nadie se le ha ocurrido la idea de quejarse. Así que todo perfecto. Lo mejor son las vistas en primera fila de la cara de susto de Yamato por encontrarme por allí.

\- Oye, ¿qué esperabas? Podría esperar encontrarme con "don embajador importante", con Koushiro incluso… Pero… Me vais a perdonar, y posiblemente no debería de decir esto porque estoy en minoría, pero, ¿el sector de la moda?

\- ¿Algún problema con nosotros? Sora mándalo a dormir hoy al sofá, por simpático – dijo Haru, entrando de nuevo en la conversación.

\- O en la terraza, que así se le airean las ideas… - dijo la pelirroja.

\- No pasa nada, papi. Yo te dejo dormir conmigo…

La interrupción de la pequeña hizo que los demás se echaran a reír automáticamente, alargando él así los brazos para cogerla con él mientras que intentaba hacerse el serio y murmuraba por lo bajo que solo ella lo protegía.

* * *

_**Bueno gente, acabo de llegar de la playa, tragarme unos cuantos atascos, el peor día de calor del año y el chaparrón del mes. Así que me vais a perdonar que hoy tampoco os conteste a las review por ahí. Cuando sea persona y esas cosas ya os lo compensaré, prometido. ¡Besitos de tortuguita para todos y, de nuevo, tened mucho cuidado!**_


	100. Capítulo 99: Invito yo

Sora frenó en seco al entrar en la habitación. Había estado recogiendo algunas cosas para tenerlas a mano al día siguiente y luego había ido a dejarlas en su mesita para no olvidarse por la mañana. Con lo que no contaba era con encontrarse a Yamato y Aiko en la terraza. Era cierto que hacía un rato que no sabía nada de ninguno de los dos pero no hubiera esperado verlos así.

El rubio tenía a la niña subida encima de la pequeña mesa que tenían para poder tener una de las manos libres y con la otra estaba sujetándole el telescopio que ella le había regalado para que pudiera ver por él. Notó como algo dentro de ella se revolvía de una manera demasiado agradable y cálida, quedándose totalmente embobada mirando hacia ellos dos. Casi sin darse cuenta caminó hasta la puerta, quedándose apoyada en ella viendo sus vistas especiales personales.

\- ¿Y eso qué es papi?

\- A ver, déjame ver – le contestaba él justo en ese momento, asomándose por encima de ella y pudiendo echar un rápido vistazo antes de empezar a responder a su pregunta.

Amplió más su sonrisa, continuando con la mirada fija en ellos dos olvidando por completo que antes había estado dando vueltas por la cocina sacando todo para empezar a preparar la cena porque tenía hambre. Se había quedado completamente embobada. Era cierto que ella misma se lo había sugerido a Yamato, pero otra encontrárselos así de repente. Si alguien le contara a su versión de media vida atrás que en algún momento iba a poder ver algo así posiblemente habría preguntando que cuánto había estado bebiendo y si de verdad vendían alcohol tan sumamente fuerte.

\- Papi, me suena la barriguita – pudo escuchar como le decía y que en respuesta a ella él se empezaba a reír.

\- ¿Vamos a ver qué hay de cena? – le preguntó, aprovechando que ya había dejado de mirar por el telescopio para cogerla en brazos y bajarla de la mesa en la que la había subido.

\- Pues… Lamento informaros a los dos que no hay nada de cena todavía – se delató ella viendo como daban un respingo los dos, teniendo que reírse de la cara de susto que estaban poniendo-. Podemos pedir algo, ¿qué os parece? – bajó la vista hacia la pequeña-. ¿Eliges tú?

\- ¡Voy a preguntarle a Gabu!

Echó a correr fuera de la habitación para irse en busca del digimon, consiguiendo que los dos la siguieran con la mirada. Yamato se quedó apoyado en la puerta de la terraza, sonriendo de forma ladeada y mirando hacia Sora.

\- ¿Qué? No te me irás a poner celosa, ¿no? – dijo divertido, reclamando así su atención-. Te recuerdo que la que me hizo el regalo fuiste tú…

\- Tendré que aceptar que me cambies por una rubia… Es lo que hay – se encogió de hombros, caminando hasta él-. ¿Qué te pidió ella que le enseñaras cosas?

\- No, cuando terminé de bañarla la secuestré – explicó-. Creo que le ha gustado… Voy a tener que llevármela al planetario.

\- Seguro que le encanta… Oye, parece que le gustan las cosas de las que se me acusa a mí de no mostrar interés…

\- Oye tú – alargó las manos hacia ella para atraerla y así poder pincharla en los costados, sabiendo que estaba bromeando-. Se ha pasado toda la tarde mirando muy seria todo el desfile. Yo creo que estaba poniendo cara de entendida y todo.

\- Claro que sí, también le gustan las cosas de las que se acusa a su padre no de mostrar interés… - se echó a reír entonces abiertamente antes de ponerse de puntillas para poder darle un corto beso.

No consiguió apartarse a tiempo, notando como la sujetaba por la nuca para no dejarla separarse y alargando más el beso hasta que tuvo que separarse de ella riéndose por lo bajo al volver a escuchar a Aiko correteando por el pasillo buscando al digimon.

\- Yo apostaría por pizza… - murmuró.

\- Oye, podemos pedir al italiano ese que te gusta…

\- ¿El que me gusta a mí o en el que te gusta a ti especialmente el postre?

\- Oye, tengo que comer por dos, ¿se te ha olvidado ya? – dijo antes de echarse a reír.

Las palabras de la pelirroja provocaron que él sonriera de una forma mucho más abierta. En vez de dejarla escapar, lo que hizo fue darle un ligero toquecito en la cintura para que se girase y así poder quedar a su espalda, llevando ahora las manos a su vientre.

\- Esta vez no vas a poder esconderme la barriguita -le dijo posando la barbilla en su hombro.

\- ¿Ah no?

\- No, ni tampoco vas a poder usarla en mi contra con un vestido verde más ajustado de la cuenta – aquello último se lo murmuró al oído antes de alejarse ligeramente de él para volver a dónde se había apoyado inicialmente-. Creo que empiezo a tener controlada la medida exacta. Si con Aiko se te empezó a notar casi a los tres meses… Ahora que no lo estás llevando tan mal…

\- Lo sé – sonrió, posando sus manos por encima de las de él y dejando así las de ambos sobre esa zona de su cuerpo-. Tengo muchas ganas de notarla yo también. Quiero que sea evidente y no solo como si fuera un secreto.

\- ¿Y cómo vamos a hacer cuando la que te tenga controlada sea Aiko? Porque verás, te informo desde ya que posiblemente tenga para rato si un día llego a casa y la veo abrazada al "nene chiquitín".

\- Tranquilo, que te pondré algo cómodo en el suelo para cuando te caigas…

\- Muy amable – divertido, giró la cabeza para poder darle un beso en el cuello-. ¿Te cuento una cosa? Yo creo que ya se me ha quedado esa forma que tiene ella de llamar al bebé, pero… No me importaría que fuera un nene chiquitín.

Las palabras de él provocaron que la pelirroja se girase, confusa. Hasta donde ella sabía le daba igual lo que pudiera venir esta vez, pero, aquello sí que era nuevo. Sabía que Aiko lo decía porque era la manera más cómoda de hablar dadas sus limitaciones, pero, lo habían escuchado demasiado aquellos días como para no entender también las palabras de él.

\- Tú con tal de darle a Aiko cualquier cosa que te pida… - bromeó.

\- No lo niego – contestó en la misma línea aunque siendo totalmente sincero-. Pero bueno, estaría bien dejar de estar en minoría. Seguro que Gabumon y yo agradecemos un nuevo aliado en casa.

\- Uy sí, como que a los dos os va muy mal… - se giró para intentar alcanzar a darle un beso en la mejilla antes de ver entrar a la niña de nuevo-. ¿Ya has encontrado a Gabumon, preciosa?

\- Sí, estaba viendo a la tita en la tele.

\- ¿La tita en la tele? – murmuró Yamato confuso, tardando unos segundos en volver a reaccionar soltando a Sora por fin-. Oye tú – alzó el tono para que lo pudiera escuchar su compañero, ¿te has vuelto a enganchar al programa de cocina de Mimi?

Sora se echó a reír ante la salida de él, dejándolo irse y acelerando para cazar a Aiko con ella, sentándose en la cama y así arrastrándola para dejársela encima de las rodillas.

\- ¿Te apetece pizza para cenar?

\- ¡Sí!

\- Vale, pues ahora le decimos a papi que pida – sonrió, aprovechando para echarle el flequillo hacia atrás como solía hacer con Yamato-. ¿El lunes vienes conmigo al estudio o quieres ir a ayudar a la abuela?

\- Yo quiero ir contigo mami – dijo mirándola con los ojos bien abiertos.

\- Pues en ese caso – bajó la mano por su cara, acariciándole la todavía redondita mejilla – te vienes conmigo y si quieres podemos empezar a hacer tu propio kimono. ¿Vas a ayudarme a hacerlo? – amplió su sonrisa al verla asentir-. Pero no le vamos a decir nada tu padre, ¿vale? Es una sorpresa.

\- ¿Para papi?

\- Sí – terminó por darle un toquecito en la nariz-. Venga, vamos a que escojas lo que más te apetece de la carta que si no recuerdo mal a alguien le hacía ruido la barriguita.

La posó en el suelo viendo como echaba a correr, seguramente hacia la cocina para hacer lo que le había dicho. La pelirroja permaneció unos segundos más sentada todavía encima de la cama. Sin duda alguna no podía estar más encantada con la forma en la que se habían acabado desarrollando los hechos. Aquella niña era algo que nunca se hubiera podido imaginar que tendría y ahí la estaba escuchando, ahora yendo a las carreras a ver dónde estaba Biyomon para preguntarle lo que le apetecía e a ella para cenar.

Se puso en pie, aprovechando para cambiarse a algo de ropa más cómoda, cogiendo así la bata para echársela por encima y poder volver a bajar donde estaban el resto. Sin duda Yamato no iba a necesitar que le dijera lo que le apetecía a ella para cenar, ya se lo sabía más que de memoria.

\- Oye, deja al pobre Gabumon en paz, que ahora son nuevos programas y seguro que tiene que ponerse al día – entró en la conversación de nuevo sentándose al lado del digimon-. Yo te defiendo del cascarrabias, no te preocupes.

* * *

Emily posó su taza en la mesa, mirando a su alrededor. Había estado enfadada parte del día anterior y no había tenido oportunidad de desquitarse. Sin duda no le había sentado bien ver como de repente la invitación que tenía para la presentación de aquella tarde se quedaba cancelada. Era su trabajo y aunque estaba un poco cansada ya de encontronazos que tampoco tenían demasiada productividad, al final su vida laboral le importaba lo suficiente como para que aquello le molestara.

\- Qué sola te veo – murmuró uno de sus compañeros de otro de los medios que habían coincidido en el mismo hotel aquella vez-. Y con cara de estar a punto de morder a alguien. ¿Sigues de morros por lo del desfile de la firma Takenouchi?

\- Más o menos… ¿Estuvo bien?

\- La verdad es que yo creo que tendrá muy buenas críticas en la moda. Pero bueno, nada que nos interese a nosotros. Todo demasiado… del lugar.

\- ¿Del lugar?

\- Kimonos – se encogió de hombros, llamando al camarero para pedir él también un café-. Lo interesante fue verla llegar a ella por una parte y luego a su marido por el otro. Siempre suelen hacerlo a la vez…

\- ¿Ah sí? Bueno, es Yamato, no le gusta la prensa – no hacía falta conocerlo para saberlo.

\- Ya… Pero me llama la atención. Desde hace una temporada se había convertido en su sombra… Y el otro día la vimos en compañía de otro.

Confusa a más no poder, giro la cabeza hacia él. No sabía gran cosa de ese tema, hacía ya tiempo que aunque entrara a trabajar en la JAXA para el tema de prensa, evidentemente Mai no se le acercaba para ponerla al día de la vida de Yamato y su esposa, simplemente hacía como que no existía, y ella estaba mucho más cómoda con aquello.

\- Sí, en el evento al que no fuiste hace unos días. Si es que hasta tengo fotos… Que para este país te digo yo que es bastante raro todo. Y yo creo que también hace unos meses en Australia también se la vio con él…

Buscó las fotografías en su tablet, tendiéndoselas para que pudiera verlas, aprovechando entonces para meter la mano en el bolsillo y así poder pagar el café, sin llegar a hacerlo al ver como ella hacia un gesto con la mano.

\- Invito yo.

* * *

Bueno venga que ya tocaba que os dejada por aquí contestación. Estamos de domingo, no hace día de playa y mañana me reincorporo al trabajo. Así que si sentís a alguien montar el drama en la lejanía soy yo lloriqueando por los rincones.

**Nadaoriginal:** Aiko destila adorabilidad con cada cosa que hace. Así sus padres deben de pasar el día fangirleando con ella por los rincones. Y yo creo que en el desfile nadie se debió de entrar de la ropa que estaban enseñando porque menuda imagen que debían de estar dando entre Yamato y Aiko. Sin duda debían de estar para ser ellos los que ocupen la primera plana de las reseñas del desfile del día siguiente si no fuera porque seguro que la propia Sora ha prohibido que nadie saque a la nena en foto.

Pero bueno... Parece que por aquí aparece por fin cierta periodista, que estaba un poquito callada, a ver qué tal se porta ahora. ¡Un besito de tortuguita!

**ElenaAA23:** jajajaja la baba se le debe de estar cayendo a todos a coro. A Yamato se le cae la baba con la nena simplemente por verla tan pendiente de lo que hace su madre, a Andrew se le cae la baba y como poco le debe de haber dado un mono de categoría, y luego Haru y Kaori, que tienen la escena completa de la nena sentada con su padre. Que mira, hasta yo que les tengo alergia a los niños cuando me pongo a ver la foto de David y Harper pues como que los miro con menos malos ojos jajajajaja Habrá que preguntarle a Andrew si sus gafas sobrevivieron o no a la vuelta a casa.

Y mira quién asoma por aquí ahora, que parece que sigue de morros por lo que le ha pasado con el desfile. Aunque bueno, ella se ha quedado entretenida con uno de sus compañeros, a ver qué es lo que tiene que ver que hasta invita ella...

¡Un bico grandote grandote!

**Natesgo:** ¿Te has derretido ya? Aquí estamos otra vez con fresquete y nubes y me parece a mí que si no se nos echa a llover tendremos que dar gracias, porque tiene toda la pinta.

Y debe de ser que Aiko quiere heredar joven, sí, porque lleva todo el camino de cargarse a su padre y a su abuelo con cada cosa que hace. Así que mira, la nena va a haber salido lista también. Que ella a lo inocente se los va cargando a todos simplemente por existir o abrir la boca y ya así se va quedando con todo. Para que luego se metan con las neuronas de los rubios jajaja Aunque bueno, ya tiene a su padre para quedarse en muerte neuronal muchas veces, como se nota que ha salido a la madre.

¡Un besito de tortuguita!


	101. Capítulo 100: Desayunar en paz

\- A ver, Daigo, deja desayunar a tu padre en paz que se tiene que ir a trabajar – dijo Koemi al niño quitándoselo así de encima a Taichi.

\- Creo que lo siguen aceptando como excusa incluso en la ONU, lo deben de tener en la lista de causas sobrenaturales.

\- No te diría yo que no – divertida, con el niño en brazos lo observó-. Termina de desayunar tranquilo, nosotros creo que nos vamos a volver a la cama. ¿Qué te parece?

Se inclinó para posarlo de nuevo en el suelo cuando se empezó a revolver, echando a correr así hacía la habitación ante la suave sonrisa de su madre. Era temprano para él y podía dormir un rato más, solo se había empeñado en levantarse a la vez que su padre para tenerlo más controlado. No era ella la que fuera a decir que no lo pudiera entender.

\- ¿Hoy vas a llegar pronto? – le acercó una taza al darse cuenta de que él parecía querer levantarse a por ella.

\- Creo que sí, solo tengo que ir a la reunión y habré acabado – asintió, alargando la mano y aprovechando para atraparla cuando la tuvo cerca, dándole un ligero tirón para que quedara sentada sobre sus rodillas.

\- Oye, mis planes tenían que ver con seguir al niño – dejó su brazo en torno a sus hombros, entretenida por su comportamiento.

\- Puedes quedarte un poco con el otro niño. ¿Has desayunado? – esperó a verla negar con la cabeza-. Pues… Ya sabes lo que te espera – le acercó parte de lo que habían preparado.

\- Si no me sueltas no sé yo si nos las vamos a arreglar para poder desayunar los dos a la vez.

\- Pues tenemos un problema porque no entra tampoco dentro de mis planes.

\- Anda, suéltame. Voy a por algo y vuelvo…

\- ¿Al mismo sitio?

\- Que me sueltes, pesado…

Entretenida por el comportamiento de Taichi acabó consiguiendo que la soltara, caminando así hacia la encimera de la cocina y poder empezar a coger también algo de comida para poder acompañarlo. La siguió con la mirada unos segundos, sonriendo cuando vio que se había salido con la suya. Estaba ya vestido y tenía tiempo más que de sobra para poder desayunar tranquilamente con Koemi. Sin duda así le iba a saber mucho mejor la comida. Alargo la mano hacia su teléfono cuando escuchó una notificación, desbloqueándolo con pereza.

\- ¿Ya te están dando la lata tan temprano?

\- Es el periódico… - murmuró, arqueando las cejas-. Si es que tenía una alerta puesta por el desfile del viernes de Sora.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Para meterme con Yamato el primero cuando lo pillara en… - lo que hubiera seguido a sus palabras hubiera sido que quería reírse de él tras verlo de nuevo en la prensa, pero, ni una sola palabra salió de su boca.

Koemi se giró, curiosa, viendo que tenía la vista fija en la pantalla del teléfono antes de volver a terminar de prepararse sus cereales, tomándose unos segundos más antes de ir a su lado, dándose cuenta entonces de la cara que tenía él puesta.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – no estaba segura de si la cara de Taichi era bien de sorpresa, confusión o… ¿pánico? -. Oye, estás empezando a preocuparme, ¿se puede saber qué pasa?

\- Pero… No puede… Ser…

\- Oh, por favor – alargo la mano para quitarle el teléfono-. Me estás asustando y no creo yo que vaya a ser para tan…

Sus propias palabras de cortaron también de golpe.

* * *

Yamato se había despertado primero, teniendo que entrar aquella mañana antes de tiempo por motivo de una reunión. Lo había hecho intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a nadie más y hacía un rato que había salido de la ducha completamente vestido y se había escapado a la cocina para poder hacerse el desayuno. Estaba esperando a que terminara de calentarse el agua mientras que pensaba si quizás debería de dejar algo preparado para el resto de la familia. No tenía demasiado claro a la hora a la que se iba a levantar Sora y tampoco quería que se le enfriara, de manera que finalmente desechó la idea. Si fuera verano no tendría mucho problema con aquello, pero sabía los gustos de ellas. Sonrió ligeramente cogiendo su taza y acercándola a la mesa para poder empezar a desayunar.

No se había hecho gran cosa, tampoco tenía mucha hambre, pero sabía que no iba a tener tiempo hasta bastante tarde en la mañana, así que se había obligado a comer algo. Aprovechó para coger la tableta que ella le había regalado tiempo atrás, sonriendo al ver al foto de Aiko completamente rebozada de helado que todavía tenía de pantalla de desbloqueo antes de empezar a intentar enterarse de las noticias del día.

No tuvo que pasar demasiado tiempo antes de que sus ojos se quedaban clavados en la pantalla y el tenedor con el que estaba a punto de meterse parte de su desayuno en la boca se le escapara de la mano. Para él era insultantemente sencillo reconocer lo que estaba viendo y no había pasado de largo ni siquiera aunque fuera un tipo de noticias que siempre se solía saltar.

Al contrario que otras mañanas después de un desfile, no había noticias relacionadas con el mundo laboral de Sora, sino… Algo que… Algo que todavía ni siquiera estaba seguro de que no fuera una mala pasada por la hora a la que se había tenido que levantar. En primera plana se podía ver perfectamente una fotografía en la que se reconocía sin lugar a dudas tanto a su esposa como a Taichi. No estaba demasiado seguro de dónde era aquello, pero, por lo que se podía ver, ella estaba asomada a la barandilla, usando la chaqueta del embajador a modo de abrigo y a él de apoyo ya que estaba colocado a sus espaldas y había colocado sus brazos en torno a su cintura.

El shock inicial hizo que tardara unos segundos más en darse cuenta de lo que estaba viendo, terminando por asociarlo con la noche en la que él la había acompañado al evento. Necesitó unos momentos más antes de poder empezar a hilar sus pensamientos de forma correcta, bajando los ojos hacia el texto que acompañaba la imagen. En él se hablaba de que ambos habían sido visto dejando el evento y, a la vez, dejando uno de los hoteles de la zona a la mañana siguiente. Continuó bajando, pudiendo ver también entonces algunas imágenes de lo que parecía un lugar mucho más soleado. Quizás fueran de cuando ambos habían coincidió en Sídney, en ellas se comentaba que se los había visto pasando varios días allí. Continuó leyendo hasta llegar a las conclusiones finales en las que se había notar el hecho de que aunque él mismo hubiera acudido al último desfile, no hubiera ido acompañando a Sora a la llegada.

Parpadeó, perplejo.

¿Qué acababa de leer? ¿Qué narices acababa de leer? ¿Se lo había imaginado? Se lo tenía que haber imaginado y era producto del sueño. Volvió a subir la información por su pantalla, dándose cuenta de que ahí realmente ponía lo que ponía. Estaba en un completo estado de shock, habiendo sido incapaz de imaginarse semejante cosa de ninguna de las maneras. Se quedó observando la primera de las imágenes, recordando perfectamente como ella le había dicho que en mitad del evento se había mareado. Pero, sin tener que pensar en aquello, había visto escenas parecidas durante los años cientos de veces. ¿Por qué ahora?

El sonido del teléfono hizo que volviera bruscamente a la realidad, viendo el nombre de aquel al que precisamente tenía delante en una imagen en la pantalla. Dudó si descolgar o no, todavía demasiado confuso, pero lo hizo a pesar de todo.

\- Acabo de verlo – fueron sus primeras palabras.

\- Te prometo que…

\- Frena – lo cortó-. Déjate de memeces. No necesito explicaciones, sé perfectamente lo que hay – intentó regular su tono, el cual, debido a la sorpresa, podía dar pie a ser malinterpretado-. ¿Cómo ha podido pasar esto?

\- ¿Me lo preguntas a mí?

\- Toda la vida os habéis comportado de la misma manera y nadie ha hecho caso – habló tras una pausa volviendo a intentar reordenar sus ideas-. No entiendo a qué viene ahora toda esta tontería.

\- No sé, estaba mareada y no te creas que en demasiadas condiciones para estar de pie ella sola sin que nadie la sujetara, podría ser malinterpretable…

\- Oh, por favor. No hace falta un mareo para que vosotros dos os comportéis desde esa forma y nunca jamás nadie ha dicho nada. No entiendo cómo de repente parece que se han acordado de que existís – volvió a darse cuenta del tono que estaba usando, frenando así sus palabras-. Lo siento. No estoy enfadado contigo. A mí no tienes que darme ni media explicación. Pero esto…

No lo entendía. Fuera como fuera no era capaz de entender cómo de repente aquello había saltado de esa forma. Si no lo había hecho años atrás, ¿por qué ahora? No era como si ese comportamiento entre ellos fuera una novedad. Siempre se habían comportado así. Incluso podría haber salido meses atrás cuando el viaje a Australia.

\- ¿Lo ha visto ella? – preguntó Taichi devolviéndolo a la realidad.

\- Está durmiendo… - se quedó pensativo de nuevo-. No sé a qué hora entra hoy al estudio.

\- ¿Hay forma de que no se entere?

\- Pues… Creo que no – volvió a quedarse en silencio. Ella sí que no se lo iba a tomar bien, estaba seguro de ello. Y, en su estado no quería que se alterase ni lo más mínimo bajo ningún concepto-. ¿Koemi te ha dicho algo?

\- Que salimos muy guapos – aquella, sin duda, era la mejor contestación, ya que tampoco quería que hubiera problemas por ese frente-. Sabe lo que hay. La que me preocupa es Sora y cómo se lo pueda tomar. Ella no está acostumbrada a nada así. Va a acabar cogiéndole más asco a la prensa que tú.

Las palabras de Taichi hicieron que no dijera nada a modo de respuesta. Prensa. Cogerle asco a la prensa. Bajó la vista de nuevo hacia la tableta buscando quién podría haber firmado el artículo, no encontrando ningún nombre conocido. ¿Podría ser? A su cabeza vinieron de repente los recuerdos de días atrás cuando había ido a gritarle Emily bastante enfadada y…

\- No puede ser… - murmuró.

\- ¿El qué?

De nuevo el silencio por parte de Yamato fue la única respuesta. Tenía que ser eso, aunque el artículo como no lo hubiera escrito ella. La había visto enfadada por lo del evento, mucho. ¿Era aquello una represaría porque le hubieran cancelado la invitación? ¿Había sido tan sumamente rastrera? Volvió a mirar hacia las fotografías, notando como su enfado iba creciendo por momentos.

\- Escucha, deberías de decirle tú a Sora lo que pasa antes de que lo vea ella y se disguste estando sola – volvió a hablar Taichi.

\- Será zorra – farfulló por lo bajo.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Ya sé lo que ha pasado… - siseó, notando como se iba enfureciendo más por momentos-. Te dejo, tengo que atender un asunto importante.

* * *

\- Yamato, frena. Haz el favor de calmarte y prevenir primero a Sora porque…

Taichi se quedó mirando hacia su teléfono, asegurándose así de le había colgado. No le gustaba ni un pelo la última parte de la conversación y la dirección que había tomado. Algo le decía que sabía algo que él o y eso no era precisamente bueno.

\- ¿Qué te ha dicho? – preguntó Koemi, mirándolo.

\- No sé… Es decir, que no necesita que le explique nada, que sabe lo que hay. Pero… me ha colgado después de llamar a alguien "zorra". Sonaba muy enfadado.

\- Es para enfadarse… - hizo una pausa-. Oye, ¿no me habías dicho que había una periodista que lo andaba rondando en el trabajo? ¿Crees que habrá sido ella?

\- … Será zorra.

* * *

**_De manera general... Tengo que decir que os llevo tirando cañas unos cuantos capítulos y me ha hecho mucha gracia que nadie dijera/viera nada y que os centraseis tanto en lo que hacía o decía Mai jajajaja Si Mai normalmente está por ahí para tocarle las narices al rubio, que es una de sus funciones vitales en este universo, y ya está. Como podéis ver... ni la cena ha quedado escrita porque no es en lo que me quería centrar y tampoco es vital para la historia jajaja_**

**Nadaoriginal:** en defensa de la periodistucha, solo puedo decir que si a mí alguien me tocara el trabajo también me cabrearía lo suficiente como para acabar haciendo algo y no el tema de que el rubio haya pasado de ella. Que conste en acta jajaja

Y ahora ya pues nada... Yo ya estoy mirando a ver dónde me puedo esconder que con todo esto de las cuarentenas se me complica la cosa, pero bueno, lo intentaré a ver en dónde nadie me vaya a buscar por andar liándola de esta manera de forma indecente. Pero parece Taichi y Yamato se han despertado pero bien para empezar un día que tiene toda la pinta de ser muy entretenido.

¡un besito de totuguita!

**ElenaAA23:** je. Holi vecina. Recuerda que está feo coger el coche y venir a por mí. Tú recuérdalo, no vaya a ser que por el camino te vaya a liar alguna jajajaja

Las gafas de Andrew ya sabemos que no salieron vivas de esa noche. Y menos mal que la única testigo de la nena con su padre viendo cosas del cielo fue la madre de la criatura que a estas alturas, la verdad, tampoco debería de asustarse con las que lían Yamato y Aiko. Que esos dos son un peligro para la sociedad y un día van a matar a alguien de la adorabilidad. Aunque claro, donde las dan las toman y seguramente cuando le aparezca la nena en miniKimono a Yamato se les desmaya. Nada nuevo.

Y bueno, yo creo que no eres la única que tiene palabras de amor para la periodista. El matrimonio Ishida-Yagami ha dejado claro lo que piensa de ella, a la vez que por todo Tokio se ha sentido la onda expansiva y que ella empiece a tener sudores fríos al notar como va creciendo el cabreo de esos dos. Que ojo, yo la entiendo en el punto de que si le tocan el trabajo se cabree... Pero es que se ha metido con quiénes no debe, con lo que no debe y en el país que no debe. A ver si no acaba teniendo que abandonarlo bajo amenazas de picotazos muy reales.

¡Un bico grandote! Y recuerda... nada de ir a por el coche.

**Natesgo:** la verdad es que estos días está haciendo un calor pegajoso asqueroso aquí en el norte otra vez, tranquila. Y luego para encima para estar en recinto cerrado mascarilla y pantalla no ayudan a que no me dé un chungo. La pantalla ya la he mandado a pastar porque no hay quien aguante eso cuando llega el mediodía. Pero bueno, que ahora no venimos a patalear del maravilloso clima del país jajajaja

La nena en poder de su padre mientras que ven cosas con el telescopio no es sana para la sociedad, aunque ¿quién le manda a Sora regalarle eso a Yamato y darle la idea de que la use con la nena? Pues ya está, sarna con gusto no pica. Que ya debería de saber con quién se ha casado y con lo que se le cae la baba con la nena a él esas cosas deben de estar a la orden del día en esa casa.

Lo que no debe de estar tan a la orden del día es despertarse con noticias de ese tipo y de esa forma, que me sé de dos a los que se les ha atragantado el desayuno y ahora a ver quién los aguanta.

¡Un besito de tortuguita!


	102. Capítulo 101: Terraza

Yamato había dado por terminada la llamada, olvidándose por completo de su desayuno y de lo que hubiera estado a punto de hacer. Su cabeza había sido capaz de atar cabos rápidamente y había sido capaz de entender de dónde venía todo aquello. Era la única explicación ya que durante muchos años hasta la vuelta de Emily al panorama nadie se había parado a pensar en si la relación de Sora y Taichi era diferente a lo normal.

Con o sin él, ellos dos siempre se habían comportado así entre ellos. Con o sin mareo, tampoco hubiera sido extraño encontrar algún gesto así entre ellos. Y a nadie le había importado. Nunca. Jamás. O al menos no lo suficiente como para que llegara a salir en los medios. Ahora, si lo había visto en un medio aleatorio, no quería saber la verdadera situación. Vivían en un país donde la gente se dedicaba a jugar a ser correctos y ejemplares en todo momento, atrasados en las costumbres personales a niveles considerables y aficionados a los rumores y cotilleos mucho más de lo que deberían.

Se había puesto en pie con toda la intención de terminar de vestirse para irse a la JAXA. Con un poco de suerte se encontraba allí a la responsable de todo aquello y la iba a oír. Y más le valía que no estuviera en su mano que la echaran del proyecto conjunto, porque iba a hacer lo que estuviera en su mano.

\- Yamato, ¿qué pasa? – la voz de Sora a sus espaldas hizo que diera un respingo.

No se había dado cuenta de que quizás había entrado de forma algo más brusca a la habitación a coger sus pertenencias, olvidándose por completo de que ella estaba aún en la cama. Se quedó congelado, sin saber muy bien si mentir y decirle que no pasaba nada, que solo iba con prisas o aprovechar la oportunidad. Se giró hacia ella, viendo que se había sentado en la cama. Claramente la había despertado él y de no ser por eso hubiera seguido durmiendo un rato más. Quizás esa fuera la mejor opción.

Sin embargo, no quería que estuviera sola por casa con la niña y los digimon cuando se enterase. Claramente en cuanto se levantase y conectara con el mundo real la noticia le iba a llegar por muchos frentes y eso no le gustaba. Cogió aire, aprovechando así para tranquilizarse algo más y entonces caminar hasta ella, sentándose a su lado.

\- ¿Pasa algo? No tienes buena cara.

\- Sí, sí pasa – asintió, alargando la mano hacia la luz para poder dejarla encendida. De la que la devolvía a su posición aprovechó para posar su mano en la mejilla de su esposa para darle una caricia-. ¿Te he despertado yo o estás revuelta?

\- Estaba despierta cuando entraste, pero estoy bien… ¿qué pasa? ¿Está todo el mundo bien? – la cara de preocupación de él no le estaba gustando ni lo más mínimo.

\- Sí, tranquila. Y Aiko sigue durmiendo – decidió aclarar aquello por si acaso-. Lo que pasa… Mejor te lo cuento desde el principio – sin duda la cosa iba a funcionar mejor así. Bajó su mano del rostro de ella hasta dejarla posada sobre las de ella-. El evento del viernes iba a tener alguna que otra cara entre la prensa que no te iba a gustar – con un gesto, le pidió que lo dejara hablar, limitándose únicamente a mirarlo con cara de confusión entonces-. Haru me avisó y me preguntó que si me parecía bien que no dejáramos que fuera para evitarte un mal rato.

\- Pero no hacía falta…

\- Déjame terminar, por favor – apretó ligeramente su mano-. Lo que pasa es que se lo ha tomado como algo personal. El otro día vino a gritarme a mí para que te dijera que con su trabajo no se jugaba, supongo que cree que fue decisión tuya – sonaba hasta lógico a pesar de todo-. Lo que pasa… Lo que pasa Sora es que ha decidido vengarse.

\- ¿Vengarse? – no era capaz de entender nada, dejando la vista fija en su marido mientras que lo veía meter la mano en el bolsillo de su uniforme para sacar su teléfono-. Yamato, ¿qué…?

\- Pasa que… Apostaría algo a que esto ha sido obra de ella – le dejó el terminal para que pudiera ver el listado de noticias que aparecía en el buscador al meter su nombre.

Los ojos de la pelirroja se quedaron fijos en la pantalla mientras que alargaba la mano para poder verlo con sus propios ojos, como si no se lo pudiera creer. Sin duda alguna no era algo que esperase ver en ningún momento de su vida porque, a pesar de su trabajo, ella no era ningún personaje público. Ni mucho menos Taichi.

\- ¿Cómo…? – murmuró sin ser capaz de que le saliera la voz, levantando la vista hacia el rubio, prácticamente en shock total-. Yamato… Yo te juro que…

\- No, no, no. Quieta ahí – la cortó rápidamente-. Ni se te ocurra terminar esa frase. Aquí el problema tiene nombre y apellido y desde luego los dos sabemos muy bien quién ha sido.

Sin poder ser capaz de asimilar lo que estaba pasando, volvió a bajar la mirada hacia la imagen. Sabía de cuando era, sin duda ella estaba usando complemente a su amigo de apoyo y estaba con los ojos cerrados. Aunque no lo había admitido, aquella noche había agradecido que la hubiera obligado a hacer noche allí porque, precisamente en el momento en el que los habían retratado y que ahora mismo tenía delante de sus ojos, había tenido sus dudas de ser capaz de aguantar el viaje de vuelta sin tener que hacer una parada por culpa de las nauseas. Se llevó la otra mano a los labios cuando continuó bajando y vio algunas más de ellos de otros momentos.

\- Koemi… - murmuró cayendo en la cuenta.

\- He hablado con ellos – explicó al escucharla-. Tranquila, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Pero… ¿Por qué? A la prensa nunca jamás le hemos importado… ¿Por qué le hacen caso ahora? ¿Tan importante es?

\- No lo sé – se encogió de hombros-, pero ya me enteraré. Pero no quiero que te disgustes por nada del mundo, por favor…

\- ¿Cómo no me voy a disgustar? – levantó la vista hacia él-. Mira dónde vivimos… ¿Qué va a decir ahora la gente que no nos conoce? – le titubeó ligeramente el tono, delatándose así ante Yamato-. Koemi… - la mencionaba especialmente a ella ya que era la más externa de todos. Los conocidos de ellos tres, en otras condiciones, seguramente hasta se estarían riendo de la tontería, pero, ¿lo de ella? -. Y mi madre…

Se quedó mirándola, notando cómo estaba reaccionando ella. Aquella vez no se estaba molestando en ocultar el disgusto o los nervios. La noticia la había cogido demasiado por sorpresa y no había podido ni siquiera aparentar normalidad delante de él. No estaba acostumbrado a que fuera tan evidente Sora. No lo estaba. Ni lo quería estar.

\- Tu madre sabe perfectamente lo que pasa – eso no lo dudaba-. Y pobre del que vaya a hacerle un comentario fuera de lugar a la temible Toshiko Takenouchi… - a pesar de todo, entendía por lo que lo podía estar diciendo.

La siguió observando, pensando si debería de quitarle el teléfono o dejarla que siguiera leyendo. En realidad, sabía lo que le segundo era imposible. O se la llevaba con él a Tanegashima y quemaba los cables de internet y de teléfono, no había forma de evitarlo en un mundo tan digitalizado. Se quedó paralizado cuando notó como a pesar de tener todavía su mano sobre su boca, se podía notar un ligero tembleque en los hombros de la pelirroja que la delató.

\- Eh, eh… - reclamó así su atención, quitándole el teléfono de entre las manos-. Ni hablar, ¿eh? No merece la pena que te disgustes. Sora, por favor…

Ignoró sus palabras, dejando caer entonces su cabeza contra él hasta su frente quedó apoyada en su hombro pudiendo así escuchar los suaves sollozos. Cogió aire, soltándolo muy lentamente intentando calmarse y no volver a enfurecerse. Lo primer que tenía que hacer antes de ir a ninguna parte aquella mañana era asegurarse de que ella se quedaba tranquila. La rodeó con lo brazos, apoyando la barbilla sobre su cabeza.

\- Tranquila, por favor – susurró antes de dejar un beso en su cabello.

No tenía demasiado claro cómo reaccionar a todo aquello. Estaba casi a partes iguales enfadado que preocupado. En condiciones normales seguramente las cosas las vería desde otro enfoque, al igual que también estaba seguro de que las hormonas de Sora estaban teniendo algo más de peso en todo aquello y por eso estaba reaccionando así. Pero, de no ser por el embarazo, seguramente estaría mucho más enfadado que preocupado y ella… No sabía si decir si estaría enfadada o riéndose por estupidez que había tenido que ver. O eso quería creer.

\- Oye, creía que ya habíamos salido de la fase de preocuparse por lo que dicen o dejan de decir los demás – habló intentando distraerla-. ¿No eras tú la que había dicho literalmente que te habías cansado y "que les den"? – esperó unos segundos a ver si conseguía que le respondiera, no teniendo éxito. Cogió aire, intentando relejar el gesto antes de hacerla levantar la cara hacia él para poder mirarla al hablar-. Oye, ¿qué más da?

\- ¿Cómo que qué más da? – repitió, por fin-. Claro que da.

\- No, no da – negó con la cabeza-. A mí me da exactamente igual lo que digan de vosotros dos y Koemi más de lo mismo. Fin de la cadena de gente que tiene derecho a opinar sobre esto. Como mucho te dejo meter a tus padres, pero creo que me darían la razón.

\- Ya pero…

\- No, de pero nada. No me hagas tener que poner a confabular con tu madre para ver si entre los dos nos arreglamos, que a ver cómo me lo compensas luego – intentó bromear para distraerla-. Sora, da igual, que la gente diga lo que quiera y cuando quiera. Sin mareo incluso, ¿qué tiene de raro? ¿Por qué tiene que tener algo de raro? Hasta donde yo sé no hay ninguna ley que prohíba que puedas ser cercana a alguien en este país.

Guardó silencio, quedándose mirando hacia él. Estaban pasando muchas cosas por su cabeza en ese momento. No estaba segura de si realmente lo que le daba era rabia porque aquello pudiera pasar en la actualidad, que se pueda montar tal escándalo por una tontería, eso sin contar lo que le iba a tocar aguantar de ahora en adelante. ¿Cómo podían seguir en esa situación?

\- Además, la culpa de todo esto la tiene quien la tiene… - se quedó con la palabra en la boca cuando notó como ella le daba un manotazo para que se quitara de donde estaba, poniéndose en pie rápidamente para salir hacia el baño.

Confuso, sabiendo reaccionar rápido a pesar de todo, se puso en pie para no estorbarle en el camino siguiéndola con la mirada hasta que desapareció de su vista. Fue entonces cuando frunció el ceño. No, la culpa de aquello no la tenía Haru por la idea, ni él por decirle que sí. La tenía alguien que él se sabía y con quién iba a tener unas serias palabras. ¿No quería que nadie influyera en su trabajo? Ya veríamos hasta qué punto se iba a tener que comer sus palabras o no, a fin de cuentas, no dejaba de tener sus contactos en los medios del país. Contactos que iban a estar tan enfadados como él si es que no lo estaban ya por haber visto las noticias.

\- Yamato… - escuchó la voz de ella, devolviéndolo a la realidad, yendo hacia la puerta del baño-. ¿Me ayudas? Me he mareado – le dijo habiéndose quedado en el suelo cerca del retrete.

Maldiciendo interiormente por todo aquello, de nuevo, intentó que no se le reflejara en el rostro para no preocuparla más, acercándose hacia ella de forma inmediata para poder hacer lo que le pedía y levantarla para que se quedara sentada donde antes había estado apoyada, a sabiendas de no era buena idea llevarla a la habitación de nuevo por si se volvía a repetir.

\- ¿Quieres agua?

\- Quiero aire…

\- ¿Te llevo a la terraza? – extrañado por su petición, tampoco se le hubiera ocurrido, pensando en que tenía razón y que el aire fresco le iba a hacer bien-. Pero está nevando otra vez, vas a coger frío… Espera, que te sientas en la cama y te abro la puerta, ¿vale?

No le respondió ocupada en pasarse las manos por la cara intentando despejarse algo más, todavía sin demasiada confianza en sí misma para saber tan siquiera lo que quería.

* * *

**Nadaoriginal:** fíjate que eso del lengua poco family-friendly es algo que me tiene comentado más gente. Sinceramente, evidentemente que en el día a nadie todos soltamos más, pero, con lo rico que es el castellano la gente que se entretiene en escribir los ff redactando como si fuera un adolescente de borrachera yendo de malote no me va jajajaja Me recuerda a los nenes pequeños cuando están en modo "caca culo pedo pis" jajaja Y además, ya llevado a la historia, con lo especialitos que son en esa cultura, no me quiero adentrar en la manera que manejan ellos esos temas porque algo me dice que poco tienen que ver con nosotros y, por si no lo sabías, yo soy MUY pedorra con el tema de intentar respetar al máximo el contesto jajaaja Sin embargo... Cuando no hay mejor palabra para definir a alguien debe de hacerse por todo lo alto.

Y ahora sí que me voy a esconderme dónde no me encontréis porque una cosa es tener a Yamato y a Taichi haciendo vida matrimonial ya bien temprano por la mañana y otra que ahora le haya llegado la noticia y no le haya sentado muy bien, a una pelirroja con las hormonas algo más alteradas de la cuenta. Ver veremos cómo acaba la cosa... Que el día empieza movidito.

¡un besito de tortuguita!

**ElenaAA23: ** jajaja porque tu ya sabes que os tengo dicho que las cosas os las suelo dejar escritas en la propia historia con total antelación. Y ahí fue hecho con toda la intención. Me faltó ponerlo en negrita y con un par de luces de neón, porque todavía parecía que había algún que otro despistado.

Daigo en el fondo ha heredado la mala fama de su padre, que mucho cuento y al final solo hay que verlo para querer ir a achucharlo. Si es que hasta en eso le ha salido clon el crío. Y sí, yo ya sabes que fangirlo cuando saco a los Yagami y que si no los saco más es porque estamos a lo que estamos y no quiero andar sacando a personajes secundarios más de lo que lo hago.

Ella se fue a donde dolía, vamos a ver. Aunque no se lo pudieron poner más fácil, porque precisamente es que todos tienen que haber visto a Sora y a Taichi ser ellos mismos durante muuucho, muuucho, muuuucho tiempo. Que a nadie debería de extrañarle ya verlos más cariñosos de lo socialmente aceptable en ese país, peeero, simplemente tenían que dar con alguien que quisiera encender la mecha y mira la que ha liado.

Y como ya había avisado, aquí llega de verdad la reacción complicada. ¿Serán las hormonas o de verdad se habrá llevado semejante disgusto para empezar bien el día? Hay otra víctima que nadie está teniendo en cuenta, porque la idea de echar a Emily del evento fue de Haru, así que ella sí que tiene que estar escondida debajo de la cama con un buen drama también...

Yo mientras tanto voy a ver dónde me escondo, que te veo más que capaz de jugártela con el coche y mira... Que hasta el lunes no trabajo y quiero sobrevivir hasta entonces. ¡Un bico grandote vecina!


	103. Capítulo 102: Me suena la barriguita

\- ¿Dónde está?

Hideki dio un respingo en su asiento. Hacía ya un rato que había llegado de no demasiado buen humor. Él también se había despertado con las maravillosas noticias de la prensa. Como para no hacerlo. Shiori aquella mañana, por algún motivo se había levantado antes y ya se había encargado ella de despertarlo con su ofensa sobre lo que estaba viendo. Y él no podía estar más de acuerdo. Aunque no estaba totalmente puesto al día de la relación o no que pudiera tener la esposa de Yamato con el amigo de ambos, algo le decía que aquello era tan real como la seriedad que él había intentado aparentar años atrás.

Conocía a Sora y no creía que estuvieran precisamente en el caso. También había tenido la oportunidad de verlos en Tanegashima cuando en el último viaje se había acercado el embajador hasta la isla para estar presente el día del aterrizaje. Y no iba a mentir, sí que le había chochado ver el comportamiento entre ambos la primera vez, pero no le había hecho falta que nadie fuera a hacerle un croquis para entender lo que pasaba ahí.

De manera que no le había sentado nada bien nada de todo aquello. Y, por la cara que tenía Mai mientras que caminaba hacia él dejando la puerta abierta, algo le decía que no era el único.

\- ¿Por quién me preguntas exactamente?

\- Yamato ya sé que está en casa. ¿Dónde está "esa"?

\- Pues la verdad, no lo sé y espero no tener que verle la cara hoy por aquí… - se encogió de hombros-. ¿Has hablado con Yamato?

\- Sí, se le ha puesto Sora mal. Espero que sea cosa de las nauseas de por la mañana y eso, pero casi no me pudo hacer caso porque estaba pendiente de ella…

Hideki arqueó una ceja con sus palabras, cogiendo aire unos segundos para hacer una pausa y terminar de decidir sobre una idea que llevaba un rato teniendo en mente. Lo había pensado para evitarse más problemas, pero, sin duda, ahora le sonaba como la mejor de sus opciones. Sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo.

\- ¿A quién llamas?

\- A los de enfermería para que te traigan un calmante… - le hizo un gesto con la mano para que no dijera nada-. No te doy la lata, que ya me ha dicho Mai que tienes a Sora revuelta. Quédate con ella hoy, ¿de acuerdo? No, no… Haces más falta en casa. Ya lo autorizo yo. Salúdala de mi parte cuando esté mejor.

La piloto se había quedado de brazos cruzados mirando para él adivinando con quién hablaba nada más empezar a escucharlo. Le parecía de maravilla lo que acababa de hacer, aunque quizás a todos les vendría bien que Yamato se cruzara con Emily con el enfado que debía de tener encima. Pero no pasaba nada, así podía hacer ella los honores.

\- Estaba mejor, se había vuelto a quedar dormida – explicó tras colgar-. Deja de mirarme así, yo no tengo la culpa, así que deja de intentar matarme con la mirada.

\- Mira, es que como me la cruce la voy a agarrar de los pelos y voy a fregar los pasillos con ella – arrugó el gesto en una mueca-. ¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Qué cree que así va a conseguir que el zoquete de Yamato vaya corriendo tras ella? Sí, para meterle cuatro gritos. Es que no me puedo creer todavía lo que he tenido que ver.

\- Mai, cálmate, ¿quieres? Lo primero, yo no voy a ser el que te impida dejar relucientes los suelos si quieres. Y lo segundo, yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero no he querido preguntar más, no era el momento.

Sin duda no lo era. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si quería indagar más. No veía demasiado posible que todo aquello fuera salido de la nada. Recordaba que hacía unos días se había encontrado a la periodista bastante enfadada con Yamato en un pasillo. Quizás había pasado algo que no sabía, pero aquello prefirió guardárselo.

\- Cálmate, ¿de acuerdo? Entiendo que los aprecies, pero es mejor hacer como si nada, que no note que ha tenido repercusión de ningún tipo.

\- Hideki, piloté hasta Marte, pero eso no me lo puedes pedir porque ya te digo yo que no soy capaz. Aparte de que estamos hablando de que es un embarazo con cierto riesgo y que esto puede sentarle fatal a Sora… Tú no lo entiendes.

\- ¿Cómo que no lo entiendo? ¿Crees que no lo he pensado?

\- No, no me refiero a eso. Tú no lo entiendes porque nadie te ha hecho creerte toda tu vida que tienes que tener un comportamiento perfecto y dedicarte únicamente a tu casa y tu familia toda tu vida. Tú en todo caso, serás parte de todos aquellos a los que se les ha enseñado que todos los que no hacen ese deben de ser criticados – lo observó, viendo la sorpresa en su rostro-. Soy piloto, trabajo para la agencia espacial, y con una niña pequeña en casa me fui al espacio. ¿Tú crees que no he tenido que escuchar las peores estupideces? Y te digo yo que Sora habrá tenido que escuchar lo mismo, sino más, dado a que es más pública dada su trabajo. Las fotos esas que has visto hoy en la prensa tienen exactamente la misma fecha en la que Yamato y yo viajamos al sur, ¿a nadie le pareció raro eso? Es la misma situación, ¿no?

\- Con vosotros dos es más fácil pillaros tirándoos de los pelos… - dijo intentando que relajara un poco su humor, terminando por asentir-. Entiendo lo que me dices. Pero tanto ella como tú me parece que tenéis la suficientemente cultura global y forma coherente de ver las cosas como para que los cotorreos de viejas aburridas de este país le vayan a dar igual. Que digan lo que quieran.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- ¿No la conoces?

\- Lo mismo que tú… De boca para fuera. Y yo te meto cuatro gritos automáticamente, pero por lo que me ha contado Yamato, ella es de guardarse las cosas. Si hasta hace no demasiado evitaba ir cogida con él por la calle, vamos a ver… Te digo que esto no va a ser una simple tontería.

\- Puede que no sea una tontería hoy, mañana o la semana que viene, pero no creo yo que sea tan grave. No es un personaje público, Mai.

\- Ya, pero se te olvida el que a ella lo que seguramente le va a importar es lo que los cercanos puedan decir o los problemas que pueda tener él, por ejemplo… Es que – hizo un sonido de protesta-. Me pone enferma todo esto, te lo digo. Te lo digo muy en serio, como me la cruce ya puede echar a correr.

No había visto el enfoque que le estaba dando ella a todo aquel asunto y ahora entendía un poco más allá el verdadero problema. Tenía todavía la razón, no lo había podido ver porque precisamente él siempre había sido también bastante correcto, sí, pero tampoco se había interesado por la vida de los demás como para saber hasta qué punto el asunto era más grave.

\- Tengo una reunión ahora – anunció-. Hazme un favor, no me salpiques las paredes si aparece, ¿quieres? – dijo cuando pasó por su lado.

* * *

Yamato caminó hasta la puerta cuando sonó su teléfono. Hacía ya un rato que había llamado a sus suegros para que se acercaran. Sabía el bien que solía hacerle a Sora tener a su madre rondando y, además, iban a poder distraer a la pequeña con facilidad. Como la pelirroja se había quedado dormida les había pedido que lo avisaran a él primero por el teléfono para no despertarla.

\- Buenos días – saludó nada más verlos al otro lado.

\- Hola – Toshiko le devolvió una leve sonrisa-. ¿Cómo están?

\- Dormidas las dos. Aiko está en su habitación porque no quiero que se asuste si Sora se vuelve a revolver.

\- ¿Ha devuelto más? – le tendió su abrigo cuando vio que él alargaba la mano, cogiendo también el de él profesor-. Gracias.

\- Un par de veces temprano pero luego entre el mareo y el esfuerzo se he vuelto a saber más de ella. Y mejor así, no ha desayunado todavía…

\- ¿Ves? – giró la cabeza para mirar a su marido-. Te lo dije.

\- Oye, solo te dije que era poco probable que no hubiera desayunado ya…

\- ¿Tú has desayunado Yamato? – le dijo pasando a mirarlo de nuevo.

\- ¿Le habéis traído algo?

\- ¿No la conoces ya? – respondió Haruhiko por ella-. ¿Has hablado con Taichi?

\- Sí, me llamó cuando yo desayunaba – aprovechó a contestar a la anterior pregunta que le había hecho Toshiko-. Me extrañaría que apareciera por casa también a ver cómo estamos y para asegurarse de que yo no esté pensando en cómo cargármelo – se encogió de hombros-. Voy a dejar las chaquetas, vengo ahora. Toshiko, si quieres prepararle lo que sea en la cocina a Sora, adelante, tampoco es bueno que esté sin comer.

Una vez dicho aquello echó a andar hacia la habitación de invitados y poder dejar así todas las cosas y poder así quitar las cosas de mitad del salón para cuando se levantara la pequeña y evitar que pueda manchar algo. Volvió al cabo de unos segundos, viendo que precisamente Toshiko estaba haciendo lo que a él le había dicho.

\- Ya hemos leído la prensa más a fondo – le dijo el profesor-. Tenía que acabar pasando, la relación que tienen ellos dos no es lo más normal que podemos ver a diario por aquí…

\- Esto ha pasado porque tengo problemas con una periodista en el trabajo y ha decidido atacar de esa forma a modo de venganza – se ahorró dar vueltas-. Es… - intentó pensar como decir aquello con sus suegros delante, aunque sabía que tampoco era nada malo ni de lo que se le pudiera acusar. Pero, a pesar de todo, quería dejar las cosas claras -. Es alguien de mi pasado que por motivos laborales ha acabado queriendo hacerse notar más de la cuenta.

\- Oh – Toshiko se quedó mirándolo.

La sorpresa de la mujer se debía a que jamás hubiera esperado que su yerno fuera a explicar algo así tan de repente. Intentó disimular algo más su sorpresa, bajando la vista hacia la comida que había traído. En realidad, había visto las noticias, se había reído y no le había dado más importancia. Hacía años que había dado a Sora y a Taichi por perdidos. Había sido el día a día de toda su adolescencia y juventud. El vecindario siempre había cotilleado con ellos. En el colegio e instituto habían cotilleado con ellos y, de haber ido juntos a la universidad, estaba segura de que habrían estado en la misma tesitura. Ahora que ella tenía cierta fama, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

\- Lo que más rabia me da es que justamente la foto que más destacan ni siquiera fue algo normal de ellos.

\- ¿Cómo que no? Si hasta yo que paso poco tiempo en Tokio lo he visto normal… - confuso, Haruhiko volvió a hablar, tomando asiento en una de las banquetas de la encimera.

\- Ya, no lo digo por… "cómo" estaban. Sino por el "por qué". Es de la semana pasada, la acompañó a un evento fuera de la ciudad porque yo no estaba y, le dio un mareo. Tanto que se quedaron a pasar la noche allí para que no empeorase la cosa.

Su suegro se quedó mirándolo, entendiendo a lo que se había referido él antes. Ya no era solo que ellos dos se comportasen más cercanos de lo socialmente aceptado en aquel país, sino que todo aquello salía de algo que sin duda no podía tener menos que ver. Ni siquiera con la estrecha amistad entre ellos. Sino de que se había puesto mal por el embarazo.

\- Papi… - Aiko apareció por el salón, todavía más dormida que despierta, caminando despacio con un peluche entre sus brazos.

\- Eh… ¿qué haces levantada ya?

\- Me suena la barriguita… - se frotó los ojos con una mano, mirando después hacia su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que tenían visita-. ¡Abu!

Soltó al peluche para echar a correr hacia el profesor, siendo el que más a mano tenía.

* * *

_**Bueno, dadle las gracias a mi secretaria favorita que me recuerda en qué día vivo y me ha preguntado que si hoy no toca capi, que sino a saber cuándo me habría dado cuenta. Os lo subo ahora para que lo podáis leer con calma y así si mañana no paso por casa gran cosa tenéis todo el día para ponerle un pedastal a Mai y esas cosas. Un besito de tortuguita grandote, grandote para todos.**_


	104. Capítulo 103: Como sea

Yamato se asomó a la habitación, viendo que al escuchar el sonido de la puerta la pelirroja se giraba hacia él y se le quedaba mirando. Sonrió a modo de saludo antes de dejar cerrado tras él y caminar hasta sentarse en la cama a su lado.

\- ¿Cómo estás?

\- ¿Has llamado a mis padres? – pudo ver como arqueaba las cejas, sorprendido-. Los he escuchado… - se arrastró entre las sábanas para quedarse sentada en la cama, mirándolo-. ¿Tú no tendrías que estar trabajando ya?

\- No, me ha llamado Hideki para que no vaya – explicó, no estando seguro de que fuera a ser la mejor respuesta ya que de esa forma estaba dando por evidente que la noticia también había corrido por la JAXA-. A tus padres los he llamado porque… A nadie le hace más bien que a ti Toshiko en esta casa y… al abuelo, si te soy sincero, lo necesito para que me distraiga a la tortuguita.

Sonrió ligeramente por sus palabras. Sin duda alguna, no iba a ser ella la que le dijera que no a nada de lo que había dicho, porque cuando Yamato tenía razón, simplemente tenía razón. Se distrajo, lanzando una mirada a su alrededor para ver la hora, ganando así unos segundos antes de volver a enfocarlo y ampliar algo más su sonrisa.

\- Estoy bien – habló-. No te voy a decir que fuera la noticia que esperaba escuchar esta mañana, pero mira… Si eso es lo peor que alguien cree que me puede hacer, bienvenido sea. Creo que habrá hecho a muchos excompañeros nuestros felices y habrá alguno gritando por la ciudad "Lo sabía" – habló de esa forma en parte para tranquilizar algo más a Yamato, pero también porque ahora que lo veía más fríamente, tampoco se alejaba tanto de la realidad-. Ya sabes que son las hormonas me lo tomo todo más a la tremenda.

\- Estarías en tu derecho… - alargó su mano para posarla encima de una de sus rodillas sobre las mantas.

\- Ya lo sé, pero mira… La abuela de Taichi seguro que se queda contenta… Ya veremos cómo manejo esto. Y no me he puesto nerviosa por la noticia y por eso me he ido corriendo al baño antes. Se llama estar de 9 semanas… No te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo? Sé diferenciarlo a estas alturas – no mentía en aquella ocasión-. ¿Sabes por qué lo sé?

\- Sorpréndeme…

\- Porque me estoy muriendo de hambre ahora mismo…

Esas palabras de ella le sacaron una sonrisa sincera al rubio finalmente, entendiendo a lo que se refería entonces. Cuando era por nervios o un disgusto, no era capaz de conseguir que comiera nada. Que ahora estuviera reclamando el desayuno era buena señal. Asintió poniéndose en pie.

\- Evidentemente tu madre te ha traído el desayuno… Así que ahora mismo te lo traemos.

\- No, no… Me levanto yo.

\- No, tú te quedas en la cama un rato más, que no quiero que te me vuelvas a marear, ¿entendido? – se puso en pie finalmente-. ¿Te traigo a Aiko?

\- Se va a colar en cuanto sepa que estoy despierta. Estoy bien, no voy a salir corriendo al baño, te lo prometo. Déjala venir si quiere.

\- Podéis desayunar las dos en la cama, no creo que se vaya a enfadar, que anda protestando por el salón porque "le suena la barriguita".

Casi a la vez que él decía esas palabras el propio estómago de la pelirroja se quejó también tras haberse quedado vacío ya bien temprano aquella mañana consiguiendo que ambos se rieran. Salió de la habitación, dejando la puerta abierta tras él para poder ir en busca de sus suegros y de otros tres que seguro que él se sabía que se iban a apuntar a vigilar a Sora lo que quedaba de día.

Aprovechó para seguirlo con la mirada unos segundos, alargando la mano hacia el teléfono. No estaba segura de querer conectar con la realidad tan pronto. Y, sin duda no quería contestar ninguno de los mensajes que tenía. Quizás lo mejor iba a ser alejarse de todo el tipo de res social que tuviera durante aquel día, pero había dos cosas muy importantes que tenía que hacer aquel día. Una de ellas podía esperar porque Yamato ya le había dicho que por Koemi no se preocupase. Pero había otra persona con la que necesitaba hablar cuanto antes porque estaba preocupada por ella.

\- Hola Andrew – dijo cuando él contestó el teléfono-. Dime que no se ha ido al estudio todavía.

\- No, está en casa todavía. Concretamente creo que sigue con la cabeza escondida debajo de la almohada y sigo sin tener muy claro por qué. ¿Me lo explicas tú?

\- Cuando hable con ella… Pásamela anda…

\- ¿Todo bien?

\- Más o menos – agradeciendo la pregunta de él, sabía que tampoco iba a insistir demasiado más. Era Andrew, si alguien darle su espacio a la gente ese era él. Sonrió ligeramente al escuchar la conversación que tenía lugar de fondo, esperando que Haru quisiera hablar con ella y no seguir escondida.

\- ¿Sora? – escuchó la voz de ella.

\- Ya me ha explicado Yamato lo que ha pasado…

\- ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Yo solo te quería evitar un problema y mira lo que te he acabado provocando. Lo siento muchísimo, de verdad… Yo… No pensé en que fuera a responder de esta forma tan rastrera, solo quería evitarte un enfado en tu estado y mira lo que he acabado haciéndote…

\- Bueno… Estoy casi segura de que esa no era la intención – controló su tono lo suficientemente bien como para que fuera capaz de darse cuenta de que bromeaba-. Haru, después de la pataleta que monté en el otro evento cuando nos la encontramos cortesía del manojo de hormonas que estoy hecha… Nadie os puede culpar a ninguno de los dos de haber tenido la idea. Lo digo de verdad y con total sinceridad.

Si es que parecía que ella iba a ser la principal afectada de todo aquello junto con Taichi, pero prefería no pensar en que él se hubiera visto salpicado también, porque se iba a enfadar y no era bueno para ella. Iba a intentar mantener tener todo lo controlados que pudiera los enfados sobre ese tema porque sabía que era lo que realmente podía perjudicarla. Pero ahora mismo estaba segura de que tanto Yamato como Haru estaban mucho más nerviosos por todo aquello. El primero porque no sabía disimular ya delante de ella por mucho que lo intentara y la segunda… ¿qué iba a decir de ella?

\- Así que escucha, te necesito en el estudio. Evidentemente yo no voy a estos días, y tampoco creo que me vayan a dejar… Así que te necesito por allí para que mantengas las cosas controladas. Creo que es bastante obvio, pero si alguien llama para algún asunto relacionado con el tema los mandas a paseo con un amable "no se van a hacer declaraciones sobre el tema".

\- Pero…

\- No, no quiero que nos molestemos en aclarar nada ni entrar al juego. Lo que vamos a hacer es fingir total y absoluta normalidad, como si el tema no fuera conmigo.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Sin duda. Pienso hacerle el más absoluto vacío que pueda y si se da el caso que me la cruce… Bueno, ya me despedí el otro día en condiciones de Yamato delante de sus narices. No creo que a él le importe que lo vuelva a hacer y que así de paso no se entere de que está ella por ahí, porque tampoco sé si quiero saber lo que puede pasar el día que se la encuentre. Hideki nos llamó antes para darle el día… Y aparte de lo que se pueda preocupar por nosotros, creo que la cosa va por el frente de evitar mayores problemas… - resopló-. Pero, eso. Vete al estudio y si necesitas llevar a Andrew contigo y puede ayudar… Dile que ya se lo pagará en chuches para el perro.

\- Creo que te ha oído.

\- ¿El perro? – escuchó por fin cómo se reía-. Y no te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo? Vamos a hacer que no ha pasado nada… - giró la cabeza hacia la puerta al ver como se abría sonriendo ligeramente a su madre a modo de saludo-. Te dejo, que tengo visita. Te llamo más tarde para ver cómo está por el estudio.

Dando así por terminada la llamada se giró hacia Toshiko dándose cuenta entonces de que le traía el desayuno, el cual, seguramente habría preparado ella.

\- ¡Mamá! – protestó.

\- A callar… - caminó hasta quedarse a su lado-. Que me ha dicho Yamato que te quejabas de hambre. Se ha quedado tu padre con Aiko, así que aprovecha a comer tranquila por si te revuelves o algo…

\- Pero no tenías que haberme traído nada, ¿no ves que ya tengo a Yamato encantado de dejarse esclavizar?

\- Bueno… entre tú y yo. No creo que él tampoco esté teniendo la mejor de las mañanas, así que vamos a darle un poco de calma y tranquilidad. Que creo que tenía a Aiko persiguiéndolo para que se comiera uno de los gajos de la mandarina que tenía… Y no le va a venir mal.

* * *

Haru colgó el teléfono, quedándose mirando hacia él unos segundos antes de volver a mirar hacia los lados en busca de Andrew, dándose cuenta de que estaba no demasiado lejos de ella, apoyado en la pared, intentando terminarse su desayuno mientras que el perro lo miraba por si acaso su chantaje emocional funcionaba.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ya te ha despedido? – acabó por decir a sabiendas perfectamente de la respuesta que iba a obtener-. Bah, con lo bien que me estaba saliendo todo para hacer que te vinieras a trabajar conmigo…

\- Cállate – farfulló-. Me ha dicho que si no tienes nada que hacer y no te importa podrías ir conmigo y ayudar… - esperó a ver cómo se acercaba, quedándose sentado a su lado-. Todavía no me explicó cómo se ha podido liar tanto de una tontería así… Pero Sora ha dicho que vamos a hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada y que si alguien llama al estudio preguntando nos hagamos los locos.

\- Es lo más Sora que he escuchado en todo el día – se encogió de hombros – apartando su cuenco del alcance del pequeño animal que lo había seguido-. Y es lo más lógico. Ya no estamos en el patio del colegio para estar jugando con estas tonterías. Es más, si os vamos a poner así ten cuidado, no vaya a ser que al siguiente que pilllen con ella sea a mí haciendo vete tú a saber qué…

\- En ese caso creo que me quedaría en el rincón y lo asumiría…

\- Es verdad, se me olvida que todavía no se te ha metido en la cabeza que es una persona humana como tú – se volvió a reír-. Oye, ¿quieres dejarme en paz? Es mi comida, vete a comer la tuya…

\- ¡Pobrecito! – alargó las manos para coger al cachorro con ella-. Anda, dale algo…

\- Si ya se ha comido lo suyo…

\- Que le des…

Dándose por vencido ante el chantaje por parte de los dos, empezando a reírse, cedió. Le gustaba la forma en la que había cambiado el humor d Haru desde que había hablado con Sora. Estaba seguro de que la cosa iba a poder empeorar a medida que avanzara el problema, pero, dentro de lo que cabía, por el momento se daba por contento.

\- A ver, venga, que tenemos que prepararnos si no queremos llegar y encontrarnos a tu sustituta escondida debajo de la mesa balanceándose.

\- Se llama Kaori, ya te lo he dicho un montón de veces…

\- Como sea… - bajó la vista, dándose la cuenta de que finalmente el pequeño animal había conseguido meter la cabeza en su comida, provocando por fin que Haru se riera.

* * *

_**Bueno, venga, antes de que se me acabe olvidando hoy también el día en el que vivo y tenga que venir alguien a recordarme que os toca capi. Lo triste es que sí que me acuerdo de que os tengo que subir las cosas, pero como no sé en que día vivo pues "mañana creo que les toca" es mi modo general. Consecuencias de la cuarentena que aún me pasan factura.**_

**Natesgo:** hombre, si es que ya lo ha dicho la vecina. Solo hay que tenerme un poquito calada y ya vengo haciendo publicidad desde hace mucho jajaja Si con el capi anterior de destapar el pastel me volvéis a preguntar por la cena en casa de Mai os tiro la tiza como a los merluzos. Que Mai siempre suele dedicarse a montar escándalo pero suele ser de fondo. Y digo suele porque el escándalo que va a montarle a una que nos sabemos cuando la cace va a ser de los que pasan a la historia me parece a mí.

Y sí, totalmente de cuerdo. Era tentador dejar a Sora llegando al estudio y encontrándose prensa o descubriendo ella sola la noticia fuera de casa y sin un intermediario seguro como es Yamato. Al cual, tenemos que darle el premio por haber sido capaz de """digerir""" la noticia sabiendo que lo que tenía que hacer era decirle a Sora lo que pasaba y quedarse no muy lejos por lo que pudiera pasar, en vez de irse con Biyomon a darle los buenos días a la pelandrusca esa. Pelandrusca que más vale que haya desaparecido de Tokio por la pinta que tiene todo.

¡Un besito de tortuguita!

**Nadaoriginal:** jajaja bueno, a ver, es una de las señas del periodismo de alta calidad de estos días. Se basa en coger algo de twitter, pegarlo en un artículo y decir que lo has obtenido de un gran invesigación respaldada por Harvard y Oxford jajajaja Para el cotilleo todavía que seguro que tardan menos, y más teniendo el material tan a mano y en plena era digital. Y lo de salpicar las paredes ya es porque el pobre hombre ya sabe lo que toca con Mai cabreada por la JAXA que son muchos años trabajando juntos y la fama se la tiene más que ganada. Luego dirán del humor de Yamato...

Y realmente lo raro es que no hubiera pasado antes, porque en una sociedad como la japonesa, que son más cotillas y fans de hablar a las espaldas de la gente todo lo que se salga de sus queridos cánones... Seguro que ha habido más de dos y de tres veces en los que han visto a Sora y Taichi en una actitud no apta para sus mentalidades medievales jajajajaja Lo siento si alguien es fan de la cultura, pero es que me ponen enferma todas esas cosas. Creo que por eso he tardado tanto tiempo en tirar de ese hilo que mira que siempre ha sido de los que más a mano he tenido.

¡Un besito de tortuguita!

**ElenaAA23:** la tengo como secretaria cuando se me olvida el día en el que vivo, tú traquila jajaja Que yo de verdad tengo que quedarme un rato pensando el día porque soy incapaz. Y eso que ahora he empezado a currar... menos mal que lo que me varía es la hora de salida y no la de entrada que sino seguro que la habría liado algún día.

Mai ya sabes que viene a resumir lo que pienso yo esos temas. La uso para lo que no puedo decir desde la propia Sora porque ella ya sabemos que dentro de lo que cabe, tiene más caladas las tradiciones del país. Así que ya va Mai a hacerle un croquis a Hideki si no entiende el punto exacto de lo que ha pasado. Que seguro que a él no se le había pasado por la cabeza exactamente aquello, que es algo más mayor y seguro que también lo tiene todo más interiorizado.

Y en el caso contrario, la más pequeña de todos los del círculo parece que debe de haber sufrido dos o tres ataques de pánico por la mañana ya bien temprano. Que ella había prohibido el paso de la periodista con toda su buena intención y seguro que lo único que piensa ahora es "mira lo que ha pasado por MI culpa". La pobre Haru va a necesitar ayuda de verdad para salir de debajo de la cama, ya puede Andrew esforzarse porque parece que tienen para rato.

¡Un bico grandote vecina!


	105. Capítulo 104: Papeles del despido

Taichi pasó la mano en su rostro, punzándose ligeramente los ojos intentando así centrarse un poco más en su trabajo. Sin duda, de todas las cosas que tenía en la cabeza aquella mañana, ninguna de ellas tenía que ver con ningún tipo de acuerdo internacional. Había llegado con el tiempo junto como para poder atender la reunión y no pensar en casa más, pero sí que se había dado cuenta de que algunas de las miradas se posaban en él.

Quisiera o no, dentro de su labor, no era alguien anónimo, y menos con una reunión pendiente. Y sabía que los pares de ojos lo seguían porque aquella mañana había salido en la prensa de todo el maldito país que se la estaba jugando a su esposa de la peor de las formas. Estaba en uno de esos casos en los que la noticia no podía parecerle peor la mirase por donde la mirase. Atacaba a una de las personas que más le importaba en ese mundo, pero no solo eso, sino que afectaba a alguien que le importaba mucho más aún y si a él lo estaban observando, no quería saber la que se le avecinaba a ella.

Sabía que ella tenía su carácter y que seguramente le fuera a entrar por un oído y a salirle del otro, pero no dejaba de ser una situación incómoda para ella. Sabía que no todo el mundo era capaz de entender la clase de relación que tenía con Sora. Él mismo tampoco la había entendido hasta que había conocido a Koemi. Ahí había sido cuando se había dado cuenta de la diferencia entre atracción y un cariño enorme y lo que realmente era estar enamorado de alguien. Había tardado más o menos el mismo tiempo que había sido capaz de mantenerle la mirada, tampoco había necesitado más. Pero aquello era complicado de entender para muchos.

Y ahora, estaba preocupado por lo que la estupidez de la gente de cabeza cerrada de aquel país fuera capaz de decirle a ella. Más allá de la preocupación porque Yamato fuera a malinterpretar todo, de que Sora estando embarazada pudiera ponerse mal… estaba eso. Levantó la vista, dándose cuenta de que uno de sus compañeros lo estaba formando de forma más fija.

\- ¿Algún problema? – dijo mucho más cortante de lo que solía ser.

Decidiendo que no estaba de humor para seguir allí y sin nada que hacer realmente tras la reunión, optó por recoger sus cosas. Si se daba algo de prisa podría cazar a Koemi a mitad de camino y así poder volver con ella a casa. En un día como aquel era lo que más le apetecía hacer. No se iba a llevar ninguno de sus papeles o nada por el estilo. Sin más, se puso en pie, cogiendo su teléfono y poniéndose el abrigo para salir de allí. No tenía intención alguna de volver a saber del mundo exterior en lo que quedaba de día.

Cualquiera que lo conociera sabía el carácter que tenía y que había que tocarle mucho las narices a aquellas alturas de su vida para enfadarlo. Pero, ahora, a medida que avanzaba el día se iba poniendo de peor humor. No terminaba de entender cómo narices habían llegado a ese punto. Toda su vida se había comportado igual con Sora. No era necesario que ella sufriera un mareo para que tuviera un gesto cariñoso con ella. Nunca había hecho falta. Ella llevaba teniendo la misma popularidad años… Y ahora porque a la periodista aquella se le antojaba volver a llevarse a Yamato a la cabeza y se estaba quedando con las ganas, su nombre había saltado a la prensa. Y a la prensa de un tipo en el que jamás hubiera pensado aparecer. Cogió aire, soltándolo lentamente, intentando relajarse mínimamente antes de entrar al ascensor.

\- Oye – dijo cuando por fin llegó al recibidor y había conseguido que Koemi le contestara el teléfono-. ¿Has terminado ya? ¿Si? ¿Te voy a buscar? - la respuesta de ella, por suerte, consiguió que le cambiara el gesto, no pudiendo evitar una leve sonrisa.

* * *

Koemi colgó el teléfono, dejándolo encima de la mesa. No estaba del todo seguida de hasta qué punto fuera buena idea que Taichi fuera a buscarla aquel día, pero no quería decirle que no y tener que entrar en detalles de por qué. En cuanto había llegado a la oficina había escuchado los cuchicheos, ya que, desgraciadamente, eran conocidos los dos por allí después de que él hubiera pasado años trabajando en el mismo puesto. Ahora, de repente, era demasiado fácil empezar a poner caras a la noticia.

Ella misma había pasado una época en la que había detestado a la "mejor amiga" de Taichi. No entendía cómo era posiblemente que solo fueran amigos, incluso aunque ella hubiera tenido pareja por aquel entonces. No comprendía la cercanía entre ellos dos y luego, cuando había empezado a conocerlos mejor, a saber por todo lo que habían pasado y la cantidad de cosas que habían ido uniendo más a dos personas que ya partían de una base de unión importante, lo había entendido. Y, además, ella también le había ido cogiendo aprecio a la pelirroja con el paso del tiempo y ahora había entrado dentro de esa extraña relación que había entre los cuatro y no podría estar más cómoda con ella.

Tampoco le había dado importancia nunca a lo que dijeran los demás sobre nada, no era algo que la preocupara. Hacía ya un rato que había tenido que convencer a su padre para que no se pasara por casa a dejarla viuda, explicándole, como había podido, la realidad. Al menos en los que a su marido y la pelirroja respectaba, no entrando en detalles con el verdadero motivo de todo porque no estaba segura de ser capaz de explicarlo bien con lo poco que sabía.

Sospechaba que la gente todavía no le había dicho ninguna tontería porque no se atrevían, quedando a la espera de encontrar la oportunidad. Quizás fuera al día siguiente, quizás cuando alguien con confianza con ella fuera a preguntar. Prefería no saberlo, porque, en realidad, no le podía importar más lo que dijeran o dejaran de decir. Podía hasta entretenerse empeorándoles la versión de los hechos. Le preocupaba más Taichi y la situación en la que podía verse él.

Lo había visto muy nervioso por la mañana. Primero cuando había visto la noticia, luego cuando había llamado a Yamato para aclarar las cosas. Y luego cuando había empezado con la paranoia hacia ella, sobre cómo le podía afectar desde todos los frentes. Le había costado hasta trabajo conseguir que se fuera a la reunión y que no se quedara con ella. Ahora era embajador internacional y trabajaba para las Naciones Unidas, sin duda no podía perderse una reunión por algo así. Claro que no le hacía gracia haber tenido que leer aquello, pero, se quedaba con que sabía la verdad. Confiaba en Taichi lo suficiente como para no preocuparse lo más mínimo por lo que se decía en la revista ni por lo fácilmente malinterpretables que fueran aquellas imágenes. Lo que le preocupaba eran las reacciones del resto de los implicados.

Bajó la vista hacia el teléfono cuando lo sintió vibrar, leyendo un mensaje de su marido avisando de que ya estaba llegando para que recogiera sus cosas.

* * *

\- Vamos a ver, quiero saber exactamente quién responde por la publicación de esta noticia y lo quiero saber ahora mismo. Necesito saber el medio oficial que ha proporcionado las fotografías y la información. Y lo quiero para antes del mediodía, ¿está claro?

Hacía mucho tiempo que no habían vuelto a ver a Hiroaki con un humor tan malo como el de aquella mañana. El productor había llegado, convocando una reunión, y, entre órdenes a unos y a otros había pasado la mañana llegando a aquella conclusión. Era de esperar que estuviera furioso. No todos los días se despertaba con la prensa acusando a la esposa de su hijo de infidelidad y más aún con el cuñado de su otro hijo. Así fuera completamente cierto no lo iba a permitir, pero, siendo una mentira, mucho menos.

\- Yo ya sé perfectamente quién es la responsable directa de todo esto – dijo, entrando algo más en detalles-. También sé los motivos. Lo que quiero es una confirmación por escrito y que no salga ni media palabra por parte de nuestra emisora porque no pienso dejar que se nos acuse de calumniar a alguien.

\- ¿Y cómo estamos tan seguros de que no es cierto y que estamos tratando con una calumnia?

\- ¿Te lo explico ahora o mientras que firmas los papeles del despido? – contestó cortante-. Mediodía, ni un minuto más.

Tras decir aquello decidió dar por terminaba la reunión, saliendo el primero él. Necesitaba relajarse mínimamente. No había hablado con su hijo todavía más allá de lo justo, no queriendo agobiarlo. Le había servido con saber que las cosas estaban todo lo tranquilas que podían estar por ese frente, ya tendría tiempo para hablar más tarde y detenidamente con él. Ahora lo que quería era encontrar algo, por poco que fuera, para poder implicar a Emily de forma directa con todo aquello y así quedarse a gusto. Aquel era su territorio y tenía la suficiente experiencia con el tema para saber por dónde actuar. Y si Sora se empeñaba en no dejar que se tomaran medidas por la difamación ya lo iba a hacer él, le gustara o no a su nuera. No pensaba dejar que nadie, absolutamente nadie, dijera ni media mala palabra sobre una de las personas que más bien le había hecho a su hijo en su vida. Sobre la madre su nieta. Y no era el único que había adoptado la misma determinación.

\- ¿Qué te han dicho? – preguntó Natsuko cuando volvió a entrar a su despacho, habiéndose quedado a la espera.

\- Les he dado de plazo hasta mediodía.

\- ¿Y Yamato?

\- Yamato puede decir lo que quiera. Sora puede decir lo que quiera. Yo voy a tomar las medidas que tenga que tomar para que esto no se quede así. Lo primero de todo porque no pienso dejar que se cuenten mentiras por ahí y lo segundo porque de mi nuera muchisimo menos. Por ahí sí que no paso todo porque una mocosa tenga ganas de que tu hijo le baje el calentón.

La mujer arqueó una ceja, confusa. Sin duda entendía los motivos del enfado de él, y los compartía. No era de extrañar que estuviera tan enfadado. Sin embargo, le había extraído el final de sus palabras, quedándose mirándolo interrogante.

\- Creo que aquí pasa algo más de lo que yo pensaba… - dijo reclamando así su atención-. ¿Tengo que sonsacártelo?

\- ¿No te lo había dicho? No firma ella la noticia, pero estoy seguro de que todo esto viene de la mano de una periodista que lleva una temporada un poco más encantada de la cuenta con Yamato. Tuvieron un lío hace años y ahora debe de querer repetir. Lo avisé para que tuviera cuidado con ella y no le provocara problemas con Sora. Le dije que fuera claro con ella y que se lo contara. No se me ocurrió que pudieran venir los problemas de esta forma tan sumamente rastrera.

Parpadeó varias veces, confusa por lo que acababa de escuchar. Aquello último no era algo que ella supiera. Había saltado nada más leer la presa. Se había enfadado porque sabía que aquello era todo mentira. Pero de ahí a saber que podía ser un ataque personal y por los motivos que le estaba diciendo él…

\- ¿Cómo se llama la periodista y para quién trabaja? – acabó por preguntar como única reacción.

Podría pedir más detalles, pero sabía la relación que tenían Yamato y Hiroaki. No iba a meterse entre las confidencias de ambos. Pero, aquello era diferente. Aquello explicaba por lo que estaba buscando él hasta debajo de las piedras formas de poder ir contra lo autores de aquello. Y ahora entendía todavía más el nivel de furia de él, empezando a sentir como se le contagiaba.

* * *

**ElenaAA23:** vaaale ya dejo de ser mala contigo y de reírme en el rincón poniéndote los dientes largos. Aquí ya podemos ver a Taichi y lo que pasa por esa cabeza en estos momentos, que parece ser que es algo más que el susto inicial. Por suerte, menos mal que a la vez vemos a Koemi, que debe de ser la más lista del matrimonio a cuatro bandas que se traen y ella sí que de verdad parece ser la que tiene la cabeza mejor amueblada para reaccionar bien a todo ese lío. A fin de cuentas, ella era la que más peligro de reaccionar mal podría tener al ser la más externa y venir de un entorno que no estuviera tan hecho a ellos dos. Y mira tú por dónde nos ha salido, si es que Taichi se supo buscar a alguien lista jajaja

Y por otro lado... parece que a quién le ha sentado como una patada en cierto sitio todo esto ha sido a Hiroaki. Mientras que los padres de Sora poco más y parece que les entró la risa al ver que alguien "por fin" sacaba a la luz la secreta y duradera relación de su hija con Taichi, al mayor de los Ishida solo le falta subirse por las paredes. Que a su nuera y nuero no les tose nadie jajaja Hay que quererlo, pobrecito él.

Y me voy corriendo, vecina, que hoy sí que ando apurada. ¡Un bico grandote!

**Nadaoriginal:** bueno, que sepas que iba a subir el capi sin contestar a las review porque me tengo que ir más bien ya jajaja Pero como he visto la tuya quería dejar claro una cosa. Aiko tiene algo menos de tres años, no se entera de nada, ni va a leer nada. No se junta con nadie fuera de la familia tampoco, así que... creo que queda más que claro que no va por ahí la cosa y que no deberías de prestarle demasiada atención porque en el hipotético caso de que algo pudiera escuchar seguro que estaría encantada de aclarar que el "tito Chi" las quiere mucho a mami y a ella jajajaja

Dicho esto, seguimos con lo que nos interesa que parece que a la periodista le ha salido muy muy mal el asunto porque no sabía ella que la familia de Yamato era de su mundillo también jajaja Que se nos ha cabreado ni más ni menos que el Sr. Productor Hiroaki y parece ser que no se piensa quedar quietecito dejando que nadie diga nada de su nuera. No señor. Y se ha buscando unos buenos cómplices para ello.

¡Un besito de tortuguita!


	106. Capítulo 105: Doctora

\- Los dos sabemos que si he venido por aquí es para comprobar que no te vayas a quedar viuda en cualquier momento, así que haz el favor de ayudarme a disimular – le dijo Jou a Sora intentando sonar lo más confidencial posible.

Hacía un rato que había llegado por allí. No se había molestado tampoco en fingir que su visita no tenía nada que ver con la noticia que había explotado aquella mañana, pero, estaba en la posición de poder servir de ayuda en vez de como agobio. La ligera risa que pudo escuchar a modo de respuesta a sus palabras, sin duda, ayudó.

\- Sin duda es el que más de los dos te debería de preocupar. Y si extrapolamos un poco más la cosa igual deberías de pasarte a hacerle una visita a Taichi…

\- ¿No ha venido por aquí?

\- No. Debe de estar ocupado buscando una nueva identidad y donde esconderse para cuando el suegro venga a matarlo… - se encogió de hombros-. Tenía que trabajar y creo que bastante caos debe de tener él por su propia cuenta como para haber sacado tiempo para algo más.

\- Me extrañaría que no fuera capaz de sacar tiempo para vosotros dos – comentó, comprobando que la tensión estuviera perfectamente antes de alejarse de ella para poder guardar las cosas-. Pero también puedo entender que esté buscando un buen escondite… ¿Koemi?

Hasta donde sé creo que riéndose de nosotros. Pero bueno, habrá que ver cómo evolucionan las cosas, porque ya sabes cómo es la gente. Yo por el momento me lo voy a tomar como si no fuera conmigo. Me disgusté por la mañana, me coincidió con las nauseas y con un mareo y ya te podrás imaginar el drama histérico que provoqué. Pero, a fin de cuentas, nada fuera de lo normal para alguien que está de algo más de dos meses…

\- No, no suena nada raro – volvió a girarse hacia ella-. Supongo que lo que más le preocupa a Yamato es que todo esto te pueda poner más nerviosa de lo normal.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa? Hace unos años me habría escondido debajo de las sábanas para no salir en una buena temporada. Ahora… Mi mayor preocupación deriva en los problemas que Koemi pueda tener por todo esto.

Era cierto y era totalmente sincera. En lo que a la noticia respectaba, si aquello hubiera salido años atrás, por ejemplo, cuando había estado con Ryo… Las cosas no habrían podido ser más diferentes. No porque Yamato se lo tomara de forma diferente al médico, sino por ella. El contexto no podía ser más diferente. Había cosas en su vida y, en la relación con Taichi, que no podían tener menos que ver con la actualidad. Y ella misma no tenía mucho que ver tampoco. Con una forma de comportarse marcada por las tradiciones, hasta hacía bien poco siempre había guardado las distancias con cualquiera fuera de casa, incluso al principio con Yamato. Por suerte, había entendido que aquello no era más que una estupidez y que si le apetecía caminar cogida del brazo de alguien podía hacerlo.

Lo que no quitaba era que estuviera enfadada por el motivo de todo aquello. Si cualquier otro periodista, en cualquier otro momento, la hubiera pillado en actitud cariñosa con Taichi en el presente, se habría reído dentro de unos límites. Eran muchas las veces en las que habían estado bromeando con ello. Ahora bien, aquello no dejaba de ser algo personal. Algo que poco tenía que ver ni siquiera con la prensa y más con una pataleta de alguien. Ni siquiera sabía si merecía la pena responder o dejarla morirse de la rabia. Sería tan sencillo aprovechar la situación ahora que la presa iba a estar más pendiente de ella… En cualquier momento se le iba a empezar a notar el embarazo, no le costaba nada dedicarse a hace que fuera más evidente y a mostrarse mucho más cariñosa de lo habitual con Yamato en público. Pero ya tenía una edad para no entrar en esas tonterías y estupideces.

\- ¿Está todo bien? – le preguntó al médico.

\- Perfectamente, ahora puedo ir a ver al paciente que de verdad me preocupa… - bromeó, tendiéndole la mano para que se pusiera en pie cuando vio que quería levantarse.

\- Pues… mira a ver dónde se ha escondido que yo nos voy a preparar un té. Y ten cuidado que Aiko no te empiece a revolver entre tus cosas para ver si le has traído algo.

\- No tranquila, ya se lo he dado antes – confesó, encogiéndose de hombros-. Eh, no me mires mal. No es mi culpa que los viajantes siempre me estén dejando rotuladores y cosas así…

Divertida, no pudo más que negar con la cabeza mientras que lo dejaba escapar y se iba a buscar a Yamato. Era una de las compañías que mejor le solían hacer al rubio. Jou tenía esa parte que tranquilizaba a cualquiera ahora que ya había pasado la fase de ser él el primero en ponerse histérico.

\- Ya te dije que estaba todo perfectamente y que lo de hoy por la mañana no debió de ser más que un mareo del embarazo – dijo cuando llegó a donde estaba Yamato sentado.

\- Lo suponía, pero siempre suele venir bien que lo digas tú que eres más de fiar de ella – contestó, sonriendo ligeramente-. Pero bueno, tú no te preocupes, que por lo que he visto y escuchado creo que te vas a ir con un dibujo como premio por ello.

El médico se rio por lo bajo, entretenido mientras que tomaba asiento no demasiado lejos de dónde él estaba, observándolo. No podía culparlo tampoco por querer asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien sabiendo que las condiciones eran algo más delicadas.

\- En realidad, era solo cuestión de tiempo que alguien pudiera malinterpretar la situación con ellos dos. La mentalidad de muchos sigue anclada en el instituto y es normal que si los ven y no los conocen se puedan poner a decir estupideces.

\- Si por esa parte casi que lo que me extraña es que a nadie le hayan llamado la atención antes – admitió con pesadumbre, encogiéndose de hombros-. Esto no tiene que ver con Sora, Jou – negó con la cabeza-. Tiene que ver con una periodista a la que no dejamos ir al evento de la semana pasada para ahorrarle un disgusto a Sora y mira cómo ha acabado.

\- ¿Eh? – confuso, se quedó mirándolo.

\- ¿No te ha dicho nada ella? – giró la cabeza hacia donde la cocina donde había visto pasar a la pelirroja-. Digamos que… comparto proyecto mediático con una… Ni siquiera la puedo llamar ex, no lo es…

\- ¿Problemas con las fans otra vez? – no pudo evitar el comentario, riéndose al ver la cara que puso él-. Si quieres le presentamos a mi hermano otra vez que ya te funcionó antes…

Tuvo que apartarse cuando vio como Yamato alargaba la mano hacia uno de los cojines para lanzárselo, echándose a reír y aprovechando así el momento para que él se olvidara un poco de la situación. Entendía ahora el motivo de la seriedad de él y del enfado. Siendo las cosas más bien un ataque personal que un simple cotilleo, lo cambiaba todo bastante.

\- Bueno, comparto entonces tu enfado en ese caso. Yo había supuesto que simplemente los habían pillado en… mal momento. Y digo mal momento porque en el fondo todos sabemos que es lo más común con ellos dos.

\- Ya, si tendrán cientos de evidencias peores. O conmigo incluido, vamos a ser realistas – se encogió de hombros-. Lo que me da rabia es que fue cosa de su socia y mía. Sora no sabía nada y mira ahora quiénes son los perjudicados.

\- Tampoco es que lo hayáis hecho sabiendo que la reacción fuera a ser esa. Además, ¿cómo se pudo enterar?

\- No lo sé. La verdad es que hasta donde yo sé simplemente no se la incluyó en la lista de invitados. Pero no sé si ya pensaba con que iba a asistir o qué. No tengo ni la más remota idea… Y, como comprenderás, tampoco le he preguntado – dijo, quedándose pensativo-. El otro día vino hecha una furia a llamarle la atención, pero bastante estaba yo pendiente de que algo así pudiera pasar…

Ahora todo tenía sentido, simplemente no había sabido verlo en perspectiva en aquel momento. Ella le había dejado claro que estaba enfadada porque "había intervenido en su trabajo". Y era la única forma en la que lo había hecho. Al igual que cuando hablaba se notaba que había dado por supuesto que había sido la propia Sora la responsable de todo. Quizás debería de haberse centrado algo más en lo que pasaba, pero no había su mañana más despierta.

\- Sora dice que va a hacer como si nada. Ahora casi que lo veo como lo más lógico. ¿Ella sabe el motivo de todo?

\- Sí, se lo expliqué por la mañana – asintió-. Y yo creo que sí, que lo que tiene que hacer es no darle el gusto de ninguna de las maneras. Simplemente hacer como si nada hubiera pasado…

\- ¿Y tú?

\- Yo… Ya veremos – contestó, dejando así la frase en el aire.

\- Eso me parecía a mí… Sobra decir que eres mayorcito para saber llevar bien la situación tú solo y que no me creo que vaya a decir esto… Pero, hagas lo que hagas, mejor dejar a Sora pensar que has hecho como ella. Posiblemente sea lo más seguro para ella, ¿entendido?

Giró la cabeza hacia él, observándolo en silencio unos segundos, terminando por asentir. No estaba demasiado seguro todavía de cómo iba a reaccionar cuando la tuviera delante, prefería no pensar en ello. Lo que sí que tenía claro era que quería hablar con ella a solas y sin que nadie más se metiera. Eso si Mai no se había dedicado a lincharla en lo que iba de mañana, cosa que tampoco le extrañaría.

\- ¿Vas a ver si papi está bien?

La voz de Aiko los distrajo a ambos haciendo que posaran los ojos en ella, no habiéndose dado cuenta de que se había acercado hasta donde estaban. Yamato sonrió nada más verla, atento a como Jou la cogía para dejarla sentada a su lado.

\- ¿Yo? ¿No habíamos quedado en que ibas a hacerlo tú? – comentó divertido mirando hacia el rubio.

\- ¿Yo?

\- Sí, ¿quieres tomarle tú la tensión? Tampoco le va a venir mal que alguien se la compruebe – estiró el brazo para poder coger sus cosas y acercarlas-. ¿Tú qué crees?

\- ¡Sí! – revolviéndose, se las arregló para ponerse en pie encima del sofá, acercándose a su padre para quedarse ahí a la espera.

\- ¿Vas a venir a hacerme tú de doctora a mí? Así da gusto – entretenido, se entretuvo en subirse la manga del jersey que llevaba puesto para poder dejar el brazo al descubierto y al alcance de la niña-. Además, contigo lo voy a tener más fácil que con otro que yo me sé para poder pagarte, siempre puedo darte algo más de postre.

\- Bueno, conmigo ya ni preguntas desde que te has guardado el número para la transferencia, da igual como me ponga yo – le tendió a la niña el manguito para que se lo pusiera al rubio-. Así que yo ya me lo tomo como una causa perdida.

\- Oye, para encima que te saco de la cama a altas horas de la noche cuando me da la paranoia… ¿qué menos?

\- Pues hoy he venido porque me ha dado la gana. Así que si tienes que pagar a alguien pagas a la doctora que tienes que seguro que te va a hacer la mejor toma de tensión de su vida – habló mientras que bajaba la vista hacia Aiko, la cual estaba con su cara de concentración total intentando colocar bien el dispositivo en el brazo de Yamato y que no se le escapara por el otro lado.

* * *

**Nadaoriginal:** si es que hasta yo me había olvidado del efecto que podía tener un Hiroaki cabreado, tengo que serte sincera. Cuando la lie, estaba más bien centrada en liarla y luego un buen día me di cuenta de que ese hombre, aparte de ponerse como una fiera porque alguien le tosa a su familia, tiene en su poder todos los recursos y conocimientos para poder hacer mucho daño. Así que mira, ¿por qué no tirar de esa línea y más si tiene unos buenos cómplices a mano? Vamos a ver cómo se las gasta Hiroaki.

Y justo al contrario de lo que cabría esperar, es Yamato el que hace por mantener la calma en casa porque tiene que estar pendiente de otras cosas. Eso quieras que no dice bastante de lo que ha evolucionado porque tiempo atrás hubiera aparecido de una patada en el trasero cierta periodista en Londres, pero, ahora mismo, prefiere tener los ojos puestos en lo que tiene en casa, aunque se les haya colado un médico con las mejores intenciones en casa.

¡Un besito de tortuguita!

**Natesgo:** la verdad es que sí. Ella pensaba que se vengaba de Sora por haberla vetado en el evento y ahora se va a encontrar con un lío mucho más gordo. Tampoco supongo que se parase a pensar en ello, porque aunque no supiera que los padres de Yamato fueran gente del mundillo de la prensa con experiencia más que de sobra para saber por dónde atacar, no contaba con que Hideki se fuera a mosquear, que Mai esté pensando en fregar el suelo de la JAXA con ella y... que a fin de cuentas, el otro implicado en la noticia es un embajador de la ONU que digo yo que no tardará en reaccionar... cofcofcof

Ver veremos cómo acaba la cosa y mientras tanto podemos soltar a Jou a calmar los ánimos por casa y dejar que Aiko haga de sedante con el humor de perros que ella es la experta en la materia.

¡Un besito de tortuguita!

**ElenaAA23:** lo tengo comprado, a medida que la voy liando, ¿no ves que él va dando más detalles de las medidas de contención? (Ahora que el día que de verdad nos cierre el tráfico entre comunidades coincida con el día que lie yo alguna desgracia más gorda, veras jajaja)

El pobre Taichi ya sabes que es más agonías de lo que quiere aparentar. Y supongo que no le habrá hecho ni puñetera gracia. Y mira que lleva años bromeando con ello e incluso amenazando con que podría dar verdaderos motivos con los que hablar. Pero, yo creo que nunca pensó que se iba a llegar a ver en la prensa del país con Sora. No era algo que viera como real. Y ahí está, en la foto más malinterpretable del momento. Y al pobre solo le da la cabeza para preocuparse por lo que Koemi pueda tener que aguantar. Si es que tiene que quererlo sí o sí. Ver veremos por dónde se va Taichi. Y Koemi... es la más lista de todos, vamos a ver. Mira que ella además de haber cazado el premio gordo, tiene la forma de ser exacta y necesaria para sobrellevarlo sin problemas mayores. Lo que años atrás hubiera sido posible un caos en esa relación, ahora mismo solo consigue que ella se preocupe por el resto de los implicados. Solo hay que recordar que fue ella la que intentó calmar a la fiera cuando Yamato se enteró de que Taichi y Sora habían pasado cierta frontera en Londres.

Y evidentemente que tenía que llegar Hiroaki a salvar el día. Creo que ya te lo conté que no me estaba dando cuenta del recurso que tenía ahí tan a mano hasta que lo saqué hecho una fiera porque le habían tocado a los nueros. Y mira ahora, que el productor tiene los medios para saber dónde y cómo atacar. Ahora me parece que sí que hay alguien que le puede tocar el ámbito laboral a la pelandrusca de la periodista, aunque claro, fue ella misma la que lo llevó a ese terreno.

JAJAJAJAJAJA me has matado con lo de los pantalones, pero sí, es una buena forma de definirlo. Incluso en los meses tras el nacimiento de Aiko cuando el pobre hombre debía de estar subiéndose por las paredes por los calentones que se llevaba para nada hubiera tenido opción, seamos realistas, hace mucho que esa cabeza tiene todo demasiado claro. No hay por dónde atacar. Y sino ya se encarga Aiko de comprobar que a su padre no se le suben demasiado las pulsaciones. Menuda ayudante se ha ido a buscar el doctor Kido.

¡Un bico grandote vecina!


	107. Capítulo 106: Invocado

Haru se había asegurado de que todo el personal del estudio acudiera a la sala de reuniones. No tenía intención de ponerse a dar explicaciones de lo que estaba pasando o no, pero se iba a encargar de transmitir las órdenes que Sora había dejado.

\- ¿Estamos todos ya? – preguntó antes de comprobarlo de nuevo-. Bien, estos días vamos a tener a Sora un poco fuera del estudio, ¿de acuerdo? Va a venir Andrew conmigo para ayudar… Ya hemos hablado con ella – hizo una pausa para observarlo viendo que se había quedado de brazos cruzados apoyado al fondo de la sala-. Me ha pedido que os diga que no vamos a hacer declaraciones de ningún tipo, ¿de acuerdo? Si alguien pregunta, decís la verdad, que nadie sabe nada…

\- Pero si es una estupidez. Son solo amigos, los hemos visto cientos de veces como también lo hemos visto a él – señaló hacia atrás Kaori.

\- Lo sé, y eso lo hemos visto todos – asintió-. Pero es lo que hay y ella prefiere que no entremos a defender nada. Creo que prefiere fingir que no va con ella la cosa. Que está por encima de estupideces de ese tipo. Yo sé que os va a costar porque yo soy la primera que va a sufrir para no meterles cuatro gritos para que les quede bien claro que son invenciones, pero si ella ha dicho que no quiere que digamos nada… Mejor no digamos nada, ¿de acuerdo?

A ella era la primera a la que le iba a costar no siendo totalmente clara al primero que le preguntara, pero, ya bastante había provocado con la decisión tomada. Se tendría que morder la lengua muchísimo para no saltar.

\- Sobra decir que es todo un malentendido, ¿no? – explicó mirando algo más hacia el resto de compañeros.

\- Haru, nos hemos comido toda la historia casi que desde el primer día o al menos desde la última temporada. Creo que ya estamos todos más que acostumbrados a la dinámica de esos tres – contestó una de las fotógrafas-. Es más, conozco al de las fotos… Es un idiota que lleva años vigilándolos pero nunca había llegado a tener más detalles para poder usarlas para algo. Si las que hay de Australia… Seguro que hay alguna en la que sale hasta Kaori y la han recortado.

\- ¿Conoces al autor de las fotografías? – fue lo único con lo que se quedó al final.

\- Sí, claro, ¿por qué?

* * *

Takeru llegó finalmente al estudio, con aire distraído. Hacía un rato que había hablado con su hermano y con Sora y le habían pedido que, ya que iba de visita, le trajera unos papeles que le hacían falta para no andar mareando a Haru. Cuando salió del ascensor, saludó a aquellos con los que se iba encontrando mientras que iba en busca de la ayudante de Sora que seguramente sabría dónde estaban las cosas.

Aquella mañana había sido rara sin duda alguna. Cuando había visto la prensa se había empezado a reír. Mucho. Nada más encontrarse la foto de sus dos cuñados más juntos de la cuenta había empezado a parecerle tan divertido como si fuera una broma. Luego, poco a poco, se había ido dando cuenta de lo que suponía y de lo que le podía suponer a ellos y ya no le había hecho tanta gracia. Ni la más mínima.

\- Me manda Sora, me ha pedido que si le puedo llevar unos papeles – dijo a Kaori cuando llegó hasta su mesa.

\- Pues... habla con Haru, ella seguro que sabe lo que es mejor que yo. Está en la sala de reuniones, pero pasa igualmente.

Sonrió a modo de agradecimiento echando a andar hacia donde ella le había indicado, llamando a la puerta con los nudillos, asomando la cabeza unos segundos después dándose cuenta de que estaba acompañada.

\- Perdón, ¿espero fuera?

\- No, no… Este asunto seguro que es de tu interés – dijo haciéndole un gesto para que entrara, viendo que estaba con otro par de trabajadores del estudio y el marido de ella-. Estamos hablando de… la buena prensa que hay en este país.

\- Me lo puedo imaginar – asintió, saludando al resto con un gesto de la cabeza-. ¿Sabéis algo nuevo?

\- Sí, que gran parte de la cosa está exagerada. Ya no solo que sea información falsa, sino que algunas de las fotos están hasta editadas.

\- ¿Editadas? – arqueó una ceja, confuso.

\- Bueno, editadas, editadas no… Pero a lo mejor estaban acompañados con más gente en ese momento y se aseguraron de que no se viera a los demás – explicó- Estábamos hablando de ello ahora mismo. Resulta que Naki conoce al que las hizo y ya las había visto. No les había dado importancia porque estaba Koari también en ellas y no se podían usar sin más información que esa.

\- ¿Conoces al autor de las fotografías? – giró la cabeza hacia aquella que había indicado Haru-. ¿Te importaría decirme quién es?

\- ¿Para qué? – confusa, la fotógrafa se quedó mirando hacia él.

Haru también se quedó observando al rubio. No tenía demasiado claro desde un principio cual podía ser el motivo por el que le preguntaba aquello, ya que, has cierto punto, ¿qué le importaba? Sin embargo, pasados unos segundos, recordó a qué se dedicaba la familia de él.

\- ¿Van a hacer algo? – preguntó directamente volviendo a atraer así la atención de él.

\- Mi padre estaba que se subía por las paredes hoy por la mañana y creo que le da exactamente igual lo que digan o dejen de decir mi hermano y mi cuñada… Y yo le doy la razón. Así que un poco de ayuda no creo que le venga mal, sobretodo para los pobres trabajadores que estén bajo su mando porque debe de llevar toda la mañana gritándoles para que le traigan información. No está buscando a quién sacó las fotografías, no va por ahí la cosa.

No continuó hablando, no estando seguro de si debería de entrar en detalles en aquel momento con todos los que estaban presentes. Sin embargo, tampoco le hizo falta, ya que no tardó en sentir como ella se le quedaba mirando, habiendo entendido exactamente lo que pasaba antes de asentir.

\- Naki, díselo. No te preocupes por el fotógrafo, no le va a causar ningún problema…

* * *

Natsuko escuchó la explicación que había terminado de darle aquel que un día había sido su marido sobre lo que estaba pasando. De repente, todo parecía tener sentido y encajar. Le había parecido muy extraño cuando de repente, sin venir a cuento, la noticia había aparecido en la prensa. Ella también había visto a su nuera y a Taichi en multitud de ocasiones y sabía la clase de relación que tenían. De manera que no entendía el por qué de repente salía todo aquello solo porque al último desfile no hubiera llegado a la vez que Yamato. Quizás fuera porque ella sabía que ellos dos no podían estar mejor y que si las cosas habían ocurrido así era porque su hijo había llegado con Aiko y no querían exponerla. Ahora sabiendo lo que le acababa de explicar Hiroaki, no podía evitar ver las cosas de otra forma.

\- Con… el mal carácter que ha tenido nuestro hijo toda su vida de verdad que no me puedo explicar cómo no ha arreglado todo este problema en cuestión de días… - acabó por decir.

\- Lo sé, yo también estaba extrañado. Pero yo creo que se le escapó de las manos – se encogió de hombros-. Tardó en darse cuenta bastante tiempo y eso es lo que puede haber malinterpretado ella. Cuando – alzó las manos para hacer un gesto de comillas – estuvieron juntos – cruzó los brazos – debió de conocer el carácter más encantador de él y ahora que no lo puede tener Sora más domesticado y Aiko más babándose encima todo el día, supongo que habrá querido ver lo que no hay.

Aquella vez no se rio como hubiera hecho en otra ocasión por las palabras de él, asintiendo. Seguramente aquello fuera lo que había pasado. Yamato había dado un cambio demasiado radical desde que había vuelto a casa y quizás hubiera confundido a la periodista. Quizás hubiera entendido que él estaba siendo más amable con ella porque el interés era mutuo. Y, quizás había ido contra Sora porque algo más que ellos no sabían podía haber pasado y quizás la pelirroja hubiera acabado metiéndose para poner las cosas más claras. Chasqueó la lengua.

\- ¿Y ellos dos han tenido problemas por todo esto?

\- Claro que no. Nada que un buen tirón de orejas para que dejara de darse cabezazos por las esquinas no arregle – admitió-. Y si hubieran tenido problemas serios supongo que yo lo sabría.

\- Sí, sin duda. Si no lo sabes tú es que no ha pasado. Yamato confía a ciegas en ti. Más que en nadie. Tampoco es que le falten motivos… - aprovechó para decir aquello y posar su mano sobre la de él, intentando que relajara algo más su mal humor de esa forma.

\- Bueno, estamos bastante empatados en eso, no te vayas a pensar – bajó la vista hacia ella-. Supongo que son los dos adultos para poder sacarse las castañas del fuego pero…

\- Pero no lo puedes evitar – sonrió.

\- No. Lo siento, pero no. Después de todo el bien que le ha hecho a Yamato volver a tener a Sora y a Taichi en su vida, me hierve la sangre de leer que los estén usando de esta forma. Y más con ella embarazada otra vez. Y me da igual que me digan que no me meta… Como encuentre el más mínimo resquicio con el que pillarla lo voy a hacer y hasta que no tengamos una disculpa pública no me pienso quedar de brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Tú crees que será posible?

\- No llevo tantos años matándome en el trabajo para no tener medios para poder hacer algo así. No pienso dejar que se quede tan tranquila después de perjudicarlos a ellos.

La mujer no pudo más que ponerse en pie para acercarse hasta él, queriendo así reclamar su atención para que se relajara y que no volviera a encenderse. Estaba totalmente de acuerdo con cada palabra que decía, pero no ganaba nada poniéndose así. Ella también pensaba que tanto la esposa como el mejor amigo de su hijo eran dos de las presencias que mejor le habían sentado. Y aunque no fuera así, sabiendo que era una calumnia, sabía que estaría igual de enfadado. Se acercó, posando las manos en sus brazos.

\- Cálmate un poco, ¿de acuerdo? Cuando sepas algo te dejo desquitarte todo lo quieras – esperó a tener así su atención-. ¿Has hablado con Takeru?

\- No, la verdad es que no he sabido de él todavía. Supongo que tendrá también lo suyo en casa con Hikari. No creo que a Taichi le haya sentado demasiado bien verse salpicado por todo esto. Pero también se supone que sabe de derecho internacional, así que no creo que le cueste demasiado ver si puede hacer algo.

Asintió. Cuando había llegado se lo había encontrado mucho más furioso y ahora parecía que ya se había tranquilizado algo más al hablar más del tema. Aquella mañana ella también había cancelado sus planes para todo el día y había ido a buscarlo. No quería agobiar tampoco a su hijo y a su nuera y conociéndolo como lo conocía, sabía más que de sobra que iba a estar subiéndose por las paredes.

\- Haz lo que creas conveniente y si necesitas que te ayude en algo solo tienes que decirlo, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Lo sé – volvió a bajar la vista hacia ella, relajándose ante su contacto y aprovechando el momento para adelantarse algo más y así poder dejar un beso en su frente.

Un carraspeo lo devolvió a la realidad, haciendo que se quedara mirando hacia la puerta. En ella estaba uno de aquellos a los que había estado gritando en la reunión y parecía que venía con algunos papeles en la mano.

\- Takeru Takaishi está en recepción…

\- Lo hemos invocado...

* * *

Os voy a subir capi ahora porque sé que mañana cuando llegue del trabajo me va a apetecer -2000 el hacer nada y así ya me lo tengo quitado del medio y no creo que os quejéis porque os lo suba primero.

**Nadaoriginal:** tampoco ha sido poco tiempo. De hecho, el otro día estuve echando cuentas y hace más o menos cosa de 7 años que lleva toda esta trama rodando por ahí, que no es precisamente poco jajajaja Pero bueno, sí la verdad es que ella es bastante pasota para todo. Quizás la abríamos visto más preocupada o en modo vengativo si en vez de atacarla a ella hubieran atacado a otro, entonces habría salido era parte de Sora que todos conocemos de superprotectora. Pero, cuando la atacan a ella con cosas de este tipo simplemente prefiere pasar. Y Yamato ya sabemos que no es que pase, sino que sabe dónde tiene que estar y haciendo el qué. Han encontrado sus lugares exactos para el momento exacto. Ya les hace el resto de la familia el trabajo sucio... Que ahora ha aparecido el periodista de la familia que faltaba.

¡Un besito de tortuguita!

**ElenaAA23:** No sé de qué me hablas, vecina. De verdad que no tengo ni la más remota idea... Voy a ver si entre tu presidente y el mío terminan de poner algún muro o algo entre las dos comunidades y así tengo más tiempo para esconderme. Aunque ahora mismo llevo cosa de una hora para contestaros porque estoy por irme a Madrid a arrancarle los pelos a los retrasados de cierta manifestación... A este paso, vais a empezar a ver que cuando cabreo a Mai en la historia solo estáis viendo mi cara de mala leche, aaains jajaja

¿Desde la boda de Taichi? Je, desde que volvió a Tokio y se encontró con Sora por ahí que tuvo que salir él corriendo porque le entró el pánico. Que ese pobre ya ahí yo creo que ni queriendo. Aunque hubiera sigo gracioso que le hubiera devuelto a la pelirroja las gracias de aquella época con Andrew a ver qué tal le sentaba si de repente llegaba un día acompañado aunque fuera de Mai jajajaja

Jou y Aiko hacen las funciones de calmar a Yamato, cada uno a su manera. Y yo la verdad siempre he tenido a Jou como uno de mis favoritos. Más allá de sus miedos de crío y de toda la presión que siempre tenía encima, no sé, me gustaba su carácter y su dinámica con los demás. No se me ocurría acusarle de haberle robado a la pelirroja a nadie cofcofcofcofcofcof

Y lo de que mantenga a Sora lejos del asunto ya es parte de esa burbuja en la que les gusta tenerla metida por el tema del embarazo. Yo la verdad es que como no sé hasta qué punto puede ser de verdad peligroso un cabreo en condiciones por parte de ella, prefiero no indagarlo, que le he puesto por escrito a mi secretaria personal que juro no volver a meterme por ese frente. Así que mira, mejor mantenerla un poco más al margen y si eso dejarla usando a Aiko de peluche y las dos comiendo galletas o algo por el estilo entre medias. Que tampoco es tonta y se debe de oler lo que se estaría cociendo, pero también se le da muy bien hacerse la tonta.

¡Un bico graandote grandote vecina!


	108. Capítulo 107: Niñero

\- ¿Dices que papá está furioso?

En el fondo aquello no sabía cómo tomárselo. Hacía un rato que Takeru había llegado a traerles lo que le habían pedido y ahora Sora se había ido a la ducha, aprovechando para distraerse de esa forma. Takeru venía directo de la estación de televisión y había estado con los padres de ambos. Lo que le había dicho sobre Hiroaki no le extrañaba, pero, hasta cierto punto, le gustaba oírlo. Le gustaba oír que su padre estaba enfadado porque se habían atrevido a mentir acerca e Sora, pero no por el hecho de que aquello también lo implicara a él, sino porque la apreciaba sinceramente.

\- Mamá estaba con él. Creo que se ha enterado de todo ahora, así que su cabreo era algo más notable – se encogió de hombros-. No te molestes en decirle que no haga nada porque aparte de que ya es tarde no te va a hacer caso.

\- Créeme, no se me había ocurrido. Es más, que haga lo que quiera. Yo estoy de acuerdo y espero que haya alguna forma de confirmar lo que ya sabemos…

\- Pues… la verdad es que sí. Oye, ¿y por qué no hacemos una cosa y me cuentas exactamente todo lo que ha pasado desde el principio?

\- ¿El qué? ¿Que tienes un hermano idiota que no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta que la cosa estaba más descontrolada, Sora enfadada y todo el caos montado? – resopló poniéndose en pie para ir a coger las tazas al sentir el agua subir-. Pasa que es un lío un poco más extenso de lo que solía tenerlos antes de volver a Tokio. Me conoció en mi época más encantadora de todas y ahora, cuando volví a cruzarme con ella, supongo que malinterpretaría mis intenciones, mi forma de comportarme… Yo que sé – chasqueó la lengua, colocando las bolsas de infusión en las tazas antes de empezar a echar el agua.

\- Ya te pareces a papá con eso de sacar el té para cuando hay que hablar temas serios – bromeó el menor de los dos-. ¿No le dejaste claro que estabas casado o qué?

\- Claro que sí, si me la encontré en un desfile de Sora antes de que ella volviera por Tokio y le dije lo que estaba haciendo ahí. Es más, ha visto hasta a Aiko… Yo no sé cómo puede haber malinterpretado tanto las cosas solo porque no ande mordiendo por las esquinas – dijo caminando hasta él y tendiéndole su taza-. Lo que ha terminado de provocar que todo esto explote es que se ha pensado que Sora le ha prohibido la participación en sus eventos de moda, lo cual, habrá repercutido en su trabajo, habrá tenido problemas y el resto ya te lo sabes…

\- ¿Sora prohibiéndole la participación?

\- No, no fue ella – negó con la cabeza volviendo a tomar asiento-. Fui yo. En realidad fue idea de la socia de Sora… Está embarazada, ya sabes que algo más de riesgo tiene que en un embarazo normal… No queríamos que se enfadara al encontrársela ahí. Haru me llamó para "pedirme permiso" y evidentemente que estuve de acuerdo con ella. Sora ni siquiera sabía nada. De saberlo nos lo habría prohibido, ya la conoces…

Bajó la vista hacia la taza, con pesadez. Dicho tal cual lo acababa de hacer no podía sonarle peor. Todo apuntaba a que tenía toda la culpa él, por idiota, por querer hacer las cosas de la forma más cómoda posible, pero, ya había salido de esa fase. Él había dejado las cosas claras a Emily, quizás más tarde de la cuenta, sí, pero lo había hecho. Aquel comportamiento hacía sido una pataleta que quizás tuviera sentido con Aiko, pero, ¿en alguien de la edad de ella? No estaba seguro de cuántos años tenía, no le había importado tampoco nunca demasiado. Estimaba que más o menos debían de estar a la par por la época en la que se habían conocido. Y aquello era una pataleta infantil.

\- Lo que no sé es qué es lo que espera de todo esto. ¿Pillarme a mí desprevenido y que con todo esto vaya a buscar consuelo con ella?

\- No es por atacarte al ego, que ya sabemos que tu tiempo te ha costado hacerlo existir un poco, pero… Me sigue sonando a venganza por lo del trabajo. ¿Has hablado con ella?

\- No me he despegado de Sora en todo el día. Por la mañana se puso mal, así que ni siquiera se me pasó por la cabeza ir a la sede hoy. Por suerte, Hideki llamó para librarme de ir a unas reuniones hoy…

\- Pues quizás deberías de ser tú el primero en hablar con ella antes de que alguien se te adelante y dejar las cosas claras de una vez por todas. Si Sora parece estar bien, Taichi en casa dudo que tenga problemas más allá de con sus propias paranoias sobre si el suegro lo va a matar… Arréglalo de una vez y deja de darle vueltas. Es más, vete ahora si quieres a hablar con ella. Me quedo yo con ellas.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres que la vaya a buscar ahora y aproveche todo el cabreo que llevo aguantándome todo el día que no tengo para desquitarme? No sé yo hasta qué punto es buena idea eso en un día como hoy…

\- Bueno, a lo mejor así terminan de quedarse las cosas claras – se encogió de hombros-. Tengo a Hikari y a los niños con su bisabuela, así que si me invitáis a cenar yo te hago de niñero para lo que te apetezca…

\- Pensaba secuestrarte igual, tú no te preocupes. Que hoy, cuanto más distraída tengamos a Sora mejor…

Yamato levantó la taza, tomándose su tiempo para soplar el líquido y luego dar un trago, disfrutando del sabor mientras que sopesaba la opción que acababa de proponerle Takeru. No iba a ser él quien dijera que n se le había ocurrido, pero que le parecía bastante coherente. Así tenía oportunidad de ser él el primero en tomar medidas con aquello.

\- ¡Tito! ¡Tito! – la niña llegó corriendo hasta él alargando los brazos para que la cogiera.

\- Mira quién aparece por aquí… - sonrió, cogiéndola como le pedía-. ¿De dónde sales tú?

\- Pues creo que cierta tortuguita se coló tras su madre en la habitación y que se había quedado dormida – dijo su padre viendo como ella se reía delatándose-. ¿Quieres un poco? – le acercó su taza.

\- ¿Le dais té a la niña? – confuso, se quedó mirando hacia su hermano.

\- No hay nada con teína en casa, tú no te preocupes, que a Sora la tengo vigilada… - se echó a reír por lo bajo, ayudando a la pequeña a que cogiera bien la taza y pudiera beber.

* * *

Sora salió de la ducha un rato más tarde, con el pijama puesto, el pelo mojado y el cepillo en la mano. Su intención era buscar a Yamato para que la ayudara a desenredarse el pelo, con lo que no contaba era con ver más cabezas rubias de las que solía en el salón.

\- Oye, que no corría prisa… - dijo cuando sus ojos se posaron en la carpeta que había encima de la mesa.

\- Me quedaba de camino – se encogió de hombros-. Estás igual de roja que mi hermano si le da el sol…

\- Me he duchado con el agua hirviendo para ver si entraba en calor – sonrió buscando sentarse en el sofá al lado de su marido, acabando por decidir que Takeru entraba entro de ese grupo de gente con el que no tenía problema en hacer lo que había planeado. Le dio con el cepillo en el brazo a Yamato para que entendiera lo que quería.

\- Ahora ya sí que he perdido mi taza del todo – dijo divertido al dejarla encima de la mesa al alcance de Aiko para poder ayudar a Sora con lo que le pedía sin necesidad de más explicaciones.

\- Oye ¿te quedarás a cenar con nosotros?

\- Llegas tarde, ya se ha autoinvitado – le contestó él por su hermano-. Además, así puedo aprovechar para ir a comprar unas cosas si él se queda contigo – todavía no había decidido lo que iba a hacer con el tema de la periodista, pero sí que era cierto que le hacía falta ir a comprar.

\- Yamato, que tu hermano se quede a cenar con nosotros me parece maravilloso, pero no necesito niñero… - protestó.

\- ¡Eso! Yo cuido a mami y al nene chiquitín – dijo Aiko tras haber estado pendiente de la conversación de los adultos bebiéndose la que había sido la infusión de su padre.

\- ¿Ves? – sonrió la pelirroja-. En las mejores manos me quedo…

Los otros dos se echaron a reír mientras que Sora alargaba la mano para darle una ligera caricia en la mejilla a la pequeña, todavía dejando que Yamato siguiera desenredándole el pelo, cerrando ligeramente los ojos por la sensación. Podría olvidarse en ese momento de todo lo que había pasado por la mañana, estaba segura de ello.

\- ¿Dónde están los dos terremotos? – preguntó, haciendo el esfuerzo por no olvidarse de que estaba su cuñado.

\- Con la abuela Yagami… - se encogió de hombros-. Así que me habéis salvado el drama de la cena con el secuestro.

\- Sabes que te puedes quedar con nosotros, ¿verdad? El único peligro es que Aiko se te va a colar en la cama en cuanto no mires, peo no creo yo que te vaya a molestar mucho.

\- No quiero molestaros, Sora…

\- ¿Perdona? ¿Tú diciendo eso? – Yamato lo enfocó-. Además, ¿estás tonto? ¿Desde cuándo molestas tú?

\- Pues me lo repites con bastante frecuencia…

\- Sabes más que de sobra por qué – entrecerró los ojos-. Te quedas a dormir y listo. ¿Qué te parece Aiko?

\- Lo único… no te asustes si por la mañana… - empezó a hablar Sora, dudando.

\- Tengo dos terremotos en casa, Sora. Creo que sé lo que es que una embarazada se encuentre mal por la mañana…. – dijo divertido, cediendo ya del todo-. ¿Me dejas un pijama tú?

\- No lo sé, tendré que pensármelo… - negó con la cabeza-. Así mañana por la mañana estás tú de compañía cuando yo me tenga que ir a trabajar…

\- Ya empezamos. No necesito niñero…

\- Sí que necesitas.

\- No, no lo necesito – se cruzó de brazos, esquivándolo para que no siguiera cepillándola, pareciendo que estaba a punto de hinchar los mofletes.

\- Bueno, para lo que sea. Yo mañana me quedo por aquí y así nos entretenemos los tres mientras que tú haces algo útil. Y, si vas a ir a hacer la compra como no te des prisa se te va a acabar haciendo tarde y luego vas a tener que hacernos la cena…

Aiko no estaba del todo segura de lo que estaban hablando entre ellos tres, pero empezó a reírse por las caras que iban poniendo. Se había apoderado de la taza de su padre y la tenía sujeta en las manos, dando sorbitos de vez en cuando ahora que ya no quemaba.

\- ¿Vas a ayudarme a cuidar del nene chiquitín? – le dijo a su tío.

\- Sí señorita, si es que tu madre no se nos pone a montar una pataleta como las que monta Dai.

\- Te está acusando Takeru de ser tú la que tiene comportamientos infantiles, mira a ver si te lo tienes que hacer mirar… - dijo Yamato ahora sí, no teniendo tiempo para esquivar el manotazo.

Takeru se rio, observándolos. No estaba del todo seguro de si era el efecto que tenía Sora en él o si de verdad estaba fingiendo estar de mejor humor del que parecía. Lo había visto bastante tranquilo, pero también lo conocía. Sabía que darte o temprano no iba a ser Hiroaki el que se llevara el premio al Ishida más enfadado de la familia. Y le preocupaba que cuanto más se lo guardarse peor fuera a ser, aunque, para eso le había recomendado acabar con el problema lo antes posible. Era lo mejor que podía hacer.

* * *

**Nadaoriginal:** pues creo que con este capi ha quedado claro que Hikari por el momento está fuera de la ecuación. Es otra la persona con la que tiene que interactuar Taichi y no su hermana. Takeru, por el momento, pues se les ha colado en casa a su hermano y cuñada. No sé si se consideran buenos o no sus consejos, pero, ¿Yamato le hará caso o lo ignorará?

Lo que queda claro es que el minirubio va a aprovechar a quedarse con ellos, ya bien sea de niñero de Sora, de Aiko o de las dos. Que es de las mejores compañías que pueden tener y que seguro que se deja acosar un rato por cualquiera de las dos para que las ponga al día con alguna cosa. La niña, seguramente, para que le cuente cosas de sus padres que a ellos no les saca con tanta facilidad.

¡Un besito de tortuguita!

**ElenaAA23:** lo malo es que los brotes se nos están formando en la otra esquina, que nos va a marginar por el Este primero, ya verás y nos va a dejar a los del Oeste cerrados juntitos y sí que vas a poder venir a freírme a collejas.

Sora y Taichi deben de haber llamado la atención a unos cuantos periodistas. Deben de tener material de ellos de muchos momentos de su vida desde que ella fue ganando fama. Supongo que más ahora que él debe de ser alguien más importante del mundo de la política - pobrecito mío, me sabe mal hasta meterlo en ese saco, a ver si le van a pegar algo-. Así que solo faltaba alguien que quisiera revolver un poco el avispero para liarla. Y llegó Emily de mala leche para hacerles los honores.

Los suegros ya veremos qué tal se portan, que parece ser que sí que van a atacar de vuelta y fuertemente y pobre de aquel que les diga algo porque de verdad que con esos dos no se juega. Que su hijo cuenta como persona gracias a ellos dos como para que ahora venga la gente a tocarles las narices. No les da la real gana.. Y ahora parece que viene minirubio a calentar a su hermano mayor para que se vaya a dormir a gusto esa noche. ¿Le hará caso? Ahí te dejo con la duda cofcof

Yo sigo diciendo que ella sabe lo que había y simplemente se dedicó al final ya a tocar los huevos. Que puede que al principio la mujer estuviera confusa, pero luego simplemente debía de hacerle gracia ver cómo se estresaban todos cuando simplemente pasaba a saludar. Que algunos días seguramente que fue lo únicamente que hacía y ya estaba Mai gruñendo, pero mira, al final se les escapó a todos el asunto de control y han acabado así.

¡Un bico grandote vecina!


	109. Capítulo 108: ¿Tú qué crees?

\- ¿Vas a ir a hacer la compra entonces? – le preguntó Sora a Yamato cuando lo vio terminar de ponerse el abrigo.

\- ¿Necesitas algo más de lo que me has apuntado antes? – entretenido, se quedó observándola unos segundo más, dándose cuenta de que quería pedirle algo por la forma en la que se estaba acercando a él.

\- Pues… Estaba mirando por los armarios – llegó hasta colocarse delante de él-, y me he dado cuenta de que se nos ha acabado el pan para las tostadas…

Se tuvo que reír por lo bajo al haber acertado con lo que ella podía estar buscando. Era una de las constantes en aquella temporada y ahora que Aiko se apuntaba cada vez que veía a su padre comiéndose una no les duraba demasiado en casa. Asintió antes de alzar una mano y darle un leve toquecito en la nariz.

\- Tranquila, ya lo había apuntado en la lista – confesó-. ¿Necesitas algo más?

\- No… Que no tardes mucho – se le escapó un tono que quizás pudiera haber usado Aiko cuando intentaba chantajearlo.

\- ¿Tanto te preocupa quedarte con mi hermano? – bromeó aprovechando que había acercado su mano a su rostro para pasarle un mechón de cabello-. Vuelvo en nada, ¿de acuerdo?

Sonrió antes de asentir, acercándose un poco más hacia para darle un corto beso, quedándose a escasa distancia cuando se separó, levantando así los ojos hacia él, observándolo desde cerca.

\- ¿Seguro que puedo irme? – preguntó a sabiendas de lo que le pasaba.

\- Sí, puedo usar a la niña de peluche en su ausencia. A tu hermano no, que luego tengo que aguantarlo no tengo gana… Pero no tardes mucho.

\- Sí, yo tampoco te lo recomendaría, seguro que tienes mejores opciones en el mercado…

\- Y sino que le pregunten a la prensa… - aprovechó para hacer el comentario, sonando lo más claramente que pudo a que estaba bromeando para no asustarlo-. Vete a por los recados, corre…

Tras arrugar ligeramente el gesto por sus palabras, asintió a lo último, inclinándose hacia ella para darle un beso en la frente antes de terminar de abrocharse el abrigo. En sus planes estaba también la idea de ir a la compra, pero, tenía otra parada primero. Por una vez, estaba bastante de acuerdo con la idea que le había dado su hermano.

\- Ven aquí, chiquitina – dijo Sora agachándose para poder coger a Aiko cuando llegó corriendo hasta donde ellos estaban-. Papi se va a comprarnos para hacer tostadas, ¿qué te parece?

\- ¿Vamos a darle al tito?

\- Solo si se porta bien – contestó Yamato, repitiendo el gesto que había hecho antes con Sora, dándole un toquecito en la nariz a la niña-. Vengo ahora.

La pelirroja asintió, cogiendo menor a la pequeña contra ella antes de dejar que él terminara de prepararse y esperando hasta que se fuera para volver a dónde había dejado a Takeru, caminando lentamente hasta dejar a la niña encima del sofá.

\- ¿Os cuento una cosa ahora que el agonías de Yamato no me escucha? – confesó yendo a sentarse ella también-. Estoy cansada… - se echó a reír mientras que cogía uno de los cojines para acomodarse mejor.

* * *

Yamato se quedó pensativo cuando por fin llegó a su destino. Sin duda aquello tenía que haberlo hecho meses antes, cuando había empezad todo el problema. Quizás ahora las cosas serían totalmente diferentes. No se fiaba tampoco de Sora. Una cosa es que pareciera que el disgusto había sido cos de las hormonas y que lo hubiera llevado mejor a lo largo del día, pero, se había pasado el día entero en casa, recibiendo visitas de sus amigos y seres queridos… Y otra cosa iba a ser cuando la realidad fuera a buscarla.

Chasqueó la lengua, molesto por todo aquello. No había querido hablar más con Taichi porque se iba a enfadar todavía más al saber los problemas que hubiera podido tener él. Hubiera entendido que tarde o temprano alguien hubiera malpensado de ellos dos, él había sido el primero que lo había hecho cuando estaban en el instituto y dado que con el tiempo ellos todavía se habían vuelto más cercanos, era solo cuestión de tiempo. Si hubiera sido así, quizás hasta se hubiera reído.

Pero no había sido así.

Se bajó del coche, sin molestarse en llevarse la chaqueta con él, únicamente metiéndose las llaves en el bolsillo antes de salir del aparcamiento y entrar en el edificio del hotel en el que se quedaba Emily, caminando hacia recepción para avisar de que estaba allí. Esperaba pillarla en el hotel y sola, porque de verdad que quería acabar con aquello de una vez.

\- Muy amable, espero aquí – dijo al recepcionista decidiendo apartarse para no molestar a los demás clientes mientras que llamaba a la habitación para comprobar que estuviera.

\- Puede subir – dijo segundos más tarde, girándose hacia él para indicarle el número de la planta en la que se encontraba.

\- Muchas gracias – dijo antes de girar sus pasos hacia el ascensor.

Quizás fuera algo que prefiriere hacer con público, donde pudiera haber más gente para evitar más problemas de los que ya tenía, pero también quería dejarla las cosas claras de una vez por todas. Marcó el botón y se giró hacia el espejo para volver a colocarse bien el pelo hacia atrás, no habiéndose peinado demasiado cuando había salido de casa.

\- Yamato – dijo Emily a modo de sorpresa cuando lo vio allí, posiblemente esperando a cualquier otra persona.

\- ¿No me invitas a entrar? – fue su respuesta tras quedarse observándola-. No te pillo en mal momento, ¿no?

\- No… - se apartó, dejándolo pasar y esperando a que estuviera en el interior para cerrar.

No era demasiado tarde por lo que la había pillado todavía revisando algunos documentos. No hacía demasiado tiempo que había llegado y ni siquiera se había cambiado de ropa, aunque tampoco le hubiera provocado demasiados dolores de cabeza. Había pasado toda la mañana bastante tranquila, incluso teniendo que haber ido a última hora de la mañana a dejar unos papeles a la sede de la JAXA. Tampoco hubiera esperado verlo a él allí.

\- No está mal el hotel, normal que siempre te quedes en el mismo – hizo referencia al día que la había acompañado hasta allí, tomándose su tiempo antes de girarse hacia ella.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Pues… he tenido uno de los días más extraños de esta última temporada – habló tras darle algunas vueltas-.Y creo que hubiera sido un error no aprovechar y venir por aquí.

Se quedó mirándolo. No iba a servir tampoco de nada hacerse la tonta, porque a aquellas alturas ya le daba bastante igual y era muy evidentemente que sabía de lo que le hablaba y que ella estaba metida en el asunto. Simplemente se limitó a ladear la cabeza, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

\- ¿A qué has venido exactamente? Porque no creo que la cosa fuera del todo contigo en este momento – dijo continuando con la vista fija en él-. Te lo dije el otro día en la JAXA, no me gusta que nadie se meta en mi trabajo y más de esa forma. Tuve que dar explicaciones a mi editor cuando vio que cancelaban el pase.

\- ¿Te supuso muchos problemas?

\- Bastantes, sí – volvió a ponerse recta-. Así que puedes decirle de mi parte que ella misma se ha buscado lo de esta mañana. Lamento que te hayas visto salpicado, pero son cosas que ya estaban en el poder de la prensa desde hace mucho tiempo y que solo era cuestión de tiempo que acabaran saliendo.

Podía llegar a entenderla. De hecho, viéndolo desde el punto de una venganza a nivel laboral por lo que él y Haru habían hecho, era capaz de entenderlo. No se había parado a pensar en las consecuencias que pudiera tener para ella cuando había dicho que estaba de acuerdo. Ahora bien, volvería a hacerlo a ciegas porque a él lo que le importaba era que Sora no se hubiera enfadado en el evento.

\- Lo lamento – dijo, observándola-. Como comprenderás no me ha gustado que todo el país haya visto esa información.

\- Bueno, no son imágenes inventadas. A lo mejor también te ha venido también bien a ti verlas – decidió acercarse algo más hasta dónde él estaba-. ¿A qué has venido exactamente, Yamato?

\- ¿Tú qué crees? – bajó la vista hacia ella para poder mirarla más directamente cuando la tuvo más cerca.

Se dedicó a estudiar su expresión. Lo conocía lo justo, no iba a mentir. No sabría decir qué era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Yamato. Se estaba comportando de una forma que podría considerar algo más familiar, como años atrás cuando lo había conocido. Pero, no sabía si eso era para bien o para mal. Se le ocurrían dos opciones bastante opuestas por dónde le pudiera salirle.

\- A lo mejor estaría bien que me dejaras algo más claras las cosas tú, ya que, en todo esto, yo siempre he ido la que ha ido con las intenciones por delante – acabó por decir, jugando ella también con la ambigüedad de sus palabras, tanteando la situación recortando algo más la distancia.

\- Tienes toda la razón. Creo que ya va siendo hora de que yo mismo te deje claras mis intenciones – no podía estar más de acuerdo con ella. Aprovechando que se le había acercado alargó las manos para cogerla por los brazos y atraerla de tal forma que quedó frente a frente-. Y te lo voy a repetir una sola vez. No fue Sora la que te cerró en las narices las puertas del evento, fui yo. No te quiero ni ver cerca de nosotros ni una sola vez más – tiró algo más de ella hacia donde estaba-. Sora está embarazada, y es un embarazo de riesgo. Te juro que como esto repercuta de la forma más mínima en su salud te va a faltar planeta para correr – la soltó entonces, casi como si fuera a pegarle algo el simple hecho de tenerla cogida, aprovechándose de la sorpresa en su cara-. Esas dos personas que con tu pataleta de niñata has sacado en la prensa esta mañana son pilares en mi vida. Él es más que mi mejor amigo – salvando las diferencias con Takeru -, casi como un hermano y ella es la mujer de la que llevo enamorado toda mi vida. Si te hice caso a ti en tu momento posiblemente sería porque me salía más rentable acostarme contigo para no pensar en ella en aquella época, no porque tan siquiera te puedas llegar a comparar a ella. Simplemente me lo pusiste demasiado fácil, pero claro, cada uno lo que es– pudo ver como estaba a punto de abrir la boca-. Ni te atrevas a decir nada. Avisada quedas. Ni me interesas tú, ni tus estupideces.

\- ¿Has venido a amenazarme e insultarme?

\- No, he venido a dejarte claro cómo están las cosas. He cambiado mucho, lo admito. Yo también era un imbécil por aquel entonces – lo admitía el primero-, pero ahora tengo una familia y no tolero que nadie los ataque sin motivo. Y más te vale que no se le complique nada del embarazo por el disgusto o que Taichi no tenga problemas…

\- ¿O qué?

\- Yo mismo te echo de la JAXA a patadas y eso sí que te va a causar problemas laborales. No te olvides de que tengo el rango de comandante y tengo el renombre suficiente en la institución para hacerlo. Así que no te vuelvas a cruzar en mi camino lo que te queda de estancia en Tokio – dio un par de pasos hacia la puerta, observándola unos segundos-. Si es que ni siquiera tienes narices de intentar defenderte. ¿Qué pensabas que hacía aquí? ¿Venir a buscarte para que me consolaras tú las penas? Ya no hago eso, no me conformo con la basura.

Reaccionó rápido cuando la vio adelantarse hacia él con la furia por sus palabras en el rostro. Se estaba oliendo que una posible reacción fuera querer golpearlo por pasarse de la raya. No se estaba pasando, simplemente estaba siendo sincero y tuvo tiempo de cogerla por las muñecas para evitarlo.

\- No hice absolutamente nada en todo este tiempo para darte a entender de ninguna manera que me pudieras interesar. Solo me comportaba como una persona normal, qué pena no haberle hecho caso a Mai primero.

\- Quítate de mi vista – farfulló revolviéndose para que la soltara.

\- Encantado. Ahora, te lo repito. Haz tú por perderte de la misma o te juro que sí que vas a tener problemas en el trabajo y de los serios – la soltó, ahora sí, dando un paso hacia atrás para poder salir de la habitación-. Y da gracias a que no te obligue a retractarte públicamente en los medios…

Aquella vez no le dio tiempo a decir nada más caminando hacia la puerta para cerrarla tras él con un portazo. Lo que le había dicho era lo que llevaba pasando por su cabeza todo el día. El miedo a que a Sora el disgusto le pudiera pasar factura en su estado. Era lo que lo aterrorizaba y lo que movía todo su enfado. Taichi también le preocupaba, pero en una escala diferente. Por el frente de Koemi no iban a tener problemas, porque ella sabía, tan bien cómo él lo que había. Pero todo el resto del entorno… iba a ser diferente. Al día siguiente haría por hablar con él para ver cómo estaban las cosas no queriendo tampoco agobiarlo.

Ahora, sin duda, tenía algo mucho más importante que hacer: ir a por el pan para tostadas que le habían pedido Sora y Aiko antes de salir de casa. No necesitaba nada más que aquello. Por una vez… Takeru lo había aconsejado bien.

* * *

**Nadaoriginal:** es lo que tiene que todo el mundo esté tan hecho a los comentarios que pueda haber sobre Taichi y Sor. Que la visita de Takeru se agradece, pero ya está. Simplemente se le recibe bien y se deja que Aiko coja carrerilla para ir a tirarse encima de su tío que seguro que está más que encantado que poder entretener a la rubia tranquila de la familia.

Y parece que por una vez Yamato ha decidido hacerle caso a su hermano y no decirle que lo deje en paz. No solo eso, sino que por una vez parece que se ha ido completamente de frente al problema y ha cortado con toda duda o segunda intención que pudiera quedar. Que vamos a ver, que él no tiene ni el más mínimo interés en todas estas tonterías... Y menos ahora. Quizás esto mismo tendría que haberlo hecho al principio del todo y así no dar pie a más malinterpretación. Pero más vale más tarde que nunca y parece que, al menos por ese frente, se queda más tranquilo. Otra cosa es el cabreo que haya podido ocasionar... Pero ya sabemos que la periodistucha no nos da pena.

¡Un besito de tortuguita!

**ElenaAA23:** puedo echarme a nadar y a mirar a ver hasta dónde llego para poder esconderme jajaja Igual me acaba atacando alguna merluza por puñetera, no te voy a decir yo que no. Pero eh, hoy al menos he soltado a la fiera y aunque seguramente la situación requiriera de un poco más de cabreo por parte de Yamato, yo creo que ha sabido llevar la situación a buen puerto - al menos para él - y dejar todo bastante claro. Ya me contarás a ver qué te parece.

Takeru ha hecho por una vez bien su trabajo. Ha terminado de calentar a su hermano. Y lo que es más histórico, Yamato admite que Takeru le había dado una buena idea. Ahora se ha quedado al menos a gusto y ha dejado ese frente más cerrado. Se ponga para arriba o para abajo ahora mismo no queda duda alguna de lo que él piensa sobre todo esto.

Jajajaja a ver el pobrecito creo que es consciente de que al igual que ahora es un blandito que se baba encima como poco doblando los calcetines de Aiko, que hace unos años mordía si lo dejabas más de cinco segundos sin poder mandarte a la mierda. Pero claro, es que está todo relacionado y ahora se ha quedado sin motivos para odiar al mundo, así que a no ser que alguien lo caliente mucho mucho - como ha sido el caso - creo que prefiere pasar de todos y seguir en su burbuja. El problema viene cuando alguien lo saca de ella o precisamente le toca algo de lo que ha provocado que su forma de ver el mundo pase de un extremo al otro.

Y me voy a la playa antes de que vengas a buscarme a casa por torturarte entre que subo algo y no jajajaja ¡un bico grandote!


	110. Capítulo 109: Decir que no

Yamato salió del hotel con paso rápido en dirección hacia el coche. Al fin había sido capaz de dejar las cosas como tenían que estar, pero, estaba bastante nervioso. Aquel día había sido un caos desde que se había levantado y ahora que no tenía a Sora delante no tenía que disimularlo. Buscó las llaves en su bolsillo, quedándose a medio camino a la hora de abrir la puerta. No estaba en las condiciones más apropiadas para poder conducir en aquel momento. Era perfectamente consciente de ello.

Resopló, llevándose las manos al cabello, echándoselo hacia atrás intentando recuperar la calma. Quizás debería de hacer algo de tiempo antes de volver a coger el coche, por su propia seguridad. Solo le faltaba llevarse un susto para rematar el día. Resopló de nuevo, terminando por dejar los ojos vagar hacia la calle. Quizás por allí hubiera alguna tienda en la que poder coger los recados.

Sí, esa idea era buena.

Echó a andar sin mucho rumbo fijado, simplemente atento a lo que había a su alrededor. Sacó el teléfono para leer la lista de la compra en él, viendo que tenía un mensaje de Sora pidiéndole algunas cosas más. Aprovechó para ganar tiempo y contestarle diciendo que no tenían algunos de lo elementos de la lista y que había tenido que ir a otra tienda. Cuando salió de la conversación con ella, se fijó en otro de los nombres que estaban entre los primeros, volviendo a fruncir el ceño. No había sabido nada de Taichi desde por la mañana y eso no le gustaba. Decidió marcar su número y llamarlo para ver cómo estaba.

* * *

Koemi escuchó el teléfono de Taichi sonando encima de la mesa de la cocina, asomándose para ver quién era. Dudó unos segundos antes de decidir buscarlo con la mirada, comprobando que se había quedado dormido en el sofá con Daigo, sonriendo.

\- Hola Yamato – contestó ella, no queriendo tampoco preocuparlo-. Se ha echado un rato con Daigo y se ha quedado dormido.

\- Ya… - hizo una pausa-. ¿Estáis bien?

\- Pues, supongo que te puedes imaginar que te voy a decir que sí porque no es más que una estupidez. Pero bueno, tampoco es algo que nos haga demasiada gracia, especialmente a él.

\- Me lo puedo imaginar… Yo lo siento, Koemi. De verdad que lo siento mucho.

\- Ya, ya me lo ha explicado él… Y no lo sientas, Yamato. De verdad. Yo… por suerte no tengo dudas sobre quién tengo en casa. Le duró poco el engaño que hubiera podido tener de parecer algo más normal conmigo y no me importa que la gente cuchichee…

\- Ya, pero a él sí que le importa que la gente cuchichee si tiene algo que ver contigo. Créeme, es una de las primeras preocupaciones de Sora desde hoy por la mañana.

\- Puede que me esté precipitando, pero mira… A mí me da exactamente igual de lo que hablen o dejen de hablar. Y si alguien de mi entorno lo duda, mira, no será porque no lo pensaran ya a mis espaldas, porque los habrán visto cientos de veces. Preocupaos porque Sora no se vaya a alterar más de la cuenta con todo esto y olvidaos de mí.

\- Ya… - hizo una pausa de nuevo-. Voy a hacer la compra. Dile que he llamado.

\- Lo haré, tranquilo. Y no te olvides las galletas, que sino vas a tener una rubiecilla haciendo pucheritos por casa…

\- ¿Solo una rubiecilla?

Dando por terminada la llamada, dejó el teléfono donde estaba antes, volviendo a quedarse mirando hacia su marido y su hijo. Era una situación que ella misma había vivido cuando había conocido a Taichi algo más. Se había muerto de celos cientos de veces mientras que no había sido capaz de ver lo que había realmente y ahora mismo, estaba tranquila con ese tema. Hacía mucho tiempo que lo estaba.

Sabía lo mucho que los quería a ella y al niño y no lo pondría en duda por nada del mundo. Al igual que también sabía lo mucho que quería a Sora. Pero no solo a ella, sino a Aiko y a Yamato. Ahí estaba la parte que la gente no llegaba a entender, que los lazos que tenían entre ellos eran muy diferentes a lo que alguien externo que no se hubiera molestado en comprender pudiera llegar a ver como normal.

\- Mami… Tengo hambre – dijo Daigo llamando así su atención.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Tú? No me lo creo… - sonrió, volviendo a la realidad. Se llevó un dedo a los labios y le hizo un gesto para que fuera con ella-. ¿Papi sigue durmiendo? – esperó a ver cómo asentía antes de cogerlo en brazos-. Vamos a hacer la cena los dos, ¿qué te parece? ¿Quieres ayudarme?

Sonrió con la respuesta que él le dio, echando a andar con él hacia la cocina. Iba a aprovechar que tenía tiempo para hacer algo que le gustara especialmente a Taichi. Estaba preocupada por él y por lo que pudiera acabar pasando cuando explotara, pero, una buena comida le iba a subir el ánimo. Eso no se lo podía negar absolutamente nadie.

* * *

\- Lamento informarte de que Aiko se ha ido a dormir con tu hermano y que posiblemente le esté contando vete tú a saber qué – dijo Sora divertida.

\- Bueno, sabe que no tiene mucho sitio por dónde correr por casa si se pone más tonto de lo que debiera…

Se habían ido a la habitación y el rubio estaba entretenido poniéndose el pijama. Sora, había tomado asiento y lo observaba mientras que iba y venía. Lo notaba algo alterado, pero, con el día que habían tenido tampoco podía culparlo. Quizás fuera un buen momento para intentar sacar el tema y dejar las cosas más claras, aunque tampoco esperaba que hubiera demasiado para aclarar.

\- Oye… - se atrevió a reclamar su atención, alargando la mano para cogerlo de la parte de arriba del pijama.

Giró la cabeza para observarla, no esperando que fuera a hacerlo arqueando las cejas en modo interrogante, hasta que notó en ella la duda y adivinando de esa forma el tema que parecía querer tratar con él.

\- Sora… no…

\- Pero yo quiero hablar de ello – agradeció que se hubiera dado cuenta, arrastrándose algo más por la cama para dejarle sitio y que se sentara a su lado.

\- Vale, te escucho – tomó asiento, agachándose para empezar a ponerse los calcetines, atento a lo que la pelirroja pudiera decirle.

\- No, al revés. Quiero saber qué piensas tú de eso – explicó, entretenida vigilando los movimientos de su marido.

\- ¿De verdad necesitas que te lo explique? – no pudo evitar dejar que sonara a ironía la pregunta.

No las tenía todas consigo. Sin duda, se había quedado muy a gusto tras la visita que había hecho a la periodista horas antes. Era justamente lo que había necesitado: dejar las cosas claras de una vez por todas. Lo que no quería era tener que entrar en detalles con Sora del tema, sabía que se iba a alterar y no tenía ganas de darle más problemas aquel día.

\- ¿Y qué quieres que te explique? – le dijo-. Estoy enfadado, creo que tengo una buena lista de motivos para estarlo, pero ni contigo, ni con Taichi, ni con Haru… Como mucho conmigo, de los que estamos en esta casa. Mira, yo sé que cuando me enteré que vosotros dos habíais tenido algo, fuera lo que fuera – aclaró antes de que ella dijera nada más – me sentó mal, me llevó un tiempo terminar de asimilarlos incluso cuando me lo explicaste bien en Tanegashima. Pero creo que ya me conoces más que de sobra para saber que salto más rápido de lo que debería y que luego no se me da demasiado bien comerme mis palabras.

\- ¿No me digas? – sonrió ligeramente cuando notó como posaba la mano en su rodilla, dándole un ligero pellizco con los dedos.

\- ¿Verdad? Vaya sorpresa… Lo que quiero decir es que evidentemente me importa muy poco lo que digan o dejen de decir en lo que a mí respecta. Solo te diré que esa noche me alegré de que al final ni siquiera tuvieran habitaciones separadas porque sé de primera mañana como te sueles poner cuando te levantas… No, no es un frente por el que me vaya a preocupar. Pero sí que me preocupa mucho la gente que no tiene ni la más remota idea de nada y que no va a ser capaz de meterse la lengua por dónde les quepa.

Sora sonrió con lo que él decía, agradeciendo lo que le decía. Lo había dado por supuesto, pero, no venía de más escucharlo. Ella y Taichi tenían demasiadas cosas solo entre ellos dos que no tenía ganas de ponerse a explicarle a nadie y más sin necesidad. Y si podía pasar con Yamato y Koemi perfectamente pasando del tema, no iba a ser ella la que iba a insistir.

\- Siempre me ha importado muy poco lo que digan o dejen de decir de mí – le dijo, arrastrándose algo más por la cama para poder abrazarlo desde la espalda y posar su cabeza en su hombro-. Que digan lo que quieran, yo sé exactamente lo que hay y no lo cambiaría absolutamente por nada. Absolutamente en todos los aspectos que ha podido tocar esta noticia…

\- ¿Sigues preocupada por Koemi? – dijo, dejando sus manos sobre las de ella, girando la cabeza para vela de reojo.

\- Mucho. Mi universo está tan acostumbrado a las tonterías sobre Taichi que se habrían hasta reído al verlo. Yo me habría reído al verlo de no ser por estas hormonas revoltosas que me la lían a la primera de cambio… Pero ella, ¿va a tener que empezar a dar explicaciones o a aguantar estupideces?

\- Bueno… Si me permites la aclaración, cualquiera que haya visto la cara de idiota que se le queda a Taichi cada vez que pasa por delante de él dudo que vaya a pensar cualquier otra cosa. El suegro ese que sigue diciendo que lo va a linchar en cualquier momento seguro que piensa igual que yo.

\- Ya… Pero me da rabia haberlo metido en problemas por…

\- Quieta – la frenó, girándose algo más hacia ella-. Aquí la culpa la tiene Emily y nadie más que ella. Como mucho yo, por tonto, pero eso ya me lo va a repetir Mai hasta que me jubile, no te preocupes. Sora, es tu mejor amigo. De hecho, cuando os estaban vigilando a vosotros dos estaba yo con Mai tirado en el sofá de casa… ¿De verdad? Me parece una estupidez. Tú no lo has metido en problemas.

La que lo había metido en problemas era la periodista aquella con ganas de amargarles la existencia. Era imposible que jamás los hubieran visto en actitud cariñosa hasta el momento. Ahí había tenido que haber un detonante y, de nuevo, sabían perfectamente quién había sido.

\- ¿Has hablado con alguno de los dos? – le preguntó a la pelirroja.

\- No. En todo el día no he tenido oportunidad. Lo que sé, lo sé por ti. Y la verdad yo creo que lo mejor es que los dejemos estar. Puede que esté enfadado porque toda esta estupidez lo haya salpicando y que solo quiera preocuparse por lo que tiene en casa – habló complemente segura de ello-. Ya lo conoces.

\- Y me parece muy bien. Ya tuvimos nuestra conversación de besugos por la mañana. Ya sabe que por aquí estamos bien.

\- Aunque me gustaría hablar con él… Pero no quiero agobiarlo – arrugó la nariz.

\- Sora, mañana. ¿Vale? Mañana lo llamamos, dale su tiempo y mañana a lo mejor lo tienes por casa antes de que te dé tiempo a decidir si estás dormida o despierta. Así que deja de ponerme caras – se revolvió algo más para poder observarla-. Vamos a dormir, que hoy has tenido un día movidito.

\- Pues…No te voy a decir que no…

Tuvo que ceder, arrastrándose algo más por la cama para poder dejarlo moverse.

* * *

**Nadaoriginal:** pues la verdad... contando que nunca he jugado a ese juego no me puedo hacer mucho a la idea jajajaja

Que conste que fue un capítulo complicado de escribir que otros. A fin de cuentas, no era una situación sencilla ni un personaje sencillo. Había varias opciones por las que tirar y al final lo dejé a él con el modo automático para ver por dónde nos salía el angelito de Yamato. Hace unos años quizás las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, pero ahora mismo ya tiene algo más de calma antes de explotar y hacer podido decirle lo mismo solo que con "menos delicadeza".

Y Koemi empieza a asomar por aquí mucho más tranquila de lo que todos esperan que esté. A fin de cuentas, Taichi tiene que ser como un libro abierto. Ya lo es para los que lo conocen de siempre, ¿cómo no lo va a ser para la valiente que se casó con él? No la engaña tan fácilmente con eso de que está muy tranquilo, así que ver veremos por dónde nos sale el embajador.

Espero que tengas una muy buena semana esta que entra, ¡besitos de tortuguita!

**Natesgo:** que sepas que el nombre original del capítulo era "Ea Ea Yamato se cabrea" jajajaja Sería mucho más apropiado pero así os pillaba más de sorpresa al leer el capítulo lo que tocaba en él.

Debo decir, que salvo esta trastada de última hora, realmente, Emily tampoco ha hecho nada grave. Quiero decir, al principio sí que podía estar más interesada en Yamato - ¿quién no? - especialmente al ver el cambio de actitud de él. No voy a entrar en detalles con FB sobre cómo pudieron ser las cosas con esos dos en su momento, porque evidentemente no es algo que nos interese en la historia, pero que ella de repente se lo encuentre así, seguro que le chocó. Ahora bien, también debe de tener dos dedos de frente y pudo verlo tanto con Sora como con Aiko. Así que yo creo que simplemente estaba entretenida en tocar la moral, y si colaba, colaba.

¿Qué pasa? Que lo que ha colado es que le digan de todo menos guapa jajajajaja No se puede meter uno con el matrimonio a cuatro. Y lo gracioso es que venga de un consejo de Takeru, quien suele ser el que menos filtro tiene de por ahí y el que más las lía sin pensar. Pero bueno, algo tiene que hacer bien de vez en cuando.

¡Un besito de tortuguita!

**ElenaAA23:** ¿vas a usar a las tartarugas en mi contra? Pobre de mí jajajaja

Je, la verdad es que la situación me recordaba a cuando le pidió a Sora que se casara con él. Me explico, porque debes de estar leyendo esto con cara de WTF. Me refiero a que cuando estaba todo el mundo a la espera de que lo hiciera, pasaban los capítulos y nadie entendía por qué no pasaba, sobretodo cuando todo apuntaba a ello y PUF justo pasó cuando tenía que pasar. Ahora he vuelto a hacer exactamente la misma jugada. Poco a poco hasta que llega el momento en el que salta y hace lo que tiene que hacer.

Y lo del parche es algo que usa ahora mismo para hacer daño, que ya sabemos cómo se las gasta Yamato. Posiblemente tampoco fuera consciente de ello en su momento y que simplemente se cruzara con una cara bonita que le entró por el ojo y mira, para algo era libre de hacer lo que le viniera en gana en su momento. Ahora que lo ve con algo de perspectiva creo que él también reniega un poco, pero, oye, que le quiten lo bailao jajaja Ahora simplemente está cabreado y ya sabemos que sabe ser un encanto cuando quiere. Por ese comentario podría haberse ido para casa con la cara calentita

Y aquí te saco a Koemi haciendo de adulta del matrimonio a cuatro, que está casada con alguien menos listo que ella al que tiene más que calado y no se la da. Pero bueno, por ahora parece que estaba entretenido en coma en el sofá con el nene. Imagen suficiente para que ella fangirlee un rato y se olvide de las tonterías del mundo exterior, que es lo que realmente importa.

¡Un bico grandote! Y no me mandes a las tartaguras T_T


	111. Capítulo 110: Motivación

\- Ha llamado Yamato – dijo Koemi una vez que hubo conseguido que Daigo se durmiera.

\- ¿Para? ¿Quería saber si sigo de una pieza? – giró la cabeza desde la cocina donde se había quedado terminando de recoger algunas cosas.

\- Más o menos – sonrió llegando hasta él-. Supongo que le extrañará que no hayas estando rondándolos…

\- Ya…

Él también era consciente de que quizás fuera algo extraño, aunque, ya había llamado por la mañana para ver cómo estaban las cosas. Quería esperar a que se le pasara el enfado que arrastraba para no empeorar las cosas. Una vez que se le había pasado el susto de ver de repente las noticias lo que había aparecido en su lugar había sido enfado. Un enfado monumental que era lo que había provocado que no hubiera ido a comprobar cómo estaban las cosas. Se había enfadado por todo.

Se había enfadado con la periodista por motivos más que obvios.

Se había enfadado con Yamato por no haber sabido echar el freno a todo lo demás a tiempo, pero eso era lo de menos.

Se había enfadado nada más llegar al trabajo y empezar a escuchar los cuchicheos y las miraditas.

Y, se había enfadado consigo mismo. Posiblemente ese hubiera sido el problema. Sabía que no tenía mucha culpa, porque el problema venía por otro frente y por la mentalidad que todavía tenían en aquel país – y en otros muchos, ya que gente sin vida y aburrida la había absolutamente en cualquier sitio-, pero no podía evitarlo. No podía evitar pensar que Koemi iba a tener que aguardar estupideces por su culpa. Y eso era lo que no le gustaba. Más allá de la paranoia sobre que el suegro fuera a venir de una vez por todas a librarse de él, le preocupaba que de verdad fueran capaces de creerse algo.

\- ¿Me has oído? – reclamó ella su atención, devolviéndolo a la realidad.

\- ¿Te soy sincero…?

\- No, ya me hago yo sola a la idea – llegó a su lado, aprovechando a quitarle la taza que tenía en las manos para hacer que centrara su atención en ella-. Llevas todo el día sin decir gran cosa. ¿Sabes lo raro que es eso?

\- Ya… - se encogió de hombros, no queriendo dejar la contestación solo en eso-. Lo siento, es que no estoy a lo que tengo que estar.

\- ¿No me digas? – aprovechó para cogerlo en la mano y tirar de él para ir a sentarse hasta el sofá, decidiendo que ya estaba todo lo suficientemente recogido-. No creas que te voy a dejar irte a la cama sin que confieses…

\- Koemi…

\- No, no. De Koemi nada. Y ahora no me vayas a salir con que no te pasa nada, vamos a ahorrarnos eso, ¿quieres?

Giró la cabeza hacia ella para observarla nos segundos. Tampoco tenía demasiada intención de ocultar que le pasaba algo, era evidente. Al igual que también era evidente el motivo que lo provocaba. Quizás le viniera bien soltarlo en voz alta, y, ¿con quién mejor que con ella?

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? – dijo pasados unos segundos-. Creo que sabes perfectamente lo que me pasa.

\- Sí, pero prefiero que me lo cuentes tú – tiró de él algo más mientras que se acomodaba, intentando así que se dejara mover y se quedaran los dos a medio recostar cómodamente en el sofá. Y, ya te lo he dicho varias veces… Que digan lo que quieran.

\- No, que digan lo que quieran no. Y más te vale que yo no me entere que nadie dice ni media palabra sobre el tema para tocarte las narices, porque…

\- Porque, ¿qué? – lo cortó-. Taichi, venga ya. Somos mayorcitos, yo tengo clarísimo con quién se me ocurrió casarme. También sabía que en el pack con él venía más gente y solo solo ha ayudado a salir ganando. La única sorpresa fue Yamato y mira, tampoco nos ha salido tan mal – intentó bromear-. Yo sé que te preocupa lo que me puedan decir, pero, no creo que tenga que explicarte que no saben con quién se meten… Eres la principal víctima de mis enfados por casa.

Viendo que cedía algo más y que dejaba que lo arrastrara del todo con ella, acomodándose de tal forma que pudiera dejar apoyada su cabeza en ella. Solía ponerse algo más arisco de lo normal para él y que empezara a ceder era una buena señal. Aprovechó el momento para llevar las manos a su pelo, empezando a jugar con él de forma más distraída.

\- Me fastidia que todo esto te haya acabado salpicando. Sé que Yamato estará que se sube por las paredes, pero es él quien tiene que arreglarlo porque es culpa suya por no haber reaccionado a tiempo. Y que Sora… La conozco, estará preocupada exactamente por lo mismo que yo.

\- Sí, lo sé – sonrió ligeramente al notar como se iba tranquilizando-. No he hablado con ella, creo que deben de haberse pasado el día acosándola para que esté lo más tranquila posible con todo esto.

\- Bueno, en parte por eso también le he estado dando largas yo todo el día – confesó-. Me tiene demasiado calado y no quiero que se preocupe de más.

Aquello ya tenía más sentido. Sin duda le había parecido raro que no se fuera a rondar a casa de los Ishida cuando había tenido oportunidad, pero agradecía que hubiera preferido ir a buscarla antes al trabajo y poder pasar la tarde en casa tranquilos sin que nadie pudiera molestarlos. Continuó todavía jugando con su cabello, quedándose en silencio unos minutos.

\- No te preocupes más – le dijo-. ¿De acuerdo? - amplió su sonrisa cuando sintió que contestaba con una especie de gruñido, sabiendo que iban por el buen camino e imaginando la cara que debía de estar poniendo-. Mañana si quieres te dejo gritarle a Yamato todo lo que quieras por no saber arreglarse solo sus problemas.

\- Sí, ese me va a oír mañana – acabó por farfullar.

* * *

Hideki se quedó sentado en la mesa de la sala de reuniones observando los papeles que tenía delante, volviendo a echarles un vistazo. Aquella mañana había llegado algo primero ya que había pasado gran parte de la noche dándole vueltas a la cabeza a un tema. Estaba harto de toda la situación que llevaba viviendo meses por allí y ahora veía la posibilidad de poder librarse de los problemas de una vez por todas.

\- Lamento el retraso – indicó aquel por el que había estado esperando hasta entonces.

\- Aún es pronto – dijo poniéndose en pie para recibirlo adelantando la mano a modo de saludo-. He sabido que estaba de paso por el país y he querido aprovechar para cerrar unos detalles de la colaboración. No le quitaré mucho tiempo – con un gesto, le indicó que tomara asiento.

\- No creo que haya mucho que ultimar, ¿no? Hasta donde yo sé ya está casi todo terminado – extrañado, aceptó la invitación.

\- Sí, el trabajo sí, quedan algunos detalles. Hemos estado bastante contentos con cómo se ha ido desarrollando todo, pero creo que lo mejor sería que se terminara todo ya desde la sede inglesa de su productora. Los enviados ya no hacen falta aquí.

Durante muchos años había mostrado su aspecto más serio y rígido incluso con el grupo con el que solía trabajar todos los días, pero, con el paso de los años hasta él mismo se había aburrido y lo guardaba solo para las situaciones en las que merecía la pena.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo? – preguntó el productor al notar el gesto serio de él.

\- Podría decir que no, que simplemente la JAXA tiene proyectos más importantes que se están retrasando por todo esto, pero… Siendo sincero, los enviados nos estorban.

\- ¿Estorbar? Creo que no entiendo nada precisamente enviamos al mismo equipo porque no habían tenido problema con ellos.

\- Y no tenemos problemas con el equipo, solo con un miembro. La señorita James nos está causando problemas mezclando su vida personal con el trabajo y alargando más tiempo de la cuenta un trabajo que ya debería de tener terminado. Una de las clausulas que se recogen en el contrato de trabajo es la confidencialidad con respecto a todos los integrantes del grupo y no lo ha respetado.

\- No lo entiendo…

\- No tenemos pruebas de que haya sido ella, pero sí que sabemos a ciencia cierta que ha estado causando problemas y pasando información que no debería a otros medios.

\- ¿Ha filtrado algo del documental?

\- No, por eso el acuerdo sigue en pie y estamos hablando esto aquí. Ella sabe lo que ha hecho y me gustaría que volviera a Londres de forma inmediata. Si me permite el comentario, estoy seguro de que está costando más dinero a la cadena del debido simplemente por dedicarse a lo que no se tiene que dedicar en vez de hacer su trabajo. Estamos en un país con una forma de ver las cosas muy diferente y no vamos a permitir que se manche el nombre de este lugar de ninguna forma.

Frunció el ceño, confuso. No tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que le estaba hablando el general, pero parecía que estaba hablando completamente en serio. Se le notaba en el gesto y en la forma en la que estaba hablando.

\- La verdad es que sí que se está alargando el trabajo mucho más de lo que debiera, pero, me gustaría saber más detalles de todo esto antes de tomar cartas en el asunto, ¿puede explicarme mejor de qué va todo esto?

\- Sí, claro…

* * *

Yamato salió de la ducha, al contrario que el día anterior, aquella mañana había madrugado para poder ir a hacer algo de deporte antes de empezar el día. Iba con tiempo y no quería despertar a Sora todavía. No se había vestido del todo, habiendo olvidado, como siempre, la camiseta para ponerse por debajo de la sudadera. No contaba con que, al salir, estuviera siendo observado.

\- ¿Qué haces despierta ya? – le dijo a la pelirroja-. ¿Te encuentras mal?

Dudó sobre si estaba despierta o se había incorporado sin haberse dado cuenta ni de lo que hacia hasta que la vio moverse, empezando a arrastrarse por la cama poco a poco. Su primera reacción fue pensar que iba a salir corriendo al baño, pero no podía estar más equivocado. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca alargó la mano para coger la de él y darle un tirón y que se quedara sentado y a su alcance.

\- ¿En serio? – divertido, se dio cuenta de lo que tramaba-. ¿Estás despierta tan siquiera?

\- Me despertaste al levantarte tú – le dijo, continuando con sus aproximaciones para poder terminar sentándose sobre él, notando como al ayudaba-. Así que ahora te aguantas.

\- ¿Vas a tener la poca decencia de echarle la culpa a las hormonas por esto? – preguntó divertido, decidiendo que sus manos estaban mucho mejor por dentro del pijama de ella.

\- No, te la voy a echar a ti por andar paseándote así ya temprano – contestó cerrando sus brazos en torno a su cuello-. ¿Dónde ibas?

\- A correr un rato…

\- ¿No tienes que ir a trabajar?

\- No, entro algo más tarde hoy, tengo tiempo – adelantó la cabeza hacia ella para chocar su nariz con la de ella.

\- Pues yo creo que esto cuenta también como cardio – le contestó antes de impedir que se alejara de nuevo e intentar darle un beso, consiguiéndolo sin muchos problemas.

Aceptaba el cambio de planes sin muchos miramientos, eso sin duda. Después del día anterior no se le ocurría una mejor forma de empezar el día. Eso iba a ayudar bastante con su humor. Entrecerró los ojos cuando la sintió empezar a rondar por su cuello con los labios, disfrutando de las atenciones de la pelirroja.

\- Oye… Tenemos a mi hermano en casa… - murmuró divertido.

\- Pues porque está Aiko que sino me lo iba a tomar como una motivación…

* * *

**Nadaoriginal:** Yamato lo que tiene es que va a su ritmo y tiene que ir haciendo las cuando cuando toca. Lo que también se entiende como que ahora prefiere pasar de todo hasta que se le hinchan demasiado las narices y ya tiene que saltar. Y aquí lo hemos visto, que ahora parece que va a tener un empezar del día muy diferente al del anterior que sin duda va a tenerlo de mejor humor.

Y a la vez podemos ver lo que pasa por la cabeza de Taichi más detalladamente por fin, que si no lo saco me vienen a tirar tomates... Y Hideki... parece que no solo Hiroaki es el pez gordo suelto por el estanque hasta las narices de aguantar tanta tontería. Eso seguro que no lo vio venir nuestra querida periodistucha.

¡Un besito de tortuguita!

**ElenaAA23:** vecina, no te me pongas agresiva que mira que en vez de tirar a las fieras al cantábrico te los pongo en la frontera y así mientras tanto huyo yo, ¿eh? Jajajaja

Aquí tienes a Taichi, y no solo eso, sino que lo tienes interaccionando con Koemi. La verdad es que tengo que confesar que me encanta sacarlos en su dinámica de ellos dos solos sin estar acompañados. No lo hago más porque la historia en el fondo trata de lo que trata, pero me gustan estos trocitos en los que aparecen y tengo la excusa perfecta para hacerlo. Aunque claro, parece que la cabecita del embajador está que echa humo. Menos mal que tiene a su lado a alguien que lo tiene más calado que nadie en este mundo y que además tiene esa forma de ser capaz de dar algo de calma cuando se desquicia él solito.

Y Hideki pues parece que esta vez no ha querido pasar de todo, que empieza a estar un poquito harto de tanta tontería y es mejor cortar las cosas por lo sano sin que tener que decirle nadie nada. Si bien teníamos a Yamato lanzando la amenaza de que era alguien en la JAXA como para poder hacer que se largara y lo dijo sin tener muy claro si era cierto o no, ahora sí que ha tomado cartas en el asunto el que de verdad puede hacerlo. Podéis ir yedo a apluadirlo.

Y mientras tanto, pues nada, los Ishida demostrando que están bastante bien y como siempre, tenga o no a Takeru cerca. Yo creo que eso no puede ser mejor señal, ¿no?

¡Un bico grandote vecina!


	112. Capítulo 111: Azuzarle al dinosaurio

\- Te aguantas. Si nos has escuchado eso te pasa por andar rodando demasiado temprano – le dijo Yamato a su hermano mientras que salían de casa-. Y créeme que tenemos cuidado para que Aiko no escuche nada…

\- ¿Y qué me quieres decir con eso que sino seguro que me habría enterado?

\- Por ejemplo – se encogió de hombros-. No se le da nada mal conseguirlo, tú tranquilo – dejó caer mientras que se abrochaba la chaqueta-. Venga, que te llevo a casa a ver si así dejas de darme la lata.

\- No sé, igual prefiero irme yo solo andando.

\- Tú juega que…

La atención de Yamato se vio totalmente desviada hacia la entrada de la casa en donde pudo ver que se detenía otro coche que le era familiar, no tardando en reconocer al que se bajaba de él. Podía hacerlo a distancia incluso aunque ya no tuviera aquel pelo tan sumamente característico.

\- ¿Tú despierto tan temprano? – fue su saludo.

\- ¿Sorprendido? Y hoy no trabajo… Pero tenía algo importante que hacer que tampoco podía seguir aplazando – posó la vista también en Takeru, saludándolo con un gesto cuando llegó hacia ellos-. Eso y que mi suegro ha aparecido en casa con un "regalo para el niño".

\- ¿Has huido de tu suegro otra vez? – preguntó el menos de los rubios divertido.

\- Y del gato que le ha regalado a Daigo – farfulló por lo bajo-. ¿Os vais?

\- Ehm… - Yamato tardó unos segundos en contestar, intentando no echarse a reír al igual que su hermano-. Sí, tengo que ir al trabajo ya… Pero me alegra bastante verte por aquí.

\- Deja de reírte, zoquete – le dijo a Takeru, amenazando con alcanzarlo con una colleja-. Me dijo Koemi que llamaste anoche, había caído en coma… Pero bueno, mientras que todo esté bien dentro de lo que tiene que estarlo no creo que haya problemas porque me haya tomado mi tiempo.

\- Absolutamente ninguno – alargó el brazo, cogiendo a su hermano por el brazo-. Me llevo este para que haga algo útil con su vida, que ya que ni Hikari lo aguanta algo tendré que hacer con él-. Están las dos ya levantadas, creo que iban a desayunar. Aprovecha…

Dio un respingo al notar su teléfono sonar, viendo el nombre de su padre en la pantalla y haciéndole así un gesto de despedida a Taichi con la cabeza y poder salir con Takeru en dirección hacia el coche y dejarlo seguir su camino.

El embajador negó con la cabeza, despidiéndose de ellos con un gesto. Tenía que hablar con Yamato también, pero prefería hacerlo solo y con calma. Ahora casi que le priorizaba más Sora y algo le decía que la conversación que tenían por delante era mejor que no tuviera demasiados testigos. Caminó hasta la puerta, llamando finalmente al timbre.

\- Aiko, tú quédate desayunando que eso seguro que es tu padre que se ha olvidado algo – pudo escuchar a Sora decir antes de escuchar los pasos acercándose y ver como abría la puerta.

\- ¿Y si vengo a robar qué? – dijo al darse cuenta de que ni siquiera preguntaba quién era.

\- ¿Con esos dos de niñeros? – señaló a los digimon con la cabeza antes de observarlo unos segundos y acabar por sonreír de oreja a oreja.

Aprovechó para alargar la mano hacia ella y darle un tirón acercándosela de esa forma pudiendo entonces darle un buen abrazo a su amiga. Tardó unos segundos en terminar de reaccionar, ampliando más la sonrisa, cerrando los ojos y devolviéndole el gesto con ganas.

\- Oye, estamos haciendo tortitas… ¿Quieres? – le dijo todavía sin soltarlo.

\- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? – le murmuró por lo bajo.

\- ¡Chi! ¡Chi!

La voz de Aiko centró la atención de los dos adultos, viéndola entonces llegar a las carreras para ir ella también a pedir las atenciones de su padrino, el cual por fin dio un paso hacia atrás y se agachó para poder coger a la niña.

* * *

Sora llegó de nuevo a la cocina con una ligera sonrisa. Había dejado a la pequeña Aiko viendo la televisión. No perdonaba, por nada del mundo, sus dibujos favoritos y la había dejado con los digimon entretenida. No fue directa a sentarse, acercándose hacia donde estaba la fuente con el preparado para las tortitas.

\- Me voy a hacer otra… ¿Quieres más? – le dijo a Taichi.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Quieres tener que ponerte a revolver por el armario en busca de la ropa de premamá para dejarme algo a mí? – contestó divertido.

\- Si me hago para mí y luego quieres no te voy a dar ninguna… Esta vez me ando muriendo de hambre por las esquinas sin necesidad de pasarme el día con nauseas y echándolo todo fuera…

\- Y me suena muy bien. A ver – se acercó hasta ella-, quita. Ya lo hago yo. Tú vete a sentarte…

\- ¿Tú? ¿Vas a hacerlo tú? ¿Quieres que la casa arda? – divertida, obedeció, yendo a sentarse dispuesta a disfrutar de la escena.

\- Bueno, así tendría una buena excusa para que el gato del mal ese no acabe conmigo – confesó, encogiéndose de hombros antes de acercarse a la cocina-. ¿Crees que Aiko se sentirá invocada por la comida?

\- No, tranquilo. Esos dibujos la dejan bastante hipnotizada… Ten cuidado no te vayas a ensuciar la ropa – comentó entretenida-. Además quiero disfrutar de esto, porque es la primera vez en mi vida que lo veo.

Le hizo una mueca antes de girarse y ponerse a hacer lo que había dicho. Sin duda, con aquello de por el medio iba a ser más tranquilo el tema a tratar. Prefirió empezar por la parte que sabía que preocupaba más a la pelirroja.

\- Koemi está perfectamente. Por si tenías alguna duda, no se ha enfadado y está tranquila. Supongo que le preocupa la estupidez de la gente pero prefiere no decírmelo y resumirlo en que ya sé la mala leche que se gasta – habló mientras que echaba el líquido en la sartén.

\- No creo que le haya hecho demasiada gracia… Tengo que hablar con ella.

\- No hace falta, Sora.

\- Ya, pero quiero hablar con ella. Creo que yo la puedo entender mejor que tú, Taichi.

\- ¿No me digas?

\- Sí, porque creo que todo esto va a tocarnos más de cerca a ella y a mí, siendo como son las cosas por aquí. De hecho, he dicho en el estudio que no quiero tomar medidas en contra, pero si quieres que lo haga para que ella no tenga problemas…

\- Háblalo con ella aunque creo que tu querido suegro no se va a quedar tan tranquilo y debe de estar revolviendo medio Tokio. Algo decía de que con su nuera no se metía nadie…

La pelirroja dejó ir una sonrisa. Ella también había llegado a escuchar aquello. No la habían dejado salir de su burbuja el día anterior, era consciente de ella, pero, también lo era de lo que había ido pasando a su alrededor desde entonces y se podía imaginar que aunque ella se quedara de brazos cruzados iba a ser la única.

\- Me da rabia – habló por fin-. Me da mucha rabia que todo esto te haya salpicado a ti. Tú me acompañaste cuando no tenías que hacerlo. Si me estabas haciendo de niñero… Es que no me entra en la cabeza que hayan podido usar eso en nuestra contra.

\- Oye, a mí no me pidas perdón por algo de lo que no tienes la culpa – se acercó a ella para dejarle el plato delante mientras que volvía a dónde a hacer más-. A ver, si somos realistas era solo cuestión de tiempo que algo sí pasara. Que llevamos así desde el instituto…

\- Ya, pero una cosa es que cotilleen porque te ven esperándome a la puerta del vestuario para irnos los dos a casa y otra que esas fotos estén rondando por todo el país.

\- Ya, ¿y qué hacemos? ¿No me vuelvo a acercar a ti nunca más? Mira que para una vez que me había acercado por algún motivo más allá de porque me diera la gana… Lo que me molesta de todo esto es que a nadie le haya importado hasta ahora, porque estoy seguro de que han podido encontrar cosas mucho peores. Y si se ponen a rebuscar un poco en el historial igual sí que acaba alguien enfadándose con nosotros y con motivo… - dejó caer antes de encogerse de hombros-. Ni siquiera tendrían que inventar si se esfuerzan un poco…

\- No les des ideas – dijo mientras que negaba con la cabeza-. ¿Te lo ha contado Yamato, no?

\- ¿Lo de la zorra esa?

\- Shhh – señaló hacia el salón.

\- ¿Qué? Las cosas hay que llamarlas por su nombre. Ya, ya me dijo que todo esto tiene que ver con ella, no hablamos mucho, la verdad, me colgó ayer por la mañana, supongo que para ir a despertarte y contártelo. Y ahora no me ha dicho nada más.

\- Bueno, la cosa va de que Haru y Yamato tuvieron la brillante idea de evitarme aguantarla en el último evento que hice yo. Se lo tomó como algo personal por mi parte y por eso ha reaccionado así ya que le ha causado problemas en el trabajo.

\- Me da igual. Que sepas que eso legalmente es totalmente denunciable - puso los ojos en blanco al ver el gesto de ella-. Ya, ya sé que no quieres hacer nada. Cómete eso que se te va a enfriar.

\- Qué mandón… Se te está pegando de Yamato.

\- No, se me está pegando de Koemi, que es peor – se rió ligeramente-. Oye, ¿y ahora cómo vamos a hacer?

\- ¿Cómo vamos a hacer?

\- Sí. Es decir, ahora que ha saltado la noticia, ¿no crees que estarán más pendientes?

\- Pues… Supongo. No lo había querido pensar.

\- Yo ya sabes que, con permiso de Koemi, no me corto un pelo antes de darles una buena portada, ¿eh? - bromeó, pero algo en la forma en la que lo dijo atrajo la atención de ella.

\- ¿Y de Yamato no? - contestó sin querer indagar más aún.

\- No, a él se lo dedico – estaba bromeando para sacar un tema que en el fondo era mucho más serio, pero prefería hacerlo de esa forma ya que la respuesta que ella podía darle no estaba seguro de si le iba a gustar.

\- Pues creo que debes de ser tú el que tome esa decisión – le contestó por fin, ganando unos segundos al masticar el trozo de tortita que se había metido en la boda-. No hay nadie de mi entorno que no esté acostumbrado a nosotros dos. Hasta encontrarían raro no verte rondando…

\- ¿Sabes qué creo que puede pasar? Por mucho que yo te diga que a lo mejor es más conveniente guardar las distancias entre ambos durante un tiempo… Creo que no sabemos hacerlo. No estamos programados para poder hacer eso. Y no sería ni natural.

\- No sé de lo que me hablas – dejó ir una leve sonrisa con sus palabras.

Se le hacía ya completamente imposible el pensar el tener que guardar las distancias. Precisamente por lo que él decía. Era algo que les salía solo y que ni siquiera se daban cuenta de que lo hacían, pero, podría tener cuidado de ahora en adelante para evitarle problemas a Koemi.

\- Mira – habló, volviendo a la mesa con el resto de tortitas que había preparado-, yo creo que tenemos que seguir exactamente como siempre todos. Y más ahora, que te entra un ataque de sueño de repente y se me quedas dormida encima.

Alargó la mano para tirar de él y acercárselo, levantando así la vista para observarlo. Sin duda eso sí que le iba a resquemar, el tener que guardar las distancias con él, pero, parecía que no estaba él tampoco de acuerdo con ello. Sonrió antes de adelantar algo más la cabeza, buscando así un abrazo que consiguió automáticamente.

\- ¿Tengo permiso para azuzarle al dinosaurio? – murmuró bajando la cabeza para poder dejarle un beso en la coronilla-. Además, puedo darme un aire más de interesante cuando esté de viaje por ahí – bromeó.

* * *

**Nadaoriginal:** jajajajajajaa madre mía, si te dejo te me montas una historia paralela de espionaje jajaja

Sobre lo que dices de que es loable que se preocupe más de lo que piense su esposa que de lo que piensen de él... En el fondo creo que es lo que vengo reflejando de él en toda la historia. Es decir, lo tengo bastante enfocado a que le resbale bastante lo que digan o dejen de decir hacia su persona y si hace falta ya da él motivos para que alguno se escandalice. Va a su aire y está contento con eso. Pero es que ahora la afectada es precisamente alguien que está en los primeros puestos de la lista de personas que NO se pueden tocar de este pobrecito embajador nuestro. Y claro, se nos altera y más no habiendo hecho nada para comerse el problema. Al menos nada malo.

¡Un besito de tortuguita!

**ElenaAA23: ** pues creo que es una gallegada pero te la entiendo jajajaja así que aceptamos pulpo.

Bueno, vecina, sé que este capi va a ser de los que son de tu agrado. Primero porque ya sabemos de primera mano que Takeru sí que escuchó cosas jajajajajaja y que si no hubiera sido por la nena igual le hacían una jugada como el día que en Tanegashima que Taichi tardó en salir de la ducha un buen rato porque el salón estaba ocupado jajajaaja Y también lo tienes por aquí, haciendo pues... el Taichi que es lo que se espera de él, ¿no?

Al menos no ha quemado la casa en el intento de evitar que Sora se vaya a romper media uña o algo por el estilo. A lo mejor solo necesitaba algo de tiempo para poder tener las ideas más organizadas y tener la situación bajo control en su cabeza, quién sabe. A lo mejor todavía lo está procesando, que viniendo de él también podría ser.

Y ale, no me enrollo más que así te da tiempo a leer. ¡Un bico grandote!


	113. Capítulo 112: Mai

Mai se terminó de cambiar de ropa, dejando las cosas en su taquilla. Aquella mañana iba a aprovechar para despejar primero la cabeza dando unos largos porque seguía del mismo mal humor que el día anterior ya que no había tenido oportunidad de desquitarse. Y estaba segura de que al próximo monólogo que le diera al pobre Arata sobre le tema probablemente se fuera a dormir con las niñas.

No había tenido oportunidad de saber cómo habían quedado las cosas y aunque Yamato le había contestado a sus mensajes, tampoco era algo que quería hablar así. Y él tampoco había aparecido por allí todavía como para poder interrogarlo. Cerró la taquilla con una ligera mueca antes de chasquear la lengua y salir del vestuario.

\- ¿Hoy también muerdes? – saludó Takao casi que chocando con ella cuando salía.

\- Si me tocas un poco las narices sí – giró la cabeza, observándolo-. ¿Dónde te has dejado a la otra parte de la pareja?

\- Ha pillado atasco. ¿Y tú a la tuya?

\- Pues… espero que o de camino en casa sin nada mejor qué hacer que ponerse histérico él solo porque le haya dado alguna nausea…

Un portazo llamó la atención de ambos, provocando que girasen la cabeza buscando el origen del ruido. Venía del pasillo al que daban los ventanales y aquella que había dado el portazo no era otra más que Emily.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué está haciendo esa asquerosa aquí? – saltó automáticamente la piloto.

\- Pues… no tengo ni idea, pero no tiene pinta de estar de muy buen humor.

\- Te he dicho que quiero una explicación de por qué he tenido una reunión hoy por la mañana a horas a las que prefiero estar durmiendo con el general ese – el director del medio para el que trabajaba Emily reclamó su atención.

\- Pues mira, no lo sé. O bueno, sí que lo sé – pegó media vuelta, encarándolo-. Han pillado a la mujercita de uno de los del equipo con otro, ha salido en la prensa y me acusan a mí de haber sido la responsable.

\- Mira, no creo que precisamente haya tenido que venir yo a hablar con uno de los peces gordos por nada. Si no lo has escrito, algo habrás tenido que ver. No estamos en casa, aquí son de otra forma y parece ser que has cabreado a quien no tenías que cabrear. A mí me da exactamente igual, pero que quede bien claro que nuestro medio no tiene nada que ver con el asunto.

\- Pero que yo no he escrito nada, te estoy diciendo que si me acusan es porque…

\- Me da exactamente igual. Tienes ya una edad para estas pataletas. Vete al hotel, recoge tus cosas y te quiero mañana en Londres a primera hora. ¿Queda claro?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ya me has oído – cruzó los brazos-. Me da igual que hayas hecho algo o no. No quiero problemas. Terminas el trabajo desde la sede… No quedará tanto.

\- Te he dicho que yo no…

\- Emily. Se acabó la discusión. Si te quedas, te quedas por tu cuenta y de unas vacaciones más largas de la cuenta. Así que te dejo elegir. Y no me hagas el ponerme a investigar si de verdad tienes algo que ver o no. Y esperemos que no lo tengas y no me entere de lo contrario que acabo de tener que dar la cara por ti. Y ahora, haz el favor de quitarte de mi vista de una vez.

No le dio tiempo a contestar, esquivándola y acelerando el paso para perderla de vista, dejándola con la palabra en la boca. Emily no llegó a llamarlo, siguiéndolo con la mirada mientras que intentaba procesar lo que acababa de pasar. Sin duda, no había pasado la mejor de las noches, había estado de bastante malhumor. Pero, ahora había empeorado notablemente.

\- ¿Sabes? – dijo Mai con la mejor de sus sonrisas, asegurándose de hablar lo suficientemente alto con Takao para quela oyera la periodista-. Es le pasa por zorra.

\- ¿La han echado?

\- Eso espero. A ver, eso te pasa si en vez de hacer tu trabajo te comportas como una mocosa de quince años y te arrastras detrás de alguien que pasa de ti. Un poco de orgullo, que es que eso ya es da pena… Y ahora, para encima, de una patada a casa por meterse con lo que no debía.

Estaba alzando el tono, quería que la escuchara sin duda. No le había parecido bien el comportamiento de ella desde que había llegado, pero cuando había intentado poner a Yamato en su contra porque lo estaba avisando de lo que pasaba, la había sentenciado. Ahora, la tenía todavía mucho más sentenciada.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó ahora dándose cuenta de que los estaba mirando-. ¿Te vas de vuelta a casa por inútil y sin que nadie te baje el calentón?

\- Métete en lo tuyo – le soltó lo más seca que pudo.

\- Lo haría, pero es que tú me metiste con tus niñerías. Y aparte, no me da la gana. ¿Te has quedado contenta con el artículo? – se acercó hacia la puerta que comunicaba la zona de la piscina con el pasillo, dejando a Takao atrás.

\- No tienes ni una sola prueba de que haya sido yo.

\- Ni la necesito. No se me ocurre qué otra niñata mental que haya sido capaz de hacer para llamar la atención. ¿Qué? ¿Yamato no ha llegado todavía porque lo dejaste agotado anoche ahora que ha dejado a su esposa para irse contigo? Porque si después de la que has liado no lo has conseguido ya me iría dando vergüenza.

Normalmente no era así, pero, sin duda, la periodista aquella le había tocado las narices. En el momento en el que se había empezado a hacer la víctima e irle a los demás con el cuento de que era ella la que estaba malmetiendo con todo. Haberse despertado el día anterior y encontrarse las noticias solo había sido la gota que colmaba el vaso.

\- Mai… - Takao se adelantó, volviendo a colocarse a su lado, reclamando su atención para distraerla.

\- Déjame – lo cortó con un gesto-. ¿He dicho algo que no sea verdad? ¿No contestas?

\- ¿Debería? Hasta ahora no has dicho nada de lo que tengas pruebas tan siquiera. ¿Qué se supone que he hecho según tú?

\- Oh venga, ten narices tan siquiera de admitirlo. Es más que evidente. ¿Tú sabes la de años que esos dos llevan así como para que curiosamente contigo aquí alguien publique algo sobre ellos?

\- A lo mejor han llamado la atención de alguien más. Si ella no tiene cuidado cuando se arrejunta de más con quien no debe en público y la pillan ¿qué tiene tú que venir a echarme en cara a mí? Métete donde te llaman, porque no creo que esto vaya contigo de ninguna manera.

\- Seguramente no, pero a mí no me acaban de poner de patitas en la calle.

\- No me han puesto de patitas en la calle.

\- ¿Segura? No sonaba a eso. Sonaba a que te han pillado aprovechándote de la situación y que ahora te mandan de una patada en el culo a casa. Tú tranquila, que seguro que tampoco vuelves a trabajar en la prensa relacionada de la moda en este país.

\- Te he dicho que no tienes ninguna prueba de que yo haya tenido nada que ver…

\- Tampoco la necesito, como tú tampoco la has necesitado para inventarte cosas que no son.

\- ¿Inventarme? ¿El qué? ¿No tienes ojos en la cara?

\- ¿Tanto te resquema que Yamato siga pasando de ti o qué? – dejó ir una leve sonrisa-. Puede que él no te diga nada, ni mucho menos ella, que es mil veces más educada que tú. Pero mira, es que no te has podido equivocar más… Si es que no sé ni por qué pierdo mi tiempo contigo… - estuvo a punto de girarse para irse por fin, volviendo a encararla segundos más tarde-. Que tengas buen viaje, que vas a tener tiempo más que de sobra para pensarte bien las cosas y en si de verdad te ha merecido la pena.

Tenía unas cuantas cosas más que gritarle, pero eso sería darle el gusto. No quería entrar en detalles delante de ella de lo que de verdad significaba aquello en Jabón, en cómo podía afectar negativamente a Sora, porque era una información que no era de su interés. De manera que con eso se conformaba.

\- Sí, lo haré. A lo mejor tengo que dedicar algo más de tiempo a escribir de materias más interesantes. Tienes razón, ya no trabajo para la JAXA, no tengo que guardar confidencialidad de ningún tipo. Seguro que a algunos cuantos les hace gracia enterarse de la gran profesionalidad de algunas que ni siquiera se enteran de que están embarazadas y ponen en riesgo toda una misión.

Mai se quedó helada con esas palabras, posiblemente más por la sorpresa de poder llegar a escucharlas que por cualquier otra cosa. Eso sí que era un tema delicado que dudaba que hubiera podido oírlo en cualquier parte con facilidad. No era algo de lo que se hablara porque no había traído realmente problemas y era algo que había quedado archivado.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? – saltó Takao-. ¿De qué vas? Es que… ¿tú de qué vas? Lo que ha hecho Mai, con o sin embarazo, es mucho más de lo que una mocosa como tú iba a poder hacer en toda su vida. Mira… haz el favor de largarte de aquí o te voy a acabar echando yo por las malas. Y que sepas que si yo fuera tú no volviera a decir eso en voz alta.

\- ¿No me digas?

\- ¿Tú te has escuchado? ¿Sabes lo que es un acuerdo de confidencialidad? ¿Tienes idea de lo que es eso o estabas mirando para Yamato cuando os lo explicaron? Pero… Es que vergüenza debería darte seguir rebajándote así. Vete ahora que todavía puedes irte con algo de…

No tuvo tiempo a continuar hablando porque Mai salió por fin de su estado de sorpresa que no la dejaba reaccionar, adelantándose para irse a por la periodista porque, en aquel momento, pensaba hacer exactamente lo que le había dicho a Hideki que iba a hacer. De aquella pensaba fregar el suelo de la JAXA con ella.

\- Mai… Mai…

* * *

Yamato llegó con paso distraído al despacho de Hideki. Como había acabado consiguiendo tener algo de tiempo de sobra antes de empezar a revisar los documentos para saludarlo y agradecer el gesto que había tenido el día anterior. Llamó con los nudillos a la puerta, asomando la cabeza cuando le indicó que podía pasar.

\- Hola – saludó arrimando la puerta tras él.

\- Yamato – sorprendido de verlo allí, dejó a un lado el papel que había estado revisando-. Pensé que hoy ibas a llegar más tarde.

\- En casa está todo perfectamente y he encontrado niñero. Justo con el que se supone que me están siendo infiel, pero mientras que vigile un rato que todo esté bien yo ya no me quejo – se atrevió a bromear con el tema para que viera que las cosas no estaban tan mal como cabría pensar-. Se lo ha tomado todo lo bien que ha podido… Así que estamos bien, tranquilo. Y… Me gustaría, si no tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer, que invitaros a Shiori y a ti a cenar para agradecértelo.

\- Acepto encantado, pero no tienes que agradecerme absolutamente nada – y él sí que sabía de lo que hablaba-. Mira… Esto no es un patio de instituto para tener que aguantar pataletas de nadie porque no se le hace caso y yo estoy harto de todo también.

\- Lo siento.

\- No, no te disculpes tú. La culpa la tiene otra que los dos nos… - cortó sus palabras cuando vio que la puerta se habría de golpe -. ¿No sabes llamar Katsu?

\- Venid, venid conmigo a la piscina que a no sé qué le habrá dicho la periodista a Mai pero se está liando muy gorda.

Yamato cruzó una mirada con Hideki, habiendo arqueado sus cejas lo más que pudo antes de salir del despacho con paso rápido.

* * *

Lo más gracioso es que tengo un par de agendas encima de la mesa y hoy mismo estaba apuntando cosas en ellas y acabo de descubrir que es sábado y que por lo tanto os tocaba capítulo. Mis neuronas de verdad que no sobreviven a 2020.

**Nadaoriginal:** jajaja contando que es la palabra que más debe de haber salido de la boca del entorno de Aiko para hacer referencia a la periodista no sería extraño que apareciera Aiko como un lorito repitiendo la palabra en bucle y su señora madre a collejas con ellos. Que además seguro que la nena no entendería nada porque ella lo que conoce por zorra tiene orejitas, rabito y es bastante esponjoso.

Y ahora parece que alguien se ha cabreado... ¿Quién será? Pues alguien que debe de tener ganas de hacer lo que ha hecho desde hace una temporada y se ha quedado muy a gusto. Porque además... ¡sorpesa! ¿De qué se ha enterado la periodista ahora? Ver veremos qué pasa ahora con el lío que se acaba de montar... Espero que tengas un muy buen fin de semana. ¡Un besito de tortuguita!

**ElenaAA23:** bueno, voy a aprovechar para ponerte por aquí que mira, ya que el otro día ya te enteraste de que realmente la periodista de las narices no había hecho nada como para que Yamato se preocupara seriamente... Ahora SÍ que ha hecho algo. Ha ido con sus santas narices a amenazar a Mai. Amenazar a Mai. Debe ser que todavía no el había quedado claro con quien se metía, pero algo me dice que se va a tragar sus palabras.

Creo que ya sabemos por quién apostamos todos, ¿no?

Sobre lo de que se te viene una temporada complicada de leer en el tema de Sora y Taichi... Yo te prometo que aunque vas a querer venir a lincharme todo tiene su premio. Y ya no te digo más, porque ya sabes de lo que te hablo (Espero), así que vete preparando. Al igual que también te digo que vamos a tener a Koemi mucho más activa por aquí esta temporada y que creo que eso siempre es bueno porque alguien tiene que pensar de toda esa tropa. Yamato el pobre bastante tiene con intentar sobrevivir a una mañana de trabajo, que algo me dice que se le presenta muy movida.

¡Un bico grandote vecina! Y dadle las gracias a la vecina, que si no me recuerda en qué día vivo no os habría subido el capi...


	114. Capítulo 113: ¿Podría tenerlas?

\- Si te digo la verdad, estoy por mirar a ver si hay forma de que alguien le suba el sueldo… - murmuró Hideki por lo bajo cuando por fin llegó con Yamato y Katsu hasta donde estaba el jaleo.

Mai no había podido dejar pasar las últimas palabras de la periodista y se había lanzado a por ella, habiendo acabado cayendo hacia la parte de la piscina en la que se podía hacer pie arrastrándola con ella. Los que la conocían sabían más que de sobra que a nadie deberia de extrañarle que las cosas hubieran acabado así.

\- Y de paso yo que tú hablaría con los cargos más altos a ver qué sabe y qué nos sabe la periodista – soltó Takao cuando se colocó a su lado.

\- ¿Por qué? – confuso, el general lo miró unos segundos.

\- Porque sabe lo del problema que tuvimos hace un año y algo cuando se mareó pilotando, por eso se ha puerto así Mai…

Hideki arqueó una ceja, sorprendido. No estaba tan siquiera seguro de que aquella información estuviera escrita en alguna parte. Conocía a los peces gordos de por allí y como al final no habían tenido nada que lamentar, seguramente nadie habría dejado constancia de todo aquello de manera oficial después de que hubieran dado carpetazo al asunto.

\- Mai – habló Yamato levantando la voz tras haberse acercado hasta donde estaban, evitando que tras sacar la cabeza del agua volviera a ir a por la periodista-. Venga, no merece la pena – le tendió la mano para ayudarla a salir del agua-. Mai…

Levantó la vista hacia él, dándose cuenta de que era el rubio la que estaba llamándola y que traía con él su albornoz cogió aire, lanzándole una mirada desdeñosa a Emily aceptando su ayuda, notando el tirón que le daba para facilitarle las cosas.

\- ¿Vas a contarme qué ha pasado? – le preguntó una vez que la tuvo a su lado.

\- Llevo meses queriendo hacer eso – protestó mientras que se ponía la prenda-. No me digas que…

\- No, no te voy a decir nada – negó con la cabeza-. ¿Estás bien?

\- ¿Yo? Mejor que nadie, y sino pregúntaselo a su nariz… - gruñó, escuchando como él se reía por lo bajo mientras que la ayudaba a sacar el pelo de la parte de atrás de la prenda.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio cómo Hideki se acercaba, esquivándolos en el último momento, yendo hacia donde estaba la otra mujer, sin ayudarla, ya que ella ya había salido por la escalera del otro lado.

\- Acompáñame, por favor… - le pidió-. Será mejor que no te quedes por aquí…

\- ¿En serio? Mira Hideki como te vayas a poner ahora en modo encantador porque es lo que tu cabeza… - empezó Mai.

\- Déjalo – le dijo Katsu llegando a su lado-. No va por ahí la cosa… ¿Estás bien?

\- ¿Yo?

\- Qué preguntas tengo… - negó con la cabeza.

Yamato giró la cabeza hacia dando los otros dos, observándolos unos segundos, dándose cuenta del gesto que tenía Hideki, el cual, por desgracia, le había visto alguna vez cuando no le tenía tanta confianza y sabía que la había liado. Eso lo confundió, pero, si quería estar todo lo cabreado que quisiera con la periodista, él solo iba a animarlo más.

\- ¿Qué narices ha pasado? – acabó por preguntarle cuando los otros dos se perdieron de vista.

\- La retrasada esa que vino a amenazarme con que cuidado con lo que decía que se había enterado de que en el último viaje casi tenemos un accidente por mi culpa – soltó todavía con el enfado notable en la voz-. ¿Te parece normal? ¿Cómo narices sabe eso?

\- Mira, te lo digo como el peor parado de los tres – habló Takao, quien al final había tenido una rotura en el brazo por haberse movido cuando no debía-, como te vuelva a ver repetir que fue culpa tuya el que te tira a la piscina soy yo.

\- Míralo, si sabe protestar y todo – dijo Katsu divertido al ver cómo saltaba.

\- Bueno… Porque no lo visteis ponérsele serio a él primero a la asquerosa esa… - giró la cabeza hacia él con una leve sonrisa de agradecimiento-. Mira Yamato, como no le pongas tú las cosas claras de una vez…

\- Ya lo hice – contestó encogiéndose de hombros-. Anoche – añadió al ver que saltaba de nuevo-. Digamos que está cabreada conmigo ya de base…

\- ¿Hablaste con ella ayer? – confusa, se quedó mirándolo.

\- Anda… Vete a cambiarte y luego te lo cuento bien. Te esperamos a la salida del vestuario, ¿de acuerdo?

Cruzó una mirada con él, acabando por ceder y aprovechar el momento para coger aire y soltarlo lentamente antes de echar a andar hacia dónde él le había dicho. Se daba por entrenada aquella mañana. Sin duda, se había quedado más que a gusto por fin.

* * *

Hideki cerró la puerta de su despacho después de que la periodista pasara.

\- Siéntate si quieres, da igual que estés mojada, luego le diré a alguien del personal si hay algo que te puedan dejar.

\- No gracias – dijo, quedándose en pie, todavía con un mano sobre la nariz sujetando así el pañuelo que le habían dejado para que dejara de sangrar.

\- Como quieras, pero al menos deja que llame a alguien de enfermería para que te ayude con eso – esperó a que asintiera antes de acercarse al teléfono para hacer exactamente lo que había dicho.

No había querido tener que hablar directamente con ella tras las medidas que había tomado aquella mañana, pero no le había gustado nada lo que le habían dicho. Y, evidentemente que no iba a poner en duda la palabra de nadie de los que un día habían sido su equipo. Además, estaba el hecho de que ya había visto la manera de funcionar que tenía aquella que tenía delante de él y no le gustaba. No le gustaba ni un pelo lo que había visto que había pasado con Yamato simplemente porque no le hacía caso.

\- Ahora vendrán – dijo-. ¿Puedo preguntar que ha pasado y darte el beneficio de la duda? – no obtuvo respuesta, consiguiendo que asintiera-. He sido yo el que ha llamado a tu jefe para que tome medidas en el asunto porque no me gusta que haya problemas aquí. Y, ahora me ha llegado la información de que andas amenazando a mi personal con… ¿qué exactamente? – silencio de nuevo-. ¿No dices nada? Mira… Prometo no tomar ningún tipo de medida, solo quiero dejar las cosas claras y en paz.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga si parece que ya te lo han contado? – contestó por fin.

\- Quiero que me cuentes tu versión también. Te lo he dicho, quiero darte el beneficio de la duda.

\- Lo que ha pasado con Mai es algo personal.

\- Sí, totalmente de acuerdo. Pero parece ser que ella ha saltado por tú la has amenazado con informaciones que implican a estar organización y eso es lo que a mí me importa. No voy a defenderla a ella, primero porque creo que sabe hacerlo muy bien sola y segundo porque no me pagan para hacerles le niñero – aunque aquello mejor no lo decía delante de quienes los conocieran mejor, porque no iba a colar por muy serio que se pusiera como en aquel momento-. Según me han dicho has amenazado con un tema que afectaría a la JAXA, y, por si no te acuerdas, en los papeles que firmaste cuando empezamos a trabajar hace ya diez años, pone claramente que se prohíbe cualquier tipo de mención a nada de lo que aquí ocurra salvo lo autorizado para el documental. Tengo aquí una copia – señaló con la cabeza hacia su mesa – por si se te ha olvidado. Te lo estoy recordando _amablemente _sin que nadie más que nosotros dos tenga que saber el tema.

\- No he dicho nada que no sea evidente, ¿no? Con saber la edad que tienen sus crías y hacer cuentas es muy sencillo saber que la mandasteis a flotar. Soy periodista, no nos pagan solo por meternos a las redes sociales y copiar información de ella.

\- ¿Tienes pruebas de algo?

\- ¿Podría tenerlas?

\- Por tu bien espero que no – no se molestó en fingir que no era cierto, como bien decía ella, era simplemente hacer los cálculos, pero estaba claro que ella sabía algo más-. Te propongo acabar las cosas bien. Vuelve a Londres, termina el proyecto desde allí como te han dicho y ya está. Todos contentos, y tú más.

\- ¿Yo más?

\- No seas idiota, Emily. No rompas un contrato de confidencialidad. Haz las cosas bien y no tendrás ningún problema por parte nuestra. Es un trato, yo mismo me encargaré de ello. Te dejo que lo pienses, pero, por tu propio bien, me iría sin montar escándalo y sin dar problemas, aquí, se valora mucho que nadie se meta donde no lo llaman – se acercó a la puerta al escuchar cómo llamaban a ella, abriendo entonces y dejando entrar al personal de enfermería -. Hazme caso y piensa en ello. Mirad a ver si luego le podéis conseguir algo de ropa seca para que no se vaya así – les dijo a los recién llegados-. Tengo una reunión, puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que necesites.

No le dio tiempo a contestar, limitándose a salir de allí. Era mentira, y si tuviera una reunión tampoco iría. Quería acercarse a ver cómo estaban los otros, porque algo le decía que quería saber exactamente lo que había pasado y prefería escucharlo de la boca de la propia Mai. Esperaba haber sido lo suficientemente claro con la periodista para no tener que saber más de ella.

* * *

\- Pero… ¿cómo que fuiste ayer a hablar con ella? – dijo Mai mientras que aceptaba la taza de infusión que Yamato le tendía, viendo que le posaba un plato en la mesa con algo para picotear mientras que estaban allí-. Gracias.

\- Ni me las des – hizo lo mismo con lo de los otros dos presentes, habiendo sido él quien se había ofrecido a invitarlos, tomando asiento finalmente antes de contestar-. Ayer la fui a buscar al hotel y la verdad es que probablemente ya la ha dejado yo calentita.

\- Espero que no como a ella le hubiera gustado – dijo Katsu.

\- Anda… Cállate, que no es el momento – le contestó la piloto, soplando su taza, quedándose a la espera de que el rubio siguiente hablando.

\- La verdad es que quizás le dije más de lo que debería porque a ella no le interesa que el embarazo de Sora sea delicado… Pero mira, ya estaba harto. Creo que por fin le ha quedado claro que se ponga como se ponga lo único que quiero con ella es perderla de vista.

\- Pero… ¿discutiste con ella?

\- Bueno, yo no lo llamaría así – se encogió de hombros-. Tampoco le di demasiado tiempo a abrir la boca a ella cuando por fin arranqué. Creo que le sentó un poco mal que le dijera a la cara que solo la usé para matar el estrés antes del viaje. Aunque yo creía que lo tenía bastante claro, la verdad. Le venía bien saber que fue la primera que pasó que se puso a tiro que me entró por el ojo…

\- Qué asco dabas… - dijo Mai haciendo una mueca antes de dar un mordisco a la comida que él le había traído-. Menos mal que ya te han reformado… Pero bueno, está bien que le hayas dejado claro eso. ¿Algo más?

\- ¿Cómo qué?

\- Como que llevas veinte años detrás de la misma – sonrió, divertida después de tragar.

\- Sí, eso también. Creo que es bastante posible que no me vuelva a mirar a la cara. Y la verdad que lo agradezco.

\- ¿Y Sora cómo lo lleva? – preguntó Katsu.

\- Bien, la verdad es que ayer estaba disgustada, pero las hormonas tienen bastante que ver yo creo. Hoy... Hoy parecía estar mejor. Están acostumbrados a ese tipo de comentarios sobre ellos, creo que era algo que veían hasta venir.

Sonaba extraño, pero era lo que había. Ellos tres habían visto a Taichi y Sora juntos en muchos momentos y esperaba que entendieran de lo que hablaba. La última vez que habían estado en Tanegashima habían pasado unas cuantas tardes todos y aquello debería de servirles como explicación.

\- También os digo que si me la cruzo ayer por la sede el que la tira a la piscina soy yo – admitió finalmente.

* * *

No es que haya decidido teneros algo más de piedad, pero como mañana sé que voy a andar de un lado para otro ya desde temprano y que cuando llegue a casa me va a dar pereza... Hoy tenéis capítulo también que no creo que os ofenda mucho.

**Nadaoriginal:** por suerte parece que nadie ha tenido que ir a separar a nadie de nadie. Como mucho a pescar a Mai antes de que se volviera a calentar más de la cuenta. Si analizamos fríamente, toda la situación siempre se ha basado en la periodista tocándole las narices a ella, quien además, estaba bastante enfadada con que le acosara a la maravilla rubia ahora que ya lo tenían bien domesticado. Así que era solo cuestión de días que acabara explotando...

Ahora con lo que nadie debía de contar era con que Hideki se hubiera ido calentando cada vez más y más hasta acabar zanjando él mismo el asunto, que con sus niños no se mete nadie. Que bastante les ha costado no matarse entre ellos como para que ahora venga alguien a tocarle las narices a alguno de ellos. Y menos a Mai.

¡Un besito de tortuguita!

**ElenaAA23:** exacto, para que Takao haya sido el primero en abrir la boca y, tal y como hemos podido verlo en este capítulo, parece que no va a ser el único. Que a Mai ni toserla dentro de las paredes de la JAXA y pobre de aquel que se le ocurra hacerlo delante de los demás. No es que necesite que nadie la defienda, ya lo hemos visto y no creo que a nadie le sorprenda saber que ella se las arregla muy bien sola, peeeero... Pobre del que tosa a la piloto loca de la JAXA.

El para tu casa Bitch que dices tú creo que ahora mismo le ha llegado de parte de Hideki, que el hombre, sin perder las formas ha sabido también decirle un par de cosas a la pelandrusca esa. Que él tampoco va a tolerar tanta tonteria. Ni que nadie meta las narices dónde no lo han llamado, ni que se metan con sus niños, ni absolutamente nada de lo que está pasando. Que una cosa es acosar a Yamato y otra jugar con los trapos sucios de la JAXA. Y ahí tiene toda la excusa del mundo para encargarse él del asunto. Creo que esto responde a lo de estar deseando el leerlo en acción con la periodistilla, ¿no?

Y sí, probablemente hayan estado animando jajaja Que además a ver quién es el listo que se mete que luego les atiza Mai y los deja más tontos de lo que ya estaban. Quita quita. Que además no creo que nadie tenga interés en defender a Emily o que vaya a hacer falta que alguien ayude a la piloto a defenderse. Ya ha dejado claro que ella se las arregla muy bien solita.

¡Un bico grandote vecina! Y pónteme buena ¿Eh?


	115. Capítulo 114: Me la pega con él

Taichi se quedó mirando hacia la cabecita rubia que se le acababa de quedar dormida encima. Hacía un rato que se había sentado la pequeña en sus rodillas, empeñándose en que tenía que enseñarle sus dibujos favoritos a él también tras haberlo ido a buscar a la cocina. Y cuando se había querido dar cuenta, se le había quedado dormida al ponerle él la manta que tenían en el sofá por encima. Sonrió, entretenido en echarle el pelo hacia atrás mientras que se quedaba pensativo.

El día anterior no había tenido uno demasiado bueno, lo admitía. No le había sentado nada bien nada de lo que había pasado y todavía tenía miedo de cómo pudiera reaccionar a que Koemi le llegara a contar que alguien le había dicho algo. No se iba a morder la lengua, le trajera los problemas que le trajera. Pero, sin duda, lo que no podía hacer era cambiar sus costumbres. A no ser que fuera la propia Koemi la que se lo pidiera para calmar un poco las cosas, en cuyo caso lo entendería perfectamente y tendría que hacerlo, porque tenía sus prioridades.

Pero, ahora, no tenía demasiada gana de tan siquiera plantearse esas opciones. La niña estaba completamente dormida y él no pensaba ni moverse para no molestarla. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado al terremoto de Daigo todo el día a las carreras por casa y aún se extrañaba cuando Aiko se le quedaba dormida encima tan tranquilamente.

* * *

Sora se asomó desde la cocina, quedándose unos segundos observando la escena son la mejor de sus sonrisas. Sin duda, le encantaba ver a la pequeña con su mejor amigo de toda la vida. Aiko era cariñosa, sí, pero a su padrino lo quería de verdad y eso le gustaba mucho. Le encantaba que alguien que era tan importante para ella lo fuera para la chiquitina también. Aunque claro, tampoco es que se hiciera demasiado complicado.

Se dio cuenta de que él la estaba observando, haciéndole entonces un gesto para indicarle que iba a aprovechar para vestirse, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza a modo de respuesta. Salió hacía la habitación para poder vestirse y no pasarse el resto de la mañana en pijama. No por Taichi, sino porque iba a aprovechar a ir a hacer la compra cuando él se fuera y así ya quedaba lista.

Si se ponía a pensar en ese momento en lo que había pasado el día anterior no sabía si volver a enfadarse o no. Realmente le daba mucha rabia el frente por el que había venido, pero, también era solo cuestión de tiempo que alguien los viera y malpensara. ¿No había sido esa su dinámica durante muchos años? A fin de cuentas, siempre había sido el punto constante en su vida. Daba igual la época en la que buscara, siempre había estado él en alguna parte.

Era el único que siempre había estado a su lado. El único.

Si echaba la vista atrás, cuando se enfadaba con su madre no siendo más que una niña, ¿quién había estado ahí? ¿Quién había ido tras ella a dónde nadie más hubiera ido cuando aquel digimon se la había llevado? ¿O quién había estado a punto de mandarla de una patada en el trasero cuando no se atrevía a ir a hablar con Yamato? ¿O se había cruzado medio mundo porque no le daba la gana de que estuviera sola en Navidad? ¿O había dado la lata todo lo que estaba en su mano para que se pudiera casar donde ella quería? La lista se hacía eterna. No había un solo momento importante en su vida en el que no lo hubiera tenido a su lado fuera en la forma que fuera. Quizás habían cruzado fronteras que no hubieran debido, pero habían sabido utilizarlo a su favor y salir reforzados. Seguramente aquello también sirviera para eso mismo.

Pero no podia evitar que le entraran ganas también de ser ella la que tomara cartas en el asunto y tuviera unas palabras con la periodista aquella. Se lo tendría más que merecido, pero, sabía que tenía que estar todo lo tranquila que pudiera por el bien del bebé que estaba esperando. Y dada la situación, estaba segura de que muy calmada no iba a estar, por lo que había preferido tomar la posición de dejar las cosas pasar.

Chasqueó la lengua antes de sacar la ropa que había decidido ponerse y llevársela con ella a la habitación para dejarla encima de la cama. Conociendo a Aiko, si Taichi no tenía prisa, iba a seguir dormida un buen rato encima de él. Ya le llegaría un mensaje de Koemi más tarde diciéndole que por favor, dejara de darle mono de tener una niña a su marido. Eso también estaba claro.

* * *

\- Oye, ¿vienes conmigo a hacer la compra? – le preguntó cuando volvió a asomarse por el salón ya vestida, quedándose mirando para él interrogante cuando no dio señales-. ¿Sigue durmiendo? Pobrecita mía…

Echó a andar hacia donde ellos estaban, quedándose sentada al lado de ambos, observando hacia la niña. Estaba casi segura que si estaba tan muerta de sueño era porque la noche anterior se le había colado en la cama a su tío para dedicarse a interrogarlo. Amplió algo más su sonrisa antes de posar su mano en la cabeza de ella, acariciándola con suavidad.

\- Chiquitina – la llamó con suavidad buscando despertarla.

\- Oye, que si quieres te hago los recados que necesites tú y…

\- Ya es hora de que se levante esta tortuguita, no vengas tú ahora a ponerle más cuentos de los que ya tiene – dijo, divertida por el ofrecimiento de él, viendo que los ojos de Aiko se abrían de nuevo-. ¿Tienes sueño?

La respuesta de ella fue llevarse las manos a los ojos, frotándoselos con suavidad antes de bostezar y quedarse mirando hacia Taichi, preguntándose seguramente cómo había llegado hasta donde estaba. Segundos más tarde, no pudo evitar que su cabecita se quedara otra vez apoyada contra él.

\- Eso ya son mimos… - dijo la pelirroja alargando la mano hacia ella para intentar hacerle cosquillas en la barriga, viendo como se echaba a reír-. ¿Vamos a vestirte y así vamos con Taichi a hacer la compra?

\- ¡Sí!

* * *

Mai se quedó siguiendo con la mirada hacia los dos ingenieros cuando se fueron distraída, antes de volver a dejar su vista fija en la taza que tenía delante antes de dar un respingo. No tardó demasiado en notar como el peso de una chaqueta caía sobre sus hombros.

\- Tendrías que haberte secado el pelo – le dijo Yamato mientras que volvía a sentarse.

\- Con lo acelerada que estaba no te vayas a pensar que pasó tan siquiera por mi cabeza – no protestó por el gesto del rubio, aprovechando para colocarse bien la prenda por encima-. ¿Tú crees…? ¿Tú crees que puede ser capaz de cumplir con la amenaza que me hizo?

\- ¿Hm? – confuso, la observó unos segundos antes de caer en la cuenta-. Claro que no. Mai… No. Una cosa es liar a algún compañero para tocarme las narices a mí y otra romper un contrato de confidencialidad de los gordos. No creo yo que fuera a salir demasiado bien parada si se le ocurre romperlo.

\- Bueno…

\- No, de bueno nada. No es idiota. Ya bastante va a tener si mi padre se sale con la suya y consigue implicarla en todo esto. Así que ni media palabra más del tema, ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¿Te mejoría el humor si te digo que creo que le has roto la nariz? – la voz de Hideki los distrajo, provocando que se girasen hacia él mientras que tomaba asiento junto a ellos con aire más relajado que cuando lo habían visto momentos antes- ¿Estás bien tú?

\- ¿No la ves? – contestó Yamato por él-. Pregúntale a él lo que me estabas preguntando a mí que lo sabrá mejor que yo Mai – se puso en pie-. ¿Qué quieres?

\- Pues… sorpréndeme, pero no necesito alterarme más esta mañana…

Yamato se alejó, riéndose por las palabras de él y aprovechando el momento para dejarlo con la piloto. La noche anterior había estado bastante nervioso, le había costado lo suyo disimular por casa con Sora, pero, desde que se había levantado, lo había visto todo desde otro punto. Sobretodo dejando de lado la manera en la que había empezado el día tras el ataque de ella cuando lo había visto salir de la ducha. Ahora, estaba demasiado ocupado intentando procesar todo lo que había pasado.

\- ¿Qué se supone que me tenías que preguntar? – dijo Hideki acordándose tras un momento y girándose hacia ella.

\- Pues… - guardó silencio, acabando por chasquear la lengua al ver que se quedaba a la espera de que hablase-. ¿Puede hacer algo en mi contra?

\- ¿Por qué le hayas roto la nariz y seguro que alguna uña? – bromeó antes de reírse suavemente por lo bajo-. Contrato de confidencialidad… Creo que tú también tienes alguno encima, ¿no? Y además, te digo que… Puede que se haya perdido cualquier tipo de informe que de verdad demuestre nada.

\- ¿Eh? – sorprendida, giró la cabeza hacia él.

\- ¿Qué? – se encogió de hombros-. Yo mismo me he asegurado antes de bajar… No me mires así, algo bueno tiene que tener el puesto que tengo. No todo va a ser aguantar idiotas a todas horas… Deja de mirarme con cara de susto. Fue un accidente y punto, fin de la discusión.

\- Gracias – murmuró volviendo a adelantar las manos hacia su taza para cogerla y dar un sorbo viendo como sonreía a modo de respuesta.

\- Además, ya me he encargado yo de recordarle los problemas que le debería de traer romper ese contrato. Al igual que por la mañana fui yo el que llamé a su jefe para quitárnosla de encima de una vez.

\- ¿Eh? – Yamato que estaba posando la taza de él en la mesa, se quedó helado.

\- Oye, llevamos… ¿qué? ¿Doce años? Sí, creo que doce años, viéndonos la cara todos los días. Si está en mi mano quitaros de encima un problema que además tambien me estorba a mí, ¿de verdad pensáis que iba a dejarlo pasar? Además, Shiori leyó ayer la prensa y era eso o que me fuerais dejando uno de vuestros sofás…

\- Pero…

\- Pero nada. El trabajo está hecho. Si sigue por aquí es por lo que es. Y no quiero problemas en el trabajo, ni con los del trabajo. Y a nivel más personal, pues digamos que ni me gusta que haya ido a amenazar a Mai ni lo que os ha hecho a vosotros. Fin de la discusión, así que dejad de mirarme los dos con cara de bobos.

Sorprendido a más no poder se quedó mirando para el general mientras que se terminaba de sentar. No hubiera esperado que todo aquello viniera directamente. Hideki tenía capacidad más que de sobra para poder hacer aquello, para algo tenía un puesto bastante alto dentro de la JAXA, pero, una cosa era que lo fuera a usar para un asunto de ese tipo.

\- Yamato, que dejes de mirarme con cara de bobo y le traigas a Mai la cuchara que te acaba de pedir – le dijo devolviéndolo a la realidad.

\- Voy… Y… ¿qué le digo a Sora?

\- ¿De qué? – preguntó mientras que lo veía alejarse-. Ah, pues… que ya nos diréis la hora, porque te diría que tengo que preguntar en casa pero ya te sabes la respuesta que me van a dar.

Divertido, le tendió a Mai lo que había pedido, dándose cuenta de que la otra se le había caído y que él ni siquiera se daba cuenta. Estaba nerviosa todavía y se le notaba en que le temblaban algo las manos. Y, además, la respuesta que él le había dado era justo la que quería escuchar. Aprovechó a meter la mano en el bolsillo y sacar su teléfono para avisar a la pelirroja dándose cuenta entonces de que tenía una foto de Aiko dormida completamente encima de Taichi, riéndose por lo bajo antes de enseñarla a los demás.

\- Mira, Sora no es la única que me la pega con él…

* * *

**ElenaAA23:** jajajaja no me preguntes por qué, pero cuando llego del trabajo me ofende la simple idea de hacer algo con mi vida durante un buen rato. Así que mira, lo dejo así organizado y listo.

Hideki tiene más mecha que los nenes con los que se junta. Bien sea por la década que más o menos echo que les debe de sacar o porque tiene un carácter diferente, pero cuesta más verlo venir. Que parece que está pasando de todo y luego mira, problema resuelto amablemente y sin una palabra más alta que otra. Es de los míos jajajaja Que nadie va a meterse con sus nenes, no señor. Y menos con Mai y con ese tema. No señor. Y... más con lo que parece que acaba de confesar. Que el señor jefazo sabe velar por los intereses de los suyos hasta niveles muy muy profesionales.

Aquí hemos podido ver un poquito a Mai más preocupada de la cuenta por el tema, pero, por suerte, le ha durado poco. Que sería una estupidez pensar que algo pudiera llegar a pasar si eso saliera a la luz, pero si en la sociedad ""moderna"" que se supone que vivimos nosotras ya algunos tendrían motivos para ver si te lo echan en cara, mejor no pensar en una donde están como están en ciertos temas. Y no te digo más, vecina, que nos encendemos jajaja

¡Un bico grandote vecina!


	116. Capítulo 115: Convencer

\- Pero… ¿En serio?

Sora se quedó mirando hacia Yamato completamente sorprendida por lo que le acaba de contar. Cuando había llegado a casa había optado por ponerla al día de todo lo que había pasado aquella mañana en la sede de la JAXA.

\- Sí, entre el jaleo que se ha montado con Mai y luego que parecía ser que el que más hasta las narices estaba de todo era Hideki… - se encogió de hombros, colocando bien el paraguas dejando que Sora se cogiera bien a su brazo.

La pelirroja se había acercado a buscarlo aprovechando que la niña se había querido ir con Taichi a ver a Daigo. No le había podido decir que no, y al ver que empezaba a llover, había querido ir a buscarlo para llevarle el paraguas, el cual estaba completamente segura que no se había llevado con él.

\- Es más, no sé si le enfadó más que se atreviera a amenazar a Mai o que se haya metido contigo. Hacía tiempo que no le veía pone su cara de cabreado, la última vez que me la puso fue cuando le desaparecí de repente un día para irme a ver si Taichi seguía vivo…

Tardó en caer en la cuenta a lo que se refería, arrugando la nariz automáticamente al recordar un episodio que de verdad prefería borrar de su memoria. No había ni una sola cosa decente que rescatar de él salvo que por el enfado de Yamato se le había ocurrido aceptar el ascenso y que gracias a eso al final lo habían llevado al puesto de Tokio. Pero, no estaba del todo segura de que por muy bueno que hubiera sido aquello, fuera digno de recordar nada de todo aquello.

\- Eh, aterriza – le dijo riéndose por lo bajo mientras que se inclinaba para darle un rápido beso en la frente-. ¿Dónde quieres ir a comer?

\- Pues verás, me he pasado media mañana comiendo tortitas ya que le liado a Taichi para que me las hiciera… Pero algo de hambre sí que tengo, ¿te apetece ir al sitio al que fuimos la última vez?

\- ¿Perdón? ¿Tú estás loca? ¿Quieres que nos queme la casa? – se rio cuando notó el manotazo que ella le daba.

\- Es que estoy embarazada y eso, por algún motivo que todavía no logro entender, os ha dado al género masculino por pensar que me he vuelto inútil de repente. Pero bueno, si quiere hacerme las tortitas él yo encantada – sonrió-. No ha quemado nada, tranquilo.

\- Vale, ya me dejas mucho más tranquilo. Y no creemos que te vuelvas inútil, pero oye, para una temporada en la que sueles darnos la razón cuando queremos cuidarte un poco hay que aprovechar…

Y aún solía tener conversaciones de besugos con ella sobre esos temas. Por suerte, a él solía dejarlo con bastante facilidad, especialmente en lo que a temas de comida respectaba. Lo tenía ya todo bastante controlado para conseguir que no protestara. Y, la mención del nombre de su amigo lo devolvió a la realidad.

\- ¿Qué tal estaba Taichi? Solo pude hablar con él de pasada…

\- Pues la verdad es que lo tengo demasiado calado como para que me engañe, pero se le veía algo más preocupado de lo normal. Tiene la misma preocupación que yo… Lo que la gente pueda decirle a Koemi – se acercó a la puerta, quedándose a cubierto mientras que él cerraba el paraguas. Podrían haber sido en coche, pero para aparcar donde hubiera tenido que hacerlo no les hubiera compensado.

\- Y es normal, yo creo que son los que menos acostumbrados pueden estar – esperó a qe ella entrase para poder meter por fin el objeto y así hacer él también lo mismo-. A ver si se deja rondar mañana y puedo hablar yo también con él.

\- ¿Para qué? ¿Para decirle que no estás celoso de que lo hayan sacado en la prensa conmigo en vez de contigo? – se atrevió a bromear ligeramente con el tema-. Seguro que le viene bien, ya sabes que conmigo también intenta fingir que le da igual. Le dije que quizás sería buena idea guardar un poco las distancias hasta que se calme la cosa, pero creo que no está muy por la labor.

\- Y no tiene que estarlo. Es vuestra forma natural de comportaros y no tiene que cambiar por nada del mundo. Así que déjate de tonterías – giró la cabeza rápidamente hacia el camarero que se les había acercado-. Dos, sí… Muchas gracias.

Posó su mano en la cintura de Sora, echando a andar con ella hacia la mesa que les estaban indicando, quedándose distraído observándola mientras tanto. Sin duda la creía más que capaz de haber vuelto a desayunar otra vez. Y le encantaba escucharlo ya que lo que había conocido en el anterior embarazo no había sido demasiado agradable. Sonrió sin darse cuenta antes de ir a sentarse él también.

\- ¿Era aquí donde me había comido esas verduras que estaban tan buenas? – preguntó distraída antes de alargar la mano hacia la carta.

\- ¿Tú pidiendo verduras fuera de casa?

\- ¿Qué? Estaban muy buenas… - hizo una mueca, haciéndole burla por el comentario que había hecho antes de cambiar el gesto por completo al encontrarlas en la carta-. Mira, aquí están… Pues me las voy a pedir porque estaban muy ricas…

Se empezó a reír por lo bajo por la conversación que ella misma tenía. No le hubiera importado comer en casa con Aiko también rondando, pero que la pequeña se hubiera ido detrás de su padrino para ir a ver a Daigo le parecía también buena idea.

\- ¿Quieres pedir para compartir o vas a robarme del plato pida lo que pida?

\- Pues… Es que ahora mismo me apetecen muchísimo esas verduras.

\- ¿Muchísimo? – se volvió a reír por lo bajo-. ¿Andas con antojos?

Entretenido por la cara que puso ella se dio cuenta en cómo bajaba la mano hacia su vientre, moviéndola ligeramente sobre él. No esta seguro de si aquello era una costumbre o algo que hacía inconscientemente, pero lo que sí sabía era que a él le encantaba verlo cuando lo hacía.

* * *

Hiroaki tomó asiento finalmente en su mesa, con aire distraído y la vista fija en los papeles que por fin habian llegado a su poder. Le había costado algo de trabajo, pero, por fin había conseguido encontrar del hilo del que tirar y parecía haber obtenido sus resultados.

\- Pero… Vale que es la mujer de tu hijo, ¿de verdad te merece la pena tanto trabajo para una tontería así?

\- Sin duda. Mira… La esposa y el mejor amigo de mi hijo son dos personas que, probablemente, si no se hubieran vuelto a cruzar en su camino… Quizás la situación ahora mismo no podía ser más diferente y tendría que dar las gracias si me llamaba una vez al mes para saber que seguía vivo. No. No me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados. Además, me van a hacer abuelo otra vez.

\- ¿Abuelo otra vez? – el compañero que le había llevado los papeles tomó asiento frente a él-. Enhorabuena.

\- Gracias… Además, es algo complicado el embarazo y lo último que necesita ella es un disgusto como este… No, no puedo dejar las cosas pasar a sabiendas de que puedo hacer algo por evitarlo.

\- ¿No te has planteado la opción de que pueda haber algo real detrás de todo? – giró la foto en la que se veía a Sor y Taichi apoyados en el balcón, con él rodeándola con los brazos.

\- Ya sé que puede parecer extraño, pero no. Esos dos llevan así toda su vida, créeme. Los he visto en situaciones parecidas incluso en el propio día de la boda de mi hijo y ella, posiblemente montando el drama los dos a coro. No, de ellos dos jamás malpensaría. Los conozco desde que son niños… No es el caso. Es otro tipo de relación.

\- Pues… es raro de ver.

\- Mucho, pero bueno, esos dos han pasado por cosas que no ha pasado mucha más gente. Déjalos estar… Es más probable que sea Yamato el que todavía dé más el cante con él que ella, pero bueno… Lo que me interesa ahora es que he encontrado algo con lo que poder empezar a trabajar.

\- Has amenazado a la mitad de la plantilla con que los echabas como no tuvieras algo útil en tu mesa antes de hoy al mediodía. Yo creo que era bastante probable que buscaran hasta debajo de las piedras…

\- No pienso sentirme mínimamente culpable.

El sonido de unos golpes en la puerta reclamó su atención, viendo asomar la cabeza de Natsuko, consiguiendo así que arqueara las cejas no contando con ella aquella mañana.

\- ¿Estás ocupado?

\- Sí, pero creo que te interesa a ti también – le hizo un gesto para que entrara-. Creo que por fin tenemos por dónde involucrar a los responsables y obligarlos a que la hagan retractarse.

\- ¿En serio? – sorprendida miró hacia él.

\- Te digo lo mismo que a él, después de la que montó ayer aquí no es de extrañar… - el otro trabajador que estaba presente se puso en pie-. Os dejo, solo he venido a entregar el tributo para no ser yo el que acabe de una patada en la calle – bromeó mientras que acercaba hacia la puerta para poder dejarlos a solas.

Hiroaki se despidió de él con un gesto, dedicándose en ese momento a dejarle los papeles a la rubia para que pudiera verlos. Sin duda sabía que iba a obtener resultados, pero no contaba con haberlos tenido tan sumamente pronto.

\- ¿Has hablado con ellos? – preguntó ella.

\- ¿Con lo del medio de la odiosa esa?

\- No, con tu hijo y Sora – levantó la vista divertida.

\- Con Yamato. Hoy no les he dado demasiado la lata, pero por lo que me ha dicho Takeru tenían a Taichi de visita. Supongo que será tan delicado para el como para ellos – explicó-. Pero tampoco tengo confianza con él para preguntarle.

\- Pues mira, yo sí que me he enterado. Aproveché que vi a Hikari hoy por la mañana y su hermano está que se sube por las paredes por lo que puede suponer para el día a día de Koemi, así que yo creo que te va a agradecer también que te desquites.

\- Mira, se lo decía antes a él – hizo referencia a aquel que los había acompañado-. Esos dos son pieza clave en que nuestro cabezota haya vuelto con nosotros y tenga la vida que tiene ahora. ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer yo?

La mujer sonrió, terminando por dejar los papeles encima de la mesa para poder caminar hasta él, quedándose delante de él modulando su gesto hasta dejar una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

\- No necesito que expliques motivos, creo que los comparto incluso sin saberlos. ¿Sabes por qué no llegaron juntos al evento? – comentó de manera distraída.

\- Pues conociendo a Yamato porque estaría escondiéndose de las cámaras…

\- Casi, mira – le tendió el teléfono para que pudiera ver las fotografías que le había pasado Takeru de Aiko sentada sobre las rodillas de su padre en el desfile-. Creo que a la que estaba escondiendo de las cámaras era a otra señorita.

Pudo ver como el gesto de él se relajaba de forma inmediata nada más posar sus ojos en su nieta. Ahí estaba, sentada totalmente recta y con la vista fija en lo que pasaba unos metros por delante, atenta a más no poder.

\- Esa niña es demasiado buena – acabó por decir antes de optar por alargar las manos y darle un tirón a ella al posarlas en su cintura.

\- Para… - riéndose por lo bajo, tampoco hizo demasiado por escaparse-. Anda, deja de protestar y de organizar la venganza del año y acompáñame a comer que para eso te he tenido a buscar. Y no me digas que tienes trabajo que hacer porque tendría que recurrir a métodos de chantaje más profesionales.

\- ¿Se supone que eso me lo tengo que tomar como una amenaza? – se echó a reír finalmente antes de asentir-. Vamos… Que tengo que darle todavía una vuelta a todo esto.

\- Qué fácil te dejas convencer, Ishida…

* * *

_**Bueno, os cuento, la página vuelve a comerse las review así que por el momento tampoco os las voy a contestar porque no me llegan enteras por el mail, me llega el aviso y doy gracias jajaja Así que bueno, poco a poco y luego cuando lo recupere todo ya os las contesto y esas cosas. Ale, aprovechad que hoy os subo el capi termprado, tortuguitas. ¡Un beso grande para todos!**_


	117. Capítulo 116: Tráfico

Aiko asomó la cabeza desde el pasillo, observando a las visitas que habían llegado esa noche. Estaba costumbrada a ver a los compañeros del trabajo de su padre por casa muchas veces, pero a Hideki y su mujer, no habia tenido tanta oportunidad de verlos. Curiosa, desde allí los observó, todavía sin decidir que iba a salir a saludar tan a las carreras como lo hubiera hecho si fuera Mai la que hubiera llegado.

Yamato se adelantó para saludar a la pareja, aprovechando para poder recoger los abrigos de ambos y poder dejarlos donde no se estropeasen, cerrando la puerta tras ellos rápidamente para evitar el frío de la calle.

\- ¿Había mucho tráfico? – preguntó.

\- No, los atascos hasta esta zona siempre se forman cuando tú tienes prisa, deberías de saberlo – dijo Hideki, mientras que negaba con la cabeza-. ¿Te han dejado solo?

\- No, Sora está en la habitación cambiándose porque estaba algo incómoda con la ropa y Aiko… No tengo demasiado claro dónde se ha metido, porque estaba rondando por aquí hace nada.

\- Con la niña tan buena que tenéis seguro que puedes quedarte tranquilo. Yo me sé de dos que si estaban callados era motivo de preocupación – dijo Shiori-. Muchas gracias por la invitación.

\- No, no hay nada por lo que nos tengáis que dar vosotros dos las gracias – negó rápidamente con la cabeza, haciéndoles un gesto para que pasaran y no se quedaran en la entrada.

\- ¿Has hablado más con Mai?

\- Con Mai no, pero con Arata sí – le contestó al general-. La verdad es que debe de haberse quedado tranquila ya y, lo que es mejor, muy a gusto – admitió riéndose.

Y estaba seguro de que aquella era la afirmación más en serio que podía hacer en aquel día, porque con la última temporada que habían tenido, ahora que lo veía con un poco de perspectiva, las cosas no podrían haber terminado de otra manera.

\- Sentaos – ofreció antes de ver por fin a los dos digimon aparecer por detrás de la esquina del pasillo, dándose cuenta de que estaba Aiko con ellos-. Uy, nos estaban vigilando – hizo notar, señalando con la cabeza hacia donde estaban-. ¿No vienes a saludar?

Sonrió al ver que la niña salía de su escondite para caminar hasta su padre y quedarse agarrada a su pierna para observar a los dos visitantes. Sin duda era tarde para que ella estuviera por ahí, y más con el día que llevaba de morirse de sueño por las esquinas. Hacía rato que le había pedido la cena a sus padres y ahora estaba con el pijama puesto.

\- ¿No me digas que te da vergüenza? – se agachó para cogerla, dejándola en sus brazos a sabiendas que desde ahí se solía sentir más cómoda-. ¿Segura que no? Si los has visto más veces.

Entretenido la observó, viendo que por fin parecía despejar la cabecita de él y mirar hacia los visitantes, curiosa, antes de terminar por llevarse una mano a los ojos y empezar a frotárselos, sacándole una risa a su padre.

\- Anoche vino mi hermano a quedarse con nosotros y creo que aquí cierta señorita se le coló en la cama y no lo dejó dormir hasta las tantas y hoy… Pues tiene el día – sonrió algo más antes de dejar un beso en su cabello.

\- Pues por nosotros no la tengas levantada – dijo Shiori sonriendo a la niña-. Es una fotocopia tuya… Hola Aiko.

Divertida pudo ver como la niña volvía a guardar la cabeza contra el pecho de su padre. La había visto más veces y no solía ser tan tímida, pero ahora se le notaba a la legua que estaba muerto de sueño y que solo quería meterse en la cama.

\- ¿Vamos a que te duermas? – le preguntó el rubio antes de posar la vista sobre los digimon-. ¿Y vosotros qué vais a hacer? ¿Venís? – esperó a ver su respuesta, viendo como Gabumon estaba despidiéndose de Hideki antes de hacerles un gesto para echar a andar hacia el pasillo-. Me la llevo, vuelvo ahora mismo, vosotros poneos cómodos que en nada vendrá Sora seguro.

Aiko seguía siendo demasiado pequeña y cuando le entraba el sueño solía hacerlo notar rápidamente. En aquella ocasión su día de había resumido en pedir mimos a todo aquel que se cruzaba en su camino y acabar quedándose dormida en el intento.

* * *

Hideki sonrió al ver como desaparecían los dos rubios seguidos por los digimon, acabando por girar la cabeza hacia su esposa.

\- Me lo dices hace unos diez años y no me lo creo. Y eso que no lo tenía tan calado como ahora.

\- Bueno, yo no lo conocía, así que… - se encogió de hombros-. Pero siempre te voy a decir lo mismo. Si es que solo hay que verlo con la niña para ver que se le cae la baba…

\- Ya, posiblemente por eso mismo es que ha dado el cambio tan drástico. Lo que le pasaba al más cascarrabias de la isla era que le faltaba alguna que otra cosa. Pero mira, yo lo prefiero así, que cuando jugábamos a ver quién de los dos sabía parecer más borde no me caía tan en gracia.

\- Pues él tenía excusa, ¿cuál se supone que era la tuya? Que se te ve venir distancia y eso de hacerte el aburrido ya no cuela – contestó divertida a las palabras de él antes de girar la cabeza hacia el origen de los pasos acercándose, viendo por fin aparecer a Sora.

La pelirroja echó el freno nada más verlos, sorprendida. Cuando se había ido a cambiar de ropa no había escuchado el sonido del timbre y por ello no contaba con haberlos visto aparecer tan de repente en el salón.

\- Perdonad, Yamato no me aviso de que ya habíais llegado… ¿Dónde…?

\- Tranquila. Se ha ido a echar a la niña, apareció por aquí más dormida que despierta – explicó él mientras que sonreía a modo de saludo-. ¿Qué tal estás?

\- Estoy bien… Había ido a cambiarme para ponerme algo más cómodo, a esta hora del día ya estoy casi tan quejica como Aiko.

\- Oye, por nosotros dos ni te preocupes – intervino Shiori-. Yo no me voy a escandalizar si quieres ponerte el pijama, y al estirado este si dice algo te dejo que lo eches para el jardín y que la nieve le enfríe las ideas.

\- Eh – giró la cabeza hacia su esposa-, ¿y qué clase de problema iba a tener yo con que Sora se pusiera en pijama? Vamos a ver…

Ambas mujeres se echaron a reír, llamando así la atención de Yamato que volvía a llegar desde haber dejado a la pequeña en la habitación. Curioso, se quedó observando la escena, sobretodo por la cara que tenía puesta el general.

\- Yo no te voy a defender de ellas que luego me mandar a dormir al sofá – dijo caminando hasta colocarse al lado de ellos.

\- Ya me habían amenazado por mandarme al jardín. Ten cuidado con lo que dices que te mandan conmigo. Le estábamos diciendo a Sora que no sea tonta y que si está incómoda que puede ponerse el pijama si quiere…

\- No, de verdad. Estoy bien, no os preocupéis. Y por favor, tomad asiento que os tenemos aquí de pie – les hizo un gesto, divertida antes de ver como Yamato se acercaba rápidamente a ayudarla a tomar asiento-. Oye, que todavía soy capaz de levantarme yo sola…

\- Deja de protestar – le dijo antes de mirar hacia los recién llegados-. ¿Queréis algo de beber?

\- Antes de nada… Os hemos traído una cosa – dijo Shiori, señalando hacia la bolsa que había traído con ella, tendiéndosela hasta la pareja-. Esperamos que os guste…

\- Pero… No era necesario… Al contrario, si os hemos invitado a cenar era por... – empezó Sora.

\- Por absolutamente nada – negó con la cabeza él.

\- ¿Cómo que no? Yamato me lo ha contado – la pelirroja los miró a ambos.

\- Os acepto las gracias por el día libre de ayer, pero ya está – admitió.

Lo había hecho porque él también estaba cansado de todo aquello. También lo había hecho porque le importaban los miembros de su grupo y ya, la última determinación que había tomado, había sido algo totalmente personal porque no penaba tolerar que alguien viniera a amenazar a Mai.

\- Como sea… Tampoco teníais que traernos algo – dijo Yamato aprovechando que no se había sentado para aceptar la bolsa.

\- Ha sido ella, tampoco te pienses tú que yo sirvo mucho para estas cosas – contestó entretenido viendo las caras de uno y de otro.

El rubio le tendió a su esposa el paquete para que pudiera ser ella quien abriera el regalo que les habían traído. Ciertamente, no había sido necesario, ya estaba agradecido por demasiadas cosas hacia ellos como para que tuvieran detalles también de ese tipo. La lista cada vez se hacía más grande. De no ser por algunas decisión de aquel que estaba con ellos, la vida laboral de él sería completamente diferente e incompatible con la vida que tenía en ese momento en casa. E incluso Shiori, a la que apenas conocía, siempre se había preocupado por Sora, incluso asegurándose de echarle un ojo cuando él había estado en su último viaje.

\- Oh – la voz de Sora reclamó su atención, haciendo que girase la cabeza hacia ella.

Fue entonces cuando pudo ver que sacaba un colgador para la cuna del futuro bebé. Pero uno bastante particular, ya los adornos que lo decoraban eran estrellas, planteas y hasta un propio astronauta que parecía flotar junto con todos ellos en el espacio.

\- Ruri tenía uno parecido cuando era pequeña y cuando lo vi el otro día en una tienda me acordé de vosotros – explicó Shiori haciendo referencia a una de sus hijas-. Supuse que os podía gustar.

\- Es precioso – contestó automáticamente la pelirroja tras levantar la vista hacia ellos-. Pero no tenías por qué.

\- Ya lo sé, y es solo una tontería, así que no le des más importancia de la que realmente tiene…

\- Claro que la tiene – contestó dedicándoles una sincera sonrisa de oreja a oreja dejando que Yamato cogiera el objeto-. Muchísimas gracias…

Los ojos de él también se quedaron observando el colgador. Todavía no tenían ni idea de cómo iba a ser la habitación del nuevo miembro de la familia, ya que era demasiado pronto hasta para saber si iba a ser niño o niña, pero, aquel objeto iba a quedar bien en cualquier tipo de contexto. Levantó la cabeza hacia ellos.

\- Muchas gracias – dijo solamente ya que no hacía falta que entrara en más detalles, pero todos sabían que lo decía de una forma mucho más amplia y que no se las estaba dando únicamente por el regalo-. Como lo vea Aiko va a querer ella uno también – bromeó.

\- Pues le decimos que es para el "nene chiquitín" y seguro que se le pasa – le dijo Sora antes de guardar con sumo cuidado el objeto en la caja de nuevo-. Y vete a traerles algo para beber de una vez que todavía no lo has hecho… Mal anfitrión.

No llegó a tapar de todo el colgado, pasando sus dedos por encima de las figuras, observándolo una vez más. Le parecía precioso y algo que aunque no era más que un detalle, significaba mucho más porque era el tipo de regalos que se hacían con cariño. Estaba viviendo aquel embarazo como si fuera el primero, ilusionándose con cada pequeño momento, y aquel, sin duda, era uno de los que lo provocaban. Amplió algo más su sonrisa antes de volver a enfocar a la pareja

\- Es precioso… - dijo de nuevo, cerrando por fin la caja para que no se estropease-. De verdad…

Notaba que se le iba formando un pequeño nudo en la garganta. Era algo que escapaba a su control desde que las hormonas habían vuelto a tomar el control de su cabeza, no podía evitarlo. Cogió aire para soltarlo lentamente, no pudiendo evitar llevarse la mano a uno de sus ojos antes de hacerles un gesto de disculpa.

* * *

**_ Pues han aparecido todas las review de repente, debían de estar por ahí de parranda y yo sin enterarme. Vamos a ello entonces._**

**Nadaoriginal:** Yamato más bien debe de andar preocupado por el hecho de que le haya pedido algo verde para comer, pero bueno, bajo los efectos del embarazo cualquier cosa es posible y ya no se debe de asustar. Es lo bueno de que sea el segundo que ya no lo aterroriza si de repente se pone a gritarle y luego a llorar y le dice que quiere espinacas para comer. Y mira, tanto que os llama la atención la reunión con Mai, al final la que os he sacado ha sido la de Hideki y señora, que salen menos y no les venía mal salir de paseo a que alguien le dé las gracias en condiciones por haberles librado de una vez por todas de tener que ver a diario en el trabajo a la pelandrusca esa.

¡Un besito de tortuguita!

**ElenaAA23:** bueno vecina, a pesar de que la web nos esconde las review cuando le viene en gana, aquí las tenemos de una vez.

Lo del ataque de Taichi babándose con la nena... Eso son cosas que aparecen de repente porque el pobre se baba encima cuando la tiene cerca. Es lo que me has dicho tú alguna vez. El día que se la presentaron, ahí con el pasador igual que el que un día le había regalado él a la madre, ya se lo metió en el bolsillo. Y ahora que anda por ahí pidiéndole mimos pues hace lo que quiere con él. Y normal...

Y a la vez también es normal que se le caiga la baba a Sora al verlos. Que ella los ve y se tiene que morir del amor porque son su nena y su mejor amigo de toda la vida. Al igual que se tiene que morir intensamente del fangirleo cuando ve a Daigo detrás de ella vigilando que no le pase nada. Vamos, es que debe de estar todo el día atacada con esas cosas fangirlenado cual Penny cuando se entera de detalles de Sheldon y Amy jajajaja

Hiroaki era solo cuestión de tiempo que se las arreglara, sí. Está demasiado metido en su mundillo para no poder armarla rápida y eficazmente, que lleva mucho en el mundillo. Estaba - cofcofcofcof - con alguien del mundillo, su hijo también se supone que estaba algo relacionado con el mundillo... Que es solo tirar del hilo poco a poco y al final acababa cayendo. Ahora ver veremos lo que tarda en obtener resultados de verdad. Y Hideki... El día que Hideki y Hiroaki se tengan que juntar para algo que tiemble el país ¿eh? jajajaja Eso, que Hideki el pobre ahora que ya ha hecho lo suyo y ha espantado al moscón, pues ahora parece que se va a llevar un susto cortesía de las hormonas de Sora. Pobrecito... Él que solo iba a cenar y mira lo que han liado con el detalle para los peques.

¡Un bico grandote vecina!


	118. Capítulo 117: Hideki Cállate

Yamato volvió de la cocina y se quedó observar la curiosa escena. Sora había terminado por descubrir que también en la bolsa había un peluche para Aiko, habiéndolo dejado todo al lado de la mesa. Pero lo curioso no era aquello, sino que Hideki la estaba mirando con cara de susto y Shiori con una sonrisa en los labios justamente se ponía en pie ese momento para tomar asiento al lado de Sora.

Tardó solo los segundos que le faltaron a la pelirroja para que le temblasen los hombros delatándose en entender lo que pasaba y entonces, se rio ligeramente por lo bajo antes de continuar su camino.

\- ¿Qué le habéis hecho ya? – bromeó, girándose hacia su esposa para ver que estaba casi que hasta apurada por haberlos asustado-. Tranquilo – le dijo a Hideki-, son mis mejores amigas actuales. Este embarazo ha venido pegando fuerte con las hormonas desde que empezó.

\- Lo siento – dejó ir ella casi que con un tono infantil, llevándose la mano la mano a los ojos para secárselas-. Arg… De verdad, no me pasa nada. Son preciosos los regalos, es que… Si me puse a llorar hoy por la mañana porque se me acabó el zumo…

\- No te preocupes – le dijo Shiori, observándola con aire dulce-. Yo sé muy bien lo que es eso y aquel de ahí también. A mí me daba por montarme paranoias sobre que se iba a quedar flotando en el espacio y no iba a volver… Pero cuando estaba en la Tierra, ¿eh? – admitió teniendo que reírse por su propia confesión.

\- También podría haber sido que me hubieras mandado tú de un par de gritos porque en vez de llorar te hubiera dado por decidir que era el blanco de tus ansias asesinas – giró la cabeza hacia Yamato-. Y luego te pareció raro cuando te pillé cuando estabais esperando a Aiko, vamos a ver…

\- Pues entonces al pobre Arata mejor no le preguntamos – le tendió el vaso.

\- No, a Arata lo que tenemos que darle es una medalla al valor – asintió a la vez que aceptaba la bebida.

\- Gracias por los detalles para los niños – dijo antes de ir hasta Shiori para darle a ella también su vaso, optando por dejar la bandeja en la mesa y que así les quedara a mano a ambas.

La pelirroja aprovechó el momento para terminar de secarse los ojos, cogiendo aire e intentando recuperar el control sobre sus emociones. Aquella mañana Taichi se había reído de ella cuando la había pillado llorando porque no caía líquido de la botella. Y normal, ella también se reía de sí misma cuando era capaz de ver las cosas más fríamente.

\- Perdonad el numerito… Esperemos que no me dé por pasar la extremo cascarrabias – dijo echándose a reír antes de mirar hacia Yamato-. ¿Qué me has traído?

\- Zumo – sonrió de medio lado-. ¿Qué? Me llamó el otro inteligente para avisarme del melodrama, te lo traje de la que hacía la compra… Venga, bebe.

Divertido por la cara que le puso la pelirroja, no pudo más que echarse a reír y volver a tomara siento él. Nadie iba a haber conseguido que se creyera, años atrás, que iba a estar en el salón de casa en esas condiciones con los que estaba. Aprovechó para dar un trago y poder refrescarse así la garganta.

\- ¿Cómo lleva Aiko lo de ser hermana mayor? – preguntó el general.

\- Muy bien – contestó Sora-. Se puso muy contenta. Aunque todavía queda que llegue el momento de la verdad y ver cómo lleva ella eso de no ser el único centro de atención.

\- Yo creo que bien, no tiene pinta de ir a ponerse celosa. Y creo que os las podéis arreglar los dos para que ninguno se quede sin atenciones. Si hasta tenéis dos digimon por casa para que ninguno se queje – comentó él divertido.

\- Yo tampoco creo que se vaya a poner celosa. No tiene carácter para eso… Es igual que su madre. Como poco se peleará con nosotros por pasar más tiempo ella con el bebé. O con el nene chiquitín como lo llama ella.

\- ¿Nene? ¿Ya sabéis el sexo? – preguntó Shiori confusa.

\- No… Ya sé que se puede, pero preferimos esperar. Lo que pasa es que le ha dado por referirse al bebé así. Yo creo que le da igual que sea niño o niña… - contestó Sora antes de coger el vaso y bebiendo unos segundos-. A lo mejor cree que lo normal es que sea un niño porque está rodeada de ellos. No lo sé…

\- Si os sale niña otra vez yo no sé si Yamato seguirá estando capacitado para el puesto que ocupa o se nos terminará de quedar tonto del todo…

El rubio arqueó una ceja por el ataque que acababa de recibir por parte de Hideki, echándose a reír después porque no podía más que darle la razón. Aceptaba la acusación gustoso. Aunque también se iba a quedar tonto si salía niño. Eso también lo tenía asumido.

* * *

Yamato siguió a Sora con la mirada cuando desapareció hacia la cocina para comprobar que estuviera la cena lista. La había dejado ir a ella, queriendo aprovechar el momento para poder hablar con ellos sin que estuviera ella delante, no queriendo preocuparla más.

\- ¿Hemos sabido algo más de todo el tema de hoy? – le preguntó a Hideki directamente.

\- Pues… Creo que no. Por el momento espero la llamada del supervisor del proyecto, pero no creo que volvamos a ver por la JAXA a Emily si es lo que me estás preguntando.

\- Es que menuda descarada – intervino la mujer de él-. Me parece una impresentable. ¿Cómo puede haber amenazado a Mai hoy?

\- Porque es una impresentable – dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros-. ¿Le has contado todo lo demás?

\- Ayer… - confesó el general-. No quería andar cotilleando por los rincones, pero es que…

\- No pasa nada – lo cortó, no le importaba que él se lo hubiera dicho a ella.

\- ¿Cómo se tomó Sora lo de la prensa? – preguntó Shiori.

\- Pues… depende. Yo creo que peor de lo que aparenta, pero bueno, está más preocupada por la mujer de su amigo que por nada más. Son amigos de toda la vida, también es amigo mío… Solo son más cercanos de lo que cabría esperar. Yo creo que era solo cuestión de tiempo que acabara pasando.

Aquello lo decía en serio, todas las fotos eran reales. Sabía que en algunas fotos de Australia habían recortado a Kaori, pero eso solo dejaba más claro lo poco que les importaba que hubiera gente o no con ellos. Ciertamente, en la que más cariñosos se los podía ver, había sido en la del evento. A él le enfadaba muchísimo que esa fotografía estuviera tan sacada de contexto, tanto como para ni siquiera molestarse en disimular.

\- La verdad es que la prefería hecha una fiera y usando su influencia sobre la prensa de la moda en el país para dejarle claras las cosas. Pero a Sora no le conviene alterarse – negó con la cabeza-. Lo que más me molesta es que la supuesta confirmación de que estaban juntos…

\- Oye, no te lo he dicho para que nos tengas que explicar nada…

\- Ya lo sé, pero tengo que ladrarle a alguien – admitió. No quería hacerlo tampoco delante de Sora, prefiriendo no recordarle todo el problema que había fuera de casa con el tema de la prensa-. Si estaban así era porque ella estaba mareada y él la estaba cuidado. Pasaron la noche allí porque prefirió meterla en la cama de la oreja y obligarla a cenar algo en vez de volver a Tokio. El mejor amigo de ambos estaba cuidándola y ahora ha acabado en la portada de la prensa rosa…

Eso, eso le sentaba muy mal. Taichi estaba preocupándose por Sora. Con lo poco que pasaba él por casa en aquella época había querido acompañarla para que no estuviera sola. No solo eso, sino que cuando se había mareado la había cuidado como lo habría hecho él.

\- ¿Y él ha tenido problemas en casa?

\- No, por el momento creo que no. Koemi es… es un Arata. Ya no se asusta de lo que tiene por casa. Lo que nos preocupa es el entorno de ella, porque el nuestro está demasiado acostumbrado a ellos. Pero bueno, ya investigaré porque tampoco he tenido tiempo para hablar con él. Vino por la mañana a casa, pero hablaron ellos dos.

Shiori se quedó observándolo, atenta a lo que decía. Ella y Hideki eran algo más mayores que ellos dos, pero tampoco tanto y podía llegar a tener sus reservas sobre la forma en la que se comportaban ahora la gente frente a cómo lo habían hecho antes. Pero, la brecha de edad no era tan grande como para no entender lo que él les estaba explicando. Y esperaba que las cosas siguieran avanzando más, ya que ellos tenían una hija que estaba a punto de entrar en la adolescencia y prefería que se encontrara con algo diferente.

\- La verdad es que yo creo que estaba más alterada Mai que todos los demás juntos – habló Hideki-. Pero mira, si los principales afectados lo llevan bien, mucho mejor. Mira, yo me he acabado implicando más de lo que debería, soy consciente. Pero no me da la gana que después de que tú le hayas dejado más claro que el agua que no te interesa que siga causando problemas. No lo hago por arreglarte los problemas, sino porque ya eran también mis problemas – explicó con calma, aprovechando para beber de nuevo de su vaso-. Este año se celebran los diez años del viaje a Marte y no quiero idioteces de ningún tipo. Quiero que el equipo esté tranquilo y que nadie venga a molestarnos más de lo que ya lo han hecho. Hoy poco me faltó para ponerla yo mismo en la calle de una patada.

\- Pues nadie te habría llamado la atención si lo hubieras hecho – le dijo su esposa-. ¿Estaba Mai más tranquila?

\- Volví a hablar con ella a última hora. Yo creo que estaba ya entrando en la fase de estar orgullosa de la aventura del día – dijo Yamato.

\- Mira, que se entretenga con eso. Los acuerdos de confidencialidad son los acuerdos de confidencialidad. Si se le ocurre romperlo no creo que vuelva a trabajar en mucho tiempo. Y, además, ya os he dicho que no hay nada que demuestre que Mai tuvo nada "de culpa" – manejó su tono para dejar claro que ironizaba.

Yamato sonrió ligeramente ante las palabras de él. Le gustaba ver cómo se preocupaba también por la piloto él. Nadie lo hubiera pensado con lo serio y distante que había sido durante mucho tiempo. Pero ahora que habia bajado la guardia era muy fácil de calar. Casi se podía decir que había pasado lo mismo que con él, que en el momento en el que habían dejado ver cómo eran en realidad ya no habían tenido vuelta atrás.

\- Yamato – la voz de Sora desde la puerta de la cocina lo devolvió a la realidad-. ¿Me ayudas?

\- ¿Ya está?

\- Sí, anda, ven a ayudarme…

\- Voy ahora mismo – dijo asintiendo antes de girarse hacia la pareja y sonreírles a modo de disculpa.

\- ¿Os ayudamos en algo? – preguntó rápidamente Shiori.

\- Claro que no… No hace falta, muchísimas gracias – negó con la cabeza a la que hablaba, poniéndose en pie para ir a ayudara a la pelirroja.

Hideki lo siguió con la mirada antes de volver a posar la vista en su esposa, la cual parecía estar aprovechando el momento para mirar a su alrededor.

\- Oye, ¿no vas a entrar hoy también en modo fan con Sora? – se empezó a reír cuando sintió el manotazo de ella.

\- Debería, porque he visto sus últimos diseños y la verdad es que cada vez son mejores…

\- Pues no será que no te ha dicho ya cientos de veces que vayas por el estudio cuando quieras. Que manda narices que te dé vergüenza a estas alturas…

\- Hideki… Cállate.

* * *

**Nadaoriginal: ** en realidad yo sigo manteniendo la teoría de que esa ciudad, como todas las grandes solo que más a lo bestia, tiene que ser el infierno. Si partimos de la base de que odio el coche más que los lunes y que no soporto las aglomeraciones de nada... Cuando veías a Yamato echando rezos sobre el tráfico soy yo dejando caer el asco que me da.

No veo yo a nadie interesado en que nadie acabe también flotando por el espacio, pero oye, quién sabe, lo mismo de repente el nene nos da un susto y decide seguir los pasos de su padre para infarto del resto de toda la familia. Ya sabemos que va a ser bastante fan de las alturas con el digimon que le han colocado al lado en el epílogo todo podía ser.

¡Un besito de tortuguita!

**ElenaAA23:** jajaja son referencias de las que importan y todos entendemos. Esa y la definición de unos que yo me sé como babeantes y bobos babuinos para unos que yo me sé y nos vamos con los deberes hechos.

Hideki el pobre hombre ya ni lo intenta tan siquiera, que esos seres que se supone que son de lo mejorcito que tenían a mano por país al final le han acabado cayendo en gracia y ya es tontería hacerse el serio con ellos. Puedo imaginarlo haciendo como hago yo, que cuando tengo que hacerme la seria pero me han soltado alguna cenutriada demasiado cenutria me tengo que salir "para ir a fotocopiar"... Pues él más o menos lo mismo jajaja

Sora la pobre debe de pasarlo mal porque le debe de dar rabia tener cero control sobre sí misma con esas cosas, pero bueno, nadie se va a tomar a mal que de repente se eche a llorar ella sola por cualquier cosita. Que al menos esta vez eran regalitos para los nenes que seguro que tenía Shiori ya a mano y solo estaba esperando la excusa perfecta para poder llevárselos, que a estas alturas, la mujer todavía se corta con eso de ir a rondar a Sora diga lo que diga ella. Seguramente tenga miedo de que ella, siempre tan correcta, esté todavía condicionada porque es la mujer del "jefe" del rubio, cosa que ya no es y todo se queda en paranoia pura.

Y nada vecina, que estoy a ver si me pongo a hacer algo con mi vida porque estoy a la vez arañando las paredes porque tengo gana de ir a dar una vuelta y con 0 ganas de salir por culpa de la gente estúpida por la calle. Así que ver veremos qué acabo haciendo al final. ¡Un bico grandote grandote!


	119. Capítulo 118: Pantalón

_**Hola tortuguitas. Creo que esto ya os lo he comentado más veces, pero buneo, por si acaso. En ocasiones, cuando subo los capítulos a la página puedo ver cómo se come palabras y cosas la página. No sé por qué es, es algo que no entiendo, pero la cosa va de que normalmente se puede leer igualmente. Esta vez, no sé qué ha pasado, se ha comido frases completas y me he encontrado con los huecos, palabras cortadas a la mitad y cosas siniestras. He intentado corregir todo lo que he encontrado, pero, puede ser que me lo vuelva a hacer en el momento en el que grabe esto para subirlo, estáis avisados si de repente os falta como media frase a mitad de historia.**_

* * *

Sora se había levantado primero que Yamato de la cama. Aquella mañana había quedado con Koemi para poder desayunar y hablar tranquilamente y él no entraba hasta más tarde. Aunque había hecho por no despertarlo cuando había sonado su despertador, no había podido ser todo lo sigilosa que le gustaría. Sobretodo porque desde que había descubierto que estaba embarazada parecía tener un nuevo sentido que le avisaba cuando ella se movía o algo por el estilo.

Dejó su ropa tirada encima de la cama, quedándose mirándola de reojo antes de empezar a desvestirse con resignación. Pudo escuchar perfectamente la risa de Yamato por las caras que estaba poniendo. Aquella mañana hacía frío y aunque ya se había duchado, no había tenido moral para secarse el pelo solo con la bata puesta. Así que se había puesto el pijama y ahora, tenía que volver a cambiarse.

\- No te rías de mí… - le dijo cuando sacó la cabeza de dentro de la ropa, tirándoselo a él antes de seguir quitándose la ropa.

\- No me rio, ¿cómo iba yo a reírme con las vistas que tengo ahora mismo? Oye, ¿y si te robo la jugada de atacarme por las mañanas? ¿Tú crees que Koemi se enfadaría mucho si la tienes esperando en la calle?

\- Ni se te ocurra… - le dijo divertida antes de alargar la mano hacia sus pantalones para meter rápidamente las piernas y empezar a tirar de él hacia arriba.

\- ¿Vas a ponerte a dar saltitos?

Estaba disfrutando con la escena. Primero porque le gustaba demasiado lo que veía y segundo porque entre que tenía frío y que los pantalones eran ajustados, verla dando pequeños brincos para subirlo lo más rápido posible le hacía gracia. Se debatía mentalmente entre el reírse de ella o el cumplir su amenaza y darle una buena excusa a Koemi para enfadarse porque llegara tarde.

Sora terminó de subirse el pantalón, no sin que le costara terminar de pasarlo hasta su lugar, queriendo terminar de una vez. Cogió los extremos del cierre, tirando de ellos para poder cerrarlo y se encontró con que no era capaz de llegar a hacerlo a la primera. Frunció el ceño, confusa, volviendo a intentarlo y bajando la vista hacia el cierre. Sin duda, podría llegar a abrocharlos, pero tendría que hacer fuerza y le quedarían bastante apretados. Arqueó las cejas, tardando solo unos segundos en caer en la cuenta de lo que pasaba y girarse haca su marido con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- ¿Qué? – confuso, se sorprendió al ver su gesto.

\- No me cierra el pantalón – anunció muy orgullosa de ello.

Yamato necesitó unos momentos más para entender tan siquiera de lo que le estaba hablando, reaccionando por fin para bajar la vista el pantalón. Subió la mirada de nuevo hacia el rostro de la pelirroja y, el gesto de ella, terminó de confirmárselo.

\- Te prometo que no me estado poniendo otra vez hasta arriba de tortitas cuando no mirabas… - dijo todavía ampliando más su sonrisa.

\- ¿No te cierra? – se arrastró por la cama hasta quedar de rodillas frente a ella.

\- No… Osea, sí, pero me apretaría mucho… - volvió a intentarlo, dejando que él lo notara ahora más cerca.

El rubio sonrió a juego con ella antes de llevar la mano a la cintura de su esposa, asegurándose de acariciar la piel de ella, moviéndose por su vientre, como si fuera capaz de ver al bebé que creía en el interior. Se quedó mirándola completamente encantado con el descubrimiento de aquella mañana.

\- Ya son… dos meses y medio… Es normal… - dijo bajando la vista hacia él-. La otra vez como lo pasé tan mal… Ya sabes que hasta perdí peso y no se me notaba nada. Pero… - posó los dedos en su cabello, jugando con él de forma distraída.

Le tendió la mano para que la acompañara al espejo, aprovechando unos segundos para volver a quitarse los pantalones, ya que tampoco se los iba a poder poner aquella mañana. Lo que quería era poder mirarse en el espejo y comprobar que sí, que aquella pequeña curva era el pequeño o pequeña de ambos creciendo sano. Yamato se levantó, aceptando su invitación y acompañándola al espejo rápidamente sin perder la sonrisa en los labios. Se quedó observándola unos segundos, dándose cuenta de cómo se dedicaba a colocarse correctamente delante del espejo para poder observar con más detalle cómo, aunque no se hubieran dado cuenta en los últimos días, sí que se le notaba una ligera curva donde antes no la había. Amplió más su sonrisa antes de alargar las manos y colocarse tras ella, pudiendo así pasar sus manos en torno a su cintura, bajándolas algo más hacia donde la nueva forma se dejaba notar.

\- Vas a coger frío – le dijo al asomar la cabeza por el lateral de la de ella, observándola desde allí.

\- Me da igual… - giró el cuello para observarlo directamente mientras que él estaba mirándola por el reflejo-. ¿Ves? Y tú preocupado porque fuera a estar de mal humor por lo que pasó el otro día… ¿Cómo iba a poder estar de mal humor?

\- No me lo recuerdes, hazme el favor – la rodeó algo más con los brazos, de tal manera que se la acercó todavía más, dejando su cabeza apoyada encima de su hombro-. Me quedo con el despertar de hoy.

Bajó las manos por los brazos de su marido, arrastrándolas hasta que quedaron totalmente supuestas, respondiendo así a su abrazo a la vez que lo usaba completamente de apoyo. Había tardado más en notar a Aiko, y ver ya por fin algún síntoma de que todo estaba yendo perfectamente en el embarazo ayudaba notablemente. Se le podían olvidar el resto de problemas que habían tenido en los días pasados.

\- Anda – dijo él girando la cabeza para darle un beso en el cuello-. Vete a esconderte dentro de un jersey y algo que no te apriete, corre… Que te preparo algo caliente para que te tomes antes de salir de casa.

\- Vete a la cama, Yamato…

\- No – sonrió, levantando la vista hacia ella-. Venga, que vas a coger frío… - repitió el gesto de antes para soltarla segundos después y dejarla hacer lo que había dicho.

* * *

Koemi llevaba apenas unos minutos esperando cuando mientras que estaba entretenida en colocarse bien los cuellos del abrigo pudo ver como Sora la saludaba entre la gente acelerando el paso así para poder llegar a su lado. Esperó a que lo hiciera para recibirla con una ligera sonrisa.

\- Que sepas que tengo a un adulto muy serio terriblemente ofendido en casa porque no le hemos dejado de venir con nosotras a desayunar.

\- No me da nada de pena – se encogió de hombros-. ¿Qué tiene miedo de que lo vayamos a poner verde? Perdona por la tardanza, ¿llevabas mucho esperando?

\- No, solo un poco, tranquila – le hizo un gesto para echar a andar, conociendo un lugar no demasiado lejos de donde habían quedado-. ¿Había tráfico?

\- No, es que no encontraba unos pantalones que ponerme que no me apretaran… - dejó ir una sonrisa, haciendo notar el motivo del porqué con ese gesto.

Koemi se giró para observarla unos segundos, imitando rápidamente su gesto. Era una excusa que aceptaba de muy buena gana en ese caso, aunque no hubiera esperado casi nada por ella. Aquella mañana no hacía tanto frío como otras, pero el invierno seguía haciendo de las suyas.

\- Venga, pasa que no tengo gana de que llegues a casa estornudando y tener a Yamato montando un melodrama – bromeó antes de esperar a que ella hiciera lo que le decía, dejándose guiar.

\- Bueno, estaba conmigo cuando vio que no me cerraban los pantalones, yo creo que hoy no va a gruñir demasiado – dijo la pelirroja divertida, frotándose las manos al entrar por fin en el local-. Oye, mira que vengo muchas veces a veros, pero este barrio lo tengo perdido.

\- Cuando deje de hacer este clima de perros ya te hago yo de guía turística encantada, tú no te preocupes. Los dejamos a los dos de niñeros y que se arreglen entre ellos – dijo divertida mientras que echaba a andar hacia una de las mesas, escogiendo una cualquiera antes de tomar asiento-. Me muero de hambre…

\- Yo también – confesó la pelirroja, aprovechando para quitarse el abrigo.

Yamato se había empeñado en que se tomara una taza de leche con algo chocolate caliente antes de salir de casa. Y no podía culparlo, porque ya bastante tenía ella con sus mareos por las mañanas como para salir de casa sin nada en el estómago. Ese pensamiento provocó que se le escapara una leve sonrisa antes de tomar asiento ella también.

\- Échale un vistazo a la carta – le dijo Koemi-, que yo ya me sé de memoria lo que quiero pedir…

La pelirroja se despidió del camarero una vez que terminó de tomarles nota. Iba a tener que apuntar la dirección de aquel sitio, porque aunque le quedaba algo fuera de mano, como lo que había pedido estuviera tan rico como parecía, se sabía de un rubio que iba a tener que llevarla los días que tuvieran libres por la mañana. Levantó la vista hacia la mujer que la acompañaba, observándola unos segundos.

\- Oye… Yo quería hablar contigo en persona… Y por favor quiero que me digas la verdad – no observó sorpresa en los rasgos de ella, la cual seguramente estuviera esperando por aquello.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? – dijo mientras que se apoyaba del todo en el respaldo de la silla-. Sora, evidentemente que no me hace ni la más remota gracia, pero por… Las estupideces de la gente, no por lo que vosotros dos hagáis o dejéis de hacer. Llevo viéndolo desde primera fila unos cuantos años ya. Me preocupa más bien Taichi, fíjate lo que te digo.

Arqueó una ceja. Había estado con él toda la mañana del día anterior y lo que había llegado a sacar en claro es que los dos estaban más bien preocupados por cómo pudiera afectarle todo precisamente a Koemi. Él, dentro de lo que cabía tampoco se había comportado de forma extraña. ¿O sí?

\- ¿No me irás a decir que te lo ha colado? – le preguntó ella observándola-. Ayer estaba que se subía por las paredes ya desde temprano. Cuando Yamato nos llamó a última hora estaba dormido, sí, pero tampoco quería hablar del tema ni con vosotros. Tengo miedo de que alguien le diga algo sobre el tema y salte.

No se molestó en disimular la sorpresa. ¿La había engañado con fingida normalidad? ¿De verdad? ¿Taichi había sido capaz de engañarla y no se había dado cuenta? Estaba segura de que era la primera vez en su vida que aquello pasaba, ya que, normalmente, sabía leer en él como en un libro abierto.

\- Pero…

\- Lo que pasa es que estás en la época de que todos te quieran tener entre algodones – se encogió de hombros-. Yo creo que a medida que pasen los días se irá quedando más tranquilo. Pero no quiero que nadie diga algo delante de él porque va a saltar y eso casi que solo traería problemas – se dio cuenta de la cara que traía Sora, sonriendo ligeramente-. No me lo digas, ¿venías a pedirme disculpas por el problema en el que acababais de meterse sin comerlo ni beberlo? Ni te molestes, a mí no me puede importar menos…

No estaba acostumbrada a ser ella la que no viera venir a Taichi desde lejos. Lo admitía, desde hacía una temporada no estaba todo lo centrada que debía, pero en aquella ocasión estaba segura de que, por muchos años que hiciera ya que se conocían, con la que pasaba sus días era con Koemi. A ella sí que no podía engañarla.

\- ¿Quieres que tome medidas? – acabó por decir por fin.

\- ¿Medidas?

\- Tengo mis asesores para temas legales en el estudio. Pensaba ignorarla y no darle el gusto de ver reacción alguna por mi parte, pero, si vosotros queréis, se los tiro encima…

\- Sora, tú preocúpate de que no te abrochen los pantalones – negó con la cabeza-. Se le pasará… Ya lo conoces. Y si no ya le hago yo un esquema para que entienda que por mí no se tiene que preocupar. Yo estoy bien y que cada cual diga lo que le venga en gana, yo sé lo que tengo en casa y jamás se me ocurriría pensar nada ni mínimamente parecido. Creo que esa época ya la pasamos atrás hace muchísimo tiempo.

* * *

**Nadaoriginal:** que el pobrecito lleva mucho mucho tiempo con Mai, que por lo que sabemos cuando Yamato la conoció ya estaban juntos y estamos hablando de que esos dos se conocieron al empezar la carrera. Si es que el pobrecito no sabía dónde se metía, bendita inocencia en su momento... Luego ya, pues nada, debe de estar ya acostumbrado al día a día con una piloto loca en casa y dos miniella.

Y... aquí parece que asoma parte del problema que parecía estar arreglo y no lo estaba. Que Taichi no pareció quedar tan tranquilo con el asunto simplemente porque Aiko se le quedara dormida encima, sino que trae algo más de cola el asunto por ahí. Ver veremos cuando se digne a dar señales... ¡Un besito de tortuguita!

**ElenaAA23:** jajajajajaja menos mal que ellos van por delante y ya saben que las hormonas son muy graciosas cuando quieren y más cuando hay embarazos por el medio. Yo creo que lo de tener más trato con ella y tener más aprecio ha derivado especialmente desde el último viaje a la estación internacional de Yamato. Que se quedaron ellos dos en Tanegashima y Sora también. Estoy completamente segura de que tenían un ojo puesto en ella con la nena, especialmente Shiori. Y ahora, claro, la cosa ya no tiene remedio. Y lo del drama del zumo y la cadena que se tienen montada de vigilancia, ya es profesional jajaja Lo raro es que no saliera Taichi a las carreras a por el zumo.

Lo dices como si hace diez años Yamato y Hideki estuvieran jugando a ver quién se hacía más el rancio, Sora justamente estuviera con otra persona - o justo acababa de mandarlo a pastar - y estaba totalmente convencida de que a ella Yamato ni le iba ni le venía porque ya había pasado mucho tiempo y tenía cosas más importantes qué hacer en esta vida jajaja Sí, ni de broma se les ocurre imaginar ni uno solo de los detalles de esa cena ni de broma.

Y sí, lo de la sociedad nipona vamos a dejarlo porque yo sigo sin entender la adoración que hay hacia ella, pero bueno, como lo de venerar Alemania sobre todas las cosas que está tan de moda ahora... Pero bueno, que luego nos tiran tomatazos vecina.

Exacto, me voy a hacerme la seria y la digna, al menos con los nuevos que no saben lo que hay por el momento y cuela. Y ojo, que con la mascarilla no se nota tanto... jajajaja En fin, voy a ver si hago algo con mi vida más allá que querer seguir haciendo de larva.

¡Un bico grandote!


	120. Capítulo 119: La arpía esa

Taichi salió de la reunión de trabajo con aire serio. A pesar de que dentro de su mundo laboral se solía comportar de una forma mucho más adulta, seria y formal de lo que lo solía hacer para el resto de los aspectos de su vida. Aquella vez no era solo la fachada, sino todo lo contrario. Y era en parte un alivio por extraño que pudiera resultar.

Estaba de mal humor y no tenía ganas de fingir no estarlo con nadie.

Su seña de identidad siempre había sido tener el humor y tener buena cara para todo el mundo. Y aquella vez no podía ser más diferente. Llevaba unos días de perros, en los que, hiciera lo que quiera, tenía que controlar sus reacciones. Estando en casa con Koemi y Daigo no quería que se le notara demasiado y, el día anterior, cuando había ido a ver a Sora, más de lo mismo. Allí, sin duda, no tenía que disimular nada. No tenía ni la más mínima intención en hacerlo.

Cerró la puerta tras él, yendo a dejar las cosas en su mesa, no queriendo así acabar perdiendo los papeles que llevaba encima, echando a andar hacia la ventana y dejando vagar la vista totalmente perdida por la ciudad. Quizás hubiera prefiero que aquello lo pillara fuera de la ciudad para poder digerirlo a gusto.

Le daba rabia que todo aquello hubiera acabado salpicándole a él. Aunque el día anterior lo había hablado con Sora de forma más directa y había bromeado con ella, realmente, sí que estaba considerando la idea de guardar las distancias algo más con ella. Estaba completamente seguro de que había cosas de la relación entre ambos que habían quedado únicamente entre ellos y que prefería que fuera así. Además, había también muchas cosas que poca gente entendía y le daba igual. Seguramente mucha gente fuera incapaz de comprender la cercanía que tenían sin que hubiera necesidad de que hubiera algo más de amistad entre ellos.

No iba a molestarse en negar que seguía atrayéndole físicamente. Hasta dónde él sabía, aquello era ilegal, tenía ojos en la cara, al igual que sabía que era algo mutuo. Sabía lo que había. Los dos lo sabían y también dónde habían establecido los límites tiempo atrás. Luego, las cosas habían llevado los caminos de cada uno hacia lugares diferentes, llegando por fin a un punto de equilibrio con el que absolutamente todos estaban cómodos.

Y ahora, justo en ese momento, era cuando un idiota había decidido revolver todo y volver a traerlo a su cabeza.

Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, cerrando con algo más de fuerza de lo normal los puños antes de resoplar e intentar relajarse. Debería de intentar que le diera igual y seguir con su día a día, pero su cabeza no estaba por la labor. Ni siquiera era capaz de entender por dónde iban sus propios pensamientos. No estaba seguro si el enfada que alguien hubiera hecho aquello en el presente o si estaba enfadado por cosas que hacía tiempo que habían pasado y que ahora parecían salir de nuevo a flote sin tener que hacerlo.

Luego estaba el hecho de que no quería tener que dar explicaciones a nadie, de ningún tipo, ni siquiera a Koemi. Eran cosas que prefería dejar para sí mismo, y que como mucho podía llegar a tratar con Sora si no fuera por la situación de ella. Había preferido no preocupar a la pelirroja y dejar que su esposa siguiera pensando que solo estaba de mal humor por las tonterías que ella pudiera llegar a escuchar. Cosa que también lo enfurecía mucho y esperaba no tener que escuchar ninguna de forma directa porque no estaba seguro de se capaz de dejarlo pasar.

El sonido de unos golpes en su puerta lo devolvió a la realidad, girándose para ver aparecer a uno de los mensajeros con unos papeles.

\- Son urgentes, si puedes echarle un vistazo ahora te lo agradecería – dijo a medida que se acercaba hacia él.

\- Claro, ahora mismo – eso le vendría bien, distraer su propia cabeza de todo aquello con trabajo.

* * *

Sora se había quedado mirando hacia Koemi de reojo mientras que el camarero les dejaba lo que habían pedido para desayunar. Lo cierto era que lo que le había dicho ella sobre que Taichi estuviera más afectado de lo que dejaba notar no le había gustado demasiado. Si bien era cierto que no estaba acostumbrada a que le ocultada nada, tampoco a no darse cuenta. ¿Tan bien lo había hecho que se había pensado que estaba todo bien y como siempre?

Sabía que entre todos la tenían en una burbuja y que eso iba a seguir así hasta dentro de una buena temporada. Y era consciente que para ella la tranquilidad y la calma era lo primero de todo en su estado, y más aún desde el susto que se habían llevado hace años. Pero también era consciente de ello y sabía controlar sus propias emociones dentro de lo que las hormonas se lo permitieran. Y esas iban por libre, por lo que poco tenían que decir en lo que ella sabía o no.

Hasta donde ella había visto su amigo estaba molesto por el tema, sí, pero tampoco nada demasiado grave. Con ella se había comportado todo lo normal de siempre aunque quizás aquello fuera también porque Aiko se le había quedado dormida encima y eso había servido como método de relax total.

\- Muchas gracias – escuchó como Koemi decía al camarero.

\- Gracias, sí… - volvió a la realidad antes de conectar con la realidad mirando hacia su comida. De repente tampoco tenía demasiada hambre, pero, a pesar de todo, alargó la mano hacia los cubiertos.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? Tienes mala cara – le dijo observándola curiosa.

\- Sí… Creo que tengo el estómago algo revuelto – mintió-, pero voy a intentar desayunar algo no vaya a ser que sea hambre.

\- ¿Segura? ¿Quieres que te pida una infusión?

\- No, no… tranquila.

Por suerte, Koemi no la conocía tan bien como para darse cuenta de que no estaba diciendo la verdad. Se le había quitado el apetito, pero no le iba a hacer bien quedarse sin desayunar, así que aprovechando que así evitaría generar un silencio incómodo, se puso a comer finalmente.

* * *

Yamato se quedó mirando hacia Mai mientras que la veía terminar de recoger sus cosas, todavía pensativo, terminando de darle vueltas a una idea que había aparecido en su cabeza tras terminar su jornada laboral, quedándose así esperándola.

\- ¿Qué? Ya sé que soy tu nueva heroína, pero como me sigas mirando así se me va a poner celoso Arata – dijo levantando la cabeza hacia él-. ¿Te pasa algo?

\- ¿Dónde vas a ahora?

\- A ninguna parte… Osea, a casa quiero decir – se encogió de hombros-. ¿Por qué?

\- Porque… ¿me acompañas a hacer una cosa? Luego te llevo yo a casa.

Confusa, se quedó mirándolo unos segundos antes de decidir asentir sin llegar a saber qué era lo que quería. Se adelantó para coger el par de carpetas que se quería llevar aquel día con ella para revisar y ponérselas en los brazos.

\- Así entrenas un poquito más de la que vamos hacia el aparcamiento – dando a entender así que aceptaba el secuestro, fue a por su abrigo para ponérselo y así poder salir con él por el pasillo-. ¿Dónde se supone que vamos?

\- Pues… es que necesito tu consejo…

\- ¿Mi sabio consejo?

\- Ese mismo – se rio por lo bajo antes de sujetar bien las capetas que ella le había dado, negando con la cabeza cuando quiso recuperarlas, sin importarle llevarlas él-. A Sora ya le empieza a apretar su ropa – explicó-. Hoy por la mañana intentó ponerse unos pantalones y no le servían y luego estuvo revolviendo y está incómoda con todo. Había pensado que me podrías ayudar para comprarle algo…

Mai no pudo más que mirarlo sorprendida. Primero porque a medida que hablaba se le había ido dibujando una leve sonrisita en los labios a la vez que se le subían los colores. Posiblemente fuera una de las cosas que no hubiera esperado escuchar nunca, pero no iba a ser ella la que dijera que no estaba encantada.

\- ¿No sabes qué comprarle?

\- Lo que no sé es qué es lo más cómodo ni dónde mirar… Y pensé que tú me podrías ayudar, que tienes algo más práctica que yo en esos temas.

\- Un poco más que tú sí, y menos mal, porque cualquier te aguanta a ti embarazado. Aunque bueno, eso de hacer de futuro padre preocupado parece que se te da bastante bien – sonrió-. Anda, ven, que vamos a ir a un sitio donde solía comprar yo… Y ya te diré una vez allí qué es cómodo y qué no de lo que te guste anda…

No se molestó en disimular que ampliaba más la sonrisa. Le había hecho ilusión encontrarse con aquella sorpresa por la mañana. Hacía unos días que Sora había estado por casa, en ropa cómoda y por eso debía de haber notado el contraste con su ropa de diario.

\- ¿Qué tal la cena ayer con Hideki y señora?

\- Bien… De hecho, muy divertida – dijo tras una pequeña pausa-. Deberías de ver la cara de susto de él cuando se les echó a llorar Sora.

\- ¿Por? – confusa, dirigió la mirada hacia él.

\- Porque nos trajeron un par de detalles para Aiko y el bebé en camino y claro… Digamos que a Sora los embarazos le provocan llorar por las cosas más absurdas. Así que… Ahí me la encontré con ellos dos con cara de no saber dónde meterse…

\- Pobre Hideki. Si además él ya ha pasado por eso también, no sé por qué se nos asusta tanto.

Era el mayor de todos, aunque tampoco había una diferencia tan abismal de edad con él, solo la suficiente para que fuera algo más por delante de los demás. Sin duda, con lo serio que intentaba parecer dentro de las paredes de la sede con los que no tenía trato, le hacía gracia imaginárselo con cara de susto mientras que Sora dejaba caer lagrimones reales por cualquier tontería.

\- A mí me daba por llorar cuando Arata tenía buenas rachas en el trabajo porque se me metía en la cabeza que me iba a dejar por eso – admitió finalmente-. Pobrecito mío, si algún día me deja será para irse de retiro espiritual… Con lo que tiene que aguantar el pobre. Deberías de haber visto la cara con la que me miraba cuando llegué a casa y le conté el episodio con la zorra esa…

\- Pues yo creo que te miraría con resignación porque era solo cuestión de tiempo que te fueras a por ella.

\- Eso mismo dijo él – admitió entrando en el coche y entreteniéndose en ponerse el cinturón, quedándose a la espera de Yamato quien estaba dejando las cosas en el asiento de atrás-. ¿Has sabido algo más?

\- ¿De qué? – contestó sentándose y haciendo lo mismo que ella.

\- De la arpía esa…

\- No, ya le dije todo lo que le tenía que decir. Lo único que voy a saber es si mi padre ha encontrado forma de lincharla porque ese es su nuevo entretenimiento. Se ha enfado más él que yo. Parece ser que no tolera que nadie le toque a la nuera… - y eso hasta cierto punto le gustaba.

Aunque tampoco era de extrañar porque estuvieran o no casados, no le extrañaba, en absoluto, que su padre le tuviera aprecio a Sora simplemente por ser cómo era. Luego, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había hecho con su existencia en su vida por él, sin duda, entendía el afecto que le tenía su padre.

\- Anda, arranca, que sino no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte como te quedes mirando con cara de merluzo a la nada… - le dijo al rubio antes de empezar a reírse y acomodarse bien en el asiento.

* * *

_**Os subo capi ahora y ya os contestaré a las review que se me ha hecho tarde. Como siempre, mil gracias por leer ❤❤❤**_


	121. Capítulo 120: De una vez

\- A ver… ¿vas a decirme de una vez qué te pasa exactamente? – dijo Koemi tras haber estado un rato vigilando a su marido.

Había ido a buscarlo dando un paseo al trabajo cuando había terminado de hacer unos recados y desde que habían salido no había abierto la boca. Llevaba así desde hacía unos días y simplemente se había dedicado a dejarlo estar, esperar a que él solo se tranquilizara. El problema era que más que tranquilizarse parecía que la cosa había ido a peor.

\- Taichi… - frenó sus pasos, aprovechando que estaba cogida a su brazo mientras que caminaban por uno de los paseos de la ciudad-. ¿Sabes que no me engañas verdad?

\- Claro que lo sé – acabó por admitir con resignación tras guardar unos segundos de silencio y entretenerse en posar su mano encima de la de ella.

\- ¿Entonces? Yo creo que si me hablases de ello llevarías mejor las cosas – giró la cabeza hacia él, observándolo.

No dijo nada, volviendo a continuar con el paseo en silencio durante unos momentos más. Era un tema que le costaba exteriorizar, ya que sus principales fuentes de mayor confianza estaban demasiado implicados en todo aquello para que pudiera salir todo bien sin acabar enfadando a nadie. Pero, Koemi tenía razón. Como siempre.

\- De entre todas las personas no quería que fueras precisamente tú la que tuviera que aguantarme el drama por todo esto – acabó por arrancar de nuevo a hablar.

\- ¿Y quién mejor que yo? – negó con la cabeza a sus palabras-. ¿Qué te pasa?

La pregunta no tenía una respuesta tan evidente, ya que, por un lado, que todo aquello estaba relacionado con lo que había salido en la prensa estaba más que claro, pero, estaba segura de que había más cosas que estaban dando vueltas en esa cabeza. Una de las cosas buenas de Taichi era que era una de las personas más evidentes que había conocido en su vida. Se le daba horriblemente mal ocultar cualquiera de sus emociones. Sus gestos lo delataban y ya mejor no hablar de que era completamente incapaz de mentir con su mirada. Ahí estaba perdido. Podría decirse que después de todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos hablaba desde un punto imparcial y que lo que pasaba era que no podía ocultarle nada a ella, pero incluso cuando estaban empezando a conocerse tantos años atrás, había podido adivinar algunas cosas gracias a eso.

\- Pues… Supongo que nada – acabó por admitir-. No me pasa nada que no sepas. Es que, simplemente, no pensé que algo con que hasta hace poco bromeaba fuera a pasarme factura de esta forma.

\- ¿Sigues preocupado por lo que pueda decir nadie de mi entorno?

\- En parte – admitió, encogiéndose de hombros-. Vamos a ver, del mío y del de ellos dos nadie se va a extrañar de que algo así hubiera acabado pasando. Pero… tú…

\- Yo os tengo más que vistos y si nos ponemos sinceros… Ya sabes que al principio no la podía ni ver en pintura porque estaba segura que entre vosotros dos había algo. Y no me equivocaba, porque algo sí que había y bastante gordo, pero creo que ya sabemos todos demasiado bien lo que era. Así que… que digan lo que quieran.

\- Lo que yo no quiero es que absolutamente nadie tenga que decir nada, ese es el problema.

Había cosas que no sabía tan siquiera si llegar a decirlas en alto. No eran detalles que le gustaría compartir tampoco con Koemi a esas alturas. Que hubieran tenido algunas equivocaciones en el pasado no era algo en lo que hubiera pensado demasiado hasta entonces, al menos no con ese sentimiento que estaba provocando su enfado a aquellas alturas de su vida.

\- ¿Y solo soy yo la que te preocupa? Mira… ¿Te puedo ser sincera? – tuvo que aguantarse una leve risa al ver la cara con la que se giró a mirarla-. ¿Sabes qué creo que te pasa? Que te has quedado todavía con "miedo" encima.

\- ¿Miedo?

\- Miedo a que tanto yo como Yamato podamos pensar lo que no es – soltó sin dar ni una sola vuelta más-. Venga… atrévete a negarlo. Estaba contigo cuando lo llamaste nada más ver la prensa para decirle que era un malentendido. Casi que si me apuras le habrás llamado la noche que pasasteis fuera para decirle por adelantado lo que había y evitar problemas…

Se detuvo, demasiado sorprendido por las palabras de su esposa como para poder pedirle a su cabeza que siguiera moviendo las piernas también. Sabía que de esa forma se delataba por completo, pero ya estaba partiendo de la base de que ya lo había hecho. Sin duda, no era tampoco demasiado complicado con lo calado que lo tenía. Resopló por fin.

\- ¿De verdad? – volvió a insistir ella, aprovechando que parecía estar por la labor, viendo que guardaba más silencio del que le gustaría-. ¿Tú crees que de verdad alguien de nosotros piensa eso? Que… ¿Yo pienso eso? – aquella pregunta era la que esperaba que le devolviera el funcionamiento normal a su cabeza.

\- ¿Qué? No… - saltó rápidamente-. Espero que no, vamos… - soltándola, se llevó las manos al rostro, frotándolo unos segundos como si así esperara terminar de despejarse-. No lo entiendes. Han sido demasiados años con esto precisamente encima de nuestras cabezas…

\- ¿Y qué? ¿Crees que por eso vamos a pensar que quizás haya algo de verdad ahora mismo? Es más, yo no veo que hayan publicado nada que sea totalmente mentira. Te he visto cientos de veces en actitud cariñosa con ella y pocas personas conozco que sin lazos de sangre o de pareja se quieran tanto como vosotros dos. Solo hay que aprender a entenderlo, Taichi… Y Yamato creo que piensa exactamente como yo si no me tiene demasiado engañada después de tanto tiempo.

\- Pues… - giró la cabeza para enfocarla-. Es lo que suena más lógico.

\- Entonces – avanzó para colocarse delante de él., ¿quieres hacer el favor de explicarme qué te pasa? Si te estoy diciendo que nadie que os conozca va a pensar lo que no es, ¿por qué estás tan preocupado?

Volvió a guardar silencio, queriendo ganar unos segundos para poder reordenar bien sus pensamientos. A fin de cuentas, no se le podía olvidar con quien estaba hablando, le costaba ser del todo sincero con todo, por miedo a empeorar las cosas, pero, también se iba a dar cuenta de que se guardaba cosas y no sabía hasta qué punto pudiera ser peor.

\- Taichi – volvió a reclamar su atención-. ¿Si te dejo en paz te quedarías más tranquilo o vas a seguir subiéndote por las paredes? ¿Vamos a tomar algo y hablamos más tranquilamente con algo caliente entre las manos…?

\- Ehm… - conectó con el mundo que los rodeaba, viendo que estaba volviendo a caer algún que otro copo, enfocando a su esposa nuevamente-. ¿Tienes frío? Perdona, no me daba cuenta. Sí, vamos a dónde tú quieras.

Aunque estaba con la cabeza en otra parte y con las neuronas a punto de echar humo, le salió de forma totalmente automáticamente el alargar el brazo hacia ella y rodear sus hombros para acercársela algo más antes de echar a andar con ella en busca de un lugar en el que poder estar tranquilos.

* * *

Mai se quedó apoyada en una de las columnas de la sección del centro comercial al que había llevado a Yamato. Hacía un rato que lo estaba vigilando mientras que él terminaba de pagar las cosas que habían ido a buscar. No dejaba de hacerle gracia verlo en semejante contexto, al igual que momentos antes lo había visto hablar tan tranquilamente de marcas de cosas para bebé con el dependiente que se le había hecho hacia extraño.

Si se lo hubieran dicho una buena temporada atrás estaba segura de que se hubiera echado a reír. Quizás debería de haberse olido que lo que le pasaba a Yamato era que precisamente le faltaba la compañía indicada a su lado. No porque aún no la hubiera conocido, sino porque precisamente ya la conocía y estaba rabiado porque no la tenía a su lado.

\- Oye – dijo cuando lo tuvo de nuevo al lado-. ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto un experto en todo esto? Poco más y no me necesitas a mí…

\- Pues… Más o menos desde que Aiko me montó un buen drama porque me equivoqué de biberón la primera vez que Sora nos dejó solos – se encogió de hombros antes de pasarle una bolsa más pequeña.

\- ¿En serio? – arqueó una ceja.

\- ¿Qué? – se encogió de hombros-. Una es mi ahijada y la otra es mi piloto favorita de la familia…

Divertida por la contestación de él se echó a reír mientras que cogía la bolsa y empezaban a caminar hacia la salida de la tienda. No habían tardado demasiado, salvo cuando había perdido a Yamato es la sección de ropa de bebé, donde había tenido que recordarle que todavía no sabía si el nuevo miembro de la familia iba a ser niño o niña como para empezar a fantasear él solo con calcetines.

\- Bueno, pero solo porque Nyoko ha vuelo a destrozar el último que le compraste de tanto jugar con él. ¿Te acuerdas cuando usaba el avión de peluche para morderlo porque estaba con los dientes?

\- Creo que a mí también intentó usarme para lo mismo, vamos a ser realistas – divertido, asintió-. Gracias por venir conmigo, la verdad es que más o menos tengo controlados los gustos de ella, pero de ahí a entender lo que es más cómodo o no…

\- Es fácil, maravilla rubia. Tú solo échale imaginación a cómo te sentirías cuando comes mucho más de la cuenta un día de verano que te has puesto pantalones ajustados. Yo creo que es la mejor forma de explicártelo… Eso y que mejor no te me pongas pantalones ajustados que con defenderte de una zorrupia ya me he quedado contenta este año…

Arqueó una ceja, girando la cabeza lentamente hasta enfocar a Mai la cual, justo en ese momento, se echó a reír sonoramente por la cara que le estaba poniendo el rubio. Sin duda, era uno de sus blancos favoritos con los que meterse, sobretodo en la época en la que se hacía el cascarrabias todo el día.

\- Oye, ¿tú hubieras pensando en algún momento que llegaríamos a estar en esta situación? – le preguntó por fin.

\- La verdad es que le tenía más fe a Arata y pensaba que acabaría huyendo antes… Me ha decepcionado – intentó decir todo lo serio que pudo.

No fue capaz de esquivar el manotazo que le voló directo al brazo, estando ocupado en reírse por la cara que le puso la piloto por sus palabras. Estaba casi seguro de que cuando se habían conocido esos dos ya estaban juntos, así que eran una buena carrera de fondo. No es que él estuviera libre tampoco de lo mismo, pero sin duda, se había complicado mucho más las cosas. Eran las dos caras de la misma moneda.

\- Tendría que haber seguido tu ejemplo y las cosas me hubieran ido mucho mejor – le dijo al cabo de unos segundos-. Sois la prueba de que a pesar de a lo que nos dedicamos y lo alejados de todo que estuvimos tanto tiempo se puede sobrevivir como pareja.

\- Mira… negaré haberte dicho esto… Pero no, en tu caso no hubiera funcionado.

\- ¿Cómo que no? – confuso, se quedó mirándola.

\- Yamato, Arata puede trabajar desde donde le venga en gana. Sora necesitaba una ciudad grande donde poder extender las alas y darse a conocer. Si ella se hubiera ido contigo al Sur como hizo Arata ahora no sería quién es en su mundo. Y la situación inversa tampoco te dejaba las cosas demasiado sencillas. Negaré haberte dicho esto pero tenías pocas opciones… Aunque también te digo que no te hacía falta odiar a toda la humadidad durante tanto tiempo.

\- Sí, seguramente me hubiera podido llegar a adaptar algo más. Pero mira, yo creo que esta última década no lo he hecho tan mal.

\- No, nada mal…

* * *

_**Bueno, os aviso de que en principio me reincorporo totalmente, o más, al trabajo el lunes, así que ver veremos el tiempo, las ganas y sobretodo la moral que vaya a tener para escribir. Evidentemente, antes de que me lluevan tomatazos desde la provincia vecina por el Oeste, ya sé que no os tengo que dar explicaciones, pero ya sabéis que me gusta explicaros las cosas. De manera que estad pendientes al aviso por mail de que he subido capítulo porque no os garantizo que vayáis a tener capítulo cada dos días. **_

_**Para que luego anden montando la pataleta los que solo están de mañasas, JA... En fin tortuguitas, os dejo con el capítulo y por favor, no me apedreéis que el karma ya me lo va a devolver todo junto el lunes os lo prometo.**_

* * *

**ElenaAA23:** bueno vecina, sé que este capi seguramente te va a haber hecho bipolarizar seriamente. Tenemos una de las cosas que más te gusta ver y en la que no me suelo meter mucho, la dinámica de Taichi y Koemi como pareja ellos dos solos, pero a la vez con el toque agridulce de la cabeza de él echando humo. La verdad es que la cosa parece ser que le ha pegado más fuerza de lo que nadie hubiera podido esperar.

Por suerte, como estamos viendo, parece que Koemi sabe perfectamente lo que hay y lo tiene tan calado que no lo deja engañarla. Que salta a la vista que le pasa algo y que está mucho más especialito de la cuenta. Que lo que debería de haber sido algo de lo que podrían haber pasado ahora resulta que a Taichi lo trae de cabeza. Y además de verdad porque no consigue quitárselo de ella. Ver veremos cómo siguen las cosas por ese frente.

Y para contrastar tenemos a Yamato y Mai en un contexto totalmente diferente y en uno de los que seguramente a muchos todavía les coche ver a Yamato. Cualquiera que lo haya conocido a principios de la última década seguramente esté en shock si se lo cruza comprando cosas de premamá, cosas para las minipiloto y seguramente algo para Aiko, que no engaña a nadie, mientras que bromea con Mai tan tranquilamente. Eso sí que es que se te reordenen rápidamente las ideas.

¡Un bico grandote vecina!

**Nadaoriginal:** a Taichi le ha dado para montarse una serie de las que tienen 10 temporadas y debe de ir ya por la 6 que es cuando empiezan a ir en decadencia para liarla mucho mucho. El pobre parece que en vez de tranquilizarse porque lo estuvieran dejando estar ha tenido tiempo para montarse su propia paranoia y se está poniendo cada vez más complicado todo en su cabeza.

Y Yamato mientras tanto más contento que nadie aprovechando la compañía de Mai para no armar ninguna desgracia mientras que le facilita un poco la vida a Sora. Que ya la conocemos y todos sabemos que tendrá un estudio de moda pero que seguro que saca tiempo para todo menos para ella y al final hasta que tuviera tiempo para ir a comprar lo que necesitaba le acabaría faltando más tiempo que a mí.

¡Un besito de tortuguita!


	122. Capítulo 121: Cena favorita

Observó a su marido en silencio unos segundos mientras que se entretenía en soplar su propia taza para poder dar un trago. Quería darle algo de tiempo, ya que estaba empezando a notar que faltaba muy poco para que explotase y terminase por confesar. No era que no supiera más que de sobra lo que le pasaba, pero quería obligarlo a exteriorizarlo y que dejara de dar tantas vueltas al asunto en su cabeza.

Dio un sorbo, paladeando el líquido caliente unos segundos más de la cuenta, dejando que el calor bajara lentamente por su garganta antes de posar la taza de la forma más distraída que pudo.

\- Lo que me revienta es que no entiendo por qué me está pasando, pero es que no me puedo quitar de la cabeza todo lo que pasó hace tiempo – soltó de golpe él, casi provocando que diera un respingo-. Hace ya más de diez años de la época en la que nos pasamos de la raya a las espaldas del novio de aquella época de ella, ¿por qué ahora que sé que es una soberana estupidez me viene un sentimiento de culpa mucho mayor que entonces?

Dio gracias de haber tragado ya porque estaba segura de que le hubiera provocado que se atragantara la conclusión con la que acababa de salirle Taichi. De hecho, le costó llegar a caer en la cuenta de lo que estaba hablando exactamente en esos momentos.

\- Creo que… Creo que me he perdido.

\- Estoy hablando de hace años, cuando estaba con Ryo y tú y yo todavía no estábamos juntos. Vamos a ver, si eso no era impropio de verdad de dos amigos que solo eran amigos que alguien me explique lo que era y es que me daba exactamente igual.

\- Ah… Eso – hizo una pausa, intentando terminar de ordenar sus propias ideas sobre el tema en la cabeza-. Creía que esa fase ya la habíamos pasado – alzó las manos, para frenarlo y que no arrancara con excusas que no venían a cuento por malinterpretarla-. Es decir, que ya se había acabado el problema cuando lo habías hablado con Yamato.

\- Ya, y que tampoco iba a darle más vueltas desde que ella y yo lo dejamos todo más que claro. Son muchas cosas las que se me ocurrió suponer y no entiendo cómo han podido venirme todas de golpe ahora.

\- Taichi… - estiró la mano para coger las que él había posado encima de la mesa, atrayendo así su atención-. Te ha vuelto todo a la cabeza porque precisamente es de lo que se os está acusando ahora en la prensa del país. Así de sencillo. Pero la diferencia es que ahora solo son rumores y, espero no equivocarme, los dos estáis más que contentos con vuestros respectivos… - sonrió ligeramente para que viera que bromeaba con el último comentario-. Mira… Entiendo que estés enfadado porque haberte visto así cuando la cosa no va ni siquiera contigo, pero… Es que no va contigo. Y no quiero, que por nada del mundo te pongas ahora a mantener las distancias con ella.

Confuso, levantó la mirada hacia ella. No se podía creer que la que estuviera dándole esa charla fuera precisamente Koemi. Aunque, ¿quién mejor que ella? A medida que había ido pasando el tiempo, ya tantos años atrás, se había visto en el punto de querer contarle todo. Había sentido la necesidad de ir con la verdad por delante con ella, y ahora mismo no se arrepentía.

\- ¿Cómo te dejaste engañar para hacerme caso en su momento? – acabó por decir, cediendo algo más y girando así sus dedos entre los de ella para poder cogerla también.

\- Porque cuando quieres puedes ser muy adorable – contenta con la reacción que por fin parecía estar teniendo efecto en él-. Taichi, nadie está enfadado contigo, al contrario. Habla con Yamato si quieres… Todo esto quedó atrás hace tiempo y ni siquiera tiene sentido que te sientas mal por lo que pasó o no, ya ha quedado demasiado atrás.

\- Lo sé – admitió con aire cansado-. Si lo peor es que lo sé…

\- Pues ya está, ¿de acuerdo? No te quiero volver a ver de los nervios en lo que queda de día.

Y aquellas palabras las dijo lo más seria que pudo. No le gustaba verlo así. Alguien como Taichi siempre tenía que hacerse notar allí donde estaba, los silencios no eran lo suyo, y, una vez que se le había ido asentando el susto de leer la prensa, parecía que le había comido la lengua el gato y que se lo tenía que sacar todo con sacacorchos.

\- Y, sí te quedas más contento, quizás deberías de llamar a Yamato. Y olvidarte de que Sora está embarazada también hablar con ella. No creo que le vaya a afectar de ninguna manera nada que tenga que ver contigo más allá de verte preocupado o distante con ella. Así que en vez de hacerte el encantador como ayer o babarte entero porque Aiko se te quedó dormida encima, vas y hablas con ella directamente de lo que tengas que hablar y te vuelves para casa tranquilito.

La cara de él debía de ser un poema ya que había ido arqueando las cejas hasta quedarse, seguramente, con cara de susto mirando para ella. No podía tener más razón. Estaba diciendo lo que era lo más lógico en la situación en la que estaban y lo único que le quedaba por hacer era darle la razón y dejar de protestar. Acabó por sonreír antes de apretar algo más sus dedos entre los de ella.

\- ¿Ya te estás preguntando cómo te las has arreglado para llevar vivo hasta la edad en la que nos conocimos?

\- Más o menos – sonrió por fin esperando que ella le devolviera el gesto-. ¿Puedes explicarme cómo es posible que en este tema la única que me diga algo con sentido seas tú?

\- Porque de todos soy la que piensa con más claridad de todos – amplió más su sonrisa-. Taichi empiezo a teneros calados a todos demasiado bien. Ya me sé los dramas que sois capaces de montaros Yamato y tú solos sin que nadie os dé ideas, si ahora la cosa parece que se complica y que es algo más pública…

Pudo ver entretenida como, por fin hacía algo mucho más propio de él, echándose hacia atrás en la silla y aprovechando para coger la galleta que le habían puesto con el café que había pedido. Contando que apenas lo había visto desayunar aquella mañana, lo consideraba como todo un progreso.

\- Oye… - quiso forzar algo más la situación, atacando por uno de los frentes que más fácilmente funcionaban con su marido-. Tengo algo de hambre… ¿nos pedimos algo para picar?

Amplió del todo su sonrisa al ver cómo levantaba la mirada hacia ella de forma inmediata al escuchar la opción de la comida.

* * *

Sora se fijó en que Aiko de repente salía corriendo de la cocina donde había estado con ella toda la tarde. Sonrió al sentir como la puerta se cerraba y poco después escuchar la voz de la niña llamando a su padre. No tardó demasiado en girarse para poder verlos aparecer por la puerta, llevando él a la pequeña en brazos.

\- ¿Se te ha alargado demasiado la reunión?

\- Más o menos – asintió bajando la mirada hacia la niña-. Oye tortuguita, ¿ya has cenado? – había visto los pequeños platos de ella en la encimera.

-Sí – asintió, dejando los bracitos en torno al cuello de su padre.

\- ¿Y te lo has terminado todo?

\- Todo, todo, papi – asintió antes de dejar la cabeza apoyada en él sacándole una sonrisa.

Sin duda la visión del pelo rubio de ella apoyado contra él, era algo que le gustaba ver. Levantó la cabeza para cruzar una mirada con ella antes de asentir.

\- A ver, chiquitina, que te voy a llevar yo a la cama que seguro que tienes sueño – se acercó hacia la pelirroja para que pudiera darle un beso a la niña.

\- No papi, no tengo sueño – el bostezo que dejó ir delató que no estaba diciendo la verdad.

\- Claro que no… Anda, vamos – divertido por su comportamiento, salió con ella de la cocina dejando a la pelirroja terminando de hacer las cosas.

Se fijó en que los digimon iban tras ellos, echando a andar hacia el pasillo y llevándola en brazos hasta la habitación. Llevaba ya puesto el pijama y solo le faltaba meterse entre las mantas para caer rendida, se lo notaba en la cara.

\- Mañana desayuno contigo, ¿vale? Que hoy se me ha hecho tarde – dijo mientras que la posaba en la cama-. Oye, ¿por qué no miras lo que tengo en el bolsillo?

La niña miró primero a su padre, confusa y luego alargó las manitas a donde él le decía, revolviendo hasta poder cerrar sus manos en la oreja de algo blandito. Tiró de ello, sacando un peluche nuevo con forma de oso. La sorpresa en la cara de la niña provocó la sonrisa de su padre.

\- ¿Te gusta? – se llevó el dedo a los labios-. No se lo digas a mami, ¿eh? Venga, ahora métete en la cama que te tapo para que puedas dormir con él.

Entretenido, se quedó a la espera, viendo como hacía lo que le había dicho y se metía en la cama rápidamente esperando porque él la arropase. Giró la cabeza hacia los digimon, optando por coger él a Gabumon y ahorrarle el trabajo, a la vista de que Biyomon alzaba el vuelo.

\- No se te ve entre tanto peluche de todos los tipos – dijo divertido antes de llevarle la mano al pelo, echándole el flequillo hacia detrás-. Vete pensando en lo que quieres que te haya mañana de desayuno, ¿vale? – aprovechó para darle un toquecito en la nariz.

Se pudo dar cuenta de que los ojos de ella se quedaban algo más entrecerrados a medida que se entretenía en acariciarla, tomándose así su tiempo para conseguir terminar de dormirla. Le gustaría poder tenerla enredando algo más con él, pero se le había hecho demasiado tarde y no quería que se desvelase de nuevo.

* * *

\- ¿Ya se ha quedado dormida? – le dijo Sora cuando lo vio volver, posando los vasos en la mesa.

\- Sí, se caía de sueño. Creo que ayer nos debió de estar espiando mientras que estaban aquí Shiori y Hideki – explicó, aprovechando para coger a su esposa por la cintura y acercársela-. Perdona por la tardanza.

\- No pasa nada, si has llegado justo a tiempo para cenar – posó sus manos en sus hombros, llevándolas hasta su nuca y acariciando así su cabello antes de ponerse de puntillas y poder darle un beso en los labios.

Seguramente su intención inicial hubiera sido un saludo corto, pero cuando sintió que cerraba los brazos con más fuerza en torno a su cintura sonrió ligeramente en medio del beso, aprovechando para dejarse llevar. Cuando se separó de él dejó su frente apoyada en su barbilla, con los ojos cerrados aún y soltando un leve suspiro, demasiado cómoda con la cercanía entre ambos.

\- Te he hecho tu cena favorita – le dijo pasados unos segundos.

\- ¿En serio? Pero si yo me arreglo con cualquier cosa…

\- Yamato, ¿tengo que darte la charla de que solo estoy embarazada y no me he vuelto inútil de repente?

\- Bueno, pero… Sigo pudiendo arreglarme con cualquier cosa – aprovechó la cercanía para darle un beso en la punta de la nariz-. Pero huele muy bien, así que mejor dejo de quejarme y me lo como todo sin protestar…

\- Exacto, que además… Tengo hambre, así que venga, siéntate que lo voy a ir echando. O bueno… bájame los platos de arriba del armario, anda, que no tengo gana de estirarme a por ellos.

Entretenido por su petición, asintió, soltándola, no sin antes aprovechar para volver a darle otro beso.


	123. Capítulo 122: Quítate de mi vista

\- Ven conmigo un momento – dijo Yamato mientras que tiraba de la mano de Sora tras la cena para que fuera con él.

\- Oye… que empiezo a cansarme por todo… ¿A dónde quieres que vaya? – a pesar de protestar se dejó poner en pie.

Aunque lo que realmente le pasaba era que le daba pereza levantarse, aunque fuera para ir a alguna parte de la casa. Tras la cena solo le apetecía quedarse un rato más ahí hasta ser capaz de convencerse para poder ir a la habitación a descansar. Pero, parecía que el rubio tenía otros planes y que la estaba arrastrando hacia el salón.

\- Como tu idea sea que me quede sentada en el sofá mientras que terminas de recoger vas a tener que llevarme tú a la cama. No es una amenaza, es un hecho que será probado en cosa de diez minutos…

\- Si pretendes que eso me vaya a preocupar creo que vas por mal camino – contestó divertido-. Ya sabes lo terriblemente mal que me parece la idea de tener que hacer el gran suplicio de meterte en la cama como acabo de hacer con Aiko… Ven, anda, que quiero enseñarte una cosa.

No estaba poniendo muchos problemas para ir tras él, pero con aquello último colaboró algo más en vez de solo dejarse arrastrar, caminando a su lado pero sin soltarle la mano. Por la forma en la que le había dicho aquello, algo le decía que era algo que parecía tener ganas de enseñarle, y no iba a ser ella entonces la que le dijera que no. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que encima del sofá había algunas bolsas que llamaron su atención, girando la cabeza hacia él notando la ligera sonrisa que se le había dibujado en el rostro, delatándose.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- ¿Por qué no lo vas a ver tú? – le dijo, soltándola-. La verdad es que te he mentido un poco y no tenía ninguna reunión…

Aquella confusión consiguió que lo mirase aún más confusa, acercándose hacia el sofá para poder mirar las bolsas, las cuales, no tenían ningún logotipo que pudiera reconocer a modo de pista, por lo que no pudo hacerse a la idea de lo que en ellas había.

\- ¿No habrás ido a comprar cosas para el bebé en camino, verdad? Que no tengo gana de empezar a montar el drama otra vez… - mientras que hablaba se había acercado a coger uno de los paquetes.

No tardó demasiado en empezar a abrirlo a sabiendas de que no iba a contestarle, más entretenido en quedarse apoyado no demasiado lejos para poder observarla. Empezando a ponerse algo nerviosa, terminó por romper el paquete y se quedó confusa al ver lo que había en el interior.

\- Me ha ayudado Mai porque no es un tema del que yo controle demasiado…

Lo que estaba en las manos de la pelirroja era una pieza de ropa vaquera, a la cual tuvo que darle un par de vueltas hasta darse cuenta de que era una especie de pichi y que dentro del paquete tenía también una camiseta para combinarlo con ello. Confusa, levantó la vista hacia su marido.

\- ¿Me has ido a comprar ropa?

\- No, te he ido a comprar ropa de pre-mamá… La tuya te aprieta así que sí… - nervioso, sin saber muy bien cómo iba a reaccionar, no pudo evitar llevarse la mano al cabello, revolviéndoselo.

\- ¿Me has ido a comprar ropa de pre-mamá? – repitió, intentando asimilarlo.

\- Si no te gusta o no te vale, me lo dices y vamos mañana los dos a…

Debería de haberlo visto venir, pero la reacción de ella fue empezar a hacer ligeras muecas, intentando controlar sus hormonas, para acabar finalmente echándose a llorar. Era algo superior a ella cuando estaba embarazada, era capaz de llorar hasta porque se le acababa la comida del plato. ¿Cómo no se iba a emocionar por aquello?

\- Por la mañana te quejabas… Y tienes que estar cómoda. Le pedí ayuda a Mai y en eso nos hemos tirado media tarde. Sé que necesitarás más, pero si te gusta es para que salgas del paso y podemos ir el fin de semana si te apetece.

Caminó hasta ella para poder posar su mano encima de su brazo, llamando su atención y terminando por tirar de ella para acercársela y poder darle un beso en la frente.

\- Pero no tenías que comprarme nada…

\- Ya, lo hago porque quiero. No quiero que estés incómoda… También me perece entretenido comprar ropa de este tipo, tranquila. Se nos ha echado el tiempo encima porque me gustaba todo… Pero ahora, es tu territor…

No terminó de decir aquello porque su esposa había dejado la prenda sobre el sofá antes de avanzar hacia él para poder abrazarse a él, escondiendo su cabeza contra su pecho, disfrutando de su cercanía. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, limitándose a rodearla.

\- Oye, vamos a tener que hacer algo con esas lloreras que te pegas tú sola por todo ¿eh? Al menos ya no me asustas tanto como al principio – bromeó, entretenido al ver que como respuesta solo conseguía que escondiera más la cara-. Son solo algunas cosas para que estés cómoda hasta que tengas tiempo para ir a comprar, ¿vale? – levantó una mano para pasarla por su cabello con lentitud-. Anda, vete a ver qué más hay…

Entretenido, bajó la vista hacia la pelirroja, viendo como levantaba la cabeza y se quedaba mirándolo, con el gesto que solía poner cuando estaba hasta molesta consigo misma por ser incapaz de contener el llanto por cualquier cosa. Aquello le daba un aire muy divertido, ya que estaba seguro de que fácilmente podría hacerle la competencia a Aiko en alguno de sus momentos de llanto.

\- Venga, corre – le dijo llevando las manos a sus costados ahora con la intención de hacerle cosquillas y provocar que se alejara.

Se sentó en uno de los reposabrazos, observando como iba abriendo los paquetes, entretenida en lo que se iba encontrando, sonriendo a medida que iba avanzando en sus descubrimientos. No necesitaba ningún motivo para regalarle algo a nadie de aquella casa, pero debía de reconocer que con los días que habían pasado la noticia que ella le había dado por la mañana lo había motivado mucho más.

\- ¡Yamato! – la protesta de ella hizo que volviera a la realidad, casi que asustándose.

\- ¿Qué? – dio un respingo, dándose cuenta de que había dado con algunas cosas que había aprovechado para comprar para el pequeño que venía en camino. Confuso en un principio porque no le respondía, terminó por echarse a reír al caer en la cuenta de lo que pasaba, teniendo que echarse a reír suavemente.- ¿Te traigo los pañuelos?

\- ¡Déjame en paz! – protestó, todavía con el diminuto pijama que había encontrado, acompañado de sus correspondientes pares de calcetines a juego.

* * *

\- Yo creo que quizás deberías de hablar primero con sus superiores para que se arregle la cosa "por las buenas" – dijo Natsuko mientras que le tendía al menor de sus hijos una taza con infusión y luego hacía lo mismo con Hiroaki.

\- Yo voto por poner al día a Biyomon y presentarle a la asquerosa esa y un problema menos – dijo el rubio mientras que sonreía a su madre a modo de agradecimiento-. Hikari ha hablado con Taichi, la verdad es que creo que está de bastante peor humor que papá – y no estaba seguro de que eso fuera posible.

\- Me parece bien esa idea – dijo el aludido-. Tiene que estarlo, no creo que sea plato de buen gusto para nadie y más si tu nombre aparece en la prensa. Pero bueno, yo lo que quiero es que se retracte públicamente, el cómo me da igual. Aunque ahora que mencionas a Taichi seguro que tiene algo más de idea que yo de temas más internacionales…

\- Oye, no vamos a exagerar las cosas. Lo primero de todo porque creo que al paso que vais, a la primera persona que se le ocurra, tan siquiera, estornudarle cerca a Sora, os lo vais a cargar. Pero, además… ¿De verdad merece la pena tanto revuelo? Ya sé que la gente es demasiado aficionada a hablar, pero… Quizás dejarlo pasar fuera la opción más sensata.

\- Eso es lo mismo que ha dicho Sora – dijo Takeru.

\- Ya, porque es la opción más sensata – se encogió de hombros la mujer-. Creo que lo que ella quiere decir es que es mucho mejor hacerle el vacío, fingir que no ha pasado nada, contestarle únicamente con indiferencia. Y, yo si fuera ella, aprovecharía que a tu hermano se le va cayendo la baba tras ella para lucir bien la barriguita que tiene que estar a punto de notársele a su lado. Si de verdad la periodista ésta ha actuado por celos, eso le va a resquemar más que todo lo demás.

\- Pues que le resqueme, pero yo quiero que además se retracte. Y me da igual lo que digáis – Hiroaki se encogió de hombros-. No voy a dejar que, estando en mi mano, a nadie se le pase por la cabeza la idea de decir media palabra en contra de ella.

Natsuko acabó por reírse muy suavemente antes de darse por vencida. Tampoco iba a convencerlo de lo contrario, ella también apoyaba firmemente que Sora, e incluso Taichi, eran dos piezas más que claves en la vida del mayor de sus hijos y que ahora mismo los usaran contra él, pues tampoco le hacía mucha gracia.

\- Bueno, yo voy a irme ya a casa, que Hikari ya tiene que estar por llegar y tengo a los dos terremotos más que en coma en el sofá – señaló Takeru hacia los niños, dando por terminara la taza que su madre le había dado hacía unos momentos-. ¿Quieres que te acerca a casa mamá?

\- No, gracias… Voy a ver si consigo que tu padre cene algo decente y sano… - se dio cuenta de cómo la estaba mirando con ambas cejas arqueadas-. Mira, Takeru, quítate de mi vista y deja de dar la lata, que es que cada día vas más para atrás mentalmente.

\- ¿Y yo qué he dicho ahora? – intentó defenderse, poniéndose la chaqueta y esquivando una colleja de su padre-. Ale, vete a que te den la cena, corre… Hasta mañana, mamá.

Riéndose, decidió ir a por los dos niños, comprobando sus sospechas y descubriendo que estaban dormidos al lado de Patamon. No hizo ruido, arreglándoselas para cogerlos con él y poder ir hacia la salida, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza a sus padres para que alguno de ellos fuera a ayudarlo con el abrir la puerta y el ascensor.

\- Ya voy yo… - negando con la cabeza, Hiroaki echó a andar tras él-. Te acompaño hasta dónde hayas dejado el coche que no te vas a arreglar sino, venga…

\- Llévate la chaqueta que sino vas a coger frío tú – le dijo la rubia antes de despedir a su hijo con un gesto de la mano.

Sin duda, ella no tenía pensado volver a salir a la calle hasta el día siguiente por mucho trauma que eso pudiera causarle al menos de sus hijos. Sus planes pasaban por cenar pacíficamente e intentar calmar un poco más a la fiera. No iba a negar que no le gustara incluso el hecho de ver cómo había reaccionado Hiroaki a todo aquello. A fin de cuentas, sabía que era mentira, podría haberlo dejado correr o incluso no extrañarse porque todos conocían la clase de cercanía que había entre Sora y Taichi de toda la vida. Sin embargo, se había enfurecido. Y eso dejaba muy claro hasta qué punto tenía aprecio a su nuera.

Y no iba a ser ella la que dijera que no era más que merecido ya que si no fuera por ella no estaba demasiado segura de cómo estaría siendo la vida de Yamato en esos momentos. Sonrió ligeramente antes de que cerrasen la puerta. Quizás antes de ponerse a hacer la cena podría ponerse algo más cómoda.

* * *

_**Como siempre, muchas gracias por las review. Cuando tenga algo de tiempo y sea más persona os prometo que os las contesto. ¡Un besito de tortuguita para todos!**_


	124. Capítulo 123: Perfecto

\- ¡Sora!

Haru frenó en seco en el pasillo cuando la vio aparecer a la pelirroja en el estudio. Sin duda no contaba con verla por allí en aquellos días. Giró hacia ella, echando a andar hacia donde estaba, no tardando en alcanzarla, posando las carpetas que llevaba consigo en la mano para poder trabajar en la sala de reuniones donde estaba mucho más cómoda desplegando todos sus tratos por encima de la mesa.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ya pensabas que te habías librado de mí? – dijo son una sonrisa a modo de saludo.

\- ¿No habíamos quedado en que te ibas a tomar unos días?

\- Estoy perfectamente, Haru. De verdad. Y creo que ya estoy saturada de Yamato rondándome a todas horas – dijo riéndose ligeramente-. ¿Me tienes invadido el despacho?

\- No, todavía no – sonrió volviendo a coger las cosas-. Venga, que te acompaño y así me cuentas…

Accedió sus muchos problemas, echando a andar hacia su despacho para poder dejar su abrigo e ir acomodándose poco a poco. Fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta de que Biyomon estaba esperando por Sora un poco más delante.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Pues… No estoy demasiado segura, pero creo que ahora se están turnando para vigilarme a mí y a Aiko, así que uno se ha ido detrás de mi madre y a la otra… Ya la ves. A saber, capaces son de tenerse hecho un horario…

\- Pobre Sora, me parece que se te empieza a hacer muy complicado eso de tener un rato libre hasta dentro de una buena temporada…

\- Bueno, yo no lo veo tan grave – aprovechó para quitarse el abrigo-. Te dejo intentar adivinar de dónde ha salido esta ropa que traigo hoy…

Sin duda, cuando acudía al estudio era cierto que la pelirroja solía vestirse de forma más arreglada, pero, en aquella ocasión, llevaba el pichi que la noche anterior había sacado de entre las bolsas que Yamato le había traído.

\- ¿Ya estás con ropa pre-mamá? – preguntó sonriente, dándose cuenta del detalle.

\- La que tenía cuando estaba esperando a Aiko la tengo toda en cajas y, además, no sé si me servirá para este embarazo. Acuérdate de que había perdido mucho peso… - se posó la mano el vientre ajustando algo más la ropa-. Lo que pasa es que el otro día no me entraban los pantalones, Haru…

\- ¿No?

\- No… - sonrió de la forma más delatadora que pudo-. Y Yamato no tuvo mejor ocurrencia que ir a buscarme algo de ropa para que esté cómoda.

\- ¿Yamato? – arqueó una ceja.

\- Sí… - amplió más la curvatura de sus labios antes de ir a sentarse-. Déjalo, lo tengo mucho más protector de la cuenta por todo en general. Aunque tengo que empezar a hacerme con algo más de ropa esta temporada, así que seguramente le diga a mi madre si quiere venir conmigo que creo que puede hacerle ilusión. ¿Quieres venir? – levantó la vista hacia ella.

\- ¿Cuándo?

\- El fin de semana – tomó asiento, acomodándose, viendo que su compañera lo hacía no demasiado lejos de ella.

\- El fin de semana no vamos a estar en la ciudad – dijo con una ligera mueca de decepción en el rostro-. Pero tú puedes darme la lata por el móvil todo lo que quieras mientras que te compras la ropa. Es más, podemos hacer videollamada…

\- Pobre Andrew – acabó por contestar divertida-. La verdad es que ayer fui a desayunar por la mañana y estaba superincómoda con todo. Acabé llegando tarde solo por buscar algo que no me molestara compatible con el frío que teníamos.

Haru sonrió entretenida con las explicaciones de ella. También recordaba a la perfección lo mal que la había visto pasarlo hacía unos años. Le había tocado verlo también desde primera fila, y ahora escucharla tan pronto hablar de que la ropa le apretaba, le gustaba mucho.

\- ¿Fuiste a desayunar fuera ayer? – preguntó dejando las cosas en la mesa de la pelirroja para aprovechar y poder enseñarle así lo que iba a hacer hasta que ella había llegado.

\- Sí, fui a desayunar con Koemi – levantó la vista hacia su socia, dándose cuenta de que la estaba observando más directamente ante la mención de quién acababa de hacer-. Tranquila, está todo bien.

Lo que no estaba tan bien era lo que le había dicho sobre que parecía que el que tenía más atragantado todo el problema era Taichi. Y sí que se había dado cuenta de ello, ya que no había sabido más de él desde que lo había tenido rondando por casa, donde se había comportado con bastante normalidad, pero, ahora que sabía que la cosa era más complicada de lo que parecía.

\- Creo que está demasiado acostumbrada a nosotros dos – dijo con una ligera sonrisa-. ¿Por aquí todo bien?

\- Pues como la gente del estudio – acabó por decir encogiéndose de hombros-. Aquí tenías a unos cuantos muy enfadados. Parece ser que no les ha gustado que nadie se meta con su jefa. Aproveché para hablar con ellos por si acaso, y al final resultó que teníamos hasta a la gente del departamento de fotografía superofendidos porque conocían a los autores de las fotos.

\- Bueno… Tengo a mi suegro en las mismas – explicó-. Y yo me he ofrecido a tomar medidas si Koemi y Taichi querían, pero… No sé, creo que prefiero hacerle el vacío. De hecho, por lo que he podido escuchar a Yamato– sonrió de manera delatadora al usar aquellas palabras-, creo que ya ha tenido bastante escarmiento en el tema laboral. Supongo que el hecho de que te mande para tu casa una organización como la JAXA por comportamientos de adolescente no te deja en demasiado buen lugar….

\- ¿Yamato no le ha dicho nada?

\- Pues… Creo que no quiere que me entere, pero no voy a andar preguntándole por el momento, que bastante especialito anda, sobretodo intentando aparentar que no pasa nada conmigo delante. Bastante histeria tenía él solo cuando vio la noticia, me atacaron las hormonas y me puse a montarle el drama… Te podrás imaginar el susto que le pegué.

\- ¿Drama?

\- Con mareo y nauseas incluso – dijo antes de echarse a reír-. Tuve que salir corriendo al baño, cuando me puse a levantarme me mareé… Y todo esto después de que me diera la llorera. Así que imagínate la mañana que se pasó él solo… Pobre…

\- Y… ¿solo fue por el embarazo?

\- El otro día invitamos a su jefe y a su esposa a cenar y me trajeron un detalle para Aiko y el bebé y me eché a llorar como una tonta durante un buen rato. Y anoche cuando Yamato me apareció con la ropa…

\- Vale, fue por el embarazo – se echó a reír, acordándose de los dramas que solía montar por cualquier cosa-. Pues… Mira, ya que estás aquí, quería aprovechar y enseñarte algunas cosas en las que he estado trabajando a ver si te gustan…

\- ¿Tengo que decirte otra vez que no necesitas ni mi permiso ni mi aprobación para nada de todo eso?

\- Que las mires… - dijo mientras que le dejaba la carpeta delante de ella y se quedaba de brazos cruzados apoyada en la mesa.

\- Ya las miro, ya… Y te has puesto roja, que lo sepas… - intentó sonar lo más neutral sola, delatándose no tardando al echarse a reír.

* * *

Taichi volvió a tomar asiento en su mesa, con aire distraído. Ya había terminado todo lo que tenía que hacer en aquella mañana y estaba haciendo tiempo hasta la siguiente reunión. Tenía que acudir al centro de Ginza al mediodía para poder tratar algunos asuntos bastante importantes para los acuerdos sobre los derechos de los digimon en aquel mundo que llevaba años intentando conseguir. El problema era que su cabeza pensaba en otra cosa que había en esa zona de la ciudad.

No estaba del todo seguro de si al final su amiga se habría incorporado al trabajo ya, aunque por lo que le había dicho Koemi, tenía pinta de que sí. Quizás debería de aprovechar que tenía que comer fuera de casa para ir a ver si estaba en el estudio y hablar con ella. Por otro lado, no estaba del todo seguro de cómo de buena idea sería que los vieran juntos y solos. ¿Debería de comportarse de forma diferente con ella hasta que pasara algo de tiempo?

Aquella simple pregunta provocó que hiciera una mueca y que notara como el mal humor se volvía a apoderar de él. Había llegado al punto de considerar tomar medidas para conseguir que los responsables de aquello se tuvieran que retractar públicamente, pero ya sabía que Hiroaki estaba en ello. Lo único que había podido hacer era ofrecer su ayuda para lo que necesitara desde la posición que ocupaba y los conocimientos que pudiera tener.

Resopló, no queriendo volver a ponerse él solo de mal humor.

Le entraban ganas de ir a meterle un par de gritos a Yamato, porque ¿de qué servía tener fama de ser el borde del grupo para que cuando hacía falta no lo sacara a la luz? Porque si lo había hecho y todavía habían acabado así, iba a tener que empezar a pensar que la periodista aquella tenía problemas serios mentales. Así que prefería inclinarse a que la versión de Yamato que andaba suelta en la actualidad por el mundo se había decantado por irse por la versión amable e ir de buenas y al final habían acabado las cosas peor de lo que estaban.

Chasqueó la lengua de nuevo, enfadado, decidiendo que lo mejor que podía hacer era dejar de dar vueltas sin sentido y hacer las cosas acordes a la edad que tenía. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó el teléfono encontrando el número de la pelirroja entre las conversaciones habituales.

* * *

Sora había pasado parte de la mañana revisando todo lo que aquellos días no había podido hacer. Había desconectado del todo con el estudio, ocupándose más bien del embarazo que de otra cosa. Le había venido muy bien, sin duda. La realidad que tenía fuera de casa no le gustaba demasiado, así que se había centrado en los más importantes para ella.

Los ojos de ella estaban posados sobre el boceto en el que se había estado entretenido hasta aquel momento. Le había llevado poco tiempo ya que tenía en mente exactamente lo que quería hacer y le gustaba el resultado. Le había dicho a Aiko que le iba a hacer un kimono para ella y eso mismo hacía. La pequeña iba a estar preciosa con él, tal y como había estado en Año Nuevo. Aunque claro, era complicado que no lo estuviera si siempre lo estaba. Sonrió sin darse cuenta ante su propio pensamiento volviendo a la realidad de un respingo al sentir la vibración de su teléfono.

No pudo más que ampliar su sonrisa al leer el nombre de Taichi en la pantalla, notando así el mensaje de él era el que había hecho vibrar su teléfono. Lo cogió para poder contestarle, viendo que lo que quería era algo totalmente normal en él metiendo la comida en el asunto. No respondió, decidiendo llamarlo para ello.

\- ¿Te pillo en mal momento? – dijo cuando descolgó.

\- No, estaba haciendo tiempo.

\- ¿No te queda un poco lejos Ginza para venir a comer conmigo?

\- ¿Estás en el estudio?

\- Sí, he venido a revisar unas cosas, ¿por qué?

\- Porque tengo que ir precisamente al distrito a una reunión ahora y pensaba pasar a buscarte cuando terminara… Si quieres, claro.

\- ¿Cómo no voy a querer pedazo de zoquete? – contestó rápidamente-. ¿Te espero aquí o en alguna parte?

\- Espérame ahí, por si acaso… Ya te voy a buscar yo.

\- Perfecto, pero no me tardes demasiado que aquí somos dos a comer y cuando nos entra el hambre… Nos entra.

\- Sora, que estás hablando conmigo… Te veo en un rato.

\- Perfecto.

Sonrió nada más colgar, encantada con la idea de que la hubiera llamado para ir a comer. Fuera por lo que fuera, quería quedar con ella y eso era buena señal. Al menos estaba más calmado si daba ese paso y eso le gustaba.

* * *

**Nadaoriginal:** bueno, aprovecho hoy que es domingo y tengo algo más de tiempo para contestaros a las review.

Si es que al final vamos a acabar refiriéndonos a Emily como "pobrecita". En un ataque no propio de su edad pensó que la que le estaba haciendo la puñeta era Sora y ya que se estaba metiendo con su trabajo, ella hizo lo que consideraba más apropiado en ese momento. Posiblemente que se le cancelase el pase al evento debió de tocarle las narices laboralmente... Lo que pasa es que no sabía la que se le venía encima. Y lo más gracioso de todo es que Sora sin hacer/dejar de hacer nada de nada. Simplemente su entorno se encarga de mantener a raya a la pelandrusca en todas las ocasiones. Tiene unos cuantos sicarios bastante efectivos a su alrededor. Sobretodo el suegro, que se lo ha tomado como algo muy, pero que muy, personal.

¡Un besito de tortuguita!

**ElenaAA23:** a ver, porque os estaba contestando aquí, me mandaron una integral y tres hojas por las dos caras más tarde y una hora de mi vida después, la he terminado, así que retomo jajajaja Esas basuras como se me metan entre ceja y ceja no me quedo tranquila hasta que salen, menuda desgracia.

Y mira, por aquí asoma tu querido embajador que parece que por fin ha decidido dejar de esconder la cabeza cual avestruz y va a ver a su pelirroja favorita. Ahora ver veremos qué tal se comporta porque lo mismo acaba siendo ella la que le tire de las orejas bien quitada. Quién sabe... Taichi cuando quiere es el rey de las paranoias y esta vez le han tocado algo que para él parece ser más delicado de lo que al gente podría esperar, hasta el resto de implicados.

Y de paso os he paseado un poquito a Haru que la pobre anda por ahí algo más perdida últimamente porque el que más chupa cámara es el bando Yagami, pero ella sigue por ahí haciendo de la niñera preferida de Yamato en el campo laboral, que tiene que comprobar que todo este bien y de paso dejar que Sora haga y deshaga en el estudio aunque ya le haya dicho tropecientas veces que no necesita de su aprobación para poder hacer ella lo que quiera.

¡Un bico grandote!


	125. Capítulo 124: ¿Por mi culpa?

Taichi llegó al estudio con aire distraído, aprovechando el tiempo en el ascensor para intentar colocarse un poco el pelo, el cual, a causa del viento que se había levantado amenazaba con querer coger la misma forma que la de sus tiempos más adolescentes. No pudo evitar reírse antes de conseguir dejarlo en si sitio, saliendo entonces del ascensor.

Se cruzó con algunos de los trabajadores en el pasillo, los cuales lo saludaron con total normalidad. Aquello hizo que terminara de desterrar una de las dudas que más había aparecido en su cabeza sobre el ir a buscar a Sora hasta allí. No tenía demasiado claro cómo iba a estar el ambiente si de repente lo veían aparecer después de todo lo que habrían podido leer, pero, lo único que recibió fue la sonrisa amablemente de la ayudante de la pelirroja.

\- ¿No te has ido a comer todavía? Vaya jefa más explotadora que tienes – comentó a modo de saludo.

\- Ahora mismo – le contestó ella-. Está en el despacho, seguramente esperando...

\- Vale, muchas gracias. Y vete a comer de una vez…

Se despidió de ella con un gesto antes de entrar en el despacho, aprovechando que estaba la puerta entreabriéndola y cerrando a su paso, viendo que la pelirroja estaba completamente distraída con la vista fija en el papel. Intentó acercarse hasta ella sin hacer ruido, no siendo capaz de conseguirlo al levantar ella la vista.

\- Eh… ¿de dónde has salido tú? – dijo sonriendo al verlo.

\- Ya sabes que tengo comprada a tu ayudante. ¿Estás ocupada?

\- No… Bueno, sí, pero fantaseando un poquito, mira – le tendió el papel hacia él, dejando que viera entonces el dibujo que había terminado hacía un rato para la pequeña-. Pero ni media palabra a Yamato.

\- ¿Por qué? – cogió el papel que ella le tendía, dándose cuenta entonces de lo que era.

Cosas como esa volvían a conseguir que se le olvidaran todos los dramas de su cabeza, sonriendo de forma automática al adivinar la destinataria de aquella diminuta prenda. No era complicado provocarle aquella reacción con cualquier cosa relacionada co su ahijada.

\- Me pidió uno ella – acabó por explicar, entretenida al ver la expresión de él-. Yo creo que le gustó el que le puse en Año Nuevo.

\- Normal, parecía una muñeca – contestó mientras que se lo devolvía.

\- Sí, es la frase que decimos todos… - sonó distraída mientras que lo guardaba-. Yo ya he terminado así que nos vamos a comer a dónde quieras…

\- ¿Yo? Tú eres la que trabaja aquí, sabrás mejor a algún sitio al que llevarme…

\- Pues… Lo pensamos por el camino, porque todos los sitios que me gustan están en la misma calle. Y tengo hambre ya…

\- Tenéis hambre ya – lo decía principalmente por el embarazo, pero, también por la digimon que acababa de acercarse a saludarlo-. ¿Vienes con nosotros?

\- No, no viene. La traidora de ella se quiere quedar con Haru porque luego va a pasar cerca de la casa de mi madre y dice que ya le toca irse con Aiko – sonrió-. Creo que ya cuestas como vigilancia…

No pudo evitar dar gracias al recibir aquella información, aunque estaba bastante seguro de que la digimon se distraería con cualquier cosa, preferiría estar completamente a solas con ella para poder hablar lo más tranquilamente posible.

\- Bueno, acepto el trabajo de niñero, no te preocupes. Yo creo que ese se me da bastante bien – sonrió mirando hacia la pelirroja antes de volver a enfocar a la digimon-. Saluda a Aiko de mi parte.

* * *

Sora se colocó bien el abrigo, arrugando la nariz nada más poner un pie en la calle y que el aire le revolviera el pelo hasta el punto de que no fue capaz de ver. Resopló mientras que se lo echaba hacia atrás, volviendo a enfocar, cerrándose mejor los cuellos antes de intentar echar a andar.

\- ¿En qué momento ha empeorado tanto el día? Yamato se ha ido al trabajo corriendo para aprovechar y cuando salga…

\- Cuando salga que se aguante o que se ponga a hacer autostop que seguro que se le da de maravilla- divertido, se quedó mirando hacia ella, notando como de nuevo tenía que detenerse para poder quitarse el pelo de la cara.

\- Muy guapa – comentó mientras que se echaba reír.

Empezó a caminar entre la gente, notando como al llegar a una de las esquinas el aire todavía empeoraba, dándoles en la cara y haciendo que notaran mucho más el contraste de temperatura provocando que, como acto reflejo le echara el brazo por encima a su amiga casi que sin darse cuenta.

\- ¿Cuándo piensa mejorar el clima este año? – la escuchó protestar mientras que se acercaba a él agradeciendo el gesto.

\- Creo que para la semana que viene empieza a mejorar – contestó, acomodando mejor el brazo en torno a ella-. Anda, vamos porque a este paso nos vamos a quedar los dos congelados por el camino.

Dejó que fuera ella la que lo guiara, caminando un paso por detrás de ella para poder mantener el agarre y así poder ir siguiendo sus pasos. Había podido llegar a notar el escalofrío que había dado al poco de dejarse coger, provocado por el aire. La observó unos segundos antes de volver a mirar hacia su alrededor.

\- ¿Tienes alguna apetencia con la comida? Yo casi que prefiero algún sitio donde haya cosas suaves, que sino me paso toda la tarde algo revuelta…

No le contestó, quedándose distraído. Era algo tan natural para él un gesto como el que acababa de hacer que ni siquiera se había parado a pensar en nada más, siendo ahora cuando se daba cuenta de que algunos ojos estaban posados en ellos. Quizás en aquel lugar de Tokio, donde Sora no pasaba tan desapercibida, debería de ser fácilmente reconocida. Y, parecía que lo estaba siendo. Y ahora estaba paseando bajo el brazo de aquel con el que había salido en la prensa hacía apenas unos días.

\- ¿Te pasa algo? – le preguntó confusa, dándose cuenta de que caminaba más despacio.

\- No… - contestó ligeramente distraído antes de carraspear, colocándose algo más recto y retirando su brazo de dónde lo tenía.

Confusa por su repentino comportamiento, se quedó mirando hacia él, intentando entender qué pasaba. No fue hasta que se fijó en que algunos ojos estaban posados en ellos que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando él. Dejó los labios ligeramente entreabiertos, sorprendida por su reacción. Cuando la sorpresa se lo permitió, dio un giro sobre sus propios pasos, echando a andar con paso rápido entre la gente.

\- Sora – la llamó al darse cuenta de su reacción, teniendo que acelerar el paso tras ella para poder alcanzarla-. Oye, oye, ven aquí… Venga, vamos a buscar dónde comer…

\- ¿Para qué? – dijo cuando por fin notó que llegaba a su lado-. ¿Para que nos estén vigilando? Tendríamos que habernos quedado en el estudio…

\- Oye, no – alargo la mano para cogerla por el brazo-. Mira, solo me di cuenta de que nos estaban mirando y no quería empeorar las cosas…

\- ¡Pues que miren lo que quieran! – lo contesto de golpe alzando el tono por encima de el de él, enfadada.

Enfado que apenas duró unos segundos, porque aunque ella siempre sabía comportarse en todas las situaciones, aquella vez no podía dolerle más lo que acababa de pasar y, para encima, estaban sus hormonas haciendo de las suyas. Estaba enfadada y triste a partes iguales, lo que se traducía en que tenía las mismas ganas de gritarle que de echarse a llorar en ese mismo momento y, lo primero, ya lo había hecho. Solo fue cuestión de segundos que lo segundo ocurriera.

\- Sora… Venga, no, por favor – dándose cuenta, fue tras ella cuando volvió a intentar alejarse de él-. Te prometo que lo siento muchísimo.

\- ¡Quedamos en que íbamos a seguir como siempre! – no le importó que nadie pudiera escuchar lo que hablaban.

\- Lo sé, y lo siento. Anda, vamos a comer…

\- No… - dejó ir con un tono afectado-. No puedo permitir que absolutamente nada cambie contigo y conmigo ni mucho menos por lo que… esa… haya hecho dejado de hacer – se llevó la mano a los ojos, frotándoselos-. Me dijo Koemi que te había afectado más de lo que parecía… pero esto no.

\- Claro que me ha afectado… Pero, ven aquí un momento y deja de escapárteme – volvió a intentarlo-. Por favor, ven – alargó la mano de nuevo para alcanzarla, cogiéndola ahora y acercándosela-. Lo siento, ¿vale? Lo hice sin pensar, pero ahora hazme el favor de tranquilizarte – él mismo acercó sus dedos a la cara de ella, secándole así el lagrimón que bajaba por su mejilla.

\- Tú no, ¿entiendes? - sabía que se lo estaba tomando demasiado a la tremenda y que en otras condiciones lo habría dejado pasar, pero lo único que le salió fue acercarse buscando abrazarse a él.

También estaba segura de que eso era cosa de las hormonas, pero, con la amistad de ellos dos no se jugaba. Lo había pasado muy mal durante los años para aprender a pasar de lo que la gente dijera o dejara de decir, no necesitaba que ahora que lo había superado alguien viniera a dejarlos en el punto de partida. Que nunca jamás él se había alejado de ella. Nunca.

\- Lo siento – repitió de nuevo, sin apartarse aquella vez. No era el momento de recordarle que estaban en una de las arterias de la zona más concurrida de la ciudad. Además, si alguien veía algo, los dos frentes que les preocupaban no iban a tener nada que decir-. Oye, ¿te ha entrado el hipo? – preguntó ligeramente cuando lo notó al tenerla abrazada.

\- Cállate – la sintió protestar con su voz más adulta, escondiendo mejor la cabeza contra él.

No se le había ocurrido que pudiera llegar a afectarle tanto aquel gesto a Sora. No lo había hecho pensando tampoco, pero lo cierto era que en otras condiciones ella lo habría entendido con mucha más facilidad y con la cabeza más fría. No había tenido en cuenta cómo podía maximizar las cosas el embarazo de ella.

\- Anda – se inclinó hacia ella para poder dejarle un beso en el pelo-, vamos a buscar donde comer o se te va a poner más roja la nariz y no va a ser culpa mía…

Dejó el brazo por encima de sus hombros aquella vez, solo retrocediendo un paso para echar a andar con ella hacia el lugar en el que iban a comer. Quizás fuera mejor buscar un lugar poco concurrido y así tendrían menos problemas. Se tuvo que echar a reír cuando la vio secarse la cara con la manga del abrigo.

\- Ni media palabra de esto a nadie – gruñó por lo bajo, todavía intentando tranquilizarse-. Pero ni se te ocurra volver a hacerme eso o te juro que te va a faltar Tokio para correr.

Sonrió por la amenaza que acababa de hacerle, esperando que nadie más volviera a fijarse tanto en ellos. Pero, era cierto que ellos no habían hecho anda malo, de manera que, si empezaran a comportarse de forma extraña sin motivo, más retorcido iba a acabar siendo todo. Y él quería seguir cogiendo a su amiga como la tenía ahora si le daba la real gana.

\- Mira, vamos a ir a un sitio que se me acaba de ocurrir que te va a gustar – le dijo -. Está un poco más apartado, pero creo que es a prueba de pelirrojas con hambre embarazada que pretenden volver al trabajo más tarde.

\- Tú espera que no me entre el sueño por tu culpa.

\- ¿Por mi culpa?

\- Con el disgusto que me acabo de pegar yo sola – volvió a secarse las mejillas-, si ahora me das comida… Ver veremos si no acabo teniendo que pedirte que me lleves a casa…

\- Bueno, en ese caso ya sabes que yo encantado. Anda, ven, es por aquí… Además, tienen una larga lista de postres y te invito al que quieras para que me perdones…

\- Idiota…


	126. Capítulo 125: Bastante culpable

\- Oye, deja de mirarme con esa cara, que ya me siento bastante culpable – le dijo Taichi a Sora mientras que se alejaba el camarero que acababa de tomarles nota.

No había terminado de calmarse del todo, quedándose algo disgustada por lo que había pasado en la calle momentos antes. Incluso todavía podía notar alteraciones en su respiración en forma de pequeños hipos. No podía culpar completamente a Taichi, podría haber montado el mismo drama porque se le hubiera acabado el té de media mañana, pero, no le había gustado que se hubiera alejado de ella "por lo que hubiera podido decir la gente".

\- No me hagas mucho caso – acabó por decir-. Ya sabes que me pongo mucho más sensible de la cuenta cuando estoy embarazada – resopló ligeramente-. Podría haberme puesto a llamarte de todo en mitad de la calle, así que da gracias.

\- Te prefiero gritándome y llamándome de todo a llorando.

\- Esa frase es de Yamato, mira a ver si te la deja usar o tienes que pagarle derechos – alargó la mano para coger el paquetito de panes que tenían en la mesa. Habían acabado en uno de los restaurantes italianos favoritos de ella. Estaba apartado y no solía estar tan abarrotado como estarían los demás sitios.

\- No, mejor no se lo digo, que si se entera de que has acabado llorando por mi culpa me persigue por todo Tokio – dejó caer casi que de forma automática, viendo como Sora se echaba a reír por el comentario.

Se quedó observar cómo se reía, acabando él también por sonreír a su vez. Eso ya estaba mucho mejor. No lo había hecho queriendo antes en la calle, ni el cogerla, ni el soltarla. Lo primero era una costumbre y lo otro… No estaba acostumbrado a tener que guardar las distancias con ella porque sí que pudiera importarle lo que pasaba la gente. Aunque, ¿desde cuándo le importaba lo que pensara la gente de ellos dos?

\- Koemi dice que no tengo que preocuparme por ella – habló de nuevo-. Que a ella le da igual lo que la gente diga… Te prometo que si no fuera por ella, podrían decir lo que quisieran… Hasta yo les daría ideas…

\- Taichi – cortó sus palabras-. No es la primera vez que lo harías…

\- Pues… ahí voy a tener que darte la razón – sonrió entendiendo el comentario de ella-. Ya me entiendes… Lo que pasa es que… No puedo evitarlo. Al igual que tampoco pude evitar en su momento llamar a Yamato cuando te dejé en el hotel para decirle que nos quedábamos en la misma habitación.

\- ¿Llamaste a Yamato? – arqueó una ceja.

\- ¿Qué? Me he vuelto más paranoico con el paso del tiempo… Tampoco creo que me falten motivos.

\- No hace falta que me lo jures…

Ellos dos sabían perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando ella. Habían sido muchas veces en las que por hacer el tonto habían dado más que hablar de lo que deberían. Estaba segura de que se seguía hablando de lo supuestamente bien que se lo habían pasado en la graduación ellos dos. Y, la verdad, es que sí que se lo había pasado bien con él, aunque de una forma muy diferente de la que los demás pensaban.

\- Supongo que no estoy acostumbrado a que la gente cuente cosas sobre nosotros que… sí que son verdad – dijo finalmente, aprovechando que ella terminaba de masticar.

\- ¿Verdad? – arqueó una ceja, tardando un poco más en darse cuenta de lo que realmente estaba diciendo él-. Taichi, ¿en serio?

\- ¿Qué? No he podido evitar que se me haya venido a la mente. ¿Qué quieres que haga? Sabes tan bien como yo que no es algo que se nos haya olvidado y ahora me ha dado por… Verlo con perspectiva.

\- Verlo con perspectiva… - miró ligeramente hacia los lados, comprobando que podían tener aquella conversación en paz-. Hace ya muchos años que pasó. ¿De verdad me estás diciendo que ahora te ha entrado el remordimiento de que traicionara a Ryo contigo? ¿Ahora? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que ha salido en la prensa? Porque que yo sepa… No estamos en la misma situación.

\- Ya, ya – le hizo un gesto-. No te me alteres. Pero no he podido evitar pensar en que, en el fondo, de lo que se nos acusa en su momento fue… verdad – dentro de lo que cabía, ellos dos se enteraban-. Y ahora que tenemos las cosas tan… No sé, claras y la vida tan organizada me ha afectado más de lo que parecía.

Había muchas cosas entre ellos dos que guardaban precisamente porque no eran asuntos de nadie más. ¿Para qué? Había pasado tanto tiempo que ni siquiera merecía la pena pensar en ellos. Y, cuando en Londres Yamato había escuchado lo que no debía, ¿para qué revolver más el asunto? No tenía sentido dar tantas vueltas por algo que no iba a ninguna parte ya.

Ella era perfectamente consciente de a quién le debería explicaciones llegado el caso. Pero, por lo demás, absolutamente nadie más que ellos dos tenía derecho a meterse. Ni mucho menos Taichi tenía que sentirse culpable ahora por lo que había salido en la prensa.

\- ¿De verdad estás así por eso? Me tenías mucho más preocupada. Cuando me dijo Koemi que lo estabas pasando mal se me pasó por la cabeza cualquier cosa menos esto…

\- No me siento culpable por … - chasqueó la lengua, molesto-. No sé lo que me pasa. Yo creo que esto ha revuelto más de la cuenta cosas que tenía bastante asimiladas en el pasado y que me lo he tomado demasiado a la tremenda.

\- Pues sin que sirva de precedente voy a tener que darte la razón – dijo, observándolo más seria de lo que normalmente solía hacer-. Nunca pensé que después de tanto tiempo fuéramos a tener esta conversación, pero mira… Si así te quedas más tranquilo…

\- Claro que no – la cortó, negando con la cabeza-. Lo que quiero decir es que me ha vuelto a traer cosas del pasado a la cabeza y que, aunque no tengan nada que ver con la situación actual, me han afectado más de la cuenta. Pero ya está, le diré a Agumon que muerda al que se atreva a decirle media estupidez a Koemi y todos tranquilos.

\- No sé si fiarme de ti – cruzó los brazos, apoyándose hacia atrás en la silla-. El otro día me la colaste en casa.

\- El otro día Aiko se me quedó dormida encima después de ir a buscarme para enseñarme sus dibujos favoritos.

\- No me saques ahora a la niña como excusa para haberme engañado porque estoy embarazada y vivís histéricos todos porque me pueda alterar. Tengo una edad ya coma para saber controlarme todo lo que pueda… Al menos lo que me dejan las hormonas. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste directamente? – eso sí que le dolía.

\- Porque… porque no quería preocuparte – admitió-. Tú lo has dicho…

\- Ya, pero entre tú y yo no acepto que haya secretos de ningún tipo. Nunca jamás los hemos tenido.

Arrugó el gesto, no pudiendo más que quedarse mirándola. Sabía que tenía toda la razón y que lo que había pasado era que había magnificado demasiado las cosas. Hacía ya mucho tiempo de todo como para ahora venir a preocuparse por ello, lo sabía, era plenamente consciente de ellos.

\- Precisamente por las cosas que han pasado hemos conseguido llegar a la clase de relación que tenemos ahora. Y mira, no es que me haya arrepentido alguna vez, pero es que cada vez tengo más claro que así aprendimos de una vez dónde teníamos las fronteras que no queríamos cruzar.

\- Si ya lo sé – intentó cortarla de nuevo, aquella vez estirando la mano para posarla sobre la de ella unos segundos-. Lo sé, ¿vale? – movió sus dedos para darle una suave caricia antes de soltarla nuevamente-. De los dos soy yo el que mejor lo sabe, puedes creerme.

Sabía que no le iba a rebatir nada en ese aspecto, a él era al que más le había costado darse cuenta de que lo de ellos dos simplemente era que se tenían mucho cariño como amigos y que había atracción física de por medio. Y, en la época en la que las cosas se habían complicado más, tampoco había ayudado para nada la forma de ver el mundo que tenían. Luego, había llegado exactamente a la misma conclusión que ella. Haber cruzado la línea para saber que aquello no era lo que querían era lo mejor que les podría haber pasado. No estaba seguro de querer haber seguido una temporada con la pregunta "¿Y si?" rondando más de la cuenta.

\- Y de verdad que siento lo de antes – se refirió a cuando la había soltado-. Es solo que… No sé si es momento para ser tú y yo en un sitio con tanta gente.

La pelirroja lo observó estando a punto de decirle que siempre era buen momento para ser ellos dos. Se detuvo justo a tiempo para darse cuenta de que si una de las principales preocupaciones de él era que la gente pudiera molestar a Koemi, quizás fuera algo coherente aquel comportamiento. No porque fuera nada extraño, sino porque ella misma se había dejado condicionar muchos años por la cultura local que todavía veía con dudosa corrección que mostrara ese tipo de comportamiento en público hasta con el propio Yamato. Seguramente de no haber pasado unos cuantos años fuera del país, ella misma seguiría en esa espiral y habría sido ella la que hubiera esquivado a Taichi cuando la había querido resguardar del aire.

\- Tampoco me hagas mucho caso por lo de antes – habló la pelirroja de nuevo-. Me lo tomé demasiado a la tremenda. Soy capaz de entenderlo – pero sus hormonas eran otra cosa.

\- ¿Si te invito yo a comer quedo perdonado? – dijo por fin en un tono más propio de él con una de sus características sonrisas que tardó apenas unos segundos en obtener otra de vuelta.

Casi como si hubiera escuchado las palabras de él, se acercó el camarero hasta ellos con los entrantes ganándose la atención de la pelirroja automáticamente, la cual posó los ojos en la comida que le habían puesto delante. Con Aiko nunca había pasado tanta hambre como la que estaba pasando en aquel embarazo. Iba a tener que empezar a llevarse algo más serio a modo de tentempié para media mañana porque la personita que estaba creciendo en su interior, parecí haber heredado su apetito.

\- Me dijo Koemi que ayer había hablado contigo y que le habías dicho que si queríamos pensabas tomar medidas…

\- Sí, pero creo que ya está mi suegro revolviendo el país entero para eso. Yo pensaba dejarla con las ganas de verme responder… Pero mira… Voy a dejarlo que se desquite, que la cosa al final no me ha afectado a mí como la que más.

Asintió, estando completamente de acuerdo. Quizás debería de llamar él a Hiroaki para ver cómo estaban las cosas y ver si podía ser útil desde su posición para poder hacer algo más. Alargó la mano para coger su tenedor y poder coger algo de los platos que habían puesto en el medio para compartir los dos.

\- ¿Y Yamato qué ha dicho?

\- Pues… lleva histérico persiguiéndome por casa para comprobar que esté perfectamente. En teoría se han librado de ella en el trabajo y yo estoy completamente segura de que él tampoco se ha quedado de brazos cruzados. Pero… Ya sabes – señaló con el cubierto que había cogido ella también hacia la pequeña curva de su cintura-. Quizás si le preguntas tú directamente te lo cuente. Es más… Deberías de hablar con él, porque si se va a acabar desquitando con alguien es contigo.

\- No sé si estoy todavía de acuerdo con tratar estos temas con ¡él! – alzó el tono más de la cuenta cuando sintió la patada que le acababa de caer por debajo de la mesa.


	127. Capítulo 126: Consciente de ello

\- Si es que hasta me traes otra cara, ¿eres consciente de ello? – le dijo Koemi divertida al ver a su marido llegar-. Que tenga que ser yo precisamente la que te recuerde que debería de darte igual todo a estas alturas…

Giró la cabeza para dedicarle una leve sonrisa mientras que aprovechaba para quitarse las capas de abrigo que llevaba encima. El día no había hecho más que empeorar y cuando por fin habían terminado de comer habían tenido que salir a las carreras par que él pudiera volver al trabajo sin parecer recién salido de la ducha. Cuando terminó de colocarlo todo, avanzó, con el paso medianamente decidido y poder llegar hasta donde estaba ella y poder saludarla antes de que llegara el niño. Alargó la mano para cogerla por la cintura y poder acercársela y poder usar la otra mano para hacerla levantar la cara hacia él y poder saludarla en condiciones.

\- ¿Cómo me las arreglé para que me hicieras caso? – le dijo cuando se separó, recibiéndola así con una sonrisa.

\- Bueeeeno… Tampoco te creas que estaba mucho mejor el mercado – le devolvió el gesto-. Mira, aunque las paranoias que te montas tú solo te podrían dar para escribir un par de libros y quitarle el trabajo a tu cuñado… Lo haces porque te preocupas demasiado por todos.

\- Eh… Yo no me monto paranoias. Solo me llegan… remordimientos con efecto retardado - admitió, sabiendo que podía hablar de forma del todo sincera con ella.

\- Paranoias raritas – negó con la cabeza antes de ponerse de puntillas para poder volver a darle un beso rápido-. Anda, venga, vete a ver a tu versión en miniatura que seguro que tiene ganas de tirársete encima.

Taichi no pudo más que reírse por las palabras de ella y asentir. Además, estaba completamente seguro de que lo que ella había dicho era la realidad y que nada más que lo viera Daigo iría corriendo a tirársele encima.

\- A no ser que esté otra vez acosando al pobre digimon… - acabó por decir, soltándola-. Voy a por la fiera…

Koemi asintió, sonriendo mientras que lo seguía con la mirada. Le gustaba que hubiera vuelto de mejor humor por fin. Llevaba unos días bastante malos y ahora parecía que por fin había vuelto a la normalidad. No hubiera esperado que le afectara tanto la noticia. Lo que hubiera esperando más bien era que le hubiera entrado la risa y que hubiera acabado haciendo alguna tontería de las suyas para reírse de la gente. No le gustaba verlo así, pero también tenía que admitir que el hecho de que estuviera tan a la defensiva y a la que saltaba estaba más relacionado con que alguien pudiera decirle alguna estupidez a ella conseguía enternecerla.

\- Oye, vete a ponerte el pijama y cómodo que yo voy a terminar de hacer la cena – le dijo mientras que se asomaba en la puerta de la habitación de Daigo, dándose cuenta de que se había tirado al suelo a enredar con el niño.

Vivía con demasiados niños en casa… Y le encantaba.

* * *

\- ¿No tuviste bastante la última vez que vuelves a llamarme a mí para que te ayude con la cuna? – fue el saludo de Tacihi a Yamato nada más verlo apoyado en una de las columnas.

\- Pues… me fío más de ti que de mi hermano… - acabó por admitir-. Aunque esta vez creo que le voy a pedir socorro a mi madre.

\- Pues no sé yo qué tal nos irá… ¿Sora?

\- Hasta dónde yo sé se iba a pasar el resto de la mañana con Aiko remoloneando en la cama – sonrió mientras que explicaba aquello echando a andar por fin-. Y luego, como todos los fines de semana, se acabará pasando Jou por casa de la forma más disimulada que sabe para ver si está todo bien… Así que espero que se deje invitar a comer.

Echó a andar a la vez que el rubio, asintiendo a lo que acababa de decir. No le extrañaba lo que acababa de escuchar y sin duda, no podía estar más de acuerdo con él. Mientras que Jou anduviera pendiente seguro que la cosa estaba mucho más tranquila.

\- Ya me ha dicho Sora que ayer estuvisteis hablando – aprovechó para sacar el tema él, quedándose mirando hacia el castaño una vez que estuvieron entre los pasillos de la tienda.

\- Sí, la chantajeé con comida.

No estaba seguro de lo que le habría contado ella o no a Yamato. Al nivel en el que estaban podría ser que le hubiera contado el numerito que habían montado en mitad de la calle, pero prefería no entrar en detalles por si acaso no le había dicho nada y se acababa llevando una colleja que iba a estar más que merecida.

\- Mira… Creo que sobra decir que podría haber venido yo solo a coger la caja de la cuna, pero ya que estamos… A ella la engaño con el cuento de que _no puede coger pesos _y podemos estar más a nuestro aire sin que te estés babando en casa con Aiko…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Te has puesto celoso y ahora quieres quedar conmigo a solas? – aquello sin duda era muy buena señal ya que llevaba varios días de un humor de perros.

\- Claro, y te he traído a Ikea para perdernos un rato en la zona de la exposición de los dormitorios – puso los ojos en blanco.

Taichi se rió, aprovechando para quitarse la chaqueta y dejarla en el carrito que habían podido coger para meter las cosas. Él también agradecía que hubiera hecho porque estuvieran los dos solos y así poder hablar más tranquilamente. Con Sora no se cortaba tampoco, pero ahora que estaba en un estado más delicado, prefería tener más cuidado con ella. Incluso para saber más sobre ese tema prefería preguntarle a Yamato que a ella.

\- Sí, ayer fui a buscarla. Koemi se chivó el otro día que fueron a desayunar que estaba un poco preocupado por la situación y tampoco quería que ella estuviera dándole más vueltas o que se acabara enfadando porque se diera cuenta y yo le hubiera dicho lo contrario… - se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Y se puede saber por qué narices tienes que andar preocupado aparte de por Koemi? ¿Sabes que fue la primera persona por la que se preocupó Sora también? – aprovechó para hacer ese comentario que sabía que le iba a gustar escucharlo-. Mira… Como ya nos conocemos más que de sobra voy a aprovechar para dejarte bien claro que justamente el día del que son las fotos más cantosas me fui a la cama más tranquilo porque me dijiste que teníais que compartir habitación y así sabía que le ibas a poder echar un ojo más de cerca. ¿Queda ya clara mi posición sobre todo esto?

\- Ya lo sé, Yamato. Si no tenía ni que haberte llamado para decirte eso a estas alturas de la vida – puso los ojos en blanco-. ¿Qué quieres que le haga? Son temas que considerando delicados quiera o no. Y parte de la culpa la tienes tú por haberte puesto como te pusiste años atrás, sino seguramente me lo seguiría tomando de otra forma.

Ya que estaban, podría seguir con el punto de dejar las cosas bien claras sobre la mesa. Al menos lo que a él más le interesaba. No dejaban de ser asuntos de los que no había que darle explicación absolutamente a nadie, y que eran cosa de ellos dos y de nadie más. Ya había hablado con Sora todo lo que de verdad tenía que hablar sobre aquello, pero, podía aprovechar y dejar atados algunos cabos de más. Solo esperaba no acabar discutiendo con Yamato también a esas alturas, pero, no tenía demasiada pinta.

Tras escuchar las últimas palabras de Taichi el rubio había empezad a ir caminando más despacio. Lo cierto era que no era algo que hubiera tenido en cuenta en sus ecuaciones. ¿Hacía esas cosas por el problema que habían tenido años atrás? Frunció el ceño, más confuso que cualquier otra cosa. Acabó por detenerse, resoplando de tal forma que se le acabó moviendo hasta el flequillo. Seguramente si Aiko hubiera estado allí se hubiera empezado a reír de su padre.

\- ¿De verdad? – giró la cabeza hacia Taichi, quien solo respondió encogiéndose de hombros-. Bueno… Supongo que… Lo siento – acabó por decir, estando a punto de perder toda la seriedad que podría aparentar en aquel momento por tener que reirse de la cara que se le quedó al otro-. Deja de mirarme así. ¿Qué otra cosa esperabas que te fuera a decir?

\- ¿Lo sientes? – aquello no lo había visto venir de ninguna de las maneras.

\- Sí, lo siento. Teníais toda la razón. No tengo ni el más mínimo derecho a decir ni media palabra al respecto. Tanto tú como ella eráis libres de hacer lo que os viniera en gana las veces que os viniera en gana. Y no me debía nadie ni una sola explicación. Yo mismo perdí todo derecho a nada cuando me comporté como un cobarde. Deja de mirarme así que intento ponerme serio. Me di cuenta hace años ya, no me viene de ahora. Tuve un buen aislamiento para quedarme yo solo por mis ideas… E incluso antes de eso, cuando se me fueron enfriando los tiempos entendí hasta qué punto la había cagado y no sabía cómo narices iba a ser capaz de volver a mirar a Sora a la cara.

Confuso a más no poder, estaba seguro de que se había quedado hasta con la boca abierta mirando hacia Yamato. Realmente lo que estaba diciendo era el pensamiento más coherente y cuerdo ante esa situación, pero después de todo lo que había pasado, no esperaba que fuera lo que realmente hubiera estado pasando por esa cabeza. Aunque, si lo pensaba fríamente, sí que lo había visto tomarse los comentarios de Takeru cuando se dedicaba a malmeter, o incluso cualquier otra salida de tono sobre el tema casi que con humor.

\- Por suerte ya se me da algo mejor el controlar el pronto… Somos todos adultos ya y precisamente creo que al que le falló eso fue a mí. Contigo mal y con lo nerviosa que estaba Sora entonces… No es asunto mío ni lo será lo que haya pasado entre vosotros dos durante… Nunca. Creía que ya lo había dejado claro hace tiempo- negó con la cabeza. Era cierto, podría dolerle que precisamente ellos dos hubieran pasado según qué límites porque no dejaban de ser ellos. Pero es que ahora que podía verlo todo con perspectiva y desde una posición completamente diferente. ¿qué otra cosa cabría esperar? ¿Quién narices había sido él años atrás para poner el grito en el cielo? Nadie. Absolutamente nadie -. Pero bueno… Venga ya, ¿ahora me vas a decir que no te pusiera pegas y que casi que me pusiera a pegar brincos cuando te vi aparecer en casa? Así que espero que no estés ni mínimamente preocupado porque yo pueda pensar lo que no es… De hecho, el que tendría que pedirte disculpas soy yo – hizo una pausa, dejándolo decir algo si él quería, pero ante la cara con la que seguía mirándolo prefirió continuar-. Si esto ha pasado ha sido por culpa mía. Por lo que sé ya os habían visto muchísimas veces comportándoos de forma "poco correcta para la cultura japonesa" y nadie le había dado importancia… Si ahora ha pasado esto es por mi culpa, pero espero haber podido cortado ya de raíz con el problema… - volvió a mirar hacia él-. ¿Quieres hacer el favor de decir algo y dejar de mirarme con cara de idiota?

\- ¿Y qué quieres que te diga si de repente me sales con que eres menos bobo de lo que parecías? – soltó, alejándose un par de pasos para poder evitar mayores consecuencias.

\- Perdona, dijo el que lleva unos días histérico porque alguien pueda llegar a pensar lo que no es. No me toques las narices, Tacihi… No me las toques y vamos de una voz a coger las cosas que todavía va a pensar Sora que nos hemos perdido.

\- ¿Cómo la otra vez que estábamos buscando las lámparas de mesa?

\- Que camines delante de mí...


	128. Capítulo 127: Descabellado

\- Pues la verdad es que no sé por qué Yamato tarda tanto… - dijo Sora mientras que se sentaba al lado de Jou-. Creo que sabía lo que iba a comprar…

\- ¿Se ha ido solo? – le preguntó mirándola entretenido.

\- No… Se ha ido con Taichi – acabó por echarse a reír-. Se han ido a comprar algunas cosas para la habitación del nuevo bebé. Creo que iban a Ikea…

\- ¿Ikea? ¿Has mandado a esos dos sin compañía a Ikea? ¿Y todavía te preguntas por qué tardan? Eres consciente de que seguramente vayas a tener que ir a buscarlos, ¿verdad?

\- En ese caso pueden ir buscando una exposición bonita en la que dormir…

\- No lo iba a decir en alto aunque estuviera con Jou, pero conociendo la gran orientación de Yamato y el despiste que solía arrastrar Taichi, podría apostar a ciegas que estarían dado vueltas en alguno de los pasillos intentando dar con lo que buscaban. Era capaz de visualizarlos perfectamente.

\- Bueno, en ese caso yo si quieres te invito a comer a ti y ellos dos que lleguen para la hora la cena. O puedo avisar a Koemi y que se venga con nosotros – sonrió, acomodándose mejor contra el respaldo.

\- No suena como algo demasiado descabellado – asintió-. Oye… sé que no es asunto mío, pero… ¿Puedo preguntar qué tal están las cosas?

\- ¿Qué no es asunto tuyo el qué? – lo miró con las cejas arqueadas, notando lo incómodo que parecía haberse puedo el médico de repente-. ¿Cómo están las cosas con Koemi? – especificó ella dejando ver una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo-. Es asunto tuyo porque si preguntas es porque te preocupas por nosotros… Está todo bien, Jou. Por suerte, ella ya sabe más que de sobra lo que hay. Son muchos años aguantándonos… Y si alguien es capaz de pensar que Taichi es capaz de pensar en alguien más que no sea ella es que no lo conoce…

Y hablaba con un conocimiento de causa más detallado que nadie. Estaba segura de ello. Había sido el cambio total en la manera de actuar de él. Ella lo había podido ver desde la más primera de las filas en todos los sentidos. Y sin duda, no podía estar más encantada con ello.

\- Si te digo la verdad yo también me preocupé por ella, pero al final el que peor lo ha estado pasando ha sido él. Yamato… se había enfado, mucho… Pero ya sabes. Estoy embarazada y eso es equivalente a no dejar que me despeine ni la menor brisa… Pero sí, está todo bien. Tuve que hacerle un croquis a Taichi ayer, pero yo creo que ya le ha quedado claro. Aunque, si te digo la verdad, creo que parte de lo de ir a comprar la cuna "y que yo no pueda coger pesos" es parte del plan de terminar de dejar las cosas claras con él.

\- ¿Y te extraña entonces que esos dos estén tardando? – negó con la cabeza-. La verdad es que no es asunto mío, Sora. Digas lo que digas, claro que me preocupo, pero digamos que no me gusta meterme en vuestra vida.

\- Lo sé, y te lo agradezco. Pero creo que la que más problemas tiene ahora mismo es la periodista esa. Yo por mi parte… Mira, he vivido toda mi vida con ese constante rumor a mi alrededor. Hace unos años sí que me habría preocupado, pero… ¿ahora? Paso. Me he cansado de esta sociedad… Y si quiero mostrarme cariñosa y abierta con alguien en medio de la calle porque es lo que siento, ya puede venir a protestarme quien quiera…

\- Pues… me gusta escucharte decir eso – asintió-. Mira, la verdad es que aunque fuera verdad me ha parecido una jugada muy rastrera. No sé si pretendía conseguir algo de esa forma, pero no la veo tampoco muy encaminada – atrajo así la atención de ella, confusa al escucharlo decir algo así-. Me parece a mí que hace falta muchísimo más que eso para que Yamato tenga ojos para alguien más que no seáis vosotras dos – hizo referencia a la niña-. Se ha equivocado de estrategia y de blanco… Sobretodo en lo segundo.

\- Bueno… eso díselo mis episodios de locura transitoria protagonizados por las hormonas y cuando veas a Yamato, si es que vuelve de Ikea algún día, le preguntas qué tal se duerme en el sofá… - acabó por admitir teniendo que empezar a reírse los dos a la vez. Él sabría de lo que hablaba, que también tenía que haber pasado por ello. Sonrió más abiertamente al ve que Aiko llegaba correteando hasta ellos-. ¿Dónde andabas chiquitina?

La pequeña en vez de responder se acercó hacia el médico, dejando ver entonces que en sus manos traía un papel. Conociéndola era fácil adivinar que habría estado haciéndole un dibujo a Jou, de manera que únicamente se quedó observando la escena.

\- Uy, ¿y esto? – dijo él cogiéndolo rápidamente-. ¡Mira qué dibujo más bonito!

\- Por cuidar de mami y el nene chiquitín – contestó antes de alargar los brazos hacia su madre, pidiendo así que la cogiera.

* * *

Taichi se quedó en mitad del pasillo con el ceño fruncido, mirando primero hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro. Se habían metido por uno de los atajos y no tenían demasiado claro en qué zona estaban en aquel momento. Estaban ya en la zona del almacén en dónde se podían coger las cajas para salir de la tienda a pagar, pero, para él, todo era igual.

\- Si es que no sé por qué te hago caso… - gruñó por lo bajo.

\- Oye, don inteligente, si sabías por dónde era el camino podrías haberlo dicho y no dejarme a mí ir delante – protestó Yamato girando la cabeza hacia él.

\- Pues sí, no sé por qué te dejo a ti ir delante… Menos mal que no te dio por hacerte piloto en vez de… lo que sea que haces en tu trabajo porque en vez de Marte se habría pisado Urano.

Pudo escuchar perfectamente como Yamato resoplaba con ganas, de nuevo, consiguiendo que se lo moviera el flequillo, el cual, había dejado secarse a su aire antes de salir de casa no teniendo que ir a trabajar.

\- Mira, ahí pone un cartel de salida – dijo señalándoselo con la cabeza.

\- Ya, pero no buscamos una salida. Buscamos la caja de la cuna.

\- Pues salimos y la compramos por internet y que me la lleven a casa – cruzó los brazos.

\- ¿Vas a dejar que Sora se dé cuenta de que te has vuelto a perder?

\- No, voy a dejar que se dé cuenta de que nos – recalcó esa palabra – hemos vuelto a perder.

\- Madre mía… si es que normal que te ande acosando una periodista y ni te enteres… - puso los ojos en blanco echando a andar-. ¡AH! – protestó cuando sintió la colleja que acababa de recibir-. Si bueno, lo que me faltaba, ¡agresivo!

\- Claro que me enteraba, anormal – al menos cuando la cosa se hizo demasiado evidente-. No te veo yo a ti metiéndole un corte y dándole esquinazo a la ayudante de Sora precisamente, que bien que vas a saludarla.

\- Porque soy amable y no un borde de manual como tú. Además, esa no se me quiere tirar al cuello… - entrecerró los ojos-. Espero que al menos hayas dejado esa personalidad tan encantadora tuya arreglar el problema…

Yamato tardó unos segundos en sintonizar bien con el tema, dándose cuenta de que le estaba preguntando si había acabado tomando medidas. Asintió a su pregunta, ya que no era algo que pensara llevarse en secreto, simplemente algo que prefería no pregonar.

\- Fui a verla al hotel, te llamé nada más salir de él, pero me dijo Koemi que estabas durmiendo. Tenía que verla de frente y sin que nadie pudiera tocar las narices y meterse dónde no le llamaban.

\- ¿Sabes que Sora sabe que algo así ha pasado, verdad?

\- Claro que lo sabe. Hace mucho tiempo que perdí la habilidad de esconderle algo. Pero quería hablar con ella de todas formas… Estaba enfadada porque se le denegó un pase a uno de los desfiles y hasta dónde me ha contado eso le ha traído problemas… De eso tenemos la culpa su socia y yo, no queríamos que Sora se enfadara… Pero bueno, que ya tenemos una edad para montar semejante pataleta. Quiero creer que se comporta de esa forma... por seguir con la tontería, no me entraría en la cabeza creer que de verdad seguía pensado que podría estar interesado.

\- Yo tampoco… Y sin que suene a ataque. Con la cara de idiota que se te queda en el momento en el que tienes a Sora medianamente a la vista, creo que esta más que evidente que poco hay que hacer. Ni siquiera en la época que te tuvo en sequía después de que naciera Aiko.

\- ¿Por qué eres tan idiota? – puso los ojos en blanco-. Aunque la verdad… Creo que más allá de lo que haya podido pasar conmigo o no… Si estaba enfadada por el problema del trabajo que le haya podido ocasionar yo, más problema debe de tener ahora. Hideki se lo ha tomado bastante en serio. Y ha conseguido que la echen del proyecto y que la manden de vuelta a Londres.

\- ¿Hideki?

\- Se le ocurrió también amenazar a Mai cuando se cruzaron después de que saliera la noticia. Digamos que… Mai tiene menos control que yo incluso. Algo decía de que se había quedado muy a gusto con romperle la nariz… - se encogió de hombros ante las caras que estaba poniendo el embajador-. La cosa es que la amenazó con sacar a la luz el problema del último aterrizaje… A Hideki no le gusta que nadie se meta con "su equipo".

\- ¿Esa está mal de la cabeza? – dijo casi sin poder creerse lo que escuchaba-. ¿Cómo se le ocurre?

\- No lo sé… La verdad es que hace años no tuve demasiado trato con ella como para saber si simplemente es una rabieta o es más idiota de lo que hubiera podido pensar – se encogió de hombros-. No me mires así, fue los días antes del viaje a Marte. Por mal que suene… Era la mejor forma de dejar la mente en blanco y no desquiciarme pensando en lo que no debía. Algo tiene que hacer bien…

\- Lo que no entiendo es que haya podido pensar que a día de hoy se pudiera creer que las cosas siguieran igual. No creo que en su momento le dieras pie a pensar que tenías otras intenciones.

\- No, no precisamente – se encogió de hombros.

\- Pues… es problema de ella. En ese momento podías irte con quien te viniera en gana… Con tantas como te viniera en gana… Que le den – dijo-. Llevo unos días que no había quien me aguantara. Sora estaba preocupada por mí… pero ya hablé ayer con ella y mira… Que le den a la periodista aquella y a la gente que quiera hablar de lo que no sabe. Que les den…

Yamato giró la cabeza hacia Taichi, sonriéndole a medio de respuesta. Seguramente lo que acababa de escuchar era el punto final para todo aquel problema. Al menos en lo que a problemas personales se refería.

\- Ahora solo queda ver qué acaba consiguiendo mi padre…

\- Tu padre está detrás de una disculpa pública. He hablado con él sobre el tema, ya que dentro de temas más internacionales tengo algo más de idea. La verdad es que yo estoy de acuerdo. Si que es cierto que las imágenes son reales, pero completamente sacadas de contexto y contra eso sí que se puede hacer. ¿Sora qué ha dicho?

\- Sora… Si por ella fuera lo dejaría estar, ya la conoces. Pero no se va a oponer a nada. Creo que hasta le ha dicho a Koemi que si lo veis necesario ella también hará por tomar medidas…

\- Ella que se dedique a seguir consiguiendo que le apriete la ropa, que ya bastante mal lo ha pasado en el anterior embarazo para que alguien venga a tocarle las narices. No… Que se quede al margen. Y si es necesario que alguien de los principales afectados se implique más, yo mismo lo hago. A fin de cuentas… Todo esto me preocupa más por Koemi que por absolutamente nada más. No creo que nadie que nos conozca se vaya a escandalizar ahora mismo…

\- No, lo cierto es que no… - Yamato asintió a sus palabras.


	129. Capítulo 128: Cobertura

\- Pero… ¿qué narices estáis haciendo vosotros dos aquí? – la voz de Hideki provocó que tanto Taichi como Yamato se dieran la vuelta-. ¿No me puedo librar de ti ni en un día libre?

\- Ehm… - se llevó la mano al pelo automáticamente-. Hemos venido a por la cuna para el bebé…

\- ¿Y de quién ha sido la idea de dejaros venir a vosotros dos?

No pudo evitar ni el comentario ni reírse por él. Las caras de ambos dejaban bastante claro que parecían no saber dónde estaban las cosas por allí y, conociendo a Yamato como no conocía a esas alturas, no le extrañaba.

\- A mí me mandan a por cosas más sencillas – dijo dejando ver que tenía unas cuantas cosas de menaje y algunas velas-. Pero… creo que las cosas de "dormitorio" las tenían en el pasillo del fondo - lo señaló con la cabeza.

\- ¿En serio? – Taichi giró para mirar hacia dónde él indicaba, dándose cuenta entonces que estaba señalizado y que era lógico esperar que esas cosas estuvieran allí.

Hideki acabó por reírse de ellos de nuevo, moviendo el brazo para hacerle un gesto y que se acercaba entonces cuando vio aparecer a la mayor de sus hijos, llevando con ella la planta que llevaba un rato buscando entre la zona de jardinería.

\- ¿Tú no te has perdido? – le dijo, saludándola así.

\- No… Y he encontrado también la maceta que quería mama – le dijo señalándola con la cabeza antes de mirar hacia delante y fijarse en aquellos dos los que hablaba su padre, reconociendo al menos a Yamato.

\- Hola Michiko – saludó el rubio-. Oye, ¿tú no medías como la mitad la última vez que te vi? – y lo decía completamente en serio.

\- Sí, ha pegado un buen estirón. Pero no se lo digas mucho que se pone roja como un tomate y luego no me quiere hablar en el camino de vuelta – dijo divertido notando la mirada desdeñosa que le lanzaba ella.

\- ¿Gabumon? – preguntó ella.

\- En casa. Me tiene totalmente vendido - se encogió de hombros.

\- Normal que te venda – aprovechó Taichi a meterse en la conversación, dejando de mirar hacia el final del pasillo.

\- Fue a hablar precisamente el más apropiado…

\- Pues así igual con los del trabajo – le dijo Hideki a su hija intentando parecer confidencial-. Para que luego tu hermano y tú no me creáis cuando os digo que no es todo tan serio como parece… - se rió de nuevo ante de enfocar a Yamato-. El lunes ven a verme al despacho, tengo que hablar contigo de una cosa. Calma… Te prometo que por una vez es bueno. Si es que sois capaces de salir de aquí…

Yamato asintió, terminando por volver a llevar la vista hacia la chica y sonreírle a modo de despedida. Le había hecho gracia que le preguntara por el digimon. Eso le gustaba, porque sabía que era que el pobre, a pesar de todo, se hacía querer y conocer aunque lo hubiera podido ver pocas veces.

\- Nos vemos el lunes – se despidió finalmente de palabra.

* * *

Sora despidió a Jou, sujetando a Aiko en sus brazos todavía, quedándose a la puerta de casa hasta que lo perdió de vista. Fue entonces cuando giró la cabeza hacia la niña para pincharla con la nariz en la mejilla y después darle uno de los besos que hacían ruido y que de más pequeña le hacían tanta gracia. La risa de ella provocó que ella también se riera.

\- Oye, ¿llamamos a papi a ver dónde se ha metido? Porque empiezo a creerme que de verdad se ha perdido con Taichi.

\- ¡Chi! – se sujetó mejor a su madre con los brazos.

\- Sí, con Chi. Si es que tendríamos que haber mandado a Gabumon con ellos. Más les vale que nos traigan algo de postre rico para comer… Y hablando de comer, ¿me ayudas a hacer la comida luego? – se apartó de la puerta, cerrando por fin con la pierna, viendo a los digimon que asomaban desde el sofá-. Vamos a llamarlos primero… A ver, ¿sabéis donde tengo el teléfono?

\- En la mesa de la cocina – le contestó Biyomon.

\- Vale, pues… Los llamamos y luego nos ponemos a cocinar. Vete pensando qué te apetece hoy, que vas a escoger el menú tú señorita – le dijo a Aiko, continuando con ella en brazos hasta poder llegar a la cocina, dejándola entonces en el suelo para poder coger el teléfono, encontrando rápidamente el nombre de su marido-. Dime, por favor, que no os habéis perdido… otra vez – fue su saludo cuando lo sintió descolgar.

\- No, es que nos hemos encontrado a Hideki y nos hemos entretenido – contestó él rápidamente.

\- Mentira, el rubio este se ha perdido y me tiene dando vueltas por Ikea desde hace un par de horas – pudo escuchar a Taichi de fondo, notado como su voz al final sonaba más alejada como si hubiera escapado del alcance de Yamato.

\- ¿Sigue Jou en casa? – habló él al cabo de unos segundos tras resoplar.

\- Se acaba de ir. De hecho, te llamaba para ver si vas a tardar mucho porque iba a ponerme a hacer la cocina con Aiko como pinche. La tengo escogiendo el menú…

\- No, ya tenemos la cuna, ahora solo tenemos que pagar y ya nos vamos para casa. ¿Necesitas algo de la tienda?

\- Pues… No, pero bueno, si te pasas por alguna puedes traer algo de…

\- ¿De postre? – pudo escuchar como se reía-. Ya veremos qué se me ocurre.

\- Vale, pues… Aiko, dile a tu padre que haga el favor de dejar de dar vueltas – le pasó el teléfono a la niña.

\- ¡Papi! ¡Trae algo rico!

* * *

Taichi se quedó mirando entretenido hacia las caras que iba poniendo el rubio, adivinando con quién estaba hablando en el último momento de la conversación, llegando incluso a poder escuchar la vocecita de Aiko. Sonrió él también, sujetando todavía el carro con la cuna mientras que seguían caminando hacia donde habían dejado el coche.

\- Oye – el rubio giró la cabeza hacia él-. ¿Quieres venir a comer con nosotros?

\- No puedo. Hoy nos vamos a pasar la tarde fuera de la ciudad con Daigo para que enrede un poco por ahí.

\- No, no puede – contestó al teléfono-. Vale, sí, te veo en un rato. No te preocupes. Hasta ahora…

\- ¿Ya te han llamado para pedirte algún antojo? – dijo divertido cuando vio que finalmente colgaba.

\- Sí… Esta vez le han dado primero. Pero mira… Yo encantado. La otra vez tuve que llevarla de compras porque iba perdiendo la ropa a estas alturas del embarazo. Ahora se me queja de que le aprietan las cosas… Yo le llevo lo que me pida.

\- Normal – asintió-. Yo creo que es buena señal, además.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Sí, si está comiendo bien va a estar mucho mejor. Más sana. No sé si el problema de la otra vez estuvo relacionado, pero la anemia y lo debilucha que estuvo después del parto seguro que sí que estaba relacionado con los tres meses de los horrores que pasó.

\- Puede ser – asintió-. De hecho, a ver si un día que tenga yo libre la acompaño a que se compre más cosas. O no sé si quería ir Toshiko con ella… Como sea. Pero sí, yo también creo que es buena señal.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo para poder sacar las llaves del coche, habiendo llegado por fin hasta él, abriendo el maletero. Por suerte, las piezas de la cuna no pesaban demasiado y se arreglaban perfectamente para poder meterla en su interior.

\- Voy a ir a comprar unos recados – señaló el centro comercial que tenían al lado-. ¿Tienes tiempo?

\- Sí, voy contigo. Así también aprovecho y me llevo alguna ofrenda de paz a casa por tardar más de la cuenta.

* * *

Hiroaki se quedó sentado en la cafetería. Hacía ya un rato que había llegado, a sabiendas de que le sobraba tiempo, pero prefiriendo así tener el sitio ya cogido para cuando llega su nuera. Había quedado con ella para poder hablar más seriamente el tema de la prensa. No le hacía gracia tener que molestarla con aquello, pero, a fin de cuentas, la principal afectada era ella.

\- ¿Llevas mucho esperando? – lo saludó, apareciendo a su lado con una sonrisa.

\- Claro que no – hizo el intento de ponerse en pie, no llegando a hacerlo por el gesto de ella-. Aún no he pedido nada, así que aprovecha… ¿Dónde te has dejado a mi hijo?

\- Pues… Vienen a buscarnos luego. Aiko se quedó dormida y Yamato quería bañarla él… - sonrió algo más-. Y creo que ya sabes que esos dos cuando los pones a remojo…

Hiroaki asintió, entretenido por las palabras de ella. Levantó la vista hacia la camarera que se les había acercado para tomar nota, pidiendo lo suyo y esperando que Sora también lo hiciera si es que había tenido tiempo de decidir todavía.

\- Mira – le dijo una vez que se quedaron solos de nuevo-. Yamato me ha dicho que no querías hacer nada y que preferías dejarlo correr. Yo… respeto tu decisión, pero… No me puedes pedir que la comparta…

\- Está bien – lo cortó-. No tienes que darme justificaciones. Yo te lo agradezco muchísimo y me parece bien que la obligues a retractarse si es que puedes. Ya no por mí, sino por Taichi. A mí me da exactamente igual todo, pero él ha estado pasándolo mal por Koemi y mira… Que se retracte.

\- ¿Estás de acuerdo?

\- No estoy en desacuerdo – se encogió de hombros-. Hiroaki yo te lo agradezco muchísimo. A ti, a Takeru, a Natsuko… Sé que estáis por ahí metidos los tres. De verdad…

\- No tienes absolutamente nada que agradecer. No lo hago porque seas mi nuera – negó con la cabeza-. Ni siquiera por todo lo que entre ese cabezahueca de Yagami y tú habéis hecho por mi hijo. Te tenemos aprecio, Sora, y eso nos sobra para poder tomar medidas cuando sabemos que algo así está pasando. Y más aún siendo mentira.

Sora sonrió. Realmente, aquellos que los conocían estaban demasiado acostumbrados a verlos a ella y a Taichi juntos y por eso todos confiaban en que fuera mentira todo. Sin embargo, los que estaban acostumbrados a verlos, podrían tener más que motivos para pensar que fuera todo verdad. ¿Contradictorio? Seguramente, pero ella agradecía que nadie que de verdad los conociera los pusiera en duda.

\- Gracias – le dijo-. Haz lo que veas apropiado. Cuentas con toda mi autorización… Así que te he traído los contactos de mi grupo de asesores del estudio – metió la mano en el bolso para poder sacar los papeles y tendérselos a él.

Aceptó lo que ella le pasaba, guardándoselo a sabiendas de que iba a serle útil. El estudio de su nuera tenía la importancia suficiente como para necesitar de ese tipo de trabajadores, no le extrañaba. Suponía que ella también actuaba a sabiendas de que en el país en el que estaban por desgracia, aquello sí que podía afectar a sus negocios. No hizo ningún comentario sobre aquellos temas a pesar de todo, limitándose a aceptar que ella estuviera por la labor de colaborar.

\- La verdad es que por lo que sé, ella ya ha tenido suficiente escarmiento. Pero… ¿Sabes qué? Que se aguante. Ella misma se lo ha buscado. Yamato es un atolondrado, pero eso no da pie a que ella se dedica a perseguirlo. Ni mucho menos a atacarme de esta forma porque no le llegó un pase a un evento – habló de forma más abierta por fin-. ¿Esperaba tan siquiera que después de todo le llegara?

\- No, la culpa no la tiene Yamato, aunque quizás si hubiera sacado con ella ese humor tan agradable que tiene cuando quiere la cosas serían diferentes – dio un respingo al sentir su teléfono sonar, sacándolo para poder ver quién era-. Vengo ahora mismo… Aquí hay poca cobertura.

* * *

_**Bueno chicos sigo viva que solo que acabo de sentarme en paz como quien dice y la verdad es que me da tiempo a subiros el capi y ya. A ver si poco a poco termino de coger el ritmo al nuevo curso sin acabar loca y cosas de esas porque no lo tengo yo demasiado claro. ¡Un besito de tortuguita para todos y espero que estéis todos muy bien!**_


	130. Capítulo 129: Perdona

Sora sonrió al camarero cuando le trajo lo que había pedido y adelantándose a su suegro para poder dejarlo pagado antes de que él volviera, ya que sino se sabía la discusión absurda que iban a tener. Y no descartaba tenerla también cuando volviera, pero ya no iba a poner hacer nada. Sonrió, entretenida, bajando la vista hacia el zumo que había pedido, entreteniéndose unos segundos en probarlo para ver si necesitaba echarle algo de azúcar por ser demasiado ácido, decidiendo dejarlo así.

Se frotó las manos, terminando de conseguir que le calentaran ya que en la calle seguía haciendo bastante frío. Quizás debería de haberse pedido algo caliente, pero también tenía sed, así que sus opciones de cosas calientes estando embarazada no solían servir para las dos cosas a la vez. Sacó su teléfono, decidiendo mandarle una foto a Yamato y así poder preguntar cuánto le quedaba, posándolo encima de la mesa una vez hubo terminado y lanzando una mirada a su alrededor.

Se dio cuenta entonces de que algunos se habían posado en ella, sobretodo los que estaban más cerca. Le gustara o no, tenía que reconocer que llevaba el suficiente tiempo en el mundo de la moda como para haberse hecho un nombre y perder algo de ese anonimato que siempre había disfrutado tanto. Sonrió ligeramente como única muestra a la atención que había atraído, intentando centrarse en sus cosas.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que precisamente las de la mesa de al lado que habían despertado su interés parecían estar cuchicheando mientras que miraban de forma poco disimulada hacia ella. Y una cosa eran los cuchicheos que estaba acostumbrada a ver, posiblemente sobre si sería o no ella, y otro… Había algo que no le gustaba en la forma en la que parecían estar hablando. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que precisamente había estado hablando con su suegro de ello hacía apenas unos minutos.

¿De verdad? ¿Podría ser que estuvieran cuchicheando por lo que había salido en la prensa? Parpadeó, confusa, sin poder creerlo, pero, todo indicaba a aquello. Bajó la vista rápidamente sin poder evitarlo. ¿Empezaba a entender por qué Taichi la había soltado el otro día de repente en medio de la calle? ¿Era por eso? ¿Y todavía le había montado el numero al pobre? Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos de su cabeza, se suponía que hacía mucho tiempo que le importaban más bien poco lo que cualquiera pudiera decir de ella… ¿debería de dejar que cuchicheasen lo que quisieran? Exactamente. Volvió a obligarse a sí misma a alzar la cabeza e intentar fingir que no se había dado cuenta.

Ella no había hecho nada, y, además, si lo hubiera hecho tampoco sería asunto de la gente como para ponerse a cuchichear por verla de repente.

\- Perdona – la voz de Hiroaki la distrajo, provocando que diera un respingo al no haberlo sentido volver- era del trabajo.

\- No pasa nada – contestó, alargando la mano hacia su zumo, llevándoselo a los labios.

\- ¿Estás bien? – frunció el ceño, observándola atentamente.

\- Sí, sí… - dejo la vista en el vaso, volviendo a revolverlo un par de veces antes de volver a mirar hacia su suegro-. Se supone que tenías la mañana libre, ¿no? Le he escrito a Yamato para ver cuánto les quedaba…

\- Ya… ¿Segura que estás bien? - frunció algo más el ceño, mirando a su alrededor, y dándose cuenta de que desde la mesa de al lado parecían estar pendientes de ellos-. ¿Sora?

\- No pasa nada, ¿vale? – volvió a bajar la mirada hacia el vaso.

Estaba todavía intentando terminar de atar cabos. Sin duda no se creía que no le pasara nada a su nuera, porque cada vez que la miraba la veía más nerviosa. Y, conociendo a las cotorras de aquella ciudad se podía imaginar perfectamente lo que estaba pasando.

\- ¿Te han dicho algo? – preguntó en voz alta.

\- No, no, no… - negó con la cabeza-. No me hagas caso, de verdad – siguió negando con la cabeza.

Mantuvo la vista en ella, vigilándola, dándose cuenta en un descuido de ella de que tenía los ojos ligeramente brillantes, arqueando las ceja. ¿De verdad? Siguió con la vista fija en ella sin saber tampoco qué decirle, viendo que en vez de calmarse, se le empezaban a mover los hombros de forma muy ligera, delatando que sí que pasaba algo. Y sabía perfectamente lo que era. Giró la cabeza lanzándoles la peor mirad que pudo en ese momento a las que habían provocado aquello antes de volver a centrarse en Sora.

\- No me hagas caso – le dijo ella dándose cuenta-. De verdad que no… - rápidamente subió la mano a su cara, secándose los ojos.

\- ¿Cómo que no? ¿Te han dicho algo? Porque como te hayan dicho algo al que me van a oír es a mí – no se molestó en bajar el tono, viendo cómo precisamente las de la mesa más cercana dejaban de mirar hacia.

\- Que no, de verdad – intentó calmarse, volviendo a secarse los ojos, ya que aunque iba a cara lavada, no quería tampoco montar un numerito-. De verdad que no – repitió-. Nadie me ha dicho nada… Voy… Voy al baño un momento. Vengo ahora mismo…

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar pudo ver cómo se ponía en pie y salía con paso rápido hacia dónde había dicho. Estaba demasiado confuso como para poder decirle nada más, era lo último que esperaba que fuera a pasar aquella mañana. Cuando por fin pudo sobreponerse un poco más de la sorpresa, volvió a girarse hacia la mesa de al lado, con la más seria de sus miradas.

\- Vergüenza debería de darles, panda de viejas cotorras – comentó en voz alta.

Era un tema que le sabía bastante mal, más allá de porque fuera su nuera. Sino porque era una de las peculiaridades de la sociedad del país y también le había pasado más factura de la cuenta a Natsuko cuando se habían separado. Posiblemente por eso se había tomado tan sumamente mal todo aquel asunto, pero era superior a él. Pudo escuchar como murmuraban algo ofendidas, prefiriendo no prestarles atención, no queriendo entra en la discusión porque si las tenía que echar él mismo te una patada de allí se iba a queda muy a gusto.

\- ¡Hola abu! – la vocecita de Aiko calmó de golpe todas sus ansias asesinas, bajado la mirada hacia ella, sorprendido al no haberla visto aparecer, viendo como alargaba los bracitos hacia él para que la cogiera, todavía escondida dentro de su bufanda y gorrito.

Confuso, levantó la vista un poco más allá, viendo entonces también a su hijo llegando tras ella, saludándolo con una sonrisa. Aprovechó el momento para coger a la pequeña dejándola sentada encima de sus rodillas.

\- ¿Y mami? – le preguntó la pequeña, entretenida en alargar las manos hacia el zumo abandonado que había quedado encima de la mesa.

\- Pues en el baño – le contestó a su nieta, aprovechando para empezar a quitarle la ropa de abrigo y que no pasara calor dentro.

\- ¿Se ha ido al baño?

\- Sí, y… tú deberías de ir al baño también – le dijo intentando lanzarle una mirada significativa a su hijo, el cual únicamente pudo mirarlo confuso, viendo como le hacía un gesto con la cabeza antes de obedecer.

Yamato buscó con la mirada la señal del baño, encontrándolo al fondo del local y dirigiendo sus pasos hacia allí. Lo único que podía pasar por su cabeza era que Sora se había mareado y que había tenido que salir a las carreras al baño. Y eso no le gustaba ni un pelo, pero, no era nada grave y al menos había estado acompañada por su padre. Se quedó apoyado en la pared a la espera de verla salir de nuevo, encontrándosela apenas unos minutos después saliendo con un pañuelo en la mano.

\- ¿Estás bien? – llamó así su atención, notando que levantaba la cabeza sorprendida-. Acabamos de llegar, la tortuguita creo que trama beberse tu zumo. La he dejado con su abuelo…

\- ¡Pobrecito tu padre! – le dijo rápidamente acercándose a él-. Me dejó sola un momento y me fijé en que la gente estaba pendiente de mí y me monté una paranoia yo sola… Y me he echado a llorar porque sí – continuó acelerando al hablar-. Se ha pensado que me habían dicho algo y que estaba llorando por culpa de alguien…

\- ¿Te has puesto a llorar?

\- ¡Sí! – hizo un puchero sin poder controlarlo-. Son estas malditas hormonas, ¡ya sabes cómo me pongo por nada! Podría haberme echado a llorar porque el zumo estaba rico…

\- A ver – metió la mano en su bolsillo de abrigo sacando el paquete de pañuelos que solía llevar con él, tendiéndoselo a ella-, lo primero, cálmate o no te voy a dejar pedir postre luego – bromeó, hablando con ella casi como si hablara con la niña-. ¿Te han dicho algo o no?

\- Solo estaban cuchicheando… No escuché ni de qué – negó con la cabeza.

\- Osea, que podrían estar simplemente comentando o no si "esa que estaba sentada en la mesa de al lado era la famosa diseñadora" perfectamente… ¿y tus hormonas han decidido aterrorizar a mi padre?

En otra circunstancia se habría reído, pero sabía que aunque Sora no hubiera escuchado nada, lo más seguro era que sí que los cuchicheos hubieran sido por el tema de la supuesta infidelidad. Conocía a la gente de aquel país y era más que evidentemente que el grupo que tenían al lado correspondía al perfil de cotorras que ponían a cualquiera de mal humor. Pero tampoco era un pensamiento que quisiera compartir con Sora, por lo que le acercó la mano al rostro, como si de esa forma estuviera comprobando que se hubiera secado bien los ojos.

\- Si quieres podemos ir a otro sitio a tomar algo… ¿te parece bien? Así te tranquilizas por el camino y mi padre no acaba gritándole a ninguna cacatúa que haya osado mirar a su nuera con dudosas intenciones…

\- Estas malditas hormonas van a acabar conmigo… - protestó, devolviéndole los pañuelos.

Yamato no pudo más que reírse del comentario de ella, echándole el brazo por encima de los hombros y acercándosela así para poder dejar un beso en su frente para volver hasta la mesa en la que habían dejado a los otros dos, comprobando que, efectivamente, Aiko se había apoderado de la bebida de su madre habiendo conseguido ya que el camarero el trajera una pajita.

\- Oye señorita, ¿tú no habías desayunado ya en casa? – dijo Yamato nada más verla, entretenido.

\- Es que se le escapan las vitaminas – dijo Sora, sonriendo y lanzándole una mirada a su suegro casi que de disculpa-. Venga chiquitina, termina de bebértelo que vamos a ir a dar un paseo…

* * *

Hiroaki la observó, una vez que ya habían salido del local, viendo cómo estaba todavia entretenida en colocar bien la ropa de abrigo de la niña para que no cogiera frío en la calle. Sintió que su hijo se colocaba a su lado, posándole la mano en el hombro.

\- El otro día el motivo del mayor disgusto de la semana fue porque se le había quemado una cosa que había metido en el horno… Papá… Que has tenido dos hijos ¿no te acuerdas de lo bien que se pasa bajo los efectos de las hormonas? Esta vez no me grita tanto, nos saltamos ese paso y se me echa a llorar por todo… No te preocupes – le dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Pues yo creo que esas estúpidas algo hicieron – dijo tras unos segundos.

\- Seguro que si, pero es Sora. En condiciones normales le habría dado exactamente igual. No te preocupes… Solo está… pasando por la etapa más llorona de su vida. Tú espera que no se repita el proceso por cualquier tontería. No le hagas caso cuando se pone así porque se agobia y se pone todavía peor…

\- Mira hijo… Que hace ya más de treinta años que pasé por última vez por esto… Y tenía a tu abuelo tocando las narices todo el día por casa, el que tenía ganas de llorar a todas horas era yo. Así que la próxima vez me dejas el libro de instrucciones.

\- No creo que te haga falta – se echó a reír-. Además, así ya sé que puedo dejarla contigo que no dejas que nadie la mire ni de reojo… - bromeó, aunque podría estar hablando completamente en serio.

\- Ni de reojo ni de ninguna manera. Te lo digo en serio, no voy a pasar por ahí. Al primer comentario que escuche directamente sobre el tema con malas intenciones le estrello algo en la cara a quién lo haya dicho.

Yamato sonrió. Compartía las palabras de su parte, pero a la vez le gustaba escucharlas. Sabía que lo decía por el aprecio que le tenia a la pelirroja sin necesidad de que tuviera nada que ver con él de ninguna de las formas y eso le encantaba.


	131. Chapter 130: Cascarrabias favorito

Yamato llevaba un rato entretenido siguiendo a Sora con la mirada mientras que iba y venía por casa terminando de dejarlo todo listo. Hacía ya un par de horas que Aiko se había ido a la cama y que ellos habían cenado también y, por ahora, sus planes de noche se resumían en hacer el vago un rato antes de irse a la cama. Simplemente estaba esperando a que ella dejara de dar vueltas para poder cogerla del brazo y arrastrarla hacia donde estaba sentado para dejarla a su lado.

\- Pero… - protestó sin hacer tampoco demasiado por escaparse.

\- Ya lo recojo yo mañana – dijo antes de arreglárselas para dejarles echada la manta por encima a los dos, cerrando así toda negociación que ella pudiera pensar que tuviera abierta.

La escuchó protestar algo por lo bajo, sin entender demasiado lo que decía, pero sonrió al notar cómo se acomodaba a su lado, quedándose de tal manera que podía usarlo a él como punto de apoyo, relajándose de esa forma.

\- Dime la verdad – le dijo él pasados unos segundos-. ¿De verdad que nadie te dijo nada en la cafetería?

\- No lo sé, Yamato. Yo no escuché lo que decían – admitió sin ponerle muchas pegas-. Pero… Me ha estado bien. El otro día le monté un buen numerito a Taichi porque a él le pasó lo mismo que a mí en Ginza.

\- ¿Sí? ¿También se echó a llorar él solo? – no pudo evitar el comentario, echándose a reír al notar el codazo de ella. Guardó silencio unos segundos, haciendo porque su mano pudiera alcanzar el pelo de ella, jugando con algunos mechones de forma distraída-. El otro día estuve hablando con él más seriamente del tema cuando fuimos a Ikea…

\- ¿Por eso tardaste tanto en volver?

\- No, es fue porque nos perdimos de verdad – no se molestó ni en mentir-. No… Pero aproveché para pedirle disculpas.

\- ¿Disculpas? – frunció el ceño, levantando la vista hacia Yamato, dejando notar la confusión en su rostro.

\- Sí… La noche en la que os tuvisteis que quedar juntos todavía me llamó par ver si no había ningún problema. Y parte de lo que le pasaba estos días también estaba relacionado conmigo y… Que se le venía a la cabeza cómo me puse cuando discutimos en Londres. Creo que con él no habia vuelto a tratar el tema. Lo había considerado completamente innecesario…

Sora fue relajando el gesto, poco a poco, entendiendo a lo que se refería. Ella tampoco había vuelto a tratar el tema de todo aquello con Taichi más de lo necesario, incluso no había vuelto a pensar demasiado en ello. Le daba pena que a esas alturas Taichi aún tuviera sus dudas y que prefiriera ir sobreseguro con Yamato, pero… tampoco podía culparlo. Por suerte, era un tema que entre ella y su marido habia quedado totalmente zanjado tiempo atrás.

* * *

**_2018 - Tanegashima_**

_Sora llevaba un rato pensativa. Había salido a tomar el aire, y, como tenía por costumbre, se había quedado sentada en las escaleras de la casa. Hacía apenas un día que había llegado y no había tenido tampoco demasiado tiempo de nada, demasiado emocionada con el ofrecimiento de Yamato de que se mudara con él allí hasta el viaje. No podía gustarle más esa idea y de tan solo pensar en ello se le dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro. Sin embargo, quería hacerlo todo lo mejor posible para que no volvieran a tener problemas por ese frente nunca más. Era algo que sí que había estado presente entre ellos desde siempre, pero, ahora que las cosas habían tomado una seriedad mucho más elevada, ¿por qué no aprovechar?_

_\- ¿Te estabas escondiendo de mí? – le dijo Yamato, apareciendo tras ella._

_\- Dentro hacía calor – explicó._

_\- Sí, la verdad es que sí. He dejado la habitación abierta para que esté fresca para luego – se sentó a su lado, al otro lado de la barandilla para poder usarla como apoyo y quedarse así observando a la pelirroja-. ¿Qué estás pensando? ¿No te habrás arrepentido de venirte conmigo, no?_

_\- Claro que no – negó con la cabeza, haciendo lo mismo que él para poder observarlo-. Solo que… No hemos tenido todavía tiempo desde que llegué de… hacer las cosas bien del todo. Y… yo hay algo que quiero hablar contigo antes de nada – observó la expresión de él, sonriéndole muy levemente-. Mira… Yo… la verdad es que te lo cuento porque quiero ser sincera del todo contigo y dejar las cosas claras, pero… Quiero que sepas que no tendría que estar contándotelo porque… Es mi vida mucho antes de que tú reaparecieras en ella._

_\- Sora… No… - empezó a hablar, guardando silencio ante un gesto de ella._

_\- No, quiero que lo sepas, ¿vale? Jamás lo hablado con nadie de forma directa. Con nadie… - era algo que le costaba ya que iba completamente en contra de todo lo que solía representarla -. Es algo muy personal…_

_\- Sora, si es algo tan personal no sé… No creo que me merezca saberlo. No después de cómo me comporté hace un mes…_

_\- Mira, ahí tengo que darte la razón – lo hizo sonar a broma para quitarle importancia, pero era una verdad bastante grande-. Pero quiero hacerlo y dejar las cosas claras. Es sobre Taichi y yo… Lo que escuchaste, sobra decir que es completamente cierto. Pero… te he mentido. La verdad es que no sabía cómo salir en ese momento… Y supongo que él ha querido mantener mi versión también para no hacerme las cosas más complicadas… La cosa es que… No fue solo una vez – y decir aquellas palabras en alto, le quitó un peso de encima que nunca hubiera podido imaginar que se quitaría-. Durante… un tiempo… Y lo que hace que me sienta horriblemente mal con ese tema no es eso, sino que yo estaba con Ryo._

_Hizo una pausa, quedándose atenta a al reacción de Yamato, notando como se había quedado sorprendido con la repentina confesión de ella. No la había esperado, aunque estuvieran tratando precisamente ese tema._

_\- No fue ni una relación, ni algo constante en el tiempo. Simplemente, pasaba y punto… Nadie más lo sabe aparte de Koemi. Él se lo contó, aunque no hubiera pasado nada desde que él empezó a fijarse más en ella. Y yo me siento muy mal con respecto a Ryo – era fácil de darse cuenta, no se ponía cómo se ponía si lo veía porque hubiera roto el compromiso entre ambos-. Te estoy contando esto porque confío en ti y quiero que no haya más cosas escondidas que puedan volver a hacernos daño. Solo espero no haber metido la pata._

_Yamato había guardado silencio. Sin duda alguna ni contaba con escucharlo, ni mucho mejor que fuera algo que hubiera pasado. Le costaba imaginarse que Sora hubiera sido capaz de traicionar a su pareja, pero, a su vez, lo veía como una pista muy grande sobre lo… complicado que debía de haber sido todo. Que fuera con Taichi, a esas alturas, casi que solo le extrañaba por el hecho de que ella se hubiera atrevido a poner algo más en riesgo lo que fuera que tenían ellos dos, ya que no sabía cómo catalogarlos ya. _

_Tampoco era algo que le gustara escuchar. Evidentemente no le gustaba escuchar que entre ellos dos las cosas hubieran ido a más. A nadie le gustaba escuchar que la mujer de la que estaba enamorado había estado liada con su mejor amigo. Pero, ambos se lo habían dicho repetidas veces y él no podía más que darles la razón. No tenía derecho alguno de meterse, protestar, o decir algo al respecto. Él era el que se había largado de la vida de ambos y eso le quitaba todo derecho a poder opinar tan siquiera._

_\- Oye… - dijo al cabo de un rato, cambiando de posición para acercarse hacia ella, quedándose en los escalones inferiores para poder mirarla así de frente-. No te voy a negar que no me resqueme… Pero… No es asunto mío. No lo era tampoco cuando me enteré en Londres… No debería de haberte dicho nada de lo que te dije. Ni mucho menos tú tener que disculparte porque yo me enterase tarde – posó sus manos en sus rodillas, quedándose así con ella de frente-. Lo que quiero decir es que agradezco que me lo hayas contado. Y que nos conocemos lo suficiente como para que esa información solo consiga preocuparme levemente por lo que podría pasar por esa cabecita en esa época, pero… Tampoco es asunto mío. Tú me lo dijiste. Me largué y perdí absolutamente todo derecho a opinar tan siquiera – hizo algo de presión con sus dedos en las rodillas de ella en un gesto cariñoso._

_\- ¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con mi rubio cascarrabias favorito? – acabó por contestar tan unos segundos más en silencio._

_\- Se llama aislamiento de un mes yo solito con mis ideas y las amenazas de mordiscos continuas. Sora… Me conoces de toda la vida. Sabes el pronto que tengo y que luego soy incapaz de pedir disculpas. Lo que me extraña es que no me hayas escuchado darme cabezazos desde Tokio._

_Esas últimas palabras de él le provocaron una sonrisa a la pelirroja. Aprovechó que se había acercado a ella para estirar una mano y darle una ligera caricia en la mejilla a él. Lo cierto era que no esperaba que fuera a tomárselo de esa forma. Le preocupaba hasta cierto punto su reacción después de lo que había pasado en Londres, pero, visto desde las palabras que acababa de decirle, podía verlo todo con otros ojos._

_\- Agradezco que me lo hayas contado – resumió-. Las paranoias sobre vosotros dos se me pasaron ya antes de irme. Supongo que más o menos en la época en la que gané algo más de confianza en mí mismo – admitió._

_\- ¿Seguro? ¿No tendría nada que ver el par de gritos que te pegué en su momento?_

_\- Bueno… Pero todavía tardé un poco más – sonrió antes de ponerse en pie de nuevo y tenderle la mano-. ¿Damos un paseo?_

* * *

Cerró los ojos unos segundos, dejando su cabeza algo más apoyada en el hombro de Yamato. Lo cierto era que él había cambiado muchísimo. Aunque ella lo conocía bastante más y sabía reconocer que lo que pasaba era que había dejado de llevarse por sus inseguridades y que ahora usaba más la parte racional de su cabeza antes de encenderse con tanta facilidad. Aunque, por suerte, no había sido asi en todos los campos de su vida. Sonrió ante su propio pensamientos, moviendo su cabeza para poder acercarse algo más hacia su cuello y darle un beso en él.

\- Me alegro de que le hayas quitado la paranoia del todo, nada me gustaría menos que causar problemas en esa relación matrimonial que os tenéis – le murmuró cuando obtuvo su atención-. ¿Habías dicho que recogías tú mañana, no?

\- Sí, ¿por qué? – le contestó inicialmente confuso, tan solo unos segundos adivinándole las intenciones con facilidad-. ¿Me estás haciendo una proposición indecente? – comentó divertido antes de bajar algo más la cabeza.

\- ¿No te doy pena? – intentó lanzarle más o menos el mismo tipo de mirada que les ponía Aiko cuando quería más postre-. Que he tenido un mal día…

\- Mal día… Mal día y medio te voy a dar yo a ti – divertido por el intento de ella, tiró de la manta que les había echado a ambos por encima para llegar a cubrirla del todo, escuchándola reírse, especialmente cuando empezó a hacerle cosquillas por debajo de ella.

\- ¡Yamato! – protestó, riéndose.

Divertido por la reacción de ella, no tardó demasiado en dejarla escaparse para ponerse en pie y tenderle la mano para que fuera con él. No era un lugar para ponerse más cariñosos de la cuenta, estaban demasiado al alcance de Aiko.

\- Sí, claro, ahora dame a mano – dijo riéndose cuando por fin se puso en pie-. Te vas a quedar a dormir ahí.

\- Bueno, mira… Yo duermo dónde tú quieras, pero, ahora mismo, no son intenciones de dormir las que tengo ahora mismo – caminó tras ella para poder cogerla por la cintura, girándola para que se quedaba mirando hacia él y que tuviera que caminar de espaldas en dirección hacia la habitación de ambos.

* * *

**Nadaoriginal:** aprovecho hoy que tengo al más de tiempo al ser festivo para contestaros por aquí. Lo primero de todo, gracias por las review. Últimamente el tiempo no es algo que me sobre demasiado ni las neuronas tampoco así que aprovecho que tengo varios capítulos de más escritos para poder subirlos y no dejaros esperando hasta que de verdad saque un ratejo. Así que nada, lo dicho, gracias.

Bueno, yo creo que aunque ya he ido dejando rastro por ahí hacía falta este mini FB para dejar claro qué era lo que realmente estaba haciendo que Taichi se comportarse de esa forma tan especialita. Que aquí todo el mundo estaba dando por sentado cosas que igual no se deberían de haber dado y a él le quedaban sus dudas sobre la materia y al muy cobardica de él - manda narices - le daba miedo sacar el tema tan de frente hasta que no quedaba más remedio. Con el poco filtro que sabe tener cuando quiere... Al menos parece que ahora la cosa se ha quedado más o menos tranquila de una vez por todas y solo queda esperar a ver si Hiroaki se consigue salir con la suya.

¡un besito de tortuguita enorme!

**ElenaAA23:** a ti ya no te digo nada porque me vas a reñir por dejaros estas respuestas, que lo sé yo jajaja Pero bueno, que hoy es festivo y tengo algo más de tiempo prometido. También porque no me está dando la gana de ponerme a hacer lo que tengo que hacer, que conste en acta, pero bueno jajajaja.

Tampoco te voy a decir nada porque tú ya estabas viendo más o menos leyendo lo que tenías que leer, que lo sabemos las dos, y ahora simplemente ha llegado la confirmación. También te digo que tú quedas más al Oeste y le quedas más a mano a cierta señorita que va a venir a lincharnos. A lo mejor he aprovechado el puente para mudarme a dónde nadie me encuentre porque... Porque igual cuando saque otro ratejo tengo que empezar a preparar cierto FB que considero más que justo que ya salga a la luz.

Y sobre lo de las cotorras... Pues a saber qué estarían diciendo. Lo mismo hasta que "mirasen a ese con esa jovencita a su lado" sin saber quién es o deja de ser. Ya la has visto ahora confesando que tampoco es que escuchase nada simplemente se dio cuenta de que estaban hablando sobre ella y las hormonas hicieron el resto. Que lo único a sentir es el susto que le dio a su pobrecito suegro. Que a él esas cosas ya le quedan algo más lejos y especialmente no espera que le vengan por parte de la más cuerda de la familia.

Un bico grandote vecina.


	132. Capítulo 131: Marido controlador

\- ¿Sabes qué? – le dijo Sora divertida una vez que escuchó como Yamato se las arreglaba para cerrar la puerta tras ellos con el pie-. Creo que me iba a venir bien darme un baño antes de irme a la cama.

No estaba del todo seguro si lo decía como una invitación a que fuera con ella, si lo decía en serio ya que con las idas y venidas de las hormonas cualquier cosa era posible, o si simplemente se estaba riendo de él. La sonrisa qe ella le dedicó descartó la opción de que hubiera cambiado de idea, pero las otras dos no consiguió aclarárselas.

\- Puede que yo también esté bastante de acuerdo con esa idea – le dijo, tanteando.

\- Esa era la intención – amplió algo más su sonrisa.

\- Pero, te vas a ir a la bañera cuando yo te deje irte a la bañera – acabó por decirle sonriendo de medio lado.

Y por extraño que pudiera parecerle a la pelirroja ese comentario vino seguido de un ligero empujón por parte de él que la desestabilizó. No era algo extraño en él hacerle eso para reírse luego de ella por no haberse enterado de que la había llevado hasta allí sin que se enterase. Lo que sí que le parecía raro era que se hubiera olvidado de su manía de tenerla entre algodones con el tema del embarazo y eso la hizo reírse, cuando se quedó ligeramente incorporada sobre sus codos.

\- ¿Intentas ir ahora de marido controlador? – uso un tono juguetón al decir aquello-. Ten cuidado, alguien lleva queriendo darte picotazos en la cabeza cosa de dos años…

\- ¿Me estás amenazando?

\- Con todas las letras – entretenida, siguió sus movimientos, sobretodo cuando se arrodilló haciéndola separar las piernas al darle un toquecito en las rodillas para avanzar sobre ella hasta quedarse a su altura y poder encararla sin dejar su peso sobre ella.

\- ¿Estás cansada?

\- Yamato… Si me empujas a la cama y me lanzas esas miradas y ahora me dices que si estoy cansada… Lo de los picotazos va a ser una realidad y no una amenaza – le echó los brazos al cuello, provocando así que tuviera que bajar la cabeza hacia ella para poder besarlo.

Al igual que tenía una facilidad extrema en aquellos días para poder echarse a llorar, también la tenía para otras cosas. Y en cosas como celebrar interiormente que había conseguido salirse con la suya y llevarse a su marido a la cama con tanta facilidad era una de ellas. Se quedó mirando para él cuando se apartó para poder respirar, viendo la sonrisa que volvía a lanzarle.

\- A ver qué podemos hacer para que la señora Ishida tenga un día algo mejor que el que lleva – volvió a hacer fuerza con sus brazos para poder incorporarse hacia atrás.

La pelirroja optó por dejarlo hacer, ya que parecía lo que quería. Lo dejó escaparse y volver a incorporarse del todo hasta quedar arrodillado y poder tener así una vista más directa de ella. Llevaba puesto uno de los nuevos conjuntos que él le había regalado para que estuviera más cómoda, y la verdad es que aunque la ropa premamá le daba un aire mucho más adorable, a él seguía consiguiendo despertarle las mismas sensaciones. Volvió a posarle las manos en las piernas, subiéndolas por sus pantalones, entreteniéndose en llegar hasta la cintura y poder empezar a deslizarlos hacia abajo.

Dejó la vista fija en la de ella, entretenido por cómo lo estaba observando mientras que colaboraba en la tarea, moviendo las piernas para facilitarle las cosas hasta que consiguió quitárselo, volviendo a recorrer sus piernas con las manos.

\- Todavía no me has hecho un pase con la ropa que te regalé, que lo sepas – le dijo, volviendo a acercarse.

\- Creía que solo te gustaban cuando eran otro tipo de compras – le contestó mordiéndose el labio.

\- Me interesas lo mismo hasta con un saco de patatas, ¿en qué idioma te lo tengo que explicar? – dijo antes de alcanzar nuevamente sus labios, besándola con ganas, haciendo que se olvidara de cualquier tipo de contestación que hubiera podido darle.

Se entretuvo en acariciar sus piernas descubiertas mientras tanto, subiendo por ellas hasta colarlas por debajo el jersey todo lo que pudo debido a la postura, consiguiendo de esa forma que ella se separase del beso, dando un ligero respingo. Respondió con una de sus sonrisas de medio lado antes de aprovechar el momento para tirarle también de la prenda hacia arriba, viendo que colaboraba con facilidad al levantar los brazos.

No iba a ser ella la que se quejara si de repente parecía que el rubio tenía intenciones de algún tipo para con ella. Todavía no había llegado ese momento y no tenía demasiado claro que fuera a llegar alguna vez. Se echó el pelo hacia atrás cuando el cuello del jersey se encargó de despeinarla, pudiendo observar a Yamato así, quien como era de esperar, se había distraído unos segundos hacia la curva que se podía empezar a apreciar ya.

\- No sé si convencerte para que te pongas ropa más ajustada otra vez – le lo escuchó murmurar antes de volver a acercarse a ella.

\- Fíjate que hasta me lo pensaría – le dijo divertida antes de intentar alcanzarlo de nuevo, viendo como entonces la esquivaba.

Las atenciones de Yamato no tardaron en empezar a repartirse por su cuello, bajando por él con rápidos besos y poder seguir así con sus exploraciones, descendiendo por el cuerpo de su esposa sin demasiada prisa. Arrastró las manos por sus hombros, moviéndose desde ellos hacia abajo, consiguiendo de esa forma acariciarla por encima del sujetador según se iba moviendo. Tuvo cuidado de no hacerle daño a pesar de todo, notando como ella se arqueaba, levantándose al apoyarse en sus codos para poder dejarlo ir hacia su espalda y quitárselo. Sonrió, encantado por la colaboración y porque ella se dejara con tanta facilidad y lo dejara disfrutar de lo que hacía en vez de intentar hacer ella también algo, cosa que tenía costumbre.

\- ¿Me vas a dar el gusto? – le murmuró en el oído cuando tuvo que inclinarse para poder desabrocharle el sujetador. Escuchó la risa de ella, dándole un poco de tiempo para poder maniobrar los dos a la vez y terminar de quitárselo.

\- ¿Darte el gusto implica que te deje hacer lo que te venga en gana? – acomodándose de nuevo le subió las manos por los brazos, acariciándolo de esa forma-. Aprovecha mientras te dure…

No le importaba, ni lo más mínimo, dejarlo a él controlar todo lo que quisiera. Y como invitación, volvió a repetir el paseo por sus brazos, solo que ahora hacia abajo hasta acabar soltándolo y dejándolos hacia atrás, dejando claro de esa forma que podía aprovechar. La sonrisa que él le dedicó tampoco la hubiera dejado hacer mucho más ya que daba igual el tiempo que pasara que era completamente de crear un pensamiento coherente en su cabeza cuando la miraba y sonreía de esa forma.

Entreabrió los labios con un jadeo que no pudo contener cuando se hubo inclinado hacia ella dándole un mordisco en uno de sus sensibles senos, notándolo mucho más intenso de lo que lo habría hecho con normalidad. Yamato se dio cuenta perfectamente, decidiendo aprovecharse de aquella circunstancia. No lo hizo inmediatamente, sino que aún se tomó unos momentos para bajar con su mano por su torso hacia su vientre para poder quitarle toda la ropa. Le lanzó una mirada, encantado con lo que veía, antes de volver a acomodarse a su lado, bajando la cabeza para poder empezar a dedicarle toda su atención a su pecho. Le llamó la atención ver cómo apenas tras unos instantes se arqueaba hacia él,

Aquello le gustaba, saber que ella estaba mucho más receptiva lo animaba a tantearla durante más tiempo con aquello, dedicándole total atención a toda la zona entre besos, caricias y aún que otro mordisco que provocó que ella pronunciara su nombre entre suspiros. Arrastró su mano derecha por su cuerpo de nuevo, en aquella ocasión en busca de su pierna, empujándosela hacia uno de los laterales para dejarle libre acceso. Fue directo a colocar su mano en la zona más sensible, comprobando así que sus provocaciones ya habían surtido efecto aunque no por ello las dio por terminadas demasiado entretenido con lo que hacía. Levantó ligeramente la cabeza para poder observar su reacción cuando empezó a hacer movimientos perfectamente estudiados con sus dedos allá donde había dejado la mano. Sonrió al verla estremecerse y levantar la cabeza para observarlo.

\- Ni se te ocurra moverte - volvió a dedicarle una sonrisa como la de antes, ahora divertido al verla dejarse caer hacia atrás con una exhalación.

No iba a negar que le encantara recibir sus atenciones también, pero estaba disfrutando demasiado ahora del cuerpo de ella y de las reacciones que le estaba provocando. Volvió a bajar la cabeza para centrarse en su pecho. Pudo verla revolverse, intentando encontrar algo sobre lo que cerrar sus manos, siendo incapaz de estarse quieta. Estaba demasiado receptiva en general y él la conocía excepcionalmente bien.

\- Yamato, por lo que más quieras… Déjate de tonterías y… - cortó sus palabras incapaz de continuar.

\- ¿Y qué? – estaba disfrutando casi tanto como ella de la situación. Aprovechó para dejar algo más olvidadas las delicadezas y mover sus dedos con más rapidez.

\- Haz… Ha… - no era capaz de formular la palabra en su cabeza por su culpa de manera que le estaba pidiendo demasiado si pretendía que le dijera algo.

\- Creo que no te entiendo, vas a tener que explicarte mejor – dejó la cabeza alzada para poder observarla.

Reconoció en su gesto que estaba seriamente dudando sobre si darse por vencida o darle el manotazo que se estaba ganando al reírse de ella. Por suerte, se aseguró de que se olvidara de todo con algunos movimientos certeros más que consiguieron que ella misma buscara apoyar la frente contra el brazo que tenía como punto de sujeción el rubio, temblorosa, buscando algo de aire sin estar demasiado segura de ser capaz de estar consiguiéndolo.

\- Descansa – le murmuró antes de dejar un beso en su frente.

No daba por terminado el momento entre ellos, sino que iba a aprovechar para desvestirse él mientras que ella recuperaba el aliento. Con Sora disfrutaba lo mismo de momentos como ese en los que ella lo dejaba hacer lo que quisiera, que cuando buscaba tomar el control sobre él. Sabía que con el embarazo estaba más cansada a esa hora del día y, entre eso, y que al estar más sensible enseguida perdía el control sobre sus acciones, poco más había podido hacer. Volvió a su lado cuando se hubo quitado la ropa.

Lo primero que hizo fue colocarse a su altura para dedicarle un beso, suave y cariñoso aquella vez, notándola a ella más relajada mientras que le echaba los brazos al cuello para disfrutar de su cercanía. Lo sintió perfectamente colocarse para empujar entre sus piernas a mitad del beso. No se separó más que lo necesario, queriendo tenerlo cerca. Su cuerpo aún estaba sensible y los dos lo sabían. Además, la situación anterior también le había pasado factura a él, por lo que sabía que ninguno quería juegos o provocaciones ahora.

Se incorporó lo justo para poder moverse tranquilo sin preocuparse de dejar su peso sobre la barriguita de ella, manteniéndose sobre sus brazos, en los cuales pudo ver como ella posaba las manos. Quería establecer contacto con él, pero entendía que se hubiera alejado algo más, de manera que se conformaba con aquello, no tardando tampoco mucho en volver a desconectar de la realidad. Aquella noche parecía que podría llegar al clímax simplemente porque su marido la mirase como lo había hecho al principio. No sabía si eran las hormonas o qué era, pero, no iba a ser ella la que protestara. Algo le decía que aquella noche iban a ser varias veces en las que él iba a conseguir que se le olvidara hasta cómo se llamaba.


	133. Capítulo 132: Esto es acoso

Yamato se quedó mirando hacia Sora nada más sentir que se había quedado dormida. La idea de ella de pasar por el agua antes de irse a dormir le había sonado de maravilla, no lo iba a negar, pero cuando habían terminado, ella mucho más que él, había caído rendida. Recordaba episodios de ese tipo en el anterior embarazo, en los que ella estaba muchísimo más sensible en todos los aspectos y no estaba del todo seguro de quién de los dos salía ganando más. La observó, entretenido al ver que estaba completamente dormida.

Lleva unos días demasiado alterada, no solo por las hormonas y lo normal en el embarazo, sino por todo el problema que tenían encima. Y lo llamaba problema porque, a pesar de que parecía que a nivel personal tampoco había los había afectado demasiado, a nivel más general sí que lo había hecho. Sora con las idas y venidas de humor que tenía podía tomárselo a risas o bien acabar como aquella mañana, llorando por los rincones. Le daba pena, no lo iba a negar, sabía que no lo pasaba demasiado bien con todo aquello, pero le tranquilizaba el saber que si hubiera estado en condiciones normales seguramente habría ignorado todo el asunto.

Le había dado rabia ver a Tacihi afectado también, no contaba con que precisamente él se fuera a preocupar tanto ya que solía ser quien se tomaba las cosas de manera más relajada. No había contado, para nada, con que él pudiera asociarlo con todo lo que había ocurrido en el pasado entre ellos. También le había hecho sentir culpable al darse cuenta de que, más allá de la preocupación por Koemi y lo que ella pudiera pensar, el mayor problema que parecía tener Taichi era que pudieran volver a salir a flote problemas del pasado.

Era cierto que no habían vuelto a tratar el tema entre ellos dos. Tampoco lo había considerado necesario. Lo que le había dicho que lo había visto era cierto. Eran asuntos del pasado. De un pasado que quedaba bastante lejos de todo. Además, mantenía aquello de que no era asunto suyo lo que ellos hicieran o dejaran de hacer años atrás. Si bien en su momento él hubiera sido uno de los primeros que hubiera malpensado de ellos, de aquello hacía literalmente media vida. Su yo adolescente poco tenía que decir sobre ellos ya. Él confiaba a ciegas tanto en Sora como en Taichi. Y la simple idea de que él se hubiera preocupado por su reacción, no le había gustado.

Tenía gracia la cantidad de vueltas que daba la vida, ya que si quince años atrás le hubieran dicho que se hubiera preocupado por lo que Taichi hubiera pensado o dejado de pensar ante la acusación de tener algo con Sora… Frunció el ceño ligeramente ante esos pensamientos, durándole poco al notar como la pelirroja se empezaba a mover. Bajó la vista hacia ella, acabando por sonreír que se revolvía entre las mantas para buscarlo a él. Sonrió, colaborando para facilitarle las cosas, decidiendo que era mejor dejar la mente en blanco y dormir. Por el momento, parecía que Sora, incluso dormida, estaba de acuerdo con esa idea. Dejó uno de sus brazos en torno a ella, acercándosela de esa forma antes de cerrar los ojos.

* * *

\- Dime, por favor, que no te ha vuelto a entrar la paranoia… - dijo Koemi mientras que se acercaba a Taichi.

Hacía un rato que ella se había quedado dormida, despertándose ahora y echándolo de menos se había levantado para buscarlo. No había necesitado buscar demasiado, viéndolo en el salón, sentado en el sofá totalmente concentrado. Tanto que cuando la escuchó hablar dio un respingo.

\- No – contestó, riéndose, siguiéndola con la mirada-. Lo que pasa es que como todos estos días no he tenido la cabeza donde debía se me ha acumulado demasiado…

\- ¿Te has quedado levantado trabajando? – caminó hasta él para terminar de dejarse caer en el sofá a su lado-. ¿Te has dado un golpe en la cabeza de la que buscabas la salida de Ikea con Yamato?

\- Eh – protestó, lanzándole una fingida mala mirada, alargando el brazo así para dejarlo en torno a ella-. Sería la envidia de medio Tokio, perdido con Yamato con Ikea…

\- Bueno, no tengo yo muy claro quién sería la envidia de los dos – posó la cabeza en su hombro, aprovechando la cercanía, notando así que se estaba riendo por su comentario-. Deberías de venirte a la cama de una vez. Llevas sin dormir decentemente días.

El comentario lo sorprendió inicialmente, ya que aunque sabía que había perdido toda habilidad de ocultarle algo a Koemi, si es que alguna vez la había tenido, pero no contaba con que ella se hubiera dado cuenta.

\- Normalmente estás en coma cuando me suena el despertador a mí si entramos los dos por la mañana y llevas toda la semana despertándome tú a mí – escuchó como añadía tras notar el silencio de él.

\- Ya lo sé – acabó por admitir-. La verdad es que se me está empezando a cansar hasta la vista…

\- ¿Ah sí? – levantó la cabeza hacia él, ahora así, aceptando el cambio ligero de conversación por parte de él ya que parecía que le daba la razón-. A ver si te vamos a tener que poner gafas…

\- ¿Tú crees? – bajó la vista hacia ella-. No sé yo si serán lo mío…

\- No sé, yo creo que te darían un aire muy interesante. Ya sabes, embajador importante interesante…

Se tomó algo de tiempo en coger los papeles que tenía en la otra mano y dejarlos sobre la mesa que tenían al lado, pensándose el cómo responder en aquella declaración, perdiendo la concentración cuando volvió a escucharla reírse.

\- Luego te parecerá raro que me vayan relacionando por ahí con la gente, ¿eh? – bromeó con el tema tabú de los últimos días, lo cual, dejaba ya claro que lo había conseguido asimilar y tratar con normalidad.

\- No me parece raro, tú espera a que se den cuenta de que se equivocaron de miembro del matrimonio con el que relacionarte…

El comentario terminó por hacerlo perder toda la seriedad que pudiera querer aparentar. Eso era bueno porque días atrás si alguien le hacía ese comentario, incluso ella, seguramente hubiera saltado.

\- Ten cuidado no te vaya a dar el cambiazo… Que no tengo yo demasiado claro si tendrías demasiado qué hacer.

\- Nada, absolutamente nada. Lo tengo asumido, tranquilo – se escapó de debajo de su brazo, poniéndose en pie, tirando de él-. Venga, a dormir. Mañana te ayudo yo con esos papeles para aligerar el trabajo.

Se dio por vencido, a sabiendas de que tenía razón. No puso muchas pegas a los intentos de ella de que se levantara, estirándose hacia la pequeña lámpara de la mesa que había encendido para poder leer. Se puso en pie tras ella, dejando entonces a la vista que a su otro estaba enroscado el gato que apenas llevaba unos dias con ellos.

\- ¿Desde cuándo sois tan buenos amigos?

\- Ese bicho sabe que los de su raza y yo no somos buenos amigos y me persigue por toda la casa – protestó.

\- No puedo culparlo – contenta porque por fin fuera tras ella-. Mañana por la mañana ya te he buscado plan. Por el momento planeo tirarte a Daigo encima ya bien temprano par que te tenga entretenido.

\- ¿Vas a pasar el resto del día riéndote a mi costa?

\- Suena tentador, pero no. Tenemos que ir a hacer la compra y había pensado que podemos ir a comer al sitio ese que te gusta que queda cerca de la tienda.

Asintió, estando de acuerdo con la idea, quedándose mirarla mientras que entraban en la habitación, tropezando sin entender con qué en el último momento. Al bajar la vista pudo ver que el gato que había ido tras él y que casi había conseguido que se cayera al meterse entre sus piernas.

\- Ah no, tú no duermes en la cama – le dijo, agachándose para cogerlo.

\- Bah… Pobrecito, déjalo.

\- No, que luego acabo yo en el sofá y él en mi sitio. Créeme, tengo experiencia en estas materias tengo ya experiencia.

\- Que el gato de tus padres te arañase la cara día sí y día también seguro que era completamente buscado por tu parte y al pobre animalito no se le podía decir nada. Anda, deja al bicho que duerma aquí y métete en la cama de una vez, que para que a ti se te noten ojeras…

Hizo una mueca, dándose por vencido y yendo a hacer lo que ella le decía, dejando al gato encima de la cama para que fuera a enroscarse en una de las esquinas mientras que él hacía lo mismo, yendo directo a colocarse tras Koemi cuando ella también se hubo echado, quedándose detrás de ella y dejando sus brazos a su alrededor.

\- Por si todavía no te había quedado claro… - habló ella unos segundos después, tras sonreír ligeramente al sentir como notaba su respiración sobre su cuello-. Jamás se me ocurriría malpensar de ti. Tengo muy claro con quién me casé…

\- Eso un día tengo que hacértelo decir ante notario – le dijo divertido-. Porque yo sigo sin entender cómo me las arreglé para engañarte y que me hicieras caso.

\- Ya, ¿eh? – se revolvió cuando lo sintió cerrar algo más su brazo sobre ella como respuesta a su comentario-. Es verdad, ¿qué quieres que te diga? ¿Cuántas semanas te costó terminar una frase completa cuando te preguntaba algo? ¿Tú sabes lo complicado que es decidir si te gusta alguien o no cuando es la tercera vez que se tira el café por encima al verte aparecer de la nada?

\- Para tu información creo que eso habla en mi favor.

\- ¿En serio? ¿En tu favor?

\- Sí… A ver dónde vas a encontrar alguien más evidente – acabó por echarse a reír sin poder evitarlo.

Se acordaba perfectamente de aquella época. No había pasado demasiado tiempo para que se fijara en ella más seriamente. En la entrevista apenas se había entretenido en fijarse en nada que en que era la competencia, estaba demasiado nervioso y paranoico por todos los frentes, pero recordaba perfectamente el día que había empezado en el trabajo y los habían presentado ya que eran las nuevas incorporaciones.

\- Eso no te lo puedo negar. ¿Sabes por qué me fío tanto de ti? Eres la persona más transparente que conozco. Si nos llamaste casi que para pedir permiso para quedarte fuera de la ciudad esa noche.

\- A lo mejor es todo parte de un elaborado plan – intentó sonar algo interesante, dejándola girarse cuando la sintió moverse para poder encararlo-. ¿Qué? ¿No me crees?

\- Oye, a ella podría culparla… No es tan fácil hacerse la dura contigo cerca – y no lo decía por nada más que no fuera el hecho de, a aquellas alturas del matrimonio, tontear un poco con su marido.

Se echó a reír a la vez que ella. No sabía si estaban teniendo aquella conversación como una forma sutil por parte de ella de dejarle las cosas más claras todavía y dar por cerrada aquella paranoia que había tenido en la cabeza o si simplemente estaban hablando de ello sin dobles sentidos. Arrugó el gesto repentinamente provocando que ella lo mirase confusa. Había notado un pinchazo en su espalda. No necesitó mucho tiempo para darse cuenta de que volvía a sentirlo, varios, de hecho, y finalmente aparecía el gato por encima de su hombro buscando acomodarse sobre él.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Esto es acoso! Vete a dormir a los pies de la cama – le dijo, intentando cogerlo para apartarlo con cuidado mientras que Koemi se reía.

\- Mira, igual sí que voy a tener que ponerme celosa de alguien… A ver, ven aquí chiquitín que te podemos hacer daño… - le quitó el animal de las manos para poder dejarlo dentro del cajón de sus pijamas, el cual había dejado abierto-. Anda… Vamos a dormir…

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** Pero bueno Anna, ¿qué te pasa a ti? Jajajaja yo cada vez que subo capi vivo con miedo de que me llames al timbre y vengas a por mí. Pero bueno mientras tanto yo voy subiendo por aquí y así la cosa se va tranquilizando un poquito más.

Hoy te vengo con los Ishida en modo cuqui postortugueo y con los Yagami haciendo el adorable un rato. Y así de paso puedes ver al gato en acción que parece que la nena que tanto quería Taichi le ha llegado en forma peluda y acosadora y no lo piensa dejar en paz a Taichi jajajaja No podemos culpar al gatete. Tú por el momento céntrate en Yamato babándose encima con Sora durmiendo a su lado que eso siempre viene bien para mermar tus ansias asesinas hacia mi persona.

Y diga lo que diga la vecina ella tiene mucha culpa, así que ya sabes, empieza por ella y así yo voy mirando a ver dónde me puedo esconder.

¡Un besito de tortuguita!

**Nadaoirignal:** te contesto ahora al comentario del otro día porque oye, ya toca jajaja. La verdad es que este curso anda la cosa más liada y como llego zombie no tengo gana de andar haciendo nada cuando llego y os tengo abandonados en cuanto a lo de contestaros.

Estos dos en cuanto los dejamos un poco se entretienen enseguida. Sigo diciendo que son los capítulos que más me cuesta escribir porque tampoco es que sean clave vital para la historia, pero oye, de vez en cuando, que se den una alegría que ya bastantes desgracias les armo a los pobrecitos.

Como siempre, mil gracias por tus review y un beso grandote.

**ElenaAA23:** ¿Qué vecina? ¿Sigues viva? Estamos a ver si nos libramos de que nos vengan a linchar y a la vez te subo yo este capi y claro, ataco por dónde sé que te gusta. La verdad es que a mí también me gusta mucho sacar a Taichi con Koemi. Digo lo de siempre, no los saco tanto porque la historia está más centrada en los otros dos, pero las parejas de los Yagami y Haru y Andrew me gusta sacarlas de vez en cuando simplemente a su aire para que podamos verlos un poquito más.

Y luego Yamato con sus entretenimientos mentales mientras que descansa de haber estado entretenido, que eso le gusta mucho. Que se ha quedado relajadito mientras que Sora duerme y tiene su rato de tranquilidad ahora que parece que ya todo está en su sitio. Que al final todo ha quedado en un disgusto y un poco de revuelo pero la cosa queda más o menos tranquila y en manos de Hiroaki que debe de tenerlo controlado todo.

¡Un bico grandote grandote!

PD: venga, decide destino para fugarnos.


	134. Capítulo 133: La razón

Koemi tardó algo más de tiempo en dormirse que Taichi. Estaba todavía dándole vueltas a algunas cosas que había estado pensando desde hacía unos días. Había estado intentando recordar el momento en el que ella misma había sido capaz de entender que realmente la existencia de Sora en la vida de Taichi no era un problema o una amenaza para ella, sino más bien todo lo contrario.

Y, por irónico que pudiera sonar, había terminado por caer en la cuenta cuando por fin le habían dejado todo claro, cuando de verdad le había confirmado el propio Taichi que no eran sospechas lo que tenía, sino que entre ellos dos sí que había pasado algo. Había pasado unos cuantos meses entendiendo lo que pasaba entre ellos dos y cómo eran las cosas en realidad, viendo cada vez con más claridad que simplemente eran indispensables el uno para la otra, pero que, ya estaba. Que los límites los habían dejado muy claros atrás en el tiempo. Taichi le había llegado a decir que había sido gracias a ella, que le había hecho ver las cosas de otra forma y que por eso mismo Sora se había dado cuenta y ella misma había colaborado a despejarle las ideas a él.

Recordaba lo muchísimo que se había enfadado Taichi cuando ella le había dicho que ella se casaba. Recordaba también haber llegado a notar la punzada de los celos, pensando que quizás hubiera algo más detrás de todo aquello y luego… Luego simplemente lo había entendido. Había sido capaz de entender que el enfado de él era pura preocupación por Sora y por el camino que estaba siguiendo.

* * *

**_2013_**

_Sora pudo ver perfectamente cómo le temblaban las manos. No sabía cómo se las había arreglado para poder hacer lo que acababa de hacer y sonar totalmente convincente, pero, lo había hecho. Había roto el compromiso y ahora estaba en un estado de nerviosismo que ni siquiera sabía qué hacer o a dónde ir. Había sacado el teléfono, sin saber tampoco a quien llamar, ni qué hacer. Estaba demasiado nerviosa. Tampoco estaba segura de tener que hablar con alguien por teléfono fuera la mejor idea, ya que era un tema que prefería tratar en persona. Y por eso mismo cuando se quiso dar cuenta, sus propios pasos la estaban llevando hacia donde, hacía no demasiado, Taichi se había mudado con Koemi. No quedaba demasiado lejos de dónde ellos habían vivido toda su infancia, le quedaba hasta de camino a casa._

_\- ¡Sora! – dijo Koemi sorprendida nada más verla-. ¿Habías quedado con Taichi?_

_\- No… - la observó unos segundos-. ¿Estáis ocupados?_

_\- No, pero acabo de echarlo a la tienda. Ven entra… - sonrió, dejándola pasar._

_No tenía demasiado trato con ella todavía, hasta la fecha la pelirroja había pasado casi que más tiempo fuera de la ciudad que en ella, de manera que no había tenido oportunidad. Sin embargo, por suerte, ya había dejado de tener sus dudas sobre la relación que tenían ella y Taichi. Le costaba todavía entenderlos, pero, ya no le preocupaban. Era un tipo de relación que no estaba acostumbrada a ver, pero, ya había llegado al punto en el que confiaba en Taichi. Y si él decía que eran únicamente amigos, es que lo eran. _

_La observó, notándola rara. Quizás nerviosa, ya que Sora solía ser mucho más tranquila, especialmente cuando la dejaba al lado de Taichi y podía compararlos. Sonrió a la vez que le tendía el brazo para que le diera la ropa de abrigo y poder ir a dejarla donde no molestara._

_\- ¿Estás bien? – no pudo evitar preguntar-. Pareces nerviosa…_

_\- Pues… - cogió aire, soltándolo con algo más de lentitud-. Más o menos._

_\- Siéntate, anda… Te voy a preparar una infusión, que no creo que te vaya a venir mal…_

_Lo más raro de todo era que no se hubiera molestado en disimular, ya que por lo que la conocía, normalmente solía jugar a las buenas caras. De manera que de verdad tenía que pasarle algo, por lo que caminó hacia la cocina cuando vio que finalmente tomaba asiento, fijándose en que aprovechaba que Agumon estaba cerca para entretenerse en saludarlo. Cogió su teléfono, marcando el número de Taichi para avisarlo._

_\- Toma… - le dijo a la pelirroja llegando a su lado con la taza, tendiéndosela._

_\- Gracias… Siento haber venido sin avisar, pero es que… _

_\- No te disculpes, no íbamos a hacer nada esta noche. Es más, así te secuestramos para que cenes con nosotros – sonrió._

_Pudo ver como la pelirroja se distraía, bajando la vista hacia el líquido de la taza. Habían pasado una temporada hacía apenas unos meses complicada ella y Taichi, pero, luego, poco a poco, las cosas se habían ido normalizando de nuevo. No iba a mentir y decir que no sabía lo que les pasaba, él se lo había contado, y hasta cierto punto podía comprender la situación. Tanto la de él como la de ella. _

_\- No os quiero molestar – dijo, volviendo a la realidad segundos más tarde._

_\- No molestas, no digas tonterías. Vamos a tener comida de sobra, así que si quieres puedes avisar en casa para que no te esperen._

_\- No me esperan, se supone que esta noche iba a cenar con Ryo – contestó de forma automática, posando la taza en la mesa y pasándose la mano por el rostro tratando de despejarse._

_Aquella frase hizo que saltara una alarma en su cabeza, dándose cuenta entonces en que Sora no llevaba su anillo de compromiso en el dedo. No pudo disimular su sorpresa, aprovechando el gesto de ella para asegurarse. Tampoco se lo había cambiado de mano._

_\- ¿Segura que estás bien? – preguntó ya más preocupada._

_Silencio. Silencio seguido de ver cómo negaba con la cabeza, olvidando un poco esa fachada que intentaba mantener y dejando de lado su aparente tranquilidad, mostrando que estaba completamente hecha un manojo de nervios._

_\- Tómate la infusión, anda… - no sabía si debía de preguntarle o insistirle, no tenía tanta confianza con ella como para saber si hacerlo. Solo esperaba que Taichi moviera el trasero rápidamente y volviera de hacer la compra rápido. _

_\- Tengo que irme a Los Ángeles una temporada. Me han ofrecido un proyecto… Justo el que llevo esperando años._

_\- Pero eso es bueno, Sora… - aquello la perdió algo más si era posible._

_\- Lo sé, si todo sale bien podría conseguir por fin tener mi propio estudio… Lo que pasa es que es un proyecto de mucho tiempo… _

_\- ¿Y os ha estropeado los planes de la boda? – terminó la frase por ella-. Sora… Lo siento…_

_\- No, no ha sido eso. No me ha apoyado. Pretende que no lo acepte y le he dejado… - soltó de golpe._

_No esperaba escuchar de repente una confesión así por parte de Sora. Ahora podía entender que hubiera pasado por allí directamente, ella de estar en su lugar, también hubiera ido en busca de Taichi. Y entendía que estuviera tan nerviosa y alterada en ese momento._

_\- Sora… Tómate la infusión, te va a ayudar. Y… sé que no es cosa mía, pero… Si te ha salido la oportunidad de tu vida y no te ha apoyado… Solo te puedo decir que has hecho bien. Has hecho muy bien._

_Taichi no tardó demasiado en llegar a casa, todavía haciendo malabares con las bolsas y las cosas que traía con él, cerrando con el pie. Había ido lo más rápido que había podido, pero, la cola a aquella hora del día no había querido colaborar._

_\- Trae, ya lo coloco yo – le dijo Koemi antes de quitarle las bolsas de las manos-. Mira a ver si consigues que se calme tú, anda…_

_\- ¿Le ha pasado algo? – preguntó con clara preocupación._

_\- Malo al menos no… - le hizo un gesto con la cabeza-. Vete, venga… Y voy haciendo la cena para que podáis hablar tranquilamente. _

_Dejándolo más confuso de lo que estaba, decidió asentir y hacer lo que decía. No habían pasado por la mejor de sus temporadas en los últimos meses, eso no lo podía negar. Le había resultado completamente imposible no volver a insistir en alguna ocasión en que tenía que pensar mejor las cosas y lo que quería para su futuro antes de seguir con todo hacia delante. Se preocupaba demasiado por ella como para guardar silencio solo para no generar incomodidades. Estaba seguro de que sería mucho más incómodo al revés. _

_\- A ver – comentó mientras que tomaba asiento a su lado-, si se me acusa de algo, posiblemente sea cierto, ¿has venido a darme la colleja en persona? – bromeó para atraer así su atención y que despertara, ya que estaba con la vista fija en la pared-. ¿Qué ha pasado?_

_Poco a poco fue girando la cabeza para poder observarlo, tardando aún unos segundos más en contestar con un encogimiento de hombros. Le costaba arrancar porque estaba atragantada con las palabras. Estaba segura de que si abría la boca iba a acabar explotando. Aunque, ¿en qué mejor compañía que él para hacerlo?_

_\- Eh, no me asustes. Primero me llama Koemi para que vuelva a casa a la de ya y ahora no me contestas, así no ayudas, ¿lo sabías?_

_\- Lo siento – acabó por decir finalmente con un hilo de voz._

_\- ¿El qué? – frunció el ceño, confuso-. ¿Se supone que has hecho algo que tengas que sentir?_

_\- El no hacerte caso… - cogió aire antes de poder seguir-. He dejado a Ryo._

_No pudo evitar sorprenderse, a pesar de que todo apuntara a que exactamente era eso lo que pasaba. Sin embargo, viniendo de Sora cualquier opción podía ser posible y no había querido dar las cosas por sentado._

_\- Me llamaron para lo que te conté de Los Ángeles. Me han aceptado… El mes que viene me voy y empiezo a trabajar en el proyecto. Con un poco de suerte al volver podré ponerme por mi cuenta y tener mi propio estudio… _

_\- Pero… Pero… ¡eso es muy bueno! ¡Sora! ¿Tú has escuchado lo que acabas de decir?_

_\- Sí, todavía no he tenido tiempo de asimilarlo – resumió. No había tenido tiempo de darse cuenta de la magnitud de sus palabras y la fuerte repercusión que iban a tener en su vida-. Pero a Ryo le han ofrecido un puesto fijo aquí y… digamos que no se tomó demasiado bien la noticia._

_Y no podía culparlo. Llevaban así desde que habían empezado la relación y habían terminado la carrera. Cuando no era él, era ella. Así de fácil. Se les había hecho imposible el poder estar más de un mes en el mismo lugar del mundo con tiempo libre para poder verse. Y el problema era que… para bien o para mal a ninguno de los dos le había molestado. Estaba a favor de las relaciones a distancia, pero… Cuando no te importaba ni los más mínimo irte meses del lado de tu pareja es que las cosas estaban mucho peor de lo que ella pudiera imaginar. _

_\- Puedo entenderlo, Taichi… Si nos vamos a casar, ¿qué narices pinto en el otro extremo del mundo? _

_\- ¿Perseguir tu sueño? Sora… No me vayas por ahí que te tiro de las orejas otra vez… Lo mismo podrías decir tú de él. Hospitales los hay de sobra en todas partes del mundo y con lo bueno que es él en su campo… Casi que me atrevería a decir que no tendría problemas para encontrar trabajo dónde le viniera en gana. Y si me vuelves a decir que es médico la colleja no te la va a quitar nadie – sin embargo, aquello sí que lo hizo ver un poco más las cosas desde la forma en la que podrí estar haciéndolo ella-. Y si la gente tiene algo que hablar, que hable y que les den. Tus padres te van a entender y el resto de personas que pruebe a meterse en su vida, que igual hasta descubren que es una mierda en comparación con la tuya._

_Lo observó en silencio unos segundos. Podía imaginarse exactamente lo que pasaba por esa cabeza. No le caía mal Ryo, es más, si no tenía más relación con él era porque, hasta cierto punto, algo de culpa tenía. No era culpa de él nada de lo que había pasado con Sora y todas y cada una de las veces que le había llamado la atención a ella por algo de esa relación había sido por cosas que consideraba que ella hacía mal. Él parecía que a pesar de lo centrado que estaba en su trabajo, de verdad la quería. Posiblemente fuera la pareja más correcta y apropiada que alguien pudiera querer en su vida, y, además, estaba seguro de que él sí que quería a Sora sinceramente. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? ¿En qué cabeza cabía eso? Hasta él se sabía de cierto zoquete que debía de estar a muchísimos kilómetros de ellos que debía de seguir pensando en ella. _

_\- Has hecho bien… Y mira, si tú misma te das cuenta de que de verdad querías estar con él… No creo que te vaya a cerrar la puerta – lo que no creía era que ella fuera a cambiar de idea con tanta facilidad._

_\- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que tener la razón?_

_No hacía falta que especificara a lo que se refería, ya que, Taichi no era conocido especialmente por su forma fría de ver las cosas. Sin embargo, con ella no solía equivocarse. Y si tenía que decirle las verdades a la cara, aunque dolieran, lo hacía. Y los dos lo sabían. Sonrió ligeramente a modo de respuesta, abriendo los brazos cuando la vio acercarse para abrazarla y que así terminara de explotar todo lo que necesitara._

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** Ay... Koemi... Koemi... ¿qué habría sido de Taichi si no te hubiera encontrado? Jajajaja

La verdad es que esta mujer es justo, a mí parecer, lo que le hacía falta a él para terminar de centrar las neuronas en lo que a día de hoy es su vida. Que alguien tenía que llegar para pensar como una persona normal. Que además lo mantiene bastante a raya en todo en esta vida y pobrecito él que no podría estar por ahí sin ella. Que hasta cuando se pone especialito como se pone consigue que se calme.

Y precisamente es lo que me decías, que Koemi tuvo que tener un comienzo en la vida del matrimonio a cuatro que le debió de resultar complicada. Ella que llegaba nueva a la vida de esta gente y no sabía lo que había, se encontró con que Taichi parecía no venir solo, sino que tenía una relación muy rarita con una pelirroja. Pues nadie podría culparla por tener ganas de robarle a Mai su frase estrella de querer fregar el suelo con ella. Y más cuando llegó el día en el que se enteró de que no eran sospechas, que esos sí que habían tenido algo. Posiblemente algunos sean de la opinión de que eso es motivo suficiente para mandarlos a paseo, o para seguir teniéndole manía a ella, pero, ya sabemos cómo es Koemi y que con el paso del tiempo ha acabado formando parte de ese matrimonio a cuatro. Es la que aporta las neuronas en muchas ocasiones, tenemos que quererla.

¡Un besito de tortuguita!

**Nadaoriginal:** el gato es la venganza personal del suegro jajajaja Por prevenir, que ya tiene al yerno bajo vigilancia y que ahora salgan estos rumores... Pues nada, le regala un gatete a su querido nieto y que ya se arreglen entre ellos. Que ya sabemos todos la buena relación de Taichi con esos animalitos y las uñitas bien marcadas en la cara que llevaba cuando le tocaba las narices al de casa. Al menos parece que este solo lo acosa porque quiere mimos.

¡Un besito de tortuguita! Y espero que estés muy bien dentro de todo lo que cabe con toda esta locura que tenemos todos encima.

**ElenaAA23:** yo aprovecho, que es que le quedas más a mano tú que yo y así pues empieza por ti... Jajajajaja Que nos va a acabar cazando en una de estas por mucho que intento yo comprarla con cosas que le gustan.

Este capi estará también en la otra historia, pero es que como me pega en las dos he decidido dejarla en ambas partes ya sea para quien no se esté leyendo una de ellas, que sepa a lo que me refiero en este caso. Y Koemi... pues nada, es lo que tú dices. Ella es ella y no podría haber mejor persona para acompañar a Taichi. Habrá gente que la deteste si es que me leen tan siquiera, porque alguien que esté encantado con un personaje llorón, victimista y eterna princesita en apuros como fue Meiko como pareja perfecta aquí para el embajador... Me gustaría sacarla más, pero bueno poco a poco, que sigo teniendo en mente la idea de acabar haciendo algo sobre ellos dos y el tiempo que pasó entre medias. Pero con calma que ahora estoy con la parejita Ishida y a ellos los dejo venir a saludar.

Y yo te comprendo con lo de bipolarizar, tranquila. Llevo con bipolaridades de las gordas toda la vida. Fíjate que con Yamato no me pasa, es único que simplemente lo veo con Sora y ya está (Chi no te nos pongas celoso). No sé si me vería en el punto de poder sacarme un personaje de la manga para poder ponerlo a su lado, porque mientras que a Taichi tengo hasta fangirleado leyendo historias en las que lo juntaban con Mimi - una Mimi bien llevada por favor, no una cosa pedorra saturada de azúcar y rosa -, y eso sí que es más preocupante.

¡Un bico grandote vecina! Y huye, huye que va a acabar viniendo a por nosotras.


	135. Capítulo 134: Estarás contento

_\- Amor,_ como no dejes de dar vueltas te prometo que te voy a dejar atado a la silla con lo primero que encuentre – le dijo la pelirroja a Yamato mientras que lo seguía con la mirada de un lado a otro de la sala de espera.

En el fondo le hacía gracia que su marido estuviera tan nervioso. Aquella mañana habían acudido al hospital para poder hacer una de las revisiones. La última vez les habían dicho que estaba todo perfectamente y ella estaba segura de que les iban a decir lo mismo también. Simplemente podía notarlo. Cuando había estado embarazada de Aiko ella misma, si comparaba las cosas, podría haberse dado cuenta de que no estaba en la mejor de las situaciones. Ahora solo se preocupaba de comer, dormir y asustar a los que la rodeaban con sus hormonas de alguna u otra forma.

\- Hemos llegado antes de tiempo, es normal que haya que esperar – volvió a hablar cuando le hizo caso y se quedó a su lado-. A este paso no te voy a dejar venir conmigo la próxima vez, ¿eh?

\- Eso no tiene gracia – farfulló por lo bajo cuando la escuchó reírse.

\- Tiene gracia lo nervioso que estás – le apoyó la cabeza en el hombro-. Deberias de ir pensando a dónde nos vas a llevar a merendar a la tortuguita y a mí cuando vayamos a por ella.

\- ¿Y de dónde te has sacado tú que tengo que llevaros a merendar?

\- Porque si no quieres dormir en el sofá es lo que te toca, Ishida. Y Aiko esta vez no te va a dejar su peluche para que no tengas miedo – intentó no reírse en voz alta, no queriendo molestar a nadie, acercándose a él para darle un beso en el mejilla-. Van a decir que está todo bien, te lo prometo.

Bajó la vista hacia ella teniendo que ceder y dejando aparecer una sonrisa en sus labios a modo de respuesta. Lo cierto era que no tenía ningún indicio par aponerse nervioso, pero no lo podía evitar. Tenía todavía demasiado grabado en la cabeza cuando su padre lo había ido a buscar al trabajo y no podía hacer nada por comportase de otra forma. Podía ser que una parte de él no se creyera todavía que las cosas siguieran yendo demasiado bien en casi todo en general.

\- Además, si vuelves a darle la lata más de la cuenta a la doctora no sé yo si te dejará entrar – sonrió, divertida, consiguiendo por fin que él lo hiciera también.

\- Qué graciosa – hizo una pequeña mueca.

\- Es una pena que Jou ya no ande por aquí, siempre me gustaba cuando nos lo cruzábamos… Aunque claro, el otro día tuvimos que hacerle de anfitrionas Aiko y yo porque alguien se había perdido.

\- No creo que se haya ido muy ofendido por la compañía en la que lo dejé.

\- No sé, Aiko tuvo la idea de hacerle uno de sus dibujos para compensar…

Intentaba mantener el hilo serio en la conversación, pero no le salió, echándose a reír por la solución que había encontrado la pequeña a que su padre no hubiera llegado a tiempo. La verdad era que desde que se había enterado que estaba otra vez embarazada solía pasarse por casa con más frecuencia sin molestarse en disimularlo. No iba a ser ella la que dijera que aquello la molestaba.

\- Oye – habló, volviendo a reclamar así su atención-. Vamos a tener que ir pensando en serio a quiénes ponemos de padrinos…

\- ¿Alguna idea? – bajó la vista hacia ella de nuevo.

\- Pues… Demasiadas – admitió-. ¿Cómo los vamos a escoger esta vez?

\- Las opciones fáciles ya las gastamos la otra vez – asintió-. Pues… No sé. La verdad es que estoy como tú, se me ocurren demasiadas buenas opciones. Y creo que varios se han quedado con las ganas por culpa de Aiko.

\- Lo sé – sonrió-. La verdad es que… yo he estado dándole vueltas y lo más justo es que escojas tú a uno y yo a otro. ¿Qué te parece?

\- ¿No fue cómo lo hicimos la otra vez? – Yamato arqueó una ceja.

\- No, la otra vez no tuvimos que elegir padrino… - sonrió a la vez que veía aparecer a la enfermera para buscarlos.

Lo que acababa de decir era cierto. Taichi había sido la primera y única opción en ese aspecto. A día de hoy, viendo lo mucho que lo quería Aiko, no se podía imaginar otro padrino. Había más opciones sí, pero Takeru ya era su tío, por ejemplo. Así, de esa forma, podían incluirlo a él en su dinámica de familia, aunque tampoco le hiciera falta. Ahora que él quedaba descartado había demasiadas buenas opciones.

\- Mira, creo que se acuerda de ti – le susurró por lo bajo al rubio antes de ponerse en pie, señalando hacia la enfermera.

\- Me sé de alguien que se va a quedar sin merienda – contestó antes de dedicar unos segundos a colocarse bien la chaqueta a la espera de que la enfermera del indicara dónde debían ir-. Buenos días – saludó a la enfermera cuando llegó a su altura.

Sora estaba entretenida mirando hacia Yamato de reojo. Se había quedado tumbada en la camilla mientas que esperaba por la doctora, ya habiéndose cambiado para que no se le ensuciara la ropa con la ecografía. Sin duda, de nuevo, podía ver que el que estaba más de los nervios de los dos era el rubio.

\- Buenas tardes – saludó la doctora llegando hasta ellos finalmente-. Perdonad el retraso, se nos adelantó un parto explicó con una ligera sonrisa-. ¿Todo bien? ¿Tengo que avisar a alguien de la planta de arriba por si acaso?

Nadie de los presentes necesitó que ella aclarase que en la planta de arriban estaban los servicios de cardiología, y, Sora no pudo más que reírse por la cara de Yamato antes de seguir a la mujer con la mirada.

\- ¿Qué tal todo? – le preguntó a la pelirroja nada más llegar a su lado.

\- Pues… bien – asintió-. No he notado nada raro.

\- Pues yo si que noto diferencias. Tu aspecto no tiene nada que ver con el del anterior embarazo. Eso son muy buenas noticias – hacía ya algunas visitas que habían perdido la costumbre de tratarse con más respeto, teniendo de esa forma un trato más cercano-. Así que sí, yo creo que si tenemos un poco de suerte igual hasta podemos saber el sexo del bebé.

Entretenida, pudo ver la cara que se le quedaba con sus palabras, aprovechando para acercarse al aparato para poder empezar a colocar bien los parámetros y encenderlo para poder empezar. Aquello no era más que una revisión rutinaria por lo que tenía sentido tampoco echar más tiempo de la cuenta.

\- ¿Sueño ¿Hambre? – preguntó de forma distraída mientras tanto.

\- Pues…

\- No me ha costado demasiado convencerla esta vez para que se quede en la cama hasta que se despierte ella sola. Con el tema de la comida nunca hemos tenido queja con ella – intervino Yamato por primera vez en la conversación-. Ni yo tengo queja esta vez.

\- Entonces no tengo nada más que preguntar sobre ese tema – tomó asiento, volviendo a acercarse a Sora arrastrando la banqueta hacia ella-. ¿Y todo lo demás?

\- Pues he tenido que comprarme algo de ropa ya porque no estaba cómoda. Pero… más allá de eso y lo de llorar por todo, porque sí, a cada momento de esta vida, yo creo que hace una temporada que ni siquiera tengo mareos. Al menos no importantes.

\- Eso es muy buena señal – asintió-. Para evitar problemas de anemia, que no creo que haya esta vez, el mes que viene haremos unas analíticas, ¿de acuerdo? – al ver que la pelirroja asentía aprovechó para coger el bote del gel-. Está frío – advirtió antes de empezar a extenderlo por el vientre de ella- pero yo creo que ya estás acostumbrada.

Lo cierto era que hacía poco tiempo que había podido ver a la pareja, ya que habían cumplido con lo que habían dicho. Las revisiones las iban a hacer con mucha más frecuencia. Como era de esperar, ella no les había dicho nada, pero tampoco le había parecido extraña que en el último mes hubieran pasado un par de veces por allí, insistencia del padre. Ella también había podido leer la prensa, y aunque no le hacía mucho caso, entendía que hubiera cierta preocupación por cómo pudiera afectar todo aquello a ella. Quizás se hubiera precipitado al avisarlo en su momento de que sí que era cierto que todo era algo más delicado que en un embarazo normal, ya que tampoco tenía sospechas de que hubiera algún riesgo, pero mejor prevenir. Aquellas últimas veces ni siquiera se había metido con él, ya que no podía estar más de acuerdo en un control más cuidado. Tampoco les había mencionado ni media palabra sobre el asunto, le había extrañado leerlo, no lo iba a negar, pero, ¿podía quedar más claro que eran habladurías? Solo había que verlos para entenderlo.

\- Vamos a ello – acercó finalmente el dispositivo, empezando a moverlo poco a poco por el vientre de ella, buscando al pequeño, no tardando demasiado en poder ver su forma en la pantalla-. Ahí tenemos al embrión – dijo, notando que Yamato también se había acercado-. El cual… tiene un tamaño bastante decente para las semanas que tiene. Eso es bueno – sonrió-. A ver si con un poco de suerte nos deja verlo, que parece estar dándonos la espalda.

Los ojos de la pelirroja estaban pendientes de la pantalla, notando que Yamato se había ido acercando hasta colocarse a su otro lado para no molestar a la doctora. Solía darles su espacio siempre, pero, también quería ver en esa ocasión y nadie podía culparlo.

\- ¿Ves? ¿Cómo me iban a abrochar bien los pantalones el día de los saltitos? – le dijo la ella girando la cabeza hacia él unos segundos, entretenida al verle el gesto de concentración que traía puesto.

\- Mucho mejor eso que andar perdiéndolos – comentó la doctora, distraída con la pantalla ella también, intentando enfocar bien y poder ver algún indicio del sexo del bebé que por el momento, no parecía estar por la labor.

Yamato sonrió levemente a modo de respuesta a los comentarios de ambas, demasiado pendiente de lo que podría llegar a verse o no. Él mantenía lo mismo que había dicho tiempo atrás cuando la que estaba en camino era Aiko, le daba exactamente igual el sexo. Cualquier cosa que pudiera venir le iba a parecer bien y se le iba a caer la baba fuera cómo fuera. Estaba convencido de ello. Pero, también, al igual que le había pasado la otra vez, cuando su padre se había puesto tan pesado con que quería una nieta, ahora estaba ya demasiado acostumbrado a escuchar a Aiko llamarlo "nene chiquitín" y le iba a sonar muy raro decir lo contrario.

\- Voy a probar a ponerme por el otro lado – anunció la doctora, poniéndose en pie e inclinándose para poder mover su mano por el otro lado también-. Sí, desde aquí se ve mucho… Sí, sin duda – dijo tras una pequeña pausa-. Es un niño.

\- ¿Niño? – no pudo evitar decir ella.

\- Niño, sí, mirad, si os fijáis, se puede apreciar levemente la forma – señaló hacia la zona en concreto de la pantalla-. Así que sí, es un niño. Y bastante sano, por lo que veo – apuntó de nuevo hacia la imagen-. Supongo que enhorabuena, ¿no? – se giró hacia la pareja, observando la cara de uno y otro.

\- Es un nene chiquitín – habló la pelirroja, exteriorizando lo que pasa por la cabeza de ambos.

La doctora aprovechó para poder apartarse y dejarles algo de intimidad para que Sora también pudiera vestirse tranquila en compañía de él. Se despidió con un ligero gesto, yendo hacia su mesa para poder empezar a rellenar algunos datos en la dicha de ella.

\- Estarás contento, ¿no? – le dijo a su marido, atrayendo así su atención-. Aiko te pidió un nene chiquitín para cuidarlo ella y… - cortó sus palabras cuando él se inclinó para dejar un beso en sus labios, sin importarle que la doctora pudiera estar todavía cerca.

* * *

_**Hoy no os contesto a las review que estoy todavía sentándome por aquí, solo aprovecho para deciros que espero que estéis muy bien - al menos todo lo posible - y que os mando un besito de tortuguita muy grande.**_


	136. Capítulo 135: Secretaria sexy

\- Está todo perfectamente – le dijo la doctora a Yamato mientras tanto-. Yo creo que aunque mantengamos las revisiones quizás… Y puede que no sea asunto mío, pero… Quizás deberías de relajarte un poco.

El rubio levantó la vista hacia ella, habiendo estado distraído mirando hacia los papeles que ella les había dado. No pudo más que esbozar una ligera sonrisa. Entendía perfectamente por lo que lo decía, siempre aprovechaba los momentos en los que Sora no estaba delante en la consulta para estar más enterado de cómo estaban las cosas realmente, y, aunque las respuestas solían ser buenas, no podía hacer nada para evitar los nervios.

\- Ha estado algo más nerviosa de la cuenta esta última temporada – explicó, encogiéndose de hombros-. Preferimos tener la situación totalmente controlada.

\- Lo sé, y lo entiendo. Pero… ¿el motivo del nerviosismo ha causado más problemas en su salud que eso?

Yamato tardó unos segundos más en responder, notando hasta el apuro con el que ella parecía intentar hacerse entender sin sacar directamente el tema. Eso lo llevó a él a coger aire, soltarlo lentamente y a acabar por dedicarle una leve sonrisa.

\- No, no le ha causado ningún tipo de problema más. Todo el asunto de la prensa está ya bastante… cerrado y no ha sido más que un malentendido. No la ha afectado demasiado – habló claramente él por ella-. Es más, de no ser por las hormonas, quiero creer, que le habría dado bastante igual. Pero agradezco la preocupación. Si hubiera pasado algo más ya me habría pasado por aquí un par de veces.

\- Ahí no tengo absolutamente nada que objetar – le tendió otro papel, firmado ya por ella, más aliviada porque él hubiera entendido de lo que estaba hablando-. Sora está bien y el bebé diría que más que bien. Con un poco de suerte la única queja que vamos a tener que escuchar es que, de nuevo, no le abrochan los pantalones.

\- Eso suena muy bien – le contestó él, alargando la mano para cogerlo-. Muchas gracias.

Pudieron ver como la pelirroja se acercaba hacia ellos, terminando de ajustarse bien el pelo tras haberse cambiado ya de ropa. Llegó hasta el lado de su marido, quedándose así de pie unos segundos sin llegar a sentarse.

\- ¿Todo listo? – preguntó ella.

\- Todo listo – le respondió la doctora-. Podéis iros y… Si queríais que fuera un niño, mi más sincera enhorabuena.

\- Pues yo creo que nos daba un poco igual, pero la parejita está bien. No creo que él esté preparado para tener dos nenas por casa – y aunque estaba hablando en broma, sabía que estaba bastante en los cierto, que se podía imaginar dramas futuros con dos adolescentes en casa por parte de Yamato más que de sobra sin necesidad de ponerse muy creativa.

Escuchando un ligero sonido de protesta por parte de él a la vez que se ponía en pie, se apartó para dejarlo hacerlo, quedándose a su lado.

\- Vamos a seguir con todo como estaba previsto, ¿de acuerdo? La próxima vez haremos las analíticas para ver si todo está bien, la cita está en los papeles que le he dado a él.

\- Muchísimas gracias – dijo la pelirroja, dándose cuenta de que Yamato aprovechaba para recoger los abrigos de ambos.

Dando así por terminada la reunión, no tardaron tampoco en salir de la consulta de ella. Echando a andar por el pasillo, no pudo más que volver a sonreír a la vez que se acercaba más a él y se cogía a brazo para poder caminar lo más cerca de él posible.

\- ¿Has visto? Te dije que el nene chiquitín iba a estar perfectamente – le murmuró por lo bajo, ajustándose mejor a su agarre, notando como cerraba sus dedos en torno a los de ella con la mano contraria-. ¿Quieres decírselo tú a Aiko?

\- ¿Yo? – giró la cabeza hacia ella.

\- Claro, yo le conté que iba a ser hermana mayor, ahora tú puedes decirle que es lo que ella quería – le sonrió algo más-. ¿Qué te has quedado cuchicheando con la doctora mientras que te vestía?

\- Nada, lo de siempre, comprobando que no tenga que mandarme a mí a cardiología – la observó unos segundos-. Me ha dicho que no tengo nada por lo que preocuparme más que porque de verdad no tardemos en escucharte en decir que te vuelve a apretar la ropa.

\- Me parece justo. ¿Quieres venir de compras conmigo? – le preguntó, dejando algo apoyada la cabeza en su hombro.

\- Se lo has dicho a tu madre. Creo que le debo eso a Toshiko. Yo me quedo con Aiko y me la llevo a revolver a la selección de juguetes, no te preocupes – se inclinó para dejarle un beso en la frente-. Anda, vamos a por ella…

* * *

\- Mira, así dejas de darle la lata pobre Koemi con que quieres una nena porque te entre endivia de que los tengan otra – Hikari tomó asiento al lado de su hermano, señalando con la cabeza a aquellos de los que hablaba.

\- Yo no tengo envidia – protestó Taichi, cruzándose de brazos-. Pero oye, con los dos elementos que te han salido a ti…

\- ¿Los dos elementos que me han salido a mí qué? – giró la cabeza hacia él entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Nada… Nada…

\- Te recuerdo que del que tiene que esconder las cosas mamá es de Daigo…

Giró la cabeza también hacia ella, imitando su mismo gesto, teniendo que acabar por reírse y encogerse de hombros. No se iba a molestar en negar que el niño no había podido parecérsele más y que cuando se juntaba con Agumon ya podían ponerse a cruzar los dedos para que lo que rompiera no fuera de demasiado valor. Sin embargo, él tampoco estaba incluso a esas alturas de la vida de acusaciones, pero sus sobrinos también eran unos buenos terremotos.

\- Aunque si te digo la verdad todavía sido teniendo mis dudas sobre si te has quedado con la opción buena… - dijo más alto al ver que Takeru se acercaba hacia ellos, mirándolos con cara de confusión.

\- ¿Qué problemas tienes tú ya conmigo?

\- Unos cuantos, pero si me meto contigo mi hermana me pega – se encogió de hombros antes de ponerse en pie, dejando así que se quedara él con el sitio al lado de Hikari-. Voy a meterme con el otro rubio, que a él no le defienden con tanta facilidad.

Sora estaba entretenida mirando hacia los pequeños de la familia mientras tanto. Aquella tarde habían ido a última hora de visita y ella no podía estar más encantada. Aunque a esa hora del día lo que más le apetecía era ponerse el pijama y hacer el vago en el sofá se veía capaz de sobrevivir.

\- Oye, voy a tener que enfadarme contigo – le dijo a Dai cuando pasó por su lado.

\- ¿Por qué tita? – se quedó mirando hacia ella, curioso.

\- Porque cada día estás más grande y eso no puede ser – le sonrió, revolviéndole el pelo, dejándolo irse a enredar detrás de los demás-. Ah mira, ahora me llega otro nene – dijo al darse cuenta de que Taichi se acercaba hacia donde estaban ella y Yamato.

\- ¿Qué le has dicho ya a mi hermano que te está mirando con cara rara? – fue el saludo del rubio.

\- Nada, simplemente estábamos hablando de quién tiene al peor terremoto en casa.

\- Koemi – dijo Sora automáticamente-. Pero ella se casó con el terremoto voluntariamente hasta dónde yo sé, por lo que no tiene mucha opción a queja.

Se echó a reír automáticamente por la cara con la que él se le quedó mirando, divertida, sin tener tiempo de esquivarlo cuando le echó el brazo por encima de los hombros para acercársela y poder revolverle el pelo.

\- ¡Suelta! – protestó.

\- Vaya dos… Si es que menos mal que Aiko quiso parecerse a mí…

\- Pobre niña, no digas esas cosas de ella que luego nos sale una rancia y eso no puede ser. Menos mal que ya me tiene a mí como su padrino y buena influencia en la vida – intentó no reírse, no habiendo soltado todavía a Sora, la cual seguía protestando-. Oye, tú, mira a ver si te peinas, que menudos pelos de loca que tienes, que no se te pega nada bueno de Yamato.

\- Ah, ahora es a ella a la que se le tiene que pegar algo bueno de mí – comentó el rubio volviendo a reírse-. ¿Qué? ¿Qué te parece la noticia de que ahora vayamos a unirnos a la moda de tener un niño?

\- Pues mira – soltó a la pelirroja finalmente, esquivándola cuando vio que alargaba la mano hacia su brazo con intención de darle-, realmente… No sé si el mundo estaba preparado para que os saliera otra Aiko. Y un poco de polvorilla en casa no os va a venir mal, que habéis tenido mucha suerte con ella.

\- Bah, si tampoco tiene a quién salir con nosotros dos en ese tema. Sora sí que revolvía algo más que yo, pero nada en comparación contigo o con mi hermano – era cierto, él, malos humores aparte, era muchísimo más tranquilo. Y Sora más de lo mismo, salvo por el hecho de que ella siempre había sido mucho más activa en todos los aspectos en general-. Tampoco corre peligro de que llegue a vuestro nivel.

\- Pues yo creo que a Dai algo se le ha pegado de mí también – dijo de nuevo riéndose-. Así que yo que vosotros tendría cuidado, no vaya a ser que le de por parecerse a su tío también y tengáis un miniTakeru hiperactivo en casa.

La pelirroja se rió por sus palabras. Ella no veía ningún problema con eso, tampoco le iba a importar tener un pequeño revoltoso por casa. Volvían al punto de siempre, a ella le daba exactamente igual lo que fuera a venir, se le iba a caer la baba igualmente. Sin darse cuenta, pendiente de sus propios pensamientos, dejó caer su cabeza hacia el hombro de Yamato que estaba sentado a su lado.

\- Y ni se te ocurra decir que somos unos pegajosos porque te he visto antes rondando a Koemi cuando todavía no me habías visto venir por la calle – le dijo ella a Taichi nada más verlo abrir la boca.

\- Oye, que la paranoia de hace unos días parece ser que al final me ha venido bien y todo – se encogió de hombros, quitándole así importancia, atrayendo entonces la atención de Yamato también-. Y ahora que me acuerdo, ¿para qué tenía que hablar contigo urgentemente en su despacho Hideki cuando nos lo encontramos en Ikea?

\- Pues… - tardó unos segundos de caer en la cuenta de lo que hablaba, pensativo, recordando finalmente la conversación a la que hacía referencia él-. Si te digo la verdad no tengo ni idea. Todavía no ha tenido tiempo porque alguna tripa se les ha roto a los de arriba, pero supongo que a lo largo de esta semana me enteraré de lo que quería. No debe de ser algo muy importante, porque sino ya nos habríamos arreglado.

\- Mira, siempre puedes usar a Taichi de secretaria si algún día los de la ONU se dan cuenta realmente de lo que tienen trabajando para ellos – dijo la pelirroja riéndose.

\- Lo dices como si eso fuera a beneficiarlo a él – señaló hacia el rubio-. Yo creo que el poco respeto que pueda intentar imponer se le va a paseo en cuestión de segundos si me tiene a mí de secretaria sexy.

\- Madre mía… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tienes que abrir siempre de más la boca? Hoy por la noche voy a tener pesadillas y te juro que como aparezcas en ellas voy a buscarte a tu cas ay ya puedes ir echando a correr.

Sora no había podido más que echarse a reír por la cara que había puesto su marido de forma automáticamente tras escuchar las palabras del embajador. Sin duda se notaba que estaba de mucho mejor humor que los días anteriores, pero esa no la había visto venir.


	137. Capítulo 136: La parejita

Yamato llegó caminando con paso tranquilo hasta la zona de la sede en la que estaba el despacho de Hideki. Se había entretenido al encontrarse por el camino a Takao, el cual, como siempre, parecía estar enfadado con todos allí porque nadie le hacía caso y hacían siempre las cosas al revés de cómo él planteaba en los planos y luego se quejaban de que las cosas no funcionaban. Sobraba decir que aunque estaba seguro de que tenía toda la razón, no iba a ser él quien perdiera la ocasión de meterse con él y preguntarle que si no habría sido él quien lo había puesto todo al revés.

Llamó a la puerta con los nudillos a pesar de encontrársela abierta, atrayendo así la atención del general, el cual estaba distraído revisando algunos papeles que tenía en la mano. Posándolos, le hizo un gesto para que entrase y que cerrara la puerta tras él.

\- A ver si con un poco de suerte no vienen a tocarme las narices en un rato – dijo mientras que rubio terminaba de acercarse.

\- Mientras que no te venga Takao a protestar…

\- Ya ha venido por aquí a recordarme que son todos unos inútiles y que ahora tiene que irse él a Tanegashima a ver qué narices han hecho esta vez – se encogió de hombros con resignación.

\- Bueno, así se airea. Con un poco de suerte engaña a Katsu para que vaya con él y así no se aburren – tomó asiento, riéndose. En el fondo sabía que tenía razón con estar molesto, pero poco podía hacer él-. Ayer fuimos a la revisión de las 12 semanas – aprovechó el momento de pausa-. La verdad es que se nos hizo un poco tarde, pero… Es niño. Viene un niño-

Hideki había tardado unos segundos en entender de lo que le estaba hablando, mirándolo confuso, hasta que escuchó las últimas palabras de él, arqueando entonces las cejas en un gesto de sorpresa.

\- ¿Un niño? Vais a tener la parejita… - acabó por sonréir-. ¿Debo de dar la enhorabuena o querías que fuera una niña?

\- Yo… quería que fuera cualquier cosa – se encogió de hombros-. Pero, no te voy a negar que esté contento con la noticia.

\- Pues en ese caso enhorabuena. Díselo a Sora de mi parte, por favor.

\- Claro que sí – asintió-. Y, casi más importante que esto. Me ha dicho la doctora que está todo bien, que podemos relajarnos un poco, que no hay señales de que las cosas se puedan complicar otra vez.

\- Pues de eso me alegro mucho más. No creo que vaya a servir para que se te pase la histeria, pero tampoco se te puede culpar – él también se acordaba de la cara con la que había visto a Yamato el día que se había acercado al hospital a llevarle las cosas que había olvidado en el trabajo al salir a las carreras. No podía culparlo de que ahora estuviera mucho más paranoico de lo esperable-. Pero bueno, con un poco de suerte creo que tengo una noticia que te puedes distraer un poco. No sé hasta qué punto a tu versión huraña y cascarrabias le va a gustar pero… - se fijó en la cara en la que él le estaba poniendo, teniendo que reírse-. No, no es ningún otro documental, no me mires así.

\- Por si acaso – contestó, lanzándole una ligera mirada desdeñosa que solo consiguió que se riera algo más.

\- Lo que pasa es que va a hacer ya diez años desde que nos fuimos a Marte por primera vez.

\- ¿Ya? – confuso, no ocultó la sorpresa en su rostro.

\- Sí. Posiblemente ahora mismo estaríamos todavía con los aislamientos, pero… Diez años. Yo tampoco me lo creo, pero bueno, como ha sido un evento bastante importante para… absolutamente todo lo que se me pueda ocurrir en este momento, quieren hacer un acto de reconocimiento en común con las demás agencias que participaron en el proyecto. De aquel entonces no creo que nadie tuviera demasiado claro que fuera a salir algo bien… Y mira, tú por ejemplo ya llevas un par de viajes a tus espaldas. Y te lo digo a ti, pero, también está incluido Gabumon en todo esto. Él más que nadie es el directo responsable de que esa misión saliera bien. Nunca se le reconocerá de cara al público porque oficialmente siguen sin haber pasado nada más que un fallo de comunicaciones, pero yo, personalmente, posiblemente le vaya a estar agradecido lo que me queda de vida.

\- No se lo digas directamente o se va a pasar el mismo tiempo rojo – dijo a pesar de que no podía estar más de acuerdo con sus palabras. Él, en su caso, tenía demasiadas cosas por las que estarle agradecido a aquel digimon, empezando porque nunca le hubiera perdido la paciencia a él. Todo lo demás se había ido construyendo encima de aquello.

\- Ya tendremos más detalles cuando terminen de organizarlo, pero supongo que querrán hacer una especie de gala a la que pueda asistir la familia. En teoria todo el royo de la prensa también estaba relacionado con esto, pero el evento será algo más privado, para el personal y los familiares.

Aquello no le sonaba mal. Por contrario que fuera a todo el tema de eventos de ningún tipo de trabajo, no iba a negar que el hecho de que fuera algo más privado y que la cosa se quedara en los más cercanos sí que le agradaba. Realmente, lo que tenía en la cabeza era la idea de poder llevarse a Aiko a algo así, ya que sería la primera vez que podría hacerlo.

\- Yo creo que será dentro un par de meses por lo que me han contado. Ya te confirmaré la fecha en concreto y te daré más detalles, pero puedes ir avisando en casa.

\- A ver si no le coincide a Sora con nada de su trabajo.

\- Seguro que se puede negociar algo… Que además, estará bien como pierdes la poca fama que te queda de cascarrabias si te ven pasearte por aquí con Aiko de la mano. Y… Con Sora de unos cinco meses.

\- Qué gracioso…

Sin embargo, tampoco podía negar que no era una verdad muy gorda. Era perfectamente consciente de la facilidad con la que se le empezaba a caer la baba cuando las tenía cerca y más en esas condicione en las que acababa de decir el general.

\- Aunque, lamento informarte de que no estás demasiado libre de esa misma acusación tú…

\- Bueno, pero los míos ya son algo más grandes e igual me ignoran algo más. Sobretodo una que yo me sé que estará demasiado ocupada dejando que las hormonas piensen por ella y vigilándote allá por dónde vas – acabó por echarse a reír-. Aunque bueno, no tengo demasiado claro quién me la dejó revolucionada al salir de Ikea de los dos.

\- Bah – protestó, siendo plenamente consciente de que estaba notado cómo se le subían los colores a las mejillas-. Tonterías.

\- Ya, ya… Tonterías – continuó riéndose.

* * *

Sora se quedó distraída mirando para Andrew el cual hacía un rato que estaba hablando por teléfono con gesto serio. No estaba demasiado acostumbrada a verlo usarlo, por lo que no podía evitar que le llamara la atención. Estaban trabajando cuando él había recibido una llamada y había querido atenderla allí mismo a pesar de que le había ofrecido dejarlo solo.

\- Me da igual si no sois capaces de hacer una sola cosa bien sin que esté yo ahí. Acabo de llegar a Tokio y no me da la gana de tener que coger un avión. Así que más os vale arreglarlo de una vez o me buscaré a gente que sí que sepa hacerlo – acabó por alzar el tono antes de dar la llamada por terminada.

Tenían la suficiente confianza como para que ni siquiera se molestara en esconder su mal humor y dejar el teléfono tirado de mala manera encima de la mesa. La pelirroja le dio unos segundos antes de intentar reclamar su atención, confusa todavía.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó finalmente.

\- Son una panda de inútiles. ¿Tengo que hacerlo yo todo?

\- Siéntate anda – le dijo poniéndose en pie ella y poder llegar a su lado-. Que hace muchos años que no te veo desquiciarte… Venga…

Le posó la mano en el hombro, intentando que así le hiciera caso y se sentara, pasando de largo por detrás de él para ir hacia dónde un rato atrás les habían dejado algunas bebidas para poder pasar el rato. Cogió agua, acercándole así un vaso y dejándolo delante de su amigo.

\- No tengo gana de volver a viajar ahora mismo – refunfuñó cuando vio que se sentaba de nuevo, ahora a su lado-. Estoy casando.

\- ¿Estás cansado de qué? Porque si todo esto tiene que ver porque no quieres irte solo te mando yo a Haru de una patada en el trasero, que yo me arreglo perfectamente sola así…

\- No, no es solo eso. Estoy cansado de verdad. Y… Creo que sabes de qué tipo de cansancio te hablo.

Asintió. Claro que ella sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaba. Había pasado por ello una cuantas veces, la última vez había sido la vez más grave de todas ellas y poco le había faltado para mandarlo todo a paseo. Sin embargo, su solución había sido sencilla. La de él… La de él quizás lo fuera también.

\- Mándalos a paseo, que arreglen el problema ellos y… Tú y Haru os vais a ir de vacaciones a la de ya. Y… creo que después de todo lo que me habéis estado ayudando vosotros dos desde… quién sabe cuándo me vais a permitir que sea cosa mía. Creo que no te veo tan cabreado desde que te echaron para atrás algún proyecto por cuestión de gustos…

\- ¿Desde cuándo la palabra "cabreado" está en tu lenguaje? – levantó la vista hacia ella con una ligera sonrisa-. No digas tonterías…

\- No las estoy diciendo. No acepto queja o un no por respuesta, avisado estás. Como tú has dicho antes, sé exactamente de qué clase de cansancio me hablas Andrew. Hazme caso y deja que me dé el gusto…. Os lo debo, ¿vale?

Levantó la vista hacia ella, observándola en silencio. La conocía más que de sobra como para saber lo cabezota que era y que le iba a costar mucho quitarle esa idea de la cabeza. Contando que le sonaba demasiado bien, no se veía tampoco con demasiada moral para hacerlo y ella hablaba tan segura del tema que casi que estaba seguro de que sabía algo que él no.

\- Tú déjame a mí y mañana mismo te digo. Y no le digas nada a Haru… Ya la engaño yo un poco. Si tú estás agotado, ella tiene que estar a la par… Lleva haciendo su trabajo y el mío desde que este señorito – posó la mano en su vientre, llamando así la atención de Andrew por la forma en la que se había referido al bebé- tuvo a bien convertirme antes de tiempo en algo que mantiene una relación más dependiente con la almohada que con su propio marido…

\- Quieta, quieta, ¿cómo que señorito?

\- Nos lo dijeron en la última revisión – sonrió-. Es… Pues… Lo que tenía que ser. Es un nene chiquitín.

\- ¿Y cómo no me habías dicho nada todavía? ¿No te da vergüenza?

\- Bueno, iba a hacerlo luego cuando apareciera también Haru por aquí – sonrió-. La verdad es que me hace ilusión que ahora venga un niño. Yo no sé si Aiko lo llama así porque no sabe decirlo de otra forma o porque es lo que quiere, pero se va a poner muy contenta. Pero no estamos hablando de eso – le dijo Sora negando con la cabeza-. Vete mentalizándote de que te vas a ir de vacaciones y no quiero ni una sola queja. ¿Queda claro?

\- ¿Tengo opción a quejarme?


	138. Capítulo 137: Experta en esa materia

\- Sora, llevas cosa de media hora mirándome de reojo, así que… ¿qué te parece si me vas diciendo qué es lo que quieres? – dijo Yamato sin molestarse tan siquiera en levantar la vista de las verduras que estaba cortando.

Sorprendida, se vio pillada de repente. Hacía un rato que habían llegado a casa y que habían estado entretenidos con la niña. Yamato había pasado a buscarla por el trabajo ya habiendo recogido a Aiko y tras estar un rato pendientes de ella, se habían puesto a hacer la cena. O, más bien, lo había engañado para que acabara haciendo la cena él.

\- Entre que te lo piensas y no, ¿te importa pasarme un tomate de la nevera? – pudo ver como ella se ponía en pie, perezosa, caminando para poder darle lo que él le había pedido-. Muchas gracias – le dijo girándose para poder observarla más de cerca.

\- Hoy he estado con Andrew trabajando un rato en el estudio – dijo, decidiendo que podía sentarse en la banqueta que le quedaba más cerca de su marido-. La verdad es que está un poco estresado.

\- ¿Andrew? ¿Sabe lo que es estresarse? ¿De verdad? Y yo pensando que le había dado por casarse con Haru para ver si ella le pegaba un poco de su histeria…

\- ¡Yamato! - protestó la pelirroja dándole un ligero manotazo mientras que tenía que empezar a reírse a la vez que él.

\- Vale, vale… ¿Tiene problemas en el trabajo?

\- No, pero… A la vez sí. Le va demasiado bien – se encogió de hombros, atrayendo así la atención de Yamato, quien entendió perfectamente a lo que ella se refería. Asintió a la mirada que él le estaba lanzando-. Hoy la verdad es que lo he visto levantar la voz por el teléfono y eso sí que no es propio de él. Se le notaba el agotamiento…

\- Y habla la experta en esa materia – comentó finalmente, decidiendo prestarle más atención y no estar también pendiente de la comida.

\- Pues… lo cierto es que sí. Hablo desde la experiencia. ¿Te acuerdas cuando unas semanas antes de la boda exploté porque no podía más y los mandé a todos a paseo? ¿Te acuerdas de lo que me lo arregló?

\- Se me ocurren varias respuestas, pero te voy a dejar que me lo cuentes tú que no tengo gana de llevarme otro manotazo… - bromeó, entretenido por la cara que le estaba poniendo.

\- ¿Sabes que cuando quieres eres muy tonto? – arrugó ligeramente la nariz.

\- ¿Y tú que te pones muy guapa cuando haces ese gesto? – intentó no echarse a reír, acercándose a ella para colocarse justo delante, aprovechando que estaba sentada entreteniéndose en ver cómo lo seguía con la mirada hasta terminar por dejar la cabeza alzada para poder mirarlo, dándole entonces un ligero toquecito en la nariz.

\- No me distraigas – se le escapó un tono que poco podía tener que ver con su edad-. Lo que me dio la vida fue largarme de aquí, esconderme del mundo dos semanas contigo donde a mí me vino en gana – pudo ver como sonreír cuando lo metía a él en la ecuación-. Y había estado pensando que… Mira, yo no puedo estar mejor. No necesito a Haru a mi lado esta temporada, me las puedo arreglar.

\- ¿Vas a indicarle, amablemente, que haga el favor de cogerse unas vacaciones?

\- Sí, tanto si quiere cogerlas como si no… - hizo de nuevo una ligera pausa-. Pero… Lo que había pensado era… Ya que estos meses nosotros no podemos viajar porque no quiero coger aviones a no ser que no me quede más remedio…

\- Sora, deja de dar vueltas. Que manda narices que tengas que darlas conmigo a estas alturas para… ¿pedirme algo? – posó las manos a sus laterales mientras que hablaba.

\- ¿Podemos decirles que se vayan a pasar unos días a Tanegashima? Nosotros no vamos a poder ir y… Yo creo que es la mejor opción que se me ocurre. Es una forma de darles también las gracias por todo lo que han estado cuidándome siempre…

\- ¿Acabas de pedirme permiso? – arqueó una ceja.

\- Claro… - lo observó-. Yamato es tu casa…

\- ¿Tengo que volver a darte otra vez la charla de que no es mía?

\- No, pero es tuya… Al menos para este tipo de cosas. Te estoy pidiendo permiso para que me des las llaves para poder dejárselas a ellos…

\- Sora… Esos dos llevan desde que los conozco pendientes de ti y de Aiko, especialmente cuando yo no estaba aquí – sonrió-. ¿De verdad tienes que pedirme permiso? Si me dices las fechas puedo dejarles yo sacados los billetes, ya sabes que la JAXA tiene el convenio con los vuelos a esa isla.

Prefería que Haru estuviera pendiente de Sora mientras que estaban en el estudio, no lo iba a negar, pero se merecía ella también un descanso. Incluso la chica que había de ayudante de Sora en aquellos días estaría más que encantada de estar más vigilante.

\- Lo único que hace tiempo que no vamos y a lo mejor van a tener que ponerse a limpiar… - hizo una ligera mueca-. Si quieres puedo llamar para que alguien se pase por allí a dejarlo todo listo. ¿Te parece bien?

\- Me parece de maravilla – sonrió-. Gracias…

\- No. Creo que precisamente por hacer algo por esos dos no es algo por lo que tengas que darme las gracias. Y que sea la última vez que me vuelves a pedir permiso porque "la casa es mía".

\- Bah – acabó por dejar ir una sonrisita, estirándose para darle un beso rápido en los labios.

\- ¿Puedo irme a terminar de haceros la cena? – comentó, aprovechando para pincharla n los laterales-. En realidad yo también tengo una cosa que contarte, pero no tengo demasiados datos por el momento – habló mientras que volvía hacía donde había estado cortando las verduras-. Hoy por la mañana tuve una reunión con Hideki.

La pelirroja lo siguió con la mirada unos segundos más, optando por fin por ponerse en pie y echar a andar hasta su lado para empezar a ayudarlo, estando entretenida con la conversación que estaban teniendo entre medias. Se acercó al armario para poder sacar más cosas que pudieran hacerles falta.

\- ¿Sabes que ya va a hacer diez años desde que fuimos a Marte por primera vez?

\- ¿Diez años? – giró la cabeza de forma automática a él.

\- Sí… Cuando volví hacía ya más de un par de años desde que nos habíamos ido. La verdad… Es que fue mucho más largo que el último, y además… Bueno, ya sabes que me pasé un tiempo luego en el hospital hasta que me dejaron volver, pero, más o menos, sí, este es el año en el que se cumple la década y la JAXA quiere hacer un acto de reconocimiento.

Pudo ver perfectamente como ella hacía una mueca de disgusto ante la mención del hospital. No era un tema del que les hubiera gustado hablar nunca. Él se lo había contado lo mejor que había podido, ya que era algo de lo que no tenía demasiados recuerdos, porque quería que lo entendiera, pero, más allá de eso, no lo había considerado necesario.

\- ¿Van a haceros un acto de reconocimiento?

\- Sí, y es para los familiares también. No tengo ni idea de lo que tendrán en mene ya que evidentemente no se ha hecho antes la celebración del viaje a Marte, pero… Voy a poder llevaros a vosotras conmigo y al nene chiquitín, claro.

\- ¿Aiko también? – sonrió al darse cuenta de lo que implicaban sus palabras.

\- Sí. También quieren que Gabumon esté presente en el acto. Sin él… Sin él nada de todo esto habría sido posible en todos y cada uno de los sentidos de la palabra. Hasta Hideki me lo decía por la mañana y yo no puedo estar más de acuerdo.

\- ¿Solamente tú? – sonrió-. ¿Te han dicho cuándo va a ser?

\- Según Hideki en un mes o dos, que no sabe demasiados detalles por el momento, pero que ya me irá poniendo al día. Creo que va a ser un evento en la sede y… que será por todo lo alto.

La pelirroja sonrió de forma automática al darse cuenta, por la forma en la que hablaba, de que le hacía especial ilusión el hecho de que pudieron ir con él al evento. Ella, sin duda, estaba más bien encantada con la idea de que la pequeña pueda ver algo así centrado en su padre y en Gabumon, aunque no fuera a tener recuerdos cuando creciera, ahora su reacción iba a ser digna de ver.

\- Oye, ¿tú estás seguro de que quieres que vaya contigo? – le dijo divertida al darse cuenta de un detalle.

\- ¿Por qué? – arqueó una ceja, confuso.

\- Porque como me dé por echarme a llorar yo sola como una magdalena todo el rato a ver cómo hacemos…

\- Puedo dejarte con Takao y Katsu tú tranquila – bromeó, entretenido.

Se notaba en la ligera rojez de sus mejillas que le gustaba la idea y que se lo había contado hasta cierto punto emocionado. Le extrañaba en parte de él, ya que solía ser muy poco amigo de todos aquellos temas pero no iba a ser ella la que se o recordara. Más bien sonrió algo más ampliamente.

\- Podría hacerme algo bonito con lo que lucir bien una barriguita de cinco meses… - dejó caer-. Estoy segura de que no voy a tener nada apropiado que ponerme y con lo que estar cómoda, así que… Ya tengo entretenimiento.

\- ¿Esas son tus intenciones para con mi pobre persona?

\- Claro que sí. De lo demás ya se encarga Aiko – sonrió-. Oye, si es un evento importante… ¿Vas a tener que volver a sacar el uniforme de gala del armario? Porque lamento informarte de que no sé cómo puedo reaccionar a eso en mis condiciones actuales…

\- Eh… No – dejó ir una leve sonrisa ladeada al darse cuenta de lo que ella estaba hablando-. Te recuerdo, que tu queriendo amigo con el que sueles conspirar en mi contra ha estado ayudando a hacer renovaciones. Así que por una vez creo que se va a poner de mi parte… - aprovechó que estaba a su lado para inclinar la cabeza levemente y poder hablarle al oído, sabiendo exactamente el tono que utilizar-. Pero el otro me lo pongo cuando tu quieras para tu gusto y disfrute…

No pudo más que echarse a reír al ver cómo a ella se le escapaba de las manos la lechuga que había ido a coger momentos antes al perder del todo la concentración por culpa de sus palabras, no pudiendo más que girarse hacia él entrecerrando los ojos, delantándose ella sola con el rubor de sus mejillas.

\- ¡Papi! ¡Me suena la barriguita!

Aiko había llegado a las carreras hasta donde ellos estaban, agachándose al ver la lechuga en el suelo y cogiéndola para tendérsela a su madre con la misma cara que la pelirroja solía ponerle a las espinacas.

\- Trae chiquitina – le dijo Yamato-. Eso es para tu madre, que tiene que comer algo sano de vez en cuando… Ahora está la cena.

\- Eh, que yo como muy sano – protestó, intentando distraerse de sus propios pensamientos-. ¿Te suena mucho la barriguita? – se agachó para quedar a su altura.

\- Sí mami…

\- Bueno, pues ven conmigo que te voy a dar un trocito de pan para mientras papi termina de hacer la cena que es un lento y no sé qué anda haciendo… - alargó la mano hacia la pequeña, quitándole la lechuga y posándola así en su sitio antes de volver a tendérsela y que se cogiera a ella si quería.

\- ¡Papi lento! – se rió yendo con su madre encantada-. Oye mami, a ellos también les sonaba la barriguita – señaló hacia los digimon, los cuales se habían asomado por la puerta también.

Aquello provoco que la pelirroja se echara a reír, no notando nada raro que ninguno de ellos tres tuviera hambre a aquellas horas, yendo hasta la mesa para poder coger lo que había dicho.

\- Pues tres trocitos serán entonces…


	139. Capítulo 139: Maletas

\- A ver, ¿se puede saber qué te pasaba con tanta urgencia como para que tuviéramos que venir los dos a las carreras? – preguntó Haru asomándose por la puerta del despacho de Sora-. Uy, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

\- Hola Haru, yo también me alegro de verte. Sí, yo también creo que te han salido un par de canas por ahí – Yamato le acercó la mano al pelo cuando pasó cerca de él, sin llegar a poder tocarla al espantarlo como si fuera una mosca.

Andrew que entraba junto a ella prefirió pasar de largo y no mostrar demasiada reacción por prevenir futuros ataques hacia él, más bien se quedó mirando hacia Sora, la cual estaba sentada en su mesa observando la escena.

\- ¿Te has tenido que traer refuerzos? – fue su saludo hacia ella-. Te prometo que hoy estoy de mejor humor…

\- ¿Sabes que Yamato pone en duda que seas capaz de enfadarte? – sonrió divertida.

\- Ya tiene él malas pulgas por los dos…

\- Pero si ahora es un caniche, míralo, seguro que si Sora le da un par de mimos se le tira al suelo para que le rasque la barriguita…

\- Y lo peor es que no puedo decirle nada porque he empezado yo – dijo antes de poner los ojos en blanco y finalmente reírse.

\- Y yo no te pienso defender – añadió la pelirroja antes de unirse ella también a las risas-. ¿Estabais ocupados?

\- No, estaba revisando unas cosas para irnos a comer…

Haru aprovechó para acercarse a ella mientras que hablaba, yendo a saludarla a ella de forma más cercana, quedándose a su lado también, aprovechando para observarla, como si estuviera comprobando que todo estaba como debiera de estar.

\- Estoy bien Haru… - anunció antes de que ella pudiera decir nada-. Ya se ha asegurado Yamato de traerme algo para media mañana también, puedo sobrevivir – acabó por decir casi que con resignación-. De hecho, el que me preocupa es otro de los presentes – desvió la vista hacia Andrew.

\- ¿A que sí? Llevo un par de semanas detrás de él porque lo estoy viendo demasiado agobiado con todo, pero es más cabezota que tú. Como se nota que me lo presentaste tú…

\- Tampoco es para tanto, ayer solo estaba de…

\- No, no sigas por ahí – le dijo la pelirroja-. Y no te voy a dejar que sigas mis pasos hasta que un buen día explotes con que no puedes más y solo pienses en mandarlo todo a paseo. Así que… Haru, me las voy a arreglar sin ti un par de semanas, ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¿Eh? – su cabeza no fue capaz de entender el cambio de tema.

\- Hemos estado hablando y mirad… Ha sido todo cosa de Sora, pero yo no puedo estar más de acuerdo. Los dos necesitáis un descanso, porque Andrew estara desquiciado ya con el trabajo pero tú has estado haciendo el doble solo para que ella no tenga ni un solo problema y lo sé yo mejor que nadie – Yamato intervino de nuevo, mirando hacia uno y luego hacia otra-. Lo que quiero decir es que lo menos que podemos hacer es… No sé, ¿preocuparnos por vosotros? ¿Daros las gracias de alguna forma? – se metió la mano en el bolsillo, sacando de él las llaves de la casa, dejándolas encima de una carpeta en la que, si se fijaban, tenía dentro dos billetes de avión ya impresos.

Confusa, sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando, cruzó una mirada con Andrew, quien parecía estar igual de perdido que ella, solo que algo más lúcido, ya que alargó la mano para ver exactamente lo que ponía en los billetes, dándose cuenta entonces de lo que pasaba.

\- Pero… No era necesario… - dijo finalmente, tendiéndoselos a su esposa para que ella también pudiera ver.

\- Claro que si. Mirad, la casa no la vamos a usar esta temporada porque Sora no quiere coger aviones y los billetes os los he sacado yo que con el convenio de la JAXA – ya sabían de lo que les estaba hablando-. Solemos ir siempre que podemos, así que está todo listo para usar. Simplemente le he pedido a alguien que se pasara por allí a dejarlo todo listo. Y no acepto quejas. Hasta os dejamos llevaros al bebé peludo ese que tenéis…

\- No tengo nada que añadir – asintió Sora-. Ya os pasaré una lista de sitios a los que podéis ir, pero… No sé, después de todo… Es lo menos que se me ocurre. Te juro que me preocupaste el otro día, porque de verdad que hace años que no te veía así… Hazme caso, vete de vacaciones y ya verás como vuelves nuevo. Y repite conmigo "que les den".

\- Y ya la conocéis cuando se pone así, no hay quien la haga cambiar de idea – dijo el rubio-. Aprovechad, ahora ya hace buen clima allí y o os vais a asar de calor. Hace el clima justo para que podáis hacer turismo y visitar el lugar. Ya os dejaré sitios que creo que os puede compensar ver.

\- Pero… - empezó a decir Haru.

\- Ni lo intentes – su socia negó con la cabeza-. Estoy bien, estamos en un periodo en el que debería de olvidarme de mareos y nauseas. Tampoco hay una carga excesiva de trabajo y tengo a Kaori para que me ayude. Te llevas matando esta temporada, discutiendo sobre temas que no sé si quiere saber por la gente por el revuelo que se montó con la prensa y haciendo parte de mi trabajo simplemente porque yo no tenía gana de aguantar idioteces. Andrew lleva años siendo mi amigo y te prometo que no lo he visto tan estresado desde hace mucho tiempo. Y, último y más importante, me apetece hacer esto por vosotros dos. Así que… Si es solo dejaros las llaves y que Yamato os haya sacado los billetes, tampoco es para tanto. Y así nos ventiláis la casa que no le va a venir mal si os lo queréis tomar como un trato entre todos…

Yamato se quedó mirando hacia unos y otros, entretenido. Estaba absolutamente de acuerdo con lo que le había dicho Sora a Haru, especialmente porque él estaba más al día que ella sobre los problemas con la prensa que habían estado teniendo. También habían preferido que fuera ella en vez de Sora a los eventos, evitando así que nadie se dedicara a incomodarla con preguntas estúpidas. Y, por lo que le había contado la pelirroja, Andrew también estaba un poco más pasado de trabajo del que debería.

\- Si queréis os traigo a Aiko para que os amenace ella – acabó por decir, echando a andar hacia Sora para quedarse tras ella-. No os va a venir mal…

\- Gracias – cortó Andrew por fin, mirándolos, saliendo de su estado de sorpresa-. De verdad… No teníais por qué, pero… Gracias. Muchísimas gracias.

\- ¿No tenía por qué? ¿De verdad? – dijo Sora, sonriendo por fin poniéndose en pie-. Si las fechas os vienen mal… Revisad que estén todos los datos bien, que los tengo guardados yo de viajes de trabajo, pero, por si acaso… Y os podéis llevar al niño peludo, sobra decirlo.

\- Sí, la otra opción era deciros que lo dejáis con nosotros, pero Gabumon no está de acuerdo… - se rió por lo bajo-. Os mandaré por correo algunas recomendaciones de sitios a los que ir, que he tenido de sobra durante estos años para ir conociendo…

\- Pero… ¿de verdad que nos estáis mandado de vacaciones?

\- Sora es tu socia y yo te tengo pluriempleada con el tema de vigilarla, yo diría que es lo menos que… - cortó sus palabras cuando sin verla venir tan siquiera, tuvo a Haru acercándose para abrazarlo.

Entretenido, no pudo más que devolverle el gesto. Sin duda, se había ganado el aprecio de ambos con rapidez, sobretodo con él, que había sido casi que en tiempo record. Y, aunque con Andrew le había costado más, cuando por fin había entendido lo que pasaba exactamente ahí, tampoco había vuelto a tener ni un solo problema con él.

\- Si al final os vais a tener aprecio y todo – habló por fin Sora poniéndose en pie para poder colocarse al lado de su marido cuando Haru lo soltó-. Y si necesitas ayuda en este tiempo de ausencia, ya sabes que estoy más que encantada de poder hacerte alguna gestión o lo que sea, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Eso suena a amenaza – le dijo Andrew divertido-. ¿Todo esto se te vino a la cabeza cuando me viste levantar la voz por teléfono? Yo también tengo mal genio… No vas a ser tú sola la que anda amenazando por el mundo con que tengo un fénix en casa…

\- Es que verte a ti levantar la voz no es lo mismo que verme hacerlo a mí – comentó, divertida, viendo todavía a Haru soltando a Yamato antes de acercarse a ella-. ¿Qué? ¿Vas a intentar darme las gracias a mí y a no admitir que te has matado a trabajar esta temporada por mi culpa o simplemente me vas a mandar fotos mientras que vagueas al sol?

\- Bueno, pero es que había que hacerlo y punto… Tampoco me he muerto y tú estabas mejor mucho más tranquila.

\- Ya lo sé, pero mira, yo estoy perfectamente, la cosa se ha calmado un poco y me puedo organizar yo tranquilamente. Así que no quiero saber nada de vosotros dos salvo fotos para darme envidia en un par de semanas. Las fechas del vuelo son las que hay, no es algo que se pueda escoger en esta época del año, así que espero que os vengan bien…

\- Claro que sí, para algo es el dueño y señor – terminó por adelantarse también hacia ella para abrazarla en forma de agradecimiento.

Entretenido por la reacción de ambos y la cara de no terminar de creérselo del todo de Andrew, Yamato se quedó mirándolos. No era algo que se le hubiera ocurrido a él, pero, estaba totalmente de acuerdo. A fin de cuentas, si ellos no podían ir, siempre podría aprovechar y desconectar un poco. Había visto de primera mano con Sora el nivel de estrés y trabajo que se podía llegar a acumular y si era ella la que se empeñaba en mandar a los Evans de vacaciones, algo le decía que tenía toda la razón del mundo.

Hasta cierto punto podía hasta decir que los envidiaba. El plan no podía sonarle mejor, y seguramente a Sora también, pero, entre los riesgos que era mejor evitar para ella estaba incluido el de los aviones. Era seguro, sí, pero, pudiendo evitarlo, ¿para qué buscar más problemas cuando sabían que jugaban con un factor de riesgo de más? Toda la tontería de la prensa podrían haberla pasado viendo a Aiko perseguir a tortugas en la orilla de la playa, pero no había sido una opción a contemplar.

\- He mandado a alguien par que deje la casa habitable y que os deje algunas cosas para el primer día. Solemos hacerlo cuando pasamos tiempo sin poder ir – habló de nuevo-. Considerar el favor pagado con ventilarnos el sitio en nuestro lugar – dijo divertido.

\- Muchas gracias, de verdad – le contestó Andrew de nuevo.

\- Y si queréis les digo que corten el internet para que no os persiga el trabajo – añadió Sora también riéndose por lo bajo-. Por mi parte prometo solo mandaros fotos de Aiko haciendo el adorable…

\- Pues… Entonces supongo que solo nos queda ir preparando las maletas, ¿no?

* * *

**ElenaAA23:** pues nada vecina que parece que la web por fin nos ha dejado ver los capítulos y poder leer las review y demás. Si te digo la verdad iba a haber subido ayer alguno pero es que después de lo que ha estado haciendo estos días me daba pereza que luego no os fuera a dejar leerlo esta basura.

Vamos a cruzar los dedos porque se comporte.

La verdad es que justamente estaba yo ayer echando en falta a los Evans en la parte de la historia por la que voy yo escribiendo, pero no tengo muchos motivos para sacarlos por el momento. Así que ahora llegan aquí dejando claro lo MUCHO que ha cambiado la relación entre todos desde el principio. Evidentemente que ya nada queda de Yamato mirando mal a nadie, Haru poniéndose roja radiactiva o Andrew pensando en dónde meter la cabeza para que nadie le tire nada - puñales incluídos-. Que ha pasado el tiempo y parece que ya se comportan todos mucho mejor.

En fin vecina, a tener cuidado que no están las cosas para no hacerlo. ¡Un bico grandote!

**Nadaoriginal:** nos ha costado que la web publicara lo que tenía que publicar, pero bueno, ahora que ya lo ha hecho aprovecho y os respondo a las review que ya iba tocando.

Yamato está en minoría en esa casa y ya sabe con lo que tiene que comportarse. Y más ahora que la niña habla y le sale con exigencias que deben de ser solventadas rápidamente. Pobre de él como no lo haga, que seguro que le empieza a poner pucheros y acaba él con más drama que ella.

Espero que estés muy bien, ¡un beso!


	140. Capítulo 139: Enhorabuena

Hiroaki tomó asiento, leyendo los papeles que habían llegado aquella mañana a la emisora. No les había hecho demasiado caso hasta que había visto el remitente y se había retirado a su despacho para poder leerlos con detenimiento. En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa cuando pudo ver que era un borrador con el artículo que llevaba queriendo leer desde hacía semanas.

Cogió su teléfono según terminó de leerlo, buscando entre los contactos más habituales el nombre de Natsuko para poder llamarla, quedándose a la espera de que ella descolgara.

\- ¿Estás ocupada? – fue su saludo.

\- Estoy en el trabajo, ¿pasa algo?

\- ¿A qué hora sales?

\- A las cinco, ¿por qué?

\- Paso a buscarte, tengo que enseñarte una cosa.

\- ¿No me vas a decir lo que es? – la voz de ella sonaba con resignación.

\- Te veo a las cinco…

Sin darle tiempo a insistir más dio por terminaba la llamada. Ciertamente, no esperaba por que fuera todo tan rápido, pero la suma de circunstancias con la que había ocurrido todo había jugado a su favor, estaba seguro de ello. Posó el teléfono en la mesa, quedándose distraído, decidiendo volver a revisar el texto.

* * *

Natsuko miró la hora en el reloj, viendo que no debería de faltar demasiado para que aquel por el que estaba esperando apareciera, comprobando su teoría al verlo aparecer por la esquina de la calle con paso tranquilo.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué tramas? – le dijo a modo de saludo.

\- Llevas dándole vueltas desde que te llamé, ¿a que sí? – sonrió.

\- Sabes ponerte muy insoportable cuando quieres – cruzó los brazos en modo de protesta.

\- Y tú no puedes aguantar la curiosidad – entretenido, decidió alargarlo algo más antes de echar a andar por la calle.

Había llamado a sus dos hijos también para quedar con ellos en el centro, habiendo descubierto que Yamato tenía la tarde libre y que podía ir sin problemas. La idea de quedar en casa de alguno de ellos también le había tentado, teniendo así la excusa para estar un rato con sus nietos, pero eran otros los asuntos que tenía aquel día entre manos.

\- ¿Dónde vamos?

\- Pues le dije a Takeru que viniera a buscarnos a la cafetería a la que vas siempre tú, supongo que Yamato tampoco tardará demasiado en llegar…

\- Vamos, que te has pasado toda la mañana jugando a hacerte el interesante con toda la familia. ¿Te has dejado a alguien por el camino?

\- Pues mira, a tu querido padre no se me ha ocurrido invitarlo.

\- Ten cuidado no lo vaya a invitar yo a pasar una temporada conmigo en Tokio otra vez, aunque seguro que no tardará en aparecer por aquí para poder estar algo con sus bisnietos…

Aquello lo estaba usando como una amenaza contra él, pero era un hecho bastante probable. Aunque su padre ya tuviera una edad no se iba a perder por nada del mundo el pasar una temporada por allí para poder conocer al nuevo miembro de la familia y el clima ya habia mejorado bastante como para que a él le apeteciera viajar. No pudo evitar reírse al darse cuenta de la cara que estaba poniendo aquel que la acompañaba.

\- Si a día de hoy estamos así, yo de verdad que no sé cómo te las arreglaste en tu momento para acercarte a menos de cinco metros de distancia de mí en su momento… - acabó por decir, divertida.

\- No le tengo miedo a tu padre, simplemente no tengo ganas de aguantarlo.

\- Eso me lo creo ahora, pero hace unos años sí que se lo tenías… - entretenida por la mueca que hizo-. Te lo mereces por tenerme todo el día queriendo saber qué pasa…

\- ¿A ti tampoco te lo ha contado? – la voz de Yamato entró en la conversación, atrayendo así la atención de ellos dos, pudiendo ver que llegaba con Takeru-. ¿Qué pasa papá? ¿Viene el abuelo y has decidido contarnos que por fin has cumplido con tu amenaza de desheredarnos para dejárselo todo a tus nietos por si te lincha de una vez?

Las palabras del mayor de sus hijos, no pudiendo ser más apropiadas, provocaron que Natsuko se echara a reír abiertamente incluso sin ver la reacción de Hiroaki, la cual debía de se ser también un poema con la conversación que ellos dos habían estado teniendo hasta entonces.

\- Pues… no os diría yo que no – protestó finalmente-. Me dan menos dolores de cabeza…

\- Eso lo dices porque está Aiko en la ecuación, que sino, con los otros tres nietos seguro que no se te daba tan bien…

\- Porque Aiko es la niña más tranquila que he visto en mi… - empezó Natusko, dándose cuenta entonces de las palabras de Yamato-. Oye, que a lo mejor os sale otra miniAiko y a tu padre tenemos que ingresarlo de verdad…

\- Puede que salga tranquilo, pero una miniAiko dudo que sea, ya que nos han dicho que es niño…

Llevaba varios días aguantándose las ganas de darles la noticia a su familia y aquella era la primera vez que había podido verlos a todos reunidos. Le hubiera gustado que Sora estuviera también pero últimamente, nadie tenía tiempo para nada, y no quería dejarlo pasar.

\- Oye tú, ¿lo sabías y no nos habías dicho nada? – Natsuko miró hacia Takeru.

\- Eh eh eh, que os lo diga él que para eso es cosa suya.

\- Si a él se lo dijimos primero porque no tenemos gana de aguantarlo peleándose con Taichi por ver quién de los dos se entera de las cosas primero – dijo Yamato poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Es un niño y está perfectamente. Nos lo dijeron el otro día. Al igual que Sora está perfectamente… - no quería hacer comentarios sobre lo que realmente le había dicho la doctora, no habiendo querido compartir los datos que en su día le había dado sobre el riesgo- y en nada le harán unos análisis para ver que no nos dé ningún susto. Así que… viene otro niño a la familia.

\- ¿Y nos lo dices así? – abrió la boca por fin Hiroaki.

\- Pues sí, no he tenido tiempo para veros hasta ahora… La otra vez te pusiste pesadito tú con que querías una nieta y ahora Aiko pedía un "nene chiquitín". Aquí todo el mundo contento – sonrió con las caras de todos.

\- Lo que mejor me ha sonado de todo es que Sora siga perfectamente – dijo su padre-. Que fuera niño o niña me daba igual en esta ocasión… Pero como te lo había pedido ella, entonces seguro que te tengo que dar la enhorabuena…

Yamato sonrió a las palabras de su padre sin poder evitarlo, asintiendo a la conclusión que había sacado. A Hiroaki se le iba a caer la baba lo mismo viniera lo que viniera, todos los sabían, de manera que mejor dejar contenta a Aiko.

\- Enhorabuena – le dijo su madre, acercándose a él-. ¿Cómo no te has traído a Sora para para darnos la noticia?

\- Se ha ido a buscar a la niña a casa de sus padres, estaba ocupada en el estudio cuando yo salí hacia aquí… Pero ya sabéis que podéis venir por casa cuando queráis, no cuando aquí don intrigas nos convoque a todos para vete tú a saber qué…

* * *

Sora escuchó los correteos de Aiko por el pasillo de casa nada más llamar a la puerta, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo y agachándose para poder recibirla con los brazos abiertos cuando fue directa a por ella.

\- ¡Mami! ¡Mami! – dejó que su madre la cogiera nada más llegar hasta ella.

\- Hola preciosa – no se puso en pie con ella, costándole ya más trabajo ese gesto, dedicándole unos segundos más a la pequeña, abrazándola desde esa posición, antes de por fin ponerse en pie.

\- A ver Aiko, deja a tu madre que entre – escuchó la voz de Haruhiko acercándose para poder tenderle la mano a la pelirroja, la cual la aceptó encantada pudiendo así ponerse en pie con más facilidad.

\- Hola papá – lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla-. ¿Qué tal se ha portado?

\- De maravilla, como siempre… Deberías de saberlo ya – sonrió-. Tienes cara de cansada…

\- Bueno, es lo que tiene pasear todo el día un pequeño extra – poso las manos en su vientre-, que empiezo a no aguantar todo el día. Pero no pasa nada, porque me sé de alguien que va a estar encantada de echarse un ratito en el sofá conmigo.

\- ¿Os viene a buscar Yamato?

\- No… Está con sus padres, pero no creo que tarde mucho en llegar a casa.

\- Bueno, pues os llevo yo… - posó la mano en su cintura, guiándola hacia la cocina donde estaba Toshiko.

\- Papá… No hace falta… He venido tranquilamente dando un paseo y pensaba hacerlo de vuelta hasta el estudio…

\- Hazle caso a tu padre, hija… - saludó la mujer dándose cuenta de que ya tenía compañía-. Que te lleve él que tiene que hacer unos recados. O si quieres podéis quedaros a cenar y que Yamato os venga a buscar… Hay cena de sobra para todos.

\- Pues… No me suena nada mal la idea… Voy a llamarlo a ver qué me dice y si eso nos vamos la tortuguita y yo un rato a mi habitación a que me eche yo un rato.

\- Perfecto – sonrió su madre-. Voy a prepararte algo que seguro que tienes hambre y aún queda para la cena…

Sora no protestó, dando por perdida la batalla antes de sacar el teléfono y tomar asiento, sonriendo al ver como la niña iba tras ella para que la dejara sentada encima de sus rodillas no pudiendo decirle que no.

\- Vamos a llamar a papi, ¿vale? ¿Le dices tú que la abuela dice que cenamos aquí hoy?

* * *

Yamato se quedó mirando hacia el teléfono cuando vio el nombre de Sora en la pantalla, haciéndoles un gesto a aquellos que estaban con él para poder descolgar. No tuvo tiempo de decir nada, cuando una voz que no era la de la pelirroja, reclamó su atención.

\- ¡Papi! – la sonrisa de Yamato delató con facilidad con quién estaba hablando.

\- Hola tortuguita, ¿quieres saludar a los abuelos y a tu tío? – sin darle tiempo a contestar, puso el micrófono para que pudieran escucharla-. Salúdalos, venga, que te están escuchando.

Tras dejado a la niña hablar con los presentes, cuando sintió la voz de Sora al otro lado quitó el micrófono para poder hablar con ella y saber para qué lo había llamado, ignorando los comentarios de su hermano de fondo.

\- ¿Sigues con tus padres? – le preguntó ella.

\- Sí, todavía nos queda un rato porque el pesado de mi padre aún no nos ha dicho qué narices quiere… ¿Por qué? ¿Necesitas algo?

\- No, estoy en casa de los míos. ¿Te apetece si cenamos con ellos? Mi madre nos ha invitado.

\- Vale, cuando termine aquí voy directo para allí. Si necesitáis que coja algo por el camino avísame y…

\- No, tranquilo. Ya ha echado ella a mi padre para que vaya a hacer la compra… Yo me voy a echar un rato.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Perfectamente, pero empiezo a notarme pesada y… Estoy cansada. Me va a venir bien dormitar un rato.

\- Dormitar un rato y comida de tu madre. Cuando acabe aquí voy para allí, tranquila. Te veo luego. Y descansa, ¿vale?

Cuando colgó, se encontró con la mirada fija de los otros tres sobre él, posiblemente curiosos sobre la última parte de la conversación. Negó con la cabeza mientras que bloqueaba de nuevo el terminal y lo dejaba encima de la mesa.

\- Está bien, quitad esa cara de susto. Que estaba cansada y se iba a quedar en casa de sus padres hasta que yo llegara que nos han invitado a cenar.

\- ¿Cansada?

\- Papá, está de catorce semanas. Claro que está cansada… A ver, ¿vas a decirme de una vez para qué teníamos que venir hoy?


	141. Capítulo 140: Vamos a cenar de una vez

Los ojos del rubio leyeron con detenimiento el papel que su padre le había tendido. Mantenía el gesto serio porque el tema se lo pedía. Había querido no darle vueltas al tema de la prensa durante más tiempo de la cuenta, pero, aquello sí que era algo que le interesaba. Por fin había llegado la rectificación por parte del medio que había publicado la noticia tiempo atrás sobre Sora y Taichi.

\- Sabes que ella te va a volver a decir que prefería simplemente dejarlo correr, ¿verdad? – acabó por decir al terminar de leerlo.

\- Lo sé, pero me dio luz verde y mira, yo me quedo más contento. A mí no me gusta que con lo apartada de la vida pública que siempre se ha mantenido venga una mocosa con una pataleta a tocarle las narices. Y Taichi tampoco, que ese sí que no es nada público y no creo que le vaya a ayudar demasiado en el trabajo. Yo me quedo mucho más tranquilo y listo.

\- No, si a mí no tienes que convencerme, papá. Estoy perfectamente de acuerdo con que quede claro que, por rara que le pueda parecer a todo el mundo la relación de ellos dos, no es lo que se han dedicado a cacarear. Aquí son mucho de juzgar por este tipo de cosas y cuántos menos problemas podamos tener, mejor…

Precisamente aquello que acababa de decir Yamato era lo que lo había motivado a tomarse las cosas tan en serio. Sabía cómo funcionaban las cosas en ese país y sabía que la gente iba a hablar de lo que no sabía. Conocía a Sora y Taichi desde siempre, los había visto, y podía entender que a ojos de los demás pudiera parecer lo que no era. Pero como sabía que era totalmente mentira, no iba a dejar que nadie dijera ni una palabra más alta que otra sobre ellos dos.

\- Yo creo que ha cedido… Primero por Taichi, que es quién más se ha visto afectado por todo esto…

\- ¿Taichi? – Takeru lo miró extrañado-. ¿Desde cuándo a él le importa lo que digan o dejen de decir de él?

\- ¿No te dijo nada Hikari?

\- Solo que estaba más raro de lo normal… Pero seamos realistas… Es Taichi…

\- Pues no, no le importa lo que digan sobre él, pero, al contrario que nuestro entorno que está aburrido de verlos toda la vida interactuar entre ellos, el de Koemi no – notó como su madre asentía, seguramente habiendo entendido por dónde iban los tiros-. Pero bueno… Que a Sora también le conviene laboralmente que nadie relacione su trabajo con nada más.

\- Pues ya está. Que un lio tuyo de hace una década monte una pataleta porque pasas de ella no va a ninguna parte. Que manda narices, a todo esto, pero bueno… Problema arreglado – volvió a hablar Hiroaki-. Ya me encargaré yo de que llegue a los medios que tengan que ser.

Yamato sonrió. Sabía que siempre iba a quedar el eterno comentario, pero, con ese llevaban viviendo toda su vida. Él había sido uno de los inventores de esas preguntas y ahora mismo, jamás se creería nada. Confiaba en ellos dos a ciegas. Y tenía gracia, ya que justamente ahora sabía que sí que habían tenido algo entre ellos, fuera lo que fuera, pero no podía importarle menos. Ahora sabia exactamente lo que había y tenía otras cosas en las que pensar que poco tenían que ver con ponerse celoso y montarse él solo paranoias como cuando era un adolescente.

\- ¿Quieres que se lo enseñe yo o prefieres hacerlo tú?

\- No, no, llévaselo y que lo vea – le tendió el sobre para que pudiera guardarlo-. Y así de paso que lo vean sus padres, aunque no creo que ellos hayan visto demasiado afectados con todo eso porque a ver quién es el listo que va a decirle alguna estupidez de su hija a Toshiko Takenouchi.

Takeru empezó a reírse por lo bajo, no pudiendo no darle más la razón a su hermano respecto a todo lo que había dicho. Él, personalmente, no había escuchado demasiado, y daba gracias porque iba a quedar muy feo por su parte el tener que andar defendiendo a su cuñado cuando era uno de los primeros que se apuntaba a picortearlo.

\- Vale, pues… Pasaos por casa cuando queráis para verlas a ellas… Aiko no sabe todavía que es niño el bebé, así que tened cuidado, ¿vale? Ya os avisaré cuando se lo digamos – dijo-. Y yo creo que me voy a ir ya a casa de mis suegros así para por el camino y les llevo algo.

\- Saluda a Sora de mi parte que hace tiempo que no la veo – dijo su madre a modo de despedida-. Y a la nena darle un beso enorme de mi parte, ¿entendido?

\- Claro que sí – sonrió, poniéndose en pie-. Y gracias otra vez, papá – miró a su hermano-. ¿Te llevo a casa? Me queda de camino…

\- Pues... Ya que estás… Te lo agradecería.

* * *

Sora hacía rato que se había quedado dormida complemente en la que un día había sido su cama. No era consciente del tiempo que llevaba durmiendo. Tampoco se había enterado de que Aiko hacía un rato que había salido corriendo, seguida de los digimon, al sentir la voz de Yamato cuando había llegado.

Al igual que tampoco sintió el momento en el que él se sentó a su lado y se quedaba observándola unos segundos. Tampoco notó las primeras veces que él le pasó la mano por el pelo para reclamar su atención necesitando que lo hiciera algunas veces más para empezar a abrir los ojos poco a poco.

\- ¿Cuándo has llegado? – murmuró confusa.

\- Pues… hace un ratito. Ya está la cena – le dijo.

\- ¿La cena? – volvió a mirar a su alrededor, desorientada.

\- Sí, la cena. ¿Cuánto llevas durmiendo, eh?

\- Pufff… - se revolvió para poder estirarse, dándose cuenta de que se había enroscado del todo en la manta que se había echado por encima.

\- ¿Estuviste trabajando mucho cuando me fui o qué?

\- No, pero aquí el nene chiquitín quiere hacerse notar ya – sonrió, terminando de estirarse, aprovechando entonces para alargar el brazo y tirar de él para acercárselo y que la saludara en condiciones.

\- Oye, que mi yo adolescente está bajo control, pero mejor no lo invoques – bromeó inclinándose para dejarla alcanzarlo y darle así el beso que sobreentendía que quería.

La escuchó reírse cuando se separó, observándolo unos segundos antes de incorporarse para poder quedar sentada. No necesitaba volver a adormilarse, aunque mejor no le contaba a sus hormonas que estaba con Yamato en la que había sido su habitación de adolescente, no fuera a ser que se les ocurriese alguna idea que no tuviera que ver con la cena.

\- Espera un momento. Quiero que veas una cosa y que lo puedas hacer tranquila sin que la niña se entere – le dijo él-. Me ha dado mi padre el borrador del artículo en el que se aclara todo el tema de Taichi y tuyo. Lo tengo conmigo, luego si quieres en casa te dejo que lo leas.

\- ¿Se ha salido tu padre con la suya?

\- Sí, se ha quedado a gusto. Le he mandado las fotos a Taichi también para que lo pueda leer. Él seguro que duerme hoy mucho más tranquilo aunque ya parecía bastante más relajado con todo las últimas veces.

\- A saber… - se sentó, dejando los pies en el suelo por fin y aceptando la mano que él le ofreció para poder ponerse en pie-. Con lo especialito que sabe ponerse él solo cuando quiere… Pero sí, yo creo que ya se va a quedar más tranquilo ahora.

Se incorporó antes que ella para poder ayudarla, asintiendo a lo que decía sobre el amigo de ambos. Por eso mismo se lo había enviado, para que se lo enviara a su suegro si sus niveles de paranoia llevaban al punto de necesitarlo como garantía.

\- Vamos a cenar, anda… Por cierto, le he dicho a mis padres ya que estamos esperando un niño… ¿Le has dicho algo a los tuyos?

\- Yamato… ¿tengo cara de haber estado haciendo algo más que dormir como una marmota desde que te colgué? – hizo una pausa-. Madre mía que pelos… ¿cómo no me dices nada? – protestó nada más ver su reflejo en el espejo, empezando a colocárselo como pudo.

\- Pues no lo sé porque ya te tengo visto con esa misma cara por casa y tú seguir insistiendo en que no tenías sueño y seguir intentando hablar conmigo – le dijo divertido, dejándola colocarse.

\- Sí, pero a mi madre le hago más caso cuando me manda a la cama – comentó riéndose por lo bajo-. La verdad es que no encuentro momento con la chiquitina cerca, pero bueno, podemos aprovechar y decírselo a todos a la vez…

\- Como quieras – asintió-. A mí casi que me pareció raro que Takeru no se hubiera ido de la lengua con mis padres.

\- Sí, eso sí que es raro… Anda, vamos a cenar de una vez antes de que venga Aiko a buscarnos diciendo que le hace ruido la barriguita.

El último comentario de ella provocó que a él se le pegara la risa, asintiendo y saliendo a su vez, compañándola con la mano posada sobre su cintura, dándole un ligero pinchacito a modo de cosquillas cuando la soltó para poder caminar ya hacia la mesa.

\- Anda, mira quién ha vuelto a nuestro mismo planeta – dijo Haruhiko nada más verlos-. ¿Has descansado?

\- Sí… Pero bueno, posiblemente cuando llegue a casa me ponga el pijama y me quede dormida antes que Aiko – acercó su mano al cabello de la niña, aprovechando para echárselo hacia atrás-. Oye, ¿has estado durmiendo conmigo?

\- No, estaba cuidando del nene chiquitín – le contestó provocando así la sonrisa de su madre.

En ese momento, volvía Toshiko hacia el comedor con la cena, yendo a dejarla a la mesa. Se dio cuenta de que la pareja ya había vuelto, sonriéndole a Sora unos segundos mientras que posaba la comida.

\- ¿Has descasado? – extrañada, pudo ver como su hija se echaba a reír-. ¿Qué?

\- Nada… Que me acaba de preguntar papá eso mismo – le dijo sonriendo-. Oye… Antes de cenar. Nosotros queríamos contaros una cosa – cruzó una mirada con Yamato, viendo como asentía ligeramente-. A todos…

\- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó el profesor.

\- Pues… Que tuve revisión en el médico el otro día y me dijeron que estaba muy bien, que podíamos relajar incluso un poco el control tan estricto – sonrió-. Que me van a hace runos análisis para ver qué tal todo, pero que tiene muy buena pinta…

\- Me alegro muchísimo, aunque solo hay que verte para saber que es esta vez estás mucho mejor – dijo Toshiko automáticamente, y ella hablaba con total conocimiento, ya que, junto a Yamato, había sido quién había visto más de cerca el primer embarazo y sabían muy bien de lo que hablaba.

\- Sí, aunque puede que lo haya dicho para que yo deje de darle la lata – comentó el rubio-. Un día me va a prohibir el acompañarla… Pero bueno, mientras que me dé buenas noticias yo prometo no ir a acosarla…

\- Yamato, no tienes capacidad de cumplir con eso – le dijo la pelirroja divertida-. Lo que pasa… - no pudo evitar coger a Aiko mientras que hablaba para dejarla sentada sobre ella-. Oye chiquitina, ¿tú no le dijiste a papi que querías un nené chiquitín para cuidarlo tú? – esperó a ver como asentía-. Bueno, pues… Ya nos han dicho que es un niño.

No estaba segura todavía de a qué se refería la pequeña cuando lo llamaba así. Aún tenía sus problemas para hablar por lo que igual no sabía lo decía porque quería que fuera un niño, o porque no sabía decirlo de otra forma.

\- ¿Un nene?

\- Sí, un nene – levantó la vista hacia sus padres, observándolos también con el gesto de sorpresa en el rostro.

\- Eso ya lo sabía mami – se ladeó para poder dejar de nuevo, como solía hacer tantas veces, la cabeza en el vientre ya algo marcado de su madre.

\- ¿Niño? – habló Haruhiko todavía distraído mirando a su nieta.

\- Sí, nos costó un poco verlo porque estaba en mal ángulo, pero insistió un poco más y consiguió verlo – habló Yamato, intentando distraerse de lo que estaba viendo-. Así que viene un niño – sonrió.

\- ¡Pero bueno Toshiko! – escuchó al profesor hablar, provocando que todos se quedaran mirando hacia ellos-. ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Nada… Que se me ha metido algo en el ojo – contestó frotándose los ojos para disimular el efecto que había tenido en ella la combinación de la noticia junto con el comportamiento de su nieta-. Anda, vamos a cenar de una vez…


	142. Capítulo 141: Pobre Yamato

\- ¿Dónde se ha quedado la tortuguita? – preguntó Yamato distraído, no tardando en ver asomar la cabeza de los digimon en el sofá, dando por supuesto que se habría quedado con ellos.

\- ¿Están con ella? – pudo ver cómo él asentía, sacando entonces los papeles que había traído él antes -. No quería que vierais esto con Aiko cerca, que luego escucha lo que no es y anda repitiéndolo por ahí como un lorito…

\- ¿El qué? – Haruhiko giró la cabeza hacia ella viendo que le tendía los papeles, aprovechando para coger sus gafas a la vez que alargaba la mano hacia ellos-. ¿Es algo del hospital?

\- No papá – lo tranquilizó Sora-. Lo que os dijimos antes es cierto, cuando me hagan los análisis ya os contaré del todo, pero, por el momento, no puedo estar mejor. Esto es… Hiroaki que no tenía intención de dejar pasar los problemas con la prensa que tuvimos no hace mucho… Y no se ha quedado quieto hasta que ha conseguido que se retracten. Ese el borrador de lo que se va a publicar…

Aquellas palabras terminaron de atraer también la atención de su madre, la cual se quedó sentada de nuevo en la mesa, aquella vez al lado de su marido, dejando la vista fija en el documento. Al contrario de lo que pudiera pensar cualquiera, ella, cuando había visto la presa, no había podido evitar reírse. No se le había pasado por la cabeza en ningún momento que fuera a traer más consecuencias. Claro que era extraño para la gente ver la relación que tenían su hija y Taichi. Ella también había pasado largas temporadas sin tener demasiado claro lo que pasaba o dejaba de pasar por ellos. Incluso, hubo tiempo, no demasiado atrás, cuando Sora estaba todavía apenas acababa de volver a Tokio de estar estudiando fuera, en el que había tenido sus serias dudas sobre ellos dos. Especialmente cuando los había visto discutir entre ellos cuando su hija había aparecido con un anillo en el dedo. Pero había tardado poco tiempo en recordar que el mayor de los Yagami conocía a Sora tan bien como ella y seguramente le habría dicho lo que ella como madre que valoraba mucho las tradiciones y las costumbres no había sido capaz.

Luego… luego simplemente había preferido no opinar, porque con la relación que se traían entre su hija, su yerno, Taichi… Era más feliz viendo como simplemente se dedicaban a que se les cayera la baba con los niños de la familia, que por el momento parecían más normales. Tampoco era algo que a ella la hubiera pillado por sorpresa, eran demasiado sencillos de ver simplemente siendo ellos dos. Lo que no le había hecho ni un poco de gracia había sido el motivo por que el que por fin alguien se había fijado en ellos. Y el momento en el que había pasado.

\- Osea… por lo que leo, ahora intentan dejar claro que no ha sido más que un malentendido, ¿no? – dijo el profesor.

\- Sí, tampoco pueden decir mucho más. A fin de cuentas, ni saben si ellos dos estaban en el mismo hotel en Australia porque yo me empeñé para que pudieran coincidir unos días, ni que cuando los vieron en el evento fue porque ella estuviera mareada… - el rubio se encogió de hombros-. A nadie le importa eso, pero, si podemos dejar claro hasta cierto punto que es mentira…

\- A mí me da igual lo que digan o dejen de decir de Taichi y de mí, vamos a ver… - dijo Sora con aire cansado, aprovechando para arrastrarse algo más por la silla y usar a Yamato como apoyo en vez del respaldo, viendo que al darse cuenta de sus intenciones le dejaba el brazo tras su espalda para facilitárselo-. Pero entiendo que seguimos viviendo en el país de cacatúas aburridas de siempre y a nadie le conviene que nadie esté cacareando mentiras. Lo he hecho… Primero para que mi suegro se quede tranquilo y segundo… por él. Porque a él sí que le ha afectado todo esto.

\- Por lo que sea, hija – habló su padre-. Nadie tiene que ir hablando mentiras de nadie. No hace demasiado tiempo sí que te habría afectado esta noticia, lo sé hasta yo que me he pasado más tiempo lejos de casa que en ella… Podría haber sido mucho peor y al final…

\- Al final esa niñata caprichosa se ha quedado con las ganas y si me apuras, sin trabajo. Y se lo tiene más que merecido por estar comportándose como una mocosa adolescente solo porque alguien casado ni siquiera se enteraba de su existencia – habló de forma distraía, llamando así la atención de los otros tres-. ¿Qué? – dijo al darse cuenta de ello-. Que se vaya a acosar a otro, que bastante me costó que Yamato dejara de salir corriendo a la mínima que le saludaba… - dejó su cabeza quedara también apoyada en su marido, el cual, estaba completamente rojo en aquellos momentos.

\- Mira, esa faceta sí que no te la conocía yo – dijo Toshiko divertida, no pudiendo disimularlo al ver a su yerno empezar a ponerse más o menos del mismo color que el pelo de su hija-. ¿Qué van a hacer con estos papeles?

\- Pues ahora que mi padre ya lo ha aprobado todo, supongo que será cosa de unos días que aparezca también en unos cuantos medios – explicó tras carraspear el rubio.

\- Pues me parece muy bien – asintió el profesor-. Y… ¿podemos comentar algo por ahí?

\- ¿Los dices por los padres de Taichi? – le dijo la pelirroja-. Seguro que ya lo ha hecho él, pero… - levantó la vista hacia Yamato-. ¿Pueden enseñarle los papeles?

\- Sí, claro – asintió-. Podéis quedaros la copia, seguro que mi padre tiene más y además yo tengo foto en el teléfono.

Al día siguiente pensaba aprovechar para enseñarles a los del trabajo en qué había dado todo, aunque le tentaba demasiado no decirle nada a Mai y que ella sola se encontrara la noticia en la prensa, pero, ya bastante revuelo había ocasionado todo como para seguir revolviendo. Bajó la vista hacia Sora, reconociendo la expresión de su rostro desde ese ángulo. Sonrió ligeramente, levantando la mirada y viendo que su suegra también se había dado cuenta anda.

\- A este paso vas a tener que llevarte a las dos niñas para casa en brazos – le dijo ella divertida. Se podía notar que Sora volvía a caerse de nuevo sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo-. Anda hija… Que te vas a quedar dormida encima de Yamato a este paso…

\- Si es que no sé cómo puedo tener tanto sueño – protestó, siendo consciente de que no engañaba a nadie-. Me pasé media tarde durmiendo.

\- Pues más tiempo que te vas a pasar durmiendo ahora – dijo su padre-. Venga, que os ayudo a preparar las cosas…

* * *

Toshiko se acercó hacia su yerno con una sonrisa en los labios a modo de despedida. Lo conocía más que de sobra como para saber que todo aquel lío de la periodista también le había pasado más factura a él que a su propia hija, y, hasta cierto punto le gustaba y le disgustaba a partes iguales. Le gustaba porque sabía que la mayor preocupación de él era cómo iba a afectar todo aquello a Sora y la disgustaba porque le tenía aprecio y no le gustaba verlo agobiarse.

\- Gracias por traer los papeles para que los viéramos también nosotros – le dijo.

\- No me las tienes que dar – negó con la cabeza-. Supongo que os veré el fin de semana, ¿no?

\- Sí, habíamos quedado con Sora para ir a comprar algo de ropa de premamá. ¿Seguro que no quieres ir tú con ella?

\- No, yo me quedo con Aiko y así estáis más cómodos sin tener que estar pendientes de ella. No os preocupéis – sonrió-. Y… Lo que hemos dicho antes de la doctora es totalmente cierto – aprovechó, aceptando la chaqueta que le tendía su suegro-. No es algo que haya dicho delante de ella para no preocuparla simplemente. Conmigo es mucho más clara.

\- Eso es lo que más me gusta escuchar de todo – contestó el profesor-. Aunque supongo que no tanto como a ti… - sonrió-. Están en el salón, si es que eres capaz de encontrar a Aiko debajo de las capas de abrigo que le ha puesto su madre encima.

Riéndose, dirigió sus pasos hacia donde él había dicho, viendo que Sora tenía en brazos a la niña, la cual estaba completamente dormida. Aprovechó para cogerla él, no queriendo que el peso de Aiko, por pequeña que fuera todavía, afectara a la pelirroja. No queriendo despertarla ya, se la pareja se giró hacia los dos más mayores para poder así despedirse de ellos con un gesto, viendo cómo los seguían para poder cerrar la puerta tras ellos.

\- Pobre Yamato – dijo Toshiko una vez que se hubieran ido.

\- ¿Pobre? ¿Por qué? – le preguntó su marido.

\- Porque te digo yo que hasta que no pase una temporada y nuestra hija se haya recuperado del todo de haber tenido al niño no va a volver a dormir tranquilo le diga lo que le diga la doctora…

\- Tampoco puedo culparlo – respondió él, caminando tras ella-. Aunque yo la verdad es que he visto a Sora muy bien. La otra vez… porque me dijo que estaba embarazada y que había tenido complicaciones que sino me habría asustado cuando vinieron a verme a Kioto.

\- Ya… la pobrecita lo estaba pasando muy mal. Me acuerdo que por las mañanas era imposible dejarla sola, que era incapaz de volver ella sola a la cama desde el baño de lo agotaba que se quedaba de tanto devolver… - ella lo sabía de primera mano-. Aunque te digo yo que al final el que peor lo pasaba era Yamato cuando tenía que irse y sabía que, por mucho que se quedara conmigo, la dejaba en esas condiciones. Cada día me sabe peor haberle tenido algo de manía en su momento… Cuando volvió por fin a Tokio no pudo hacer otra cosa que advertirle a Sora que tuviera cuidado con él, que no se fiara demasiado…

\- Menos mal que esa hija nuestra no suele hacerte demasiado caso – se quedó con la parte menos seria de aquello.

\- La verdad es que sí… - sonrió-. Te digo que no ha podido dar con alguien mejor para ella.

Y tenía su gracia que ella dijera precisamente aquello. Había sido la que había vivido de forma más directa los últimos años de adolescencia de su hija y aquella época justo antes de que él desapareciera del todo. Para ella todo aquel tiempo se resumía en Sora pasándolo mal por culpa de Yamato. Pero no había podido cambiar más la situación con el tiempo, llegando hasta el punto de que en el fondo también le daba pena el pobre, quien, por aquel entonces, tampoco debía de haberlo pasado demasiado bien.

\- Anda… Ayúdame a recoger que quiero leer bien el artículo – le dijo a su marido, caminando algo más deprisa hacia la cocina-. Tengo que darle las gracias a Hiroaki.

\- ¿Tú?

\- Oye, que no lo diga delante de Sora no quiere decir que no me alegre de que haya revuelto a toda la prensa del país para que dejen bien claro que ella no ha hecho nada.

\- Pensé que te daba igual lo que dijeran o dejaran de decir…

\- Y me da igual – se encogió de hombros-. Lo que valore es que haya hecho esto por ella. No para dejar claro que a su hijo no le están siendo infiel, sino porque no le da la gana de dejar que nadie diga ni una sola mala palabra de su nuera. Me lo explicó Sora…

\- Pues e ese caso ya tendremos que ser dos los que le demos las gracias – aunque de haber sido al revés, seguramente las cosas se habrían parecido bastante.

Más allá de lo que pudiera pensar Yamato en ese caso, su suegro no estaría pensando en cómo cargárselo, sino más bien, sería uno de los primeros en poner en duda aquel rumor. Había visto demasiadas veces a su yerno quedarse mirando hacia Sora, distraído. Reconocía esa forma con la que la miraba. Y ya ni hablar de la forma en la que miraba hacia la niña. No, no había opción a malinterpretar nada de ninguna de las maneras.

* * *

Nadaoriginal: Si es que Aiko se ha planteado cargarse a todo su entorno más cercano con sus salidas, y la pobre Toshiko no iba a ser menos. Que le dan mala fama a la pobre por ser la más normal de la familia y oye, ella simplemente sabe tener un poco más de buen estar cuando toca. Que los asusta a todos con un par de miradas y la dejan tranquila.

Y ahora parece que aunque a ella también le importaba más bien poco lo que se dijera de su hija y Taichi, pues mira, ya se puede quedar tranquila por ese frente también que su consuegro se ha puesto en serio a hacer cosas útiles y los ha dejado a todos firmes también. Si al final la pelandrusca de la periodista ha salido peor parada de lo que se hubiera podido imaginar en cualquier momento. Y eso que realmente no se tomaron medidas más serias, que me imagino que si a Taichi le hubiera dado la gana hubiera podido hacer alguna que otra cosa más que para algo él entiende de temas legales, pero bueno, como yo no pues se ha librado.

¡Un beso! Y espero que estés bien.

ElenaAA23: ¿has visto vecina? Hasta tiempo tengo para contestaros reviews jajajaja En realidad no, es que tengo los papeles por encima de la mesa y me dan pereza y así por lo menos hago esto mientras tanto y me entretengo un ratejo antes de ponerme en serio con lo que tengo que hacer, que sino ya sabes que se me van acumulando las cosas.

Hiroaki se ha salido con la suya y se ha quedado más contento que nadie. Que a la nuera y al nuero no se los toca nadie, vamos a ver, y más con esos temas. La verdad es que seguro que fue algo que Emily tampoco pudo ver venir. No se le pasó por la cabeza que precisamente el padre de Yamato fuera a tener esos recursos y que se iba a poner así. Pero mira, le está muy bien por andar de cacatúa malpensada. Aunque puedo llegar a entenderla, todos sabemos que lo hizo por lo que lo hizo y ahora se merece todas las consecuencias laborales que esto le haya podido traer. Que con el abuelo Ishida no se mete nadie.

Jajajaja Toshiko la pobre que simplemente se comporta como la más normal de la familia y el resto se dedica a aterrorizarse solo... Ahora que a la pobre se le salta un poco la lagrimilla al ver a Aiko reaccionar a enterarse de que le viene de verdad un nene chiquitín, si es que es para grabar las caras del resto al verla. Que mira que ella se debe de meter poco en los asuntos de su hija, pero ahora tiene que verla y flipar con el cambio tan radical que ha pegado en todos los sentidos.

Y nada más vecina, me voy con los papeles que me esperan... ¡Un bico grandote!


	143. Capítulo 142: Discutir contigo

Sora se había quedado sentada en la cama, distraída, mientras que Yamato había ido a echar a dormir a la pequeña. Cuando habían llegado a casa la habían llevado con ellos, dejándola tumbada en la cama junto a su madre mientras que terminaban de recoger algunas cosas. Una vez que habían terminado por fin, Yamato se la había llevado para que pudiera dormir más cómoda en la cama dejando así a la pelirroja sola.

A la última hora de la cena se había empezado a notar más cansada, como solía pasarle durante las últimas noches. Sin embargo, se había quedado dormida, al igual que la niña, en el coche de vuelta a casa y en esos momentos, estaba bastante despierta. No contaba con que le durase demasiado, pero, en su cabeza había aparecido una idea y no le disgustaba ni lo más mínimo. Por culpa de andar durmiéndose por los rincones, hacía ya más días de los que a ella le gustaría que no había podido rondar a su marido en condiciones.

La simple idea provocó que se le dibujara una idea en el rostro, quedándose sentada a la espera de que volviera. Había notado que estaba de buen humor, que parecía que la llegada de los papeles, aunque jurase y perjurase que prefería olvidarse del tema, había ayudado con ello. Y ella no iba a ser la que le dijera lo contrario tampoco. También lo había visto algo… ¿Emocionado? No estaba segura de que esa fuera la palabra, pero, lo había notado emocionado con lo del aniversario de los diez años. Lo cierto era que dicho viaje solía traerle malos pensamientos a la cabeza, porque sabía cómo había estado a punto de acabar, pero… Resultaba, que aunque nadie hablara de ello, ¿Yamato iba a aparecer en todos y cada uno de los libros de historia como parte de uno los proyectos más ambiciosos del siglo? Ese pensamiento se estrelló contra ella de repente como si, después de tanto tiempo, fuera la primera vez que caía en la cuenta.

\- A ver… cuéntame, porque esa cara de susto que tienes ahora mismo puesta seguro que merece una buena explicación – dijo la voz de él, dándose cuenta de que se había quedado apoyado en la puerta cruzado de brazos.

\- Ehm… - confusa, intentó centrarse de nuevo.

\- ¿Estás bien? – arqueó una ceja.

\- Sí, sí… Pero…

\- ¿Pero? – cerró la puerta tras él para poder caminar hasta la pelirroja.

\- Si te lo digo te vas a enfadar conmigo… - acabó por admitir levantando la vista hacia él.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Enfadarme contigo? – marcó más el gesto de su rostro, empezando a temerse que sus hormonas se hubieran puesto en su contra mientras que él no las vigilaba-. ¿Desde cuándo yo sé hacer eso?

No estaba demasiado seguro de cómo interpretar los gestos de ella. De entrada parecía que se encontraba bien, pero… ¿qué pasaba? Ya se conocía las salidas de la cordura a la que lo tenía acostumbrado cuando estaba embarazada, y quizás había hecho algo y ni siquiera era consciente de ello. Aunque, había dicho que ¿él se iba a enfadar?

\- Oye, ¿no me vas a decir nada? – le dijo acabando por agacharse y poder quedar así a su altura.

\- No…

\- Sora… - en el fondo le hacía gracia esa forma de comportarse que podía llegar a tener cuando quería, por mucho miedo que le diera por dónde pudieran salirle las hormonas esa vez.

\- Estaba pensando en lo del evento de los diez años que me contaste…

\- ¿Eh? – aquello terminó de descolocarlo todavía más-. ¿Qué pasa con eso?

\- Pues que… conmemora algo muy importante. Osea… Importante de verdad… Importante para todos – la dejó parlotear, no estando demasiado seguro de a dónde quería quedar-. Y yo solo suelo asociarlo con que a raíz de eso volviste a Tokio.

\- Creo que voy a necesitar que seas un poco más clara si pretendes que entienda algo, Sora – posó las manos en sus rodillas, manteniendo mejor así el equilibrio.

\- ¡Si te lo digo te vas a enfadar conmigo! – levantó la vista hacia él dejando que viera que realmente parecía preocupada.

Un par de años atrás lo hubiera preocupado de verdad, ahora ya sabía que cuando se ponía así, era casi mejor razonar con ella como si lo hiciera con Aiko. Había que mantener las cosas sencillas y recurrir a chantajes de los sencillos. Le hacía gracia que alguien como ella fuera capaz de cambiar tanto cuando estaba embarazada, no podía evitarlo. Le daba pena también que no tuviera control alguno sobre sus recciones y a la vez le enternecía verla así.

\- ¿Si te prometo que no me voy a enfadar me lo cuentas? – apretó con sus dedos la rodillas reclamando así su atención cuando ella parecía no querer contestarle.

\- Es que te vas a enfadar conmigo… Porque… siempre estás pendiente de lo que hago o acompañándome a los eventos y yo no – protestó desviando l vista de nuevo hacia el suelo.

\- Bueno, en eso te equivocas. Eso sí que lo hacías al principio pero ahora yo creo que sí que demuestras interés… - estaba volviendo a perderse-. Venga Sora… que me voy a acabar enfadando porque no me lo cuentas.

\- ¿Te parece normal que me dé cuenta ahora de lo sumamente importante que has hecho? ¡Que te has ido dos veces a otro planeta al que nadie había ido más! Y yo aquí, pensando que solo es importante porque volviste a casa… - confesó de golpe.

Parpadeó, confuso. Aquello sí que lo había pillado por sorpresa. ¿Le estaba diciendo que se acababa de dar cuenta ahora de que su trabajo había tenido alguna que otra consecuencia en la historia? No estaba del todo seguro de que Sora se estuviera dando cuenta de aquello y que no fueran las hormonas pero… Cada vez entendía menos lo que pasaban alli.

\- Bueno, yo y otros cuantos que habrán hecho el triple o más que yo… - habló.

\- ¿¡Y te parece normal que yo me dé cuenta ahora!?

\- Shhh… Que vas a despertar a Aiko – le dijo volviendo a darle el ligero apretón en la rodilla-. No me voy a enfadar contigo por eso.

\- Claro que sí – se cruzó de brazos.

\- No, no me voy a enfadar contigo porque lo importante es lo que dices tú, que fue lo que provocó que volviera a casa – era mejor manejar las cosas de esa forma.

\- Eso lo estás diciendo para que me sienta mejor, peor seguro que no te ha parecido bien…

El tono que usó para decir aquello saltó las alarmas de él. No estaba del todo seguro, pero estaba empezando a ver cómo iba a acabar la cosa y, de verdad que no le apetecía discutir con ella esa noche, pero… Cuando pasaba aquello, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer más allá que intentar salir lo mejor parado posible? Aquella no era la Sora cuerda que, por suerte, solía tener el control de la situación.

\- Ya te he dicho que no estoy enfadado. ¿No estabas muerta de sueño antes?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que me vaya a dormir para que deje de darte la lata de una vez? – protestó, aprovechando el momento para ponerse en pie y escaparse para poder ir a desenredarse el pelo.

\- No, no me das la lata. Te lo digo porque…

\- Porque no hago más que dormirme por las esquinas y si estoy durmiendo al menos no te tocó las narices ya que por la noche no valgo para otra cosa más – empezó a protestar.

\- Sora, yo no he dicho nada de eso – cogió aire, soltándolo lentamente, mentalizándose cómo podía de que a fin de cuentas no era ella la que hablaba-. ¿Te ayudo con eso? – se acercó a ella para cogerle el cepillo.

\- No – contestó cortante-. No soy una inútil. Sé cepillarme yo sola, muchas gracias. Pero no te preocupes que ahora mismo me voy a la cama para que no tengas que estar pendiente de mis tonterías más.

Abrió la boca para decirle algo, no teniendo tiempo ya que lo siguiente que vio de ella fue como cogía su pijama y cerraba la puerta del baño delante de sus narices sin tener opción a decirle nada. Se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz, punzándolo unos segundos, intentando ganar toda la paciencia que tenía. Las primeras veces que había pasado aquello debía de admitir que de verdad lo había asustado., Ahora sabía que lo único que podía hacer era dejar que se le pasara a ella sola porque no había forma de hacerla entrar en razón.

El problema era cuando no sabía qué hacer.

Quizás detrás de todo aquello hubiera algo de verdad y que Sora se hubiera dado cuenta de repente de las repercusiones reales del proyecto del que tenía suerte de haber formado parte. Eso, de hecho, le parecía hasta gracioso. Y la verdad es que tampoco podía culparla ya que él mismo era le primero que no solía pensar en ello. Sabía que ella era plenamente consciente de que su trabajo era algo muy serio y que lo valoraba mucho. Que se hubiera dado cuente de repente de que, posiblemente, aquello sí que quedara registrado en los libros de historia, y con ello su nombre, pues… No podía más que parecerle gracioso.

\- ¿De qué te ríes? – la voz de la pelirroja lo hizo dar un respingo.

\- De nada, Sora… - adelantó las manos con un gesto cuando la vio caminar hacia él, intentando cogerla.

\- ¡Quita! – lo esquivó.

\- Oye, ¿no habíamos quedado que el que se iba a enfadar ella yo? – dijo siguiéndola con la mirada.

\- Pues sí, y solo te dedicas a darme la razón como si estuviera loca. Porque claro, como Sora está embarazada hay que dárselo todo hecho, no dejarla hacer nada y además darle siempre la razón.

\- Nadie hace eso contigo, Sora…

\- No te atrevas a negármelo, que sabes que es verdad – se giró hacia él.

\- Mira… No quiero discutir contigo – negó con la cabeza-. Voy a irme a por agua y voy a aprovechar a revisar unos papeles que tengo atrasados del trabajo, y así los dejo adelantados. Tú haz lo que te venga en gana…

Huir era la más segura de las opciones. Si seguía enfadada dentro de un rato, seguramente de verdad se acabaría quedando dormida y no iría a buscarlo para seguir discutiendo. Y si se le pasaba el enfado o lo que fuera que tenía, o bien se quedaba tranquila durmiendo o iría a buscarlo. Fuera como fuera, lo mejor era poner algo de distancia entre los dos. No le dio tiempo a responder o a decirle nada más, saliendo así de la habitación y dejando la puerta cerrada tras él.

Solo esperaba que se diera la opción que faltaba y que le diera un episodio de los de disgusto, porque ese era el que menos gracia le hacía. Literalmente la prefería gritándole por casa por una lechuga que cuando le entraba el llanto. De forma sencilla de explicar: no era capaz de verla así. Aunque supiera que era por la mayor tontería del mundo. Se empezaba a poner nervioso y no sabía ni lo qué hacer ni lo qué decir.

Esperó unos segundos a ver si iba tras él o simplemente hacía caso y se quedaba en la habitación, quedándose contento cuando vio que parecía haberse salido con la suya con su treta de escapar. Echó a andar finalmente hacia la cocina a hacer lo que le había dicho, tomándose su tiempo.

No quería estar demasiado cerca cundo se enfadaba ella sola por cosas qe solo pasaban en su cabeza porque tenía miedo de acabar dejándose afectar y contestarle con alguna bordería de las suyas y que aquello acabara en una discusión de verdad, de la cual, no tenía ganas. No había mentido tampoco con lo de los papeles por lo que una vez que se llenó el vaso con agua se acercó a su tablet, caminando hacia el sofá para poder tirarse en él.


	144. Capítulo 143: Ojeras

Yamato escuchó cómo se habría la puerta de la habitación mientras que estaba todavía pendiente de lo que estaba leyendo en la tablet. Decidió intentar adivinar a dónde iba Sora, ya que podía seguir ella sola enfadada y haberse levantado para ir a por algo para beber. También estaba la opción de que hubiera ido a buscarlo aunque ya ahí le quedaba la duda sobre exactamente para qué. Al sentir cómo se acercaba, fingió no estar vigilándola, volviendo a concentrarse en la lectura que tenía delante de él.

\- ¿Sigues trabajando? – le preguntó intentando así llamar su atención. Se le podía notar en el tono que, al menos, enfadada no estaba-. ¿Molesto? – esperó a verlo levantar la vista hacia ella.

\- Tú nunca me molestas – le contestó, aprovechando para observarle el gesto, confirmando así que ya se había calmado-. No estoy trabajando, solo estoy dejando adelantadas unas cosas para mañana ir algo más libre.

\- Ah…

Le hacía gracia cuando iba a buscarlo después de que hubiera vuelto a la normalidad. A pesar de que los dos estaban ya familiarizados con esos episodios, sabía que ella se sentía bastante mal cuando era capaz de volver a controlar sus propios pensamientos y reacciones. Aquello era algo muy de ella, tampoco le parecía extraño. No se podía esperar de Sora otra cosa que no fuera sentirse mal por atacarlo aunque a él le diera exactamente igual porque sabía a lo que se debía. Luego, volvía a acercarse, tal y como estaba haciendo ahora y casi que actuaba con miedo de encontrárselo molesto. Sonrió ligeramente antes de posar la tableta y alargar la mano hacia ella para provocar que tuviera que acercársele y acabar sentada sobre su regazo.

\- Ni me molestas ni estoy enfadado contigo. Ni porque me hayas gritado ni por lo que fuera que se te hubiera metido en la cabecita hacer un rato – llevó la mano a su frente, dándole un ligero toquecito en ella, divertido al ver la mueca que hizo, viéndola resoplar segundos más tarde.

\- Es lo que más odio, de verdad… - protestó.

\- ¿Más que los episodios de mareo y nauseas? – dijo con tono divertido.

\- Sí – se quedó observando la cara de él-. Te lo digo en serio. Odio no tener control tan siquiera sobre lo que digo o hago… Y más cuando lo pago contigo que ya bastante haces con aguantarme – aprovechó, según decía aquello, para dejarse caer hacia él, usándolo del todo de apoyo.

Sonrió ante su gesto, dándole unos segundos antes de rodearla con el brazo, distrayéndose de esa forma en simplemente disfrutar de la cercanía de ella. Podía entender a lo que se refería. Como siempre había sido, Sora era una de las personas más cuerdas que conocía, cuando se ponía así, tenía que ser frustrante.

\- Lo peor es que te lo decía completamente en serio. ¿Cómo puede ser que no me hubiera parado a pensar en la repercusión real de lo que ya has hecho, no una, sino dos veces? Soy perfectamente consciente de lo gordo que es haber llegado a tu puesto y todo lo que has tenido que hacer, pero… ¿cómo puedo ser tan sumamente tonta?

\- Bueno, ¿tengo que recordarte que todavía me asusto de la repercusión de lo que llevas haciendo con los kimonos desde hace unos años?

\- No es lo mismo, Yamato.

\- Es lo mismo. Quiero decir… Sé a lo que te refieres, pero es que tú lo has visto desde dentro, al igual que yo. Y en tu cabeza lo que ha priorizado siempre más es que intentara volver lo más de una pieza posible. Para ti lo importante era que volviera a casa. Y para mí también. Bueno, si te soy sincero, la primera vez también era importante que no me terminara de dar un ataque de pánico o ansiedad los dias antes del viaje y que me tuvieran que dejar en tierra. Pero… Estoy seguro de que nadie de los del grupo que hizo los dos viajes piensa en ello de una forma más… elitista. Verlo desde dentro lo hace sonar muy diferente.

Su mayor preocupación sobre esos temas la había descubierto no hacía demasiado tiempo cuando se había dado cuenta de que, en unos años, Aiko y el bebé que estaba en camino, podrían encontrarse esa información y poder ver la reacción de ellos. Solo por eso, ya le había salido rentable todo. No trabajaba de lo que lo hacía por reconocimiento. Si hubiera sido por eso habría tenido un camino mucho más fácil y seguro si hubiera seguido por la vía de la música. Y ese sencillo pensamiento era una de las pocas cosas que hacía que fuera capaz de pensar en ello como en algo más serio y de lo que poder estar orgulloso.

\- Anda – alargó la mano que tenía libre para apagar la tableta, dando él mismo por terminada la conversación sin dejarla darle más vueltas-. Vamos para la cama que sino mañana no va a haber quién te levante.

\- No tengo sueño – protestó a la vez que se ponía en pie, dejándolo a él hacer lo mismo.

\- Sí, eso también me lo dice Aiko y mejor no te cuento la credibilidad que tiene – divertido le hizo un gesto para que echara a andar a su vez.

La pelirroja hizo caso, no queriendo seguir con la conversación en ese momento. Ya lo hablaría con él cuando estuviera del todo tranquila, porque, realmente, le había sabido muy mal por su parte. Sin embargo, prefería dejarlo pasar por el momento e intentar salvar la noche. Cuando había dicho que no tenía sueño lo había dicho totalmente en serio, por eso, dejó que él entrara primero en la habitación, quedándose así apoyada en la puerta.

\- Échate si quieres, yo me pongo el pijama en un momento – habló él, yendo a cogerlo.

\- Te he dicho que no tengo sueño – le dijo, sonriendo ligeramente por fin mientras que dejaba que él se diera cuenta de que cerraba mejor por dentro.

La respuesta del rubio no pudo ser otra que arquear las cejas en un gesto de sorpresa. Aquello provocó que ella se diera, sin poder evitarlo, quedándose ahí unos momentos más.

\- Que conste en acta que ya estaba pensando en esto antes… - comentó por fin cuando se acercó a él-. Solo que luego se me desactivó el funcionamiento racional…

\- ¿Para eso fuiste a buscarme al salón? – preguntó, divertido, cuando la tuvo delante, posando una mano en su cintura.

\- Bueno, eso y porque no me gustar dormir sola. Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces – sonrió levantando la vista hacia él.

\- En verano hablamos…

Pudo ver como por fin se echaba a reír ella, pegándoselo con facilidad. Por el momento prefería no pensar en el calor que podía tener o dejar de tener cuando estuviera en el último mes del embarazo en pleno verano. Prefería centrarse en otras cosas que no le iba a importar que le dieran calor en aquellos momentos. Se puso algo más seria, volviendo a bajar la vista desde la de él hacia sus labios, delatando así sus intenciones. Lo que consiguió de esa forma fue que él bajara algo la cabeza para poder dejarla alcanzarlo, cosa que hizo con facilidad gracias a ese gesto posando las manos en torno a la cintura del rubio mientras que lo besaba. Notó como él la dejaba llevar el control, siguiéndola en cada movimiento, dibujando círculos con sus dedos en dónde tenía posada la mano, llevando la otra hacia su nuca para poder atraerla algo más.

Fueran las hormonas de fiesta todavía o no, no iba a sr él quien se quejara. Sonrió al sentirla meter sus manos por dentro de la camisa del uniforme que aún no se había quitado, aprovechando que tenía la prenda por fuera del pantalón para estar más cómodo, pudiendo así empezar a acariciar su espalda. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados incluso cuando se hubo separado del beso, centrándose en disfrutar de sus caricias. La soltó mínimamente para poder dejarla moverse, viendo como arrastraba las manos por sus costados, directa hacia los botones de la prenda, para empezar a librarse de ellos.

\- ¿Vas a ayudarme a ponerme el pijama? – le dijo, bromeando, inclinando su cabeza para poder decirlo a su oído.

\- Luego si quieres te lo pongo yo, pero solo si te portas bien – sonrió, entretenida, dejándole un beso en el cuello gracias a que él se había acercado.

Divertido por su respuesta, la dejó hacer, continuando haciendo dibujos con sus dedos mientras que ella terminaba de soltar todos los botones, dedicándose unos segundos en acariciarlo, subiendo poco a poco mientras que recorría su torso de esa forma hasta llegar a los hombros. Esperó a que él retirase los brazos hacia atrás para poder quitársela, girándose nos segundos para poder dejarla apoyada en la silla que tenían cerca.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó divertido.

\- Si pretendes ponértela mañana por mañana…

La siguió con la mirada mientras que se aseguraba de que quedara bien colocara, teniendo que reírse. Alargó las manos hacia la pelirroja cuando la volvió a ver a su alcance, recibiendo un manotazo por parte de ella, consiguiendo que las apartara. Arqueó las cejas por el gesto, curioso, viendo que las intenciones de ella era seguir librándose de su ropa, lo cual derivó en una de sus sonrisas y que se dejara hacer. No tenía demasiado claro la dirección que llevaba todo aquello, pero algo le decía, que fuera lo que fuera iba a ser la que le gustaba, así que no se molestó ni en preguntar.

\- Oye, ¿no te parece un poco injusto? – le dijo fingiendo protestar cuando ella conseguía también librarse del pantalón.

\- No, y contando que te da miedo llevarme la contraria mientras que estoy embarazada, ya sabes lo que te toca – divertida, volvió a mover las manos por su cuerpo llegando hasta su cintura para pasarlas así hacia atrás y poder darle un tirón y que se le acercara de esa forma.

Divertido con sus acciones, aprovechó la cercanía para intentar besarla, sin conseguirlo, al ver que lo esquivaba y lo que hacía era buscar su cuello para empezar a recorrerlo con los labios aprovechándose de que llegaba más fácilmente. Alzó la barbilla, dejándola así hacer, cerrando levemente los ojos, disfrutando del cosquilleo que empezaba a recorrerlo, notando el rastro de calor que iba dejando sus besos. Notó cómo avanzaba, valiéndose de la diferencia de altura de ambos para poder recorrer su clavícula y bajar algo más hacia uno de sus pectorales, levantando de nuevo la cabeza para darle ahora el beso que antes le había negado.

Dejó ir un jadeo ante la forma en la que él le devolvió el beso, olvidándose por un momento de sus intenciones de llevar el control y dejándose pegar cuando la abrazo con fuerza por la cintura. No le dio tiempo a recuperar el aliento cuando se separaron, volviendo a buscarlo, poniéndose de puntillas a la vez que rodeaba su cuello para mantener bien el equilibrio. Notó en ese momento como él buscaba el final de su pijama con intención de quitárselo y dudó. Dudó sobre su dejarlo o apartarse de nuevo, no pudiendo más que colaborar finalmente al ser incapaz de distanciarse de él en ese momento.

\- Mira, algo bueno tiene que tener que te fueras antes enfadada a cambiarte el baño – le murmuró divertido cuando con ese simple gesto la dejó desnuda de cintura para arriba, dejando que volviera a pegarse a él para poder disfrutar del contacto del cuerpo de ambos.

_\- Amor… _cállate – le dijo divertida antes de acariciarlo nuevamente, bajando pro sus brazos hasta darle un toquecito, indicando así que la soltara.

Nada más notar que le hacía caso posó las manos en su torso de nuevo, pasándolas por él, entreteniéndose como solía hacer siempre en seguir las formas. Llevó sus dedos lentamente a su espalda, acariciando sus costados, bajando, llevando así a colarlas por dentro de su ropa interior, haciendo algo de presión para acercarlo a ella de nuevo, ganándose un beso. Cerró sus dedos en la ropa, levantando la mirada hacia la del rubio, observándolo unos segundos antes de sonreírle de una forma bastante delatadora, justamente antes de empezar a agacharse lentamente, hasta quedar arrodillada en el suelo.

No necesitó más explicaciones para que Yamato notara cómo se le acelera el pulso de manera instantánea en cuanto la vio descender, más aún cuando sintió sus dedos empezar a tirar de la ropa hacia abajo por fin, quitándosela así.

\- Siéntate – escuchó cómo le decía ella, dándose cuenta de que se habían quedado al lado de la cama, facilitándole así el obedecer.

Se limitó únicamente a tomar asiento, llevando su mano hacia su rostro, dándole una ligera caricia antes de quedarse embobado mirándola, siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos detenidamente. A esas alturas de la relación, todavía era capaz de recordar la primera vez que ella, muerta de vergüenza y de miedo por hacer las cosas mal se había atrevido a aquello. Ahora, sabía justa y exactamente la forma en la que realizar cada uno de sus movimientos para que en apenas unos momentos él tuviera que usas sus manos para apoyarse en la cama y dejar la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, buscando así poder respirar mejor al empezar a faltar el aire. Era superior a él sentir sus labios y su lengua moviéndose sobre su piel extremadamente sensible por la facilidad que tenía también para excitarlo. Y no iba a negar que eso le gustaba en sobremanera. Pudo mover una de sus manos para echarle el pelo hacia atrás y que no le molestara en la cara, dejando ir jadeos cada vez más intensos y profundos. La combinación entre las sensaciones y la vista que ella le ofrecía no lo dejaba en opción de hilar ni un pensamiento más allá de ella, siguiendo completamente hipnotizado cada uno de sus movimientos. Pudo ver cómo levantaba los ojos hacia él unos segundos, observándolo atenta antes de continuar, dejando algo más claras sus intenciones sobre hasta dónde quería llegar. La pequeña dormía plácidamente, podían tomarse las cosas con tiempo entreteniéndose en ayudarse también con las manos.

Agradeció que, llegados a cierto punto, él hiciera el esfuerzo por apartarla, evitándole el pillarla desprevenida y que pudiera incorporarse ligeramente y terminar lo que había empezado únicamente con sus dedos sin quitarle la vista de encima, sonriendo a la que vez que se mordía el labio, esperando a que el rubio volviera a enfocarla, encontrándose con ese brillo que tanto le gustaba. Tiró de ella sin que lo viera venir, buscando así besarla, no dándole más opción de reacción que devolvérselo, notando su respiración alterada.

\- Anda… Deja que vaya a por algo al baño – le dijo divertida cuando se separó, escapándose de su lado para poder hacer lo que había dicho.

Cuando volvió a salir, sonrió al verlo, esperándola y ya más relajado. Se acercó, dándole un manotazo para que la dejara a ella limpiar dónde se hubiera podido manchar, inclinándose para darle un beso en la mejilla.

\- Con lo que me suele costar que te quedes quietecito… Muy por sorpresa te tengo que haber pillado hoy – le dijo, divertida-. Pero supongo que estamos en paces por la bronca que te pegué antes sin motivos.

\- Si nos vamos a poner así te dejo que me grites todo lo que quieras – acabó por decirle, no poniendo muchas pegas antes de asegurarse de atraparla y que no pudiera volver a alejarse, cerrando los brazos en torno a ella-. Yo diría que se te ha pasado el sueño, ¿no?

\- ¿De dónde te has sacado eso? – le contestó divertida, tirando el pañuelo lejos de ellos dos, ya lo recogería más tarde-. Pero mañana tienes que madrugar…

\- Te digo yo lo que me importa eso… Acepto, más que gustoso, que mañana me lleguen las ojera al suelo.

La cogió con algo más de fuerza contra él, aprovechando el momento para girar y provocar que se quedara bocarriba sobre las sábanas. Se iba a tomar las cosas con calma, primero porque lo necesitaba, y segundo porque seguía prefiriendo tratarla con cuidado. Sonrió al verla acomodarse, llevando sus dedos a su pelo, revolviéndolo con suavidad mientras que empezaba a acariciarla, bajando con sus manos hacia su cintura con la clara intención de quitarle el pijama que había quedado puesto antes. Sin duda, lo consideraba un estorbo muy importante en esos momentos. Se incorporó, pudiendo así maniobrar mejor, tirando de la ropa, ayudándola a sacar una pierna y luego la otra, tirando esa ropa también al suelo.

Sonrió de una forma diferente al verla ya completamente desnuda a fijar sus ojos en su vientre, dándose cuenta de la curva ya que era capaz de diferenciar. Aquella vez no fue directo a besar esa zona, sino que se colocó nuevamente a su lado para alcanzar sus labios antes de empezar a recorrer su cuello y figura con los labios. Continuó hasta alcanzar su pecho, dejando ir una sonrisa de lado al ver como de forma instantánea ella dejaba escapar un leve gemido, estando más sensible dada la situación. Aprovechó entonces para dedicarle toda su atención. Era lo bueno de no tener prisa por su parte, que podía dedicarse a verla reaccionar a sus atenciones, aprovechando para darle un mordisco, viendo como reaccionaba con un respingo.

\- ¿Te duele? – le preguntó sin alzar demasiado el tono, sonriendo al ver como negaba, entendiendo entonces el motivo de esa reacción, volviendo a hacerlo nuevamente deslizando sus manos por su torso.

No se detuvo, buscando colar sus dedos entre sus piernas, sin miramientos ni provocaciones, moviéndolos de forma estudiada mientras que continuaba con lo que antes había estado haciendo unos momentos más, levantando la cabeza al verla, revolverse y cerrar las manos sobre la manta, como si necesitara un punto de apoyo. Esa imagen, sin duda, empezó a colaborar en que su cuerpo volviera a reaccionar poco a poco como se esperaba, aprovechando el momento para adentrarse algo más poniéndole más insistencia.

\- Yamato… - susurró su nombre antes de arquearse inconscientemente, provocando así que su cadera se rozara más contra su mano, sacándole nuevamente una sonrisa ladeada.

Eso era justamente lo que le gustaba, verla cuando ya no controlaba sus propias acciones, dejándose simplemente llevar. Besó su cuello, quizás con más intensidad de la que debiera, no dándose cuenta en ese momento de la marca rojiza que quedaba mientras que buscaba nuevamente los labios de su esposa. A mitad del beso, interrumpió sus acciones, aprovechando para sujetar su propio peso mientras tanto, buscando la posición correcta, olvidándose también de sus típicas paranoias sobre poder hacerle daño al estar embarazada al quedarse él encima. Se había asegurado de que fuera lo último en lo que estuviera pensando en ese momento. Únicamente podía pensar en poder llegar hasta el final con aquello, tomando por fin la postura correcta antes de perder una de sus manos entre ambos, asegurándose de acariciarla todo lo que pudo, para ayudarse segundos antes de entrar en ella.

Iban a ser unas de las ojeras que iba a luir más orgulloso en mucho tiempo.

* * *

**Nadaoriginal:** yo creo que huye porque sabe que si le contesta a algo cuando se pone en el plan ataque-de-hormonas es más que probable que acabe durmiendo en casa de su padre, así que va a ver dónde se esconde y si tiene suerte y ella no lo sigue para seguir discutiendo. Al menos esta vez ha tenido suerte y ha ido detrás de él pero con otras intenciones que dudo que no vayan a ser de su agrado.

Espero que hayas tenido buena semana. Suerte para la que entra. ¡Un beso!

**ElenaAA23:** bueno, el tartarugueo estaba en camino jajaja las hormonas pueden hacer las dos cosas a la vez. Y como por suerte Yamato sabe que es cosa de las hormonas y que ella poco más puede hacer... Y como el pobre ya viene de vuelta y tiene muy controlada su mala leche pues se limita a huir y así por lo menos por él no queda. Al final tampoco le ha salido tan mal, ¿no? No creo que vaya a tener queja de que al final haya decidido ella ir a hacerle un poco la pelota.

Ver veremos si de verdad al día siguiente presume de las ojeras, que para esas cosas es muy suyo.

Y ya te lo expliqué, pero bueno, por si a alguien le queda la duda. Obviamente que Sora no es idiota y sabe el grado de importancia que tiene la profesión de él. Lo que pasa es que está tan tan tan acostumbrada a vivir con ello y dentro de esa dinámica que tampoco se para a pensar en ello. Además, están las hormonas a mano para exagerarlo todo y meterle ideas turbias a ella en la cabeza y se pega unas buenas fiestas.

Un bico grandote vecina.

**Natesgo:** que sepas que he contestado hoy las review por ti jajaja Nos vale tu comentario para saber que sigues sobreviviendo al curso, cosa importante.

Bueno, el tortugueo ha acabado llegando, seamos realistas. Que ella no se iba a quedar con las ganas, o más bien sus hormonas, que algo bueno tienen que tener. Aunque lo mismo le echamos las culpa a ellas y eso es de lo poco que hace porque le viene la gana. Otra cosa es lo de ir a meterle cuatro gritos al pobre hombre y para encima por algo que no es culpa suya sino de ella. Pero bueno, vamos a dejarla, que eso es lo que piensa Yamato mientras que se escapa y sale corriendo. De todas formas, aprovecho para decirte que yo creo que no has entendido muy bien lo que pasa, porque la cosa no va porque ella pase de todo, ya que ha avanzado bastante en ese tema, sino a que no se había parado a pensar en lo gordo que era el asunto. Y, que las hormonas son las hormonas, y no sé tú, pero mí me montan unas paranoias en la cabeza cuando andan revueltas que ni Tolkien el día que se puso a inventar nombres de elfos.

Espero que tengas una buena semana y que estéis todos muy bien por ahí. Un besito de tortuguita!


	145. Capítulo 144: Ponte a desayunar

\- Pues yo apuesto porque lo han mandado al sofá – dijo Katsu mientras que se apoyada en la mesa.

\- ¿Tú crees? – le contestó Takao-. Mira que trae esa cara…

\- ¿"Esa" cara?

\- Bueno, pero puede haberlo mandado al sofá en algún momento también – dijo Mai tomando asiento dejando los cafés en la mesa-. Yo os digo que ha tocado drama… - amplió su sonrisa antes de levantar la vista hacia Yamato cuando llegó hasta dónde estaban-. ¿Qué tal anoche, maravilla rubia?

Yamato la observó unos segundos, tardando en contestar antes de tomar asiento en la misma mesa que estaban y dejar ir una leve risa por lo bajo. Cuando se había levantado por la mañana y se había visto las ojeras ya había dado por supuesto que las cosas iban a ser así.

\- Yo que venía a enseñaros una cosa importante… Y mira con lo que me encuentro – cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, viendo que también acababa de hacer acto de presencia Hideki en la cafetería.

Ya era una costumbre desde hacía una temporada. Todos habían hecho coincidir su horario para poder ir a la misma hora a la cafetería a media mañana, pudiendo así aprovechar más allá de los entrenamientos para ponerse al día. Decidió esperar a que él se acercara hasta dónde estaban ya que iba hablando con otro miembro del personal.

\- ¿Una cosa importante? ¿El qué? – dijo Takao-. Y mirad qué cara que trae, os digo yo que éste ha estado entretenido anoche. En el mejor sentido de la palabra…

\- ¿Tú crees? – el rubio posó sus ojos en él, no pudiendo evitar la sonrisa de medio lado que terminó por delatarlo-. A las embarazadas no hay que negarles los antojos…

La mueca que puso Mai de fondo provocó que él se tuviera que echar a reír sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo. Aunque estaba seguro de que algo se le habían subido los colores por hacer ese comentario, era una diferencia muy notable con lo que podría haber pasado tiempo atrás.

\- Creo que no quiero saber qué os pasa – dijo el general llegando por fin hasta ellos, dándose cuenta de las ojeras de Yamato-. ¿Quién ha acertado esta vez? – preguntó divertido viendo a Katsu levantar la mano.

\- La próxima os toca pagar a vosotros – dijo entretenido antes de ver el rubio volvía a ponerse en pie-. ¿Dónde vas?

\- A por algo para beber… - miró hacia Hideki-. ¿Lo de siempre? – sonrió al ver como asentía antes de irse a pedir.

\- Oye, no te escapes ahora que has dicho que tenías algo importante que enseñarnos – dijo Mai mientras que lo seguía con la mirada, dándose cuenta de que la ignoraba-. Eh, que sé que me estás escuchando… Tráeme algo de comer, que tengo hambre, anda…

\- Qué raro para ti, a ver si nos vas a venir con el susto de una tercera minipiloto – le dijo Katsu mientras que la miraba divertido.

\- Ten dos minipilotos por casa e intenta salir de casa habiendo podido desayunar, zoquete… - le protestó, dándole un codazo.

\- ¿Qué has hecho con Arata? – preguntó Hideki.

\- Trabajo… - se encogió de hombros-. Ya bastante ayuda cuando puede… Pobrecito mío… - se quedó riéndose por lo bajo.

\- Oye tú – le dijo Yamato desde la barra, no habiéndose alejado de ellos-. ¿Has venido sin desayunar?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Vas a echarme la bronca tú a mí precisamente por alguno de esos temas? – le dijo, mirándolo al ver que se quedaba girado mientras que esperaba-. Oye, ¿estamos seguros de que no nos dieron el cambiazo algunos marcianos y al Yamato de verdad no los dejamos allí?

\- No te diría yo que no – le contestó Hideki-. Igual podemos preguntarle a Gabumon, que si se ha dado cuenta no creo que haya dado la voz de alarma porque salíamos todos ganando…

Entretenido, se quedó mirando él también hacia la muecas de Yamato, no tardando en ver cómo se acercaba para ir dejando las cosas en la mesa, dando algunos viajes antes de terminar de traerlo todo, aún sin sentarse y metiendo la mano en su bolsillo antes de buscar las fotografías que le había sacado a los papeles que su padre le había enseñado, teniéndoselo a Mai para que pudiera ir leyendo para los demás.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – le preguntó ella.

\- Un borrador – le dijo-. Tú lee en voz alta, que seguro que te interesa lo que pone. Yo voy a traerte el desayuno anda.

Como sabía perfectamente lo que ponía, se distrajo mientras que ella hacía lo que le había dicho, girándose únicamente para ver las caras que iban poniendo unos y otros, riéndose antes de volver a prestar atención al camarero cuando se dio cuenta de que ya le había traído lo que le había pedido a Mai.

\- Gracias – dijo antes de recogerlo todo y terminar de pagar, caminando con cuidado para que no se le cayera nada antes de dejarlo todo en la mesa.

\- ¿Quién ha escrito esto? – le dijo la piloto.

\- Pues no sé si lo ha hecho tu mejor amiga del alma o se lo ha endosado a alguien y ella lo ha firmado, porque no la veo muy capaz de ser capaz de hacerlo sin que le saliera espuma por la boca – tomó asiento donde antes había estado sentado-. Ha sido mi padre… No le ha gustado que nadie le toque a la nuera. Ella no estaba muy por la labor, pero entre la insistencia de él y que Taichi sí que estaba algo más preocupado por todo.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Tuvo problemas en casa él? – le preguntó Hideki.

\- No… Al menos no reales. Le dio por preocuparse por lo que pudiera comentar el entorno de su mujer. Y que no creo que le viniera demasiado bien con su puesto ahora que está directamente en la ONU. Así que mira, mejor así.

\- ¿Puedo mandarle un correo pidiendo una copia firmada? – comentó divertida antes de devolverle el teléfono al rubio y poder centrarse en la comida que le había traído.

\- Tú ponte a desayunar – le contestó divertido antes de entretenerse en empezar a revolver su café para poder llegar a beberlo antes de que se le pasara la hora.

* * *

Sora bostezó de forma bastante evidente mientras que se acomodaba bien en su silla. Se había levantado algo más tarde ya que cuando había sonado el despertador había sido incapaz de hacerlo. No lo cambiaba tampoco, ya que si dejaba de lado el caos mental que había tenido la noche anterior, sin duda algun, no tenía ni la más mínima queja del verdadero motivo por el que tenía tanto sueño.

\- Sora – la voz de Kaori la distrajo, haciendo que la enfocara-. Ya ha llegado la visita que me dijiste que estabas esperando.

\- Vale, gracias…

\- ¿Estás bien? – arqueó una ceja.

\- Sí, sí… Anoche me acosté tarde – dijo sonriendo-. Dile que entre, por favor.

\- Voy – contestó divertida antes de hacer lo que ella le había dicho-. ¿Te traigo algo?

\- Pues… puedes traer algo dentro de un ratito, que espero tener para rato. ¿Si te chantajeo con subirte el sueldo hay alguna opción para que me traigas algo que se le parezca a la cafeína?

\- Pues… Es que entonces pierdo el extra con el que me chantajean Yamato y Haru… - bromeó-. Algo se me ocurrirá.

Desapareció finalmente tras de la puerta de nuevo para poder ir a hacer lo que Sora le había dicho. Se le ocurría alguna que otra opción con la que poder engañar un poco a la pelirroja y que o se siguiera durmiendo por las esquinas.

\- Está en el despacho, puede pasar – sonrió e indicó con la cabeza la dirección de la que ella misma venía, aprovechando para ir hasta su mesa para coger su bolso y poder ir hacia una de las cafeterías que les quedaban más cerca del estudio.

\- Gracias – dijo Shiori, echando a andar hacia donde ella le había indicado llamando con los nudillos a la puerta antes de asomarse-. ¿Se puede?

\- Claro que sí – contestó la pelirroja con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Se había puesto en pie para poder recibirla, acercándose de ella para saludarla en condiciones. Aquella vez había sido ella quien había insistido para que fuera hasta el estudio. No estaba precisamente en la mejor posición para hablar de nadie, pero le hacía gracia que aquellas alturas Shiori siguiera sin atreverse a pasarse por allí por temor a que pudiera pensar que quizás se aprovechaba de la situación laboral de los maridos de ambas. Hacía ya bastante tiempo que no solo pensaba en ella como en la mujer de Hideki, se había ganado consideraciones mejores, especialmente desde la última temporada en Tanegashima por motivos laborales, donde no le había quitado la vista de encima al saber que, en teoría, se quedaba sola con Aiko.

\- ¿Qué tal estás? – le preguntó a la pelirroja.

\- Muy bien, hoy no tengo mucho trabajo, por eso te he dicho que vinieras hoy – le hizo un gesto para que tomara asiento-. Estamos en una temporada en la que me puedo relajar algo más.

\- Eso es bueno, así no andas estresada ahora que seguro que empiezas a notar que te cansas por nada – tuvo que reírse al notar en los gestos de Sora que acababa de dar en el clavo-. ¿De cuánto estás ya?

\- Pues… de unas quince semanas más o menos. Esta vez se me está notando mucho más rápido – asintió-. Pero también estoy llevándolo muchísimo mejor, así que creo que el que peor lo pasa de los dos es Yamato…

Aunque la otra vez tampoco lo había pasado demasiado bien, tenía que ser sincera. Sonrió algo más, posando la mano sobre la ligera curva que se podía apreciar ya antes de volver a mirar hacia Shiori.

\- Me ha dicho Yamato lo del evento de los diez años del trabajo – empezó a explicar por fin.

\- ¿Te lo ha dicho ya?

\- Sí, cuando se enteró. Que yo creo que se ha quedado con la misma cara de susto que yo al darse cuenta de que ya hace diez años de eso – no pudo evitar reírse.

\- Bueno… Eso me pasa a mí cada vez que miro para la mayor de las niñas – asintió-. Que cuando se fue era un retaco y ahora según tengo entendido se entretiene más de la cuenta cuando su padre se la lleva a comprar cosas en Ikea.

La pelirroja se echó a reír abiertamente con las palabras de ella a sabiendas perfecta de a lo que ella se refería. No iba a ser quien la culpara, porque podía entenderla perfectamente, aunque ese comentario se lo guardó para ella al estar en la compañía con la que estaba, limitándose a reírse sin más.

\- Prefiero no pensar en cuando tenga yo una adolescente en casa, porque no sé si eso me va a suponer quedarme viuda o algo parecido – bromeó-. Dale a Yamato algo más de tiempo para que se vaya mentalizando… Por el momento habrá que ver si es capaz de seguir haciéndose el serio si Aiko puede acompañarnos al evento de la JAXA.

\- Claro que puede acompañaros. Puede ir la familia más directa, así que eso incluye a vuestra pequeña. Con lo buena que es seguro que solo sirve para distraer la atención hacia ella – pudo ver como la pelirroja sonreír por sus palabras.

\- Seguro que ella está encantada… Pero bueno, que del evento te quería hablar yo. Me ha dicho Yamato es algo que será formal… Y… por favor, no me digas que no. Después de todo lo que habéis hecho tanto Hideki como tú por nosotros dos desde hace ya tiempo… Me gustaría que dejaras en mi mano, si no tienes ya pensado qué te vas a poner, la ropa de ese día…

La sorpresa se apoderó automáticamente del rostro de la otra mujer, quien, confusa no pudo más que quedarse mirando para la pelirroja no habiendo esperado que el motivo de aquella invitación fuera a ser por algo así.

\- Creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer y… Además, si tú estás de acuerdo, es algo que me apetece poder hacer – explicó-. Lo digo en serio, me apetece de verdad, así que estaría más que encantada de que aceptaras…


	146. Capítulo 145: Un apuro

Kaori llegó un rato más tarde de vuelta al estudio, llevando con ella algunos recipientes con lo que había pedido. No podía evitar que le hiciera gracia comentarios como el que le había hecho antes sobre conseguir algo con cafeína cuando la había visto con cara de estar a punto de empezar a dar cabezazos. Pero mientras que eso fuera lo peor que le fuera a tocar por ahí estaba segura de que nadie de su entorno se fuera a quejar.

Llamó a la puerta del despacho para poder dejarle lo que había traído, saludando con una ligera sonrisa antes de ir hacia la mesa.

\- Creo que Yamato también tiene chantajeada a las cafeterías de por la zona – bromeó antes de acercarse a posar el zumo-. Pero me han dado esto que seguro que te alegra la mañana…

\- Muchas gracias… - la pelirroja sonrió automáticamente entretenida por su comentario-. ¿Has visto? Los tengo a todos compinchados para vigilar lo que hago todo el día… Y ahora usan a Yamato de excusa pero me parece a mí que poco tiene que ver…

\- Bueno, en mi caso… Era lo bueno de vivir en Tanegashima en aquella temporada. Que dentro de lo que cabe te quita muchos factores de encima…

Sora se puso en pie para poder ayudar a Kaori a sacar las cosas, acabando por arrugar el gesto al darse cuenta de que lo que traía con ella era más bien para dos, delatándose de esa forma.

\- Eh, eh – dijo rápidamente su ayudante-. No me vengas a gruñir que yo ya me he tomado lo mío allí mientras que estaba en mi tiempo de descanso… Esto es para vosotras – notó como se reían por la forma en la que había respondido.

\- Bueno, si te lo digo es porque ya nos conocemos, ¿eh? Que parece mentira que lleves en este puesto ya más de tres años – dijo negando con la cabeza-. Quédate si quieres y así me das tu opinión… Bueno – giró su cabeza hacia Shiori-. No te importa, ¿no?

\- Claro que no – negó con la cabeza ella rápidamente.

\- ¿Mi opinión? ¿De qué? – confusa, terminó de dejar las cosas.

La pelirroja sonrió, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza para terminar de sacarlo todo y poder sentarse cómodamente, cogiendo el zumo que le había traído y dando un sorbo, tardando unos segundos en hacer una mueca al notar la acidez.

\- Te he traído también azúcar si quieres echarle – le dijo divertida, viendo como negaba con la cabeza.

\- No, está rico así, solo no lo esperaba – lo posó en la mesa-. Estaba hablando con Shiori sobre qué tipo de ropa le puede quedar bien.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Para un evento importante – explicó la pelirroja no sabiendo si podía dar detalles o no sobre el asunto-. Bastante serio e importante. Y estaba hablando con ella sobre lo que podría darle bien o no… ¿tú qué opinas?

\- ¿Me estás pidiendo que te lo diga yo? – arqueó una ceja.

\- Pues sí, porque por el momento pienso beberme el zumo a ver si termino de resucitar de una vez…

Cuando hacía cosas d ese tipo no podía evitar pensar en Haru y en las veces en las que le había hecho jugadas de ese estilo. A fin de cuentas, no solamente buscaba una ayudante que le hiciera de secretaria, para eso valía cualquiera. Siempre le gustaba encontrar a alguien que poco a poco pudiera ir conociendo más para poder ver dónde acababa por encajar. Haru lo había tenido más fácil ya que eso había ido ocurriendo a la vez que con ella misma. Ella no había empezado sabiéndolo todo sobre su estudio. Pero sí que había empezado al lado de Haru y eso había acabado derivando en la situación en la que habían acabado.

Pudo darse cuenta de la cara con la que la estaba mirando, sonriendo divertida.

\- Te lo estoy diciendo en serio. Échale un ojo tú y dime qué es lo que te parece. Quiero saber lo que opinas.

* * *

\- ¿Qué te ha dicho Sora? – preguntó Hiroaki tras haber ido a buscar a Yamato para comer con él.

El rubio dejó el teléfono, habiendo estado contestando algunos mensajes que ella le había mandado, guardándolo en su bolsillo y girándose entonces hacia su padre.

\- Nada, que tiene para toda la tarde y que se va a quedar a comer en el estudio. Así que si quieres podemos ir nosotros a casa y comer ahí tranquilamente. Aiko sigue con Toshiko… Y luego tengo que ir a buscar a Sora para ir a empezar a ver jardines de infancia – aquellas últimas palabras sonaron con total resignación.

\- ¿Ya?

\- Sí… Le tocaría empezar el año que viene. Y te juro que de solo pensarlo me pongo enfermo. Pero… Es lo mejor, y así además le generamos a ella una rutina y os dejamos de dar tanto la lata.

\- Claro, dejarme a Aiko a mí cuenta como darme la lata – saltó automáticamente, viendo como él se reía antes de echar a andar en dirección hacia casa.

\- Ya, ya lo sé… Pero bueno, tú espera a que tengamos que darle la noticia a Gabumon y Biyomon. Aunque bueno, estarán ocupados ya acosando al niño con un poco de suerte y el drama por parte de ellos no será tan grande. No puedo prometer nada yo por mi parte…

Hiroaki se tuvo que reír con la forma en la que lo había hecho su hijo, aunque no podía más que darle la razón. Que seguro que tener que dejar a Aiko fuera de casa durante tanto tiempo iba a ser uno de los peores dramas de los últimos años por parte de todos los miembros de la familia.

\- ¿Vais a mirar en dónde trabaja tu cuñada?

\- Pues… Ojalá – se encogió de hombros-. Pero no sé cómo estará el tema de que un familiar trabaje en el mismo centro. Porque ya ves que a los de ellos no los tienen ahí, ni tampoco a Daigo.

\- Porque Hikari no estará segura de dejar a esos dos elementos en el colegio y que luego la quieran linchar sus compañeros – bromeó-. Ya, algo me tienen dicho sobre el tema ahora que lo dices.

\- La idea es buscar por la zona, que así es más fácil para poder llevarla e ir a buscarla nosotros, que nos han dicho que hay algunos sitios bastante buenos que podríamos hasta llevarla dando un paseo. Hemos estado investigando y no tenían mala pinta. A ver qué nos cuentan luego, ya te contaré.

Estaba bastante seguro de que el que peor lo iba a llevar de todos era él. Aunque fuera el que pasara más tiempo sin Aiko porque no se la podía llevar al trabajo como Sora, sabía que se quedaba con sus familiares más que encantada. Pero eso de tener que llevarla a un lugar con gente que ella no conocía y que no sabía si le iba a gustar le iba a dar para montar más el drama a él que a ella. Estaba plenamente seguro de ello. Y también de que Sora se iba a estar riendo de él como mínimo unos cuantos días.

\- ¿Qué te apetece para comer? – le preguntó a su padre cuando llegaron por fin.

\- Pues…

\- No me digas, ¿te da igual porque en casa sigues viviendo de congelados?

\- Pues no. Mira tú por dónde que no.

\- No te creo – dijo riéndose mientras que quitaba el calzado.

\- Tu madre me vigila desde que estuve ingresado – dijo con resignación.

Yamato se rió, echando a andar hacia la cocina una vez que dejó todo en la entrada, esperando que su padre lo siguiera, yendo hacia la nevera para empezar a rebuscar algo que pudiera apetecerle para hacer la comida de una vez. Quizás podría hacer más cantidad y de esa forma dejar también la cena hecha. Eso lo hizo directamente empezar a buscar los ingredientes que solía utilizar para el arroz que solía pedirle siempre Sora, comprobando que los tenía todos, decidiendo así rápidamente el menú.

\- Pobre mamá, que te tiene que hacer de niñera a estas alturas – cerró la puerta y fue hacia la encimera empezando a posar las cosas-. Vengo ahora mismo, voy a -ponerme algo por encima que no quiero ensuciarme la camisa.

\- Vale – asintió, aprovechando para tomar asiento y quedarse a la espera de su hijo, mirando hacia lo que había sacado sin tener demasiado claro lo que iba a prepararle.

Tampoco era algo que le preocupara demasiado que para algo habían llegado hasta esa edad los dos, seguramente, gracias a las habilidades de Yamato en la cocina. Ese pensamiento provocó que se riera ligeramente, quedándose así a la espera hasta que volvió a verlo aparecer con ropa de andar por casa.

\- Ya me cambiaré luego para ir a buscar a Sora que tengo que tener más o menos pinta presentable – le dijo antes de posar el teléfono encima de la mesa-. A ver, venga, que tengo hambre ya…

\- Tranquilo, si quieres te ayudo yo a escoger lo que te pones – bromeó-. ¿Te ayudo con algo?

\- No, tú quédate ahí. Que te he invitado yo a comer, y eso implica que te quedes ahí quieto – contestó mientras que empezaba a coger el material que pudiera necesitar antes de empezar a cocinar.

\- ¿Ya te estás aprovechando que con Sora el que tiene que agachar las orejas y obedecer eres tú que vienes a mangonear a tu pobre padre?

\- Tu nuera sabe tenerme más controlado que tú. Y no te las des que seguro que has hasta dejado que mamá te haga algo verde para comer sin protestar demasiado… - levantó la vista hacia su padre, notando la cara que le ponía teniendo que echarse a reír.

Pudo ver la ligera mueca de su padre de fondo, empeorado así la risa del rubio, especialmente cuando lo escuchó chasquear la lengua, teniendo que acabar uniéndosele. Empezó a cortar algunas verduras de formas distraída.

\- Oye – reclamó su atención Hiroaki-. Llevo una temporada dándole vueltas a una cosa y… No sé…

\- ¿Qué? – levantó la vista ligeramente hacia él-. ¿Pasa algo?

\- No… No pasa. Osea, sí, sí que pasa, pero no es nada malo. Espero – empezó a parlotear de forma distraída, haciendo un gesto que Yamato pudo reconocer al momento como uno de los que él también había acabado heredando, al verlo revolverse el pelo.

\- ¿Qué has hecho ya? – arqueó una ceja.

\- No he hecho nada – protestó, entrecerrando los ojos.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Te has vuelto a pelear con el abuelo?

\- ¿Quieres dejarme hablar de una vez y dejar de decir tonterías? – protestó, viendo como su hijo ponía los ojos en blanco y posaba el cuchillo con el que había estado cortando los tomates y se quedaba a la espera-. ¿Tú cómo verías si le digo a tu madre que podemos volver a vivir juntos?

El rubio puso cara de sorpresa, no habiendo esperado escuchar eso tan de repente. No por el hecho lo que le había dicho, sino porque no contaba con que fuera a serle tan directo con algo de ese tipo. Sin embargo, pudo pasar la sorpresa inicial rápidamente, relajando el gesto.

\- Ah… ¿pero que no estabais haciéndolo ya? – no pudo evitar el comentario, sonriendo de forma ladeada-. Papá… Eres mayorcito como para tener que pedirle permiso a tus hijos para ver lo que haces o dejas de hacer con nuestra madre. Y… Ahora en serio, ¿no lo estabais haciendo ya?

\- De forma aleatoria – contestó ya con resignación.

\- Mira, lleváis desde antes de que yo me casara en ese plan. Que yo no me quiero meter porque estoy bien con lo que sea que estéis bien vosotros dos. El de los traumas es Takeru… - volvió a retomar lo que había estado haciendo-. Te lo digo en serio. Yo creo que a ti no hay nada que te vaya a venir mejor, si te soy sincero. Mucho reírte de mí con lo bien que me ha sentado que Sora no me estrellara el teléfono en la cara cuando se me ocurrió empezar a hablarle en el momento en el que volví, pero es que..

\- De tal palo tal astilla, Yamato – cortó su padre-. Me preocupa ponerla a ella en un apuro.

\- ¿Un apuro por qué?

\- Porque tu madre vive muy bien a su aire sin tener que aguantarme tan de seguido.

\- ¿Quieres decir que lo que te preocupa es que el pasar más tiempo juntos se os vuelva a torcer la cosa? – negó con la cabeza-. Mira, papá… No me acuerdo mucho de aquella época, pero con el tiempo con todo lo que hemos cambiado todos… Además, si cuando no estáis trabajando a la mínima que podéis os vais los dos juntos, especialmente a los reportajes fuera de Tokio. Que me doy cuenta… Díselo, yo creo que va a estar encantada. Luego ya os peleáis sobre qué hacéis o a dónde os vais.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Claro que sí. Y luego le mandas a tu querido suegro una postal contándoselo – sonrió, divertido, volviendo a ver como su padre se relajaba y se unía aquella vez, a la risa de él por el comentario.


	147. Capítulo 146: Anda siéntate

\- ¿Cómo que tus padres no estaban viviendo juntos ya? – preguntó Sora mientras que terminaba de abrocharse el abrigo provocando que Yamato se riera.

\- Eso mismo le dije yo… Yo qué sé – se encogió de hombros-. Son mayorcitos, ellos verán los que hacen. Me ha hecho gracia que haya venido mi padre casi que a pedirme a mí consejo sobre lo qué hacer. Se supone que debería de ser al revés…

\- Bueno, vosotros dos siempre os habéis traído un estilo de relación un poco extraña – sonrió llegando hasta dónde él y cogiéndose a su brazo para ir caminando-. Pero mira… Yo no me puedo alegrar más por ellos dos. Creo que de cosas que no funcionaron por no ocurrir en el momento apropiado entiendo bastante y si por fin ha llegado el momento, aunque sea a estas alturas mejor para ellos. ¿No te parece?

Yamato entendió perfectamente a lo que ella se refería, sonriendo ligeramente dejándola mientras tanto cogerse bien a su brazo, caminando de esa forma hacia el jardín de infancia que iban a visitar aquella tarde.

\- Más o menos es lo que le dije. Y que si quería luego podía llamar a su querido "suegro" para darle la noticia, que eso seguro que lo animaba. Yo creo que estaba algo preocupado por lo que le pudiera decir mi madre.

\- Yamato, después de estar viviendo juntos meses en Tanegashima y estando a apenas unos meses de la boda, tuve que decirte yo que te vinieras conmigo a casa porque sino de ti no salía porque no te atrevías. ¿Queréis dejar de ser una fotocopia el uno del otro?

No fue capaz de responderle a esas palabras de ninguna manera, ya que tenía toda la razón del mundo. Pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Si es que habían sido ellos dos solos durante mucho tiempo. Por mucho que Takeru hubiera estado también presente y su padre se pasara la vida trabajando tiempo atrás, nadie más que ellos dos era consciente de cómo habían sido las cosas por aquel entonces.

\- Bueno, por el momento vamos a centrarnos en lo que nos tenemos que centrar. Y por favor… Intenta no ponerte demasiado quejica con todo que algún sitio tendremos que buscar para Aiko.

\- ¿No puedo dedicarme a sacarle pegas a todo hasta desquiciarte?

\- No, no puedes. La última que hizo eso fue Mimi con el vestido de la boda y a día de hoy todavía me pregunto por qué le sigo hablando.

\- ¿Me estás amenazando? – comentó divertido.

\- No sé, tienes el sofá ya bastante a tu gusto, así que tú verás si quieres irte para ahí de seguido.

\- ¿No habíamos quedado en que no se te daba bien dormir sin mí?

\- Creo que voy a probar a ponerle tu pijama a unos cojines… La cosa debe de ir en que tengo que dormir abrazada a algo… - divertida con la conversación, hizo un esfuerzo por no seguir riéndose ya que por fin llegaban a su destino, frenando los pasos de ambos antes de llegar del todo y poder quedarse mirando hacia su marido-. A ver, que como se nota que vienes de estar con tu padre…

Aprovechó el momento para soltarse de su agarre y poder llevar así las manos a los cuellos de su ropa para poder colocárselos bien, dedicándole la mejor de sus sonrisas por la conversación que habían estado teniendo.

\- Sí, sí… Ya vendrás – murmuró, dejándola hacer tranquilamente-. Anda, que todavía vamos a quedar mal nosotros por andar llegando tarde y este es el que más cerca nos queda de casa y así la tortuguita puede dormir algo más por las mañanas…

Sora sonrió de forma automática por las palabras de él, asintiendo y continuando su camino hacia el interior del lugar. Debía de admitir que a ella también le daba una pena enorme que la pequeña tuviera que empezar ya con todo aquello. Prefería poder llevársela con ella al trabajo o saber que se quedaba en pijama rondando a alguno de sus abuelos hasta que fuera mejor hora para ella pero, era lo que tocaba. Pero también sabía que el que peor lo llevaba era Yamato porque para él eso significaba que Aiko había crecido ya lo suficiente como para tener que empezar a hacer aquellas cosas. Y sabía lo mal que llevaba esos temas él.

\- Tú tranquilo, que todavía le queda mucho antes de conseguir llegarte más allá de la rodilla - le murmuró por lo bajo justo antes de enfocar a la persona con la que tenían concertada la entrevista.

* * *

\- ¿Qué tal las visitas de ayer? – preguntó Kaori mientras que salía a la par de su socia de la sala de reuniones.

\- Pues si me lo preguntas a mí yo diría que bastante bien. Al padre de la criatura mejor no le saques el tema porque creo que ha estado hasta mirando hasta debajo de los sillones a ver s estaba todo a su gusto – pudo escuchar la risa de ella-. Poco a poco… Todavía tenemos algo de tiempo antes de que abran los plazos de matriculación. A ver si entre medias se le pasa el drama a Yamato.

\- Pobrecito… Os tiene que dar mucha pena…

\- Bastante, pero es mejor que vaya cogiendo la costumbre poco a poco. Y eso que yo soy la que está más acostumbrada a tenerla incluso aquí conmigo… - se distrajo a medida que hablaba, dejando la vista perdida por el estudio pensando en la pequeña, acabando por sonreír-. Pero bueno, lo dicho, poco a poco. Por el momento a ver si soy capaz de centrarme en el diseño con el que te estuve poniendo en apuros ayer… Aunque yo creo que las sugerencias que diste son bastante apropiadas, que lo sepas.

\- Ya sí… Seguro que sí – negó con la cabeza.

\- Voy a tener que empezar a ponerlo en los requisitos de la entrevista cuando busque gente nueva. Que una cosa es no tener el mismo ego que Mimi y otra que tenga que convenceros que de verdad que no contrato al primero que pasa por la esquina. Anda, ven conmigo y así me ayudas. Te lo digo en serio, no me empieces tú también a hacer como Haru que todavía a día de hoy sigo discutiendo con ella de estas tonterías.

\- Pero…

\- Nada de peros – se quedó delante de la puerta de su despacho-. Delante de mí, venga – le hizo un gesto para que entrara-. ¿No ves que estoy embarazada y se me funden las neuronas cuando nadie mira?

Y lo peor era que aquellas últimas palabras no eran mentira. Le costaba mucho más que de costumbre concentrarse y eso combinado con el cansancio no solía tener un buen final, pero tenía tiempo. Ella también se tendría que preparar algo, pero sabía que tenía que esperar más tiempo, al menos los ajustes finales ya que no sabía lo que iba a crecer el pequeño.

\- ¿Vas a poder llevar a Aiko?

\- Sí, creo que sí, ¿por qué? – sonrió.

\- ¿Puedo hacerle yo algo? – pudo ver como la pelirroja arqueaba las cejas-. Si no tienes tú pensado algo, claro…

\- Eso no se pregunta – la cortó rápidamente-. Ya te la traeré un día para poder ir cogiéndole las medidas, pero ten cuidado con ella, que crece casi que a la misma velocidad que el nene chiquitín…

Kaori sonrió mientras que aprovechaba para bajar la vista hacia el vestido que aquel día llevaba su jefa, notándose perfectamente ya la pequeña curva que por fin delataba su estado.

\- Pues como quiera parecerse a su padre también en eso no va a tardar mucho en pasar mirándome por encima del hombro a mí, aunque tampoco es que lo tenga demasiado complicado…

\- No digas eso en alto, no vaya a ser que Yamato se entere de alguna manera y se deprima más – tomó asiento finalmente.

\- Tomo nota – asintió, divertida-. ¿Cómo se serio es al final el evento de la JAXA?

\- Pues… hasta donde yo sé, todo lo serio que puede ser la celebración de que hace una década que hicieron historia – mientras que hablaba se fue quedando distraída, terminando en silencio.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- Pasa que creo que no vendría mal tener un detalle con Yamato también de manera más personal para celebrarlo… - se dejó caer hacia atrás, aprovechando para cruzar las piernas-. ¿Te parece normal que no haya sido capaz de caer en la cuenta de que estoy casada con alguien que ha hecho algo muy gordo para la historia de la humanidad hasta el otro día? – arrugó el gesto en una ligera mueca.

\- ¿Eh? - levantó la vista de los papeles que había estado comprobando.

\- Nada – negó rápidamente-. No me hagas caso. Tengo que buscar un buen regalo para él por la fecha… Si al final voy a tener yo más que hacer que ellos…

Divertida con sus propias palabras le hizo un gesto para ponerse a trabajar más en serio y poder ir dejando todo lo pudieran adelantado para no andar a las carreras en el último momento.

* * *

\- A ver, y te lo pido por favor, ¿puedes explicarme qué narices te pasa para hacerme salir del trabajo a las carreras y a punto de sufrir un infarto?

Yamato hacía ya unos instantes que había podido reconocer la silueta de Taichi entre la gente en la calle, echando a andar hacia él y saludándolo de esa forma. Lo había llamado hacía un rato, bastante nervioso y diciendo que necesitaba hablar con él urgentemente.

\- Solo dime, por favor, que no has provocado un conflicto internacional por decir lo que no debes en una reunión… Porque tienes la misma cara que deberías de poner en una situación así…

\- No tiene gracia – dijo girándose hacia él por fin.

\- Es que estás hasta pálido. ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Tu hermana está bien? ¿Los niños? ¿Takeru? ¿Tus padres? – empezó a hablar al ver que Taichi no le respondía todavía-. ¿Koemi? No le habrá pasado nada, ¿verdad? – se quedó mirando para él, viendo que al menos negaba con la cabeza y quedándose algo más tranquilo por ese frente.

Estaba lo suficientemente alterado como para no ser capaz de explicar las cosas como debía pero cuando se había querido dar cuenta había llamado a Yamato para poder hablar con él. Su propio subconsciente había actuado por él, escogiendo la opción más sencilla en esos momentos.

\- A ver… Venga, vamos a que te sientes y sea lo que sea que hayas hecho me lo cuentas, que seguro que con comida te sale mejor la voz el cuerpo – le dio un golpe en el brazo para que echara a andar a la vez que él.

Había salido de la JAXA algo primero, aprovechando que tenía el hueco del entrenamiento antes de la comida. No tenía pensado salir aquel día de la sede hasta terminar su jornada, pero en cuanto lo había llamado había tenido que hacerlo. Si no le pasaba nadie a todos los que había dicho, estaba seguro de que sería algún problema del trabajo o algo de ese estilo y, hasta cierto punto ya se quedaba más tranquilo.

Si había metido la pata con alguna de sus salidas en alguna reunión seguramente la cosa tuviera fácil arreglo. A fin de cuentas, Taichi era muy bueno con su trabajo y no tendría demasiados problemas para poder salir de dónde fuera que se había metido.

También podía ser justamente la opción contraria y que lo que le hubiera pasado fuera algo bueno y estuviera tan sumamente nervioso que no fuera capaz de decirlo en voz alta. Él sabía lo que era pasar por eso, se había visto ya en la situación y lo único que había podido hacer había sido irse a rondar a Sora nada más llegar a casa.

\- Siéntate anda… - le dijo una vez que llegaron al local, encontrando mesa-. Y más te vale que empieces a confesar porque esa cara de susto no te la veo desde hace muchos años…


	148. Capítulo 147: Mira Ishida

Yamato dejó que Taichi pidiera, observándolo. Lo conocía como la palma de su mano, pero, cuando se ponía así lo dejaba bastante confundido ya que era incapaz de decidir si lo que le pasaba era bueno o malo. Lo único que tenía claro era que estaba de los nervios.

\- ¿Vas a decirme ya lo que te pasa? – preguntó nada más que se quedaron solos.

\- Pasa que he escuchado a Koemi de la que salía de casa por la mañana hablando con su madre.

\- ¿Y qué? ¿Estaba diciéndole que a ver si le llegaban de una vez los papeles del divorcio porque se ha cansado de aguantarte? Normal, dile que si necesita un abogado seguro que puedo amenazar a alguno con lo de que trabajo para la JAXA – se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla, quedándose de brazos cruzados.

\- Qué gracioso… - puso los ojos en blanco-. Pasa que le estaba diciendo que tenía un retraso.

El rubio arqueó una ceja de forma automática con lo que acababa de escuchar, entendiendo de repente el motivo por el que estaba de los nervios. Pudo ver como él parecía respirar al haberlo dicho en alto. Entendía la histeria con la que llevaba todo el día, por qué lo había llamado con aquella urgencia por la mañana.

\- ¿Te ha dicho ella algo a ti?

\- No – negó con la cabeza-. Nada. Se lo estaba diciendo cuando yo en teoría ya me había ido. Tuve que volver porque mi olvidé unas cosas del trabajo en casa y… Lo escuché. No me ha dicho nada, supongo que no quiere preocuparme.

\- Si tiene un retraso no quiere decir nada – le dijo intentando tranquilizarlo-. ¿Estás seguro de que estaba hablando de eso? ¿No habrás escuchado mal?

\- Estoy completamente seguro – dijo con firmeza.

Había escuchado perfectamente bien. La respuesta de su suegra no había dejado opción a duda. Y él no había sido lo suficientemente valiente como para dejar claro que lo había escuchado. Sin dudas, no era un secreto que él iba a estar más que encantado con la noticia y que iba a estar celebrándolo, como mínimo, un par de semanas. Llevaba tiempo queriendo tener otro enano por casa trasteando, no se molestaba en ocultarlo de ninguna de las maneras.

\- Y no sé si prefiero que sea una falsa alarma – habló, contrariamente a lo que parecería esperar todo el mundo de él.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Llevas años dando la lata con que quieres una niña y ahora que puedes tener la opción me dices que prefieres que sea una falsa alarma?

\- Sí… - se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿A ti va a entenderte alguien?

\- Dijo el que sabía que Sora no le decía que quería ir a por otro hijo porque sabía que estaba preocupado por ella – puso los ojos en blanco-. ¿Tengo que recordarte que estoy mucho menos en casa de lo que me gustaría? ¿Te hago el croquis para que entiendas sobre quién caería toda la responsabilidad de todo mientras que yo voy de avión en avión?

No necesitó más aclaración por parte de Taichi para entender lo que le estaba queriendo decir. Sin duda, eso también era parte del encantado de él, que por mucho que se estuviera muriendo de ganas por algo, prefería dejarlo de lado si sabía que iba a "perjudicar" a alguien. Y, en ese caso, no podía más que saber a lo que se refería. Él había convivido con ese fantasma mucho tiempo. Primero cuando empezaba su relación con Sora en aquella última oportunidad, luego cuando había querido llevar las cosas a terreno más serio. Cuando su trabajo parecía impedirle poder tener una vida más apropiada para tener más familia.

\- ¿Qué te preocupa exactamente? ¿Estar menos por casa o la carga que pueda derivarle a ella?

\- Las dos cosas – contestó, dándose cuenta de que el rubio había entendido por dónde iban los tiros-. Puedo convivir con lo primero, es algo que ya hablamos ella y yo en su momento cuando estaba estudiando los pro y los contra sobre pedir el puesto. Aunque me gustaría pasar más tiempo en casa, yo creo que tampoco es para tanto – se encogió de hombros-. Pero si ahora… Si ahora está embarazada de verdad, ¿qué hago? ¿Me largo dos semanas de viaje? Y cuando nazca, ¿la dejo a ella sola con el trabajo, la casa y los niños? Esa carga es demasiado bestia y entiendo perfectamente que no la quiera – negó con la cabeza-. No es justo.

\- ¿Habéis estado hablando de ello?

\- No hace falta, ¿cuántas veces me ha dicho que el motivo por el que no quiere más nenes es mi trabajo?

\- ¿Tú estás seguro de que no lo dice solo por tocarte las narices?

Algo le decía que Taichi estaba empezando a ahogarse él solo en un vaso de agua, porque, creía que conocía a Koemi lo suficiente a esas alturas. Y eso le llevaba a pensar que sí, seguramente viera complicadas las cosas, pero que si de repente ese retraso era por algo en serio, la que se iba a alegrar más que nadie iba a ser ella.

\- Claro que se iba a alegrar – como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos habló nuevamente-. Se iba a alegrar ella, me iba a alegrar yo y luego, a la hora de verdad, cuando la realidad se haga notar, verás tú cómo van a ser las cosas…

\- ¿Puedo serte sincero?

\- Pues… Te lo agradecería.

\- Creo que tú solo te estás montando películas. Y te lo digo desde la total experiencia. Si buscas a alguien experto en montarse paranoias con esos temas, hablas con el indicado. Te podría decir que me daba pánico que la relación con Sora se volviera más seria años atrás solo porque empezaba a pensar en el futuro y veía que yo no iba a poder estar todo lo que me gustaría.

\- Yamato no es lo mismo…

\- Ya sé que no es lo mismo, pero déjame acabar. Lo que te quiero decir es que yo creo que no deberías de volverte tan loco. Primero porque no sabes si es un retraso o no, y lo segundo porque estoy completamente seguro de que seríais perfectamente capaces de compaginarlo. Que os va a costar… Efectivamente. Pero os las vais a acabar arreglando sí o sí. Y lo que vais a salir ganando compensa sin duda alguna. ¿O te crees que a mí lo que me gustaba de mi trabajo era el sentarme en el despacho? Ahora no te lo cambiaría por nada del mundo, porque eso ha conllevado unas consecuencias demasiado valiosas. Tú hazme caso, que al final os vais a acabar arreglando.

El embajador no pudo más que quedarse mirando hacia su amigo. Solía buscar hablar con Yamato de algunos temas como el que ahora mismo estaban tratando porque era más directo y otra cosa no, pero de tacto estaban los dos más o menos al mismo nivel. Con lo que no contaba con la respuesta tan… ¿madura? Que acababa de darle.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Sí, te digo a ciencia cierta que os vais a acabar arreglando. Y… siendo un poco egoísta. ¿Te das cuenta de que si es verdad tendrían la misma edad? – pudo ver como finalmente sonreía de forma ligera-. Mira, no te adelantes. No te me vuelvas loco antes de tiempo y espero a ver qué te dice ella. Y, además, ten en cuenta que un retraso no implica un positivo. Que me he llevado unos cuantos sustos por eso.

Taichi se dio cuenta de que llegaba el camarero con la comida, guardando silencio antes de decir nada más, simplemente apartándose para poder dejarlo servirla, aprovechando el momento para procesar lo que Yamato le había dicho. Seguramente tuviera toda la razón del mundo y que se estuviera montando películas sin tener motivos.

\- Lo peor es que si al final no es nada más que un susto vas a andar por ahí con cara de perrito abandonado. Pero hazme el favor, ¿eh? Nada de empezar a consentir más al gato ese que ya me ha dicho mi hermano que ya duermes hasta con él en la cama.

\- Sí claro, como si fuera tan fácil que se me quitara de encima. Que ese gato me acosa – cogió el tenedor -. Un día voy a acabar cargándomelo sin querer al pisarlo y ya verás tú el drama que voy a tener en casa.

\- ¿Con el gato o con tu suegro?

Yamato acabó por reírse cuando vio que Taichi lo hacía también, viendo que había conseguido que se relajara. Ya fuera él o fuera la comida, algo había surtido efecto. Tampoco iba a negar que a él le iba a quedar el nerviosismo hasta que lo supiera. Era su amigo, a Koemi le tenía muchísimo aprecio y la idea de que fueran a coincidir en aquel mismo año tanto el bebé que esperaban ellos como el de la otra pareja, en caso de existir, acababa de parecerle la mejor de las ideas de aquel mundo.

\- Oye, ¿no le puedo decir ni media palabra de esto a Sora?

\- No – negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Vas a decírselo?

\- No – volvió a negar mientras que intentaba que la comida dejara de caerse de su cubierto.

\- ¿Cómo que no?

\- No quiero preocuparla antes de saberlo seguro, así que nada de irte de la lengua en casa…

\- ¿Cuándo me he ido yo de la lengua con algo? Vamos a ver…- empezó a comer él también-. Si es que mira que eres zoquete. Si me dices que no le diga nada, pues ya está. No le digo nada.

\- Bueno, vale, no te me ofendas. ¿Andas tú también con las hormonas revueltas o qué?

\- Mira… Ponte a comer de una vez y deja de decir idioteces.

Taichi negó con la cabeza antes de continuar con lo que había empezado a hacer. Tenía hambre y con los nervios más, por lo que no tuvo muchos problemas para que se le abriera más el apetito. Se quedó distraído, intentando ordenar en su cabeza todo lo que acababan de hablar. Sin duda alguna, podría tener algo de razón en las palabras de Yamato. Daigo ya tenía edad para poder ir al colegio y con eso iban a tener las cosas más relajadas. Al igual que sabía que siempre contaban con la ayuda de los padres de ambos… No quería que Koemi se planteara la opción que la sociedad japonesa consideraría correcta y que dejara el trabajo. No por culpa de ese tema. Se podrían arreglar, incluso él podría manejar mejor su agenda para pasar por casa el máximo tiempo posible. Iba a hacer el esfuerzo, fuera como fuera.

\- No debería de darle vueltas antes de saber si tan siquiera tengo algo a lo que darle vueltas… - dijo pasado un rato-. Pero no lo puedo evitar…

\- Y es normal – asintió tras haberse limpiado con la servilleta para poder contestarle-. Yo me tengo montadas varias sagas de unas cuantas entregas antes de tan siquiera tener indicios de sospecha. Tampoco intentaba darle vueltas al género del bebé cuando veía Aiko en camino, pero era incapaz de dejar de darle vueltas. O cuando me despertó un día Sora con nauseas y me soltó que tenía motivos para sospechar…

\- Ya, pero eso es porque tú eres un paranoico.

\- Fue a hablar el experto de la materia de todo Tokio. ¿Quieres dejar de dar la lata y ponerte a terminar de comer? Y ya que estás, en cuanto llegues a casa coges y le dices a Koemi directamente que la escuchaste y te comportas como la persona adulta que eres.

\- Fue a hablar el experto de la materia de todo Tokio – repitió las palabras del rubio de segundos antes.

\- Que te pongas a comer de una vez y dejes de dar la lata… - lo observó unos segundos antes de sonreír de forma ladeada.

\- ¿Qué? - confuso por la cara que le estaba poniendo, no llegó a llevarse lo que tenía en el cubierto a la boca.

\- Si acaba siendo un positivo, ¿cómo piensas sobrevivir a tener a Koemi y a Sora embarazadas a la vez?

\- Mira Ishida... Que te vayas a la mierda... - tuvo que reírse finalmente.


End file.
